Raisons et sentiments
by Gillesinlove
Summary: L'histoire commence après le baiser échangé sous couverture lors de l'épisode 3x13. Fluffy si vous n'aimez pas passez directement.
1. Chapter 1

**_Richard,_**

Quelle affaire pensais-je en rentrant chez moi. J'avais besoin de repos mais ai préféré rentrer à pieds pour faire le point sur tout ce qui venait de se passer. Kate et moi avions progressé dans le mystère autour de sa mère. Toutes les enquêtes étaient intenses, mais là dans la mesure où l'on touchait à un cas si personnel toutes les émotions avaient été exprimées et ressenties à leur paroxysme. Je retraçais les moments qui venaient de se passer. J'étais fou amoureux de cette femme et ne pouvais plus me le cacher. Ce n'était pas juste le baiser, bien qu'elle avait été très convaincante pour créer la diversion, c'était un tout. Mais ceci n'aurait pas du m'étonner, je le savais depuis le premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrés. Elle était atypique, plutôt froide et austère en apparence. Bien sûr je n'avais jamais été insensible à ce physique parfait, ce regard mais il y avait plus. Elle était provocatrice, sarcastique. Le lieutenant Beckett murait une grande fragilité derrière un air sévère, distant. Cela je l'avais bien compris. Tout ceci avait contribué à ce que j'entame l'écriture des romans dont Nikki Heat serait l'héroïne. Grâce à mon amitié avec le maire j'avais pu la suivre sur ses enquêtes. Mais comme je l'avais confié plus tôt dans la journée à ma mère, il y avait plus que les livres. A présent je me remémorais au ralenti notre baiser. C'était une diversion certes, mais il y avait eu autre chose. Dans les moments où deux êtres se battent, s'embrassent ou font l'amour ils déposent leurs masques et se montrent sous leur vrai jour. Et là durant cet échange j'avais ressenti de la complicité, de la passion, du désir. Kate n'était pas la première femme que j'embrassais, mais là c'était différent. Certainement car je n'avais jamais ressenti de tels sentiments, peut être sauf pour Kyra mais encore je ne me souvenais pas d'une telle intensité. Et puis Kate elle me résistait. Seulement le cadre n'était pas le bon, il s'agissait de tromper la méfiance du garde. En repensant à ce baiser je fermais un instant les yeux et pu me recréer la sensation que les lèvres de Kate sur les miennes avait été. Avais-je rêvé mais il me semble l'avoir entendu gémir alors que je l'embrassais plus fougueusement qu'au début. Ce cri sortait d'elle et le garde n'avait pas pu l'entendre. J'avais réussi de mon baiser à ce que Kate lâche enfin sa garde. Quand cet instant beaucoup trop court c'était achevé j'avais la bouche en feu. Comme lors de mon premier baiser j'avais pensé « je ne me laverai plus jamais » afin de conserver ce morceau de Kate.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Castle (dit le gardien de mon immeuble).

Pris dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais arrivé à destination. Ce fut la salutation du gardien qui me tira de ma rêverie.

- Bonsoir Michael.

J'arrivais enfin chez moi, aussi épuisé par les récents évènements qu'excité par mes pensées focalisées sur Kate Beckett. Dans le salon, je découvris avec bonheur les deux autres femmes de ma vie Martha et Alexis sur le canapé. Comme à son habitude Martha savourait un verre de vin.

- Comment va Kate ? demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

- Vous connaissez Beckett elle ne veut rien laisser paraître. Disons que les moments ont été tendus, mais elle a enfin avancé sur le meurtre de Johanna.

- Tu as l'air étrange papa, m'interpella Alexis.

- Je suis fatigué ma puce.

- Si on mangeait ? suggéra Martha.

- Très bonne idée, répondis-je

J'essayais tant bien que mal de participer à ce moment de réconfort en compagnie de mes deux beautés, mais je l'avais dans la tête, dans la peau même. Alexis et Martha se rendirent bien compte que j'étais absorbé par quelque chose d'autre, mais elles préféraient me laisser en paix et attendre que je fasse part de mes pensées. Après nous avoir aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine elle prit congés et nous souhaita bonne nuit, elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain.

Je me retrouvais avec mère dans la cuisine.

- Je l'aime maman.

- Ca mon cher fils ce n'est pas une nouvelle !

- Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit…

- Je l'ai toujours su.

- Cela fait un moment que je le pense, mais là cette fois c'était différent. J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre plusieurs fois dans la journée, elle est vulnérable, elle a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

- Mais Richard tu étais avec elle.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas assez proche d'elle nous sommes partenaires, amis elle me confie beaucoup de choses - plus qu'à son petit ami pensai-je intérieurement moqueur. Je l'ai embrassé.

- Comment ça ? Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras en guise de victoire.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite c'était pour faire diversion.

- Ah vous avez fait semblant ? demanda-t-elle impatiente d'avoir plus de détails.

- Ca non pas moi et je ne pense pas elle (dis-je en rougissant).

- Alors quel est le problème Richard ? bouge-toi cours chez elle…

- Il y a plus d'un problème : d'abord elle est avec Josh et ensuite elle n'est pas prête.

- Et il est où ce fameux Josh ?

- Il est en Afrique pour faire de l'humanitaire et sauver des enfants.

- Il ferait bien d'être aux côtés de sa belle et de la sauver, elle en a au moins autant besoin.

- Tu peux me croire que si j'avais le bonheur d'être avec Kate Beckett, je ne la quitterai plus…

- Avez-vous pu parler de ce moment ?

- Non, on était dans le feu de l'action il fallait libérer Ryan et Esposito. Une fois que le garde avait détourné les yeux grâce à notre stratagème Kate l'a attaqué par derrière. A peine ses lèvres avaient-elles quitté les miennes que l'autre gus était déjà par terre, quelle femme… dis-je songeur.

- Richard il faut que tu lui dises ceci, tu lui dois la sincérité.

- J'attendrai qu'elle soit prête. Bonne nuit mère.

- Bonne nuit mon fils, dit-elle en serrant ma main pendant que je lui touchais l'épaule.

Je pris la direction de ma chambre, mais je ne trouverais pas le sommeil. Je continuais de penser au lieutenant Beckett et cela ne m'aidait certainement pas à me calmer. Comment serait-elle demain au commissariat Nous nous étions parlé dans l'ambulance, mais voilà il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de chimique et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Je m'endormis avec l'image du corps de Beckett que j'avais enfin pu palper de mes mains au moment de notre diversion.

Le lendemain j'entendis « Richard ? »

- Kate ?

- Non, mon fils désolé ce n'est que moi ta chère mère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Kate est au téléphone, elle t'attend au commissariat, vous avez une affaire (dit-elle en me passant le combiné).

- Hey Beckett, j'arrive tout de suite.

_**Kate,  
><strong>_

Voilà le moment tant attendu, j'arrivais chez moi. En rentrant de la prison, j'avais fait un saut dans un traiteur italien afin de rapporter le dîner. Je posais mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour réchauffer le risotto pris quelques instants plus tôt. Pendant que ce dernier était dans le four, j'ouvris une bouteille de vin et me servit un verre. En étant appuyée devant l'évier, mes yeux tombèrent sur le bouquet de fleurs que Castle m'avait offert. « Castle…. » me disais-je intérieurement.

Je portais le verre de vin à proximité de mes lèvres, « Castle…. » me redis-je, posant finalement le verre et me pinçant instinctivement la lèvre inférieure. Je ne me souvenais même pas si j'avais remercié l'écrivain de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il m'avait sauvé de la mort prenant un risque inconsidéré, il était auprès de moi depuis quelques temps maintenant, jamais il n'a voulu me laisser sur ce cas alors même que j'étais exclue de l'affaire et que ce cas dépassait le cadre des recherches qu'il entreprenait pour ses livres. « Castle…. » pensais-je encore.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie, je m'étais sentie changer peu à peu. Mon métier était difficile et les frasques de l'écrivain me permettaient de voir les choses autrement. Il m'avait poussé à m'ouvrir, il me perçait à nu mieux que quiconque. C'est grâce à lui que j'avais surmonté le chagrin en lisant les bets-sellers de Storm. C'est lui qui avait rouvert le dossier de ma mère, contre mon gré au risque de voir toute relation entre nous s'anéantir. Il avait pensé à mon intérêt avant le sien et ce ignorant les répercussions éventuelles. C'est lui qui avait payé 100.000 dollars pour entrer en contact avec le tueur à gages qui avait été engagé pour assassiner ma mère il y a douze ans. C'est vers lui tout naturellement que j'étais allée aujourd'hui suite à l'appel de Raglan. C'est à lui que j'avais montré mes recherches à mon appartement.

« Castle qui es-tu pour moi ? » me dis-je à haute voix m'emparant de mon verre de vin. Il était mon partenaire et mon ami pour sûr, et les évènements récents ne faisaient que confirmer ceci. Mais était-il plus ? Que ressentais-je réellement pour lui ? Je le revis aujourd'hui, à mon appartement n'essayant pas pour une fois d'inventer une théorie castellienne mais de m'aider. Sa présence déjà m'aidait, je ne lui disais pas mais l'avoir à mes côtés me rassurait. Je me remémorais l'inquiétude que j'avais lu dans ses yeux dans le café au moment du tir du sniper, il avait cru que j'étais blessée. Puis je revis la stratégie montée pour faire diversion, alors que je feignais de marcher difficilement comme trop prise par la boisson, me tenant à lui. Sa main forte et protectrice tombait sur ma hanche. Le garde ne semblait pas dupe et avançait vers nous avec un air menaçant. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir mon arme Castle m'avait brusquement pris la main, peut être avait-il vu quelque chose. Puis sa main se posant sur ma joue, il m'avait regardé de manière intense et il m'avait attirée au plus près de lui. Il me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus puis m'avait embrassé. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, quand nos lèvres se sont quittées je l'ai regardé, j'étais interdite, il me fixait toujours aussi intensément. C'est là que j'ai répondu à ce baiser le garde s'approchant de plus en plus dangereusement de nous. Mes sens se sont emballés. Cette étreinte était fictive, pour faire diversion mais ce que je ressentais était réel. Je devais néanmoins continuer à surveiller le comportement du garde. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Castle, les siennes étaient dans mes cheveux. Son baiser me faisait énormément d'effet, m'arrachant même un gémissement de plaisir. Mes œillades vers le garde étaient plus rares, mais l'ayant vu s'éloigner j'ai quitté la bouche de Castle et attaqué par derrière le garde. Etant de dos j'ai pu soupirer pour évacuer l'état dans lequel ce baiser m'avait mise. J'entendis Castle dire « C'était fantastique » et rajouter avant que mes yeux ne rencontrent les siens « la façon dont vous l'avez eu ». Dans un demi souffle je lui dis « allons-y ». « Castle… » redis-je en humectant ma lèvre songeuse.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'extirpa aussi soudainement que brusquement de ce songe. En me saisissant de mon cellulaire je vis sur l'écran « Josh ». Je n'étais absolument pas en état de le prendre tellement mes pensées étaient fixées sur Castle. Ainsi je laissais le téléphone sur la table et ignorais la sonnerie. Je n'allais pas réussir à m'endormir ainsi il fallait que je me change les idées. C'est pourquoi j'ouvris mon placard pour sortir mon équipement de moto. Après avoir enfilé la panoplie, j'enfourchais ma moto et mis mon casque. Le bruit de démarrage alors que je venais d'insérer la clé me fit vibrer comme le baiser de Rick quelques heures plus tôt. « Kate tu dois te le sortir de la tête » me dis-je à voix haute. J'abaissais la visière de mon casque et accélérais pour me retrouver dans les rues de New-York. Chaque accélération me donnait un peu plus d'adrénaline et libérait mon cerveau. La sensation de liberté que j'ai me procure un plaisir intense. Après avoir sillonné les rues, je finis par rentrer chez moi.

Arrivée dans mon appartement et débarrassée de mes affaires de moto je repris un verre de vin et m'installais sur le canapé. Mes pensées allèrent de nouveau vers Castle. J'avais voulu m'ouvrir à lui au début de l'été dernier. J'avais rompu avec Tom en m'avouant que je ressentais quelque chose pour Castle. Durant son pot de départ avant son séjour pour les Hamptons, j'allais me confier sur mes sentiments quand j'avais vu Gina arriver. Et là tout c'était effondré. Le couteau était entré encore plus profondément dans la plaie lorsque je les avais vus se tenir par le bras dans mon commissariat. Et Castle ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles de tout l'été. J'étais en colère contre lui de se comporter ainsi, contre moi d'avoir pensé que quelque chose était possible aujourd'hui. Avant lui, j'avais pour règle fondamentale de ne pas m'attarder quand quelqu'un me décevait, je prenais généralement la poudre d'escampette assez facilement. Oui mais j'avais beau lui en vouloir j'avais besoin de lui. Mais le reconnaître vis-à-vis de lui aurait été trop jubilatoire pour cet être prétentieux, égocentrique, mégalomane et….si craquant.

Qu'allait-il se passer dorénavant ? Je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter demain au commissariat. Comment allait-il réagir ? Ses réactions me font peur, elles sont toujours aussi imprévisibles. Castle est tellement capable de passer d'un homme charmant à un ado attardé en l'espace d'une phrase. Alors que j'eus finis mon verre de vin je m'avançais vers la chambre à coucher. J'étais tellement épuisée physiquement que mentalement que le sommeil ne tarda pas à avoir raison de mes pensées.

Au réveil j'ai prononcé « Richard… », j'étais en sueur, mon cœur battait vite. Alors que je passais ma main sur mes lèvres je me souvenus que j'avais rêvé du baiser mais cette fois il ne s'agissait plus d'une diversion et nous étions seuls face à notre désir. C'était un rêve. Une douche allait être nécessaire pour calmer mes ardeurs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Richard,**_

A peine le téléphone raccroché suite à l'appel de Kate je pris la direction de la douche avant de me rendre au commissariat. Ce détail hygiéniste passé, je décidais ce matin de ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner je n'aimais pas faire attendre le lieutenant Beckett.

En arrivant devant le commissariat, je m'aperçus que j'avais oublié de prendre les cafés sur le chemin comme je le fais tous les matins. Il ne fallait pas que je change mon comportement, elle l'aurait remarqué tout de suite et je suis certain qu'elle aurait fait le lien avec les évènements d'hier. Je rebroussais donc chemin pour aller dans le Starbucks situé à une centaine de mètres du commissariat. Une fois les cafés commandés et pris je repris mon chemin initial.

Me voilà dans l'ascenseur, les deux cafés à la main je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter, la réponse est le comportement habituel évidemment mais je m'en sens incapable. Comment suis-je habituellement ? Et même si j'arrivais à mettre des mots sur mes comportements habituels, impossible de les mettre en œuvre car tout a changé. Nous nous sommes embrassés. « Non Richard ne repense pas à ce baiser maintenant alors que tu vas la voir dans une fraction de secondes » me dis-je. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur m'annonça que j'étais arrivé à l'étage de la brigade criminelle. Seuls quelques mètres me séparaient d'elle. Mes mains étaient moites, ma bouche pâteuse, mes jambes flageolantes. Ca y est je l'aperçois elle est à son bureau en train de réfléchir un crayon à la commissure de ses lèvres. Que j'aimerai être à la place de ce stylo « stop avec ces pensées sinon tu ne vas pas passer la journée » me dis-je pour me raisonner. Elle est absorbée par ses pensées et ne me voit pas.

Bonjour lieutenant voici votre café.

Salut Castle et merci me répond elle en prenant le café que je lui tends. Comment va votre poignet ?

C'est un peu douloureux lui dis-je. Mais j'ai eu une infirmière de choc.

Castle…

Un léger silence s'installe, tout semble être normal entre nous. Comme à son habitude elle me reprend à chaque mot de travers.

Alors nous avons un cas ?

En fait non je fais de la paperasse ce matin.

Ah, mais pourtant au téléphone vous disiez qu'il y avait une affaire.

J'ai dit ça pour vous faire venir plus vite. Je voulais vous parler.

Me parler… _Elle avait forcément vu mon changement d'attitude à ce moment là._

Oui. Castle je ne sais pas si je vous ai remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait hier.

Bien sûr que si et vous n'avez pas à me remercier Beckett.

Si je le dois. Vous avez été présent tout au long de ce cas et m'avez quand même sauvé la vie alors que vous couriez un danger.

C'est normal Beckett, je suis votre partenaire.

Et puis…reprit-elle, vous m'avez également sauvé la mise avec le garde alors que j'allais sortir mon arme. J'ai failli tout faire planter et vous avez sauvé la mise en…

Elle fut coupée à ce moment là :

Alors Chuck Norris _dirent Ryan et Esposito_ en arrivant ça va ?

Les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche, un silence c'était d'ailleurs installé dans le commissariat.

On vous dérange peut être….suggéra Ryan.

Non répondis-je. En ce qui concerne mon poignet ça va c'est douloureux encore mais beaucoup moins qu'hier. Et puis vous avez eu la vie légèrement plus dure vous deux. C'était une affaire à haute tension pour nous tous.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les quatre en acquiesçant. En disant cela je pensais essentiellement à Beckett. Cette affaire était la sienne, celle de sa vie. Le meurtre de sa mère avait été un tournant radical dans sa vie. Comment serait-elle aujourd'hui si sa maman n'avait pas été assassinée ? Peut être ne l'aurais-je pas rencontré dans d'autres circonstances…

_**Kate, 26 janvier**_

Il est 8 heures du matin et je suis au commissariat. Compte tenu des évènements de la veille je n'étais pas repassée au bureau et avais donc de l'administratif à boucler. Ma tête était encore pleine de pensées relatives à Castle. Il faudrait qu'on parle mais étais-je prête à avoir cette discussion avec lui ? Que ressentais-je pour Josh ? Je me décidais à l'appeler en prétextant une affaire afin de voir comment les choses allaient tourner entre nous. Sans le vouloir, savoir qu'il allait arriver avant la prochaine heure me procurait des émotions contradictoires : excitation, impatience, crainte. Je ne savais vraiment pas où j'étais. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti toutes ces choses en même temps. Ce comportement puéril m'exaspérait. Mais Castle avait pour habitude de me mettre face à mes émotions, et j'avais souvent du mal à emprunter des chemins de traverse.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et me rendis compte que ma main était chancelante. J'étais parcourue de frissons. Pour essayer de me calmer je fis un tour aux toilettes des dames pour me rafraîchir le visage et essayer de focaliser mes pensées sur ce que je devais faire : renseigner et classer les papiers. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir d'activité plus prenante à ce moment là car celle-ci ne m'empêchait pas de penser à autre chose, bien au contraire. Je regardais ma montre toutes les trois minutes pour à chaque fois trouver que le temps ne s'écoulait pas assez vite. De temps à autre je jetais une œillade vers l'ascenseur en m'attendant à voir Castle arriver. Encore lui, décidemment il m'obnubilait.

Il fallait que je confesse mes états d'âme à quelqu'un sinon j'allais devenir complètement cinglée à me ressasser cette scène. Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Lanie.

Lanie, c'est Kate tu as une minute ?

Oui Kate descends et puis mes clients peuvent attendre…

Très drôle Lanie. Bon j'arrive tout de suite.

Ma démarche était-elle raisonnable ? Lanie me tannait avec Castle depuis que ce dernier me suivait sur mes enquêtes, m'encourageant à prendre du plaisir avec l'écrivain. Mais il fallait absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Lanie serait parfaite pour cette catharsis. Elle m'attendait dans le bureau jouxtant la morgue, elle avait préparé du thé et des sorti des gâteaux secs.

Ca fait longtemps que tu ne viens plus me voir comme ça pour parler.

Oui c'est vrai, répondis-je.

En fait depuis que tu es avec Castle je ne te vois plus seule.

Comment ça depuis que je suis avec Castle ? lui demandais-je bien trop rapidement.

Oui depuis qu'il te suit sur tes affaires. Qu'as-tu compris Kate ?

Rien de plus, fis-je en fronçant un sourcil.

Kate….

Quoi…Lanie ?

Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu ne me dis pas. Ca se voit à 300 mètres sur ta tête.

Pour quelqu'un qui travaille avec des morts je te trouve très attentive et réactive aux humains.

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux.

Bon tu vas te décider à me le dire ou faut que je te mette sur ma table d'autopsie pour ouvrir ton cerveau.

Je vais te le dire mais tu dois me jurer de le garder pour toi.

Evidemment, mais dépêche-toi tu commences à m'inquiéter avec tes airs de grande Kate Beckett sérieuse.

Castle m'a embrassé.

Quoi ? Peux-tu me répéter ça ou me pincer je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir entendu.

Castle m'a embrassé.

Il en a mis du temps celui là, sourit-elle. Alors c'était comment ?

C'était une diversion.

Ce n'est pas ma question. Ca t'a plu ? Apparemment si tu m'en parles c'est que ça valait le détour.

Lanie c'était une couverture…

Ta dénégation veut tout dire Kate. Tu peux me l'avouer nous sommes les deux seuls êtres vivants ici, avantage du métier.

Oui j'ai aimé finis-je par dire dans un demi soupir.

Ah je le savais fit Lanie quasi triomphante. Bon tu vas me raconter oui…

C'est alors que je lui fis le récit de l'idée de Castle de nous faire passer pour un couple ivre au sortir de la voiture pour faire diversion.

Et comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ?

Eh bien la diversion ne marchait pas alors je voulais abattre le garde. C'est là que Castle m'a empêché de le faire, m'a attiré vers lui avec autorité et m'a embrassé. En nous voyant nous embrasser le garde a fait demi tour et c'est là que j'ai pu l'assommer.

Vous deviez être convaincants…dit-elle.

Lanie…

Pardon je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Enfin cela m'a fait beaucoup d'effet. Je t'assure que si tu ébruites cela nous allons devoir trouver un autre légiste et son premier cadavre sera le tien. Mais la manière ferme dont il m'a amené à lui, ses lèvres sur les miennes, la façon dont il m'a embrassé je ne m'en remets toujours pas.

Je vois ça, tu as viré au rouge en m'en parlant. Que vas-tu faire maintenant quand il va arriver ? L'emmener dans la salle d'interrogatoire en le prenant par la chemise et l'embrasser fougueusement ?

Non Lanie, ce n'est pas possible avec Castle.

Comment ça ? Il t'aime, il te veut. De ton côté tu fantasmes sur lui où est le problème ?

Nous sommes partenaires, amis notre relation est compliquée et puis….et puis il y a Josh.

Ah c'est vrai il est là celui-là. Des nouvelles du médecin qui sauve le monde ? dit-elle ironiquement.

Oui il m'a appelé hier.

Et ?

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Ah, ah, triompha-t-elle.

Hum, fis-je.

Kate si tu veux mon avis Josh est un divertissement au mieux, Castle est l'homme qu'il te faut.

Lanie j'aime Josh.

Mais tu as pris ton pied en bécotant l'écrivain.

Bon je remonte car il va arriver, dis-je en éludant cette dernière remarque.

Pense à la salle d'interrogatoire…

Je ne répondis pas à cette énième provocation. Lanie ne m'avait pas aidé comme je m'y attendais, mais au moins j'avais pu en parler à quelqu'un. Je retournais m'asseoir à mon bureau constatant que Castle n'était pas encore arrivé. Cette fois-ci ma concentration fut totale quand je me remis à mes dossiers. Je ne l'entendis donc pas arriver quelques minutes plus tard.

Bonjour lieutenant voici votre café.

Salut Castle et merci lui répondis-je en prenant le café qu'il me tend. Comment va votre poignet ?

C'est un peu douloureux dit-il. Mais j'ai eu une infirmière de choc.

Castle…

Alors nous avons un cas ?

En fait non je fais de la paperasse ce matin.

Ah, mais pourtant au téléphone vous disiez qu'il y avait une affaire.

J'ai dit ça pour vous faire venir plus vite. Je voulais vous parler.

Me parler… _Je le vis réagir tout de suite._

Oui. Castle je ne sais pas si je vous ai remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait hier.

Bien sûr que si et vous n'avez pas à me remercier Beckett.

Si je le dois. Vous avez été présent tout au long de ce cas et m'avez quand même sauvé la vie alors que vous couriez un danger.

C'est normal Beckett, je suis votre partenaire.

Les mots de Castle firent écho dans ma tête. Je le revoyais hier dans mon appartement me disant que cela me plaise ou non il était mon partenaire

Et puis…repris-je, vous m'avez également sauvé la mise avec le garde alors que j'allais sortir mon arme. J'ai failli tout faire planter et vous avez sauvé la mise en…

C'est à ce moment le plus mal choisi que Ryan et Esposito firent leur entrée, interrompant de ce fait ma conversation avec Castle. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi, après tout je n'avais certainement pas assez réfléchi et je ne devais m'emballer avant d'en parler avec Castle. Et d'abord devais-je lui en parler ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Richard**_

Mes yeux avaient du un instant jeter du feu envers Ryan et Esposito car ils avaient interrompu Kate en train de me parler. Et il me semble qu'elle voulait revenir sur notre couverture. Moi qui pensais qu'elle fuirait le sujet comme la peste elle y était allée assez franchement. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me retrouver seul avec elle et de la ramener sur ce terrain là. J'allais lui proposer de venir manger à la maison ce soir, Alexis étant avec Ashley je pouvais demander à mère de passer la soirée dehors pour que je sois seul avec Kate. Cette pensée me fit frissonner légèrement.

D'habitude j'arrivais à réguler mes pensées lorsque j'étais au commissariat, mais là toutes les deux secondes je déviais soit en pensant à Kate, soit en la regardant. Il fallait que je me calme. Je pris la direction de la salle de repos :

Castle vous m'en ferez un ? entendis-je Beckett.

A vos ordres Madame.

En préparant les cafés, je repensais à mon idée d'inviter Kate à la maison ce soir ne sachant réellement pas comment elle allait prendre la proposition. Mais il fallait que je sache, je ne pouvais pas attendre sinon mes journées allaient être comme aujourd'hui, autant dire que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Je sortis de la salle de repos et donna son café à Beckett.

Madame est servie, dis-je.

Merci Castle.

Lieutenant, vous avez des projets pour ce soir ?

Et vous ? répondit-elle en évitant de me répondre directement.

Mes projets dépendent de votre réponse en réalité.

Non je n'ai rien de réellement prévu, dit-elle. _Je sentis un brin d'hésitation dans sa voix et une légère contraction au dessus de ses sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Je trouvais ça particulièrement adorable._

Que diriez-vous dans ce cas de venir prendre un verre chez moi ?

Castle vous me prenez au dépourvu.

L'équation est simple Beckett : vous êtes libre, venez prendre un verre et après vous repartirez tranquillement chez vous.

Pourquoi pas…. Répondit-elle toujours aussi perplexe.

J'ai du me freiner pour ne pas sauter de mon fauteuil, crier victoire et faire en sorte qu'un sourire ne vienne pas trahir ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

_**Kate**_

Je regardais de temps à autre Castle à mes côtés sur son habituel fauteuil, en faisant en sorte qu'il ne note pas mes œillades. Il me semblait légèrement plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée – comme si c'était possible – et pris par ses pensées. Je me repris alors que je me disais que j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon écrivain préféré. Je le vis s'éloigner du bureau et aller vers la salle de repos pour se faire un café. C'est alors que je lui dis :

Castle vous m'en ferez un ?

A vos ordres Madame, répondit-il.

Je le voyais revenir avec les deux cafés et le regardais. Il a cette allure, classe, assurance dans sa démarche. En pensant que c'est un écrivain célèbre auteur de nombreux best sellers qui m'apporte à moi lieutenant de police le café je me dis que le monde est bien fait. Il me donne mon café et me propose quelques instants plus tard de venir boire un verre chez lui ce soir. Heureusement qu'à ce moment là je n'avais pas porté ma tasse de café à mes lèvres car j'aurai pu le renverser de surprise. Je me laisse finalement convaincre non sans mal. A mon grand étonnement Castle m'épargne de ce sourire enjôleur qui le caractérise tellement souvent. Je masquais moi-même un demi-sourire dans ma tasse à café, plutôt flattée par la proposition de Castle. « Mais où ai-je la tête » pensais-je.

L'après midi passa assez rapidement, c'était une journée calme à la brigade criminelle et nous en profitâmes tous pour classer des dossiers, ranger les archives. Castle lui aussi fut de la partie, si peu enjoué par ce type de tâches d'habitude. Comme j'avais fini de faire mon travail, je demandais à Mongtomery si je pouvais prendre congés et rentrer chez moi.

Oui allez-y lieutenant, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Merci chef.

Castle était avec Ryan et Esposito, à l'écoute de leurs rires je les soupçonnais d'aborder un sujet très masculin. En passant devant leur bureau je leur dis :

Messieurs, à demain. Castle, on se voit plus tard.

Oui lieutenant, à tout à l'heure, me répondit-il en souriant.

Je quittais donc le commissariat et rentrais chez moi. La journée n'avait pas été si ardue mais ma nuit avait laissé des traces. J'en profitais donc pour prendre une douche. En attendant l'heure d'aller chez Castle, je prenais un roman et m'installais confortablement sur le canapé.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Richard**_

Elle avait dit oui. Je me sentais d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse et pris même beaucoup de plaisir à aider mes partenaires à classer et ranger des dossiers. Alors que nous avions fini je me laissais distraire par une conversation avec Ryan et Esposito à leur bureau. C'est alors que nous entendîmes Kate nous saluer et quitter le commissariat. Je fus surpris qu'elle fasse allusion à notre rendez-vous devant Ryan et Esposito. Alors que Kate rentrait dans l'ascenseur et que les portes se refermaient, Esposito me dit :

Alors bro tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

Non les gars.

Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous avec Beckett ? ajouta Ryan.

Un verre entre amis je l'ai invité et elle a accepté.

Moi je pense que tu ne nous dis pas tout bro, dit Esposito.

Si j'étais le seul rétorquais-je. Sur ce messieurs je vous laisse. Bonne soirée et à demain.

A demain Castle.

En rentrant chez moi je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas en avance sur le timing. Kate allait arriver et j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir prendre une douche. Cette dernière me fit le plus grand bien. Alors que je choisissais une chemise la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. Je mettais la chemise sur mes épaules et descendais rapidement les marches de l'escalier. Dans la hâte j'avais oublié de boutonner ma chemise. C'est donc à moitié habillé que j'entrouvris la porte.

Castle, euh, fit-elle.

A cette heure-ci je m'attendais à vous voir nu….enfin habillé1. _Elle se raclait la gorge et je vis ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. _

Excusez-moi lieutenant, entrez lui dis-je tout en prenant le soin de me tourner et de mettre ma chemise convenablement.

Nous primes place dans le séjour, j'enjoignais le lieutenant Beckett à s'installer sur le canapé. De mon côté je prenais le chemin de la cuisine.

Que puis-je vous offrir lieutenant ?

Qu'avez-vous à m'offrir Castle ? me demanda-t-elle.

Tout… _Dans ma tête ce tout dépassait la seule énumération de mes boissons_. _Mais je me ressaisissais._ Alors nous avons des jus : orange, pamplemousse, ananas, fraise du thé, du café,…

Je pensais davantage à un verre de vin en fait.

Lieutenant Beckett, que vous arrive-t-il ? Je vous pensais plus raisonnable.

Castle, il m'arrive de m'accorder ce genre de choses. Certes, pas en service mais ce n'est pas le cas là donc vous allez me le servir ce verre ?

Vos désirs sont des ordres lieutenant.

Castle…

Pardon. Rouge, blanc ou rosé ?

Rouge sourit-elle.

Je servis donc deux verres de rouge et la rejoignait au salon. Elle me surprit à porter un toast.

A notre amitié, dit-elle.

A nous, répondis-je en lui souriant.

Nous sirotâmes nos verres tout en discutant agréablement. Elle me semblait plus détendue qu'auparavant. Même si nous n'avions pas tout résolu dans l'affaire du meurtre de Johanna, les progrès étaient réels et cela semblait la soulager.

La situation était paradoxale, le temps en sa compagnie me semblait s'être arrêté et pourtant les heures étaient passées à une vitesse surprenante. Je me sentais incroyablement bien avec elle à mes côtés. Elle eut une œillade vers sa montre et fut elle-même surprise de l'heure et se leva.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard Castle. Je vais rentrer, nous travaillons demain me dit-elle.

Très bien lieutenant lui répondis-je en me levant à mon tour. Mais avant que vous partiez je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Je vous écoute Castle, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

De notre baiser de l'autre jour.

C'était une diversion Castle.

Oui je sais très bien. Etait-ce juste cela pour vous, quelque chose de purement fonctionnel ?

Oui absolument me répondit-elle sans sembler hésiter une moindre seconde.

A ce moment là je fus pris d'une immense dose de culot ou d'inconscience – peut être les deux -, les verres de vin avaient fait tomber ma raison. Je m'approchais d'elle et la plaquait contre le mur ce qui lui arrachait un cri de surprise – qui n'était autre qu'une invitation au plaisir pour moi - et l'embrassais. Profitant de mon ascendant physique, je donnais à mon baiser une tournure plus sérieuse je voulais qu'elle sente le désir que j'avais pour elle. Ma main vint même caresser sa cuisse si superbement dessinée dans son jean. Malheureusement, elle se dégagea en me poussant me lançant un regard désapprobateur.

Mais vous êtes fou ?

Puis avant même que j'eus le temps de répondre elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle. J'étais en ébullition, complètement déboussolé. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais certainement par mon action scellé le sort de mon partenariat avec Beckett. Je n'aurai pas du, mais en même temps je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je regoûte à ses lèvres si sensuelles, à cette bouche si savoureuse, à cette langue si mélodieuse. Cette langue. Oui je l'avais senti. Elle m'avait repoussé mais seulement après me dis-je victorieux.

_**Kate**_

La lecture avait souvent cet effet sur moi, je m'évadais oubliant ce qui m'entourait. En levant les yeux pour tourner la page je vis que je n'étais pas très en avance. Je posais donc mon livre. Il était 18h35 et j'avais rendez-vous chez Castle à 19h. Je serais plus rapide en moto surtout vu le trafic à cette heure-ci. J'avais du rouler à bonne allure car j'étais devant chez Castle à 18h50. En enlevant mon casque je faisais basculer mes cheveux pour leur redonner de l'air.

Avant d'arriver à destination j'avais ouvert ma veste et réajusté mon chemisier. En pensant que je n'avais pas amené quelque chose je sonnais chez l'écrivain. Il ne tardât pas à m'ouvrir. Seulement il semblait avoir oublié de fermer sa chemise. Mon regard balaya son torse avant de rencontrer ses yeux. J'étais gênée, avait-il compris le cheminement de mes yeux face au spectacle qu'il m'offrait ? Je profitais qu'il me tourne le dos pour me ressaisir et souffler un coup. Que m'arrivait-il était-ce l'absence de Josh ? Après tout il était parti en Afrique depuis maintenant trois semaines, il n'était donc pas anormal que des idées me traversent la tête. A ce détail près que j'étais en train de reluquer le torse de Castle. Sachant que je ne m'étais toujours pas remise du baiser, cela empirait mon état. Je décidais d'accepter l'invitation de Castle qui m'encourageait à m'asseoir et essayais de faire le vide et surtout de me calmer avant qu'il ne vienne.

Il ne fit aucune allusion à l'accident de la chemise, ni à celui du baiser. Je m'étais complètement détendue. Nous discutions tout aussi légèrement qu'agréablement en buvant un excellent verre de vin. J'avais plaisir à détacher mes cheveux et passer un bon moment en sa compagnie. Les derniers temps avaient été tendus et ce type de détente était d'autant plus salutaire. Et je lui devais beaucoup, énormément même. En posant mon verre de vin sur la table basse j'eus un regard pour ma montre « 20h30 déjà, pensais-je ». C'est ainsi que je pris la décision de me lever.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard Castle. Je vais rentrer, nous travaillons demain dis-je.

Très bien lieutenant me répondit-il en se levant à son tour. Mais avant que vous partiez je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

Je vous écoute Castle, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

De notre baiser de l'autre jour.

C'était une diversion Castle.

Oui je sais très bien. Etait-ce juste cela pour vous, quelque chose de purement fonctionnel ?

Oui absolument lui dis-je sans laisser place à l'hésitation.

Je m'étais trouvée plutôt convaincante, compte tenu notamment des volcans qu'il suscitait depuis hier en moi. Alors que je pensais m'être tirée d'affaire, Castle eu un comportement imprévisible. Avant même que je ne puisse décrypter sa réaction, je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur de manière très autoritaire par Castle. Et sans me demander mon avis il m'embrassait fougueusement, quasi violemment. Il était fort physiquement et je pouvais à peine me mouvoir. Profitant de cette différence physique il continua de m'embrasser et me caressa la cuisse. Il fallait que je réagisse, sinon ça allait finir dans son lit voire peut être à même le sol. Je réunissais mes forces pour le repousser. C'est alors que je pris un air outré pour lui dire :

Mais vous êtes fou ?

Puis profitant de sa réaction plus longue, je courais vers la porte et la refermait aussitôt pour me retrouver au plus vite dans la cage d'escalier. Je dévalais à toute vitesse les marches unes à unes pour me retrouver dans le hall de l'immeuble et enfin à proximité de ma moto. Pendant ces quelques minutes j'avais bloqué toute pensée. Cela aurait pu me ralentir et je ne voulais pas avoir le risque de me retrouver face à lui. En m'appuyant contre un mur à l'extérieur, je basculais légèrement ma tête contre ce dernier, levais les yeux et expirais. Puis je fermais mes yeux. La scène dans l'appartement m'avait retourné. En pensant que je l'avais un instant laissé faire, j'avais envie de me gifler. Mais son comportement autoritaire me rendait complètement folle. Il avait beaucoup de force et je dois avouer qu'elle avait sur moi un grand effet. Bien sûr l'absence de Josh ne m'aidait pas à calmer mes hormones, mais quand bien même Castle embrassait comme un dieu. Expirant fortement à nouveau et à même de conduire, je montais sur ma moto et pris la direction de chez moi. En arrivant à mon appartement, je prenais une douche glacée. C'est en sortant que je découvris un texto de Castle disant « Je n'aurai pas du Beckett. Vous avez été claire. Pardonnez-moi. ». Une partie de moi disait que j'en aurai bien eu plus, mais je devais chasser de telles pensées de mon esprit. Comme je l'avais dit à Lanie, j'aimais Josh, en tout cas je le pensais. Après je ne pouvais désormais plus nier que Castle me faisait un effet fou. L'avantage des textos c'est qu'ils ne traduisent pas ou peu l'état mental de l'expéditeur, je lui répondais donc « C'est ok Castle et oublié. A demain. »

Ceci était bien loin de la réalité. Je savais que cette soirée ne faisait que commencer et que je ne trouverai certainement pas la concentration pour lire. C'est pourquoi je me mis en tenue pour faire du sport et essayer d'évacuer ces pulsions.

1 La paternité de cette réplique appartient à la série Lois et Clark.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Richard**_

C'était à présent définitif cette femme me rendait complètement fou. Elle dirait que je l'étais avant de la connaître, mais là cela dépassait tout entendement. J'avais voulu la rattraper mais j'avais l'espace d'une seconde craint sa réaction. Elle me terrorisait – n'oublions pas qu'elle dort avec son glock - au moins au temps qu'elle m'excitait. Lorsque j'étais sorti dans le couloir, elle avait disparu et devait être loin.

Une quantité phénoménale de pensées traversèrent ma tête. Il fallait que je la contacte, a priori pas en direct car dès que je la voyais des idées tout sauf raisonnables me venaient en tête, pas par téléphone ma voix allait trahir tout le reste. C'est pourquoi je décidais de lui envoyer un message écrit. Facile pouvait-on penser pour un écrivain que d'écrire. Encore une légende, je mis plus de 10 minutes à composer un malheureux petit message. Une fois satisfait j'envoyais, ma main tremblait de crainte.

Tout en me disant que j'avais été littéralement fou, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait un temps répondu à mes ardeurs. Que se serait-il passé si elle ne m'avait pas repoussé ? Je pense que nous serions allés au bout du désir. Pourtant dans ma tête, je considérais Kate comme une vraie femme, si jamais quelque chose se passait entre nous je voulais la respecter car elle le méritait. Mais en même temps, elle me mettait dans des états que j'ignorais. Elle éveillait en moi un côté animal, je voulais la posséder. Si seulement ce soir elle avait laissé les choses se faire naturellement, j'aurai été le plus heureux des hommes.

Une sonnerie me fit redescendre de mon nuage. C'était une réponse de Kate. J'eus du mal pendant quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui était écrit : « C'est ok Castle et oublié. A demain. » Ma première impression fut positive, elle n'avait pas mis un contrat sur ma tête qu'elle pourrait tout à fait exécuter elle-même. Puis je fus traversé par une émotion bien plus négative. Elle avait répondu finalement assez vite à mon message et ne semblait pas réellement affectée vu son message plutôt froid par les évènements. De mon côté, j'étais encore en feu – au propre comme au figuré – alors que la scène avait déjà eu lieu plus de trente minutes auparavant.

Je me servis un verre de whisky et m'installais à mon bureau. J'ouvrais mon portable et me mettais à l'écriture de mon roman. J'avais commencé il y a quelques jours une nouvelle scène torride entre Jameson et Nikki, mais en manque d'inspiration je l'avais laissé. Or, les baisers d'hier et d'aujourd'hui me faisaient dire que Kate était bien cette femme que j'avais fantasmé : un brasier sous la glace. Je me disais même que la vraie Kate était certainement encore plus sensuelle et sexuelle que Nikki Heat. Etait-ce possible ? Définitivement oui pensais-je. Le lieutenant Beckett était belle, son corps était parfait, bien entretenu. En face de ce physique d'ange, elle avait un tempérament de diablesse, aimant provoquer notamment les hommes et surtout quand elle sentait qu'elle leur plaisait.

J'étais inspiré, les lignes et les pages défilaient sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. J'étais comme en transe, drogué par Beckett. Son parfum, son être tout entier. Je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à l'avoir juste comme une partenaire, une amie. Elle était ma muse et je la voulais avec moi. Mais une fois de plus j'en revenais au même problème : Josh. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que dans mes romans je pourrais le faire disparaître en lui mettant une balle dans la tête comme à Storm, mais la réalité était toute autre. Je devais attendre que Kate rompe avec lui pour imaginer qu'elle puisse venir vers moi. J'avais espoir dans la mesure où son langage corporel ne mentait pas. Il lui arrivait de s'abandonner lors de certaines affaires, de laisser temporairement s'abaisser les barrières qu'elle mettait autour d'elle et elle devenait accessible, ou du moins autant que Kate Beckett pouvait l'être.

Cet état ne restait pas, elle aimait garder le contrôle, diriger. C'était sa façon de vivre sa vie. Encore une fois cela avait certainement un rapport avec son passé. On lui avait pris sa maman, elle avait été impuissante, passive. Désormais elle ne voulait plus connaître ça, donc elle s'était cadenassée, contrôlait beaucoup de choses. Elle était une belle et brillante femme flic dans un monde peuplé d'hommes. Et cette situation lui plaisait. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce qui l'exaspérait plus que tout en moi c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours à me maîtriser. C'était une blessure pour son égo.

Tout en pensant à elle, je buvais mon verre de whisky et continuais à écrire. Voyant que j'avais écrit 15 pages en deux heures, que cette soudaine vague d'inspiration avait été provoquée par le baiser, je souriais intérieurement en me demandant combien de romans m'inspirerait-elle si jamais les choses allaient plus loin entre nous.

Je me repenchais sur mon ordinateur et recommençais à écrire de manière continue. Peut être que le lendemain en me relisant je finirai par tout jeter, mais pour le moment il fallait que je laisse libre cours à mes pensées, à cette énergie scripturale qui m'envahissait. Je ne voyais plus rien en dehors des caractères qui défilaient sur ma page de texte. La dimension temporelle avait perdu toute son importance. Mais à un moment, une voix bien familière me tira de ma transe.

Papa ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Alexis. Te voilà rentrée. En fait je n'ai pas dormi.

Oui j'aurai du le deviner vu ta tête.

Quelle heure est-il ma puce ?

7h20.

Déjà, je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Je te fais un café pendant ce temps là. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Merci ma puce, dis-je.

J'étais sous la douche, la chaleur des goutes d'eau tombant sur mon corps me faisaient le plus grand bien. J'aurai pu rester presque éternellement sous la douche, mais l'odeur du café fraîchement moulu m'attira en dehors de la douche. Je m'habillais avant de descendre à la cuisine. Alexis avait préparé le café et des œufs au bacon.

Merci mon ange.

De rien papa. Tu vas au commissariat aujourd'hui ?

Oui comme tous les jours pourquoi ?

Parce qu'à te voir tu aurais besoin de repos. Je pense que le lieutenant Beckett comprendrait, surtout si elle voit ta tête.

Je suis si horrible que ça ?

Non pas horrible, on voit que tu n'as pas dormi.

Je dois y aller, surtout aujourd'hui.

Qu'y a-t-il de spécial aujourd'hui ?

Rien du tout ma puce.

Alors pourquoi dis-tu surtout aujourd'hui ?

Tu l'as dit toi-même je ne suis pas complètement réveillé, donc rien de particulier.

Mouais… fit-elle très peu convaincue par mon sauvetage verbal.

Une fois ce délicieux petit déjeuner avalé je remontais me brosser les dents et prendre ma veste. J'appelais un taxi pour me rendre au commissariat comme tous les jours.

_**Kate**_

Voilà plus d'une heure que je faisais du sport, la sueur commençait à perler sur mon corps. Un tout autre sport aurait pu me faire transpirer si je n'avais pas repoussé Castle tout à l'heure. Je fermais les yeux, m'interdisant cette pensée une seconde de plus. Aucune activité ne semblait me réussir et m'empêcher de penser à lui.

Je décidais néanmoins de reprendre une nouvelle douche, non pour me laver la tête mais pour me laver tout court. Au sortir de la douche j'enfilais un peignoir noir en soie et me mis à déambuler dans mon appartement. En me servant un verre de vin, mes pensées restaient focalisées sur Castle. Je me décidais alors à combattre le mal par le mal. Mon verre de vin à la main, je m'arrêtais devant la bibliothèque, y pris un livre et repris la direction de ma chambre où je déposais mon verre sur la table de nuit ainsi que le livre, me glissais dans les draps. Une fois bien installée, je bus une gorgée de vin et ouvrit Nikki Heat de Richard Castle.

J'avais déjà lu et même dévoré le roman de mon écrivain préféré. Mais au vu de mon état mental ce soir, je savais pertinemment que je ne dormirais pas. Lire _vague de chaleur_ allait me permettre de continuer à penser à Castle, mais plus indirectement. Je savourais chaque mot, je les buvais pour ainsi dire. Mes impressions sur le roman n'étaient pas identiques à celles que j'avais ressenties lors de ma première lecture. Plus j'avançais dans les pages et plus je me rendais compte qu'il avait su me percer et ce en dépit de mes efforts incommensurables pour garder la distance. Mais plus je faisais des efforts et plus il s'approchait de moi, aussi bien dans son imaginaire que dans la réalité.

Je posais un instant le livre à l'envers sur mes jambes, et tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin je repensais à l'autre jour. Alors qu'il était dans mon appartement et que je lui disais de rentrer chez lui, il m'avait dit que s'il me suivait ce n'était pas par simple curiosité, ou pour m'ennuyer. C'est là que je lui avais demandé pourquoi il revenait sans cesse. Un silence c'était installé, mais son regard m'avait parlé. Encore une fois je ne lui avais pas rendu la tâche facile en lui posant cette question.

Il m'était impossible je devais l'admettre de m'empêcher de me repasser le film des évènements de ces derniers jours. De nombreuses choses c'étaient passées, des paroles échangées, des silences observés, du dicible et de l'indicible. Jusqu'à quand allais-je me refuser à lui ? J'étais en réalité effrayée, il avait un pouvoir sur moi que je sentais très fort et qui avait tendance à m'attirer. Il m'arrivait fréquemment – et bien trop souvent à mon goût – de littéralement perdre le contrôle quand j'étais avec lui. Dans mes relations je n'ai pas cette habitude, j'aime gérer les choses, fixer les conditions. Mais avec Castle j'ai beau être claire dans mon discours, il finit toujours par faire ce qui lui plaît.

Je repensais à présent à ma discussion avec Lanie et notamment ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur Josh. Pour elle, il n'était qu'une distraction, une voiture en plastique avant de pouvoir en avoir une vraie. Si je poursuivais la métaphore, Josh était la voiture en plastique et Castle la vraie voiture. Oui mais, avec Josh je me sentais bien car quelque part il était prévisible, nous avons des choses en commun, il est très plaisant physiquement. Mais je devais avouer que je n'avais pas les mêmes vibrations qu'avec Castle, et pourtant j'étais déjà allée beaucoup plus loin avec Josh. Castle semblait connaître mon langage corporel et anticiper mes attentes.

En faisant le point sur mes pensées, il était flagrant de voir que j'étais résolument attirée par l'écrivain. Mais une fois de plus j'étais avec Josh. Les choses se compliquaient vu que ce dernier était en Afrique et n'allait pas rentrer avant trois semaines. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse les choses avec lui. Peut être que mes conclusions penchaient envers Castle car Josh n'était pas avec moi. Je devais lui donner une chance et ne pas forcément ranger cette relation aux oubliettes.

Sur ces pensées je repris ma lecture et continua le roman, riant des pitreries que Castle attribuait à Jameson et des pics que Nikki lui envoyait en retour. Etais-je en permanence comme ça avec Castle ? Il me semblait que l'écrit se rapprochait de la réalité, cela me fit sourire. Tout n'était pas fantasmé dans les livres de Castle, ce qui les rendait particulièrement bons. Il savait s'imprégner de ses personnages.

C'est alors que j'arrivais à la page 105 du roman, cette fameuse page où débutait une scène torride entre Nikki et Jameson. Je ne pus m'empêcher en la lisant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure tant la description me faisait envie. Mais au vu des moments intimes que nous avions échangés, je pensais qu'il sous-estimait l'attraction entre les deux personnages, enfin entre nous.

Je repris finalement ma lecture en essayant tant bien que mal à mettre mes pensées de côté. J'y arrivais cependant. Lorsque je finis le livre il était 5h25 du matin, je n'allais pas dormir si peu de temps cela aurait été frustrant. Je me levais, refaisais mon lit, allais nettoyer le verre de vin en m'apercevant que je n'avais rien avalé, ce qui était plutôt rare. Je préparais du café et fis des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner accompagné d'un jus d'orange. Après ce repas j'enfilais mon jogging et un débardeur et allais courir dehors histoire de me mettre en forme. La sensation du vent m'arrivant sur le visage était agréable. Cela me vidait complètement la tête, ce qui était plus que salutaire. Après une bonne heure de course à bonne allure je rentrais à mon appartement prendre une douche. Une fois habillée je reprenais un café avant d'aller au commissariat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Richard**_

Ce matin je n'oubliais pas le café, juste avant d'entrer dans le commissariat mes yeux s'arrêtaient sur un fleuriste. J'hésitais à prendre des fleurs pour Beckett, mais me dis que c'était déplacé et je ne voulais en aucun cas la mettre mal à l'aise. J'arrivais à l'étage de la criminelle, Kate ne semblait pas là ou du moins pas encore à son bureau. Je déposais son café sur sa table. Esposito et Ryan m'interpellèrent :

Hey bro, ça va ? Alors cette soirée ?

C'est alors que je me retournais, en me voyant Ryan dit :

Vu ta tête tu n'as pas du beaucoup dormir. C'est marrant Beckett a l'air elle aussi de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil. Or, il me semble que vous vous êtes vus hier soir. Quelle coïncidence.

Oui, nous nous sommes vus et j'ai passé la nuit à écrire. Je suis désolé messieurs de ne point satisfaire vos attentes.

Dans ma tête tout allait très vite, certainement du au manque de sommeil. Alors comme ça Beckett était fatiguée, elle n'était pourtant partie qu'à 20h30 de chez moi. C'est alors que je la vis arriver de loin. Comme tous les jours elle était magnifiquement vêtue ce qui n'était pas très difficile car tout lui allait, particulièrement les robes et les jupes mais elle n'en mettait pas souvent au travail à mon grand regret. Toujours est-il elle portait un jean bleu foncé qui embrassait parfaitement la ligne parfaite de ses jambes, une chemise très cintrée noire qui était ouverte suffisamment pour donner des idées et pas assez pour sombrer dans la vulgarité enfin elle portait des bottes avec un talon d'une hauteur habituelle chez elle. Je la fixais alors qu'elle marchait, si sensuellement, le sourire aux lèvres certainement consciente et ravie de faire cet effet à tous les hommes du poste. Me voyant à côté de son bureau elle me dit :

Hey Castle vous êtes déjà là ?

Oui j'étais sur le pont tôt donc je suis venu.

Vous semblez fatigué, quelque chose ne va pas ?

J'ai juste passé ma nuit à écrire. Votre café est sur le bureau.

Merci me répondit-elle, je vais en avoir besoin je crois.

En disant ceci elle était encore assez loin de son bureau, mais au lieu d'avancer elle se pencha et tendit un bras. Ce mouvement eut pour effet d'entrouvrir légèrement son chemisier, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une œillade.

Castle vous voulez de l'aide peut être ?

Non je vous remercie, j'y arrive bien tout seul.

Castle…

Pardon.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait devant son bureau je m'installais à ma place habituelle en face d'elle.

Alors comme ça vous avez écrit toute la nuit ?

Oui, j'étais inspiré. L'inspiration ne se refuse pas. Et vous bien rentrée ?

J'essayais habilement de faire allusion aux évènements de la veille mais c'était délicat, je sentais que Ryan et Esposito les deux commères essayaient d'entendre notre conversation.

Oui très bien fit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je la sentais mal à l'aise je décidais donc de ne pas la questionner davantage. C'est à ce moment là que Lanie fit son apparition.

Kate je peux te parler une minute ?

Oui bien sûr.

En privé Kate.

J'arrive.

Etais-je fou ou Lanie en disant en privé m'avait regardé ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ? Lanie était-elle au courant de notre baiser de couverture et/ou de ma tentative d'hier ? Après tout Kate et elle étaient de très bonnes amies. C'était fort possible. Je les vis prendre la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. J'en profitais pour reluquer Kate de dos. Qu'elle était parfaite, son corps à lui seul était un appel au crime ou au plaisir. C'était en tout cas le registre dans lequel je l'entendais.

_**Kate**_

Ma journée de travail commençait à peine que je n'avais qu'une hâte : me retrouver chez moi et dormir. Je priais intérieurement pour que les criminels me laissent tranquilles une journée de plus, ils avaient été gentils hier de ne pas agir et j'aimerai que cela se reproduise encore aujourd'hui. Le commissariat était relativement calme à mon arrivée. Ryan et Esposito étaient déjà là. Je les saluais et discutais quelques minutes avec eux. Esposito s'osa en me demandant :

Tu as l'air fatiguée aujourd'hui, tout va bien ?

Oui ça va j'ai juste pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, répondis-je. D'ailleurs j'espère que la journée sera calme. Bon à plus les gars.

A plus Beckett.

Sur ce je m'éloignais et rejoignais mon bureau. Castle n'était pas encore arrivé. Vivement qu'il débarque j'avais envie de mon café. A cet instant mon téléphone sonna.

Beckett….Oui Lanie.

Alors ton rendez-vous avec l'écrivain d'hier ?

Lanie désolée j'ai oublié de t'appeler en rentrant.

Il te fait définitivement tourner la tête pour que tu oublies de m'appeler.

Lanie…il a recommencé.

Encore ?

Oui.

Ecoute là faut que je finisse un dossier, mais dès que j'ai fini je monte.

Ok à tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochais, ayant encore de la paperasse à ranger je pris les dossiers que j'avais sur mon bureau et pris la direction des archives. Je pris mon temps à ranger les dossiers, il faut avouer que je tournais aujourd'hui au ralenti et que le poste était pour le moment plutôt calme. Une fois cette tâche finie, je réempruntais le couloir me menant au bureau. C'est là que je le vis de loin. Il portait cette chemise bleue qui lui va à ravir, tellement sa couleur est identique à ses yeux. Il m'arrive souvent de m'y perdre, mais j'essaie toujours de ne rien montrer il en serait trop fier.

Je l'interpellais :

Hey Castle vous êtes déjà là ?

Oui j'étais sur le pont tôt donc je suis venu.

Vous semblez fatigué, quelque chose ne va pas ?

J'ai juste passé ma nuit à écrire. Votre café est sur le bureau.

Merci, je vais en avoir besoin je crois.

Alors que je me penchais vers le bureau pour récupérer mon café je sentis le regard de Castle au niveau de mon chemisier.

Castle vous voulez de l'aide peut être ?

Non je vous remercie, j'y arrive bien tout seul.

Castle…

Pardon.

Alors comme ça vous avez écrit toute la nuit ?

Oui, j'étais inspiré. L'inspiration ne se refuse pas. Et vous bien rentrée ?

Cette question me procura une crispation. Comment voulait-il que je sois bien rentrée après les évènements ? Je préférais essayer de répondre de la façon la plus sobre possible.

Oui très bien

Nous nous assîmes à nos places respectives. Comme pour me sauver, Lanie débarqua dans les bureaux comme prévu.

Kate je peux te parler une minute ?

Oui bien sûr.

En privé Kate.

J'arrive.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la salle d'interrogatoires.

Tu as une de ces têtes Kate.

Je te remercie Lanie ça fait toujours plaisir.

Alors vous l'avez fait ? s'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

Non.

Pourtant j'aurai bien attribué ta fatigue à la fougue de Castle.

Non il m'a juste embrassé.

Et cette fois ce n'était pas une couverture ?

Oui c'est cela. Ca fait deux jours que je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, je ne pense qu'à lui, il m'obsède.

J'ai une solution à ton mal me dit-elle.

Dis toujours.

Couche avec lui.

Lanie…

Après il y a des chances pour que ça ne s'arrange pas si déjà en t'embrassant il te fait cet effet là. Que comptes-tu faire ma belle ?

Il faut que je revoie Josh. Je commence à ne plus avoir les idées claires.

Et tu vas réussir à l'attendre ?

Oui pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Etant donné la manière dont tu regardes Castle, on a l'impression que tu veux le violer sur place.

C'est pas faux fis-je dans un demi-sourire.

Tu as pensé à parler avec lui ?

Oui mais ici ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal.

Je serai toi je l'inviterai chez moi pour mettre les choses au clair.

Tu as peut être raison, je vais y réfléchir.

Tiens-moi au courant Kate et fais-le cette fois-ci. Et je veux tous les détails…

Alors que je revenais au bureau Castle avait pris soin de me refaire un café, le mien étant froid depuis le temps, quelle délicate attention.

Beckett me dit Castle, vu que la journée est calme cela ne vous gêne pas si je vous abandonne. Je vais en profiter pour déjeuner avec Alexis et aller me reposer, cette nuit d'inspiration m'a épuisé.

Non c'est bon allez-y Castle, s'il y a quelque chose je vous appelle.

Merci, à demain.

Je le vis s'éloigner, non sans en profiter pour le regarder de dos sachant pertinemment qu'il ne me voyait pas. Lanie avait peut être raison, peut être devais-je franchir le pas avec lui pour me le sortir de la tête. Mais il y avait Josh et l'idée de le trahir ne me plaisait pas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Richard**_

J'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes aujourd'hui. La soirée d'hier et la nuit d'écriture m'avaient sérieusement entamé. Peut être aurais-je du écouter les conseils d'Alexis ce matin qui me conseillait de rester à la maison et de faire « l'école buissonnière » aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais voulu me montrer en raison des évènements de la veille. Beckett ne m'avait pas sanctionné pour mon action, donc je lui devais bien ça. Quand Beckett revint de sa discussion avec Lanie qui m'avait semblée réellement longue je lui demandais donc :

Beckett, vu que la journée est calme cela ne vous gêne pas si je vous abandonne. Je vais en profiter pour déjeuner avec Alexis et aller me reposer, cette nuit d'inspiration m'a épuisé.

Non c'est bon allez-y Castle, s'il y a quelque chose je vous appelle.

Merci, à demain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retrouvais la douceur et la chaleur de mon foyer. Alexis fut surprise de me voir rentrer si tôt, mais non moins ravie. J'aimais tellement retrouver avec ma fille. J'aimais cette relation qui était la notre, faite de complicité et de tendresse. J'angoissais de la voir un jour prochain quitter l'appartement familial pour mener sa vie. Elle était souvent d'excellent conseil sur mes enquêtes.

Que fais-tu là si tôt papa ?

Il n'y avait pas grande activité alors j'ai demandé à la patronne la permission de partir.

La patronne ?

Oui Beckett, fis-je en rougissant à l'évocation de ce nom.

Papa il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kate ? Ca fait deux jours que je te trouve bizarre.

Non mentis-je, c'était une affaire à haute tension pour elle. Elle a besoin de soutien. Et si je nous préparais des lasagnes ma princesse ?

Tu me prends par les sentiments.

J'appréciais ce moment avec Alexis. Quand nous eûmes fini de déjeuner elle monta réviser tandis que je débarrassais la table. Je pris ensuite la direction de ma chambre pour faire une sieste. Je m'endormis avec grande facilité et me reposais. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit m'indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message écrit. Alors que je pestais contre la personne qui osait me réveiller je remarquais qu'il était déjà 17h, et ma colère s'apaisa encore plus lorsque je vis que l'expéditeur était le lieutenant Beckett. D'habitude elle m'appelait pour les affaires. Je me relevais et m'asseyais sur le bord du lit pour ouvrir le message qui disait : « J'aimerai que nous parlions, je vous attends chez moi à 20h. Soyez à l'heure, je déteste attendre. KB ». Je dus relire le message une dizaine de fois pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé, mais non il était toujours là. Je répondis quelques minutes après « Vous ne m'attendrez pas. »

_**Kate**_

Les affaires étant réellement calmes et ma fatigue se prononçant de plus en plus je décidais de rentrer chez moi en fin de matinée. Je disais aux gars de me prévenir en cas d'une nouvelle affaire. En sortant du commissariat je m'achetais un burger, j'avais faim. Je l'avalais avant même d'être arrivée à ma voiture.

Une fois à mon domicile je me mettais toute habillée sur mon lit et m'endormais quasi instantanément. Cette sieste eut un effet réparateur sur mon organisme. Je me réveillais à 16h30 en pleine forme. Je me levais puis retapais mon lit. Les criminels semblaient avoir entendu ma requête en me laissant tranquille une journée de plus.

Je fis chauffer de l'eau pour me faire un thé et le savourais dans mon salon. Je repensais de manière plus claire à ma conversation avec Lanie. Elle avait raison, je devais parler à Castle. C'est dans cet esprit que je me décidais à lui envoyer un message le conviant à me rejoindre ce soir vers 20h. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, quelques minutes après je recevais un message de l'écrivain me disant : « Vous ne m'attendrez pas. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Richard**_

Même après avoir relu le message une quinzaine de fois je n'en revenais toujours pas. C'était très bien que Kate veuille me parler. Ces derniers jours avaient été d'une intensité inhabituelle et j'avais besoin que nous revenions sur un certain nombre de détails. Je me levais de mon lit et m'étirais, puis descendais à la cuisine où se trouvait mère.

Alors Richard on ne dort plus la nuit ?

J'ai écrit, l'inspiration était là alors je n'allais pas lui fermer la porte.

Et cette inspiration a un nom ?

Oui…inspiration.

Je t'en prie Richard. Ne s'appellerait-elle pas Kate Beckett ?

Je ne t'ai jamais cru quand tu disais que tu étais médium, mais j'ai peut être eu tort.

J'ai juste remarqué les verres de vin ce matin et Alexis m'a dit que tu semblais étrange notamment quand elle t'avait parlé du travail. Ce n'est qu'une déduction. Alors, tu te décides à me raconter ?

Je l'ai invité hier soir ici à prendre un verre. Nous avons passé un bon moment.

Et ?

Et c'était très agréable.

Et ?

Bon très bien je l'ai embrassé.

Ca va devenir une habitude mon fils.

J'aimerai…mais elle m'a repoussé.

Et tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ?

Oui elle était « normale », mais Kate est tellement douée pour mettre un masque que je me méfie beaucoup. Ce soir elle m'a invité chez elle pour que nous parlions.

Tu veux un conseil mon fils, sois honnête avec elle. C'est une femme intelligente, elle comprendra.

Oui je vais essayer de lui dire avant qu'elle ne me fasse tourner la tête.

Tu ne vas pas y a aller habillé ainsi j'espère fit ma mère en contemplant mon accoutrement.

Non je comptais me changer d'autant que j'ai fait la sieste dans ces vêtements.

Je préfère.

Mère que ferais-je sans tes conseils ?

Encore plus d'âneries rigola-t-elle.

Il me restait environ deux heures avant de me mettre en route pour aller chez Kate. Un café supplémentaire n'aurait certainement pas été bon compte tenu de mon état, je pris donc un verre de lait. Je remontais à mon bureau et lisais en diagonale mes écrits de la veille. Ceux-ci ne me semblaient pas du tout à jeter. Je mettais consciemment la scène torride de côté, ce n'était pas la peine que je sois plus excité que maintenant.

Il était 19h, en allant vers ma chambre je défaisais ma chemise, mon pantalon et allais sous la douche. J'arrivais à décompresser et surtout à me calmer. Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas rester calme longtemps, mais au moins j'avais retrouvé un peu de sérénité.

En sortant de la douche, j'optais pour un pull violet en V avec des rayures et un jean. J'avais pensé mettre une chemise en dessous du pull mais je trouvais cela finalement trop sérieux je voulais être décontracté tout en étant correct. Une veste et une écharpe finiraient ma tenue. J'avais de l'avance mais décidais de partir. En descendant dans la cuisine je pris une bouteille de vin. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir j'entendis mère me dire :

Ne rentre pas trop tôt…

J'ignorais cette remarque, laissais la porte se refermer derrière moi et m'enfouissais dans le couloir. Je décidais d'aller chez Kate à pieds, j'avais suffisamment d'avance pour prendre mon temps. A cette occasion, en chemin j'achetais un bouquet de fleurs. A 19h55 j'étais en bas de l'immeuble de Beckett. Je restais un instant contemplatif en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me sentais face à mon destin et l'idée de monter les trois étages me séparant de ce moment me donnait quelque peu le tournis. Je soufflais profondément afin de ne pas recommencer à être assailli par une quantité non gérable de pensées.

Les étages montés, je me retrouvais dans le couloir. Il était encore temps de faire demi tour, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Ce couloir me semblait ce soir d'une grande étroitesse, comme si l'étau se resserrait autour de moi à chaque avancée. M'y voilà, j'étais devant sa porte je décidais de frapper et non de sonner. L'attente me parut interminable mais la porte finit par s'entrebâiller légèrement.

_**Kate**_

Il allait donc venir me dis-je en me mordant légèrement la lèvre. Je lui avais annoncé vouloir lui parler, or devant lui je n'allais pas être en mesure d'aligner deux mots cohérents d'affilée. J'avais pensé un instant lui donner rendez-vous dans un lieu public, extérieur mais nous n'aurions pas eu toute la tranquillité nécessaire, et puis Monsieur étant une célébrité il était difficile d'aller dans un restaurant sans qu'il soit reconnu.

Je sentais comme un nœud dans mon estomac. Pour palier à cette sensation je me mis à faire le ménage dans mon appartement, en commençant par ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque. Je rangeais également la vaisselle de ce matin qui depuis avait eu le temps de sécher. J'hésitais à sortir du vin et des verres, je préférais improviser quand il serait enfin là.

Il fallait que je m'occupe, il était à peine 17h30 et je lui avais donné rendez-vous à 20h. En voyant que ma chemise était froissée à cause de ma sieste, je pensais que j'avais du repassage à faire, préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain et également trouver une tenue adéquate pour ce soir. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le recevoir avec ma chemise du jour. Je commençais par mes affaires de demain, elles allaient me poser moins de problèmes. Je sortais une tunique blanche avec des manches ¾, le tout avec un pantalon à pinces noir cela allait être parfait. Pour ce soir je jetais mon dévolu sur une chemise rouge sang et j'allais conserver mon jean actuel en passant juste un coup de fer à repasser dessus pour le défroisser.

Une fois cette corvée finie, je pris mon téléphone et appelais Lanie.

Lanie je ne te dérange pas ?

Non ma belle. Alors on a fait l'école buissonnière cet après midi ?

Oui j'ai dormi.

Et Castle ?

Il est rentré chez lui plus tôt aussi.

Vous avez pu parler ?

En fait je l'ai invité ce soir.

Intéressant. Tu as des préservatifs ?

Lanie c'est inapproprié.

J'aurai du t'enregistrer tout à l'heure. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas nié ton envie de le violer. Je me renseigne donc.

Oui je dois avoir ça, mais ce n'est pas la question.

Si tu le dis. Tu le vois à quelle heure le bellâtre ?

20h.

Tu es habillée ?

Non pas encore, je viens tout juste de repasser mes affaires.

Alors tu l'accueilles en jupe, robe ou comme sur la pochette de son bouquin nue avec une arme stratégiquement placée ?

Lanie…

Quoi, on a pas le droit de plaisanter ?

Si bien sûr que si, désolée je suis un peu tendue.

Merci de l'info Kate je n'avais pas remarqué. Couche avec lui ça te fera du bien.

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette nouvelle remarque. Un silence s'étant installé, Lanie repris la conversation.

Bon alors comment seras-tu habillée ?

Comme d'habitude jean/chemise.

Quelle couleur la chemise ?

Rouge sang.

Ah celle là fit Lanie.

Oui celle là.

Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle chemise ça.

Je l'aime bien c'est tout.

Et t'as du vin ?

Oui mais je ne sais pas si je le sors.

Tu préfères être consciente ?

Lanie…

Ce qui t'embête c'est que je te formule ce que tu refoules depuis plus de deux ans. On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas sain de garder de telles choses en toi.

Oui je sais, mais dois-je te rappeler comment ça s'est passé lorsque j'ai voulu m'ouvrir à lui l'été dernier ?

Là tu marques un point Kate.

Et au fait ton Don Juan ça va comment avec son éditrice ?

Ils ont rompu définitivement après leur dispute au Cirque.

En d'autres termes il est libre.

Oui il a été très évasif et discret, mais il n'est plus avec Gina. Bon arrêtons de parler de Castle. Et toi comment ça va ?

Très bien j'adore te voir dans cet état.

Merci de ton amitié Lanie ! Bon et ton amant tu me le présentes quand ?

Ah ça viendra, pour le moment on apprend à se connaître.

Et je le connais ?

Non. Tu ne connais pas tous les hommes de New-York.

_Menteuse me dis-je _

Parfois je me dis que j'en connais au moins un de trop. Bon Lanie je vais te laisser je dois encore prendre une douche et m'habiller.

Ok ma belle et n'oublie pas je veux tous les détails.

Promis. A demain Lanie.

A demain Kate.

Je raccrochais, ce moment au téléphone m'avait fait du bien j'avais pu rire avec Lanie ce qui m'avait quelque peu fait oublier ma crispation quand à la soirée de ce soir. Avant d'aller me doucher je prenais un verre d'eau. Je restais un moment sous le jet douche chaud qui me faisait le plus grand bien. Mes tensions musculaires dans les épaules et le dos semblaient s'apaiser voire disparaître. Une fois séchée et habillée je me maquillais très légèrement, ni plus ni moins que d'habitude et mettais du parfum. En prenant mon flacon je souris en repensant à une remarque de Castle qui avait identifié la cerise. Il était très attentif à bon nombre de détails. Ce n'était pas réellement le cas de Josh qui m'avait offert un parfum qui ne me convenait pas du tout. Je profitais d'ailleurs de son absence pour m'en servir en tant que parfum d'ambiance, car il était strictement hors de question que je me parfume avec ça. Je mis une touche de parfum dans le cou, une derrière la nuque, et une sur chaque poignet.

Il était 19h30, il allait arriver très prochainement. J'étais détendue, c'est donc apaisée que je pris un roman et m'installais dans mon fauteuil. J'avais décidé de laisser la conversation se faire naturellement. Après tout c'est moi qui l'avais invité, donc je devais assumer ce choix. La lecture finit de m'insuffler une dose supplémentaire de tranquillité.

C'est là que j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je reconnaissais Castle à sa façon de toquer à la porte. Il était un des rares à ne pas utiliser la sonnette. Je jetais une œillade sur la pendule dans la cuisine, 19h58. Il avait raison je ne l'avais pas attendu. Je m'avançais doucement vers la porte et allais ouvrir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Richard**_

Elle ouvrait doucement la porte, réduisant peu à peu la distance qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. J'avais presque le sentiment que la scène passait au ralenti. J'aperçus son visage, ses yeux, son sourire puis elle me dit :

Salut Castle.

Salut Beckett, répondis-je simplement.

La porte était maintenant complètement ouverte, mais je n'avais pas encore franchi le seuil. Elle me regardait bizarrement, ne semblant pas comprendre mon hésitation. Elle me dit en souriant :

Si je vous ai invité vous avez le droit de rentrer.

Je me contentais d'esquisser un sourire et de rentrer dans son appartement. Elle me précédait de dos, une nouvelle fois j'admirais ses courbes parfaites que sa chemise mettait sublimement en valeur. Comme dans la journée avec sa chemise noire elle avait déboutonné quelques boutons laissant deviner la naissance de sa féminité. Puis mon regard descendait sur ses jambes qui étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, que j'aimerai pouvoir toucher et que j'imaginais d'une douceur fruitée. Elle sentait fortement la cerise, elle avait du se mettre du parfum peu de temps avant car son appartement était embaumé de son subtil parfum.

Nous étions dans son salon, je lui tendais le vin et les fleurs.

Il ne fallait pas me dit-elle.

Si j'insiste, et à quoi servent les hommes s'ils ne vous offrent pas de fleurs ? lui dis-je pour me détendre.

Laissez-moi réfléchir…je crois que j'ai une idée dit-elle en haussant les sourcils, les yeux plein de malice.

Elle se permettait souvent de faire ce type de remarques qui étaient de véritables provocations verbales. Ce que j'aimais chez Kate Beckett c'est qu'elle maniait fort bien le langage et n'employait jamais un mot de travers. En revanche, il lui arrivait souvent de glisser nombre de sous-entendus dans ces phrases et de les accompagner d'une communication faciale plutôt explicite. Et je dois avouer que cela me faisait relativement craquer.

Elle me proposa de me débarrasser de mon écharpe et de ma veste. Je les enlevais pour les mettre sur la chaise de son bureau. Pendant que je m'exécutais elle mettait les fleurs dans un vase.

J'ai trouvé une autre utilité des hommes Castle…

Ah bon quoi ?

Ouvrir les bouteilles de vin me dit-elle en me tendant un tire bouchon.

Je m'exécutais avec plaisir, je pris même la liberté de servir le vin dans nos verres. Kate avait fini d'arranger les fleurs et venait de poser le vase sur le bar. Elles allaient magnifiquement avec l'appartement. Quand elle me vit avec les deux verres de vin à la main, elle me fit signe d'aller vers le canapé. Je m'installais tout en posant les verres sur la table basse. A ma surprise elle s'assit relativement près de moi. Nous trinquâmes une nouvelle fois. Mon angoisse commençant à se réduire je décidais de me lancer.

Beckett, je vous dois de sincères excuses pour…

Non Castle, taisez-vous me dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est que je tiens à parler avec vous de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Oui et justement pardonnez-moi…

Castle je vous demande de vous taire. Laissez-moi parler et après ça sera votre tour.

Elle avait dit cette phrase d'une voix douce et sans aucune agressivité. Elle semblait avoir des choses sur le cœur, je m'enfonçais donc un peu plus dans le canapé pour l'écouter.

Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec vous hier soir Castle. Lorsque vous vouliez parler du baiser je vous ai repoussé en mettant en avant la diversion. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai ressenti quelque chose et cela s'est confirmé hier soir chez vous lorsque vous m'avez embrassé.

Elle s'interrompit, rebuvant une gorgée de vin. Elle semblait attendre une réponse de ma part, j'avoue que j'étais un peu abasourdi parce ce que je venais d'entendre.

Beckett, ce n'est un secret pour personne vous me plaisez depuis le premier jour.

Et vous aussi Castle…

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demandais-je.

J'ai essayé Castle. L'été dernier avant que vous partiez dans les Hamptons j'avais rompu avec Demming pour pouvoir venir passer le week-end avec vous. Mais Gina est arrivé au moment où je voulais m'ouvrir à vous et vous faire part de mes sentiments.

Je suis désolé pour ça Beckett, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son genou.

Nous nous regardions de manière intense. Elle ne cachait plus ce qu'elle ressentait, sa respiration était quelque peu accélérée je voyais sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme plus soutenu.

Vous savez Castle je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis vous ne pouviez pas savoir, j'étais avec Demming. Mais quand vous m'avez appris que vous alliez faire un break pour finir votre livre, j'ai réalisé que vous alliez me manquer et vous m'avez manqué.

Vous m'avez manqué aussi Beckett fis-je.

Elle sourit tout en me regardant avec une douce intensité. Avant de la laisser continuer je décidais de lui emprunter le tour de parole. Elle avait quitté le canapé pour nous resservir du vin. Tout en me levant je lui dis :

Je vous renouvelle mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier.

Castle…taisez-vous.

En disant cela elle mit sa main sur ma bouche, comme pour faire taire un enfant. Elle avançait irrésistiblement vers moi, sa main toujours posée sur ma bouche. Je reculais, jusqu'à me trouver contre le mur. Et là ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, elle était très entreprenante ses mains étaient d'abord sur mon visage et elles me caressaient maintenant la nuque. Une fois l'instant de surprise passé, j'entourais sa taille de mes mains tout en savourant cette sensation de la serrer contre moi. Nos bouches se quittèrent un instant, nous nous regardions, puis elle se pinça la lèvre de ses dents et m'embrassa de nouveau avec une intensité plus grande. Je perdais pied je n'avais plus de maîtrise de moi-même. Tout en lui caressant le dos, je fis en sorte qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur. Je levais ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en la maintenant fermement. Je dévorais avec avidité sa bouche et ses lèvres. Je constatais avec bonheur que ce soir elle ne me repoussait pas. J'abandonnais un instant sa bouche et desserrais quelque peu l'emprise de mes mains sur les siennes, et m'attaquais à son cou qui me faisait si envie. J'y plongeais ma tête et savourais encore plus le parfum de Kate, sa peau était douce et chaude. Mes lèvres effleuraient et embrassaient son cou, je finis même par aspirer sa peau. Je sentis Kate perdre quelque pied dans l'intensité et l'entendis gémir. Elle ne se retenait plus. Mes lèvres ressentaient cependant le manque de sa bouche que tout en la mordillant légèrement je laissais glisser ma bouche remontait sous son menton et atteignait mon graal, sa bouche enflée et entrouverte. Elle attendait un nouveau baiser, je n'allais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Tout en l'embrassant je commençais à l'effeuiller passant mes mains sous sa chemise. J'aimais cette sensation, mes mains entre sa peau et le tissu de sa chemise. J'explorais avec minutie ce corps que j'avais tant fantasmé. Ses hanches étaient parfaites, son ventre musclé. Elle encourageait mes initiatives en émettant des micro sons. Je quittais une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, mais restait très proche d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux tout en la fixant je défaisais un à un les boutons de sa chemise et ne put m'empêcher d'avoir un regard de satisfaction une fois cette dernière ouverte. Pendant tout ce temps ses mains étaient restées dans ma nuque et mes cheveux. Il lui arrivait de me mordre la lèvre avec envie durant nos baisers et cela m'émoussait encore plus. Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui se détachait de moi pour me dire d'une voix sensuelle, pleine de désir :

Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer un peu.

Elle me fit pivoter et je me retrouvais contre le mur. Ses mains descendirent de ma nuque pour s'attarder un instant sur mes épaules, elle m'embrassait. Ses mains parcoururent ensuite mon torse. Elle prit sa revanche sur moi tout à l'heure en posant sa bouche dans mon cou. Son aspiration me déconnectait littéralement le cerveau. Elle y allait de bon cœur tout en me caressant le torse à travers mon pull. Une fois sa vengeance achevée elle passait son doigt sur son œuvre qui laisserait certainement des traces. Ses mains étaient arrivées au niveau de ma ceinture, elle eut un regard qui en disait long sur sa fierté de me mettre dans un tel état. Alors que ses mains douces remontaient le long de mon torse sous mon pull nous nous embrassions de nouveau. Je voulais continuer cette exploration de manière plus approfondie, je la saisis donc par la taille la portant. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ma taille. Tout en marchant nous nous embrassions. Je la sentais sourire pendant nos baisers.

Alors que nous approchions du canapé la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Dans un premier temps elle murmura :

Allez au diable.

Et ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, toujours plus avidement. Seulement la sonnette tintait de nouveau. Je la fis descendre le long de mes jambes et la déposais délicatement par terre. Elle se dirigeait doucement vers la porte, regardais à travers le judas. Je vis son expression faciale changer du tout au tout, son corps se raidir. En revenant vers moi elle remettait son chemisier. Se saisissant mon écharpe qu'elle me signifia de mettre pour cacher le magnifique suçon qu'elle m'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant elle me dit :

Castle je suis désolée. C'est Josh.

Je remettais ma veste pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte non sans se retourner pour me regarder une dernière fois avant qu'il n'arrive. Et là elle ouvrit la porte et Josh entra dans l'appartement.

_**Kate**_

J'entrouvrais la porte pour découvrir mon invité du soir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa tête devant ma porte.

Salut Castle.

Salut Beckett

La porte était maintenant complètement ouverte, mais Castle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota comme s'il hésitait à rentrer dans mon appartement. Il était aussi tendu que moi et n'osait pas prendre d'initiative certainement en raison de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. C'est pourquoi je décidais de lancer une boutade.

Si je vous ai invité vous avez le droit de rentrer.

Alors que je refermais la porte derrière lui, il n'avait pas fait un pas de plus. Il attendait que j'ouvre la marche pour entrer dans mon appartement. Je le devançais donc, je pouvais presque sentir ses yeux sur moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois et comme les autres fois ce regard me flattait. Je constatais que lui aussi avait troqué sa tenue de la journée. Il portait comme souvent un jean. Son pull violet en V dessinait le torse que j'avais regardé avec plaisir hier. Alors que nous étions devant ma cuisine, il me tendit un sublime bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de vin. Il était décidemment plus que prévenant. Les fleurs sentaient merveilleusement bon et je devinais que le vin serait délicieux.

Il ne fallait pas lui dis-je.

Si j'insiste, et à quoi servent les hommes s'ils ne vous offrent pas de fleurs ? me dit-il.

Laissez-moi réfléchir…je crois que j'ai une idée…

Je l'avais vu réagir à ma joute verbale. Il était très réceptif aux messages que je laissais trainer, très sensible aux mots ce qui est normal de la part d'un écrivain. Je prenais même un malin plaisir à l'attiser.

Le voyant encore encombré de sa veste et de son écharpe je lui conseillais de s'en débarrasser. Ce qu'il fit, il posa le tout sur la chaise de mon bureau. Alors qu'il s'occupait de ses vêtements, je sortais un vase, le remplissait d'eau et disposait les fleurs. Je le vis me regarder pendant que j'exécutais cette tâche.

J'ai trouvé une autre utilité des hommes Castle…

Ah bon quoi ?

Ouvrir les bouteilles de vin lui dis-je en lui tendant un tire bouchon.

Il ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la bouteille de vin. Je le vis même aller jusqu'à la table où étaient disposés mes verres. Il en saisit deux et les remplit. Alors qu'il les tenait à la main, je l'enjoignais d'un geste de la main à prendre place sur le canapé. Comme la veille nous échangeâmes nos vœux autour d'un verre de vin. Je bus une gorgée avant de saisir mon courage à deux mains. Mais Castle me devança :

Beckett, je vous dois de sincères excuses pour…

Non Castle, taisez-vous lui dis-je Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est que je tiens à parler avec vous de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il ne me facilitait évidemment pas la tâche. Je savais que lui aussi avait des choses à dire, mais il fallait que je commence car sinon je risquais une nouvelle fois de faire demi-tour.

Oui et justement pardonnez-moi…

Castle je vous demande de vous taire. Laissez-moi parler et après ça sera votre tour.

Cette deuxième injonction de silence semblait avoir fait son effet, je le vis prendre davantage appui dans le canapé et attendre que je parle.

Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec vous hier soir Castle. Lorsque vous vouliez parler du baiser je vous ai repoussé en mettant en avant la diversion. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai ressenti quelque chose et cela s'est confirmé hier soir chez vous lorsque vous m'avez embrassé.

Je faisais une pause pour me remettre et buvais une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Le plus dur était fait, j'avais réussi à amorcer la discussion sans parler de la météo, ou du dernier match de baseball. Je marquais une pause le laissant éventuellement dire quelque chose s'il le souhaitait.

Beckett, ce n'est un secret pour personne vous me plaisez depuis le premier jour.

Et vous aussi Castle…

Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? me demandait-il.

J'ai essayé Castle. L'été dernier avant que vous partiez dans les Hamptons j'avais rompu avec Demming pour pouvoir venir passer le week-end avec vous. Mais Gina est arrivé au moment où je voulais m'ouvrir à vous et vous faire part de mes sentiments.

Je suis désolé pour ça Beckett, me dit-il tout en posant sa main sur mon genou.

Ce contact physique pourtant léger me fit l'effet d'une nouvelle décharge, comme si un courant passait entre nous. Cela est très imagé, mais je pense que ça se rapproche de la réalité. Nous nous regardions profondément, comme cela nous arrivait régulièrement. Mais seulement cette fois-ci, nous n'étions pas au poste, sur une enquête, en couverture. Nous étions chez moi et tout pouvait se passer ce soir. Je me décidais à jouer franc jeu avec lui, je n'en pouvais plus de masquer mes sentiments et ceux-ci devenaient trop forts pour que je les nie. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le perdre et de le voir partir une nouvelle fois dans les bras d'une bimbo écervelée.

Vous savez Castle je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et puis vous ne pouviez pas savoir, j'étais avec Demming. Mais quand vous m'avez appris que vous alliez faire un break pour finir votre livre, j'ai réalisé que vous alliez me manquer et vous m'avez manqué.

Vous m'avez manqué aussi Beckett.

Je lui souris de nouveau en fixant ses grands yeux bleus que j'aimais tant. Voyant que nos verres étaient vides je me levais et me dirigeais de la cuisine. Castle lui voulait me parler, il se levait donc à son tour et me suivait et me dit :

Je vous renouvelle mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier.

Castle…taisez-vous.

En disant j'avais posé ma main sur sa bouche, je ne voulais plus parler, plus l'entendre. Nous ne faisions que ça d'habitude. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avançais donc de manière décidée vers lui. Il semblait encore hésitant. Il faut dire que j'avais du le refroidir hier, il reculait. Je souriais car derrière lui il y avait un mur. Alors qu'il continue à reculer, il serait bientôt coincé et ne pourrait plus tenter de me fuir.

Il me regardait presque ébahi, la bouche entrouverte. Je prenais les devants, c'était à moi de le faire et allait à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Je me découvrais une audace toute nouvelle. J'étais frénétique, mes mains parcouraient son visage et sa nuque. Je voulais être partout à la fois. Lui n'avait presque pas réagi depuis le début, mais je vis ses yeux prendre une autre contenance et sentis ses mains puissantes s'enrouler autour de ma taille. C'était un premier baiser encore hésitant. Alors que nos visages s'étaient décollés l'un de l'autre, nos regards étaient plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. J'étais parcourue par le désir, c'est pourquoi je me pinçais une nouvelle fois la lèvre avant de retourner gouter les siennes. Je pouvais sentir son corps tressaillir, j'étais aussi dans un état second. Il me caressait le dos et me basculait contre le mur. Il eut à nouveau un geste autoritaire en se saisissant de mes poignets et les plaquant au mur. Une nouvelle fois cette démarche me rendait folle. Nos bouches se dévoraient avec ardeur et passion. J'avais soif de ses baisers, je ne voulais plus que cela s'arrête. Seulement à un moment, il laissa ma bouche et mes lèvres orphelines. Je sentis sa bouche dans mon cou. Il avait d'abord soufflé légèrement dans le creux de mon cou, avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres et de m'aspirer la peau. C'était clair il me rendait littéralement folle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles choses auparavant. Un léger spasme m'échappait, je ne retenais plus rien. Alors que je commençais à avoir la gorge sèche, les lèvres presque gercées en manque de sa bouche. Heureusement il revint à moi dans un nouveau baiser. Il profitait de mon relâchement total pour partir à la découverte de mon chemisier. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que cela ne cesse. Ses mains étaient aussi puissantes que douces et j'aimais les sentir sur mon ventre. Son exploration était douce et minutieuse. Il cessa de m'embrasser pour me défaire ma chemise avec sensualité. J'avais presque en vie qu'il me l'arrache tellement mes pulsions étaient fortes, mais il savait manier douceur et fermeté. Mes mains avaient continué l'exploration de sa nuque et de son cuir chevelu. Ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux, j'aimais y passer mes mains tout en tirant sur quelques mèches. Il avait assez profité et j'avais à mon tour envie de le faire languir c'est pourquoi je lui dis :

Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer un peu.

Il acceptait que je le fasse pivoter afin qu'il se retrouve contre le mur. Mes mains avaient envie désormais de découvrir son corps. L'embrassant toujours mes mains allèrent de ses épaules en passant par son cou à son torse. Son cou….j'avais une revanche à prendre sur lui. C'est pourquoi je posais ma bouche dans son cou très bien dégagé par l'encolure de son pull. Et là j'avais envie de le mordre, d'aspirer sa peau ce que je fis avec la plus grande application pendant qu'une de mes mains lui caressait le visage et l'autre lui caressait le torse à travers son pull. Il semblait souffrir autant que moi tout à l'heure, cela me remplissait de satisfaction. Je laissais derrière moi une trace de mon passage dans son cou. Mes mains étaient arrivées au niveau de sa ceinture. Mes yeux tombèrent sur son jean, j'étais ravie de constater qu'il n'était pas insensible à notre petit jeu. J'avais à présent mes deux mains sous son pull et découvrais tactilement ce que j'avais dévoré des yeux la veille. Nous continuions à nous embrasser. Soudain il me prit par la taille me portant. Comprenant son geste je faisais passer mes jambes autour de sa taille et me laissais porter. Nous nous embrassions tout en marchant. Il était bientôt arrivé au niveau du canapé lorsque nous entendîmes la sonnette de mon appartement. Je ne voulais pas cesser maintenant c'est pourquoi je lui murmurais dans un sourire :

Allez au diable.

Je me replongeais dans ses lèvres, le fouillant littéralement. Cependant, la personne à la porte s'obstinait et la sonnette retentissait une nouvelle fois. En mettant une de ses mains dans mon dos, il me fit glisser lentement sur lui et m'approchait doucement du sol. J'allais vers la porte et regardais à travers le judas. J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. J'étais crispée. Constatant ma tenue, je revenais vers lui pour me rhabiller. Je saisis l'écharpe de Castle et lui demandais de la mettre afin de masquer mes marques d'affection et dus lui avouer avec douleur :

Castle je suis désolée. C'est Josh.

Il remettait sa veste pendant que je prenais péniblement la direction de la porte, en me retournant pour chercher Castle des yeux et m'excuser. J'ouvris la porte et Josh entra dans l'appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Richard**_

Depuis que Kate m'avait dit que c'était Josh j'étais sans réaction, me sentant incapable de parler, de marcher, de respirer. Tout s'effondrait littéralement. Comment pouvait-on passer en quelques secondes d'un état euphorique à un état quasi végétatif. En regardant Kate aller ouvrir les portes je m'efforçais de ne pas l'accabler par le regard, elle ne savait pas. Pendant que nous nous embrassions je n'avais pas une seconde pensé à Josh, et visiblement elle non plus. Nous avions complètement perdu le contrôle de nos pensées sous l'effet de cette ivresse sensuelle.

Je rassemblais quelque peu mes esprits pour saluer Josh, à contre cœur. Mais je ne voulais pas la mettre dans l'embarras. Je remarquais que Kate ne l'avait pas embrassé. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, car je n'aurais pas supporté le spectacle. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités et platitudes avec Josh, je les abandonnais. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière moi j'étais mal. Alors c'est donc cette douleur quand on ressentait quand on était amoureux. Douleur aussi forte que l'était mon plaisir quelques minutes avant.

Je marchais dans le couloir comme un automate, n'ayant aucune idée d'où j'allais. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Une fois sorti de l'immeuble de Beckett je marchais, errant dans les rues de New-York beaucoup trop bruyantes. Je suffoquais, il fallait que je me pose. Je me décidais à passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Avant de rentrer dans le premier sur mon passage j'achetais une bouteille de whisky pour noyer mon désarroi. Une fois dans ma chambre je me débarrassais de mon manteau et de mon écharpe et me laissais tomber sur le lit, complètement dévasté.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à eux, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'imaginais déjà Josh mettre ses mains sur elle, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Ces pensées me ravageaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à les bloquer. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer je ferai la même chose si j'étais avec elle. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne sortaient même pas. Je me rendais dans la salle de bains très sommaire de ma chambre d'hôtel, faisais couler de l'eau au robinet et m'aspergeais le visage. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai tout fait pour ne pas me laver, conserver les traces de Kate mais là c'était une torture. En me relevant, je saisissais une serviette et m'épongeait le visage. C'est là que je vis dans la glace le suçon de Kate. Il était de la même couleur que mon pull, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la revoyant réaliser son chef d'œuvre.

Je retournais dans la chambre et entamais la bouteille de whisky. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je noyais un chagrin amoureux dans l'alcool. C'était pathétique mais c'est la seule chose qui me donnait l'illusion de pouvoir survivre. Quand Kyra m'avait quitté j'avais eu le même recours. Mais aujourd'hui cela me semblait encore pire. Je désirais Kate maintenant depuis trop de temps. Avec les mois passés à ses côtés le simple désir physique s'était transformé, j'étais tombé amoureux. Nous n'avions jamais réussi à être en phase tous les deux, elle ou moi en couple alors que l'autre était célibataire. Le règne des occasions manquées. Et là, ce soir alors que pour une fois nous étions proches il avait fallu que l'autre débarque brisant tout en sonnant chez Kate.

J'étais hagard, je n'arrivais toujours pas à sortir la moindre larme pourtant la tristesse était présente dans chaque cellule de mon organisme. Je ne voulais même pas penser au lendemain tellement il me semblait loin et douloureux. Je me glissais sous les draps froids du lit de la chambre d'hôtel et serrais contre moi le coussin comme j'aurai pu, du serrer le corps de Kate si Josh n'était pas apparu. Finalement je m'endormis avec des pensées noires et tristes.

_**Kate**_

Que faisait-il là ? me dis-je intérieurement. Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas être de retour avant trois semaines. Je me sentais terriblement honteuse de faire subir cela à Castle, il allait en souffrir c'était certain ressentant certainement une douleur similaire à la mienne lorsque je l'avais vu partir avec Gina l'été dernier. J'appréciais sa réaction devant Josh, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, avait même été plutôt courtois. Il était parti me laissant seule avec Josh. J'étais terrifiée, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Alors tu ne m'embrasses pas me dit Josh.

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse et m'attirant à lui m'embrassait. Seulement je pensais encore à Castle et n'était donc pas du tout dans ce baiser. Je me rendis compte du contraste, Josh ne me faisait passer presque aucune émotion. Mon comportement peu enjoué semblait transpirer de tout mon être.

On dirait que tu es ravie de me voir Kate ?

Mais oui bien sûr Josh, mais je suis fatiguée.

Fatiguée ?

Oui je suis humaine, ça m'arrive comme à tout le monde, répondis-je agressivement.

Bon très bien fit-il se détachant de moi.

Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré ce soir. Je ne t'attendais pas avant trois semaines, lui demandais-je en souriant de manière forcée.

Si tu avais pris la peine de prendre mes appels, tu serais au courant, me dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Ces mots sonnaient comme un reproche dans sa bouche, je n'appréciais pas du tout ça.

Si je comprends bien tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir répondu l'autre soir. Josh, j'ai eu des affaires difficiles ces derniers temps, mes journées sont particulièrement tendues ces derniers temps.

Ah, je comprends c'est donc pour ça que tu bois du vin chez toi avec Castle le soir. Je suis persuadé qu'il est ravi de pouvoir te réconforter Kate.

Effectivement tu as raison Josh. Castle est à mes côtés depuis quelques années et il a été d'un grand soutien.

Je n'en doute pas, j'espère qu'il en a bien profité.

Tu es réellement grotesque Josh.

Bien évidemment, et lui n'a que de nobles et chastes intentions.

Lui comme tu dis sait beaucoup de choses sur moi et tu en ignores une partie.

Vas-y parle moi je t'écoute.

Josh cette discussion est ridicule. Je ne sais pas où je suis et je ne tiens pas à ce que nous ayons des mots que nous allons regretter.

Très bien, mais nous reparlerons de tout ça demain au calme.

Très bien, fis-je.

Je savais clairement ce que je voulais lui dire, mais je tenais à me remettre de mes émotions avant d'en parler avec lui. Je savais pertinemment que cela allait demander à ce que je passe la nuit avec lui, mais cela me semblait préférable.

Tu as faim ? lui demandais-je.

Non pas vraiment et toi ?

Non plus. Un verre de vin ?

Oui volontiers.

Josh sur ces mots alla s'asseoir, ne me proposant même pas son aide. Qu'il était cavalier. Comment n'avais-je pas repéré cela avant ? J'encaissais en silence en reportant ceci à demain. Il me raconta son expérience en Afrique. Cette discussion était moins tendue que la précédente. Nous parlâmes quelques heures, je retardais l'heure d'aller au lit.

Kate, tu ne m'en voudras pas j'aimerai bien aller dormir.

Non il n'y a pas de problème, tu es fatigué c'est normal.

Oui et j'aimerai profiter de nos retrouvailles avant de sombrer.

Je ne répondis pas, je le trouvais grossier. Il allait falloir que je fasse semblant encore quelques heures. Nous étions au lit, il se tournait vers moi pour m'embrasser. Le courant ne passait absolument pas. Je me concentrais pour essayer de donner le change. Cependant pendant l'acte je pensais à Castle, à cette nuit passionnée et torride que nous aurions eue si Josh n'avait pas débarqué. Heureusement pour moi, Josh finit par s'endormir très vite. De mon côté, je ne dormais pas. J'attendais que les heures tournent et qu'on en finisse.

Je ne l'aimais pas. Josh avait été une substitution à Castle lorsque je l'avais vu partir avec Gina. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu avant ? Tout simplement parce que je refoulais plus que tout mes sentiments envers Castle. Mais depuis nous nous étions rapprochés et ce soir plus que jamais. Et maintenant que je savais ce que je ressentais pour Castle, l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, je ne pouvais plus me contenter d'une voiture en plastique…je voulais ma Ferrari.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kate **_

Les minutes et les heures passaient et je ne fermais toujours pas l'œil. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était d'en finir avec lui, de ne plus sentir sa main contre moi. Je me sentais sale, encore plus d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Si j'avais entamé la discussion hier soir les mots auraient été trop loin. Et le reste de la soirée m'avait permis de me démontrer par a + b que je ne ressentais pas grand-chose pour Josh. Josh était une bouée d'amarrage dans l'océan de ma vie, mais j'avais envie de nager au grand large, prendre des risques. C'est Castle qui m'avait redonné ces besoins.

Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait faire à cette heure-ci, si comme moi il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. J'étais inquiète. Je me défaisais légèrement de l'étreinte de Josh pour prendre mon téléphone portable. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur lui, mais il dormait à poings fermés. J'envoyais un message à Castle : « Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce soir. J'ai une discussion importante à avoir avec Josh et demain soir si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons nous voir. KB » Je décidais de garder le vouvoiement au cas où il ne voudrait plus entendre parler de moi après l'épisode de ce soir. Mais celui-ci était de moins en moins d'actualité compte tenu de notre rapprochement.

J'aurais tellement aimé être dans les bras de Castle à ce moment là. Je sentais que j'aurai eu plaisir à m'abandonner dans ses bras forts et puissants. Ne pas dormir en étant avec lui aurait été un bonheur, là je fixais l'heure en souhaitant qu'elle défile et qu'arrive enfin le réveil. Décidemment mes nuits ces derniers temps n'étaient pas de tout repos. Demain je couperai les ponts avec Josh, je espère passer ma prochaine soirée, nuit avec Castle. Penser à lui m'apaisait. Je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveillais quelques heures après, me glissais du lit le plus délicatement possible et sortais de la chambre tout en ayant pris mon cellulaire. Je constatais avec regret que je n'avais pas de réponse de Castle. M'en voulait-il ? Cela serait complètement compréhensible vu la situation. Je n'étais pas fière d'avoir donné à Josh ce qu'il voulait hier soir, mais au moins j'étais certaine que je ne ressentais pas de choses fortes pour lui. J'espérais seulement que Castle comprendrait.

Il était 7h, nous étions samedi matin. J'enfilais ma tenue de sport pour aller courir. Une fois dehors j'appréciais cette tranquillité. Je me décidais à aller jusqu'au loft de Castle pour voir comment il allait. Une fois arrivée en bas de l'immeuble je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était si tôt, je ne voulais pas l'importuner lui et sa famille si tôt. Alors que je faisais des étirements sur un banc non loin de l'immeuble, j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

Lieutenant Beckett ?

Je l'avais reconnue, c'était Martha Rodgers la mère de Castle. J'aimais beaucoup cette femme. Elle était extravagante, farfelue et elle aimait son fils. Avec moi elle avait toujours été impériale, reprochant à Castle les impairs qu'il commettait, le conseillant. Elle était bienveillante.

Martha, bonjour.

Que faites-vous levée si tôt un samedi matin ?

Je me lève tôt et puis je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir cette nuit. Est-ce que vous pensez que votre fils est réveillé ?

Richard ? Il n'est pas rentré. En fait je le pensais avec vous…

Il vous a raconté ?

Les baisers…oui. Ses sentiments pour vous je le savais.

Il était effectivement chez moi hier soir, mais…

Il s'est mal comporté ? Il va m'entendre celui-là.

Je l'interrompis tout de suite.

Non Martha, il s'est très bien comporté. C'est juste que mon petit ami est revenu d'Afrique plus tôt que prévu.

Ah…et Richard est parti à quelle heure de chez vous ?

Il devait être 21h30 je crois. Je lui ai envoyé un message, mais il n'a pas répondu. Martha je suis inquiète.

Je dois vous apprendre une chose sur mon fils Kate. Il est comme un animal, quand il est blessé il se cache. Laissez-lui un peu de temps, il reviendra vers vous de toute façon.

Merci Martha.

Vous voulez monter boire un café ?

Non c'est gentil, je vais rentrer chez moi j'ai des choses à faire.

Très bien, à bientôt Kate.

A bientôt Martha.

Je reprenais la direction en sens inverse et me dirigeais vers mon appartement. Une fois arrivée, je constatais que Josh dormait encore dans la chambre. Je pris donc des affaires propres et filais sous la douche. Je me faisais du souci pour Castle. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Une fois lavée, je me préparais un café dans la cuisine. Assise sur le canapé je vis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Josh en sortir.

Bonjour, me dit-il.

Bonjour.

Bien dormi ?

On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Et toi ?

Avec toi à mes côtés, merveilleusement bien.

Josh, il faut qu'on parle.

Je prends une douche et on parle.

Très bien.

J'entendais le son de la douche couler, je devais attendre encore quelques minutes pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair. Je ne savais pas encore par quel bout entamer la conversation, j'espérais en fait qu'il prenne l'initiative. Mon téléphone retentit, je me précipitais dessus pour le prendre. Je lus avec bonheur le message de Castle : « Je vous propose que nous nous retrouvions ce soir là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Rick. » A nouveau je me sentais respirer. J'avais tellement eu peur qu'il m'en veuille.

Kate je suis prêt me dit Josh en sortant de la salle de bains.

Très bien, fis-je.

Ecoute Kate, pour hier soir je suis désolé de ma réaction. Je n'aurai pas du te dire ces choses là. Mais voir que Castle était dans ton appartement, un soir ça m'a piqué au vif. Et je t'ai trouvé distante vis-à-vis de moi.

Josh tu aurais pu m'appeler pour me prévenir avant de passer. De quel droit tu te permets de sortir et d'entrer dans ma vie quand bon te semble ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait demander l'autorisation.

Tu m'as demandé mon avis avant de partir ? Non, non plus. Tu penses toujours que je te suis dans tes actions, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas.

Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Evidemment tu ne penses qu'à toi. Comment peux-tu penser partir et que quand tu rentres les choses soient au même point que tu les avais laissées ?

Je ne sais pas Kate. Tu sembles avoir changé ? J'ai l'impression de sauter dans le train en retard.

Mais ce n'est pas un train que tu as de retard Josh c'est une gare entière.

Si je comprends bien ce que tu essaies de me dire, tu veux arrêter entre nous ?

Oui Josh, c'est cela.

Tu couches avec lui ?

Non, je ne couche pas avec lui.

Je t'en prie Kate, arrête de me mentir. Tu crois que je n'ai pas perçu vos regards hier soir.

Ce que tu as perçu c'est de l'envie. Castle et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Parfait dit-il énervé. J'espère au moins pour toi qu'après t'avoir baisé il te laissera comme tu mérites d'être laissée.

Josh tu es grotesque.

Grotesque moi ? Venant d'une putain ça ne me dérange pas.

Le bruit de ma main sur la joue de Josh retentit. Je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps ce personnage.

Sors de mon appartement et tout de suite.

Oui pour que tu puisses coucher avec ton écrivain.

J'y compte bien effectivement.

Il partait en claquant la porte violemment. Je regardais ma montre : 9h. Je me changeais pour aller au commissariat. Je pensais que la discussion avec Josh aurait pris plus de temps, mais il n'avait même pas essayé de me retenir. « Tant mieux » pensais-je.

_**Richard**_

Je sortais difficilement de mon sommeil. La nuit avait été cauchemardesque, je n'avais cessé de penser à eux. Je me tirais péniblement du lit et me trainais jusqu'à la salle de bains. En dépit de mon temps passé sous la douche j'étais toujours aussi peu réveillé. Après m'être habillé et rassemblé mes affaires, je descendais dans l'hôtel pour prendre un café.

Je rallumais mon téléphone que j'avais préféré couper hier soir, n'étant pas en état de recevoir des sollicitations. Au bout de quelques minutes il émit un bip sonore m'informant d'appels et de messages manqués. Dans la liste des messages, un attira tout de suite mon attention. Il était de Beckett. Je l'ouvrais, tendu et impatient : « Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce soir. J'ai une discussion importante à avoir avec Josh et demain soir si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons nous voir. KB » Ces deux phrases avaient eu sur moi un meilleur effet que la caféine pour me réveiller.

J'avais eu si peur de la perdre, qu'elle retourne dans les bras de Josh. Après tout quand nous avions discuté, elle avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais nous n'avions pas abordé la question du docteur. Je constatais qu'elle m'avait envoyé ce message dans la nuit alors que je dormais. Je m'empressais donc de lui répondre, lui proposant de nous retrouver là où tout avait commencé dans cet hôtel/restaurant où je faisais la promo de mon dernier opus sur Storm.

Mon café finit, je quittais cet hôtel et hélais un taxi pour me rendre chez moi. Nous étions samedi, je n'étais pas forcé d'aller au commissariat et j'avais envie de passer du temps avec ma petite famille. Même si le message de Kate était résolument positif, il me restait une part de crainte. Mais je décidais de mettre ces dernières de côtés et d'attendre ce soir pour la retrouver. J'arrivais à au loft, mère était dans le salon et Alexis prenait son petit déjeuner.

Richard…enfin te voilà. Mais où étais-tu ?

Mère je pensais avoir passé l'âge des permissions de sortie…

Idiot bien sûr. C'est juste que j'ai vu Kate ce matin.

Kate ?

Oui elle faisait son jogging et passait voir si tu étais réveillé. Mais je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas rentré et que je te pensais chez elle. Mais elle m'a tout expliqué.

Et elle t'a semblé bien ?

Fatiguée et inquiète pour toi.

Inquiète pour moi ? je ne pus m'empêcher d'être quelque peu satisfait par cette dernière réplique de ma chère mère.

Et où étais-tu passé alors cette nuit ?

J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôtel, je ne me sentais pas de revenir. Bon je n'ai rien avalé ce matin, j'ai une faim de loup ça vous dit si je cuisine ?

Si ce n'est pas une de tes expérimentations farfelues je veux bien goûter me répondit Alexis.

La voix de la sagesse cette petite, tu es sûr que c'est ta fille Richard ?

Sur ces plaisanteries j'enlevais ma veste et mon écharpe. Ma mère remarqua tout de suite les traces d'affection laissées par Kate hier soir. Elle me dit à basse voix :

On dirait que vous n'avez pas fait que parler…

Effectivement dis-je en passant une main dans mon cou.

J'allais à la cuisine et préparais des crêpes. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier midi, n'ayant pas d'appétit hier soir et encore moins ce matin au réveil. Mais à présent mon estomac criait famine. Pendant que la pâte reposait j'envoyais un message à Kate en lui disant que je ne viendrai pas au commissariat aujourd'hui, qu'elle serait enfin tranquille. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre « Si je peux t'avoir rien que pour moi ce soir je t'autorise à rester chez toi. Kate ». D'un seul coup nous étions passés au tutoiement, du moins entre nous et par messages interposés. Connaissant Kate ça ne se ferait pas tout de suite au travail, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Je n'en revenais pas de recevoir ce genre de message de Kate, elle était très directe même par écrit. Un sourire niais devait s'être formé sur mon visage, mais je l'assumais complètement. Je répondais à son message lui demandant si je devais passer la prendre. Elle me répondit qu'elle préférait qu'on se retrouve directement là bas car elle voulait me faire la surprise de sa tenue. Je lui réécrivais en lui demandant des détails, elle me répondit « Je serai comme tu as toujours rêvé de me voir. ». Je bouillonnais d'impatience. Mais je comptais bien profiter de ma journée avec Alexis et ma mère en attendant cette soirée, qui s'annonçait aussi prometteuse qu'inoubliable.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kate**_

J'arrivais au commissariat et après avoir posé mes affaires à mon bureau je me dirigeais machinalement vers la machine à café. En voyant l'espresso couler je pensais à Richard, après tout cette machine c'était une partie de lui. J'étais tellement contente qu'il m'ait répondu. Depuis hier soir, je me triturais l'esprit. Comment allait-il réagir alors même que nous avions franchi un cap ensemble. J'avais hâte d'être ce soir. L'idée de le retrouver là où tout avait commencé me séduisait beaucoup. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir m'habiller. Alors que je me saisissais de ma tasse de café, j'aperçus Lanie en levant les yeux. Lanie elle allait me tuer, je l'avais complètement oublié.

Salut ma belle fit Lanie.

Salut Lanie.

Alors j'attends toujours les détails.

Oui excuses moi, mais ma soirée a été légèrement mouvementée.

En plus il y a de l'action et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Malheureusement Lanie ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Ca s'est mal passé avec Castle ?

Non tout allait très bien avec Castle jusqu'à ce que Josh arrive en fait.

Mais il est déjà rentré lui ?

Oui il est rentré plus tôt que prévu. Du coup Castle a quitté l'appartement.

Et avec Josh ?

On a passé la soirée ensemble, mais je ne ressentais rien pour lui donc j'ai rompu avec lui ce matin.

Décidemment tes soirées sont très riches ces derniers temps.

Crois-moi je ne serai pas contre une accalmie.

Ca te dirait ce soir une soirée entre filles ?

Lanie ça serait super, mais je suis exténuée ça fait presque trois nuits que mon sommeil m'a abandonné. On remet ça plutôt dans quelques jours ?

Bon je comprends très bien.

Merci.

Et Josh il l'a pris comment ?

Je ne me suis pas trop arrêtée sur ses états d'âmes en fait.

Kate Beckett le bourreau de la gente masculine.

Esposito arrivait au bureau. J'ai vu Lanie être gênée tout de suite. Elle trouva une excuse pour repartir en me faisant promettre notre soirée filles pour les prochains jours. J'avais préféré ne pas lui dire que je voyais Castle ce soir. Même si je me doutais de l'issue de cette soirée, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite que nous soyons un petit couple. Et d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je lui en touche un mot. Je lui avais avoué que j'avais des sentiments à son égard, mais pour le moment s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec déclarations, emménagement et toutes ces choses là n'était pas réellement dans mes projets. Je voulais profiter de l'instant présent, voir si les étincelles que je ressentais pour lui pouvaient durer. En tentant quelque chose avec lui, je risquais beaucoup. Car il n'était pas juste un gars, il faisait partie de ma vie depuis maintenant trois ans, il était mon partenaire déjanté, mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Et je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Je retournais à mon bureau et plaisantais avec Esposito. Il me disait en constatant l'absence de Castle ce matin qu'il avait du trouver une autre baby-sitter. En me rasseyant à mon bureau avec mon café je réalisais qu'il n'était pas là. Du coin de l'œil je vis une lumière sur mon téléphone témoignant d'un message. C'était Rick qui me demandait s'il pouvait rester chez lui avec sa famille. J'acceptais sa requête, même s'il allait me manquer, lui, ses frasques et son café. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs messages écrits parlant notamment de notre soirée de ce soir. Je m'amusais à le provoquer comme d'habitude.

Je profitais de cette nouvelle journée calme pour écrire des rapports avec Ryan et Esposito. Si Castle avait été parmi nous, il serait souvent intervenu sur le style des rapports, sur le fait que la formulation n'était pas vendeuse, qu'il n'y avait pas de suspens. A cette pensée je souris.

Beckett qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? me demande Ryan

Je pensais que si Castle avait été là il nous donnerait des cours sur le style.

C'est pas faux ça. Au fait où est monsieur l'écrivain ?

Il voulait passer la journée avec sa famille

Peut être qu'un jour je ferai partie de cette famille, si jamais les choses se passaient bien avec Rick. Je m'étais toujours bien sentie chez lui avec Martha et Alexis. Moi qui avait été élevée par mon père j'avais plaisir à me retrouver dans ce monde de femmes. Alexis était une adolescente formidable, attachante et intelligente. Si j'ai des enfants un jour, j'aimerai qu'ils ressemblent à Alexis. Ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout, c'était la relation qui l'unissait à Castle. Il tenait plus que tout à sa fille, quand il en parlait c'était toujours sous le registre de l'émouvant et du protecteur. J'aimais l'image qu'il renvoyait quand il était avec Alexis. Un jour pendant une enquête je lui avais fait remarquer que le voir se comporter comme un adulte pour une fois me faisait drôle. Il m'avait alors demandé si ça me donnait envie de lui. Aujourd'hui je m'avouais qu'effectivement cela m'avait donné envie de lui. Même si je l'avais toujours désiré, même avant de le rencontrer, je le percevais comme un coureur de jupons fortuné doté d'un physique agréable. Mais sa relation avec Alexis m'avait fait connaître une autre face de Richard Castle et je l'aimais beaucoup.

Le reste de la journée passa finalement assez vite. A 16h, le téléphone du crime n'ayant toujours pas sonné, nous décidâmes avec Ryan et Esposito de quitter le bureau et d'aller boire un verre. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée avec eux deux. Avec Ryan nous taquinions Esposito à propos de sa mystérieuse copine Lanie. Il ne savait pas que nous savions. La situation était très amusante. En même temps, je transposais si j'entamais une relation avec Castle je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit tout de suite publique. Il faudrait aussi que je lui parle de ça. Je n'avais pas envie qu'à peine la nuit passée avec moi il poste un commentaire sur son twitter. Je tenais énormément à ma vie privée. J'avais déjà eu assez de dérangements avec la création du personnage de Nikki Heat, alors si on apprenait que les alter égo de Nikki et Jameson avaient une relation, je pouvais dire adieu à ma tranquillité.

17h30. Je rentrais chez moi, je ne cessais de penser à la soirée qui arrivait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'impatience. Mais ayant de nombreuses choses à faire j'allais pouvoir m'occuper l'esprit. J'allais dans ma chambre et enlevais les draps du lit, derniers stigmates de la présence de Josh ici hier soir. Je les mettais immédiatement dans la machine à laver, je ne souhaitais même pas attendre avant de la faire tourner. J'en sortais de nouveaux. En les choisissant, je me demandais quels étaient les goûts de Castle en matière de draps. C'était un homme de goût. Je sortais donc une parure en satin de coton de couleur bleu acier. Je me mis à faire le lit, qui serait certainement défait avec impatience ce soir, du moins c'était mon souhait. Je sortais de ma table de chevet des bougies. J'en allumais une première série pour parfumer la pièce, je remettais les autres à leur place. Je ne voulais pas que cela fasse trop préparé.

Ensuite je me posais un instant devant mon placard et plus précisément dans la section robe. Je lui avais promis plus tôt dans la journée une tenue qu'il aimerait et j'avais toujours perçu son regard quand je portais une robe, notamment à l'occasion des promotions de ses livres. J'optais pour une robe très sobre mais que je savais redoutablement efficace. Ma tenue choisie, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bains. Je faisais couler un bain, ayant du temps pour me relaxer, j'allumais des bougies autour de la baignoire, mettais une musique douce, jetais de l'huile essentielle dans l'eau du bain. Une fois celui-ci coulé et à bonne température je fondais dans l'eau. Je fermais les yeux dans ce moment de détente et de relaxation. Avec un gant je me frottais la nuque et les épaules. Je restais un moment dans ce bain, laissant ma peau se détendre. Au sortir je mettais de la crème sur mon corps. Une fois que cette dernière avait pénétré ma peau je m'habillais. Un maquillage en règle suivit. Me trouvant devant le miroir je regardais mes cheveux. Comment les aimait-il ? Naturels, lisses, lâchés ou attachés ? J'optais pour les laisser tomber sur mes épaules sans les lisser. Des chaussures complétaient ma tenue, je me saisissais également d'une étole et d'un manteau. Il ne faisait pas réellement froid, mais j'avais envie qu'en gentleman il me débarrasse de mon manteau et découvre ma tenue.

Il était bientôt l'heure, je commandais un taxi. Je m'étais résolue à ne pas prendre ma voiture, il était toujours critique sur son état et notamment celui des sièges. Mon téléphone sonna, le taxi était arrivé.

_**Richard**_

Une fois une dizaine de crêpes avalée je me sentais mieux. Mon appétit n'avait pas échappé à mes deux têtes rousses préférées.

L'amour ça creuse Richard me dit mère.

L'amour….interrogea Alexis. Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien dans cette famille ?

Mère je te remercie pour ta discrétion naturelle…

Depuis quand tu es discret dans tes conquêtes ? me répondit-elle.

Un silence se fit. Je vis Alexis nous regarder sa grand-mère et moi tour à tour et ses deux yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose. Quand soudain elle dit.

Peut être qu'il est discret parce que ce n'est pas une simple conquête. S'agirait-il du lieutenant Beckett ?

Démasqué. Fais attention tu vas finir dans la police si tu continues…

Ou romancière me fit-elle avec malice. Alors ça y est Kate et toi vous êtes ensemble ?

Non pas vraiment encore. Mais nous nous sommes embrassés il y a quelques jours dans le cadre d'une enquête et ça m'a confirmé que je tenais à elle. Et nous avons recommencé plusieurs fois depuis, enfin moi d'abord. Elle m'a repoussé, mais hier quand je suis allé chez elle, elle était d'accord.

Et elle n'a pas fait que l'embrasser fit mère en montrant à Alexis la trace que j'avais dans mon cou.

Leurs yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Je me sentis rougir. Pour déplacer le centre de l'attention ailleurs que sur mon cou, je tentais une diversion.

Alors où aimeriez-vous passer la journée ?

Tu ne vas pas au commissariat aujourd'hui ?

Non c'est samedi, c'est plutôt tranquille en ce moment et j'ai envie de passer cette journée avec vous deux.

Et tu as l'autorisation de ta supérieure ? me demanda mère non sans sourire.

Oui elle m'a donné la permission.

Je vois que tu profites de tes nouvelles relations avec le lieutenant Beckett.

Tous les trois nous rigolâmes de cette nouvelle remarque de mère.

J'irai bien passer un moment à Central Park. On pourrait préparer un pique-nique et ensuite aller faire les magasins suggéra Alexis.

Très bonne idée, d'autant que j'ai une emplette à faire, dis-je.

Richard Castle tu en dis trop peu ou trop.

J'avoue mère j'aimerai lui faire un cadeau.

Comme c'est mignon dit Alexis.

Et je compte bien sur vous pour m'aider.

Tu as une idée papa ?

Je pensais à un bijou.

Un collier fit Alexis ?

J'y ai pensé, mais elle porte la bague de sa maman à son cou. Du coup je voyais des boucles d'oreilles.

Très bonne idée, j'ai hâte fit Alexis.

Moi aussi avouais-je en souriant.

Nous nous attelâmes à la préparation du pique-nique. C'était un rituel chez les Castle. Nous préparâmes une salade de pâtes. En y allant nous nous arrêterons chez le traiteur italien pour prendre de la charcuterie. Une bouteille de vin pour mère et moi, un soda pour Alexis, des fruits, des serviettes et une couverture pour nous installer dans le parc. Une fois le panier fini, je montais dans ma chambre pour revêtir une tenue plus décontracte. J'optais pour un jean un peu usé, un t-shirt et un sweat. En refermant mon placard, je pensais qu'il fallait également que je songe à ma tenue de ce soir. J'avais rendez-vous avec la plus belle femme de New-York, un vrai rendez-vous-même si nous ne l'avions pas présenté comme ça. Et je voulais faire bonne impression devant la dame. Peut être allais-je profiter de notre tour en ville pour m'acheter une nouvelle chemise, d'autant que Kate les connaissait toutes.

Nous quittâmes le loft quelques minutes plus tard, nous rendant à Central Park. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui allait tout à fait avec mon humeur. Nous marchâmes avant d'élire ce qui allait être notre emplacement. Alexis et mère me semblaient joyeuses. J'avais l'impression que ces derniers temps, les moments passés ensemble étaient moins nombreux. Alexis grandissait, elle avait un petit ami. Mère était entre ces rôles et les histoires de succession de Chet. Quant à moi, j'étais souvent au commissariat et l'affaire de la mère de Beckett m'avait amené à déserter beaucoup l'appartement. C'est donc avec grand plaisir que je savourais ce moment. J'étais chanceux : je passais une journée de rêve avec elles et j'allais passer la soirée de ce soir avec Kate. Je jouais un moment avec Alexis à la balle, tandis que mère lisait au soleil.

Vers 13h30 nous attaquions notre festin. Il ne manquait plus que Kate dans ce tableau. Je l'imaginais tout à fait avec nous dans Central Park le week-end, comme une vraie famille. Peut être que cela ne se ferait pas tout de suite, mais cette idée me faisait envie. Elle était si prévenante avec ma mère et si bienveillante à l'égard d'Alexis. La complicité qu'elle avait toujours eu naturellement avec les deux femmes de ma vie m'émouvait et ce depuis le début. Elle cessait d'être le lieutenant Beckett quand je la voyais avec elles. Certainement appréciait-elle mère comme la mère qu'on lui avait enlevé et Alexis lui rappelait sans doute elle-même plus jeune. Quelque chose me disait et elle l'avait largement sous-entendu qu'elle avait eu une adolescence légèrement plus rebelle que celle d'Alexis. Elle restait d'ailleurs une femme rebelle.

Le repas finit, nous nous reposâmes dans l'herbe tous les trois. J'en profitais pour m'assoupir légèrement. Je ne dormis pas longtemps, mais beaucoup plus tranquillement que ces dernières 72 heures. Ce petit somme au soleil m'avait régénéré. Vers 16h, nous quittâmes ce lieu de paradis et prîmes la direction des magasins. Notre premier arrêt fut une bijouterie. Alexis et mère étaient en effervescence à l'idée que nous allions choisir un cadeau pour Kate. Je regardais les vitrines quand mes yeux rencontrèrent une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes en or blanc avec une émeraude. Elles étaient magnifiques et iraient incroyablement bien avec les yeux de la belle Kate Beckett. Je m'étais arrêté et ceci n'avait pas trompé Alexis et mère qui finirent par me rejoindre.

Elles sont parfaites me dit Alexis.

Elles sont faites pour elle rajouta mère.

Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi, fis-je.

Je faisais donc l'acquisition de ce bijou, demandant au vendeur de me faire un paquet cadeau. Je ne pensais pas que cet achat allait être aussi rapide, mais j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour ces boucles à la seconde où je les ai vues, un peu à l'image de Kate la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Nous allâmes ensuite chez mon fournisseur habituel de chemises.

Tu n'en as pas déjà assez ? me fit mère.

En fait j'en veux une nouvelle, une…

…qu'elle n'a jamais vu compléta Alexis.

Oui c'est ça dis-je en souriant.

Je déambulais dans le magasin appréciant les couleurs, caressant les étoffes. C'est alors que je tombais sur une chemise d'un coton très soyeux, d'une couleur gris perle. Le revers du col, l'envers de la boutonnière et des manches étaient noir. Elle était tout à fait à mon goût et je l'espérais à celui de Kate. Les emplettes finies nous rentrâmes au loft, il était temps que j'entame ma préparation pour ce soir. J'avais suffisamment de temps pour passer ma chemise à l'eau et qu'elle sèche. Je n'aimais pas l'odeur et la sensation des vêtements neufs. Avant ma douche je me rasais. Sous la douche je me faisais la réflexion que ces derniers jours j'avais pris beaucoup de douches en relation avec Beckett. Cette pensée me fit sourire. J'aimais penser à elle dans de telles conditions, et je me laissais penser que j'aimerai partager une douche ou un bain avec elle.

Une fois lavé, je me mettais un soin après rasage à la sauge. Je me remis en jean en attendant de m'habiller définitivement. Je me posais des questions sur la tenue qu'allait arborer Kate. L'idée qu'elle revête une tenue en pensant à moi me séduisait également, et le fait qu'elle y ait pensé en début de journée encore plus.

Ma chemise étant sèche je la repassais, prenant le soin d'amidonner le col et les manches pour obtenir un bon maintien. Je décidais de porter un pantalon noir avec une ceinture ce soir et non un de mes traditionnels jeans. Je passais ma nouvelle chemise. Le contact du tissu avec ma peau était très agréable, je ne regrettais pas mon achat et elle m'allait très bien. Par-dessus je mis un pull en V noir qui rappellerait le pantalon, une partie de la chemise et ma veste. Je sortais une écharpe grise en cachemire. Je réajustais le col de ma chemise après avoir mis mon pull. Je pris la direction du salon afin de passer devant mon jury. Une fois l'escalier descendu, le jugement ne se fit pas attendre.

Waouh papa.

Richard tu es très à ton avantage commenta mère.

A votre avis ça va lui plaire ?

Il n'y a pas de doute. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle serait ravie de te voir si hésitant et soucieux ton apparence alors que tu vas la voir.

Alors je peux vous laisser toutes les deux ?

Oui et j'espère qu'on ne te verra pas avant demain me dit mère.

Je vais faire de mon mieux répondis-je souriant.

Je ne veux rien entendre dit Alexis en se bouchant les oreilles.

Je prenais le paquet pour Kate et appelais un taxi. J'attendais son arrivée avec impatience. L'interphone sonna, Michael le gardien m'informait de l'arrivée de mon destrier des temps modernes.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Richard**_

Le taxi avançait dans les rues de New-York et me rapprochait chaque seconde un peu plus de la soirée, de ma soirée avec Kate. Une fois arrivé à destination je m'annonçais à la réception. On m'informa que ma cavalière n'était pas encore arrivée, « tant mieux » me dis-je, je ne voulais pas la faire attendre.

Je m'installais donc au bar, choisissant le même emplacement que lors de cette fameuse soirée. Je commandais un soda en attendant qu'elle arrive. J'étais songeur, mais la voix du réceptionniste disant « il est par là-bas, si vous voulez bien me suivre » me tira de ma douce rêverie. Mais la réalité n'en était pas moins merveilleuse, je la vis arriver dans la salle principale. Elle me sourit en m'apercevant au bar. Pour le moment je ne voyais que ses jambes, elle devait porter une robe ou une jupe le manteau cachant le reste de ses habits. Elle était renversante à la fois comme toujours et plus que jamais. Il était difficile d'imaginer Kate Beckett plus belle que jamais, mais au moment où je la regardais je vis que c'était possible. Sa démarche si légère, ses jambes si longilignes et élancées, son corps si parfait habilement souligné par son manteau.

Le réceptionniste s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi et indiqua à Kate le chemin. Cette dernière s'approchait de moi. Elle s'arrêta cependant, me sourit et me dit :

Monsieur Castle. Lieutenant Beckett, police de New-York.

C'était la même phrase qu'elle avait prononcé en ce même lieu il y a trois ans, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Me levant pour la saluer, je lui faisais un baise main. Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de moi, se tourna et je compris qu'elle défaisait son manteau. Je sentais déjà son parfum ce qui contribuait à m'enivrer. Puis elle dit :

Puis-je vous confier mon manteau ?

Mais naturellement lieutenant, fis-je en m'exécutant.

Là je faisais glisser tout doucement son manteau le long de son dos et de ses épaules. Je découvris aussi progressivement sa tenue. Elle portait une robe noire sans bretelles avec des lacets dans le dos. Elle lui allait à ravir, les lacets mettant en évidence son dos musclé. Je posais son manteau sur une chaise. Je la retournais en posant ma main dans le bas de son dos. La vue de devant était toute aussi merveilleuse. Je m'en voulais presque de la dévisager ainsi, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner de sentir mon regard. Elle était largement complice de ce crime, c'est elle qui avait endossé une telle tenue.

Kate tu es magnifique.

Merci, me fit-elle.

Elle prit place à mes côtés, mes yeux ne la quittaient toujours pas. Comme pour augmenter ma température corporelle lorsqu'elle s'assit sa robe remonta inéluctablement, découvrant un peu plus ses jambes.

Tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi par rapport à ta tenue, lui dis-je.

Je suis contente que ça te plaise Rick.

Je regrette juste que nous soyons dans un lieu public.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que pour le moment je ne peux pas en profiter.

Elle eut un léger rire que j'identifiais comme sadique. Elle prenait plaisir à me mettre ainsi à l'épreuve.

Ca tombe très bien que tu parles de ça, j'avais deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair avec toi.

Euh oui, je t'écoute.

Elle avait identifié un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ma voix, c'est pourquoi elle me rassura tout de suite.

C'est juste que je te demande d'être discret sur notre rendez-vous aussi bien au travail que sur ton twitter.

Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Très bien fit-elle. Redis-moi ça dans quelques heures…

Nous échangions un sourire complice quand je lui proposais quelque chose à boire.

Que bois-tu ? me demanda-t-elle

Juste un soda.

Alors ça sera pareil pour moi, juste un soda.

Je passais commande tout en continuant de la dévorer du regard, elle était radieuse.

Alors ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Excellente, nous sommes allés à Central Park avec mère et Alexis c'était un moment délicieux.

Je veux bien te croire.

Et toi ta soirée me risquais-je ?

Elle était bien jusqu'à ton départ. Josh et moi avons rompu ce matin.

Je ne vais te dire que je suis désolé. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je sens que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Tu me ferais une faveur ?

Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout ce que tu veux…

Ne parlons plus de Josh.

Aucun problème. Pour passer à autre chose j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Ah oui ? fit-elle intriguée.

Je sortais le paquet de ma poche et lui tendais.

Rick il ne fallait pas….et puis je n'ai rien pour toi.

Tu es là, c'est un merveilleux cadeau et comme ça tu ne pourras rien me refuser ce soir.

Ce n'était pas dans mes objectifs dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et je vis à ses yeux qu'elle était touchée.

Elles sont magnifiques. Et puis ça tombe bien je n'en ai pas mis ce soir.

En disant cela, elle dégageait ses cheveux pour avoir accès à ses oreilles. Le mouvement de ses cheveux m'avait fait parvenir une vague de parfum, alors que je commençais presque à manquer de son odeur. Je me délectais de son odeur, de son regard, d'elle toute entière. En passant les mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre à leur place elle me dit :

Alors ?

Elles sont magnifiques, mais parce que tu es resplendissante.

Quel charmeur es-tu Rick Castle, dit-elle en souriant.

Le réceptionniste vint vers nous et nous informa que notre table était prête. Je me levais et aidais Kate à descendre de sa chaise. Je pris son manteau sur mon bras et nous avançâmes dans le restaurant jusqu'à notre table. Je m'effaçais devant elle pour la laisser prendre place sur sa chaise, que je faisais délicatement avancer une fois qu'elle fut assise. A mon tour je prenais place en face d'elle. Je me délectais de sa compagnie autant que de sa beauté. J'avais l'impression de faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle femme. Elle était différente, moins distante, moins grave, plus détendue, plus tendre. C'était donc ceci qu'elle cachait derrière son armure. Le dîner passait à une rapidité déconcertante tant cela était plaisant. Au moment du dessert ma charmante compagne préféra prendre un café. Elle me fit un clin d'œil quand elle le commanda, je l'imitais.

Nous nous levâmes de table, je me dépêchais pour arriver vers elle et lui remettre son manteau. J'en profitais pour passer ma main dans son dos. Qu'il était difficile d'être avec elle, sans avoir de contact physique. Mais je comprenais qu'elle ne veuille pas s'afficher immédiatement. Une fois dehors, j'hélais un taxi.

Chez toi ou chez moi ? lui demandais-je.

Qui te dit que j'ai envie de passer le reste de la soirée avec toi ? me répondit-elle avec un regard plein de défi.

Ca….

Je déposais un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres tout en la fixant des yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Chez moi, on sera plus libres répondit-elle.

Parce que tu penses qu'on va être expressifs ?

Tu n'as même pas idée me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

_**Kate**_

Me voilà à destination, mon cœur bat la chamade alors que je sors du taxi, ma poitrine se soulève à un rythme inhabituel. Immobile, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et expire avant de faire un pas de plus. J'entre dans le restaurant. Me reviennent à l'esprit les images d'il y a trois ans, lorsque j'étais venue ici même trouver Castle suite aux meurtres basés sur ses romans.

Bonsoir Madame, fit le réceptionniste.

Bonsoir. Je viens retrouver Richard Castle.

Monsieur Castle, oui il est arrivé. Je vous accompagne.

Il était déjà là, cette idée me plaisait. Je suivais le réceptionniste, je sentais une certaine intensité sous chacun de mes pas. J'avais le sentiment de vivre un instant particulier, même si je ne savais pas quels mots mettre derrière.

C'est là que je l'aperçus de loin. Il était au bar, assis exactement à la même place que lors de notre première rencontre. Je trouvais cela absolument charmant. Il m'avait vue, je lui souris. Qu'il était élégant, et que cette élégance me soit réservée me faisait très plaisir. Je percevais son regard sur moi, essayant de deviner ma tenue. Alors que nous arrivions presque à hauteur, pour se faire discret le réceptionniste arrêta sa progression dans la salle m'indiquant ma destination. Il faut dire que je l'avais repérée tellement l'homme que j'attendais et rejoignais était séduisant. En mémoire de notre première rencontre je dis :

Monsieur Castle. Lieutenant Beckett, police de New-York.

Le sourire qu'il me décrocha me ravagea. Je le vis se lever. Il avait un tel charisme. Il me prit délicatement la main, la tendait à proximité de lui et me l'effleura à peine. J'étais charmée par toutes ces attentions. Je me rapprochais légèrement de lui et me tournais défaisant les boutons de mon manteau. Cela faisait partie de mon stratagème pour qu'il parte à la conquête de ma tenue. Je lui demandais doucement :

Puis-je vous confier mon manteau ?

Mais naturellement lieutenant.

Il entreprit cette tâche avec la plus grande douceur et je pouvais sentir l'étoffe de mon manteau glisser sur moi. Il était d'une douceur très plaisante. Je sentais dans mon dos ses yeux me parcourant, comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois. Je n'étais pas mécontente de l'effet que je lui faisais. Quand je sentis sa main dans mon dos je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, l'avait-il senti ? peu importe. Son regard était partout sur moi, ses yeux prenaient une teinte légèrement plus foncée qu'à l'accoutumée. J'appréciais chaque parcelle de seconde. Il me murmura :

Kate tu es magnifique.

Merci, fis-je

Toujours couverte par son regard intense je m'installais à ses côtés. Rompant le silence il me dit :

Tu ne t'ai pas moqué de moi par rapport à ta tenue.

Je suis contente que ça te plaise Rick.

Je regrette juste que nous soyons dans un lieu public.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que pour le moment je ne peux pas en profiter.

Cette dernière remarque de mon cavalier me fit sourire. Je profitais de cette évocation pour aborder un sujet important avant de commencer notre soirée :

Ca tombe très bien que tu parles de ça, j'avais deux ou trois choses à mettre au clair avec toi.

Euh oui, je t'écoute.

Il semblait soudainement légèrement terrifié, je trouvais ça adorable. Ne tenant pas à jouer outre mesure avec ses sentiments je le rassurais tout de suite.

C'est juste que je te demande d'être discret sur notre rendez-vous aussi bien au travail que sur ton twitter.

Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Très bien dis-je. Redis-moi ça dans quelques heures…

A ces mots je perçus une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux, certainement identique à celle qui traversait les miens. Voyant son verre devant lui je lui demandais

Que bois-tu ?

Juste un soda.

Alors ça sera pareil pour moi, juste un soda.

Alors ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Excellente, nous sommes allés à Central Park avec mère et Alexis c'était un moment délicieux.

Je veux bien te croire.

Et toi ta soirée ?

En demandant cela, il avait eu un tic de visage hésitant à me poser cette question. Il était toutefois naturel qu'il se la pose. Après tout j'aurai fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Elle était bien jusqu'à ton départ. Josh et moi avons rompu ce matin.

Je ne vais te dire que je suis désolé. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je sens que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Tu me ferais une faveur ?

Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout ce que tu veux…

Ne parlons plus de Josh.

Aucun problème. Pour passer à autre chose j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Ah oui ?

Je vis sa main partir à la recherche de quelque chose dans sa veste et sortir un paquet. Il avait apporté un cadeau, je me sentais gênée. C'est pourquoi je lui dis :

Rick il ne fallait pas….et puis je n'ai rien pour toi.

Tu es là, c'est un merveilleux cadeau et comme ça tu ne pourras rien me refuser ce soir.

Ce n'était pas dans mes objectifs.

J'ouvris le paquet et découvrais avec émotion son présent. Il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles que je trouvais naturellement très belles. Il avait décidemment beaucoup de goût et cette attention me touchait énormément.

Elles sont magnifiques. Et puis ça tombe bien je n'en ai pas mis ce soir.

Je voulais les mettre tout de suite, pour faire honneur à cette délicate attention. J'officiais donc tout en sentant ses yeux me parcourir. C'était étrange mais c'est comme si son regard me réchauffait par les sensations qu'il ressentait devant ce spectacle. Alors que je les avais attachées et ne pouvant pas me voir je lui demandais :

Alors ?

Elles sont magnifiques, mais parce que tu es resplendissante.

Quel charmeur es-tu Rick Castle.

Le réceptionniste vint vers nous et nous informa que notre table était prête. Là encore il fut très prévenant, m'aidant à descendre de ma chaise et prenant mon manteau. J'aimais beaucoup son comportement. Je le savais déjà très gentleman, il l'avait déjà été maintes fois à mon égard, seulement cette fois-ci cela résonnait différemment en moi. Nous traversâmes au même rythme la salle. Il me fit asseoir et prit place en face de moi.

Cette soirée s'annonçait définitivement bien. Les inquiétudes que j'avais eues se dissipaient au fil des minutes. Il était à la fois prévenant, discret et protecteur et je lui en étais reconnaissant. La conséquence logique fut que je me détendais naturellement, abaissant mes gardes. Cela m'était arrivé plus d'une fois avec Castle. Cependant, si les dernières fois c'était inconscient et déstabilisant, cette fois-ci c'était le cours naturel des choses et je n'avais aucune envie de freiner les choses au risque de gâcher ce moment.

Un jour il faudrait que je pense à remercier Martha, car elle avait élevé un homme fantastique même si cela n'avait pas dû être tous les jours facile vu le numéro. Mais Rick était quelqu'un de merveilleux et je pense que je devais beaucoup à Martha et Alexis pour ça. Sans nous en rendre compte nous arrivâmes au dessert. Alors que je commandais un café pour clôturer ce repas, j'adressais un clin d'œil à Rick me disant intérieurement qu'il était mon vrai dessert, mais que je le consommerais plus tard. Il me suivit dans ce choix.

Je me levais de table, je le vis venir vers moi très vite prenant mon manteau et me le mettant, non sans en profiter pour passer sa main dans mon dos. Il appelait un taxi et me posa cette question :

Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Qui te dit que j'ai envie de passer le reste de la soirée avec toi ? répondis-je le défiant du regard.

Ca….

Et là il me fit payer mon crime en déposant un doux baiser juste à côté de mes lèvres, comme il l'avait fait là aussi il y a trois ans.

Chez moi, on sera plus libres lui dis-je.

Parce que tu penses qu'on va être expressifs ?

Tu n'as même pas idée lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Richard**_

Nous voilà montés dans le taxi. Malgré mes envies envers Kate, un doute s'empare de moins un instant. Et si ce rapprochement ne se passait pas et semait la zizanie entre nous ? J'y pensais seulement maintenant car le rapprochement était devenu possible. Kate et moi étions enfin célibataires en même temps, nous avions commencé à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Et nous étions là dans ce taxi pour se rendre chez elle. Elle-même se posait-elle les mêmes questions ? Devais-je lui faire part de mes atermoiements ? Je me sentais anxieux comme un jeune premier. Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Alexis très justement plus tôt dans la journée Kate Beckett n'était pas une conquête, nous étions liés par notre collaboration, par l'amitié. Et je n'avais aucune envie de briser tout cela. J'avais besoin d'elle et sans trop me fourvoyer je pense qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

Mon silence soudain n'avait pas échappé à ma compagne, qui me saisit la main en me couvant des yeux. Ce contact tactile suffisait à me sortir de ces pensées. Je lui souriais en lui caressant l'intérieur de la paume. Je la sentis frissonner. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours nos contacts s'étaient intensifiés, et nous n'avions toujours pas pu aller au bout. La tension, l'attraction qui avait toujours existé entre nous était à son paroxysme. Les regards que nous échangions étaient chargés d'émotions, de sentiments. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler, le verbe étant devenu inutile, nos yeux se comprenaient, nos corps s'accordaient.

Le taxi s'arrêta nous indiquant que nous étions arrivés à destination. Kate en descendit, je réglais la course. Nous étions au bas de son immeuble, elle ouvrait la porte du hall. Nous rentrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Les coups d'œil étaient plus fréquents mais plus furtifs. Nous marchions au même rythme dans le couloir menant à son appartement. Alors qu'elle était postée devant la porte, sélectionnant la clé. Je me mettais derrière elle et lui murmurai :

Kate…

Elle se retournait, je posais mes mains à l'intérieur de son manteau au niveau de ses hanches et ne pouvant plus attendre posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à cette invitation ouvrant sa bouche, m'autorisant le passage. Ce baiser était très doux. Puis elle s'arrêta et me dit tout doucement :

Et si on rentrait ?

Sans même attendre ma réponse elle ouvrait la porte.

_**Kate**_

Rick était silencieux ce qui m'étonnait. Il était plutôt rare que je le qualifie de cette manière, lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire même quand cela n'était pas nécessaire. Je le voyais du coin de l'œil, il me semblait songeur regardant défiler les rues. Je le trouvais beau et tout particulièrement ce soir. Si je me laissais totalement aller je dirais qu'il m'avait conquise ce soir. Son attitude avait été exceptionnelle, il était doux, prévenant, attentionné et en même d'un seul contact il savait me faire ressentir la fougue qu'il avait pour moi. Dès qu'il m'effleurait, je me sentais comme prise par une fièvre délirante. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien du tout.

Le sentant préoccupé je pris sa main dans la mienne, ce qui le fit réagir immédiatement. Son visage se décontracta instantanément, il me sourit et d'un doigt me caressait l'intérieur de la main. Ce geste me faisait tressaillir. Encore une fois il avait su où m'effleurer pour susciter une réaction maximale, comme hier lorsqu'il avait parcouru mon cou. Son regard était plongé dans le mien.

Une fois arrivés, j'eus l'impression que le temps se figeait aussi bien jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble, dans l'ascenseur ou enfin dans le couloir. Alors que j'étais devant la porte je le sentis se rapprocher à l'extrême de moi, son souffle chaud était dans ma nuque. J'entendis sa voix prononcer mon prénom de manière très sensuelle. Je me retournais et là il m'embrassait délicatement tout en posant ses mains sur moi. Sentant que nous pouvions nous emballer très vite je lui suggérais de rentrer dans l'appartement. C'est ainsi que j'ouvrais la porte.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kate**_

A peine avais-je eu le temps de refermer la porte que Rick qui était derrière moi entourait ses mains sur ma taille, me retournait et me plaquait contre la porte pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Si le baiser que nous avions échangé quelques instants auparavant était très doux celui-là ressemblait à un assaut. A travers ses vêtements je pouvais sentir que son corps était brûlant, comme étant habité par une flamme incandescente. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ressentir autant de choses pour un baiser. Ce n'était en plus pas le premier avec Rick, mais il y mettait tant.

Son exploration m'arrachait déjà des gémissements, je laissais tomber mon sac à main à mes pieds et le fouillait à mon tour de mes mains. Elles atterrirent en tout premier lieu dans ses cheveux. Je bouillais d'impatience de parcourir son corps. Il me mordit la lèvre au cours d'un baiser, faisant trainer quelque peu ses dents, en m'étirant la lèvre ce qui me provoquait un nouveau spasme. Je sentais son souffle sur moi, il défit mon manteau le laissant choir à mes pieds. Sa respiration brûlante se rapprochait de mon cou, et là il recommençait ce qu'il avait fait la veille mais de manière encore plus ardente. En sentant ma peau être aspirée par ses lèvres, je tendais encore plus mon cou pour lui faciliter l'accès et me mordais la lèvre. J'avais toujours particulièrement apprécié cet acte qui consistait à marquer le cou, mais il le faisait divinement bien. Je perdais encore un peu plus pied. Tout en me dévorant le cou il me caressait. Une de ses mains se retrouvait sur ma jambe, il me caressait la cuisse tout en l'inclinant vers lui. Je raffolais de la sensation de cette main forte et puissante me découvrant peu à peu. Suite à un nouveau gémissement un « Rick… » sortit de ma bouche. En entendant son prénom il arrêta sa pression buccale dans mon cou, j'entendis un bruit de succion humide quand ses lèvres libéraient la peau qui avait été aspirée.

Nous nous regardions profondément, intensément. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé et j'imaginais que les miens avaient pris une teinte plus sombre. Le désir nous parcourait tellement. Sa bouche fondait à nouveau sur moi. Alors que je reprenais un peu de consistance après mon décrochage j'en profitais pour le débarrasser de sa veste qui allait mourir à ses pieds. Tout en l'embrassant je lui caressais le dos, ses épaules musclées et le faisais avancer dans mon appartement. Nous progressions à l'aveugle dans le noir, sans quitter une seconde nos bouches. La danse de nos langues s'enchevêtrant était irrésistible. Continuant dans mon exploration dans son dos je jugeais que son pull over était de trop. Je le remontais donc progressivement, comprenant mon action et souhaitant me faciliter la tâche il leva les bras. Ce surplus vestimentaire enlevé ses mains retombèrent et il me pressa encore plus contre lui. Ses mains étaient dorénavant dans le bas de mes reins. Je sentis qu'il touchait le canapé, nous étions arrivés à destination. J'effectuais une légère poussée de mes mains sur son torse, il se retrouvait assis et moi debout devant lui. Alors que je l'entendis râler je posais un doigt sur sa bouche en lui disant « chut ». Puis je m'installais sur lui, assise à califourchon mes jambes tombant de part et d'autre de celles de Richard. Je retrouvais sa bouche qui me manquait déjà. Mes mains étaient plaquées à présent sur le devant de sa chemise et autour de son cou. Quittant sa bouche une nouvelle fois, je partais dans des lieux connus, effectuant des micro-morsures dans son cou. Cette fois-ci je ne lui aspirais pas là peau mais l'embrassait, la goutait. Il sentait tellement bon. Je crus reconnaître une odeur de sauge que je trouvais littéralement enivrante. Maintenant c'est lui que j'entendais gémir. Ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes dans mon dos et mes fesses. Il effectua une pression sur ces dernières les pressant de ses mains ce qui m'arracha un petit cri de surprise. Il me dit m'interrompant alors que je m'apprétais à lui dévorer le cou :

Kate, tu ne crois pas que nous aurions plus de place si on allait ailleurs ?

Dans ma chambre tu veux dire….oui.

Ses mains toujours sur mes fesses, il se leva me portant à travers le salon. Nous nous embrassions encore sans nous lasser. Arrivés au chambranle de la porte il me laissa glisser sur lui. Il me laissait l'initiative ce qui n'était pas sans me déplaire. Mes yeux tombèrent sur sa chemise. Mue par un instinct sauvage je ne prenais pas le soin de défaire les boutons et forçais donc les choses. Je l'entendis protester :

Kate ma chemise….elle est neuve, il avait eu une moue comparable à celle qu'ont les enfants quand un de leur jouet est cassé. Je trouvais ça craquant.

Non Rick ma chemise….

Il était à présent torse nu devant moi découvrant complètement ce torse que j'avais imaginé, deviné derrière ses vêtements depuis le début de notre partenariat. J'avançais vers lui, il reculait jusqu'à se retrouver devant le lit. M'attirant à lui il me retourna, m'embrassant dans la nuque et descendant peu à peu. Ses mains entreprirent pendant ce temps de dénouer les lacets de ma robe. Quand il en eut assez défait je me retrouvais face à lui. Et là il fit délicatement glisser ma robe sur mon corps. Ses yeux me parcouraient intégralement le corps et je vis sur ses lèvres son sourire se prononcer encore un peu plus. Il m'attira à lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit m'emportant dans sa chute. Nous étions l'un contre l'autre, ressentant davantage la chaleur de nos corps. Il m'entourait de ses bras m'embrassant avec impatience. Je me relevais délicatement en laissant trainer mes mains sur son torse et me passant la langue sur les lèvres. J'étais à 90° par rapport à lui. Il me caressait le haut du corps, semblant profiter de la vue de sa place. Ses mains partirent à la rencontre de mon soutien-gorge et il commença à caresser ma poitrine avec douceur. A son tour il levait son torse, j'appréciais sa carrure athlétique. Sa bouche rejoignit ses mains sur ma poitrine. Il me découvrit légèrement le sein droit prenant délicatement dans sa bouche mon téton et jouant légèrement avec sa langue. Le gauche eut le même traitement. Alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible, mes tétons déjà durs se raffermirent encore plus me faisant presque mal tellement ils étaient tendus. Sa caresse me donnait la chair de poule. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et chercha l'attache de mon sous-vêtement, il le défit savamment et l'envoya par terre. Me serrant contre lui, il retrouvait ma bouche. Ma poitrine était contre son torse. La sensation était électrisante.

Cela faisait un moment que contre moi je sentais les attributs de sa virilité réagir. Je décidais qu'il était temps que je le libère quelque peu. Je pressais donc de mon poids pour que nous nous retrouvions l'un sur l'autre et lui maintenait le torse pour qu'il n'amorce pas une nouvelle montée. Je laissais mes mains descendre à plat tout doucement sur son torse, parfois je m'arrêtais et faisais des cercles sur lui en l'effleurant du bout de mes doigts ce qui lui arrachait des gémissements. Puis j'arrivais à sa ceinture et la défaisais. Je dégrafais ensuite son pantalon. En me soulevant j'en profitais pour le descendre légèrement. Quand je m'asseyais de nouveau sur lui seul un dernier sous-vêtement chacun nous séparait de l'intimité la plus totale. Je fis un léger mouvement de bassin vers l'avant et lui dis :

Dis-moi Rick, c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état là ?

Tu n'as pas idée Kate me répondit-il.

En se relevant il m'embrassait me parcourant le dos de ses mains. Puis il fit jouer toute sa force et je me retrouvais sur le dos et lui au-dessus de moi. Il en profita pour se débarrasser totalement de son pantalon et revint fondre sur moi. Par réflexe j'avais incliné mes jambes, il vint se mettre dans cet espace, nous étions collés au plus près de notre désir. L'envie nous dévorait, mais nous prenions le temps de nous découvrir. Nos souffles étaient saccadés par le feu qui se consumait entre nous. Il m'embrassait tout en suivant de ses mains les courbes de mes jambes. Puis sa bouche descendit le long de mon menton, mon cou laissant traîner tantôt sa langue ou une petite morsure. Il descendit de la sorte également sur mon ventre. J'étais très sensible de ce côté-là, quelque peu chatouilleuse. Je me mordais pour ne pas rire. En caressant mes hanches il aperçut le tatouage qui partait de ma hanche droite et descendait dans l'aine. Il passa son doigt dessus. En caressant l'étoffe de mon dernier vêtement il me regardait comme pour me demander mon accord pour m'enlever cet ultime rempart. Je faisais un mouvement de la tête. Il fit glisser le tissu avec une délicatesse totale. J'accompagnais son geste en soulevant mon bassin. J'étais désormais complètement nue. Il me parcourut tout le corps de ses yeux et de ses mains. Il était d'une douceur incroyable, j'aimais sentir ses mains sur moi, le sentir sur moi. Le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus pressant, j'attendais depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Je me relevais et lui dis d'une voix étranglée de plaisir :

Rick, fais-moi l'amour.

Pas encore me répondit-il, caressant ma bouche de ses doigts.

Il me poussait ensuite pour m'allonger de nouveau, m'embrassait encore et redescendait vers mon bas ventre. Là je sentis sa bouche se fondre et explorer avec science dans mon intimité. Cela m'arracha un spasme qui me secoua. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais même pas à le guider tellement il s'y prenait bien. Le contact de sa langue me procura une nouvelle décharge électrique qui s'ensuivit d'un cri. Je n'avais jamais connu cela auparavant. Je sentais tous mes muscles se contracter sous l'effet de ses assauts. Une main dans les cheveux de Rick, je laissais ma main chercher aveuglément la table de nuit. J'ouvrais le tiroir et sortais une protection.

Il remontait ensuite le long de mon corps, laissant trainer sa bouche m'embrassant et me caressant la peau. Il arrivait à ma bouche et m'embrassa sensuellement. Il m'avait donné un tel plaisir que les pulsions étaient devenues beaucoup trop intenses pour moi. C'est pourquoi je redoublais d'intensité en l'embrassant, l'obligeant à se tourner et échanger nos places dans lit. Je me retrouvais à nouveau sur lui, ne quittant toujours pas sa bouche. Je l'abandonnais cependant un instant pour pouvoir plonger dans son cou et lui soulever sa peau si fine à cet endroit du corps. Mes mains continuaient leur balai. J'arrivais à mon tour à l'ultime morceau de tissu qui cachait de moins en moins l'envie de mon partenaire. Je le caressais à cet endroit si tiraillé par le désir tout en continuant d'aspirer sa peau. Il gémit :

Kate…

Je comprenais sa douleur. Il avait fait passer mon plaisir avant le sien. Mes mains se mirent donc sur l'élastique de son boxer et je le fis descendre. Je quittais son cou pour me délecter de ce spectacle. J'eus un regard ravi envers la virilité de mon amant. Il s'enquit :

Kate tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Pour seule réponse ma main se saisissait du paquet que j'avais posé sur le lit, lui montrais et il le saisit. M'embrassant il me renversa à nouveau sur le lit. Il défit l'enveloppe et mit la protection. Il revint ensuite se fondre sur mon corps. Nos intimités étaient collées. C'est avec douceur qu'il se fraya un passage en moi. Une fois à terme nous eûmes tous les deux un soupir. L'attente avait été longue. Il se mouvait doucement en moi, je prenais progressivement ses dimensions. Le plaisir nous irradiait. Ses mains continuaient à parcourir l'ensemble de mon corps m'ajoutant des frissons. Nos baisers d'abord doux se faisaient plus frénétiques. La cadence de nos corps prit le même chemin ce qui m'arrachant des gémissements puis des cris. Le rythme s'accélérant encore davantage, l'espace entre mes cris lui se réduisait. Je jouais également avec la position de mes jambes pour varier les sensations pour nous deux. Je sentis Rick calmer le jeu pour prolonger notre étreinte. Son emprise physique sur moi étant légèrement moins forte, je le faisais tourner et me retrouvais sur lui.

Je contrôlais à présent la cadence elle se voulait plus douce, plus lente. J'ajoutais au va et vient traditionnel des mouvements sur le côté ce qui le fit sourire. Il me caressait la joue tout en m'embrassant. Nos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie. Il semblait avoir repris de son calme. Il me fit à nouveau valser sur le lit, sa bouche venant au contact de ma poitrine accompagnée de près par ses mains. Ces doubles caresses décuplaient mon plaisir. Dans le même temps il avait de nouveau accéléré les mouvements. De mon côté j'arrivais au sommet de mon plaisir, mes râles ponctuaient régulièrement les impulsions données par Rick. Il continua à accroître sa cadence, atteignant un point de non retour pour nous. Dans un cri commun nous arrivâmes de concert à l'apothéose. Son corps retombant alors contre le mien. Des goutes de sueur perlaient nos peau. Il se retira délicatement tout en couvrant ma bouche de baisers.

Mes sens étaient retournés. Jamais une étreinte ne m'avait procuré tant de sentiments. Il était d'une tendresse difficilement égalable. Nos bouches continuaient à danser de concert. Je me blottissais contre lui et il me serrait dans ses bras. J'étais à nue et je m'étais jamais sentie si protégée. Je posais ma tête sur le torse de Rick continuant à le caresser. La sienne était dans mes cheveux et sa main dans mon dos. Il m'embrassait régulièrement le haut de la tête. Je m'endormis profondément dans ses bras.

_**Richard**_

Contrairement à hier soir où j'étais arrivé hésitant chez Kate et en dépit des doutes qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit durant notre trajet en taxi, je laissais aller mes envies poussant Kate contre la porte une fois cette dernière refermée. Voilà des heures que je ne pensais qu'à l'embrasser et cette envie c'était accrue durant la soirée. Il y avait dans notre échange de l'impatience, de la passion. J'étais devenu accroc aux lèvres de Kate, à leur goût. Mes mains fouillaient son corps et elle était déjà très réactive. J'aimais beaucoup car elle laissait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, émettant des sons et des gémissements. De son côté elle m'explorait également, passant sa main dans mes cheveux de manière experte, cela me rendait fou. Prenant une revanche sur elle je la mordais en finissant un baiser et laisser mourir ma bouche peu à peu dans son cou.

J'entrepris de lui ôter son manteau pour être en contact plus près avec son corps. Cette fois-ci je mis moins de mesure en m'attaquant à la peau de son cou. J'avais sentis la veille qu'elle avait apprécié ma succion, mais par timidité je n'étais pas allé plus loin. Mais au vu de l'œuvre qu'elle avait réalisé sur moi je m'attaquais moi aussi à une réalisation dans le cou si fruité et soyeux de Kate. Elle m'encourageait à continuer inclinant davantage son cou, améliorant par là même mon emprise sur cette partie de son corps. Je sentais son corps réagir et cela me motivait encore plus.

J'osais même pendant ce temps poser une main sur sa cuisse et la caresser. J'avais positionné sa cuisse droite à 90° autour de ma taille et appréciais sa nature musclée et galbée. Ses jambes étaient par ailleurs d'une douceur incroyable. Mes actions semblaient attiser son désir. J'entendis un son étranglé sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle prononça mon prénom. Cela me donna entière satisfaction sur mon action et décidais de relâcher la pression que j'avais mise entre mes lèvres. En éloignant ma bouche, je vis la magnifique trace que je lui laissais.

Nos yeux se scrutaient, j'aimais cette lueur qui animait son regard à cet instant. La naissance et la propagation du désir entre nous se reflétait dans les yeux de Kate les fonçant. Elle interrompit ce moment en recollant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle mit à son tour ma veste à terre et me caressait le haut du corps, étudiant chaque parcelle de mon dos, de mes épaules. Ses mains étaient à la fois douces et fermes. Elle commença à se décoller de la porte contre laquelle elle était plaquée et initia une marche dans son appartement. Nous nous embrassions avec ardeur tout en avançant et alors que je lui cachais une partie de la vue et que de surcroît nous étions dans le noir, ses sens très affûtés et aiguisés nous guidaient à travers la pièce. Elle commença à fouiller mon pull et entreprit de me le retirer. Je l'aidais dans sa démarche en levant les bras pour qu'elle puisse l'ôter sans encombre. Le vêtement enlevé et jeté par ses soins je laissais retomber mes mains sans trop de contrôle sur le bas de son dos. Mon mollet entra en contact avec le bord du canapé.

Elle avait compris, sentis que nous étions arrivés à destination. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et me poussa. Je retombais sur le canapé. Je fis sembler de râler, elle était debout devant moi. Malgré la pénombre régnant dans son appartement je pouvais deviner les lignes de ce corps si magnifique que je découvrais au fur et à mesure de mes mains. L'obscurité décuplait nos sens, j'étais littéralement à l'affût de ses sons, de son odeur, de ses caresses. Passant un doigt sur ma bouche je l'entendis murmurer « chut ». En s'appuyant légèrement sur moi elle positionna ses jambes autour des miennes, s'asseyant sur moi. La position me plaisait beaucoup. Je pouvais sentir les ondes parfumées se dégageant de ses cheveux, d'elle. Elle retrouva ma bouche et m'embrassa avidement. A présent elle me mordillait, m'embrassait sensuellement le cou. Toutes ces attentions me rendaient peu à peu complètement fou et m'extirpaient des gémissements de satisfaction. Elle était torride. Au vu de sa posture sur moi j'en profitais pour presser mes mains sur son dos et ses fesses que je découvrais de mes mains pour la première fois. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pu les admirer que dans ses jeans ou plus rarement au travers de robes. Mais là avoir la possibilité de les toucher me survoltait. Alors qu'elle continuait son voyage dans mon cou et profitant d'une légère accalmie je lui dis :

Kate, tu ne crois pas que nous aurions plus de place si on allait ailleurs ?

Dans ma chambre tu veux dire….oui.

Gardant la position de mes mains intacte, je la soulevais et la portais. Nous allâmes jusqu'à sa chambre sans délaisser nos bouches, comme si nos baisers étaient devenus nécessaires à notre survie. Je ne me passais plus de sa bouche, de sa douce langue agile et habile. Connaissant Kate je la fis glisser sur moi juste avant le seuil de la porte. Je voulais qu'elle prenne les devants, qu'elle m'ouvre (toutes) les portes de son intimité. Je vis ses mains se porter sur ma chemise et me l'arracher. Elle n'avait pas réellement fait de détail à ce sujet. Pour la forme je protestais :

Kate ma chemise….elle est neuve, lui dis-je

Non Rick ma chemise….

Je m'étais donc retrouvé torse nu en peu de temps grâce à la fougue de ma compagne. Je vis ses yeux parcourir mon torse avec une lueur d'envie. Je m'en délectais. S'il était certain que je l'avais à maintes reprises dévisagé ce n'était pas son cas ou alors elle se cachait bien, je voyais dans son regard du plaisir. En même temps qu'elle avançait vers moi, je reculais. Mes jambes entrèrent en contact avec son lit. Je crépitais d'impatience de lui enlever sa robe et ce au moins depuis que je l'avais aperçue au restaurant. L'amenant à moi, je la faisais se retourner déposant une cascade de baisers dans sa nuque et plus bas. J'effleurais de mon visage la douceur de ses cheveux. Au même instant, mes mains s'attelaient aux lacets de sa robe. Elle avait été sadique en choisissant une telle tenue. Les lacets suffisamment desserrés je la faisais de nouveau pivoter pour me retrouver face à elle. Je voulais lui défaire sa robe et qu'elle me voit. Le tissu coula sur elle avec une grande facilité. Je découvrais progressivement son corps et cette vision m'enchantait. Kate était réellement magnifique. J'avais de nombreuses fois pensé ce corps, mais l'image que j'avais fantasmé était loin de la réalité. Après avoir parcouru son corps de mes yeux, je voulais le sentir c'est ainsi que je l'entraînais avec moi en me laissant choir sur le lit. Son attitude transpirait la sensualité et elle arrivait à augmenter encore la température de mon corps. Nous sommes restés un instant collés, nous embrassant toujours aussi passionnément. Je la sentis se lever et s'asseoir sur moi. Positionnée ainsi elle me procurait un panorama imprenable sur son corps de rêve. Son buste était magnifiquement dessiné, son ventre ferme et plat, ses hanches dessinées. Mes yeux remontaient légèrement et s'arrêtaient sur sa sublime poitrine mise en valeur par un charmant soutien-gorge. Ce fut une nouvelle exploration pour mes mains, je caressais sa poitrine. Je pouvais sentir ses réactions. Je me relevais pour la rejoindre et jeta ma bouche dans sa féminité rejoignant mes mains. De ma main je poussais un peu le tissu pour avoir accès à sa pointe droite qui était déjà dressée et l'enveloppait de ma bouche et parfois de ma langue. Ne souhaitant pas avoir de traitement préférentiel j'infligeais la même action au côté gauche. Je l'entendais réagir à mes assauts et appréciait la dureté de ses tétons dans ma bouche. Mes mains partirent dans son dos en quête de l'attache de son sous-vêtement qui n'était pas si sadique que les lacets de sa robe. La défaisant, je libérais sa poitrine au grand air et surtout à ma vision. Elle rapprocha son buste à l'extrême du mien, nos bouches se retrouvèrent avec cet éternel plaisir. Le ressenti de son corps sur le mien m'électrisait.

Je la sentis presser sur mon torse et vis nos corps rejoindre la surface du matelas. Elle jouait de ses mains m'évitant tout redécollage alors qu'elle se remettait droite. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse, elle alternait différents types de caresses qui si possible m'excitaient encore plus et m'arrachaient des gémissements. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma ceinture, elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de me torturer davantage. Ses préliminaires avec Kate étaient délicieux et le désir était déjà né en moi. Elle me défit mon pantalon et le fit légèrement glisser. Il ne nous restait qu'un seul vêtement. La même idée du lui traverser la tête alors qu'elle effectuait un petit mais non moins efficace mouvement vers moi avec son bassin. D'une voix que je jugeais aussi fière, sensuelle que provocante elle me dit :

Dis-moi Rick, c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état là ?

Tu n'as pas idée Kate lui dis-je dans un râle attestant de mon excitation.

Pris d'une envie soudaine je me relevais, l'embrassais, la caressais avant de la faire pivoter pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. A l'occasion j'enlevais mon pantalon qui était devenu une gêne à présent. Pendant que je m'exécutais j'avais remarqué du coin de l'œil que Kate avait remonté ses jambes laissant un espace dans lequel je m'empressais de fondre. J'étais de mon côté ivre de désir et je la sentais également tiraillée, mes ces entrées en matière étaient si fabuleuses je voulais encore que nous profitions de nos corps. Alors que nous nous embrassions avec une intensité toujours plus forte, nos langues se fouillant littéralement je caressais ses superbes jambes.

Bien qu'avide de la bouche de Kate je laissais à ma bouche le soin de recouvrir son corps, de l'explorer, de l'aimer. Je m'attardais à chaque fraction de peau jusqu'à descendre à son ventre. Alors que j'avais sa taille dans mes mains je découvris un tatouage qui naissait sur sa hanche droite et semblait se jeter dans son aine. Je passais mon doigt dessus ainsi que sur le tissu qui le recouvrait. J'interrogeais Kate du regard pour savoir si je pouvais lui ôter cette dernière étoffe. Ayant obtenu son accord, je faisais glisser cette dernière barrière. Elle était entièrement nue et littéralement merveilleuse. J'avais envie de la découvrir encore plus. L'envie de Kate se ressentait dans les crispations de son corps. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de l'entendre me demander :

Rick, fais-moi l'amour.

Pas encore répondis-je, caressant sa bouche de mes doigts.

Alors qu'elle s'était levée pour me prononcer la sublime phrase que je venais d'entendre, je l'intimais d'un geste de la main à s'étendre à nouveau sur le lit, l'embrassais de nouveau et me rapprochais de son antre lui offrant une caresse buccale. Elle réagit une nouvelle fois à mon action, ses mains tiraient mes cheveux. Son corps se contractait au moindre de mes mouvements et des cris sortaient de sa bouche. Je sentis son corps s'étirer et entendis un léger bruit. J'abandonnais donc mon massage et remontais vers elle. Nous échangeâmes un nouveau baiser. A ce moment elle me fit comprendre de sa langue que le désir devenait trop fort et qu'il fallait que nous avancions. Elle m'incitait à nouveau à changer de place et se retrouverait une fois de plus sur moi. Elle s'attardait un instant dans mon cou, m'aspirant divinement la peau tout en me sillonnant de ses mains. Inexorablement sa course finit au niveau de mon boxer, ultime rempart à l'intimité la plus totale. Alors qu'elle me caressait le bas ventre, elle continuait sa succion dans mon cou. La conjonction des deux me faisait complètement décroché. Mon corps tout entier était assailli par le désir qu'elle suscitait en moi. A mon tour je la suppliais :

Kate…

Elle entendit ma complainte et entreprit de m'enlever mon sous vêtement. Alors que je sentais un regard sur la partie de mon anatomie qu'elle découvrait je lui demandais :

Kate tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Pour seule réponse je vis sa main se saisir d'un paquet sur le lit, me le montrant. L'ayant identifié je m'en saisi. Alors que je l'embrassais je la renversais de nouveau sur le lit. Je défaisais l'enveloppe pour revêtir la protection. Je rejoignais ensuite son corps. Nos intimités étaient collées. Là encore je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je prenais donc tout mon temps pour la faire mienne. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, nos respirations saccadées par le désir intense. Je commençais par bouger tout doucement, m'habituant à elle. Mes mains continuaient toujours à la parcourir avec hâte. Les baisers que nous échangeâmes à ce moment là étaient tendres, doux. Ils changèrent de nature alors même que la cadence de notre rapport s'accélérait. Kate ne retenait en aucun cas ses cris, m'encourageant donc encore plus. Habilement elle bougeait ses jambes nous apportant de nouvelles sensations. Le rythme qu'elle me faisait subir était assez soutenu, mais il fallait que je ralentisse pour pouvoir profiter encore d'elle. Je ralentissais donc, desserrant quelque peu dans le même temps la pression que mes mains exerçaient sur son corps. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kate pour me faire faire une rotation et me chevaucher quelques instants plus tard.

C'est elle qui guidait désormais. J'appréciais énormément et me laissais faire. Elle était divine par sa beauté, dans ses actes. Je passais ma main sur sa joue tout en l'embrassant. Elle avait su identifier le rythme qui me calmait, je me régalais de son traitement et de son magnifique corps sur le mien. J'étais à nouveau à même de continuer notre étreinte, c'est pourquoi je la fis rouler sur le lit. Ma bouche et mes mains avaient retrouvé le chemin de la poitrine de Kate. Cette plongée dans cette partie de son corps m'avait redonné de l'entrain et mes mouvements s'étaient accélérés naturellement. Les cris émis par Kate m'indiquaient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et me guidaient sur les mouvements à donner à nos corps. Continuant de soutenir le rythme je sentis que nous étions arrivés au terme de notre plaisir. Celui-ci se ponctua d'une dernière expiration commune. Nos corps étaient légèrement transpirants. Alors que je quittais son corps, je m'installais tout près d'elle, dévorant de nouveau sa bouche.

Dans mon esprit une avalanche de sensations s'écoulait. J'étais littéralement transporté et me disait que j'aurai certainement du mal à me passer de ce qu'elle m'avait donné ce soir. Mais pour le moment ces questions devaient disparaître de mon esprit. Je voulais profiter du moment présent. Kate se colla contre moi, déposant sa tête sur mon torse. Je me régalais de cet instant divin avec, la serrant dans mes bras. Je sentis son corps se détendre complètement et devinai qu'elle avait rejoint paisiblement le sommeil. Je la regardais dormir, apaisé par cette image et la rejoignais dans son sommeil.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Richard**_

Je me réveillais tout doucement constatant avec bonheur que la tête de Kate n'avait pas bougé durant la nuit. J'avais tellement pensé, rêvé ce jour où je me réveillerai avec cette merveilleuse femme dans mes bras. En fait, je le souhaitais depuis la première seconde de notre rencontre. Je la regardais, sa tête posée sur mon torse elle dormait. Son visage était radieux et détendu, un léger sourire entrouvrait ses délicieuses lèvres. Je ne connaissais pas ce visage, elle portait toujours un masque de sévérité. Il lui arrivait de faire évoluer ses traits, notamment lors d'interrogatoires, ou avec les familles lors d'enquêtes. Et elle était douée pour cela. Je l'avais toujours admiré au moment d'annoncer la nouvelle la plus terrible à une famille, celle de la perte d'un proche. Mais ce matin elle avait cette expression faciale sans certainement le savoir, sans contrôler et la découvrir si calme me réchauffait le cœur.

Mon regard se perdait devant ce merveilleux spectacle. Je me sentis de meilleure humeur en réalisant que nous étions dimanche, qu'aujourd'hui nous n'irions pas au commissariat. La journée s'annonçait définitivement belle. Je bougeais en toute délicatesse pour ne pas réveiller ma belle, mais cependant je l'entendis gémir dans son sommeil « mmmh », puis sa main bougea sur mon torse. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement et leur beauté m'éclaira. D'une voix encore ensommeillée elle me dit :

Richard Castle tu n'as pas le droit de quitter cette pièce aujourd'hui ou je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux.

Même si c'est pour préparer le petit déjeuner ?

Mmm…prépare le et le jury va délibérer sur la sentence à t'infliger.

Je prie pour le que le jury soit clément alors lui dis-je en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me levais du lit y laissant ma douce, et retrouvais les habits que nous avions parsemés dans sa chambre et un peu partout dans l'appartement la veille. Je me saisissais de mon boxer et l'enfilais avant de franchir le seuil de sa chambre.

Une fois dans la cuisine j'ouvrais le frigidaire et faisais un inventaire en règles. Avec plaisir je vis que contrairement à la dernière fois il contenait des produits frais et que j'allais pouvoir concocter des petites douceurs. Je commençais par préparer un café qui allait couler pendant le reste de mes activités. Dans un bol je remarquais un reste de pâte à pancakes, sortant une poêle j'en préparais quelques uns, puis un jus d'oranges avec des fruits fraîchement pressés. Dans des coupelles je taillais des fruits frais. Le café étant passé, je me saisissais de deux tasses. Je disposais toutes ces choses sur un plateau, alors que je m'en saisissais pour l'apporter dans la chambre je l'aperçu. Elle était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, avait revêtu ma chemise pour se couvrir et un short, elle me regardait.

Ce regard me faisait sentir comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Elle était magnifique, le soleil entrant dans son appartement amenait des reflets dans ses cheveux.

Où souhaites-tu prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

Dans la chambre, mais à une seule condition…me dit-elle.

Laquelle ?

Que tu sois avec moi.

Je prenais donc le plateau avançant vers elle, qui n'avait pas bougé. Alors que j'étais arrivé à son niveau elle déposa à son tour un baiser sur mes lèvres, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. J'entrais dans la chambre et déposais le plateau sur le bout du lit. Elle me suivait. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte. Je ramenais le plateau vers nous. Ce petit déjeuner auprès de ma belle avait une saveur toute particulière. Je la voyais manger avec appétit, ce qui me fit sourire pensant à certaines femmes que j'avais connu qui ne mangeaient rien par soucis de ligne. Kate n'avait manifestement pas ce genre de problèmes. Il ne restait plus que les fruits sur le plateau qu'elle posa à terre gardant la coupelle avec elle. Elle me fixa avec malice, porta une fraise à sa bouche et s'approcha de moi. Je répondais à cette savoureuse invitation, dégustait un morceau de fraise en même temps que Kate. Nos bouches finirent par se rejoindre, se rencontrer et s'emmêler. Nous répétâmes l'opération avec l'ensemble des fruits. Elle était souriante. La voir ainsi me transportait et me confirmait qu'elle était la femme que je voulais.

Le moment n'était pas pour que nous ayons une discussion là-dessus. Je connaissais trop bien Kate pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Nous avions déjà franchi un certain nombre d'étapes en quelques jours. Mais elle mettrait du temps à s'engager complètement, vouloir d'une relation officielle. Le fait que nous travaillons ensemble complexifiait aussi la donnée. Donc je mettais mes envies de parler de couple de côté et profitais de l'instant qu'elle m'offrait en espérant qu'ils seraient nombreux. Quand elle serait prête, elle aborderait le sujet. Lorsque je suis avec elle je ressens tellement de choses et de sentiments différents je me sens à la fois faible et fort, triste et heureux, malade et en pleine santé, impatient et calme. Nous avions alors finit les fruits, elle mettait la coupelle sur le plateau au pied du lit et me dit :

Monsieur Castle, le jury a délibéré et a décidé d'être clément avec vous. Ceci dit vous êtes assigné à rester ici toute la journée. Le coupable a quelque chose à dire pour sa défense ?

J'accepte la peine. Ai-je la liberté de mouvement ?

Oui à condition que vous ne quittiez pas cet appartement. Pourquoi ?

Pour seule réponse alors que j'étais accroupi sur le lit, je tirais ses jambes pour l'allonger sur le lit et me mit au dessus d'elle et retrouver ainsi sa bouche. Le ballet de nos langues fut sensuel et harmonieux et alors que le soleil pénétrait dans la chambre de Kate nous nous aimâmes une nouvelle fois.

_**Kate**_

Je sentais son corps bouger tout doucement ce qui me réveillait. La nuit avait été fantastique, il ne s'était pas vanté sur ses qualités d'amant. Et j'avais divinement bien dormi dans ses bras, m'endormant au rythme posé de sa respiration, avec son souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, ses bras puissants m'enserrant le corps. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes, généralement après l'amour je roulais de l'autre côté du lit et dormais recroquevillée. Mais là je m'étais sentie si bien avec lui que cela c'était fait naturellement. J'ouvre les yeux doucement et il me regarde de ses beaux yeux bleus. Je pourrais me lever tous les matins avec ce regard. Il m'apaisait, moi qui suis d'habitude si irritable au réveil lorsque je n'ai pas tout de suite ma dose de caféine. Alors qu'il bougeait pour sortir du lit je lui dis :

Richard Castle tu n'as pas le droit de quitter cette pièce aujourd'hui ou je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux.

Même si c'est pour préparer le petit déjeuner ?

Mmm…prépare le et le jury va délibérer sur la sentence à t'infliger.

Je prie pour le que le jury soit clément alors dit-il tout en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il se levait du lit, je restais allongée. J'en profitais pour reluquer son corps alors qu'il cherchait de quoi se couvrir. J'étais bien dans le lit, je l'entendais s'affairer dans la cuisine. Mais il me manquait déjà, je sautais donc à mon tour du lit, prenais un short dans ma commode, ramassais la chemise de Rick au passage et l'enfilais. Du seuil de la porte je l'observais. Une odeur de café s'était propagée dans mon appartement. Il était très concentré en préparant ce petit déjeuner. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue, trop occupé à me concocter le parfait petit déjeuner du premier matin. Je souris en voyant qu'au lieu de prendre du jus de fruit en bouteille dans le réfrigérateur, il avait préféré presser des fruits. Alors qu'il déposait tout méticuleusement sur le plateau je vis sa tête se lever et s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il avait l'air comme surpris, sorti d'un songe presque déçu par le fait que j'ai assisté à une partie de sa préparation à son insu. Il me demanda :

Où souhaites-tu prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

Dans la chambre, mais à une seule condition...

Laquelle ?

Que tu sois avec moi.

Il se saisit du plateau et avança vers moi. Quand il arriva à mon niveau j'emprisonnais ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Il eut ce sourire qui me fit tomber, j'étais sous le charme. Nous étions proches dans le lit, le plateau devant nous profitant de ce magnifique repas. Alors qu'il ne restait que les fruits sur le plateau, mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche. Elle était le fruit que je voulais manger. Alors prenant une fraise je l'invitais à la partager avec moi, voulant gouter à nouveau ses lèvres, sa langue. Nous répétâmes l'opération avec tous les fruits. Son sourire illuminait son visage, il était magnifique.

Je me sentais terriblement bien avec lui. Pourtant dans ma tête, je ne voulais pas que ça aille trop vite. Le problème est qu'il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert, comprenant mes peurs, mes attentes, mes désirs. Pour une fois je voulais que cette relation marche. J'ai longtemps mis de la distance entre Castle et moi parce que je voulais plus qu'être un numéro de plus sur son tableau de chasse féminin. Nous avions appris à nous connaître, derrière le dragueur de première je découvrais un père attentionné, admiratif devant sa fille, un fils respectueux envers sa mère, un collègue de travail pour moi et plus que ça un ami fidèle. Et maintenant je ne voulais plus perdre tout ce qu'il représentait pour moi, c'est pourquoi j'avais cherché à freiner le rapprochement entre nous. Seulement ce dernier était irrémédiable qu'inéluctable. Nous étions attirés l'un envers l'autre presque chimiquement et ce même lorsque nous étions en couple avec d'autres personnes.

Cependant quelque chose me gênait encore à l'heure actuelle, je n'en savais pas tant sur Richard Castle du moins pas autant que j'aurai aimé. Je sentais de nombreuses ombres au tableau qu'il voulait bien peindre au grand public. Et ces zones d'ombres étaient autant de sources de souffrance pour lui. J'espérais seulement qu'un jour prochain il m'en parlerait à cœur ouvert, comme je lui avais confié mes plus grands secrets. Les fruits étant finis je lui dis :

Monsieur Castle, le jury a délibéré et a décidé d'être clément avec vous. Ceci dit vous êtes assigné à rester ici toute la journée. Le coupable a quelque chose à dire pour sa défense ?

J'accepte la peine. Ai-je la liberté de mouvement ?

Oui à condition que vous ne quittiez pas cet appartement. Pourquoi ?

D'un coup sec il me tira ce qui me fit sourire, il s'allongeait sur moi et emprisonnait ma bouche dans la sienne me rendant de nouveau ivre de luit. Nos corps réempruntèrent le langage qu'ils avaient découvert la veille et s'apprivoisèrent encore.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kate**_

« Alors c'est donc contre ça que je luttais depuis trois ans ? » me dis-je intérieurement. Depuis trois années que nous nous connaissions je n'avais eu de cesse de mettre des distances entre nous, de me protéger de l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Seulement je n'avais pas réussi à ériger des barrières suffisamment solides. Castle les avait toutes faites imploser d'un seul regard, d'un seul baiser. Et j'étais complètement ivre de lui, je m'abandonnais littéralement sous toutes ces caresses. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre dans mon lit, profitant d'une nouvelle accalmie suite à une danse passionnée de nos corps après le petit déjeuner. Ses gestes envers moi étaient pleins de tendresse, de douceur, de sensualité. Il allait falloir que je lui avoue qu'il m'avait rendue folle les fois où il avait exercé des pressions plus autoritaires sur moi comme lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé dans son appartement par exemple. Rien que d'y penser cela me donnait à nouveau des frissons.

Kate tu penses à quoi ? _j'entendis la voix de Castle me tirant de mes pensées_

Euh…à vrai dire à rien.

Ca m'étonnerait tu avais cet air que tu arbores généralement quand tu songes.

Ce n'était pas réellement intéressant tu sais.

De toute manière si tu as décidé de ne pas me le dire, je ne vais pas insister. Dis-moi Kate j'aurai une demande à te faire.

Oui Rick ?

Depuis que je te connais je rêve de prendre un bain avec toi…est-ce que ça te dirait ?

Moi j'ai déjà pris un bain avec toi ! répondis-je.

Ah bon ? A mon insu. Vous êtes vraiment douée Kate Beckett.

Oui j'avais lu Heat Wave dans un bain, donc quelque part j'étais avec Richard Castle.

Prenons le ce bain, tu verras c'est encore bien mieux en vrai.

Je te trouve bien sûr de toi Richard Castle….

En disant cela je pensais qu'il ne se trompait pas, il était si merveilleux. Je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Je faisais couler l'eau en prenant soin de régler la température pour que celle-ci soit agréable. Je jetais quelques sels de mer parfumés dans l'eau du bain. Dans mon placard je prenais mon peignoir en soie, l'enfilais et sortais également des serviettes pour que nous puissions nous essuyer en sortant. Je retournais dans la chambre chercher Rick. Je m'asseyais au bord du lit, lui caressais la joue et lui dit :

Le bain est prêt.

Quelles magnifiques paroles me répondit-il en me déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Dis-moi dans la mesure où je ne vais pas récupérer ma chemise, aurais-tu un t-shirt à me prêter ?

Je dois avoir un vieux haut aux couleurs de mon université dans mon placard.

Alors que je lui avais trouvé de quoi se couvrir nous allions dans la salle de bains. Rick n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. S'appuyant contre le lavabo il m'embrassa tout en me défaisant la ceinture de mon peignoir et me passant sa main sur la hanche. Cette nouvelle caresse m'électrisait. Que m'arrivait-il, j'avais en permanence envie de lui. Laissant tomber mon peignoir à mes pieds il m'embrassa dans la nuque. Il s'installa dans la baignoire, me tendant la main pour que je le rejoigne accompagnant mon mouvement. Je me retrouvais dans l'eau, m'appuyant contre son torse. Son souffle était contre moi. Il m'enserra de ses bras et faisait remonter de l'eau sur la partie haute de mon corps. Il suivait de temps à autre le chemin des goutes. Je me penchais à l'extrême pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce moment était paisible. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé Rick aussi calme, lui que je percevais comme continuellement agité semblait dans le privé être beaucoup plus posé. Ma tête contre son épaule je fermais les yeux, le rythme de nos cœurs était synchronisé et doux. Ses battements me berçaient. J'aurai presque pu m'endormir ainsi dans ses bras.

Kate est-ce que ça te gêne si je te masse ? me demanda-t-il.

Un massage….me gêner ? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Avec toi je préfère toujours demander, je ne veux pas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux tu sais.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, m'incitant à me décoller de lui. D'un coup je fus prise d'un frisson dans le dos en raison de ce changement de position. Il se saisit d'une bouteille d'huile de massage qu'il avait remarqué à proximité de la baignoire. Il en déposa quelques goutes dans le haut de ma nuque et commença son massage. Là aussi je le trouvais aussi doux que doué. Pourtant je n'étais pas un sujet facile, souvent tendue des épaules au niveau du trapèze. Il effectuait des pressions très justes et je sentais mon corps se relâcher encore plus. L'instant que nous étions en train de partager était complice, c'est pourquoi je me décidais à aborder certains sujets avec lui.

Rick je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Depuis quand tu prends des pincettes ? me répondit-il.

C'est-à-dire que ce matin je me disais que je ne savais pas grand-chose de toi.

Tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir Kate me dit-il.

Non justement, il y a certains points que tu n'abordes jamais ou quand on les effleure tu utilises des pirouettes pour t'en sortir. Par exemple, tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'est-ce qui t'avait amené à écrire ce genre de romans, comment était ton enfance, comment as-tu vécu l'absence de ton père.

Ce ne sont pas des détails importants Kate me répondit-il.

Je sentais sur mes épaules que ses mains s'étaient contractées au moment où j'avais parlé de son enfance, de son père, de son talent pour l'écriture de romans macabres.

Richard, c'est important pour moi. Toi, tu es arrivé dans ma vie, a très vite envahi mon espace personnel, mon histoire que je m'efforçais de garder pour moi. Et même si cela a été dur au début je dois avouer que ça m'a libéré. J'aimerai savoir qui tu es.

Il y a mes sites internet pour ça Kate.

Sa voix en me disant cela était presque sèche.

Non, Rick je ne veux pas être et ne suis pas une de tes fans. Ouvre-toi à moi je t'en prie. Je ne te demande pas de tout me déballer d'un coup, mais je veux te connaître et pas ce que tu affiches au grand public, le Richard Castle médiatique car ce n'est pas de cet homme dont je suis…._je m'arrêtais me rendant compte des mots que j'allais prononcer._

…Kate ?

Ce n'est pas le Richard Castle que j'ai appris à apprécier.

Kate je t'assure que ce sont des choses qui ne sont pas essentielles.

Elles le sont pour moi Rick. Je ne t'ai jamais caché que perdre ma mère a été un déchirement, mais tu ne sais même pas qui est ton père.

Oui c'est vrai…mais vois-tu quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal.

Comment ça. Tu n'aimerais pas savoir qui il est ? répondis-je interloquée.

Disons que bien sûr j'en ai souffert. J'étais différent à l'école, je voyais tous mes amis avec leur père, ils jouaient au baseball. Mais maintenant je suis adulte, et père à mon tour et je ne pourrais jamais abandonner mon enfant ou une personne que j'aime car c'est un crime. Au final, dès le collège j'ai préféré commencer à écrire des récits où j'attribuais l'identité que je voulais à mon père, il était tantôt un héros tantôt un méchant, ce qu'il était le plus souvent. Je ne sais rien de lui donc il peut être tout ce que je veux. A cette époque j'ai beaucoup écrit et ça a fait ma thérapie.

Et tu en as parlé avec Martha ?

Plus jeune j'avais abordé le sujet mais elle continue de se taire sur qui était mon père. Et je me suis fait une raison, si elle ne me l'a jamais dit c'était certainement pour me protéger.

Le ton de sa voix pendant cette conversation s'était métamorphosé, il était plus grave, dépourvu de la chaleur et de l'émotion que je ressens d'habitude dans les propos de Rick. Il n'avait même pas fait de jeu de mot. Je m'en voulais soudainement d'avoir abordé ce sujet si vite. Pour détendre l'atmosphère je lui dis :

Qui sait ton père est peut être un espion ou fait partie de la CIA… ?

Oui qui sait répondit-il en riant.

Rick je suis désolée de t'avoir brusqué là-dessus.

Pour seule réponse il me reprit dans ses bras, me serra et m'embrassa dans le cou. L'eau du bain était en train de se refroidir.

Il commence à faire froid, si on sortait ? lui demandais-je

Oui bonne idée et de mon côté je commence à avoir faim. Qu'en dis-tu si j'allais nous préparer quelque chose à manger ?

J'en dis que c'est bien plus ton rayon que le mien la cuisine.

Il rigola à ma dernière remarque. J'avais craint un instant lorsque ses mains s'étaient crispées sur moi que cette discussion crée une tension entre nous, mais apparemment tout allait bien. J'étais contente d'avoir quelque peu crevé l'abcès avec lui, maintenant j'allais attendre qu'il revienne vers moi et m'en dise davantage. Je pourrais toujours demander une investigation pour avoir des informations, mais je souhaitais réellement qu'il se confie à moi comme je m'étais ouverte à lui. Je sortais donc de la baignoire pour qu'il puisse faire de même. J'attrapais une serviette et alors que je me penchais pour saisir la deuxième il arrêta mon geste.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous n'en avons pas besoin Kate.

Il me prit la serviette des mains et commença à me sécher. Puis la défaisant, il se colla à moi et enroula la serviette autour de nous et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Puis il me dit :

Je vais m'habiller car si je reste trop longtemps collé à toi, on ne va pas manger.

Rick…encore ?

Je n'y peux rien Kate tu me fais trop d'effet.

Dans ma tête je pensais que c'était réciproque. Il enfila mon vieux t-shirt, mit son boxer. De mon côté j'optais pour un débardeur vert et un short noir. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Il était très à l'aise, ouvrant tour à tour le placard et le frigidaire d'un air songeur.

Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

Je constate avec plaisir que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné un petit déjeuner pour toi, mais il faudra quand même qu'on revoie les bases de ton alimentation.

Un cours de diététique par le grand Richard Castle j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Pas de diététique Kate tu n'en as pas besoin, ton corps est parfait. Mais des leçons d'alimentation variée par contre peut être un peu plus. Alors que pouvons-nous faire là ? Que dirais-tu d'un poulet aux poivrons avec…_il inspectait encore les placards_ des nouilles chinoises ?

Je dirais que ça me va parfaitement.

Je le regardais sortir tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin ainsi que les instruments de cuisine. Il était très méticuleux dans son travail. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas ces gestes et je me disais que je n'aurai certainement pas trop de mal à m'habituer à sa compagnie dans mon appartement, même si pour le moment je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Par ailleurs, il avait une famille et si nous devions emménager ensemble j'irai plutôt au loft. Mais pour l'instant ce type de pensée était prématuré.

Il avait déjà soigneusement détaillé les légumes et la viande. Il fit revenir de l'oignon très finement coupé dans une casserole et y ajouta les poivrons et laissa mijoter le tout en restant devant la plaque de cuisson. De mon côté je le fixais, j'étais déjà en manque de son corps et le voir cuisiner éveillait un tout autre appétit en moi. Je m'approchais de lui et passais mes bras autour de lui et elles partirent sous son t-shirt venant caresser son torse.

Kate serais-tu insatiable ?

De toi …. Oui complètement. Enfin je ne voudrais pas que ça fasse trop pour toi…si jamais tu ne peux pas je comprendrai…dis-je d'un ton railleur.

Comment ça si je ne peux pas ?

Il était touché dans sa virilité. Il s'était retourné et nos bouches se retrouvaient. Son baiser était dur et il me tenait fermement. Mes paroles avaient eu l'effet souhaité. Je voulais retrouver la puissance que j'avais sentie en lui et qui m'avait donné des décharges électriques l'autre soir chez lui. Les effets directs ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir. L'ardeur de ses baisers m'arrachait déjà des soupirs. Il quitta un instant ma bouche pour éteindre le feu sous la casserole. En s'approchant de moi il me dit :

Je crois qu'on a un feu plus ardent à éteindre.

Et il retrouva le chemin de ma bouche, je lui accordais volontiers le passage.

_**Richard**_

« Waouh quelle femme » me dis-je en pensant à Kate que je serrais contre moi. J'avais presque du mal à penser que c'était réel. Tout semblait si simple avec Kate depuis hier soir. J'avais craint que nous soyons paralysés par nos peurs, après tout cela faisait trois ans que l'on se tournait autour. Mais finalement tout c'était passé naturellement et si bien. Je retrouvais chez Kate ce que j'avais attribué à Nikki dans mes romans, une femme libre qui une fois sa carapace enlevée était en phase avec ses émotions, ses désirs. Cela la rendait si possible encore plus magnifique à mes yeux. Je regardais Kate, ses yeux flottaient elle semblait concentrée sur des pensées. Je m'osais l'interrompre dans son songe :

Kate tu penses à quoi ?

Euh…à vrai dire à rien.

Ca m'étonnerait tu avais cet air que tu arbores généralement quand tu songes.

Ce n'était pas réellement intéressant tu sais.

De toute manière si tu as décidé de ne pas me le dire, je ne vais pas insister. Dis-moi Kate j'aurai une demande à te faire.

Oui Rick ?

Depuis que je te connais je rêve de prendre un bain avec toi…est-ce que ça te dirait ?

Moi j'ai déjà pris un bain avec toi !

Elle avait prononcé ceci avec un éclat dans sa voix qui était légèrement provocateur. J'aimais ce jeu entre nous et je l'aimais encore plus à ce moment. Auparavant elle jouait de ses mots mais me brisait quelques secondes après par une remarque ou un air glacial. Là il n'en était rien.

Ah bon ? A mon insu. Vous êtes vraiment douée Kate Beckett.

Oui j'avais lu Heat Wave dans un bain, donc quelque part j'étais avec Richard Castle.

Prenons le ce bain, tu verras c'est encore bien mieux en vrai.

Je te trouve bien sûr de toi Richard Castle….

Elle avait quitté les draps, s'était levée du lit. Une fois de plus mes yeux caressèrent ce corps magnifique, qui m'avait tant résisté. Mais je ne regrettais pas d'avoir lutté car la récompense était merveilleuse. Kate était dans la salle de bains, je décidais de rester encore dans le lit. En me saisissant de son oreiller je retrouvais son parfum qui me manquait déjà. Les journées au commissariat allaient être longues. Mais je mettrai un point d'orgue à respecter la discrétion que Kate m'avait demandé. Cependant, maintenant que j'avais gouté sa bouche, son corps l'idée de ne pas l'embrasser alors qu'elle était à côté de moi me semblait aussi saugrenue qu'inconcevable. Après tout, cela allait peut être créer des situations cocasses. Je la vis réapparaître dans la chambre. Elle portait un peignoir noir en soie avec des motifs brodés, elle avait relevé ses cheveux ce qui dégageait son sublime visage. S'asseyant sur le lit elle me dit :

Le bain est prêt.

Quelles magnifiques paroles lui dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Dis-moi dans la mesure où je ne vais pas récupérer ma chemise, aurais-tu un t-shirt à me prêter ?

Je dois avoir un vieux haut aux couleurs de mon université dans mon placard, me dit-elle.

J'étais assis sur le rebord du lit la regardant chercher dans son armoire. Elle finit par le trouver et me le donna. Nous rejoignîmes ensemble la salle de bains. Je voulais avoir le privilège de la déshabiller, j'aimais tant ce corps que je ne me lassais pas de l'effeuiller. Une nouvelle fois le contact nous procura une décharge. Je ressentais les frissons de Kate sous mes mains. Le peignoir finit par choir à ses pieds la dévoilant à nouveau dans le plus simple appareil devant moi. Je l'embrassais dans la nuque avant de prendre place dans la baignoire. L'eau du bain était à température parfaite, il ne manquait plus que Kate pour le rendre encore plus agréable. Je lui tenais la main alors qu'elle avançait vers la baignoire, levait une jambe puis l'autre. Tout naturellement elle s'appuya contre moi, je pouvais donc à loisir la serrer de nouveau et profitais de la situation pour l'arroser. Elle s'était même penchée à l'extrême pour que nos bouches puissent se capturer une énième fois. Depuis que j'étais rentré dans la salle de bains de Kate j'avais lorgné sur une bouteille d'huile de massage et cela m'avait donné une furieuse envie de la masser.

Kate est-ce que ça te gêne si je te masse ?

Un massage….me gêner ? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Avec toi je préfère toujours demander, je ne veux pas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux tu sais.

Je l'incitais à prendre un peu de distance pour que je puisse me mettre au travail. J'aimais sentir mes mains sur le corps de Kate. Elle était tendue comme souvent. J'avais toujours vu ses épaules très contractées, il faut dire qu'elle ne relâchait pas souvent la pression c'était donc normal qu'elle accumule autant de tension à cet endroit particulier du corps. Petit à petit je sentis ses muscles se relaxer un peu. Je prenais énormément de plaisir à m'occuper d'elle ainsi, lorsqu'elle me demanda :

Rick je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Depuis quand tu prends des pincettes ?

C'est-à-dire que ce matin je me disais que je ne savais pas grand-chose de toi.

Tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir Kate.

Je voyais déjà où elle voulait en venir sans qu'elle continue sa phrase. L'idée qu'elle aborde ce type de sujets me crispait un peu.

Non justement, il y a certains points que tu n'abordes jamais ou quand on les effleure tu utilises des pirouettes pour t'en sortir. Par exemple, tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'est-ce qui t'avait amené à écrire ce genre de romans, comment était ton enfance, comment as-tu vécu l'absence de ton père.

Voilà j'avais vu juste. En même temps je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était logique que ces questions viennent sur la scène. Mais je ne les aimais pas car les réponses n'en étaient pas. C'est pourquoi je tentais une nouvelle fois d'esquiver :

Ce ne sont pas des détails importants Kate.

Richard, c'est important pour moi. Toi, tu es arrivé dans ma vie, a très vite envahi mon espace personnel, mon histoire que je m'efforçais de garder pour moi. Et même si cela a été dur au début je dois avouer que ça m'a libéré. J'aimerai savoir qui tu es.

Il y a mes sites internet pour ça Kate.

Non, Rick je ne veux pas être et ne suis pas une de tes fans. Ouvre-toi à moi je t'en prie. Je ne te demande pas de tout me déballer d'un coup, mais je veux te connaître et pas ce que tu affiches au grand public, le Richard Castle médiatique car ce n'est pas de cet homme dont je suis….

Qu'avait-elle voulu me dire à ce moment là, elle avait mis fin prématurément à sa phrase me laissant songeur.

…Kate ?

Ce n'est pas le Richard Castle que j'ai appris à apprécier.

Kate je t'assure que ce sont des choses qui ne sont pas essentielles.

Elles le sont pour moi Rick. Je ne t'ai jamais caché que perdre ma mère a été un déchirement, mais tu ne sais même pas qui est ton père.

Elle s'acharnait, la connaissant elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau à ce moment là. Je ne voulais pas lui cacher ces choses, mais à vrai dire je les avais mises de côté depuis tant d'années et m'étais construit en dépit de ces blessures. J'avais le sentiment qu'en reparler allait les rouvrir. Mais en même temps je pouvais entendre l'attente dans sa voix et si je voulais qu'on entame un jour une relation sérieuse je ne pouvais pas lui fermer ma porte maintenant, alors qu'elle avait fait des efforts ces derniers temps de son côté.

Oui c'est vrai…mais vois-tu quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal.

Comment ça. Tu n'aimerais pas savoir qui il est ?

Disons que bien sûr j'en ai souffert. J'étais différent à l'école, je voyais tous mes amis avec leur père, ils jouaient au baseball. Mais maintenant je suis adulte, et père à mon tour et je ne pourrais jamais abandonner mon enfant car c'est un crime. Au final, dès le collège j'ai préféré commencé à écrire des récits où j'attribuais l'identité que je voulais à mon père, il était tantôt un héros tantôt un méchant, ce qu'il était le plus souvent. Je ne sais rien de lui donc il peut être tout ce que je veux. A cette époque j'ai beaucoup écrit et ça a fait ma thérapie.

Et tu en as parlé avec Martha ?

Plus jeune j'avais abordé le sujet mais elle continue de se taire sur qui était mon père. Et je me suis fait une raison, si elle ne me l'a jamais dit c'était certainement pour me protéger.

J'avais conscience que ma voix avait pris ce ton monocorde que je déteste, mais c'était pour me protéger. Je ne voulais pas rentrer de nouveau dans ces sentiments. J'avais changé depuis le temps et je ne voulais pas retomber, rechuter surtout maintenant que j'avais trouvé la femme que je voulais aimer. Heureusement pour moi elle eut cette remarque qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Qui sait ton père est peut être un espion ou fait partie de la CIA… ?

Oui qui sait répondis-je en riant.

Rick je suis désolée de t'avoir brusqué là-dessus.

Kate Beckett qui s'excusait, cela méritait le détour. J'avais été sincère avec elle, même si je ne lui avais pas tout dit. Mais pour le moment je n'étais pas prêt. Un jour peut être je lui parlerai davantage de mon passé. Elle était restée de dos et trop loin de moi, c'est pourquoi je l'attirai vers moi pour la serrer et l'embrasser.

Il commence à faire froid, si on sortait ? me dit-elle.

Oui bonne idée et de mon côté je commence à avoir faim. Qu'en dis-tu si j'allais nous préparer quelque chose à manger ?

J'en dis que c'est bien plus ton rayon que le mien la cuisine.

Effectivement pensais-je en rigolant, elle était plutôt experte dans les traiteurs et les livreurs de son quartier. Elle se levait de la baignoire pour prendre une serviette et me permettre également de me mettre debout. Voyant qu'elle voulait prendre la deuxième serviette je l'arrêtais dans ce geste. J'avais envie de partager l'étape du séchage avec elle.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous n'en avons pas besoin Kate.

En me saisissant de la serviette je commençais par sécher le corps de ma partenaire. La serviette était suffisamment grande – comme je les aime – je la déroulais et en m'approchant de Kate je nous enroulais dedans. Nous étions de nouveau collés. Des envies naissaient à nouveau je déposais donc un chaste baiser sur son front et lui dit :

Je vais m'habiller car si je reste trop longtemps collé à toi, on ne va pas manger.

Rick…encore ?

Je n'y peux rien Kate tu me fais trop d'effet.

J'avais senti dans sa voix quand elle m'avait posé la question un ton satisfait. Je ne la changerai pas elle était joueuse, et j'aimais cela entre nous. Toutes ces joutes verbales, ces provocations, la séduction entre nous mettaient du piment et j'étais ravi de constater que ça n'était pas parti alors que nous avions franchi le cap. Je mis son t-shirt et retrouvais mon boxer. Elle mit un short noir et un débardeur vert qui allait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux et les boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offertes et qu'elle portait encore.

Nous étions à présent dans la cuisine. Elle me laissait complètement faire, ce qui est suffisamment rare entre nous pour que je me le signale mentalement. J'inspectais sous son regard curieux le contenu de ses placards et du réfrigérateur. Elle me demanda :

Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

Je constate avec plaisir que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné un petit déjeuner pour toi, mais il faudra quand même qu'on revoie les bases de ton alimentation.

Un cours de diététique par le grand Richard Castle j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Pas de diététique Kate tu n'en as pas besoin, ton corps est parfait. Mais des leçons d'alimentation variée par contre peut être un peu plus. Alors que pouvons-nous faire là ? Que dirais-tu d'un poulet aux poivrons avec…_il inspectait encore les placards_ des nouilles chinoises ?

Je dirais que ça me va parfaitement.

Cuisiner est une activité que j'aime beaucoup. Généralement elle est source d'inspiration pour moi car mes gestes et pensées sont focalisés sur la cuisine donc ma créativité s'exprime beaucoup mieux dans ses instants. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare que j'aille écrire quelques pages après avoir préparé un repas. Si l'on ajoute le fait que je prépare un repas pour ma muse et moi-même, si elle me laisse le temps d'écrire, cela pourrait être une bonne vague d'inspiration. Je me sentais épié par le regard de Kate qui semblait suivre chacun de mes gestes, mais c'était plutôt plaisant.

Tous les ingrédients étaient coupés, il ne restait plus qu'à les ajouter progressivement et laisser la préparation mijoter tout en remuant de temps en temps. Je restais à proximité de la plaque pour pouvoir contrôler tout ça, il n'était pas question que je me rate aujourd'hui. Soudainement je sentis que Kate s'approchait de moi, ses mains vinrent s'aventurer sous mon t-shirt et commencèrent à me caresser. Elle ne me voyait pas mais je souriais comme un fou.

Kate serais-tu insatiable ?

De toi …. Oui complètement. Enfin je ne voudrais pas que ça fasse trop pour toi…si jamais tu ne peux pas je comprendrai.

Comment ça si je ne peux pas ?

Elle me provoquait encore, me piquant au vif et j'allais lui montrer qu'elle s'était montrée impertinente. En me retournant je retrouvais sa bouche. Sa joute avait eu pour effet de m'énerver légèrement et je pressais fortement ma bouche contre la sienne. Constatant qu'elle gémissait je me demandais si je n'étais pas tombé dans le panneau et qu'elle obtenait de moi ce qu'elle voulait depuis le départ lorsqu'elle m'avait lancé cette phrase. Je comprenais le langage de son corps, elle semblait plus secouée par mes baisers lorsqu'ils étaient appuyés et ardents tout comme elle avait réagi il y a deux jours quand je l'avais plaquée contre le mur en tenant fermement ses mains. J'allais donc lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, mais d'abord je devais arrêter le plat sur le feu. Une fois ceci exécuté, je me rapprochais, plongeant mon regard dans le sien déjà plein de désir, son souffle semblait me réclamer. Je lui dis :

Je crois qu'on a un feu plus ardent à éteindre.

Et là je l'embrassais de nouveau, en mettant cette pression qu'elle semblait apprécier.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kate**_

Il avait été froissé ou entendu ma demande. L'appui qu'il mettait dans ses baisers me transportait réellement dans un autre monde, je perdais déjà tout le contrôle de moi-même. Mon état empira lorsqu'il me plaqua contre un des murs de mon appartement toujours en m'embrassant durement, sa langue était exigeante, sa respiration plus accentuée que d'habitude. De sa puissance il maîtrisait complètement mon corps. Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches lorsqu'il prit mes poignets et commença à me lever les bras les maintenant de part et d'autre de ma tête. Se détachant de moi, me fixant d'un regard déterminé et quasi noir il me dit :

Alors c'est à la hauteur de ce que tu voulais ?

C'est pas trop mal lui dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Mon ton avait été ouvertement provocateur, je voulais repousser Rick dans ses retranchements, sentir son côté animal qu'il avait mis de côté lors de nos premières étreintes certainement par respect envers moi. Mes paroles avaient l'effet escompté. Sa bouche retrouvait le chemin de la mienne, il était pressant. Son corps étant collé au mien je sentais que cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Quittant une nouvelle fois ma bouche, il alla directement loger ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il savait parfaitement comment me faire réagir. Ma peau glissait maintenant entre ses lèvres, j'avais presque le sentiment qu'il me dévorait tellement son aspiration était puissante. Je ne pouvais contrôler mes gémissements. Le fait qu'il maintienne encore fermement mes mains m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. La manière dont il saisissait ma peau de mon cou me donnait presque l'impression de m'évanouir. Ces succions m'arrachèrent quelques gémissements qui allaient informer le principal intéressé de l'état d'avancement de mon désir. Mais il n'eut aucune réaction particulière si ce n'est celle d'intensifier encore plus son aspiration alors que je pensais cela impossible. Ne pas pouvoir le toucher commençait à me manquer, ma trachée et ma bouche étaient sèches à cause de l'intensité de la succion de Rick. Dans un étranglement de voix je l'implorais :

Rick…

Il relâcha la pression de sa bouche non sans laisser trainer ses dents qui étiraient encore un peu plus ma peau. Je ressentais une légère douleur en raison de l'intensité mais elle était largement surpassée par la vague de plaisir naviguant en moi. Nos visages étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais vu le regard de Rick aussi assombri et à la fois brillant comme si des étincelles traversaient ses yeux. Tout doucement il me dit :

Tu as voulu jouer Kate…

Il rapprochait son visage du mien, mais alors que je pensais retrouver le goût de ses lèvres, de sa langue il dériva au dernier moment et alla du côté de mon oreille. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. Il me susurra :

…. Alors on va jouer.

Me déposant des baisers furtifs il démarra de mon oreille et parcourait ma joue. Il arrivait enfin près de mes lèvres. Là il appuya davantage un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'étais haletante, les espaces entre mes respirations étaient réduits, des gémissements d'impatience sortaient de ma bouche sans que je puisse les contrôler. Je vis d'ailleurs se dessiner un sourire sur son visage, content de mes réactions. Il était très doué à ce petit jeu consistant à me faire languir. Il s'approcha de ma lèvre pour la mordre, l'étira et la relâcha plusieurs fois. Mais alors qu'il s'en éloignait une nouvelle fois, je réussis à prendre à mon tour sa lèvre entre les miennes et il céda. Nos bouches se soudèrent à nouveau suscitant chez nous deux un soupir. Nos langues se cherchèrent frénétiquement et leur rencontre me sembla encore plus électrique que les fois précédentes. Rick desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur mes poignets pour placer ses mains derrière ma tête et appuyer encore plus notre baiser. Les miennes ayant retrouvé leur liberté elles allèrent dans sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Son corps quant à lui me plaquait toujours aussi fermement contre le mur. Ce n'est uniquement à cause du manque d'oxygène que nous dûmes arrêter ce baiser. Nous étions tous deux haletants, il me mettait dans un état que je pourrais qualifier par les mots. Ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour aller au niveau où il entreprit de m'enlever mon débardeur. Ce détail effectué il me souleva de ses mains puissantes et me repoussa contre le mur. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. De mes mains je passais sous son t-shirt par le haut pour pouvoir être dans son dos. L'accès n'était pas facile, mais je voulais sentir ses épaules saillantes et puissantes. Sa bouche revint furieusement chercher la mienne. Son ardeur n'avait d'égale que la douceur dont il avait fait preuve la veille et ce matin. J'aimais ces deux facettes de sa personnalité. Tout en me décollant du mur il me porta jusqu'au tabouret situé devant mon bar, il m'y posa délicatement tout en prenant le soin de se positionner devant mes jambes. Ne quittant pas ma bouche il dégrafa mon soutien gorge qui valsa dans la pièce. De mon côté je profitais de mes mouvements pour lui enlever son t-shirt. Je ne me lassais pas de la vision de son torse parfaitement sculpté, il dégageait une telle puissance la plupart du temps maîtrisée ce qui me permettait de me sentir en sécurité avec lui. Ses mains massaient ma poitrine, ses gestes étaient mesurés ni trop tendres ni trop agressifs. Sa bouche emprunta ensuite le même itinéraire, me faisant frissonner encore davantage.

J'étais arrivée au point où j'avais besoin de plus, je voulais qu'il me possède. Le désir était devenu trop intense et l'attente insupportable. Pourtant je n'avais pas été en reste depuis hier soir, mais j'avais une faim intarissable pour lui, son corps, le dialogue de nos deux enveloppes. Ce n'était pas juste un acte physique, cette conversation entre nos organismes était aussi mentale. L'alchimie entre nous était particulière, elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours été. Le résultat aujourd'hui était ce feu d'artifice. Je me demandais même comment nous avions réussi à nous contenir autant de temps de part et d'autre. Alors qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau me donnant cette impression d'être dévorée à chaque coût de langue je mis un terme provisoire au baiser le fixant dans les yeux.

Rick je te veux maintenant.

Oui moi aussi, ta chambre ?

Non le bureau.

Hmm Kate….

En disant cela il me portait de nouveau dans l'appartement. Je me penchais à mon tour dans son cou et m'appliquais à le faire souffrir.

Kate je vais être obligé de mettre un col roulé demain si tu continues.

Je me sentirais moins seule lui dis-je en m'interrompant.

Tu ne crois pas que ça va être suspect ?

Mais j'avais déjà de nouveau sa peau entre mes lèvres. Nous arrivâmes au bureau, il me posa délicatement dessus. J'abandonnais son cou pour le gouter de nouveau. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent, nos corps étaient électrifiés d'envie.

Rick je t'en supplie je n'en peux plus.

Ca j'ai remarqué, ça va casser l'ambiance mais il faut que j'aille chercher des protections dans ma veste.

Alors qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau avant de partir, je le bloquais de mes jambes et m'inclinant sur le bureau, j'ouvrais le tiroir exhibant une boîte de préservatifs. Il sourit en me disant :

J'avoue que tu me surprends Kate Beckett, des protections dans un lieu de travail.

Tu n'as pas idée le nombre d'endroits où j'en ai….laissais-j'entendre.

Où ça ? me demanda-t-il curieux tout en m'enlevant mon short.

Tu découvriras ça en temps voulu….enfin si tu es sage.

Je lui enlevais son boxer et lui mettais une protection. Il m'avait regardé fixement pendant que je m'exécutais. Puis posant ma main derrière sa nuque je l'attirais vers moi et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

Si tu es sage et que tu me transportes durant les heures qui viennent…

Tout ce que tu voudras…me répondit-il.

Nos corps s'unirent grâce à une poussée de Rick accompagnée des retrouvailles entre nos bouches. Nous fusionnions avec passion. Je griffais le dos de Rick qui semblait déchiffrer toujours aussi parfaitement mes envies adoptant un rythme soutenu. Je n'arrivais presque pas à me concentrer pour l'embrasser dans cette danse acharnée de nos deux corps. Mes ongles étaient à présent dans son dos. A mon grand plaisir il ne faiblissait pas. Mon corps irradiait déjà de plaisir et je laissais mes sens s'exprimer dans l'appartement. Rick se saisit d'une de mes jambes et l'inclina contre lui et tout en me caressant continua ses mouvements dans la même intensité. L'inclinaison décuplait notre plaisir. Nos soupirs étaient coordonnés. Le plaisir qu'il me donnait était intense, mon corps vibrait à chaque assaut. Il accéléra encore m'arrachant de nombreux spasmes et cris. Je sentis son corps se crisper à l'instant paroxysmique de son désir, le mien être parcouru d'une nouvelle décharge électrique et d'un ultime soupir. Le visage de Rick s'était décontracté, il laissa tomber son corps quelque peu en sueur sur moi et vint m'embrasser le coup là où il l'avait marqué. Je lui dis tout en lui caressant les cheveux :

Rick…merci.

Pour ? dit-il d'une voix étouffée toujours dans mon cou.

Pour tout et pour ça….suggérant l'étreinte que nous venions d'avoir.

Le plaisir fut partagé Kate.

Il leva sa tête, d'un doigt titilla ma lèvre inférieure avant de m'embrasser avec toute sa tendresse.

_**Richard**_

Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me provoquer et je tombais dans le piège à chaque fois. Il faut avouer que le dernier en date ne me déplaisait pas, je voulais bien être prisonnier longtemps. J'avais toujours aimé ce côté de Kate et il était encore plus accentué dans le privé. Une partie de la magie qu'elle avait. Je voulais lui montrer que j'avais entendu son message, l'appel de son corps. C'est pourquoi je mettais une implication toute particulière dans mes baisers. Les attitudes de Kate ne mentaient pas, je sentais son corps vibrer davantage avec cette intensité entre nous. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec fermeté je l'amenais et la retenais contre le mur. J'eus recours au même procédé que deux jours auparavant en maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête afin de l'empêcher de bouger et d'avoir tout le contrôle possible sur elle. Cet échange me plaisait et il plaisait à Kate. Elle qui pourtant d'habitude dirige tout elle semblait particulièrement aimer ses moments où je prenais le dessus, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement et certainement pas en public. Sa respiration était saccadée, trahissant l'ampleur de son désir. Je lui demandais en la fixant :

Alors c'est à la hauteur de ce que tu voulais ?

C'est pas trop mal me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Je devenais littéralement fou quand elle faisait cela. Elle l'avait toujours fait depuis le premier jour et à chaque fois je bouillais, ce geste était plein de sensualité, de subjectivité et de provocation. Le ton de sa voix alors qu'elle me répondait était également un nouveau test. J'acceptais ce défi avec plaisir et me collait littéralement à elle pour qu'elle sente l'étendue de mon désir, l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ma relation avec Kate que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Nous communiquions beaucoup, notamment par suggestions, provocations. Domaine dans lequel elle excellait réellement. L'avantage d'aujourd'hui c'est que nous allions plus loin que de simples joutes verbales.

Elle jouait avec moi, j'avais très envie d'en faire de même avec elle. Son corps réclamait un plaisir intense que je devinais urgent. J'allais faire traîner les choses, la faire languir. C'est pourquoi je retournais à la dégustation de son cou, sachant pertinemment que cela la rendait complètement folle. Les résultats ne tardèrent pas à arriver, des gémissements s'échappaient d'elle. Là aussi je m'appliquais afin de rendre mes gestes plus intenses dans le but de l'électriser. Sa liberté de mouvement étant réduite par la pression que j'exerçais sur elle, je pouvais y aller sans retenue. Alors que les spasmes devenaient plus fréquents je continuais mon aspiration. Mais elle réussit à me faire cesser lorsque je l'entendis prononcer mon nom, me suppliant quasiment d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas encore qui avait à elle seule envoyé une décharge supplémentaire d'excitation dans mon corps.

Rick…

Relâchant la peau je la marquais de mes dents avant de me retrouver en face d'elle, d'admirer à nouveau son visage parfait tiraillé par le désir. Ses yeux étaient plissés, larmoyants et brillants de désir. Elle était magnifique. A mon tour je voulais la provoquer, je lui dis :

Tu as voulu jouer Kate…

Alors que ses lèvres étaient enflées et ayant pourtant moi-même furieusement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau je me rapprochais mais détournais mon chemin au dernier instant et me retrouvais du côté de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

…. Alors on va jouer.

J'embrassais chaque parcelle de sa peau entre son oreille et la destination finale, sa bouche. Toujours soucieux de la faire attendre, je déposais un baiser à l'extrémité de sa bouche. J'entendis à ce moment là un grognement de la part de Kate. J'étais ravi de cet effet, souriant même. Avant de retrouver sa bouche pour l'embrasser je mordais à plusieurs reprises sa lèvre, la tirant. Mais alors que je voulais m'éloigner pour la regarder elle réussit à s'emparer de ma lèvre et là je ne pus résister davantage à l'envie de l'embrasser. Nous partageâmes un soupir de contentement au moment de ce nouveau baiser. Il était intense. Ayant envie de prendre la tête de Kate dans mes mains je délaissais ses poignets, lui redonnant la possibilité de bouger. Je me demandais à cet instant précis, comment il était possible de ressentir autant de choses à travers un seul baiser. Mais nos baisers ne se limitaient pas à la seule rencontre de nos langues, c'étaient aussi l'union de nos envies, pensées et esprits. C'est tout ceci qui les rendait si puissants. Je désirais fortement Kate. Nous dûmes interrompre le baiser pour reprendre l'air nécessaire. Je constatais que jusqu'ici nous étions toujours habillés, mettant mes mains sur le bas du débardeur de Kate je le soulevais pour retrouver une fois de plus ce corps si bien dessiné, cette peau si satinée. Puis je la repoussais fermement contre le mur, elle plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille. Etant en manque (déjà) de ses baisers je retrouvais la sienne et l'embrassais avidement comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je voulais apprécier encore plus son corps, c'est pourquoi je la transportais jusqu'au devant de sa paillasse où se trouvait un tabouret. J'eus ainsi accès à son soutien-gorge et retira ce vêtement plus que superflu exposant à l'air libre sa féminité. Elle m'enlevait ensuite à son tour mon t-shirt. Je sentais sous ses doigts l'impatience, trahissant son envie.

Je savais qu'elle était encore plus électrisée lorsque je me montrais ferme, ceci dit je ne voulais pas non plus jouer les brutes épaisses ou bien lui faire mal. De mes mains, puis de ma bouche j'entrepris de masser sa sublime poitrine. Elle frémissait semblant apprécier. Sa respiration était haletante. De mon côté je me retenais, mais le désir devenait de plus en plus fort. Je fus donc aussi ravi que soulagé lorsqu'elle me dit suite à un nouveau baiser me regardant intensément :

Rick je te veux maintenant.

Oui moi aussi, ta chambre ?

Non le bureau.

Hmm Kate….

Cette demande si particulière me ravissait, dévoilant encore un peu plus le côté félin, sauvage que j'avais deviné en Kate et qu'elle avait largement sous entendu. Mais il ne s'agissait pas que de mots pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous continuâmes donc l'exploration de son appartement. Je la portais, elle était comme soudée à moi et je ne voulais plus la quitter. Elle s'était penchée dans mon cou et aspirait ma peau à son tour. Connaissant son talent pour la pratique, j'allais être marqué encore un peu plus. Je lui fis remarquer en disant :

Kate je vais être obligé de mettre un col roulé demain si tu continues.

Je me sentirais moins seule me dit-elle s'interrompant un instant.

Tu ne crois pas que ça va être suspect ?

Elle ne me répondit pas à cette dernière question, sa bouche emprisonnant à nouveau ma chair meurtrie. Nous arrivâmes au bureau, je prenais soin de la poser en douceur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle relâcha son emprise pour retrouver ma bouche, je sentais encore la chaleur de la pression de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Le ballet de nos langues étaient fiévreux, impatient donnant des informations sur ce désir qui nous parcourait. Elle me dit :

Rick je t'en supplie je n'en peux plus.

Ca j'ai remarqué, ça va casser l'ambiance mais il faut que j'aille chercher des protections dans ma veste.

Je lui déposais un baiser avant de m'éloigner mais je sentis ses jambes m'empêcher de bouger. Je la vis descendre son buste et atteindre le tiroir du bureau pour en sortir des protections. Tout en appréciant sa nature athlétique lors de ce mouvement je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Kate Beckett qui gardait des préservatifs dans son bureau, décidemment je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

J'avoue que tu me surprends Kate Beckett, des protections dans un lieu de travail.

Tu n'as pas idée le nombre d'endroits où j'en ai….glissait-elle provocatrice.

Où ça ? lui demandais-je curieux tout en lui ôtant short.

Tu découvriras ça en temps voulu….enfin si tu es sage.

Elle était torride aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Pour rajouter à cela après avoir pris soin de me débarrasser de mon boxer elle s'occupait de me mettre un préservatif. Cette image était tout à fait renversante et me donnait si possible encore plus envie de la posséder. Elle m'attirait vers elle d'un mouvement de sa main derrière ma tête en me susurrant :

Si tu es sage et que tu me transportes durant les heures qui viennent…

Tout ce que tu voudras…

La fusion de nos enveloppes charnelles fut simultanée à celle de nos bouches. Kate me griffait le dos, m'encourageant à poursuivre et soutenir notre étreinte. Compte tenu de la houle agitant nos deux corps, il nous était difficile de maintenir nos bouches scellées. Ses ongles étaient à présent littéralement plantés dans ma chair, décuplant davantage mon plaisir. Je sentais le corps de Kate traversé par des spasmes et nous exprimions sans retenue notre plaisir. Souhaitant l'accentuer encore je pris une jambe de Kate pour la placer contre moi, inclinée modifiant ainsi l'angle. J'appuyais mes mouvements et tâchais de conserver le tempo qui convenait à Kate. Une nouvelle onde la traversa quand elle cambra un peu plus son corps, j'en profitais pour intensifier une nouvelle fois sachant que cela nous mènerait à l'apothéose. Mon corps tout entier était cotonneux de plaisir. Je retombais dans le cou de Kate suite à cette étreinte électrique. Je déposais un baiser dans ce nid où perlait quelques goutes de sueur. Je sentais les mains de Kate m'ébouriffer les cheveux et l'entendis lorsqu'elle me dit :

Rick…merci.

Pour ? demandais-je toujours plongé dans son cou.

Pour tout et pour ça….suggérant l'étreinte que nous venions d'avoir.

Le plaisir fut partagé Kate.

Je me relevais, appuyais sur sa lèvre de mon index avant de laisser nos bouches se rencontrer, s'aimer et se remercier de cette ivresse partagée.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kate**_

Tu penses qu'on va arriver à le manger ce plat de poulet ? lui demandais-je.

Tout dépend de toi et si tu arrives à ne pas me sauter dessus telle une tigresse.

On dirait presque tu subis mes assauts Rick, je devrai sans doute te rappeler que tu semblais consentant.

Il faut croire que les menaces au glock ont fini par avoir un effet sur moi, me dit-il en ayant une moue enfantine.

Je ne pouvais résister à ce visage, ma bouche fonda à nouveau sur la sienne.

Bon je vais aller m'habiller…

Mais je te trouve très bien ainsi.

Rick j'ai des voisins et puis comme ça tu pourras finir de préparer le repas sans que je t'agresse de nouveau…

Très bien, mais sache que j'aime être agressé.

Je ramassais les débris de vêtements traînant par terre à peu près partout dans mon appartement. Allant dans la salle de bains j'enfilais mon peignoir et mettais toutes les affaires à laver. Dans mon placard je trouvais un vieux short ayant appartenu à mon petit ami à l'université et le lançais à Rick.

Tiens mets ça j'ai mis ton boxer à tourner.

De retour dans ma chambre je choisissais une tenue décontractée constituée d'un sarouel noir et d'un t-shirt rouge et des sous vêtements rouges. Un tour dans la salle de bains et je prenais une douche rapide. Au sortir je constatais les dégâts qu'avaient fait Rick dans mon cou, mais cela me fit sourire plus qu'autre chose. Je relevais mes cheveux et mettais une pince pour les maintenir, laissant quelques mèches indomptables retomber de chaque côté. De la cuisine arrivait un délicieux parfum de plat cuisiné par un homme tout aussi délicieux. J'appliquais quelques goutes de parfum et sortais de la salle de bains. Il buvait un café en surveillant son plat. Me voyant, il prit une tasse me versant un café et le prépara comme je l'aimais.

Kate peux-tu surveiller le plat pendant que je prends une douche ?

Tu n'as pas peur de mettre entre mes mains la responsabilité de notre repas ?

De ce que j'ai vu tu as l'air plutôt douée et j'ai une totale confiance en toi.

Je prenais sa place dans la cuisine, il passa à côté de moi en me déposant un chaste baiser sur le front. Il vit sur une chaise que je lui avais sorti un t-shirt propre, l'autre étant dans la machine à laver. Tout en buvant mon café je surveillais le plat les parfums qui s'en échappaient me donnaient envie d'y goûter avant même que Rick ne sorte de la salle de bains. En diminuant le feu, je sortais des assiettes et des couverts.

Il avait laissé la porte de la salle de bains ouverte, je pouvais entendre l'eau couler. Je me retenais contre l'irrésistible envie d'aller le voir dans la salle de bains. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage en pensant que je laissais Rick prendre ses marques assez vite dans mon appartement. D'habitude j'étais plus réticente à laisser mes petits amis entrer à ce point là dans mon intimité. Mais Richard n'était définitivement pas comme les autres. Il ne s'était pas imposé, tout se faisait en douceur. Et je m'étais tellement toujours bien sentie au loft, comme chez moi que je n'allais pas poser des principes.

L'eau avait cessé de couler, je le vis arriver. Il avait malheureusement déjà le bermuda sur la taille et achevait de mettre le t-shirt en me rejoignant dans le salon. Le plat étant chaud je l'avais arrêté. Il se dirigea vers moi, un sourire inondait son visage. Pas un sourire enjôleur ou séducteur comme il avait souvent, mais un vrai sourire de contentement. Il enserra ma taille de ses bras par derrière et plongea sa tête dans ma nuque. Je sentais sa respiration au plus près de moi elle me faisait autant frissonner qu'envoyer des ondes de chaleur sur mon corps. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras. J'avais les yeux fermés, j'étais abandonnée à ce bonheur d'être tout simplement. Il me dit :

On va manger ?

J'approuvais en opinant du chef, ses bras quittèrent ma taille et il me saisit la main au passage. Le chemin qu'il nous restait à parcourir avant d'être dans la cuisine était court, mais nos mains étaient entrelacées. Encore un petit geste qui avait des effets inattendus sur moi. C'était si simple, si tendre, si innocent. Je fondais littéralement devant le Richard Castle qui était avec moi. Nos mains durent se séparer pendant que Rick dressait les assiettes, je le regardais avec attention souhaitant capturer la moindre image.

Il prit les deux assiettes et les installa sur la table je le suivais avec deux bières et de l'eau. Le repas était délicieux et même sans nous parler nous étions bien. Nos assiettes étaient finies, Richard avait pris ma main et me caressait la paume. Il me dit :

Kate, on devrait peut être parler de demain.

J'étais étonnée qu'il aborde la question, cela semblait le préoccuper. De mon côté j'avais presque oublié toute notion du temps depuis hier soir. Mais il avait raison, demain nous allions nous retrouver au commissariat. Même si les moments que nous partagions étaient exceptionnels, je ne voulais pas brûler toutes les étapes et m'afficher au grand jour avec Rick main dans la main. Il me fallait encore du temps pour ça. Et le fait qu'il soit un personnage médiatique m'effrayait. Je n'avais pas envie de faire la une des journaux, être présentée comme la dernière conquête en date du bel écrivain, en plus d'être sa muse. Je voyais qu'il attendait une réponse.

Pour le moment j'aimerai que nous soyons discrets si tu le veux bien.

Oui aucun problème, mais tu ne regrettes pas ?

Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre, mais il faudrait être folle pour regretter ça Rick.

Nous échangeâmes un nouveau sourire, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa légèrement. En rigolant il me dit :

Mais tu crois qu'on va arriver à se contenir ?

On a bien résisté pendant trois ans, alors quelques heures par jour devraient être à notre portée non ?

Résisté parle pour toi…tu ne peux pas savoir combien de douches froides j'ai pris à cause de toi.

J'eus un sourire de satisfaction suite à cet aveu de Rick qui ne lui échappa pas. Il me lâcha un « allumeuse » provocateur.

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point dis-je en me mordant la lèvre et le fixant du regard.

Sur ce je prenais les assiettes et les amenais à la cuisine. Alors que je m'attendais et peut être espérais qu'il réponde une nouvelle fois à ma provocation j'étais en train de faire la vaisselle lui était arrivé doucement dans la cuisine et avait pris place sur le tabouret. Quand je me retournais il avait cet air sérieux qui me marque toujours dans la mesure où ce n'est pas son habitude.

Tu vois par exemple pour qu'on puisse tenir demain toute la journée il va falloir que tu évites ce genre de phrases, ses regards et ce mordillement de rêve.

Pourquoi ? demandais-je innocemment avec un sourire en coin.

Parce que ce sont des appels au crime pour moi et encore plus depuis que nous avons avancé dans notre relation.

Je ferai attention, mais évite de me donner trop d'occasions de ton côté car j'ai généralement du mal à me taire.

Ok patronne.

Puis je scellais ses lèvres aux miennes pour conclure l'accord. Il eut un regard vers la pendule qui marquait 16h et dit :

Kate je vais peut être rentrer chez moi et te laisser tranquille un peu et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'Alexis et Martha pensent que j'ai disparu.

Elles ne savent pas que tu es chez moi ?

Si, si fit-il. Mais je leur avais dit que je rentrais en début de soirée.

Début de soirée tu me dis ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Il n'est que 16h, ça veut donc dire que je t'ai encore pour deux heures avec moi….

Oui…tu as des projets ?

On peut dire ça. Je l'embrassais et l'attirais vers la chambre.

Kate ne me dis pas que…

Je t'emmènerai au commissariat demain et tu pourras porter plainte si tu le veux.

Moi porter plainte alors que tu abuses de mon corps…je ne suis pas fou.

Je refermais la porte derrière nous et nous profitâmes de ce temps ensemble. Je voulais garder l'empreinte de ses caresses, ses baisers le plus longtemps possible _until tomorrow_. L'heure de son départ était maintenant imminente. Il avait fait un nouveau séjour dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller, je l'attendais dans le salon son écharpe dans les mains, elle avait son odeur. Il m'y rejoignit. Je lui passais l'écharpe au cou alors qu'il avait mis sa veste. Nous étions devant la porte, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il parte j'avais le cœur lourd. Il me prit dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. En nous détachant nous partageâmes un nouveau baiser complètement différent des autres. Il y en avait maintenant un certain nombre et il y en aurait de nombreux mais là c'était le dernier avant demain et notre journée au commissariat. Posant sa main sur ma joue il me dit :

A demain Kate.

A demain Rick.

J'ouvrais la porte, le regardais partir dans le couloir et il se retournait pour me regarder une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur. Je refermais ma porte et restais un moment appuyée contre celle-ci. Il me manquait déjà.

_**Richard**_

Tu penses qu'on va arriver à le manger ce plat de poulet ? me demanda-t-elle.

Tout dépend de toi et si tu arrives à ne pas me sauter dessus telle une tigresse.

On dirait presque tu subis mes assauts Rick, je devrai sans doute te rappeler que tu semblais consentant.

Il faut croire que les menaces au glock ont fini par avoir un effet sur moi, répondis-je en faisant allusion à la menace qu'elle avait de maintes fois évoquée.

D'un coup sa bouche se retrouvait sur la mienne et je profitais une nouvelle fois de la spontanéité de Kate.

Bon je vais aller m'habiller…

Mais je te trouve très bien ainsi.

Rick j'ai des voisins et puis comme ça tu pourras finir de préparer le repas sans que je t'agresse de nouveau…

Très bien, mais sache que j'aime être agressé.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, ramassant les vêtements par terre. Je la vis revenir vêtue de son peignoir. En me lançant un tissu qui ressemblait à un short elle me dit :

Tiens mets ça j'ai mis ton boxer à tourner.

Pendant que ma délicieuse Kate était dans la salle de bains je m'appliquais à finir la préparation du repas qui avait été interrompue précédemment. Alors que les aliments cuisaient gentiment je me préparais un nouveau café. J'entendais dans la salle de bains que l'eau avait fini de couler. Je vis réapparaître Kate quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon sarouel noir et d'un haut rouge. Cette tenue – ainsi que toutes les autres – lui allait à ravir. Je n'étais pas certain d'être complètement objectif mais tout lui allait, elle était si sexy ne serait-ce qu'avec un col roulé et un simple jean. Ayant besoin d'une douche à mon tour je lui servais son café lui demandant :

Kate peux-tu surveiller le plat pendant que je prends une douche ?

Tu n'as pas peur de mettre entre mes mains la responsabilité de notre repas ?

De ce que j'ai vu tu as l'air plutôt douée et j'ai une totale confiance en toi.

Passant devant elle je ne pouvais m'empêcher de renouer un contact avec elle et choisis de l'embrasser sur le front. Je vis qu'elle m'avait sorti un nouveau t-shirt, j'appréciais quand elle était attentionnée envers moi.

Dans la salle de bains je sentais les vapeurs de cerise et me délectais de ses senteurs tout en prenant ma douche. J'ignorais si la cerise avait une symbolique particulière, mais ce parfum allait parfaitement à Kate et les volutes qui me parvenaient au nez suffisaient à me rendre fou.

Une fois lavé et habillé je retrouvais Kate dans la cuisine. La seule vision de sa silhouette, de nous dans son appartement « en couple » me remplissait de bonheur. Je la rejoignais et la prenais dans mes bras. Je sentais son corps s'abandonner dans mon étreinte et cela me procurait un grand sentiment de satisfaction. Enfin elle se laissait aller, elle qui avait érigé tant de barrières. Une des nombreuses fois où j'avais fantasmé une relation avec Kate je m'étais interrogé justement sur sa capacité à lâcher du lest et de se défaire de sa carapace. J'étais ravi de constater aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas eu à batailler encore plus pour qu'elle s'abandonne. Elle avait juste passé trois ans à essayer de s'éloigner, mais l'aurais-je tant désiré si elle avait cédé dès la première affaire ?

Alors qu'elle était dans mes bras j'avais le sentiment de tenir le bonheur. Il était si simple. J'étais comblé. Je voulais que Kate fasse partie de ma vie, plus que jamais, qu'elle vienne dans ma famille et que nous en formions une nouvelle. Sur cette pensée agréable je lui dis :

On va manger ?

Elle ne répondit pas vocalement mais fit un mouvement de la tête. Ne voulant pas me séparer totalement de son corps je prenais sa main. Je me sentais comme un adolescent et étais très ému par ce contact de nos mains enlacées. Mais devant m'acquitter de la mission de servir le plat je devais abandonner sa main quelques instants. Une fois les assiettes remplies j'allais vers la table, Kate me suivait avec les boissons.

Tous ces moments partagés avec elle étaient aussi simples qu'agréables. J'aimais la voir manger avec appétit. Nous avions fini de manger, je m'étais saisi de sa main et la caressais. Mais alors que le moment était d'une intimité parfaite une pensée me traversa l'esprit, celle que demain nous ne pourrions pas jouir de tels instants car nous serions au commissariat. Je me décidais d'en parler :

Kate, on devrait peut être parler de demain.

Elle avait semblé presque surprise que j'aborde la question. Je vis à la contraction de ses traits qu'elle était en train de réfléchir avant de parler. Je savais qu'elle tenait à sa vie privée et surtout à ce qu'on la respecte. Je ne l'avais pas toujours fait mais là je ne pouvais pas me permettre de jouer avec ça.

Pour le moment j'aimerai que nous soyons discrets si tu le veux bien.

Oui aucun problème, mais tu ne regrettes pas ?

Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre, mais il faudrait être folle pour regretter ça Rick.

J'étais heureux que la glace soit brisée sur cet aspect, qu'elle voit que je me souciais du bon déroulement des choses entre nous, que je pouvais comprendre son envie de ne pas arriver dans le commissariat ensemble, nous donner en spectacle.

Mais tu crois qu'on va arriver à se contenir ?

On a bien résisté pendant trois ans, alors quelques heures par jour devraient être à notre portée non ?

Résisté parle pour toi…tu ne peux pas savoir combien de douches froides j'ai pris à cause de toi, lui dis-je.

Cette phrase lui avait déclenché un sourire carnassier traduisant tout son contentement, une lueur illuminait également ses yeux. Je lui attribuais le qualificatif d' « allumeuse » en la regardant. Ce à quoi elle me répondit :

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre et me fixant du regard.

A peine cette nouvelle réplique lancée elle était déjà debout les assiettes en main et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il n'était pas nécessaire que je réponde une nouvelle fois à cette provocation, elle en aurait été trop contente. Elle faisait la vaisselle, j'étais de mon côté assis sur le tabouret devant le bar.

Tu vois par exemple pour qu'on puisse tenir demain toute la journée il va falloir que tu évites ce genre de phrases, ses regards et ce mordillement de rêve.

Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle tout en esquissant un sourire.

Parce que ce sont des appels au crime pour moi et encore plus depuis que nous avons avancé dans notre relation.

Je ferai attention, mais évite de me donner trop d'occasions de ton côté car j'ai généralement du mal à me taire.

Ok patronne.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent pour conclure un pacte qui s'annonçait difficile. Kate et moi aimions tellement jouer. Cela avait été pendant longtemps un jeu autour de l'attraction mutuelle, mais demain les choses seraient différentes car nous étions ensemble maintenant. La position des aiguilles sur la pendule me surprirent, il était déjà 16h. Je n'avais réellement pas vu le temps passé.

Kate je vais peut être rentrer chez moi et te laisser tranquille un peu et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'Alexis et Martha pensent que j'ai disparu.

Elles ne savent pas que tu es chez moi ?

Si, si. Mais je leur avais dit que je rentrais en début de soirée.

Début de soirée tu me dis ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Il n'est que 16h, ça veut donc dire que je t'ai encore pour deux heures avec moi….

Oui…tu as des projets ?

On peut dire ça. Et là elle m'embrassait de nouveau tout en nous guidant en direction de sa chambre.

Kate ne me dis pas que…

Je t'emmènerai au commissariat demain et tu pourras porter plainte si tu le veux.

Moi porter plainte alors que tu abuses de mon corps…je ne suis pas fou.

D'un coup de pied elle poussait la porte de sa chambre et nous nous retrouvâmes une nouvelle fois dans la plus stricte intimité. Elle était littéralement formidable. En étant avec elle dans le lit, alors que je la serrais dans mes bras je savais déjà qu'elle me manquerait à la seconde où j'aurai franchi le pas de sa porte. Mais il était mieux que je rentre. Kate avait besoin de sa tranquillité, de son indépendance. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer trop et tout de suite. Elle guiderait les choses et j'allais lui laisser du temps. Je ne voulais pas rater avec elle et il me semblait plus raisonnable de la laisser prendre les rennes.

A contrecœur je faisais un nouveau séjour dans la salle de bains, ne me douchant pas. J'attendrai demain matin histoire de profiter de son odeur cette nuit. Elle s'était rhabillée elle aussi et était dans le salon, mon écharpe entre ses doigts. Elle m'en entourait le cou, certainement plus pour masquer les marques de ses assauts que pour le froid ambiant. Elle était silencieuse, je la sentais aussi triste que l'instant du départ soit arrivé. Nous nous enlassâmes tendrement devant la porte. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter encore plus de cet ultime moment. S'ensuivit un dernier baiser, doux promettant de nous retrouver vite après l'épreuve de demain. Ma main sur sa joue je lui murmurais :

A demain Kate.

A demain Rick.

Elle déverrouillait la porte me laissant sortir, je sentais son regard sur moi alors que j'avançais dans le couloir. Je me retournais pour capturer une dernière fois pour ce soir son image. Ma tête était pleine d'elle. A regret les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent. L'attente jusqu'à demain me paraissait déjà interminable, le manque d'elle se faisant déjà sentir alors que j'ouvrais la porte du hall de l'immeuble de Kate pour aller dans la rue.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Kate**_

Depuis son départ je zonais mon appartement. Moi qui aimais pourtant la quiétude et la tranquillité, je me sentais seule depuis le départ de Rick. Il me manquait, bien plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me ramena à la réalité. Je me précipitais dessus pensant que c'était Rick, mais l'écran afficha « Lanie ».

Salut Lanie, ça va ?

Oui Kate et toi enfin reposée ?

On peut dire ça.

Ce n'était pas complètement exact, physiologiquement je manquais encore de sommeil mais les instants passés avec Rick avaient complètement effacé toutes ces sensations.

Alors une soirée filles ce soir ?

Bonne idée.

Alors je t'attends chez moi dans 1h.

Ok je passe prendre des pizzas en venant.

Parfait Kate tu assures. A toute.

A plus Lanie.

Ce coup de fil tombait très bien. J'avais une heure pour me rendre chez Lanie, ce qui était parfait pour que je m'habille et parte à pieds. J'avais envie de marcher, de prendre l'air. Entrant dans ma chambre je souris en voyant le lit encore défait qui avait abrité une nouvelle fois nos ébats. Me dirigeant vers mon placard je sortais un jean, un col roulé, une veste en cuir et une paire de tennis. Dans le salon je prenais mon téléphone que je mettais dans mes poches, de l'argent et mes clefs. Eteignant les lumières je sortais de mon appartement.

L'air de l'extérieur caressait mon visage. J'aimais marcher ainsi dans les rues. Je ne le faisais pas souvent mais j'appréciais ces moments où je pouvais vaquer à mes pensées tout en étant dans la ville. J'étais dans cette bulle protectrice et d'anonymat que permettent les grandes cités. Je me demandais ce que faisait mon écrivain à ce moment précis où mes pas foulaient le sol. Il devait être entouré d'Alexis et de Martha qui allaient certainement essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur nous.

J'arrivais au camion de pizzas, je passais ma commande et attendais sur le côté qu'elle soit prête. J'allais voir Lanie, devais-je lui dire pour Rick et moi ou garder cela secret ? C'était une amie en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, mais quelque part je voulais encore conserver ça un moment. Après tout elle ne m'avait pas non plus confessé sa relation avec Esposito. Je redoutais juste son sixième sens notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de mes humeurs avec Castle. Et puis, j'aurais du mal à me mettre un masque d'indifférence le seul nom relié à Rick « Castle », « Richard », « Rick » me procurait des frissons. Ma commande était prête, je réglais et reprenais le chemin de mes pensées et celui menant chez Lanie. Je mourais d'envie d'envoyer un message à Rick, mais mes mains étant prises par les boîtes cela allait rendre la tâche plus compliquée. Il serait toujours temps de le faire une fois à destination.

Dix minutes plus tard je me trouvais dans le hall de l'immeuble de Lanie. Je rencontrais mon reflet dans une glace et remarquais des cernes autour de mes yeux, mais ce qui me frappa plus fut le sentiment d'être décontractée. Et c'était totalement naturel et absolument plaisant. Je grimpais les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage. Lanie avait déjà ouvert la porte et m'attendait.

Salut ma belle, tu sais j'ai un ascenseur ?

Oui mais un peu de sport ça ne fait pas de mal.

En disant cela je pensais qu'aujourd'hui j'avais déjà eu une bonne pratique sportive et ceci me fit sourire. Lanie me débarrassait des cartons, je défaisais ma veste en prenant soin d'en sortir mon téléphone et la posais sur une chaise. Lanie était dans sa cuisine, je lui proposais de l'aide mais elle me congédia m'invitant à m'asseoir dans le salon. Je m'exécutais sagement, en passant à proximité de mon téléphone je vis une lumière clignoter m'informant d'un nouveau message. C'était Rick « Je suis rentré. Je t'informe que je ne me laverai pas avant demain pour garder ton odeur. Sache que tu es extraordinaire KB. Until tomorrow. Rick ». Je relisais le message plusieurs fois, à nouveau transportée dans une autre dimension. Je n'avais pas entendu Lanie arriver, elle me regardait.

J'imagine que ce message ne provient pas de ton opérateur t'informant que ton compte sera débité en fin de moi ? me fit-elle railleuse.

Non, pourquoi tu dis ça Lanie ?

Car si je ne te connaissais pas bien j'aurai pu penser que mon amie Kate Beckett a été enlevée et remplacée par une jeune femme lui ressemblant comme une goute d'eau mais qui semble légèrement radieuse, épanouie et qui elle ose le montrer. C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Qui ça lui ?

Kate…pas à moi. C'est ton writer boy ?

Oui c'est Castle.

Prononcer ce nom me faisait drôle. Ces derniers jours je lui servais plutôt du « Rick », mais je préférais m'en tenir là afin de ne pas avoir à subir à un interrogatoire en règle par Lanie.

Bière ou vin ? me proposa-t-elle.

Vin s'il te plaît.

Ok j'apporte ça et je te suis.

J'avais été surprise que Lanie ne pose pas plus de questions, mais cela m'arrangeait. Mon téléphone toujours dans les mains je lui écrivais une réponse « Je passe la soirée avec Lanie. Tu sais que tu n'es pas mal non plus. Until tomorrow Rick. Kate. » Verrouillant mon téléphone je le mettais dans la poche de mon jean et rejoignais le sofa du salon. Lanie arriva avec les verres de vin et des olives à grignoter.

Tu as eu des nouvelles de Josh depuis l'autre jour ?

Josh ? Non aucune.

Et avec ton écrivain tu en es où ?

Il va falloir qu'on considère les possibilités. C'est ouvert maintenant entre nous.

Mais tu attends qu'il fasse le premier pas ?

Non pas nécessairement, j'aime autant laisser les choses se faire et pour une fois ne pas freiner ou accélérer les choses.

Kate Beckett qui se laisse aller, c'est inédit.

Lanie ne semblait pas remettre en question mes propos. Je n'avais pas été sincère avec elle, mais c'était parce que je voulais garder ce début d'histoire pour moi. C'était tellement surprenant, je ne voulais pas tout de suite que cette relation soit décortiquée et analysée. Je n'étais pas une romantique née, mais je découvrais que ce que je cherchais était quelqu'un de posé, de stable, qui soit à mes côtés, sur lequel je puisse compter et qui peut compter sur moi. Et Rick avait toujours occupé cette place là. Je me l'étais refusé un moment, mais il était là. J'avais encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre sur lui, mais il était cette personne pour moi.

Bon je vais aller chercher les pizzas, elles vont être froides dit Lanie.

Je peux y aller si tu veux.

Non c'est bon reste là, et puis comme ça dès que j'aurai le dos tourné tu pourras envoyer un message à Castle.

Je souriais à cette nouvelle remarque de Lanie mais ne sortais même pas mon téléphone. J'en profitais pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Lanie revint avec le dîner, la soirée continua sur la plaisanterie. Je disais à Lanie qu'elle était particulièrement radieuse depuis qu'elle voyait son amant mystère qui ne l'était pour personne, mais je me gardais bien de lui dire. Nos discussions continuèrent pendant longtemps une fois nos pizzas terminées. Je commençais néanmoins à décliner, il était 00h30 et je devais encore rentrer chez moi. J'abandonnais donc Lanie en la remerciant pour la soirée.

Je rentrais chez moi en taxi, je constatais qu'il m'avait envoyé un nouveau message me disant qu'il allait se coucher. Arrivée à mon appartement j'enlevais mes vêtements et me mettais au lit. Mes oreillers étaient encore légèrement imprégnés de l'odeur de Rick, je sentais comme un vide dans mon lit mais j'étais également épuisée. Avant d'éteindre la lumière je lui envoyais un dernier message lui souhaitant bonne nuit en espérant que cela ne le réveillerait pas. Posant mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, je fermais les yeux et m'endormais tout en serrant le coussin sur lequel Rick avait dormi.

_**Richard**_

J'empruntais un taxi pour rejoindre le loft. Kate me manquait déjà alors que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que je l'avais quitté. J'étais cependant heureux de retrouver ma petite famille et de passer une soirée calme. Ces derniers jours avaient été effectivement riches en émotion depuis les évènements autour du meurtre de Johanna Beckett. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle affaire au commissariat mais ma relation avec Kate avait littéralement été chamboulée. Ce soir pour la première fois depuis quelques jours je la quittais sereinement et j'en étais apaisé.

Mon taxi étant arrivé je réglais la course et pénétrais dans mon immeuble. L'ascenseur m'amena à mon appartement, j'avais fait suffisamment de sport pour aujourd'hui. A peine j'ouvrais la porte du loft que j'étais accueilli par ma chère mère et ma délicieuse fille.

Ah enfin te voilà, dirent-elles de concert.

Alors raconte nous tout….enfin ce qui est dicible devant un jeune public me dit mère en désignant Alexis de la tête

J'envoie un message à Kate pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé et je suis à vous.

Elles approuvèrent ma démarche. En composant le message je me sentais sourire. Le seul fait de penser à Kate de cette manière me rendait fou de bonheur. Apparemment ce dernier était largement visible sur mon visage car Alexis me dit :

En tout cas quoiqu'il se soit passé tu as vraiment l'air heureux papa.

Je le suis ma puce.

Alors ça y est vous êtes ensemble ? me demanda mère.

Pas officiellement, mais entre nous oui on va essayer de construire quelque chose. Mais pour le moment Kate veut avancer tranquillement, donc on ne va pas brûler les étapes.

Vous avez bien mis trois ans avant d'admettre enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous…alors maintenant vous n'êtes plus à ça près, plaisanta Alexis.

Je souris à cette remarque. Oui nous en avions mis du temps, mais cela nous a permis de nous connaître, de nous apprivoiser et vu le résultat au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne regrettais pas. Mon téléphone m'indiqua une réponse de Kate, je m'empressais de la lire. Son texte me décrocha un nouveau sourire. Je dis à mère et Alexis :

C'est Kate.

Vu ton sourire on avait compris papa.

Alors mesdames que diriez-vous d'une projection avec du pop-corn.

J'en fais partie dit Alexis.

Moi aussi fit mère. Richard tu as froid que tu gardes ton écharpe et ta veste ?

Euh non fis-je légèrement gêné.

Je gardais l'écharpe uniquement pour masquer les nombreuses marques laissées par Kate. Alors que je la défaisais je sentais deux paires d'yeux me fixant. Alexis s'approcha de moi et me dit :

Mais papa tu as vu l'état de ton cou ?

Ma chérie ce n'est rien lui répondis-je tout en rougissant.

En tout cas pour demain je te conseille de mettre un col montant car sinon je doute que Ryan et Esposito ne remarquent rien.

Tu as raison ma puce.

Je me rappelais cette enquête où Kate et moi avions des traces de piqûre dans le cou et que les gars avaient cru qu'il s'agissait de suçons. Il ne nous avait pas manqué. Alors il était évident que vu les talents de Kate et ce que je lui avais laissé de mon côté, il valait mieux que l'on couvre tout ça. Il me tardait d'être à demain pour la revoir même si j'allais devoir lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser dès que je la verrais. Déjà auparavant je luttais pour contrôler mes pulsions de peur qu'elle me mette une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais demain cela serait encore plus difficile, mais il allait falloir que je gère bien la chose si je voulais qu'elle nous donne une chose. Kate était tout le temps désirable, sexy mais quand elle était au commissariat elle prenait une toute autre dimension. Son professionnalisme était épatant, elle se jetait toute entière dans chaque affaire, s'impliquant émotionnellement auprès des familles des victimes. Ca y est j'étais encore dans la lune, en train de penser à elle. C'est la voix d'Alexis qui me ramena à la réalité.

Mamie je crois que papa est sur une autre planète, on l'a perdu.

Oui la planète Kate Beckett surenchérit mère.

Non je suis là, excusez moi.

Richard, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est attendrissant de te voir ainsi.

Pour me faire pardonner je vais préparer le pop-corn. Alexis je te laisse le choix du film.

Ok papa.

J'allais dans la cuisine et m'attelais à la préparation du plateau familial. Les grains de maïs crépitaient dans la poêle pendant que je préparais des boissons : des cocktails pour mère et moi et un jus de fruit pour Alexis. Dans le frigidaire je trouvais des restes de tarte à la tomate que je coupais dans une assiette. Le pop-corn était prêt. J'apportais l'ensemble du plateau sur la table basse.

Les deux têtes rousses m'attendaient en plaisantant sur le canapé, le film était prêt. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elles en leur tendant leur verre et demandant à Alexis quel film elle avait retenu. Il s'agissait de Donnie Darko. La soirée en famille fut très plaisante. Une fois le film terminé je débarrassais. Je préparais une séance de dégustation de glace avec supplément chantilly pour nous trois et retournais dans le salon. Mère et Alexis allèrent se coucher. Je ne tardais pas à les imiter.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'enlevais mes vêtements conservant le t-shirt qui venait de chez Kate et me mettais au lit avec grand plaisir. Encore assis dans ce dernier je rédigeais un message pour Kate. J'éteignais ensuite la lumière et fermais les yeux. Des images de Kate et moi me revenaient en tête, dessinant un sourire et me procurant une nouvelle vague de bonheur. Je m'assoupissais tout doucement. Quelques temps plus tard, je ne saurai dire combien de minutes après mon téléphone sonnait. Je savais que c'était elle. A la lecture de ce « bonne nuit » je laissais échapper un soupir de contentement. Je m'endormais paisiblement avec Kate en tête.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Kate**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrèrent tout doucement, du coin de l'œil je constatais qu'il était 7h. Je me réveillais dans la même position dans laquelle je m'étais endormie hier soir. Le sommeil avait été des plus réparateurs. Je me sentais reposée, allègre et d'une humeur peu fréquente chez moi le matin. En effet, j'avais des réveils plutôt délicats et comme me l'avait souvent dit mon père il valait mieux attendre que je décide du moment où je voulais parler. Avec l'âge j'avais ritualisé le bon réveil autour de deux conditions : une douche et un café. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine préparer mon breuvage. Pendant qu'il coulait je retournais à la chambre faire mon lit et sortir des affaires pour le travail.

Il allait falloir que je compose avec les marques dans mon cou, mais je savais que je pouvais les atténuer avec du maquillage stratégiquement choisi. J'optais donc pour un jean, des bottes marrons, un pull en V camel et une veste en cuir marron et également un keffieh. Je déposais ses affaires dans la salle de bains. Avant la douche je m'autorisais une première tasse de café, celle-ci fut rapidement avalée. La douche finissait de me réveiller complètement. Je pris mon temps pour me maquiller légèrement et masquer les empreintes laissées par mon amant dans le cou.

Une fois prête je m'accordais une nouvelle tasse avant de partir. J'avais envie d'envoyer un message à Rick histoire d'amorcer notre journée, mais sentant que celui-ci aurait pu être provocateur je me retenais finalement et n'envoyais rien. Dans le réfrigérateur je prenais de quoi me sustenter : yaourt, fruit et jus d'oranges. On était loin du petit déjeuner de princesse auquel j'avais eu le droit hier mais c'était parfait également. La vaisselle ne fut pas compliquée. Je refaisais un saut dans la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents et me parfumer.

Je prends mes clefs et pars en direction du commissariat. Il est 8h30 j'arrive au bureau. Ryan et Esposito sont déjà là.

Hey boss on arrive plus tard aujourd'hui, me dit Esposito.

Salut les gars, j'ai un peu traîné. Castle est là ?

Non tu le connais il est trop tôt.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur arrivant à l'étage de la criminelle mit un terme à notre conversation. Tous trois nous nous tournèrent pour voir qui arrivait. C'était lui, je sentis mon cœur prendre un rythme plus élevé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, de le scruter de haut en bas, contempler et admirer son allure. Il était tout de noir vêtu avec un pantalon de costume, un col roulé et une veste. Cette couleur lui allait à ravir, lui donnant une contenance encore plus grande que d'habitude. Je sentais le feu sur mes joues alors qu'il approchait. Il portait comme à son habitude deux cafés, un dans chaque main. Alors qu'il s'approchait de notre petit groupe il lança un :

Bonjour à tous. Son ton était jovial, il souriait.

Salut bro dirent Ryan et Esposito.

Salut Castle me contentais-je.

Il était assez près de moi pour que je saisisse mon café. Le mien était toujours celui de droite. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dérogé à cette règle, même pour me faire une plaisanterie. Mon café entre les mains je lui dis merci.

Mais de rien lieutenant.

Sa voix ne trahissait absolument rien, il était semblable aux autres jours. Nous étions toujours debout, discutant avec Ryan et Esposito. Je sentais épisodiquement le regard de Rick sur moi, et cela me réchauffait. La conversation ripa sur le week-end, Ryan interrogea Castle sur le sien. Ce dernier répondit très sobrement :

J'ai profité de ma famille et de repos. Plutôt tranquille en somme.

Je me retenais de toute réaction. C'était normal qu'il produise une réponse de ce type là, vu ce que nous avions décidé. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela me perturberait. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le regarder j'entendais Ryan me demander :

Et vous boss ?

Rien de bien passionnant fis-je.

Cette fois mon ton avait été résolument provocateur, envoyant un léger pic à Rick. Il simula une quinte de toux s'excusant et allant vers son fauteuil. Je souriais intérieurement, savourant cette petite victoire. Alors que j'allais rejoindre mon bureau Ryan me dit :

Hey Beckett ça vous dirait si ce soir on allait tous manger ensemble.

L'idée est bonne, mais en fait j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir. Pourquoi pas dans la semaine.

Ok alors on remet ça.

Super.

J'étais proche de mon poste de travail. Rick était assis sagement et me suivait du regard alors que je passais devant lui. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais sur le dossier de la chaise. Ses yeux me fixaient toujours et me brûlaient presque. En un seul regard il était à même de raviver le brasier qui était en moi. Je sentais qu'il voulait me parler mais il attendit que je sois assise pour me dire :

Alors lieutenant, comme ça vous avez des projets pour ce soir ?

Ryan et Esposito qui étaient de véritables commères écoutaient notre conversation, je ne pouvais donc pas répondre d'une nouvelle provocation alors que j'en avais déjà une en tête. Je dus me contenter d'un simple et neutre.

Oui Castle.

Cette situation me gênait peut être un peu mais je l'appréciais par-dessus tout et Rick était là aussi un excellent partenaire. L'un comme l'autre aimions nous provoquer, nous lancer des cocktails brûlants. Et le but du jeu était de le renvoyer le plus vite à l'autre. Je constatais avec bonheur que nos avancements relationnels n'avaient rien changé à cela, et qu'au contraire cela devenait encore plus marrant.

Je desserrais le nœud autour de mon keffieh et alors que je le réajustais j'entendis Rick se racler la gorge. Je relevais alors tête et il me dit à voix plus basse :

Je vous le déconseille vivement Beckett.

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion aux marques dans mon cou je faisais marche arrière dans mon processus. Il avait utilisé « Beckett » pour la première fois depuis quelques jours et cela me faisait réellement drôle. Alors que j'allais le convier à boire un nouveau café dans la salle de repos, le téléphone sonna.

Beckett, fis-je.

C'était un nouveau cas. J'avais noté l'adresse.

Les gars on a un nouveau cas, les vacances sont finies.

Je prenais ma veste et l'enfilais, les clefs de ma voiture. Je communiquais l'adresse à Ryan et Esposito en leur disant :

On se retrouve là-bas.

_**Richard**_

Ce fut un rayon de soleil me traversant le visage qui me fit émerger de mon profond sommeil. Lentement j'étirais mes bras, puis me frottais les yeux encore endormis. Le réveil m'indiquait qu'il était 6h30. La nuit avait été reposante, il me semble que j'avais rêvé de la plus belle femme de New-York, ma Kate. Je souriais à cette pensée, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'enfin nous avions cédé l'un à l'autre. Je me levais, je serai au commissariat certainement beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui ne serait pas un jour comme un autre à la brigade criminelle, même s'il avait été décidé la veille que cette relation ne serait pas dévoilée au grand jour tout avait changé pour Kate et moi.

Je descendais et me retrouvais dans la cuisine. Mère et Alexis étaient déjà sur le pont, mais depuis peu.

Bonjour à vous mesdames.

Bonjour papa.

Richard tu te lèves tôt. Tu es tombé du lit ?

Non mère l'astre solaire a chatouillé mon visage.

Oh mon fils que tu es poétique de si bon matin.

Petit déjeuner ? demandais-je.

Oh oui, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Je préparais le café, des gaufres et des coupelles de fruits et les disposais sur le bar devant les chaises.

A table !

En regardant le bar je voyais un quatrième tabouret vide ce matin, mais sur lequel j'imaginais bien Kate partager avec Alexis, mère et moi des petits déjeuners, des instants de vie familiale. Je versais le café dans les tasses songeant à quoi pourrait ressembler ces moments de vie commune. Je les devinais à l'avance parfaits, à l'image de ma partenaire. Alexis m'interrompit dans mon songe :

Papa, est-ce que Kate va bientôt venir à la maison ?

Elle avait deviné mes pensées. Alexis aimait énormément Kate, elle l'admirait certainement autant que moi pour sa force de caractère, sa sensibilité. Kate s'était toujours montrée très disponible avec ma fille et c'était un des éléments qui avaient fait qu'elle n'était pas juste une superbe femme avec qui je voulais sortir. Elle se souciait réellement des gens de son entourage. Si de mon côté j'étais prêt à ce que Kate entre dans notre vie de famille, la décision lui revenait.

J'espère bientôt ma puce, mais c'est à Kate de le décider.

Je l'aime de plus en plus cette Beckett fit mère.

Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Elle a réussi à te dompter toi l'incontrôlable.

« Une main de fer dans un gant de velours » dis-je.

En temps voulu j'aimerai également pouvoir faire la connaissance de Jim son père, ne serait-ce pour le remercier d'avoir mis au monde et élevé une femme si formidable. Mais je devais m'avouer que je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec les figures paternelles. Autant j'avais beaucoup appris sur la psychologie féminine, même s'il me restait encore de trop nombreuses pages à déchiffrer, au contact de ma mère et d'Alexis. De père, d'homme je n'avais que ma propre expérience.

Je chérissais plus que tout ma fille et elle était ma plus grande fierté. Je n'avais jamais caché à Kate l'importance qu'avait Alexis pour moi. Elle avait peut être parfois trouvé que j'étais trop protecteur, mais savait-elle que c'était parce qu'en me construisant je m'étais dit que jamais je ne ferai vivre à mon enfant ce que mon père m'avait fait. On dit qu'il est difficile d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas, de mon côté je savais cela faux. Je ne connaissais pas mon père mais lui vouais autant de haine que d'indifférence.

Je pensais à lui ce matin car Kate avait abordé la question hier. Si je ne lui avais pas donné toutes les réponses c'est que les sentiments que j'ai pour mon père me font parfois peur et me renvoient une image de moi-même que j'ai du mal à gérer. Cette violence que je contenais en moi, je la laissais s'exprimer dans mes romans ces dernières années. Mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. J'avais d'abord canalisé ces pulsions dans des bagarres durant mon adolescence. J'avais été un jeune perturbé et si mère n'avait pas mis entre parenthèses sa carrière pendant quelques années et que certaines personnes ne m'avaient pas ouvert la porte je ne serai pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tout ceci était profondément refoulé en moi. L'avouer à Kate serait difficile, je craignais qu'elle ait peur mais étais en même temps convaincu qu'elle comprendrait. Elle aussi était une écorchée vive et elle s'était montrée à moi y compris dans ses faces les plus sombres, ayant confiance en moi, ne redoutant pas mon jugement. J'allais devoir lui attribuer la même confiance.

J'avalais mon petit déjeuner pendant ce temps là. Une fois fini je remontais dans ma chambre et prenais à regret une douche, m'enlevant les ultimes traces de Kate sur moi, mais j'allais la revoir d'ici peu de temps. Le choix vestimentaire allait être simple aujourd'hui, il fallait que je protège mon cou des regards inquisiteurs de Ryan et Esposito. Je jetais mon dévolu sur un col roulé noir, un pantalon et une veste de la même couleur. En enfilant mes habits, je me demandais quelle tenue allait bien pouvoir porter ma muse. Elle serait forcément séduisante et élégante comme à son habitude. Avant de me brosser les dents, je commandais un taxi pour me rendre au commissariat. Vingt-cinq minutes après je montais dans l'ascenseur un café dans chaque main.

Au loin j'apercevais une formation regroupée autour des bureaux. Kate discutait avec Ryan et Esposito. Les trois regardaient dans ma direction. Je la scrutais le plus discrètement possible découvrant ses habits du jour. Elle était comme je l'avais prévu à tomber par terre. Je ne savais si cela était possible, mais son corps me semblait encore plus parfait que d'habitude. Cette vision m'enchantait et me déclenchait un sourire béant tout en les saluant :

Bonjour à tous.

Salut bro dirent Ryan et Esposito.

Salut Castle dit Kate.

Son ton avait été sobre, mais j'avais perçu ses œillades sur moi. Elle s'empara de son café dans ma main droite et me remercia.

Mais de rien lieutenant.

J'avais à l'instar d'elle adopté un ton neutre. Je m'étais installé dans le cercle qu'ils formaient et avait rejoint la conversation. De ma place je pouvais continuer mon balayage en règle de ma partenaire. Il me tardait déjà de me retrouver seul avec elle, pour pouvoir l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras. Mais il faudrait certainement encore attendre quelques heures pour cela. Elle avait remarqué mes regards et pour une fois ne me punissait pas. Nous étions lundi, la discussion porta sur le week-end qui venait de se passer. Ryan me questionna sur le mien. Avant de répondre des images me traversèrent l'esprit, les mêmes devaient certainement défiler dans la tête de Kate. Mais le plus neutralement possible pour ne pas trahir mon tandem je déclarais :

J'ai profité de ma famille et de repos. Plutôt tranquille en somme.

Ryan posa le même genre de question à Beckett.

Et vous boss ?

Rien de bien passionnant dit-elle.

Elle se vengeait, son ton était railleur et comme d'habitude elle avait touché en plein centre, celui de ma fierté. Je simulais un toussotement pour m'éloigner du groupe et surtout reprendre mes esprits. Elle était douée pour mes déstabiliser en un mot. J'avais trouvé en Kate une redoutable adversaire et j'appréciais cette rivalité. Je m'étais posé sur mon fauteuil devant le bureau de mon lieutenant préféré, buvant mon café. J'entendais la conversation qui continuait derrière moi et notamment Ryan dire :

Hey Beckett ça vous dirait si ce soir on allait tous manger ensemble.

L'idée est bonne, mais en fait j'ai déjà des projets pour ce soir. Pourquoi pas dans la semaine.

Sa réponse attisa d'emblée ma curiosité même si je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle manœuvre savante de la jeune femme. Une réaction trop soudaine risquant d'éveiller les soupçons je me retenais, m'enfonçant légèrement dans mon fauteuil.

Ok alors on remet ça.

Super.

J'entendais les pas de Kate se rapprocher de son bureau, elle était dans mon champ de vision et je la scrutais. Ryan et Esposito ne pouvant pas me voir de leur place j'en profitais pour la dévisager de haut en bas, caresser du regard son corps que je souhaitais déjà étreindre. Elle percevait mon regard et fidèle à elle-même elle joua. Elle défit sa veste en cuir, abaissant doucement la fermeture puis la dégageant lentement de ses épaules. Je savourais chaque seconde de cet effeuillage aussi sommaire que délicieux. Nos regards se trouvaient et sans même prononcer un mot nous avions connaissance du désir de l'autre. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait je lui dis ce qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis sa réponse :

Alors lieutenant, comme ça vous avez des projets pour ce soir ?

Oui Castle.

Sa réponse était une nouvelle fois des plus neutres. Elle n'avait cette fois-ci pas cherché à m'allumer en quelques mots, ce qu'elle aurait très bien pu et su faire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de son écharpe je vis des marques dans son cou. Même si elles avaient été estompées par du maquillage elles étaient encore bien présentes. Pour éviter qu'elle subisse les interrogatoires de Ryan et Esposito je me raclais la gorge et lui murmurais :

Je vous le déconseille vivement Beckett.

Elle stoppa son geste et fit même marche arrière resserrant le tissu autour de ce délicieux cou. Elle m'adressa un sourire me lançant son plus beau regard. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique tellement elle me faisait de l'effet. Son téléphone sonna mettant fin à cet instant que j'aurai souhaité éternel. Elle dit :

Beckett.

A l'entendre et la voir griffonner une adresse sur son bloc notes, je compris que nous avions une nouvelle affaire.

Les gars on a un nouveau cas, les vacances sont finies.

J'étais déjà debout lorsqu'elle remettait sa veste. Elle finit par dire :

On se retrouve là-bas.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kate**_

Ryan et Esposito nous attendaient déjà devant l'ascenseur, j'avais un instant espéré qu'ils prennent de l'avance sur nous pour que je puisse me retrouver seule avec Rick. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser tomber mes yeux sur lui et avoir des gestes attestant de notre nouvelle relation. Pourtant l'envie ne me manquait pas. Le trajet dans l'ascenseur me parut interminable. Lorsqu'il émit un tintement j'étais soulagée de pouvoir enfin en sortir, la proximité avec Rick dans un endroit si confiné et sans pouvoir agir m'avait déstabilisé. Il allait falloir que je me calme, sinon nous n'allions pas finir la journée. Le penser était une chose, l'appliquer en était une autre. Nous étions encore devant Ryan et Esposito, nos voitures étaient garées l'une devant l'autre. Je ralentissais quelque peu ma démarche cherchant plus que de raison mes clefs de voiture. Mes deux collègues étaient déjà dans la voiture. Quand ils démarrèrent j'ouvrais ma voiture. Je continuais à prendre mon rythme afin de leur laisser de l'avance, sans non plus exagérer le trait. Rick lui était assez silencieux, mais je sentais ses yeux sur moi et vu que nous étions seuls dans la voiture il ne les détachait plus.

Je démarrais et commençais à rouler. J'avais collé le papier sur lequel figurait l'adresse au dessus du poste de radio. Alors que nous étions à mi chemin entre le commissariat et la scène de crime je trouvais une rue peu fréquentée et m'y engageais pour marquer un arrêt. Cela n'échappa à Rick qui me dit :

Kate je ne crois pas que ça soit le bon itinéraire pour aller sur la scène de crime.

Défaisant ma ceinture je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il me rappela :

Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Une envie pressante lui répondis-je tout en me dégageant de mon siège.

Basculant mes jambes je me retrouvais sur Rick et cherchais fiévreusement sa bouche. J'étais en manque et il me fallait l'embrasser pour me calmer. Mes cheveux compliquaient l'accès à son visage, je fus parcourue d'une décharge électrique lorsque de ses longs et fins doigts il se saisit des mèches qui faisaient obstacle à nos bouches. Mon souffle était haletant. Il trouvait encore le moyen de jouer avec moi en retardant le moment où nos bouches se retrouveraient. Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je saisissais son visage entre mes deux mains et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne. Passant ma langue sur sa lèvre en la faisant traîner je lui demandais l'accès, à peine sa bouche entrouverte je m'engouffrais dans sa cavité avec ardeur et précipitation. Sentant ses mains dans mes cheveux et ma nuque nos langues se rencontrèrent et se taquinèrent frénétiquement. J'aspirais la sienne, lui mordais la lèvre. Ce baiser me ravivait, me redonnant l'énergie qui me manquait mais en même temps me mettait dans un état de désir ascendant. Une des mains de Rick se fraya un chemin sous mon pull venant caresser mon dos. Nos bouches toujours scellées continuaient leur dialogue exigeant. Sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à bouger mon bassin au-dessus de celui de mon partenaire et des gémissements nous échappèrent. Sa main qui était jusqu'ici sous mon pull en sortit et il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Il eut un mouvement qui eut pour conséquence de mettre un terme à notre baiser. Je rouvrais mes yeux et plongeais dans son regard. J'y lisais la puissance de son désir. Je lui souriais. Me caressant la joue en me déposant un baiser sur les lèvres il me dit d'une voix enrouée, rauque :

Kate je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête là, sinon on ne va pas arriver jusqu'à la scène de crime.

Tu as raison mais là j'en avais trop envie.

Ah bon, toi envie je n'ai pas remarqué me lança-t-il joueur.

Faites attention Richard Castle, n'oubliez pas que j'ai des menottes et que je pourrais très bien m'en servir ce soir.

Alors voilà tes projets pour ce soir….il va falloir que je vois mes disponibilités.

Il me cherchait encore et toujours. Je répondais à la provocation en refaisant un mouvement de bassin, me mordant la lèvre tout en le fixant du regard.

Apple, apple fit-il. Ok vous avez gagné lieutenant Beckett je suis tout à vous ce soir.

Bien répondis-je lui laissant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres encore enflées par notre précédent baiser.

A regret je quittais le siège de Rick et reprenais ma place au volant. Alors que je manœuvrais pour sortir de la rue Rick me dit :

Dis-moi c'est toujours si excitant de prendre la voiture avec toi ? Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre histoire que je reprenne mes esprits si ça ne te dérange pas.

Fais donc Rick lui dis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Dix minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes sur les lieux. La victime avait été retrouvée morte dans un appartement. Lanie, Ryan et Esposito nous attendaient. Esposito me dit :

Yo patron, vous en avez mis du temps.

J'ai du m'arrêter Castle se sentait pas bien.

Bro ça va mieux ? lui fit-il

Oui, ça va. C'était juste un petit étourdissement lié à la chaleur.

Je vis Lanie nous regarder tour à tour Rick et moi, une lueur légèrement circonspecte dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne dit rien. La digression sur notre retard étant passée je dis à Lanie :

Alors qu'avons-nous ?

La victime est une femme caucasienne d'environ 35 ans. Selon le gérant de l'immeuble et les voisins elle n'habite pas ici. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son sac à mains, donc pour l'instant elle est inconnue. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été tuée par strangulation – dit-elle en montrant les marques sur son cou – mais l'autopsie confirmera ça. Compte tenu de la rigidité du corps, je situerai sa mort à hier soir entre 21h30 et 23h00.

Des signes de lutte demandais-je ?

Non le meurtrier ne semble pas avoir rencontré de résistance, aucune blessure défensive sur la victime.

Bien merci Lanie. Les gars on va procéder à une enquête de voisinage pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Est-ce qu'on a des informations sur la personne habitant cet appartement ?

C'est ça le plus étonnant patron, la locataire est une certaine Madame Major. Elle est actuellement absente pour un congrès professionnel à Atlanta.

Ok, il nous faudra vérifier ça une fois au poste et voir le cas échéant qui était au courant de son absence. Ryan, Esposito vous vous occupez de vérifier l'agenda de Madame Major. Castle et moi on va aller parler au voisin et au gérant de l'immeuble. On se retrouve au poste pour faire le point. Lanie tu me tiens au courant dès que tu as du nouveau pour nous ?

Ok ça marche.

Les trois heures suivantes furent nécessaires pour interroger les locataires de l'immeuble. Cette Madame Major semblait assez discrète, une avocate fiscaliste d'une trentaine d'années très souvent à son travail. Elle recevait régulièrement la visite d'un petit ami mais ils n'habitaient pas ensemble. Le gérant n'avait remarqué aucun comportement suspect, mais il avouait ne pas faire une enquête dès qu'une personne pénétrait dans l'immeuble.

Nous reprîmes la route vers le commissariat en ayant appris peu de choses. Je sentais que le tableau n'allait pas déborder d'informations ce soir. Au poste nous retrouvions Ryan et Esposito qui avaient pu joindre Madame Major à son hôtel à Atlanta, ils avaient fait les demandes de vérification pour ses relevés bancaires. Nous avions l'identité de son petit ami, il était architecte et a priori en déplacement lui aussi pour quelques jours à Boston. Son nom était Christian Tray. Il possédait un double des clés de l'appartement de sa petite amie, ce qui lui donnait potentiellement accès à la scène de crime. Pour le moment il était injoignable sur son cellulaire.

Comme prévu le tableau était désespérément vide. Cela me mettait toujours sur les nerfs lorsque nous avions si peu d'éléments. Même si je savais que la toile allait se tisser, la victime avait toujours une famille, des amis qui étaient en attente, dont la vie était suspendue jusqu'à ce que nous mettions un nom et que nous trouvions des éléments pour faire avancer l'enquête. Même Rick qui avait toujours des histoires n'avait pas trouvé d'angle d'approche pour nous concocter un scénario castellien.

Alors que je contemplais le tableau d'un regard aussi vide que ce dernier, Rick se leva me proposant :

Lieutenant je vous apporte un café ?

Un café oui Castle, mais je vous suis car le tableau ne va pas se remplir si je cesse de le regarder cinq minutes.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes devant la machine à espresso. Pendant qu'il préparait nos boissons il me dit sans se retourner :

Frustrant non ?

Oui plutôt. Mais ça va se construire il suffit juste d'attendre avant qu'on ait suffisamment d'éléments pour investiguer.

Sage réponse me fit-il en me tendant ma tasse de café.

_**Richard**_

L'arrivée de l'affaire tombait bien car il m'était difficile de me retrouver en face de Kate à attendre que le temps passe et devant juste me contenter de la regarder. Déjà avant ça me frustrait, mais là c'était quasiment de la torture. Nos échanges verbaux depuis mon arrivée au commissariat ce matin avaient été pour un observateur extérieur très routiniers et neutres. Bien évidemment elle m'avait provoqué, mais pas forcément plus que d'habitude et ses paroles ne me semblaient pas interprétables pour nos deux collègues.

Dans l'ascenseur qui nous menait aux voitures, Ryan et Esposito étaient derrière nous. Je me retenais donc d'avoir des œillades trop profondes en direction de Kate. Elle me semblait plus agitée qu'à l'accoutumée, se retenant certainement autant que moi du moindre comportement suspect. Je pensais quelle hérésie que nous n'ayons pas passé la soirée ensemble hier, mais doutant également que cela aurait changé quelque chose à la situation. Mon appétit pour elle me semblait inassouvissable et elle me paraissait tout aussi exigeante. A peine les portes suffisamment ouvertes Kate se précipita dehors, je la suivais. Curieusement alors qu'elle avait à la hâte quitté la cabine d'ascenseur sa démarche connu un ralentissement, elle cherchait tout en marchant ses clefs dans son sac à mains. De leur côté Ryan et Esposito étaient déjà en voiture. De mon côté je profitais de chaque seconde pour la contempler.

Nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole depuis quelques minutes maintenant, mais j'avais souvent ces moments avec Kate où la communication langagière était superflue. Cela ne signifiait pas forcément un conflit. Mais je remarquais, alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore lorsque des silences s'installaient et que nos regards se parlaient elle faisait toujours pour démarrer une conversation, ou juste lancer un « quoi » interrompant nos contacts visuels muets, aujourd'hui elle laissait faire. Elle avait trouvé les clefs et ouvert la porte. Je m'installais à ma place, celle du passager évidemment n'ayant pas le droit de conduire avec elle. J'en profitais pour la balayer toujours plus du regard. Elle démarra et nous primes la direction de la scène de crime.

Alors que j'avais eu un regard pour l'adresse de notre point de chute, Kate tourna semblant faire un détour dans notre trajet prévu. Elle emprunta une rue peu fréquentée et arrêta le contact. Ce comportement m'interpellait, c'est pourquoi je lui demandais :

Kate je ne crois pas que ça soit le bon itinéraire pour aller sur la scène de crime.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier. Elle se détacha. Je renouvelais mon appel :

Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Une envie pressante me dit-elle tout en se dégageant de son siège.

Sans que j'ai eu une seconde de plus pour lui répondre ou comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, ses jambes étaient de part et d'autre des miennes, elle m'avait tout en venant vers moi ôté ma ceinture de sécurité. J'étais sans voix. L'intensité dans son regard bien qu'en partie masqué par ses longs cheveux était hypnotisante. Son souffle était irrégulier et chaud. Je commençais à comprendre son message. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé. Sa tête bougeait de façon à forcer la rencontre de nos bouches. Je l'aidais en dégageant quelque peu son visage de ses cheveux. J'avais de mon côté certainement autant envie qu'elle de retrouver la saveur de sa bouche, mais j'aimais la faire s'impatienter, attisant encore plus ses sens et sa sensualité. Ceci dit cette fois-ci, elle se montra plus autoritaire en emprisonnant mon visage de ses mains fines et pressa sa bouche contre la mienne. Lorsque sa langue me caressa la lèvre inférieure un océan de sensation traversa mon corps et mon esprit. Je ne pouvais qu'accéder à sa requête et ouvrir ma bouche. A l'instar de tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'ascenseur, sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche avec vivacité. Je réagissais enfin et mes mains redécouvraient sa tête. La réunion de nos langues fut explosive. Je sentais Kate pressée, elle était partout dans ma bouche pour me signifier son désir. J'étais d'ores et déjà complètement assailli par l'envie qu'elle suscitait en moi. Mes mains en manque de son corps depuis de trop nombreuses heures s'aventurèrent sous son pull fin, à la rencontre de son dos, de ses épaules.

Alors que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits pour ne pas aller trop loin compte tenu des circonstances, je sentis le bassin de Kate me frôler, provoquant un tsunami de désir. Elle avait un don exceptionnel pour me rendre littéralement fou. Les mouvements qu'elle avait me paralysaient. Je laissais échapper des râles qui traduisaient l'envie que j'avais de la posséder à nouveau. Elle me répondait, son gémissement me poussant un peu plus à la limite du soutenable. Je dus avoir recours à toutes mes forces mentales pour essayer de la calmer afin de ne pas atteindre le point de non retour, aussi bien pour elle que pour moi. Posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je mettais un terme à ce baiser dévastateur. Ses yeux étaient brillants et je m'y perdais encore quelques secondes. Alors qu'elle me souriait, ma main vint choir sur sa joue et je scellais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'essayer de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Kate je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête là, sinon on ne va pas arriver jusqu'à la scène de crime.

Tu as raison mais là j'en avais trop envie.

Ah bon, toi envie je n'ai pas remarqué lui dis-je.

Faites attention Richard Castle, n'oubliez pas que j'ai des menottes et que je pourrais très bien m'en servir ce soir.

Alors voilà tes projets pour ce soir….il va falloir que je vois mes disponibilités.

Une nouvelle fois je jouais, répondant à ses invitations car c'est ce qu'elle attendait. Oui elle souhaitait une réponse de ma part pour me punir immédiatement derrière. La sentence à ces quelques phrases ne se fit pas attendre : son regard plongé dans le mien, sa lèvre subtilement pincée par ses dents elle refit bouger son corps me procurant une nouvelle décharge.

Apple, apple cédais-je. Ok vous avez gagné lieutenant Beckett je suis tout à vous ce soir.

Bien fit-elle satisfaite tout en me déposant un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres.

Elle reprit sa place normale et remettais la voiture en marche. De mon côté je rassemblais ce qu'il restait de mes esprits pour lui dire :

Dis-moi c'est toujours si excitant de prendre la voiture avec toi ? Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre histoire que je reprenne mes esprits si ça ne te dérange pas.

Fais donc Rick me dit-elle me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Dix minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes sur les lieux. La victime avait été retrouvée morte dans un appartement. Lanie, Ryan et Esposito nous attendaient. Esposito lui dit :

Yo patron, vous en avez mis du temps.

J'ai du m'arrêter Castle se sentait pas bien.

Bro ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-il.

Elle avait osé alors que c'était elle la cause de notre léger retard. Mais en victime consentante je répondais :

Oui, ça va. C'était juste un petit étourdissement lié à la chaleur.

Cette parenthèse sur notre arrivée quelque peu tardive terminée et comme si de rien n'était Kate s'adressa à Lanie :

Alors qu'avons-nous ?

La victime est une femme caucasienne d'environ 35 ans. Selon le gérant de l'immeuble et les voisins elle n'habite pas ici. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son sac à mains, donc pour l'instant elle est inconnue. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été tuée par strangulation – dit-elle en montrant les marques sur son cou – mais l'autopsie confirmera ça. Compte tenu de la rigidité du corps, je situerai sa mort à hier soir entre 21h30 et 23h00.

Des signes de lutte? fit Kate.

Non le meurtrier ne semble pas avoir rencontré de résistance, aucune blessure défensive sur la victime.

Bien merci Lanie. Les gars on va procéder à une enquête de voisinage pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Est-ce qu'on a des informations sur la personne habitant cet appartement ?

C'est ça le plus étonnant patron, la locataire est une certaine Madame Major. Elle est actuellement absente pour un congrès professionnel à Atlanta.

Ok, il nous faudra vérifier ça une fois au poste et voir le cas échéant qui était au courant de son absence. Ryan, Esposito vous vous occupez de vérifier l'agenda de Madame Major. Castle et moi on va aller parler au voisin et au gérant de l'immeuble. On se retrouve au poste pour faire le point. Lanie tu me tiens au courant dès que tu as du nouveau pour nous ?

Ok ça marche.

Les trois heures suivantes furent nécessaires pour interroger les locataires de l'immeuble. Cette Madame Major semblait assez discrète, une avocate fiscaliste d'une trentaine d'années très souvent à son travail. Elle recevait régulièrement la visite d'un petit ami mais ils n'habitaient pas ensemble. Le gérant n'avait remarqué aucun comportement suspect, mais il avouait ne pas faire une enquête dès qu'une personne pénétrait dans l'immeuble.

Nous reprîmes la route vers le commissariat en ayant appris peu de choses. Nos entretiens n'avaient pas été productifs et je sentais que cela mettait Kate hors d'elle. Au poste nous retrouvions Ryan et Esposito qui avaient pu joindre Madame Major à son hôtel à Atlanta, ils avaient fait les demandes de vérification pour ses relevés bancaires. Nous avions l'identité de son petit ami, il était architecte et a priori en déplacement lui aussi pour quelques jours à Boston. Son nom était Christian Tray. Il possédait un double des clés de l'appartement de sa petite amie, ce qui lui donnait potentiellement accès à la scène de crime. Pour le moment il était injoignable sur son cellulaire.

Nous étions tous les quatre plutôt silencieux devant le peu d'informations concrètes à notre disposition. Le regard de Kate pourtant si percutant d'habitude et si expressif semblait perdu. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour la sortir de cette torpeur, je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Quoi de mieux que la boisson favorite de la belle pour lui changer les idées.

Lieutenant je vous apporte un café ?

Un café oui Castle, mais je vous suis car le tableau ne va pas se remplir si je cesse de le regarder cinq minutes.

Sa réponse me fit plaisir, j'aimais tellement ces moments où nous étions ensemble, côte à côte. Je me concentrais sur l'élaboration des cafés et engageais la conversation :

Frustrant non ?

Oui plutôt. Mais ça va se construire il suffit juste d'attendre avant qu'on ait suffisamment d'éléments pour investiguer.

Sage réponse lui dis-je en lui tendant sa tasse.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Kate**_

Je prenais la tasse qu'il me tendait, nos mains se touchèrent. C'était comme si je respirais un nouvel air. Comment était-ce possible que le moindre contact avec lui me fasse me sentir vivante.

Merci Rick.

Pour ?

Le café, d'être là, d'être toi.

Pour toi ? Toujours.

Les mots résonnèrent en moi. Il les avait déjà prononcés avec cette sincérité dans la voix. Je fixais son regard bleu océan et lui souris.

Merci à toi Kate.

Je n'ai rien fait…

Si ce sourire me fait sentir que je suis en vie.

Nous étions en train de nous contempler silencieusement tout en buvant notre café. Ryan arriva dans la salle de repos.

Ca y est on a les relevés de compte de Mélinda Major et on a fait une enquête sur son petit ami, on a le nom de son cabinet.

Parfait, on va enfin pouvoir avancer.

Nous quittâmes tous les trois la pièce, nous dirigeant vers les bureaux. Ryan alla avec Esposito examiner le détail des comptes de la locataire pendant que je cherchais à joindre le cabinet.

Cabinet Box, bonjour.

Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett police de New-York. J'aurai besoin d'un renseignement.

Oui dites-moi.

Avez-vous parmi vos associés un certain Christian Tray ?

Oui effectivement Monsieur Tray est un des architectes du cabinet.

Pouvez-vous me mettre en relation avec lui ?

Monsieur Tray est en rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Il a dit ne pas repasser par le cabinet en fin de journée.

Sa petite amie nous a dit qu'il était en congrès à Boston.

Non Monsieur Tray était au bureau ce matin. Le congrès à Boston est prévu pour dans une dizaine de jours.

Très bien je vous remercie. Bonne journée.

Bonne journée.

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers le tableau pour faire figurer le nom de Tray dans la colonne des suspects. Il avait menti à sa copine pour le congrès, avait accès à son appartement et était curieusement injoignable. Ryan et Esposito avaient eux aussi avancé. Les comptes de Mélinda confirmaient des achats à Atlanta, elle était donc écartée de la scène de crime. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était Lanie :

Kate, j'ai du nouveau je vous attends à la morgue.

Ok on arrive tout de suite.

Avant de partir j'ordonnais à Ryan et Esposito de chercher des informations complémentaires sur Christian Tray pendant que j'allais à la morgue avec Castle. Dans la voiture Rick me dit :

Pas d'envie pressante cette fois-ci ?

Non fis-je en souriant. Et puis Lanie se montrerait trop curieuse.

Elle sait quelque chose par rapport à nous ?

Depuis que tu me suis dans mes enquêtes elle m'incite à sortir avec toi.

Je vois que tu n'écoutes pas tes amis !

Je lui tapais la jambe pour le réprimer.

Et elle sait le trouble que j'ai eu lorsque tu m'as embrassé après l'affaire, que j'ai rompu avec Josh. Depuis je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais Lanie a un sixième sens et je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

On va être sages alors.

Mais si tu es sage je n'aurai pas de raison de t'attacher ce soir…

Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse.

Je souriais, il réagissait toujours. Nous étions arrivés à destination. Je continuais à le dévorer des yeux lorsque nous franchîmes les portes de la morgue. Lanie nous attendait :

Vous avez fait vite… pas de malaise de Monsieur l'écrivain en route ? dit-elle en m'observant du coin de l'œil.

Non aucune vague de chaleur répondit Rick.

Il avait utilisé cette expression si ambivalente, faisant référence à son premier roman sur Nikki Heat. Lanie ne releva mais avait le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Alors qu'as-tu pour nous ?

L'autopsie confirme la mort par strangulation et je la situe à 22h hier soir. La victime ne présente aucune autre blessure. J'ai pu l'identifier suite à l'examen de radios, elle avait de nombreuses fractures anciennes attestant la pratique d'un sport. C'est une joueuse de tennis du nom de Sarah Pit, âgée de 35 ans. Elle a eu quelques bonnes années mais a dû mettre un terme à sa carrière en raison de trop nombreuses et récurrentes blessures. Elle a absorbé une légère quantité d'alcool avant son décès. Par ailleurs, notre victime a certainement eu des rapports sexuels le jour de sa mort. J'ai retrouvé la trace d'un spermicide.

Ok Lanie super. On va retourner au poste et tâcher d'avancer sur l'affaire.

Ok, à plus tard vous deux.

Rick avait été silencieux, lui qui d'habitude avait toujours un commentaire à faire. Alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur il me regarda avec cette moue enfantine et me dit :

Alors j'ai été assez sage ?

Sage ? Oui si on laisse de côté ton commentaire sur ta vague de chaleur.

Ca t'a plu me dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas menti Kate tu es ma vague de chaleur…

Rick si tu continues tu devras éteindre ta vague de chaleur sous une douche froide et chez toi.

T'es pas drôle tu sais.

Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être.

Nous étions à la voiture. Une fois assis Rick croisa les bras.

J'y crois pas tu boudes ?

Il ne répondait pas. Son attitude était feinte.

Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu fais semblant de faire la tête ?

Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche et une fossette apparue sur sa joue. Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue avant de démarrer la voiture.

Kate, il est 15h et je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter en route je meurs de faim ?

Oui moi aussi d'autant que mon petit déjeuner était plutôt léger.

Ca c'est parce que je n'étais pas là pour te le préparer me dit-il tout sourire.

Je m'arrêtais devant une boulangerie. Alors que Rick se dirigeait vers l'échoppe, je l'arrêtais en lui disant :

Non laisse, je vais y aller attends moi ici.

J'entrais dans la boutique et commandais. Lui était appuyé contre la voiture et attendais sagement. Je récupérais mes achats, réglais et sortais. Je venais m'appuyer contre la voiture à côté de lui. Je lui tendais le sachet contenant deux chaussons aux pommes, je les savais particulièrement excellents dans ce magasin. Alors que je dévorais déjà le mien il dit après un premier croc :

De la pomme… comme mon mot joker.

Je souris tout en continuant de savourer ma pâtisserie. Il avait terminé alors que je mettais une dernière bouchée, il se tournait vers moi et me fixait. Ceci eut pour effet de me perturber et de la compote de pommes avait débordé au bord de la bouche. Alors que je me saisissais d'un mouchoir il arrêta mon geste, me dit tout en se rapprochant de moi :

Laisse-moi faire je vais t'enlever ça.

Et là il rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne et lécha le surplus de pommes. Sa bouche glissa alors complètement sur la mienne et nous partageâmes le résidu tout en nous embrassant. Son corps était à présent devant le mien et notre baiser se poursuivait, il était doux. Cette fois-ci nous mîmes un terme au baiser, en étant raisonnables afin de ne pas déclencher de nouvelles fureurs dans nos corps. Néanmoins cet échange m'avait retourné. S'éloignant de mon visage il me dit tout en me caressant la joue :

En attendant ce soir.

Et nous reprîmes nos places dans la voiture en direction du commissariat. Une fois arrivés, je faisais un bilan à mes deux collègues de notre passage à la morgue. De leur côté, ils avaient l'adresse du petit ami, mais il n'était pas à son domicile. L'attitude de Christian Tray me paraissait de plus en plus suspecte. Je me décidais de rappeler le cabinet d'architecte, et cette fois-ci je demandais un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Tray pour le lendemain matin. En me faisant passer pour une cliente j'aurai peut être plus de chances de mettre la main sur lui.

Je rappelais ensuite la petite amie Mélinda Major. Le nom de Sarah Pit ne lui disait rien. Quand elle apprit que son compagnon n'était pas à Boston elle comprit que nous soupçonnions une aventure entre lui et la victime. Ces échanges n'étaient jamais sympathiques à avoir et encore moins au téléphone, je ressentais toute la détresse de la jeune femme. Avant de raccrocher, elle me demandait de la tenir informée des suites de l'affaire. Je lui en faisais la promesse.

Une fois ce coup de fil passé je savais que nous n'aurions pas plus d'informations pour aujourd'hui. J'en informais l'équipe :

Les gars on ne trouvera rien de plus ce soir. Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre. En tout cas je vais rentrer chez moi et on se retrouve demain matin.

Ok boss me dit Ryan.

Je reprenais ma veste, Rick était toujours sur son fauteuil devant mon bureau. Je prenais mes affaires et lui disait non sans lui faire un clin d'œil :

A demain Castle.

A demain lieutenant

Je rejoignais l'ascenseur, Rick n'avait de son côté pas bougé, il lisait un dossier. Vingt minutes après je me retrouvais chez moi. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé une tasse de café à la main, mon portable sonna, c'était un message de lui : « Je vais boire un verre avec les gars et je te rejoins chez toi. J'apporte le dîner. Tu me manques déjà. » C'était adorable je lui répondais « Fais attention qu'ils ne te saoulent pas pour t'extirper des informations, ne dis rien pas même sous la torture. En attendant tout à l'heure. ». Sa réponse ne tarda pas : « Je résiste à toutes les tortures en dehors des tiennes. ». Posant mon téléphone, je souriais et me détendais sur le sofa.

_**Richard**_

Nos mains entrèrent en contact au moment où je donnais sa tasse à Kate. Chaque effleurement, même fortuit entre nous deux m'électrisait. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà ressenti ce genre de choses auparavant. Cette femme avait des effets diaboliques sur moi.

Merci Rick.

Pour ?

Le café, d'être là, d'être toi.

Pour toi ? Toujours.

A mes mots je la vis sourire. La dernière fois que je lui avais dit ces paroles, nous étions dans l'ambulance après notre baiser de couverture et que j'ai tabassé Lockwood dans l'entrepôt. Lorsqu'elle m'avait refait mon bandage que je venais de défaire ses gestes étaient si doux. Et même si à ce moment là rien n'avait été dit, j'avais senti dans son toucher une forme d'expression.

Merci à toi Kate.

Je n'ai rien fait…

Si ce sourire me fait sentir que je suis en vie.

L'instant était magique. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde, que toute notion de temps ou d'espace s'était évaporée. Ryan mit un terme à ce moment intemporel et irréel en débarquait dans la salle de repos.

Ca y est on a les relevés de compte de Mélinda Major et on a fait une enquête sur son petit ami, on a le nom de son cabinet.

Parfait, on va enfin pouvoir avancer.

Nous retournâmes dans la partie bureau du commissariat. Le déplacement de Kate était différent qu'à l'aller, son pas était tonique. Elle avait quelque chose à exploiter et son langage corporel le montrait complètement. Elle passa un coup de fil au cabinet où travaillait Tray. Pendant ce temps là je cherchais des scénarios à bricoler, essayais de trouver l'histoire que pouvait nous raconter cette victime inconnue.

J'avais entendu des bribes de conversation entre la secrétaire et Kate. Après avoir mis un terme à la conversation elle allait vers le tableau et inscrivait le nom de Tray dans la partie des suspects. Son visage était déjà plus détendu qu'il y a une heure. Elle nous fit un bilan de son coup de fil au cabinet Box. L'architecte semblait de plus en plus suspect. Mais pour le moment il ne s'agissait que d'hypothèses. Ce qui était certain c'est que son alibi le mettant à Boston était faux. De leur côté Ryan et Esposito validaient la présence de Mélinda à Atlanta avec le traçage de sa carte bleue. A ce moment Kate reçut un appel de Lanie qui avait du nouveau. Tout en donnant des instructions à Ryan et Esposito elle prenait ses affaires. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que nous étions dans la voiture, pensant à l'épisode de ce matin. Regardant Kate je lui dis :

Pas d'envie pressante cette fois-ci ?

Non fis-je en souriant. Et puis Lanie se montrerait trop curieuse.

Elle sait quelque chose par rapport à nous ?

Depuis que tu me suis dans mes enquêtes elle m'incite à sortir avec toi.

Je vois que tu n'écoutes pas tes amis !

En récompense je recevais une tape sur la cuisse.

Et elle sait le trouble que j'ai eu lorsque tu m'as embrassé après l'affaire, que j'ai rompu avec Josh. Depuis je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais Lanie a un sixième sens et je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

On va être sages alors.

Mais si tu es sage je n'aurai pas de raison de t'attacher ce soir…

Tu n'es qu'une allumeuse.

Ma réplique lui déclencha un sourire attestant de sa satisfaction. Elle était terrible. Nous retrouvâmes Lanie dans la salle d'examen. Elle nous dit :

Vous avez fait vite… pas de malaise de Monsieur l'écrivain en route ?

Je vis le coup d'œil qu'elle avait adressé à Kate en disant cela. Lanie était aussi douée dans les provocations que son amie. Je m'amusais à répondre pour prendre ma revanche sur ce matin :

Non aucune vague de chaleur.

Kate resta de marbre mais certainement uniquement en surface. Lanie masqua mal un sourire. J'étais content de ma petite allusion. Les deux amies entamèrent alors une discussion suite à l'autopsie de la victime. De mon côté j'écoutais légèrement en retrait.

Alors qu'as-tu pour nous ?

L'autopsie confirme la mort par strangulation et je la situe à 22h hier soir. La victime ne présente aucune autre blessure. J'ai pu l'identifier suite à l'examen de radios, elle avait de nombreuses fractures anciennes attestant la pratique d'un sport. C'est une joueuse de tennis du nom de Sarah Pit, âgée de 35 ans. Elle a eu quelques bonnes années mais a dû mettre un terme à sa carrière en raison de trop nombreuses et récurrentes blessures. Elle a absorbé une légère quantité d'alcool avant son décès. Par ailleurs, notre victime a certainement eu des rapports sexuels le jour de sa mort. J'ai retrouvé la trace d'un spermicide.

Ok Lanie super. On va retourner au poste et tâcher d'avancer sur l'affaire.

Ok, à plus tard vous deux.

Après avoir quitté la salle d'examen nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur nous ramenant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Je demandais à Kate :

Alors j'ai été assez sage ?

Sage ? Oui si on laisse de côté ton commentaire sur ta vague de chaleur.

Ca t'a plu lui dis-je taquin. Je n'ai pas menti Kate tu es ma vague de chaleur…

Rick si tu continues tu devras éteindre ta vague de chaleur sous une douche froide et chez toi.

T'es pas drôle tu sais.

Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être.

Je faisais semblant d'être dans mon coin pour voir le comportement qu'elle allait avoir. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

J'y crois pas tu boudes ?

Je la faisais encore languir, hors de question de toujours répondre aux premières injonctions.

Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu fais semblant de faire la tête ?

Mais en me disant cela elle avait touché un point sensible et j'arrêtais de jouer la comédie en laissant échapper un sourire. Je devinais qu'elle l'avait remarqué quand sa bouche me laissa un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle démarra. Je regardais ma montre, l'heure tournait et je me sentais en appétit. Je demandais à ma partenaire :

Kate, il est 15h et je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter en route je meurs de faim ?

Oui moi aussi d'autant que mon petit déjeuner était plutôt léger.

Ca c'est parce que je n'étais pas là pour te le préparer.

Elle avait arrêté la voiture sur le trottoir à côté d'une boulangerie. Sortant de l'automobile elle m'arrêta en chemin alors que je m'apprêtais à aller dans le magasin. Elle me dit juste :

Non laisse, je vais y aller attends moi ici.

Encore une nouvelle chose que j'appréciais chez Kate, cette spontanéité qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois. La plupart du temps elle la contrôlait mais c'était pour être cohérente avec l'image de femme dure qu'elle se donnait. Désormais elle n'avait plus besoin de jouer ce rôle avec moi, même si c'était aussi un des aspects que j'avais aimé en premier. Je la vis revenir, elle était radieuse. Je ne me lasserai pas de la regarder, elle était d'une beauté si naturelle. Elle me rejoint sur le côté de la voiture et s'appuyait à mes côtés. Une fois installée elle inclinait devant mes yeux un sachet, dévoilant son contenu deux pâtisseries. Affamé, je mettais un croc dedans :

De la pomme… comme mon mot joker dis-je.

Elle eut un sourire tout en continuant de manger. J'avais achevé mon goûter avant elle, je bougeais donc pour pouvoir la contempler alors qu'elle terminait le sien. Une fois de plus je sentais que le regard que j'avais pour elle était intense, mais elle me fascinait tellement. A chaque regard, c'était une éternelle découverte. Comme si j'étais amnésique, découvrant cette beauté encore et encore. Elle eut un raté avec le dernier morceau, de la pomme se propulsant à l'extérieur de sa bouche pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres. Tandis qu'elle cherchait un mouchoir, je stoppais son geste préférant largement m'occuper de lui ôter personnellement cet excès. Je la prévenais néanmoins de mon action :

Laisse-moi faire je vais t'enlever ça.

Ma bouche était à proximité de la sienne et je balayais l'excédent d'un coup de langue. Je sentis le corps de Kate tressaillir. Tout comme elle j'avais envie de ce baiser, je laissais naturellement ma bouche couler vers la sienne. J'avais gardé dans ma bouche la compote de pommes pour profiter du baiser pour avoir un échange avec elle. C'était particulièrement savoureux. Comme à chaque fois que je l'embrassais j'étais transporté. Ne souhaitant pas nous mettre dans des états difficilement gérables j'arrêtais le baiser et lui caressant sa joue dis :

En attendant ce soir.

Cette pause alimentaire et sensuelle passée, nous reprîmes la route vers le poste. Une fois arrivés, Kate informait Ryan et Esposito du compte-rendu de Lanie. De leur côté, ils avaient l'adresse du petit ami, mais il n'était pas à son domicile. L'attitude de Christian Tray semblait de plus en plus suspecte. Kate rappelait le cabinet Box, se faisant passer pour une cliente voulant consulter un architecte et obtint une rencontre pour le lendemain matin. Elle reprit contact avec Mélinda lui demanda des informations complémentaires : si elle connaissait la victime, sur les occupations de son compagnon.

Elle me surprit alors que j'étais en train de relier des éléments scénaristiques dans ma tête en disant :

Les gars on ne trouvera rien de plus ce soir. Ca ne sert à rien d'attendre. En tout cas je vais rentrer chez moi et on se retrouve demain matin.

Ok boss dit Ryan.

Je n'avais pas bougé de mon côté, assez surpris qu'elle quitte le boulot aussi tôt. Ce n'était pas dans son style habituel, mais j'aimais à penser être la raison de ce changement.

A demain Castle, me dit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil au passage.

A demain lieutenant

Je capturais la moindre attention de sa part, la conservant jalousement. Le fait de ne pas s'afficher avait de grands avantages, rendant nos moments encore plus importants et savoureux. Alors que je parcourais un dossier, Esposito vint vers moi et me dit :

Hey bro, t'as entendu maman la journée est finie.

Maman ? fis-je surpris.

Oui on appelle Beckett maman et toi papa, notamment quand vous vous disputez.

Ca te dit d'aller boire une bière avec nous ?

Allez les gars, papa vous amène boire un coup.

Nous partîmes tous les trois du commissariat pour aller dans un bar. Les moments que je passais seul avec Ryan et Esposito étaient rares, mais j'appréciais beaucoup. Ils étaient des collègues, des amis. Je savais que je n'avais pas intérêt de faire du mal à Kate sous peine d'avoir affaire à eux. J'en avais eu un aperçu lorsque je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles après mon départ pour les Hamptons et je ne voulais absolument pas connaître à nouveau ce genre de rapports. Une fois dans la rue, je prenais mon téléphone pour prévenir la belle des évènements. « Je vais boire un verre avec les gars et je te rejoins chez toi. J'apporte le dîner. Tu me manques déjà. » Comme si elle avait été fixée sur son téléphone je recevais une réponse ultra rapidement : « Fais attention qu'ils ne te saoulent pas pour t'extirper des informations, ne dis rien pas même sous la torture. En attendant tout à l'heure. ». A mon tour je lui envoyais un nouveau message « Je résiste à toutes les tortures en dehors des tiennes. ».

Sans m'en rendre compte nous étions arrivés au bar, il faut dire que mon attention avait été aspirée par ces messages avec Kate. Nous prîmes place à une table et commandâmes des boissons. Ryan me dit assez soudainement :

T'as pas remarqué quelque chose de nouveau chez Beckett Castle ?

Euh, non pas réellement. Un nouveau rouge à lèvres peut être fis-je innocemment. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Ben ça fait quelques jours que je la trouve changée. Elle est plus cool, elle arrive moins tôt au boulot, elle n'hésite pas à partir avant 21h.

C'est peut être son docteur fit Esposito.

Je dus me faire violence morale pour ne pas réagir et ne rien laisser paraître. Ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle avait rompu avec Josh. Pour ne rien éveiller, je disais juste :

Peut être.

Intérieurement j'étais fou de joie de ces changements chez elle.

Et toi alors toujours célibataire ? demanda Ryan.

Oui toujours.

Pas même une petite conquête ?

Non rien.

Rien depuis Gina ? me demanda Ryan visiblement étonné.

Non je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça.

Tu nous fait quoi là bro, t'es malade me demanda Esposito.

Dans ma tête je pensais oui je suis atteint de la plus belle des maladies, je suis amoureux et d'une femme merveilleuse. Je restais à nouveau très évasif :

Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes objectifs en ce moment. Et toi Ryan comment avancent les préparatifs du mariage ?

Je détournais la conversation et nous continuâmes à discuter un moment. Une heure et deux bières plus tard je quittais les gars en leur disant à demain. Je marchais un peu. J'avais promis à Kate d'apporter le dîner. Je m'arrêtais chez un traiteur japonais et prenais un plateau de sushis, Kate aimait ça et elle était terriblement sexy quand elle mangeait avec des baguettes. Une fois les sacs récupérés je me rendais compte que j'en avais pris une certaine quantité. Pas grave me disais-je pensant au bon appétit de ma partenaire. Arrivé sur la route je hélais un taxi. En donnant l'adresse de ma muse je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Kate**_

Après avoir rêvassé sur mon canapé un moment savourant tranquillement mon café je me mettais en tête de préparer une surprise à mon invité. Rick éveillait en moi de nombreuses gourmandises. Il était friand de sucreries, de douceurs. Je me décidais donc vu qu'il revenait avec le repas de préparer un dessert. Je n'hésitais pas une seconde. Je préparais vite fait une base pour un fondant au chocolat. A côté je lançais un caramel pour faire un cœur dans le fondant. J'en faisais volontairement plus que de rigueur pour deux petits fondants, ayant une autre idée quant à l'utilisation du caramel dans une autre partie de la soirée.

J'aimais énormément cuisiner, seulement je le faisais rarement car dans mon esprit je reliais cuisine à famille. C'est ma mère qui m'avait tout appris. Et depuis son décès je n'avais que très peu enfilé mon tablier. Mais depuis que j'étais avec Rick, et même avant que nous soyons si proches j'avais eu des envies de faire la cuisine. La première fois c'était quand je m'étais retrouvée chez lui suite à l'explosion de mon appartement et que j'avais préparé le petit déjeuner. Et depuis, régulièrement, après notamment certaines discussions profondes avec lui, nos moments si intimes dans les enquêtes où nous avions ces connexions, étions capables de finir les phrases de l'autre comme si nos cerveaux communiquaient, lorsque je rentrais chez moi je faisais la cuisine. Et là ce soir, j'avais envie car il allait me rejoindre et même s'il était trop tôt pour parler de famille, avec lui je me sentais bien et j'avais à cœur de partager ce genre de moments, cette partie de moi que je masquais.

Mes préparations étaient faites. Je sortais deux ramequins dans lesquels je mettais du beurre et de la farine avant de verser une couche de préparation au chocolat. Ensuite je faisais couler le caramel au centre du récipient et recouvrais enfin d'une dernière couche au chocolat. J'allumais le four et pendant qu'il rejoignait la température je me faisais un nouveau café. Un moment gourmand me fit tremper le doigt dans la casserole contenant le caramel. Il serait parfait pour un petit jeu avec Rick. Cela me rappelait une de nos affaires sur cette étudiante en sociologie qui faisait sa thèse sur les expressions de domination dans la vie quotidienne, qui avait été retrouvée dans le parc le corps recouvert de caramel. C'est une enquête où tout aurait pu basculer avec Rick. J'avais pris un tel plaisir à distiller des sous-entendus quant aux jeux sexuels. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il m'avait traité d'allumeuse pour la première fois. J'allais répondre mais les gars étaient arrivés à ce moment là mettant un terme à notre joute. J'étais appuyée du côté de mon évier, attendant que le four soit prêt, profitant de chaque goute de mon café. J'aimais plus que tout cette boisson. Pour beaucoup elle a un effet excitant, de mon côté le café m'apaisait. J'en avais tellement bu durant mes premières années lorsque je travaillais sur le meurtre de ma mère que les effets secondaires comme l'agitation, les insomnies avaient disparu. Et depuis je ne retirais que la sensation de plaisir que pouvait procurer ce breuvage.

Alors que le four était arrivé à bonne température, j'y mettais les ramequins. Repensant au café je souriais en pensant qu'il était une constante dans mes rapports avec Richard. Tous les matins il me l'apportait. Les seules fois où il ne l'avait pas fait c'est que nous étions en froid ou lorsque Nathalie Rodes avait osé prendre mon gobelet directement dans les mains de Castle. Là j'avais pensé qu'ils avaient eu une relation. J'étais à ce moment toujours avec Josh, mais alors que je discutais avec lui, je ne lui avais pas dit, mais ce n'était pas un simple café. Cette boisson qu'il m'apportait tous les matins, c'était un lien, qui plus est de plaisir. En d'autres termes, je le laissais tous les matins m'apporter une partie de mon plaisir quotidien. Il y avait beaucoup de signification derrière.

Pendant la cuisson, je versais le reste du caramel dans un pot à confitures vide, le fermais et allais le mettre dans ma chambre. De retour dans la cuisine je m'attaquais à la vaisselle, nettoyant les casseroles et ustensiles qui m'avaient servi pour préparer le dessert. Une fois ceci fini, je contemplais le croisillon dans lequel j'entreposais mes bouteilles de vin. Je me saisissais d'un blanc : un pinot gris d'Alsace que j'aimais beaucoup. Je ne savais pas du tout quel repas il allait apporter mais j'aimais ce vin fruité et sec en même temps.

Retournant à mon sofa, je trépignais d'impatience, il me manquait. Depuis que j'avais quitté le commissariat en fait il me manquait. Cette sensation suscitait en moi des questions. Comment un tel attachement était possible ? Certainement parce que notre relation ne datait pas d'hier. Toutes ces années de partenariat nous avaient permis de nous connaître, de nous apprivoiser. Petit à petit il était devenu indispensable pour moi. D'abord au travail sur les enquêtes, il avait cette capacité à penser autrement. Evidemment il y avait toujours ses théories farfelues, mais c'est ce qui lui permettait d'envisager d'autres choses. Et ceci m'avait toujours fasciné. C'est donc d'abord en tant que collègue de travail qu'il m'était apparu comme essentiel. Ceci j'avais réussi à lui avouer, non sans mal après avoir abattu Coonan alors qu'il voulait me laisser et ne plus me suivre dans mes enquêtes. Puis, le temps passant au-delà du collègue de travail il s'était imposé comme un ami. Le seul à qui je pouvais confier tous mes sentiments, mes états d'âme qui ne me jugeait pas, qui trouvait toujours les mots justes pour m'insuffler un nouvel air, qui sans parler me tendait son épaule réconfortante, une main chaleureuse, un regard protecteur. Je m'étais aperçue qu'en réalité nous partagions le même air, et qu'il était donc nécessaire qu'il reste à mes côtés.

J'avais des sentiments pour lui et je pensais pouvoir me contenter de son amitié, car c'était une relation confortable, de confiance, de complicité. Si je n'allais pas plus loin c'est que j'avais peur, peur de perdre tout ça, ce partenaire exceptionnel, cet ami fidèle. En rompant avec Demming, j'avais voulu franchir le cap, partir dans les Hamptons avec lui et voir ce qui pouvait se passer entre nous m'avouant que notre profonde amitié ne me suffisait plus. Mais il y avait eu Gina, et là j'avais eu le cœur brisé. J'étais responsable dans l'affaire, au moins autant que lui. Et puis la vie étant ce qu'elle est, j'avais eu des regrets tout l'été, il m'avait terriblement manqué, je souffrais de son absence. Je me promettais de ne plus jamais céder à son charme, car oui je l'aimais mais il me faisait trop mal. Et puis il était revenu dans ma vie, et comme à chaque fois alors que je m'étais juré de ne pas le laisser rentrer ma raison s'était tue et mon cœur avait parlé. Il était toujours avec Gina, j'étais avec Josh. Aucun de nous ne faisait de démarche pour aller vers l'autre. Cependant, au fil du temps nous étions proches, toujours plus proches. Lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Gina, il ne le savait pas mais j'avais entendu la conversation et bien qu'impliquée dans ma relation avec Josh lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots « c'est fini » mon cœur avait raté un battement. Finalement peu après, il y avait eu ce baiser sous couverture. Il avait été un révélateur, une diversion en premier lieu mais nos deux êtres s'étaient impliqués dans cet échange et nous nous étions parlé. Les mots que je ne trouvais pas pour lui dire mes sentiments mon corps les avait prononcés. Et même si j'avais encore bataillé pendant quelques jours, je ne pouvais plus et ne voulais plus lutter. En me remémorant tout cela, il fallait que j'aborde tout ceci avec lui. Je n'étais pas en mesure pour le moment de lui dire « je t'aime » mais il devait savoir la sincérité de mes sentiments, avoir confiance pour que notamment il puisse se confier.

Trois coups à la porte eurent pour effet de me ramener à la réalité. Me levant du canapé un sourire se dessina tout naturellement sur mes lèvres. C'est d'un pas pressé et allègre que je me rendais à la porte. J'y découvrais mon Rick, que j'allais enfin pouvoir étreindre sans regarder à côté. Il eut ce regard tendre pour moi, me dévisageant une nouvelle fois. Il avait dans une main un paquet contenant le repas. Je refermais la porte derrière lui. Il était toujours dans le hall. Je me levais légèrement pour arriver à sa hauteur et tout en lui passant une main dans la nuque je lui disais :

Salut toi.

En réponse il sourit et j'avançais ma bouche vers la sienne. Cela faisait quelques heures que nous ne nous étions pas embrassés. Je vivais chacun de nos baisers comme une première fois. Le retrouver, sensation agréable, sentiment de respirer un air plus pur, son air, notre souffle.

Alors qu'as-tu ramené à dîner ? lui demandais-je.

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Sur ce, il alla vers la cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et y déposa le paquet. Alors qu'il était dans la cuisine je lui dis :

Moi aussi j'ai quelques surprises pour ce soir. Alors c'était bien ta sortie avec les gars ?

Alors qu'il était revenu à ma hauteur nous allâmes de concert côté salon en direction du canapé, il posa un bras dans le bas de mon dos, m'enserrant la taille de sa main. Je laissais aller me tête sur mon épaule. Avant qu'il ne s'asseye, il se débarrassait de sa veste. Nous prîmes place côte à côte en nous tenant la main.

C'était sympa vraiment. Tu sais comment ils nous appellent ?

Non…comment fis-je intriguée.

Papa et maman dit-il dans un sourire merveilleux.

Je rigolais. C'était tout à fait digne de Ryan et Esposito.

Ryan m'a posé des questions sur toi, il trouve que tu as changé ces derniers temps. Esposito pense que c'est ta relation avec le gamin à la moto. Et Ryan m'a cuisiné pour savoir si j'avais une nouvelle conquête.

Et tu as dit quoi ?

Que je n'avais pas de nouvelle conquête, ce qui est la vérité.

Comment ça ? fis-je.

Le sang était monté à mon visage, j'avais lâché sa main. Je le regardais en attendant qu'il parle, et il avait intérêt à se dépêcher avant que je ne pique une colère. Il me dit :

Tu n'es pas une conquête Kate. Tu es une femme à part avec laquelle j'ai une relation. Donc tu vois bien je n'ai pas menti.

Tu t'es bien rattrapé avouais-je.

Mes traits s'étaient à nouveau détendus. J'avais réagi de manière trop impulsive, mais avec lui j'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à me maîtriser et là pendant un instant lorsqu'il m'avait fait part de sa réponse à Ryan j'avais imaginé le pire. Je lui reprenais la main, lui caressant l'intérieur de la paume.

J'ai le droit à une récompense pour m'être rattrapé.

Je souriais, j'aimais son côté gamin de 9 ans qui demande une image parce qu'il a eu une bonne note à l'école. Ca m'attendrissait de voir un adulte se comporter ainsi et ne pas avoir honte d'avoir ce type de réaction. Posant ma main sur sa joue je le regardais, penchant son visage près du mien. Nos yeux dialoguaient et demandaient que nos bouches se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, partagent cette discussion qu'elles maîtrisaient si bien. Et elles se retrouvèrent. Le baiser commença tout doucement. Ma main était toujours posée sur une des joues de Richard, je commençais à le caresser. De ses bras puissants il m'attira vers lui pour que je me retrouve assise sur lui, nos visages l'un en face de l'autre, nos bouches ne s'étant pas quittées pendant ce déplacement. Ses mains allèrent ensuite retrouver mes cheveux. Le ballet de nos langues était toujours doux, léger, suave et sensuel. C'est lui qui donna une tournure plus appuyée lorsque simultanément ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour s'aventurer sous mon pull et qu'il me mordit la lèvre inférieure. La position de nos corps me rappelait étrangement celle de ce matin dans la voiture. Cette pensée me fit sourire interrompant quelques secondes notre baiser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ?

Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

Ton envie pressant de ce matin…. ?

Oui, c'est ça…sauf que là on ne doit pas rejoindre de scène de crime.

Et après avoir prononcé ce dernier mot je refondais sur sa bouche, exigeant de lui un baiser appuyé, profond, intense. Il répondait magnifiquement à mes attentes comme d'habitude. Nous passâmes de longues minutes à nous dévorer, les premiers gémissements se faisant déjà entendre. Ses mains toujours dans mon dos entreprirent de me dégrafer mon soutien gorge. De mon côté j'avais initié des mouvements de bassin et appréciait déjà les effets sur mon partenaire. Nos corps s'unirent dans une nouvelle étreinte, se retrouvèrent avec un plaisir renouvelé.

Tout était fluide et allait de soi, il n'y avait rien de calculé et j'aimais particulièrement ça. En une caresse, un regard, un baiser Rick réveillait ma sensualité et me donnait envie de lui livrer mon corps, mes mouvements, mon cœur. Après j'installais ma tête sur ses jambes qu'il avait incliné, me rapprochant de lui. Nous nous contemplions, pas de besoin de parole pour se comprendre. Je caressais la peau douce de son visage, il redessinait les traits de mon visage du bout de ses doigts. De temps à autre il faisait un effort, se penchait et me donnait un chaste baiser. Nous passâmes plus d'une heure dans cette position, l'instant était délicieux. C'est le téléphone de Rick qui y mit un terme. Sa veste étant à portée de mains je m'étirais pour y accéder, allais directement chercher dans la poche intérieure où il rangeait son cellulaire et lui tendait. Il s'en saisit, me montra l'écran où je vis la photo d'Alexis.

Bonjour ma puce. Ca va ?

Papa, on se demandait avec mamie si tu rentrais ce soir ? Tu es encore au commissariat ?

Non ma chérie, je suis chez Kate et je pense que je vais passer la soirée.

D'accord, donc nous ne t'attendons pas pour manger.

Non un autre soir Alexis.

Je le regardais et lui fis signe de me passer le téléphone pour que j'ai quelques mots avec l'adolescente.

Salut Alexis, c'est Kate. Tu vas bien ?

Bonjour Kate, je vais bien et vous ?

Tu sais il serait peut être temps que tu me tutoies, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça quand même… Dis-moi tu m'excuseras mais ce soir je crois que je vais t'emprunter ton père. Je te le rends demain promis !

Pas de problème Kate, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez enfin ensemble tous les deux.

Oui moi aussi, fis-je tout en caressant la joue de Rick. Bon je vais te repasser ton père, tu salueras ta grand-mère pour moi.

Oui pas de problème. Et Kate…. ?

Oui….

Viens quand tu veux à la maison, tu es la bienvenue et ça nous fera plaisir à tous, papa y compris.

Ok j'y penserai. Bonne soirée Alexis.

Bonne soirée Kate.

Je repassais le combiné à Rick qui me regardait. Ses yeux étaient pétillants. Je ne savais pas quoi lire dans son regard mais c'était tendre et rassurant. Il me caressait les cheveux.

Ma puce on se voit demain. Pas trop de folies avec ta grand-mère. Et au lit avant 00h.

Papa tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Non, j'ai dit avant 00h et ce n'est pas autrement. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à la maison que tu dois te comporter n'importe comment.

Justement on est en semaine, demain j'ai école. Donc je serai au lit avant 23h.

Oups, je n'ai rien dit. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Je t'aime papa, à demain.

Il raccrochait, le sourire aux lèvres et continuait de me regarder et de me caresser la tête. Il me dit :

Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une fille si merveilleuse ?

Peut être parce que cette fille merveilleuse a un papa extraordinaire lui répondis-je me levant légèrement.

Et pour toi ? Est-ce que je mérite une femme intelligente, belle, douce, terriblement sexy ?

Peut être aussi parce que tu es un homme fabuleux, charmant, beau, séduisant et incroyablement craquant.

Je suis tout ça ?

Et bien plus encore répondis-je en scellant à nouveau ma bouche contre la sienne. Ca te dit une douche et après on va manger ?

Tout ce que tu voudras ma déesse.

Nous empruntèrent le chemin de la salle de bains. Je ramassais mon jean par terre, il en faisait de même. Je faisais un crochet par la chambre prenant de nouveaux sous-vêtements dans ma commode. Sous la douche, Rick me savonna délicatement tout en me massant. Ces mouvements étaient merveilleux et je me détendais quasi instantanément au moindre toucher de ses mains contre ma peau. Quand il eut finit, j'entrepris de lui administrer le même traitement. Je commençais à connaître par cœur son corps, mais à chaque fois j'appréciais sa nature athlétique, réconfortante. Tour à tour nous nous rinçâmes, sortîmes de la douche et procédâmes au séchage en règle de l'autre.

Je me mis d'un côté de la salle de bains pour m'habiller, Rick était de l'autre. Nous nous observions chacun, profitant visuellement du corps de l'autre et d'observer ce moment si intime qu'est l'habillement. Je faisais traîner les choses, enfilant doucement mes sous-vêtements, il ralentissait lui aussi le rythme me lançant des regards aguicheurs. Je mettais mon jean effectuant un petit saut afin de le remonter à ma taille, je le vis sourire. Puis je me saisissais de sa chemise de l'autre soir, la mettais. Je boutonnais les boutons jusqu'au milieu de mon ventre et ensuite je faisais un nœud en prenant les pans. Lui aussi remettait son pantalon et se saisit du t-shirt que j'avais laissé pour lui dans la salle de bains.

Je sortais de la salle de bains allant vers la cuisine, il me suivait de relativement prêt. Ouvrant les placards je prenais deux assiettes ainsi que deux verres sur ma desserte. Alors que j'ouvrais un tiroir pour prendre des couverts Rick me dit : « pas la peine ». Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et découvrait son achat pour le dîner. Il s'agissait de deux gigantesques plateaux de sushis. Il y en avait pour un régiment. Je lui dis :

Tu as invité tout le commissariat à venir dîner chez moi ?

Euh non….c'est juste que je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais.

C'est toi que je préfère lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui et lui arrachant un baiser en tirant sur son t-shirt.

Dans le réfrigérateur je me saisissais de la bouteille de vin, qui avait atteint une température idéale pas trop froide afin de ne pas gâcher le goût du précieux liquide. Je sentis Rick se pencher vers moi et observer la bouteille. Son souffle était dans ma nuque et m'électrisait à nouveau. Je sortais le tire-bouchon et m'installais sur un coin de paillasse pour ouvrir la bouteille. C'est alors que je le sentis se coller à moi et me dire :

Je croyais qu'il était clair que c'était à moi d'ouvrir les bouteilles.

Je souriais, alors que j'allais me dégager pour le laisser opérer, il se serra encore plus, je me retrouvais coincée entre la paillasse et son corps. Il passa ses bras sous les miens, s'empara du tire bouchon et débouchonna la bouteille. A nouveau un magma de sensations traversa mon corps. Nous venions à peine de faire l'amour et déjà il savait éveiller de nouvelles émotions, envies en moi. Il servit les verres, je disposais des sushis dans les assiettes et nous allâmes côté salon. Je n'avais pas envie de manger à table, nous aurions été trop éloignés. Je m'assis en tailleur, il me fit face dans la même position. Nos fîmes teinter nos verres en échangeant un regard profond. Je laisser échapper un :

A nous.

A nous confirma-t-il en souriant.

Nous bûmes une gorgée de vin pour poser ensuite les verres. Je scrutais mon assiette pour déterminer quel sushi allait faire l'objet de ma première attention. Mais j'entendis Rick m'appeler :

Kate ?

Je relevais la tête et vis qu'il m'en tendait un. Je répondais à son invitation, laissant fondre ma bouche sur l'aliment. Inconsciemment mes yeux se fermèrent et je fis glisser lentement le morceau dans ma bouche. Quand je relâchais les baguettes, je rouvrais les yeux et m'aperçus qu'il me fixait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Qu'ai-je dont fait pour mériter ce regard?

Ce que tu viens de faire était juste incroyablement sensuel et j'ai toujours du mal à ne pas être perturbé par tes actions. Il vaut peut être mieux que tu les manges de toi-même sinon on ne va pas arriver à la moitié de nos assiettes, me dit-il en souriant.

J'en prenais donc un nouveau dans mon assiette et le savourais. Ils étaient excellents. Je fixais aussi Rick de temps à autre. A certains moments, je m'accordais une gorgée de vin supplémentaire. Lorsque je sentais son regard arrêté sur moi, je faisais traîner ma dégustation, la rendant suggestive.

Kate ?

Oui.

Tu sais ce que tu es ?

Oui…une allumeuse

Nous rigolâmes une nouvelle fois. Puis le repas continua plus tranquillement. Nous discutions d'Alexis, je confiais à Rick que j'appréciais énormément sa fille et qu'il était important à mes yeux qu'elle approuve notre relation, tout comme Martha d'ailleurs. Là-dessus il me dit que je n'avais aucune inquiétude à me faire, les deux autres femmes de sa vie étant déjà presque aussi conquises que lui. Finalement, alors que je pensais cela impossible j'arrivais au terme de mon assiette et Richard aussi. Il s'en aperçut et me dit :

Tu vois il n'y avait pas tout le commissariat, mais on dirait que mon lieutenant a plutôt bon appétit.

Ils étaient si bons Rick et puis tu me donnes tout le temps faim dis-je malicieusement.

Que dois-je entendre par là mademoiselle Beckett ?

Tellement de choses Castle répondis-je un peu plus provocante en me penchant vers lui et attirant ses lèvres vers les miennes.

Et là nous nous embrassâmes longuement, échangeant de nombreux baisers sur le canapé tels deux adolescents qui découvraient leur amour pour la première fois. Ce que je vivais aujourd'hui je ne l'avais jamais connu, peut être parce qu'il manquait toujours quelque chose. Parfois il y avait juste eu un plaisir physique, tantôt une satisfaction intellectuelle mais là j'avais la réunion des deux et cela rendait chaque instant littéralement incroyable, inoubliable, sacré.

Tu crois au destin me demanda-t-il ?

J'ai toujours eu du mal même si parfois je pense que les choses n'adviennent pas par hasard. Mais tout n'est pas analysable dans ce registre là. Pourquoi cette question Rick ?

Parce que je me disais que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer, nos bouches pour s'embrasser, nos corps pour fusionner, nos âmes pour s'unir.

Il venait de me faire une magnifique déclaration à demi-mots, très subtile. Seulement je n'en étais pas encore à être capable de prononcer ces mots. C'est pourquoi je lui répondais :

Destin ou pas, j'avoue que j'aimerai remercier Harrison Tisdale d'avoir utilisé la symbolique de tes romans pour maquiller ses crimes, car sinon la fliquette que je suis ne serai pas venue à ta rencontre.

Nos verres de vin étaient vides, je me levais et prenais les assiettes. Avant de retrouver la cuisine je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Les assiettes dans l'évier je remettais du vin. Je retrouvais Rick là où je l'avais laissé, je posais nos verres sur la table à côté de nous. Je vins m'installer contre lui et il m'enserrait dans ses bras. Il avait sa tête dans mon cou et respirait tout contre moi m'abandonnant quelques baisers tièdes de temps à autre. Au bout d'un certain temps il m'interpellait d'une voix presque enfantine :

Kate ?

Oui…

Tu sais hier lorsque tu m'as parlé de mon père, je n'ai pas été complètement sincère avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Je le sais Richard.

Mais comment ?

Après toutes ces années, tu penses donc que je n'ai pas appris un peu de choses sur toi. Tu t'es fermé comme une huitre quand j'ai abordé la question et tu en as beaucoup plus sur le cœur que ce que tu as bien voulu me livrer.

Et tu m'en veux ?

Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir Rick ? Tu as fait preuve de tellement de patience à mon égard. Non seulement je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu me diras les choses lorsque ça sera le moment pour toi. Si c'est maintenant je t'écoute, mais ne te force pas par principe. Je t'écouterai à n'importe quel instant du moment où tu sentiras que tu veux en parler.

Merci Kate.

De ?

D'être toi simplement, d'être là, d'être avec moi.

Je me retournais, posais une main sur sa joue et le fixant dans les yeux lui dis :

Toujours.

Ses yeux étaient larmoyants, il eut ce sourire si charmant qui me dévastais à chaque fois que je le voyais naître j'étais admirative. Voulant le capturer, j'approchais ma bouche et venais le faire grandir et mourir dans un baiser des plus passionnés.

Un petit dessert ça te dit ?

Tout ce qui vient de toi me dit, répondit-il charmeur.

Me levant je laissais traîner ma main sur son visage, sa bouche avant de m'éloigner. Dans la cuisine je prenais le dessert dans le four, mettais les ramequins dans des assiettes, sortais des cuillères et revenais auprès de lui. Ses yeux dévoraient mon dessert, avant même d'avoir donné un coup de cuillère. A entendre sa réaction lorsqu'il avala la première bouchée, cela lui plaisait.

Kate c'est divin ce fondant au chocolat avec un cœur de caramel.

Contente que ça te plaise, je l'ai fait pour toi.

Et le caramel aussi ? me dit-il taquin…

Comment ça ?

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à Maîtresse Venon quand tu as fait ce caramel.

Tu te souviens de cette affaire ?

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. J'ai dû prendre au moins 5 douches pour me calmer tellement tu me chauffais avec tes sous-entendus.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça t'avait marqué…

Menteuse…fit-il en mettant sur son doigt du caramel et l'étalant sur mon nez.

Il s'empressa ensuite de me nettoyer le bout du nez et de m'embrasser, sa langue ayant le goût du caramel.

Rick, que dirais-tu si je t'informais qu'il y a un pot de caramel dans ma chambre qui nous attend ?

Je dirai Kate ta chambre tout de suite.

_**Richard**_

J'étais dans le taxi, regardant les rues défiler. La circulation était bonne, mais j'avais l'impression que le temps était figé. J'étais en route pour retrouver ma bien aimée, celle qui depuis trois ans occupait en permanence mon esprit, mes pensées. Elle était à la fois la femme que j'avais toujours vu évoluer à mes côtés sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre et je découvrais aussi une toute nouvelle personne. Et j'appréciais les différentes facettes de sa personnalité, l'idée qu'elle ne se livre pas totalement. Plusieurs fois elle avait sous-entendu que je pourrais écrire des livres avec ce que j'ignorais sur elle et ce n'était pas faux. Sans le savoir j'avais attribué des comportements à Nikki que je découvrais chez Kate. D'autres étaient complètement inédits. Par exemple, je ne pensais pas Kate capable d'autant de relâchement, de spontanéité, elle qui aimait tant tout avoir sous contrôle.

Je me sentais euphorique à l'idée de passer cette soirée avec ma muse, l'homme le plus heureux de New-York, un dîner en tête à tête dans un appartement au calme avec cette femme merveilleuse. Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par le chauffeur de taxi m'annonçant que nous étions arrivés à destination. Je souriais, réglais la course, prenais mon paquet sur la banquette arrière. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, quelqu'un sortant à ce moment là j'en profitais pour m'engouffrer dans le hall. Je montais les marches trois à trois, tellement incapable de tenir en place en attendant l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage, je poussais la porte de séparation et traversais le couloir. Contrairement à d'autres fois, il me paraissait plus large certainement parce que j'y allais moins tendu.

Une fois devant la porte je toquais à trois reprises signalant à mon hôte mon arrivée. J'entendis les pas arriver à la porte, le verrou tourner, la porte s'ouvrir et je l'aperçus enfin. Son image m'avait manqué depuis qu'elle était partie du commissariat. Elle ne s'était pas changée après sa journée de travail. Elle avait juste ôté son foulard et sa veste. Mais avant que mes yeux ne déshabillent ce corps je m'arrêtais sur son visage si parfait qui arborait un sourire dévoilant une dentition parfaite capable de me déposséder de tous les mots de mon vocabulaire. Elle me laissait entrer, je restais près d'elle dans l'entrée de l'appartement laissant les volutes de son parfum m'enivrer alors que ses cheveux bougeaient au gré de ses mouvements. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, sa main dans ma nuque et j'entendis sa voix cristalline :

Salut toi.

La vision que j'avais me subjuguais littéralement, j'étais incapable d'aligner ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Un sourire complètement béat fut ma seule réaction. Je vis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, faisant dialoguer à nouveau nos bouches. Je retrouvais la fraîcheur de la sienne au cours d'un doux et tendre baiser. Comment avait-il été possible de mettre ceci de côté dans la journée ? Bien sûr nous avions eu nos moments ce matin dans la voiture et cet après midi en revenant de la morgue, mais l'embrasser de nouveau me faisait dire que j'étais dépendant de toutes ces sensations. A regret, je la sentis s'écarter de moi elle était toujours rayonnante. Elle me dit :

Alors qu'as-tu ramené à dîner ?

Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Sa voix était très douce, attestant d'une sérénité nouvelle chez Kate. Cette soirée s'annonçait particulièrement bien. Le paquet contenant le dîner toujours dans mes mains, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour le mettre au frais avant que nous passions à table. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, et d'une voix malicieuse elle me dit :

Moi aussi j'ai quelques surprises pour ce soir. Alors c'était bien ta sortie avec les gars ?

Je la rejoignais après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte du réfrigérateur. Etant devant elle, je passais un bras au niveau de ses reins et ma main lui serrait la taille. Pour l'instant l'anonymat que nous souhaitions conserver dans notre relation ne me permettait pas de me comporter avec elle ainsi en public dans la journée, alors je profitais de ces instants pour avoir ces petits gestes. Elle aussi se laissait aller, déposant sa tête contre moi. Je respirais le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Nous étions devant le canapé, je me défaisais de ma veste avant de m'asseoir. Elle se calla contre moi, nos mains serrées.

C'était sympa vraiment. Tu sais comment ils nous appellent ?

Non…comment ?

Papa et maman lui dis-je, une image me traversant la tête.

Elle rigolait à l'expression des gars. Tout à l'heure je ne m'étais pas autorisé à y penser au café, mais alors même que je débutais tout juste ma relation avec elle, j'avais déjà envie de penser plus sérieusement : un emménagement, des fiançailles, un mariage, un enfant. Kate ferait une excellente mère et j'aimerai partager cette expérience avec elle, que la force de notre amour se retrouve dans un être vivant que nous pourrions chérir ensemble. Mais pour le moment nous n'en étions pas là. Cette relation était merveilleuse, je ne voulais pas brûler les étapes et au contraire prendre mon temps, la laisser avancer à son rythme. Ce qu'elle m'offrait était déjà magique et délicieux.

Ryan m'a posé des questions sur toi, il trouve que tu as changé ces derniers temps. Esposito pense que c'est ta relation avec le gamin à la moto. Et Ryan m'a cuisiné pour savoir si j'avais une nouvelle conquête.

Et tu as dit quoi ?

Que je n'avais pas de nouvelle conquête, ce qui est la vérité.

Comment ça ?

Au son de sa voix plutôt sec et sentant que sa main avait lâché la mienne, je comprenais que j'avais fait une erreur. J'avais été maladroit et elle était vexée. Elle se froissait si facilement. Je cherchais quelques mots pour me faire pardonner et tentait d'éclaircir mon propos et surtout rassurer ma compagne.

Tu n'es pas une conquête Kate. Tu es une femme à part avec laquelle j'ai une relation. Donc tu vois bien je n'ai pas menti.

Tu t'es bien rattrapé souffla-t-elle.

J'étais sauvé, au ton à nouveau serein je compris qu'elle s'était détendue. Elle reprenait ma main dans la sienne me gratifiant même d'une légère caresse de ses délicats doigts dans le creux de la mienne. Pour continuer de détendre l'atmosphère je continuais :

J'ai le droit à une récompense pour m'être rattrapé.

Un nouveau sourire vint illuminer son visage. J'avais compris que parfois faire l'enfant pouvait être salutaire, mais il fallait utiliser cette ressource à bon escient surtout avec la demoiselle. Le timing était plutôt bon, je pus le constater lorsque je sentis sur ma joue sa main. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, son regard était magnifique. Je vis ses yeux descendre du côté de ma bouche, j'avais déjà fait de même admirant ses lèvres si tentantes. Et une fois de plus sans avoir besoin de parler nous nous comprîmes. Nos visages se rapprochèrent à l'extrême permettant la fusion de nos bouches. Nos langues se connaissaient parfaitement et aimaient dialoguer sur des rythmes différents. Elles s'accordèrent là une fois de plus, empruntant un tempo léger. Kate continuait de me caresser doucement la joue. Son geste à l'image du baiser était tendre. Seulement, le contact de sa bouche ne me suffisait plus j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi. Sans éloigner nos bouches, ne voulant pas interrompre ce doux ballet je la hissais sur moi. Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir la chance de pouvoir me retrouver dans cette posture avec Kate. Elle était si magnifique, sensuelle et en même temps si animale. C'est avec le même plaisir que mes mains voyageaient dans sa chevelure ondulée.

Je fus amusé intérieurement en constatant que nous reproduisions la scène de la voiture de ce matin où j'étais resté vu les circonstances sur ma fin. Je cherchais à lui rappeler la similitude de la situation en délaissant ses cheveux pour fouiller son pull tout en lui mordant la lèvre. Quand un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage marquant une pause dans notre baiser je vis qu'elle avait compris mon message. Je lui parlais, alors que nos visages étaient restés proches :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kate ?

Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

Ton envie pressante de ce matin…. ?

Oui, c'est ça…sauf que là on ne doit pas rejoindre de scène de crime.

Nous étions parfaitement synchrones dans nos pensées et nos actes. Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de sourire à sa dernière phrase, notamment en raison du regard qu'elle m'avait lancé qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite des évènements, sa bouche attaqua la mienne demandant un baiser plus approfondi que le précédent. Je m'appliquais à répondre à sa requête. Cette nouvelle intensité faisait gémir Kate ce qui avait le don de me rendre littéralement fou et elle le savait très bien. Nous pouvions enfin exprimer toute la retenue de la journée et laisser libre cours à nos sens, à nos envies. Je faisais durer encore le baiser, parcourant toujours de mes mains le dos de ma partenaire. De son côté elle continuait de gémir régulièrement me provoquant un désir toujours plus fort. Je cédais à son invitation en lui défaisant son soutien gorge. Elle continua de faire monter mon envie en ondulant son bassin au-dessus de moi, me faisant réagir toujours plus. Contrairement à ce matin nous allâmes au terme de cette discussion, laissant nos corps s'étreindre et éteindre le feu ardent de notre désir.

Ce que j'aimais que tout se fasse si naturellement entre nous. Peut être était-ce dû au fait que cela faisait trois ans que l'on se côtoyait, que nous nous étions énormément cherchés et trouvés sur bon nombre de terrains. Nous avions toujours été là l'un pour l'autre dans la vie quotidienne, à l'écoute et il en était de même pour nos rapports plus intimes. Je n'avais pas à demander de la tendresse et c'était pareil pour elle. Nous sentions quand l'autre avait besoin d'une attention qu'il s'agisse d'un mot, d'un regard, d'une caresse, d'un baiser, d'une étreinte. Et le tout sans avoir besoin de le formuler, à l'instar des moments où nous finissions les phrases de l'autre sur les enquêtes. Elle était ma pièce manquante et j'aimais penser être la sienne.

A présent elle avait sa tête posée sur mes jambes remontées dans le plus simple appareil. Je dessinais des formes imaginaires sur son visage, son corps. De chaque toucher je voulais mémoriser les traits et les lignes parfaits de ma partenaire pour être capable de les recréer mentalement lorsqu'elle me manquerait, c'est-à-dire 1 minute après l'avoir quitté le lendemain matin. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces considérations. Je scrutais son visage parfait, son teint était toujours assez pâle, ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche étaient parfaitement dessinés et équilibrés. Je ne me lassais pas de cette vision qui m'enchantait, pouvant rester des heures à la contempler. J'interrompais fréquemment mes observations en lui volant de légers baisers, savourant à chaque fois sa bouche fraîche et fruitée, sa langue experte. La sonnerie de mon téléphone fit cesser ce moment d'abandon total. Alors que j'allais me pencher, je vis le corps si bien entraîné de ma partenaire s'étirer et se saisir de ma veste. Elle s'empara du téléphone et me le donna. C'était ma fille, je montrais l'écran à Kate pour l'informer de la source du dérangement.

Bonjour ma puce. Ca va ?

Papa, on se demandait avec mamie si tu rentrais ce soir ? Tu es encore au commissariat ?

Non ma chérie, je suis chez Kate et je pense que je vais y passer la soirée.

D'accord, donc nous ne t'attendons pas pour manger.

Non un autre soir Alexis.

Tout en parlant à Alexis je caressais toujours Kate, la regardant. Elle me fit signe avec sa main de lui passer mon téléphone pour dire deux mots à ma fille. Je m'exécutais avec le plus grand plaisir et écoutais l'échange entre ces deux merveilleuses femmes qui faisaient partie de ma vie.

Salut Alexis, c'est Kate. Tu vas bien ?

Bonjour Kate, je vais bien et vous ?

Tu sais il serait peut être temps que tu me tutoies, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça quand même… Dis-moi tu m'excuseras mais ce soir je crois que je vais t'emprunter ton père. Je te le rends demain promis !

Pas de problème Kate, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez enfin ensemble tous les deux.

Oui moi aussi. Bon je vais te repasser ton père, tu salueras ta grand-mère pour moi.

Disant cela elle me caressait la joue. Je pouvais entendre la conversation étant assez proche de Kate et le volume de mon téléphone étant réglé suffisamment fort.

Oui pas de problème. Et Kate…. ?

Oui….

Viens quand tu veux à la maison, tu es la bienvenue et ça nous fera plaisir à tous, papa y compris.

Ok j'y penserai. Bonne soirée Alexis.

Bonne soirée Kate.

Tout en écoutant la conversation je contemplais encore plus admiratif cette femme. Bien sûr elle avait mis du temps à m'accepter, mais elle le faisait complètement me prenant avec ma famille, mon passé dont elle ignorait une partie et mes frasques. La relation qu'elle avait avec Alexis me comblait. Kate se montrait plus maternelle que Meredith et j'étais content que ma fille puisse compter sur sa présence féminine, notamment à son âge c'était important. Elle était en train de devenir une femme, et même si je m'efforçais d'être toujours là pour elle il y a certaines choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre en tant que père et homme. Kate avait à la fois la proximité et la distance nécessaire pour bien agir. De plus Alexis l'admirait et je la comprenais. Je serai le plus heureux si ma fille prenait exemple sur la femme que j'aimais. Elle me repassait le téléphone et je lui caressais les cheveux avec tendresse.

Ma puce on se voit demain. Pas trop de folies avec ta grand-mère. Et au lit avant 00h.

Papa tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Non, j'ai dit avant 00h et ce n'est pas autrement. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à la maison que tu dois te comporter n'importe comment.

Justement on est en semaine, demain j'ai école. Donc je serai au lit avant 23h.

Oups, je n'ai rien dit. Je t'aime ma chérie.

Je t'aime papa, à demain.

L'appel se terminait. Comme parfois j'étais surpris de la maturité de mon adolescente de fille. Quand je pensais à l'enfer que j'avais fait subir à mère lorsque j'étais jeune, j'étais ravi de ne pas avoir ce genre de phénomène à gérer au quotidien. Au contraire j'avais une fille responsable, mûre mais toutefois épanouie. Je laissais échapper à haute voix ma pensée :

Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une fille si merveilleuse ?

Peut être parce que cette fille merveilleuse a un papa extraordinaire me dit-elle en se relevant de mes jambes.

Et pour toi ? Est-ce que je mérite une femme intelligente, belle, douce, terriblement sexy ?

Peut être aussi parce que tu es un homme fabuleux, charmant, beau, séduisant et incroyablement craquant.

Je suis tout ça ?

Et bien plus encore me dit-elle tout en faisant de nouveau fusionner nos bouches dans un nouveau baiser. Ca te dit une douche et après on va manger ?

Tout ce que tu voudras ma déesse.

J'étais estomaqué et touché par les réponses de Kate. Là aussi elle me surprenait. Je ne l'aurais jamais perçu aussi laudative et expressive dans le privé. Peut être que je me fourvoyais, mais les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, ses regards étaient autant de déclarations pour moi. Certes, il n'était pas question d'amour encore il ne fallait pas que j'oublie à qui j'avais affaire, mais ses propos semblaient sincères et surtout éprouvés et cela me ravissait. Notre étreinte encore récente conjuguée à ses paroles eurent pour effet de m'attendrir complètement. Un passage sous la douche allait être nécessaire pour réveiller mon cœur qui s'était soudainement transformé en artichaut. J'imitais Kate en reprenant mon pantalon laissé au sol. Une fois dans la douche je procédais au lavage méticuleux de la moindre parcelle de sa peau, profitant une nouvelle fois de ce corps magnifique. Elle s'amusa ensuite à me badigeonner le corps de savon et me rincer. Une fois secs nous procédâmes à l'étape suivante celle de l'habillage. Là encore nous jouions de nos regards sur le corps de l'autre, savourant tous ces moments à deux. Lorsque je vis qu'elle mettait son jean je souris à sa méthode peu académique consistant à faire un léger bond pour le faire arriver à sa taille je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle enfila la chemise qu'elle m'avait confisquée. Elle était bien trop grande pour elle, mais en faisant un nœud au milieu de son ventre sa poitrine était couverte, même si elle avait laissé quelques boutons ouverts – assez pour que je puisse apprécier la naissance de sa féminité – je devais avouer qu'elle était très sexy dans cette chemise que je n'avais porté que quelques heures. Je m'habillais également.

Je la suivais alors qu'elle quittait la salle de bains se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle sortait de quoi dîner. De mon côté je me saisissais de notre repas et l'autorisais enfin à connaître le contenu du paquet. Je la vis écarquiller les yeux devant la profusion de sushis. Elle me dit :

Tu as invité tout le commissariat à venir dîner chez moi ?

Euh non….c'est juste que je ne savais pas ce que tu préférais.

C'est toi que je préfère me dit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Une nouvelle fois cette remarque me remplissait de bonheur. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir l'effet qu'elle me faisait en disant de telles choses. Je la regardais, elle sortait du frais une bouteille de vin blanc. Par-dessus son épaule je me renseignais sur celui-ci. Ma compagne était une fine connaisseuse, j'en souriais. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, je pressais mon corps contre le sien, l'empêchant de bouger et lui dit en référence à l'autre jour :

Je croyais qu'il était clair que c'était à moi d'ouvrir les bouteilles.

J'aurai pu la laisser glisser pendant que j'ouvrais la bouteille, mais l'opération était encore plus savoureuse à pratiquer en étant contre son corps. Tous nos contacts me rendaient fou d'elle, mais là je pouvais en profiter. Je sentais également qu'elle n'y était pas indifférente loin de là. Mais cette fois-ci je me défaisais sagement de l'étreinte. Pendant que je nous servais du vin Kate distribuait les sushis dans des assiettes. Une fois ces tâches accomplies elle me guidait vers le salon et nous retrouvions le canapé. Je l'imitais, elle était assise en tailleur, l'assiette posée sur ses jambes. Avant de commencer à manger nous échangeâmes nos vœux autour d'un verre de vin. D'une petite voix merveilleuse elle lâcha un timide :

A nous.

A nous répondis-je ému.

A nouveau elle me touchait au plus profond de mon être. Ce soir je découvrais une nouvelle femme. Ce n'était plus la superbe fille qui m'avait physiquement attiré dès le premier jour, ni la collègue dont je me sentais proche mentalement mais tout simplement une femme sincère, timide dans l'expression de ses sentiments, joueuse quand il le fallait, radieuse, envoutante, belle. J'accompagnais Kate en buvant une gorgée de vin, essayant de retrouver mes esprits après ces vœux. Je la regardais alors qu'elle contemplait son assiette, le regard hésitant. La devançant je me saisissais d'un sushi dans la mienne et je l'appelais :

Kate ?

Elle levait la tête et je la contemplais à nouveau. Elle comprit lorsque j'approchais d'elle le sushi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et là elle me laissa sur place, transformant la dégustation de ce sushi en moment de sensualité extrême. Cette femme me rendait complètement fou. J'avais des bouffées de chaleur, j'étais interdit. Mon regard avait du trahir ma stupeur car elle me demanda :

Qu'ai-je dont fait pour mériter ce regard?

L'innocence de sa question versus le raz-de-marée de sensualité qu'elle venait de m'infliger. Fou elle me rendait. J'essayais de retrouver mes mots pour rendre intelligible ce que je pensais.

Ce que tu viens de faire était juste incroyablement sensuel et j'ai toujours du mal à ne pas être perturbé par tes actions. Il vaut peut être mieux que tu les manges de toi-même sinon on ne va pas arriver à la moitié de nos assiettes, lui dis-je.

Elle avait enclenché le niveau chaudière et elle le savait très bien. L'étonnement de sa question n'en était pas un. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle cherchait de telles réactions. Sagement elle s'empara dans son assiette d'un sushi. Je buvais du vin pour m'hydrater de nouveau après cet incendie volontaire. Je profitais également de quelques pièces. Mais mon regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher ma belle régulièrement. Et elle répétait sa provocation.

Kate ?

Oui.

Tu sais ce que tu es ?

Oui…une allumeuse

Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur. Cela confirmait ce que je pensais, ses actions étaient totalement conscientes et maîtrisées, son but unique étant de me faire défaillir et elle était très douée pour ça. Puis elle calma le jeu jusqu'au prochain incendie, alternant savamment entre discussion paisible et agitations. Très sérieusement elle me parla de ma fille, me confiant qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il était central qu'Alexis et mère approuvent notre relation. Sans lui dire que mère et fille m'avaient maintes fois conseillé de lui avouer tous mes sentiments, je la confortais en lui avouant qu'elles étaient plus que favorables. La discussion allant nous arrivâmes à la fin de nos assiettes, je lui fis remarquer.

Tu vois il n'y avait pas tout le commissariat, mais on dirait que mon lieutenant a plutôt bon appétit.

Ils étaient si bons Rick et puis tu me donnes tout le temps faim dit-elle déclenchant une nouvelle bombe en moi.

Que dois-je entendre par là mademoiselle Beckett ?

Tellement de choses Castle prononça-t-elle d'une voix encore plus sensuelle en venant m'embrasser.

C'était impossible le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter nos baisers, ils étaient si bons. A peine nos bouches s'éloignaient pour récupérer l'air nécessaire que je sentais le manque d'elle. Elle me rendait ivre, accroc. Plus le temps passait et même si je savais que nous ne devions pas aborder la question maintenant, je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment, mais plus je me rendais compte qu'elle était faite pour moi. Entre certaines personnes, il existe parfois une telle connexion : des jumeaux, des amis, des amants, des âmes sœurs,…

Tu crois au destin me demanda-t-il ?

J'ai toujours eu du mal même si parfois je pense que les choses n'adviennent pas par hasard. Mais tout n'est pas analysable dans ce registre là. Pourquoi cette question Rick ?

Parce que je me disais que nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer, nos bouches pour s'embrasser, nos corps pour fusionner, nos âmes pour s'unir.

En disant cela, je savais qu'elle avait entendu mes propos à leur juste valeur elle maniait bien le langage et sa signification. J'avais un instant hésité à aller sur ce terrain. Mais elle mit finalement un terme à mon attente en me disant :

Destin ou pas, j'avoue que j'aimerai remercier Harrison Tisdale d'avoir utilisé la symbolique de tes romans pour maquiller ses crimes, car sinon la fliquette que je suis ne serai pas venue à ta rencontre.

La réponse était cohérente au personnage rationnel. Je la sentais néanmoins émue, elle profita que les verres de vin étaient vides pour se lever, débarrasser les assiettes. Mais je fus rassuré lorsqu'elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de retourner à la cuisine. Je ne bougeais pas et elle revint quelques minutes après avec les verres pleins, qu'elle déposait à côté de nous. Elle s'assit contre moi, le dos appuyé contre mon torse je pouvais serrer sa fine taille entre mes bras et plonger ma tête dans son cou, entrer en contact avec sa peau. Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Je sentais l'instant propice pour lui faire une confidence :

Kate ?

Oui…

Tu sais hier lorsque tu m'as parlé de mon père, je n'ai pas été complètement sincère avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

Je le sais Richard.

Mais comment ?

Après toutes ces années, tu penses donc que je n'ai pas appris un peu de choses sur toi. Tu t'es fermé comme une huitre quand j'ai abordé la question et tu en as beaucoup plus sur le cœur que ce que tu as bien voulu me livrer.

Et tu m'en veux ?

Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir Rick ? Tu as fait preuve de tellement de patience à mon égard. Non seulement je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu me diras les choses lorsque ça sera le moment pour toi. Si c'est maintenant je t'écoute, mais ne te force pas par principe. Je t'écouterai à n'importe quel instant du moment où tu sentiras que tu veux en parler.

Merci Kate.

De ?

D'être toi simplement, d'être là, d'être avec moi.

Elle changeait sa position pour me faire face, ses yeux dans les mains, une main tendrement posée sur ma joue et doucement me dit :

Toujours.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais rien du paradis ni de l'enfer, mais si j'avais du qualifier ce moment j'aurai dit que c'était ma vision du bonheur suprême. Je lui souris, j'étais submergé par une émotion intense. Elle s'approcha à l'extrême de moi et m'embrassait au début tendrement puis plus passionnément. Sentant que nous pouvions à nouveau laisser libre cours à nos envies, elle arrêta et pour calmer le jeu me dit :

Un petit dessert ça te dit ?

Tout ce qui vient de toi me dit.

Elle me quittait à nouveau. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres elle me manquait. Elle avait été si délicate sur mon aveu. Si moi j'étais rentré dans sa vie privée avec la douceur d'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine, elle s'était immiscée dans la mienne avec la plus grande agilité. Elle me fascinait une nouvelle fois. Pourtant j'étais toujours resté très discret, fournissant une image toutefois conforme à celle de mon personnage public. Mais pour l'apprivoiser j'avais du lui servir autre chose que mon numéro de Rick Castle habituel. Et elle avait su lire à merveille entre les lignes. Elle revenait vers moi deux assiettes dans les mains, me tendant la mienne. Je la prenais en la remerciant d'un sourire, et observais cette douceur. Je n'osais même pas y toucher, mais je m'y attaquais. Elle guettait ma réaction.

Kate c'est divin ce fondant au chocolat avec un cœur de caramel.

Contente que ça te plaise, je l'ai fait pour toi.

Et le caramel aussi ? lui demandais-je avec un sourire espiègle…

Comment ça ?

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé à Maîtresse Venon quand tu as fait ce caramel.

Tu te souviens de cette affaire ?

Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. J'ai dû prendre au moins 5 douches pour me calmer tellement tu me chauffais avec tes sous-entendus.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça t'avait marqué…

Menteuse…lui dis-je tout en barbouillant son nez de caramel.

Elle rigolait et je m'approchais d'elle pour purifier ce que j'avais sali. J'emprisonnais de ma bouche le caramel et me dirigeais sur la sienne pour que nous partagions cet instant sucré dans un baiser. Je faillis tomber à la renverse quand elle me dit :

Rick, que dirais-tu si je t'informais qu'il y a un pot de caramel dans ma chambre qui nous attend ?

Je dirai Kate ta chambre tout de suite.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Kate**_

Il s'était levé du canapé, m'avait saisi la main et me levait à mon tour. Une nouvelle lueur apparaissait dans ses yeux. A vrai dire je m'y attendais et c'était aussi la raison qui m'avait poussé à faire ce caramel. Néanmoins je lui dis :

Attends moi là je vais chercher une cuillère dans la cuisine.

Faites donc ma chère…me répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Il faisait les cents pas devant le canapé. Je prenais une nouvelle cuillère dans le tiroir et arrivant devant Richard l'agitais. Je lui dis :

Tu veux commencer ?

Je ne vais pas me faire prier…

Il me précédait dans la chambre. Discrètement j'ouvrais un tiroir du meuble où je rangeais mes affaires de travail, le collier portant la bague de ma mère et la montre de mon père. Sans qu'il me voit je glissais mes menottes dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je n'oubliais pas mon engagement de ce matin. Nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau l'un en face de l'autre. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Son baiser me donnait envie d'approfondir, mais il l'arrêta à temps. Décollant son visage du mien il mit la cuillère entre ses dents et s'attaqua à défaire la chemise, enlevant les boutons un à un, puis défaisant le nœud. Il la laissait ensuite glisser sur mes épaules, le long de mes bras. Je laissais ces derniers détendus et la chemise venait mourir à mes pieds. J'étais désormais en soutien gorge et jean devant lui. Il passa le dos de la cuillère dans mon cou, au niveau de mes clavicules, de ma gorge, de ma poitrine, de mon ventre. Elle était fraîche et cette douce caresse me donnait des frissons. D'une seule main il fit céder l'attache du sous-vêtement. Puis il entreprit de le défaire bretelle par bretelle laissant traîner le tissu sur ma poitrine. Cette sensation me donnait elle aussi des frissons dans tout le corps. Ma poitrine nue, il passait désormais un doigt sur le haut de mon corps, dessinant des trajets hasardeux. Le plus souvent son mouvement était descendant, mais lorsqu'il arrivait à la ceinture de mon jean il remontait assez rapidement son doigt en le positionnant à l'envers m'envoyant de nouvelles décharges. Il me redonna un baiser avant de poser ses mains délicatement dans le bas de mon dos, m'amener au bord du lit et m'inciter à me laisser tomber en douceur. Son corps suivait de très prêt le mien. Une fois arrivés sur le lit, il était assis au dessus de moi. Il enleva son t-shirt et l'envoya à côté du lit. Se penchant à nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser, où il appuyait son baiser tout en me caressant les hanches il me demandait :

Alors coquine, tu le caches où ton caramel ?

Sur la table de nuit, derrière la lampe.

Alors il s'étirait au maximum, j'en profitais pour parcourir son torse ainsi étendu de mes mains. Il revint vers moi avec le pot à confitures et cet air ravi qu'il arbore toujours quand il a trouvé quelque chose. Avec beaucoup de soin il ouvrait le pot et y plongeait la cuiller. Il me regardait en faisant des mouvements de sourcils, satisfait que je suive tous ces gestes. Il est vrai que je l'observais méticuleusement. Tout en posant le pot ouvert par terre, il laissa couler des filets de caramel partout sur le haut de mon corps ne négligeant aucune partie. Une seconde cuiller fut nécessaire pour me parsemer le visage : le front, le nez, le menton. Fier de son œuvre il posa la cuiller dans le couvercle du pot et mit l'ensemble par terre. Il commença par récolter le caramel sur mon visage en commençant par le menton. Il faisait glisser ses lèvres pour récupérer le liquide. Après cette première étape il revenait à ma bouche, échangeant dans un baiser le fruit de sa moisson. Le caramel mêlé à sa langue si savoureuse décuplait mon plaisir, je suçotais sa langue, y laisser trainer mes dents. Il s'emportait dans son baiser, je sentais sa fougue grandir à nouveau. Il se temporisa, quittant ma bouche et alla récupérer le résidu sur mon front. Il fit ensuite bouger son nez contre le mien, il avait du coup lui aussi du caramel sur le bout du nez. Il passa sa langue à plat sur le mien. Il maintenait son torse assez éloigné du mien pour ne pas enlever le caramel qui attendait sur mon corps. Passant devant ma bouche je surélevais ma tête pour venir lui mordiller le nez et gouter le dépôt qui s'y trouvait. Mon corps tout entier était électrisé, alors même qu'il restait encore beaucoup à faire avant que j'ai le loisir de jouer à mon tour avec lui. Il laissait trainer un doigt sur ma bouche, je le mordillais. Avant de bouger il effleura mes lèvres des siennes, elles étaient chaudes et sucrées.

Il se positionna à la hauteur de la ceinture de mon jean, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur le bas de mon ventre. J'étais très sensible de cette partie du corps. Je dus lutter pour contrer les tressaillements qui m'envahissaient. Il jouait de sa langue alternant les coups rapides et à plat, m'arrachant à chaque fois des gémissements. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux, je les tirais. Il faisait trainer sa langue partout sur mon ventre et relevait tantôt la tête pour me regarder. Mes yeux devaient lui renvoyer ce qu'il attendait car je le voyais sourire. Arrivé à ma poitrine il changea de technique. Il produisait de la salive pour rendre le caramel plus liquide et aspirais ensuite mon téton. Sa langue venait également tourner autour. Son manège eut pour effet de me faire contracter de plaisir mes muscles tellement il s'y prenait bien. Une fois un côté nettoyé il s'attaquait de la même manière au deuxième tout en massant le premier. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes gémissements et je soulevais mon bassin cherchant celui de Rick pour lui faire entendre mon envie. Il ne réagissait pas et au contraire continuer d'aspirer mon sein de plus belle, me faisant décoller encore plus. C'est quand je prononçais son prénom d'une voix étranglée qu'il daigna abandonner sa torture pour me regarder. Il sourit. Mon visage je le savais était tiraillé par l'envie. Cet homme me rendait folle, j'étais ivre de désir pour lui. Ma respiration était haletante. Lorsque sa bouche fondit sur la mienne je mettais toute mon ardeur dans ce nouveau baiser et parcourait le dos de Rick en long, en large et en travers. J'arrivais à me calmer et à baisser ma température quelques secondes et j'avais moi aussi envie de jouer avec le caramel, lui procurer ce plaisir qu'il m'avait donné.

Plaçant stratégiquement une de mes jambes sur son mollet et accompagnant ce mouvement de mes bras, je le faisais basculer sur le lit et me retrouvais au dessus de lui. Je commençais par caresser ce qui allait être mon terrain de jeux de mes mains, ce torse que j'aimais tant. Me penchant, je récupérais le pot et la cuiller. Une fois celle-ci imbibée de liquide je la sortais du pot et laissais couler le caramel en spirale sur le ventre de Rick. Sur ses épaules je dessinais des zig zag et enfin sur son visage je trempais un doigt dans le pot, traçait des traits sur ses joues et recouvrais sa bouche de liquide. Il était prêt, j'allais pouvoir entamer ma dégustation. Mais avant je le prévenais :

Tu n'as pas le droit de lécher le caramel sur tes lèvres, il est pour moi et je le réserve pour la fin.

Et si je succombe que m'arrivera-t-il ?

Tu verras bien…. lui dis-je

Je commençais mon œuvre par le bas de son torse, laissant traîner ma lèvre inférieure complètement et récolter le caramel. Alors que Rick me fixait, je me mordais doucement la lèvre, la laissais glisser sous mes dents et la relâchais ensuite. Je savais qu'il aimait particulièrement ça. Du bout de ma langue j'attaquais le cœur de la spirale et suivais les courbes, m'éloignant peu à peu du centre de son ventre. Pendant ce temps mes mains caressaient ses côtés. Une fois le caramel de la spirale englouti je déposais des baisers pour atteindre le haut de son corps et les prochaines traces de caramel qui étaient sur ses épaules. Mais je prenais mon temps, goutant chaque parcelle de peau, le mordant régulièrement ce qui le faisait toujours réagir. Arrivée à ses épaules je récoltais d'un doigt le caramel appuyant le long du parcours sinueux que j'avais dessiné puis je le mettais à ma bouche, prenant soin de le regarder en faisant ceci. Ses épaules nettoyées j'y retournais cependant et lui mordais la peau. Je laissais des marques mais qui cette fois-ci ne l'empêcheraient pas de porter une chemise le lendemain. Je me défaisais de ses épaules et positionnais mon visage à hauteur du sien. Je constatais qu'il n'avait pas été sage et que le caramel sur ses lèvres n'y était plus.

Rick…qu'est-ce que j'avais dit pour le caramel sur ta bouche ?

Euh…de ne pas y toucher, qu'il était pour toi.

Sa voix était toute penaude.

Ah Rick je vais être obligée de me montrer sévère, je ne le voulais pas mais tu m'y obliges.

Kate qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser en plan ?

Pour seule réponse je fouillais dans la poche arrière de mon jean, en sortais les menottes et les lui montrais. Avant de les mettre je retraçais avec ma bouche les traits sur ses joues, gardais le caramel et venais l'embrasser de nouveau. Sa bouche me manquait terriblement depuis tout à l'heure. Il eut un gémissement au moment où elles furent de nouveau réunies. Tout en l'embrassant je réunissais ses deux mains, les mettais au dessus de sa tête. Je les maîtrisais d'une main, de l'autre je récupérais mes menottes sur le lit et les lui passais. Seulement il allait encore pouvoir bouger, or je voulais l'immobiliser complètement. J'ouvrais ma table de nuit et prenais un tissu, je le faisais glisser au niveau de la chaîne et nouais l'ensemble à ma tête de lit. Ainsi il n'aurait pas la possibilité de se mouvoir.

Je retournais sauvagement sur sa bouche, appuyant mon baiser comme rarement. Je laissais exprimer tous mes instincts et notamment ceux qu'il avait éveillé en moi depuis trois ans et que j'avais toujours freiné. Je bougeais mon corps sur le sien. Nous étions tous les deux dans un état de non retour du désir, mais je continuais de le fouiller de ma bouche tout en le caressant. Plus j'ondulais mon bassin et plus je sentais sa virilité contre moi alors que nous étions toujours en pantalon l'un et l'autre. J'allais profiter qu'il était à ma merci pour lui rendre le plaisir qu'il me donnait depuis deux jours. Seulement pensais-je alors que nos corps s'étaient déjà unis de nombreuses fois depuis. Je quittais sa bouche et redescendais le long de son corps laissant traîner mes mains et ma langue. J'emprisonnais parfois sa chair entre mes lèvres. J'arrivais de nouveau à son bas ventre. Là je faisais glisser mes jambes et me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux. Je m'attelais à lui défaire son pantalon, commençant par la ceinture et dégrafant le reste. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le torturer plus compte tenu de son état, c'est pourquoi mettant mes mains à l'intérieur de son boxer je le faisais glisser en même temps que son pantalon. Et là je m'essayais en lui offrant une caresse buccale à cet endroit si intime. Ses gémissements ne tardèrent pas à m'informer qu'il appréciait. Je sentais qu'il était frustré d'être attaché, mais je jouais de la situation contrôlant mes mouvements. Il dut se souvenir qu'il n'avait que les mains d'attachées car il commença à bouger son bassin accompagnant mes propres initiatives d'à coups.

L'envie devenait trop forte pour nous deux, je descendais du lit pour facilement enlever le reste de mes vêtements. Je faisais glisser mon jean et mon shorty par terre et revenais sur le lit. Là je m'installais à nouveau sur le corps de Rick et pouvais guider entièrement la réunion de nos deux corps. Je décidais de ne pas jouer davantage et scellais nos corps d'un mouvement nerveux de hanche qui nous arrachait un râle commun de libération. Et là j'emmenais nos corps dans un voyage, caressant le torse de Rick à loisir, goutant fréquemment à sa bouche. Notre étreinte durait, j'étais ravie de l'endurance de mon partenaire. Alors que je l'embrassais de nouveau il me suppliait :

Kate ?

Oui.

Tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît.

Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

Parce que j'ai envie de te faire crier.

Si possible il avait réussit à me faire franchir le cap supérieur au niveau de l'excitation. D'une main fébrile je cherchais les clés et le détachais. A peine libre il me renversait et se retrouvait au-dessus de moi dans le lit. Son regard me lançait comme des flammes. Sa respiration était forte, il m'embrassait à nouveau en exigeant une vivacité de ma réponse. Je sentis une de ses mains remonter ma jambe et la coller contre lui. Et là il insufflait un rythme diabolique à notre étreinte. Il n'avait pas menti, son intensité m'arrachait des cris que je ne pouvais pas retenir. Il réussit à maintenir cette cadence élevée pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Je perdais complètement pied et m'abandonnais à lui. L'instant suprême de notre désir arriva et nous combla mutuellement. Nous étions réellement en sueur. Dans un dernier râle je l'appelais, il immortalisa le moment en m'embrassant à nouveau. Puis se défaisant de moi il s'allongeait à mes côtés sur le flanc et pris une de mes mains dans la sienne. Il plongea sa tête trempée dans ma poitrine, je lui caressais les cheveux. Nos respirations étaient encore émoussées par l'intense désir que nous venions de partager. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de moi, il m'avait embarqué sur une autre planète et je ne voulais pas faire le voyage retour. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi sans rien dire.

_**Richard**_

L'annonce de cette surprise par ma partenaire eut des conséquences immédiates, je bondissais du canapé et l'aidait à se lever. Il était exclu que j'attende plus d'une minute après avoir appris ceci. Je la dévorais déjà du regard, euphorique. Elle calma mon agitation en disant :

Attends moi là je vais chercher une cuillère dans la cuisine.

Faites donc ma chère…

J'étais déçu qu'elle m'abandonne quelques instants, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je trépignais d'impatience alors qu'elle n'était pourtant pas longue à revenir vers moi. Elle secoua la cuiller en souriant de manière complice et me dit :

Tu veux commencer ?

Je ne vais pas me faire prier…

A cet instant j'étais pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans le matin de Noël devant ses cadeaux. Le rythme de mon cœur battait à un rythme frénétique, le sang tapait sur mes tempes. J'arrivais dans sa chambre. Nous nous fîmes de nouveau face, je retrouvais avec douceur sa bouche. Kate se montrait d'ores et déjà beaucoup plus entreprenante, mais ne voulant en aucun cas sauter les étapes – surtout pas celle du caramel – je mettais un terme au baiser. Je pouvais ressentir une légère frustration en elle quand nos lèvres se séparèrent. Dans ma bouche je prenais la cuiller afin de pouvoir user de mes deux mains pour retirer sa chemise. Je procédais doucement, faisant durer au maximum chacune des secondes de cet instant. Le nœud défait, les pans de la chemise étaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Je la faisais glisser et tomber tout doucement aidé par le comportement de ma partenaire. Je découvrais de bien plus près le soutien gorge noir en dentelle qu'elle avait enfilé tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains. J'utilisais le dos de la cuiller qui était froid pour parcourir sa peau, elle frissonnait. La finesse du tissu me ravissait et j'éprouvais un plaisir tout particulier à lui défaire ce vêtement. Encore une fois je me surprenais à la vue de ce corps magnifique. Elle était réellement parfaite, taillée pour le plaisir, le mien en l'occurrence pour mon plus grand bonheur. Ainsi je ne me lassais pas de parcourir son corps retardant toujours l'échéance, repoussant le plaisir afin de le faire croître. Elle suivait de son regard mes mouvements, je savais par avance quel geste avoir pour la faire réagir et son visage m'informait toujours plus de l'efficacité de mes explorations. On était très loin de son talent de bluffeuse au poker ou pendant les interrogatoires. Elle exprimait tout, ne retenait rien et j'aimais. Je l'embrassais de nouveau tout guidant son corps vers le lit. Ne voulant pas quitter sa chaleur corporelle je la suivais de très près. J'étais au dessus d'elle et admirais toujours le paysage. Etant déjà assailli par des vagues de chaleur j'ôtais mon t-shirt pour le lancer à côté du lit. A nouveau je retrouvais sa bouche, me montrant plus entreprenant, la caressant. J'avais déjà très envie de lui faire l'amour, mais avec Kate les préliminaires étaient sublimes et je savais d'avance que ça serait le cas encore une fois. Alors je lui demandais :

Alors coquine, tu le caches où ton caramel ?

Sur la table de nuit, derrière la lampe.

Faisant un effort pour atteindre la table de nuit sans quitter ma position je m'étendais de toute ma longueur pour me saisir du pot. Je sentais le regard de Kate sur mon corps et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à venir me caresser. Doucement je revenais à ma place, ouvrais le pot contenant notre douceur et immergeait la cuiller. Elle épiait tous mes mouvements, je me montrais lent pour qu'elle ait le temps de voir venir, la rendre impatiente. Je laissais couler le liquide crémeux – sa consistance était parfaite ni trop dur ni trop fluide, c'était idéal pour nos activités – sur son torse essayant de viser les points sensibles de ma partenaire que j'allais pouvoir dévorer tout en savourant une pause sucrée. Je décorais également son visage laissant des amas de caramel sur son front, son nez et son menton. Jugeant la quantité de caramel sur le corps de ma partenaire suffisante je reposais le pot et la cuiller. Je m'attaquais d'abord à son visage récupérant ce qui était sur son menton. Mes lèvres se chargèrent de ramasser ce que j'avais déposé. Je n'avalais pas cette première récolte et venais au contraire la partager lors d'un baiser. Kate était torride et acharnée dans la partition qu'elle suivait, je me laissais emporter dans l'ardeur de ce baiser. Tout en moi me faisait dire que je voulais son corps maintenant, mais voulant profiter encore je me calmais, insufflait un rythme plus lent au baiser et me détachais lentement de sa bouche. Je partais ensuite en direction de son front et enfin de son nez. Là je ne pus résister à l'envie de frotter le mien contre le sien héritant à l'occasion d'un peu de caramel, puis passais ma langue sur le sien lui arrachant un petit rire pour goûter encore cette douceur. De mes mains placées au niveau de la tête de Kate je maintenais mes efforts pour que mon torse ne touche pas son corps afin de ne pas enlever la suite de ma dégustation. Etant au dessus de sa bouche, je la sentis se contracter et venir s'emparer du résidu présent sur mon nez. Un de mes doigts parcourait sa bouche, la dessinant elle me ravit mais ne me surprit pas s'en saisissant et le mordant. Elle était divine. Avant de m'éloigner de son visage, de sa bouche je tenais à lui déposer un nouveau baiser car cela allait me manquer.

Je me laissais glisser dans un territoire tout aussi agréable, la tête au niveau du haut de son jean. J'avais une vue hors pair sur ce corps que désirais tant. Je laissais ma langue jouer une mélodie empruntant des rythmes différents sur son ventre entre sa ceinture et son nombril. Elle était très délicate de cet endroit et devait certainement se concentrer pour ne pas se tortiller sous l'action de ma langue sur sa peau. A cet instant là elle commença à laisser aller des gémissements, ses mains me fouillaient les cheveux, les tirant à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque je levais la tête pour la contempler la lueur dans ses yeux m'encourageait à poursuivre ainsi.

Le bas de son ventre étant désormais nettoyé et propre je remontais la tête et atterrissais à sa poitrine. Mon traitement allait être différent. Je voulais jouer encore plus avec cette partie du corps de Kate. Je mêlais ma salive à du caramel le rendant plus fluide afin d'enrober ses tétons et de les prendre en bouche, les aspirant. Cette partie pouvait être douloureuse, je m'efforçais donc de faire attention. Néanmoins les gémissements de ma partenaire me guidaient à poursuivre cette initiative, elle était presque déjà haletante. Je la sentais se contracter sous le contact de ma langue. Sa poitrine s'était raffermie à souhait les tétons pointant fièrement au sommet. Ayant assez joué d'un côté je m'attelais au deuxième tout en massant le sein que je venais d'abandonner. Les râles de Kate étaient de plus en plus explicites ainsi que son bassin qui cherchait frénétiquement le mien. Elle ne parvenait plus à maitriser son désir, de mon côté la rendre ainsi me ravissait. Je continuais donc de plus belle. Mais lorsque je l'entendis d'une voix étranglée prononcer mon prénom je cédais, je ne pouvais résister à cette supplique.

Je remontais vers elle, la regardais, lui souriais. Son visage était crispé par l'intensité du désir qui la traversait. Sa bouche était entrouverte, elle respirait fortement. Pour la calmer je réunissais nos bouches et elle mit une grande implication dans son baiser, me caressait le dos. Ses mains étaient partout, elle était comme fiévreuse et impatiente. Je me laissais aller au ballet qu'elle me proposait. Je sentis sa jambe se poser contre le bas de la mienne et elle me fit basculer sur le lit. Elle était sur moi, fière, victorieuse. Ses yeux si verts jade d'habitude étaient presque noirs. Elle me caressait savamment le torse puis vint récupérer ses ustensiles. Elle s'attela à dessiner des formes choisies sur mon corps et mon visage : spirales, zig zag et traits. D'un doigt elle allait même jusqu'à me déposer du caramel sur les lèvres. Une fois les préparatifs terminés elle me dit :

Tu n'as pas le droit de lécher le caramel sur tes lèvres, il est pour moi et je le réserve pour la fin.

Et si je succombe que m'arrivera-t-il ?

Tu verras bien…. me dit-elle

Elle eut pour première cible le bas de mon ventre là où elle avait dessiné une spirale. C'est à sa lèvre inférieure laissée libre qu'elle confia la charge de récupérer l'excédent de liquide. Je la regardais faire. Elle me fixa, tout en la mordant sensuellement comme elle le faisait plusieurs fois par jour. Déjà d'habitude cela m'excitait mais là elle était encore plus explosive que d'habitude même si j'avais du mal à saisir comment. Elle pencha sa langue au milieu de la spirale et lui faire le mouvement continu pour aller jusqu'à la fin tandis que ses mains s'agitaient sur mes flancs. Une première partie étant nettoyée elle apposais des tendres baisers pour rallier mes épaules où figuraient ses prochaines traces. Là elle changeait d'approche utilisant son doigt pour suivre les contours de son dessin pour ensuite le porter à sa bouche et bloquant son regard dans le mien. Je sentis ensuite des morsures au niveau de mes épaules débarrassées de caramel par ses soins. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me mordre et de récupérer le caramel sur mes lèvres en dépit de l'avertissement qu'elle m'avait donné. Elle s'en aperçut lorsque son visage arrivait à la hauteur du mien. D'une voix sévère elle me dit :

Rick…qu'est-ce que j'avais dit pour le caramel sur ta bouche ?

Euh…de ne pas y toucher, qu'il était pour toi.

Elle me désarçonnait complètement.

Ah Rick je vais être obligée de me montrer sévère, je ne le voulais pas mais tu m'y obliges.

Kate qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser en plan ?

Elle ne me répondait pas, me laissant encore quelques secondes dans l'attente de mon châtiment. Elle exhiba fièrement ses menottes un instant plus tard. Je me rappelais à présent de sa promesse de ce matin. Je souriais pensant qu'elle avait calculé d'avance que je ne résisterais pas à consommer le caramel qu'elle avait laissé sur ma bouche et que tout ceci faisait partie de son scénario. Quand nous serons au calme je devrai lui suggérer d'écrire des livres, elle avait de la suite dans les idées et surtout se donnait les moyens d'atteindre ses buts ! Elle m'embrassait de nouveau. Les minutes depuis notre dernier baiser m'avaient paru longues et lorsque nos bouches se scellèrent je grognais. Pendant ce temps et alors que notre baiser était très fougueux elle se saisit sans aucun problème de mes mains et me menotta, elle était très douée déformation professionnelle certes mais je soupçonnais un certainement entrainement dans ces jeux. Elle se mit à fouiller sa table de nuit en retira un tissu et attacha les menottes à la tête de lit m'interdisant tout mouvement. J'étais désormais à sa totale merci.

Elle replongeait sur ma bouche, son baiser était bestial comme jamais. Ce que me donnait Kate était incroyable. Son corps se mouvait avec acharnement sur le mien, cherchant à attiser un désir qui était déjà à son maximum. Elle me dominait littéralement, je ne pouvais pas bouger, la toucher et elle en profitait pour me faire languir encore plus. J'étais tiraillé de douleur par ce qu'elle me faisait subir, la retenue que nous nous imposions devenait intenable pour moi. J'étais au bord de l'implosion. Elle devait en être au même niveau et j'en fus ravi. Elle quittait ma bouche et descendait sur mon torse me gratifiant d'attouchements de ses mains et de sa langue. Elle était à présent assise à la hauteur de mes genoux. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se montre encore sadique, trainant elle me surprit en me débarrassant assez vite et simultanément de mon pantalon et de mon boxer. Je vis sa bouche fondre toute entière sur ma virilité et ne put contenir un spasme de plaisir. Il fut suivit de nombreux râles. Là encore elle me rendait fou. Il m'était impossible de bouger, je voulais tellement la caresser. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour rendre mon désir encore plus fort. Me remémorant que mon bassin était libre de tout mouvement je l'accompagnais dans son entreprise. Si elle continuait ainsi je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Elle l'avait compris et s'était levée du lit enlevant à son tour ses derniers vêtements. J'étais furieux d'être attaché et de ne pouvoir participer au spectacle. Son corps vint se fondre sur moi et elle maîtrisa complètement l'union de nos enveloppes charnelles. Je me laissais guider dans la ballade qu'elle me proposait, subissant ses rythmes. Elle avait une totale maîtrise de son corps, du mien et de nos désirs. Elle gérait admirablement bien les tempos pour faire durer un maximum notre étreinte. De mon côté j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me résigner, à rester attaché. Elle m'embrassait une nouvelle fois et j'en profitais pour l'implorer :

Kate ?

Oui.

Tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît.

Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

Parce que j'ai envie de te faire crier.

Mes mots l'avaient faite céder et après avoir trouvé la clef elle me détacha. J'avais du me contenir depuis maintenant presque une heure, subissant ses traitements. Elle m'avait rendu complètement fou furieux et je voulais lui signifier en la possédant, lui montrant l'animal qu'elle éveillait en moi. Je la renversais, l'embrassais durement. J'inclinais une de ses jambes et me mouvait en elle frénétiquement. Je ne me contrôlais plus, elle de son côté laissait des cris s'échapper de sa bouche. Je maintenais le rythme le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à la fin et la délivrance arriva pour nous. J'avais atteint le nirvana et il me semblait qu'il en était de même pour ma partenaire. Elle m'appelait d'une voix quasi lointaine, je scellais une nouvelle fois nos bouches avant de me retirer. J'étais éreinté, je me laissais tomber à côté d'elle nous étions encore haletants et transpirants. J'enfouissais ma tête dans sa poitrine, elle me caressait les cheveux. Aucun de nous ne parlait pour le moment, mais une fois de plus ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nous n'étions plus deux mais un.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Richard**_

Nous étions l'un contre l'autre depuis de longues minutes, abandonnés dans une bulle de tendresse. Je caressais doucement son corps toujours appuyé sur sa poitrine, ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux. Nos respirations avaient retrouvé un rythme beaucoup plus calme. Je repensais aux mots qu'elle avait eu pour moi durant la soirée. J'avais été touché. Depuis ma première rencontre avec elle je savais qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes et je l'éprouvais à cet instant au plus haut point. Je lui devais donc toute la sincérité. Je posais une main sur son ventre et l'appelais :

Kate ?

Oui Rick.

A propos de mon père….

Les mots étaient difficiles à trouver, à exprimer. Je voulais me confier à elle, mais tout ceci était tellement enfoui en moi que je devais me concentrer pour formuler quelque chose. J'étais en proie à une émotion intense. Elle le savait, le sentait sa main vint caresser ma joue tout doucement, elle me réconfortait. D'une voix tendre et douce elle me dit :

Prends ton temps Rick, je suis là, je t'écoute.

J'ai beaucoup souffert de ne pas avoir de père. Ma mère a toujours su s'occuper de moi, mais à l'école j'étais la risée de tous et notamment des garçons en particulier à l'âge bête qu'on peut traverser, les filles sont différentes. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ah bon l'âge bête des garçons se finit un jour ? dit-elle en plaisantant.

Je n'ai pas été un ado facile, et ma mère a du en souffrir. Un jour je t'ai dit que je m'étais fait renvoyer de toutes les écoles privées tu t'en rappelles ?

Oui je me souviens de cette enquête.

Mais je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi. A chaque fois je me faisais renvoyer pour comportement violent. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

Quoi ?

Ils traitaient ma mère de femme facile, qui dormait tous les soirs avec un autre homme. Et qu'elle ne devait pas se rappeler qui était mon père tellement les hommes défilaient à la maison. Que si mon père ne s'était pas manifesté c'est qu'il avait honte d'avoir enfanté une femme aux mœurs si légères. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter qu'on parle de ma mère ainsi. Cela me mettait dans des colères irrépressibles, je ne me contrôlais plus et généralement je les envoyais à l'hôpital. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand je me battais je me sentais différent, bien. En frappant ces garçons je m'imaginais que c'est mon géniteur que j'aimerai assaillir de coups, pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère, à moi. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches pour le retrouver et parallèlement j'ai commencé à écrire en montant des scénarios pour me venger de lui. Je continuais à me battre, cherchant presque les altercations. Je prenais aussi pas mal de coups, mais je m'en sortais toujours. Seulement, une fois une bagarre est allée très loin et le gamin a failli y rester. Il avait osé traiter ma mère de putain et là cela m'avait mis hors de moi. Ce soir là, j'avais pris de la drogue. Vu mon état, celui dans lequel j'avais mis le gamin ma mère a décidé de prendre les choses en main, avant que je ne commette un impair irréparable. Alors que beaucoup de parents auraient envoyé leur progéniture chez un psychologue cela n'a pas été la réaction de ma mère. Elle s'est occupée de moi pendant deux mois et ensemble nous avons décidé qu'il serait bon que je passe un temps dans un internat en dehors de la ville. Et c'est là bas que je me suis repris en mains, j'ai continué à écrire pour extérioriser et canaliser mes pulsions. Seulement j'ai progressivement commencé à ne plus mettre en scène mon père dans mes écrits. Aux premières vacances de l'année mère est venue me chercher et nous avons fait un voyage tous les deux. Un soir elle m'a tendu un papier avec les coordonnées de mon paternel, du moins les dernières qu'elle avait. En me le donnant, elle m'a dit les mots suivants : « Richard je ne pense pas qu'il soit un homme bon. Mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de savoir, de le connaître. Alors fais ce que tu veux, quoiqu'il arrive je suis avec toi mon fils. »

Je marquais une pause dans mon récit, Kate m'avait écouté, suivant mon monologue, me caressant lorsqu'elle sentait que les mots étaient durs. Même si elle était restée silencieuse elle était avec moi.

Et qu'as-tu fait ?

Rien, j'ai jeté le papier dans une poubelle. Ma mère est tout ce que j'avais et je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre. Si elle me disait qu'il n'était pas bon elle avait ses raisons. Ce soir là Kate je me suis fait une promesse.

Laquelle ?

Je me relevais tout en lui prenant la main. Nous nous assîmes sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre nous regardant plus intensément que jamais.

Celle de ne jamais abandonner qui que ce soit : un ami, ma mère, ma fille, une femme.

Et c'est que tu as fait Rick. Je ne connais pas d'ami plus fidèle que toi, de fils si dévoué, de père aussi aimant.

Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur.

Peur de quoi ?

Peur chaque jour à l'idée de te perdre Kate. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute sur une affaire ou que je te fasse mal dans notre relation, je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Rick écoute moi. On ne peut pas se promettre de ne jamais souffrir, c'est impossible. Mais crois-moi en arrivant dans ma vie tu as tout chamboulé. Grâce à toi j'ai changé, je suis devenue plus gaie. Tu m'as donné envie de croire dans le genre humain et vu mon métier ce n'est pas une chose facile. Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre ni en tant que partenaire, ni comme l'ami que tu es et ni comme l'homme avec lequel je sors. Et je suis aussi effrayée que toi. Tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu m'engager dans une relation, de peur de souffrir de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un comme j'ai perdu ma mère. Mais toi, oui toi tu m'as fait comprendre qu'ainsi je ne vivais pas, je ne faisais que survivre me terrant dans mon existence banale et confortable. Et j'ai envie de vivre, même si un jour je souffrirai. J'ai longtemps lutté contre cette vérité et c'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé pendant ces trois années. Je ne voulais pas avoir mal. Mais tu as changé, je t'ai vu autrement que comme l'image de bad boy coureur de jupons qui te colle aux basques et que tu te faisais un plaisir d'entretenir au début.

Elle eut un sourire à ce moment là.

Avoue que ça t'a toujours plu ce côté chez moi…

Oui bien sûr…mais tu as changé de statut pour moi. J'ai compris que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Assez pour te confier ce que je gardais pour moi, suffisamment pour que tu me racontes ça Rick.

C'était important. Je suis content d'avoir pu en parler. J'avais peur que tu t'enfuies en découvrant cette face de moi.

Ca serait inapproprié venant de moi, dois-je te rappeler que je ne maîtrise pas toujours mes émotions ? Et je vais te dire quitte à ce que tu aies envie de me faire enfermer dans un asile que ça me plait encore plus de te savoir comme ça.

C'est-à-dire….

Tout simplement parce que tu es un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Elle était émue, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse, juste une émotion intense. Elle était merveilleuse, plus belle que jamais. De mon pouce je séchais sa larme arrêtant sa course. Je lui caressais ensuite les lèvres et approchant mon visage du sien, l'embrassais tendrement. Puis je lui disais :

Non ça ne me donne pas envie de t'enfermer, mais plutôt de t'aimer toute la nuit.

Toute la nuit…intéressant…prouve-le…

Et là je fondais mon corps sur le sien. Je l'embrassais délicatement, la caressais comme on caresse ce que l'on chérit le plus au monde. Cette nuit là je lui faisais l'amour pas comme à une femme, ni comme à Kate Beckett, mais comme la femme avec laquelle je voulais partager ma vie.

Je m'endormais au petit matin avec l'idée que la nuit serait de très courte durée. Mais j'étais bien, je me sentais différent d'avoir pu lui parler. Et elle n'avait pas fui, bien au contraire. Son écoute avait été totale et elle avait compris. Quand je me réveillais elle n'était plus dans le lit. A en juger la température de sa place elle était partie depuis un moment. Je m'étirais et me levais du lit, prenant soin de le refaire.

Alors que je sortais de sa chambre j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir sur une Kate en tenue de sport. Elle avait à sa main un paquet que je devinais issu d'une boulangerie. Elle me vit et me dit :

Salut, alors bien dormi.

Bonjour toi. Oui pas beaucoup mais vu que c'était avec toi ça va. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

Ca va faire 1 heure dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Vu que tu dormais bien je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller et je suis allée courir. J'ai rapporté le petit déjeuner. Ce matin ça sera des croissants, ils sortent tout juste du four.

Si tu avais besoin de sport il fallait me réveiller…

Rick j'avais juste besoin de courir. Bon on déjeune.

Je m'occupe du café et du jus d'oranges.

Parfait.

Une fois les boissons prêtes je rejoignais Kate à table et nous prîmes ce délicieux petit déjeuner. Les croissants étaient effectivement savoureux.

Rick je pensais au rendez-vous de ce matin avec l'architecte.

Tray ?

Oui. En prenant rendez-vous j'ai donné un faux nom pour tromper la réceptionniste. Je me disais que ça serait bien de faire une mission sous couverture pour le faire parler.

Mission sous couverture ? Kate si tu savais que j'aime quand tu prononces ces mots là.

Pas si vite Monsieur Castle. Il a l'air d'aimer les jeunes femmes et ne semble pas être des plus fidèles donc on va l'attaquer sur ce terrain là. Donc je me disais que j'allais me faire passer pour une sportive et toi tu serais mon agent. Je veux investir dans l'immobilier et faire construire ma propre maison. Une amie, Sarah Pit, m'a parlé de lui. Qu'en dis-tu ?

En dehors du passage où tu suggères qu'il va te falloir jouer la carte de la séduction ça me semble bien.

Monsieur Castle serait-il jaloux ? me dit-elle.

Jaloux moi ? Ah, double ah.

En fait elle avait raison mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je détestais quand d'autres gars portaient leur regard sur elle et cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent. Et là j'allais devoir de nouveau encaisser ça sans rien dire.

Bon très bien. Alors ce que je te propose c'est que tu rentres chez toi, tu te change en essayant d'avoir l'air de ressembler à un agent et on se retrouve au commissariat. D'accord ?

Je me levais, faisais le tour de la table. Kate s'était levée elle aussi, mais encore très proche de sa chaise. Je la prenais par la taille lui collant un baiser sur les lèvres. Il s'intensifia très rapidement, mes mains la parcouraient déjà sous ses vêtements de sport. Elle émit une protestation :

Rick…si tu me laissais aller me laver avant ? Ca me gêne je suis toute collante.

Je ne lui répondais pas et déposais des baisers dans tout son cou et dans des endroits stratégiques. Quand j'aspirais très légèrement sa peau entre mes lèvres elle bascula la tête en arrière gémissant. Je compris qu'elle ne lutterait plus. Je faisais tomber ses vêtements et l'allongeais sur la table. Nos corps se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois. Je me rhabillais, de toute manière je prendrai une douche au loft avant de me changer.

Bon maintenant tu as une bonne raison d'aller te laver lui dis-je souriant. Je rentre chez moi, me change et je te retrouve au poste.

Ok beau gosse.

Redis-moi ça s'il te plaît…

Ok beau gosse fit-elle en m'embrassant.

Mmm. Bon j'y vais et Kate….

Oui…

Tu me manques déjà.

Je lui déposais un ultime baiser sur les lèvres et la voyais partir vers sa chambre, certainement sortir ses vêtements avant de se laver. Je reprenais mes affaires dispersées dans l'appartement et le quittait.

Quinze minutes plus tard je retrouvais mon appartement. Il était désert, j'avais du manquer de peu mère et Alexis. Dommage je les aurai bien embrassées avant qu'elles n'entament leur journée. Je montais rapidement l'escalier me menant à ma chambre. Je jetais mes vêtements au sol, faisais escale devant mon dressing choisissant une tenue adaptée et fonçais sous la douche. Il était déjà 8h, notre rendez-vous était à 11h mais devant passer au commissariat avant je négligeais l'étape rasage. Je passais le costume que j'avais sorti, pensant qu'il serait adapté au rôle d'agent que je devais jouer. En redescendant à la cuisine je me faisais un café et 5 minutes plus tard j'étais dehors. J'hélais un taxi en lui annonçant ma destination.

_**Kate**_

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, descendant du nuage dans lequel Rick m'avait emmené. Nous étions blottis dans notre univers. Lui non plus n'avait pas parlé. Je me sentais bien, à la fois moi-même et une autre. Il réussissait à me laisser tomber toutes mes défenses. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, pourtant je ne m'imaginais plus passer une soirée ou une nuit sans lui. J'avais déjà plus de comportements de couple envers lui que je n'en avais eu par le passé pour tous mes petits copains réunis. A ce moment là j'avais du mal à identifier ce que cela représentait pour moi. J'en étais contente évidemment, mais en même temps j'étais déstabilisée. Mais en lui caressant les cheveux je me décidais à cesser mes tortures cérébrales et me laisser aller à ce doux moment avec lui. Je sentis sa main se déplacer et se poser à plat sur mon ventre en toute douceur et me dire :

Kate ?

Oui Rick.

A propos de mon père….

Sa voix était différente, je ne la connaissais pas. Il était balbutiant, hésitant presque tremblant. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, alors le touchant j'essayais de le rassurer.

Prends ton temps Rick, je suis là, je t'écoute.

J'ai beaucoup souffert de ne pas avoir de père. Ma mère a toujours su s'occuper de moi, mais à l'école j'étais la risée de tous et notamment des garçons en particulier à l'âge bête qu'on peut traverser, les filles sont différentes. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Ah bon l'âge bête des garçons se finit un jour ? répondis-je pour essayer de le détendre, ce qu'il avait toujours essayé de faire avec moi.

Je n'ai pas été un ado facile, et ma mère a du en souffrir. Un jour je t'ai dit que je m'étais fait renvoyer de toutes les écoles privées tu t'en rappelles ?

Oui je me souviens de cette enquête.

Mais je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi. A chaque fois je me faisais renvoyer pour comportement violent. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

Quoi ?

Ils traitaient ma mère de femme facile, qui dormait tous les soirs avec un autre homme. Et qu'elle ne devait pas se rappeler qui était mon père tellement les hommes défilaient à la maison. Que si mon père ne s'était pas manifesté c'est qu'il avait honte d'avoir enfanté une femme aux mœurs si légères. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter qu'on parle de ma mère ainsi. Cela me mettait dans des colères irrépressibles, je ne me contrôlais plus et généralement je les envoyais à l'hôpital. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand je me battais je me sentais différent, bien. En frappant ces garçons je m'imaginais que c'est mon géniteur que j'aimerai assaillir de coups, pour ce qu'il avait fait à ma mère, à moi. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches pour le retrouver et parallèlement j'ai commencé à écrire en montant des scénarios pour me venger de lui. Je continuais à me battre, cherchant presque les altercations. Je prenais aussi pas mal de coups, mais je m'en sortais toujours. Seulement, une fois une bagarre est allée très loin et le gamin a failli y rester. Il avait osé traiter ma mère de putain et là cela m'avait mis hors de moi. Ce soir là, j'avais pris de la drogue. Vu mon état, celui dans lequel j'avais mis le gamin ma mère a décidé de prendre les choses en main, avant que je ne commette un impair irréparable. Alors que beaucoup de parents auraient envoyé leur progéniture chez un psychologue cela n'a pas été la réaction de ma mère. Elle s'est occupée de moi pendant deux mois et ensemble nous avons décidé qu'il serait bon que je passe un temps dans un internat en dehors de la ville. Et c'est là bas que je me suis repris en mains, j'ai continué à écrire pour extérioriser et canaliser mes pulsions. Seulement j'ai progressivement commencé à ne plus mettre en scène mon père dans mes écrits. Aux premières vacances de l'année mère est venue me chercher et nous avons fait un voyage tous les deux. Un soir elle m'a tendu un papier avec les coordonnées de mon paternel, du moins les dernières qu'elle avait. En me le donnant, elle m'a dit les mots suivants : « Richard je ne pense pas qu'il soit un homme bon. Mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de savoir, de le connaître. Alors fais ce que tu veux, quoiqu'il arrive je suis avec toi mon fils. »

Il s'était arrêté après ce long récit. Il ne me voyait pas d'où il était mais mes yeux étaient figés sur lui, j'attendais chaque mot, chaque émotion. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre, il avait besoin de tout lâcher alors je m'efforçais de lui montrer ma présence.

Et qu'as-tu fait ?

Rien, j'ai jeté le papier dans une poubelle. Ma mère est tout ce que j'avais et je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre. Si elle me disait qu'il n'était pas bon elle avait ses raisons. Ce soir là Kate je me suis fait une promesse.

Laquelle ?

Et là il changea de position et se plaça en face de moi, ma main dans la sienne. Il était beau. Son visage exprimait quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas.

Celle de ne jamais abandonner qui que ce soit : un ami, ma mère, ma fille, une femme.

Et c'est que tu as fait Rick. Je ne connais pas d'ami plus fidèle que toi, de fils si dévoué, de père aussi aimant.

Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'ai peur.

Peur de quoi ?

Peur chaque jour à l'idée de te perdre Kate. Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute sur une affaire ou que je te fasse mal dans notre relation, je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Rick écoute moi. On ne peut pas se promettre de ne jamais souffrir, c'est impossible. Mais crois-moi en arrivant dans ma vie tu as tout chamboulé. Grâce à toi j'ai changé, je suis devenue plus gaie. Tu m'as donné envie de croire dans le genre humain et vu mon métier ce n'est pas une chose facile. Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre ni en tant que partenaire, ni comme l'ami que tu es et ni comme l'homme avec lequel je sors. Et je suis aussi effrayée que toi. Tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu m'engager dans une relation, de peur de souffrir de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un comme j'ai perdu ma mère. Mais toi, oui toi tu m'as fait comprendre qu'ainsi je ne vivais pas, je ne faisais que survivre me terrant dans mon existence banale et confortable. Et j'ai envie de vivre, même si un jour je souffrirai. J'ai longtemps lutté contre cette vérité et c'est pour ça que je t'ai repoussé pendant ces trois années. Je ne voulais pas avoir mal. Mais tu as changé, je t'ai vu autrement que comme l'image de bad boy coureur de jupons qui te colle aux basques et que tu te faisais un plaisir d'entretenir au début.

En lui parlant je me le remémorais lors de notre rencontre et ne pus retenir un sourire.

Avoue que ça t'a toujours plu ce côté chez moi…

Oui bien sûr…mais tu as changé de statut pour moi. J'ai compris que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Assez pour te confier ce que je gardais pour moi, suffisamment pour que tu me racontes ça Rick.

C'était important. Je suis content d'avoir pu en parler. J'avais peur que tu t'enfuies en découvrant cette face de moi.

Ca serait inapproprié venant de moi, dois-je te rappeler que je ne maîtrise pas toujours mes émotions ? Et je vais te dire quitte à ce que tu aies envie de me faire enfermer dans un asile que ça me plait encore plus de te savoir comme ça.

C'est-à-dire….

Tout simplement parce que tu es un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour les personnes qui lui sont chères.

L'instant était chargé en émotions. Nos regards étaient figés aux yeux de l'autre. Il s'était ouvert à moi, je lui devais ses réponses. Je découvrais derrière l'homme sûr de lui quelqu'un de sensible, se posant des questions, ayant des doutes. Cela me rassurait tellement. Je perdais définitivement tout contrôle avec lui, mais seulement parce que je le pouvais. Des larmes se mirent à couler de mes yeux, je ne les retenais pas. C'est de son pouce qu'il arrêtait leur progression. Il me caressa ensuite les lèvres le plus délicatement du monde et scella nos bouches une nouvelle fois.

Non ça ne me donne pas envie de t'enfermer, mais plutôt de t'aimer toute la nuit.

Toute la nuit…intéressant…prouve-le…

Nos corps s'unirent à nouveau, reprenant leur conversation. C'était une fois de plus différent. Notre étreinte différait de celle de tout à l'heure où nous étions en train de jouer. Cette fois-ci c'était la conclusion charnelle d'une confidence. Il était doux, attentionné, précautionneux. Je me sentais fragile et forte à la fois. Cette discussion dura une grande partie de la nuit. La fatigue eut raison de nous à un moment. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure mais je plongeais dans un doux sommeil. Celui-ci fut de courte durée, mais à mon réveil je me sentais en forme. Je tournais la tête et le contemplais, il dormait profondément un sourire présent au coin de sa bouche. J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais ne voulant pas le réveiller je quittais le plus silencieusement possible le lit, prenant soin qu'il ait assez chaud remontant la couette. Dans la salle de bains je récupérais mes affaires de sport. Il était 6h. Je sortais pour courir un peu, ce qui me permettrait de me réveiller complètement le corps. Dehors les rues étaient encore calmes. Mes pas foulaient le sol et mes muscles encore endormis réagissaient. J'empruntais l'itinéraire me permettant de repasser par la boulangerie pour ramener à manger à mon invité. Sur le chemin du retour je rebranchais mon esprit sur notre enquête constatant que je n'y avais pas songé depuis hier après midi en quittant le poste. Je pensais à une stratégie pour forcer Tray à parler et l'élaborais en rejoignant mon immeuble.

Je préférais les escaliers à l'ascenseur et retrouvais le confort de mon appartement. J'aperçus Rick qui venait de sortir de ma chambre. Il était en boxer t-shirt et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Lui me dévisageait. Je lui dis :

Salut, alors bien dormi.

Bonjour toi. Oui pas beaucoup mais vu que c'était avec toi ça va. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

Ca va faire 1 heure répondis-je consultant ma montre. Vu que tu dormais bien je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller et je suis allée courir. J'ai rapporté le petit déjeuner. Ce matin ça sera des croissants, ils sortent tout juste du four.

Si tu avais besoin de sport il fallait me réveiller…

Rick j'avais juste besoin de courir. Bon on déjeune.

Je m'occupe du café et du jus d'oranges.

Parfait.

Pendant qu'il s'exécutait j'avais mis la table et je l'attendais au salon. Il vint me rejoindre avec les cafés et les jus de fruit.

Rick je pensais au rendez-vous de ce matin avec l'architecte.

Tray ?

Oui. En prenant rendez-vous j'ai donné un faux nom pour tromper la réceptionniste. Je me disais que ça serait bien de faire une mission sous couverture pour le faire parler.

Mission sous couverture ? Kate si tu savais que j'aime quand tu prononces ces mots là.

Pas si vite Monsieur Castle. Il a l'air d'aimer les jeunes femmes et ne semble pas être des plus fidèles donc on va l'attaquer sur ce terrain là. Donc je me disais que j'allais me faire passer pour une sportive et toi tu serais mon agent. Je veux investir dans l'immobilier et faire construire ma propre maison. Une amie, Sarah Pit, m'a parlé de lui. Qu'en dis-tu ?

En dehors du passage où tu suggères qu'il va te falloir jouer la carte de la séduction ça me semble bien.

Monsieur Castle serait-il jaloux ?

Jaloux moi ? Ah, double ah.

Il niait mais je lisais clairement dans ses réactions. Même avant que nous soyons ensemble il se montrait possessif lorsque j'utilisais la séduction pour faire parler un témoin ou un suspect. Mais je ne cherchais pas cette fois-ci à lui démontrer qu'il était jaloux, je trouvais ça attendrissant. Vu qu'il ne répondait pas je continuais :

Bon très bien. Alors ce que je te propose c'est que tu rentres chez toi, tu te change en essayant d'avoir l'air de ressembler à un agent et on se retrouve au commissariat. D'accord ?

Il ne répondait pas, je le vis néanmoins se lever de table, faire le tour de celle-ci, je m'étais levée également. Il s'empara de ma taille et appuya un baiser. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour y répondre et il prit très vite une tournure plus approfondie. Rick étaient déjà en train de me caresser sous mes vêtements. Mais je venais de courir, alors j'essayais de l'arrêter :

Rick…si tu me laissais aller me laver avant ? Ca me gêne je suis toute collante.

Il me laissait une nouvelle fois sans réponse et commençait à m'embrasser dans le cou, ciblant parfaitement ses attaques. Lorsqu'il aspira ma peau entre ses lèvres je cédais. C'était mon point faible et dès qu'il appuyait dessus je perdais toute capacité rationnelle et d'entendement. Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière, améliorant l'accès pour lui. Sa pression était douce, il n'aspirait pas mais réussissait quand même à me faire gémir. Je le laissais donc m'ôter mes vêtements et m'installer sur la table. Nos enveloppes charnelles se reconquirent, avec un plaisir renouvelé. Suite à cette nouvelle étreinte je me sentais chancelante, je ne me lassais pas de ses étreintes et pensais déjà que la journée allait être longue. Il se rhabilla et me dit :

Bon maintenant tu as une bonne raison d'aller te laver me dit-il d'un air fier. Je rentre chez moi, me change et je te retrouve au poste.

Ok beau gosse.

Redis-moi ça s'il te plaît…

Ok beau gosse redis-je en l'embrassant.

Mmm. Bon j'y vais et Kate….

Oui…

Tu me manques déjà.

Il scellait un dernier baiser avant de partir, de mon côté je rejoignais ma chambre pour amorcer ma préparation pour la journée, sélectionnant une tenue adoptée à la mission. Je souris en remarquant que le lit était soigneusement fait. J'entrais dans la salle de bains, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement se fermer et compris qu'il était parti. Il me manquait déjà aussi. Je faisais couler l'eau de la douche attendant qu'elle soit à bonne température et me retrouvais sous cette cascade chaude et rassurante. A regret je nettoyais les empreintes laissées par Rick. Je lavais mes cheveux encore humides par la course et par le dernier round avant son départ. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits, me concentrant à nouveau sur l'affaire.

Une fois lavée et séchée je passais ma jupe, mon débardeur et une chemise cintrée. Je jetais mon dévolu sur une paire de chaussures à talons mais qui dévoilaient mon pied. Je me séchais les cheveux rapidement les laissant prendre leur mouvement naturel. Enfin je me maquillais. Je me retrouvais dans la cuisine, 8h. Un dernier café avant de partir, même si ce que j'attendais le plus c'était son café quand il arriverait au poste. Je me saisissais d'une veste en cuir, de mes clés et de mon téléphone et quittais l'appartement. Vingt minutes plus tard je garais ma voiture dans le parking du commissariat.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Kate**_

8h25 – J'arrivais à l'étage de la brigade. Esposito et Ryan étaient déjà au travail. Cependant, le bruit de mes chaussures sembla les distraire.

Salut patron me dit Ryan.

Hey boss, ça va ? s'enquit Esposito.

Salut les gars. Oui ça va.

Je voyais mes deux coéquipiers s'attarder sur ma tenue. Je leur demandais :

Quoi vous n'avez jamais vu une fille en jupe les garçons ?

Si, mais toi un jour de boulot c'est on ne peut plus surprenant, nuança Ryan.

Puisqu'il vous faut une raison, j'ai une mission sous couverture aujourd'hui.

Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes? demanda Esposito.

On doit aller voir l'architecte Christian Tray. J'ai briffé Castle ce matin, je vais me faire passer pour une sportive qui veut construire sa maison, une connaissance de notre victime, et lui sera mon agent.

Hey bro, tu as entendu comme moi elle a dit qu'elle avait briffé Castle ce matin… dit Esposito à Ryan comme si je n'étais pas là.

Les gars, les gars. Vous savez il existe des objets technologiques merveilleux que l'on appelle téléphone portable – je sortais le mien l'agitant devant eux – et ils servent notamment à communiquer. J'ai donné des consignes à Castle et normalement s'il a bien compris il devrait venir habillé en ayant considéré le personnage qu'il doit jouer.

Enfin il viendra avec toi s'il ne nous a pas fait un malaise entre temps…dit Ryan.

Comment ça ?

Ne joue pas les innocentes, tu sais bien qu'il ne te regarde pas il t'admire. Alors te voir habillée comme ça…

J'étais gênée, je devais me contrôler pour ne pas rougir à la remarque de mon collègue.

Oh Ryan, il en a vu des paires de jambes le père Castle.

Oui boss, sauf qu'hier soir il nous a quand même dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de conquête depuis Gina. Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

Vous êtes mignons les gars vous vous inquiétez pour votre copine qui est célibataire depuis quoi…trois semaines ? Bon allez trêve de plaisanteries on se remet au boulot.

Oui chef.

Regagnant mon bureau je pensais quelles commères ces deux là. Je posais mes clés et mon téléphone et descendais la fermeture éclair de ma veste. J'entendis au loin l'ascenseur m'avertir de l'arrivée de quelqu'un à notre étage. J'espérais silencieusement que ça soit lui, il me manquait déjà. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais sur le dossier de mon siège et m'asseyais. C'était lui, je le voyais avancer dans le couloir. Il portait un costume gris, une chemise bleue se mariant parfaitement à ses yeux et une cravate grise. Dans ses mains il portait deux cafés. Je lui souriais, il me rendit mon sourire dans son regard. Passant devant le bureau des gars il leur lança :

Bonjour messieurs.

Salut Castle, dit Ryan.

Hey bro dit Esposito.

Dis tu as le cœur bien attaché aujourd'hui lui demanda Ryan.

Oui pourquoi ?

Tu verras, tu verras…

Il continua sa marche et arriva à mon bureau, tout en posant un café à côté de moi il me dit :

Bonjour lieutenant.

Bonjour Castle.

Le seul fait de nous saluer ainsi me faisait sourire. Aux yeux de tous c'était une journée normale, pour nous c'était se retrouver dans un autre contexte. Et même si nous devions nous comporter différemment, je prenais plaisir à le voir, le retrouver, passer ma journée avec lui au travail. Moi qui avais toujours voulu dissocier boulot et plaisir, je me rendais compte que l'association des deux pouvait être avantageuse aussi. Il prit sa place habituelle et plaça son café devant lui. Il était de dos par rapport au gars, donc il en profita pour me parcourir du regard. Je le vis s'arrêter sur ma chemise assez cintrée. Peut être que Ryan avait raison. Je craignais maintenant de me lever de ma chaise et qu'il s'aperçoive du reste de ma tenue.

Alors ma tenue colle à ce que vous attendiez d'un agent lieutenant ?

Oui c'est impeccable.

Ryan et Esposito se levèrent et allèrent vers la salle de repos, certainement pour se préparer un café, j'en profitais pour lui parler plus librement.

Rick, en parlant de tenue, pour coller à mon rôle j'ai du troquer mes habits quotidiens pour quelque chose de plus approprié.

C'est-à-dire Kate ?

Pour toute réponse je me levais de ma chaise et me mettais debout non loin de lui. Et là il me balaya de haut en bas du regard.

Tu es sublime Kate.

Je rougissais légèrement.

Merci, tu es plutôt pas mal en costume aussi.

J'entendis au loin les voix de Ryan et Esposito revenir. Je lui dis :

Bon les commères reviennent…

Je m'approchais du tableau et le contemplais. Il me rejoignit m'apportant mon café que je n'avais pas encore bu. Esposito et Ryan vinrent nous rejoindre et nous discutâmes de l'affaire en cours. A un moment Ryan demanda :

Sinon vous avez un plan particulier pour faire parler Tray ? Vous l'avez répété ?

En fait je comptais improviser, l'amener sur le terrain de la séduction, voir comment il réagit et aborder la question Sarah. Bon les gars ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on fasse le point en salle de réunion, on voit ce que vous pouvez faire pendant que Castle et moi on va rencontrer Tray et après nous on se met en route.

Ok patron.

Nous allâmes dans la salle commençant par faire un bilan sur ce qui était en notre possession, trop peu de choses à mon goût. Il était désormais temps de prévenir la famille de Sarah Pit du décès de leur fille et d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur notre victime. Je chargeais Ryan et Esposito de s'en occuper dans la matinée. A un moment Rick suggéra :

Il faudrait peut être contacter l'ancien entraîneur de Sarah, il a peut être des informations.

Très bonne idée Castle.

Ryan regarda Esposito et dit :

Papa et maman sont d'accord, que se passe-t-il ?

Je me contentais de le réprimer :

Ryan…

Pardon chef.

Il était déjà 10h15, le cabinet n'était pas tout prêt c'est pourquoi j'annonçais la clôture de la réunion. Après avoir pris nos affaires au bureau, nous quittions l'étage de la criminelle. Nous étions à présent dans l'ascenseur. Rick se tourna vers moi et me dit :

Kate ?

Oui.

Il y a des caméras dans l'ascenseur ?

Non penses-tu. Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de prendre en compte son information ses lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes. Sa main se promena très vite sur ma cuisse. Je le repoussais légèrement, non sans profiter encore quelques secondes de sa bouche.

On se calme Ricky lui dis-je. On ne va peut être pas faire de session make-out dans l'ascenseur pour tout de suite.

Pour tout de suite…ça veut dire que tu ne l'exclues pas définitivement ? me répondit-il.

Je ne répondais pas à sa question. Il est certain que si à chaque fois que nous étions dans l'ascenseur seuls il se comportait ainsi, j'aurai du mal à résister éternellement. Il continua :

Kate, tu connais l'adage : « qui ne dit mot consent…. ».

Les portes s'ouvraient et nous rejoignîmes ma voiture à son emplacement dans le parking. Je l'ouvrais, nous prîmes place. Alors que je démarrais il me dit :

Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ?

Oui pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Martha et Alexis seront là ?

Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

Non absolument pas.

J'étais ravie, même si quelque peu inquiète. C'était la première fois que j'allais me retrouver au loft en tant que copine de Richard, notre premier dîner où nous serions un couple aux yeux de deux autres personnes. Deux personnes que je respectais fortement par ailleurs.

J'apporte le dessert si tu veux.

Ca me va ? Tu vas faire quoi de bon ?

Je ne te dirai pas, tu verras bien ce soir lui dis-je.

Nous roulions, la circulation pour rejoindre le cabinet était plutôt dense comme prévu. Alors que la voiture était stoppée, je regardais ailleurs lorsque je sentis une main sur ma cuisse. Je retournais la tête pour découvrir un Rick qui me regardait intensément. Son seul regard suffisait à m'enflammer. Il me dit :

Tu m'excuseras mais toi au volant dans une tenue comme ça je ne peux pas résister.

Je souriais à sa remarque.

Tu peux laisser ta main, mais je te préviens on a pas le temps de faire un arrêt d'urgence.

D'accord beauté me dit-il en m'embrassant la joue.

Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

Beauté…

Mmm merci.

Il mit de la musique pour accompagner le reste de notre trajet, nous discutions tranquillement convenant que pour le moment nous arrivions à gérer notre relation devant les commères. Je lui rapportais les propos de Ryan et Esposito ce matin qui étaient inquiets pour son célibat. Nous étions à présent à proximité du cabinet, je tournais dans les rues pour chercher une place. Une fois trouvée, nous ralliâmes à pieds le cabinet Box. Je m'avançais vers la réception, Rick restait en retrait. Je m'annonçais à la secrétaire.

Bonjour, je suis Kate Rodgers, j'ai rendez-vous à 11h avec Monsieur Tray.

Madame Rodgers oui tout à fait. Je préviens Monsieur Tray que son rendez-vous est arrivé. En attendant, vous pouvez patienter dans la pièce au fond à droite.

Très bien merci.

Je me retrouvais dans la dite pièce avec Rick. Nous étions seuls, il me dit :

Kate Rodgers ? C'est un hasard ?

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui répondre une voix m'interpella.

Madame Rodgers ? Je suis Christian Tray, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Je me retournais et découvrais mon interlocuteur. Christian Tray était plutôt bel homme. Je décidais de jouer tout de suite la carte de la séduction.

Oui, mais appelez-moi Kate s'il vous plaît. Et voici mon agent Richard Alexander lui dis-je en désignant mon partenaire.

Rick scrutait Tray d'un mauvais œil, certainement furieux de devoir supporter mon numéro de couverture destiné à faire parler Tray.

Venez, nous allons nous rendre dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler de votre projet. Suivez-moi.

Disant cela il posa une légère main dans le bas de mon dos m'enjoignant à le suivre. J'étais crispée craignant une réaction de Rick, mais il se contenta de se racler la gorge. Nous arrivâmes dans ce bureau et il nous fit installer dans la partie salon de celui-ci. A son bureau il s'empara d'un bloc notes et d'un stylo et vint nous rejoindre.

Je vous offre quelque chose à boire Kate ?

Un café s'il vous plait.

Et vous Monsieur Alexander ?

Pareillement.

La voix de Rick était grave, plutôt sèche. Il n'aimait pas du tout que l'architecte se comporte ainsi et qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Mais il restait en total contrôle de la situation pour le moment. Les boissons prêtes il vint s'asseoir.

Alors Kate dites-moi votre rêve.

Bien j'aimerai acquérir un appartement et que celui-ci soit entièrement refait par votre cabinet.

Vous vivez en couple ?

Non je suis seule.

Une femme comme vous seule, mais quelle tristesse dit-il tout en me souriant.

A vrai dire je n'ai pas trop de temps et mon métier m'amène à beaucoup bouger.

Ma secrétaire a noté que vous étiez une sportive. Vous pratiquez quoi ?

Je fais de la boxe thaïlandaise. Donc beaucoup d'entraînements, de déplacements et très peu de temps.

Je vois oui. Comment voyez-vous cet appartement alors ?

Je lui décrivais donc l'appartement de mes rêves en y ajoutant quelques éléments collant à mon personnage. Il notait tous les éléments sur sa feuille. Au bout d'une demi-heure j'avais fini et il essayait de rassembler le tout.

Dans un premier temps ce qu'il nous faut faire c'est trouver un bien immobilier qui vous convienne, selon le quartier. Ensuite vu vos critères, je pense que le mieux est de tout casser et de vous créer votre espace sur mesure tel que vous le désirez.

Cela me paraît très bien. Avez-vous une estimation budgétaire à me proposer que je vois ceci avec mon agent ?

Oui bien sûr.

Il se levait de nouveau vers son bureau et revint avec une plaquette.

Voilà c'est une grille. Après il vous faut déterminer si c'est notre cabinet qui se charge de la recherche de l'appartement ou juste des travaux de réfection.

Comme je vous ai dit je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, donc ça serait pour un ensemble.

Très bien dans ce cas il vous faut ajouter ces deux chiffres là, me dit-il en montrant deux colonnes.

Je faisais le calcul mentalement et découvrais une somme astronomiquement élevée. Je ne pus contenir ma surprise.

Les prix que vous pratiquez sont plutôt élevés Monsieur Tray.

Kate nous sommes en mesure de vous donner l'appartement de vos rêves, un produit unique à votre image.

Il me gratifiait d'un sourire charmeur, du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Rick s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et serrer sa mâchoire pour ne pas en décrocher une à Tray. Je décidais d'aller un peu plus loin dans mon investigation.

Une de mes amies a eu affaire à votre cabinet et elle m'a parlé de réductions. Nous pourrions peut être nous arranger ?

Si vous connaissez quelqu'un cela peut changer les choses. Les amis de mes clients sont les miens. De qui s'agit-il ?

Sarah Pit.

A l'énonciation de ce prénom l'architecte eut un déglutissement plus difficile. Mais il fit tout pour le masquer et ne rien laisser transparaître.

Effectivement je travaille avec Sarah sur un projet d'appartement.

Pensez-vous que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement et faire baisser le prix alors ?

Il se levait de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me dit :

Vous êtes plutôt directe comme femme Kate. J'avoue que j'aime bien ça. Tout dépend de vous en réalité et ce que vous êtes prête à faire pour rendre cet arrangement acceptable pour nous deux.

En disant cette phrase il avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et remontait. Je vis Rick serrer les poings et virer au rouge, mais une fois de plus il restait stoïque.

Vous vous comportez ainsi avec toutes vos clientes Monsieur Tray ?

Seulement celles qui ont un corps de rêve comme le vôtre Kate.

Sa main passait désormais entre mes deux genoux. Je lui pris fermement le poignet mettant un terme à son numéro.

Monsieur Tray, je suis le lieutenant Beckett de la police de New York et j'ai des questions à vous poser dans le cadre du meurtre de mademoiselle Sarah Pit.

Comment ça ? Sarah est morte ?

Oui et vous êtes notre principal suspect.

Je je…je n'ai pas tué Sarah.

Acceptez-vous de répondre à nos questions ou dois-je vous emmener au poste ?

Il était blême, cependant sa réaction à l'annonce de la mort de Sarah ne m'avait pas semblé feinte, il pouvait dire la vérité. Il balbutia tout en se dénouant légèrement la cravate.

Je vais répondre à vos questions lieutenant.

Très bien, vous avouez donc connaître la victime Sarah Pit ?

Oui c'était une cliente de mon cabinet, je travaillais sur un projet pour elle.

Mais vos relations n'en restaient pas là n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement j'étais en relation avec Sarah.

Vous nous dites donc que vous aviez des relations sexuelles avec la victime.

Oui madame.

Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi Monsieur Tray ?

Je suis resté au travail.

Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer vos dires ?

Il n'y avait personne, mais voyez avec la secrétaire les locaux sont équipés de caméras. Je suis rentré tard chez moi vers 3h30 du matin.

Nous vérifierons ceci. Monsieur Tray nous avons essayé de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises sur votre téléphone. Nous avons eu votre petite amie, Mélinda Major, qui nous a dit que vous étiez en congrès à Boston. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?

Je devais voir Sarah pendant son absence. Quant à mon téléphone on me l'a volé.

Quand cela ?

Samedi ici même.

Nous savons également que vous possédez un double des clés de l'appartement de Mélinda.

Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

Sarah Pit a été retrouvée morte chez Mélinda. Or, vous aviez accès à l'appartement et vous avez une relation avec Sarah.

Sauf que je me suis fait voler les clés.

Quand ça et où ?

Samedi au bureau.

Des personnes étaient-elles au courant de votre relation avec Sarah Pit ?

Oui un des associés junior du cabinet, il m'assiste sur le projet de l'appartement de Sarah.

Quel est son nom ?

Romain Vaquero.

Il est ici aujourd'hui ?

Non il est parti depuis hier et ne reviendra pas avant deux jours.

Très bien Monsieur Tray, nous allons vérifier vos dires. Vous êtes toujours considéré comme suspect jusqu'à preuve du contraire, donc ne quittez pas la ville. Nous sommes susceptibles de venir vous réinterroger ultérieurement pour la suite de l'enquête.

Bien évidemment lieutenant. Avez-vous prévenu la famille de Sarah ?

Mes collègues s'en occupent en ce moment même. Nous en avons fini. Je vous laisse ma carte si jamais vous avez des informations à nous communiquer.

Merci. Je vous raccompagne. Bonne journée.

Bonne journée.

Il avait été très coopératif, mais était physiquement abattu. Je le pensais innocent, mais pour l'instant je ne faisais aucune conclusion hâtive, il nous fallait rassembler des preuves. Il était 12h30 quand nous sortîmes du cabinet Box en ayant demandé au préalable des enregistrements vidéo à la secrétaire, elle nous les enverrait dans la journée. Rick était étonnamment silencieux, il n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début du rendez-vous. Je le laissais se dérider dans son coin. Après tout il savait ce qu'étaient les missions sous couverture et que mon comportement n'avait eu d'autre but que d'amener Tray à nous parler. Nous arrivions devant la voiture, je la déverrouillais. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la poignée je le sentis dans mon dos. Il me retournait et tout en me mettant une main ferme dans la nuque m'embrassait durement. J'étais liquéfiée par l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Je cherchais à reprendre l'air qui commençait à manquer, mais il en redemanda tout de suite avec la même exigence. A ses gestes impatients je comprenais le message qu'il m'envoyait, il n'avait pas aimé me voir me comporter ainsi avec Tray et surtout subir en silence cette scène en tant que spectateur. En un baiser, il me signifiait que j'étais à lui. Je dus l'arrêter car nous étions en pleine rue et il était en train de me mettre dans un état difficilement gérable. Je mettais mes mains sur son torse, l'éloignais et le fixant du regard lui dis :

Rick, pas ici et pas maintenant.

Kate j'ai besoin de ça après ce que je viens de vivre.

Oui je comprends. Ecoute on rentre au poste, on trouvera bien une solution.

Je l'embrassais tout doucement pour le rassurer. Il s'était résigné un instant mais je sentais qu'il avait besoin de plus. Nous reprîmes la voiture en direction du commissariat. Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui avoir fait vivre ça, après tout j'aurai du y aller toute seule, mais l'avoir à côté de moi me rassurait. Pendant le trajet retour je me sentais coupable et plutôt mal à l'aise de le savoir dans cet état là. Nous ne nous parlâmes pas et ce silence me gênait, je n'arrivais pas à trouver de pirouette pour le briser. Mon compagnon quant à lui avait le visage tendu, presque froid une apparence qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Silencieusement donc, je me triturais l'esprit, pestant plus que de nature sur les automobilistes. Je fus soulagée de sortir de la voiture.

_**Richard**_

Il n'était pas loin de 9h quand je rentrais dans l'ascenseur du 12ème muni de mes habituels cafés à la main. La journée commençait à peine que je me demandais si j'allais passer la soirée avec Kate. Je lui proposerai de venir au loft, mère et Alexis seraient ravies. Mais avant de pouvoir la retrouver, nous devions faire face à une nouvelle journée de travail. J'avançais dans le couloir et je vis qu'ils étaient déjà tous au travail, comme la plupart du temps à mon arrivée. Ryan et Esposito étaient côte à côte, Kate quant à elle était assise à son bureau. Bien que concentrée elle levait la tête pour s'apercevoir que j'arrivais et me sourit. Je me saisissais au vol de cette délicieuse image, la conservant jalousement. Mais d'abord je saluais mes deux compères.

Bonjour messieurs.

Salut Castle, dit Ryan.

Hey bro dit Esposito.

Dis tu as le cœur bien attaché aujourd'hui me demanda Ryan.

Oui pourquoi ?

Tu verras, tu verras…

J'étais intrigué par cette remarque, mais je poursuivais mon avancée vers ma partenaire. Mes yeux ne la quittaient pas.

Bonjour lieutenant.

Bonjour Castle.

Nous arrivions heureusement à communiquer différemment, par les regards dans un langage nous appartenant à nous seuls. Je lui donnais son café et plaçais le mien non loin de ma chaise. Je tournais le dos aux gars et laissais donc traîner très longuement mon regard sur ma muse, détaillant une nouvelle fois avec ce plaisir inaltérable son visage. Mon cœur manqua de sortir de sa cage thoracique lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle portait une chemise cintrée blanche avec des rayures, sous laquelle elle portait une camisole noire. La chemise n'était pas entièrement boutonnée mais suffisamment pour souligner à perfection le haut de son corps. Je dus déglutir à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à détacher mes yeux de cette vision et surtout des pensées que cette dernière faisait naître en moi. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, sinon elle allait trouver cela suspect d'autant qu'elle avait vu où mon regard se trouvait.

Alors ma tenue colle à ce que vous attendiez d'un agent lieutenant ?

Oui c'est impeccable.

Les gars laissèrent leur travail de côté, prendre une pause bien méritée. Ma matinée commençait à peine, mais eux devaient déjà plancher depuis quelques heures. Je vis que Kate les suivait du regard, vérifiant qu'ils se dirigeaient bel et bien vers la salle de repos.

Rick, en parlant de tenue, pour coller à mon rôle j'ai du troquer mes habits quotidiens pour quelque chose de plus approprié.

Au vu du haut de sa tenue je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver pour reprendre ses mots « coller à son rôle ».

C'est-à-dire Kate ?

Et là elle appuya ses deux mains sur son bureau et effectua une poussée des deux bras éloignant sa chaise à roulettes. Puis elle se levait et me dévoilait complètement sa tenue du jour. Heureusement que j'étais assis, sinon je serai tombé. La belle portait une jupe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, légèrement fendue sur le côté droit mettant en valeur ses jambes qui faisaient mon bonheur. Même si sa silhouette n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi, je la détaillais une nouvelle fois. J'articulais difficilement un :

Tu es sublime Kate.

Je la vis sourire et ses joues se rosir suite à mon compliment.

Merci, tu es plutôt pas mal en costume aussi.

Nous entendîmes les voix lointaines des gars revenir vers nous et elle me dit en souriant :

Bon les commères reviennent…

Cela signifiait que je devais reprendre mon visage de joueur de poker, ne laissant transpirer aucune émotion. Mais vu ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi, la tâche n'était pas facile. Je la vis marcher et aller en direction du tableau. La vue que j'avais ayant tendance à me distraire je la rejoignais lui apportant à l'occasion son café. Les gars vinrent à nos côtés et nous entamâmes une discussion sur l'affaire. Ryan lui demanda :

Sinon vous avez un plan particulier pour faire parler Tray ? Vous l'avez répété ?

Dans ma tête je pensais intérieurement que Kate n'avait nullement besoin d'entraînement pour la séduction. C'était une seconde nature chez elle, suscitant des brasiers d'un seul regard. J'en avais été si souvent la victime. Mais je me gardais bien de partager mon petit commentaire avec la classe, craignant que cela me vaille une punition de la part de la patronne.

En fait je comptais improviser, l'amener sur le terrain de la séduction, voir comment il réagit et aborder la question Sarah. Bon les gars ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on fasse le point en salle de réunion, on voit ce que vous pouvez faire pendant que Castle et moi on va rencontrer Tray et après nous on se met en route.

Ok patron.

Nous nous rendîmes donc tous les quatre dans la pièce, évoquant les éléments du dossier. Kate distribua le travail à ses collègues. Je suggérais quelque chose :

Il faudrait peut être contacter l'ancien entraîneur de Sarah, il a peut être des informations.

Très bonne idée Castle.

Je fus très surpris qu'elle m'approuve aussi directement et facilement. Ce n'était pas réellement sa marque de fabrique. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul étonné, Ryan regarda Esposito et lui dit :

Papa et maman sont d'accord, que se passe-t-il ?

Je retenais un sourire en entendant cette remarque.

Ryan…

Pardon chef.

Elle l'avait fait taire du même ton limite exaspéré qu'elle empruntait avec moi quotidiennement. Mais je savais qu'aussi bien pour Ryan à l'instant que pour moi, elle souriait à ce type d'intervention, mais elle réprimait pour aller avec son personnage. Je la vis regarder sa montre, et elle annonça qu'il était l'heure pour nous de partir en direction du cabinet. La réunion était donc close, nous prîmes nos affaires. Je remarquais que Kate ne daignait même pas prendre sa veste posée sur sa chaise. Je me retrouvais enfin seul avec elle dans l'ascenseur et une fois les portes fermées je lui dis :

Kate ?

Oui.

Il y a des caméras dans l'ascenseur ?

Non penses-tu. Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Ma phrase n'était pas une proposition mais plutôt une sommation destinée à la prévenir de mon comportement. Je fondais sur sa bouche et l'embrassais. Elle avait bon goût. Je descendais une main sur sa cuisse. Là elle m'arrêtait dans mon geste, me faisant comprendre que je ne devais pas m'emballer. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas complètement défaite de mon baiser et me laissait le bonheur de profiter de ses lèvres encore quelques instants.

On se calme Ricky me dit-elle légèrement haletante. On ne va peut être pas faire de session make-out dans l'ascenseur pour tout de suite.

Pour tout de suite…ça veut dire que tu ne l'exclues pas définitivement ? lui dis-je.

Elle ne répondait pas, elle était troublée et je le savais. Je me décidais de la taquiner encore pus :

Kate, tu connais l'adage : « qui ne dit mot consent…. ».

Mais notre voyage en ascenseur arrivait à sa fin, nous étions à présent dans la voiture sur le parking. Je me décidais à lancer mon invitation pour ce soir :

Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ?

Oui pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Martha et Alexis seront là ?

Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

Non absolument pas.

Je me sentais euphorique suite à son acceptation. J'étais comme un gosse. Elle me dit :

J'apporte le dessert si tu veux.

Ca me va ? Tu vas faire quoi de bon ?

Je ne te dirai pas, tu verras bien ce soir me dit-elle.

Le trajet était assez long, beaucoup de monde sur la route. Nous étions à l'arrêt depuis quelques minutes. Kate était rêveuse. De mon côté je pensais déjà au dîner de ce soir et au menu que j'allais pouvoir concocter. Je la regardais, son regard était complètement abandonné ailleurs je posais sa main sur sa cuisse. Ce contact sembla l'arracher de sa rêverie et ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je lui dis :

Tu m'excuseras mais toi au volant dans une tenue comme ça je ne peux pas résister.

Elle sourit en mettant une main devant sa bouche, mais qui ne cachait pas toute sa dentition.

Tu peux laisser ta main, mais je te préviens on a pas le temps de faire un arrêt d'urgence.

D'accord beauté lui dis-je en l'embrassant la joue.

Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

Beauté…

Mmm merci.

Je mettais de la musique pour patienter jusqu'à notre arrivée. Je devais m'avouer que j'étais légèrement tendu à l'idée de cette mission sous couverture. Pourtant je décidais de garder mes doutes pour moi et de poursuivre ma discussion avec Kate comme si tout était normal. Néanmoins j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais gérer la situation de devoir supporter le spectacle de ma Kate enfiler son costume de séductrice devant un autre et de ne rien faire. D'autant qu'une éventuelle réaction de ma part pourrait compromettre l'enquête et ça elle ne me le pardonnerait pas. Or, si je me rappelais lorsque nous enquêtions au Old Haunt et qu'elle avait séduit le barman, nous n'étions à l'époque pourtant absolument pas ensemble et j'avais eu un élan de possessivité essayant de signifier à ce Brian qui la dévisageait qu'elle n'était pas à prendre. Nous étions arrivés enfin, me dis-je. J'espérais que ce maudit rendez-vous se passe vite et que nous retournions au commissariat. Une fois dans le cabinet, je laissais Kate s'annoncer. Je l'entendis de loin dire :

Bonjour, je suis Kate Rodgers, j'ai rendez-vous à 11h avec Monsieur Tray.

Avais-je rêvé ou elle avait dit « Kate Rodgers ». D'un coup mon cerveau était en fusion, je ne savais pas quel comportement adopter.

Madame Rodgers oui tout à fait. Je préviens Monsieur Tray que son rendez-vous est arrivé. En attendant, vous pouvez patienter dans la pièce au fond à droite.

Non non je n'avais pas rêvé, elle avait utilisé mon nom pour prendre rendez-vous, comme si, comme si nous étions mariés. A cette pensée je sentis mes jambes trembler, mais je respirais pour garder mon calme.

Très bien merci.

Nous étions à présent seuls dans la salle d'attente, je ne pus m'empêcher de revenir sur ce que j'avais entendu.

Kate Rodgers ? C'est un hasard ?

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ma question. Une autre voix avait retentit dans la pièce.

Madame Rodgers ? Je suis Christian Tray, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Kate se retournait et faisait la connaissance de son interlocuteur.

Oui, mais appelez-moi Kate s'il vous plaît. Et voici mon agent Richard Alexander dit-elle en me désignant.

La torture pour moi avait commencé. Le Tray en question regardait déjà de trop près ma partenaire et avait eu cette mimique détestable quand elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler Kate. Je le haïssais déjà.

Venez, nous allons nous rendre dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler de votre projet. Suivez-moi.

Comme par hasard en nous invitant à le suivre il profitait pour mettre sa main dans le bas de son dos. Je devais rester calme, je me répétais la phrase plusieurs fois comme si cela pouvait agir sur moi. Mais ce n'était nullement efficace. Je m'éclaircissais la gorge pour ne pas craquer. Arrivés dans son bureau il nous fit installer.

Je vous offre quelque chose à boire Kate ?

Un café s'il vous plait.

Et vous Monsieur Alexander ?

Pareillement.

Il en avait remis une couche en l'appelant « Kate » et moi me toisant avec son « Monsieur Alexander ». Je lui aurais déjà volontiers mis mon poing dans sa petite tête. Kate elle était très concentrée je le savais sur sa mission. Mais je la voyais de temps en temps me regarder comme pour s'assurer que j'étais encore en vie et me rassurer qu'elle gérait son affaire. J'essayais donc de ne rien montrer et d'être aussi professionnel qu'elle. L'architecte finit par nous rejoindre en nous donnant nos cafés.

Alors Kate dites-moi votre rêve.

Bien j'aimerai acquérir un appartement et que celui-ci soit entièrement refait par votre cabinet.

Vous vivez en couple ?

Non je suis seule.

Une femme comme vous seule, mais quelle tristesse dit-il tout en me souriant.

A vrai dire je n'ai pas trop de temps et mon métier m'amène à beaucoup bouger.

Ma secrétaire a noté que vous étiez une sportive. Vous pratiquez quoi ?

Je fais de la boxe thaïlandaise. Donc beaucoup d'entraînements, de déplacements et très peu de temps.

Je vois oui. Comment voyez-vous cet appartement alors ?

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, elle détailla son projet. Je la retrouvais complètement, elle et ses goûts si raffinés. Elle était parfaite et jouait son jeu à merveille. Je repensais à ses talents de joueuse de poker en l'entendant parler et cela me fit sourire. Je me calmais finalement.

Dans un premier temps ce qu'il nous faut faire c'est trouver un bien immobilier qui vous convienne, selon le quartier. Ensuite vu vos critères, je pense que le mieux est de tout casser et de vous créer votre espace sur mesure tel que vous le désirez.

Cela me paraît très bien. Avez-vous une estimation budgétaire à me proposer que je vois ceci avec mon agent ?

Oui bien sûr.

Il se levait de nouveau vers son bureau et revint avec une plaquette.

Voilà c'est une grille. Après il vous faut déterminer si c'est notre cabinet qui se charge de la recherche de l'appartement ou juste des travaux de réfection.

Comme je vous ai dit je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, donc ça serait pour un ensemble.

Très bien dans ce cas il vous faut ajouter ces deux chiffres là, me dit-il en montrant deux colonnes.

Les prix que vous pratiquez sont plutôt élevés Monsieur Tray.

Kate nous sommes en mesure de vous donner l'appartement de vos rêves, un produit unique à votre image.

La sérénité que j'avais réussi à atteindre fut finalement de courte durée quand il se mit à nouveau à jouer les jolis cœurs, lui souriant. Je serrais les dents et m'installais le plus au fond possible de mon fauteuil et cherchant un nouveau souffle me permettant de ne pas imploser et aller lui en mettre une.

Une de mes amies a eu affaire à votre cabinet et elle m'a parlé de réductions. Nous pourrions peut être nous arranger ?

Si vous connaissez quelqu'un cela peut changer les choses. Les amis de mes clients sont les miens. De qui s'agit-il ?

Sarah Pit.

Effectivement je travaille avec Sarah sur un projet d'appartement.

Pensez-vous que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement et faire baisser le prix alors ?

Ca y est, elle y était complètement. Je devais tenir, la partie la plus difficile était devant moi. Ma machoire se contractait toute seule lorsque je vis Tray se lever et s'installer à côté d'elle. Il lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

Vous êtes plutôt directe comme femme Kate. J'avoue que j'aime bien ça. Tout dépend de vous en réalité et ce que vous êtes prête à faire pour rendre cet arrangement acceptable pour nous deux.

En disant cette phrase il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse et osait même remonter légèrement. Le sang battait littéralement contre mes tempes. Je n'en pouvais plus intérieurement, mais je devais continuer de prendre sur moi.

Vous vous comportez ainsi avec toutes vos clientes Monsieur Tray ?

Seulement celles qui ont un corps de rêve comme le vôtre Kate.

Sa main passait désormais entre ses deux genoux. Lorsqu'enfin elle lui saisit le poignet je compris qu'elle en avait fini avec son rôle et que Kate Beckett entrait en scène. J'étais soulagé et pouvais commencer à respirer un peu plus normalement.

Monsieur Tray, je suis le lieutenant Beckett de la police de New York et j'ai des questions à vous poser dans le cadre du meurtre de mademoiselle Sarah Pit.

Comment ça ? Sarah est morte ?

Oui et vous êtes notre principal suspect.

Je je…je n'ai pas tué Sarah.

Acceptez-vous de répondre à nos questions ou dois-je vous emmener au poste ?

Je vais répondre à vos questions lieutenant.

Très bien, vous avouez donc connaître la victime Sarah Pit ?

Oui c'était une cliente de mon cabinet, je travaillais sur un projet pour elle.

Mais vos relations n'en restaient pas là n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement j'étais en relation avec Sarah.

Vous nous dites donc que vous aviez des relations sexuelles avec la victime.

Oui madame.

Où étiez-vous dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi Monsieur Tray ?

Je suis resté au travail.

Quelqu'un peut-il confirmer vos dires ?

Il n'y avait personne, mais voyez avec la secrétaire les locaux sont équipés de caméras. Je suis rentré tard chez moi vers 3h30 du matin.

Nous vérifierons ceci. Monsieur Tray nous avons essayé de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises sur votre téléphone. Nous avons eu votre petite amie, Mélinda Major, qui nous a dit que vous étiez en congrès à Boston. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ?

Je devais voir Sarah pendant son absence. Quant à mon téléphone on me l'a volé.

Quand cela ?

Samedi ici même.

Nous savons également que vous possédez un double des clés de l'appartement de Mélinda.

Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

Sarah Pit a été retrouvée morte chez Mélinda. Or, vous aviez accès à l'appartement et vous avez une relation avec Sarah.

Sauf que je me suis fait voler les clés.

Quand ça et où ?

Samedi au bureau.

Des personnes étaient-elles au courant de votre relation avec Sarah Pit ?

Oui un des associés junior du cabinet, il m'assiste sur le projet de l'appartement de Sarah.

Quel est son nom ?

Romain Vaquero.

Il est ici aujourd'hui ?

Non il est parti depuis hier et ne reviendra pas avant deux jours.

Très bien Monsieur Tray, nous allons vérifier vos dires. Vous êtes toujours considéré comme suspect jusqu'à preuve du contraire, donc ne quittez pas la ville. Nous sommes susceptibles de venir vous réinterroger ultérieurement pour la suite de l'enquête.

Bien évidemment lieutenant. Avez-vous prévenu la famille de Sarah ?

Mes collègues s'en occupent en ce moment même. Nous en avons fini. Je vous laisse ma carte si jamais vous avez des informations à nous communiquer.

Merci. Je vous raccompagne. Bonne journée.

Bonne journée.

J'avais entendu leur échange d'une oreille distante, sans réussir à participer au moindre instant. La scène que j'avais du vivre avait été trop éprouvante, je n'avais pas supporté de la voir se comporter ainsi sous mes yeux. A la réception nous fîmes la demande pour les caméras de surveillance.

Il était 12h30 et enfin je pouvais respirer l'air de dehors, celui du cabinet étant en effet un peu trop chargé à mon goût. En vain j'essayais de me raisonner, c'était une mission, elle avait joué un rôle, tout ceci avait pour but de rendre Tray plus coopérant. Oui très bien, mais seulement si toutes ces propositions semblaient rationnelles je n'arrivais pas à avoir un comportement du même type. La voir ainsi m'avait retourné le sang, je m'étais senti énervé, habité d'une colère que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps maintenant. Cela me faisait presque peur, surtout que c'était contre elle que j'étais en colère. Etait-elle seulement consciente de ce que cela pouvait me faire. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Nous étions à la voiture, alors qu'elle était devant la porte côté conducteur je m'approchais d'elle, la retournais et l'embrassais en lui maintenant la nuque. J'avais conscience que mon baiser différait de celui que je lui avais donné ce matin dans l'ascenseur. Je voulais à cet instant marquer mon territoire, la posséder. C'était une pulsion physique et il fallait que je l'assouvisse. Elle ne me repoussait pas, acceptant mes attentes au niveau de l'exigence de notre échange. A un moment l'air manquait pour nous deux, mais je ne voulais pas quitter sa bouche. Elle s'écartait néanmoins, je ne lui laissais que peu de temps et retrouvais sa bouche lui redemandant à nouveau un haut degré d'implication. Mes mains appuyaient toujours fermement sur sa nuque. J'étais en feu. Le seul moyen que j'avais de canaliser tout ce que j'avais ressenti depuis 1h30 était de lui montrer qu'elle était à moi et que je n'avais aucune envie de la partager. Mon envie d'elle grandissait. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et me dit :

Rick, pas ici et pas maintenant.

Kate j'ai besoin de ça après ce que je viens de vivre.

Oui je comprends. Ecoute on rentre au poste, on trouvera bien une solution.

Elle retrouvait mes lèvres et m'embrassait avec la plus grande douceur, cherchant à me calmer. A cet instant je la voulais réellement, seulement nous ne pouvions décemment pas nous livrer à ce genre de spectacle en pleine rue. Le trajet en direction du commissariat me parut long, Kate ne me parlait pas, de mon côté je ne savais pas non plus quoi lui dire. Je la regardais de temps en temps, mais elle fuyait mon regard. Je n'arrivais pas à analyser sa réaction. L'atmosphère dans la voiture était lourde et aucun de nous deux ne trouvait les moyens de changer les choses. C'est avec soulagement que je constatais que nous étions arrivés au commissariat. Je sortis de la voiture à peine celle-ci arrêtée.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Kate**_

Nous entrions à présent dans l'ascenseur. Rick avait toujours sur son visage ce masque froid, quasi glacial. Je le cherchais du regard, lui baissait la tête. Cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise, j'étais désemparée. Il ne m'avait pas habitué à se comporter ainsi, j'avais plutôt le monopole de ce type d'attitude froide et distante. J'étais frustrée car si j'identifiais le fait que la mission sous couverture ait pu être difficile à vivre pour lui, c'était mon job et lui plus que n'importe qui d'autre savait en quoi ça pouvait consister. Il me suivait sur mes enquêtes depuis trois ans.

Je fus mue par une certaine énergie du désespoir en appuyant sur le bouton arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur. J'aurai aimé le faire dans d'autres circonstances avec lui, mais là il fallait qu'il me parle, qu'on brise la glace car cela allait être insupportable devant les gars s'il restait muet comme cela. Je me plantais devant lui, sa tête était toujours baissée. Je mis ma main sur sa joue, je pouvais sentir sa mâchoire tendue à l'extrême et lui relevais la tête pour que nos regards se croisent. Le sien était d'un bleu acier glacial, je l'avais déjà vu avec ce regard mais jamais il ne m'avait été destiné. Je lui disais :

Rick parle moi.

Aucune réponse si je n'avais pas maintenu sa tête il l'aurait rabaissé de nouveau. Je m'approchais de lui voulant l'embrasser, il détourna la tête au dernier moment. J'eus très mal à ce moment là, qu'il refuse mon baiser. Il était blessé.

Rick, si c'est pour la mission je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du te demander de venir avec moi et y aller seule.

Pour quoi ? Comme ça tu aurais pu laisser Tray aller plus loin ?

Rick ne sois pas ridicule s'il te plaît, c'était une mission sous couverture tu sais ce que c'est depuis le temps que tu me suis non ? Ca ne veut rien dire.

Dois-je te rappeler que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois dans le cadre justement d'une couverture. Ca ne voulait rien dire non plus ?

Sa répartie était glaciale. Le mal me semblait plus profond qu'un simple accès de jalousie, c'était une réelle crise de confiance qu'il me faisait là.

Rick tu ne vas pas comparer ce nous avons vécu avec le rôle que j'ai joué avec Tray.

Je ne sais pas Kate, à toi de me le dire.

Je repensais aux confidences qu'il m'avait faites la veille. Il doutait, il se posait des questions. Derrière ses airs de Richard Castle que rien n'atteint se cachait un homme sensible, qui avait peur d'être abandonné comme l'avait abandonné son père à sa naissance. Il avait un besoin constant qu'on le rassure là-dessus et la mission de ce matin lui avait de mauvaises idées en tête.

Rick, je te l'ai dit hier je ne te laisserai pas. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie pour avancer et je veux être là pour toi aussi, être ta pièce manquante. Te voir ainsi, refermé sur toi-même me glace le sang Rick. Si je t'ai fait du mal j'en suis désolée.

Je lui caressais la joue en disant cela. Je sentis sous mes doigts enfin sa mâchoire se desserrer un peu, les traits de son visage se décontracter. Il y eut un léger silence, mais je respirais mieux. L'instant difficile semblait être fini.

Pardonne-moi Kate. Je n'aurai pas du réagir ainsi. Mais c'était trop dur tout à l'heure de laisser Tray se comporter comme ça avec toi. Et pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de ta sincérité, mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu ne me perdras pas.

Prouve-le me lança-t-il dans un défi.

Et là le poussais contre les parois de l'ascenseur et l'embrassais avec toute la passion qu'il m'inspirait. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma chemise. Je relâchais mon baiser et me détachais de sa bouche tout en le fixant du regard.

Ca te va comme preuve ?

C'est pas trop mal, mais tu peux mieux faire.

Ca va devenir suspect si on bloque l'ascenseur trop longtemps, mais je te promets que j'arriverai à te convaincre avant la fin de la journée.

Je veux des faits lieutenant Beckett

Monsieur Castle vous traînez trop avec la police.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire puis un autre baiser en nous regardant dans les yeux. Puis je réenclenchais le bouton et l'ascenseur repartait. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent nous nous retrouvâmes face à Ryan et Esposito. Ces deux là nous regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses. Ryan dit :

On allait appeler la maintenance pour qu'ils viennent réparer l'ascenseur. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes coincés là dedans vous deux ?

Une dizaine de minutes.

Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé la borne d'urgence ?

Dans ma tête je pensais « parce que c'est moi qui ait fait arrêter l'ascenseur ». Ryan me prenait un peu au dépourvu. Rick intervint à ce moment comme pour me sauver.

On était en pleine discussion, et ce n'est pas la première fois que cet ascenseur fait un caprice. Je peux vous le dire !

Ah oui bro, tu te souviens quand tu pensais être maudit et que l'on t'avait retrouvé à plat ventre dans la cabine ?

Oui plutôt…répondit Rick.

Il nous avait tiré d'affaires. Je décidais de changer de discussion.

Bon les gars, on fait le point sur l'affaire et après on s'accorde une pause déjeuner.

Ok patron.

Ils ouvrirent la marche, Rick et moi suivions. Je me penchais vers Rick et lui disait :

Merci d'avoir rattrapé le coup. Je te revaudrai ça.

J'y compte bien lieutenant…me susurra-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Avant de retrouver la salle de réunions pour faire le bilan, je passais à mon bureau déposer les clés et vérifier mon courrier électronique. Pour le moment le cabinet Box ne m'avait pas encore envoyé les vidéos. En me levant je faisais un geste brusque et mon portable valsait. Je me baissais très rapidement pour le ramasser, mais en remontant je sentis une vive douleur dans le bas de mon dos, je grimaçais. Ryan, Esposito et Rick m'attendaient. Ils avaient préparé le café.

Nous fîmes le bilan pendant notre absence les gars avaient pris contact avec les parents de Sarah Pit. Ces derniers n'avaient pas une très bonne relation avec leur fille et ne l'avaient pas vu depuis presque deux ans. L'entraîneur en savait déjà plus, il avait à l'époque entretenu une relation avec sa joueuse, mais cela n'avait pas duré. Ils se voyaient épisodiquement depuis qu'elle avait arrêté la compétition. J'étais assise mais la douleur me lançait toujours effroyablement. Je soupirais visiblement pas discrètement, Esposito me demanda :

Boss quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'est juste que cette affaire piétine et ça m'horripile. Et puis je crois que je me suis coincé le dos tout à l'heure.

Faites moi voir ça Beckett me dit Rick.

Il s'était approché de moi. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il me touche ainsi devant les gars. Je ne savais pas me maîtriser.

Non, non Castle c'est bon ça va passer.

En disant cela la douleur m'étira un peu plus les traits du visage.

Vous avez raison, ça a réellement l'air de passer me dit-il. Bon ça suffit lieutenant, levez-vous.

Ma résistance pouvant sembler suspecte je me levais et puis la douleur était tellement forte.

Très bien montrez-moi où vous avez mal lieutenant.

De ma main je lui montrais la zone. Je dus retenir ma réaction quand ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de mon dos. Ses deux mains étaient plaquées dans mon dos et il travaillait mon point douloureux de ses pouces. Outre la vague de chaleur qui s'emparait de mon corps, son traitement soulageait réellement ma douleur. Ryan et Esposito observaient la scène médusés. Je luttais pour le contrôle de la situation, je pouvais sentir dans ma nuque le souffle de Rick et comme d'habitude cela suffisait à m'électriser. Seulement à un moment sa pression se fut plus forte et je laissais échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le cri et le gémissement. J'espérais secrètement que mes collègues interpréteraient cela comme étant lié à la douleur. A cet instant je me serai bien donné une gifle pour me ramener à la raison. Mon corps tout entier réagissait aux attouchements de Rick. Je priais pour que les gars ne constatent pas l'effet que ce massage avait eu sur ma poitrine, car ma tenue du jour ne masquait pas grand-chose. Il arrêta progressivement son mouvement et retira tout en douceur ses mains en me disant d'une voix douce :

Ca va mieux lieutenant ?

Oui Castle, merci beaucoup.

Mais de rien Beckett.

Et il alla reprendre place, je l'imitais retrouvant mon siège avec beaucoup moins de douleur dans le bas du dos. Je faisais doucement descendre la température. A mon grand bonheur, il n'y eut aucune remarque de faite sur l'épisode qui venait de se dérouler dans la salle de réunions. Dans les minutes suivantes, je faisais un bilan des informations glanées au Cabinet Box auprès de Tray. Nous nous mettions d'accord pour chercher des informations sur l'associé junior Romain Vaquero. Il était désormais 14h30 et nous n'avions toujours pas déjeuné.

Bon on va faire une pause et on s'y remet après en espérant que les vidéos seront arrivées.

On se fait livrer ? demanda Espo.

Cette proposition contrariait quelque peu mes plans de passer un moment avec Rick.

Je mangerai bien indien dis-je.

Très bonne idée pour l'indien dirent Ryan et Rick.

Ca me va dit Esposito.

Par contre l'ennui c'est que celui que je connais ne fait pas de livraison.

Ben avec Espo on peut y aller si tu veux ? proposa Ryan.

C'était parfait, cela tombait à pic. Mais j'essayais de ne pas trop laisser ma joie s'exprimer.

Ca ne vous dérange pas les gars ?

Non penses-tu on est enfermés depuis ce matin ici, un peu d'air va nous faire du bien hein bro ? fit Ryan à Esposito. Bon tu sais ce que tu veux ?

Je connaissais bien ce petit restaurant que je leur indiquais. En prenant un papier je faisais une liste. Je passais ensuite le papier à Rick qui examina mes choix et dit :

La même chose.

Ok ben on y va.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent le commissariat. J'étais toujours dans la salle de réunions avec Rick. Nous nous regardions et il me dit soudain :

Je rêve ou c'est un stratagème lieutenant ?

Vous ne rêvez pas Castle. La salle des archives disons dans 5 minutes ?

A vos ordres…me répondit-il.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers notre lieu de rendez-vous clandestin. Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux au commissariat. J'attendais mon partenaire comme au collège j'avais attendu le garçon pour lequel je craquais afin que nous puissions échanger un baiser dans les toilettes. Avec Rick, je me sentais faire un bond dans le passé, redécouvrant toutes les étapes d'une relation. Que nous la gardions secrète rajoutait du piment. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et il prit un rythme frénétique lorsque je le vis franchir la porte, la refermer derrière lui vérifiant sa discrétion, tourner la clé dans la serrure. Je m'avançais vers lui, me saisissais du col de sa veste de costume et l'attirait vers moi pour l'embrasser. J'avais du me contenir tout à l'heure lors de son massage, alors là je laissais tout exprimer. Nous étions tout aussi frénétiques l'un que l'autre. L'endroit ainsi que le timing ne nous permettait pas d'avoir une longue étreinte, mais nos corps s'unirent une nouvelle fois. Nous profitions de ce court moment d'intimité pour nous retrouver, je l'appréciais d'autant plus que la matinée n'avait pas été simple. Avant de ressortir de la salle des archives j'enlevais les traces de rouge à lèvres sur Rick pendant qu'il me remettait convenablement ma chemise. D'un geste rapide de la main je remettais de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Nous étions devant la porte, je me retournais lui volant un dernier baiser.

De retour dans la partie bureau nous constatâmes que les gars n'étaient pas encore revenus. Je m'asseyais au bureau il me dit :

Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un ?

Oui merci, il faut que je sois en forme.

Tu ne devrais pas te soucier autant de ta forme, je peux t'assurer que tu es au top.

Je le regardais s'éloigner songeant au fait que je ne me reconnais presque pas dans cette relation. Cependant, ce n'était pas déplaisant, c'était nouveau. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs trois jours que nous étions ensemble et nous avions déjà tant partagé. Ce soir j'allais dîner au loft avec Martha et Alexis. A un moment ou un autre j'allais devoir me poser chez moi tranquillement et réfléchir à tout cela. En l'espace de dix jours ma vie avait radicalement changé. Je ne doutais pas de mon choix qui était le bon, mais tout cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour moi : l'enquête sur le meurtre de ma maman avait avancée, ma relation avec Rick était passée d'un déni des sentiments à l'explosion dès lors qu'il m'avait embrassé sous couverture, j'avais rompu avec Josh et le lendemain j'entamais quelque chose avec Castle. Si Lanie était là elle me dirait qu'avec Rick on avait mis trois ans à s'attiser donc que ce n'était pas précipité. Mais quand même je devais faire le point sur tout ça.

Kate tu es là ?

La voix de Rick m'extirpa de mes pensées, il était devant mon bureau debout me tendant ma tasse de café. Je lui fis un sourire en m'emparant de la tasse.

Ca va ? me demanda-t-il

Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser.

A ce moment les gars arrivèrent avec deux sacs contenant notre repas. Nous décidâmes d'investir la salle de réunions pour pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement.

_**Richard**_

Nous voilà dans l'ascenseur, j'essayais en vain de me détendre mais je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser cette colère que j'avais en moi. Pourtant Kate avait été normale, ne surjouant pas non plus côté séduction, mais j'étais atteint bien plus que je n'aurai pu penser l'être. J'avais beau faire des efforts, j'étais contrarié. Le silence régnait encore entre nous. J'évitais tout contact visuel avec Kate, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait donner. Je la sentais également mal à l'aise, mais je ne trouvais pas de solution pour rompre ce silence ou alors elles me faisaient peur. Pourquoi étais-je si en rage contre Kate ?

Sans dire le moindre mot je la vis écraser de sa main le pauvre bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Elle prenait visiblement les choses en main. Elle fit une tentative d'approche vers moi, posant sa main sur ma joue comme elle le faisait depuis maintenant quelques jours. Mais de mon côté je ne recevais pas les choses pareillement. Elle me forçait à lever la tête et à affronter son regard. Je pourrais écrire des romans entiers sur les regards de Kate tellement ils me parlaient, tantôt assassins, tantôt séducteurs voire aguicheurs, parfois emplis de compassion, de tristesse, il était à cet instant interrogatif et inquiet. Elle ne m'avait jamais regardé de la sorte. De mon côté je n'arrivais toujours pas à sortir un seul mot. Elle me dit d'une voix douce :

Rick parle moi.

Là non plus aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de ma bouche. J'avais peur de ce que je pouvais lui dire à cet instant. Elle me maintenait toujours fermement la tête, me forçant à lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser je fis quelque chose que je ne pensais pas possible : refuser son baiser. Elle accusait le coup en silence, ne laissant pas ses propres sentiments prendre le dessus. Elle me redit toujours sur le même ton :

Rick, si c'est pour la mission je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du te demander de venir avec moi et y aller seule.

Pour quoi ? Comme ça tu aurais pu laisser Tray aller plus loin ?

« Bravo Richard » me dis-je après avoir lancé cette phrase. J'étais odieux avec elle, je me demandais même pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas déjà giflé, car je l'aurai mérité. Est-ce que je méritais une telle femme ? Certainement pas. Elle était un trésor de compréhension face à mon comportement puéril. Mais là encore je n'arrivais pas à exprimer la colère complètement irrationnelle qui me traversait.

Rick ne sois pas ridicule s'il te plaît, c'était une mission sous couverture tu sais ce que c'est depuis le temps que tu me suis non ? Ca ne veut rien dire.

Dois-je te rappeler que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois dans le cadre justement d'une couverture. Ca ne voulait rien dire non plus ?

C'était définitif j'étais stupide. Je lui envoyais de véritables pics. Et elle se comportait en femme forte, se relevant à chaque coup que je lui assenais. Je m'en voulais de me comporter ainsi, mais il fallait que ce sentiment réprimé dont j'ignorais l'origine sorte. Et si quelqu'un était capable de me faire parler c'était bien elle.

Rick tu ne vas pas comparer ce nous avons vécu avec le rôle que j'ai joué avec Tray.

Je ne sais pas Kate, à toi de me le dire.

Elle restait impassible à ma dernière offense. Pourtant je savais bien que je la blessais. Mais pour le moment elle restait focalisée non sur mes répliques cinglantes mais sur l'état dans lequel j'étais. Elle savait lire en moi comme peu de personnes. A vrai dire seules mère et Alexis avaient cette capacité à me décrypter et aller plus loin que les mots.

Rick, je te l'ai dit hier je ne te laisserai pas. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie pour avancer et je veux être là pour toi aussi, être ta pièce manquante. Te voir ainsi, refermé sur toi-même me glace le sang Rick. Si je t'ai fait du mal j'en suis désolée.

En disant ces mots elle avait continué à me caresser la joue, sa voix était restée la même qu'au départ posée et rassurante. Ses yeux me scrutaient sans aucune trace de colère ou de haine, juste de l'attente et de l'incompréhension. Par ses mots elle m'avait touché, tout comme la veille, voyant au plus profond de moi-même, identifiant la source de mon malaise. Une fois de plus elle avait réussi à me désarmer. Je me sentais stupide de lui avoir fait subir cette scène. Je lui devais des excuses.

Pardonne-moi Kate. Je n'aurai pas du réagir ainsi. Mais c'était trop dur tout à l'heure de laisser Tray se comporter comme ça avec toi. Et pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de ta sincérité, mais c'est juste que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu ne me perdras pas.

Prouve-le lui dis-je.

J'avais un besoin incessant qu'elle soit expressive envers moi. Cette relation était tellement importante pour moi. J'avais tellement bataillé pour me faire une place dans la vie de Kate, elle m'avait tellement repoussé ces trois dernières années que j'avais du mal à réaliser ce que nous vivions dans l'intimité de son appartement était réel. A la suite de ma demande je vis un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle me poussa littéralement, je me retrouvais contre les murs de l'ascenseur et ma bouche fut investie par Kate. Son baiser était puissant et explosif. Tout en s'éloignant de moi elle me dit :

Ca te va comme preuve ?

C'est pas trop mal, mais tu peux mieux faire.

Ca va devenir suspect si on bloque l'ascenseur trop longtemps, mais je te promets que j'arriverai à te convaincre avant la fin de la journée.

Je veux des faits lieutenant Beckett

Monsieur Castle vous traînez trop avec la police.

Là-dessus elle avait raison, elle m'avait contaminé et je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Elle scella un nouveau baiser de ses lèvres, puis appuyais de nouveau sur le bouton permettant à l'ascenseur d'achever sa course. A notre sortie nous fûmes accueillis par les gars qui nous observaient sans rien dire. Ryan fut le premier à parler :

On allait appeler la maintenance pour qu'ils viennent réparer l'ascenseur. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes coincés là dedans vous deux ?

Une dizaine de minutes, dit Kate.

Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé la borne d'urgence ?

Je regardais Kate du coin de l'œil, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ce qui était assez rare pour être remarqué. Son silence pouvant être surinterprété je lui prenais son tour de parole :

On était en pleine discussion, et ce n'est pas la première fois que cet ascenseur fait un caprice. Je peux vous le dire !

Ah oui bro, tu te souviens quand tu pensais être maudit et que l'on t'avait retrouvé à plat ventre dans la cabine ?

Oui plutôt…répondis-je.

Ma remarque avait eu l'effet escompté. Je vis Kate se détendre un peu et elle dit :

Bon les gars, on fait le point sur l'affaire et après on s'accorde une pause déjeuner.

Ok patron.

Nous étions derrière eux, la distance étant suffisante pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas Kate se pencha vers moi et me dit :

Merci d'avoir rattrapé le coup. Je te revaudrai ça.

J'y compte bien lieutenant…

Alors que Kate était repassée par son bureau, j'avais fait un crochet par la salle de repos avec les gars pour préparer le café. Une réunion sans café, ce n'était juste pas possible. Pas de commentaire sur l'épisode de l'ascenseur, c'était donc que mon détournement avait bien marché. Les cafés prêts nous prîmes place dans la pièce de travail. Quand elle arriva je vis que les traits de son visage étaient plus tendus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais je ne relevais pas. J'écoutais le récit des gars qui avaient contacté les parents de la victime. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas une relation très poussée avec leur fille. En tant que père c'est quelque chose que j'avais du mal à saisir, comment des parents pouvaient-ils se désintéresser de la vie de leur enfant – la chair de leur chair – cela me dépassait. L'ancien entraîneur lui voyait régulièrement Sarah, ils avaient été ensemble à une époque. Le visage de Kate reflétait toute sa contrariété. Cette affaire était pénible, nous ne faisions qu'avoir des morceaux de pistes qui ne menaient nulle part. Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Esposito s'en enquit :

Boss quelque chose ne va pas ?

C'est juste que cette affaire piétine et ça m'horripile. Et puis je crois que je me suis coincé le dos tout à l'heure.

Ma Kate blessée ? en entendant ces mots je lui dis :

Faites moi voir ça Beckett.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre je m'étais levé d'un bond de ma chaise et m'approchais d'elle.

Non, non Castle c'est bon ça va passer.

En prononça cette phrase elle eut une nouvelle pointe de douleur.

Vous avez raison, ça a réellement l'air de passer lui dis-je. Bon ça suffit lieutenant, levez-vous.

Elle se levait enfin, je m'approchais encore d'elle réduisant l'espace entre nos deux corps. Devant les gars nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches physiquement.

Très bien montrez-moi où vous avez mal lieutenant.

Elle m'indiqua une main derrière son dos l'endroit qui la faisait souffrir. Je commençais par poser mes mains doucement sur la zone indiquée. A ce contact son corps se cambra légèrement, je doutais que cela soit du à la douleur. Son dos était incroyablement tendu, elle avait du faire un faux mouvement. De mes pouces je m'efforçais de maintenir une pression pour qu'elle se détende imprimant des mouvements circulaires pour faciliter le relâchement. Du coin de l'œil je vis que les gars regardaient la scène sans piper mot, certainement ébahis de voir Beckett me confier son dos de cette manière là. La boule que j'avais ressenti s'estompait peu à peu. J'appuyais alors un peu plus fort déplaçant légèrement mes mains pour appuyer mon geste et là j'entendis Kate émettre un son à cheval entre le cri et le râle. Son que j'avais déjà pu entendre d'elle mais dans des circonstances légèrement différentes. J'avais soudainement chaud, mais je continuais mon action. Sentant qu'elle s'était relâchée, je diminuais la poussée sous mes pouces, les enlevais et ôtais mes mains de son corps tout en lui demandant :

Ca va mieux lieutenant ?

Oui Castle, merci beaucoup.

Mais de rien Beckett.

Je regagnais ma place en essayant de me défaire de ce qu'être aussi près d'elle sans rien faire m'avait inspiré. C'était de la torture. Kate raconta ensuite notre rendez-vous avec l'architecte. Elle regarda sa montre et fit une proposition :

Bon on va faire une pause et on s'y remet après en espérant que les vidéos seront arrivées.

On se fait livrer ? demanda Esposito.

Je mangerai bien indien dit-elle.

Très bonne idée pour l'indien dit Ryan que j'approuvais aussi.

Ca me va dit Esposito.

Par contre l'ennui c'est que celui que je connais ne fait pas de livraison.

Elle avait dit cette phrase en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Cette Kate était diabolique décidemment.

Ben avec Espo on peut y aller si tu veux ? proposa Ryan.

Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, j'avais vu juste. C'était une ruse pour éloigner les gars quelques temps du commissariat.

Ca ne vous dérange pas les gars ?

Non penses-tu on est enfermés depuis ce matin ici, un peu d'air va nous faire du bien hein bro ? fit Ryan à Esposito. Bon tu sais ce que tu veux ?

Elle se saisit d'un papier et nota un certain nombre de choses avant de me le tendre. J'examinais ses choix, constatant une nouvelle fois son appétit et déclarais :

La même chose.

Ok ben on y va.

Nous regardâmes Ryan et Esposito partir, nous n'avions pas bougé de la salle. Nous pouvions à présent nous regarder plus librement. Je voulais la taquiner sur sa stratégie alors je l'interrogeais :

Je rêve ou c'est un stratagème lieutenant ?

Vous ne rêvez pas Castle. La salle des archives disons dans 5 minutes ?

A vos ordres…lui dis-je.

Je la laissais se lever et aller à notre lieu de rencontre. « Quelle femme » pensais-je, elle allait avoir raison de moi si elle continuait à se comporter ainsi à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre de sa fougue, mais j'avais rarement rencontré ce genre de femme assumant complètement ses envies. Je repensais en la rejoignant au nombre incalculable de fois où elle m'avait distillé des sous-entendus torrides, déclenchant en moi des incendies difficilement maîtrisables. J'ouvrais la porte, veillant à ce que derrière moi il n'y ait personne. C'était un peu comme dans une mission où il ne fallait pas se faire repérer. Je souriais à cette idée. Je refermais la porte, la verrouillais. Je la vis s'avancer dans l'allée entre deux étagères, elle était réellement divine. Elle fonça sur moi avec détermination, m'embrassant fougueusement en me tirant par le col. Au milieu des cartons d'archives et des dossiers nos corps dialoguèrent et s'accordèrent une nouvelle fois. Nous étions si impatients de nous retrouver à chaque fois. Le fait de faire ça au commissariat ajoutait du piment à la chose. Elle me rendait complètement fou, c'était définitif.

Je m'examinais et essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes vêtements afin de ne pas paraître trop débraillé. Elle m'enleva de sa main des traces de rouge à lèvres qui étaient plus que suspectes. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux y remettant de l'ordre. Je souriais à la situation que nous étions en train de vivre. Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle se retourna et emprisonna une dernière fois mes lèvres. J'étais renversé. Elle s'était rassise, reprenant son sérieux habituel. Je lui proposais :

Je vais me faire un café, tu en veux un ?

Oui merci, il faut que je sois en forme.

Tu ne devrais pas te soucier autant de ta forme, je peux t'assurer que tu es au top.

J'étais dans la salle de repos, préparant un énième café depuis ce matin. J'aimais tellement lui faire son café. Cela avait toujours été important entre nous. Les boissons préparées je me dirigeais vers son bureau et vis qu'elle était complètement songeuse, ses magnifiques yeux verts perdus. Je l'appelais doucement.

Kate tu es là ?

Je lui donnais sa tasse, elle la prit en me souriant comme à son habitude. Mais elle semblait ailleurs. Je lui demandais :

Ca va ?

Oui, j'étais juste en train de penser.

J'aurai aimé savoir dans quelle galaxie ma douce partenaire était plongée, mais à ce moment les gars arrivèrent avec deux sacs contenant notre repas. Nous décidâmes d'investir la salle de réunions pour pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Kate**_

Nous étions donc dans la salle devant notre repas. Le moment était plaisant et le repas délicieux. J'avais été assez gourmande en passant la commande, mais j'avais réellement faim. Je vis que Ryan me regardait en souriant, je lui demandais :

Quoi ?

Non c'est juste que Jenny s'est mise au régime pour préparer notre mariage alors ça me fait un contraste quand je vois tout ce que tu manges. Si elle te voyait je pense qu'elle t'aurait déjà demandé comment tu fais pour garder aussi bien ta ligne.

Je voyais Rick sourire à cet échange avec Ryan et me décidais de jouer un peu de la situation.

J'ai un secret pour ça….le sport.

Et quel genre de sport pratiquez-vous lieutenant Beckett me dit Rick sur un ton joueur.

Vous aimeriez savoir Castle ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit lieutenant je veux tout savoir de vous.

Il avait dit cela avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, il aimait ce jeu autant que moi. La tension entre nous était palpable, nos regards se défiant, cherchant à attiser l'autre au maximum, essayant de gagner ce combat verbal. La présence de nos collègues ne nous brimait pas, l'exaltation du jeu était plus forte que tout. Je m'appuyais légèrement sur la table me penchant vers Rick qui était en face de moi et lui dit :

Si je vous disais Castle que j'affectionne particulièrement les combats à deux que me diriez-vous ?

Auriez-vous besoin d'un _sparring partner_ lieutenant ?

Il ne se défilait pas, d'habitude nos joutes n'allaient pas si loin. J'étais un peu déstabilisée par son répondant, mais ne voulais pas non plus céder la première.

Vous n'auriez pas peur de plier devant une femme ?

Si c'est vous qui me faites plier lieutenant je signe tout de suite.

Son regard était de plus en plus brillant. J'avais réellement trouvé un partenaire à mon niveau. Les gars nous regardaient avec les yeux ronds cherchant à déterminer la nature exacte de notre échange à ce moment là. Mais ils restaient muets. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Rick gagner ce coup là, il en serait trop fier. Je ne trouvais cependant de réponse, c'est alors qu'il me dit :

Alors lieutenant, vous perdez déjà de votre mordant. Je pensais que le combat serait plus intéressant.

Là vous vous trompez Castle. Le combat n'est pas commencé et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dévoiler mes armes avant d'être sur le ring.

J'ajoutais à ma phrase un mouvement de sourcils. Je le vis déglutir, ses yeux se pencher sur le haut de mon chemisier, avaler de nouveau sa salive bruyamment. « Victoire » me dis-je intérieurement. Je reprenais ma place normale et sur un ton tout à fait neutre je disais :

Bon la récréation est finie, on se remet au travail.

Seulement trois paires d'yeux continuaient de me dévisager ils avaient tous les trois la bouche entrouverte.

Messieurs vous allez gober des mouches comme ça.

Rick se leva et mettant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer il dit :

Je vais aller faire des cafés.

Qu'il était séduisant, encore troublé par notre échange. Le regardant s'éloigner je pinçais ma lèvre très légèrement. Esposito interrompit ma séance de matage en me disant :

Hey boss tu ne le ménages pas tout de même ?

Qui Castle ?

Oui.

Il est assez grand pour se défendre non ?

Oui, mais bon tu sais il a jamais été insensible à toi. En plus maintenant il est célibataire. Donc calme un peu le jeu.

Je rêve ou tu as peur que j'enflamme les pensées de ta copine ?

Ca c'est déjà fait boss intervint Ryan.

Comment ça ?

Hum…dois-je te rappeler une certaine page 105 de son premier opus de Nikki Heat ?

Elle n'est que le fruit de l'imagination débordante de Castle.

Certainement, mais on sait tous que tu es Nikki Heat et lui Jameson Rook. Et cette scène torride c'est toi qui lui as inspiré. Donc comme tu le dis souvent évite de nourrir les fauves.

Dans ma tête, je pensais que Rick et moi avions des scènes bien plus torrides que celle écrite dans _Heat Wave_, mais je gardais cela pour moi.

Bon c'est bon les gars, j'irai faire un câlin à Castle pour m'excuser.

Les gars rigolèrent et semblèrent satisfaits d'avoir eu gain de cause sur cette affaire là. Un point positif est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de se poser trop de questions sur Rick et moi, il faut dire que nous nous efforcions de garder notre relation habituelle. Des joutes comme celle de tout à l'heure il y en avait déjà eu de nombreuses, après ce qui avait changé c'était notre intensité, mais tout était dans nos regards et visiblement ce changement n'avait pas suscité leur attention. Lanie si elle avait été là se serait certainement montrée plus suspicieuse, d'autant qu'elle était au courant de ma rupture avec Josh et du fait que je n'étais pas insensible aux charmes de mon partenaire.

Je retournais à mon bureau pour vérifier mon courrier électronique et constatais avec plaisir que le cabinet Box m'avait enfin envoyé les vidéos de surveillance. Je téléchargeais le fichier sur mon ordinateur, le mettais sur clé afin que nous puissions voir ça sur l'écran de la salle de réunions et repartait en direction de cette dernière. Rick arrivait au même instant, portant un plateau sur lequel trônaient 4 cafés fumant.

Arrivée dans la salle, j'allais directement brancher la clé pour pouvoir visionner le fichier puis je reprenais ma place où m'attendait mon café. Les captures des caméras de surveillance vinrent confirmer l'alibi de Christian Tray, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué Sarah Pit. Nous étions revenus à zéro. Cette affaire stagnante me faisait sortir de mes gonds, à chaque fois que nous entrevoyons une piste elle était inexploitable. Il nous fallait encore attendre le retour de Romain Vaquero, nous n'étions pas autorisés à changer de juridiction juste pour interroger un suspect. Or, il ne serait pas là avant deux jours. Et pour le moment nous n'avions aucun élément tangible sur lequel nous appuyer. Nous étions à nouveau dans une impasse et cela m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Je regardais ma montre il était presque 17h, la journée touchait à sa fin et nous n'avions pas avancé. Je vis Rick regarder l'heure se lever et dire :

Beckett, si ça ne vous ennuie pas je vais vous laisser maintenant car j'ai un dîner à préparer.

Allez-y Castle, de toute manière je ne pense pas tarder non plus. Nous n'avons rien. Ceci dit, s'il y a du neuf je vous appelle. Bonne soirée.

Bonne soirée à vous aussi lieutenant.

Messieurs dit-il en inclinant la tête à l'attention des gars.

Cette fois-ci je ne le regardais pas partir, je jouais maladroitement avec un stylo pour me passer les nerfs essayant de trouver une faille, un nouvel angle pour entrer dans cette affaire. Mais rien n'apparaissait. Voilà trente minutes que je tournais littéralement l'affaire dans tous les sens dans ma tête et c'était le brouillard absolu, j'étais frustrée. Il fallait que j'aille me détendre, d'autant que mon premier repas chez les Castle m'angoissait quelque peu.

Bon les gars, je vais y aller et je vous conseille de faire pareil. On arrivera à rien de toute manière, alors reposez-vous bien.

Ok patron. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Je vais à la salle d'entraînement taper dans un sac ça va me faire du bien.

Tu n'appelles pas Castle ? me demanda Ryan.

Ryan…

Pardon.

Allez bonne soirée les gars.

A demain boss.

Je revenais à mon bureau, prenais mes affaires, éteignais mon ordinateur et enfilais ma veste. Il était tout juste 17h30, j'avais le temps d'aller me défouler une bonne demi heure pour ensuite rentrer chez moi, préparer le dessert et me rendre chez Rick pour 20h30. J'allais au parking prendre mon sac de sport et me rendais à la salle. Il n'y avait personne, tant mieux je n'avais réellement envie de côtoyer des humains pour l'heure. Je me changeais, me relevais les cheveux et allumais mon I-pod le rangeant dans ma poche et me mis à assener de coups le sac de frappe. C'était libérateur, j'aimais expulser ainsi toute ma frustration. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Rick, mais j'avais compris lorsqu'en se confiant il m'avait dit qu'au moment où il frappait ces garçons il se sentait bien, libre. Je me libérais de la même façon à chaque fois que je venais dans la salle et même si mon adversaire était fictif il m'arrivait souvent de focaliser mes pensées sur le meurtre de ma mère, sur une affaire qui me crispait pour que mes coups se fassent plus violents. Je maintenais une puissance de frappe assez forte pendant une demi-heure, la sueur perlait déjà sur le haut de mon corps. Je me sentais mieux. De mes mains je bloquais le mouvement du sac l'immobilisant et retirais mes gants. Ensuite je retournais vers le banc où j'avais laissé mes affaires, m'épongeais le visage. Je prendrai une douche chez moi pendant la cuisson de mon dessert.

Cinq minutes après j'étais dehors, je rejoignais ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. Avant de regagner mon appartement j'allais à l'épicerie du coin acheter les provisions nécessaires à ma préparation. Une fois mes emplettes faites je regagnais mon immeuble. J'entrais dans mon appartement et posais le paquet sur le comptoir. Il était 18h15, le timing était bon mais il ne fallait pas que je traîne. Je sortais de mes placards les ustensiles et m'attelais à la pâte de ma tarte. En cinq minutes elle était prête, je la laissais reposer un peu avant de l'étaler. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupais de la garniture et confectionnais une marmelade au citron. Celle-ci prête j'étalais la pâte avec mon rouleau à pâtisserie, recouvrais un moule et enfournais le tout au chaud le temps que la pâte cuise. J'avais le temps de prendre ma douche. Ne sachant pas comment m'habiller je reportais l'étape méditation devant la penderie à plus tard, me contentant de me munir de sous-vêtements propres. Sous la douche je finissais de me détendre tout en réfléchissant à la tenue que j'allais pouvoir adopter. Même si je connaissais déjà Martha et Alexis, je voyais cette soirée un peu comme un examen de passage devant un jury. J'enfilais mon peignoir une fois sèche et retournais à la cuisine pour avancer la préparation de mon dessert. La pâte était désormais cuite, je nappais donc le fond de la mixture au citron et remettais dans le four l'ensemble en ayant pris soin de baisser la température.

Je me postais devant ma penderie et optais finalement pour une tenue féminine et sobre choisissant ma robe noire en laine, elle avait des manches et une encolure en V. Je sortais une chemise blanche que je pourrais mettre en dessous, des collants, une veste en cuir marron et des bottes marron. Je passais le tout et refaisais un séjour dans la salle de bains pour me maquiller. Mon dessert était prêt, je le sortais du four pour le laisser refroidir en attendant mon départ. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de me mettre en route, je me préparais donc un café me demandant si je devais emporter un sac pour la nuit : allais-je rentrer chez moi après le dîner ? Ou bien passer la nuit chez Rick ? Devais-je dans ce cas préparer des affaires pour le lendemain ? Tant de questions futiles qui me traversaient la tête à ce moment là, me rendant complètement folle mais qui trahissaient mon appréhension.

Il était l'heure, j'allais enfin arrêter de gamberger. Ma tenue ne me permettait pas de prendre ma moto pour des raisons de sécurité. Rassemblant mes affaires, je prenais avant de partir la tarte que j'avais enveloppée dans un torchon et quittais mon appartement. Arrivée dans la rue j'attrapais un taxi en communiquant l'adresse du loft à TriBeCa. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en pensant à la signification que cela avait pour moi.

Quinze minutes plus tard j'étais rendue à destination, je réglais la course récupérant le plat à tarte posé sur la banquette arrière et retrouvais avec plaisir l'air extérieur. Je m'avançais pas à pas vers l'immeuble de Rick, entrais dans le hall et m'adressais au concierge.

Bonsoir.

Bonsoir lieutenant Beckett. Monsieur Castle m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, je l'informe que vous êtes arrivée.

Merci.

Je le vis décrocher un téléphone et m'annoncer auprès de mon hôte. Il raccrocha et me fit signe d'y aller. Je m'avançais donc et appelait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'appartement. Les battements de mon cœur étaient plus irréguliers, j'essayais néanmoins de me calmer en respirant tranquillement. Un bruit tinta m'annonçant mon arrivée à l'étage, les portes s'ouvrirent, j'avançais dans le couloir et respirant une dernière fois appuyais sur la sonnette.

_**Richard**_

L'heure du déjeuner était enfin arrivée. J'étais impatient et plutôt en appétit. J'avais eu raison de suivre la commande de Kate qui était une experte et dont l'appétit me permettait d'assouvir ma faim. Elle n'était pas réellement du genre à commander une salade en pensant à sa ligne et ça me plaisait beaucoup aussi. D'ailleurs, je remarquais que Ryan la regardait savourer ses plats et semblait étonné de son appétit. Son regard n'échappa pas à Kate qui s'arrêta et demanda soudainement :

Quoi ?

Non c'est juste que Jenny s'est mise au régime pour préparer notre mariage alors ça me fait un contraste quand je vois tout ce que tu manges. Si elle te voyait je pense qu'elle t'aurait déjà demandé comment tu fais pour garder aussi bien ta ligne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant cet échange. Il était vrai que lorsqu'on voyait le corps de Kate on ne pensait pas qu'elle avait un aussi bon coup de fourchette. Mais après elle était aussi levée à 6h pour aller courir, donc certainement ça compensait. Et puis elle avait des tas de pratiques sportives dont une faisait mon bonheur depuis trois jours. J'eus à ce moment un sourire lubrique. Ce dernier n'échappa pas à Kate qui dit tout en me regardant :

J'ai un secret pour ça….le sport.

Et voilà l'allumeuse était de retour, je devais m'avouer que cela m'avait manqué. Mais j'allais lui répondre, sachant qu'elle n'attendait que cela.

Et quel genre de sport pratiquez-vous lieutenant Beckett lui dis-je d'un ton ouvertement provocateur.

Vous aimeriez savoir Castle ?

Le retour du vousoiement dans notre échange me faisait sourire, il était destiné à endormir la vigilance des gars pourtant s'ils s'amusaient à observer nos regards ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir notre petit secret. Je continuais mon jeu, savourant ce moment de complicité qu'elle m'offrait.

Je vous l'ai déjà dit lieutenant je veux tout savoir de vous.

Alors que jusqu'ici elle était restée assise elle s'appuya sur la table pour se pencher vers moi, son visage se rapprochant du mien. Nous étions montés d'un cran dans le jeu. C'était un nouveau défi que nous nous lancions, mon adversaire était particulièrement douée capable en une phrase d'allumer un incendie et en un regard jeter un sceau de glace. Elle aimait me provoquer car je répondais systématiquement, j'étais un sujet facile pour elle. Cependant aujourd'hui je n'allais pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement je voulais lui donner du fil à retorde. Je la regardais, c'était à son tour de répliquer. Elle ne se défila pas me disant en me fixant intensément et d'une voix sensuelle :

Si je vous disais Castle que j'affectionne particulièrement les combats à deux que me diriez-vous ?

« Touché » me dis-je intérieurement, elle était très forte. Mais je ne voulais pas lui céder si vite la victoire. D'habitude elle gagnait trop vite ce genre de combat et elle le savait.

Auriez-vous besoin d'un _sparring partner_ lieutenant ?

Je vis qu'elle était perturbée par mon répondant et j'en retirai une grande satisfaction sur l'instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à me trouver sur ce terrain là, mais j'y étais.

Vous n'auriez pas peur de plier devant une femme ?

Si c'est vous qui me faites plier lieutenant je signe tout de suite.

Je la surprenais à nouveau par ma dernière réplique. J'avais littéralement oublié la présence de Ryan et Esposito me consacrant uniquement à regarder ma partenaire, essayer de la troubler. Mais visiblement ma dernière remarque avait fait son effet, elle semblait chercher ses mots. Je la battais à son propre jeu « échec lieutenant » me dis-je intérieurement. Fièrement je lui dis :

Alors lieutenant, vous perdez déjà de votre mordant. Je pensais que le combat serait plus intéressant.

Là vous vous trompez Castle. Le combat n'est pas commencé et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dévoiler mes armes avant d'être sur le ring.

Son sourcil s'arquait à ce moment là, un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur sa bouche. Elle m'avait doublé dans le dernier virage. J'étais battu une nouvelle fois. Diantre que j'avais envie de l'embrasser là à même sur la table de la salle de réunions. Ses provocations attisaient le feu de mon désir pour elle. J'avalais difficilement et mon état s'aggrava quand mes yeux tombèrent sur le haut de son chemisier. Elle l'avait remarqué, alors elle quitta cette posture et se rassit normalement, déclarant d'une voix complètement dépourvue de trouble :

Bon la récréation est finie, on se remet au travail.

Elle était forte, très forte. Impossible de savoir si ce petit jeu l'avait troublé, elle était impassible. De mon côté j'étais retourné, estomaqué par ce qu'elle me proposait. Je regardais à côté de moi et voyais que les gars avaient assisté muets à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sur leurs yeux.

Messieurs vous allez gober des mouches comme ça.

La voix railleuse de Kate me ramena à mes esprits. Elle jubilait je pouvais l'entendre dans son timbre. Il fallait que je me reprenne et en sa présence ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Je quittais ma chaise, me passais une main dans les cheveux pour me redonner une certaine contenance et disais :

Je vais aller faire des cafés.

J'allais donc dans la salle de repos toujours sous l'émotion de mon dernier échange. Déjà avant ce genre de manipulations verbales me rendaient fou alors à présent c'était encore pire. Plus que jamais elle savait que cela me faisait réagir et elle en jouait d'autant plus. A chaque fois elle trouvait les pirouettes pour me faire défaillir. Mais voilà j'étais joueur et même si je savais que j'allais perdre, je me lançais inlassablement dans la confrontation verbale, car ces échanges avec Kate m'émulsionnaient intellectuellement, attisaient si possible mon désir pour elle.

Je me retrouvais peu à peu ma contenance. En levant la tête je vis qu'elle était à son bureau devant son ordinateur. J'entamais la préparation des cafés tout en laissant traîner mon regard sur elle. Les boissons prêtes je les disposais sur un plateau et pris la direction de la salle commune. Sur le retour je croisais le chemin de ma belle et me laissais envoûter par le parfum qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Je me laissais emporter par des pensées poétiques me remémorant un poème d'Alfred de Musset « Ninon » que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Il collait d'ailleurs parfaitement à ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour Kate ces trois dernières années. Et là une phrase me revenait en tête _« votre voix je l'entends, votre air je le respire »_. Souriant je pensais que cela ferait un beau présent pour ma muse que de lui offrir ce poème.

Kate s'occupait d'installer le matériel pour que nous puissions voir les vidéos de surveillance, de mon côté je faisais la distribution des cafés. Les images défilaient et l'alibi fourni par l'architecte se confirmait, il était bel et bien au travail au moment du meurtre de Sarah Pit. J'étais déçu, j'aurai bien aimé qu'on le coffre celui-là, ne serait-ce que pour les attouchements qu'il avait osé faire à ma Kate. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, je voyais bien qu'elle était profondément agacée par l'affaire. Nous n'avions rien de solide à se mettre sous la main. Kate regarda sa montre et soupira, je l'imitais quelques instants plus tard. Il était presque 17h et j'avais un dîner à préparer ma belle venant au loft ce soir et je voulais bien évidemment que tout soit parfait, à l'image de mon invitée.

Beckett, si ça ne vous ennuie pas je vais vous laisser maintenant car j'ai un dîner à préparer, lui dis-je.

Allez-y Castle, de toute manière je ne pense pas tarder non plus. Nous n'avons rien. Ceci dit, s'il y a du neuf je vous appelle. Bonne soirée.

Bonne soirée à vous aussi lieutenant.

Messieurs, m'adressant à Ryan et Esposito.

A peine sorti du commissariat j'hélais un taxi pour rejoindre mon quartier. J'indiquais l'adresse de la superette dans laquelle j'avais mes habitudes. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de réellement songer au menu dans les détails, je traînais donc dans les allées cherchant l'inspiration, pensant à ce qu'elle aimerait. Je me décidais en visualisant peu à peu mon entrée j'optais pour la réalisation d'une mousse de crevettes aux courgettes et en plat afin de rester dans le poisson un morceau de saumon sauvage sur un lit de poireaux accompagné d'un médaillon de riz. Le vin j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait à la maison, un Chablis irait parfaitement et j'en avais quelques bouteilles dans ma cave réfrigérée. Le dessert elle s'en occupait. Je mettrai juste une bouteille de champagne au frais au cas où. Mon panier était plein, je passais en caisse et regagnais mon appartement à pieds. Dans le hall je prévenais Michael que j'attendais de la visite ce soir.

La porte à peine ouverte, je vis une tête rousse fondre sur moi :

Papa.

Ma puce, ça va ?

Oui mais tu m'as manqué.

Elle me serrait fort dans ses bras et je profitais de ces retrouvailles avec grand plaisir.

Kate n'est pas avec toi.

Non elle est au travail, mais elle va venir ici ce soir.

Cool, et elle reste dormir ?

Ca ma chérie c'est à elle d'en décider. Alors tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Et pendant ce temps là je vais préparer le dîner.

Tu nous fais quoi de beau ?

Mousse de crevettes-courgettes en entrée et saumon sur un lit de poireaux en plat.

Et le dessert ? s'enquit-elle.

C'est Kate qui le fait.

Miam.

Et ta grand-mère où est-elle ?

Elle avait des rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour monter son école, elle rentrera vers 20h. Et Kate elle arrive à quelle heure ?

20h30.

Ok, bon allez au boulot papa. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Non mais tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux.

J'allais vers la cuisine avec elle et rangeais mes courses. Je mettais du champagne à refroidir, je vérifiais que j'avais suffisamment de vin à bonne température. Puis je commençais par l'entrée car pour être optimale elle devait reposer quelques heures. Pendant ce temps là je discutais avec Alexis qui me questionnait sur ma relation avec Kate. Elle en était tellement contente. Je crois que ma fille admirait presqu'autant que moi la jeune femme. Sans vouloir trop anticiper, j'étais ravi qu'Alexis puisse avoir une femme comme Kate droite, intègre, honnête à qui demander conseil car sa mère ne jouait définitivement pas ce rôle et Gina avait toujours eu du mal à trouver sa place entre Alexis et moi. Tandis que pour Kate tout c'était fait naturellement, elle avait toujours accordé de l'importance à ma fille, me conseillant, étant disponible à répondre aux questions de mon adolescente. La mousse étant fin prête, je couvrais le saladier et le mettais à refroidir. Le saumon n'avait pas besoin de traitement particulier avant la cuisson, en revanche je préparais le lit de poireaux les coupant finement et les faisant revenir dans un peu d'eau. Je n'aurai qu'à réchauffer la casserole le moment venu. L'étape cuisine étant accomplie avec succès, je m'occupais de dresser une belle table. Alexis me regardait et elle souriait. Je lui demandais :

Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ?

Non rien, c'est juste que tu sembles si heureux.

Mais je le suis ma puce.

C'est Kate qui te rend ainsi.

Je suis comblé, j'ai une fille merveilleuse, ma mère semble avoir des projets intéressants et la femme que j'aime secrètement depuis trois ans s'est enfin décidée à arrêter de me repousser.

Pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps papa ?

Parce que Kate est importante, et on a préféré apprendre à se connaître vraiment avant de s'engager dans une relation.

Et tu penses que tu pourrais te marier avec Kate ?

Elle est tout à fait la femme que j'aimerai épouser oui. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ma puce ?

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu la perdes papa.

Moi non plus ma puce.

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front, m'émerveillant de sa sensibilité. J'étais vraiment un père chanceux et Alexis était ce que j'avais fait de mieux dans ma vie.

Bon allez papa, il faut que tu ailles te préparer. Moi je vais aller travailler en attendant.

Oui fille.

Je l'enlaçais encore avec tout l'amour qu'elle m'inspirait. Puis nous montâmes ensemble à l'étage, je regardais Alexis aller vers sa chambre et une fois qu'elle eut franchit le seuil j'entrais dans la mienne. Je défaisais ma veste et ma cravate, entrouvrais ma chemise. Devant le dressing je cherchais une tenue appropriée pour la soirée. J'optais pour un pantalon marron glacé avec une chemise noire. Je finissais de me déshabiller dans la salle de bains, jugeant dans le miroir que je n'allais pas me raser. Kate ne m'avait pas fait de remarque aujourd'hui, je lui demanderai ce soir si elle aimait ma barbe naissante et aviserai en fonction des desiderata de ma muse. Sous l'eau je chantonnais j'étais tellement épanoui en pensant aux heures que nous allions passer tous les quatre, en famille. Une fois sec je m'aspergeais de parfum – que m'avait offert Alexis, _Armani Code_ – en souhaitant qu'il serait au goût de ma compagne. Je me peignais ensuite et quittais la salle de bains. Je mettais ensuite un peu d'ordre dans ma chambre. Les draps étaient propres et redescendais. Dans la cuisine je vérifiais la consistance de ma mousse et me préparais un café.

A 20h mère arriva à l'appartement. Elle fut ravie d'apprendre que Kate serait parmi nous pour le dîner de ce soir. Je m'empressais de lui montrer ce que j'avais préparé, comme un enfant est impatient de montrer un bon bulletin de notes à ses parents. Elle eut un regard attendri et me dit :

Richard, mon fils, je suis fière de toi.

Mère que me vaut un tel compliment.

Tu respectes cette femme et c'est tout simplement merveilleux pour une mère de voir ça.

J'étais profondément ému par cette remarque de ma maternelle. Je savais aussi qu'elle estimait grandement Kate et elle n'aurait pas toléré que je me comporte mal avec elle. La sonnerie du téléphone mit un à ma discussion avec mère. Je répondais, c'était Michaël. Mon invitée était arrivée. Elle serait là dans maintenant quelques minutes. J'étais impatient, ne tenant plus en place. Quand la sonnette de mon appartement retentit mon corps fit un bond.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Kate**_

Je ne tenais plus en place devant cette porte, n'attendant qu'une chose qu'elle s'ouvre. J'expirais une nouvelle fois et vis la poignée bouger, la porte s'ouvrir découvrant Richard.

Bonjour vous me dit-il d'une voix affectueuse.

Salut toi.

J'avançais, passais à côté de lui et le laissait refermer la porte pour enfin lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Martha était derrière lui dans le salon, elle était restée en retrait pour laisser son fils m'accueillir. Je lui souris en disant :

Bonsoir Martha, comment allez-vous ?

Bonsoir Kate.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises, mais ce soir cela résonnait différemment en moi.

Kate est arrivée ?

Je reconnus la voix d'Alexis qui m'apercevant dans le salon dévala les escaliers du loft et sautait dans mes bras.

Kate je suis si contente de te voir.

Moi aussi lui dis-je en caressant affectueusement son dos de ma main libre.

Martha s'aperçut la première que je n'étais pas complètement à mon aise ayant toujours mon plat à tarte dans une main.

Richard voudrais-tu s'il te plaît débarrasser Kate ?

Oui tout de suite.

Je desserrais l'étreinte d'Alexis et confiais mon plat à Richard qui alla le poser sur le bar de la cuisine. Puis il revint vers moi me disant :

Je te débarrasse de ta veste si tu veux.

Il avait allié le geste à la parole en mettant sa main sur la fermeture éclair de ma veste. Seulement cette proximité devant Martha et Alexis me gênant je me dégageais, me tournais et défaisais ma veste moi-même avant de la poser sur une chaise. Je me tournais à nouveau vers Rick et constatais qu'il s'était fait beau pour ce soir. Il portait un pantalon de costume marron glacé et une chemise noire qui lui allait à merveille. Il avait une barbe naissante qui le rendait très séduisant.

Les enfants Alexis et moi nous allons nous occuper de préparer l'apéritif, on vous appellera quand ça sera prêt, dit Martha.

Vous voulez de l'aide peut être ? demandais-je.

Ma chère vous vous occupez de mon fils, c'est déjà un métier à plein temps.

Ca je vous le confirme Martha, rétorquais-je en souriant.

Je retournais vers Rick qui m'emmena vers son bureau à l'étage où nous aurions plus d'intimité. Il me tenait la main, c'était délicat. J'aimais beaucoup cette pièce, elle était raffinée comme le reste de l'appartement, mais la présence d'autant de livres, le jeu des éclairages, la charge émotionnelle que je ressentais était très forte. Je m'imaginais sans problème passer des après midi entiers à lire pendant que Richard écrirait. Nous étions à présent l'un face à l'autre, il me tenait les deux mains et me regardait.

Tu es magnifique Kate.

Il était touchant et attentionné. Ce compliment m'allait droit au cœur.

Merci. Tu es très beau aussi.

La lumière tamisée dans la pièce, éclairait le bois du parquet en chêne, le bureau, la bibliothèque conférant une ambiance intimiste et chaleureuse. Me tenant toujours les mains il s'approcha et m'embrassa tout doucement, déposant plusieurs baisers sur ma bouche. Puis il commença à les appuyer un peu plus. Il me faisait languir, retardant le moment où notre échange allait être plus approfondi. Je cédais à ce jeu, m'emparant avec mes dents de sa lèvre et la tirant. Il abandonna mes mains, vint me caresser la lèvre avec son pouce et m'embrassa à pleine bouche ensuite. Nos langues entrèrent dans la danse, se saluèrent et acceptèrent de partager un ballet des plus savoureux et sensuels. Mes mains retrouvèrent elles le chemin de sa nuque, de ses épaules, de sa chevelure. Je m'abandonnais littéralement à cette mélodie qui semblait être composée pour nous deux. Une petite voix que je reconnaissais mit un terme à notre baiser :

Kate, papa tout est prêt en bas.

Elle s'était éclipsée juste après avoir dit cela, nous laissant seuls. Je déposais un dernier baiser à Rick et il me prit à nouveau la main pour sortir du bureau et descendre au salon. Une fois en bas Alexis se proposa de nous servir à boire.

J'ai mis du champagne au frais mesdames nous informa Richard.

Champagne c'est mon deuxième prénom fit Martha.

Je vous suis alors répondis-je.

Ca sera un verre de jus de fruit pour moi dit Alexis.

Je dus tiquer à la réponse de l'adolescente car Rick me dit :

Oui je suis le père d'une jeune fille qui n'a jamais cédé à une coupe de champagne.

Il était fier de sa fille, de la maturité qu'elle pouvait avoir. Et il est vrai que lorsqu'on voyait Alexis on était rassuré. On dit souvent que la jeunesse de nos jours est déviante, mais j'en ai la preuve vivante sous les yeux, il ne faut pas généraliser.

Richard tu me donnes un coup de main pour ça ?

Oui mère.

J'observais la relation entre la mère et le fils et étais séduite un peu plus par le personnage de Rick. Il était un fils aimant et dévoué, très attaché à sa maman même s'il déguisait son affection derrière une bonne dose de sarcasme. Mais les confidences qu'il m'avait faites et son attitude témoignaient du puissant lien les unissant. Je rêvassais quand Alexis s'adressa à moi.

Kate, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.

Oui Alexis je t'écoute.

C'est-à-dire que je préférerai qu'on soit seules et que grand-mère et papa n'entendent pas.

Oui bien sûr, on va trouver un moment dans la soirée pour discuter toutes les deux lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil.

Merci Kate.

Mais de rien.

Nous vîmes Martha et Richard arriver. Rick me tendit une coupe de champagne, Martha son jus de fruit à Alexis et nous nous assîmes sur le canapé du salon devant les amuses bouches préparés par Alexis et sa grand-mère tout à l'heure. C'est Alexis qui se lança pour porter un toast :

A vous deux.

Martha accepta le toast en levant son verre. Je rajoutais :

A nous tous.

Nous fîmes tinter nos verres et Martha dit :

Vous savez les enfants, vous avez le droit de vous embrasser quand même. Pas vrai Alexis ?

Mais oui.

Alors si j'ai la permission de ma chère mère et de ma fille…

Avant d'avoir fini sa phrase il était déjà sur mes lèvres me déposant le plus chaste des baisers. Je sentais les regards des femmes sur moi, mais décidais que cela ne devait pas me gêner. J'entamais la conversation :

Alors Martha où en êtes-vous dans votre projet d'école de théâtre ?

Ca avance, trop lentement, d'autant que je n'ai plus l'énergie de mes vingt ans. Mais ça avance.

Je suis persuadée que vous allez y arriver, le projet est beau en tout cas.

Merci Kate. Mais assez parlé de moi parlons de vous deux.

Vous savez Martha à la fois nous débutons une relation et nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans. Pour le moment c'est tout neuf…

Et au travail comment ça se passe ?

Mère…

Non c'est bon Rick, ça ne me gêne pas. En fait nous avons décidé pour le moment de garder notre relation pour nous. En réalité il n'y a qu'Alexis et vous qui êtes au courant.

Rick avait posé une main sur ma cuisse depuis quelques instants maintenant et cela n'avait pas échappé à Martha qui avait souri à la scène.

Moi je vous trouve mignons tous les deux en tout cas dit Alexis.

Je souris à cette remarque attendrissante de l'adolescente et sens mes joues s'empourprer légèrement. C'est tellement nouveau cela pour moi de me retrouver chez mon petit ami, dans une famille qui pourrait bien devenir la mienne.

Et si on passait à table ? proposa le seul homme de la soirée.

Nous acceptâmes toutes trois sa proposition. Je me levais, il passa un bras autour de ma taille m'enserrant et nous marchâmes de concert jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il m'embrassa le haut de la tête avant de m'indiquer une chaise.

Mesdames asseyez-vous je m'occupe de tout.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, je l'observais de dos et ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Martha m'arracha à la contemplation du corps de son fils, me disant :

Kate, je pense que je dois vous remercier.

Pour quelle raison ?

Parce que mon fils est heureux. Il a changé depuis qu'il est entré dans votre vie et là depuis quelques jours il est épanoui. Pour un parent il n'y a rien de plus fantastique de voir que son enfant est heureux. Et puis vous êtes une femme bien Kate.

Merci Martha. A mon tour de vous remercier car votre fils est réellement quelqu'un de bien.

A ce moment là, la charge émotionnelle qui me traversait était à son maximum. J'avais une admiration certaine pour Martha Rodgers, femme extravagante et peu conventionnelle en apparence, mais qui était une mère avant tout. Et c'est cette image que je retenais chez elle. Mes craintes se dissipaient peu à peu, la soirée se passant merveilleusement bien. Richard arriva avec les quatre assiettes et les disposa devant chacun de nous, puis il retourna à la cuisine pour ouvrir une bouteille de vin, prenant soin de remplir les verres et vint prendre place à table à mes côtés. Tout était parfait et l'entrée que j'avais devant moi était magnifique. C'était une mousse, dont j'ignorais pour l'instant la composition servie dans un ramequin et au bord de l'assiette il avait découpé quelques petites tomates pour décorer.

C'est très beau en tout cas dis-je.

Et tu as le droit de goûter dit-il lançant ainsi le feu vert pour le dîner.

Et effectivement à la première cuillérée mes papilles s'éveillèrent, c'était succulent, très fin.

C'est délicieux Richard fit Martha.

Mm vraiment très bon rajoutais-je.

Kate il va falloir que tu viennes plus souvent à la maison ? me dit Alexis.

Pourquoi ?demandais-je curieuse de cette remarque.

Parce que je pense que papa n'osera pas te servir ses inventions culinaires !

Ah parce qu'il invente ?

Oui et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit toujours réussi continua l'adolescente. La dernière en date était une « smoothlette ».

Je me retournais vers mon compagnon pour lui demander :

Et ça consiste en quoi une « smoothlette » Monsieur Castle ?

C'est un savant mélange que seuls les palais avisés peuvent apprécier à sa juste valeur : une omelette mélangée à la douceur des marshmallows et du chocolat.

Bien je vois que je ne suis pas l'unique à souffrir de ton imagination débordante.

Si tu me le demandes gentiment je pourrais te faire profiter de mes inventions culinaires demain matin….

Je dois vraiment avoir un problème cérébral pour te supporter au travail et en dehors. Et qui t'as dit que je restais ici ce soir ?

J'entendis Martha et Alexis sourire à notre conversation. Il prit son air boudeur qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois, le tout sous le regard amusé des deux femmes.

Avoue qu'au fond de toi tu les aimes mes théories farfelues. Tu ne restes pas ce soir alors ?

Je ne sais pas et puis je n'ai pas pris d'affaires.

Ca ce n'est pas un problème répondit-il. Mère aura bien un pantalon à te prêter si tu ne veux pas aller au commissariat en robe, bien que soit dit en passant, je te trouve radieuse. N'est-ce pas mère ?

Prêter un pantalon à Kate aucun problème.

Tu vois et pour cette nuit disons que rien ne t'oblige à être vêtue…souffla-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Je rougissais à cette remarque.

Papa… je te rappelle que nous sommes là. Et arrête car tu mets Kate mal à l'aise.

Pardon.

Alexis était très douée pour faire taire son père. Nous continuâmes à déguster l'entrée après cette petite parenthèse. Une fois finie, j'aidais Rick à débarrasser la table, n'aimant pas rester inactive ainsi. Nous étions dans la cuisine et Alexis demanda :

Papa, je peux emmener Kate dans ma chambre en attendant que ça soit prêt ?

Oui ma puce si Kate est d'accord et à condition que tu me la ramènes.

Je suis d'accord Rick.

Avant de monter à l'étage je lui déposais un baiser sur les lèvres, il commença à me répondre plus intensément mais je l'arrêtais car je me sentais trop pudique vis-à-vis de sa mère et de sa fille. J'entrais pour la première fois dans la chambre d'Alexis. Les murs étaient d'une couleur taupe assez reposante. On était loin de la chambre typique de l'adolescente avec des posters, en même temps cela ne me surprenait pas. Une toile surplombait son lit tandis qu'un miroir était entreposé sur une cheminée. J'observais le décor de la pièce, Alexis tira sa chaise de bureau m'invitant à m'asseoir et pris place en face de moi sur le lit. Je pouvais percevoir dans son visage une légère tension, inhabituelle chez elle. Elle semblait avoir du mal à entamer la conversation, je me décidais de l'aider.

Alors avec Ashley comment ça va ?

Bien, très bien même.

Elle avait souri à ce prénom, néanmoins je la sentais troublée.

Kate je peux te poser une question même si elle est indiscrète ?

Bien sûr.

Je me rapprochais d'elle pour tenter de la mettre en confiance, pressentant le sujet qu'elle avait tant de mal à aborder.

Quand as-tu su que tu étais prête ?

J'avais visé juste, il était logique qu'elle arrive à ce stade dans sa vie et comme elle je m'étais posée la question, seulement j'étais légèrement plus jeune. Je devais veiller à bien lui répondre car elle ne me consultait pas parce que j'étais la nouvelle copine de son père, mais parce qu'elle avait confiance et je ne devais pas la trahir. La situation était néanmoins plus délicate pour moi que lors de précédentes confidences en raison de ma relation avec Rick, mais je décidais de me concentrer sur Alexis l'adolescente et non Alexis la fille de mon petit ami.

Et bien à vrai dire ça s'est imposé à moi. Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de bon âge pour le faire. L'important c'est que la décision vienne de toi, que tu en aies envie. Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée que ce soit par Ashley ou par d'autres personnes au lycée.

Je savais par expérience qu'il y avait une grande pression à cet âge là, le passage à l'acte devenant une des discussions principales chez les filles comme chez les garçons. Je n'avais pas trop été affectée car j'avais sauté le pas avant, mais je l'avais gardé pour moi. Seulement, je m'imaginais très bien ce que pouvait vivre Alexis.

C'est juste que toutes mes amies l'ont déjà fait…

Ca n'a pas d'importance Alexis. Ca ne regarde qu'Ashley et toi. Vous n'avez de compte à rendre à personne. Le plus important n'est pas quand on le fait, mais d'aimer assez le garçon, qu'il te respecte. Car la première relation est importante pour ta vie future. Alors ne sois pas pressée, parles en avec Ashley et tu peux m'en parler à moi aussi.

Tu ne diras rien à papa ?

Rien de ce qui a été dit dans cette pièce n'en sortira.

Merci Kate.

Elle se levait et je l'imitais et je la prenais dans mes bras. J'étais touchée par la confiance qu'elle m'accordait en me posant ces questions.

Alexis, Kate c'est prêt.

La voix de Richard nous informait qu'il fallait descendre. De retour dans la salle à manger, les assiettes étaient dressées à table et une fois de plus c'était très beau. Nous reprîmes nos places à table, Rick me sourit et me caressa la cuisse une fois assise. Je goutais la première bouchée, savourant la cuisson parfaite du saumon allié à la douceur du poireau. Sa cuisine était d'une finesse qui me laissait sans voix. Mes sens étaient en éveil, comme lorsque je lisais un de ses livres ou que nous faisions l'amour, j'étais transportée. Chaque bouchée était un voyage au pays des saveurs. Un silence quasi biblique régnait dans la salle à manger, visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à me délecter de cette cuisine.

Attention je risque de prendre un abonnement si tu cuisines si bien lui dis-je.

Ce n'est pas moi que ça gênerait très chère répondit-il.

Moi non plus fit Martha.

Moi je vote pour l'abonnement déclara Alexis.

Ceci nous fit rire tous les quatre. Seulement, pour le moment il était encore trop tôt pour moi de songer à une vie commune. Je n'étais pas encore prête à accepter l'idée. Nous avions encore de nombreuses choses à faire avant de mettre la question à l'ordre du jour, comme passer un week-end ou des vacances ensemble, que je lui présente mon père. Cela n'empêchait pas que je vienne dîner de temps en temps au loft. Mais pour le moment pas d'installation dans ces murs, voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas pris d'affaires ce soir. C'était très symbolique. Martha s'empara de la discussion nous racontant les rendez-vous de sa journée, elle était parfois interrompue par les répliques de son fils. C'était comme si je me retrouvais en famille après une journée de travail et que chacun racontait sa journée. J'étais partagée sur mes sentiments à la fois ravie, comblée d'avoir une telle connexion et en même temps apeurée. Famille : la mort de ma mère avait dévasté la mienne il y a douze ans. Mon père avait sombré dans l'alcool et la tristesse, de mon côté je m'étais enfermée dans le travail refusant toute forme de relation développée, tout engagement. Même si mon père était sobre depuis maintenant plusieurs années, que je le voyais de temps en temps, que je l'appelais nos contacts nous rappelaient sans cesse l'être cher que nous avions tous les deux perdus. Je me demandais parfois ce qui allait advenir si jamais je retrouvais ceux qui ont commandité l'assassinat. Voilà pourquoi pour l'heure je n'étais pas prête à considérer l'étape emménagement. Mais au fond de moi je savais que cet homme était capable de m'y amener progressivement, tout comme il m'avait montré qu'il fallait que je ressorte cette affaire, tout comme il était passé d'un parasite me collant aux basques dans mes enquêtes à une ressource vitale pour mon équipe et tout simplement pour moi.

Je devais être dans mes pensées depuis un moment car j'entendis la voix de Richard me dire :

Kate, tu es là ? Tu n'as pas fini ton assiette. Tu veux que je la réchauffe ?

Je regardais le contenu de cette dernière et effectivement j'avais abandonné ma dégustation, alors que mes compagnons de table avaient fini leur assiette. Je me sentais confuse d'avoir laissé mon esprit divaguer ainsi.

Non ne t'embête pas, je rêvassais.

Il me sourit, appuyant plus fermement sa caresse sur ma cuisse. Ce n'était pas une caresse pour éveiller mon désir, mais pour me signifier qu'il était là, près de moi. Je finissais mon plat qui n'avait rien perdu de sa saveur. J'appréciais l'absence d'interrogation sur mon décrochage pendant le dîner. J'étais quelque peu embarrassée tout de même. Pour remédier à ceci je me saisissais des assiettes et les ramenais à la cuisine. Je fus suivie par Richard.

Ca va toi ?

Oui désolée pour tout à l'heure j'ai eu un moment d'abandon.

Oui on a remarqué. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui. Tout va bien ?

Oui ça va, j'ai juste une fâcheuse tendance à me laisser emporter par mes pensées.

Et là il me prenait affectueusement dans ses bras, je laissais reposer ma tête sur son épaule. Les battements réguliers de son cœur parvenaient à me tranquilliser, je m'enivrais de son parfum.

Tu as changé de parfum ? m'enquis-je.

Oui, un cadeau d'Alexis. Tu aimes ?

Oh oui répondis-je enfouissant ma tête dans son cou et y déposant plusieurs baisers.

Il me plaqua ensuite un baiser sur le front. Il était fabuleux, comprenant que j'avais besoin de soutien à ce moment, m'apportant toute sa tendresse. Je me défaisais à regret de cette étreinte et m'attelais à découper la tarte. J'enlevais le torchon, Rick était derrière moi voulant découvrir le dessert en avant première. Une fois la découpe achevée il se saisit du couteau et récolta un peu de marmelade au citron de son doigt, il m'en donna un peu et mangea le reste.

Mmm.

Alors c'est bon ?

Oui même si pas autant que toi…me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Rick….

Je n'y peux rien, tes desserts et toi vous me faites de l'effet.

Viens on va manger le dessert et on s'occupera de ton problème après.

Ca ça veut dire que tu restes fit-il joyeux me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Je souriais avançant dans la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Il me suivait avec les assiettes. A table je servais Martha, Alexis, Rick et moi et nous nous rassîmes.

Kate cette tarte est délicieuse dit Martha.

Absolument fit Alexis.

Lieutenant Beckett vous avez tant de talents cachés rétorqua Richard.

Merci me contentais-je de répondre. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais en cuisine et tous les dimanches j'avais le droit à un gâteau.

En échange j'eus le droit à un sourire sincère de la part de mes hôtes, qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je ne pensais pas souvent à ma mère en ces termes là, mais quand je le faisais j'arrivais à me sentir bien, c'était comme si elle était avec moi. Alexis nous parla ensuite du nouveau projet qu'elle avait en sciences.

Les enfants, il se fait tard je vais vous laisser dit Martha.

D'accord bonne nuit mère.

Bonne nuit Martha fis-je.

Bonne nuit. Kate je vais vous sortir des pantalons, les mettre dans la chambre de Richard et vous n'aurez qu'à choisir celui qui vous convient.

Très bien merci beaucoup.

Alexis tu devrais accompagner ta grand-mère, tu as largement dépassé ton horaire de semaine, fit Richard.

Une fois de plus j'étais émerveillée quand je le voyais endosser son costume de père. Il avait une certaine autorité vis-à-vis de sa fille, mais il la distillait dans tellement d'amour et de plaisanteries qu'elle en devenait secondaire.

Bonne nuit papa fit-elle en venant embrasser son père.

Bonne nuit ma puce dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et l'embrassant sur le front comme il l'avait fait avec moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Kate bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Alexis.

Et voilà le petit monde était monté à l'étage, je me retrouvais seule avec Rick dans le salon. Nous commençâmes par ranger la cuisine et nettoyer la table de la salle à manger.

Un café ? me proposa-t-il.

Volontiers.

Il prépara les boissons et nous allâmes dans le salon le boire. J'avais fini ma tasse, il me la retira des mains pour la poser sur la table. Il commença à m'embrasser et je me laissais emporter par le tourbillon de sensualité qu'il m'offrait. Sa bouche avait le goût du café et du citron donnant une autre saveur à notre baiser. Je ne tardais pas à lui caresser la nuque et lui à immiscer ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il m'allongea sur le canapé, me recouvrant de son corps et continuant son baiser. J'inclinais presque spontanément une de mes jambes resserrant notre étreinte, il me mordait la lèvre au même moment m'arrachant un premier gémissement. Celui-ci fut suivi d'un deuxième quand il me fit une légère morsure dans le cou. Nos respirations se faisaient plus irrégulières, saccadées. Je réussis à lui dire :

Monsieur Castle, je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous me fassiez visiter votre chambre.

Mademoiselle Beckett je ne vous savais pas aussi entreprenante…

Menteur fis-je en mordant le lobe de son oreille droite et le faisant grogner.

M'embrassant à nouveau il me leva, me prit par la main et m'amena à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre.

_**Richard**_

Ca y est, elle était là devant ma porte. Je me précipitais vers cette dernière pour accueillir ma muse. Une fois de plus je fus estomaqué par la vision que me procurait cette femme.

Bonjour vous lui dis-je toujours émerveillé.

Salut toi.

Elle passait devant moi, pénétrant dans l'appartement et je laissais venir à mes narines les premières volutes de cerise se dégageant de mon invité. Une fois la porte refermée, elle me gratifia d'un baiser aérien et pur sur les lèvres. Mère était restée dans le salon non loin des escaliers, afin de me laisser accueillir Kate en toute tranquillité. Ce fut Kate qui rompit la sphère de notre inimité s'adressant à elle :

Bonsoir Martha, comment allez-vous ?

Bonsoir Kate.

J'étais un spectateur attendri de la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Mère avait toujours apprécié Kate, bien plus que mes deux premières femmes et autres conquêtes. Et lorsqu'elle étreignit ma compagne je savais qu'elle était sincère.

Kate est arrivée ?

C'était la voix excitée et impatiente de ma chère fille qui avait quitté sa chambre et se jetait dans les bras de mon amie. La spontanéité des deux était merveilleuse. Kate s'était toujours montrée très complice à l'égard d'Alexis.

Kate je suis si contente de te voir.

Moi aussi dit-elle en lui caressant affectueusement son dos.

J'admirais la séquence complètement ébahi et admiratif. Mère me tira de cette douce observation en me disant d'un ton réprobateur :

Richard voudrais-tu s'il te plaît débarrasser Kate ?

Oui tout de suite.

Effectivement je m'aperçus que Kate avait toujours dans une de ses mains un plat et portait toujours sa veste qu'elle n'avait même pas entrouvert. Je m'étais laissé transporter. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle venait de quitter l'étreinte d'Alexis et me donna son plat. Je l'entreposais sur la paillasse devant la cuisine et m'empresser de revenir vers elle. Je regardais sa veste et lui dit tout en posant ma main sur le zip :

Je te débarrasse de ta veste si tu veux.

Mais elle s'était dégagée semblant quelque peu embarrassée de ma proposition. Je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup que l'effeuiller pouvait la gêner en présence d'Alexis et de mère. Elle s'occupa donc d'elle-même de ce détail, me tournant le dos. Je suivais le moindre détail lorsqu'elle retira son vêtement, découvrant sa tenue. Elle était sublime, toujours plus me dis-je en la contemplant. J'aimais particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait des tenues si féminines. La robe de ce soir était très élégante, mettant en valeur son corps. Cependant, elle avait mis un chemisier en dessous masquant donc l'échancrure naturelle de la robe. Je laissais ensuite traîner mes yeux tout le long de son corps. Je ne me lassais définitivement pas de la découvrir plusieurs fois par jour, de l'observer, d'apprécier la finesse de ses courbes, sa silhouette si élancée.

Les enfants Alexis et moi nous allons nous occuper de préparer l'apéritif, on vous appellera quand ça sera prêt, dit Martha.

Vous voulez de l'aide peut être ? demanda Kate.

Ma chère vous vous occupez de mon fils, c'est déjà un métier à plein temps.

Ca je vous le confirme Martha, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je souriais à cet échange de remarque, retrouvant avec plaisir le sarcasme de mère qui était toujours aussi bien accueilli par la jeune femme. J'étais ravi de cette proposition, ayant envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec elle. Je la guidais vers mon bureau où nous serions plus tranquilles. Je lui tenais les deux mains, elle était face à moi et je la contemplais une fois de plus. L'éclairage de la pièce faisait ressortir son regard de jade.

Tu es magnifique Kate.

Merci. Tu es très beau aussi.

Je pourrais passer des journées à la contempler ainsi, nos mains liées nous envoyaient des ondes de chaleur. Je me sentais tellement bien en sa présence, elle me complétait. Mes yeux s'attardèrent avec envie sur sa bouche vermeille si tentante et je cédais à cette tentation pour retrouver sa douceur. Je commençais par de rapides baisers pour les intensifier progressivement tenant toujours ses mains dans les miennes. Je la faisais attendre, je voulais sentir son impatience et sa frustration grandir de ne pas voir notre échange s'approfondir. Si aux joutes verbales elle me laissait souvent sur place, elle cédait généralement la première dans nos baisers. Ce fut le cas une nouvelle fois quand elle emprisonna de ses dents ma lèvre inférieure, l'étirant. C'était le signal, j'arrêtais de résister et après lui avoir passé un doigt sur sa bouche enflée d'envie je m'en emparais jalousement et avec gourmandise. Avec agilité Kate s'inséra dans ma bouche et facilita la rencontre entre nos langues qui s'accordèrent sur la partition à jouer. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'art du baiser, éveillant à chaque fois des sensations en moi. J'oubliais tout, m'abandonnant littéralement. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de nous : plus de lumière, plus personne juste le tourbillon de ce baiser venu d'ailleurs. La voix de ma fille me ramena à la réalité lorsque je l'entendis dire timidement :

Kate, papa tout est prêt en bas.

Elle me déposait un nouveau baiser, tandis que je lui reprenais la main ne voulant pas la lâcher pour rejoindre mère et Alexis en bas. Ma fille proposa à boire mais à ce moment là je dis :

J'ai mis du champagne au frais mesdames.

Champagne c'est mon deuxième prénom fit mère.

Je vous suis alors répondit-elle

Ca sera un verre de jus de fruit pour moi dit Alexis.

Je vis Kate esquisser un sourire à la réponse de ma fille. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de l'adolescence de Kate en dehors ce qu'elle m'avait laissé entendre. A priori je devinais qu'elle avait dut être moins sage que ma fille.

Oui je suis le père d'une jeune fille qui n'a jamais cédé à une coupe de champagne.

J'étais assez fier de ma fille, des comportements qu'elle pouvait avoir et je la remerciais de ne pas me mettre dans des situations délicates. Je n'avais pas souvent à la réprimander.

Richard tu me donnes un coup de main pour ça ?

Oui mère.

J'allais à la cuisine pour aider et servir les boissons laissant mes deux autres femmes préférées ensemble. J'entendais des voix, mais elles parlaient trop bas pour que je puisse identifier leurs propos. En même temps je n'avais pas à tout savoir de ce qu'elles se disaient. J'étais tellement ravi qu'elles se considèrent et s'apprécient mutuellement. Les apéritifs servis nous retrouvions les deux jeunes femmes au salon. J'avais laissé le soin à mère de prendre le jus de fruit d'Alexis pour pouvoir donner à Kate sa coupe. Nous étions à présent tous les quatre assis sur le canapé et ma fille porta en premier un toast.

A vous deux.

Mère accepta, portant en hauteur son verre et Kate ajouta :

A nous tous.

Nous fîmes tinter nos verres et mère dit :

Vous savez les enfants, vous avez le droit de vous embrasser quand même. Pas vrai Alexis ?

Mais oui.

Alors si j'ai la permission de ma chère mère et de ma fille…

Je me jetais sur les lèvres de ma compagne lui offrant une douce caresse entre nos deux bouches. Elle me gratifia d'un tendre regard accompagné de son plus beau sourire. Ce baiser bien qu'en présence de mère et d'Alexis ne l'avait pas gêné, elle me surprit même en prenant le contrôle de la conversation :

Alors Martha où en êtes-vous dans votre projet d'école de théâtre ?

Ca avance, trop lentement, d'autant que je n'ai plus l'énergie de mes vingt ans. Mais ça avance.

Je suis persuadée que vous allez y arriver, le projet est beau en tout cas.

Merci Kate. Mais assez parlé de moi parlons de vous deux.

Vous savez Martha à la fois nous débutons une relation et nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans. Pour le moment c'est tout neuf…

Et au travail comment ça se passe ?

Mère…

Non c'est bon Rick, ça ne me gêne pas. En fait nous avons décidé pour le moment de garder notre relation pour nous. En réalité il n'y a qu'Alexis et vous qui êtes au courant.

La sincérité de ses réponses me touchait. Elle ne cherchait pas à être différente devant ma mère et ma fille. Elle était elle tout simplement et j'appréciais particulièrement ce naturel. L'écoutant ma main s'était posée sur cuisse ce qui m'avait valu un regard de la part de ma chère mère.

Moi je vous trouve mignons tous les deux en tout cas dit Alexis.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être plus attendri par la remarque de ma fille ou par le sourire et le rougissement de ma partenaire. Les deux m'émouvaient réellement. J'étais véritablement chanceux d'être en présence de ces trois merveilleuses femmes.

Et si on passait à table ? lançais-je.

Mon invitation recueillit tous les suffrages. Kate s'était levée du canapé, j'enserrais sa taille l'accompagnant jusqu'à notre destination et l'embrassais avant de lui indiquer son siège.

Mesdames asseyez-vous je m'occupe de tout.

J'allais prestement à la cuisine afin de servir l'entrée. Au loin j'entendis une conversation entre mère et Kate. Tout en garnissant les assiettes j'écoutais :

Kate, je pense que je dois vous remercier.

Pour quelle raison ?

Parce que mon fils est heureux. Il a changé depuis qu'il est entré dans votre vie et là depuis quelques jours il est épanoui. Pour un parent il n'y a rien de plus fantastique de voir que son enfant est heureux. Et puis vous êtes une femme bien Kate.

Merci Martha. A mon tour de vous remercier car votre fils est réellement quelqu'un de bien.

Décidemment c'était la soirée de l'émotion, mais j'aurai du m'y attendre avec la réunion de ces trois fantastiques femmes. J'étais ému car avec Kate je pouvais être moi. Je n'avais plus à jouer de personnage devant elle. Elle voyait en moi l'homme et non pas le personnage public. Et je m'autorisais à penser qu'elle avait cédé à l'être humain et non au personnage parce que le premier était réel pour elle. Le cœur embaumé par toutes ces pensées je servais ces dames et apportais le vin avant de m'asseoir à table.

C'est très beau en tout cas dit-elle.

Et tu as le droit de goûter répondis-je.

Nous prîmes tous les quatre une première cuillérée de la mousse.

C'est délicieux Richard fit Martha.

Mm vraiment très bon rajoutait Kate

Kate il va falloir que tu viennes plus souvent à la maison ? dit Alexis.

Pourquoi ?répondit-elle d'un ton surpris.

Parce que je pense que papa n'osera pas te servir ses inventions culinaires !

Ah parce qu'il invente ?

Oui et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit toujours réussi continua Alexis. La dernière en date était une « smoothlette ».

Elle se retournait vers moi avec le même air interrogatif qu'elle m'accordait lorsque nous étions sur des enquêtes. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle dise « Castle on a une théorie à faire partager à la classe ? ». Ceci dit je n'étais pas si loin, elle me dit :

Et ça consiste en quoi une « smoothlette » Monsieur Castle ?

C'est un savant mélange que seuls les palais avisés peuvent apprécier à sa juste valeur : une omelette mélangée à la douceur des marshmallows et du chocolat.

Bien je vois que je ne suis pas l'unique à souffrir de ton imagination débordante.

Si tu me le demandes gentiment je pourrais te faire profiter de mes inventions culinaires demain matin….

Je dois vraiment avoir un problème cérébral pour te supporter au travail et en dehors. Et qui t'as dit que je restais ici ce soir ?

Nous retrouvions la teneur de nos échanges quotidiens et ni notre nouvelle relation ni la présence de mère et d'Alexis ne semblait contrarier cela. Je vis d'ailleurs qu'elles étaient plutôt amusées par le spectacle. Je pris mon air boudeur en réaction à ses dernière répliques et lui dis :

Avoue qu'au fond de toi tu les aimes mes théories farfelues. Tu ne restes pas ce soir alors ?

Je ne sais pas et puis je n'ai pas pris d'affaires.

Ca ce n'est pas un problème rétorquais-je. Mère aura bien un pantalon à te prêter si tu ne veux pas aller au commissariat en robe, bien que soit dit en passant, je te trouve radieuse. N'est-ce pas mère ?

Prêter un pantalon à Kate aucun problème.

Tu vois et pour cette nuit disons que rien ne t'oblige à être vêtue…

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et son visage se rosit suite à ma réplique.

Papa… je te rappelle que nous sommes là. Et arrête car tu mets Kate mal à l'aise.

Pardon.

Ma fille était aussi douée que Kate pour me faire taire. Une fois cet interlude passé, nous retournâmes à nos entrées. Ces dernières finies je débarrassais aidé par Kate. Je me retrouvais dans la cuisine avec elle quand Alexis demanda :

Papa, je peux emmener Kate dans ma chambre en attendant que ça soit prêt ?

Oui ma puce si Kate est d'accord et à condition que tu me la ramènes.

Je suis d'accord Rick.

J'appréciais une nouvelle fois son comportement, constatant que mon rêve de bâtir une famille avec Kate était en bonne route. Elle m'embrassait légèrement, je me laissais emporter dans un baiser plus appuyé compte tenu de tout ce qui se passait ce soir. J'en oubliais presque la présence de ma famille. C'est Kate qui mit fin au baiser et finit par se diriger à l'étage avec Alexis.

Pendant ce temps là je sortais la suite du repas, ayant mis de l'eau à chauffer pour le riz. Je remis également le coulis de poireaux à tiédir tout doucement. Mère avait quitté la table et s'était installée au bar avec son verre de vin et avait apporté le mien.

A vous deux me dit-elle en faisant tinter nos verres.

Je lui souriais répondant à son toast et buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Richard me dit-elle. Ca fait des années que je ne m'occupe plus de ta vie amoureuse, mais là mon fils je te défends de gâcher cette relation.

Ce n'est pas mon but mère. Kate est…

Fantastique dit-elle.

J'allais dire extraordinaire, mais fantastique lui va très bien aussi. En vérité tout le vocabulaire du panégyrique est approprié quand il s'agit de Kate.

Mon fils quelle formulation…

Je suis écrivain mère et elle est ma muse. Alors…

A ce propos où en est l'écrivain dans son travail ?

J'ai écrit beaucoup l'autre nuit après que Kate soit venue ici il y a quatre jours, mais depuis je n'ai pas eu trop de temps.

Et tu as une date butoir pour rendre le prochain volume ?

Non Gina ne m'a pas encore appelé pour ça et j'aimerai autant ne pas lui en donner l'occasion.

Je comprends. Mais vous vous êtes quittés convenablement ?

Par téléphone, comme deux adultes qui ont réalisé qu'ils étaient plus attachés à l'idée de couple plutôt qu'à la personne qu'ils avaient en face. Et puis je ne me suis pas remis avec elle pour les bonnes raisons.

C'est-à-dire ?

Si je suis retourné avec Gina avant de partir dans les Hamptons, c'était parce que Kate sortait avec un flic et cela m'insupportait de les voir se bécoter au commissariat. J'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux à ce moment là.

Moi je le savais depuis longtemps.

Ah oui depuis quand ?

Certainement depuis le premier jour. Quand tu nous as parlé d'elle tes yeux brillaient. Ensuite tu as créé un personnage de roman à son effigie ce qui n'est pas rien. Enfin, j'ai vu à quel point tu la respectais et là je me suis dit qu'elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres.

Ca c'est certain, fis-je.

Je trinquais de nouveau avec mère. Cette conversation était importante pour moi. Elle m'a confirmé ce que je pensais. Elle avait été un des déclencheurs de mes dernières démarches envers Kate, celles qui avaient permis à ce que nous allions plus loin. Tout en constatant que le riz était cuit je me rappelais de cette discussion que nous avions eue pendant l'affaire Raglan, après la fusillade où elle m'avait demandé de m'interroger pourquoi je la suivais encore. Et là je lui avais admis que ce n'était plus à propos des livres désormais. Elle m'avait fait mettre le doigt sur mes réels sentiments envers Kate. Je souriais songeant à la progression réalisée depuis le temps.

Alexis, Kate c'est prêt.

En attendant qu'elles descendent je dressais les assiettes et mère les apportait à table. Je retrouvais avec plaisir les deux jeunes femmes qui me semblaient très complices. Cela me déclenchait un nouveau sourire pour Kate et une fois celle-ci assise je caressais sa cuisse. Nous attaquâmes le plat et la pièce entra dans le silence, brisé seulement par le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes. Kate interrompit le moment en déclarant :

Attention je risque de prendre un abonnement si tu cuisines si bien.

Ce n'est pas moi que ça gênerait très chère lui dis-je.

Moi non plus fit Martha.

Moi je vote pour l'abonnement déclara Alexis.

Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur. Cependant, je vis Kate se perdre quelque peu. Son regard habituellement si animé, si expressif tomba quelque peu dans le vague. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Déjà ce matin elle avait eu une absence au commissariat lorsque j'étais allé faire des cafés. Physiquement son enveloppe charnelle était toujours là, mais je la sentais mentalement perdue dans une galaxie lointaine. Je ne savais pas comment réagir de peur de la brusquer en souhaitant la sortir de sa torpeur. En même temps, j'étais frustré de la voir ainsi, visiblement troublée et de ne rien faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Elle avait délaissé son assiette. J'eus un échange de regards avec ma mère et ma fille, qui semblaient aussi surprises que moi par le changement d'attitude chez Kate. Tout doucement j'essayais de lui parler :

Kate, tu es là ? Tu n'as pas fini ton assiette. Tu veux que je la réchauffe ?

Non ne t'embête pas, je rêvassais.

Bon elle avait répondu bonne chose. Je lui souris timidement et appuyais ma caresse sur sa cuisse pendant qu'elle recommençait à manger. Ce n'était pas le moment que je la soumette à un interrogatoire sur son passage à vide. J'espérais seulement qu'elle m'en parlerait en temps voulu. Une fois son assiette finie elle se leva et débarrassa la table. Je me décidais de la suivre pour m'assurait que tout allait bien.

Ca va toi ?

Oui désolée pour tout à l'heure j'ai eu un moment d'abandon.

Oui on a remarqué. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui. Tout va bien ?

Oui ça va, j'ai juste une fâcheuse tendance à me laisser emporter par mes pensées.

Elle ne voulait pas parler maintenant. Je devais faire preuve de la même tolérance qu'elle avait eue à mon égard. Mais il fallait que je lui signifie que j'étais là pour elle. J'enserrais mes bras autour d'elle et sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je récupérais des vapeurs de cerise venant de ses cheveux et cela me rassurait sur l'état de ma partenaire, qu'elle s'abandonne ainsi dans mes bras. Elle était à présent dans mon cou et elle me dit :

Tu as changé de parfum ?

Oui, un cadeau d'Alexis. Tu aimes ?

Oh oui dit-elle parsemant mon cou de baisers chauds dont elle avait le secret.

Je clôturais ce moment de tendresse et d'abandon en l'embrassant sur son front chaud. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et prit la tarte sur le bar. Je restais derrière elle pour découvrir le contenu de ce plat mystérieux et une fois le torchon enlevé j'apercevais ce qui ressemblait à une tarte aux citrons. Elle la découpa entre quatre parts et je lui pris le couteau nous faisant gouter la marmelade.

Mmm.

Alors c'est bon ?

Oui même si pas autant que toi…lui murmurais-je.

Rick….

Je n'y peux rien, tes desserts et toi vous me faites de l'effet.

Viens on va manger le dessert et on s'occupera de ton problème après.

Ca ça veut dire que tu restes lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

A son sourire je compris que j'avais vu juste, j'en étais ravi. Prenant des assiettes je la rejoignais dans la salle à manger. Elle nous servit de ce délicieux dessert et nous reprîmes place à table.

Kate cette tarte est délicieuse dit mère.

Absolument fit Alexis.

Lieutenant Beckett vous avez tant de talents cachés rétorquais-je.

Merci dit-elle. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais en cuisine et tous les dimanches j'avais le droit à un gâteau.

Elle avait parlé de sa mère sur un ton presque enfantin et joyeux. Evoquer cela lui rappelait certainement tous les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait pu partager avec elle. Même s'ils étaient finis aujourd'hui, la vie lui ayant arraché sa mère, ces épisodes là étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Et avec des souvenirs nous étions capables de retrouver des sensations ressenties. Je l'avais déjà vu une fois lorsqu'avant un interrogatoire elle m'avait dit qu'elle pensait au meurtre de sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle passait la tête sous le ruban jaune délimitant une scène de meurtre. Alexis nous parla ensuite du nouveau projet qu'elle avait en sciences.

Les enfants, il se fait tard je vais vous laisser dit Martha.

D'accord bonne nuit mère.

Bonne nuit Martha fit Kate.

Bonne nuit. Kate je vais vous sortir des pantalons, les mettre dans la chambre de Richard et vous n'aurez qu'à choisir celui qui vous convient.

Très bien merci beaucoup.

Alexis tu devrais accompagner ta grand-mère, tu as largement dépassé ton horaire de semaine, dis-je en m'adressant à ma fille.

Bonne nuit papa fit-elle m'embrassant.

Bonne nuit ma puce dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras et l'embrassant sur le front.

Kate bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Alexis.

Le départ de mère était calculé, elle voulait nous laisser seuls. Quant à Alexis elle avait école demain donc il était normal qu'elle aille se coucher. Nous étions à nouveau tous les deux et nous rangeâmes la cuisine. J'avais fini, je passais un dernier coup d'éponge sur la paillasse, étant devant la machine à café je lui en proposais un :

Un café ?

Volontiers.

Je l'accompagnais dans ce dernier café de la journée que nous bûmes dans le salon. Elle avait fini sa tasse et était silencieuse sans toutefois être retournée dans sa torpeur. Ayant fini ma tasse je nous débarrassais. Profitant que nous étions seuls je retrouvais sa bouche l'invitant à partager un nouveau ballet. Elle répondit très vite, ses mains fines venant accompagner et accroître la douceur de notre échange. Je laissais les miennes parcourir sa chevelure soyeuse et ondulée. Je faisais peser mon poids afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le canapé et m'installais sur elle ne quittant pas un instant sa bouche. Son corps ne tarda pas à me répondre sa jambe remontant vers moi et permettant un rapprochement extrême de nos corps. J'approuvais le changement de discussion en lui mordillant la lèvre, lui arrachant un gémissement qui envoya un premier frisson en moi. Alors que je me penchais dans son cou pour suçoter sa peau, elle laissa expirer une nouvelle plainte sensuelle. Je brûlais de désir pour elle, ne contrôlant plus mon souffle. Elle me dit d'une voix déjà étranglée par son désir naissant :

Monsieur Castle, je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous me fassiez visiter votre chambre.

Mademoiselle Beckett je ne vous savais pas aussi entreprenante…

Menteur me dit-elle en me mordant le lobe de mon oreille droite m'arrachant un grognement.

Je l'embrassais, me levais tout en l'aidant à se mettre debout. La prenant par la main je la conduisais jusqu'à ma chambre.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Richard**_

J'avais mes mains sur ses hanches, nous nous embrassions tout en franchissant la porte. D'un pied je fermais la porte derrière nous et à tâtons je cherchais la lumière. Son baiser était profond et m'envoyait des signaux forts. J'étais excité aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, par ma partenaire cela ne faisait aucun doute mais également par la symbolique de me retrouver avec Kate dans cette posture dans mon appartement, dans ma chambre. Combien de nuits avais-je fait ce rêve où je la ferai mienne dans mes murs ? Je souriais, elle le sentit et me dit :

A quoi tu penses ?

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Oui.

Je me détachais légèrement d'elle et posais ma main sur sa joue, plongeant dans son regard.

Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de ça…

Et alors…dit-elle en souriant.

Alors…avec toi je me dis que les rêves sont bien pâles face à la réalité.

Tout en souriant elle mordait sa lèvre supérieure, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres et dans les yeux.

Rick je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Bien sûr je suis tout ouïe. Viens on va s'asseoir.

Je la pris par la main et nous allâmes nous asseoir au pied du lit. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne.

Tu sais j'ai eu des absences aujourd'hui.

Oui j'ai vu au poste ce midi et ce soir au dîner.

Tu sais ce qu'on vit depuis quelques jours c'est merveilleux, passionné, intense…

Je pouvais voir la lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me parlait. J'étais hypnotisé par son regard et à cet instant je pensais aux mots de Paul Eluard :

_La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur, _

_Un rond de danse et de douceur, _

_Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,_

_Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu _

_C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu._

Décidemment tout en elle me rappelait des poèmes.

Oui c'est fantastique, tu es extraordinaire Kate.

Merci…mais Rick…

Oui.

J'ai peur.

De quoi ?

Peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu ma mère. Après sa mort je m'étais juré de ne plus m'attacher autant car on ne retient que les souffrances quand l'autre part. Tout va si vite entre nous, je ne me reconnais pas. Tu suscites des sentiments en moi dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je suis complètement bouleversée parce qu'il se passe.

Et c'est mal demandais-je ?

Je l'ignore. Tout cela est nouveau et on ne peut pas dire que je sois une professionnelle pour les relations à long terme, je trouve toujours le moyen de faire échouer les choses dès que ça devient trop sérieux. Et je n'ai pas envie de me comporter ainsi avec toi.

Kate, écoute-moi. Tu me l'as dit hier, on ne peut se faire des promesses car on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Mais ce que je sais, et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontré, c'est que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

Et si je sabotais tout comme d'habitude ?

Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Tu es trop importante pour moi.

Tu l'es toi aussi, tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs.

Je sentais comme un aveu dans sa phrase. Je fronçais les sourcils mais avant que je l'interroge elle poursuivit :

Lorsque ma mère est morte j'ai trouvé une échappatoire dans tes romans. Ils ont été mon salut m'empêchant de sombrer dans le gouffre de la tristesse. C'est en lisant les aventures de Storm que j'ai eu envie d'aller de l'avant à nouveau. Tu m'as sauvé Rick.

Son intensité était saisissante. Elle d'habitude si intérieure s'ouvrait à moi. Les mots qu'elle me disait valaient et surpassaient tous les « je t'aime » de la terre. Je sentis mes yeux se flouter d'émotion, des larmes se former dans mes pupilles ce que j'éprouvais à cet instant n'était pas du domaine du dicible. Le moment était fort, je la prenais dans mes bras et la serais essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Sa tête était dans mon cou, je sentis de l'humidité dans mon cou je lui relevais la tête et voyais ses yeux larmoyants. J'embrassais son visage pour récolter ses larmes. La femme que j'avais dans mes bras était aux antipodes de l'image qu'elle donnait. Elle se montrait dans toute sa fragilité et la voir ainsi me désarmait. Je lui déposais un léger baiser sur les lèvres et me mettais à ses pieds. Je lui enlevais ses bottes. J'en profitais pour me débarrasser de mes chaussures également. Puis je me réinstallais sur le lit, mais cette fois à la tête et je la faisais venir contre moi. Elle se blottit contre mon torse, je lui embrassais le sommet de la tête en caressant ses cheveux. Elle ne pleurait plus. Je fermais les yeux me laissant bercer par la sensation de chaleur que m'apportait sa tête posée contre moi.

Je m'étais assoupi et au rythme de la respiration de Kate je constatais qu'il en était de même pour elle. Je posais un baiser sur son front, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller et je fermais les yeux, savourant le moment de m'endormir contre la femme que j'aimais tout simplement.

_**Kate**_

Arrivés à l'étage nous reprîmes notre baiser fougueux et il me faisait habilement rentrer dans la chambre. Tout en essayant de répondre à l'exigence que sa bouche me demandait je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je rentrais dans la chambre de mon écrivain. En étant honnête avec moi-même je l'avais rêvé plusieurs fois, mais le vivre était une autre chose. Alors que notre baiser continuait je sentis qu'il souriait et je lui demandais me décollant juste pour pouvoir articuler :

A quoi tu penses ?

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Oui.

Là tout en s'éloignant un peu plus il me fixait intensément une main sur ma joue pour me dire :

Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de ça…

Et alors…dit-elle en souriant.

Alors…avec toi je me dis que les rêves sont bien pâles face à la réalité.

Sa remarque me fit sourire et eut un certain écho en moi. Il fallait que je lui fasse part de toutes mes pensées et notamment de celles de la journée. Je décidais donc de mettre temporairement l'idée de faire connaissance avec ses draps tout de suite et de m'ouvrir à lui un peu plus. Je l'avais senti perplexe aujourd'hui lors de mes décrochages mentaux, il n'avait pas relevé mais j'avais identifié une part d'attente.

Rick je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Bien sûr je suis tout ouïe. Viens on va s'asseoir.

Il me saisissait la main pour m'amener jusqu'au lit où nous nous assîmes, mais il ne me lâchait pas anticipant certainement le fait que j'allais lui faire une confidence.

Tu sais j'ai eu des absences aujourd'hui.

Oui j'ai vu au poste ce midi et ce soir au dîner.

Tu sais ce qu'on vit depuis quelques jours c'est merveilleux, passionné, intense…

Il me fixait toujours avec cette intensité qui était la sienne. Je me sentais couvée, protégée par ce regard. Moi qui clamais toujours mon indépendance, refusant toute forme de protection je m'abandonnais avec plaisir dans la bulle qu'il m'offrait. J'essayais de formuler adroitement mes pensées, ne voulant pas dire un mot de trop. Il profita de mon silence pour me dire :

Oui c'est fantastique, tu es extraordinaire Kate.

Une fois de plus j'étais touchée par ses mots, son regard.

Merci…mais Rick…

Oui.

J'ai peur.

De quoi ?

Peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu ma mère. Après sa mort je m'étais juré de ne plus m'attacher autant car on ne retient que les souffrances quand l'autre part. Tout va si vite entre nous, je ne me reconnais pas. Tu suscites des sentiments en moi dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je suis complètement bouleversée parce qu'il se passe.

Et c'est mal ?

Je l'ignore. Tout cela est nouveau et on ne peut pas dire que je sois une professionnelle pour les relations à long terme, je trouve toujours le moyen de faire échouer les choses dès que ça devient trop sérieux. Et je n'ai pas envie de me comporter ainsi avec toi.

Kate, écoute-moi. Tu me l'as dit hier, on ne peut se faire des promesses car on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Mais ce que je sais, et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontré, c'est que je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie.

Et si je sabotais tout comme d'habitude ?

Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Tu es trop importante pour moi.

Tu l'es toi aussi, tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs.

Une fois de plus il avait entendu comme il le fallait mes doutes, mes contradictions et mes sentiments. Il répondait présent à mon aveu. Je l'avais vu réagir à ma dernière phrase. Je poursuivais en lui avouant le lien qui nous unissait déjà avant notre rencontre.

Lorsque ma mère est morte j'ai trouvé une échappatoire dans tes romans. Ils ont été mon salut m'empêchant de sombrer dans le gouffre de la tristesse. C'est en lisant les aventures de Storm que j'ai eu envie d'aller de l'avant à nouveau. Tu m'as sauvé Rick.

Suite à cette dernière confidence il ne répondit pas. Mais nous n'avions pas besoin de ça une fois de plus. Je vis ses yeux se troubler et il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Entre nous circulait une énergie dont j'ignorais la source. C'était comme si nous créions quelque chose de plus que la somme de nos deux individualités. Je fus assaillie par une émotion intense et laissais des larmes s'écouler. Des larmes de soulagement de pouvoir être moi avec lui, de confier mes plus grands secrets car il me respectait. Il releva ma tête et de sa bouche s'abreuva du liquide lacrymal qui parcourait mes joues.

Je savourais la chance qui était la mienne d'avoir un homme qui comprenait tout en moi. Ceci m'avait un premier temps déstabilisé, notamment au moment de notre rencontre lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'histoire expliquant pourquoi j'étais flic. Je me rappelais de cet instant comme si c'était hier. Il y avait fallu si peu de temps pour percer mon armure que je croyais à l'époque infaillible. Et aujourd'hui encore il répondait présent et me donnait tout, comprenant ce que je ne formulais pas. Mes larmes cessèrent, je m'apaisais progressivement. Il m'embrassa délicatement et entreprit de m'enlever mes bottes. Ses gestes étaient attentionnés et délicats. Il défaisait ses chaussures. De mon côté je n'avais pas bougé encore émoussée par la situation que nous venions de vivre. Il s'installa sur le lit et me fit venir à lui. Et là il ouvrait ses bras pour que je puisse me lover contre lui. J'acceptais avec plaisir son invitation, retrouvant son torse. Il m'embrassait le haut de la tête comme je l'avais vu embrasser Alexis tout à l'heure, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avec moi. Une de ses mains me caressait le dos et l'autre les cheveux. De mon côté j'avais une main à plat sur son torse. Je fermais les yeux savourant l'instant et calais ma respiration sur le rythme de la sienne. Nous étions unis pas seulement charnellement comme lors d'une étreinte mais aussi mentalement. Je découvrais une nouvelle sensation.

Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des années, à vrai dire cela remontait à mon enfance lorsque ma mère vivait encore. Il lui arrivait souvent de me prendre dans ses bras et je me sentais en sécurité, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Et là ce soir, dans les bras de Richard je me sentais invincible. Il me complétait m'apportant l'irrationalité, la tranquillité, la sagesse que je n'avais pas. Le rythme apaisé de sa respiration, la chaleur se dégageant de son corps eurent raison de moi et je me laissais emporter par un profond sommeil.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Kate**_

J'ouvrais les yeux et j'eus un regard pour le réveil posé sur la table de nuit affichant 3h42. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous étions endormis. Rick n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, la lumière était toujours allumée, nous étions encore habillés et sur son lit. Je le regardais, il était paisible. Son visage m'inspirait la quiétude, la force, la sérénité. Lentement et doucement je glissais pour me défaire de son étreinte, me levais et allais dans la chambre. Je faisais un détour par la salle de bains souriant devant le côté métrosexuel de Rick. J'ouvrais son après rasage et le respirais j'aimais cette odeur. Je faisais pareil avec son parfum. J'enlevais mes collants et ma robe ne gardant que ma chemise. Je retournais dans la chambre et allais éteindre la lumière tout en essayant de mémoriser la configuration de la pièce. A tâtons je retrouvais le lit et me rapprochais de lui. Je ne résistais pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Je l'entendis gémir :

Mmm.

Je passais ma langue délicatement sur ses lèvres et il commença à répondre à mon baiser me donnant accès à sa bouche. Je devins vite plus frénétique froissant sa chemise de mes mains, m'immisçant dessous. Il émergeait progressivement de son sommeil et commença à être plus entreprenant répondant à mes ardeurs. Nos corps vibrèrent à l'unisson une nouvelle fois pour notre plus grand plaisir. Nous étions à nouveau enlacés, il m'embrassa le front et me dit :

Merci pour ce réveil.

J'ai hésité à te sortir de ton sommeil, mais tu étais si beau et puis j'avais tellement envie de toi.

Vous êtes gourmande lieutenant.

Il faut bien qu'on se rattrape non ?

De quoi ?

Trois ans de répression de nos envies ça en fait des journées ça.

Qui te dit que j'ai eu envie de toi dès le premier jour ? me dit-il.

Dois-je te rappeler ton numéro dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? Ou ta proposition d'aller dîner après l'affaire Tisdale ? Ou encore tous tes sous-entendus pour le moins explicites ?

C'est bon je capitule lieutenant, j'avoue. Vous me faites craquer depuis la première seconde. Trois années de frustration alors, ça fait beaucoup ça ?

A vu de nez ça fait plus de 1000 jours, on a du boulot.

Je m'engage à y travailler quotidiennement.

Je t'aiderai lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous rigolions tous les deux, savourant cette complicité. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de dormir, je voulais juste profiter au maximum des heures que nous pouvions passer ensemble.

Rick ?

Oui.

Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait partir quelques jours ensemble ?

T'es sérieuse ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Non, enfin c'est juste que ça m'étonne de toi. Mais je suis complètement emballé par l'idée. Tu penses que tu peux poser un congé ?

Le capitaine sera ravi que j'en demande enfin un. D'habitude il doit me forcer pour que je prenne un jour de repos. Donc ce que je te propose…

Oui…

C'est qu'on boucle l'affaire Pit et après on prend la route tous les deux. Ca te va ?

Mmm laisse moi réfléchir des vacances en ta compagnie : j'adhère. On pourrait aller dans les Hamptons si tu veux.

Bonne idée, ça te dirait de faire de la moto avec moi ?

Kate tu es sérieuse ?

Bien évidemment pourquoi ?

Alors pour essayer d'être bref c'est un fantasme pour moi.

Explique…

Une superbe femme comme toi sur une moto nos corps fusionnés, ressentant les virages, la courbe de la route, sentir la vitesse, être en communion avec toi, la route et le paysage…

J'ignorais que tu étais attiré par la moto.

Il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez sur moi lieutenant Beckett.

Probablement mais j'ai hâte de les découvrir.

Donc je résume, au programme : nous deux, la moto, la plage, du bon vin. On part quand ?

Il avait cela sur un ton trahissant son impatience et son excitation. J'étais au même niveau que lui, souriant à l'avance de pouvoir partager tous ces instants avec lui, sachant par avance qu'ils seraient magiques.

Par contre il va falloir qu'on s'organise et qu'on t'équipe. J'ai une autre proposition à te faire alors.

Si elle est aussi fabuleuse que la première je veux bien l'entendre.

Sachant que demain, enfin aujourd'hui vu l'heure, nous n'allons pas avancer l'enquête car Vaquero n'est pas en ville je pourrais téléphoner au capitaine, annonçant que je prends ma journée, cela nous permettrait d'aller faire du shopping pour t'acheter un casque et une tenue adaptée pour faire de la moto. Tu en dis quoi ?

Ca me va parfaitement. On pourrait passer un moment dans central park aussi ?

Très bonne idée. Par contre demain soir si ça ne te gêne pas j'aimerai bien passer la soirée à mon appartement seule.

Non aucun problème, j'en profiterai pour écrire.

Comment va Nikki ?

Je suis plus préoccupé par l'original que la fiction en ce moment.

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassais de nouveau. Ce fut le bruit de mon ventre qui interrompit notre baiser.

On a faim beauté ?

Il semblerait oui. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Il se retournait pour voir l'heure et me dit :

5h45.

Je suis réglée comme une montre suisse.

Tu te lèves si tôt tous les matins ?

Oui comme ça je vais courir ou faire du sport en salle, quand je rentre je déjeune, me douche et après j'arrive au commissariat. On va faire à manger ?

A vos ordres.

Je l'embrassais et récupérais mes sous vêtements qui avaient atterri au sol lors du dernier assaut, passais ma chemise. Je regardais dans les pantalons sortis par Martha hier soir et trouvais un jean. Ca serait parfait pour descendre à la cuisine, je l'enfilais. En me retournant je constatais que Rick était déjà habillé. Nous quittâmes la chambre sans faire de bruit la maisonnée étant encore endormie et nous dirigeâmes en bas.

Il alluma la machine à café, permettant à l'eau de chauffer et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, détaillant les aliments à sa disposition. Il me dit :

Des œufs brouillés, une salade de fruits et un yaourt ça te va ?

C'est parfait.

Alors c'est parti. Tu t'occupes du café pendant ce temps là ?

Oui bien sûr.

Tout en s'affairant à la préparation du solide il me guidait sur l'emplacement des choses dans sa cuisine. Le café dans le percolateur j'admirais le nectar noir et brûlant tomber dans les tasses et appréciais les émanations qui venaient jusqu'à moi. Une fois les tasses prêtes je le rejoignais et lui posais sa tasse sur la paillasse, il découpait soigneusement les fruits dans des coupelles. Je me mettais derrière en face de lui devant le bar. Il me donna quelques fruits, quand il eut fini de couper il alla se rincer les mains. La brouillade était prête il la servit dans des assiettes et les disposa sur le bar. Tout était prêt pour notre festin matinal. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Nous avions faim tous les deux, les œufs dans nos assiettes n'eurent pas une durée de vie très élevée. Je mélangeais ensuite le yaourt aux fruits et savourais cette dose de fraîcheur. Je finissais ma tasse de café et débarrassais notre festin. M'approchant de lui je lui disais :

Et si on prenait une douche ensemble ?

A vrai dire j'avais l'idée de te faire faire du sport en chambre…

Ce type de sport peut très bien se pratiquer dans une douche Rick.

Il se levait d'un bond de sa chaise et me souleva pour me porter. Je lâchais un cri surprise et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, il m'embrassait. Il nous fit ensuite monter les escaliers je lui mordillais le lobe de l'oreille lui arrachant des grognements. Nous n'étions pas encore devant sa chambre, il me plaqua contre le mur m'écrasant ses lèvres sur la bouche et m'invitant à un baiser passionné. Son implication m'arrachait des gémissements. Nous dûmes nous arrêter pour reprendre de l'air, il en profita pour nous faire parcourir les derniers mètres nous séparant de sa chambre.

_**Richard**_

Etais-je en train de rêver, si tel était le cas je ne voulais pas me réveiller. Non les sensations étaient bien réelles, des lèvres m'effleuraient la bouche. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, prolongeant l'instant délicieux et laissais échapper un murmure.

Mmm.

Sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et se fut le signal qui m'incita à montrer mon réveil. Je lui autorisais d'abord l'accès. Elle s'engouffra dans ma bouche avec passion et fougue accompagnant son baiser de caresses sur et sous ma chemise. Si j'émergeais encore de mon sommeil ma compagne était elle très éveillée et contribuait largement à raviver tous mes sens. Je me laissais emporter dans le ballet envoûtant de sa bouche, suivi par un débat passionné de nos corps. Comme souvent après la tempête venait le calme, nous étions l'un contre l'autre sur le côté. L'embrassant sur le front je lui disais :

Merci pour ce réveil.

J'ai hésité à te sortir de ton sommeil, mais tu étais si beau et puis j'avais tellement envie de toi.

Comment ne pas être sous le charme ? Bien évidemment je l'avais toujours été mais j'accédais à un stade supplémentaire ces derniers jours, découvrant une personnalité que je n'aurai pas soupçonnée. Elle était entière, vraie, sincère.

Vous êtes gourmande lieutenant.

Il faut bien qu'on se rattrape non ?

De quoi ?

Trois ans de répression de nos envies ça en fait des journées ça.

Qui te dit que j'ai eu envie de toi dès le premier jour ? me dit-il.

Je la taquinais gentiment et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Dois-je te rappeler ton numéro dans la salle d'interrogatoire ? Ou ta proposition d'aller dîner après l'affaire Tisdale ? Ou encore tous tes sous-entendus pour le moins explicites ?

Les preuves contre ma personne étaient accablantes. Et encore elle n'était restée qu'à notre première affaire. Je n'avais cessé de lui manifester mon désir pour elle.

C'est bon je capitule lieutenant, j'avoue. Vous me faites craquer depuis la première seconde. Trois années de frustration alors, ça fait beaucoup ça ?

A vu de nez ça fait plus de 1000 jours, on a du boulot.

Je m'engage à y travailler quotidiennement.

Je t'aiderai me dit-elle renouant nos bouches.

Elle était délicieuse, pleine d'humour, de spontanéité, de piment, de subtilité. La liste de ses qualités était longue et je n'avais pas l'impression de lui en attribuer qu'elle ne possédait pas. J'étais dithyrambique à son égard mais elle méritait toutes ces louanges.

Rick ?

Oui.

Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait partir quelques jours ensemble ?

Heureusement que je n'étais pas debout, j'en serai tombé. Définitivement elle me surprenait.

T'es sérieuse ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Non, enfin c'est juste que ça m'étonne de toi. Mais je suis complètement emballé par l'idée. Tu penses que tu peux poser un congé ?

Le capitaine sera ravi que j'en demande enfin un. D'habitude il doit me forcer pour que je prenne un jour de repos. Donc ce que je te propose…

Oui…

C'est qu'on boucle l'affaire Pit et après on prend la route tous les deux. Ca te va ?

Mmm laisse moi réfléchir des vacances en ta compagnie : j'adhère. On pourrait aller dans les Hamptons si tu veux.

Bonne idée, ça te dirait de faire de la moto avec moi ?

Nouveau moment d'ébahissement le faisait-elle exprès ?

Kate tu es sérieuse ?

Bien évidemment pourquoi ?

Alors pour essayer d'être bref c'est un fantasme pour moi.

Explique…

Une superbe femme comme toi sur une moto nos corps fusionnés, ressentant les virages, la courbe de la route, sentir la vitesse, être en communion avec toi, la route et le paysage…

J'ignorais que tu étais attiré par la moto.

Il y a tant de choses que vous ignorez sur moi lieutenant Beckett.

Probablement mais j'ai hâte de les découvrir.

Donc je résume, au programme : nous deux, la moto, la plage, du bon vin. On part quand ?

J'étais aux anges pensant déjà à cette petite escapade. Le seul fait de penser à Kate conduisant une moto m'envoyait des signaux dans tout le corps.

Par contre il va falloir qu'on s'organise et qu'on t'équipe. J'ai une autre proposition à te faire alors.

Si elle est aussi fabuleuse que la première je veux bien l'entendre.

Sachant que demain, enfin aujourd'hui vu l'heure, nous n'allons pas avancer l'enquête car Vaquero n'est pas en ville je pourrais téléphoner au capitaine, annonçant que je prends ma journée, cela nous permettrait d'aller faire du shopping pour t'acheter un casque et une tenue adaptée pour faire de la moto. Tu en dis quoi ?

Et elle continuait, allait-elle seulement s'arrêter. Faire du shopping avec ma belle.

Ca me va parfaitement. On pourrait passer un moment dans central park aussi ?

Très bonne idée. Par contre demain soir si ça ne te gêne pas j'aimerai bien passer la soirée à mon appartement seule.

Non aucun problème, j'en profiterai pour écrire.

Comment va Nikki ?

Je suis plus préoccupé par l'original que la fiction en ce moment.

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Et là elle m'embrassait à nouveau, j'espérais qu'elle percevait toutes les émotions présentes en moi, qu'elle suscitait en un seul mot. Un gargouillement de ventre assez prononcé se fit entendre. Je souris en lui disant :

On a faim beauté ?

Il semblerait oui. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

Je me retournais vers la table de nuit et regardais l'heure affichée en lui disant :

5h45.

Je suis réglée comme une montre suisse.

Tu te lèves si tôt tous les matins ?

Je n'étais pas si matinal, mais avec Kate comme réveil matin je me sentais capable de tout. Surtout si elle adoptait le même genre de comportement que tout à l'heure.

Oui comme ça je vais courir ou faire du sport en salle, quand je rentre je déjeune, me douche et après j'arrive au commissariat. On va faire à manger ?

A vos ordres.

Nouveau baiser, elle se montrait très tendre, expressive dans ses sentiments aussi bien par les mots que dans ses comportements. Elle s'habilla récupérant ses vêtements dispersés dans la chambre. Je l'imitais puis nous prîmes la direction de la cuisine.

Une fois en bas, mon premier geste fut pour la machine à café. Contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait dit je ne la trouvais pas grognon ce matin. Au contraire son réveil câlin était des plus savoureux. Je contemplais l'intérieur du frigidaire cherchant de quoi sustenter Kate. Je lui proposais :

Des œufs brouillés, une salade de fruits et un yaourt ça te va ?

C'est parfait.

Alors c'est parti. Tu t'occupes du café pendant ce temps là ?

Oui bien sûr.

D'un œil je la regardais faire, elle savait déjà où se trouvaient les tasses, mais je lui indiquais l'emplacement du café. Tout en m'afférant à mes tâches je l'observais, elle était penchée et fixait la machine à café qui était en train de lui délivrer son breuvage préféré. Sa relation avec le café était particulière et me faisait souvent sourire. Elle m'en apporta une tasse, tout en préparant notre petit déjeuner j'en buvais quelques gorgées. Elle vint se poster en face de moi, je l'admirais me laissant toujours attendrir par son visage si magnifique, son sourire, son regard. Je lui donnais quelques fruits pour calmer son appétit. Tout était prêt, j'allais prendre place à côté d'elle. Je découvris que j'avais également très faim, je dévorais littéralement mes œufs et vis qu'elle faisait de même. Une fois que nous fûmes sustentés elle débarrassa alors que je finissais mon café. Elle vint ensuite vers moi et me dit :

Et si on prenait une douche ensemble ?

A vrai dire j'avais l'idée de te faire faire du sport en chambre…

Ce type de sport peut très bien se pratiquer dans une douche Rick.

Ca y est elle était en mode chaudière ou incendie comme vous préférez. Cette femme me rendait fou, elle en avait tout à fait conscience pire même elle en jouait. Enfin je m'avouais que désormais ce n'était plus juste de l'allumage. Je laissais parler mes instincts en la prenant et la portant contre ma taille. Je souris quand un cri s'échappa d'elle attestant de sa surprise face à ma réaction. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de moi resserrant l'étreinte et je l'embrassais avec envie. Je montais les escaliers, devant me concentrer car elle ne me facilitait évidemment pas la tâche me mordant, aspirant le lobe de mon oreille ce qui avait pour effet direct de me faire grogner. Sa bouche me manquait déjà, arrivés en haut des escaliers je devais retrouver sa bouche laissant son corps rencontrer le mur. Notre baiser fut intense, elle eut quelques gémissements qui comme d'habitude renforçaient l'étendue de mon désir. Elle était d'une sensualité démesurée, je n'avais jamais connu cela auparavant. Nous mîmes un terme au baiser seulement pour respirer à nouveau. Je jugeais pertinent de faire le chemin nécessaire pour rejoindre la chambre. Kate et moi étions capables de nous laisser aller dans le couloir, mais nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'appartement. De plus elle m'avait promis une session sous la douche qu'il me tardait d'attaquer.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Kate**_

Nous étions arrivés dans la chambre, il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bains et me fit descendre habilement le long de son corps. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser il me retourna je me retrouvais de dos contre lui. Il collait son corps contre le mien, ses mains me parcouraient. Je frémis lorsqu'il posa sa bouche dans mon cou et aspira ma peau avec puissance. Ce traitement si particulier altérait ma respiration, la rendant beaucoup plus difficile. Je me tendais au maximum, lui agrandissant sa zone d'attaque et de mes mains je caressais ses cheveux accentuant encore la pression de sa succion. Ne desserrant pas ses lèvres il voyageait dans tout mon cou, marquant son territoire. A présent une de ses mains me caressait le ventre sous ma chemise et il faisait jouer ses doigts sur mon visage. Au passage je me saisissais avec ma bouche d'un de ses doigts et jouais avec. Je l'entendis grogner contre moi ne relâchant toujours pas la peau de mon cou. J'intensifiais mon jeu un peu plus et là il se détacha de mon cou criant mon nom :

Kate.

Je relâchais son doigt non sans le mordiller une dernière fois. Ses deux mains libres entreprirent de me défaire ma chemise, une fois tous les boutons ouverts il me retournait. Je plongeais dans ses yeux obscurcis par le désir. J'écrasais mes lèvres contre sa bouche tout en déboutonnant à mon tour sa chemise avec précipitation. Pendant ce temps là il faisait céder l'attache de mon sous vêtement et nos torses nus s'entrechoquèrent. Le baiser toujours aussi passionné ne cessait pas lorsque nous entreprîmes d'enlever nos pantalons. L'urgence de notre désir était criante. Ses gestes comme les miens étaient plus maladroits, perturbés par l'intensité presque électrique qui nous traversait. Je m'occupais donc de défaire mon jean tandis qu'il s'occupait de son pantalon. Il fut plus rapide que moi se débarrassant aussi de son caleçon et ne m'attendit pas pour entrer sous la douche. Alors que j'ôtais mon shorty l'eau commençait à couler. J'entrais à mon tour dans la douche italienne et le retrouvais. L'eau coulait déjà en cascade sur son corps musclé. Je le rejoignais sous le jet d'eau, appréciant la sensation de ce déluge sur moi. Il plaça une main dans ma nuque, approchant nos visages et m'entraîna dans un nouveau et long baiser. Le cessant, il fit à nouveau traîner sa main sur mon visage. Je me mordais la lèvre le fixant, son pouce vint titiller ma bouche et ne détachant pas mon regard du sien je le mordais, l'aspirais, le suçais. Contre mon bas ventre l'évidence de son désir me caressait. Il me guida vers le mur de la douche, je le laissais faire m'appuyant contre le mur. De son autre main il se dirigea plus au sud de mon corps et se mit à fouiller mon intimité. Lui aussi me fixait cherchant à décrypter chacune de mes réactions. Avec science il provoqua une première vague de plaisir en moi. Une nouvelle fois je cédais en lui avouant mon désir de le sentir en moi. Il était très doué pour me faire languir, m'attiser. J'aurai aimé continuer de jouer mais mon corps m'envoyait des signaux d'alerte, j'étais en feu. Je libérais son pouce de ma bouche et le suppliais :

Rick maintenant s'il te plait…

Ma voix était rauque, étranglée, je ne cachais pas mon impatience d'être possédée par lui. M'embrassant il me caressa la cuisse et leva ma jambe. Il mit ensuite un terme au baiser, posa une main sur ma joue et tout en me fixant intensément s'immisça en moi avec vigueur. J'étouffais mon cri en mordant son épaule et en plantant mes ongles dans son dos, ne tenant pas spécialement réveiller la maisonnée en raison des ardeurs puissantes de Rick. Ses premiers mouvements furent lents et appuyés. J'étais finalement heureuse d'avoir un mur derrière moi à cet instant. La fraîcheur de la paroi contrastait avec la chaleur que je ressentais en moi. J'éprouvais des sensations inconnues une nouvelle fois. Rick faisait réagir mon corps comme personne, j'espérais qu'il ressente autant de plaisir de son côté. Je regrettais juste de ne pouvoir lui communiquer davantage mes sensations. Nos bouches se renouèrent et retrouvèrent leur activité favorite se cherchant, se fouillant, se battant pour le contrôle du baiser. Si j'arrivais à mener l'échange buccal, c'est lui qui imposait le rythme de notre étreinte étant littéralement plaquée contre le mur par lui. Son intensité allait crescendo, je mordais son cou pour ne pas réagir ou étouffais des râles dans nos baisers. A cet instant nous eûmes de longs jeux de regards, décryptant les émotions de l'autre, ses désirs retrouvant cette façon qui était la notre de nous parler. Evidemment l'acte permettait la communion de nos corps, mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là et si possible notre étreinte en était sublimait. Il n'y avait pas juste le désir sexuel, ce n'était pas juste l'assouvissement quasi parfait de pulsions c'était la rencontre de nos deux êtres si parfaitement coordonnés une déclaration d'amour, de passion entre nous. Je me laissais complétement porter par les assauts de mon partenaire qui étaient de plus en plus vifs nous portant progressivement à une nouvelle apothéose. Je ne pus retenir un ultime cri lorsque nous franchîmes le stade ultime du plaisir. Il avait joué de son corps pour que nous soyons unis à cet instant. Sans se défaire de moi il relâcha ma jambe qui tremblait dans ses mains tellement le plaisir m'irradiait. J'observais son torse se soulever à un rythme élevé encore secoué par le rallye qu'il avait fait. Je laissais reposer ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et des larmes coulèrent, je ne pouvais contrôler. Le plaisir avait été si violent que mon corps était complètement relâché. L'eau continuait de couler, mais j'en avais complètement fait abstraction. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes il le sentit et permuta sa place avec moi me soutenant contre son corps. Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits en l'embrassant de nouveau. Puis il me serra dans ses bras, sa respiration à présent apaisée me permis de me remettre à flots progressivement.

_**Richard**_

Je réussis à nous amener à la chambre sans faire de nouvel arrêt. La porte fermée derrière nous, je nous dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Une fois à destination je fis couler le corps de Kate sur le mien en la guidant de mes mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol. Elle levait les bras pour les mettre autour de mon cou comme pour préparer un baiser mais je me saisissais de son poignet et la faisait tourner de façon à avoir son dos contre moi. Je laissais mes mains se balader sur la face avant du corps de ma partenaire. Je mettais de la pression dans mes mains, la palpant, essayant de lui faire ressentir l'intensité de mon désir. Pendant ce temps là mon visage était proche du sien, je respirais son odeur et fut irrésistiblement attiré par son cou. Je me jetais dessus avec envie et gourmandise voulant la gouter de nouveau à cet endroit que j'avais identifié comme étant une corde sensible. Une fois de plus cela ne manquait pas au premier contact elle eut un frisson et alors que je m'emparais d'un bout de peau pour lui faire subir tous mes traitements elle commença à haleter. Pendant que j'aspirais, suçais, mordais sa peau elle ne restait pas inactive elle plaquait ses mains sur ma tête intensifiant encore mon action, ses caresses avaient pour effet de m'encourager à poursuivre et elle dégageait son cou au maximum me facilitant la tâche et cherchant à décupler nos sensations. Inconsciemment son bassin ondulait, ses fesses se frottant contre moi. Je la caressais, son ventre était chaud voire même bouillant. Alors que je m'aventurais sur son visage pour ressentir ses traits elle kidnappa un de mes doigts qui redessinait le contour de sa bouche et s'amusa avec. Elle agissait avec sensualité faisant intervenir sa langue qui s'enroulait habilement autour ou ses dents parfois. Cette action m'électrisait, me faisant même aller jusqu'à râler dans son cou. Son but était de me faire céder. Je résistais encore un peu, elle montait d'un cran dans sa pratique mon désir culminait. Une fois de plus elle me rendait folle et je devais admettre l'urgence de mon désir. Alors je relâchais la pression que j'effectuais dans son cou et je criais son prénom

Kate.

Elle réagissait à cette nouvelle supplique en libérant mon doigt otage, laissant traîner ses dents jusqu'au bout. Je retrouvais l'usage de mes mains m'attaquais aux boutons de sa chemise que je défaisais un à un. Je la retournais ensuite et une nouvelle fois laissais mes yeux caresser son corps. Elle mit un terme à ma contemplation en m'offrant un baiser exigeant dont elle avait le secret tout en m'ôtant ma chemise. La fougue de notre baiser attestait de la puissance de notre envie. Je la débarrassais de sous soutien gorge et nos bustes entrèrent en contact. Ils étaient bouillants. Nous ne voulions pas interrompre ni diminuer l'intensité du baiser cela compliqua nos gestes et nous eûmes du mal à enlever les vêtements inférieurs de l'autre. Nous le fîmes donc chacun de notre côté pour aller plus vite. Je finissais avant elle, lui mordant la lèvre je cessais le baiser et entrais sous la douche. Je réglais l'eau à bonne température. Elle ne tarda heureusement pas à me rejoindre, je commençais déjà à sentir le manque d'elle. L'amenant au plus près de moi en mettant une pression derrière sa tête, je forçais une nouvelle rencontre entre nos bouches. Mais elle était une victime plus que consentante et nous partageâmes un nouveau ballet. Je l'interrompais après une longue danse, reprenant mon souffle et admirais son visage. L'eau goutait dessus, la sublimant encore un peu plus, je lui caressais le visage. Là elle sourit, se mordit la lèvre déclenchant un raz de marré de désir chez moi. De mon pouce je partais à la rencontre de sa bouche, de ses lèvres enflées. Et là tout en me fixant intensément elle renouvela sa prise d'otage. Déjà lors de la première je m'étais senti défaillir mais là c'était pire. Elle était plus que consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et je voyais bien qu'elle exultait. Je la poussais jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le mur et décidais de la torturer à mon tour. De mon autre main et ne quittant pas son regard j'entrepris de faire naître un plaisir dans sa féminité. Je m'aidais des contractions de son visage, de la lueur dans ses yeux pour mener mon action à terme. Je sentis qu'elle avait atteint un premier orgasme et eut un sourire satisfait, son ventre se contracta, ses yeux se plissèrent. Je continuais néanmoins à la taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède définitivement, relâche l'emprise de sa bouche sur mon pouce et me demande de sa voix la plus emplie de désir :

Rick maintenant s'il te plait…

J'esquissais un sourire à la sonorité de sa voix d'habitude si cristalline. Je l'embrassais de nouveau et relevais une de ses cuisses au niveau de ma hanche tout en la caressant. Nos intimités étaient très proches et lorsque j'effleurais Kate elle respirait plus fortement. J'arrêtais délibérément le baiser afin de savourer l'instant où nous allions nous unir. Je voulais suivre toute la scène, la regarder dans les yeux. C'est donc avec une main sur sa joue et le regard planté dans ses iris verts foncés que je me frayais un chemin en elle en une poussée franche. Sa réaction fut immédiate, je sentis ses ongles pénétrer dans ma chair et ses dents dans mon épaule. Elle laissait ses empreintes un peu partout sur moi. Elle avait fait taire un cri en mordant mon épaule, certainement par soucis de discrétion. J'appréciais qu'elle ait en tête que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'appartement. Voulant que notre étreinte dure je régulais mes mouvements dans un premier temps essayant néanmoins de la satisfaire. Aux signaux de son corps je pouvais espérer être sur la bonne voie. Une nouvelle fois je constatais que notre entente charnelle était parfaite et lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes autour d'un nouveau baiser laissant encore une fois nos sens s'exprimer librement dans leur intensité, passion, acharnement. C'est Kate qui dictait le rythme du baiser. Alors qu'elle le rendait plus dur, plus exigeant, plus sauvage j'ajustais le tempo de notre étreinte afin que nous soyons synchrones. Elle me mordait encore l'épaule, le cou ou gémissait longuement en m'embrassant. Alors que j'étais déjà survolté cela augmentait encore d'un cran. Je me sentais arriver au bord de l'implosion, mais je voulais partager ce moment de concert avec elle alors je réajustais de nouveau me calmant d'abord dans un premier temps afin de pouvoir l'amener plus loin dans son plaisir après. J'eus la satisfaction d'atteindre le graal au même instant qu'elle et cette fois-ci elle n'étouffa pas sa réaction. Je la regardais elle était divine, magnifique, d'une beauté quasi innommable. Son corps tremblait encore suite à l'avalanche de notre instant de désir. Lorsqu'elle posa sa tête contre moi je pus sentir quelques goutes plus fraîches que les autres couler sur mon torse. Ce n'était pas l'eau de la douche, mais les larmes de Kate qui venaient rafraîchir mon buste encore brûlant. Je la sentais chancelante, d'abord les tremblements incontrôlés, puis les larmes je m'appuyais à mon tour contre le mur la remplaça et lui offrait le support de mon corps pour se reposer. Je la serrais me délectant de l'avoir dans mes bras, souhaitant que ce bonheur m'accompagne jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau relevant sa tête et me permettant à nouveau de me perdre dans ses yeux magnifiques. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment ne parlant pas, nous embrassant régulièrement, serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Kate**_

Je pourrais rester des heures ainsi blottie contre lui, calquant ma respiration à la sienne pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. L'eau coulait encore et toujours dans la douche, même si elle ruisselait sur mon corps elle était devenue superflue tant le moment avait suspendu tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. Je me saisissais d'un savon et entreprenais de le laver. J'en profitais pour caresser encore son corps, respirant le subtil parfum de gingembre issu du savon. Je massais la moindre parcelle de peau tombant sous ma main, effectuant des mouvements circulaires. Tous ces gestes étaient nouveaux pour moi, mais ils venaient naturellement. Alors je laissais faire car avec lui je pouvais. Je m'étais retenue pendant trois ans d'aller vers lui, ayant peur. Mais il m'avait prouvé chaque jour un peu qu'il était là. Une fois que j'eus fini de le savonner il s'empara du savon pour m'administrer un traitement similaire. Ses mains glissaient sur mon corps enveloppé d'une nouvelle pellicule de chaleur à chacun de ses mouvements. Je fermais les yeux savourant le moment et m'abandonnais littéralement. Nous nous rinçâmes et séchâmes ensuite avant de sortir de la douche. Je m'habillais et rejoignais la chambre, il était 7h30. Il était encore un peu tôt pour que j'appelle le capitaine. Je vis Rick ressortir de la salle de bains avec juste un caleçon, les cheveux complètement en bataille. Cette vision me fit me mordre la lèvre une nouvelle fois. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son dressing. J'observais la scène de loin tout était impeccablement rangé. Il prit un jean gris clair que je ne lui connaissais pas un polo blanc et un pull noir. Je le regardais s'habiller, il avait belle allure comme cela aussi plus décontracté que d'habitude mais j'aimais bien aussi. Il vint vers moi et me dit :

Tu as aimé le spectacle ?

Oui fis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

On descend ?

Je te suis.

En bas nous retrouvâmes Martha et Alexis qui étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Bonjour les enfants. Vous déjeunez avec nous ?

En fait mère on a déjà déjeuné plus tôt.

Euh Rick je ne serai pas contre un deuxième petit déjeuner en fait, dis-je légèrement gênée.

Tu as encore faim ? Sérieusement ? me demanda-t-il visiblement étonné.

Par ici ma chère me fit Martha. Alexis est allée chercher des croissants ça vous va ?

Oui c'est parfait Martha. Merci.

Kate est-ce qu'avec papa vous pourriez me déposer au lycée en allant au commissariat ?

Alexis ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais aujourd'hui je ne vais pas travailler.

Ah ce n'est pas grave.

Je vais t'amener ma puce.

Merci papa.

De rien mon ange.

Une fois de plus je suivais la scène avec émoi et savourais cet instant familial devant le petit déjeuner.

Alors vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me demanda Alexis.

On a prévu d'aller faire du shopping avec ton père. Il faut qu'on lui trouve une tenue pour faire de la moto car on a prévu des petites vacances dans les Hamptons lorsque notre affaire sera finie.

Kate tu as une moto ?

Oui.

Je pourrais la voir un jour ?

Oui et si ça te dit on pourra même faire un tour ensemble.

Sérieusement ?

Sérieusement.

Oh Kate c'est super.

Et là elle se jetait dans mes bras. Je la serais et je vis Richard nous regarder, ses yeux étaient brillants. J'adorais Alexis, j'avais appris à la connaître au travers de son père naturellement mais aussi lorsqu'elle avait fait son stage au commissariat. Elle s'était plusieurs fois confiée à moi, hier soir encore et j'étais ravie à l'idée d'avoir des instants privilégiés avec elle qui ne seraient pas forcément avec Rick.

Bon je vais aller me préparer papa.

Très bien chérie.

Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche et je répondais à son invitation. Martha assistait à la scène, mais elle ne dit rien.

Tu viens avec moi accompagner Alexis ?

J'aimerai que tu me déposes chez moi comme ça je me change et quand tu as déposé Alexis tu passes me reprendre et on va faire les magasins ?

Ca me va.

Il faut juste que j'aille appeler le capitaine avant que nous partions.

Ok me répondit-il en me scellant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Dans ma veste restée sur la chaise depuis hier soir je récupérais mon téléphone. J'avais des messages de Lanie qui était passée à mon appartement et ne m'y avait pas trouvé. Je la rappellerai plus tard dans la journée. Je montais, m'isolant dans le bureau de Rick pour appeler le commissariat.

Capitaine, c'est Beckett.

Bonjour lieutenant comment allez-vous ?

Bien chef. Compte tenu de la non-avancée de l'enquête jusqu'à l'interrogatoire de Vaquero j'envisage de prendre une journée de congé. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Beckett tout va bien ?

Oui oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Parce que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de demander une journée de repos. Je vous l'accorde.

Merci capitaine.

Par contre Beckett.

Oui ?

Prévenez votre ombre.

Ca sera fait chef, bonne journée.

Bonne journée à vous aussi lieutenant. A demain.

A demain.

Je redescendais et retrouvais Alexis, Martha et Richard dans le salon.

Tu as eu le capitaine ?

Oui. C'est bon on a notre journée, il m'a demandé de te prévenir que je ne travaillais pas…

Voilà qui est fait. On y va mesdames ?

C'est parti fis-je.

J'embrassais Martha avant de partir, la remerciais pour cette soirée et prenais ma veste. Dans l'ascenseur Rick appuya sur le bouton -2 nous conduisant dans le garage. Nous prîmes tous les trois place dans la voiture. Une fois à l'extérieur je le vis sortir ses lunettes de soleil. Je le taquinais :

Alors on se la joue beau gosse ?

Si ça implique être dans une voiture avec une superbe femme alors je veux bien jouer le jeu tous les jours.

Je souris. Nous discutâmes tous les trois jusqu'à mon appartement. Alexis semblait ravie que son père et moi soyons enfin ensemble.

Voilà lieutenant vous êtes arrivée.

Merci Monsieur Castle à tout à l'heure. Alexis ?

J'embrassais la jeune fille en me tournant. Alors que j'avais une main sur la portière Rick me tira le bras et me dit :

Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?

Euh non disais-je en regardant autour de moi.

Si ça…

Et là il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Une fois de plus son baiser éveillait en moi un brasier. Je lui répondais avec fougue, commençant à gémir. La voix d'Alexis nous calma :

Hmm papa, Kate j'ai un cours de biologie ce matin, mais j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir une démonstration en direct de la reproduction humaine.

Je m'arrêtais presque gênée, me mordais la lèvre. Je déposais néanmoins un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de Rick avant de sortir de la voiture et de rejoindre mon appartement. Je montais les marches deux à deux, me sentant allègre et guillerette. Je me retrouvais chez moi. J'avais environ trente minutes devant moi alors je me préparais un café. Pendant qu'il se préparait je cherchais une tenue adaptée à la journée détente. J'optais pour un blue jean tout simple, un débardeur blanc, une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanche, des tennis en cuir et une veste. J'enlevais donc les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos pour les troquer contre les nouveaux. Je prenais le jean de Martha et le mettait à laver avec d'autres affaires que j'avais dans le panier afin de lui rendre propre. Dans la salle de bains je me maquillais très légèrement, mettais de la crème et un peu de parfum. De nouveau dans la cuisine, je savourais mon café. Je pris mon cellulaire pour envoyer un message à Lanie : « Désolée pour hier soir. On se voit ce soir chez moi si tu veux. Bonne journée. Kate. ». J'avais reposé le téléphone sur le comptoir continuant à boire ma tasse. Quelques minutes plus tard une réponse de Lanie arriva : « Ok pour la soirée filles de ce soir. J'apporte le dîner cette fois-ci. Bonne journée ma belle. Lanie ». Je finissais ma tasse, la lavais. Je cherchais mes lunettes de soleil dans l'appartement. Je mis la main dessus après quelques minutes de recherche. J'entendis mon téléphone émettre un son signifiant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Je souris en voyant l'expéditeur, je n'avais toujours pas changé son appellation dans mon répertoire, c'était donc inscrit « Castle ». J'ouvrais le texte : « Le carrosse de Madame est en bas. ». Je rassemblais toutes mes affaires, enfilais ma veste, mettais mes lunettes de soleil sur la tête, mon portable dans ma poche, prenais les clefs de l'appartement, sortais et refermais derrière moi. En descendant les marches je me demandais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas pris de journée pour moi. Cela faisait trop longtemps, et j'avais bien l'intention de profiter de celle qui était devant moi en compagnie de Richard.

_**Richard**_

Nous mîmes un certain instant avant de nous remettre de nos émotions. Kate trouva une manière de prolonger notre moment en s'emparant du savon et m'en répartissant savamment sur l'ensemble du corps. Je laissais ses mains douces me parcourir et appréciais cet aspect de Kate sur lequel je n'aurai pas parié. La douceur dont elle pouvait faire preuve avec moi venait en rupture totale avec le personnage qu'elle était. Elle l'avait certainement crée pour se protéger, pour survivre dans son monde, ne pas perdre la face vis-à-vis des autres. J'étais de plus en plus fasciné par la femme que j'avais en face de moi. Je lui rendis la pareille une fois qu'elle eut terminé de me savonner, voyageant à nouveau le long de son corps qui n'avait plus de secret pour moi. Je le connaissais par cœur et aurais pu aisément le décrire ou le dessiner les yeux fermés. Nos deux corps lavés et secs nous sortîmes de la douche. Kate alla assez rapidement dans la chambre, de mon côté je frictionnais ma tête. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la glace, m'apercevait que je ne m'étais toujours pas rasé. J'enfilais un caleçon propre et retournais dans la chambre. Kate était habillée et me regardait. Je me sentais complètement couvé par ce regard émeraude dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Pour rajouter à sa beauté elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle faisait cela constamment, j'y étais habitué mais à chaque fois mon cœur ratait un battement. Je sélectionnais des affaires pour la journée et les enfilais. Une fois habillé j'avançais vers elle et lui dit :

Tu as aimé le spectacle ?

Oui répondit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

On descend ?

Je te suis.

Nous descendîmes pour la deuxième fois ce matin. Cette fois-ci mère et Alexis étaient réveillées.

Bonjour les enfants. Vous déjeunez avec nous ?

En fait mère on a déjà déjeuné plus tôt.

Euh Rick je ne serai pas contre un deuxième petit déjeuner en fait, dit-elle.

Tu as encore faim ? Sérieusement ?

Décidemment ma partenaire avait un appétit peu courant et surtout un métabolisme diablement efficace.

Par ici ma chère fit mère. Alexis est allée chercher des croissants ça vous va ?

Oui c'est parfait Martha. Merci.

Kate est-ce qu'avec papa vous pourriez me déposer au lycée en allant au commissariat ?

Alexis ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais aujourd'hui je ne vais pas travailler.

Ah ce n'est pas grave.

Je vais t'amener ma puce.

Merci papa.

De rien mon ange.

Alors vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Alexis à Kate.

On a prévu d'aller faire du shopping avec ton père. Il faut qu'on lui trouve une tenue pour faire de la moto car on a prévu des petites vacances dans les Hamptons lorsque notre affaire sera finie.

Kate tu as une moto ?

Les yeux de ma fille avaient pétillé à cet instant. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça elle avait voulu une vespa.

Oui.

Je pourrais la voir un jour ?

Oui et si ça te dit on pourra même faire un tour ensemble.

Sérieusement ?

Sérieusement.

Oh Kate c'est super.

Je regardais avec tendresse la scène. Kate ne feignait pas sa relation avec Alexis. Elle était parfaite, ne cherchait pas à être une bonne copine ou un substitut de mère. Elle était complètement naturelle. Elle appréciait sincèrement Alexis et ses comportements n'avaient jamais eu un rapport avec notre relation à nous. Je fondais d'admiration encore un peu plus devant cette femme merveilleuse, me promettant intérieurement de la garder à jamais. Je jetais un coup d'œil pour observer mère et vis qu'elle était tout autant attendrie que moi par le spectacle.

Bon je vais aller me préparer papa.

Très bien chérie.

Encore émoussé, je m'approchais de Kate et l'embrassais pleinement. Je voulais une nouvelle fois lui signifier tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Les mots ne suffisant certainement pas je laissais parler mes émotions. A ma grande surprise alors même que ma mère était dans la cuisine, Kate donna le change à mon baiser.

Une fois celui-ci achevé je lui demandais :

Tu viens avec moi accompagner Alexis ?

J'aimerai que tu me déposes chez moi comme ça je me change et quand tu as déposé Alexis tu passes me reprendre et on va faire les magasins ?

Ca me va.

Il faut juste que j'aille appeler le capitaine avant que nous partions.

Ok lui dis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Elle prit son téléphone et alla à l'étage pour avoir plus de tranquillité. Je la suivais du regard. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et tout en me posant la main sur le bras elle me dit :

Richard, promets moi que tu vas tout faire pour la garder.

Je te le promets.

Cette femme est juste parfaite. Ne la brusques pas, prends ton temps avec elle. C'est un joyau à l'état pur.

Mère c'est ce que je me dis chaque jour depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

En tant que mère je serai ravie de l'avoir pour belle fille et d'avoir de nouveaux petits enfants.

Mère ce n'est pas toi qui me disait de prendre mon temps il y a quelques secondes ?

Bien sûr que si, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'y pense. Vous êtes merveilleux tous les deux. Tu la regardes avant autant d'admiration que lorsque tu regardes Alexis. Cette fille te rend beau mon fils.

Je lui souriais et posais ma main sur la sienne. Il était rare que ma mère s'étende autant et j'en étais profondément touché. J'arrivais à un stade de ma vie où j'étais entièrement comblé, entouré de trois merveilleuses et sublimes femmes. Alexis interrompit notre moment de silence descendant à toute allure les escaliers. Puis Kate nous rejoignit dans le salon, je lui demandais :

Tu as eu le capitaine ?

Oui. C'est bon on a notre journée, il m'a demandé de te prévenir que je ne travaillais pas…

Voilà qui est fait. On y va mesdames ?

C'est parti lança t'elle.

Kate salua ma mère, je regardais d'un œil discret pensant aux paroles délivrées il y a quelques instants. Nous étions dans l'ascenseur en direction du garage. Une fois installés dans la voiture, nous sortîmes de l'immeuble. Je mettais mes lunettes de soleil en raison de la grande luminosité. Kate me dit d'un air railleur :

Alors on se la joue beau gosse ?

Si ça implique être dans une voiture avec une superbe femme alors je veux bien jouer le jeu tous les jours.

Mon ton était badin, mais je le pensais sérieusement. Tout en étant concentré sur la route je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir des œillades en direction de Kate. Elle était dans ma voiture et je conduisais. Cette situation était assez exceptionnelle pour être notée. Nous arrivâmes malheureusement très rapidement à son appartement.

Voilà lieutenant vous êtes arrivée.

Merci Monsieur Castle à tout à l'heure. Alexis ?

Elle se tournait et embrassait chaleureusement ma fille. Sa main était déjà sur la poignée, j'étais frustré de ne pas avoir eu un baiser alors je la saisissais par le bras en lui disant :

Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?

Euh non dit-elle en s'examinant.

Si ça…

Je lui plaquais un nouveau baiser, oubliant qu'Alexis était derrière et était au premier plan. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser avec toute mon âme et mon cœur. Le baiser était vif et passionné, Kate eut un gémissement. Je m'emportais encore plus jusqu'à ce que ma fille nous rappelle à l'ordre :

Hmm papa, Kate j'ai un cours de biologie ce matin, mais j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir une démonstration en direct de la reproduction humaine.

Kate mit un terme, elle avait rougi suite à la remarque de ma fille. S'éloignant de moi elle se mordait la lèvre. Mais avant de sortir de la voiture elle m'embrassait chastement. Je la regardais s'avancer vers la porte de son immeuble et ne démarrais pas avant qu'elle soit entrée. Alexis était quant à elle passée à l'avant et attendait patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits.

Prochain arrêt : le lycée, dis-je en remettant le contact.

Papa ?

Oui pumpkin.

Tu es d'accord pour si je vais faire un tour de moto avec Kate.

Bien sûr ma chérie.

C'est vrai ? je pensais que tu aurais peur.

J'ai confiance toi et en Kate. Et je suis ravi que tu fasses des choses avec elle.

Moi aussi, tu sais je l'aime beaucoup.

Oui je sais. Je l'aime aussi.

Ca on avait remarqué…

Que sous entend tu ma chérie ?

Déjà avant quand tu la regardais tu avais ce sourire niais, mais là depuis que tu es avec elle ça dépasse l'entendement.

Ouch tu es sévère avec ton paternel là.

Pardon, mais pour te rassurer ça a un côté attendrissant. Tu la regardes comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux au monde.

Mais c'est tout à fait ça Alexis.

Nous étions arrivés à son lycée. J'arrêtais le contact. Alexis m'embrassait avant de sortir de la voiture.

Tu seras là ce soir papa ?

Oui je suis à la maison ce soir.

Et Kate ?

Non Kate passe la soirée chez elle ce soir.

Profitez de votre journée alors.

Je compte bien profiter de Kate.

Je ne veux rien savoir…dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Bye papa.

A ce soir ma chérie.

Comme je l'avais fait avec Kate précédemment, je regardais la silhouette de ma fille s'évanouir au lointain. J'étais heureux tout simplement. J'empruntais le chemin inverse pour rallier l'appartement de Kate. La route me paru presque rapide, mais j'étais dans mes pensées, dans mon monde. Je stationnais devant l'entrée, mettant les warning, coupais le moteur et envoyais un message à ma belle pour l'avertir de mon arrivée.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Richard**_

J'attendais dans la voiture sagement l'arrivée de Kate, mes yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Celle-ci s'ouvre et je la vois s'avancer. Elle s'est changée et porte une tenue très décontractée mais a toujours cette élégance qui la caractérise. Je souris en voyant qu'elle a elle aussi sorti ses lunettes de soleil. Elle me sourit et je me sens chanceux. Mes yeux ne la quittent pas jusqu'à son entrée dans la voiture.

Re-bonjour vous me dit-elle en m'embrassant légèrement et se détachant de moi.

Mademoiselle ce n'est pas un baiser digne de cela. Nous avons été séparés trente minutes.

Montrez moi dont ce que j'ignore alors…me dit-elle d'une voix suave tout en me fixant.

Je m'exécute et fonds sur elle, l'invitant à un échange passionné. Mes mains accompagnent mon baiser. Je sens son intensité monter, alors que je me rapproche au mieux d'elle, un gémissement lui échappe. Dans un demi souffle elle me dit :

Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là sinon on va être obligés de remonter chez moi.

Très bien alors où allons-nous ?

New York Motorcycle, mon magasin habituel est sur Jamaica Avenue à Queens Village.

Pourquoi je trouve ça sexy quand je t'entends parler ?

Parce que je te rends fou…

Tu n'as pas idée répondis-je souriant.

C'est ma réplique ça !

Oui je m'en rappelle. Bon allez en route.

Sur ces paroles je remettais le contact et démarrais.

Kate ?

Oui.

Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Quoi ?

Moi au volant et toi en train de regarder la route.

On n'est pas au travail là.

Alors c'est juste ça, dès que nous ne sommes plus dans le cadre de ton boulot tu ranges ton costume de dominatrice.

Je peux le ressortir si tu veux.

Allumeuse.

Tu l'as cherché.

Vrai.

Nous rigolâmes à ce nouvel échange.

Alors tu as des projets pour ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle.

Vu que tu m'abandonnes ma soirée de rêve n'aura pas lieu mais comme je t'ai dit je vais en profiter pour écrire. J'espère pouvoir envoyer quelque chose à Gina avant la fin du mois.

Tu es toujours en contact régulier avec elle ?

C'est mon éditrice Kate, donc oui forcément.

Editrice et ex-femme/copine oui je sais.

Lieutenant Beckett détecterai-je une once de jalousie dans vos propos ?

Possible…

Je fus étonné qu'elle ne nie pas. Ce n'était pas réellement sa marque de fabrique que d'être aussi claire face à ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Kate était une autruche dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments dans sa vie privée. Autant dans son travail elle était exceptionnelle, jouant avec une palette d'émotions presque infinie autant dès qu'elle sortait de ce cadre elle se murait. J'appréciais à nouveau le fait qu'elle ne se réfugie pas pour une fois derrière son sarcasme ou son cynisme.

N'aies crainte tu es tout à moi.

De toute manière avec mon expérience des scènes de crime et l'aide de Lanie je peux tout à fait commettre un crime et qu'il soit parfait.

Bon ça y est le côté Beckett reprenait le dessus elle ne voulait pas non plus être trop extensive dans son dévoilement.

Très drôle. Et toi des plans pour la soirée ?

Oui Lanie vient à la maison.

Soirée entre filles, j'aimerai voir ça.

Ca ne serait plus une soirée entre filles alors Rick.

Touché lieutenant.

Tu penses que je dois lui dire pour nous ?

Je ne sais pas Kate. Cela dépend de toi.

A vrai dire pour l'instant j'aimerai encore garder les choses pour moi. Mais en même temps Lanie est une sorte de radar et c'est une amie, je ne devrai pas lui cacher ça. A côté, j'ai encore envie de garder notre histoire pour nous.

C'est à toi de voir. Au fait tu me montreras ta moto quand on revient chez toi ?

Oui si tu veux.

Et au fait je devrai acheter un casque à Alexis si vous faites une virée toutes les deux.

Non c'est bon j'en ai deux.

Deux ?

Oui c'est pour aller avec les différentes tenues.

Kate Beckett ou le souci du détail jusqu'au bout…

Qu'est-ce que tu sous entend là dedans ?

Juste que tu fais très attention à toi et ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

Ah merci. Tiens prends la prochaine sortie.

Très bien copilote.

Je m'engageais pour pouvoir prendre la sortie. Elle me guida jusqu'à Jamaica Avenue. Nous trouvâmes un parking pour stationner la voiture. Nous nous rejoignîmes à la sortie de la voiture et je fus plus qu'étonné que Kate me prenne la main. J'arrêtais d'ailleurs ma marche.

Rick tu as un problème ?

Euh non c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me prennes la main en public.

Ca te gêne ?

Non pas le moins du monde.

Bon alors on y va ? demanda-t-elle impatiente.

Oui.

Mon corps tout entier était parcouru par des énergies par le seul fait d'avoir sa main liée à la mienne. Notre pas était synchrone, nul besoin que l'un de nous s'ajuste au tempo de l'autre. Nous étions dans la rue et nous fîmes 500 mètres pour nous retrouver devant le magasin. Je regardais Kate, ses yeux pétillaient.

Alors voilà ton temple de la moto.

Oui c'est là que j'ai acheté la mienne et puis mes vêtements aussi.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin, je repérais une forte odeur de cuir. Le lieu était vaste et lumineux et offrait un nombre impressionnant d'articles. Le paradis pour un amateur. Je me laissais guider par ma compagne qui semblait connaître à la perfection l'endroit.

On va commencer par les chaussures.

Nous allâmes donc dans le coin du magasin où se trouvaient ces articles. Un vendeur s'avança vers nous et nous proposa son aide. Kate lui dit :

C'est gentil mais je pense qu'on va y arriver. Par contre, pouvez-vous dire au manager que Katherine Beckett est là.

Oui Madame, répondit le vendeur.

En l'entendant je trouvais que son prénom en entier résonnait très bien. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Suite au départ du vendeur elle inspectait l'étalage et sembla se décider assez vite vers une paire de baskets en cuir montants. Sans même me demander ma taille elle m'en donna une paire. Je m'en saisis et regarda la pointure, elle avait vu juste.

Kate comment tu connais ma pointure ?

Dois-je te rappeler que dans la vie je suis inspecteur ?

Non, mais c'est flippant tout de même.

Flippant ? Castle tu rigoles j'espère. Venant de toi qui m'a offert une robe alors que cela faisait à peine un mois qu'on bossait ensemble et qu'elle m'allait comme un gant laisse moi rire.

T'as remarqué que tu m'as appelé Castle ? Il y a d'autres choses sur lesquelles tu as enquêté à propos de moi à mon insu ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, se penchant son visage faisant face au mien elle se mordit la lèvre et me dit :

Tellement de choses Castle… si seulement tu savais…

Notre session fut interrompue par la voix d'un homme qui interpella Kate.

Katherine Beckett quel plaisir de te voir.

Salut Tristan.

Les deux se donnèrent une accolade amicale.

Alors que me vaut le bonheur de te voir ici ?

Tristan je te présente mon ami Richard.

Elle me désignait d'un signe de la main. Je m'étais senti flatter lorsqu'elle m'avait introduit comme étant son ami. Elle ne faisait pas semblant. Si au travail elle souhaitait garder ses distances, je découvrais avec plaisir que dans la vie quotidienne elle était pleinement investie.

Enchanté Richard.

Pareillement c'est un plaisir de rencontrer une connaissance de Kate.

En fait on va partir en vacances en moto et on est là pour lui trouver la panoplie complète.

Parfait, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas. Quand vous avez fini venez prendre un café dans mon bureau ça sera un plaisir.

Ok super à tout à l'heure, répondit-elle.

Tristan s'éloigna nous laissant à notre séance d'essayage. De mon côté je passais les baskets et ils étaient parfaitement ajustés.

Marche un peu avec pour voir si tu es bien dedans, il faut vraiment qu'ils te maintiennent bien car en cas de chute ta cheville doit être bien soutenue.

En disant cela elle s'était agenouillée et vérifiait de ses mains le bon maintien de la chaussure.

Ca m'a l'air d'aller, elles te conviennent ?

Oui je les trouve élégantes.

Bon parfait, alors passons au blouson.

Alors qui est ce Tristan ?

Tristan habitait dans le même immeuble que moi et il était un des seuls motards que je connaissais, donc on a fait quelques rides ensemble.

Et il était plus qu'un compagnon de moto ?

On est sortis ensemble quelques temps, mais finalement l'amitié nous convenait mieux donc on en est restés là. Satisfait ?

Oui merci j'en apprends un peu plus sur toi.

Autre chose ?

Oui.

Quoi ?

Je posais mes mains sur sa fine taille et l'embrassais tendrement. Ma question n'était pas de la jalousie, j'étais juste curieux. Les seuls amis de Kate que je connaissais c'était ses collègues de travail ou ses exs. Bon Tristan aussi en était un, mais il était surtout un ami et c'est cela que je retenais. De toute manière, voilà un moment que je m'étais résolu à ne pas me demander combien d'hommes elle avait connu car je pensais que la réponse pourrait m'effrayer.

Alors maintenant le blouson fis-je impatient.

Elle sourit de mon attitude qu'on pouvait qualifier d'enfantine et pour une fois elle n'en profita pas pour m'assener d'une réplique goguenarde.

Bon là c'est à toi de choisir, me dit-elle.

Elle s'assit sur une banquette pendant que j'observais les blousons et vestes sur leurs cintres. Le choix était impressionnant et varié. Après avoir contemplé les portes manteaux pendant de longues minutes, je jetais finalement mon dévolu sur un blouson noir et blanc assez simple. Je cherchais ma taille et le passais. Me tournant vers Kate je lui demandais son avis.

Alors tu en penses quoi ?

Ca me semble très bien, ferme le pour voir.

Je m'exécutais, elle se leva et vient me dire :

Tu es très sexy là dedans.

Merci. Tu me montreras ta tenue aussi.

Oui si on ne rentre pas trop tard.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, posant ses mains sur le blouson et m'embrassa en gémissant. Son niveau de sensualité me déconcertait. Nous relâchâmes le baiser nous rappelant que nous étions tout de même dans un magasin. Même si celui-ci était plutôt tranquille ce n'était pas une raison pour s'emporter.

Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? demandais-je.

On va passer au choix du pantalon, du casque, des gants et après c'est fini. Le pantalon ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais par mesure de précaution je préfère qu'on te trouve une protection je n'aimerai pas que tu sois abîmé.

Alors que j'allais placer un nouveau sous-entendu, un des termes utilisés par Kate m'alerta. Nous n'avions pas pris nos précautions ce matin dans la douche. Je m'arrêtais donc, mon changement d'attitude avait du marquer Kate car elle s'avança vers moi me disant :

Rick tu n'es pas bien, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je suis désolé Kate.

Mais de quoi ?

Ce matin lors de notre session sous la douche j'ai complètement zappé de me protéger.

Elle ne sembla pas plus soucieuse que ça, et me répondit.

Ecoute tout d'abord tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir, je prends la pilule. Après côté infectieux je suis clean et j'ai assez confiance en toi pour penser que tu l'es. Enfin, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir on a oublié tous les deux ce n'est pas forcément à toi d'y penser. Bon ça va tu te sens mieux ?

Je pense aussi être net, mais je ferai une prise de sang pour vérifier.

Ecoute Rick on reparlera de tout ça dans un endroit plus intime, mais effectivement c'est une bonne idée.

Elle m'embrassa chastement après la fin de sa phrase. Plus le temps passait et plus je la trouvais incroyable. J'étais heureux qu'elle m'accorde sa confiance, surtout au vu de ma réputation. Mais elle avait compris que j'avais changé, je n'avais pas eu de femme dans ma vie depuis ma séparation avec Gina. Que Kate ait perçu ce changement me touchait. Notre passage aux rayons pantalon et gants ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle se chargea de me trouver les accessoires correspondant. J'enfilais le pantalon par-dessus mon jean comme je devrai le faire lors de notre trip. Enfin nous arrivâmes à l'ultime étape du casque. Là aussi le choix était impressionnant. Kate était à côté de moi et m'aidait à choisir. J'en retenais deux : un entièrement noir et l'autre noir et rouge.

Lequel des deux tu me conseilles ?

Prends le noir et rouge comme ça on sera accordés.

Ton casque et noir et rouge ?

Pas seulement le casque : ma veste et mon pantalon aussi. Pourquoi ?

Parce que le rouge te va divinement bien.

Je note...Bon ben on a tout. Tu vois d'autres choses ?

Non c'est bon et c'est toi l'experte. Pour les bagages on fera comment ?

Il faudra faire léger, on partagera un sac qu'on attachera à l'arrière de la moto.

Ok et toi tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Non c'est bon j'ai déjà tout l'attirail à la maison.

Nous passâmes à l'étape suivante consistant à régler les achats. J'étais excité comme un gosse à l'idée de ce voyage avec Kate et j'avais hâte que l'on puisse fermer l'enquête pour pouvoir nous retrouver tous les deux. Nous allâmes ensuite rejoindre Tristan dans son bureau pour prendre un café.

Alors vous avez trouvé votre bonheur Richard ?

Oui il faut dire que j'étais bien conseillé répondis-je en désignant Kate.

Oui elle s'y connaît plutôt bien. Alors vous allez conduire ?

Parce que tu penses que je vais le laisser conduire mon bolide ? intervint Kate.

Ah je vois que tu n'as pas changer Katherine, fit Tristan en souriant. Ca va elle vous mène pas la vie trop dure Richard ?

C'est un enfer délicieux…répondis-je en regardant ma compagne.

T'es toujours au 12ème alors ?

Oui et cet énergumène là est mon partenaire.

Ah vous bossez ensemble ? Vous êtes flic aussi Richard ?

Non je suis écrivain et Kate est ma « muse ». Je la suis dans ses enquêtes et de temps en temps j'aide.

Rick tu fais plus qu'aider de temps en temps, ne sois pas modeste.

J'acceptais avec plaisir cette remarque ajoutée par Kate.

Et vous avez écrit quoi comme livre ?

Est-ce que _Heat Wave _et _Naked Heat_ sont des titres qui vous parlent ?

Plutôt oui…fit Tristan. Vous êtes Richard Castle, pardonnez moi je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. J'avais entendu que vous suiviez la police de New-York mais n'étant pas un fana des tabloïds je ne savais pas que Katherine était votre inspiration. Cependant je comprends bien qu'elle puisse être une source pour un écrivain.

Toujours aussi flatteur Tristan répondit Kate.

J'ai lu vos romans, ils sont vraiment bien. La relation entre vos personnages principaux est assez électrique. Enfin j'ai l'impression que vous vous basez sur des faits assez réels…Sinon vous partez où tous les deux en vacances ?

Rick a une maison dans les Hamptons alors on va y passer quelques jours quand on aura fini notre enquête. Et toi alors où en es-tu ?

Ben écoute côté business ça marche super. J'envisage d'ouvrir un nouveau magasin d'ici un an je ne sais pas encore où. Et côté famille je me suis marié avec Callie, je crois que tu l'as rencontré la dernière fois que tu es venue ici.

Oui je me rappelle, toutes mes félicitations.

Merci. D'ailleurs un jour si ça vous dit on pourrait dîner ensemble tous les quatre.

Avec plaisir répondis-je.

Et alors comment va ton bolide ?

Bien. J'ai fait une ballade il y a quelques jours dans New York, mais j'avoue que j'ai assez hâte de rouler un peu plus longtemps. L'autre jour c'était juste pour décompresser.

En tout cas si tu as besoin de matos ou de la faire réviser n'hésite pas à passer.

Oui je passerai demain si on ne finit pas trop tard, pour que tu l'inspectes avant qu'on prenne la route. Bon Tristan on va te laisser travailler tranquillement, nous on va y aller.

Très bien, c'était un réel plaisir de te voir Katherine et Richard ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le plaisir était partagé Tristan.

Je lui serais la main et me levais. Je laissais Kate saluer son ami tranquillement et l'attendais à l'extérieur du bureau. Je récupérais le sac contenant mes achats d'une main et de l'autre me saisissais de la main de Kate. Nous sortîmes, nous retrouvant sur Jamaica Avenue.

Alors quel est le programme maintenant ? demandais-je à Kate.

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre et me dit.

Si ça te tente puisqu'on est là on peut aller faire un tour à Jamaica Bay, marcher un peu et puis après on se remet en route pour faire notre déjeuner dans Central Park. Ca te convient ?

Cela résonne parfaitement.

Nous rejoignîmes donc la voiture à pieds, je déposais le sac dans le coffre. Kate était à mes côtés, lorsque j'eus fini de ranger mes affaires elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Elle me poussait légèrement et je me retrouvais appuyé contre le coffre de la voiture. Ses baisers me rendaient littéralement fous, elle était réellement très douée. Mes mains parcouraient son petit corps sous sa veste. Je sentais sa taille de guêpe entre mes doigts. Nous mîmes un terme au baiser en s'embrassant rapidement plusieurs fois. Elle m'emplissait de tendresse. Sans un mot nous pénétrâmes dans la voiture et reprîmes la route. Le trajet jusqu'à Jamaica Bay ne fut pas bien long. Le stationnement une fois arrivé ne posa aucun problème. Une fois à la hauteur de Kate je passais mon bras autour de sa taille, elle imita mon geste et nous entamâmes notre marche. La journée était belle et relativement calme, ou alors la sérénité qui m'habitait était due à l'instant que je partageais avec elle. Je ne saurai dire mais j'étais heureux. Du lagon la vue sur les gratte-ciels de New-York était impressionnante. Nous nous stoppâmes ayant trouvé un coin où s'asseoir pour profiter du panorama. Je m'asseyais, Kate vint se coller à moi son dos contre mon buste. Je l'embrassais dans le cou la respirant littéralement, m'imprégnant de l'odeur de sa peau.

Je crois que je vais prendre plus souvent des jours de congés me dit-elle.

Ah oui et en quel honneur ?

Je sais pas c'est agréable, en plus on peut passer du temps ensemble. D'habitude mon existence était un peu plus solitaire. Pourtant j'aime ça me retrouver seule, mais là je ne sais pas quels mots mettre là-dessus je me sens juste bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer un rôle quand je suis avec toi. C'est bizarre car je ne me reconnais presque pas sur certains points.

C'est-à-dire ?

Disons que ça ne te surprendra pas si je te dis que je ne suis pas une romantique née, pourtant j'ai l'impression que j'ai des gestes, des attitudes et des pensées complètement mielleuses et alors que ça devrait m'agacer je trouve ça plutôt agréable et surtout ça me vient naturellement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui totalement. J'avoue que tu m'as surpris plus d'une fois. Tu n'es peut être une romantique pur jus, mais tu cachais cette part de toi. J'apprécie que tu la dévoiles.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans parler, contemplant le paysage, savourant ce moment de complicité et de partage. De mon côté j'étais de plus en plus absorbé par la vue de ma partenaire que par l'étendue devant nous. C'est elle qui mit un terme à ce silence.

Rick, à propos de notre discussion dans le magasin tout l'heure.

Oui.

Je me disais que si tu faisais des analyses, on pourrait peut être se passer de protection. Bien sûr moi je continuerai à prendre la pilule.

Ca me semble être une idée. Je vais m'en occuper demain avant d'aller au commissariat, mais en attendant on est vigilants.

Bien monsieur. Je commence à avoir faim, on s'achemine vers la voiture pour aller au parc.

Si l'estomac de mademoiselle Beckett réclame allons-y.

Nous fîmes donc le chemin inverse pour retrouver la voiture et je reprenais la route en direction de Manhattan. Le retour nous prit une trentaine de minutes comme l'aller la circulation étant bonne. Pour le stationnement, je ne m'embarrassais pas et allais directement à Quik Park sur la 83ème. Dans le coffre je prenais le plaid qui me servait habituellement pour les déjeuners dans le parc. Je le mis dans un sac vide. Kate me regarda et sourit :

Quel homme organisé.

Tu es impressionnée n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à fait Rick, tout à fait.

Sur le chemin je demandais à Kate ce qu'elle avait envie de manger. Un italien semblait la tenter. Nous nous enquîmes donc à la recherche d'un traiteur. Une fois celui-ci trouvé nous composâmes de quoi nous sustenter et nous hydrater. Les achats effectués nous nous mîmes en quête d'un emplacement tranquille si possible avec des arbres à proximité. Kate s'arrêta et dit :

Ici c'est parfait.

J'étendais donc le plaid par terre et déposais le sac de provisions autour. Nous mangions tous les deux avec appétit. Nous avions pris une salade et des lasagnes. Le tout était délicieux. Après avoir mangé je m'allongeais regardant le ciel, Kate posa sa tête sur mon ventre s'allongeant en perpendiculaire par rapport à moi. Je mettais mon bras en dessous de sa poitrine pour la serrer et nous nous reposâmes. Je me suis même assoupi un instant, tellement décontracté.

Kate ?

Mmmm…

Tu as dormi ?

Je crois bien et toi ?

Oui moi aussi.

C'est bon d'être là.

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Mais il y a un endroit où j'aimerai encore plus aller me dit-elle.

Où ?

Elle se levait et venait s'allonger à côté de moi, elle retira ses lunettes de soleil, m'enleva les miennes.

Là.

Et elle m'embarquait dans un nouveau tourbillon de sensualité. Je ne me lassais pas de l'embrasser, au contraire j'avais le sentiment qu'à chaque fois c'était de plus en plus extraordinaire. Là le temps à nouveau s'arrêta, nous nous embrassâmes longtemps comme les deux amants fiévreux que nous étions. Nos corps commençaient à se rapprocher irrésistiblement l'un de l'autre, ondulaient progressivement. Après un ultime baiser ma compagne me suggérait :

On rentre ?

Tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Tu n'as pas idée Rick…

Evidemment à cette phrase elle ajoutait un mordillement de lèvre pour compléter la panoplie. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me lever promptement du plaid et écarter le sac du traiteur contenant présent des barquettes vides. Une fois que Kate fut debout je pliais le tissu et le remettais dans son sac. Entre temps elle était allée jeter nos déchets dans une poubelle. Je la rejoignais et nous retournâmes au parking. Nous reprîmes la direction de son appartement. Alors que je cherchais une place elle me dit :

On va aller au parking comme ça tu peux stationner et je te montre ma moto.

Parfait.

Elle me guida jusqu'à l'entrée du garage, m'indiqua un emplacement pour que je stationne. Je m'exécutais et nous sortîmes du véhicule.

Viens me dit-elle.

Et là elle alla vers des garages fermés, fouilla dans sa veste et sortit ses clés. Elle ouvra la porte, alluma la lumière à l'intérieur et m'invita à entrer dans sa cave. Je découvrais un nouvel univers parfaitement organisé, contenant certainement des affaires anciennes lui appartenant. Peut être quelques unes étaient à sa maman. Au centre se trouvait la moto, pour l'instant elle était bâchée me je devinais l'envergure. Elle enleva la bâche et là je restais bouche bée devant l'engin.

Alors tu la trouves comment ?

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tristan parlait de bolide. Elle est sublime.

Oui j'ai fait une petite folie en l'achetant mais je ne regrette pas. A chaque fois que je la monte j'ai des poussées d'adrénaline extraordinaires.

Je veux bien te croire.

En fait pour être honnête je ressens un peu la même chose quand on fait l'amour ensemble.

Est-ce une invitation déguisée ?

A toi de voir, c'est toi le spécialiste des mots.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me diriger vers elle et la saisir par la taille. Je repérais un bureau où je l'installais et commençais à l'embrasser.

Tu comptes faire ça ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

Oui pour commencer, tu as des objections ?

Non pas vraiment c'est juste soudain.

Que veux-tu tu me fais de l'effet.

Tant que ça ?

Attends je vais te montrer.

Je l'embrassais avec fougue, très vite les gémissements vinrent de part et d'autre faisant monter l'envie crescendo. Vu le lieu nous ne nous dévêtîmes pas complètement. L'étreinte fut une nouvelle fois fantastique, j'étais fou de son corps. Le lieu insolite rajoutait également à la situation décuplant les sensations.

Rick c'était waouh… me dit-elle.

Tu es extraordinaire Kate.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Ses yeux étaient brillants, l'endorphine c'était libérée en nous produisant cet état si caractéristique d'abandon et d'extase total. Encore légèrement essoufflée elle me dit :

Et si on montait ?

Oui bonne idée.

Je me rhabillais et elle fit de même de son côté. Elle remit la bâche sur sa moto, j'étais sorti de la cave, elle éteignit la lumière et referma porte derrière elle. Je la suivais dans les sous-sols et nous atteignîmes l'ascenseur. Là elle appuya sur le bouton pour rejoindre son appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions là-bas. Elle posait ses affaires d'une manière que je devinais assez rituelle.

Je vais me faire un café tu en veux un ?

Avec plaisir. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bains en attendant ?

Oui bien sûr tu n'as pas à demander.

Arrivé dans la pièce d'eau je me lavais les mains et me rinçais quelque peu le visage histoire de me rafraîchir. Puis je redescendais pour rejoindre Kate. En chemin j'ôtais mon pull. Elle était sur le canapé sa tasse de café dans la main, la mienne m'attendait sur la table. M'en saisissant je lui dis merci.

Alors à quelle heure vient Lanie ce soir ?

Je ne lui ai pas donné d'horaire pour le moment, mais je pense vers 20h. Pourquoi ?

Pour savoir combien de temps je peux encore profiter de toi.

Disons jusqu'à 19h30 comme ça j'ai le temps de me doucher.

Bon alors tu me la montres ta tenue de motarde ?

Rick Castle serais-tu impatient ?

Te voir toute de cuir vêtu…oui totalement.

Bon je vais aller me changer alors.

Par contre Kate je ne suis pas certain de me contrôler après.

Qui t'as demandé d'être en contrôle ? me répondit-elle arquant son sourcil de manière suggestive.

J'étais à nouveau en feu, elle me rendait absolument fou. J'avais fantasmé sur elle ces trois dernières années mais je devais avouer que la réalité allait bien au-delà. Ce n'était pas juste physique, même s'il fallait l'avouer son enveloppe charnelle parfaite y était beaucoup, mais elle avait aussi ce tempérament qui déchaînait des foudres en moi. Enfin, elle savait être d'une douceur et d'un calme olympien. Je m'épanouissais littéralement avec cette femme. Pendant qu'elle se changeait j'étais perdu dans mes songes. J'allais écrire ce soir et je me sentais complètement d'humeur, cette journée avec ma muse m'inspirant largement. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et elle me dit :

Rick ferme les yeux et joue le jeu.

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je mettais mes mains devant ma vue pour ne pas la voir arriver. Je sentis le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérer, ma respiration était déjà accentuée.

C'est bon tu peux ouvrir.

Et là je tombais en pamoison totale. Elle avait revêtu son pantalon et sa veste, ses cheveux étaient relevés, seules deux mèches rebelles tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage et l'encadraient à merveille enfin elle portait son casque sous le bras. Mon souffle était coupé. J'avais le sentiment qu'un instant mon sang ne circulait plus normalement tellement la vision était incroyable.

Alors ? me dit-elle.

Waouh…tu es juste waouh Kate.

Elle rougit légèrement à ma remarque, je trouvais ça adorable. Elle posa son casque par terre et se dirigea vers moi, s'asseyant à califourchon. De sa voix la plus sensuelle elle me dit :

L'ennui tu vois c'est que j'ai un peu chaud avec ce cuir.

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Je répondais avec intensité souhaitant lui communiquer tout ce qu'elle éveillait en moi. Une fois le baiser terminé je m'éloignais quelque peu d'elle afin que nos regards se croisent. Je mettais une main sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste et la regardant dans les yeux et lui demandais :

Je peux ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Je baissais donc le zip pour découvrir qu'elle ne portait en dessous rien d'autre qu'un soutien gorge rouge en dentelle. A cet instant je me dis qu'heureusement que je n'étais pas cardiaque car j'aurai fait un arrêt sur place devant cette vue. Elle sourit à mon air certainement ébahi et me dit :

J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le rouge.

Plus que jamais lui répondis-je.

Et là je la saisissais, l'embrassant encore et l'amenant à sa chambre. Cette femme faisait naître en moi l'envie à chaque instant. Je lui en faisais la démonstration une fois de plus. La tranquillité de son appartement nous permettait de nous exprimer librement. Elle m'emporta dans deux nouveaux rounds de plaisir. Je ne pensais pas cela réalisable mais elle était une partenaire exceptionnelle. Et enfin après trois ans de jeux divers nous étions face à nos désirs et sentiments. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous nous remettions de nos émotions intenses.

Oula je ne sais pas si j'irai courir demain matin moi, me dit-elle.

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux, je la caressais gentiment. Nous étions encore moites tous les deux. Je regardais l'heure il était 17h.

Je ne sais pas toi mais après tout ça je prendrais bien un bain avec toi, lui proposais-je.

C'est une grande idée ça Monsieur Castle.

Nous nous levâmes du lit de concert et prîmes la direction de la salle de bains. Kate reprit ses affaires de la journée et me donna le boxer qu'elle avait la dernière fois. Pendant ce temps là le bain coulait, elle alla mettre de la musique. Nous nous fîmes face dans la baignoire, nos jambes étant emmêlées, mais je voulais profiter de son visage d'ange encore avant de devoir la laisser. Je me laissais bercer par les remous de l'eau crées par nos mouvements, ainsi que par la mélodie presque lointaine provenant du poste. Je n'aurai pas écrit de meilleur moment de communion entre nous. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Elle se saisit de mes mains qui trempaient dans l'eau et me dit doucement :

A quoi tu penses là ?

Au fait que j'ai en face de moi la femme de ma vie.

J'eus du mal à décrypter la répercussion de ma phrase sur elle. Je la laissais dans son silence qui me parut être une éternité, mais je ne voulais pas la presser après ma déclaration. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Rick… Tu sais je pense sincèrement qu'entre toi et moi ça peut marcher. Et j'arrive à envisager du long terme…

Elle marqua une pause.

Mais…fis-je.

Comment sais-tu qu'il y a un « mais » ?

Je suis écrivain, c'est ma spécialité les mots tu me l'as rappelé tout à l'heure.

Elle sourit, j'étais content que ma réplique ait un peu détendu.

Mais une fois de plus je ne suis pas experte pour les relations sérieuses. Alors il faut que tu me promettes de me rappeler à l'ordre si je commence à freiner des quatre fers seulement parce que j'ai peur de l'engagement. Tu es important pour moi et tu as pris une place dans ma vie que je ne veux plus voir vide. Il me faudra du temps, mais j'ai envie de construire ça avec toi.

Merci de t'ouvrir à moi ainsi, je suis réellement touché.

C'est toi qui m'a donné envie de m'ouvrir. Je suis un peu longue à la détente à ce niveau là comme tu as pu le remarquer, mais tu as eu la patience nécessaire.

Et je ne regretterai certainement pas de m'être acharné ainsi.

Je suis contente aussi que tu aies persisté car tu es merveilleux. Si seulement ma mère était encore là, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu la connaisses et qu'elle te rencontre.

Sa voix était émue, ses mots signifiaient beaucoup. La mère de Kate était une icône, un souvenir qu'elle chérissait quasi religieusement.

J'aurai beaucoup aimé la connaître aussi et lui dire à quel point sa fille est extraordinaire.

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses beaux yeux verts et coulèrent sur son beau visage. L'instant pour moi était aussi très émotionnel.

Viens lui dis-je en lui tirant la main.

Elle se levait et s'installait contre moi. Je la serrais de toutes mes forces, son corps était encore secoué par quelques sanglots. Mais je n'essayais pas de retenir ses larmes elle avait besoin de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait en elle. Ces derniers jours avaient été d'une intensité forte entre les révélations sur la mort de Johanna et l'explosion de notre relation. C'était beaucoup. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'avec moi elle pouvait se montrer à nu, qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de pleurer. Je l'aimais dans sa force, dans sa fragilité dans sa joie, dans sa peine dans son agitation, dans son calme. Contre moi je sentis peu à peu sa respiration se calmer et reprendre un rythme normal. Les larmes avaient cessé, elle pencha sa tête sur mon épaule et elle fermait les yeux.

Merci.

Je ne répondais pas, je posais un baiser sur sa tempe, elle était brûlante.

Je suis épuisée.

Alors on va sortir du bain et en attendant Lanie tu vas te reposer.

Tu restes avec moi ?

Jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Avant de sortir nous nous savonnâmes et rinçâmes. Une fois sec j'enfilais mon boxer, Kate mettait des sous-vêtements et prenait son peignoir. L'eau du bain se vidait.

Va dans la chambre, je vais aller chercher mon portable.

Ok, reviens vite.

Elle sourit s'éloignant, je soufflais encore sous le choc de mes émotions et de ce qu'elle avait laissé entrevoir des siennes. J'étais assis sur le bord du lit. Elle revint dans la chambre.

J'ai mis le réveil pour que tu puisses te préparer avant qu'elle arrive.

Elle entra dans le lit en peignoir, je m'allongeais sur le côté lui caressais le visage et l'embrassais doucement.

Rick tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se mettant de côté elle aussi, vint s'encastrer sur moi. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Je caressais ses cheveux, j'embrassais son cou. Mon autre main enserrait sa taille. Au rythme de sa respiration je compris qu'elle s'était assoupie. Je restais éveillé afin de surveiller son sommeil. Son apaisement était total, les remous émotionnels de tout à l'heure se dissipaient. Une de ses mains était mêlée à la mienne. Je ne m'endormais pas mais je me reposais. Je me laissais emporter dans mes songes. De ce fait bien que réveillé la sonnerie m'extirpa de mes pensées. J'entendis Kate grogner et son bras chercha à tâtons l'objet de ce bruit soudain. Elle fit taire la mélodie et se releva dans le lit quittant ainsi mon étreinte.

J'aurai pu rester longtemps dans tes bras comme ça. Mais bon on doit se préparer Lanie ne va pas tarder.

Bien, mais avant laisse moi te donner un nouveau baiser.

Je n'attends que ça.

Notre échange fut tendre une nouvelle fois. Mais je ne m'abandonnais pas plus, même si je n'avais aucune envie de la quitter.

Je vais m'habiller fis-je.

Ok.

A contrecœur je quittais le lit de ma douce et ramassais mes vêtements que j'enfilais progressivement, Kate s'habilla également. Je l'aidais à refaire le lit avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois dans le salon je remettais mon pull. Il était 19h40, l'heure pour moi de partir et de rentrer chez moi laissant ma compagne avec sa meilleure amie. Elle prit ses clés pour me raccompagner au garage. Nous restâmes assez silencieux jusqu'à ma voiture. Elle me prit les mains.

Merci pour cette journée et d'être là Rick.

Pour toi, toujours.

Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser avant que je ne monte dans la voiture. Il était passionné et ne laissait aucun doute sur l'intensité de nos sentiments. Elle n'avait pas parlé d'amour explicitement, mais entre les lignes j'avais lu et je le déchiffrais dans tous nos contacts. Il était encore tôt, ne voulant pas la brusquer j'attendrais avant de prononcer les mots sacrés, pensant intérieurement qu'elle donnait un sens à tous ces mots d'amour souvent galvaudés dans les relations.

Until tomorrow detective.

Until tomorrow Rick.

Elle suivit la voiture jusqu'à la porte du garage et m'ouvrit me laissant partir. Dans le rétroviseur je la voyais, m'imprégnais au maximum de son image jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne soit qu'un point.

_**Kate**_

Depuis le hall je pouvais le voir attendant dans la voiture, le regard orienté vers mon immeuble. Je pressais mon pas désireuse de me retrouver au plus vite à ses côtés. Une fois dehors, je vis qu'il me fixait. J'aimais son regard sur moi, j'essayais de lui rendre son sourire. Rentrant dans la voiture je lui dis avant de l'embrasser.

Re-bonjour.

Mademoiselle ce n'est pas un baiser digne de cela. Nous avons été séparés trente minutes.

Montrez moi dont ce que j'ignore alors…

Et là effectivement il m'invite à un ballet terriblement sensuel et relativement vif. Dès qu'il commence ce genre de baiser je ne sais pas me retenir. Il a le don pour mettre en alerte tous mes sens. Des sons s'échappent peu à peu, l'intensité monte, nous nous rapprochons inéluctablement. Voulant garder le contrôle et ne pas céder en pleine rue je l'arrête.

Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là sinon on va être obligés de remonter chez moi.

Très bien alors où allons-nous ?

New York Motorcycle, mon magasin habituel est sur Jamaica Avenue à Queens Village.

Pourquoi je trouve ça sexy quand je t'entends parler ?

Parce que je te rends fou…

Tu n'as pas idée me rétorque t'il m'offrant son plus beau sourire.

C'est ma réplique ça !

Oui je m'en rappelle. Bon allez en route.

Il allie les gestes à la parole et nous nous mettons en route.

Kate ?

Oui.

Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Quoi ?

Moi au volant et toi en train de regarder la route.

Il est vrai que cette situation entre nous n'est pas habituelle, mais j'apprécie plutôt le fait de me laisser conduire par lui.

On n'est pas au travail là.

Alors c'est juste ça, dès que nous ne sommes plus dans le cadre de ton boulot tu ranges ton costume de dominatrice.

Je peux le ressortir si tu veux.

Allumeuse.

Tu l'as cherché.

Vrai.

Je souris et rigole en même temps que lui, aimant toujours ses échanges parfaitement maîtrisés. Il me donne le change à chaque fois et je prends plaisir à lui répondre. Pensant à ma soirée avec Lanie je l'interroge :

Alors tu as des projets pour ce soir ?

Vu que tu m'abandonnes ma soirée de rêve n'aura pas lieu mais comme je t'ai dit je vais en profiter pour écrire. J'espère pouvoir envoyer quelque chose à Gina avant la fin du mois.

Tu es toujours en contact régulier avec elle ?

C'est mon éditrice Kate, donc oui forcément.

Editrice et ex-femme/copine oui je sais.

A peine ma phrase prononcée je me rends compte que mon ton évoquant Gina était limite agressif. Il faut dire qu'elle ne tient pas exactement une place d'honneur dans mon cœur. Quand elle est évoquée, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir les images du début de l'été dernier où elle était partie avec Castle du commissariat alors que j'allais me dévoiler à lui, affrontant enfin mes sentiments. Et puis comme une suite logique le fil de ces quatre mois sans nouvelles repassait, me rappelant l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Lieutenant Beckett détecterai-je une once de jalousie dans vos propos ?

Possible…

Je ne pouvais pas nier que c'était de la jalousie que je ressentais envers Gina. Même si elle était hors du tableau sentimental de Richard, elle était encore bien présente dans sa vie. Normal vu qu'elle était son éditrice, mais cela ne me rendait pas ravie.

N'aies crainte tu es tout à moi.

Il avait bien conscience de ce qui gravitait pour moi autour de son éditrice ex-femme.

De toute manière avec mon expérience des scènes de crime et l'aide de Lanie je peux tout à fait commettre un crime et qu'il soit parfait.

Très drôle. Et toi des plans pour la soirée ?

Oui Lanie vient à la maison.

Soirée entre filles, j'aimerai voir ça.

En bon métrosexuel qu'il était, je n'oubliais pas qu'il connaissait la série Sex on the city au point de se rappeler du nom des personnages il aurait pu tout à fait se faire une place dans ce genre de soirée, mais là la question ne se posait pas.

Ca ne serait plus une soirée entre filles alors Rick.

Touché lieutenant.

Tu penses que je dois lui dire pour nous ?

Cette question me taraudait l'esprit et je voulais avoir son avis.

Je ne sais pas Kate. Cela dépend de toi.

A vrai dire pour l'instant j'aimerai encore garder les choses pour moi. Mais en même temps Lanie est une sorte de radar et c'est une amie, je ne devrai pas lui cacher ça. A côté, j'ai encore envie de garder notre histoire pour nous.

C'est à toi de voir. Au fait tu me montreras ta moto quand on revient chez toi ?

Oui si tu veux.

Et au fait je devrai acheter un casque à Alexis si vous faites une virée toutes les deux.

Il était trop mignon, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille. J'avais été plutôt étonnée ce matin qu'il ne se montre pas si craintif à l'idée que j'emmène sa fille en virée. Je l'avais interprété comme un gage de confiance de sa part.

Non c'est bon j'en ai deux.

Deux ?

Oui c'est pour aller avec les différentes tenues.

Kate Beckett ou le souci du détail jusqu'au bout…

Qu'est-ce que tu sous entend là dedans ?

Juste que tu fais très attention à toi et ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus goguenard sur cet aspect là, mais il n'en fit rien.

Ah merci. Tiens prends la prochaine sortie.

Très bien copilote.

Il s'exécuta et je lui donnais des indications pour rejoindre notre destination. J'étais tellement ravie de retourner au magasin, voir mon ami Tristan, le présenter à Rick et l'aider à choisir sa tenue. Je pensais d'avance qu'il allait se comporter comme un gamin de neuf ans là dedans, mais en étant honnête avec moi-même j'aimais aussi beaucoup ce côté-là, enfin du moins à petite dose. Cela avait un côté rafraichissant. Rick opta pour un parking fermé, je l'attendais devant la voiture et je lui pris la main. Je compris qu'il était quelque peu surpris, il n'avait pas avancé et avait eu un regard interrogatif à mon égard.

Rick tu as un problème ?

Euh non c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me prennes la main en public.

Ca te gêne ?

Non pas le moins du monde.

Bon alors on y va ?

Oui.

Nous fîmes le chemin nécessaire pour retrouver le magasin. J'étais toujours ravie d'y aller, c'était un peu un univers parallèle pour moi et y aller avec lui avait du sens.

Alors voilà ton temple de la moto.

Oui c'est là que j'ai acheté la mienne et puis mes vêtements aussi.

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui était pour moi le paradis de la moto, je laissais l'odeur des cuirs des selles et des vêtements venir à moi. Cette senteur m'électrisait, je n'avais jamais su réellement pourquoi. Du coin de l'œil je l'observais, il semblait tout émerveillé et je me laissais attendrir par sa réaction. Nous baladant dans les rayons je lui dis :

On va commencer par les chaussures.

A peine étions nous devant les étagères contenant les chaussures un vendeur s'avança et vers nous et proposa son aide.

C'est gentil mais je pense qu'on va y arriver. Par contre, pouvez-vous dire au manager que Katherine Beckett est là.

Oui Madame, répondit-il.

J'avais vu Rick sourciller lorsqu'il m'avait entendu prononcer mon nom complet, il est vrai que c'était plutôt rare. Rick me laissait le guider dans le choix pour les chaussures. J'en repérais une paire très élégante et qui remplissait les critères de sécurité. Mémorisant la référence je fouillais dans les boites pour lui trouver sa taille et je lui tendais. Il semblait interloqué après avoir inspecté l'étiquette.

Kate comment tu connais ma pointure ?

Dois-je te rappeler que dans la vie je suis inspecteur ?

Non, mais c'est flippant tout de même.

Flippant ? Castle tu rigoles j'espère. Venant de toi qui m'a offert une robe alors que cela faisait à peine un mois qu'on bossait ensemble et qu'elle m'allait comme un gant laisse moi rire.

Evoquer cet épisode me remémora de bons souvenirs. J'avais d'ailleurs conservé cette robe. Depuis je ne l'avais pas remise mais peut être que je la revêtirai prochainement. Je me rappelais ma réaction lorsqu'un livreur avait apporté le paquet. Je m'étais insurgée devant l'arrogance de mon partenaire avant quelques secondes plus tard de succomber devant la beauté de la robe choisie. J'avais été surprise la passant, m'apercevant qu'elle m'allait parfaitement, comme si elle avait été réalisée sur mesure.

T'as remarqué que tu m'as appelé Castle ? Il y a d'autres choses sur lesquelles tu as enquêté à propos de moi à mon insu ?

Je ne résistais pas à cette nouvelle possibilité de l'attiser je me rapprochais de lui au maximum, mes yeux dans les siens, mordais ma lèvre inférieure et lui dis :

Tellement de choses Castle… si seulement tu savais…

Il était prêt à me répondre, mais Tristan arriva sur la scène mettant un terme à notre joute.

Katherine Beckett quel plaisir de te voir.

Salut Tristan.

Je retrouvais avec plaisir cet ami

Alors que me vaut le bonheur de te voir ici ?

Tristan je te présente mon ami Richard.

Enchanté Richard.

Pareillement c'est un plaisir de rencontrer une connaissance de Kate.

En fait on va partir en vacances en moto et on est là pour lui trouver la panoplie complète, dis-je.

Parfait, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas. Quand vous avez fini venez prendre un café dans mon bureau ça sera un plaisir.

Ok super à tout à l'heure.

Rick ne s'était pas du tout montré hostile à l'égard du Tristan, que j'avais fréquenté quelques années avant. Il passa les baskets et je trouvais qu'il avait fière allure.

Marche un peu avec pour voir si tu es bien dedans, il faut vraiment qu'ils te maintiennent bien car en cas de chute ta cheville doit être bien soutenue.

J'accompagnais mon commentaire d'un test sur l'homme, me baissant pour vérifier le maintien au niveau de ses chevilles.

Ca m'a l'air d'aller, elles te conviennent ?

Oui je les trouve élégantes.

Bon parfait, alors passons au blouson.

Alors qui est ce Tristan ?

Tristan habitait dans le même immeuble que moi et il était un des seuls motards que je connaissais, donc on a fait quelques rides ensemble.

Et il était plus qu'un compagnon de moto ?

On est sortis ensemble quelques temps, mais finalement l'amitié nous convenait mieux donc on en est restés là. Satisfait ?

Oui merci j'en apprends un peu plus sur toi.

Son ton n'était absolument pas jaloux. C'était presque comme s'il avait d'emblée apprécié Tristan.

Autre chose ?

Oui.

Quoi ?

M'enserrant la taille il me gratifia d'un tendre baiser.

Alors maintenant le blouson dit-il légèrement survolté.

Je sentais que l'étape du blouson était importante pour lui. Je souriais devant sa réaction d'impatience et préférais le laisser choisir son blouson lui-même.

Bon là c'est à toi de choisir.

Je m'asseyais en l'attendant et je regardais la scène, une nouvelle fois attendrie. Rick n'était pas un motard, mais il semblait prendre plaisir à partager cette passion qui était la mienne. Il prit tout son temps pour inspecter tous les cuirs. Je pensais que faire les magasins avec lui devait être sacrément comique. Il faudrait que je sonde Alexis à ce sujet. Il sembla enfin avoir trouvé un blouson lui correspondant.

Alors tu en penses quoi ?

J'en pensais que je le violerais bien sur place.

Ca me semble très bien, ferme le pour voir.

Je me répétais intérieurement la même pensée. J'allais vers lui et lui dit doucement :

Tu es très sexy là dedans.

Merci. Tu me montreras ta tenue aussi.

Oui si on ne rentre pas trop tard.

Je ne résistais pas à la tentation de faire les derniers pas qui me séparaient de lui, laissais mes mains sur le cuir du blouson et l'embrassais passionnément. Comment l'expliquer : Rick Castle dans un blouson de cuir, ça me rendait littéralement folle.

Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

On va passer au choix du pantalon, du casque, des gants et après c'est fini. Le pantalon ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais par mesure de précaution je préfère qu'on te trouve une protection je n'aimerai pas que tu sois abîmé.

S'il était abîmé je ne pourrais pas profiter de lui et ce serait véritablement dommage. Cependant je me rendis compte que son visage était devenu soudainement blême et son corps était figé.

Rick tu n'es pas bien, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je suis désolé Kate.

Mais de quoi ?

Ce matin lors de notre session sous la douche j'ai complètement zappé de me protéger.

Je trouvais ça complètement beau, alors qu'il y a cinq minutes il était ce gamin de neuf ans j'avais en face de moi l'homme responsable.

Ecoute tout d'abord tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir, je prends la pilule. Après côté infectieux je suis clean et j'ai assez confiance en toi pour penser que tu l'es. Enfin, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir on a oublié tous les deux ce n'est pas forcément à toi d'y penser. Bon ça va tu te sens mieux ?

Je pense aussi être net, mais je ferai une prise de sang pour vérifier.

Ecoute Rick on reparlera de tout ça dans un endroit plus intime, mais effectivement c'est une bonne idée.

Je lui déposais un léger baiser, souhaitant mettre fin à son inquiétude passagère. Il m'avait une fois confié qu'Alexis était un accident et que même si elle était la meilleure fille du monde et qu'il était réellement ravi d'être père ce n'étais pas programmé. Pour le côté infectieux il valait mieux qu'il fasse une prise de sang, mais j'avais totalement confiance. Il n'était plus le playboy du début, enchaînant les conquêtes. A vrai dire, à ma connaissance il n'avait eu personne depuis Gina sachant que cette dernière n'était pas réellement la plus grande conquête de Rick. Le choix des gants et du pantalon ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Nous arrivâmes à l'étape ultime celle du casque. Nous regardions ensemble la grande variété des produits. Je le laissais choisir, il en mit deux de côtés et me demanda mon avis.

Lequel des deux tu me conseilles ?

Prends le noir et rouge comme ça on sera accordés.

Ton casque et noir et rouge ?

Pas seulement le casque : ma veste et mon pantalon aussi. Pourquoi ?

Parce que le rouge te va divinement bien.

Je note...Bon ben on a tout. Tu vois d'autres choses ?

Non c'est bon et c'est toi l'experte. Pour les bagages on fera comment ?

Il faudra faire léger, on partagera un sac qu'on attachera à l'arrière de la moto.

Ok et toi tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Non c'est bon j'ai déjà tout l'attirail à la maison.

Il régla ses achats cela achevait la première étape de nos vacances et cela signifiait beaucoup pour nous. Nous nous rendîmes dans le bureau de Tristan ensuite.

Alors vous avez trouvé votre bonheur Richard ?

Oui il faut dire que j'étais bien conseillé dit-il en me montrant.

Oui elle s'y connaît plutôt bien. Alors vous allez conduire ?

Parce que tu penses que je vais le laisser conduire mon bolide ?

J'avais vis-à-vis de ma moto un fort sentiment de propriété et j'aimais tellement conduire que l'idée de la lui laisser ne me ravissait pas. Pourtant, peut être que j'essaierai afin de pouvoir me tenir à lui et me laisser aller à d'autres sensations sur la route. Je l'avais fait avec Josh sur sa moto, mais lui et moi n'étions pas aussi fusionnels et connectés que je l'étais avec Rick.

Ah je vois que tu n'as pas changer Katherine, fit Tristan en me souriant. Ca va elle vous mène pas la vie trop dure Richard ?

C'est un enfer délicieux…dit-il m'observant du coin de l'œil.

T'es toujours au 12ème alors ?

Oui et cet énergumène là est mon partenaire.

Ah vous bossez ensemble ? Vous êtes flic aussi Richard ?

Non je suis écrivain et Kate est ma « muse ». Je la suis dans ses enquêtes et de temps en temps j'aide.

Il était assez à l'aise avec Tristan, ne cherchant pas pour une fois à se mettre en avant. Au contraire, il était assez discret.

Rick tu fais plus qu'aider de temps en temps, ne sois pas modeste.

Et vous avez écrit quoi comme livre ?

Est-ce que _Heat Wave _et _Naked Heat_ sont des titres qui vous parlent ?

Plutôt oui…fit Tristan. Vous êtes Richard Castle, pardonnez moi je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. J'avais entendu que vous suiviez la police de New-York mais n'étant pas un fana des tabloïds je ne savais pas que Katherine était votre inspiration. Cependant je comprends bien qu'elle puisse être une source pour un écrivain.

Toujours aussi flatteur Tristan lui rétorquais-je.

J'ai lu vos romans, ils sont vraiment bien. La relation entre vos personnages principaux est assez électrique. Enfin j'ai l'impression que vous vous basez sur des faits assez réels…Sinon vous partez où tous les deux en vacances ?

Effectivement les échanges entre Nikki et James étaient dignes de nos joutes.

Rick a une maison dans les Hamptons alors on va y passer quelques jours quand on aura fini notre enquête. Et toi alors où en es-tu ?

Ben écoute côté business ça marche super. J'envisage d'ouvrir un nouveau magasin d'ici un an je ne sais pas encore où. Et côté famille je me suis marié avec Callie, je crois que tu l'as rencontré la dernière fois que tu es venue ici.

Oui je me rappelle, toutes mes félicitations.

Merci. D'ailleurs un jour si ça vous dit on pourrait dîner ensemble tous les quatre.

Avec plaisir répondit Rick me devança.

J'étais plutôt contente que le courant passe bien entre eux.

Et alors comment va ton bolide ?

Bien. J'ai fait une ballade il y a quelques jours dans New York, mais j'avoue que j'ai assez hâte de rouler un peu plus longtemps. L'autre jour c'était juste pour décompresser.

Je me remémorais parfaitement les circonstances de cette balade nocturne. C'était après mon passage chez Rick et son baiser-attentat qui avait mis du ramdam dans mes sensations.

En tout cas si tu as besoin de matos ou de la faire réviser n'hésite pas à passer.

Oui je passerai demain si on ne finit pas trop tard, pour que tu l'inspectes avant qu'on prenne la route. Bon Tristan on va te laisser travailler tranquillement, nous on va y aller.

Très bien, c'était un réel plaisir de te voir Katherine et Richard ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le plaisir était partagé Tristan.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Rick eut la délicatesse de me laisser dire au revoir à Tristan sortant du bureau. Il était parfait, à la fois présent sans être pot de colle non plus, ne jouant pas au jaloux possessif. On était loin de son attitude de la veille face à Tray, certainement parce que ce dernier n'était pas complètement net. Il me reprit la main dans le magasin et nous en sortîmes.

Alors quel est le programme maintenant ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Je regardais ma montre et lui suggérais :

Si ça te tente puisqu'on est là on peut aller faire un tour à Jamaica Bay, marcher un peu et puis après on se remet en route pour faire notre déjeuner dans Central Park. Ca te convient ?

Cela résonne parfaitement.

Nous reprîmes le chemin pour retourner au parking. Je le regardais déposer soigneusement ses affaires dans le coffre et ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire devant son air ravi. Une fois le coffre fermé je me dirigeais vers lui et l'embrassais comme j'avais voulu le faire dans le magasin. La sensation de ses mains sur ma taille m'électrisa un peu plus. Nous eûmes du mal à cesser nos baisers, mais au bout de quelques minutes la séparation fut possible. Je retournais dans la voiture. Nous n'étions pas très loin de Jamaica Bay et la circulation était plus que calme. La question du parking ne se posa pas longtemps, Rick se gara et je voyais que l'endroit était propice à la promenade. Son bras passa dans le bas de mon dos, sa main saisissant ma taille je répondais à son invitation en faisant de même et nous entamâmes une marche. C'était si simple et en même temps je découvrais tout cela. Rick m'invita à m'asseoir pour que nous profitions de la vue sur la ville. Queens village était beaucoup moins dense que le centre. Au loin on apercevait les nombreuses tours de Manhattan. En dépit de la proximité de l'aéroport l'atmosphère était plutôt calme. Des oiseaux étaient sur le lagon. Nous étions assis, moi contre lui. Il me déposait de nombreux baisers dans le cou, je sentais son souffle tiède et m'abandonnais dans sa bulle.

Je crois que je vais prendre plus souvent des jours de congés lui dis-je.

Ah oui et en quel honneur ?

Je sais pas c'est agréable, en plus on peut passer du temps ensemble. D'habitude mon existence était un peu plus solitaire. Pourtant j'aime ça me retrouver seule, mais là je ne sais pas quels mots mettre là-dessus je me sens juste bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer un rôle quand je suis avec toi. C'est bizarre car je ne me reconnais presque pas sur certains points.

C'est-à-dire ?

Disons que ça ne te surprendra pas si je te dis que je ne suis pas une romantique née, pourtant j'ai l'impression que j'ai des gestes, des attitudes et des pensées complètement mielleuses et alors que ça devrait m'agacer je trouve ça plutôt agréable et surtout ça me vient naturellement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Oui totalement. J'avoue que tu m'as surpris plus d'une fois. Tu n'es peut être une romantique pur jus, mais tu cachais cette part de toi. J'apprécie que tu la dévoiles.

Une nouvelle fois je me faisais la remarque intérieure qu'il me comprenait. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé le mode d'emploi pour me décrypter. Cela me désarçonnait complètement et si j'avais souvent été énervée dans les premiers temps, aujourd'hui cela me rassurait. Nouveau passage silencieux, je ne portais même plus attention au paysage et étais littéralement focalisée sur le bien être que je ressentais me trouvant dans ses bras. Je repensais à notre petite conversation au magasin à propos de son inquiétude et abordais de nouveau le sujet.

Rick, à propos de notre discussion dans le magasin tout l'heure.

Oui.

Je me disais que si tu faisais des analyses, on pourrait peut être se passer de protection. Bien sûr moi je continuerai à prendre la pilule.

Ca me semble être une idée. Je vais m'en occuper demain avant d'aller au commissariat, mais en attendant on est vigilants.

Bien monsieur. Je commence à avoir faim, on s'achemine vers la voiture pour aller au parc.

Si l'estomac de mademoiselle Beckett réclame allons-y.

Nous fîmes demi tour pour retrouver la voiture. Cette fois-ci pas de pause baiser avant d'entrer dedans. Le trajet jusqu'à Manhattan fut assez rapide, là encore la circulation était étonnamment fluide. La plupart du temps je faisais ce trajet à moto, donc je pouvais sillonner entre les voitures en cas de congestion, mais là ça roulait bien. Arrivés à destination Rick parka sa voiture à Quik Park. Je le vis se saisir d'une couverture dans le coffre et souris devant son geste. On voyait le père de famille qui a l'habitude des déjeuners dans Central Park.

Quel homme organisé, lui dis-je.

Tu es impressionnée n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à fait Rick, tout à fait.

Il m'interrogea sur mon humeur gastronomique. J'étais une nouvelle fois très en appétit et mon estomac penchait pour un italien. Nous trouvâmes notre bonheur sur la route faisant l'acquisition d'une salade, de lasagnes et de boissons. Une fois dans le parc nous étions tous les deux à la recherche de l'emplacement de rêve pour notre tête à tête. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers un coin ensoleillé mais avec de l'ombre procurée par les arbres. Je m'arrêtais et dis :

Ici c'est parfait.

En parfait gentleman il étendit le plaid dans l'herbe afin que nous puissions nous installer et disposa le sac du traiteur au milieu. Le repas était savoureux et me permit d'assouvir mon appétit. Rick qui avait fini un peu avant moi se débarrassa de ses barquettes, les mit dans le sac et s'allongea. Je finissais quant à moi ma salade. Je mettais les déchets dans le sac et imitait mon compagnon en m'allongeant, me servant de son ventre comme oreiller. La position ne semblait pas lui convenir, il avait posé machinalement un bras sur mon ventre pour me maintenir avec lui. Le repos était total, à un tel point que je sombrais dans un mini somme. Quelques instants plus tard, il m'appela d'une voix délicate.

Kate ?

Mmmm…

Tu as dormi ?

Je crois bien et toi ?

Oui moi aussi.

C'est bon d'être là.

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Mais il y a un endroit où j'aimerai encore plus aller lui dis-je.

Où ?

Préférant lui répondre par l'action je me levais et le rejoignais me mettant à ses côtés. J'ôtais nos lunettes de soleil et lui dis :

Là.

Sur ce je retrouvais sa bouche avec ce plaisir renouvelé à chaque fois. Nous passâmes un long moment à échanger des baisers parfois doux, d'autres plus accentués. J'étais ivre de lui. Au bout d'un moment, les baisers finirent par éveiller nos corps qui bougeaient, se rapprochaient. Connaissant la capacité de mon partenaire à me faire céder je lui proposais :

On rentre ?

Tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Tu n'as pas idée Rick…

Visiblement il n'était pas contre et devait avoir les mêmes en tête. Après m'avoir smacké une dernière fois il se leva d'un bond et disposa le sac poubelle en dehors du plaid. Pendant qu'il le pliait je me rendais à la poubelle la plus proche pour y déposer notre poche. Il finissait de ranger la couverture dans son sac et finit par revenir à ma hauteur. Là nous retrouvâmes la voiture et allâmes chez moi. Au lieu qu'il tourne pendant de longues minutes pour trouver une place légale je l'invitais à aller stationner dans mon parking.

On va aller au parking comme ça tu peux stationner et je te montre ma moto.

Parfait.

Je le guidais et il se gara. La voiture arrêtée j'en sortais et l'attendais.

Viens lui dis-je.

J'allais d'un pas assez soutenu vers le box qui me servait de cave/garage. Je prenais mes clés dans ma poche et ouvrais la porte. Allumant la lumière je l'invitais à entrer. Je le vis regarder autour de lui, inspecter les étagères dans lesquelles je rangeais des cartons. Je débâchais la moto pour lui montrer mon bolide. Je vis son air quelque peu ahuri.

Alors tu la trouves comment ?

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Tristan parlait de bolide. Elle est sublime.

Oui j'ai fait une petite folie en l'achetant mais je ne regrette pas. A chaque fois que je la monte j'ai des poussées d'adrénaline extraordinaires.

Je veux bien te croire.

En fait pour être honnête je ressens un peu la même chose quand on fait l'amour ensemble.

Est-ce une invitation déguisée ?

A toi de voir, c'est toi le spécialiste des mots.

Il fut très réactif à mes propos et m'embrassa avec vigueur, m'amenant vers le vieux bureau. Je commençais à penser que nous n'allions même pas prendre la peine de ressortir du box et d'aller chez moi. Je lui faisais part de mon interrogation.

Tu comptes faire ça ici ?

Oui pour commencer, tu as des objections ?

Je n'en avais aucune, bien au contraire j'étais ravie. La situation était en soit assez excitante. Bien que les sous-sols ne soient pas des boulevards de grande fréquentation, il y avait cette possibilité que nous soyons surpris et ça rajoutait du piment.

Non pas vraiment c'est juste soudain.

Que veux-tu tu me fais de l'effet.

Tant que ça ?

Attends je vais te montrer.

Et là alors que son premier baiser était déjà assez vif celui-là le surpassait sans problème. Il savait me montrer son envie, la mienne pourtant déjà plus que naissante s'en trouvait décuplée. Nous commençâmes rapidement à émettre des sons gutturaux. Compte tenu de notre emplacement nous ne prîmes pas la peine d'enlever tous nos vêtements. Une fois de plus la valse de nos corps fut parfaite.

Rick c'était waouh…

Tu es extraordinaire Kate.

Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Nous nous regardions le souffle encore haletant ses pupilles étaient dilatées je devinais par avance l'état des miennes. Néanmoins en dépit de ce round plus qu'excellent dans la cave ce n'était pas non plus l'endroit le plus chaleureux de l'immeuble, je lui proposais donc d'aller à mon appartement.

Et si on montait ?

Oui bonne idée.

Nous nous revêtîmes respectivement, j'accordais le même traitement à ma moto. Rick était déjà sorti, de mon côté j'éteignais la lumière et fermais la porte. J'eus un dernier regard pour mon bureau que je ne verrais certainement plus de la même manière à présent. Je le guidais jusqu'à l'ascenseur que nous empruntâmes pour aller dans les étages. Je retrouvais mon appartement que j'avais délaissé la veille pour partir chez lui. Je posais mes affaires sortant mon téléphone de ma veste.

Je vais me faire un café tu en veux un ?

Avec plaisir. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bains en attendant ?

Oui bien sûr tu n'as pas à demander.

Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain l'élixir coulait dans les tasses. Je me laissais encore emporter par les arômes qui venaient à moi. J'amenais les boissons au salon et l'attendais sur le canapé. Il finit par revenir ôtant son pull avant de venir à côté de moi. Nous sirotâmes tranquillement notre café, nous remettant de nos émotions dans les sous-sols.

Alors à quelle heure vient Lanie ce soir ?

Je ne lui ai pas donné d'horaire pour le moment, mais je pense vers 20h. Pourquoi ?

Pour savoir combien de temps je peux encore profiter de toi.

Disons jusqu'à 19h30 comme ça j'ai le temps de me doucher.

Bon alors tu me la montres ta tenue de motarde ?

Rick Castle serais-tu impatient ?

Te voir toute de cuir vêtu…oui totalement.

Bon je vais aller me changer alors.

Par contre Kate je ne suis pas certain de me contrôler après.

Qui t'as demandé d'être en contrôle ?

Je recommençais à jouer, je m'étonnais moi-même d'être capable d'avoir encore envie aussi peu de temps après notre précédente session. Mais après tout il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. J'allais donc dans ma chambre. Je prenais suffisamment mon temps néanmoins, histoire de le faire attendre et qu'il s'impatiente. Repensant à la lueur que j'avais perçue ce matin dans le magasin quand il avait dit qu'il aimait quand je portais du rouge, j'ouvrais mon tiroir et choisissais un ensemble en dentelle rouge. Après tout je n'étais pas obligée d'être habillée en dessous de mon cuir. Je souriais à cette pensée et surtout imaginant les répercussions. Je passais dans la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir quelque peu, prévoyant la hausse prochaine de la température. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais prête. Je peignais et relevais mes cheveux, laissant uniquement deux mèches retomber nonchalamment. J'étais fin prête. Je remontais l'extrême mon blouson et fermais le bouton pression en haut du col. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je jaugeais mon allure et j'en étais satisfaite. Je revenais dans la chambre et ouvrais la porte.

Rick ferme les yeux et joue le jeu.

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je redescendais au salon. Il avait effectivement joué le jeu, ses mains étant devant ses yeux. Je me mettais en face de lui à bonne distance.

C'est bon tu peux ouvrir, lui dis-je.

Sa réaction parlait pour elle, il avait la bouche ouverte et ses yeux me détaillaient de haut en bas. Il répétait plusieurs fois l'opération et sa surprise ne le quittait pas. J'étais ravie de susciter tout cela en lui. Je voulais néanmoins être confortée dans mon appréciation de la situation, c'est pourquoi je lui demandais :

Alors ?

Waouh…tu es juste waouh Kate.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer suite à son compliment. Je posais mon casque au sol et franchissait les mètres nous séparant, le rejoignant sur le canapé. Je m'installais sur lui, mes jambes de part et d'autre des siennes. Son regard était désormais fixé sur mon visage, il jouait avec une de mes mèches. De mon côté, je bouillais. La sensation du cuir sur mon torse dénudé me donnait des vapeurs et l'érotisme de la situation y était pour quelque chose.

L'ennui tu vois c'est que j'ai un peu chaud avec ce cuir.

Je l'embrassais ardemment et il acceptait mon tempo accentuant encore un peu plus notre ballet. Je sentais à son exigence que la petite séance tenue de moto avait attisé son envie. C'est lui qui mit fin au baiser et tout en me regardant il posa une main sur le haut de ma veste et me demanda :

Je peux ?

Je répondais d'un hochement de tête, il abaissa la fermeture éclair et je pus lire la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je portais simplement un sous vêtement. Je souris, contente de mon coup.

J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le rouge, lui dis-je.

Plus que jamais.

Et là il me porta jusqu'à la chambre recommençant à m'embrasser avec intensité. Nous réussîmes à faire batailler nos corps deux nouvelles fois. Le plaisir était encore là, semblant si possible différent à chaque instant. Je pensais que je n'avais jamais connu de tel amant, il était exceptionnel. Ceci dit pour le moment, mon esprit n'était pas réellement rationnel, j'étais dans une nébuleuse de plaisir. Mon corps était engourdi par les efforts menés.

Oula je ne sais pas si j'irai courir demain matin moi.

Il rit à ma réplique, sa main me caressait encore. Le feu s'éteignait progressivement en moi mais j'avais encore un peu de mal à retrouver complètement les esprits. Il me proposa :

Je ne sais pas toi mais après tout ça je prendrais bien un bain avec toi.

C'est une grande idée ça Monsieur Castle.

Une fois levés du lit, nous allâmes à la salle de bains. Je prenais mes affaires de la journée et récupérais le boxer dans un tiroir son boxer lavé. Je faisais couler l'eau du bain et mettais une ambiance musicale. Après cette intensité nous avions besoin de détente et un bain musical sonnait parfaitement. Cette fois-ci nous nous positionnâmes l'un face à l'autre dans la baignoire et partagions un instant de silence. Je prenais ses mains, je m'étais évadée dans mes pensées et à sa mine je compris qu'il était perdu loin. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus, je lui demandais donc :

A quoi tu penses là ?

Au fait que j'ai en face de moi la femme de ma vie.

Nouvelle décharge pour moi. Il avait dit cela directement, certainement sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots. De mon côté, il me fallut essayer d'atterrir pour lui parler, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. En même temps, il me semblait impossible de sortir un son cohérent de ma bouche. Je respirais essayant de faire le vide en moi, je mordis ma lèvre nerveusement.

Rick… Tu sais je pense sincèrement qu'entre toi et moi ça peut marcher. Et j'arrive à envisager du long terme…

Je m'arrêtais quelques instants, j'étais fière de moi j'avais réussi à aligner plusieurs mots et mes propos étaient audibles.

Mais…dit-il.

Comment sais-tu qu'il y a un « mais » ?

Je suis écrivain, c'est ma spécialité les mots tu me l'as rappelé tout à l'heure.

Je souris, il est vrai qu'il connaissait bien les constructions de phrases.

Mais une fois de plus je ne suis pas experte pour les relations sérieuses. Alors il faut que tu me promettes de me rappeler à l'ordre si je commence à freiner des quatre fers seulement parce que j'ai peur de l'engagement. Tu es important pour moi et tu as pris une place dans ma vie que je ne veux plus voir vide. Il me faudra du temps, mais j'ai envie de construire ça avec toi.

Merci de t'ouvrir à moi ainsi, je suis réellement touché.

J'étais ravie qu'il se contente pour le moment de ce que je pouvais lui donner. Je n'étais pour l'instant pas à même de lui livrer des propos si intenses, mais il me connaissait mieux que quiconque et comprenait que pour moi ses confidences étaient déjà des pas de géant.

C'est toi qui m'a donné envie de m'ouvrir. Je suis un peu longue à la détente à ce niveau là comme tu as pu le remarquer, mais tu as eu la patience nécessaire.

Et je ne regretterai certainement pas de m'être acharné ainsi.

Je suis contente aussi que tu aies persisté car tu es merveilleux. Si seulement ma mère était encore là, j'aurai tellement aimé que tu la connaisses et qu'elle te rencontre.

C'était vrai j'étais persuadée que ma mère aurait adoré Rick. Pour la première fois dans une relation je pensais à cette étape non possible de présentation à ma mère, cela avait beaucoup de sens pour moi et je savais qu'il saisissait toute la portée de mes mots.

J'aurai beaucoup aimé la connaître aussi et lui dire à quel point sa fille est extraordinaire.

Comme souvent lorsque je pensais à ma mère des larmes prirent naissance dans mes yeux et vinrent mourir sur moi. Aujourd'hui comme d'autre fois, je me demandais comment elle réagirait si elle était encore là.

Viens me dit-il m'attirant à lui par la main.

J'acceptais son offre et me lever pour venir contre lui. Là il ne chercha pas à parler, il me serra juste contre lui me transmettant toute sa compassion et sa compréhension. Il n'avait pas cherché à arrêter mes larmes, mais au bout de quelques minutes contre lui je retrouvais le calme. Une fois de plus nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. La connexion entre nous était exceptionnelle. Relâchée, je laissais ma tête tomber à l'arrière sur son épaule.

Merci.

Une nouvelle fois pas de parole, mais il posa un baiser tendre sur ma tempe. Il était fantastique, je n'étais pas certaine de le mériter, mais j'allais tout faire pour le conserver à mes côtés, car j'avais besoin de lui, de nous.

Je suis épuisée lui dis-je.

Ma fatigue n'était pas que physique, c'était surtout moral. Mais je savais que demain je me sentirai mieux car j'avais laissé quelques morceaux de moi bien enfouis sortir et je l'avais partagé. Je n'étais plus seule.

Alors on va sortir du bain et en attendant Lanie tu vas te reposer.

Tu restes avec moi ?

Jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Je regrettais presque la venue de Lanie ce soir, mais la soirée avec mon amie allait me permettre aussi de me changer les idées et ses provocations me feraient certainement beaucoup de bien. Après nous êtres lavés et rincés nous sortîmes de la baignoire. Je laisser l'eau s'écouler en me séchant. J'enfilais mes sous vêtements et mon peignoir. Rick passa juste son boxer.

Va dans la chambre, je vais aller chercher mon portable.

Ok, reviens vite.

Je souris, je ne voulais pas le quitter non plus. Je descendais récupérer mon téléphone et mit une alarme limite pour ne pas laisser filer l'heure. Je remontais ensuite et le retrouvais assis sur le bord du lit.

J'ai mis le réveil pour que tu puisses te préparer avant qu'elle arrive.

J'entrais dans le lit, il m'imita. Je m'allongeais sur le dos et lui se mit sur le côté et me caressa le visage de sa main. Il était tendre. Bien que ceci était agréable je voulais retrouver le confort et la sécurité de ses bras, sachant que je m'abandonnerais littéralement.

Rick tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je me mis en position, de côté et laissais mon corps aller à la rencontre du sien afin que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Une fois installé il me caressa les cheveux, me déposa une quantité affolante de baisers dans le cou. De son autre main ferme il encerclait ma taille. Je me sentais en totale sécurité. Sans surprise je m'assoupis très rapidement. Je sentais qu'il veillait sur moi comme un preux chevalier, ne dormant certainement pas. Ces images auraient pu m'agacer mais pourtant là je me laissais cajoler par lui, jouissant du réconfort qu'il savait me donner. Mon sommeil était profond, il fut interrompu par mon alarme que je maudissais en grommelant. Machinalement et sans ouvrir les yeux je pris mon téléphone et appuya sur une touche pour faire cesser le bruit. Néanmoins je me relevais sinon j'étais capable de sombrer à nouveau.

J'aurai pu rester longtemps dans tes bras comme ça. Mais bon on doit se préparer Lanie ne va pas tarder.

Bien, mais avant laisse moi te donner un nouveau baiser.

Je n'attends que ça.

Le ballet fut une nouvelle fois parfait, tendre, sensuel et délicat.

Je vais m'habiller dit-il.

Ok.

Nous nous vêtîmes tous les deux, il m'aida à refaire le lit et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Le timing était bon, j'avais le temps de l'accompagner au garage, lui dire au revoir et remonter pour attendre l'arrivée de Lanie. Nous n'étions pas très bavards, ce n'est qu'une fois devant sa voiture que je renouais la conversation, lui prenant les mains :

Merci pour cette journée et d'être là Rick.

Pour toi, toujours.

A chaque fois qu'il me disait ces mots mon cœur ratait un battement. Je lui offrais un dernier baiser, plus acharné que les précédents voulant gouter une nouvelle fois sa bouche pleinement avant qu'il ne parte. Puis il monta dans la voiture et démarra. Avant d'avancer il me dit :

Until tomorrow detective.

Until tomorrow Rick.

Je suivais à pieds la voiture afin de lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'il puisse partir. Je le regardais s'éloigner et ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une légère tristesse dans le cœur. Il me manquait déjà. Une fois la voiture loin, je rebroussais chemin et retournais à mon appartement. Je regardais l'heure 19h55, le timing était impeccable. Je choisis une bouteille de vin, l'ouvrais et sortais des verres en attendant mon amie.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Kate**_

Alors que tout était prêt mon téléphone émit un bip m'informant d'un nouveau message ; je fus presque déçue que ça ne soit pas lui, même s'il n'était certainement pas encore arrivé chez lui. C'était Lanie qui aurait quelques minutes de retard. En attendant, ne sachant pas trop comment m'occuper je faisais à nouveau marcher ma machine à café qui était un élément central dans ma vie. Une fois le nectar écoulé je m'asseyais sur le tabouret devant la cuisine et savourais mon précieux liquide. Je me laissais à nouveau absorber par mes pensées, me demandant encore avant l'arrivée imminente de Lanie si je devais lui faire part des avancements de ma relation avec writer-man. Je décidais de ne pas me triturer la tête comme j'en avais l'habitude, après tout on ne négociait la trêve d'une guerre civile, il s'agissait juste de ma vie sentimentale. Même si cette relation avait un statut particulier. Comme je lui avais dit tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que ça ne marche pas entre nous et je me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que j'étais entièrement capable de faire des choses stupides seulement parce que j'avais peur. Je retenais l'idée de voir comment la soirée allait se passer. Chose évidente si le radar Lanie était en forme je n'arriverai pas à cacher ma relation longtemps.  
>La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit, m'arrachant à mon dilemme, place à la soirée filles. J'ouvrais la porte et attendais mon amie sur le seuil. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Lanie s'avança dans le couloir. Je la saluais avant de la laisser entrer dans l'appartement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine où elle entreposa son paquet sur la paillasse.<p>

- J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le mexicain me dit-elle.  
>- Oh Lanie tu sais bien que je mange tout.<br>- Oui ainsi que ton appétit est impressionnant et que tu as toujours une taille de guêpe, ce qui soit dit en passant est  
>plutôt agaçant pour les « filles normales » ; mais vu que tu es mon amie je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.<p>

Alors qu'elle commentait mon appétit je souriais en pensant qu'il impressionnait également mon nouveau partenaire.

- C'est sympa à toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
>- Oui qu'as-tu ?<br>- J'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin, mais j'ai de la bière ou d'autres boissons non alcoolisées.  
>- Du vin c'est parfait.<br>- Va t'asseoir je nous apporte ça.  
>- Kate ?<br>- Oui Lanie.  
>- Tu me sembles particulièrement en beauté, tu as changé quelque chose ?<br>- Euh non, mes cheveux ; je les ai relevés tout à l'heure.  
>- Peut être, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais tu rayonnes ma belle.<br>- Merci.

Je savais tout à fait en moi ce qui avait changé, j'étais épanouie. M'autorisant à démarrer une relation avec Richard avait mis fin à un débat intérieur qui avait commencé très vite après le début de mon partenariat avec lui.

- Alors ta journée, vous avez avancé sur l'enquête de Sarah Pit ?  
>- A vrai dire j'ai pris un jour de repos aujourd'hui.<p>

Là elle me mit la main sur le front en me disant :

- Tu étais malade ?  
>- Non j'avais juste envie de prendre une journée et ça m'a fait un bien fou.<p>

Un sourire que je devinais ridicule s'étirait sur mes lèvres.

- Et alors qu'as-tu fait ?  
>- Je suis allée à Jamaica Bay au magasin de moto, j'ai pris un café avec Tristan et puis un tour dans Central Park.<br>- Et tu as pris l'air en plus, toi qui es d'habitude si casanière. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as exactement mais ça te réussis plutôt.  
>- Et toi ta journée ?<br>- Boulot, boulot. J'avais beaucoup de papiers en retard donc j'ai passé mon temps à faire de la paperasse, très captivant en somme.

Pendant que nous discutions j'avais sorti de quoi prendre l'apéritif et nous allâmes au salon ensemble. Nous trinquâmes à notre amitié lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Cette fois-ci le message était de lui « Bien rentré. La maison est vide, je vais avoir le temps d'écrire. Bonne soirée avec Lanie et merci pour cette magnifique journée. » Je me faisais violence morale pour ne pas suréagir à la lecture du message et également pour ne pas me précipiter pour lui répondre ; sinon les cachettes seraient finies. Je le reposais donc comme si de rien était. J'étais désolée qu'il se retrouve seul ce soir, mais il avait du travail avec Nikki donc je pense qu'il s'en contenterait. Et puis nous ne pouvions pas non plus être ensemble tous les soirs.

- Kate j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.  
>- Oui.<br>- Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai parlé de mon petit ami.  
>- Qui Javier ?<br>- Mais comment le sais-tu ?  
>- Je suis détective je te rappelle, Javier est mon collègue et ami, quant à toi tu es ma meilleure amie ; il me semble normal que j'ai compris. A propos on a tous deviné dès la première semaine !<br>- Bon mon effet de surprise est raté. La surprise est plutôt pour moi.  
>- Alors tu es heureuse ?<br>- Oui, il est vraiment bien.  
>- Donc demain je vais pouvoir lui dire que s'il te fait souffrir je lui mets une balle entre les deux yeux ?<br>- Ne lui dis pas ça devant Castle il nous ferait une crise de jalousie car c'est pour lui d'habitude cette phrase.  
>- C'est vrai que je l'ai pas mal utilisé sur lui fis-je en souriant.<br>- A propos il va bien writer-boy ?  
>- Writer-man Lanie.<p>

Définitivement « man » me disais-je intérieurement ; seulement mes mots avaient pu me trahir auprès de mon amie.

- Et pour répondre à ta question il va bien. J'ai dîné chez les Castle hier soir.  
>- Intéressant, est-ce que ça explique pourquoi tu insistes sur le « man » ou que tu n'aies pas répondu à mes appelsmessages ?  
>- J'avais juste oublié mon téléphone dans ma veste.<br>- Alors ce dîner ? aux chandelles, ambiance romantique ?  
>- Avec sa mère et sa fille, désolée de te décevoir. Mais très sympathique.<br>- Et il ne s'est rien passé de plus personnel ?

Alors que j'hésitais encore mon téléphone se mit à sonner « sauvée par le gong » pensais-je. L'identité de l'appelant m'interpela, c'était Alexis.

- Tu m'excuseras Lanie, mais je dois répondre.  
>- Pas de problème.<p>

Je m'éloignais quelque peu.

- Alexis ?  
>- Kate…<p>

Le son de sa voix m'inquiéta tout de suite. A la tonalité je comprenais qu'elle était en larmes. Dans ma tête les idées fusaient. J'essayais cependant de ne pas lui faire ressentir mon état.

- Ma chérie que se passe-t-il ?  
>- Kate, tu te souviens la discussion qu'on a eue l'autre soir ?<br>- Oui, oui.

A l'autre bout j'entendis des sanglots, ils me fendaient le cœur.

- J'étais avec Ashley et je lui ai dit que j'étais prête. On a commencé mais finalement j'ai eu peur et lui ne voulait pas arrêter.

La pauvre adolescente, Ashley n'était pas un garçon méchant à ma connaissance mais malheureusement il avait eu ce comportement.

- Il ne t'a pas forcé ?  
>- Je l'ai repoussé assez fortement pour pouvoir m'échapper, j'ai couru, je suis sortie de chez lui ; je suis allée le plus loin possible. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je t'ai appelé. Je ne veux pas que papa sache ça.<br>- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler et effectivement je pense qu'il est bon que ton père ne soit pas aux faits de ceci, du moins pas maintenant. Où es-tu ?  
>- Je ne savais pas où aller alors j'ai pris un taxi et je suis à côté du commissariat, chez Remy's.<br>- Ok très bien. Alors tu ne bouges surtout pas, je viens te chercher ; je suis là dans une quinzaine de minutes. Tu m'as bien entendu ?  
>- Oui merci Kate, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.<br>- Tu es ma priorité Alexis.  
>- Merci Kate.<p>

Sa voix était légèrement plus calme, bien qu'encore tremblante.

- Je me mets en route et j'arrive tout de suite. Pour l'instant ne préviens pas ton père, il risquerait de s'inquiéter en entendant ta voix. Tu vas venir chez moi et on l'appellera. Allez je te laisse et n'oublie pas j'arrive le plus vite possible.  
>- Je reste là Kate. A tout de suite.<p>

Je raccrochais, j'avais le cœur retourné et étais en état de choc. Lanie vit très bien que ça n'allait pas.

- Lanie il faut que j'aille chez Remy's, Alexis a eu des soucis et je dois aller la chercher.  
>- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que s'est il passé ?<br>- Elle voulait passer à l'acte avec son petit ami, ayant peur elle a souhaité se rétracter et il n'a pas voulu.  
>- Le s….<br>- Je sais que c'est un gentil garçon mais la je lui en mettrai bien une.  
>- Tu vas appeler Castle ?<br>- Non pas pour le moment, il serait capable de faire une bêtise s'il savait et là Alexis n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.  
>- La pauvre enfant. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?<br>- Non c'est bon. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre là, désolée pour notre soirée. Mais si ça ne te dérange je pense qu'on ne saura pas trop de deux pour nous en occuper.  
>- Aucun problème. Je vais aller chercher à manger pour une personne de plus.<br>- Non tiens appelle-les et qu'ils livrent ici.

Je sortais de l'argent de mon portefeuille et lui donnais.

- Bon je me prépare et je file, elle m'attend. J'irai plus vite en moto.  
>- Oui vas-y.<p>

Je filais dans ma chambre récupérer ma veste, mes gants. Je sortais mon deuxième casque pour Alexis et récupérais le mien resté dans le salon. Trois minutes plus tard j'étais prête.

- A tout de suite Lanie.  
>- A toute ma belle, fais attention sur la route tout de même.<br>- Promis.

Je voyais très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de foncer pour vite retrouver l'adolescente en détresse. Je ne savais pas quel sentiment m'habitait exactement, mais ce coup de fil avait éveillé un instinct de protection plutôt intense. Me pressant dans le couloir, j'appelais l'ascenseur et descendait aux sous-sols. Le plus rapidement possible, je préparais la moto amarrant le second casque à l'arrière à l'aide d'un filet de protection. Je mettais mon casque et mes gants et démarrais. Une fois sortie du garage je faisais parler la vitesse de mon bolide et prenais la direction de chez Remy's. En dépit des conseils de vigilance routière de la part de Lanie, je n'étais pas complètement respectueuse des vitesses, mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Dix minutes plus tard j'étais arrivée. Je descendais de ma moto et enlevais mon casque en marchant. Je rentrais dans le restaurant et repérais immédiatement la table où Alexis attendait. Je l'appelais doucement :

- Alexis.

Elle avait le regard littéralement vide et était plongée dans des pensées que je devinais difficile. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et la prit dans mes bras, la serrant. Pour l'instant elle n'était pas prête à parler, je devais la rassurer avant. Elle laissa de nouveau couler des larmes pendant qu'elle avait la tête contre mon épaule. Je lui caressais les cheveux et essayais de l'apaiser. Elle était toujours en état de choc, je ne voulais pas faire la conversation à sa place. Beaucoup trop de personnes avaient fait cela à mon égard au moment du décès de ma mère, or nul ne pouvait qualifier ce genre de sentiments. Elle devait les exprimer d'elle-même. Ses pleurs cessaient, mais sa respiration était encore chaotique. Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et me dit :

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait partir, j'ai l'impression de me donner en spectacle.  
>- Oui on y va tout de suite.<p>

Avant de sortir, j'allais au comptoir régler le chocolat chaud qu'elle avait pris et je la rejoignis à sa table. Nous sortîmes du restaurant, je l'enserrai de mes bras. Nous arrivions devant ma moto.

- J'aurai aimé que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances me dit-elle.  
>- On fera d'autres ballades je te le promets Alexis, mais là c'était pour arriver au plus vite.<br>- Merci Kate.  
>- De rien.<p>

Je détachais le second casque et sortais de ma veste la seconde paire de gants, je l'équipais. Je montais et lui disais de me rejoindre. Elle se cala derrière moi. J'avais la visière relevée pour pouvoir lui parler. Avant de démarrer je lui donnais des consignes, de me tenir d'une main et de se stabiliser de l'autre à l'arrière, elle pouvait se tenir, je lui indiquais la prise. Elle serait ainsi plus stable.

- C'est bon ? lui demandais-je.  
>- Oui.<p>

Je mettais le contact et démarrais, au bruit du moteur elle lâcha un « waouh ». Je lui souriais et lui dis « on y va, accroche toi bien. Si tu as peur fais moi signe ok ? ». Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. J'avançais doucement dans un premier temps. Au premier feu rouge je lui demandais si ça allait, elle opinait une nouvelle fois le chef. Je m'autorisais donc à accélérer légèrement. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, Alexis se laissait porter par mes mouvements et avait l'attitude parfaite. Je me garais et nous descendîmes. Lorsqu'elle ôta le casque je vis qu'elle souriait.

- C'est normal que j'ai l'impression de m'être vidé la tête ?  
>- Oui c'est l'adrénaline, ça me fait ça aussi.<br>- Alors merci d'avoir pris ta moto.

Je souriais ; elle était encore secouée par les évènements, mais visiblement notre ride lui avait au moins permis de se décaper la tête. Je rangeais donc ma moto et nous rejoignîmes mon appartement. Alexis remarqua la présence de Lanie et s'excusa.

- Docteur Parish, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Je suis désolée je vais rentrer chez moi.  
>- Pas question tu restes avec nous et puis appelle-moi Lanie s'il te plait.<p>

Avant même qu'Alexis ne réponde, Lanie l'étreignait. Au douzième nous étions comme une famille, et je m'aperçus que Castle avait définitivement été adopté. Je me défaisais de mon équipement avant de proposer quelque chose à boire à Alexis.

- Alexis tu as soif ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Un jus de fruit ça te va ?  
>- Parfaitement.<p>

Je lui servais et lui apportais. Je regardais l'heure il était déjà 21h. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Rick .

- Alexis ma chérie il faudrait que tu informes ton père.  
>- Kate est-ce que ça t'ennuie de l'appeler ? Je ne me sens pas capable.<br>- Non aucun problème.

Je prenais mon téléphone et allais dans ma chambre pour être plus tranquille. Une fois isolée j'appelais sur la touche 2 appelant directement l'écrivain. Je ne dus attendre que deux sonneries pour qu'il décroche.

- Que puis-je pour la belle Kate Beckett ? Je te manque déjà avoue ?

Son ton était enjoué, évidemment il était loin d'avoir conscience de la situation et je ne devais rien faire qui lui mette la puce à l'oreille.

- Oui tu me manques déjà, mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel. Rick, Alexis est chez moi elle va passer la soirée avec nous.  
>- Alexis chez toi ? Mais elle était censée être chez une amie.<p>

Dans ma tête je comprenais qu'il ignorait qu'elle devait être chez son petit ami Ashley.

- Son amie était malade, elle a un peu le cafard. Une histoire de filles donc elle m'a appelé.  
>- Ah.<br>- Rick ça va ?  
>- C'est juste que je n'aime pas savoir que mon trésor n'est pas bien.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, Lanie et moi on va s'occuper d'elle. Je pense qu'elle va passer la nuit ici et je te la ramène demain matin. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?  
>- Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. Tu veux que je vienne ?<br>- C'est mieux que tu restes chez toi.  
>- Bon très bien.<p>

J'entendais à sa voix qu'il se résignait mais il ne dit rien.

- Et ton écriture ça va ?  
>- Oui j'ai déjà terminé deux chapitres.<br>- Waouh c'est super ça.  
>- Que veux-tu la vraie Nikki m'inspire beaucoup ces derniers temps…<p>

Je rigolais, j'avais bien fait de le lancer sur une autre conversation afin de ne pas trop traîner sur le sujet Alexis. Je n'aimais pas mentir et encore moins à lui, mais là c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Je ne donnais pas cher de la vie d'Ashley si Rick apprenait les évènements de ce soir. Or, Alexis n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un père en prison.

- Alors continue sur cette voie et pas trop de sexe entre Rook et Nikki, ok ?  
>- Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?<br>- Oui parce que je n'en aurai pas cette nuit.  
>- Kate tu es n'es jamais satisfaite…<br>- Je te l'ai déjà dit on a trois ans à rattraper.  
>- Ne commence pas à m'attirer sur ce terrain là. Bon promis Rook et Nikki seront sages ce soir.<br>- Bien. Bon je vais te laisser et retrouver les filles. Travaille bien. Bonne nuit.  
>- Bonne nuit détective et merci de prendre soin de ma fille.<br>- Toujours.

Je raccrochais. L'étape coup de fil était passée et j'en étais plutôt contente. Une fois de plus ma sincérité n'avait pas été totale mais il en était mieux ainsi. Je redescendais dans le salon et retrouvais Lanie et Alexis dans le canapé ; Lanie tenait la petite dans ses bras et lui parlait doucement.

- Je ne sais pas vous les filles mais je suis affamée dis-je.  
>- Je n'ai pas très faim fit Alexis, mais allez-y mangez.<p>

Je m'approchais d'elle et me mettais à genoux, remettais une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles et lui dis :

- Il faut que tu manges, même si pas beaucoup.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, si tu ne finis pas Kate et son grand appétit finiront, dit Lanie.<br>Cette remarque eut le mérite de nous faire rire toutes les trois.  
>- Je peux toujours partager avec toi Lanie.<br>- Contrairement à toi je ne peux pas manger comme quatre.  
>- Bon je vais mettre tout ça à réchauffer.<br>- Kate tu as eu papa ?  
>- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je lui ai dit que tu passais la soirée avec Lanie et moi et que je te ramenais demain matin au loft.<br>- Il n'a pas posé trop de questions ?  
>- Si mais je l'ai fait taire !<p>

Je faisais un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui souri. Lanie eut un petit rire également. Quelques minutes plus tard et nos plats étaient chauds. J'indiquais aux filles la table dans la salle à manger afin que nous soyons plus confortables. J'apportais tout le nécessaire pour le dîner.

- Merci Lanie, merci Kate fit Alexis.  
>- De rien Alexis dit Lanie.<br>- De rien ma puce. Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelé.  
>- Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'Ashley pourrait se comporter ainsi, finit-elle par dire.<br>- Que vas-tu faire ? lui demandais-je.  
>- Je ne sais pas : à la fois j'aimerai ne plus jamais le voir, mais je l'aime tellement. Est-ce que je dois lui pardonner ?<br>- Ca c'est à toi d'en juger intervint Lanie. Ce qui est certain c'est que tu dois en parler avec lui ; lui faire comprendre que son comportement n'était vraiment pas intelligent et qu'il t'a fait du mal. Et après tu es la seule juge de la situation. A la rigueur si tu as besoin qu'on le liquide Kate et moi on peut s'en occuper !

Je souriais à cette remarque et Alexis rigola.

- Est-ce que les garçons sont toujours aussi stupides quand il s'agit de ça ?  
>- Je pense parfois qu'ils manquent un peu de maturité ; mais tu ne dois pas généraliser et je suis persuadée qu'Ashley va se rendre compte de son erreur, dis-je.<br>- Il a plutôt intérêt sinon il dégage fit Alexis.

Cela me faisait bizarre d'entendre l'adolescente s'exprimer ainsi, ce n'était pas réellement dans ses habitudes. Mais il fallait qu'elle laisse aller

- Alexis si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tu sais tu peux.  
>- Non merci Kate, en tout cas pas là. J'ai agi assez rapidement pour ne pas être mal. Je crois que c'est surtout un gros choc spirituel, car je pensais le connaître, je le pensais respectueux et il s'est comporté comme un raté.<p>

Intérieurement j'étais impressionnée une nouvelle fois par la maturité de cette jeune femme. Et je vis que Lanie était dans le même état. Finalement Alexis finit son assiette ; je la resservais en jus de fruit et je remplissais à nouveau nos verres de vin. Nous parlâmes de ses projets universitaires et futurs, essayant qu'elle se détende un peu plus. Elle commença à bailler, mais faisait son maximum pour le cacher. Cependant je l'avais vu.

- Alexis tu devrais aller te mettre au lit. La journée a été dure. Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre.  
>- Non Kate je ne vais pas dormir dans ta chambre.<br>- Oh que si.  
>- Bon je ne vais pas insister, vu ce que tu dis papa.<br>- Que dit-il ? demandais-je curieuse.  
>- Juste qu'il vaut mieux éviter de te contredire, si on tient à la vie.<br>- C'est bien au bout de trois ans ça commence à rentrer ! dis-je amusée.  
>- Bon allez viens avec moi, tu vas aller au lit.<br>- Ok. Merci encore Lanie.  
>- De rien. Bonne nuit Alexis.<p>

Et elle serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre avec elle. Je lui donnais une de mes chemises et un short pour qu'elle puisse dormir et allais lui montrer la salle de bains.

- Tu veux peut être prendre une douche ?  
>- Je ne voudrais pas abuser, mais ça ne serait pas de refus.<br>- Tu n'abuses pas, tiens prends cette serviette et fais comme chez toi.  
>- Merci.<p>

Je la laissais dans la salle de bains et rejoignais ma chambre. Pensant aux activités de cet après midi dans mon lit, je jugeais bon de changer les draps. Celui-ci fait j'attendais Alexis sur le bord du lit. Elle ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain.

- Ca va un peu mieux ?  
>- Oui, grâce à Lanie et toi. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir maintenant.<br>- Vas-y mets toi au lit et je te rejoins quand Lanie est partie, ok ?  
>- Ok.<p>

Elle se glissa sous les draps et je les remontais sur elle.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?  
>- Non ça va, merci.<br>- Bon maintenant repose-toi, dors.

Je lui faisais un nouveau câlin et sa main vint dans mon dos. Je l'embrassais sur le haut de la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Je retrouvais Lanie en bas, elle avait tout rangé.

- Lanie tu n'aurais pas du.  
>- Ma belle, c'est normal. Tu t'es occupé d'elle, donc vu que je n'avais rien à faire.<br>- Bien merci. Et merci d'être restée avec moi, je suis certaine que tu l'as aidé.  
>- Je ne sais pas mais quelle adolescente mature. Tu es certaine que Castle est le père ? dit-elle en rigolant.<br>- Oui tu sais Castle n'est pas juste cet enfant-adulte coureur de jupons qu'il montre au grand public, notamment quand il s'agit de sa fille. Après toutes ces années je crois avoir compris que c'est une carapace, pour cacher sa vraie nature.  
>- Oula girl, je t'ai rarement entendue si flatteuse à l'égard de ton partenaire. Que nous vaut ce changement ?<br>- Peut être le fait que j'ai appris à le connaître.  
>- Bon un soir moins émotionnel il faudra que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur l'évolution de ta relation avec writer-man.<p>

Car la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais prête à envisager quelque chose avec lui. Pour le moment ce que je vois c'est que tu es heureuse et semble plus équilibrée ; et c'est ce qui compte pour moi.

- Tu es une vraie amie Lanie.  
>- Tu en doutais ?<br>- Non, mais parfois c'est bien de dire les choses.  
>- Bon Kate, je pense que je vais te laisser. Non pas qu'il soit tard mais il vaut mieux que tu ailles avec Alexis.<br>- Tu n'as pas tord. Merci.  
>- En tout cas tu as été superbe avec elle.<br>- Toi aussi.  
>- Bye ma belle.<br>- Bye Lanie.

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Je prenais mon portable et envoyais un message texte à Rick pour le rassurer : « Alexis est au lit, je vais moi aussi me coucher. Et toi ? Je te dis à demain matin, tu nous fais le petit déjeuner ? ». La réponse ne se fit pas attendre « Merci de t'occuper d'elle. J'écris toujours, Rook et Nikki sont très sages, ils travaillent. Ok pour le petit déjeuner. Des crêpes ça te va ? Dis à ma fille que je l'aime si elle ne dort pas. Fais de beaux rêves. Rick. », je tapais rapidement une réponse « Parfait pour les crêpes, j'ai hâte d'être à demain. Je lui dirai. Bonne nuit. Kate. » Alors que je gravissais les marches me menant à ma chambre un nouveau message arriva « Juste une question tu as hâte pour les crêpes ou de me revoir ? » ; je souriais et répondais « Les deux ». Son dernier message arriva quelques secondes après et se composait d'un personnage visiblement très heureux. J'allais dans la salle de bain me changer pour la nuit, je pensais Alexis endormie. Je me faisais donc la plus discrète pour entrer dans le lit, mais finalement elle me parla.

- Kate…merci vraiment.  
>- Je t'ai dit ce n'est rien. Au fait ton père m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimait.<br>- Je l'aime aussi. Ca me rend mal à l'aise de lui mentir tu sais.  
>- Oui moi aussi je n'ai pas aimé. Mais pour tout le monde je pense que c'était préférable.<p>

Elle bailla à nouveau, je l'embrassais pour lui dire bonne nuit. Je la sentais interrogative.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?  
>- Je peux m'appuyer contre toi ?<br>- Mais bien sûr.

Je passais un bras dans son dos pour qu'elle puisse s'installer confortablement. J'éteignais ensuite la lumière. Je veillais encore un certain temps, n'étant pas habituée à me coucher aussi tôt. Alexis s'était endormie, sa respiration était régulière. Je me mettais à penser pour la première fois de ma vie que j'aimerai être mère. Chose possible maintenant que j'avais trouvé le père idéal. Je m'endormis sur cette pensée tellement contraire au personnage que j'avais bâti, mais si cohérente à la femme qu'un certain Rick Castle avait su faire naître.

_**Richard**_

Je faisais la route entre l'appartement de Kate et le mien. Au passage vu l'heure je m'arrêtais chez un traiteur pour thaï pour ramener à dîner à la maison. Dans ma tête je ressassais ma journée avec Kate qui avait été merveilleuse. J'avais eu du mal à quitter, elle s'était une fois de plus montrée dans toute sa fragilité et cela me donnait toujours envie de rester avec elle, la conforter, lui dire que j'étais là. Mais je me consolais en pensant qu'elle serait avec Lanie ce soir et qu'elle allait certainement passer un bon moment. Trente minutes après mon départ de chez Kate j'arrivais au loft qui me sembla étrangement vide. Je posais mes achats de la journée dans le salon et allais vers la cuisine. Sur le bar deux mots m'attendaient : un premier de ma fille qui m'informait qu'elle était chez Paige pour la soirée et l'autre de mère qui avait eu des plans à la dernière minute pour sortir. J'étais donc seul ce soir. Avant de dîner j'envoyais un message texte à Kate pour l'informer que j'étais bien rendu. Je l'aurai bien appelé mais je ne voulais pas la déranger dans sa soirée.

J'allais faire quelque chose que je n'avais pas beaucoup fait ces derniers temps, manger en écrivant. L'écriture me manquait, pourtant j'avais écrit il y a quelques jours, mais c'était un besoin. Je devais m'avouer que c'est la première fois que je ressentais un besoin si intense, et je le reliais avec ma nouvelle relation avec Kate Beckett. Ces derniers jours avaient été d'une intensité rare. Je montais donc dans mon bureau avec mon repas et allumais mon ordinateur. Pour accompagner ma soirée/nuit d'inspiration je me servais un whisky. Comme l'autre soir après sa visite chez moi, mes doigts glissèrent sur le clavier et effleuraient les touches à une rapidité affolante. Je ne voyais même plus le curseur attendant d'habitude les mots, tellement ceux-ci me venaient naturellement. Mon écriture ce soir était frénétique. Le fait que je me sois lavé chez Kate avait laissé des traces de cerise et cela m'enivrait complètement. C'était presque comme si elle était avec moi, rendant l'écriture encore plus magique. Je faisais une légère pause, finissant mon repas et me remettais à lire les pages que je venais d'écrire. J'étais assez content de moi. Alors que j'étais sur la fin de mon précédent chapitre mon téléphone se mit à vibrer sur la table. Je décrochais au plus vite en voyant qui m'appelait bien qu'étant surpris qu'elle m'appelle alors qu'elle était avec Lanie.

- Que puis-je pour la belle Kate Beckett ? Je te manque déjà avoue ?

J'avais une chance sur deux de me faire torpiller par la belle avec cette remarque mais tant pis.

- Oui tu me manques déjà, mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel. Rick, Alexis est chez moi elle va passer la soirée avec nous.

J'avais entendu un sourire dans sa voix, mais la seconde partie de sa phrase m'alertait trop pour jouer les amoureux niais.

- Alexis chez toi ? Mais elle était censée être chez une amie.

- Son amie était malade, elle a un peu le cafard. Une histoire de filles donc elle m'a appelé.

- Ah.

- Rick ça va ?

- C'est juste que je n'aime pas savoir que mon trésor n'est pas bien.

Et c'était vrai. Bien que j'étais ravi que ma fille se sente en confiance avec Kate je n'aimais pas être absent lors de ses chagrins.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lanie et moi on va s'occuper d'elle. Je pense qu'elle va passer la nuit ici et je te la ramène demain matin. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. Tu veux que je vienne ?

- C'est mieux que tu restes chez toi.

- Bon très bien.

Je me résignais un peu contraint et forcé. Mais j'avais une confiance aveugle en elle et si elle me disait qu'il était préférable qu'Alexis reste là bas, je devais la croire.

- Et ton écriture ça va ?

- Oui j'ai déjà terminé deux chapitres.

- Waouh c'est super ça.

- Que veux-tu la vraie Nikki m'inspire beaucoup ces derniers temps…

- Alors continue sur cette voie et pas trop de sexe entre Rook et Nikki, ok ?

- Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?

- Oui parce que je n'en aurai pas cette nuit.

- Kate tu n'es jamais satisfaite…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit on a trois ans à rattraper.

- Ne commence pas à m'attirer sur ce terrain là. Bon promis Rook et Nikki seront sages ce soir.

- Bien. Bon je vais te laisser et retrouver les filles. Travaille bien. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit détective et merci de prendre soin de ma fille.

- Toujours.

J'étais inquiet pour ma fille, mais je la savais entre de bonnes mains. Kate n'était pas sa mère biologique, mais elle se comportait tout comme. Je buvais une nouvelle gorgée de whisky laissant le liquide s'écouler et me réchauffer. Cette histoire avec Alexis m'angoissait. Kate avait parlé d'un problème de filles ils pouvaient être nombreux. Chose sûre il serait bien pris en main par Lanie et ma compagne, mais je m'interrogeais. Je contemplais mon écran le regard dans le vide, il s'était mis en veille depuis et le message « Tu devrais être en train d'écrire », œuvre de ma fille défilait dans toutes les couleurs.

Autant j'avais écrit sans relâche jusqu'au coup de fil, là j'avais un véritable coup d'arrêt. Je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil et laissais ma tête aller à l'arrière, essayant de décompresser et de me recentrer sur autre chose. Je me connaissais trop pour savoir que j'étais capable de rester focalisé là-dessus, d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables une torture psychologique en somme. Pour pallier à ceci, je fonçais dans ma chambre et allais prendre une douche glacée. Une fois n'était pas coutume, la température de la douche n'était pas liée à un incendie criminel _made by_ Kate Beckett mais par l'inquiétude que j'avais pour ma fille. La douche eut l'effet attendu. J'en profitais pour passer une tenue plus appropriée à l'intérieur : un pantalon en lin beige et un polo à manches longues noir. Je me passais la main dans les cheveux et frictionnais ma tête. Dans le miroir je constatais que je ne m'étais toujours pas rasé. Elle n'avait pas fait de commentaires, peut être appréciait-elle mon look baroudeur-mauvais garçon. Un sourire réapparut sur mon visage en pensant à ça.

Je retournais à mon bureau et me servais un nouveau verre de liquide ambré et réactivais mon écran en effleurant la souris. Une fois assis je buvais une nouvelle gorgée et étirant mes mains, je les laissais à nouveau jouer sur le clavier. L'écriture me permit cette fois de m'évader et de ne pas trop penser à ma fille. Je me concentrais sur l'enquête que menaient mes héros, relisant certaines notes prises sur le terrain et tenant à respecter ma promesse faite à ma muse de ne pas imaginer une nouvelle scène torride entre nos alter égo, du moins pas ce soir. Travailler à l'écriture de l'enquête me demandait toute ma concentration, j'essayais d'agencer les éléments au mieux afin de rendre l'histoire la plus prenante possible. En regardant mon faux murder board qui détaillait les aspects principaux de ma trame je songeais à demander à Kate son autorisation pour faire une nouvelle photo d'elle, plus récente. Celle que j'avais était bien trop ancienne et j'en voulais une plus personnelle mettant en valeur toute sa beauté. Evidemment je l'avais toujours trouvé belle, mais ces derniers mois elle atteignait des sommets. Chaque soir en rentrant je songeais que nous avions atteint le pic le plus haut de sa beauté, mais le lendemain dès que je la voyais je me rendais compte de mon erreur. Alors que je me repenchais sur le clavier avec cette belle divagation sur la beauté de ma partenaire mon téléphone se manifesta une nouvelle fois.

C'était un message cette fois-ci. Je l'ouvrais, il était d'elle : « Alexis est au lit, je vais moi aussi me coucher. Et toi ? Je te dis à demain matin, tu nous fais le petit déjeuner ? ». J'appréciais qu'elle m'envoie ce message, elle savait que j'avais du envisager toutes les possibilités pour expliquer l'état de ma fille, y compris celle de la CIA comme je le faisais à propos de nos enquêtes. J'essayais de lui exprimer ma gratitude en quelques mots « Merci de t'occuper d'elle. J'écris toujours, Rook et Nikki sont très sages, ils travaillent. Ok pour le petit déjeuner. Des crêpes ça te va ? Dis à ma fille que je l'aime si elle ne dort pas. Fais de beaux rêves. Rick. ». Elle devait être scotchée à son téléphone car je recevais très vite une nouvelle notification « Parfait pour les crêpes, j'ai hâte d'être à demain. Je lui dirai. Bonne nuit. Kate. » Moi aussi j'avais hâte d'être à demain pour retrouver mes deux beautés, je la taquinais sur ses motifs à elle : « Juste une question tu as hâte pour les crêpes ou de me revoir ? ». Je m'attendais à une taquinerie mais sa réponse fut brève « Les deux ». A sa seule lecture mon cœur ratait un nouveau battement d'émotion. Je lui envoyais l'image d'un bonhomme censé me représenter faisant des bons de partout sur l'écran. Je relisais ma conversation avec elle avant de reposer mon téléphone et de retourner à l'écriture. Pendant encore deux heures j'écrivais sans relâche, sans même lever le nez de mon ordinateur. Le calme régnant dans la maison me permettait également de ne pas me laisser distraire. Une fois content de ma production de la soirée, j'avais plus au moins écrit et achevé quatre chapitres de mon nouveau roman ce qui constituait un très bon rendement. Je n'étais pas certain de la qualité de l'ensemble, mais je le lirai à tête reposée. Je sauvegardais le fichier et imprimais le récit fraîchement tapé. Je le prendrai avec moi demain si jamais un moment de pause advenait dans la journée pour le corriger et l'envoyer à Gina, avant qu'elle ne m'appelle pour m'annoncer une nouvelle deadline. Je rangeais les feuillets dans une pochette et la laissais sur le bureau. J'éteignais ensuite mon ordinateur et restais un moment dans le bureau. Je tamisais la lumière, n'en ayant plus besoin pour écrire et je laisser mon esprit vagabonder en savourant mon verre. Une fois celui-ci terminé, je redescendais à la cuisine jeter mes déchets. Je me décidais de faire la pâte à crêpes ce soir avant d'aller me coucher, c'était toujours meilleur une fois la pâte reposée et Kate étant une matinale il valait mieux que les choses soient prêtes quand elle arriverait avec Alexis. Ma préparation effectuée, je rangeais mon bazar et je rejoignais ma chambre, me lavais les dents et me déshabillais avant de fondre dans mes draps. Ils avaient son odeur et je me délectais de ces réminiscences olfactives. J'éteignais les lumières, et recherchais l'endroit le plus imprégné d'elle dans le lit. Je fermais mes yeux et me laisser emporter par les douces volutes de cerise.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Kate**_

Je me réveillais, la nuit n'avait pas été bonne. J'inclinais la tête pour prendre connaissance de l'heure « 5h ». Je savais que je ne me rendormirais pas. Alexis quant à elle dormait à poings fermés. Elle s'était dégagée de mon épaule et me tournait maintenant le dos, dormant recroquevillée. Je me glissais le plus doucement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller. J'avais besoin de faire du sport mais ne voulais pas quitter mon appartement afin de ne pas la laisser seule. Ne voulant pas faire de bruit dans la chambre je prenais mon téléphone et sortais tout de suite. J'enlevais mon t-shirt et ne conservais que mon short et mon soutien gorge. Une fois dans la cuisine je me servais un grand verre d'eau. Je me plaçais ensuite en dessous de la barre de tractions, je sautais pour m'y attacher et commençais à monter et descendre doucement. Les premiers mouvements me servaient à réveiller mon corps encore ensommeillé. Je ne m'étais pas échauffée ce matin alors je gardais une allure lente plus longtemps que prévu. Tout en faisant mon sport je repensais à la situation d'Alexis souhaitant que les évènements d'hier ne soient pas trop traumatisants. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je commençais à être réveillée, j'accélérais donc mes tractions, de la sueur s'écoulait sur moi mais j'aimais cette sensation de dépense physique. Je fermais maintenant mes yeux, m'abandonnant complètement à mon exercice. Tout naturellement je n'avais pas entendu la jeune adolescente se lever, ce n'est que quand elle s'adressa à moi que je me rendis compte de sa présence :

Kate ?

J'ouvrais les yeux et lâchais la barre pour me retrouver au sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mes tractions avaient duré, mais certainement suffisamment pour que ma respiration soit altérée. Je souris à Alexis.

Bien dormi ?

Oui merci.

L'adolescente me regardait étrangement, je réalisais soudainement que j'étais en soutien gorge devant la fille de mon petit ami.

Désolée Alexis pour ma tenue, attends je vais aller passer un t-shirt.

Non Kate c'est bon. Enfin je veux dire je te regardais et j'avoue que j'ai été impressionnée. C'est à moi de m'excuser de te fixer ainsi. Je peux te poser une question ?

Oui bien sûr.

Tu fais beaucoup de sport ?

J'essaie d'en faire tous les jours pour me maintenir en forme, mais bon je n'ai pas toujours l'énergie. Attends-moi là je vais aller m'éponger un peu.

Ok.

J'allais dans la salle de bains et me passais un gant sur le corps avant de me sécher. J'attrapais la chemise de Rick et l'enfilais sommairement. Je retournais dans le salon et retrouvais Alexis.

Kate tu pourrais me donner des conseils pour le sport.

Oui si tu veux.

Merci. Je peux te dire quelque chose même si c'est bizarre ?

Vas-y je pense qu'après trois ans avec ton paternel, tu auras beau faire des efforts tu n'atteindras pas le plus haut degré de bizarrerie castellienne.

Elle sourit à ma remarque.

C'est juste que je te trouve réellement belle, ton corps est parfait. Et j'aimerai beaucoup te ressembler. Tu sais je vois comment papa te regarde et j'ai envie que quelqu'un me regarde ainsi.

J'étais évidemment touchée par sa remarque, mais elle me signifiait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Alexis était une jeune fille très intelligente, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais elle était arrivée à un âge où son corps changeait. Elle était également dans une relation avec un garçon qui avait failli prendre une autre tournure hier. Le rapport à son corps était bouleversé. Je n'étais pas certaine de mes compétences pour lui parler. Mais je l'enjoignais à venir s'asseoir avec moi sur le canapé pour continuer notre discussion.

Alexis tu sais tu es très mignonne, tu es intelligente et tu as plein d'atouts.

Oui mais je veux être autre chose que mignonne et avec un cerveau. Tu sais j'ai vu depuis toutes ces années comment papa te regarde, et hier matin quand vous vous êtes embrassés dans la voiture j'ai vu quelque chose dans vos yeux à tous les deux et j'ai envie de connaître ça.

Alexis…la relation que j'ai avec ton père est comment dirai-je particulière. Je n'ai jamais connu ça avant. On partage beaucoup de choses, il a d'abord été dans ma vie comme la mouche du coche venant avec ses gamineries sur mes enquêtes. Ensuite, il s'est immiscé dans ma vie privée alors que je lui refusais l'accès. Il s'est imposé comme collègue de travail, partenaire et comme mon meilleur ami. Ensemble nous avons affronté des situations extrêmement fortes.

Je sais tout ça Kate. Mais dès le début vos regards étaient de véritables « eyesgasms ».

Toi tu as trop discuté avec Lanie hier soir ! lui répondis-je.

Kate ça te dérange qu'on parle de ça ?

Ca me fait bizarre de parler avec toi de ma relation avec ton père oui. Mais non ça ne me dérange pas.

Donc à propos de vos regards ?

Je pense que ton père et moi on se tourne autour depuis notre première enquête.

Et pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps alors ?

Le bal des occasions manquées…et puis je pense que j'avais beaucoup d'a-priori concernant ton paternel que je voyais comme un playboy. Je ne voulais pas être juste une conquête de plus du grand Rick Castle. Et certainement aussi parce que j'idéalisais ton père j'avais peur qu'en devenant plus intime avec lui il cesse d'être important à mes yeux.

C'est-à-dire ? Je ne comprends pas tout.

En fait, ton père a été dans ma vie bien avant que je ne vienne l'interroger il y a trois ans. Lorsque ma mère a été tuée c'est dans ses livres que j'ai trouvé le salut. Je m'évadais, il a su éveiller en moi le courage d'aller de l'avant. J'avais même pris une journée de congés pour aller à une séance de dédicace ! Donc si tu veux je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne juste un homme de passage dans ma vie, voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré freiner tout.

Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Notre premier baiser.

Tu peux me raconter ?

En fait ça c'est passé lors d'une mission, c'était pour faire diversion.

Donc ce n'était pas vraiment voulu ?

Au départ non pas réellement, en fait il m'a surpris. Il ne t'a pas raconté ça ?

Non. Ca t'ennuie de m'en parler ?

Pas du tout je suis juste étonnée. Alors c'était sur l'affaire liée à l'assassinat de ma maman, lorsque Ryan et Esposito étaient captifs. Nous étions à proximité d'un entrepôt et il y avait un garde. Il fallait que nous soyons très vigilants dans l'approche pour ne pas risquer de les faire tuer avant que nous ayons pu intervenir. C'est là que ton père m'a proposé que nous nous fassions passer pour un couple revenant d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Alors on a joué le jeu, je marchais en titubant, il me retenait. Mais le garde n'a pas mordu à l'hameçon et il s'approchait dangereusement de nous. De mon côté j'étais prête à sortir mon arme et à faire feu mais ton père m'en a empêché à m'a embrassé.

Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

Sur le coup j'ai été surprise par son geste. Mais j'ai aussi vu que le garde avait ralenti le pas. Donc j'ai répondu à son baiser. Et là contre toute attente je me suis laissé aller. J'ai du me faire violence morale pour reprendre mes esprits et assommer le garde. C'est cette nuit là que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus aller en arrière avec ton père. Nous avions franchi cette ligne et même si j'ai essayé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, je n'ai pas pu tenir longtemps…voilà tu sais tout.

Je marquais une pause, Alexis semblait ailleurs je me décidais donc à continuer à lui parler.

Et toi alors tu en es où ? Est-ce que tu vas essayer de parler avec Ashley ?

Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le courage.

Je crois aussi que c'est nécessaire. Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

Non, dis moi ?

On va se préparer et aller au loft, ton père m'a promis des crêpes. On déjeune et après je t'accompagne au lycée, tu as une petite conversation avec Ashley et si tu préfères je restes avec toi.

Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Bien évidemment Alexis.

Alors je veux bien. Et papa ?

Il va falloir que tu lui en parles, mais seulement quand tu seras prête. Alors on fait comme ça ?

Oui.

Bon alors je vais aller me doucher et dès après si tu es prête on y va.

Parfait.

Ah et pendant que je me douche, appelle ton père et dis-lui de mettre la poêle à chauffer, je suis affamée.

Ok je m'occupe de ça. Et Kate ?

Merci.

Anytime Alexis.

Je lui souriais et retournais dans ma chambre. Je faisais un rapide tour d'horizon dans ma penderie et optais pour une tunique turquoise avec des broderies blanches, un jean bleu taille basse et des chaussures à talons. Sous la douche je sentais mon corps tiraillé par la longue séance de tractions au réveil. Je tuerai pour sentir les mains de mon amant me délivrer un massage. Mais le programme de la matinée semblait déjà trop chargé pour inclure une pause massage.

J'avais laissé coulé l'eau chaude plus que de raison sur mes épaules endolories. Comme depuis plusieurs mois à chaque fois que je me saisissais de mon gel douche j'avais une pensée pour Rick qui avait su identifier la fragrance de cerise. De ce fait je souriais toute seule dans la douche. Dans ma tête je me repassais la conversation que j'avais eu avec Alexis. J'avais toujours apprécié la fille de mon partenaire, et j'aimais beaucoup la relation que nous avions. Et le fait qu'elle valide notre relation était important pour moi. C'était une étape, un peu comme le serait la rencontre entre Rick et mon père. Nous n'avions pas encore abordé le sujet directement, mais le moment allait certainement venir. Cela faisait seulement une semaine que les choses avaient pris une tournure sérieuse entre nous, mais dans la mesure où nous étions en phase de séduction depuis trois ans, tout pouvait aller maintenant très vite. Nous nous connaissions bien tous les deux, dans nos travers et nos aspects plus glorieux. Je n'avais jamais masqué à mon père mon admiration pour mon partenaire, mais ne lui avais pas confessé mes sentiments. Il était conscient des sentiments que j'avais pour l'écrivain, mais ignorait ce que je ressentais pour l'homme.

J'étais à présent lavée et détendue, j'utilisais la paroi de la douche pour faire quelques étirements, m'alignant la colonne vertébrale. Je m'enroulais ensuite dans une serviette. Je séchais avec minutie tous les centimètres carrés de ma peau et m'enduisais d'une crème hydratante. Une fois totalement prête je passais mes vêtements propres. Mes cheveux étaient bataille. Je branchais le séchoir pour les sécher et mettais également sous tension le lisseur. Je passais quelques minutes à défaire l'ondulation naturelle de mes cheveux et les lissais. Une fois ce travail effectué sur mes cheveux j'entreprenais un maquillage en bonne et due forme. Je sélectionnais les couleurs en fonction de ma tunique. La couleur avait tendance à réveiller mon teint légèrement éprouvé par la nuit et tous les évènements récents. Je me demandais quand j'allais pouvoir faire une nuit « normale ». Je n'étais heureusement pas une grande dormeuse, trois ou quatre heures me suffisaient. Mais la tension émotionnelle récente était forte et j'avais besoin de souffler. Le prochain séjour dans les Hamptons serait certainement très bénéfique à ce niveau là. J'étais enfin prête.

Je repassais dans la chambre et prenais une veste de costume noire, cassant ma tenue plus décontractée. Je remarquais qu'Alexis avait fait le lit pendant que j'étais dans la salle de bains. Cette jeune fille avait décidément été bien élevée. Je retournais dans le salon, retrouvant l'adolescente sur le canapé.

Bon voilà je suis prête.

Waouh Kate papa va faire un arrêt cardiaque tu es sublime.

Merci dis-je en rougissant.

C'est la vérité, tu es vraiment très belle.

On y va ?

J'étais légèrement gênée bien que flattée par ces compliments.

Tu as appelé ton père ?

Oui et il était déjà réveillé, ce qui tient du miracle.

Il sait qu'il va se faire gronder sinon dis-je en souriant. Bon par contre ce matin on va prendre la voiture. Au fait as-tu prévenu Ashley ?

Oui je lui ai envoyé un message je n'avais pas le courage de l'appeler.

Je comprends. Et alors tu as eu une réponse ?

Oui, on commence les cours à 9h30 et je lui ai dit qu'on se retrouvait à 8h45 au café.

Ok très bien. Bon allez, allons voir ton paternel.

Nous quittâmes l'appartement dans les minutes suivantes. Quinze minutes plus tard je me garais en bas de l'appartement de mon écrivain. Je suivais Alexis qui rentrait la première dans l'appartement. Richard l'étreignit tout naturellement en premier.

Hey pumpkin. Tu vas mieux ? Kate m'a dit qu'hier soir ce n'était pas la grande forme.

Salut papa, oui ça va. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Bon je vais préparer mes affaires pour le lycée.

La jeune fille se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil, me laissant en tête à tête avec son père. Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa aussi tendrement que légèrement.

Bonjour lieutenant de mes rêves. Savez-vous à quel point vous m'avez manqué ?

Bonjour monsieur l'écrivain, votre baiser m'a semblé bien léger pourtant.

Ah si ce n'est que ça dit-il arborant ce sourire carnassier qui faisait des ravages sur moi.

Et il allia le geste à la parole. Je me retrouvais pressée contre le mur, sous le poids de son corps. Cette sensation m'avait terriblement manqué. Je laissais échapper un premier gémissement de plaisir. Il défit la fermeture éclair de ma veste, découvrant plus en détail ma tenue et plongea sa tête dans ma nuque m'embrassant le cou et remontant sensuellement jusqu'à ma bouche. J'étais d'ores et déjà complètement électrifiée. Et là son baiser me signifiait tout : l'amour, la passion, le manque, le désir, l'impatience. Le manque d'air nous fit interrompre notre échange passionné. Nos respirations étaient déjà haletantes. Il s'éloignait de moi et c'était comme si je le voyais enfin. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours qui lui allait très bien. Ce matin il portait un jean bleu, une ceinture, une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires très élégantes. Evidemment je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de lui ôter tous ces vêtements superflus, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Alors monsieur l'écrivain on joue les baroudeurs en se laissant pousser la barbe ?

En disant cela je l'embrassais, faisant traîner lascivement ma lèvre inférieure sur sa peau.

Je peux aller me raser si tu n'aimes pas.

Non j'aime beaucoup. A vrai dire ça me fait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup d'effet.

Humm, je savais que tu aimais mon côté mauvais garçon, me dit-il en souriant. Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu es réellement magnifique ce matin, même si je trouve que cette tunique est légèrement transparente.

Depuis quand cela te préoccupe ?

Depuis que ce qu'il y a sous cette tunique est propriété exclusive de Richard Castle.

En disant cela il avait passé sa main sous la mousseline et il se baladait sur mon ventre, m'envoyant des signaux très forts.

Propriété exclusive ? Ah bon, je n'ai pourtant signé aucun contrat…

Je le taquinais comme toujours.

Lieutenant Beckett, je suis le détenteur des clés de votre plaisir et vous le savez très bien.

Je vous trouve bien prétentieux monsieur Castle.

Il pressait de nouveau son corps contre le mien, me collant davantage au mur. Je pouvais déjà sentir tous ses attributs contre moi. Sa main remontait dangereusement sur moi et se posait désormais sur mon soutien gorge, me faisant réagir instantanément.

Papa ? Elles sont prêtes ces crêpes.

Nous entendîmes la voix lointaine d'Alexis, nous apprenant qu'elle était heureusement encore à l'étage.

Oui elles sont prêtes, tu descends bientôt.

Dans deux minutes.

Je l'entendis grogner à cette réponse.

Bon on reprendra cette petite conversation plus tard me dit-il.

J'y compte bien dis-je arquant mon sourcil de manière suggestive.

Allumeuse.

Oui mais tu aimes ça lui répondis-je le frôlant.

Touché détective.

Nous nous sourîmes à ce nouvel échange et Alexis descendait les marches à ce moment là. Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille « eyesgams ». Je souriais à cette remarque. Si le radar de Lanie hier soir n'avait pas été très performant, celui d'Alexis était très affûté. Je m'excusais cinq minutes et allais me rafraîchir à la salle de bains. Chaque petite session avec Rick laissait des traces, mais ces jeux entre nous étaient délicieux. Je les retrouvais à la cuisine, il y avait suffisamment de crêpes pour nourrir le commissariat, dus jus d'oranges attendait dans les verres et le café fumait dans les tasses. Une nouvelle fois je pensais que je pourrais tout à fait m'habituer à tout cela. Les crêpes étaient délicieuses et j'en engloutissais plus d'une dizaine sous le regard toujours médusé de mon compagnon. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous rangeâmes tous les trois la cuisine. Il allait bientôt être l'heure d'accompagner Alexis au lycée.

Rick, ce matin je vais amener Alexis au lycée. De ton côté tu fais ce dont on a parlé hier ?

Oui, j'ai pris rendez-vous ce matin et ils m'ont dit de passer dans la matinée.

Très bien fis-je en souriant. Donc on se retrouve au commissariat un peu plus tard ?

Oui malheureusement…

J'avais compris le sens de sa phrase, j'avais moi aussi terriblement envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais plus vite on résolvait le cas Sarah Pitt et au plus tôt nous serons tous les deux.

Je sais, mais on a une affaire à résoudre. Après on prendra quelques jours.

Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te libérer combien de temps ?

Je ne sais pas exactement, il faut que je vois avec Mongtomery mais a priori je pense qu'une petite semaine est largement envisageable.

J'ai hâte.

Moi aussi.

Ohé les amoureux désolée d'interrompre mais Kate ça va être l'heure.

Oui on y va.

Je remettais ma veste correctement et m'avançais vers mon compagnon.

Bon dernier baiser avant ce soir monsieur Castle.

Oui c'est vrai.

Il s'empara alors de mes lèvres furieusement. Je me laissais une nouvelle fois emporter. Cet homme était capable de m'ôter toute pensée rationnelle en deux secondes. J'étais déjà loin et voyageais avec lui sur des sentiers torrides. Le raclement de gorge d'Alexis nous rappela discrètement à l'ordre.

A tout à l'heure lieutenant.

A très vite monsieur l'écrivain.

Alexis embrassa son père j'observais une nouvelle fois la scène sans me lasser. La tendresse entre ces deux là était rafraîchissante. Nous quittâmes néanmoins l'appartement. Une fois dans la voiture mon téléphone sonna, m'indiquant un nouveau message. Je demandais à Alexis de regarder pour moi.

C'est papa.

Vas-y ouvre.

Il dit que tu lui manques déjà.

Je souriais certainement bêtement.

Ne lui dis pas que j'ai cet air quand je reçois ce genre de message, il serait trop content de lui.

Promis. Mais vous arrivez à vous tenir tranquilles pendant la journée ?

Oui, c'est un sacré challenge, mais c'est plutôt marrant à vrai dire. Alors tu te sens comment ?

Honnêtement je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à l'idée de revoir Ashley après l'épisode d'hier, mais vu que tu es là, j'ai déjà un peu moins peur.

C'est normal que tu appréhendes Alexis. Mais il est mieux que la glace soit brisée maintenant.

Tu as certainement raison Kate.

Je mettais de la musique pendant le reste du trajet pour détendre l'atmosphère. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard nous étions arrivées à destination. Ashley était déjà devant le café. Il tenait un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Alexis était toute tendue, je lui posais une main sur la sienne lui signifiant que j'étais avec elle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son ami.

Alexis salut. Lieutenant Beckett fit Ashley.

Son ton était mal assuré. Au moins il semblait désolé, mais je gardais un air sévère pour lui manifester que j'étais au courant et que je désapprouvais son attitude.

Tiens Lex c'est pour toi dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

Elle ne soutint pas son regard.

Merci se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Lex, pour hier je suis vraiment désolé je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

Effectivement dit-elle plutôt sèchement.

Je ne la reconnaissais presque pas, mais elle la bonne attitude. Elle me confirmait qu'elle était cette jeune femme mature.

Lex, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je t'aime, mais si tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir je comprendrai.

Je t'aime aussi Ashley.

C'est vrai ? Oh Lex tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content.

En disant cela il s'était rapproché d'elle de mon côté, je m'étais décalée observant un peu plus à distance la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Attends Ashley je n'étais pas fini.

Elle avait stoppé son avancée d'un geste assez autoritaire.

Effectivement je t'aime. Mais tu as ruiné la confiance que j'avais en toi, alors maintenant il va falloir que tu me montres que je peux à nouveau me fier à toi.

Tout ce que tu voudras Alexis, dit-il.

Le jeune homme était sincère était amoureux. Il avait certainement été dépassé par ses hormones la veille. Mais je continuais à admirer Alexis et sa maturité. A son âge elle avait déjà compris beaucoup dans l'amour, c'était une histoire de confiance en l'autre, d'abandon de soi, de partage. J'étais fière que mon petit ami soit pour quelque chose dans cette personnalité.

Alexis je vais vous laisser si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Oui tu peux y aller Kate, je crois que c'est bon et vraiment merci une nouvelle fois.

Anytime Alexis, anytime lui répondis-je en souriant. Quant à toi Ashley j'espère que tu as compris la leçon.

Oui Madame me fit-il d'une voix timide.

Bien acquiesçais-je.

J'avais masqué un sourire en coin lorsqu'il m'avait appelé « madame ». Mais j'avais laissé faire, ne voulant pas non plus me montrer trop familière avec lui à ce moment là. J'abandonnais le jeune couple d'amoureux et reprenais ma voiture en direction du commissariat. Vingt cinq minutes plus tard j'étais au poste et m'installais à mon bureau. Les gars n'étaient pas encore là. J'en profitais pour planifier ma journée.

_**Richard**_

J'émergeais de mon sommeil. Ma nuit avait été quelque peu chaotique. J'avais été préoccupé par Alexis. Pour me calmer je n'avais trouvé qu'un seul moyen, penser à Kate. Mais voilà, ces pensées m'avaient entraîné vers une autre forme d'agitation. Elle me manquait, pourtant nous avions passé une journée merveilleuse ensemble j'étais loin d'être en reste. Mais tel était le résultat, les ravages de Kate Beckett sur moi. Après nous être séduits et cherchés pendant toutes ces années je ne concevais plus possible de passer une nuit sans elle.

Je jetais un œil sur le réveil, il était 6h30, je me laissais encore quelques minutes pour sortir de ma torpeur matinale. Sortant du lit j'allais directement dans la salle de bains. Mon reflet dans la glace me démontra que je manquais grandement de sommeil. Me débarrassant de mes habits que je jetais par terre je rentrais dans la douche et laissais l'eau me réveiller. Cela ne m'enlevait pas ma fatigue, mais au moins je me détendais musculairement. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que cette affaire soit close et que nous puissions partir en vacances quelques jours. Une fois lavé je m'habillais. Comme souvent lorsque j'étais fatigué je sélectionnais des vêtements plus habillés, c'était mon plaisir ces matins là. En plus maintenant j'avais une bonne raison pour le faire, je voulais plaire à ma partenaire. La séduction ne s'arrêtait pas au début d'une relation, au contraire elle s'entretient tous les jours. Ceci était d'autant plus vrai avec Kate, elle était magnifique. Déjà lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés je l'avais trouvé incroyablement attirante mais sa beauté avait pris une autre dimension. Je jetais mon dévolu sur une chemise blanche dont le coton était assez épais avec de fines rayures en tissu, un jean bleu un peu plus « fashion » que d'habitude, des chaussures de ville et une ceinture noire. Tous ces vêtements enfilés je repassais dans la salle de bains et refaisais un check up devant le miroir. Plutôt content de l'image qu'il me renvoyait je souriais et sortais de la chambre.

Arrivé dans la cuisine je mettais un tablier, histoire de ne pas tâcher ma chemise et commençais à faire les crêpes. La première comme toujours était ratée alors je la mangeais une fois légèrement refroidie. J'enchaînais ensuite, disposant les crêpes dans une grande assiette. Alors que je déposais la dernière mon téléphone sonna, c'était ma fille.

Hey ma chérie ça va ?

Salut papa. Oui ça va.

Tu es toujours chez Kate ?

Oui, elle m'a demandé de t'appeler. Elle est sous la douche.

Intéressant…

Papa.

Elle avait raison de me reprendre, mais l'association de ces deux informations « Kate » et « sous la douche » avait suffi pour me déconnecter mon neurone solitaire.

Désolé.

Donc elle m'a dit de t'appeler pour te dire que nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver, donc est-ce que les crêpes sont prêtes ?

Oui je viens de les finir et j'ai hâte de vous voir toutes les deux.

A tout de suite papa.

A très vite ma chérie.

En les attendant je mettais la table pour le petit déjeuner, essayant que tout soit parfait. J'étais comme toujours agité à l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt arriver. Lorsque j'entendis une clé dans la serrure, mon cœur rata un battement. Elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ma fille, suivie de peu par ma partenaire. Je serrais ma fille dans mes bras, essayant de ne pas trop lui montrer à quel point je m'étais fait du soucis pour elle hier soir et cette nuit. Je souris en sentant l'odeur du gel douche de Kate sur elle.

Hey pumpkin. Tu vas mieux ? Kate m'a dit qu'hier soir ce n'était pas la grande forme.

Salut papa, oui ça va. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. Bon je vais préparer mes affaires pour le lycée.

Elle fila dans sa chambre, je remarquais le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Kate. Cette dernière était restée presque en retrait depuis son entrée dans le loft. J'avançais vers elle, ayant du mal à me détacher de son regard intense. Je l'embrassais chastement.

Bonjour lieutenant de mes rêves. Savez-vous à quel point vous m'avez manqué ?

Bonjour monsieur l'écrivain, votre baiser m'a semblé bien léger pourtant.

Ah si ce n'est que ça lui dis-je souriant au maximum.

Une nouvelle fois elle éveillait tout en moi et j'essayais de lui prouver à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Dans ce nouveau baiser, largement plus appuyé que celui échangé quelques minutes auparavant je me laissais aller. J'avais continué ma progression physique vers elle, elle était plaquée contre le mur, nous étions pressés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'elle émit un son si spécifique je perdais littéralement pied. J'ouvrais sa veste, découvrant ses vêtements du jour. En dessous elle portait une veste de costume très élégante, un haut d'un bleu turquoise éblouissant. Je passais mes mains sur son corps devinant un jean taille basse, accentuant la cambrure de sa chute de reins. Il y avait des poches à l'arrière, elles étaient fermées par un bouton, je les défaisais et plongeais mes mains pour les presser contre ses fesses. Pendant ce temps je parcourais son cou, retardant le moment où nos bouches allaient de nouveau entrer en collision. Le baiser fut explosif, elle m'avait emporté sur une autre galaxie. Le manque d'air nous avait obligé à nous détacher. Je regardais sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme effréné et je savais d'avance que mon rythme cardiaque était affolé. Elle me dévisageait, cela me rendait encore plus fou.

Alors monsieur l'écrivain on joue les baroudeurs en se laissant pousser la barbe ?

Elle embrassait ma barbe, laissant volontairement traîner sa lèvre inférieure très sensuellement, éveillant encore un peu plus le feu en moi.

Je peux aller me raser si tu n'aimes pas.

Non j'aime beaucoup. A vrai dire ça me fait beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup d'effet.

Humm, je savais que tu aimais mon côté mauvais garçon, lui répondis-je. Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais tu es réellement magnifique ce matin, même si je trouve que cette tunique est légèrement transparente.

Il est vrai que le tissu ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie. Son physique lui permettait largement d'arborer ce genre de tenue, mais j'ignorais si j'allais être capable de la voir parader toute la journée ainsi sans rien faire, sentir le regard des autres sur elle.

Depuis quand cela te préoccupe ?

Depuis que ce qu'il y a sous cette tunique est propriété exclusive de Richard Castle.

Je passais ma main sous la fine étoffe et caressais son ventre. Je la sentis frissonner. Néanmoins elle gardait le contrôle de la situation.

Propriété exclusive ? Ah bon, je n'ai pourtant signé aucun contrat…

Elle était de nouveau présente au rendez-vous de la provocation. Elle ne se lassait visiblement pas de me chercher.

Lieutenant Beckett, je suis le détenteur des clés de votre plaisir et vous le savez très bien.

Mon ton était résolument assuré.

Je vous trouve bien prétentieux monsieur Castle.

Dans le langage Kate Beckett c'était une invitation à la démonstration. Même si entre nous il y avait beaucoup d'échanges verbaux, je savais que la demoiselle était une cartésienne, il lui fallait des preuves. Je refaisais donc pression sur elle, la bloquant contre le mur et laissais ma main remonter sur elle pour atteindre sa féminité. Sa réaction physiologique montrait que je n'étais pas prétentieux dans mes dires. J'esquissais un sourire que je devinais de type prédateur qui a attrapé sa proie. Je me l'autorisais sachant l'effet de ce comportement sur elle.

Papa ? Elles sont prêtes ces crêpes.

Tout en maudissant Alexis je la bénissais car nous étions (déjà) presque au point de non retour.

Oui elles sont prêtes, tu descends bientôt.

Dans deux minutes.

J'étouffais un grognement néanmoins à l'idée de rompre cette session.

Bon on reprendra cette petite conversation plus tard.

J'y compte bien dit-elle faisant effectuer à son sourcil un délicieux mouvement.

Allumeuse.

Oui mais tu aimes ça répondit-elle m'effleurant.

Elle avait gagné, j'étais en fusion. Cette femme devrait être arrêtée tellement elle était séduisante.

Touché détective.

A nouveau nous eûmes un échange de regards et ma fille nous rejoint à ce moment là. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Kate qui sourit de toutes ses dents. J'ignorais le contenu de l'échange, amis appréciais cette démonstration de complicité entre elles. Kate nous abandonna quelques minutes pour aller dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle nous rejoignit je comprenais qu'elle s'était rafraîchit le visage, les mèches de devant étant un peu mouillées. La demoiselle avait laissé quelques émotions dans la bataille, j'étais fier de provoquer tout ceci en elle « payback Kate » me dis-je intérieurement.

La suite se déroula beaucoup plus sagement et nous partageâmes le petit déjeuner. Même si je le savais l'appétit de ma compagne continuait à m'impressionner. Comme une vraie famille une fois le repas finit nous mîmes de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

Rick, ce matin je vais amener Alexis au lycée. De ton côté tu fais ce dont on a parlé hier ?

Le fait qu'elle accompagne ma fille au lycée n'était pas étrange en soit, mais mon neurone solitaire ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec la soirée d'hier soir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'avait traversé ma fille, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait eu quelque chose et j'étais frustré. Je comprenais qu'elle ne me dise pas tout, mais si elle était mal je voulais savoir pourquoi. Cependant, je ne disais rien rongeant mon frein en silence et plaçant toute ma confiance en Kate.

Oui, j'ai pris rendez-vous ce matin et ils m'ont dit de passer dans la matinée.

Très bien me répondit-elle. Donc on se retrouve au commissariat un peu plus tard ?

Oui malheureusement…

Je sais, mais on a une affaire à résoudre. Après on prendra quelques jours.

Elle avait compris mes quelques mots et semblait partager ce sentiment.

Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te libérer combien de temps ?

Je ne sais pas exactement, il faut que je vois avec Mongtomery mais a priori je pense qu'une petite semaine est largement envisageable.

J'ai hâte.

Moi aussi.

Ohé les amoureux désolée d'interrompre mais Kate ça va être l'heure.

Oui on y va.

Elle s'arrangeait légèrement, défroissant sa tenue et se rapprocha de moi.

Bon dernier baiser avant ce soir monsieur Castle.

Oui c'est vrai.

Une fois de plus j'occultais la présence de ma fille et l'embrassais passionnément. La résistance de Kate était inexistante à cet instant. Alexis nous rappela discrètement à l'ordre en se raclant la gorge.

A tout à l'heure lieutenant.

A très vite monsieur l'écrivain.

Ma fille m'embrassa avant de partir et je laissais ensuite ces deux merveilleuses femmes, certes avec regret, quitter l'appartement. Je me remettais tranquillement de mes émotions et décidais d'envoyer un message à Kate lui avouant que je me languissais (déjà) d'elle. De retour dans la cuisine, je me refaisais un café avant de partir. Je remontais à l'étage me brosser les dents même si j'avais envie de garder en moi l'odeur du café et le goût de Kate. Dans le dressing je prenais une veste de costume noire rappelant ma ceinture et les chaussures et sortais de l'appartement. Une fois dehors je hélais un taxi et me rendais au centre d'analyses médicales. Je m'annonçais à la secrétaire qui me dit de patienter. Je tournais en rond dans la salle d'attente. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Kate, mais cette petite piqure m'angoissait terriblement. J'étais persuadé d'être clean, mais il y avait tout de même un risque et nous avions fait l'amour sans protection. Je m'en voudrai tellement si jamais il y avait quelque chose. D'autant qu'elle s'était montrée plus que confiante en moi, je ne voulais réellement pas ne pas être au rendez-vous cette fois-ci.

Monsieur ?

La voix d'une jeune infirmière me tira de mes pensées. Elle m'encouragea à la suivre dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un fauteuil dans lequel je pris place. Elle s'assit en face de moi sur un tabouret. Tout en préparant des fioles et une seringue elle me dit :

Enlevez votre veste et remontez votre manche s'il vous plait.

Je m'exécutais lui laissant mon bras gauche. Elle me demanda ensuite de serrer le point pour pouvoir me piquer. Pendant qu'elle opérait je tournais la tête et soufflais un grand coup. Ce n'était pas la piqure mais la symbolique.

Ca va aller me dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. C'est bon vous pouvez y aller.

Merci. J'espère que vous avez raison. Quand est-ce que j'aurai les résultats ?

Vous pouvez passer dans l'après midi.

Aussi vite.

Oui ce sont des analyses rapides.

Très bien. Bonne journée.

Merci, bonne journée à vous.

Je sortais à la fois soulagé et un peu tendu néanmoins. Le verdict allait vite tomber. Une fois dans la rue je me mettais en quête d'un taxi pour aller au commissariat. Mais avant je m'arrêtais dans une boulangerie pour prendre des viennoiseries pour l'équipe. Une fois arrivé devant le 12ème je faisais une dernière halte au café pour prendre ma commande habituelle.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Kate**_

J'essayais en vain de joindre Vaquero espérant pouvoir l'interroger aujourd'hui, mais apparemment il n'était pas revenu en ville. Je vérifiais auprès des compagnies aériennes et on m'apprenait qu'il était prévu sur un vol le lendemain arrivant à JFK à 14h34. Cette affaire et son non rythme m'agaçait au plus haut point. Dans les films, les flics prendraient le premier avion mais la police n'avait pas de tels moyens et il y avait des questions de juridiction. C'était la réalité et aujourd'hui elle m'exaspérait. Je me mettais presque à espérer secrètement que Rick me parle d'un de ses contacts et fasse accélérer les choses sans penser au protocole. Mais il n'était pas à côté de moi pour le moment et j'avais plutôt eu tendance à le canaliser dans ce genre de démarches au début de notre coopération.

Au loin j'entendis des voix et de l'animation. Ryan et Esposito arrivaient au commissariat, tels deux inséparables. Ils arrivaient dans l'espace de travail et me saluaient.

Salut boss, dit Esposito.

Hey Beckett, dit Ryan.

Salut les gars.

Je me levais et allais vers eux.

Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? me demanda Ryan.

On patine les gars, Vaquero est toujours absent. C'est du sur place cette affaire. Donc on va préparer le terrain pour demain et aller le cueillir à l'aéroport. Il aura un comité d'accueil rien que pour lui. Au fait Espo…

Oui boss ?

Tu fais souffrir Lanie et je t'en colle une entre les yeux, compris ?

Reçu 5 sur 5 boss.

Bien. Si ça vous dit ce soir on pourrait faire la soirée dont on a parlé l'autre jour ?

Je suis pour, dit Ryan.

Je suis des vôtres…et Lanie aussi d'ailleurs.

Evidemment. Ryan tu préviens Jenny ?

Oui elle sera ravie. Et tu penses que Josh sera des nôtres ?

Non, répondis-je sans ciller.

Espo et Ryan me regardèrent interdits, les bras ballants.

Les gars je ne suis plus avec Josh depuis une semaine.

Et tu es comment ? osa Esposito.

Ca va me contentais-je de répondre

Ils étaient hésitants, je n'étais pas réellement du genre à m'étendre sur ma vie privée et mes sentiments. Nous entendîmes au loin l'ascenseur arriver et vîmes Castle débarquer armé de quatre cafés et d'un paquet de boulangerie. Le timing était parfait, je craignais d'autres questions sur ma vie personnelle de la part de mes collègues.

Bonjour la compagnie dit-il souriant.

Salut bro, dis tu as la classe aujourd'hui lui fit Esposito.

C'est vrai, je l'avais déjà vu ce matin, mais il était vraiment à son avantage dans ce jean et cette chemise. « Stop Kate » me dis-je intérieurement. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet.

Alors café pour tout le monde et j'ai ramené quelques petites douceurs fit-il en agitant le sachet de la boulangerie.

Castle merci de penser à ma ligne, lui dis-je.

Lieutenant ne vous en faites pas pour ça, vous êtes parfaite.

Merci Castle. Néanmoins vous exagérez, je suis loin d'être comme vous dîtes.

Les gars assistaient à la scène. Nous étions de moins en moins discrets, ils étaient d'excellents détectives et savaient désormais que Josh était hors du tableau. Il ne leur faudrait certainement pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les connexions nécessaires.

Bro tu as des plans pour ce soir ? demanda Espo à Castle.

Non pas pour le moment, pourquoi ?

On en parlait juste avant que tu arrives mais on va se faire une soirée tous ensemble : Beckett, Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, toi et moi. Ca te branche ?

Plutôt deux fois qu'une oui. Quel est le programme ?

Pub/restaurant ? proposais-je.

Lieutenant on est d'humeur à sortir ?

Oui Castle.

Bro je peux te parler une minute ? demanda Esposito à Rick.

Oui bien sûr.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, j'en profitais pour reluquer mon petit ami alors qu'il marchait. Je masquais mes réactions au mieux pour ne pas me faire attraper par Ryan, mais heureusement il était en train d'appeler Jenny alors il ne porta pas trop d'attention à mon matage. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquer j'avais déjà du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pendant la journée et je proposais une sortie en groupe avec deux autres couples ce soir. Bonjour la mission !

C'est ok pour Jenny.

Super ! fis-je.

Au fait Beckett, il est au courant Castle ?

De quoi ?

Pour Josh et toi ?

Non, ce ne sont pas ses affaires mentais-je outrageusement.

Intérieurement je pensais « non il est juste la raison de ma rupture avec Josh ». Mais je voulais garder notre relation pour nous. C'était trop tôt, tout allait bien même trop bien pensais-je et en même temps je ne maîtrisais pas les avancées très rapides de ces derniers jours. Et même si au premier plan c'était beaucoup de plaisir, je me surprenais même à aimer lâcher un peu de lest, j'étais terrifiée. Donc ne pas se montrer au grand jour me permettait de garder un pied en dehors. Heureusement pour moi, Javier et Rick revenaient de la salle de repos. J'étais curieuse de connaître le contenu de leur échange, mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. J'imaginais que cela avait un rapport avec mon aveu concernant ma rupture avec Josh. Javier c'était toujours comporté comme un grand frère protecteur avec moi.

On en est où dans l'affaire Pitt Beckett ? me demanda Rick.

Il était vraiment parfait, sachant s'adresser à moi de manière très professionnelle.

Castle je ne vous savais pas « so bossy ».

Impressionnée détective ?

Dans vos rêves Castle.

Oui définitivement vous êtes dans mes rêves détective…

Castle, fermez là.

Oui boss, répondit-il en souriant.

Là encore nos deux collègues étaient présents. Ils devaient être troublés par ces scènes entre nous. En même temps nous avions toujours vécu et entretenu ce genre de moments donc rien de nouveau au tableau, enfin a priori.

Alors pour répondre à votre question Castle, Vaquero est toujours en vadrouille donc on va se contenter de lui préparer un petit comité d'accueil pour demain. Donc pas grand-chose au tableau pour aujourd'hui.

Bon on va s'y mettre mais d'abord je préviens Lanie pour ce soir dit Esposito.

Ok on se retrouve en salle de réunion ?

Ca marche.

Je vous rejoins dit Ryan.

Ok répondis-je.

J'avançais avec Rick à mes côtés. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot avant d'être dans la salle de réunion.

Alors ça a été ton rendez-vous ?

Oui, juste une piqûre.

Tu auras les résultats quand ?

Dans l'après midi. Stressée ?

Non, je te l'ai dit j'ai confiance. Et toi, angoissé ?

Forcément un peu. Kate je peux te poser une question ?

Oui bien sûr.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Alexis ?

J'avais redouté cette question, elle n'était pas venue ce matin mais elle tombait là. J'étais mal à l'aise, tiraillée entre ma promesse envers l'adolescente et la pression qu'il me mettait.

Ecoute Rick je ne vais pas te mentir il y a eu quelque chose. Mais je lui ai promis de garder le silence. Elle t'en parlera, mais quand elle sera prête.

Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

De toute manière tu t'inquiètes déjà, donc quoique je dise…

Touché, dit-il souriant.

Au fait, qu'est-ce que Javier te voulait ?

Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

C'est tout ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Ils savent que j'ai rompu avec Josh.

Et pour nous ?

Non pas encore. Et j'aimerai qu'on le garde encore pour nous.

Pas de problème.

Merci, je te dois beaucoup tu sais.

De rien me dit-il. Et tu peux toujours me remercier en nature si tu veux, je suis très vénal dans ce domaine…

Son regard illustrait ses paroles, j'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait de ses seuls yeux. J'étais à nouveau en ébullition. Nous étions assez proches physiquement et pourtant au commissariat.

Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose demanda Ryan.

J'échangeais un regard avec Rick et nous répondîmes en même temps :

Non rien du tout.

Bon me voilà dit Esposito arrivant à son tour dans la salle. Alors hier on a rappelé le cabinet Box pour avoir toutes les vidéos de la semaine afin de contrôler les déplacements de Vaquero.

Bien et ils ont envoyé ?

C'est en train d'arriver sur mon courrier électronique, j'ai mis le message à charger.

Je sens qu'on en a pour quelques heures à regarder ces vidéos. Je déteste ces journées dis-je.

Pense à ce soir, on va s'amuser me dit Ryan.

Ouais tu as raison.

Bon je vais aller voir si le message est chargé, dit Esposito.

Je m'étirais légèrement sentant mes épaules encore tendues suite à la séance de ce matin et grimaçais.

Tout va bien lieutenant ? me demanda Rick.

Juste un peu tendue, j'ai fait une session de tractions ce matin au réveil et j'ai peut être un peu forcé la dose.

Et si vous me laissiez inspecter ça de plus près ?

Castle je ne voudrai pas abuser, mais j'avoue qu'un massage serait le bienvenu.

Allez enlevez moi cette veste.

Je m'exécutais très vite, ayant hâte de sentir ses mains sur moi sachant tout le bien qu'il pouvait me faire. Une fois de plus nous jouions avec la ligne de notre relation, tout pouvait déraper en un instant.

Je vais aller faire du café dit Ryan.

Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules je tressaillais. Son toucher était magique, je me détendais presque instantanément sous la pression de ses mains. Je fermais les yeux m'abandonnant littéralement à ce massage. Alors qu'il malaxait les points sensibles de ma nuque je baissais la tête lui améliorant l'accès. Ses pousses appuyaient fermement sur ma peau laissant derrière eux une sensation de chaleur. Ses mains n'avaient pas franchi la barrière de ma tunique pourtant je réagissais très fortement. Alors que nous étions seuls il ne tenta aucun geste attestant d'un rapprochement entre nous, se concentrant sur sa mission : réussir à me détendre. Involontairement je laissais échapper un gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'il me massait. Au bout d'un temps que je ne saurai mesurer il commença à moins appuyer ses mouvements, ses pressions s'apparentant de plus en plus à des caresses. Je rouvrais les yeux et constatais que les gars étaient de retour dans la pièce.

Merci Castle.

Mon plaisir lieutenant.

Je me ressaisissais ou du moins j'essayais, histoire de faire bonne figure devant les gars.

Bon alors on la regarde cette vidéo ? demandais-je impatiente.

On attendait que toi me dit Esposito.

Il alla brancher la clé et une image apparut sur l'écran. Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre dans les fauteuils. Nous passâmes les 5 heures suivantes à visionner sans succès les vidéos. Aucune information n'émanait des enregistrements envoyés par le cabinet. Cette séance de visionnage fut interrompue par quelques cafés et un déjeuner rapide. Les douceurs de Castle n'étant pas loin nous nous contentâmes d'un petit snack à la pause de midi. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la fin des enregistrements il était déjà 18h.

Bon et bien je crois que la journée est finie messieurs. Place à la soirée. Ryan tu passes prendre Jenny ?

Oui je vais l'appeler, on se retrouve où ?

Le Old Haunt ? proposa Rick.

Parfait.

Et toi Espo tu passes prendre Lanie ?

Oui, on se retrouve là bas d'ici 30 minutes.

Ok, me contentais-je d'acquiescer.

Mes deux collègues quittèrent assez vite la salle de réunions pour aller chercher leurs compagnes respectives. Je rangeais le matériel aidé par Rick.

Ca nous laisse le temps d'aller chercher tes résultats dis-je.

Oui c'est vrai répondit-il.

Il était perturbé, je pouvais le voir sur son visage.

Ca va aller Rick.

J'espère.

J'en suis certaine.

Je regagnais mon bureau suivie de près par mon compagnon et prenais mes affaires. Nous quittâmes le commissariat très peu de temps après. Je me laissais guider par Rick pour l'itinéraire nous menant au laboratoire. Une fois devant je me garais.

Tu veux que je vienne avec toi.

Non c'est bon je vais juste prendre mes résultats et je reviens.

Ok.

Il sortait de la voiture, je l'attendais. J'avais complètement confiance en lui, mais en étant complètement honnête je craignais forcément ces résultats. Il revint assez vite à la voiture, même si l'attente m'avait semblé éternelle.

Alors ?

Attends je n'ai pas encore ouvert je préférais être tranquille pour cela.

Il déchirait l'enveloppe. Je le fixais. Sa main tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il se saisit du feuillet contenant les résultats. Un sourire illumina son visage.

Carte blanche dit-il en me montrant le papier.

Je regardais avec lui et très vite mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Je pressais les miennes contre lui, gémissant de plaisir au premier contact.

On ferait mieux d'y aller non ? me dit-il.

Je pourrais me faire porter pâle tu sais, comme ça on pourrait directement passer à la deuxième partie de la soirée fis-je.

Toi pâle et moi absent, tu as d'autres idées pour éveiller les soupçons ?

Tu as raison.

En plus ça va être sympa et rien ne nous empêche après d'aller chez toi pour finir la soirée en beauté.

Vous avez des projets monsieur l'écrivain ?

You have no idea me répondit-il m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

Je souriais au son de cette réplique dans sa bouche. Cela faisait partie de nos expressions à nous. Je démarrais la voiture et prenais la direction du Old Haunt afin que nous retrouvions nos amis pour une soirée qui s'annonçait des plus plaisantes.

_**Richard**_

J'arrivais au commissariat plus chargé que d'habitude. Dans ma bonne humeur matinale j'avais pris du café également pour les gars. Je ne le faisais jamais, mais aujourd'hui j'en avais eu envie. Je voyais une petite formation debout en train de discuter et je m'avançais vers eux, les saluant :

Bonjour la compagnie.

Salut bro, dis tu as la classe aujourd'hui lui fit Esposito.

Ce commentaire me faisait très plaisir. Je jubilais d'autant plus lorsque je vis que Kate me dévisageait littéralement. Pourtant elle avait déjà connaissance de ma tenue, nous nous étions vus ce matin. Mais j'aimais particulièrement son regard posé ainsi pour moi. Je me sentais fier.

Alors café pour tout le monde et j'ai ramené quelques petites douceurs dis-je en secouant le sachet venant de la boulangerie.

Castle merci de penser à ma ligne, dit Kate.

Lieutenant ne vous en faites pas pour ça, vous êtes parfaite.

Merci Castle. Néanmoins vous exagérez, je suis loin d'être comme vous dîtes.

Au contraire je pesais mes mots et pensais chacun d'eux. J'avais failli lui répondre en parlant de sa tenue qui ne masquait pas grand-chose aujourd'hui et qui prouvait qu'elle pouvait très bien manger quelques douceurs, mais je ne voulais pas la mettre à mal à l'aise devant nos collègues. Heureusement Esposito s'adressa à moi à ce moment là.

Bro tu as des plans pour ce soir ?

Non pas pour le moment, pourquoi ?

On en parlait juste avant que tu arrives mais on va se faire une soirée tous ensemble : Beckett, Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, toi et moi. Ca te branche ?

Plutôt deux fois qu'une oui. Quel est le programme ?

Pub/restaurant ? suggéra Kate.

Lieutenant on est d'humeur à sortir ?

Oui Castle.

Bro je peux te parler une minute ? me demanda Esposito.

Oui bien sûr.

Je me laissais entraîner dans la salle de repos. Il fermait la porte derrière nous, me signifiant que la conversation était d'ordre privé.

Castle comment définis-tu ta relation avec Beckett ?

Euh je dirai que nous sommes amis et partenaires.

Ok, donc je vais te demander quelque chose.

Oui…fis-je l'invitant à poursuivre.

Prends soin d'elle.

Bien sûr, j'essaie déjà.

Je sais bro, mais on la connaît elle est très secrète mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Et je pense que si elle est prête à accepter un soutien de la part de quelqu'un c'est bien de toi.

Espo, pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ? Il y a un problème ?

Non, non rien. Ca faisait un moment que je voulais te parler en privé de tout ça et il s'est avéré que c'était aujourd'hui.

Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai soin d'elle du moins autant qu'elle m'autorisera.

J'étais quelque peu surpris par cette conversation. Je ne savais pas s'il avait été complètement clair sur ses motivations, mais l'intention était noble. Il tenait à Kate, d'une toute autre manière que moi. La relation des gars avec leur boss était touchante. Dans le monde de la police il était rare qu'une femme dirige comme ça deux hommes. Mais Kate était taillée sur mesure pour ce rôle. Et Ryan et Esposito bien que très masculins se laissaient complètement diriger. Les années avaient certainement construit une forte relation de confiance dans le trio et bien plus. C'était une famille, donc si l'un d'entre eux souffrait les autres étaient bienveillants. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends l'automne dernier lors de mon retour au commissariat. Les gars et même le capitaine avaient été sévères envers moi en raison de ce que j'avais fait vivre à Kate. Nous rejoignîmes Kate et Ryan qui étaient restés près des bureaux.

On en est où dans l'affaire Pitt Beckett ?

Castle je ne vous savais pas « so bossy ».

Impressionnée détective ?

Dans vos rêves Castle.

Oui définitivement vous êtes dans mes rêves détective…

Castle, fermez là.

Diantre lorsqu'elle me parlait ainsi j'étais ravagé. Comment rendre fou n'importe quel homme sur terre voilà le sous-titre que je pourrais accoler au nom de Kate Beckett. J'aimais son autoritarisme complètement simulé sur ce coup là mais elle était aussi comme cela au naturel.

Oui boss, me contentais-je de répondre.

Alors pour répondre à votre question Castle, Vaquero est toujours en vadrouille donc on va se contenter de lui préparer un petit comité d'accueil pour demain. Donc pas grand-chose au tableau pour aujourd'hui.

Bon on va s'y mettre mais d'abord je préviens Lanie pour ce soir dit Esposito.

Ok on se retrouve en salle de réunion ?

Ca marche.

Je vous rejoins dit Ryan.

Ok dit-elle.

Sans nous parler avant d'être réellement tranquille nous prîmes la direction de la salle de réunions.

Alors ça a été ton rendez-vous ?

Oui, juste une piqûre.

Tu auras les résultats quand ?

Dans l'après midi. Stressée ?

Non, je te l'ai dit j'ai confiance. Et toi, angoissé ?

Forcément un peu. Kate je peux te poser une question ?

Oui bien sûr.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Alexis ?

Ecoute Rick je ne vais pas te mentir il y a eu quelque chose. Mais je lui ai promis de garder le silence. Elle t'en parlera, mais quand elle sera prête.

J'aimais sa sincérité aussi bien envers moi que vis-à-vis de ma fille. Elle avait fait une promesse et s'y tenait. Je l'aimais aussi pour ça, pour son intégrité.

Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

De toute manière tu t'inquiètes déjà, donc quoique je dise…

Elle me connaissait si bien. Cela me surprenait toujours. Après tout c'était mon boulot de l'observer pour écrire un roman, mais avec tous ces moments passés ensemble elle avait su me comprendre comme personne d'autre auparavant.

Touché, avouais-je.

Au fait, qu'est-ce que Javier te voulait ?

Elle changeait de sujet, mais je ne lui en voulais pas.

Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

C'est tout ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Ils savent que j'ai rompu avec Josh.

Et pour nous ?

Non pas encore. Et j'aimerai qu'on le garde encore pour nous.

Pas de problème.

Merci, je te dois beaucoup tu sais.

De rien. Et tu peux toujours me remercier en nature si tu veux, je suis très vénal dans ce domaine…

Elle sourit à cette dernière suggestion. Même si nous n'avions eu à aucun moment un geste ou un comportement déplacé, notre conversation était très intime et c'est Ryan qui mit un terme à cette proximité entre nous.

Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

Kate tourna sa tête vers moi, cherchant furtivement mon regard. Nous répondîmes de manière synchrone :

Non rien du tout.

Bon me voilà dit Esposito arrivant à son tour dans la salle. Alors hier on a rappelé le cabinet Box pour avoir toutes les vidéos de la semaine afin de contrôler les déplacements de Vaquero.

Bien et ils ont envoyé ?

C'est en train d'arriver sur mon courrier électronique, j'ai mis le message à charger.

Je sens qu'on en a pour quelques heures à regarder ces vidéos. Je déteste ces journées avoua Kate.

Il est vrai que cette enquête était dépourvue de rythme et pour la boule de nerfs qu'était Kate devant une affaire cela était une torture.

Pense à ce soir, on va s'amuser me dit Ryan.

Ouais tu as raison.

Bon je vais aller voir si le message est chargé, dit Esposito.

Je la vis tirer sur son corps à la recherche d'une meilleure posture. Elle semblait souffrir quelque peu et ses traits étaient tendus. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiétais :

Tout va bien lieutenant ?

Juste un peu tendue, j'ai fait une session de tractions ce matin au réveil et j'ai peut être un peu forcé la dose.

Et si vous me laissiez inspecter ça de plus près ?

Castle je ne voudrai pas abuser, mais j'avoue qu'un massage serait le bienvenu.

Voilà qui était nouveau. Elle avouait et ceci en présence de Ryan avoir besoin d'un massage qui rappelons le allait engendrer une certaine proxémie entre nous deux.

Allez enlevez moi cette veste.

Je me rendais compte que mon ton était plutôt autoritaire, mais elle ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle obéissait.

Je vais aller faire du café dit Ryan.

Nous étions seuls, j'aurai pu en profiter pour me rapprocher d'elle. Mais nous avions établi des règles, pas de comportement intime en public et au travail. Et ma priorité à cet instant était tout autre. Ma compagne était tendue et j'allais faire tout mon possible pour la soulager un peu. Je sentis néanmoins son corps réagir alors que je posais mes mains sur elle. De mon côté je me concentrais sur ma mission, cherchant à calmer ma respiration afin que mes gestes soient précis et appliqués. Je faisais rouler mes mains et mes doigts dans les zones que je jugeais particulièrement sensibles. Une nouvelle fois j'appréciais la carrure athlétique de ma compagne, il faut dire qu'elle s'entraînait beaucoup. Elle bougeait son corps de manière à ce que j'ai un meilleur accès aux points douloureux. Je fermais les yeux pour être en totale communion avec son corps, me fiant aux nœuds que je sentais dans son corps. Mon cœur rata plusieurs pulsations lorsque je l'entendis gémir. Elle allait mieux, j'étais ravi. Je calmais l'intensité de mes pressions ne voulant pas mettre un terme brutal au massage. Mes yeux étaient de nouveau ouverts et j'avais vu les gars entrer de nouveau dans la pièce, observant la scène quelque peu interdits par la situation.

Merci Castle.

Mon plaisir lieutenant.

Un léger blanc fit place dans la pièce. Alors que les minutes d'avant j'étais avec Kate, le personnage de Beckett fit un retour en force brisant ce léger malaise.

Bon alors on la regarde cette vidéo ?

On attendait que toi me dit Esposito.

Il alla brancher la clé et une image apparut sur l'écran. Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre dans les fauteuils. Nous passâmes les 5 heures suivantes à visionner sans succès les vidéos. Aucune information n'émanait des enregistrements envoyés par le cabinet. Cette séance de visionnage fut interrompue par quelques cafés et un déjeuner rapide. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la fin des enregistrements il était déjà 18h.

Bon et bien je crois que la journée est finie messieurs. Place à la soirée. Ryan tu passes prendre Jenny ?

Oui je vais l'appeler, on se retrouve où ?

Le Old Haunt ? suggérais-je.

Parfait.

Et toi Espo tu passes prendre Lanie ?

Oui, on se retrouve là bas d'ici 30 minutes.

Ok, dit-elle.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans la pièce mettant de l'ordre avant de quitter.

Ca nous laisse le temps d'aller chercher tes résultats me dit-elle.

Oui c'est vrai fis-je.

J'avais presque oublié ce détail et y repenser me faisait quelque chose. Mon trouble ne lui échappa pas.

Ca va aller Rick.

J'espère.

J'en suis certaine.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans les bureaux pour récupérer ses affaires je la suivais et nous partîmes du commissariat relativement vite. En voiture je lui donnais quelques indications pour rejoindre le laboratoire.

Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, me demanda-t-elle une fois arrivés.

Non c'est bon je vais juste prendre mes résultats et je reviens.

Ok.

Mon passage au laboratoire avait été éclair. En arrivant je m'étais présenté annonçant que je venais chercher des résultats. La secrétaire en fonction à cette heure ci avait cherché mon dossier, m'avait tendu une enveloppe et j'avais signé un formulaire. Je rejoignais aussi vite que possible la voiture.

Alors ?

Attends je n'ai pas encore ouvert je préférais être tranquille pour cela.

Alors que j'ouvrais l'enveloppe j'étais encore plus tendu. J'eus presque du mal à me saisir sans trembler de la feuille fatidique. Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de lire les informations. Ce que je vis me fit à nouveau respirer.

Carte blanche lui dis-je en lui montrant le papier.

J'étais fier de pouvoir prononcer ces mots. Elle eut un regard pour le feuillet entre mes mains, mais très vite il se déplaça vers moi et je la vis fixer ma bouche. Moi aussi j'avais très envie de l'embrasser. Cela faisait de trop nombreuses heures que nos bouches ne s'étaient pas saluées. Lorsque nos lèvres entrèrent finalement en contact je laissais échapper un râle de satisfaction, Kate gémit en écho.

On ferait mieux d'y aller non ? lui dis-je.

Je me connaissais et je savais ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi en un seul baiser. Or, nous avions rendez-vous donc il valait mieux en rester là.

Je pourrais me faire porter pâle tu sais, comme ça on pourrait directement passer à la deuxième partie de la soirée me dit-elle.

Toi pâle et moi absent, tu as d'autres idées pour éveiller les soupçons ?

Tu as raison fit-elle résignée et à moitié boudeuse.

Elle était particulièrement craquante avec cette mine là.

En plus ça va être sympa et rien ne nous empêche après d'aller chez toi pour finir la soirée en beauté.

Vous avez des projets monsieur l'écrivain ?

You have no idea lui soufflais-je l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire merveilleux, j'avais le sentiment que des ailes poussaient dans mon dos lorsqu'elle me regardait ainsi. Elle démarra et prit la direction du bar où nous devions retrouver la joyeuse bande. J'avais hâte de passer cette soirée avec eux et encore plus de me retrouver avec Kate chez elle pour une nuit qui s'annonçait pleine de promesses.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Kate**_

Après quelques minutes nous arrivâmes à destination. Je passais une première fois devant le bar et nous constatâmes que nos amis nous attendaient déjà devant. Je faisais donc le tour pour trouver une place. Par chance, j'en trouvais une non loin. Avant de sortir de la voiture je regardais Rick et lui dit :

Alors prêt ?

Oui, on se remet en mode camouflage.

Avec toi j'ai toujours l'impression de partir en mission commando dis-je en rigolant.

Comment dois-je le prendre ?

Je ne me plains pas Rick, loin de là. Bon allez on y va, sinon ils vont encore trouver le moyen de nous taquiner.

J'avais laissé ma veste en cuir dans la voiture celle-ci étant inutile. Alors que nous marchions à la rencontre de nos amis je luttais intensément pour ne pas me rapprocher trop de lui. Nous rejoignîmes le petit groupe composé des deux couples. Rick et moi saluâmes tout le monde.

Ah ben vous voilà enfin vous deux dit Esposito.

Oui Javier on a du ranger la salle de réunions, tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de quitter l'enregistrement à peine fini. Au fait petite précision ce soir c'est une première, alors on oublie le vouvoiement et les noms de famille on n'est pas au boulot. Compris tout le monde ?

Ok fit Ryan, mais ça va faire bizarre tout de même. Donc je t'appelle Kate si je veux te parler ?

Oui c'est ça Kevin répondis-je.

Bon allez on y va, j'ai une petite soif dit Rick.

Tu penses que le patron va nous faire un prix ? demandais-je.

Pour la plus belle femme de New-York très certainement.

Je rougissais ce qui n'échappa pas à nos amis.

Allons-y alors me contentais-je de dire.

Nous entrâmes dans le bar appartenant à Rick, il n'avait fait faire aucun changement gardant l'authenticité du lieu. Je savais qu'il chérissait l'endroit où il avait écrit un best seller. Je me rappelais notre première visite dans ce lieu. Une des nombreuses fois où je m'étais retrouvée sur le terrain avec Castle et où nous jouions avec l'attirance entre nous. Une fois dans la salle Rick alla vers le bar et salua Brian l'informant de la présence de notre groupe particulier. Il revint vers nous et nous allâmes au fond du bar où se trouvaient des tables plus isolées. Rick en désigna une suffisamment grande pour nous accueillir tous les six. C'était une table en bois et deux banquettes recouvertes de cuir rouge se faisaient face. Lanie faisait face à Javier, Kevin à Jenny et Rick se retrouvait en face de moi tout naturellement. Brian s'approcha de notre groupe et dit :

Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Alors pour moi ça sera un cosmopolitan dit Lanie.

Pareil pour moi répondit Jenny.

Une bière fit Javier.

Deux rétorqua Kévin.

Et vous Kate ? me demanda Brian.

Vous vous rappelez de mon prénom ? demandais-je étonnée.

Une femme comme vous on ne l'oublie pas me répondit-il charmeur.

Merci me contentais-je de rétorquer légèrement gênée.

J'avais un regard pour Rick, mais il n'avait pas bronché. Avec un peu de chance Brian garderait son emploi.

Je ne sais pas, que me conseillerais-tu Rick ?

Brian tu feras un blue lagoon pour Kate et moi comme d'habitude.

Ok patron.

Il prit congés et retourna au bar préparer notre commande. L'attente fut de courte durée, cinq minutes après il revenait avec nos consommations ainsi que quelques petits tapas à grignoter l'avantage d'être à la table du patron : pas d'attente et des petites attentions. L'ambiance était excellente entre nous six. Nous parlâmes beaucoup du mariage de Kevin et Jenny, revenant même sur la demande en mariage à laquelle nous avions assisté en plein milieu du commissariat. J'étais avec ma seconde famille ce soir. Nous travaillions ensemble mais il y avait plus, nous avions partagé des moments très importants pour chacun. A un moment Jenny s'adressa à Rick.

Alors Richard où en es-tu du prochain roman ?

Il avance, pas aussi vite que j'aimerai.

Panne d'écriture Rick ? le titillais-je.

Non Kate j'ai juste un emploi du temps très chargé en ce moment.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rentre un peu plus dans le jeu comme d'habitude. Mais le fait d'avoir fait tombé la barrière des prénoms et celle du vouvoiement semblait le perturber. Il avait peur d'en dire trop et que cette fois-ci notre joute soit perçue différemment par nos amis. Je jouais avec le feu alors que j'étais celle qui demandait de ne pas officialiser notre relation. Je me calmais donc en sirotant une longue gorgée de mon cocktail. Il avait très bien choisi. Le blue lagoon était à base de gin et de curaçao donnant cette teinte turquoise à la boisson. Ma tunique était en parfait accord avec le contenu de mon verre.

Et Kate alors qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être la muse d'un écrivain comme Richard ? me demanda Jenny.

« Muse » j'avais toujours eu un peu de mal avec ce terme, connaissant généralement les enjeux d'une telle relation entre un artiste et sa source d'inspiration.

Tu sais maintenant pour moi Rick est moins écrivain qu'au départ. Bien sûr il prend des notes et apprend des choses en venant sur le terrain avec nous, menant des interrogatoires. Mais c'est plus un membre de l'équipe pour moi.

Kate je suis touché de t'entendre dire ceci me dit-il.

N'y prends pas trop goût ou je te tire l'oreille.

Noté KB me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Lanie nous observait à l'autre bout de la table. Son regard me faisait penser qu'elle avait branché son radar ce soir cela plus mes presque confidences d'hier soir. Tant pis elle était ma meilleure amie. Rick avait fini son verre de scotch et se leva de la table.

Excusez-moi un instant je reviens.

Discrètement je le regardais partir et aller vers les toilettes du bar. J'arrivais moi aussi au terme de mon verre, les autres étaient plus longs que nous. Je prétextais à mon tour une envie physiologique et quittais la table. Après tout je n'avais pas menti, envie physiologique j'avais mais elle était d'une toute autre nature que celle plus ou moins annoncée à mes amis. J'entrais dans les toilettes. Par chance pour moi il n'y avait pas de séparation entre les hommes et les femmes, je n'avais donc pas à partir en mission commando. Je l'attendais au lavabo, redonnant un peu de volume à mes cheveux en les humidifiant. Il sortait des toilettes et sembla surpris de me trouver ici.

Kate mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Je ne répondais pas et le repoussais dans la cabine qu'il venait de quitter, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière nous et je me jetais sur lui, prenant possession de sa bouche. Il avait le goût du scotch, cela m'électrisait encore plus enfin si cela était possible. J'avais toujours été assez entreprenante mais là il suscitait sans le savoir des tonnes de choses en moi. Il réagissait à merveille me donnant exactement ce que j'attendais. Nous nous emportions, mon corps voulait plus et le sien semblait aussi faire la même demande. Seulement nous ne pouvions pas faire ça ici dans les toilettes d'un bar, enfin surtout avec nos amis nous attendant à la table car les toilettes du bar dans un autre cadre n'auraient pas suffi à me freiner. J'écrasais encore ma bouche contre la sienne, gémissant autant d'envie que de frustration. A contrecœur je mettais un terme au baiser et m'éloignais de lui. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas sur son état.

Bon on ferait mieux de retourner là-bas tu ne penses pas ? lui dis-je.

Parle pour toi, moi je crois que je suis condamné à patienter quelque peu.

Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

Et bien disons que j'ai comme un petit problème.

Il attira mon attention d'un regard sur son jean.

Petit problème ? je n'aurai pas utilisé ce qualificatif.

Kate…arrête, il n'y a pas de douche ici. Alors il vaut mieux que tu sortes car avec toi dans cette pièce Junior ne se calmera pas.

Junior ? demandais-je en souriant.

Arrête ça tout de suite et s'il te plait sors maintenant.

J'obéissais non sans laisser trainer ma main sur son torse par-dessus sa chemise, j'entendis un grognement. En étant complètement honnête j'étais ravie d'être capable de le retourner ainsi. Je sortais, il refermait la porte derrière moi et je l'entendis souffler sachant qu'il essayait de retrouver un semblant de sérénité après cette nouvelle session. Je me recoiffais légèrement, extérieurement je n'étais pas marquée par la séance dans la cabine des toilettes, mais intérieurement j'étais un volcan en fusion. Je sortais et regagnais la table. Lanie me chercha du regard, mais je me montrais impassible.

Il s'est perdu ton écrivain ? m'interrogea Javier.

Comment veux-tu que je le sache dis-je en m'asseyant.

Cinq minutes plus tard Rick faisait son retour parmi nous. Je faisais de mon mieux pour masquer mon sourire. Ses traits étaient encore tendus, stigmates de notre petite séance.

Bon on reprend une tournée les amis ?

Pas pour moi dit Jenny.

Je te suis fis-je.

Moi aussi firent Lanie, Kevin et Javier.

Alors c'est parti.

Cette fois-ci il alla lui-même au bar passer la commande, puis revint à table, suivi par Brian quelques minutes après. La bonne humeur était toujours au rendez-vous. Rick interrogea Javier et Lanie sur les débuts de leur relation. Il est vrai que si nous avions deviné depuis le départ nous n'étions pas au courant du contexte. Mon amie était heureuse et j'en étais ravie.

Alors on va dîner où ? demandais-je.

Ah l'estomac parle dit en rigolant Kevin.

Kevin ne parle pas de Kate comme ça.

C'est bon Jenny, pas de problème. Il est vrai que j'ai plutôt bon appétit.

Visiblement tu peux te le permettre me dit-elle. Par contre si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai autant quelque chose d'assez léger car je n'ai pas la même constitution que Kate et il faut que je rentre dans ma robe de mariée sans faire exploser les coutures.

Tu es parfaite ma chérie lui dit Kevin en l'embrassant légèrement.

On peut aller dans un japonais si ça vous tente, la cuisine est plutôt diet généralement proposa Rick.

Parfait.

La conversation poursuivit son train pendant que nos verres se vidaient pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Nous quittâmes la table. Alors que Javier, Kevin et moi sortîmes notre porte monnaie Rick nous arrêta.

Non les amis c'est bon, cadeau du patron.

Merci bro firent les gars.

Merci Rick dis-je doucement.

Anything Kate, anything.

Lanie qui n'avait rien raté à la scène me regarda avec un grand sourire. Une fois dehors nous reparlâmes du restaurant. Rick utilisait son Iphone pour chercher une bonne adresse qui nous conviendrait à tous et une fois le lieu choisi il passa un coup de fil pour une réservation.

C'est bon on se retrouve là bas ? dit-il.

Oui fit Lanie. Mais tu vas aller avec Javier dans la voiture et moi je vais avec Kate.

Ok fit-il. Bon alors à tout de suite.

Rick suivit Javier jusqu'à sa voiture, tandis que Kevin et Jenny rejoignaient aussi leur véhicule. J'entamais aux côtés de Lanie le chemin nous menant à ma voiture.

Alors girl tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Non.

Et en vérité. Alors sur une échelle de 1 à 10 tu lui mets combien à _writer-man _?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Kate….

Lanie….

« Don't Lanie me » Kate. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu vos regards, vos sourires et entendu vos propos. Ne me mens pas Kate tu sors avec lui et pas depuis hier en plus. Tu es radieuse, alors une nouvelle fois combien tu lui mets ?

Entre 1 et 10 demandais-je ?

Oui. Alors ?

15…dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

A ce point là.

Oh oui Lanie.

Ma chérie je suis si contente, enfin…

Nous étions arrivées à la voiture, je l'ouvrais et nous prîmes place. Je démarrais.

Alors raconte moi, je veux tout savoir. Depuis quand ?

Le lendemain de ma rupture avec Josh.

Le jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais fatiguée ? Pas pour tout apparemment.

Lanie…je voulais juste voir comment ça pouvait se passer.

Et alors ?

C'était fabuleux.

Vous l'avez fait dès le premier soir Kate ?

Considérant que ça fait trois ans qu'on se chauffe à blanc, on a trouvé ça suffisamment long comme préliminaires.

Katherine Beckett…fit Lanie Presque outré.

Lanie tu n'es pas crédible.

Donc j'imagine que votre retard sur la scène de crime l'autre jour n'avait rien à voir avec un prétendu malaise ?

Tu imagines bien.

Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux. Et tout à l'heure au bar ?

Affirmatif.

Et bien on dirait que vous rattrapez le temps perdu. Et au travail ça se passe comment ?

On essaie d'être discrets, mais je t'avoue que ce n'est pas facile. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Rick à ce que l'on reste discrets pour l'instant, mais j'ai du mal à me contenir. Et puis c'est marrant on passe notre temps à nous provoquer.

Oui bon comme avant, sauf que maintenant ce n'est plus seulement de l'allumage à blanc.

Toujours aussi perspicace docteur Parrish.

Et alors c'est quoi la prochaine étape pour vous deux ?

On va partir dans les Hamptons après l'affaire Pitt et j'aimerai bien lui présenter mon père aussi.

Waouh j'avoue que j'ai presque du mal à te reconnaître.

Pour être complètement sincère avec toi, je ne suis pas certaine d'être totalement moi depuis que je suis avec Rick.

J'ai toujours su qu'entre vous deux il y aurait des étincelles.

Etincelles Lanie ? Je parlerai plutôt de brasiers incandescents.

Excuse moi Kate j'oubliais que tu sortais avec _writer man_. Il détint déjà sur toi.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant m'avait paru très court. La discussion que je redoutais pourtant avec Lanie avait été agréable et plaisante. Je me garais aux abords et nous marchâmes jusqu'au lieu dit. Les autres attendaient déjà devant « Le Zen » nom du restaurant. Nous entrâmes, j'accrochais tout de suite avec l'ambiance. Nous prîmes place autour d'une grande table où figurait au centre une grande plaque permettant à un chef de venir cuisiner directement devant nous. La tablée était très conviviale et correspondait tout à la fait à la soirée que nous étions en train de passer. Nous commandâmes tous les six un menu dégustation proposant un tour complet de la carte.

Le repas était réellement fabuleux, la cuisine d'une grande finesse et le spectacle était au rendez-vous. Si la plupart des yeux étaient rivés sur le chef, je me laissais quant à moi davantage distraire par mon petit ami dont le regard était captivé par les mouvements du cuistot. Il est vrai que la dextérité était impressionnante, de mon côté j'aimais cette lueur passionnée dans son regard à lui. Il était curieux de beaucoup de choses et avait une nouvelle fois cet air enfantin. Cet homme était rafraîchissant. Sa vie n'avait pas été des plus paisibles, mais il avait gardé ce côté qui selon moi caractérise l'innocence de l'enfance. Il fallait que j'apprenne cela de lui car j'avais tendance à être trop fermée, retenant davantage la gravité des situations que les aspects plus légers. Il dut s'apercevoir que je le fixais car il se pencha vers moi et me dit :

Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Plutôt oui.

Et voilà un nouveau moment où bien qu'entourés d'autres personnes j'avais le sentiment d'être seule avec lui. Et à cet instant c'est à ceci et uniquement ceci que j'aspirais. Le chef avait fini son show et nettoyait désormais sa plaque. La soirée touchait à sa fin.

En tout cas il faudra refaire ça prochainement, c'était vraiment une bonne soirée dit Jenny.

Un serveur se dirigea vers notre tablée :

Mesdames, messieurs vous désirerez des desserts, des cafés ?

Un double expresso s'il vous plait demandais-je.

La même chose pour moi dit Rick souriant mais sans me regarder.

Et juste un café pour moi fit Javier.

Lanie scruta l'auditoire et suite à quelques hochements de tête elle rajouta :

Deux double expressos et quatre cafés alors.

Très bien je vous apporte cela.

Cinq minutes plus tard les boissons arrivèrent. Ce café clôturait un excellent repas, et plus largement une excellente soirée. Pour ma part j'avais déjà l'esprit à la nouvelle soirée qui m'attendait qui s'annonçait magique elle aussi. Une fois l'addition payée nous sortîmes du restaurant et échangeâmes encore quelques propos. Kevin et Jenny initièrent les départs. Puis se fut le tour de Javier et de Lanie qui partirent main dans la main. Mon amie nous avait regardés d'un air entendu nous souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. J'attendais que leurs silhouettes s'évanouissent au loin pour me rapprocher de lui.

Enfin seuls dis-je.

Mademoiselle Beckett serait-elle impatiente ?

Oui complètement. On y va ?

Je te suis.

Nous allâmes vers la voiture, main dans la main. Je savourais cette sensation, ce moment de pure intimité, complicité. Le geste était simple mais je ressentais des décharges à ce seul contact. Le trajet fut assez silencieux, ponctué de regards chargés d'émotions.

_**Richard**_

Le trajet entre le laboratoire et le Old Haunt avait été rapide. En même temps tous les moments passés auprès d'elle me paraissaient courts. J'avais été plus que tenté d'accepter sa proposition de se faire porter pâle pour que nous puissions profiter de notre soirée tout de suite, mais l'idée d'être avec nos amis était sympa aussi et nous pouvions encore tenir quelques heures. J'avais une œillade pour ma compagne à cet instant et redécouvrant sa tenue je doutais déjà de ma capacité à lui résister. Nous passâmes devant le bar remarquant notre groupe nous attendant. Kate tourna dans le quartier pour trouver une place. Une fois cette tâche effectuée elle arrêta le contact et me dit :

Alors prêt ?

Oui, on se remet en mode camouflage.

Avec toi j'ai toujours l'impression de partir en mission commando dit-elle riant en penchant la tête vers l'arrière.

Comment dois-je le prendre ?

Je ne me plains pas Rick, loin de là. Bon allez on y va, sinon ils vont encore trouver le moyen de nous taquiner.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, elle ne prenait pas sa veste qui était restée à l'arrière. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se couvrir, mais quelque part j'aurai préféré qu'elle soit plus habillée nous allions dans un bar qui serait rempli de testostérone nous n'étions pas censés être un couple donc je n'allais pas pouvoir signifier que la demoiselle était mienne. Je mettais de côté ces pensées et me réjouissais de cette soirée entre amis. Une fois au niveau du groupe, Kate et moi saluâmes nos amis et notamment Jenny et Lanie que nous n'avions pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

Ah ben vous voilà enfin vous deux dit Esposito.

Oui Javier on a du ranger la salle de réunions, tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre de quitter l'enregistrement à peine fini. Au fait petite précision ce soir c'est une première, alors on oublie le vouvoiement et les noms de famille on n'est pas au boulot. Compris tout le monde ?

Le jeu s'annonçait difficile. Au commissariat j'arrivais encore à gérer distance et proximité dans la mesure où nous utilisions nos patronymes pour s'adresser l'un à l'autre, mais là j'allais lui dire « Kate » et « tu » comme dans le privé.

Ok fit Ryan, mais ça va faire bizarre tout de même. Donc je t'appelle Kate si je veux te parler ?

Oui c'est ça Kevin dit Kate.

Bon allez on y va, dis-je pour couper court au code linguistique de la soirée.

Tu penses que le patron va nous faire un prix ? m'interrogea-t-elle me fixant du regard.

Pour la plus belle femme de New-York très certainement, répondis-je le plus sincèrement.

Elle était restée un instant muette, j'avais même eu le sentiment qu'elle allait m'embrasser ou me tuer. Avec elle on oscillait toujours entre ces deux aspects.

Allons-y finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix un peu faible.

Nous fîmes notre entrée dans le bar. Je me rappelais alors notre mission undercover lors de l'enquête sur la mort du docker Donald Hayes et en tout particulier ce moment où je lui avais demandé de déboutonner son chemisier. Et évidemment elle n'avait pas pu le faire normalement, elle m'avait fixé en éternelle provocatrice faisant le jour sur un soutien gorge noir. En deux secondes elle m'avait retourné. Je souriais en me remémorant cet instant. Seules Lanie et Jenny ne connaissaient pas le bar. Je les abandonnais un instant allant saluer Brian et le prévenir de notre présence. Puis nous nous installâmes au fond, il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde et nous étions donc suffisamment au calme pour s'entendre parler. A mon plus grand bonheur je me retrouvais en face de ma détective, j'allais pouvoir l'admirer en toute discrétion. Ce que je commençais d'ailleurs à faire tout en suivant les conversations qui se déroulaient. Brian s'avança vers nous pour prendre les commandes :

Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Alors pour moi ça sera un cosmopolitan dit Lanie.

Pareil pour moi répondit Jenny.

Une bière fit Javier.

Deux rétorqua Kévin.

Et vous Kate ?

Vous vous rappelez de mon prénom ? interrogea-t-elle étonnée.

Une femme comme vous on ne l'oublie pas répondit-il enjôleur et charmeur.

Je devais me retenir pour ne pas réagir que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement. Je serrais un peu les dents. Après tout je ne pouvais pas réellement en vouloir à Brian, Kate était magnifique et cette tenue si possible la sublimait. Elle était très féminine et toujours aussi séduisante, c'était donc « normal » que Brian ou tous les hommes de New-York tombent sous son charme. D'ailleurs, j'étais persuadé que même les femmes ne pouvaient qu'être admiratives de Kate Beckett, suscitant de l'envie, de la jalousie face à ce physique parfait.

Merci dit-elle très sobrement.

Elle ne joua pas de la situation et eut beaucoup de pudeur envers moi, j'interceptais également son regard qui m'avait un instant cherché.

Je ne sais pas, que me conseillerais-tu Rick ?

Diantre je n'allais pas tenir si elle m'appelait ainsi. Mon prénom dans sa bouche et déjà j'étais au bord du coma idyllique.

Brian tu feras un blue lagoon pour Kate et moi comme d'habitude.

Le blue lagoon était une boisson parfaite pour elle, pas trop sucrée et explosive en bouche. Pas autant que sa destinataire, mais ça collait bien.

Ok patron.

Il nous quitta et revint très vite avec nos consommations. L'entente entre nous six était très bonne. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions ainsi en dehors du commissariat et j'aimais beaucoup. Evidemment je suivais Kate dans ses enquêtes pour tout ce qu'elle était, ce n'était pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. Mais je m'étais aussi attaché aux gars, à Lanie, au capitaine, à Jenny la fiancée de Ryan. Nous formions un groupe très soudé. Et j'aimais être avec eux car ils étaient réels, je m'éloignais du monde du showbiz lorsque j'étais avec eux et pouvais me montrer autrement. Nous parlâmes beaucoup du mariage de Kevin et Jenny, revenant même sur la demande en mariage à laquelle nous avions assisté en plein milieu du commissariat.

Alors Richard où en es-tu du prochain roman ? me demanda Jenny.

Il avance, pas aussi vite que j'aimerai.

Panne d'écriture Rick ? s'enquit Kate légèrement taquine.

Non Kate j'ai juste un emploi du temps très chargé en ce moment.

J'aurai pu jouer davantage mais je ne voulais pas brûler notre petit secret non plus. Elle me tuerait si jamais je franchissais la ligne. En trois ans j'avais appris à la connaître et je savais qu'il valait mieux que je lui laisse ternir les rennes.

Et Kate alors qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être la muse d'un écrivain comme Richard ? demanda Jenny à Kate.

Décidemment cette Jenny était pleine d'audace. Lorsque l'on connaissait bien Kate on savait qu'il était périlleux de lui rappeler le statut si particulier qu'elle avait auprès de moi. Mais la belle détective ne déclencha pas ses foudres contre la fiancée de son collègue.

Tu sais maintenant pour moi Rick est moins écrivain qu'au départ. Bien sûr il prend des notes et apprend des choses en venant sur le terrain avec nous, menant des interrogatoires. Mais c'est plus un membre de l'équipe pour moi.

J'avais littéralement bu ses paroles. Suite à cette phrase si j'avais écouté ma pulsion première, je me serai levé de ma chaise et je l'aurai embrassé en la plaquant contre la banquette devant nos amis. Mais je me retenais et lui répondais aussi sobrement que possible.

Kate je suis touché de t'entendre dire ceci.

N'y prends pas trop goût ou je te tire l'oreille.

Si seulement elle savait comme j'aime quand elle me tire l'oreille. Bon bien sûr la sensation physique n'est pas très agréable au départ, mais pendant très longtemps cela a été son seul geste physique envers moi et j'aime l'idée de la mettre en colère au point qu'elle s'en prenne à ma pauvre oreille.

Noté KB lui répondis-je dans un clin d'œil.

Je sentais le regard de la légiste braqué sur nous. Du groupe elle était celle qui en savait le plus, même si Kate ne l'avait pas informé de l'avancement de notre relation. Elle était la meilleure amie de ma compagne. Je me demandais si elle lisait entre les lignes de nos propos et décryptait nos regards. Je devais me calmer de cet échange avec Kate et décidais d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

Excusez-moi un instant je reviens.

J'essayais de retrouver un nouveau souffle, j'avais chaud. Pourtant je ne portais qu'une simple chemise en dessous de ma veste. Pourtant le bar n'était pas spécialement surchauffé. Il y avait une responsable à cette vague de chaleur et elle était assise en face de moi à table. Je m'étais à peu près remis. En sortant des toilettes, je la vis en face de moi. Elle était étourdissante, éblouissante et avait ce regard de tigresse. L'idée d'être sa proie ne me gênait absolument pas, seulement ce n'était pas réellement le lieu ni le moment. C'est pourquoi je lui demandais surpris :

Kate mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

Comme plusieurs fois depuis notre rapprochement, elle ne prenait pas la peine de me répondre. Si elle m'avait regardé comme une tigresse quelques secondes avant, alors je ne savais pas quel animal j'avais lorsqu'elle me poussa dans la cabine, la referma, me poussa contre la paroi et se jeta sur ma bouche. Elle me rendait fou totalement, j'oubliais toutes mes bonnes considérations et lui donnait le change dans l'intensité du ballet de nos langues. Elle avait l'amertume du curaçao dans la bouche et je lui faisais partager mes reliquats de scotch. Nos souffles étaient chauds. Dans son baiser je comprenais qu'elle était dans le même état qui m'avait amené à faire ce petit séjour aux toilettes. J'étais fier à l'idée d'être à même de la faire craquer ainsi. Elle était bien trop fière pour l'admettre de vive voix, mais je n'avais pas besoin de paroles prononcées, le langage de son corps me parlait. Son bassin percutait déjà le mien ses mouvements n'avaient rien d'innocents. Je résistais à la tentation de descendre mes mains de ses cheveux au bas de son dos et à ses hanches car si j'allais dans ce territoire je ne pourrais pas reculer. Et à l'écoute de ses gémissements je doutais qu'elle résiste également. Elle freina légèrement l'intensité, mais le tempo du baiser restait néanmoins exigeant. Elle gémit une dernière fois et se détacha de moi. Quelque peu essoufflée elle me dit :

Bon on ferait mieux de retourner là-bas tu ne penses pas ?

Parle pour toi, moi je crois que je suis condamné à patienter quelque peu.

Pourquoi ? m'interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

Et bien disons que j'ai comme un petit problème.

Je l'encourageais à jeter un œil sur la partie sud de mon corps.

Petit problème ? je n'aurai pas utilisé ce qualificatif.

En disant cela elle avait mordu sa lèvre. Elle était presque indécente lorsqu'elle se comportait ainsi.

Kate…arrête, il n'y a pas de douche ici. Alors il vaut mieux que tu sortes car avec toi dans cette pièce Junior ne se calmera pas.

Junior ? demanda-t-elle surprise et toujours avec cet air provocateur.

Arrête ça tout de suite et s'il te plait sors maintenant.

En partant elle empirait mon état caressant mon torse d'une lenteur affolante au travers de ma chemise. Je frissonnais et laissais échapper un grognement. Elle était de dos, mais je pouvais parier qu'elle arborait un sourire triomphal sur son visage, ravie de sa capacité à me mettre dans un tel état d'excitation. Dans un premier temps je m'efforçais de faire redescendre mon rythme cardiaque en fermant les yeux et laissant reposer mon dos contre le mur. Le plus dur étant d'extraire de ma tête toute pensée liée à Kate, mais la tâche était difficile. Déjà quand elle ne faisait rien elle m'obsédait alors quand elle m'attaquait ainsi elle me possédait littéralement. Je retrouvais une respiration normale, je sortais de la cabine et m'épongeait le visage pour faire baisser la température. Le problème au sud n'était pas complètement réglé, mais je décidais de retrouver nos amis espérant que personne ne remarquerait mon état. De retour à la table, j'essayais de ne pas trop la regarder ayant peur de ma réaction.

Bon on reprend une tournée les amis ? proposais-je.

Pas pour moi dit Jenny.

Je te suis fit-elle.

Moi aussi firent Lanie, Kevin et Javier.

Alors c'est parti.

J'allais directement passer commande auprès de Brian, et revint à table, suivi par mon barman quelques minutes après. La bonne humeur était toujours au rendez-vous. Je questionnais Javier et Lanie sur les débuts de leur relation, j'étais curieux d'en savoir plus. Même s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à cacher longtemps leur relation, j'avais été surpris par leur rapprochement, auparavant rien n'avait montré qu'ils étaient particulièrement attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais ils formaient un couple très sympathique.

Alors on va dîner où ? demanda Kate.

Ah l'estomac parle dit en rigolant Kevin.

Kevin ne parle pas de Kate comme ça.

C'est bon Jenny, pas de problème. Il est vrai que j'ai plutôt bon appétit.

Visiblement tu peux te le permettre dit Jenny. Par contre si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai autant quelque chose d'assez léger car je n'ai pas la même constitution que Kate et il faut que je rentre dans ma robe de mariée sans faire exploser les coutures.

En même temps je n'en connaissais pas beaucoup qui avaient la même constitution que la belle détective.

Tu es parfaite ma chérie lui dit Kevin en l'embrassant légèrement.

On peut aller dans un japonais si ça vous tente, la cuisine est plutôt diet généralement suggérais-je.

Parfait.

La conversation poursuivit son train pendant que nos verres se vidaient pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Nous quittâmes la table. Je vis que mes amis sortaient leur porte monnaie pour régler, je les arrêtais les prévenant.

Non les amis c'est bon, cadeau du patron.

Merci bro firent les gars.

Merci Rick me dit-elle doucement.

Anything Kate, anything.

Une fois de plus nous avions cette communication silencieuse de nos regards, une véritable communion. Je vis que la légiste nous fixait intensément, semblant intriguée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Je détachais donc mon regard avec regret de ses deux émeraudes et ouvrais la marche pour signifier au groupe que nous quittions le bar. Dehors, je me servais de mon téléphone pour trouver une table correspondant à notre sélection. Le choix fait j'appelais pour réserver.

C'est bon on se retrouve là bas ? dis-je.

Oui fit Lanie. Mais tu vas aller avec Javier dans la voiture et moi je vais avec Kate.

Ok acquiesçais-je Bon alors à tout de suite.

Je savais qu'avec la légiste il était au moins aussi inutile d'insister qu'avec Kate, donc je suivais sagement l'hispanique jusqu'à la voiture. Je laissais mon esprit dériver sur ma douce et Javier interrompit ma rêverie.

Alors bro, tu vas tenter quelque chose avec Beckett ?

Euh pourquoi ?

Il me semble que depuis le premier jour tu veux sortir avec elle, alors je me demandais si tu allais essayer.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois et je me suis pris des vestes magistrales.

Oui c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été très tendre avec toi. A ce niveau là tu t'es même carrément pris des vestiaires entiers.

Voilà, donc je vois pas pourquoi je me réexposerai à ça.

Peut être parce que le docteur à la moto a viré du tableau.

Comment tu sais ça ?

Elle nous l'a dit ce matin à Ryan et moi ? T'étais au courant toi ?

Non.

C'est bizarre, elle nous a dit que ça faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient rompu et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi hot. T'en penses quoi bro ?

Je ne suis pas le plus objectif. Je la trouve déjà hot avec un col roulé alors…

Ouais t'as pas tort. Mais sérieux lance toi, vous deux vous êtes comme deux aimants. Enfin, à moins que tu sois déjà sur une autre gazelle…

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je t'ai trouvé un peu long tout à l'heure et quand tu es revenu tu ne semblais pas être dans ton état normal.

Non j'ai juste eu un étourdissement.

Encore bro ?

Oui.

Ca fait le deuxième en une semaine. Tu sais à quoi c'est dû ?

« Oui à ta tigresse de patronne » pensais-je intérieurement.

Non ça va passer ça doit être la fatigue.

Bon ben quand tu rentres ce soir, au lit.

Ouais…

Heureusement il ne remarqua pas ma moue quand j'acquiesçais, nous étions enfin arrivés au restaurant, tant mieux car la discussion me mettait quelque peu dans une situation inconfortable.

Nous prîmes place autour d'une grande table où figurait au centre une grande plaque permettant à un chef de venir cuisiner directement devant nous. C'était très fréquent dans les restaurants japonais, cela donnait un peu dans le registre de la cuisine spectacle, mais j'aimais bien. Quand le chef était bon le show était vraiment agréable à voir. De plus j'étais un passionné de cuisine alors j'aimais observer tous les gestes. J'avais essayé une fois de refaire les gestes après un dîner, mais je m'étais coupé avec un couteau alors il était plus sage de se contenter d'observer un professionnel opérer. Nous commandâmes tous les six un menu dégustation proposant un tour complet de la carte. La cuisine était divine. Je quittais un instant les mouvements du chef pour regarder autour de moi tous étaient fascinés par le spectacle. Seule Kate me fixait pas très discrètement, mais vu que tout les autres étaient concentrés ailleurs cela ne posait pas de problème.

Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? lui dis-je.

Plutôt oui.

Comme au Old Haunt tout à l'heure, tout repère dans le temps et dans l'espace s'estompait lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux dans les miens. Je sentais en moi un feu ardent se consumer.

En tout cas il faudra refaire ça prochainement, c'était vraiment une bonne soirée dit Jenny.

La remarque de la fiancée de Ryan me tira de ma contemplation silencieuse et je reprenais une attention différente pour suivre les interactions au sein de notre groupe. Un serveur se dirigea vers notre tablée :

Mesdames, messieurs vous désirerez des desserts, des cafés ?

Un double expresso s'il vous plait demanda Kate.

Je souriais mais évitais de la regarder directement. La demoiselle aurait-elle besoin d'être éveillée toute la nuit.

La même chose pour moi dis-je.

Et juste un café pour moi fit Javier.

Lanie scruta l'auditoire et suite à quelques hochements de tête elle rajouta :

Deux double expressos et quatre cafés alors.

Très bien je vous apporte cela.

Cinq minutes plus tard les boissons arrivèrent. Ce café clôturait un excellent repas, et plus largement une excellente soirée. Nous réglâmes. Mon esprit divaguait à présent entièrement sur la deuxième partie de soirée qui s'annonçait. Ce n'est pas cette nuit que nous allions faire nos heures de sommeil, je le savais. Une fois dehors nous continuâmes à discuter tranquillement, mais la soirée était finie. Ainsi je ne fus pas étonné lorsque Kevin et Jenny ouvrirent la valse des départs. Ils furent suivis de près par Lanie et Javier. Je remarquais le regard de Lanie sur Kate et moi. Elle devait savoir quelque chose à la vue de son sourire, d'autant que Kate était également souriante. Nous attendions tous les deux que les ombres de nos amis s'évanouissent pour retrouver une certaine proximité entre nous. Elle me dit dans un demi-souffle :

Enfin seuls.

Mademoiselle Beckett serait-elle impatiente ?

Oui complètement. On y va ?

Je me moquais gentiment d'elle, mais je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état.

Je te suis.

Nous allâmes vers la voiture, main dans la main. Enfin je pouvais le tenir comme j'avais tant rêvé de le faire ce soir. Dans la voiture nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, comme si nous étions tendus. C'était l'impatience qui créait ce silence qui était juste contemplatif.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Merci pour les commentaires notamment à Sarah d'Emeraude et solealuna qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review pour chaque chapitre. Madoka merci pour ta fidélité à cette histoire que ce soit sur le forum de Castle ou ici. Et une nouvelle fois merci pour tous les commentaires, c'est ce qui donne envie d'écrire encore.**_

_**Kate**_

Alors que nous étions en chemin pour rejoindre mon appartement, l'atmosphère était au calme. Il me regardait de temps à autre, de ce regard dans lequel je pouvais me noyer et me perdre en une seule fraction de secondes. Une fois de plus j'aurai aimé pouvoir décrypter chacune de ses pensées, car il en circulait une grande quantité dans la tête de mon écrivain. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et il se mordit la lèvre.

Quoi ? fis-je.

Rien.

Alors pourquoi te mords-tu ?

Tu es tellement belle Kate.

Son regard me faisait penser à ceux que j'avais surpris entre ma mère et mon père lorsque j'étais plus jeune. J'avais toujours rêvé de connaître ceci à mon tour un jour, et je réalisais à cet instant que le moment était enfin arrivé. Une fois de plus Rick me faisait aller dans des sentiers émotionnels profonds. Tant bien que mal j'essayais de me remettre pour lui répondre.

Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Monsieur Castle.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, je devais lutter pour rester concentrée sur la route et ne pas m'arrêter tout de suite.

Merci me dit-il très sobrement.

Alors ça a été dans la voiture avec Espo ?

Oui il essaie de jouer les entremetteuses !

Raconte.

Ben il m'a demandé si j'allais faire une démarche vers toi, maintenant que le gamin à la moto était out.

Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Que je ne savais pas trop avec toi, tu m'avais mis tellement de vestes.

Bien joué. Et alors ?

C'est tout, enfin non il a rajouté que tu étais « hot » en ce moment.

Tu n'as pas sorti ton numéro de mâle alpha jaloux ?

Non je lui ai juste dit que pour moi tu avais toujours été « hot » même avec un col roulé, donc que mon jugement n'était peut être pas des plus objectifs.

Tu t'en es bien sorti. Lanie sait.

Ok, et ça va toi ?

Oui, c'est normal. Elle s'en doutait déjà mais notre attitude de ce soir a confirmé ses soupçons. Et je pense que s'il n'y avait pas eu ta fille hier soir elle m'aurait fait avouer ce que je disais à demi-mots. Mais ne t'en fais pas elle ne dira rien.

Je ne suis pas inquiet. Alors comme ça détective on ne résiste pas aux interrogatoires ? Intéressant…

Castle… ! Je lui avais déjà livré des signes de culpabilité hier soir.

Ah oui quoi ?

Je l'ai repris quand elle t'a appelé _writer-boy_.

Tu as dit quoi ?

Que tu étais _writer-MAN._

Merci lieutenant.

Nous arrivions devant mon appartement. Le temps avec lui passait réellement à une vitesse surprenante. Nos silences étaient agréables, nos conversations complices et tout paraissait si simple. Ne trouvant pas de place pour stationner dehors je décidais au bout de quelques minutes de prendre la solution de facilité et d'aller au garage. Une fois en dehors de la voiture il me prit par la main comme nous le faisions quelque fois. Nous quittâmes les sous-sols et j'appuyais sur le bouton pour faire venir l'ascenseur. En l'attendant il m'approcha de lui et me dit :

Lieutenant, nous allons pouvoir attaquer la deuxième partie de soirée.

Je ne sais pas, je t'avoue que je suis un peu claquée, dis-je en essayant de masquer un sourire.

Claquée toi ? Je connais un moyen de te montrer que tu es pleine d'énergie.

Ah oui ?

Oh oui lieutenant.

Des faits Castle…je veux des f…

Avant même que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase sa bouche s'emparait avec furie de la mienne. Effectivement je n'étais pas fatiguée et je ressentais à cet instant un regain supplémentaire de forme. Je répondais à ce baiser. L'ascenseur arriva, sans nous détacher nous avançâmes dedans. A tâtons je cherchais le bouton de mon étage sans vouloir me séparer de cet échange. Très vite il continuait et me forçait à aller contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. L'ardeur de son baiser, son corps pressé contre le mien, les frustrations de la journée j'étais en feu. Au son de ses gémissements je devinais qu'il ressentait les mêmes souffrances. Je défaisais déjà les premiers boutons de sa chemise, appréciant l'étoffe. D'une oreille lointaine j'entendis que nous étions arrivés à mon étage. Sans nous décoller nous avancions. Mais pour le moment la porte de l'appartement était trop lointaine. Après quelques mètres je me retrouvais projetée contre le mur. Je fus parcourue de frissons et je gémissais une première fois, dans un son déjà long et rauque. Cet effet qu'il avait sur moi, je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Kate.

Cette voix ce n'était pas celle de Rick, impossible il était toujours en train de m'embrasser. Elle m'était pourtant familière. Je repoussais légèrement mon partenaire et essayais de comprendre où j'étais. J'eus un mouvement de surprise en constatant qui m'avait interpellé.

Josh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Je voulais venir te voir, tu n'étais pas à ton appartement donc j'ai attendu.

Rick n'avait pas pipé un mot semblant tout aussi déconcerté que moi.

Que veux-tu Josh ?

Je t'avais ramené un cadeau d'Afrique et tu avais laissé des affaires chez moi. Et puis je voulais te parler.

On s'est tout dit Josh.

Kate, je vais peut être vous laisser on se voit demain ? me demanda Rick.

Je fus très étonnée de son comportement. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé Josh et c'était pour sûr réciproque, en particulier à cet instant.

C'est ça bonne idée, casse toi l'écrivain.

Josh ça suffit, dis-je énervée.

Oh regardez moi sa petite copine en chaleur qui le défend. Toi qui me demandait de ne pas être démonstratif en public car tu étais soit disant pudique. Pudique, mais laisse moi rire. Si je n'avais pas été là vous l'auriez fait à même le couloir.

Très certainement oui Josh, jaloux hein ?

C'était la première intervention de Rick, je comprenais son énervement. Moi-même j'avais envie d'en mettre une à Josh, mais ce n'était pas réellement la solution.

Toi l'écrivain en rut tu la boucles. Bon Kate tu peux pas le faire dégager car là il m'énerve sérieusement.

Non il reste. On va rentrer dans l'appartement tous les trois. J'écoute ce que tu as à me dire et après tu rentres tranquillement chez toi sans faire d'esclandre. C'est compris ?

Pas le choix de toute manière, fit-il en bougonnant.

Je prenais mes clefs dans ma veste et m'avançais vers la porte. A mon goût Josh était un peu trop près de moi, mais je ne disais rien. J'ouvrais la porte, très tendue par la situation. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il se repointe à mon appartement surtout après notre rupture qui avait déjà été assez ferme. Il voulait parler, mais il avait toujours cette attitude extrêmement agressive. Je soufflais en déposant mes affaires.

Josh installe toi j'arrive.

Il alla au salon, tandis que Rick me suivait dans la cuisine. Il n'avait rien dit depuis son sursaut tout à l'heure. Mais il était une fois de plus présent à mes côtés dans ce moment difficile. Je sortais trois bières du frigidaire, elles n'allaient pas être de trop. Il était tout près de moi et me dit :

Kate, si tu veux que je vous laisse parler au calme je peux aller dans ta chambre ou bien sortir. J'imagine bien que ma présence ne doit pas l'apaiser.

Non c'est certain fis-je, mais j'aime autant que tu sois là si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi.

Dur pour moi ? Tu l'as quitté pour moi. Je comprends qu'il soit en furie.

Bon allez on y va.

Pensée personnelle « souviens-toi que cet homme est un trésor » me dis-je. Il était près à me laisser seule avec mon ex si j'en avais ressenti le besoin. La situation était toujours aussi inconfortable mais j'étais épaulée. Arrivée dans le salon, Josh était dans le canapé. Rick s'installa dans un fauteuil, je l'imitais lui faisant face. Je posais les bières sur la table basse enjoignant mes convives à prendre la leur.

Très bien Josh je t'écoute.

J'aimerai que tu me dises la vérité Kate.

Bien sûr, demande-moi et je te répondrai.

M'as-tu trompé avec lui ?

Oui je t'ai trompé Josh.

J'en étais sûr, tu as couché avec lui pendant que j'étais en Afrique.

Non Josh.

Mais tu viens de dire que tu m'avais trompé Kate.

Oui et je peux te le répéter. Je t'ai même doublement trompé.

Explique-toi parce que là je comprends rien.

Selon moi Josh on n'a pas besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un pour le tromper. Je t'ai trompé une première fois en sortant avec toi, en essayant de bâtir une relation alors que tu n'étais qu'un exutoire. Rick m'avait brisé le cœur l'été dernier et je t'ai rencontré. Je ne pensais pas mal agir au départ, je le haïssais et ne voulais plus le revoir. Seulement il est revenu et après avoir lutté en vain je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas le haïr. Pendant tous ces mois ensuite, nous étions ensemble mais je sentais mon cœur retourner vers lui.

Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas seulement rompu avec moi avant ?

Parce que je ne voulais pas à nouveau souffrir par lui.

Non t'as raison, c'est mieux de me faire souffrir moi.

Je suis désolée pour ça Josh.

Oui facile à dire.

Je le pense.

Rick était silencieux, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. Il écoutait toute la conversation qui heureusement avait pris un ton plus calme même si cela restait tendu.

Tu disais doublement ?

Oui. Lorsque tu étais en Afrique Rick et moi nous sommes embrassés.

Ah quand même, il a profité que je n'étais pas dans le coin pour rependre son venin.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Eclaires moi alors.

Ce baiser était pour faire diversion. Ryan et Espo étaient retenus captifs et on a du tromper la vigilance d'un garde.

Je ne te crois pas.

Elle dit vrai Josh, fit Rick d'une voix très calme.

Bon de toute manière il n'y avait que vous deux pour le voir. Et ensuite ?

Ensuite, repris-je, il y a en a eu un autre chez lui mais je l'ai repoussé car j'étais toujours avec toi.

Ne me mens pas Kate, le repousser. Ca se voit que vous ne vous êtes pas vus dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Ca m'étonnerait que tu aies été en mesure de le repousser dans son appartement.

Là encore Josh elle te dit l'absolue vérité.

Et enfin il y a eu le soir où tu es venu ici.

Je m'en doutais.

Josh je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Mais mes sentiments pour lui ont fini par prendre le dessus, contre mon gré au départ. Cependant, ces baisers ont fait éclater la vérité et je n'ai plus réussi à lui mentir, à me mentir.

Très bien, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Merci de ton honnêteté.

C'est normal.

Ecoute je vais pas te dire que je suis ravi car je t'aime et ça me fait mal de voir que tu es partie avec un autre. Quelque part j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre vous, mais je nous pensais plus forts que ça. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter à ton égard l'autre jour ou ce soir, mais j'étais trop furieux.

Les sentiments ça ne se commande pas Josh, lui dis-je.

Non c'est certain, on est bien placés pour le savoir.

Il eut un léger sourire pincé à cet instant. La tension avait chuté d'un cran. Dans le couloir j'avais eu l'impression que nous allions en venir aux mains.

Tu avais d'autres questions ?

Non, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bon je vais rentrer chez moi. J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine au moins.

Je ne répondais pas par respect envers lui, mais tout mon être répondait par l'affirmative.

Bien, bye Josh. Je te souhaite le meilleur.

Bye Kate, sois heureuse.

Il se leva du canapé et prit la direction de la porte. Il n'eut aucun mot pour Rick, mais cela ne me parut pas étonnant non plus. Je le suivais et allais refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois celle-ci fermée, je soupirais un grand coup et revenais vers le salon. Rick c'était levé, il ne dit rien et m'enserra juste la taille de ses bras puissants. Je m'évanouissais dans l'armure qu'il était pour moi et reprenais peu à peu mes esprits.

Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda t-il.

Mieux, j'aime autant l'avoir quitté ainsi et je lui devais la vérité.

KB tu es vraiment extraordinaire.

Je souriais, touchée une nouvelle fois par les mots de cet homme. Ne trouvant pas de réponse je déposais un léger baiser dans son cou tout en me laissant enivrer par son doux parfum.

Tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier ? me demanda-t-il.

A part de toi ?

Vous me flattez lieutenant. Un petit massage ?

Tu connais mes faiblesses.

C'est mon métier que de t'observer. Effectivement j'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais les massages. Et comme ça j'aurai une bonne raison d'abuser de ton corps parfait toute la nuit.

Prétentieux.

Trust me Kate, just trust me.

Il m'avait dit ces derniers mots avec une sensualité affolante, j'étais déjà prise de frissons.

_**Richard**_

Durant le trajet j'étais silencieux et contemplatif. Je n'en revenais toujours pas et avais l'impression de rêver. Je l'avais tant rêvé et aujourd'hui alors que cette relation était encore toute jeune je n'y croyais pas. Je la regardais encore et toujours avec cet air niais comme me l'avait fait remarquer ma fille. Elle me rendit mon regard, souriant aux éclats. Je me mordais la lèvre tellement elle était magnifique, cela n'échappa à sa perspicacité.

Quoi ?

Rien.

Alors pourquoi te mords-tu ?

Tu es tellement belle Kate.

A cet instant j'eus l'impression qu'une étincelle avait traversé ses yeux d'émeraude.

Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Monsieur Castle.

A son tour elle me fit sourire. J'aimais quand elle m'appelait ainsi de toute manière j'aimais à peu près tout ce qui sortait d'elle.

Merci lui dis-je.

Alors ça a été dans la voiture avec Espo ?

Oui il essaie de jouer les entremetteuses !

Raconte.

Elle avait souri, elle était curieuse et voulait savoir à quelle sauce Esposito m'avait cuisiné pendant le trajet entre le Old Haunt et le Zen.

Ben il m'a demandé si j'allais faire une démarche vers toi, maintenant que le gamin à la moto était out.

Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Que je ne savais pas trop avec toi, tu m'avais mis tellement de vestes.

Bien joué. Et alors ?

C'est tout, enfin non il a rajouté que tu étais « hot » en ce moment.

Tu n'as pas sorti ton numéro de mâle alpha jaloux ?

Non je lui ai juste dit que pour moi tu avais toujours été « hot » même avec un col roulé, donc que mon jugement n'était peut être pas des plus objectifs.

Tu t'en es bien sorti. Lanie sait.

Ok, et ça va toi ?

Oui, c'est normal. Elle s'en doutait déjà mais notre attitude de ce soir a confirmé ses soupçons. Et je pense que s'il n'y avait pas eu ta fille hier soir elle m'aurait fait avouer ce que je disais à demi-mots. Mais ne t'en fais pas elle ne dira rien.

Je ne suis pas inquiet. Alors comme ça détective on ne résiste pas aux interrogatoires ? Intéressant…

Castle… ! Je lui avais déjà livré des signes de culpabilité hier soir.

Mon patronyme faisait son retour, ces derniers temps en privé c'était plus rare, mais cela me fit sourire qu'elle l'emploie à cet instant précis.

Ah oui quoi ?

A mon tour j'étais curieux de savoir quelles indices elle avait pu distiller à Lanie lors de leur _girl's night_.

Je l'ai repris quand elle t'a appelé _writer-boy_.

Tu as dit quoi ?

Que tu étais _writer-MAN._

Merci lieutenant.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à destination. La soirée avait été délicieuse, mais dans la mesure où nous ne nous étions pas affichés devant nos amis j'avais très envie de retrouver ma petite amie dans l'intimité de son appartement. Trouver une place à cette heure-ci dans son quartier était complexe, donc au bout de quelques tours elle se résigna et alla dans le garage. La voiture arrêtée je descendais et l'attendais au niveau du coffre, dès qu'elle fut à ma portée je saisissais sa main et nous marchâmes afin de rejoindre les parties communes. Elle appela l'ascenseur, fixant sa bouche je me rendais compte que je ne l'avais pas embrassé depuis notre petite session dans les toilettes du bar.

Lieutenant, nous allons pouvoir attaquer la deuxième partie de soirée.

Je ne sais pas, je t'avoue que je suis un peu claquée.

Cette fois-ci je ne marchais pas, elle n'avait pas su revêtir complètement sa _poker face_ et du coup je comprenais que c'était un stratagème destiné à me piéger une nouvelle fois. Plutôt que de foncer la tête baissée je décidais de continuer le jeu.

Claquée toi ? Je connais un moyen de te montrer que tu es pleine d'énergie.

Ah oui ?

Oh oui lieutenant.

Des faits Castle…je veux des f…

Des faits j'allais en lui donner et sans plus attendre. J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes, les capturant avec toute l'envie qu'elle m'inspirait à chaque instant. Elle me donna admirablement le change et jouait admirablement avec sa langue me faisant lâcher en premier des gémissements. Elle me guida dans la cabine de l'ascenseur sans mettre un terme à notre ballet, définitivement très douée. Ses baisers me rendaient fou, je ne sais pas si c'était elle ou le fait que durant la journée nous n'avions que très peu de contact mais quand elle m'embrassait je sombrais quasi instantanément dans les abîmes du désir. Je l'amenais contre un des murs de l'ascenseur pour la ressentir contre moi, sachant l'effet que cette action aurait sur notre envie. Arrivés à l'étage nous sortîmes de la cabine d'ascenseur sans trop nous détacher et je ne résistais pas à la pulsion de l'amener contre le mur du couloir car la pression de son corps me manquait déjà. A un moment j'entendis une voix qui appelait ma partenaire de son prénom.

Kate.

Elle se détacha de mon baiser et recula légèrement. De mon côté j'essayais d'atterrir et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je reconnus celui qui nous avait interrompus en la personne de son ex petit ami.

Josh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Je m'étais demandé la même chose mais dans des termes un peu moins courtois.

Je voulais venir te voir, tu n'étais pas à ton appartement donc j'ai attendu.

Je me retenais d'intervenir en lui rappelant les règles élémentaires de la courtoisie qui consistent à prévenir la personne quand on veut lui parler, surtout compte tenu du contexte.

Que veux-tu Josh ?

Elle était relativement calme, même si je la sentais un peu fermée à son égard ce qui ne me gênait absolument pas.

Je t'avais ramené un cadeau d'Afrique et tu avais laissé des affaires chez moi. Et puis je voulais te parler.

On s'est tout dit Josh.

_Bam said the lady_ pensais-je. Elle avait séché le petit chirurgien avec tout son talent et je ne retenais pas un sourire de satisfaction. Par respect envers elle je lui demandais :

Kate, je vais peut être vous laisser on se voit demain ?

Cette proposition était un peu à contre cœur, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Après tout ils avaient vécu une histoire. Je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas finie dans les meilleures conditions et même si Kate ne l'avait pas évoqué, je connaissais les effets des ruptures même quand on en est l'instigateur on peut en souffrir.

C'est ça bonne idée, casse toi l'écrivain.

Si je m'étais écouté je lui en aurai collé une, mais c'est le respect que j'avais pour elle qui me retenait.

Josh ça suffit, dit-elle définitivement agacée.

J'étais surpris, elle était montée directement au créneau suite à cette attaque.

Oh regardez moi sa petite copine en chaleur qui le défend. Toi qui me demandait de ne pas être démonstratif en public car tu étais soit disant pudique. Pudique, mais laisse moi rire. Si je n'avais pas été là vous l'auriez fait à même le couloir.

Là il était allé trop loin, je ne pouvais pas garder mon self-control plus longtemps.

Très certainement oui Josh, jaloux hein ?

J'empruntais un ton volontairement provocateur, me rapprochant légèrement physiquement de Kate comme pour marquer mon territoire. S'il voulait jouer au coq je n'allais certainement pas descendre du ring avant de l'avoir mis à plat.

Toi l'écrivain en rut tu la boucles. Bon Kate tu peux pas le faire dégager car là il m'énerve sérieusement.

Là je luttais pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, d'autant que je m'étais entraîné avec Lockwood.

Non il reste. On va rentrer dans l'appartement tous les trois. J'écoute ce que tu as à me dire et après tu rentres tranquillement chez toi sans faire d'esclandre. C'est compris ?

J'avais bien fait de ne pas jouer les mâles alpha, ma petite amie était parfaite ferme tout en restant la plus calme de nous trois. Je soupçonnais en elle une colère montante, mais elle contrôlait histoire de ne pas l'envoyer dans le mur comme elle avait fait valser Simmons dans la vitre sans teint de la salle d'interrogatoire au commissariat.

Pas le choix de toute manière, fit-il en bougonnant.

Elle ouvrait la porte et nous fit entrer. J'étais content qu'elle ait insisté pour que je reste. Je n'aurai pas aimé qu'elle soit seule avec lui. Je ne le pensais pas capable d'être violent physiquement avec elle, mais néanmoins ces propos étaient assez virulents. Ceci dit, quelque part je comprenais. Il était amoureux d'une femme merveilleuse, leur relation était finie.

Josh installe toi j'arrive.

Je restais avec elle, l'accompagnant dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle prit des bières dans le réfrigérateur. Je lui renouvelais ma proposition de les laisser tranquille, ayant bien conscience que ma présence ne devait rien arranger à l'état d'énervement du gamin à la moto.

Kate, si tu veux que je vous laisse parler au calme je peux aller dans ta chambre ou bien sortir. J'imagine bien que ma présence ne doit pas l'apaiser.

Non c'est certain me dit-elle avec un léger sourire, mais j'aime autant que tu sois là si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi.

Dur pour moi ? Tu l'as quitté pour moi. Je comprends qu'il soit en furie.

Bon allez on y va.

Le chevelu était sur le canapé, je choisissais un des fauteuils et Kate alla en face de moi. Elle gérait très bien la distance physique aussi bien vis-à-vis de lui que de moi. Il n'aurait pas été raisonnable qu'elle s'asseye sur mes genoux vu les circonstances. Elle posa les boissons sur la table et je me saisissais assez rapidement de la mienne, sentant que j'allais être spectateur d'une discussion.

Très bien Josh je t'écoute.

Elle dirigeait l'échange avec une fois de plus cette impression de calme. Cependant, ses yeux que j'avais tant observé n'envoyaient pas réellement des bisous à son interlocuteur du moment.

J'aimerai que tu me dises la vérité Kate.

Bien sûr, demande-moi et je te répondrai.

M'as-tu trompé avec lui ?

Il était direct, au moins on ne tournait pas autour du pot et il allait à l'essentiel. Je devais au moins lui reconnaître ça.

Oui je t'ai trompé Josh.

J'en étais sûr, tu as couché avec lui pendant que j'étais en Afrique.

Non Josh.

Mais tu viens de dire que tu m'avais trompé Kate.

Oui et je peux te le répéter. Je t'ai même doublement trompé.

Explique-toi parce que là je comprends rien.

Selon moi Josh on n'a pas besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un pour le tromper. Je t'ai trompé une première fois en sortant avec toi, en essayant de bâtir une relation alors que tu n'étais qu'un exutoire. Rick m'avait brisé le cœur l'été dernier et je t'ai rencontré. Je ne pensais pas mal agir au départ, je le haïssais et ne voulais plus le revoir. Seulement il est revenu et après avoir lutté en vain je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas le haïr. Pendant tous ces mois ensuite, nous étions ensemble mais je sentais mon cœur retourner vers lui.

Les paroles de Kate ne devaient pas avoir le même effet sur Josh que sur moi. J'étais aux anges, prenant ses paroles comme une nouvelle déclaration. J'apprenais aussi qu'elle avait rencontré le chevelu pendant que j'étais dans les Hamptons. Son honnêteté était totale.

Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas seulement rompu avec moi avant ?

Ah ben mon grand tu es peut être sorti avec elle pendant huit mois mais tu n'as pas compris que ta copine était complexe.

Parce que je ne voulais pas à nouveau souffrir par lui.

Non t'as raison, c'est mieux de me faire souffrir moi.

Je suis désolée pour ça Josh.

Oui facile à dire.

Je le pense.

Tu disais doublement ?

Oui. Lorsque tu étais en Afrique Rick et moi nous sommes embrassés.

Ah quand même, il a profité que je n'étais pas dans le coin pour rependre son venin.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Eclaires moi alors.

Ce baiser était pour faire diversion. Ryan et Espo étaient retenus captifs et on a du tromper la vigilance d'un garde.

Je revivais ces moments en l'écoutant me rappelant le torrent émotionnel de ce premier baiser qui n'avait de diversion que le nom tellement nous avions mis tous les deux tous nos êtres dedans.

Je ne te crois pas.

Elle dit vrai Josh, dis-je.

J'avais jugé bon d'intervenir à cet instant pour confirmer les propos de Kate.

Bon de toute manière il n'y avait que vous deux pour le voir. Et ensuite ?

Ensuite, continua-t-elle, il y a en a eu un autre chez lui mais je l'ai repoussé car j'étais toujours avec toi.

Ne me mens pas Kate, le repousser. Ca se voit que vous ne vous êtes pas vus dans le couloir tout à l'heure. Ca m'étonnerait que tu aies été en mesure de le repousser dans son appartement.

C'était l'entière vérité, je ne me souvenais que trop bien comment elle m'avait écarté et qu'à cet instant j'avais pensé que toute forme de relation avec Kate était finie.

Là encore Josh elle te dit l'absolue vérité.

Et enfin il y a eu le soir où tu es venu ici.

Je m'en doutais.

Josh je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Mais mes sentiments pour lui ont fini par prendre le dessus, contre mon gré au départ. Cependant, ces baisers ont fait éclater la vérité et je n'ai plus réussi à lui mentir, à me mentir.

Très bien, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Merci de ton honnêteté.

C'est normal.

Ecoute je vais pas te dire que je suis ravi car je t'aime et ça me fait mal de voir que tu es partie avec un autre. Quelque part j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre vous, mais je nous pensais plus forts que ça. Je n'aurai pas du m'emporter à ton égard l'autre jour ou ce soir, mais j'étais trop furieux.

Bon il se rattrapait sur ses manières un peu olé-olé avec la jeune femme. Je n'allais pas en faire un pote pour autant, mais on devait lui reconnaître ça.

Les sentiments ça ne se commande pas Josh, concéda-t-elle.

Non c'est certain, on est bien placés pour le savoir.

Tu avais d'autres questions ?

Non, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bon je vais rentrer chez moi. J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine au moins.

Elle ne répondait pas, mais Josh comprenait son silence certainement mieux qu'un simple mot.

Bien, bye Josh. Je te souhaite le meilleur.

Bye Kate, sois heureuse.

Elle le raccompagna à la porte et ferma derrière lui, soupirant bruyamment pour évacuer la tension de cette visite imprévue. Elle avait été admirable par son attitude. En y réfléchissant on ne pouvait pas décemment en vouloir à Josh, il voulait juste en savoir plus sur sa relation qui avait connu un arrêt assez brutal. Je l'attendais debout dans le salon, sachant pertinemment que parler était inutile pour l'instant je la prenais dans mes bras, lui rappelant ma présence inconditionnelle. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême mais je la sentis se décontracter sous mon étreinte.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Mieux, j'aime autant l'avoir quitté ainsi et je lui devais la vérité.

KB tu es vraiment extraordinaire.

Elle souriait à nouveau et m'embrassais tendrement dans le cou.

Tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier ?

A part de toi ?

Vous me flattez lieutenant. Un petit massage ?

Tu connais mes faiblesses.

C'est mon métier que de t'observer. Effectivement j'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais les massages. Et comme ça j'aurai une bonne raison d'abuser de ton corps parfait toute la nuit.

Prétentieux.

Trust me Kate, just trust me.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Le chapitre M sera le prochain, en attendant petite séance tendresse et confidences. Romantisme quand tu nous tiens…**_

_**Kate**_

Après avoir fait de moi un brasier en une phrase, il me posa un délicat baiser sur le front au travers duquel je ressentais toute son affection. J'étais partagée à la fois épanouie par tout cela et toujours effrayée par ces nouveaux sentiments qui émergeaient en moi. Il interrompit ma rêverie passagère en me disant :

On ferait peut être mieux de se mettre dans ta chambre pour le massage.

Oui tu as raison.

Il me laissait ouvrir la marche. J'entrais et allumais la lumière.

Je vais chercher l'huile dans la salle de bains. A la rigueur si tu as des bougies allume les et éteins la lumière ça sera plus reposant. Tu as besoin de te décontracter.

C'est toi l'expert.

Je reviens tout de suite, installe toi et enlève ton haut.

Il alla dans la salle de bains, je continuais à sourire comme une adolescente devant son premier coup de foudre. Je sortais les bougies et en disposais sur les tables de nuit, sur la commande afin d'éclairer suffisamment la pièce tout en lui conférant cette ambiance tamisée, propice à la relaxation et à la détente. Une fois fait j'enlevais ma tunique tout en la mettant sur un cintre, retirais mes chaussures et dégrafais mon soutien gorge et m'installais sur le lit à plat ventre. J'avais les yeux fermés et attendais son arrivée, je l'entendis approcher dans la chambre en toute douceur.

Il s'installa sur le lit et ne tarda pas à se mettre en position juste au-dessus de moi. Il commença à me caresser le dos très légèrement et me posa quelques baisers dans la nuque, allant sous mes cheveux me faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois. C'est avec un grognement de frustration que je réalisais que sa bouche avait quitté mon dos. Je compris qu'il ouvrait la bouteille d'huile de massage au son émis par le capuchon et à l'odeur de l'huile qui venait jusqu'à moi.

Tu es bien installée là ?

Oui c'est bien.

Alors c'est parti.

Ses mains enduites entrèrent en contact avec mon dos et il attaquait par mes épaules très et trop souvent tendues. Elles avaient en plus subi une bonne séance de tractions ce matin. De part et d'autre ses quatre doigts faisaient un travail magnifique et ses pouces effectuaient des pressions qui envoyaient les bons signaux. J'aurai aimé lui rendre la pareille, mais je n'étais pas si douée en massage. C'était comme si je me vidais totalement sous son toucher, il me déchargeait de toute ma tension. Presque à cet instant je pouvais ressentir de la fatigue tellement il savait tout enlever de moi. Je me laissais donc aller au rythme de ses pressions dans mon cou. Il changea de zone ensuite et là se fut magique, il avait remis de l'huile et partait du bas de mon dos et remontait tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale en appuyant fermement avec ses deux pouces. Une fois arrivé en haut, il retournait en bas et remontait sans s'arrêter. Les premiers voyages furent presque douloureux, me montrant la tension accumulée. Au fil des passages je me détendais néanmoins. Ses pouces traçaient des sillons brûlants dans mon échine. Ses mouvements toujours appuyés s'accéléraient et contribuaient à accentuer la sensation de chaleur dans mon dos. Il était particulièrement doué il m'avait massé dans le bain et deux fois au commissariat mais là il y mettait toute sa science et son intensité et c'était formidable pour moi. Nous étions silencieux tous les deux pour moi l'instant était magique et j'avais l'impression qu'il prenait du plaisir lui aussi même s'il ne recevait pas à cet instant. Son travail dans ma colonne terminé il trouva une troisième localisation et s'intéressa à mes omoplates. C'était mon point sensible, souvent très tendu. Et il appuya exactement sur les nœuds que j'avais à cet endroit. Il insistait sur le contour, identifiant parfaitement la zone nerveuse à cet endroit toujours avec ses pouces. Comme pour la colonne tout à l'heure les premiers passages étaient presque douloureux, mais à force il arrivait à dénouer la raideur, laissant simplement une sensation de chaleur après son passage. Ce travail sur mes omoplates réussit même à me faire gémir. Je m'abandonnais je laissais entre ses mains mon corps en totale confiance. Il relâcha très progressivement la pression faisant maintenant des petits mouvements circulaires du bout de ses doigts dans le haut de mon dos. Il vint ensuite m'embrasser très délicatement aux endroits qu'il avait massés.

Mmmm Rick c'était divin, merci réussis-je à articuler.

Mon plaisir Kate, mon plaisir.

Il se levait de moi et allait se mettre assis contre la tête de lit, je me retournais doucement et allais contre lui et il entourait immédiatement mon buste nu de ses mains encore chaudes du massage. Je m'abandonnais dans ses bras fermant les yeux, savourant l'instant.

Si j'étais plus douée je te rendrai volontiers le plaisir que tu m'as donné. Je me sens un peu égoïste là, tu me donnes tant.

Mais Kate tu me donnes beaucoup aussi, certainement sans t'en rendre compte. Et je pense que dans les relations humaines on n'a pas besoin de compter qui donne ou qui reçoit, l'important c'est qu'il y ait de l'échange et du respect.

Il me laissait sur place, j'étais interdite et ne savais pas quoi répondre sur le coup.

Un jour il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

Ce que tu as fait ? Rien, tu es juste toi. Une femme merveilleuse belle, incroyablement attirante, intelligente, avec des qualités humaines que j'apprécie.

Il m'embrassa à l'arrière de la tête.

Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Que j'étais un écrivain à succès avec un égo surdimensionné et un casier judiciaire rempli de frasques et qui allait être dans tes pattes ?

Oui un peu de ça bien sûr ! Mais j'ai été impressionnée par la connexion que tu avais établi entre nous. Lorsque nous étions dans la salle d'interrogatoire tu avais fini une de mes phrases, il y avait eu cette lueur dans tes yeux, c'était intense. Et il y a eu ce moment pendant qu'on lisait les lettres de tes fans, que tu as réussi à me décrypter mieux que quiconque auparavant. Et j'ai été tout aussi fascinée qu'effrayée fascinée car tu lisais en moi comme un livre ouvert alors que nous venions de nous rencontrer et effrayée parce que j'ai su à cet instant que tu pouvais rentrer dans cette partie de ma vie que je fermais à tout le monde.

Merci me fit-il.

De ?

De me dire tout ça. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble et de revenir sur ces moments que j'ai ressenti très intenses sur le moment à travers ton regard me comble. Et moi tu sais ce que j'ai pensé lorsque que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Non.

Que tu étais un mystère que je ne résoudrai peut être jamais et évidemment que tu étais excitante. C'est ton côté mystérieux qui m'a donné envie de m'inspirer de toi, ça et le fait qu'après t'avoir vu je n'arrivais plus à te sortir de ma tête. Et quelque part c'est bien que tu m'aies résisté pendant si longtemps. C'était la première fois pour moi tu sais.

Que quoi ?

Que je n'avais pas ce que je voulais. J'ai du me battre pour toi Kate et surtout combattre avec toi pour que tu me laisses ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite place dans ta vie. Mais c'est ce qui nous rend encore plus incroyables aujourd'hui. J'ai aimé te conquérir et j'ai ce sentiment que même aujourd'hui rien n'est acquis, mais qu'on a les moyens de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire ensemble.

« Waouh » pensais-je, certes il était le maître des mots mais il était si touchant. Tous les mots étaient pesés et ressentis au plus profond de lui. L'émotion en moi était intense mais je la laissais me ravager et s'emparer de moi. Mon silence ne lui avait pas échappé.

Kate ? Ca va ?

Oui c'est juste que je me suis laissée emporter par l'émotion de tes mots. Rick je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sûr.

Ca n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ce soir ?

Tu veux dire avec ton ex le gamin à la moto ?

Oui avec Josh.

Même si j'ai eu envie de m'en servir comme punching ball au moment où je l'ai vu et notamment lorsqu'il s'est emporté vis-à-vis de toi, je crois qu'une partie de moi le comprend. Tu sais tu m'as rendu fou quand je t'ai vu avec Demming, quand j'ai compris qu'avec Royce il y avait eu quelque chose, évidemment et surtout avec Josh. Et certains matins je pouvais voir que tu avais passé la nuit avec lui. Ton visage était différent, tu m'attirais encore plus. Je ne vois pas trop comment te l'expliquer.

Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Tu sais tu m'as rendue folle aussi : Meredith, Kyra, Gina, Ellie, Nathalie Rhodes et toutes celles que tu as dragué devant moi.

Avec Nathalie il n'y a rien eu.

Non je sais, mais quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser dans l'ascenseur j'étais furieuse.

Oui j'ai remarqué ça le lendemain et c'était terriblement craquant.

Craquant de me voir jalouse ?

Oui lieutenant, j'aime quand vous êtes possessive.

Evite de me donner trop d'occasions de marquer mon territoire, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Oui madame.

Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?

Your wish is my command detective.

Des faits Rick…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassais passionnément. Nos confidences, nos déclarations à peine déguisées, sa présence ce soir et constante suffisaient à éveiller en moi le brasier. Le baiser s'approfondissait très vite, devenant exigeant. Nos langues se battaient pour le contrôle de l'échange, des sons sortaient de nous et donnaient un indicateur de notre envie. Alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible elle était encore plus forte qu'avant, plus que le premier soir, plus que la veille.

_**Richard**_

Je pensais que la visite imprévue de Josh aurait laissé plus de traces que ça sur elle, bien sûr elle avait été remué mais quelque part la boucle était bouclée et connaissant Kate avoir pu être honnête avec lui devait avoir une certaine importance. Pensant au massage je lui suggérais :

On ferait peut être mieux de se mettre dans ta chambre pour le massage.

Oui tu as raison.

Je la laissais me devancer, n'oubliant pas de quel bois elle était faite. C'était son territoire et même je la trouvais très décontractée à ce sujet je ne souhaitais pas trop m'imposer. La suivant dans la chambre je m'adressais à elle :

Je vais chercher l'huile dans la salle de bains. A la rigueur si tu as des bougies allume les et éteins la lumière ça sera plus reposant. Tu as besoin de te décontracter.

C'est toi l'expert.

Je reviens tout de suite, installe toi et enlève ton haut.

Je la laissais temporairement dans la chambre et rejoignais la salle d'eau. Près de la baignoire je récupérais la bouteille d'huile que j'avais utilisée l'autre jour. Avant de la rejoindre je faisais couler un peu d'eau pour me laver les mains. J'en passais également pour mon visage et calmais ma respiration. Un bon massage passait aussi par l'attitude de celui qui massait. Pour beaucoup c'était un acte à sens unique, mais j'avais toujours pensé le contraire. Il fallait que le « massé » soit suffisamment en confiance pour laisser l'autre car s'il se contractait ça pouvait faire mal. Et si le « masseur » était tendu il ne ferait pas les bons gestes. Me sentant suffisamment serein je reprenais la bouteille et la rejoignais dans la chambre.

Elle était étendue sur son lit, elle avait allumé une quantité impressionnante de bougies parfumées…à la cerise. L'ambiance lumineuse était calfeutrée, la senteur divine, le corps étendu sur le lit toujours aussi magnifique. Je la contemplais m'approchant du lit me disant que j'avais de la chance. Je me positionnais au-dessus d'elle et commençais par la caresser de mes mains. Cela ne faisait pas partie du massage, mais j'avais besoin de retrouver ce contact avec sa peau. Très vite je fus tenter de l'embrasser dans le cou, sa peau était chaude et délicatement parfumée. Je ressentais un sentiment d'extase en plongeant mon nez dans cet endroit si particulier, qui était définitivement un des lieux que je préférais sur terre. Ne souhaitant pas oublier la raison de notre posture je quittais ce nid, elle grogna m'arrachant un sourire et défaisais le bouchon de la bouteille.

Tu es bien installée là ?

Oui c'est bien.

Alors c'est parti.

Je laissais couler quelques gouttes d'huile avant de frotter mes mains pour répartir de manière homogène le corps gras et commençais par ses épaules. Elles étaient très musclées et particulièrement tendues. Je savais qu'elle avait fait une sacrée séance de tractions ce matin et cela se ressentait. Mes doigts faisaient des mouvements allant de ses épaules jusqu'à son cou appuyant relativement fermement pour essayer de défaire les nœuds sous sa peau. Mes pouces eux appuyaient juste en dessous de l'épaule. Son langage corporel me signifiait qu'elle appréciait. Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas et essayait juste de se détendre ce qui me permettait de faire mon entreprise de massage comme il le fallait. Lorsque ses épaules furent suffisamment décontractées je me rendais dans une autre localité de son dos, son épine dorsale. Je découvrais déjà de mes yeux celle de ma compagne, je l'avais déjà vu mais pas suffisamment. Comme tout le reste chez elle, c'était parfaitement dessiné. J'enduisais de nouveau mes mains et positionnais mes pouces au bas de son dos. J'appréciais tout particulièrement de mes yeux à cet instant la coupe de son jean taille basse. Sa chute de reins était démentielle, je sentais mes yeux brûler d'envie à cet instant par cette seule vision. Néanmoins je resté concentré sur ma mission et entamais la remontée de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était là aussi très tendue, mais cela ne me surprenait pas Kate était une nerveuse et même s'il lui arrivait d'extérioriser elle restait les ¾ du temps en contrôle et cela se répercutait directement sur son corps. J'avais pris des conseils de massage il y a quelques années lorsque j'étais allé chez un ostéopathe. Mon métier m'amenait à être très souvent au bureau devant un ordinateur et du coup mon dos souffrait assez souvent de cette position. J'appliquais donc à la lettre les règles enseignées par le médecin. Pour la colonne vertébrale il fallait se servir des seuls pouces, en essayant de tracer une ligne continue qui remontait jusqu'au haut du dos. Une fois au sommet, il ne fallait surtout pas faire le chemin inverse mais se repositionner en bas et recommencer l'ascension de nombreuses fois. Ce mouvement unilatéral avait pour effet de détendre complètement l'échine. Je sentais que cela faisait son effet. Mes mains étaient désormais sèches, mais elle était suffisamment détendue pour que je ne lui fasse pas mal. Cette deuxième zone achevée je m'attelais à l'ultime et pas la moindre : les omoplates et notamment le nerf qui se situait juste dans le creux. Je le cherchais et une fois trouvé j'appuyais dessus de mon pouce le faisant rouler vers le haut, sans revenir en arrière cette fois non plus. Les premiers mouvements me renseignaient sur son état de tension, je n'appuyais pas trop afin de ne pas lui faire mal. C'est seulement quand je sentais le nerf se détendre un peu que j'accentuais l'intensité de mes pressions. Cette zone était particulièrement noueuse chez ma petite amie et j'y passais donc de longues minutes. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui témoignait de sa décontraction. J'appréciais le fait qu'elle m'ait complètement laissé faire, elle la maniaque du contrôle qui me confiait son corps. Cette séance avait été très agréable pour moi, il faut dire que masser un corps si magnifique était un réel plaisir et j'aimais la complicité, l'union que générait cet échange. Je relâchais très progressivement la pression. Je me laissais tenter en lui embrassant les points que mes mains avaient travaillés.

Mmmm Rick c'était divin, merci réussis-je à articuler.

Sa voix était si sensuelle, elle ne savait réellement pas ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi.

Mon plaisir Kate, mon plaisir.

Je me dégageais d'elle, caressant une dernière fois sa chute de reins de mes yeux et m'installais au sommet du lit assis. Elle ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, collant son dos à mon torse, callant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule quant à moi j'enserrais sa fine taille de mes mains. Elle me dit :

Si j'étais plus douée je te rendrai volontiers le plaisir que tu m'as donné. Je me sens un peu égoïste là, tu me donnes tant.

L'honnêteté dont elle avait fait preuve avec Josh avait pour symétrie cette totale sincérité que je découvrais depuis quelques jours. J'étais encore surpris par le fait qu'elle me confie tant.

Mais Kate tu me donnes beaucoup aussi, certainement sans t'en rendre compte. Et je pense que dans les relations humaines on n'a pas besoin de compter qui donne ou qui reçoit, l'important c'est qu'il y ait de l'échange et du respect.

Un jour il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter.

Ce que tu as fait ? Rien, tu es juste toi. Une femme merveilleuse belle, incroyablement attirante, intelligente, avec des qualités humaines que j'apprécie.

Je l'embrassais derrière la tête, dans ses cheveux.

Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Cette question était intéressante. Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier de notre rencontre ainsi que de tous les moments que nous avions partagés ensemble. J'essayais de mettre des mots sur son attitude envers moi ce jour là et tentais :

Que j'étais un écrivain à succès avec un égo surdimensionné et un casier judiciaire rempli de frasques et qui allait être dans tes pattes ?

Oui un peu de ça bien sûr ! Mais j'ai été impressionnée par la connexion que tu avais établi entre nous. Lorsque nous étions dans la salle d'interrogatoire tu avais fini une de mes phrases, il y avait eu cette lueur dans tes yeux, c'était intense. Et il y a eu ce moment pendant qu'on lisait les lettres de tes fans, que tu as réussi à me décrypter mieux que quiconque auparavant. Et j'ai été tout aussi fascinée qu'effrayée fascinée car tu lisais en moi comme un livre ouvert alors que nous venions de nous rencontrer et effrayée parce que j'ai su à cet instant que tu pouvais rentrer dans cette partie de ma vie que je fermais à tout le monde.

Merci lui dis-je.

Une nouvelle fois je lui étais reconnaissant de revenir sur tout ça. Ce n'était tellement pas la marque de fabrique Kate Beckett qui avait plutôt tendance à éluder les évènements ou les choses quand on rentrait dans l'émotionnel.

De ?

De me dire tout ça. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble et de revenir sur ces moments que j'ai ressenti très intenses sur le moment à travers ton regard me comble. Et moi tu sais ce que j'ai pensé lorsque que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Non.

Que tu étais un mystère que je ne résoudrai peut être jamais et évidemment que tu étais excitante. C'est ton côté mystérieux qui m'a donné envie de m'inspirer de toi, ça et le fait qu'après t'avoir vu je n'arrivais plus à te sortir de ma tête. Et quelque part c'est bien que tu m'aies résisté pendant si longtemps. C'était la première fois pour moi tu sais.

Que quoi ?

Que je n'avais pas ce que je voulais. J'ai du me battre pour toi Kate et surtout combattre avec toi pour que tu me laisses ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite place dans ta vie. Mais c'est ce qui nous rend encore plus incroyables aujourd'hui. J'ai aimé te conquérir et j'ai ce sentiment que même aujourd'hui rien n'est acquis, mais qu'on a les moyens de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire ensemble.

Elle était silencieuse, je suivais le rythme de sa respiration en attendant qu'elle se manifeste. Je n'attendais pas forcément qu'elle me dise la même chose, mais au moins que notre conversation continue. Trop impatient par ce silence je m'adressais à elle :

Kate ? Ca va ?

Oui c'est juste que je me suis laissée emporter par l'émotion de tes mots. Rick je peux te poser une question ?

Bien sûr.

Ca n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ce soir ?

Tu veux dire avec ton ex le gamin à la moto ?

Oui avec Josh.

Même si j'ai eu envie de m'en servir comme punching ball au moment où je l'ai vu et notamment lorsqu'il s'est emporté vis-à-vis de toi, je crois qu'une partie de moi le comprend. Tu sais tu m'as rendu fou quand je t'ai vu avec Demming, quand j'ai compris qu'avec Royce il y avait eu quelque chose, évidemment et surtout avec Josh. Et certains matins je pouvais voir que tu avais passé la nuit avec lui. Ton visage était différent, tu m'attirais encore plus. Je ne vois pas trop comment te l'expliquer.

J'avais du mal à lui traduire ce que j'avais ressenti ces matins là. En l'observant je m'étais dit à ces instants « you're so fucking beautiful ». Sa beauté était sublimée après ces nuits où je la savais en compagnie masculine. Et cela avait pour effet d'exacerber mon désir pour elle, ma rage envers son petit ami car je voulais être celui qui la comblait.

Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire. Tu sais tu m'as rendue folle aussi : Meredith, Kyra, Gina, Ellie, Nathalie Rhodes et toutes celles que tu as dragué devant moi.

Avec Nathalie il n'y a rien eu.

Non je sais, mais quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser dans l'ascenseur j'étais furieuse.

Je me rappelais exactement de ses comportements jaloux envers Nathalie et cela me faisait sourire.

Oui j'ai remarqué ça le lendemain et c'était terriblement craquant.

Craquant de me voir jalouse ?

Oui lieutenant, j'aime quand vous êtes possessive.

Evite de me donner trop d'occasions de marquer mon territoire, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.

Le personnage était de retour sur la scène après une séance confidences et retour sur notre passé. Je ne pouvais pas non plus encore lui demander de ne pas freiner par des remarques sarcastiques je savais qu'elle était effrayée par ce qu'elle ressentait.

Oui madame.

Bon et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?

Your wish is my command detective.

Des faits Rick…

J'adorais quand elle me disait ça, mais alors que j'allais la taquiner verbalement elle s'empara violemment de ma bouche, faisant du feu endormi de mon désir un véritable incendie. Elle était très exigeante, nos langues luttaient pour dominer le baiser, s'entrechoquaient, se mordaient, s'aspiraient, se rencontraient. La température avait monté de plus d'un cran en quelques secondes. Une nouvelle fois je pensais qu'elle me rendait littéralement fou.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Merci encore pour les commentaires qui encouragent et stimulent l'écriture. Ce chapitre comme les autres est dédié à celle qui illumine ma vie depuis quelques années, ma muse, ma première lectrice, toujours de bon conseil notamment pour les POV de Kate. Bon place au M, j'espère que cela vous plaira…Peut être ai-je été trop descriptif pour ce chapitre, si c'est trop dites le moi et la prochaine fois – s'il y en a une – ça sera plus soft.**_

_**Je ne suis pas responsable des éventuelles montées de température.**_

_**Kate**_

Ses baisers étaient devenus une drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Nous étions en session depuis de longues minutes. J'avais envie de lui rendre tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner, le massage de tout à l'heure, sa compréhension. Je me mettais donc en tête que la nuit qui était devant nous serait particulièrement inoubliable. Nos étreintes jusque là avaient été formidables, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais à lui et qu'il m'appartenait. Il était toujours en jean/chemise et moi j'avais toujours mon jean. Nous nous embrassions toujours, je parcourais son corps à travers ses vêtements je remarquais qu'il s'attardait sur mon jean. Réduisant l'intensité de notre baiser je me détachais légèrement de lui pour lui dire :

Il a l'air de te plaire mon jean ?

On peut dire ça.

Et qu'a-t-il de particulier ?

Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point ta chute de reins était démentielle.

Démentielle Rick à ce point là ?

Oh oui et bien plus encore.

Il m'avait fixé avec cette intensité qu'il avait parfois tout en me souriant, son regard me magnétisait. J'allais lui répondre mais appuyant dans ma nuque il me rapprocha afin que nos bouches rentrent de nouveau en contact. Elles s'entrechoquèrent et nous laissâmes tous deux échapper un gémissement de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre. Nos corps encore vêtus se cherchaient frénétiquement, tout en gardant le tempo du baiser je le fouillais de mes mains, froissais sa chemise laissant parfois entrevoir sa peau. Me détachant de lui, je le fixais dans les yeux lui disant :

Quelqu'un ici est bien trop habillé.

Il souriait alors que je m'attaquais à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Mes mains caressaient la peau découverte au fur et à mesure. Je faisais sciemment durer les choses afin de le faire languir. Une fois tous les boutons ouverts je retournais sur sa bouche pour la goûter de nouveau et faisais glisser la chemise le long de ses épaules, appréciant la fermeté de son corps et cette force qui s'en dégageait.

Sans me cacher je m'étais toujours rangée du côté des filles qui aimaient les plaisirs de la chair. Cette position était souvent délicate à tenir en société, ces filles là étant souvent qualifiées de garce alors qu'un homme dans le même cas était un Don Juan. Voilà une des raisons supplémentaires qui expliquaient que pour moi l'égalité des sexes c'était du flan. Bref, je sentais qu'avec lui je pouvais littéralement me montrer sous ma vraie nature, je ne serai pas jugée.

Nos baisers ce soir étaient particulièrement ardents, comme tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur et le couloir des sons s'échappaient de nous. Nous n'avions plus à nous contrôler comme durant la journée. Le fait que nous devions nous tenir au calme au 12ème rendait les moments intimes encore plus explosifs. Nous roulions sur le lit, provoquant des frictions entre nos deux corps. Ce que j'aimais avec lui c'est qu'en dépit du désir urgent que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, rien n'était fait à la va-vite. Nous prenions notre temps, augmentant encore plus notre envie.

A un moment nous arrêtâmes de rouler sur le lit et je me stabilisais au-dessus de lui cherchant une nouvelle fois avidement sa bouche. Inconsciemment je me mis à onduler du bassin sur lui, son envie déjà naissante ne fit que croître à cet instant. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, alors que je me rapprochais à l'extrême de lui ma poitrine touchant son torse, il les passa dans mes cheveux intensifiant par là même l'implication de nos bouches. Je gémissais longuement et bruyamment dans sa bouche.

Rick mords-moi, lui dis-je en tendant mon cou.

Il me fit rouler et se retrouvait à son tour sur moi. Avant d'accéder à ma requête il m'embrassa de nouveau puis fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à mon cou. Avec toute sa science il aspirait ma peau. Alors que son intensité était déjà assez forte, je faisais pression de ma main sur sa nuque pour qu'il y aille encore plus. C'était une affaire de possession, je savais pertinemment que le lendemain j'aurai une marque mais je voulais lui signifier que j'étais à lui, notamment après l'épisode Josh de ce soir. Son aspiration comme les précédentes m'avait fait quitter la terre, j'étais plus ou moins inconsciente, abandonnée dans mon plaisir. Ma tête était complètement basculée à l'arrière et je le laissais entièrement faire. Le temps pour moi c'était arrêté, lorsqu'il relâcha la pression après de longues minutes j'émis un grognement de frustration. Cette dernière fut apaisée lorsque ses lèvres reprirent le chemin des miennes. Je caressais son dos pendant qu'il m'embrassait. Plaçant stratégiquement mes jambes je le faisais de nouveau rouler pour me retrouver sur lui. J'embrassais son torse, explorant toutes les zones de mes mains avant de les embrasser. Je descendais inexorablement vers la ceinture de son jean. Celui qu'il avait mis aujourd'hui était particulièrement bien coupé, épousant toutes les formes de mon partenaire, tout particulièrement à cet instant. Je ne doutais pas que j'avais un sourire victorieux lorsque je défaisais la boucle de sa ceinture. Là aussi comme pour la chemise je faisais trainer les choses, histoire de le rendre complètement fou. Le bouton avait cédé, je descendais maintenant la fermeture éclair en le fixant dans les yeux. Lui intimant l'ordre de se lever légèrement je faisais descendre son jean jusqu'à ses genoux. Il portait aujourd'hui un caleçon violet en soie. Ce tissu cachait très mal l'évidence de son désir.

Tout en embrassant son nombril je laissais errer mes mains sur lui, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses m'approchant mais ne touchant jamais la partie la plus sensible. Avec mes dents je m'emparais de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et le faisais glisser. J'essayais de maintenir le contact visuel ne voulant rien rater de sa réaction à cet instant là. Visiblement l'effet escompté de ma part était largement atteint. Comme quelques nuits auparavant je m'emparais de sa virilité, au contact de ma bouche je l'entendis gémir. J'aimais le posséder ainsi, jouant de son plaisir et j'en retirai également beaucoup. Une fois de plus je voulais lui signifier cette possession, le fait que je lui appartenais et qu'il était mien. Je voulais l'emmener dans un autre monde tout comme lui seul était capable de le faire. Je continuais ainsi, ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux et caressaient de temps à autre ma nuque. Je sentais son corps se crisper quelque peu. Néanmoins je continuais mon action déterminée à lui faire plaisir. J'entendis une voix presque lointaine me dire :

Kate arrête ça tout de suite, sinon je ne vais pas être capable de me retenir.

J'interrompais momentanément mon action et lui dis :

Rick je te veux comme ça.

Sans attendre d'approbation de sa part je retournais à mes activités. Cette fois-ci il laissa échapper un râle profond, j'étais sur la bonne voie. Je redoublais d'intensité pour lui faire atteindre le point culminant.

Oh god Kate.

Son plaisir avait été accompagné par cette phrase, prononcée du bout de ses lèvres. Je remontais vers lui, parsemant son corps de baisers. J'arrivais à son cou où je m'attardais quelques minutes aspirant très légèrement sa peau. Alors que j'allais intensifier il mit ses mains autour de mon visage et me ramena à lui. Il caressa mon menton de son seul pouce avant de laisser nos bouches se retrouver. Il commença à me caresser la poitrine, qui ne mit pas longtemps pour réagir. Son toucher m'électrisait en un seul instant. Sa bouche prit le même trajet que ses mains quelques instants auparavant m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Jugeant mon traitement sur ma poitrine finit pour le moment il descendit et me parsema le ventre de baisers.

C'est avec ses dents qu'il s'attaqua à me défaire les boutons de mon jean, le tout m'envoutant de son regard bleu. Il fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes l'envoyant par terre dans la chambre. J'étais à présent en sous vêtements devant lui. Avec le bout de ses doigts il me parcourut entièrement, redessinant les contours de mon tatouage de ses doigts. Comme tout à l'heure, sa bouche reprit le même itinéraire. Ne m'enlevant pas mon sous-vêtement il glissa sa main effleurant mon intimité. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que j'étais déjà émoussée. Il m'ôta mon dernier vêtement à cet instant. Je l'aidais soulevant mon bassin afin qu'il puisse y arriver. Il m'embrassa les cuisses de chaque côté, se rapprochant de ma féminité. Il était d'une douceur et d'une délicatesse étonnante. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux il déposa un léger baiser à mon centre. Puis il souffla légèrement, comme pour apaiser le feu qui était en moi. Je tremblais comme une feuille tellement mon désir était intense. J'eus un frisson intense au moment où sa langue entra en contact avec cette partie si sensible.

J'ondulais mon bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements et mes mains fouillaient ses cheveux. Sa langue composait une mélodie parfaite, il variait les tempos me faisant décrocher des sons plus ou moins aigus. J'étais déjà haletante face aux actions de mon partenaire. Me mordant la lèvre j'appelais son nom « Rick ». Ses doigts vinrent me fouiller avec science tandis que sa langue continuait toujours ses actions. Je fermais les yeux sous cette vague de plaisir intense qu'il savait me délivrer. Je ne retenais pas mes gémissements de satisfaction, sachant l'effet qu'ils avaient sur lui. J'étais déjà aux portes du plaisir et lorsqu'il intensifia ses mouvements je culminais, ma respiration était littéralement affolée. Mes yeux se plissais tellement mon corps était irradié de plaisir. Il entamait la remontée faisant trainer sa bouche sur moi, m'électrisant encore. Sa barbe maintenant plus que naissante frottait sur ma peau et m'envoyait des décharges. Je le fixais me mordant la lèvre inférieure le trouvant magnifique. J'essayais de m'humidifier la bouche, elle était sèche. Enfin il arriva à la hauteur de mon visage et je l'entraînais tout de suite dans un baiser exigeant et bruyant. Nous entamâmes une nouvelle longue session de baisers. Nos corps se touchaient toujours et cherchaient perpétuellement à s'effleurer, s'attiser. Je sentis contre ma cuisse le désir de Rick renaître. Ses talents d'amant faisaient définitivement mon bonheur.

Rick déjà ?

C'est toi qui fais ça Kate. Tu me fais trop d'effet.

Il replongeait une main au sud et constatant que j'étais prête à le recevoir il s'immisça en moi. Nos yeux se fixaient au moment de cette union et nous lâchâmes simultanément un soupir. Nous étions de côté sur le lit, il se saisit d'une de mes jambes et l'inclina contre lui, changeant l'angle pour nous. Le rythme pour l'instant était calme, mais ses poussées étaient appuyées. Je caressais son visage, définitivement stimulée par cette jeune barbe. Le regardant à cet instant je me demandais comment j'avais pu résister pendant trois ans. Alors que nous ne nous étions pas embrassés depuis un moment je fondais sur sa bouche tout en faisant pression sur lui afin de me retrouver au dessus. Je voulais mener la danse. Il me laissait complètement guider la valse de nos corps. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos. J'étais à 90° sur lui rendant l'angle particulièrement appréciable pour nous deux. Pendant de longues minutes je naviguais à flots réguliers, je prenais les mains de Rick, entrelaçant nos doigts et les mettais au dessus de sa tête. Nous étions unis comme jamais à cet instant. La fusion de nos bouches complétait le tableau.

Kate ?

Mmm…

Tourne-toi.

Sa voix était autoritaire et comme précédemment cela me laissait sur place. Il avait compris que je sur-réagissais lorsqu'il avait de tels comportements. Nos corps se détachaient et je m'exécutais. Rick vint se placer juste dans mon dos et se fraya à nouveau un passage. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de sensations dans cette posture. Il faut dire que les dimensions de mon partenaire étaient parfaites pour que les impressions soient maximales pour moi. Si jusqu'à présent notre rythme avait été assez calme, Rick accéléra le tempo.

Oh god Kate tu es parfaite.

Sa voix était suave à cet instant contribuant à accroître mon état d'excitation. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas voir mon partenaire, mais je comprenais que pour lui la posture était appréciable. Ses mains étaient dans mon dos, le caressant il s'attardait sur ma chute de reins, emprisonnant parfois mes hanches de ses mains. L'étreinte durait à mon plus grand plaisir. Rick ne retenait pas ses mouvements, m'arrachant les premiers cris. Je lui donnais beaucoup d'indication sur mon état de satisfaction. Il nous fit encore changer de posture, m'allongeant sur le lit et surélevant une de mes jambes sur son épaule. L'angle était démentiel pour nous deux. Je sentais qu'ainsi nous allions à nouveau pouvoir atteindre les sommets du plaisir. Il reprenait la même cadence que précédemment, son regard intense planté dans le mien. Je l'encourageais laissant mon bassin aller à la rencontre du sien. Les impulsions données par Rick faisaient vibrer le lit conter le mur.

God Rick.

J'arrivais à prononcer ces deux mots souhaitant signifier à mon partenaire que l'instant pour moi était magique. Nous étions proches tous les deux et je cédais la première sous les assauts de Richard. Bien que transportée dans une nébuleuse de plaisir je continuais de l'accompagner afin qu'il atteigne lui aussi le paroxysme de son plaisir. Je caressais sa joue et l'embrassais alors qu'il intensifiait encore ses poussées, prolongeant mon état de grâce.

Kate.

Il prononçait mon prénom en fermant les yeux à l'instant fatidique. Il se laissait retomber sur moi et j'appuyais ma main sur sa nuque souhaitant le rapprocher à l'extrême de moi. Nous étions tous les deux haletant, j'embrassais délicatement le haut de sa joue.

Wow, dis-je.

Waouh me répondit-il en replongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je lui souriais et il replongeait sa tête dans mon cou et embrassait l'endroit qu'il avait marqué quelques heures plus tôt. Nos corps étaient moites, mais pour le moment je voulais savourer et ne surtout pas briser le contact entre nous.

_**Richard**_

Avec Kate je redécouvrais le plaisir d'embrasser et je ne m'en lassais pas, il y avait tellement de choses c'était tendre, passionné, électrisant, chaud. Le fait de vivre cette relation cachée décuplait tous les moments que nous passions ensemble, les rendant unique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kate et moi empruntions le chemin d'une nuit ensemble mais c'était tout comme. J'étais toujours aussi impatient de la découvrir, de l'aimer, de la combler. Ses mains étaient très présentes sur moi, son toucher appuyé et intense. De mon côté je la parcourais insistant sur son superbe jean. Je ne me défaisais pas de la vue que j'avais eue tout à l'heure en la massant de sa chute de reins. Elle s'en aperçut et mettant un terme provisoire au baiser elle me dit :

Il a l'air de te plaire mon jean ?

On peut dire ça.

Et qu'a-t-il de particulier ?

Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point ta chute de reins était démentielle.

Elle ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point elle était magnifique. Même si elle était consciente d'avoir un corps plaisant elle ne captait pas l'impact de celui-ci ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable.

Démentielle Rick à ce point là ?

Oh oui et bien plus encore.

Je bloquais mon regard dans le sien, souhaitant lui signifier que je pesais tous mes mots. J'aurai pu disserter longuement avec elle sur tout ce qu'elle était pour moi, mais je préférais le lui montrer. Je maintenais une pression à l'arrière de sa tête forçant le contact entre nos bouches. A la première sensation nous libérions tous les deux un cri de plaisir. Les petits gémissements de Kate avaient un effet redoutable sur moi, me rendant littéralement ivre et fou. Je voulais à chaque minute de ma vie l'entendre. J'étais encore habillé, Kate quant à elle avait toujours son jean sur elle. Nos enveloppes charnelles se cherchaient, étaient attirées comme des aimants l'une envers l'autre. Ses mains fourrageaient mon torse avec vigueur, et elle plissait le tissu de ma chemise me faisant frissonner. Mettant à nouveau un terme à notre baiser elle me dit tout en me fixant intensément :

Quelqu'un ici est bien trop habillé.

Elle était torride, voilà ce que je pensais. Une fois de plus j'en avais rêvé pendant trois années, mais je me rendais compte que j'avais eu raison de m'attarder sur elle. Elle entreprit de me défaire de ma chemise tout doucement. Alors qu'il y a quelques jours elle me l'avait arraché, elle était d'une lenteur affolante ce soir. Son regard brillant me détaillait, et quand elle eut fini elle reprit contact avec ma bouche tout en me défaisant complètement de ma chemise. Ses yeux étaient fermés, l'intensité de son baiser énorme et elle m'enlevait ma chemise avec science, semblant connaître parfaitement mon corps.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans nos contacts ce soir, Kate était réellement impliquée comme si elle y mettait toute son âme. Nous étions tous deux très expressifs, lâchant des bruits qui donnaient une très bonne idée de notre envie. Je savais d'avance que cette nuit allait être particulière. Nous ne tenions pas en place, parcourant le lit dans toute sa largeur roulant l'un sur l'autre tout en nous embrassant. Les cheveux de Kate lissés ce matin étaient maintenant complètement ébouriffés, son visage parcourut par le désir elle était renversante. Bien qu'encore habillés nos bassins se cherchaient déjà, tentant d'avoir des contacts appuyés.

J'étais déjà essoufflé en raison de notre agitation et nous décidâmes d'arrêter de rouler sur le lit, Kate arrêta au moment où elle était sur moi. Je savais qu'elle aimait dominer aussi, alors je la laissais d'autant que j'avais une vue démentielle d'elle. Mais avant que j'ai pu la détailler d'avantage elle me dévorait de sa bouche, accompagnant son baiser d'une douce danse de son bassin sur le mien. Cette action eut pour conséquence de faire culminer chez moi un désir déjà présent. Je la parcourais de mes mains, ne me lassant pas de toucher son corps. Voulant accentuer notre baiser j'allais dans ses doux cheveux et pressais de toutes mes forces. Elle eut à cet instant un long et grave gémissement à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Elle me surprit en me demandant :

Rick mords-moi, me dit-elle dégageant à l'extrême son cou.

Afin de satisfaire la demande de ma compagne j'inversais les positions, me retrouvant sur elle pour que mon emprise soit maximale. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que j'aille directement dans son cou, mais je retournais un instant à sa bouche vermeille avant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsque je me retrouvais dans son cou j'étais transporté par son odeur, la douceur et le fruité de sa peau. Emprisonnant sa fine peau entre mes lèvres je commençais à l'aspirer et sentais tout de suite sa réaction. Je mettais la pression maximale sachant que ma partenaire pouvait le supporter. Elle chercha à accentuer encore plus en appuyant fermement à l'arrière de ma tête pour que l'intensité soit plus forte. Cela ne faisait pas de doute, demain elle aurait une trace extrêmement visible. Mais je ne relâchais pas la pression dans la mesure où la demande émanait de la belle. Je le sentais totalement abandonnée dans l'acte, j'avais déjà compris que cet acte lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Sa tête était renversée, elle cherchait toujours à agrandir l'espace pour moi, tendant sa peau à l'extrême et rendant l'aspiration délicieuse. Je commençais à avoir un goût de sang dans ma bouche alors je relâchais progressivement l'emprise de ma succion, Kate râla à cet instant et cela me fit sourire. Je retournais sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains traçaient des sillons dans mon dos. A cet instant elle nous fit de nouveau rouler et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois sous elle. Elle déposa une quantité affolante de baisers chauds et humides sur mon torse, ses mains précédant les voyages de sa bouche. Mon désir grandissait encore et ma compagne se rapprochait dangereusement de la partie sud de mon corps. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent à cet endroit là, son visage eut cet éclair carnassier et victorieux qu'elle avait parfois certainement ravie de me mettre dans de tels états. Elle s'attaqua à me défaire ma ceinture et tout comme tout à l'heure pour ma chemise elle était d'une lenteur affolante. Son envie était à coups sûrs aussi puissante que la mienne, mais elle voulait prendre son temps. Après tout nous avions toute la nuit devant nous. Avec la même lenteur elle défit le bouton de mon jean et ma braguette. D'un regard elle me faisait comprendre que je devais lever le bassin afin qu'elle puisse faire glisser mon jean. J'obéissais en bon élève et elle le fit arriver jusqu'à mes genoux. Elle découvrait mon sous vêtement du jour ainsi que l'avancée de mon désir.

Mais elle n'en fit pas cas immédiatement, préférant d'abord torturer mon nombril l'embrassant, immisçant sa langue agile dedans, laissant ses mains me parcourir. Avec l'envers de ses doigts elle me caressait l'intérieur des cuisses, me donnant des frissons mais stoppait sa progression dès qu'elle arrivait à proximité de mon entrejambe. Lorsqu'elle prit entre ses dents l'élastique de mon caleçon je dus retenir un cri, elle était démentiellement torride. Tout en accomplissant son action elle ne lâchait pas le contact visuel et cela m'émoustillait au plus haut point. Même si je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle prévoyait pour la suite des évènements, je fus surpris lorsqu'elle me prit dans sa bouche chaude, du coup je laissais échapper un gémissement. Jamais une femme ne m'avait apporté autant, je la laissais jouer la partition qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Elle contrôlait complètement mon désir et la connaissant je savais que cela lui plaisait. Je caressais ses cheveux ne trouvant pas le courage de faire autre chose à cet instant, tellement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur mon plaisir était forte. Je me crispais, voulant me retenir afin de ne pas céder sous sa caresse buccale ce qui était particulièrement délicat vu son implication. Elle avait perçu ma contraction, mais n'en fit absolument pas cas. Alors j'essayais d'une voix étranglée de la raisonner.

Kate arrête ça tout de suite, sinon je ne vais pas être capable de me retenir.

Sa réponse me scotcha sur place.

Rick je te veux comme ça.

Elle reprit ses manœuvres savantes, je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts sous le plaisir intense des actions de Kate. Elle amplifia même son œuvre, et n'arrivant plus à lutter je me laissais aller en lui disant :

Oh god Kate.

Elle était différente ce soir, je ne savais pas si c'était la visite de Josh qui avait changé la donne mais son comportement vis-à-vis de moi était différent. Mongtomery l'avait qualifié de tigresse en salle d'interrogatoire, elle était une lionne ce soir. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir connu un tel plaisir. Elle faisait le chemin inverse sur mon corps, remontant à ma bouche non sans me gratifier de nombreux baisers. Dans mon cou elle marquait une pause, emprisonnant ma peau dans ses lèvres très légèrement. Sa bouche était chaude. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce qu'elle intensifie son action, ayant du mal à me remettre du précédent décrochage alors de mes mains je pressais de part et d'autre de son visage pour la faire remonter à hauteur de ma bouche. Je laissais trainer mon pouce sur son menton tout en appréciant la pureté et la perfection de son visage. Très vite je laissais ma bouche retrouver la sienne et nous nous épanouissions à nouveau mutuellement. Je sentais sa poitrine contre moi et j'avais envie de retrouver cette partie là de sa féminité. Alors je laissais d'abord mes mains amorcer la visite, l'effleurant du bout des doigts pour la faire réagir et faisant suivre le même trajet à ma bouche quelques instants plus tard. Kate ne masquait absolument pas ses réactions, gémissant et pressant derrière ma tête. Je continuais mon voyage sur son corps, découvrant à nouveau son corps parfaitement sculpté, ses abdominaux bien dessinés et dévorais son ventre de ma bouche.

Comme elle tout à l'heure j'usais de mes dents pour lui défaire son pantalon en essayant de bloquer nos regards. Je voulais étudier toutes ses réactions. J'arrivais à défaire le jean et le faisais coulisser sur toute la longueur de ses jambes que je redécouvrais avec le même émerveillement que le premier soir. J'envoyais le pantalon par terre, posant mes yeux sur son dernier vêtement. J'admirais mieux son tatouage ce soir grâce à la lumière des bougies, m'amusant à suivre le tracé de mes doigts et de ma bouche. Je glissais ma main sous le tissu souhaitant connaître l'état de ma partenaire. Je souriais constatant l'avancée de son désir. Ne souhaitant pas la faire languir plus que ça à cet instant je faisais descendre doucement son sous-vêtement. Elle accompagnait mon geste soulevant son bassin parfait. Je déposais des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses m'approchant dangereusement du cœur de sa féminité. Sentant son désir urgent je soufflais un peu d'air pour essayer de la soulager. Mes mains la caressant à cet instant, je la sentais trembler. Je laissais ma langue entrer en contact avec elle sachant que ça serait une délivrance pour elle.

Elle était tout sauf passive à cet instant ondulant légèrement son corps et me décoiffant de ses mains. Elle ne me guidait pas mais participait à mon action et à ses caresses je devinais qu'elle appréciait. J'essayais de lui rendre l'intense plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. Je me laissais guider par la gamme des sons qui sortaient d'elle. Lorsque j'entendis mon nom je compris qu'elle avait besoin de plus. Tout en continuant mon exploration de la langue je la visitais de mes doigts. Je vis à cet instant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. Cette vision suffit à m'encourager à poursuivre, intensifiant encore plus mon action pour la faire décrocher littéralement. Son souffle était irrégulier et bruyant, elle émettait des sons me rendant complètement fou. Lorsqu'elle lâcha un cri je comprenais qu'elle avait atteint son plaisir. Je savourais encore l'instant avant de remonter. Tout comme elle j'atteignais lentement le haut de son corps accompagnant mon trajet de baisers. Une fois nos visages l'un en face de l'autre je constatais qu'elle me fixait avec une intensité impressionnante, tout en se mordant. C'est elle qui initia à cet instant le baiser. Nos langues s'emmêlaient avec un plaisir toujours supérieur. Je la désirais à nouveau alors que nos corps s'effleuraient :

Rick déjà ?

C'est toi qui fais ça Kate. Tu me fais trop d'effet.

Ne voulant pas la blesser je me rendais au sud pour m'assurer qu'elle pouvait m'accueillir. Constatant que c'était le cas et tout en la bloquant du regard je m'insérais en elle. J'étais déjà en extase à cet instant tellement j'aimais cette femme. Notre étreinte fut différente notre désir étant moins urgent que les fois précédentes. Nous nous faisions face et je pouvais ainsi la voir différemment caressant la courbe délicieuse de son corps, inclinant une de ses jambes contre moi. Elle me caressait le visage, s'attardant sur ma barbe, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre le bleu et le vert étaient unis, j'avais en face de moi certainement la plus belle chose au monde. Elle m'entraîna dans un nouveau baiser et changea la position en appuyant, elle se retrouvait sur moi. Je lui laissais complètement la gestion du tempo me régalant de la vue que j'avais sur elle. Elle était assise sur moi et j'admirais sa carrure, sa finesse. Son rythme était parfait à cet instant et permettait la communion parfaite de nos deux êtres. Lorsqu'elle mêla nos mains je comprenais qu'elle souhaitait que nous soyons soudés, l'instant était particulier. Après un nouveau baiser et pensant à sa chute de reins qui n'avait pas quitté mon esprit depuis le massage je l'interrogeais :

Kate ?

Mmm…

Tourne-toi.

Mon ton avait été assez dominateur, mais j'avais compris qu'elle me l'autorisait en privé. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux alors qu'elle accédait à ma demande. Alors qu'elle était en place je bloquais à nouveau sur cette chute de reins et la possédais. Cette vue pour moi était imprenable et particulièrement délicieuse. J'en profitais pour accélérer le rythme, cherchant à lui faire comprendre l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Oh god Kate tu es parfaite.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour moi à cet instant. Une fois de plus elle ne restait pas passive m'accompagnant de délicieux mouvements de bassin alors que je la caressais. Bien que la position soit parfaite, l'absence de contact visuel me manquait. C'était une des spécificités de ma relation avec Kate, le regard. Même si nous avions mis trois ans à céder l'un à l'autre nos regards s'étaient déjà séduits depuis le premier jour. C'est pourquoi je la remettais sur le lit, me plaçant au dessus d'elle et prenant une de ses jambes sur mon épaule. Notre étreinte durait maintenant depuis un long moment. Cette nouvelle posture était fabuleuse et aux sons qui émanaient de nous je comprenais que nous nous acheminions vers une seconde vague de plaisir. Je gardais un tempo soutenu sachant qu'elle pouvait largement le tenir. Son bassin continuait de chercher le mien, provoquant des frictions intenses.

God Rick.

Elle avait lâché cette phrase avec une voix hallucinante, faisant culminer mon désir au plus haut point. Je ne voulais plus entendre mon prénom d'une autre façon jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elle arriva au plaisir en premier, je sentais son corps parcouru de convulsions mais elle ne m'abandonnait pas à cet instant, et me caressant et m'embrassant m'accompagna sur les sentiers du plaisir absolu. J'étais très stimulé par ses actions et arrivant au graal je lâchais dans un râle profond.

Kate.

Je fermais les yeux, ravagé par un plaisir intense et retombais sur le corps de ma partenaire. Nous étions trempés tous les deux, elle faisait pression de sa main à l'arrière de ma tête et j'étais au plus près d'elle à cet instant. Nos respirations étaient affolées par le plaisir, elle m'embrassait tendrement me disant :

Wow.

Waouh repris-je me forçant à la regarder à cet instant.

Elle me sourit et je me laissais retomber sur elle, plaçant des baisers sur son cou marqué. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitions bouger à cet instant, nos corps n'en auraient certainement pas été capables.

_**Allez bonne douche !**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires comme toujours et de la bonne réception du précédent chapitre. Je craignais que ça soit un peu trop descriptif. En espérant que ça continue de vous plaire.**_

_**Kate**_

Rick.

Mmm ?

On n'est pas mauvais tous les deux.

Je dirai même qu'on est plutôt bons.

Il m'avait répondu en rigolant, son corps toujours contre le mien. Il avait raison, nous étions formidables ensemble je me redemandais à cet instant pourquoi nous avions autant lutté, peut être justement la peur de quelque chose de si fort. Je repartais dans mes songes, encore toute endolorie par le plaisir.

Kate ?

Oui ?

Il est quelle heure ?

Je regardais le réveil avant de lui répondre.

5h30…

Un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage en voyant l'heure très avancée. La journée au boulot allait être longue.

On a fait les fous toute la nuit.

On peut dire ça oui.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Tu sais bien que oui.

Après mon accord, il s'asseyait sur le lit me tenant la main et me regardant dans les yeux. Il avait la mine fatiguée et je devinais que mes traits devaient être tout aussi éprouvés.

Je t'ai trouvé différente cette nuit.

Comment ça ?

Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer. Les autres fois c'était déjà super avec toi, mais là c'est comme si tu y étais toute entière et je me demandais si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Josh tu veux dire ?

Oui…

Sa voix avait été légèrement hésitante, décidemment il me connaissait par cœur. Je ne pouvais pas tricher avec lui toutes mes actions étaient parfaitement comprises et entendues par mon partenaire.

Effectivement je pense que ça a un rapport. Tu sais je ne suis pas la spécialiste quand il s'agit des sentiments et je voulais te faire comprendre après la visite de Josh que j'étais vraiment avec toi, que je ne regrettais pas du tout mes actes. Et vu que pour le moment on ne se montre pas au grand jour je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen.

Kate, tu sais ton comportement quand il était là m'a beaucoup touché. Je sais que tu es sincère et que tu vas à ta vitesse. Et sache que je suis entièrement à toi… je t'aime Kate.

Rick…

Je me sentais mal, de tels mots pour moi étaient difficiles à sortir et je n'étais pas encore à ce stade là de l'aveu.

Non ne dis rien.

Il m'embrassait comprenant que je n'y étais pas encore avec cette fois-ci une tendresse démesurée.

Merci Rick, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Always Kate, always.

Always Rick.

Je l'embrassais tout légèrement du bout de mes lèvres.

Petit déjeuner beauté ?

Oui je suis affamée.

Pour changer, dit-il en souriant. Pas de sport ce matin détective ?

Je crois que j'ai largement accompli ma dose de sport pour la journée.

Alors va te doucher pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner.

_So domestic _Ricky.

Avoue que tu aimes ça.

Je ne me plains pas…bon je vais à la douche.

Je me levais du lit, sentant dans mon dos son regard sur moi. Dans la commode je sélectionnais un ensemble de sous-vêtements pour la journée. Ramassant mon jean par terre, je décidais qu'il pourrait encore faire une journée. Dans la penderie je trouvais un haut bordeaux. Avant d'aller dans la douche je jetais un coup d'œil au miroir. Dans mon cou j'apercevais le chef d'œuvre de Rick dans mon cou, recouvrant la marque violacée de mes doigts. Je n'allais pas aujourd'hui chercher à la masquer, façon d'afficher que je n'étais pas à prendre.

Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir été à même de lui donner le change dans l'expression de ses sentiments. Au fond de moi très certainement je le ressentais, mais c'était encore trop dur. J'avais confiance en lui, mais il me fallait encore du temps pour verbaliser mes émotions à ce niveau là. J'espérais seulement qu'il soit patient et qu'il comprenne mon handicap sentimental.

Sous la douche je me détendais, l'eau avait un effet relaxant et me remettait d'attaque pour cette nouvelle journée. Nous n'avions pas été très raisonnables de veiller toute la nuit, mais en même temps c'était merveilleux.

Une fois lavée je sortais et me séchais les cheveux, ce matin je ne prenais pas la peine de les lisser et me contentais de les relever laissant tomber deux mèches de part et d'autre. J'enfilais ensuite mes vêtements du jour et me maquillait. Le maquillage avaient tendance à faire ressortir mon état de fatigue mais de toute manière j'aurai beaucoup de mal à le masquer. Enfin prête je ressortais de la salle de bains, passais par la chambre où je retrouvais Richard.

Le petit déjeuner est prêt, j'ai fait le lit et tu es divinement belle.

Merci Monsieur Castle. Tu prends ta douche ici et je t'attends pour le petit déjeuner ?

Oui bonne idée. Je passerai au loft pour me changer avant d'aller au commissariat.

Il m'embrassait avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Je sortais quant à moi de la chambre et descendais dans le salon. Il avait tout préparé et la table était dressée je souriais en regardant la table. En l'attendant je m'installais sur le canapé et fermais les yeux histoire de me reposer un peu. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder, repensant à l'intensité de ma vie ces derniers jours. Les vacances dans les Hamptons me semblaient de plus en plus nécessaires, il fallait que je me pose pour considérer la nouvelle tournure que prenait mon existence.

Kate ?

La voix de Rick m'arracha de mon songe, j'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux il avait remis son jean et avait sa chemise encore ouverte.

On déjeune ? demandais-je ne souhaitant pas m'attarder sur mes récentes pensées.

Oui.

J'allais dans la cuisine préparer notre premier café de la journée. Celui-ci prêt nous passâmes à table, nous étions plutôt silencieux certainement en raison de l'absence de sommeil. Du coup le petit déjeuner ne prit pas trop de temps. Je débarrassais et allais faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps là Rick boutonnait sa chemise. Je faisais ensuite un saut dans la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents. De retour dans le salon Rick m'attendait assis devant la cuisine.

Je prends un taxi et on se retrouve au 12ème ?

Non je t'accompagne au loft, tu prends te change et on repart ensemble si tu veux ?

Ok parfait pour moi, mais on va arriver ensemble ?

Tu iras chercher les cafés comme ça j'aurai cinq minutes d'avance sur toi.

Ok boss.

Alors allons-y.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de prendre une veste de cuir dans l'entrée et me saisissais de mes clés de voiture. Une fois au garage et dans celle-ci je m'adressais à lui :

Rick pour ce matin ?

Je te l'ai dit Kate c'est bon tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu n'es pas prête.

Et ça ne te gêne pas que je n'en sois pas là ?

Kate déjà tu as enfin accepté que quelque chose soit possible entre nous, tu te confies plus facilement et tu me fais perdre la tête à chaque instant alors crois-moi ça ne me gêne absolument pas.

Seul lui savait me toucher ainsi par ses mots. Une nouvelle fois j'étais émue à l'extrême par la compréhension qu'il m'offrait.

Vous êtes exceptionnel Richard Castle.

Nous arrivions déjà au loft, je me garais laissant les feux de détresse n'étant pas impeccablement stationnée. Je sortais avec Rick de la voiture. Nous montâmes à l'appartement. Rick ouvrait la porte et je le suivais.

Bonjour les enfants nous accueillit Martha.

Bonjour mère.

Bonjour Martha, tenez je vous ai rapporté votre jean je l'ai lavé.

Bonjour Kate, vous n'auriez pas du.

Elle m'embrassa, me fixant soudainement.

Martha que vous arrive-t-il ?

Kate ce ne sont pas mes oignons mais vous avez une vilaine marque dans le cou.

Ah…fis-je en rougissant.

Maman tu vois bien que tu embarrasses Kate.

Pardon ma chère.

Ce n'est rien Martha.

Bon je vais me changer rapidement et j'arrive dit-il s'adressant à moi.

Ok, je vais aller voir Alexis elle est dans sa chambre Martha ?

Oui tout à fait.

Rick montait, je le suivais cette fois-ci je n'entrais pas dans sa chambre ne souhaitant pas le retarder et j'avais à cœur d'aller voir Alexis notamment vu les évènements récents pour elle. Je m'avançais vers la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente et frappais.

Oui ?

Alexis c'est Kate, je peux entrer ?

Oui Kate entre.

J'ouvrais la porte et pénétrais dans la chambre. Je me dirigeais vers elle et l'étreignais.

Ca va Alexis ?

Oui impeccable. Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatiguée ?

Oui j'ai pas trop dormi cette nuit, fis-je légèrement gênée.

L'adolescente n'insista pas comprenant certainement les raisons de mon absence de sommeil.

Alors avec Ashley ça s'est passé comment ?

Ben j'ai décidé de lui donner une seconde chance, mais il sait qu'il doit faire très attention car je ne lui pardonnerai pas éternellement.

En tout cas je t'ai trouvé très bien avec lui hier. Tu as été ferme comme il le fallait.

Merci encore à toi pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Je t'en prie Alexis.

Tu sais je pense qu'il faudrait que j'en parle à papa tout de même. Est-ce que ce soir vous pouvez venir tous les deux ici ?

Oui bien sûr, mais tu ne préfères pas discuter seule avec lui ?

Non j'aime autant que tu sois là.

Si c'est ton souhait alors je serai là.

Ok super merci Kate.

Je lui répondais dans un demi sourire.

Kate ?

Sa voix à cet instant était légèrement inquiète.

Oui Alexis ?

Ton cou ? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

Une nouvelle fois je rougissais et ne savais pas trop quoi répondre.

C'est papa qui t'a fait ça ?

Oui Alexis, mais ce n'est rien. N'en parlons pas tu veux bien ça me gêne un peu.

Désolée Kate, c'est juste qu'il est difficile de ne pas remarquer cette marque.

Nous entendîmes un bruit à la porte.

Oui papa entre fit Alexis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rick qui venait de se changer. Comme moi il avait gardé le même jean et portait une chemise noire avec l'envers du col, de la boutonnière et des manches gris. Il était une nouvelle fois très élégant.

Je ne vous dérange pas vous deux ?

Non on discutait fis-je.

Papa, j'ai demandé à Kate si vous pouviez venir manger ici ce soir. Elle est d'accord, ça te va ?

Si ça va à Kate, aucun problème. Je suis prêt en tout cas tu veux on y va.

Oui ok parfait. Alexis on te dépose en passant ?

Non c'est gentil mais Ash vient me chercher.

Ok, alors bonne journée. On se voit ce soir.

Oui. Bonne journée Kate, bonne journée papa.

Bonne journée ma puce.

Nous ressortions de la chambre, en passant devant la sienne Rick me dit :

Je vais prendre une veste et j'arrive.

Ok.

Je l'attendais sur le seuil de la porte, il ne tarda pas à revenir et nous descendîmes au salon.

Mère on y va, on vient ici ce soir.

Très bien fils, par « on » dois-je entendre que Kate sera parmi nous ce soir.

Oui Martha je serai là, répondis-je.

Ce sera avec plaisir très chère. Bonne journée à vous les enfants.

Bonne journée Martha.

A ce soir maman.

Nous quittâmes le loft dans les minutes suivantes, dans l'ascenseur Rick me tenait la main.

Kate pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à masquer la marque dans ton cou ?

Pour que tout le monde comprenne que j'appartiens à quelqu'un. Ca te dérange ?

Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça me surprend quelque peu. Tu n'as pas peur d'être prise d'assaut par les gars au poste ?

Qu'ils essaient et on verra, répondis-je assez sûre de moi.

Mmm détective j'aime quand vous êtes ainsi.

Il m'embrassa alors que nous sortions de la cabine de l'ascenseur. Nous retrouvions la voiture pour nous rendre au commissariat. Je mettais la radio afin d'écouter les nouvelles du jour. Quinze minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés à destination, je trouvais une place devant le 12ème. A présent nous ne pouvions plus avoir d'attitudes explicites dans la mesure où des officiers étaient devant le bâtiment.

Tu vas chercher les cafés et on se retrouve en haut.

Oui patron, me dit-il tout sourire.

Je lui rendais son sourire tout en sortant de la voiture. Nos chemins se séparèrent à cet instant et j'entrais dans le poste, appelant l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'étage j'empruntais le couloir menant aux bureaux. Mes deux collègues étaient déjà là lorsque je passais devant eux.

Salut les gars.

Salut boss, me fit Javier.

Salut Kate, tenta Ryan.

Ryan hier soir était une chose, ici on est au boulot donc tu oublies ce genre de familiarité compris ?

En disant cela je m'étais penchée quelque peu sur le bureau de mon collègue.

Enregistré patron. Mais dis-moi Beckett on dirait que tu as eu une nuit torride. Qui est la victime ?

A cet instant je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Heureusement je fus sauvée par l'arrivée de mon partenaire.

Bonjour tout le monde.

Salut bro, lança Espo.

Hey mec, dit Ryan.

Lieutenant, dit-il en me saluant et me tendant mon café.

Salut Castle, merci.

Hey Castle, toi l'expert vise un peu le cou de Beckett.

Ryan ça suffit.

Alors lieutenant, on n'assume pas ses nuits de folie, me dit Rick sur un ton plutôt provocateur.

Il était proche de moi physiquement.

Alors faites moi voir ça Beckett.

Il avait posé une de ses mains dans mon cou, j'étais électrisée par son seul toucher essayant de garder ma contenance au maximum.

Mais vous êtes folle lieutenant.

Il jouait définitivement, je reprenais un peu le jeu en main en lui lançant une véritable bombe.

Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose Castle à propos des « folles » comme vous les appelez…le sexe est incroyable.

A voir sa mine déconfite ma petite phrase avait eu son effet. J'avais repris les propos qu'il avait eus au début de notre partenariat. Je me rendais néanmoins compte que j'y étais peut être allée un peu trop fort sur ce coup là. M'excuser aurait pu paraître étrange à cet instant, tout particulièrement devant nos collègues.

Ne vous en faites pas lieutenant, je le sais très bien.

Il l'avait dit de manière intense en me fixant, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui me retrouvais déstabilisée par le missile lancé par mon partenaire.

Wow, wow calmez-vous vous deux dit Espo.

Notre collègue n'avait pas tort, nous avions tous les deux dépassé les limites et moi la première.

Excusez-moi Castle.

Moi de même lieutenant.

La tension paroxysmique quelques secondes avant avait soudainement chuté suite à l'intervention relativement autoritaire d'Esposito. Rick n'y était pour rien, j'avais été agacée par Ryan et du coup c'est mon partenaire qui avait pris. Nous allâmes nous asseoir après nous être respectivement excusés.

_**Richard**_

Rick.

Mmm ?

On n'est pas mauvais tous les deux.

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver la phrase de ma partenaire, alors que mon corps et mon esprit essayaient encore de se remettre de la précédente session.

Je dirai même qu'on est plutôt bons.

Une nouvelle fois depuis quelques jours je me faisais la remarque que tout était d'une simplicité avec elle. J'étais surpris car ce n'est vraiment pas l'impression qu'elle m'avait donné depuis toutes ces années. Kate était une cérébrale, une maniaque du contrôle j'avais donc pensé que dans le privé elle analyserait tout, or là elle se montrait tellement différemment. Cette nuit j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour nous, c'est pourquoi je l'interrogeais :

Kate ?

Oui ?

Il est quelle heure ?

Elle se tourna vers le radioréveil sur la table de nuit et après avoir consulté l'heure me répondit :

5h30…

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en apprenant l'heure. Et je lui disais :

On a fait les fous toute la nuit.

On peut dire ça oui.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Tu sais bien que oui.

Me positionnant à côté d'elle pour la voir je voulais l'interroger sur ce que j'avais ressenti pendant l'acte, elle avait été différente selon moi.

Je t'ai trouvé différente cette nuit.

Comment ça ?

Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer. Les autres fois c'était déjà super avec toi, mais là c'est comme si tu y étais toute entière et je me demandais si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

Josh tu veux dire ?

Oui…

J'avais néanmoins hésité à lui poser la question. Même si elle faisait preuve de plus d'ouvertures, elle restait la plupart du temps Kate et donc une femme qui n'aimait pas toujours qu'on la questionne sur de tels sujets. Mais encore une fois sa réponse me surprit :

Effectivement je pense que ça a un rapport. Tu sais je ne suis pas la spécialiste quand il s'agit des sentiments et je voulais te faire comprendre après la visite de Josh que j'étais vraiment avec toi, que je ne regrettais pas du tout mes actes. Et vu que pour le moment on ne se montre pas au grand jour je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen.

Kate, tu sais ton comportement quand il était là m'a beaucoup touché. Je sais que tu es sincère et que tu vas à ta vitesse. Et sache que je suis entièrement à toi… je t'aime Kate.

Les mots fatidiques étaient sortis de ma bouche. Je m'en voulais presque tout de suite ayant peur de sa réaction. Elle s'ouvrait déjà beaucoup, sa réponse avait d'ailleurs été sentimentale et je savais qu'elle n'en était pas encore à ce stade là et je ne voulais en aucun cas la brusquer de peur de faire dix pas en arrière.

Rick…

Son ton traduisait son trouble et mes craintes se confirmaient. J'essayais de me rattraper en lui disant :

Non ne dis rien.

Souhaitant mettre un terme à ce flottement gênant je l'embrassais délicatement. C'était un baiser d'amour, qui redisait les mots qui m'avaient échappé mais dans un langage que pour le moment elle acceptait plus.

Merci Rick, me dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Always Kate, always.

Je l'avais fixé, répétant notre phrase. Ce mot allait bien au-delà pour moi, mais nous nous l'autorisions c'était notre déclaration à nous.

Always Rick.

Elle avait répété ceci à son tour, me détaillant de ses magnifiques yeux verts et m'embrassant tendrement.

Petit déjeuner beauté ?

Oui je suis affamée.

Pour changer, dit-il en souriant. Pas de sport ce matin détective ?

Je crois que j'ai largement accompli ma dose de sport pour la journée.

Je me faisais la même réflexion, la journée s'annonçait relativement longue suite aux prolongations de cette nuit.

Alors va te doucher pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner.

_So domestic _Ricky.

Elle ne m'appelait que très rarement par ce genre de sobriquet. A mon souvenir c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle l'empruntait dans le privé.

Avoue que tu aimes ça.

Je ne me plains pas…bon je vais à la douche.

Alors qu'elle quittait la scène de nos ébats entièrement nue, je la dévorais de nouveau du regard. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette vision de ce corps que je chérissais tant. Elle était très à l'aise, elle pouvait l'être, et était à présent en train de sélection ses vêtements pour la journée. Je l'observais ne perdant aucune miette de cet instant d'intimité de ma partenaire. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains et je me levais à mon tour du lit, ramassant mon caleçon pour l'enfiler et commença par faire le lit. Je me rendais ensuite dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je trouvais du pain au congélateur que je mettais dans le four afin de le décongeler je pressais des fruits pour faire un jus et en couper d'autres pour les manger à côté. Une fois ceci achevé je retournais dans la chambre afin de pouvoir la voir lorsqu'elle sortirait de la salle de bains.

J'espérais que ma déclaration ne la perturbe pas trop, mais sur le moment je n'avais réellement pas contrôlé mes paroles et ce que je pensais au fond de moi était sorti tout naturellement. J'attendais donc sur le lit perdu dans mes pensées et m'autorisais à fermer les yeux pour essayer de me reposer un peu. Nous avions du travail aujourd'hui sur l'enquête et j'espérais qu'elle avance enfin. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre presqu'aussi magnifique que nue dans son jean et son haut. Elle avait les cheveux relevés et deux mèches encadraient son visage parfait une fois de plus elle était à tomber. Je lui dis :

Le petit déjeuner est prêt, j'ai fait le lit et tu es divinement belle.

Merci Monsieur Castle. Tu prends ta douche ici et je t'attends pour le petit déjeuner ?

Oui bonne idée. Je passerai au loft pour me changer avant d'aller au commissariat.

Je l'embrassais avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bains, laissant trainer une main sur sa hanche et me délectant déjà de son parfum. J'avais un œil pour mon reflet dans le miroir et ne pouvais que noter mes traits étirés par la fatigue. Cela se voyait sur nos têtes que nous n'avions pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Peut être que notre secret ne tiendrait plus longtemps auprès de nos collègues maintenant qu'ils savaient que Kate n'était plus avec le médecin. Je filais sous la douche réglant la température relativement chaude pour ne pas trop me brusquer. Après m'être savonné et rincé je fermais l'eau chaude ne laissant qu'un jet d'eau froide me recouvrir le corps histoire de me revigorer et d'essayer de me donner du tonus. Dans la chambre je ramassais mon jean et l'enfilais et remettais ma chemise sur les épaules. Je rejoignais ma campagne en bas, elle semblait complètement perdue dans un autre monde je l'appelais donc pour l'avertir de ma présence dans la pièce.

Kate ?

A l'entente de son nom elle ouvrait les yeux.

On déjeune ? me demanda-t-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'interroger sur son état.

Je comprenais qu'elle n'avait pas pour le moment envie de revenir dessus. Je devinais néanmoins à quoi elle songeait.

Oui.

Elle prépara le café avant de me rejoindre à table. Elle était complètement ailleurs, certainement dans ses pensées et je n'osais pas la tirer de cette torpeur. Le manque de sommeil jouait certainement aussi dans ce silence. Le repas consommé elle débarrassa et lava nos affaires. Pour ma part je boutonnais enfin ma chemise qui était restée ouverte. Alors qu'elle était remontée dans sa salle de bains je l'attendais assis sur le tabouret devant la paillasse. Lorsqu'elle revint je lui demandais :

Je prends un taxi et on se retrouve au 12ème ?

Non je t'accompagne au loft, tu prends te change et on repart ensemble si tu veux ?

Ok parfait pour moi, mais on va arriver ensemble ?

Tu iras chercher les cafés comme ça j'aurai cinq minutes d'avance sur toi.

Ok boss.

Alors allons-y.

Elle m'embrassait et se saisissait sur un porte manteau à l'entrée d'une de ses nombreuses vestes en cuir. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture elle me dit :

Rick pour ce matin ?

J'étais étonné qu'elle revienne dessus aussi rapidement.

Je te l'ai dit Kate c'est bon tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu n'es pas prête.

Et ça ne te gêne pas que je n'en sois pas là ?

Kate déjà tu as enfin accepté que quelque chose soit possible entre nous, tu te confies plus facilement et tu me fais perdre la tête à chaque instant alors crois-moi ça ne me gêne absolument pas.

Vous êtes exceptionnel Richard Castle.

Elle me touchait. Bien sûr elle n'était pas à ce niveau là, néanmoins elle se préoccupait de savoir comment j'allais personnellement suite à cet incident et j'appréciais. Nous étions en bas de mon appartement et Kate arrêta la voiture, stationnant sur le trottoir sachant que nous n'en aurions pas pour longtemps. Nous arrivions au loft, mère était là pour nous recevoir.

Bonjour les enfants.

Bonjour mère.

Bonjour Martha, tenez je vous ai rapporté votre jean je l'ai lavé.

Je souriais devant ce côté-là de Kate.

Bonjour Kate, vous n'auriez pas du.

Alors qu'elle étreignait ma petite amie, je vis mère faire un mouvement de recul et ma compagne le nota tout de suite également.

Martha que vous arrive-t-il ?

Kate ce ne sont pas mes oignons mais vous avez une vilaine marque dans le cou.

Effectivement le haut ne Kate ne cachait absolument rien de la morsure qu'elle m'avait commandé. L'autre jour elle avait mis du maquillage et un tissu pour cacher, mais là il n'en était rien.

Ah…dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle était gênée par cette remarque de la part de ma chère mère.

Maman tu vois bien que tu embarrasses Kate.

Pardon ma chère.

Ce n'est rien Martha.

Bon je vais me changer rapidement et j'arrive dis-je à Kate.

Ok, je vais aller voir Alexis elle est dans sa chambre Martha ?

Oui tout à fait.

Je continuais à apprécier l'attitude de Kate envers ma fille. Je repensais à cette mystérieuse soirée de la veille où Alexis avait dormi chez Kate et je m'interrogeais de nouveau sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Je grimpais à l'étage suivi de Kate qui se dirigea vers la chambre de ma fille tandis que j'entrais dans la mienne pour me changer. En ouvrant la porte j'eus un regard pour mon lit dans lequel j'aurai volontiers fait un stage, mais nous devions nous rendre au commissariat.

Sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas m'attendre j'essayais de me dépêcher, prenant des affaires propres dans mon dressing. Je ne changeais pas le jean. Le chemise du jour serait noire avec des touches de gris. Je m'habillais dans la salle de bains mettant ma chemise et mon caleçon de la veille au sale. Je me brossais les dents et me peignait négligeant toujours l'étape rasage dans la mesure où elle semblait apprécier. Je me mettais une crème anti cernes histoire d'atténuer les poches que j'avais sous les yeux. Si Kate m'avait vu je me serai fait traiter immédiatement de métrosexuel.

Prêt, je me rendais dans la chambre de ma fille non sans frapper à la porte ne souhaitant pas interrompre une conversation peut être privée.

Oui papa entre fit Alexis.

J'ouvrais la porte, retrouvant les deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient toujours plus complices l'une et l'autre. Je vis que Kate détaillait ma tenue, j'aimais lorsqu'elle m'inspectait ainsi.

Je ne vous dérange pas vous deux ?

Non on discutait me dit-elle.

Papa, j'ai demandé à Kate si vous pouviez venir manger ici ce soir. Elle est d'accord, ça te va ?

Si ça va à Kate, aucun problème. Je suis prêt en tout cas tu veux on y va.

Oui ok parfait. Alexis on te dépose en passant ?

Non c'est gentil mais Ash vient me chercher.

Ok, alors bonne journée. On se voit ce soir.

Oui. Bonne journée Kate, bonne journée papa.

Bonne journée ma puce.

Nous ressortions ensemble de la chambre, passant devant la mienne j'informais Kate :

Je vais prendre une veste et j'arrive.

Ok.

Elle m'attendait et nous descendîmes ensuite tous les deux.

Mère on y va, on vient ici ce soir.

Très bien fils, par « on » dois-je entendre que Kate sera parmi nous ce soir.

Oui Martha je serai là, répondit-elle.

Ce sera avec plaisir très chère. Bonne journée à vous les enfants.

Bonne journée Martha.

A ce soir maman.

Nous quittâmes le loft dans les minutes suivantes, dans l'ascenseur je savourais le bonheur de pouvoir lui tenir la main sachant que ces instants allaient s'arrêter très prochainement.

Kate pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à masquer la marque dans ton cou ?

Pour que tout le monde comprenne que j'appartiens à quelqu'un. Ca te dérange ?

Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça me surprend quelque peu. Tu n'as pas peur d'être prise d'assaut par les gars au poste ?

Qu'ils essaient et on verra, me dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Mmm détective j'aime quand vous êtes ainsi.

Je l'embrassais alors que nous sortions de l'ascenseur, pour certainement le dernier baiser de la journée. Nous retrouvions la voiture pour nous rendre au commissariat. Kate alluma la radio où nous entendions les dernières actualités new-yorkaises et internationales. Quinze minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés à destination, elle se garait juste devant le 12ème.

Tu vas chercher les cafés et on se retrouve en haut.

Oui patron, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me souriait, me comblant de bonheur. Des officiers du 12ème étant devant, nous ne pûmes échanger un autre baiser. Une fois en dehors de la voiture je prenais une direction habituelle pour moi le matin, celle du Starbucks pour acheter notre dose de café.

Bonjour Monsieur.

Bonjour.

L'habituelle ?

Oui ça sera parfait, merci.

Pendant que la serveuse préparait nos boissons je rêvassais.

Et voilà bonne journée monsieur.

A vous aussi.

Armé de mes cafés en main je reprenais l'itinéraire pour rejoindre le poste et montais dans l'ascenseur m'amenant à l'étage de la brigade criminelle. Je m'approchais du petit groupe formé par les trois détectives.

Bonjour tout le monde.

Salut bro, lança Espo.

Hey mec, dit Ryan.

Lieutenant, dis-je à Kate en lui tendant son café.

Salut Castle, merci.

Elle avait été aimable, cependant je percevais une lueur d'agacement dans son regard qui n'était pas présente lorsque je l'avais quitté.

Hey Castle, toi l'expert vise un peu le cou de Beckett.

Je comprenais que l'agacement perçu était lié à l'attitude de Ryan qui avait évidemment remarqué le suçon que Kate avait dans le cou.

Ryan ça suffit.

Elle l'avait foudroyé du regard en lui disant cette phrase de manière très autoritaire. Je n'aurai pas aimé être à sa place à cet instant. Cependant, je rentrais dans le jeu initié par mon collègue taquinant Kate.

Alors lieutenant, on n'assume pas ses nuits de folie.

Je constatais que nous étions très proches. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas je continuais.

Alors faites moi voir ça Beckett.

J'avais mis une main de son cou caressant presque la marque que je lui avais faite.

Mais vous êtes folle lieutenant.

Je jouais et pour une fois j'avais initié le jeu. Mais au vu du regard foudroyant qu'elle m'adressa je compris que j'étais allé trop loin et que ça allait chauffer sévèrement pour moi.

Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose Castle à propos des « folles » comme vous les appelez…le sexe est incroyable.

Elle m'avait scotché sur place, m'empruntant une réplique que j'avais eue en parlant de Meredith au début de notre partenariat. Seulement elle m'avait provoqué alors je lui répondais :

Ne vous en faites pas lieutenant, je le sais très bien.

Cette fois-ci je ne l'avais pas laissé gagné la joute, lui portant un coup fatal. J'étais quelque peu inconscient de me comporter ainsi avec elle, mais sur le coup j'avais un peu perdu la rationalité. J'étais rentré dans le jeu de Ryan car ne pas le faire aurait été suspect, mais je n'avais pas su m'arrêter et là le jeu était devenu dangereux.

Wow, wow calmez-vous vous deux dit Espo.

C'est notre collègue hispanique qui essaya de calmer la houle entre nous deux. Nos collègues ne l'avaient pas remarqué mais nous étions très proches physiquement et personnellement je luttais pour ne pas l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un silence se fit entre nous deux et Kate prenant un peu de distance physique parla :

Excusez-moi Castle.

Moi de même lieutenant.

La tension était retombée presque aussi vite qu'elle avait augmenté. Heureusement qu'Espo était intervenu à cet instant car nous n'avions pas été raisonnables sur ce coup là. Je soufflais quelque peu essayant de décompresser. Il faudrait certainement que nous reparlions de ce petit incident en privé, mais pour le moment nous faisions comme si de rien n'était. Kate initia la marche vers son bureau, je la suivais sentant les regards de Rya n et Esposito derrière nous.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai fait un petit voyage qui m'a redonné de l'inspiration ! Pour me faire pardonner il est assez long et vu que j'ai du décalage horaire je vais en profiter pour écrire cette nuit la suite.**_

_**Kate**_

Nous étions retournés à mon bureau et j'étais encore passablement agacée par la situation. Je m'en voulais finalement de m'être déchargée de ma tension sur Richard, après tout il n'y était pas pour beaucoup. Certes, il avait répondu au jeu de Ryan, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'est moi qui souhaitais que cette relation ne soit pas étalée, or il avait répondu comme il l'aurait fait avant. Mais en me l'admettant j'étais encore sous le choc de sa déclaration de ce matin et de la taquinerie de mon collègue. Au final j'étais entièrement responsable de cette dernière, j'avais demandé à Rick de me marquer et j'avais délibérément décidé ce matin de ne pas masquer cette trace. C'était un peu comme si je m'enfermais dans une prison que j'avais moi-même construite. En bref, rien n'était clair dans ma tête je ne voulais pas déclarer ma relation et en même temps je faisais tout pour montrer que j'étais avec quelqu'un. Ayant avoué ma rupture à mes collègues il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas songé que Josh soit responsable de cette marque. Lorsque j'étais avec lui, j'avais toujours porté des cols roulés les jours où j'étais ainsi marquée.

Alors que ces pensées me traversaient la tête je fixais mon écran d'ordinateur, évitant au maximum le regard de mon partenaire. Vaquero notre seul suspect sur l'affaire Pit n'arrivait que dans l'après midi, ce qui voulait dire que nous n'avions toujours rien à nous mettre sous la dent en attendant. Je pensais aux futures vacances dans les Hamptons et me décidais à aller en parler au capitaine afin de lui demander la permission de prendre quelques jours lorsque l'affaire serait close. J'avertissais d'abord Rick :

Je vais aller voir le capitaine Castle.

Est-ce que je dois venir avec vous lieutenant ?

Non ça ira merci.

Je me levais ensuite de ma chaise, il n'avait pas demandé plus de détail et me rendais vers le bureau de mon supérieur. Frappant à la porte et l'entrouvrant légèrement je demandais :

Capitaine je peux vous parler quelques minutes ?

Beckett, oui bien sûr entrez.

J'entrais donc refermant la porte derrière moi, nul besoin que les commères entendent ma conversation.

Que puis-je pour vous lieutenant ?

J'aimerai si possible prendre quelques jours de vacances.

Bien évidemment, mais tout va bien Kate ?

A l'instar de Rick auparavant lorsqu'il m'appelait Kate c'est qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il est vrai que demander des jours de congés n'était pas réellement ma marque de fabrique depuis que j'étais au 12ème.

Oui, j'ai juste envie de prendre quelques vacances, de souffler un peu.

Vous avez des soucis ? Vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler ?

Non capitaine, tout va bien. C'est juste que ma vie a été un peu intense ces derniers temps avec les nouveaux remous dans l'affaire de ma mère et je ressens le besoin de faire un break.

Je comprends, mais si j'insiste Kate c'est que je trouve que vous avez une petite mine ces derniers temps et particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Je manque un peu de sommeil, mais rien de grave chef.

Si vous le dites. Vous voulez partir quand ?

Une fois que nous aurons bouclé l'affaire Pit si possible.

Tout à fait. Alors vous avez beaucoup de jours de côté, si vous prenez une dizaine de jours maintenant est-ce que ça vous semble correct ?

Plus que correct, je crois que ça sera une première.

Je vous le confirme ! dit-il en souriant. Des projets particuliers ?

Non pas réellement mentais-je. Je vais peut être aller voir mon père quelques jours et partir en dehors de la ville.

Une virée à moto ?

Vous me connaissez trop bien chef.

Alors que nous discutions j'eus un regard pour l'extérieur et vis que Rick était en pleine discussion avec Ryan et Esposito. Je soupçonnais le sujet qui devait concerner notre petit échange de tout à l'heure. Le pauvre se retrouvait dans une situation délicate une nouvelle fois par ma faute.

Bon alors une fois que l'affaire est soldée vous êtes libres. Au fait où en êtes-vous ?

Nous suspections dans un premier temps l'ami de la locataire, mais nous avons vérifié son alibi et il tient. Notre nouvelle piste solide est un associé du petit ami, mais qui ces derniers jours était en dehors de la ville. Il rentre cet après midi, donc nous allons pouvoir l'interroger.

Et la famille ?

Les gars ont contacté la famille, mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment de relation avec leur fille.

Et la locataire ?

Toujours à Atlanta pour son travail. Je vais d'ailleurs la rappeler elle m'avait demandé de la tenir au-courant des évolutions de l'affaire.

Parfait lieutenant. Et n'oubliez pas ma porte est ouverte si vous avez besoin de parler.

Merci capitaine.

J'étais touchée par sa présence. Il allait vraiment falloir que je pense à faire des nuits plus complètes un de ces jours. Je ressortais et à peine arrivée dans l'espace des bureaux Ryan et Espo cessèrent leur conversation avec Rick. Je regardais ce dernier l'interrogeant du regard et il me fit comprendre qu'il m'en parlerait plus tard. Je me rasseyais à mon bureau et me décidais d'appeler Mélinda afin de l'informer des suites de l'affaire. Je préférais attendre quelques minutes avant de discuter en privé avec Rick afin que les gars ne se fassent pas trop d'idées.

Alors votre discussion avec le capitaine ? me demanda-t-il.

Normalement les gars ne nous entendaient pas à cette distance mais nous gardions le vouvoiement par sécurité, ces deux là avaient les oreilles bien aiguisées surtout lorsque nous ne croulions pas sous le travail.

J'ai demandé des jours de congés pour pouvoir prendre des vacances.

Et alors ?

Je prendrai dix jours une fois l'affaire résolue.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je crois que nous étions aussi impatients l'un que l'autre de pouvoir se retrouver tous les deux, en dehors de la ville, pouvant profiter de notre relation sans se cacher.

Castle, je vais rappeler Mélinda Major la petite amie de Tray.

Ok lieutenant.

Je recherchais dans le dossier le numéro de cellulaire de l'avocate et l'appelais.

Allô ?

Bonjour mademoiselle Major, lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New-York.

Oui bonjour lieutenant je me rappelle de vous. Vous avez du nouveau ?

Nous n'avons pas bouclé l'affaire, cependant je peux vous dire que votre petit ami Christian ne fait plus partie de la liste des suspects.

Alors il n'a pas tué cette jeune femme.

Non…répondis-je.

Il me trompait seulement avec elle.

Son ton était assez radical, moi-même ne tournant pas autour du pot je lui répondais.

Exactement. Mademoiselle Major est-ce que le nom de Romain Vaquero vous dit quelque chose ?

Romain ? Oui c'est un associé junior du cabinet de Chris et ils ont parfois travaillé ensemble sur des projets. Personnellement je n'apprécie pas réellement le personnage, je le trouve grossier. Il pourrait être impliqué ?

C'est effectivement un de nos suspects. Est-il déjà venu à votre domicile ?

Euh…oui attendez, maintenant que vous me posez la question je me rappelle que nous avions fait un apéritif à l'appartement et Romain était là.

Très bien je vous remercie pour ces informations.

C'est moi qui vous remercie lieutenant Beckett, de m'avoir rappelé.

C'est normal, je ne fais que mon travail.

Peut être mais vous le faites bien, alors merci.

Je vous en prie, bonne journée.

A vous aussi. Au revoir.

Au revoir.

En raccrochant je me disais que si toutes nos sources étaient comme Mélinda, le boulot serait plus facile. Elle s'était montrée très coopérative dans l'affaire.

Castle on peut se parler un moment en privé ?

Bien sûr lieutenant, me répondit-il.

Je me levais et il prit ma suite, j'allais vers la salle de travail et la refermais derrière nous. Si je m'étais écoutée j'aurai baissé les stores mais cette attitude aurait été plus que suspecte.

Rick excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure je n'aurai pas du.

C'est bon, c'est oublié Kate.

Non j'ai été odieuse avec toi alors que tu n'y étais pour rien.

Kate, je n'aurai pas du te provoquer ainsi et surtout m'approcher si près de toi mais tu es comme un aimant et j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

N'en parlons plus et une nouvelle fois pardonne-moi. J'ai vu que tu discutais avec les gars tout à l'heure, ça a été ?

Ouais, ils m'ont bassiné sur notre petite joute mais n'aies pas peur je n'ai rien dit.

Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en toi.

Merci KB, me dit-il avec un double sourire de la bouche et des yeux.

Nous nous contemplions une nouvelle fois, je crépitais d'envie de me jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il m'effeuillait du regard, sachant de ses yeux me rendre littéralement folle.

On ferait mieux d'y retourner.

Tu as raison, même si je n'aurai pas été contre une petite session _make-out_ là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Rick, on ne peut pas ici, tout le monde va nous voir.

Je sais mais je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce soir.

Et tu as une idée peut être ?

La salle des archives déjà fait, les toilettes ?

Il avait évoqué notre session de l'autre jour avec un regard plein de malice. J'avais moi aussi très envie de le retrouver de plus près. Pourtant notre nuit avait été délicieuse, mais je n'étais jamais rassasiée de lui.

Il va falloir qu'on soit discrets alors. Tu y vas en premier et je te rejoins disons quelques minutes après.

Entendu.

Il quitta la salle de travail et je le vis prendre la direction des toilettes. Le commissariat à cette heure de la journée était rempli, nous jouions réellement avec le feu. Je regagnais mon bureau tranquillement, faisant semblant de rédiger un courriel histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention de mes collègues. Jugeant que le temps d'attente avait été assez long j'allais à mon tour dans les toilettes.

Une fois la porte refermée, je m'assurais la tranquillité des lieux.

Castle ?

Il ne me répondit pas verbalement, mais une porte s'ouvrait à ce moment là et il me prit par le bras m'attirant dans la cabine étroite avec lui. Décidemment après celles du Old Haunt nous testions celle du commissariat. Je l'embrassais rapidement mais avec une certaine impatience. J'étais déjà essoufflée par l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Avant de m'emporter je le mettais en garde :

Rick on va devoir faire ça vite et sans bruit.

Tout le contraire de d'habitude quoi me répondit-il arquant un sourcil.

Son côté très sûr de lui m'électrisait avant je l'aurai traité de prétentieux mais je savais qu'il s'auto évaluait très bien à ce niveau là. Je ne répondais donc pas et le tirant par le col de la chemise je lui plaquais un baiser sur les lèvres. Retraçant le contour de sa lèvre inférieure, il me donnait accès à sa bouche et instantanément nos bouches partirent à la conquête l'une de l'autre, les langues bataillant pour le contrôle de l'échange. Notre temps était restreint, je défaisais sa ceinture et son jean, il fit de même avec moi je descendais ensuite son caleçon. Il me pressa contre le mur et me fit sienne rapidement. Pour étouffer mon cri il me mit sa main devant ma bouche, je lui mordais l'envers de la paume. Notre étreinte ne dura pas le plaisir étant trop urgent. Au bout de quelques minutes je culminais et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Nous étouffions nos gémissements en nous embrassant passionnément. Lorsque nos regards entrèrent à nouveau en contact je vis que ses yeux étaient brillants, ses traits plus détendus il était terriblement sexy. Un dernier baiser avant de retourner dans les bureaux et je lui disais :

Tu y retournes d'abord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Ok me fit-il m'embrassant une ultime fois.

Il sortait de la cabine et je refermais la porte derrière moi. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits rapidement, mais il avait le don de m'envoyer dans une autre galaxie. Reprenant mon souffle je sortais et passais au lavabo. Je contrôlais rapidement mon état et m'aidant d'une serviette humidifiée je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage. Trois minutes après j'étais de retour à mon bureau. Les gars étaient en train de boire un café dans la salle de repos, alors je ne fus pas obligée de jouer la comédie dans les premières minutes. Nous ne nous parlions pas, mais nos yeux se faisaient la conversation silencieuse, savourant ce moment de calme et de tranquillité. Un tremblement de terre aurait pu avoir lieu à cet instant, il ne m'aurait pas empêché de rester plantée dans son regard azur.

Retournant à l'affaire je me décidais d'appeler l'aéroport pour vérifier que Vaquero était toujours planifié sur le vol. Ce dernier avait changé son billet la veille au soir et arrivait à l'aéroport de New-York dans moins d'une heure. Je prenais mes clefs et mon téléphone.

Les gars ?

Oui boss.

A l'aéroport maintenant on va cueillir Vaquero.

Mais il ne devait pas arriver cet après midi ? demanda Ryan.

Si, mais il a changé son billet. Magnez-vous les gars.

Ok.

Les deux déboulèrent de la salle de repos et prirent leurs affaires sur leurs bureaux. Pendant ce temps Rick et moi les attendions dans l'ascenseur. Une fois au parking nous nous séparâmes.

On se retrouve là-bas.

Ok fit Espo.

Cela tombait finalement très bien que Vaquero ait changé ses plans, je n'avais aucune envie de passer une demi-journée de plus à faire du sur place pour cette affaire. Dans la voiture je démarrais très vite, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le manque. Sur le trajet Rick me demanda :

Pourquoi as-tu appelé l'aéroport ?

Je sais pas une intuition soudaine.

Fies-toi plus souvent à ton instinct alors.

C'est ce que je fais Rick.

Il n'avait pas relevé, pourtant ma réponse outrepassait notre enquête. En l'invitant l'autre soir chez moi après nos deux premiers baisers échangés, je m'étais seulement fiée à mon instinct, si j'avais écouté ma raison j'aurai encore attendu. Néanmoins, je ne me laissais pas perdre dans mes pensées cette fois-ci, n'ayant en tête que l'enquête. Vingt minutes plus tard après avoir roulé à bonne allure nous étions à l'aéroport. On retrouvait Ryan et Espo quelques minutes plus tard.

Bon les gars, le vol vient d'atterrir. On va aller lui faire un petit comité d'accueil.

Prenant mon téléphone je montrais la photo de notre suspect à mon équipe, histoire qu'on ne le laisse pas s'échapper. Nous étions tous les quatre postés stratégiquement devant les portes de débarquement. Les passagers commençaient à passer les portes, je scrutais tous les visages. Du coin de l'œil je voyais Rick, Javier et Kevin faire de même. Je vis la première notre suspect. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui dit :

Monsieur Vaquero, lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD.

Son visage fut blême et il tenta de courir en passant juste à côté de moi.

Vaquero ne bougez pas.

Mais il ne tint pas compte de mon avertissement et prit la fuite. Rick fut très rapide et le stoppa net dans sa course en lui disant :

Quand la dame parle, on écoute. Compris ?

Il avait été ferme et efficace, prenant la bonne décision. Ryan et Espo eurent un regard amusé pour la scène et nous échangeâmes un sourire. Je me rapprochais du suspect et me saisissais de mes menottes à ma ceinture.

Romain Vaquero vous êtes suspecté pour le meurtre de mademoiselle Sarah Pit, nous allons procéder à votre interrogatoire au poste.

Je lui énonçais ensuite ses droits avant de dire :

Les gars vous l'emmenez avec vous en ballade, on se retrouve au poste ?

Ok boss. Allez on y va fit Espo en prenant Vaquero.

Les gars se rendirent à leur voiture, nous fîmes de même avec Rick.

Ca c'est de l'interpellation rapide commenta-t-il.

Il faut dire que tu as été plutôt efficace.

Merci du compliment détective.

N'y prends pas trop goût tout de même.

_Killjoy_. J'ai même pas le droit à une récompense ?

Je t'achèterai une sucette en rentrant fis-je en souriant.

Il s'approcha de moi et me souffla à l'oreille.

Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de récompense lieutenant.

Rick, je pense que tu as eu un acompte aujourd'hui.

C'était il y a une heure. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même j'ai permis qu'on arrête un suspect en un rien de temps.

On se concentre Rick, on se concentre.

Oh crois-moi je le suis.

Sur l'affaire.

_So bossy_ Kate.

Bon aller, rentrons au poste.

Dans la voiture, il avait cet air boudeur qui me faisait craquer, mais cette fois ci je décidais de garder mon contrôle et de ne pas faire d'arrêt d'urgence. J'avais trop envie de solder cette affaire et je ne pouvais pas non plus batifoler toutes les heures avec Rick même si j'en avais certainement autant envie que lui. Trente minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes au commissariat. En arrivant au bureau je me serai bien fait un café, seulement il fallait procéder à l'interrogatoire de Vaquero. Je m'avançais vers mes collègues.

Alors il est où ?

Salle d'interrogation 3, on te laisse.

Ok les gars, Castle vous venez ?

Je commençais à marcher vers la salle où se trouvait le suspect quand je l'entendis me répondre.

Oui, j'arrive tout de suite Beckett.

J'entrais dans la salle d'interrogatoire suivie de Rick qui fermait la porte derrière nous. Vaquero était menotté et assis sur une chaise.

Monsieur Vaquero, vous êtes suspecté dans l'affaire Pit. Nous allons procéder à votre interrogatoire.

Dites-moi toutes les flics sont bandantes comme vous lieutenant ?

Surveillez votre langage vous, intervint Rick.

Il eut à cet instant un mauvais rictus sur le visage. Il avait toujours suréagit quand les suspects s'adressaient à moi sur ce ton. J'avais toujours trouvé cela charmant.

Castle c'est bon.

Nous observâmes tous les trois un silence. Rick et moi avions vécu ce genre de provocations un certain nombre de fois, seulement maintenant tout avait changé entre nous et même s'il se contenait je savais que ça le rendait fou.

Monsieur Vaquero nous savons que vous avez subtilisé à Christian Tray son téléphone.

C'est votre petite boule de cristal qui va a dit ça ?

Non nous avons tracé le téléphone de Monsieur Tray. Quelles étaient vos relations avec la victime, Sarah Pit.

Je ne la connais pas.

Vaquero ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi car vous allez perdre lui fis-je perdant déjà mon calme.

Oh mais je jouerai à tous les jeux que tu veux, tu sais que tu es encore plus excitante quand tu t'énerves.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de me tourner vers Rick pour savoir qu'il était en train de bouillir. N'ayant pas une envie particulière de faire traîner les choses, je décidais de prendre l'affaire en mains. Me levant de ma chaise, je donnais un coup de reins dans la table, afin d'enserrer Vaquero dans un étau et réduire son espace personnel.

Alors je repose ma question Vaquero, quels étaient vos relations avec la victime ?

T'es peut être super bonne, mais faut que je le dise en quelle langue je ne sais pas qui est cette fille.

Il me mettait hors de moi, de son côté Rick était profondément assis dans sa chaise, les poings serrés à en être rouges. J'envahissais un peu plus son espace, me penchant sur la table.

Vaquero arrêtez de jouer. Nous savons que vous avez travaillé avec Christian Tray sur le projet de Sarah Pit.

Prouve-le ma jolie.

Je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de lui, il allait falloir que nous ayons plus de preuves. Je sortais de la salle non sans en informer mon partenaire.

Castle venez.

J'entendis Vaquero marmonner une énième provocation, je fixais Rick dans les yeux pour ne pas qu'il réagisse. Nous sortions de la salle tous deux assez frustrés et énervés de cet entretien.

Alors ça a donné quoi ? demandèrent Ryan et Esposito.

On en a rien tiré. Il va nous falloir un mandat de perquisition pour son bureau et son domicile. J'appelle le juge Markway tout de suite.

De retour à mon bureau, je composais le numéro du juge qui miraculeusement décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

Juge Markway, lieutenant Beckett.

Lieutenant, comment allez-vous ?

Bien merci. Et vous ?

Bien, bien. Et notre ami Castle ?

Castle, il va bien dis-je en ayant un coup d'œil pour mon partenaire.

Bon j'imagine que vous ne m'appelez pas pour échanger des banalités.

Non effectivement j'aurai besoin de mandats de perquisition.

Vous avez des éléments reliant votre suspect et la victime ?

Oui.

Alors que vous faut-il lieutenant ?

Un mandat pour perquisitionner son domicile et son bureau.

A quel nom ?

Romain Vaquero, Monsieur le juge.

Très bien, je vous fais ça. Passez à mon bureau d'ici trente minutes.

Parfait, merci juge Markway.

Je vous en prie lieutenant. Mes amitiés à Rick Castle.

Je transmettrais monsieur.

Je raccrochais satisfaite de la rapidité de l'opération.

Les gars je viens d'avoir les mandats, ils seront prêts dans une demi-heure. On se répartit le boulot ?

Oui tu veux faire quoi avec Castle, le bureau ?

Je me tournais vers Rick et vis qu'il était livide et peu enjoué à l'idée de retourner au cabinet Box.

Non prenez le bureau et Castle et moi on s'occupe du domicile. Bon en attendant café, dis-je.

Grande idée lieutenant, me dit mon partenaire tout sourire.

_**Richard**_

Après nous être respectivement excusés nous étions retournés au bureau de Kate. Seulement un silence assez lourd régnait dans la pièce. Notre joute aussi torride soit-elle avait jeté un froid et l'atmosphère était pensante. Kate évitait au maximum mon regard, fixant son écran d'ordinateur alors qu'elle n'y faisait rien de particulier. Cela devenait véritablement chaud entre nous et je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps ainsi. Elle était mal à l'aise et moi aussi. Si parfois nous nous comprenions dans un seul regard, je ressentais là le besoin viscéral de poser les choses à plat avec elle.

Je ne savais pas si elle m'en voulait ou pas. En même temps je ne comprenais pas toujours Kate. Si elle ne voulait pas que ses collègues lui fassent de remarque pourquoi m'avoir ordonné de la marquer ainsi et pour quelle raison ne pas essayer d'atténuer la trace ou tout simplement de la cacher par un foulard ou un col roulé. Non il avait fallu qu'elle porte ce haut qui ne cachait rien de son cou et de sa féminité naissante. Je craignais qu'elle m'en tienne rigueur. Avec elle tout pouvait tellement basculer vite. Elle m'extirpa de mes pensées en disant :

Je vais aller voir le capitaine Castle.

Est-ce que je dois venir avec vous lieutenant ?

Non ça ira merci.

Je la regardais partir et se diriger vers le bureau de son supérieur. J'étais complètement noyé dans mes pensées et n'ai pas entendu les gars s'approcher de moi. Ils étaient tous deux plantés comme des piquets devant ma chaise et n'avaient pas prononcé un mot.

Quoi les gars ?

Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il y a avec Beckett ?

Comment ça ce qu'il y a avec Beckett ? fis-je feignant de ne pas comprendre leur question.

Bro pas à nous.

Sérieusement les gars, je ne vois pas.

Pour un écrivain t'es pas très perspicace. Bon je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, me dit Esposito. Tu peux nous expliquer ta petite altercation verbale avec Beckett.

Rien d'anormal, c'est pas la première.

Non ce n'est pas la première, mais on a remarqué quelque chose de bizarre.

Quoi ?

Ben vos échanges sont de plus en plus chauds tout de même.

Et elle ne t'a même pas repoussé quand tu t'es approché d'elle ajouta Ryan.

J'espérais que notre proximité physique leur avait échappé, mais c'était sans compter sur leurs talents de détectives.

Ecoutez les gars, vous connaissez Beckett son passe temps favori est de m'incendier pour me balancer une douche froide la seconde d'après.

Ouais, mais là tu la cherches de plus en plus souvent.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise les gars. Elle est hot comme tu l'as dit hier Espo, ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

Mais tu ne comptes pas passer à l'action un jour ?

Excuse-moi mais apparemment elle n'est pas sur le marché. Et puis elle me mettrait une balle entre les deux yeux.

Alors comme ça le playboy Richard Castle a peur d'une femme ? me railla Ryan.

Ca se voit qu'elle ne t'a jamais menacé, elle est très convaincante figure toi.

Là il a pas trop bro, elle m'a dit que si jamais je faisais du mal à Lanie elle m'en collait une entre les deux yeux, ça m'a glacé le sang.

Ah tu vois, fis-je.

Bon mais calmez-vous parce qu'une telle tension c'est pas gérable ou alors je sais pas moi plaque la contre le mur de la salle d'interrogatoire et montre lui ce que tu ressens.

Je ne répondais pas, mais cette idée m'avait déjà traversé la tête. Et à la suggestion d'Esposito je pouvais avoir des images qui me défilaient dans la tête. J'avais eu chaud une fois de plus, faisant mon maximum pour préserver notre petit secret. Je n'aimais pas spécialement mentir aux gars, mais je pouvais comprendre que Kate n'ait pas tout de suite envie que nous nous déclarions. Après tout nous étions ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine.

J'avais été très pris par ma conversation avec les gars, du coup nous n'entendîmes pas quand elle arriva près de nous mettant un terme à cet interrogatoire pour moi. Je remarquais le regard interrogatif qu'elle avait pour moi, se doutant de la séance que je venais de subir. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que nous en parlerions plus tard, histoire de ne pas réveiller les soupçons que je m'étais forcé d'éteindre. Elle reprit le chemin de sa chaise, s'asseyant. Je lui demandais :

Alors votre discussion avec le capitaine ?

J'ai demandé des jours de congés pour pouvoir prendre des vacances.

Visiblement si elle était allée voir le capitaine pour lui demander des vacances c'est qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas plus que ça pour notre petite joute de tout à l'heure.

Et alors ?

Je prendrai dix jours une fois l'affaire résolue.

Je dus me contenir pour ne pas sauter de joie. Dix jours seul à seul avec la femme de mes rêves. Rien que la journée que nous avions passée ensemble avait été paradisiaque, alors dix jours dans les Hamptons à faire des promenades sur la plage, boire du bon vin, faire des bons repas et nous découvrir encore plus,…., le paradis en somme. Je me mettais déjà à rêver de ce moment. Elle me dit :

Castle, je vais rappeler Mélinda Major la petite amie de Tray.

Ok lieutenant.

Pendant qu'elle opérait je laissais naviguer mon esprit et était obsédé par ses vacances. Je priais intérieurement pour que nous soldions l'affaire aujourd'hui afin de pouvoir prendre la route dès demain. J'entendais d'une oreille la conversation entre Mélinda et Kate. Ce n'était qu'un bruit de fond pour moi.

….

Bonjour mademoiselle Major, lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New-York.

….

Nous n'avons pas bouclé l'affaire, cependant je peux vous dire que votre petit ami Christian ne fait plus partie de la liste des suspects.

….

Non…répondis-je.

….

Je n'entendais que les répliques de Kate, mais je pouvais me faire une idée des paroles de la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil. Kate lui avait promis de la rappeler et en bonne professionnelle elle n'avait pas failli à son engagement. C'était aussi ça qui m'avait séduit chez elle. Elle ne savait trop bien ce que c'était d'être du côté des victimes, de la famille ou d'être touché de plus ou moins près par une affaire de ce type pour imposer un silence aux personnes qu'elle rencontrait.

Exactement. Mademoiselle Major est-ce que le nom de Romain Vaquero vous dit quelque chose ?

….

C'est effectivement un de nos suspects. Est-il déjà venu à votre domicile ?

….

Très bien je vous remercie pour ces informations.

….

C'est normal, je ne fais que mon travail.

….

Je vous en prie, bonne journée.

….

Au revoir.

Kate était trop modeste, la jeune femme avait du la remercier d'avoir tenu son engagement et ma compagne avait répondu très sobrement « je ne fais que mon travail ». C'était tout elle.

Castle on peut se parler un moment en privé ? me demanda-t-elle

Je décidais de ne pas réagir à l'évocation de ce mot « en privé » vu tous les sens qu'il pouvait prendre pour moi.

Bien sûr lieutenant, dis-je.

Elle quitta sa chaise et son bureau, je la suivais. Elle prenait la direction de la salle de travail, ouvrit la porte, me laissa entrer et refermait la porte ensuite.

Rick excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure je n'aurai pas du.

C'est bon, c'est oublié Kate.

Non j'ai été odieuse avec toi alors que tu n'y étais pour rien.

Elle me surprenait une nouvelle fois, je n'aurai pas pensé qu'elle soit à même de s'excuser et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Cependant, j'étais loin d'être innocent dans cette affaire, c'est pourquoi je lui disais à mon tour :

Kate, je n'aurai pas du te provoquer ainsi et surtout m'approcher si près de toi mais tu es comme un aimant et j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

N'en parlons plus et une nouvelle fois pardonne-moi. J'ai vu que tu discutais avec les gars tout à l'heure, ça a été ?

Décidément Kate était un véritable œil de Lynx ne ratant rien de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle.

Ouais, ils m'ont bassiné sur notre petite joute mais n'aies pas peur je n'ai rien dit.

Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en toi.

« Waouh », lorsqu'elle me disait de telles choses quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur de moi un sentiment de joie intense, une certaine complétude.

Merci KB, lui dis-je profondément touché.

A cet instant, je l'aurai volontiers embrassé à pleine bouche mais le lieu et notre relation secrète ne le permettait pas. Je me contentais de l'étudier du regard, comme si c'était pour la première fois. Je voulais tout enregistrer de son corps, comment son chemisier du jour épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Elle mit un terme à cette séance intense de regards.

On ferait mieux d'y retourner.

Tu as raison, même si je n'aurai pas été contre une petite session _make-out_ là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Rick, on ne peut pas ici, tout le monde va nous voir.

Je sais mais je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce soir.

Et tu as une idée peut être ?

La salle des archives déjà fait, les toilettes ?

En lui disant ça, je me repassais en tête les images de la salle des archives l'autre jour. J'avais pensé à la suggestion d'Espo, mais côté discrétion ce n'était pas réellement le top.

Il va falloir qu'on soit discrets alors. Tu y vas en premier et je te rejoins disons quelques minutes après.

J'adorais ce côté mission clandestine, ça rajoutait un peu de piment à une relation déjà particulièrement épicée.

Entendu.

Impatient de me retrouver avec elle je sortais rapidement de la salle de travail et me dirigeais vers le lieu de notre nouveau rendez-vous clandestin. J'essayais de passer devant les gars sans montrer la moindre faiblesse. Je rentrais dans une cabine dans les toilettes et attendais Kate. Les minutes me parurent une éternité. Je trépignais d'impatience qu'elle arrive. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas arriver, mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique à chaque battement.

Castle ?

Sa voix suffisait à éveiller tous mes sens. Je ne lui parlais pas, mais ouvrais la porte et l'attirais avec moi dans le petit espace de la cabine. C'est elle qui initia le baiser et je me laissais faire. Elle était haletante et voir sa poitrine se soulever à une vitesse anormale me retournais si possible encore pus. Entre deux baisers furtifs et dans un demi souffle elle me dit :

Rick on va devoir faire ça vite et sans bruit.

Tout le contraire de d'habitude fis-je provocateur.

J'avais compris que je pouvais être comme ça. Finalement mon égo surdimensionné lui faisait beaucoup d'effet et la mettre face au désir qu'elle avait pour moi la mettait instantanément hors de contrôle et elle se montrait généralement encore plus animale. Ca ne manquait pas, elle se saisit avec vigueur du col de ma chemise, prenant furieusement possession de mes lèvres. Je ne répondais pas pour l'instant, voulant la faire patienter jouer de ses nerfs pour qu'elle me signifie l'urgence de son désir. Mais lorsqu'elle passa sa langue avec une lenteur affolante sur ma lèvre inférieure je ne contenais pas un gémissement et ouvrais ma bouche, lui accordant ce qu'elle demandait. Notre baiser n'avait rien de gentil et de tendre il était au contraire passionné, voire violent. L'envie que nous avions l'un pour l'autre n'avait d'égale que le temps que nous avions mis à nous avouer nos sentiments. Aux premiers contacts nos langues s'engageaient dans une lutte sans merci pour dominer le baiser. Sans rompre celui-ci Kate prit l'initiative de me défaire ma ceinture, mon jean et mon sous-vêtement je lui rendais la pareille de mon côté. Me rappelant sa consigne selon laquelle nous devions faire vite cette fois-ci j'entrais en elle ne doutant pas un seul instant qu'elle était prête et posais ma main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses réactions. Elle fit culminer mon désir en mordant l'intérieur de ma main. Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à terme de notre envie, la joute du début de matinée ayant suffi à nous échauffer. Elle m'embrassait à nouveau, plus tendrement cette fois, l'ouragan de désir étant passé et me dit :

Tu y retournes d'abord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Ok lui dis-je, l'embrassant légèrement avant de sortir.

Elle refermait derrière moi, lorsque je passais devant la glace je faisais un check up de mon état. J'enlevais les quelques traces de rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait laissé sur son passage et remettais ma chemise convenablement avant de sortir. Je retournais à ma chaise calmement comme si de rien était après cette séance dans les toilettes. Je devais avoir un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, mais les gars n'étant pas à leur bureau à ce moment là je pouvais le laisser trainer sur ma figure. Elle arriva quelques minutes après, je la fixais me disant _you're so damn hot baby_. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, elle me fixait avec intensité autant que je bloquais mon regard dans le sien.

A un moment elle brisa le contact et passa un coup de fil. C'était soudain. Je n'entendais presque pas encore sous le coup de notre session. Lorsque je la vis prendre ses clefs et son portable je compris qu'il fallait bouger et vite.

Les gars ?

Oui boss.

A l'aéroport maintenant on va cueillir Vaquero.

Mais il ne devait pas arriver cet après midi ? demanda Ryan.

Si, mais il a changé son billet. Magnez-vous les gars.

Ok.

Voilà j'avais compris la raison de sa précipitation suite à cette explication. Dans ces cas là le pas et tous les gestes de Kate étaient nerveux. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sois vif afin de ne pas l'énerver. J'allais avec elle jusqu'à l'ascenseur attendant l'arriver des gars.

On se retrouve là-bas.

Ok fit Espo.

Elle n'était pas très loquace, déjà concentrée sur ce que nous devions faire à l'aéroport. Je l'interrogeais sur son appel qui m'avait semblé arriver de nulle part.

Pourquoi as-tu appelé l'aéroport ?

Je sais pas une intuition soudaine.

Fies-toi plus souvent à ton instinct alors.

C'est ce que je fais Rick.

Comme souvent avec elle, je ne savais pas si elle me parlait de l'affaire ou de tout autre chose. Cela arrivait souvent qu'alors que nous discutions sur une affaire elle me lance un truc qui avait des sens multiples et cachés et je ne savais jamais quoi entendre. Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à l'aéroport grâce à une conduite relativement sportive de ma partenaire. Son visage était complètement différent à cet instant. Lorsque nous vîmes les gars, nous allâmes à leur rencontre.

Bon les gars, le vol vient d'atterrir. On va aller lui faire un petit comité d'accueil, dit-elle.

Elle afficha une photo de Vaquero et nous la montra afin que nous ayons une idée du gus que nous devions serrer. Nous étions tous les quatre devant les portes attendant qu'il se pointe pour le cueillir. Kate le repéra en premier et s'avança vers lui disant :

Monsieur Vaquero, lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD.

A sa tête il avait clairement l'air coupable, il regarda furtivement autour de lui cherchant une issue de secours. Kate comprit et l'avertit.

Vaquero ne bougez pas.

Cependant il continua sa route essayant de passer entre Kate et moi, mais je me rapprochais et anticipais son trajet, le bloquant dans son élan. Je ne m'empêchais pas de lui dire :

Quand la dame parle, on écoute. Compris ?

Kate eut un sourire pour moi et passa les menottes au suspect.

Romain Vaquero vous êtes suspecté pour le meurtre de mademoiselle Sarah Pit, nous allons procéder à votre interrogatoire au poste.

Elle lui dit ses droits avant de continuer :

Les gars vous l'emmenez avec vous en ballade, on se retrouve au poste ?

Ok boss. Allez on y va fit Espo en prenant Vaquero.

Ils partirent avec le suspect assez rapidement. Le pas de Kate était plus calme désormais et nous retournâmes à la voiture calmement en parlant.

Ca c'est de l'interpellation rapide dis-je.

Il faut dire que tu as été plutôt efficace.

Merci du compliment détective.

N'y prends pas trop goût tout de même.

_Killjoy_. J'ai même pas le droit à une récompense ?

Je t'achèterai une sucette en rentrant lança t'elle provocante.

Une fois de plus je sautais à pieds joints dans cette nouvelle brèches.

Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de récompense lieutenant.

Rick, je pense que tu as eu un acompte aujourd'hui.

C'était il y a une heure. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même j'ai permis qu'on arrête un suspect en un rien de temps.

On se concentre Rick, on se concentre.

Oh crois-moi je le suis.

Sur l'affaire.

_So bossy_ Kate.

Bon aller, rentrons au poste.

J'étais fou de nos échanges, ils étaient si vifs et signifiaient tellement. Je faisais semblant de bouder espérant secrètement qu'elle m'accorde un baiser pour me redonner le sourire, mais à mon grand désarroi elle n'en fit rien. Une fois arrivés au poste elle s'avança tout de suite vers ses collèges. Je la sentais impatiente de faire parler Vaquero.

Alors il est où ?

Salle d'interrogation 3, on te laisse.

Ok les gars, Castle vous venez ?

Oui, j'arrive tout de suite Beckett.

J'avais bien entendu sa hâte, alors je me précipitais pour ne pas la faire attendre une minute de plus. J'entrais dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec elle.

Monsieur Vaquero, vous êtes suspecté dans l'affaire Pit. Nous allons procéder à votre interrogatoire.

Dites-moi toutes les flics sont bandantes comme vous lieutenant ?

Surveillez votre langage vous, dis-je

En voilà un que je défenestrerai bien sur le champ.

Castle c'est bon.

Son ton était autoritaire, elle me remettait moi aussi à ma place je n'étais pas sensé me comporter ainsi. Je me terrais donc dans mon silence.

Monsieur Vaquero nous savons que vous avez subtilisé à Christian Tray son téléphone.

C'est votre petite boule de cristal qui va a dit ça ?

Non nous avons tracé le téléphone de Monsieur Tray. Quelles étaient vos relations avec la victime, Sarah Pit.

Je ne la connais pas.

Vaquero ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi car vous allez perdre dit-elle montant son ton d'un cran.

Elle semblait apprécier le personnage au moins autant que moi.

Oh mais je jouerai à tous les jeux que tu veux, tu sais que tu es encore plus excitante quand tu t'énerves.

Je serrais les dents cette fois-ci pour ne pas intervenir, sachant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Je la vis se lever, elle était effectivement en colère et je devais accorder à Vaquero qu'elle était généralement encore plus magnifique à cet instant. Elle donna un grand coup de bassin dans la table qui alla se coller sur le torse de Vaquero. Elle avait déjà eu recours à cette technique par le passé et j'avoue que la première fois j'avais été surpris. Et cette fois encore je ne retenais pas mon étonnement.

Alors je repose ma question Vaquero, quels étaient vos relations avec la victime ?

T'es peut être super bonne, mais faut que je le dise en quelle langue je ne sais pas qui est cette fille.

Pas besoin d'être un devin pour savoir qu'elle était littéralement exaspérée par l'attitude du suspect. Elle se rapprocha à l'extrême de lui, jouant de sa supériorité pour essayer de le faire flancher.

Vaquero arrêtez de jouer. Nous savons que vous avez travaillé avec Christian Tray sur le projet de Sarah Pit.

Prouve-le ma jolie.

Ca ne prenait pas avec lui, elle était certainement profondément agacée mais se résigna et prit la direction de la sortie me disant :

Castle venez.

Vaquero essaya de la provoquer une nouvelle fois mais elle ne répondit pas et à son regard elle me demandait de faire abstraction, le suspect n'attendant qu'une réaction de la part d'un de nous deux.

Alors ça a donné quoi ? demandèrent Ryan et Esposito.

On en a rien tiré. Il va nous falloir un mandat de perquisition pour son bureau et son domicile. J'appelle le juge Markway tout de suite.

Elle décrocha le téléphone alors qu'elle n'était pas encore assise à son bureau et composa le numéro de ma connaissance.

Juge Markway, lieutenant Beckett.

…

Bien merci. Et vous ?

…

Castle, il va bien dit-elle me regardant et me gratifiant d'un demi sourire.

…

Non effectivement j'aurai besoin de mandats de perquisition.

…

Oui.

…

Un mandat pour perquisitionner son domicile et son bureau.

…

Romain Vaquero, Monsieur le juge.

…

Parfait, merci juge Markway.

…

Je transmettrais monsieur.

Elle terminait la conversation, je comprenais qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle attendait c'est donc plus détendue qu'elle dit :

Les gars je viens d'avoir les mandats, ils seront prêts dans une demi-heure. On se répartit le boulot ?

Oui tu veux faire quoi avec Castle, le bureau ?

Mauvaise idée pensais-je je n'avais aucune envie de recroiser l'architecte, sachant pertinemment que je ne supporterai pas une seconde de plus qu'il regarde Kate comme il l'avait fait quelques jours avant.

Non prenez le bureau et Castle et moi on s'occupe du domicile. Bon en attendant café, dit-elle.

Elle avait compris, c'était fabuleux je n'avais rien eu à lui dire.

Grande idée lieutenant, lui dis-je ravi qu'elle ait cette capacité de si bien me comprendre.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui prennent le temps de commenter ou d'ajouter cette histoire à leur favori. Ca fait réellement plaisir. **_

_**Kate**_

Nous étions à présent dans la salle de repos et j'étais devant la machine en train de préparer un café pour Rick et moi. Il était appuyé sur le meuble, me faisant du coup face, il me dit :

Merci.

Pour ?

D'avoir dit aux gars de s'occuper du cabinet Box.

Pas de quoi, fis-je.

Tout en lui disant ceci je lui tendais sa tasse de café et agrémentait le mien à mon goût.

Alors tu penses que Vaquero est coupable lui demandais-je ?

Définitivement, et en tout premier lieu d'être un grossier personnage. Il fait presque passer Tray pour un gentleman.

Je suis désolée Rick que tu doives supporter tout ceci.

Attends serais-tu en train de t'excuser parce que tu es belle ? Non Kate, ça m'énerve évidemment au plus haut point mais une part de moi comprend tous ces hommes, tu es tellement magnifique.

Je me sentis rougir à l'écoute de ce nouveau compliment, je portais ensuite la tasse de café à mes lèvres et me laissais envahir par la vague de plaisir de ce liquide chaud et corsé dans ma bouche.

Au fait le juge Markway m'a demandé de te saluer.

Aimable à lui.

Nous finissions notre café tranquillement sans grande conversation. Nous n'avions pas changé nos positions depuis l'arrivée dans la salle de repos et étions proches l'un de l'autre. Ryan passa la tête par la porte et dit :

J'interromps quelque chose peut être ?

Non Ryan entre, on boit juste le café.

Espo revient du bureau de Markway, on a les mandats.

Ok, alors on y va.

Je posais ma tasse dans l'évier et la lavais rapidement. Rick fit de même à ma suite. De retour au bureau, les gars nous attendaient.

Tiens, voici le mandat pour le domicile de Vaquero.

Très bien les gars on fouille tout ça et on se retrouve au poste une fois fini.

Ok boss.

Nous quittâmes le commissariat pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Vaquero habitait à TriBeCa dans le même quartier que Rick, nous n'en avions pas pour longtemps en voiture. J'arrêtais la voiture devant l'immeuble du suspect et nous entrâmes dans le hall.

Je peux vous aider peut être ? demanda le gardien.

Déclipant mon badge de ma ceinture je lui montrais en disant :

Oui tout à fait. Lieutenant Beckett NYPD, j'ai un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller l'appartement de Monsieur Vaquero. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me l'ouvrir s'il vous plaît.

Euh oui tout à fait suivez-moi.

Tout en coopérant il avait semblé perturbé. Cet immeuble ressemblait à celui de Rick et ne devait pas contenir beaucoup d'appartements. Le gardien semblait bien connaître notre suspect. Pour le moment je décidais de ne pas le questionner d'avantage car ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il serait toujours possible de le faire après. Nous le suivîmes lorsqu'il emprunta l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 5ème étage. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant une porte d'appartement et l'ouvrit.

Voilà lieutenant. Souhaitez-vous que je reste dans les parages ?

Non c'est bon vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Très bien.

Je me retrouvais avec Rick et sortais deux paires de gants de ma veste lui en tendant une. L'appartement était un immense loft qui était agence avec un beaucoup de goût. Ce jeune architecte ne semblait pas manquer de moyens. Nous passâmes la demi heure suivante à fouiller les pièces de l'appartement mais en vain. Il n'en restait plus qu'une, qui semblait être le bureau de Vaquero. Rick entra en premier et je le suivais. Là rien de précis non plus, des papiers, des croquis, des devis. Alors que j'allais sortir de la pièce et déclarer la fouille finie il m'interpella :

Kate viens voir une seconde.

Quoi ? fis-je en m'approchant.

Il se saisit d'un cadre qui était placé en haut d'une étagère retourné à l'envers. Décidément je continuais d'apprécier ses talents d'observation. Nous regardâmes la photo qui représentait Romain Vaquero avec une jeune femme dans ses bras, qui n'était autre que Sarah Pit.

Il semblerait que notre suspect connaissait bien plus la victime qu'il ne le laisse entendre, dit-il.

Ok prends la photo, on l'embarque. J'appelle les gars.

Me saisissant de mon téléphone j'appelais Esposito.

Esposito c'est Beckett, quoi de neuf ?

On a trouvé les clefs de l'appartement de Mélinda dans le coffre de son bureau. Et vous ?

Une photo de Vaquero et de Sarah, apparemment elle était sa petite amie.

Ok boss, on se retrouve au poste ?

Oui à tout de suite.

Nous quittâmes le bureau, Rick me demanda :

Alors ?

Ryan et Espo ont trouvé le clefs de l'appartement dans le bureau de Vaquero, on le tient.

Ca veut dire que s'il avoue on va pouvoir boucler l'affaire et partir en vacances peut être demain ?

Il était tout excité en me demandant ça, je souriais alors que je refermais la porte de l'appartement derrière nous.

_Slow down_ Ricky. On le fait avouer et après avant de partir en vacances il y a l'étape paperasse.

Il me fit alors des yeux de chien battu auxquels j'avais beaucoup de mal à résister. Je jetais un regard à droite et à gauche dans le couloir avant de m'emparer furieusement de sa bouche et de le pousser contre le mur.

God Kate soupira-t-il.

Nous ne nous laissâmes pas emporter cette fois-ci, restant raisonnables.

Bon allez retournons au poste.

J'avais appelé l'ascenseur et nous montions dedans.

Oui chef dit-il en posant sa main sur mes fesses.

Rick ta main.

Quoi ? Elle est très bien où elle est.

As-tu oublié les règles nous sommes au travail.

C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu m'as quasiment violé dans le couloir ?

Violer Rick sérieusement ? lui dis-je.

Ben oui.

Mon cher Rick, laisse-moi te dire que je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça.

Des faits lieutenant, des faits.

Pas maintenant, mais on y reviendra.

J'y compte bien détective, me dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

C'est terrible, nous étions électriques. Je ne me lassais pas de rentrer dans de tels jeux avec lui et encore moins de tous les contacts que nous pouvions avoir. Ce début de relation m'enchantait réellement. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles j'avais tout fait pour freiner des quatre fers dans ma relation avec Rick c'est parce que j'aimais cette tension qu'il y avait entre nous depuis le premier jour et que tous les observateurs extérieur avaient remarqué. J'avais craint qu'en concrétisant notre relation elle disparaisse et que nos échanges se routinisent. Mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment nous retournions à la voiture et nous prîmes la direction du commissariat. Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions dans les locaux de la criminelle. Attendant Ryan et Esposito qui devaient rentrer du cabinet Box Rick me proposa un nouveau café, je ne refusais évidemment pas une nouvelle tasse de ma boisson préférée en bonne compagnie. Nous prenions le café tranquillement assis à mon bureau, Rick s'était emparé du pot de bonbons sur mon bureau et en piquait quelques uns.

Nos deux collègues firent leur entrée dans le commissariat avec les pièces à conviction trouvées au cabinet Box.

Yo patron, voilà les preuves.

Ok super fis-je en me saisissant du paquet qu'il me donnait.

Castle vous venez on va le faire griller.

Avec plaisir lieutenant.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée il me suivit dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour confronter Romain Vaquero. A peine nous fûmes entrés dans la pièce qu'il recommença son petit jeu.

Je te manque déjà ma jolie ?

Je ne répondais à mon offense et m'asseyait tranquillement sur une chaise en face de lui.

Monsieur Vaquero, vous avez déclaré lors de votre premier interrogatoire ne pas connaître Sarah Pit. Alors comment expliquez-vous ceci ?

Sur ce je posais le cadre avec la photo de lui et de la victime sur la table. Il observa un silence, mais son visage ne cachait pas ses émotions, il était rattrapé par la peur, il savait qu'il était coincé.

Alors vous avez soudainement perdu votre langue ? tentais-je.

Là encore chape de plomb dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il avait la tête baissée et ne prononçait plus aucun mot.

La nature de votre relation avec Sarah Pit semble tout à fait claire. Nous avons également trouvé les clefs de l'appartement de Mélinda Major où le corps de mademoiselle Pit a été retrouvé.

Cette trainée, fit-il grommelant et l'air mauvais.

Pardon ?

Cette catin de Sarah m'a trompé. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait mais finalement elle se tapait cet idiot de Tray dans mon dos.

Jusqu'au jour où vous les avez surpris intervint Rick.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, ils ont fait ça au cabinet sous mon nez.

Et je suppose que cela vous a mis dans une colère irrépressible, continua Rick.

Sa voix était très calme, Vaquero ne pouvait de toute façon plus se cacher alors ce n'était pas nécessaire de l'attaquer violemment. Rick était très doué pour composer cette partition alors je le laissais faire.

Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est de voir la femme que vous aimez avec un autre.

Croyez-moi je le sais parfaitement.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ce commentaire m'était entièrement dirigé. J'avais ressenti le même malaise lorsqu'il était parti dans les bras de Gina. Mais maintenant tout ceci était loin, et nous avions dépassé cela.

Donc si je comprends bien vous avez tué votre petite amie en essayant d'impliquer Christian Tray afin de vous venger de lui.

Il ne répondit pas à l'ultime remarque de mon partenaire, mais son comportement physique suffisait à valider la dernière théorie de Rick. Sur ce nous nous levâmes tous deux de nos chaises et quittâmes la salle d'interrogatoire. L'affaire était résolue.

Nous allâmes dans le bureau de Mongtomery pour l'informer.

Chef, nous venons de clore l'affaire Pit. C'était Vaquero, le petit ami de la victime.

Bon travail vous deux. Vous vous en êtes bien sortis avec peu d'indices. Alors lieutenant prête pour vos vacances ?

Oui, mais demain je viendrai faire la paperasse pour clore définitivement le dossier.

Beckett je suppose que Ryan et Esposito peuvent tout à fait s'en charger.

Oui bien sûr, mais j'aime autant le faire.

Très bien, je ne discute pas avec vous. Castle qu'allez-vous faire ?

Comment ça ?

J'ai donné à Beckett dix jours de congés. Vous savez que vous êtes le bienvenu ici, même si Ryan et Esposito ne sont pas vos muses.

Non en fait j'ai du retard dans l'écriture de mon nouvel opus sur Nikki Heat, donc je vais en profiter pour avancer.

Ah oui c'est vrai, quel est le titre déjà ?

Je rougissais d'avance pensant au nom du futur ouvrage. Rick ne m'avait pas menti le jour où j'avais appris le nom du personnage que je lui inspirais, il avait plein de titres accrocheurs et oh combien suggestifs en tête.

_Heat Rises_ monsieur.

Oui c'est vrai.

Le capitaine fit son maximum pour retenir un sourire mais je remarquais l'expression de son visage à cet instant. Quelque peut gênée par la situation je décidais de quitter la pièce non sans saluer mon supérieur.

Capitaine, je ferai la paperasse demain mon service est fini.

Bien lieutenant à demain. Castle.

Nous sortîmes tous les deux du bureau.

Hey boss me dit Ryan, ça te dit d'aller boire une bière pour fêter l'affaire.

Alors juste une car je suis crevée là.

T'es des nôtres bro ?

Evidemment répondit Rick.

Allez c'est parti.

Nous quittâmes tous les quatre une nouvelle fois le commissariat, mais cette fois la journée était finie et nous allions boire un verre entre collègues pour fêter la résolution de cette affaire. Quelques minutes plus tard nous prenions place dans notre bar habituel non loin du poste et commandâmes quatre bières. Nous reparlâmes de l'affaire et également de la soirée d'hier soir qui avait été parfaite.

J'y pense on pourrait peut être faire ça de nouveau dans les prochains jours si on a pas de nouvelle affaire, suggéra Javier.

L'idée est bonne les gars, mais je vais être en dehors de la ville pour quelques jours.

Devant le regard étonné et quasi ahuri de mes collègues je me sentis obligée de m'expliquer un peu plus.

J'ai demandé au capitaine de prendre quelques vacances et je vais m'absenter une dizaine de jours.

Waouh super. Mais c'est tellement pas toi.

Oui je sais ça a surpris le capitaine aussi mais là j'ai envie de prendre un peu le large et de me reposer. La dernière semaine a été épuisante, pour vous aussi d'ailleurs les gars.

Et toi tu vas faire quoi pendant l'absence de Beckett ?

Ecrire mon roman et profiter de ma famille.

Je rigolais intérieurement pensant que nous allions roucouler tous les deux en amoureux pendant les dix jours à venir. J'allais peut être proposer à Rick de rencontrer mon père également pendant nos vacances, peut être au retour des Hamptons. Finalement la discussion continua et nous repartîmes pour une nouvelle tournée, tout en passant un bon moment tous les quatre. Le téléphone de Ryan sonna c'était Jenny qui demandait où il était. Son message provoqua la sortie de tout le monde, il était temps de rentrer à la maison. A l'extérieur du bar, nous échangeâmes encore quelques paroles.

Bon à demain les gars. Castle je vous dépose ?

Je peux prendre un taxi Beckett.

Vous plaisantez, c'est sur ma route. Allez venez.

Il s'avançait vers moi et nous prîmes la direction de la voiture laissant nos collègues faire de même. Une fois de plus le subterfuge avait été parfait. Il était à présent 18h30. Dans la voiture je lui parlais :

Si ça ne te gêne pas on va passer chez moi, j'ai quelques affaires à prendre.

Non aucun problème. Des projets Kate ?

Je pense que je vais passer la nuit au loft donc autant que j'ai des affaires de rechange et de toilette histoire que je ne sente pas ton savon demain matin.

Alors en route détective.

_**Richard**_

J'étais ravi de me retrouver avec elle après l'épisode de l'interrogatoire. C'était loin d'être une première, mais je n'arriverai pas à m'y faire. Mais le fait qu'elle ait compris pour le cabinet Box avait suffi pour me calmer et d'ailleurs je tenais à lui exprimer ma gratitude. Une fois n'est pas coutume c'est elle qui s'occupait de préparer la café, je m'étais positionné non loin de la machine l'observant elle et ses mouvements.

Merci, lui dis-je.

Pour ?

D'avoir dit aux gars de s'occuper du cabinet Box.

Pas de quoi, répondit-elle.

Au même moment elle me tendait une tasse de café. J'avais remarqué qu'elle prenait en charge la préparation du café lorsqu'elle sentait que j'étais éprouvé par une enquête c'était sa manière discrète et touchante de mon montrer sa présence inconditionnelle.

Alors tu penses que Vaquero est coupable ? me demanda-t-elle.

Définitivement, et en tout premier lieu d'être un grossier personnage. Il fait presque passer Tray pour un gentleman.

Je suis désolée Rick que tu doives supporter tout ceci.

Elle était tout à fait consciente de l'effet que ce genre de personnage avait pour moi. Et je l'aimais aussi pour ça, pour sa capacité à être empathique vis-à-vis de son prochain.

Attends serais-tu en train de t'excuser parce que tu es belle ? Non Kate, ça m'énerve évidemment au plus haut point mais une part de moi comprend tous ces hommes, tu es tellement magnifique.

Elle fut presque gênée par mon compliment, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que je le lui disais et certainement pas la dernière. Lorsqu'elle porta sa tasse à sa bouche je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer.

Au fait le juge Markway m'a demandé de te saluer, me dit-elle mettant fin à notre contemplation silencieuse.

Aimable à lui.

Il y avait à nouveau entre nous cette grande proximité physique. C'était de plus en plus le cas depuis quelques jours. Pourtant nous étions au travail et nous devions respecter certaines règles pour garder notre relation secrète, mais c'est comme si nous étions inéluctablement attirés l'un par l'autre, ayant besoin d'être dans l'espace personnel de l'autre à tout instant. Ryan arriva dans la salle et constatant nos postures s'enquit :

J'interromps quelque chose peut être ?

Non Ryan entre, on boit juste le café.

Espo revient du bureau de Markway, on a les mandats.

Ok, alors on y va.

Notre moment d'intimité et de tranquillité et finit. Après avoir nettoyé respectivement nos tasses nous reprîmes le chemin des bureaux.

Tiens, voici le mandat pour le domicile de Vaquero.

Très bien les gars on fouille tout ça et on se retrouve au poste une fois fini.

Ok boss.

Je jetais un œil à l'adresse du suspect, il habitait le même quartier que moi. Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas bien loin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'immeuble où le gardien s'enquit de notre présence.

Je peux vous aider peut être ?

Kate détacha son badge de sa ceinture et se présenta :

Oui tout à fait. Lieutenant Beckett NYPD, j'ai un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller l'appartement de Monsieur Vaquero. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me l'ouvrir s'il vous plaît.

Euh oui tout à fait suivez-moi.

L'immeuble de Vaquero ressemblait au mien, et le gardien semblait bien connaître le suspect. Il avait semblé étonné lorsque Kate avait fait les présentations. Mais il n'opposa pas la moindre résistance prenant une clé dans ce que je devinais être une boîte et nous enjoignant à le suivre dans l'ascenseur nous amenant à l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte avant de s'adresser à ma compagne :

Voilà lieutenant. Souhaitez-vous que je reste dans les parages ?

Non c'est bon vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Très bien.

Nous n'étions pas encore rentrés dans l'appartement, Kate ouvrit une poche de sa veste pour en sortir deux paires de gants afin de ne pas compromettre d'éventuelles preuves, elle m'en tendit une paire. L'appartement était spacieux et je devais le reconnaître de bon goût, ce qui m'étonnait plutôt compte tenu de l'impression que j'avais eu sur le personnage. Cependant, l'ambiance me paraissait froide. Nous visitâmes les différentes pièces cherchant des preuves qui viendraient relier Vaquero et la victime. Les fouilles ne donnèrent rien alors que nous pénétrions dans l'ultime pièce inexplorée de l'appartement. Il s'agissait du bureau personnel de l'architecte. Outre une quantité impressionnante de plans et de croquis, rien n'indiquait la relation entre la victime et le suspect. Je commençais à être une nouvelle fois frustré du non avancement de cette affaire. J'entendis Kate soupirer et enlever un gant, nous n'avions rien trouvé. Mais alors que j'allais quitter la pièce comme ma partenaire je remarquais quelque chose qui dépassait du haut d'une étagère. Je me saisissais de l'objet et appela ma coéquipière.

Kate viens voir une seconde.

Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle se rapprochant de moi.

Je lui montrais ma trouvaille découvrant avec elle une photo représentant notre suspect avec la victime.

Il semblerait que notre suspect connaissait bien plus la victime qu'il ne le laisse entendre, dis-je.

Ok prends la photo, on l'embarque. J'appelle les gars.

Ca y est nous avions enfin un élément, c'est donc avec une certaine précipitation qu'elle se saisit de son téléphone.

Esposito c'est Beckett, quoi de neuf ?

…

Une photo de Vaquero et de Sarah, apparemment elle était sa petite amie.

…

Oui à tout de suite.

Je me renseignais sur l'état d'avancement de la fouille menée par les gars au cabinet d'architectes.

Alors ?

Ryan et Espo ont trouvé le clefs de l'appartement dans le bureau de Vaquero, on le tient.

Ca veut dire que s'il avoue on va pouvoir boucler l'affaire et partir en vacances peut être demain ?

J'avais réellement hâte de pouvoir partir dans les Hamptons, à vrai dire mes pensées étaient focalisées sur ce voyage depuis que Kate avait émis l'idée que nous prenions quelques jours de vacances. Et mon impatience avait grandi ce matin apprenant qu'elle pouvait disposer de son travail pendant dix jours.

_Slow down_ Ricky. On le fait avouer et après avant de partir en vacances il y a l'étape paperasse.

J'aimais quand elle s'adressait à moi de la manière je fis semblant de bouder pour la provoquer un peu. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle me poussait contre le mur et m'emportait dans un baiser passionné. Je laissais échapper un soupir et dis :

God Kate.

Elle sourit, ne semblant pas du tout affectée par l'ouragan qu'elle savait déclencher en moi en quelques petites secondes.

Bon allez retournons au poste.

Elle avait le don pour être complètement impénétrable. Elle venait de mettre le feu en m'embrassant de la sorte et quelques secondes après elle avait revêtu son air strict.

Oui chef répondis-je en posant sa main sur ses fesses.

Rick ta main.

Quoi ? Elle est très bien où elle est.

As-tu oublié les règles nous sommes au travail.

C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu m'as quasiment violé dans le couloir ?

Violer Rick sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle d'un air moqeur.

Ben oui.

Mon cher Rick, laisse-moi te dire que je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça.

Des faits lieutenant, des faits.

Pas maintenant, mais on y reviendra.

J'y compte bien détective, rétorquais-je.

« Et voilà encore une » pensais-je. Déjà avant nous passions notre temps à nous chercher, mais les occurrences avaient augmenté crescendo depuis que nous étions ensemble. A chaque fois je m'engageais dans les joutes, sachant que je mettais toujours du mal à m'en remettre car elle avait cette capacité à me faire tourner la tête en une phrase, un haussement suggestif de sourcil.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment nous retournions à la voiture et nous prîmes la direction du commissariat. Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions dans les locaux de la criminelle. Les gars n'étant pas encore revenus, je lui proposais un nouveau café que nous allâmes savourer assis sur nos chaises à son bureau. J'en profitais pour manger quelques sucreries qui étaient en permanence sur le bureau de Kate. Nos deux collègues firent leur entrée dans le commissariat avec les pièces à conviction trouvées au cabinet Box.

Yo patron, voilà les preuves.

Ok super dit-elle en se saisissant du paquet qu'il lui donnait.

Castle vous venez on va le faire griller.

Avec plaisir lieutenant.

C'est avec joie que je la suivais dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec une envie de faire frire notre suspect, histoire de me venger de ce matin.

Je te manque déjà ma jolie ?

Kate resta de marbre, n'ayant même pas un rictus de visage. Au contraire, elle prit place avec le plus grand calme sur une chaise et s'assit bien droite plantant un regard glacial dans les yeux de Vaquero.

Monsieur Vaquero, vous avez déclaré lors de votre premier interrogatoire ne pas connaître Sarah Pit. Alors comment expliquez-vous ceci ?

Elle lui montra le cadre que j'avais trouvé plus tôt à son appartement. Il eut un coup d'œil et son visage se décomposa.

Alors vous avez soudainement perdu votre langue ? le chercha-t-elle.

Il n'avait toujours pas pipé mot, il savait qu'il était littéralement cuit et qu'il allait passer ses prochaines années derrière les barreaux.

La nature de votre relation avec Sarah Pit semble tout à fait claire. Nous avons également trouvé les clefs de l'appartement de Mélinda Major où le corps de mademoiselle Pit a été retrouvé.

Cette trainée, fit-il grommelant et l'air mauvais.

Pardon ?

Cette catin de Sarah m'a trompé. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait mais finalement elle se tapait cet idiot de Tray dans mon dos.

Jusqu'au jour où vous les avez surpris, dis-je.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets, ils ont fait ça au cabinet sous mon nez.

Et je suppose que cela vous a mis dans une colère irrépressible, continuais-je.

Le personnage était certes grossier, mais une partie de moi pouvait le comprendre. L'amour que l'on pouvait ressentir pour une femme pouvait faire tomber l'esprit le plus cartésien dans la folie la plus totale.

Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est de voir la femme que vous aimez avec un autre.

Croyez-moi je le sais parfaitement.

J'avais trop bien vécu la situation avec Kate, lorsqu'elle s'était affichée au commissariat avec Captain américa ou le gamin à la moto. Dans ces instants, des colères irrépressibles étaient montées en moi. J'avais eu la même la nuit où Josh était rentré d'Afrique alors que Kate et moi avions enfin dépassé le déni, enfin surtout elle. A l'hôtel, avant de m'endormir je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me monter des films mettant en scène Kate et son médecin en train de faire l'amour et j'étais dévasté.

Donc si je comprends bien vous avez tué votre petite amie en essayant d'impliquer Christian Tray afin de vous venger de lui.

Il avait voulu porter un coup de souffrance aux deux responsables de son malheur en tuant sa petite amie et essayant de faire passer Tray pour le meurtrier. Il ne répondit pas à ma dernière suggestion et baissa un peu plus la tête, fixant la table comme si des documents précieux étaient posés dessus. Nous étions enfin arrivés à résoudre cette affaire. Un dossier sous le bras Kate m'entraîna dans le bureau de Mongtomery.

Chef, nous venons de clore l'affaire Pit. C'était Vaquero, le petit ami de la victime.

Bon travail vous deux. Vous vous en êtes bien sortis avec peu d'indices. Alors lieutenant prête pour vos vacances ?

Oui, mais demain je viendrai faire la paperasse pour clore définitivement le dossier.

Beckett je suppose que Ryan et Esposito peuvent tout à fait s'en charger.

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui, mais je doutais que ma compagne l'entende de cette manière là.

Oui bien sûr, mais j'aime autant le faire.

Très bien, je ne discute pas avec vous. Castle qu'allez-vous faire ?

Encore un qui avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas tergiverser avec le lieutenant quand elle avait quelque chose en tête. Montgomery était capable de lui tenir tête, mais là situation était tellement futile qu'il ne s'engagea pas dans des pour parlers. Sa question m'avait quelque peu surpris, c'est pourquoi je répondis :

Comment ça ?

J'ai donné à Beckett dix jours de congés. Vous savez que vous êtes le bienvenu ici, même si Ryan et Esposito ne sont pas vos muses.

J'étais touché. Je n'étais définitivement plus l'écrivain toutou du lieutenant Beckett. Même si mes premiers temps au début de l'automne avaient étaient quelque peu tendus, j'étais intégré dans l'équipe et j'étais tout à fait satisfait.

Non en fait j'ai du retard dans l'écriture de mon nouvel opus sur Nikki Heat, donc je vais en profiter pour avancer.

Ah oui c'est vrai, quel est le titre déjà ?

Je vis les joues de Kate s'empourprer à la question de son supérieur. Je m'amusais toujours beaucoup à trouver des titres pour les opus de Nikki Heat, le nom de mon personnage impliquant beaucoup de sous-entendu. Kate était plutôt mal à l'aise avec cette partie de son personnage, peut être parce qu'elle ressemblait plus à Nikki Heat qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. J'étais témoin des similarités entre mon personnage fictif et ma muse. Mais je me gardais bien de faire un commentaire, tenant trop à ma survie personnelle.

_Heat Rises_ monsieur.

Oui c'est vrai.

Le capitaine eut une moue souriante mais essaya de la retenir afin de ne pas embarrasser Kate.

Capitaine, je ferai la paperasse demain mon service est fini.

Bien lieutenant à demain. Castle.

Je la succédais alors qu'elle sortait du bureau.

Hey boss me dit Ryan, ça te dit d'aller boire une bière pour fêter l'affaire.

Alors juste une car je suis crevée là.

T'es des nôtres bro ?

Evidemment dis-je.

Allez c'est parti.

Nous quittâmes tous les quatre une nouvelle fois le commissariat, mais cette fois la journée était finie et nous allions boire un verre entre collègues pour fêter la résolution de cette affaire. Quelques minutes plus tard nous prenions place dans notre bar habituel non loin du poste et commandâmes quatre bières. Nous reparlâmes de l'affaire et également de la soirée d'hier soir qui avait été parfaite.

J'y pense on pourrait peut être faire ça de nouveau dans les prochains jours si on a pas de nouvelle affaire, suggéra Javier.

L'idée est bonne les gars, mais je vais être en dehors de la ville pour quelques jours.

Après qu'elle eut prononcé cette phrase je remarquais l'air ébahi emprunté par les gars. Du coup elle comprit qu'elle devait en dire plus car ils ne réagiraient pas, trop choqués par la nouvelle.

J'ai demandé au capitaine de prendre quelques vacances et je vais m'absenter une dizaine de jours.

Waouh super. Mais c'est tellement pas toi.

Ca ils n'avaient pas tort, mais j'étais personnellement ravi qu'elle donne un coup de pieds à ses habitudes.

Oui je sais ça a surpris le capitaine aussi mais là j'ai envie de prendre un peu le large et de me reposer. La dernière semaine a été épuisante, pour vous aussi d'ailleurs les gars.

Et toi tu vas faire quoi pendant l'absence de Beckett ?

« Si vous saviez les gars » pensais-je en regardant le cou de ma partenaire. Mais sur le ton le plus neutre possible je déclarais :

Ecrire mon roman et profiter de ma famille.

Mon mensonge n'était pas si grand après tout, je serai avec une partie de ma famille, en tout cas de ma future famille. Les choses n'étaient pas encore posées comme ça entre Kate et moi, je souhaitais lui laisser du temps. Cependant dans mon esprit, ces idées étaient de véritables évidences. Nous reprîmes une nouvelle bière tout en continuant à parler. C'était agréable aussi de se détendre avec les gars. Ryan fut rappelé à la réalité par sa fiancée Jenny. Nous en profitâmes pour quitter le bar à ce moment là. Nous étions dehors et finissions notre conversation.

Bon à demain les gars. Castle je vous dépose ?

Elle était réellement très forte pour faire comme si de rien était. Pour n'importe qui autour, elle me proposait juste de me raccompagner.

Je peux prendre un taxi Beckett.

Vous plaisantez, c'est sur ma route. Allez venez.

Je la rejoignais non sans sourire de toutes mes dents et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Alors qu'elle avait démarré le moteur elle me dit :

Si ça ne te gêne pas on va passer chez moi, j'ai quelques affaires à prendre.

Non aucun problème. Des projets Kate ?

Je pense que je vais passer la nuit au loft donc autant que j'ai des affaires de rechange et de toilette histoire que je ne sente pas ton savon demain matin.

Alors en route détective.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Kate**_

Je nous conduisais donc à mon appartement, soulagée que l'affaire Pit soit enfin close. J'avais eu peur avec la lenteur extrême de l'affaire que nous mettions un temps fou à la résoudre, mais finalement les choses s'étaient débloquées. Je m'apprêtais à passer une nouvelle soirée avec Rick, cette fois-ci au loft avec Martha et Alexis. Je repensais aux présentations officielles devant mon paternel. C'était une étape importante pour moi.

Rick ?

Oui Kate.

Dis-moi tu serais d'accord pour rencontrer mon papa ?

J'en serai ravi Kate.

T'es sérieux ?

On ne peut plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

Je me disais qu'en rentrant des Hamptons on pourrait faire un crochet pour aller le voir.

Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

Voilà une fois de plus tout coulait de source entre lui et moi. Je n'avais pas fait participer mon père à ma vie amoureuse depuis un moment, depuis Royce en fait. Il n'avait pas forcément apprécié que je sorte avec un homme plus âgé que moi.

Nous arrivions à mon appartement, je me stationnais en face du hall d'entrée. Je sortais de la voiture et m'aperçus que Rick était resté assis et n'avait pas détaché sa ceinture.

Tu ne montes pas avec moi ?

Non je vais t'attendre là si ça ne te dérange pas.

Euh non bien sûr, tout va bien ?

Oui je t'assure Kate tout va bien.

Bon à tout de suite.

A toute.

Je n'insistais pas mais étais néanmoins interrogative quant au comportement de mon partenaire. D'habitude il ne perdait pas une occasion de se retrouver avec moi-même pour quelques minutes. Bien évidemment nous allions passer la soirée ensemble, mais le fait qu'il reste dans la voiture me rendait perplexe. C'est donc quelque peu songeuse que j'allais à mon appartement. Une fois la porte ouverte je prenais un sac à dos dans une armoire et sélectionnais des affaires pour le lendemain. Ayant le même jean depuis deux jours je sortais un pantalon de tailleur beige avec un pull en V marron, des boots marron et une veste en cuir marron. Dans la salle de bains je préparais une trouve avec une brosse à dents, du savon, du shampoing et de quoi me maquiller demain matin pour aller au commissariat. Mon paquetage sommaire était prêt. Sans tarder je ressortais de chez moi et redescendais les étages par la cage d'escalier.

Dans la voiture je retrouvais un Rick plutôt songeur, cependant il avait le sourire. Je mettais mon sac à l'arrière sur la banquette et avant de démarrer je l'embrassais légèrement.

Ca va toi ?

Oui.

Je caressais ensuite sa joue et sa barbe avant de tourner la clef dans le contact et de nous mettre en route pour le loft. Il était 19h quand nous arrivâmes devant l'appartement. Alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur je lui demandais :

A quelle heure rentre Alexis ?

Alexis, 20h normalement.

Il ouvrait la porte et j'entrais après lui dans le vaste appartement New-Yorkais. Il allumait les lumières.

On va préparer le dîner, mais avant que dirais-tu d'un verre de vin ?

Je dirai que ça sonne parfaitement.

Très bien installe-toi sur le canapé et je t'apporte ça. Blanc, rouge ou rosé ?

Tu as tout ça ?

Pour toi j'ai tout. Alors ?

Je souriais à sa réponse.

Plutôt blanc si tu veux bien.

C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il me rejoignit au salon quelques minutes après portant deux verres à vin dans ses mains. Il m'en tendit tout en prenant place sur le canapé à côté de moi. Il fit tinter son verre dans le mien et dit :

A nos vacances.

A nos vacances.

Après avoir bu une première gorgée de ce vin évidemment délicieux, je prenais son verre et le mien et les posais sur la table basse en face du canapé.

Kate ?

Monsieur Castle m'accorderiez-vous un baiser ?

Mais naturellement.

Il arriva tout en douceur sur mes lèvres ce n'était pas les baisers urgents et furieux que nous avions échangé dans la journée. Celui-là était doux et tendre, je ne cherchais pas à l'allumer, nous avions un dîner à préparer mais j'avais juste envie de savourer un pur moment de tendresse avec lui. Alors que nous continuions à nous embrasser le téléphone de Rick sonna.

C'est ma mère je dois décrocher.

Ok.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran de son téléphone acceptant l'appel.

Oui mère que puis-je pour toi ?

….

Ah bon, tant pis. Passe une bonne soirée.

….

Tu reviens ce soir ? Kate et moi risquons de partir dans les Hamptons après demain.

….

Ok très bien. Alors à demain.

….

Il raccrocha et me dit :

Bon ce soir mère ne rentre pas. Nous allons donc être tous les trois.

Ok fis-je.

Bon si on préparait le dîner.

Je te suis.

Je n'y avais pas repensé depuis ce matin, mais Alexis voulait avertir son père de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Je me sentis soudainement tendue face à la discussion qui allait se dérouler. J'étais persuadée d'avoir agi dans l'intérêt d'Alexis, mais n'étais pas certaine qu'il l'entendrait de cette oreille là. Il me faisait confiance certes, mais je ne savais que trop bien comment il pouvait réagir lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Derrière ses airs de papa cool et playboy il était ultra-protecteur. Je décidais de mettre mes angoisses de côté me concentrant sur la préparation du repas.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de bon ?

Mmm fit-il en ouvrant les placards. Un risotto aux cèpes ?

Plutôt appétissant.

C'est un des plats préférés d'Alexis, après les lasagnes. Mais j'en ai fait il y a quelques jours alors je change.

Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Rien toi tu bois ton verre de vin et moi je cuisine.

Je ne cherchais à négocier, il pouvait être très possessif lorsqu'il s'agissait de cuisine. Je m'asseyais donc sur un des tabourets hauts devant le bar, pouvant l'observer dans son art tout en savourant mon verre de vin. Il était très concentré alors je ne cherchais à l'interrompre dans son processus de création. Il passa la demi-heure suivante à jongler avec les couteaux et les casseroles et déjà une odeur délicieuse se dégageait de la cuisine. Quant à moi je ne perdais pas une miette du spectacle que j'avais devant moi.

On apprécie la vue lieutenant ? me demanda-t-il.

Oui _writer-man_, un homme qui cuisine c'est plutôt séduisant.

Mmm et ça te donne envie ?

De toi…. ? Toujours…

Je me levais et venais le rejoindre côté cuisine, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais. Il me pressa contre le comptoir de la cuisine, la sensation de son corps contre moi m'électrisait au plus haut point. Nous étions tellement dans notre bulle que nous n'entendîmes pas Alexis arriver au loft. Son raclement de gorge nous informa de sa présence. Je me détachais doucement des lèvres de Rick, m'écartant de son visage et rencontrant son regard foncé par un désir naissant.

Bonsoir les inséparables, la journée a été bonne.

Oui répondis-je, on a bouclé l'affaire.

Super nouvelle. Ca sent bon, t'as préparé quoi papa ?

Un risotto aux cèpes ma puce.

Oh j'adore. Bon je vais poser mes affaires et je reviens. N'en profitez pas pour me faire une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Je souris à la remarque d'Alexis et embrassais Rick sur la joue, savourant toujours la sensation grisante de sa barbe contre ma peau. Alexis redescendit très vite.

On mange bientôt ?

D'ici trente minutes ma puce. Tu veux un jus de fruit ?

Oui volontiers.

Kate je te ressers en vin ?

Ce n'est pas de refus.

Papa ? fit la jeune fille.

Oui ma chérie.

Il faut que nous parlions.

C'est moi où je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça.

Si on s'asseyait au salon proposais-je.

Je n'eus pas de réponse de la part du père et de la fille, mais ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon, s'installant sur le canapé. Connaissant le sujet de la discussion je ressentais déjà une certaine crispation.

Papa il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Je t'écoute ma chérie.

L'autre soir je t'ai menti en te disant que j'allais chez Paige, en réalité je suis allée chez Ashley.

Mais pourquoi m'avoir menti, tu sais bien que tu as le droit d'aller chez Ashley, c'est ton petit ami et je connais ses parents.

Est-ce que tu peux me laisser finir ?

Oui bien sûr.

Le visage de Rick était tendu, je pense qu'il prenait tout à fait la mesure de la situation.

Papa hier j'ai dit à Ashley que j'étais prête.

Prête pour quoi ?

Rick ne semblait pas réellement comprendre les propos de sa fille, ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche d'Alexis facile. Ce qu'elle avait à dire était déjà dur alors si en plus son père avait du mal à saisir. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui, je posais simplement ma main sur son genou. Un silence s'observa. Alexis le rompit en me demandant :

Kate tu peux m'aider, je crois que je n'y arriverai pas.

Je devais la soutenir, même si la situation était plus que délicate à cet instant.

Rick je crois que ce qu'Alexis essaie de te dire c'est qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Ashley.

Quoi…. ? Alexis tu as….

Il n'arrivait même pas à sortir le mot de sa bouche.

Non, je n'ai pas pu répondit la jeune rousse.

C'était quand ça ?

Il y a deux jours, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Le soir où tu es allée chez Kate ? interrogea-t-il.

Oui.

Je le sentis se crisper sous ma main.

Que s'est-il passé Alexis ? demanda-t-il avec le plus grand calme.

Lorsque j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai dit à Ash que je ne voulais plus et…

Et ?

Il n'a pas voulu l'écouter finis-je sachant que ce passage là était trop dur pour la jeune fille.

Quoi ? cette fois Rick hurla.

Alexis se mit à éclater en sanglots et à pleurer. Je me levais et allais directement la prendre dans mes bras.

Oh celui-là il va m'entendre.

Rick c'était levé d'un bond et cherchait ses clefs. Comprenant complètement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je laissais Alexis et allais auprès de lui.

Rick non tu ne vas pas faire ça.

Et depuis quand tu me dis ce que je dois faire ou non. Nous ne sommes pas au commissariat là, et c'est de MA fille qu'il s'agit là.

Il avait fortement insisté sur le « ma fille », me signifiant clairement que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Seulement je ne l'entendais pas du tout de cette oreille.

Castle tu t'arrêtes tout de suite. Alexis n'a certainement pas besoin que tu réagisses ainsi et encore moi que tu agisses comme un idiot. De plus ta fille est d'une maturité exceptionnelle, elle a su garder sa maîtrise dans une situation complexe et elle s'est enfuie, après elle m'a appelé.

Alors tu étais au courant ?

Oui.

Et tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

Je l'ai fait pour Alexis Rick.

Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi si j'apprends que tu arrives à me cacher des choses pareilles. Comment as-tu seulement pu faire comme si de rien était le lendemain ?

Je n'ai pas fait comme si de rien était Rick.

Mais tu m'as menti Kate.

Dans sa voix je pouvais entendre de la déception et c'est peut être ceci qui me faisait le plus de mal. Il n'exprimait pas une colère envers moi, mais il était seulement déçu.

Papa dit Alexis d'une voix chargée de larmes. Ne blâme pas Kate c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

J'ai besoin d'un verre je crois.

Il s'éloigna et prit la direction de son bureau. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je montais à mon tour à l'étage pour le retrouver dans son sanctuaire, il était debout et descendait un verre de whisky à toute allure.

Rick…

Non Kate pas maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Je ne partirai pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé de ça.

Comment as-tu pu Kate ? Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ?

Mais tu le peux.

Non regarde ce que tu m'as fait, tu m'as menti à propos de mon bébé.

Des larmes coulaient dans ses yeux il était profondément affecté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Je ne pouvais pas transposer, je n'étais pas mère, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait réellement. Je ne voyais que les ravages de cette nouvelle sur mon compagnon.

Ecoute moi bien Rick. Je ne t'ai pas menti par plaisir, mais seulement parce qu'Alexis n'avait pas besoin que tu réagisses ainsi. Voilà pourquoi elle m'a appelé ce soir là. J'ai moi aussi eu des envies de meurtre sur Ashley sur le coup, mais en parlant avec elle je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait juste besoin de soutien pour gérer le choc. Car ta fille n'est plus un bébé, elle n'est plus une enfant Rick.

Mais bien sûr que si, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour faire ça.

Rick ne sois pas ridicule. Alexis a bientôt 18 ans ce sont des choses de son âge.

Tu l'as fait à quel âge toi ?

Ca n'a pas d'importance et surtout aucun rapport.

Kate réponds-moi.

Rick je te dis que l'important n'est pas là.

Il s'approcha de moi, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur bien différente de celle de d'habitude qui me fit presque frissonner sur place.

Réponds-moi Kate.

14.

Comment ?

Tu as bien entendu. Je l'ai fait à 14 ans.

Il me fixait, l'air complètement ahuri. Comment avions-nous pu passer de la scène dans la cuisine à cet état en si peu de temps.

C'est toi qui lui a mis ces idées dans la tête alors ?

Rick arrête tu es ridicule.

Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi.

Il m'avait dit ceci avec une certaine hargne, j'étais blessée. Pour la première fois en trois années je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont il me regardait, j'avais l'impression d'être sale.

Sors de chez moi.

Non Rick ne me fais pas ça. Je t'aime, lâchais-je dans le désespoir.

Non Kate, si tu m'aimais tu ne m'aurais pas caché ça. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Je quittais le bureau en larmes et dévalais les marches à toute allure. Je passais devant Alexis sans même la regarder, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans un tel état.

Kate, attends.

Non Alexis laisse-moi.

Je franchissais la porte du loft et allais directement dans le couloir. Je n'étais pas en état de reprendre la voiture, je me serai certainement plantée sur la route alors j'allais dans la cage d'escaliers et je m'asseyais sur les marches laissant toutes les larmes de mon corps s'évanouir. Je ne retenais pas mes larmes, j'étais dévastée. J'avais enfoui ma tête dans mes mains pour me couper de tout environnement extérieur. Je restais de longues minutes ainsi, et le temps qui passait n'interrompait pas pour autant ma crise de larmes.

Kate ?

C'était Alexis qui était venue à ma rencontre, mes pleurs devaient s'entendre du loft.

Kate, je suis désolée je n'aurai pas du t'impliquer là-dedans. Tout est ma faute.

Non Alexis réussissais-je à dire entre deux sanglots. Tu n'y es pour rien c'est juste que ton père l'a très mal pris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Il m'a demandé de partir de chez vous.

Mais quel abruti. Bon écoute tu m'attends là je vais aller lui parler.

Non ce n'est pas la peine. Ecoute l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il est hors de question que tu rentres chez toi dans cet état là. Tu ne repars pas avant que les choses s'arrangent avec papa.

Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit possible Alexis, il est vraiment en colère contre moi.

Ecoute Kate tu vas revenir au loft et t'installer en bas dans la bibliothèque et moi je vais aller le raisonner.

Elle s'était montrée très ferme du coup je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer et la suivre. Je rentrais à nouveau dans le loft, tremblant comme une feuille. Alexis m'installa dans la bibliothèque et revint quelques minutes avec un verre d'eau fraîche.

Tiens bois ça.

Merci Alexis.

De rien. Bon tu restes ici et moi je vais parler à papa.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage. Rick n'avait pas quitté son bureau. J'essayais de ne pas pleurer, j'avais certainement tout ruiné, mais d'un autre côté j'avais fait le bon choix pensant à Alexis. Je ne pleurais plus mais ne pensais plus non plus incapable d'être rationnelle. J'étais dévastée, je n'avais pas eu un tel chagrin depuis la mort de ma mère. Je fixais la fenêtre longuement. Un certain temps se passa, peut être trente minutes ou une heure lorsque j'entendis des pas arriver dans la bibliothèque.

Kate…

C'était lui, je n'osais pas me retourner ne voulant pas affronter son visage.

_**Richard**_

Elle conduisait nous amenant une nouvelle fois à son appartement. J'étais heureux de passer cette nouvelle soirée avec elle qui s'annonçait familiale. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que nous étions ensemble, mais je pensais déjà à Kate en termes de famille. Je freinais mes pulsions sachant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de déclarations, néanmoins j'y pensais.

Rick ?

Sa voix comme souvent suffit à me sortir de mon songe.

Oui Kate.

Dis-moi tu serais d'accord pour rencontrer mon papa ?

Cette proposition m'allait droit au cœur elle n'avait peut être pas répondu à ma déclaration ce matin, mais le fait qu'elle soit prête à me présenter son père était pour moi quelque chose de très significatif.

J'en serai ravi Kate.

T'es sérieux ?

On ne peut plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

Je me disais qu'en rentrant des Hamptons on pourrait faire un crochet pour aller le voir.

Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

J'étais véritablement enchanté à l'idée de rencontrer papa Beckett, même si forcément tendu. Kate était trop importante et je ne voulais réellement par saborder les choses. Je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur Jim Beckett, à part qu'il était le géniteur de la femme de ma vie ce qui était déjà énorme.

Nous arrivions à son appartement, encore sous le coup de sa proposition d'aller rendre visite à son père après notre petite virée dans les Hamptons je préférais rester seul dans la voiture pour y songer tranquillement. Visiblement mon immobilisme alerta ma compagne qui me demanda :

Tu ne montes pas avec moi ?

Non je vais t'attendre là si ça ne te dérange pas.

Euh non bien sûr, tout va bien ?

Oui je t'assure Kate tout va bien.

Bon à tout de suite.

A toute.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à parlementer sur mon réel motif. Je la regardais s'éloigner et entrer dans le hall de son immeuble. Pendant ce temps là je pensais à ma future rencontre avec beau papa. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne soit pas comme moi avec les conquêtes d'Alexis que j'avais terrorisé afin qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop de ma fille chérie. Kate était tout à fait à même de se défendre et son père le savait très certainement, mais un père avait toujours une attitude protectrice envers sa fille tout aussi forte et responsable soit-elle c'était viscéral. Alors je ne pourrais pas blâmer Jim Beckett s'il se montrait protecteur. J'avais un peu peur, après tout beaucoup de gens me connaissaient à travers ma réputation de coureur de jupons. Bref, je n'étais pas forcément le petit ami idéal à présenter à papa. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas un lecteur assidu des tabloïds, mes frasques y étant souvent relatées. A mon crédit il pourrait remarquer que je me distinguais nettement moins depuis que je côtoyais sa fille. La belle avait réussi à me faire rentrer dans les rangs.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, si bien que je ne m'aperçus pas du retour de Kate avant qu'elle pénètre dans la voiture. Je lui souriais alors, revenant à la réalité et contemplant une fois de plus sa beauté. Elle lança son sac à l'arrière de la voiture et celui-ci s'échoua sur la banquette. Elle m'embrassa furtivement avant de me demander :

Ca va toi ?

Oui.

Avant de prendre la route elle me caressa tendrement la joue, puis démarra nous conduisant à mon appartement. Il était 19h quand nous arrivâmes devant l'appartement. Alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur silencieux elle me demanda :

A quelle heure rentre Alexis ?

Alexis, 20h normalement.

J'ouvrais le loft et allumais les lumières. Kate me suivait. Je lui proposais un petit programme :

On va préparer le dîner, mais avant que dirais-tu d'un verre de vin ?

Je dirai que ça sonne parfaitement.

Très bien installe-toi sur le canapé et je t'apporte ça. Blanc, rouge ou rosé ?

Tu as tout ça ?

Pour toi j'ai tout. Alors ?

A l'instar de l'autre soir où elle était venue chez moi après notre baiser de diversion le « tout » dépassait largement l'énumération des boissons disponibles à la maison. Je la vis sourire à mon commentaire.

Plutôt blanc si tu veux bien.

C'est comme si c'était fait.

Il restait du Chablis de l'autre soir, je nous servais donc deux verres et la retrouvait au salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé, très calme. Je lui donnais son verre, prenant place à ses côtés et proposais un toast :

A nos vacances.

A nos vacances.

Ce séjour dans les Hamptons était dans ma tête depuis quelques jours maintenant et je trépignais d'impatience. Imitant ma compagne je savourais une gorgée de vin. Elle prit ensuite les commandes me débarrassant de mon verre et le posant avec le sien sur la table du salon.

Kate ?

Monsieur Castle m'accorderiez-vous un baiser ?

Mais naturellement.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser et certainement pas un baiser. Ils étaient si délicieux. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de l'impatience, mais simplement de la délicatesse. Après avoir effleuré ses lèvres en toute douceur, je retraçais les contours de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle m'autorisa l'accès et nous laissâmes nos langues s'emmêler et danser lascivement. Il n'y avait ni urgence, ni précipitation. Nous savions que nous avions la soirée devant nous. Ce baiser était juste l'introduction. Alors que ma main commençait à caresser doucement ses cheveux, savourant son ondulation naturelle mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Reconnaissant la sonnerie attribuée à ma mère je prévenais Kate.

C'est ma mère je dois décrocher.

Ok.

J'acceptais l'appel.

Oui mère que puis-je pour toi ?

Richard, je voulais juste te prévenir je ne vais pas rentrer au loft ce soir. Je dîne avec des amis de mon ancienne troupe de théâtre.

Ah bon, tant pis. Passe une bonne soirée.

Oui toi aussi, tu salueras bien Kate de ma part.

Tu reviens ce soir ? Kate et moi risquons de partir dans les Hamptons après demain.

Je n'en suis pas certaine.

Ok très bien. Alors à demain.

A demain fils.

Je raccrochais, informant Kate du contenu de ma conversation.

Bon ce soir mère ne rentre pas. Nous allons donc être tous les trois.

Ok me dit-elle.

Bon si on préparait le dîner.

Je te suis.

Nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine. J'étais ravi de pouvoir préparer un repas pour ma muse et qui plus est en sa présence. C'était très domestique, mais j'aimais beaucoup cela. Elle me demanda :

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de bon ?

Mmm réfléchissais-je en inspectant les placards. Un risotto aux cèpes ?

Plutôt appétissant.

C'est un des plats préférés d'Alexis, après les lasagnes. Mais j'en ai fait il y a quelques jours alors je change.

Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Rien toi tu bois ton verre de vin et moi je cuisine.

Elle n'essaya pas de me faire changer d'avis et pris place en face de moi en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant le bar. La vision d'elle me regardant cuisiner me plaisait beaucoup. Alors que je m'affairais en cuisine je sentais son regard intense sur le moindre de mes gestes. Dans ma tête je pensais à toutes les fois où elle m'avait demandé d'arrêter de la fixer quand elle travaillait car c'était _creepy_. Qui était _creepy_ maintenant. Cependant je gardais mon commentaire pour moi et me contentais de lui demander :

On apprécie la vue lieutenant ?

Oui _writer-man_, un homme qui cuisine c'est plutôt séduisant.

Mmm et ça te donne envie ?

De toi…. ? Toujours…

Une nouvelle fois sa sensualité m'envahissait. Elle savait parfaitement me mettre dans un état incontrôlable en une phrase, un regard. Elle vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine histoire certainement d'illustrer son propos et commença à m'embrasser. Cette fois, contrairement à tout à l'heure sur le canapé, j'avais grimpé d'un stade côté intensité. Je faisais jouer la pression de mon corps pour qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre moi et le comptoir. J'aimais tellement quand nos enveloppes corporelles étaient si proches. Je commençais à sombrer dans une nébuleuse de plaisir et d'envie quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Inutile de regarder, je savais qu'il s'agissait de ma fille qui était rentrée du lycée.

Bonsoir les inséparables, la journée a été bonne.

Oui fit Kate, on a bouclé l'affaire.

Super nouvelle. Ca sent bon, t'as préparé quoi papa ?

Un risotto aux cèpes ma puce.

Oh j'adore. Bon je vais poser mes affaires et je reviens. N'en profitez pas pour me faire une petite sœur ou un petit frère.

Cet échange entre nous trois était réellement domestique, et j'avais tout à fait goût à cela. J'étais presque surpris quand je vis Kate sourire à la dernière remarque d'Alexis quant à la conception d'un petit Caskett. Elle m'embrassa tendrement la joue tout en ayant sa main sur posée sur l'autre. Ma fille finit par nous rejoindre très vite en bas.

On mange bientôt ?

D'ici trente minutes ma puce. Tu veux un jus de fruit ?

Oui volontiers.

Kate je te ressers en vin ?

Ce n'est pas de refus.

Papa ? m'interpella ma fille.

Oui ma chérie.

Il faut que nous parlions.

C'est moi où je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça.

Si on s'asseyait au salon suggéra Kate.

J'étais quelque peu inquiet, Alexis avait emprunté un ton sérieux. De quoi voulait-elle dont me parler. Du coup j'étais légèrement panique. Nous allâmes vers le salon pour s'asseoir.

Papa il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Je t'écoute ma chérie.

L'autre soir je t'ai menti en te disant que j'allais chez Paige, en réalité je suis allée chez Ashley.

Mais pourquoi m'avoir menti, tu sais bien que tu as le droit d'aller chez Ashley, c'est ton petit ami et je connais ses parents.

Est-ce que tu peux me laisser finir ?

Oui bien sûr.

Il était rare que ma fille me mente, j'imaginais bien que si elle l'avait fait c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Papa hier j'ai dit à Ashley que j'étais prête.

Prête pour quoi ?

Un silence se fit, Alexis ne semblant pas à même de répondre à ma question. De mon côté j'avais du mal à connecter mes neurones entre eux afin d'essayer de produire une information cohérente.

Kate tu peux m'aider, je crois que je n'y arriverai pas.

La situation semblait beaucoup plus grave que je ne l'imaginais, je commençais réellement à être effrayé de la nouvelle que ma fille avait tant de mal à m'annoncer. Lorsque Kate posa sa main sur mon genou comme pour me rassurer, cela eut l'effet complètement contraire. Si elle sentait le besoin de me conforter c'est que la situation était réellement grave.

Rick je crois que ce qu'Alexis essaie de te dire c'est qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Ashley.

Quoi…. ? Alexis tu as….

Je ne pouvais pas dire ces mots, certainement pas alors qu'il s'agissait de ma petite fille chérie. Ces mots associés à elle, je ne voulais même pas y penser une seule seconde.

Non, je n'ai pas pu répondit la jeune rousse.

C'était quand ça ?

Il y a deux jours, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Le soir où tu es allée chez Kate ? demandais-je faisant progressivement la connexion entre les évènements.

Oui.

J'étais tendu comme jamais, seulement j'essayais de ne pas laisser transparaître mon état.

Que s'est-il passé Alexis ? demandais-je.

Lorsque j'ai changé d'avis, j'ai dit à Ash que je ne voulais plus et…

Et ?

Il n'a pas voulu l'écouter finit Kate.

Quoi ?

Là je n'avais pas pu me retenir et j'avais littéralement hurlé. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma réaction. Comment avait-il osé se comporter ainsi avec ma fille. Alexis se mit à éclater en sanglots et à pleurer. Je vis Kate se lever et la serrer dans ses bras. Alexis était encore perturbée par ces évènements, Kate était là j'allais donc pouvoir aller discuter entre hommes avec Ashley et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se comportait pas ainsi avec me fille.

Oh celui-là il va m'entendre.

Je m'étais levé du canapé et cherchais maintenant mes clefs de voiture. Kate quitta l'étreinte avec Alexis et se rapprocha de moi en me disant.

Rick non tu ne vas pas faire ça.

Et depuis quand tu me dis ce que je dois faire ou non. Nous ne sommes pas au commissariat là, et c'est de MA fille qu'il s'agit là.

Castle tu t'arrêtes tout de suite. Alexis n'a certainement pas besoin que tu réagisses ainsi et encore moins que tu agisses comme un idiot. De plus ta fille est d'une maturité exceptionnelle, elle a su garder sa maîtrise dans une situation complexe et elle s'est enfuie, après elle m'a appelé.

Son ton avait été ferme comme elle pouvait l'être parfois. Seulement à cet instant mon neurone solitaire avait quitté le cerveau et j'étais incapable de produire une pensée rationnelle.

Alors tu étais au courant ?

Oui.

Et tu ne m'as rien dit. Mais comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

Je l'ai fait pour Alexis Rick.

Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi si j'apprends que tu arrives à me cacher des choses pareilles. Comment as-tu seulement pu faire comme si de rien était le lendemain ?

Une quantité phénoménale de questions m'arrivaient dans la tête je me sentais trahi et j'avais d'autant plus mal que cette trahison venait de la femme que j'aimais.

Je n'ai pas fait comme si de rien était Rick.

Mais tu m'as menti Kate.

Je ne retenais que ça, elle avait beau dire qu'elle l'avait fait pour ma fille, elle m'avait délibérément caché des informations capitales.

Papa dit Alexis d'une voix chargée de larmes. Ne blâme pas Kate c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

J'ai besoin d'un verre je crois.

Effectivement il fallait que je boive quelque chose de plus fort après cette nouvelle, et j'avais également besoin de me retrouver seul un instant. Je montais à toute vitesse les escaliers me menant à mon bureau et me servais un grand verre de whisky que je buvais d'une seule traite.

Rick…

Non Kate pas maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Je ne partirai pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé de ça.

Comment as-tu pu Kate ? Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance ?

Mais tu le peux.

Non regarde ce que tu m'as fait, tu m'as menti à propos de mon bébé.

Je pleurais, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire, à comprendre qu'elle ait pu me faire ça. Elle qui défendait corps et âme la vérité m'avait menti.

Ecoute moi bien Rick. Je ne t'ai pas menti par plaisir, mais seulement parce qu'Alexis n'avait pas besoin que tu réagisses ainsi. Voilà pourquoi elle m'a appelé ce soir là. J'ai moi aussi eu des envies de meurtre sur Ashley sur le coup, mais en parlant avec elle je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait juste besoin de soutien pour gérer le choc. Car ta fille n'est plus un bébé, elle n'est plus une enfant Rick.

Mais bien sûr que si, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour faire ça.

Rick ne sois pas ridicule. Alexis a bientôt 18 ans ce sont des choses de son âge.

Tu l'as fait à quel âge toi ?

Ca n'a pas d'importance et surtout aucun rapport.

Kate réponds-moi.

Rick je te dis que l'important n'est pas là.

Je voulais savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais contrairement à ses dires cette information me semblait importante dans ce contexte là.

Réponds-moi Kate.

14.

Je ne pus retenir ma surprise.

Comment ?

Tu as bien entendu. Je l'ai fait à 14 ans.

C'est toi qui lui a mis ces idées dans la tête alors ?

Rick arrête tu es ridicule.

Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi.

Qui était cette femme devant moi, certainement pas celle que j'avais idéalisé pendant trois ans.

Sors de chez moi, lui dis-je.

Non Rick ne me fais pas ça. Je t'aime, me dit-elle.

Non Kate, si tu m'aimais tu ne m'aurais pas caché ça. Maintenant sors d'ici.

Elle sortait de mon bureau, je ne l'accompagnais même pas du regard à cet instant je ne voulais plus penser à elle. Cela me faisait trop mal, elle m'avait menti. Je me resservais un autre verre de whisky le buvant sans savourer le goût, mais juste pour m'enlever le goût amer de la trahison de Kate. Simplement même l'alcool n'arrivait pas à m'enlever cela. Posant mon verre sur le bureau j'allais frapper un coup de poing dans le mur. J'étais en colère, comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis de nombreuses années. Mon poing droit se mit à saigner, il faut dire que je n'y étais pas allé doucement. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur ou alors elle n'était pas aussi forte que la peine que j'avais.

J'étais incapable de penser rationnellement et c'est presque avec dégoût que je repensais aux deux derniers jours. Comment avait-elle pu me faire l'amour sachant ça ? Pensait-elle réellement que j'allais approuver ses actions ? J'étais fou furieux.

Ce fut la voix de ma fille qui me sortit de mon état de torpeur.

Papa ? Je peux entrer.

Elle était debout sur le seuil de la porte, ma toute petite fille, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulé.

Oui entre.

Ecoute papa il faut que tu ailles parler à Kate.

Hors de question je ne veux plus lui parler.

Papa arrête d'être stupide cinq minutes s'il te plait. Kate n'a rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire car je savais pertinemment que tu serais incontrôlable. Si je suis allée vers elle c'est parce que j'avais confiance en elle. Et elle s'est occupée de moi comme si j'étais sa propre fille. Hier matin elle m'a accompagné au lycée et est restée avec moi alors que j'affrontais Ashley. Alors vraiment au lieu d'être odieux avec elle tu ferais mieux de te rendre compte à quel point elle est extraordinaire et que tu as la chance de l'avoir.

Mais elle m'a menti Alexis.

Tu es bouché ou quoi papa ? C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te mentir. Elle a accepté me disant qu'il faudrait néanmoins que je te le dise.

L'émotion qui m'avait dévasté et mis dans un état de colère disparaissait et j'entendais les propos de ma fille. Elle avait raison j'avais été odieux avec Kate et n'avait même pas songé un seul instant que la situation d'Alexis ait pu la mettre dans un dilemme. Je me serai bien frappé à cet instant là de ma stupidité. Kate était partie en pleurant du bureau, je lui avais fait mal par mes propos. Les mots que je lui avais lancés étaient méchants et je l'avais heurté.

Elle est toujours là ? demandais-je.

Oui elle était dans la cage d'escaliers en train de pleurer mais je suis allée la chercher.

Merci pumpkin.

Pour me remercier va t'excuser de t'être comporté comme un idiot.

Je ne répondais pas, étonné de l'extrême maturité de ma fille. Je descendais et me rendais dans la bibliothèque. Kate me tournait le dos et fixait la fenêtre. J'observais un instant son visage parfait ravagé par les larmes. Je me lançais en l'appelant :

Kate…

Elle ne se retourna pas, mon cœur se serra encore un peu plus dans ma poitrine.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Merci à Madoka pour ses précieux conseils. Je devais écrire un article pour aujourd'hui voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu publier la suite avant. Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite. Merci encore et toujours pour tous vos commentaires que ce soit à chaque chapitre ou des commentaires plus grand. C'est un réel plaisir que de lire vos réactions. **_

_**Kate,**_

Je l'avais entendu, mais j'avais été incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement j'étais tétanisée. Je respirais, mais c'est comme si je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mon corps, tout était automatisme et nécessité. Les larmes ne sortaient plus pourtant j'étais ravagée par la tristesse, mais elle allait au-delà.

Kate…fit-il à nouveau.

Sa voix était de nouveau posée, celle que je connaissais. Mais dans ma tête les propos dits tout à l'heure continuaient de résonner. Je ne bougeais pas toujours assise dans le fauteuil, le regard hagard et planté dans la fenêtre. J'entendis ses pas s'approcher de moi, il réduisait la distance entre nous deux. A présent je pouvais presque sentir son odeur, entendre sa respiration. Il se plaça à genoux devant moi, mais je détournais le regard ne tenant toujours pas à retrouver le contact entre nos yeux.

Kate je t'en supplie regarde-moi.

Je secouais la tête, refusant sa requête j'avais trop mal, je n'étais pas capable de le regarder. Il posa ses mains sur mon visage, me forçant à le regarder. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient rougis par les larmes la lueur de colère semblait avoir disparu. Mais je ne pouvais passer outre la scène de tout à l'heure. Oui je l'aimais, mais il m'avait fait mal.

Kate, dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait.

Aucun mot à cet instant ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, j'étais paralysée littéralement dévastée par tous les sentiments que j'avais en moi. Je l'aimais certainement autant que je le haïssais. Je me souvenais d'une conversation que j'avais eue avec ma mère peu de temps avant sa mort, sur mon premier chagrin amoureux. Alors que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de mon petit ami, il m'avait trahi et je l'avais appris. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui et en même temps j'avais cette haine en moi. J'avais interrogé ma maman sur ces deux sentiments qui étaient particulièrement puissants et elle m'avait expliqué que l'amour et la haine étaient les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie bien que ces sentiments pouvaient sembler opposés, ils étaient en vérité très liés et que la haine que je pouvais ressentir était forte parce que l'amour était profond. Une fois de plus je réalisais la véracité des propos de ma mère, plus de douze ans après. Je n'avais jamais aimé un homme autant que j'aimais Rick, et mon amour n'avait d'égale que la haine qui me traversait à cet instant.

Kate je suis désolé, réellement désolé.

Je ne doutais pas de la sincérité de ses excuses, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir me sortir de ma torpeur. Je continuais de l'ignorer.

Kate…

Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa, seulement je ne répondais pas gardant les lèvres fermées. Il s'éloigna comprenant que je ne lui donnerai pas satisfaction.

Non Rick.

Pardonne-moi Kate je t'en supplie. J'ai agi comme un idiot, je me suis complètement emporté. Mais quand il s'agit de ma fille, j'oublie toute rationalité. Comprends-moi.

Je te comprends Rick, certainement plus que tu le crois. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu traité de la sorte ? J'ai agi pour le bien de ta fille en tout premier lieu parce qu'à cet instant elle était plus importante que toi, que moi, que nous. Tu m'as blessé Rick profondément.

Oui je sais, je ne me suis pas rendu compte des mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Pour un écrivain c'est plutôt malheureux non ?

J'avais conscience que je n'étais pas d'une réelle tendresse avec lui, mais je n'étais tout simplement pas capable de passer l'éponge sur l'épisode dans son bureau et faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était notre première crise sérieuse en tant que couple, et même si avant nous avions eu des altercations celle-ci était d'une teneur supérieure.

Kate je n'aurai pas du, j'ai été dur avec toi et je regrette tous les mots que j'ai pu dire.

J'entends, mais vois-tu tu les as dit. Je pensais que nous nous faisions confiance, que notre couple était à même de traverser ce genre d'épreuves main dans la main et non en s'envoyant des missiles.

Tu as tout à fait raison Kate, tu es celle qui est dans le vrai pour cette histoire. Mais mets-toi à ma place une seconde de ce que j'ai pu ressentir par rapport à Alexis.

Non je ne suis pas à ta place Rick et d'ailleurs tu me l'as bien montré tout à l'heure. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas. Je tiens à Alexis bien plus que comme la fille de mon partenaire, de mon petit ami. Tu vois l'autre soir quand elle était à la maison et qu'elle s'était endormie j'ai même pensé à matérialiser l'envie que j'ai d'avoir des enfants avec toi.

Mais j'ai tout ruiné n'est-ce pas.

Rick je te pardonne car tu n'as pas été toi mais ne me demande pas de tourner la page tout de suite. Il y a eu trop de blessures sur ce coup là pour qu'on passe l'éponge immédiatement et qu'on retourne là où on était juste avant.

Mais on pourrait pourtant.

Non Rick on ne peut pas. La vie ne ressemble pas à un de tes romans où tu peux corriger des passages quand le déroulement de l'histoire ne te plait pas.

Alors que fait-on ?

A vrai dire pour le moment je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce soir il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.

Tu ne veux pas rester manger ici ?

Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, je tournais la tête pour dire :

Bon je vais y aller, fis-je en évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard.

Il finit par se lever et sortir de la bibliothèque, une fois dans le salon il appela sa fille. - Alexis, Kate va partir tu descends lui dire au revoir ?

J'arrive.

La jeune adolescente arriva cinq minutes plus tard, elle nous scruta tour à tour son père et moi, essayant de prendre la température.

Tu ne restes pas dîner Kate ?

Non Alexis, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

S'il te plaît Kate reste.

Alexis était pire que son père, j'avais du mal à résister à sa supplique et je ne voulais pas non plus la culpabiliser indirectement, qu'elle pense que c'était à cause d'elle que Rick et moi étions en froid. Du coup je cédais.

D'accord je reste dîner, mais après je rentre chez moi.

Super, fit-elle.

Rick ne fit aucun commentaire mais cependant je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sa fille avait réussi à me convaincre là où il avait échoué.

Alexis, tu mettras la table s'il te plaît.

Oui tout de suite papa.

Et sur ce elle partit vers la cuisine, sortant le nécessaire pour dresser la table.

Tu veux un autre de verre de vin ? me demanda-t-il.

Oui bonne idée.

J'avais besoin de me détendre quelque peu et un verre de vin était une très bonne chose. Il me servait, en me tendant le verre il chercha à nouveau à accrocher mon regard avec le sien, mais une nouvelle fois je faisais tout pour éviter la rencontre. Il renonçait finalement et retournait dans la cuisine pour finaliser sa préparation. Nous passâmes à table quelques minutes plus tard et entamâmes me dîner, le risotto qui était succulent. Devant le silence affreux qui régnait Alexis brisa la glace.

Papa, Kate écoutez je ne veux pas que vous soyez en trouble à cause de moi.

Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Alexis, lui dis-je.

Si Kate si je ne t'avais pas mise dans la confidence tu n'aurais rien eu à cacher à papa et tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Ecoute moi bien Alexis, sache que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si c'était à refaire je recommencerai. J'ai agi ainsi pour toi, parce que c'est ce qui me semblait le mieux.

Oui mais ça a semé le trouble entre vous deux.

Ecoute Alexis dans un couple ça arrive les disputes.

Oui mais tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivée vous étiez presque en train de me faire un petit frère dans la cuisine et là maintenant c'est la guerre froide.

Alexis fit Rick. Tu n'y es pour rien, Kate a raison. Nous ne sommes pas en froid j'ai juste très mal pris le fait que tu ne m'en parles pas d'abord. Je suis content que tu aies pu en parler à Kate, et certain qu'elle a été de très bon conseil. Quant à toi Kate, je m'excuse vraiment de mon comportement et de mes paroles. J'ai été blessant.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son émotion, dans son regard qui arrivait à trouver le chemin direct pour aller à mon cœur, alors même que j'avais décidé de me murer un peu plus suite à cette altercation. Mais comme souvent il cassait mes barrières en un temps record, sachant me toucher par cette sincérité sans faille. Je ne savais pas réellement quoi répondre encore trop émoussée par toutes ces émotions alors je finissais mon verre de vin. A peine celui-ci reposé Rick s'empressa de me l'emplir de nouveau.

Es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire boire pour profiter de moi ? demandais-je en souriant.

Non juste pour que tu restes dormir ici, je ne veux pas que tu partes Kate.

Rick toi et moi on doit encore parler, mais pas devant Alexis. Bon, est-ce qu'il reste du risotto ?

Oui tu en veux ?

Oui, il est délicieux.

Ah là je te retrouve ! Pumpkin tu en reprendras ?

Non papa ça ira.

Il alla à la cuisine me resservir et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec mon assiette. J'étais définitivement la plus gourmande des trois. Alors que je savourais ma deuxième assiette Rick tenta une nouvelle approche en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, me cherchant de nouveau du regard. Il avait cet air d'un enfant qui a trempé son doigt dans la confiture, qui m'avait toujours fait craquer. Je décidais de ne pas le repousser, inutile de nous faire du mal trop longtemps. Il s'était excusé plus d'une fois et son discours devant Alexis m'avait touché et même si excessive et maladroite envers moi sa réaction était avant tout celle d'un père qui protège son enfant. Je posais donc une de mes mains sur la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens pour lui signifier mon accord. Pendant ce temps là je finissais mon assiette.

Je vais débarrasser fit Alexis. Vous voulez quoi comme dessert ?

On a de la glace vanille au caramel si ça vous tente dit Rick.

En prononçant le mot caramel il avait eu un haussement de sourcil en me regardant, faisant référence à la dernière fois où nous avions consommé et pas que dans l'assiette du caramel. Je lui souriais en retour à cette allusion.

Ca me va parfaitement, fis-je.

L'adolescente alla à la cuisine avec nos assiettes et prépara les coupes de glace. Pendant ce temps là Rick n'ayant toujours pas bougé sa main, je la caressais avec mes doigts, nous nous regardions sans parler, ayant une conversation silencieuse comme souvent. J'avais souvent trouvé cela étrange, ce soir je trouvais ça réconfortant. Même après un orage entre nous, nous étions capables de nous comprendre. Il approcha son visage tout doucement du mien, s'arrêta avant que la distance soit nulle et tout en plantant ses yeux dans les miens me demanda :

Kate, je peux ?

Oui idiot embrasse moi.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres et la seconde d'après elles étaient sur moi. Le baiser était doux, gentil, tendre, de réconciliation. Nous n'invitâmes pas nos langues à ce ballet, c'était pour faire la trêve.

Ah je préfère vous voir comme ça tout de même dit Alexis en arrivant avec les desserts.

Tous trois nous sourîmes à cette remarque. Nous mangeâmes la glace dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue et très agréable. Alexis nous parla de sa journée, nous évoquâmes la clôture de l'enquête. Le dessert achevé nous débarrassâmes tous les trois la table et mîmes de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

J'ai encore du travail alors je vais monter. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Bonne nuit Alexis, répondis-je.

Bonne nuit ma puce.

Elle monta les marches deux à deux et nous entendîmes la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Nous étions à nouveau tous les deux.

Encore un verre de vin ou un café ? me demanda-t-il.

Un verre de vin pour le moment s'il te plaît.

Il s'empressa d'accéder à ma requête et m'accompagna également. Nos verres en main nous prîmes la direction des canapés.

Kate excuse-moi, je suis désolé.

Rick c'est bon. Tu t'es excusé plus d'une fois. Mais ne t'avise pas à recommencer.

Non promis, j'ai eu trop peur Kate. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Depuis que nous nous connaissons j'ai déjà eu ce sentiment, mais là c'était tellement plus fort. J'étais horrifié.

Je sais Rick, fis-je en posant à mon tour une main sur sa cuisse.

Une nouvelle fois sa sincérité me faisait flancher. Autant ses mots de tout à l'heure m'avaient fait l'effet de lames aiguisées qu'il m'aurait planté dans l'abdomen, autant à cet instant précis il cicatrisait mes récentes blessures.

Vraiment je n'aurai pas du m'emporter ainsi mais tu comprends même si Alexis grandit elle reste à mes yeux ma petite fille, et je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Je sais Rick et tu es un père merveilleux. Seulement tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger. Et sache que ta fille est d'une maturité incroyable, Lanie a été bluffée l'autre soir et je comprends aisément pourquoi.

Et je te remercie d'avoir été là pour elle. Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas réellement montré tout à l'heure, mais je suis content qu'elle ait pu et voulu se tourner vers toi à cet instant. Tu sais si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est aussi parce que je n'ai jamais laissé personne en dehors de mère intervenir dans l'éducation d'Alexis. Meredith était trop occupée à sa carrière pour se soucier réellement de sa fille. Quant à Gina je ne l'ai jamais autorisé à s'immiscer dans ma relation avec ma fille. Donc c'est nouveau pour moi.

J'étais touchée par ces confidences, je continuais à découvrir le personnage de Rick Castle qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa caricature médiatique.

Je comprends. Mais si tu es d'accord j'aimerai être là pour Alexis, je veux dire pas en tant que mère. Je tiens à elle tu sais, pas seulement parce que c'est ta fille et que tu es mon petit ami mais aussi car c'est une belle personne. Je ne veux pas jouer les mères, mais si elle a besoin je voudrai être là pour elle.

Tu l'es déjà Kate et si jamais je m'oppose je t'autorise à me frapper pour me le rappeler.

Te frapper ? Non, je préfère ça.

Et là je l'embrassais, prenant l'initiative du baiser. Comme tout à l'heure avant le dessert il était tendre et doux, nous avions besoin de ça après notre tension. Seulement cette fois-ci nos langues participèrent à la danse, se retrouvant avec un plaisir toujours supérieur. Alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux il gémit. Nous mîmes un terme au baiser lorsque l'air commença à nous manquer. Caressant ma joue il me dit :

Tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi ?

Je crois que je préfère rester en fait.

Tant mieux…

Il me prit la main, nous leva du canapé et mena la marche jusqu'à sa chambre où nous entrâmes sans dire un mot, nous regardant intensément.

_**Richard,**_

Elle n'avait pas bougé du moindre centimètre, son corps n'avait eu une réaction elle était inerte sur ma chaise dans la bibliothèque comme hypnotisée par un paysage fantastique. Je m'en voulais encore plus à cet instant alors qu'elle était terrée dans son silence. Même si je n'aimais absolument pas la voir dans cet état là elle était d'une beauté ravageante. Son air glacial sublimait si possible la perfection de ses traits.

Kate…repris-je

Là encore aucun mouvement. J'avais essayé de lui parler doucement, faisant fi de mon agitation à ce moment là. Je devais y aller à pas de loup après m'être comporté ainsi avec elle. Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas produit le même changement de comportement, je commençais à progresser dans la pièce pour me rapprocher d'elle. Si elle avait eu son arme de service à cet instant là j'aurai peut être considéré deux fois la possibilité de m'approcher, mais là elle ne l'avait pas alors j'osais. Bien qu'elle était tout à fait capable de me tuer d'un regard, d'un mot. Je posais un genoux à terre, pour être en face d'elle forcer le contact visuel. Mais elle me fuyait, comme j'avais refusé ses regards après la visite au cabinet Box. Et je comprenais à cet instant toute la peine qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Je m'inspirais alors de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu, gardant mon calme en lui demandant :

Kate je t'en supplie regarde-moi.

Sans dire un mot encore une fois, elle secouait négativement la tête refusant explicitement le contact visuel. Elle était blessée et avait revêtu sa carapace. Je m'en voulais incroyablement de l'avoir mise dans cet état là. Elle me fuyait toujours, je me fis plus autoritaire plaçant mes mains sur son visage, l'obligeant à me regarder pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais réellement navré de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Kate, dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait.

Son mutisme me glaçait le sang je n'avais jamais réellement apprécié les moments de silence dans ce genre de conditions, mais celui-ci les dépassait tous de loin il était lourd. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot mais je ressentais à quel point elle était en colère ou bien triste, ce qui était bien pire. Car je pouvais composer avec une Katherine Beckett en colère, mais là rien ne sortait d'elle et je savais que c'était bien plus inquiétant.

Kate je suis désolé, réellement désolé.

Toujours aucun mouvement, je commençais à être littéralement désespéré ne trouvant plus les mots, plus les ressources pour la faire sortir de son silence.

Kate…

C'est donc mû par une énergie du désespoir que j'approchai mes lèvres de sa bouche, essayant de l'embrasser. Mais elle resta totalement inerte, refusant mon baiser comme elle avait refusé de me regarder auparavant. Ce refus était à cet instant pire qu'un cri ou qu'une gifle. J'aurai préféré qu'elle exprime sa colère, mais non elle était muette. Je m'éloignais, comprenant son refus. Et là elle me parla :

Non Rick.

Sa voix était glaciale. Elle m'avait appelé Rick, mais cette fois-ci cela résonnait très mal avec le ton de sa voix.

Pardonne-moi Kate je t'en supplie. J'ai agi comme un idiot, je me suis complètement emporté. Mais quand il s'agit de ma fille, j'oublie toute rationalité. Comprends-moi.

Je te comprends Rick, certainement plus que tu le crois. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu traité de la sorte ? J'ai agi pour le bien de ta fille en tout premier lieu parce qu'à cet instant elle était plus importante que toi, que moi, que nous. Tu m'as blessé Rick profondément.

Et voilà elle l'avait dit elle était blessée et la connaissant ce genre de blessure ne se pansait pas avec de plates excuses et un petit bisous.

Oui je sais, je ne me suis pas rendu compte des mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Pour un écrivain c'est plutôt malheureux non ?

_Bam said the lady_ me dis-je intérieurement. Elle pouvait être très percutante avec de simples mots je le savais déjà mais cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une piqûre de rappel.

Kate je n'aurai pas du, j'ai été dur avec toi et je regrette tous les mots que j'ai pu dire.

J'entends, mais vois-tu tu les as dit. Je pensais que nous nous faisions confiance, que notre couple était à même de traverser ce genre d'épreuves main dans la main et non en s'envoyant des missiles.

Elle était dure mais juste, elle énonçait l'entière vérité. Ce n'était pas forcément son intention de départ, mais je me sentais encore plus minable de mon comportement face à la femme qu'elle était.

Tu as tout à fait raison Kate, tu es celle qui est dans le vrai pour cette histoire. Mais mets-toi à ma place une seconde de ce que j'ai pu ressentir par rapport à Alexis.

Non je ne suis pas à ta place Rick et d'ailleurs tu me l'as bien montré tout à l'heure. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas. Je tiens à Alexis bien plus que comme la fille de mon partenaire, de mon petit ami. Tu vois l'autre soir quand elle était à la maison et qu'elle s'était endormie j'ai même pensé à matérialiser l'envie que j'ai d'avoir des enfants avec toi.

Alors là elle me cueillait par ses propos. Dans une autre situation son aveu sur son désir d'enfant m'aurait fait sauter dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Je me contentais donc de répondre sobrement :

Mais j'ai tout ruiné n'est-ce pas.

Rick je te pardonne car tu n'as pas été toi mais ne me demande pas de tourner la page tout de suite. Il y a eu trop de blessures sur ce coup là pour qu'on passe l'éponge immédiatement et qu'on retourne là où on était juste avant.

Mais on pourrait pourtant.

Non Rick on ne peut pas. La vie ne ressemble pas à un de tes romans où tu peux corriger des passages quand le déroulement de l'histoire ne te plait pas.

Alors que fait-on ?

A vrai dire pour le moment je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce soir il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi.

Je comprenais complètement, mais j'en étais particulièrement affecté. Je ne me sentais pas près à penser cette soirée et cette nuit sans elle elle était devenue l'oxygène nécessaire à ma vie. C'est pourquoi j'essayais de nouveau :

Tu ne veux pas rester manger ici ?

Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

Je m'approchais d'elle tentant une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser mais à nouveau elle tourna la tête anticipant complètement mon action.

Bon je vais y aller, dit-elle en continuant de détourner son regard.

Il était inutile de lutter, je savais qui j'avais en face de moi et insister ne ferait que la blesser d'avantage, or j'en avais déjà assez fait ce soir. Je me levais donc et sortit de cette pièce à l'atmosphère suffoquante. J'avertissais ma fille :

Alexis, Kate va partir tu descends lui dire au revoir ?

J'arrive.

Je vis ma fille dévaler comme à son habitude les marches de l'escalier. Puis elle s'arrêta devant nous nous fixant tour à tour.

Tu ne restes pas dîner Kate ?

J'aimais ma fille, j'espérais secrètement qu'elle essaie de convaincre ma Kate de rester ici.

Non Alexis, je préfère rentrer chez moi.

S'il te plaît Kate reste.

Elle avait presque demandé ça en implorant ma compagne de nous gratifier de sa présence. Je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir une adolescente de fille si merveilleuse et intelligente.

D'accord je reste dîner, mais après je rentre chez moi.

Victoire pensais-je intérieurement. Le salut était venu de mon enfant.

Super, fit-elle.

Je ne disais, néanmoins je ne pus retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction devant le chef d'œuvre accompli par la chair de ma chair.

Alexis, tu mettras la table s'il te plaît.

Oui tout de suite papa.

Pendant qu'elle s'en occupait, je me tournais vers Kate et lui demandais :

Tu veux un autre de verre de vin ?

Oui bonne idée.

Je m'exécutais aussitôt pour satisfaire les désidératas de ma muse. Je lui tendais son verre qu'elle saisit tout en évitant majestueusement mon regard alors que je la cherchais. Elle avait dit quelques instants plus tôt m'avoir pardonné, néanmoins la tension restait entre nous. Considérant l'obstacle trop difficile à franchir pour le moment, je retournais dans un terrain où pour le moment je me sentirai plus à l'aise : la cuisine afin de parachever la présentation de mon risotto. Celui-ci finit, je servais les assiettes et nous prîmes tous les trois place. C'est un silence religieux qui régnait autour de la table. Une nouvelle fois ma fille nous sauva :

Papa, Kate écoutez je ne veux pas que vous soyez en trouble à cause de moi.

Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Alexis, dit Kate.

Si Kate si je ne t'avais pas mise dans la confidence tu n'aurais rien eu à cacher à papa et tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Ecoute moi bien Alexis, sache que je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si c'était à refaire je recommencerai. J'ai agi ainsi pour toi, parce que c'est ce qui me semblait le mieux.

Kate avait raison, ce n'était pas à ma fille d'endosser la responsabilité de notre tension. Il est vrai que mon dérapage était parti de cette histoire entre Ashley et elle, mais c'était à moi de me contrôler.

Oui mais ça a semé le trouble entre vous deux.

Ecoute Alexis dans un couple ça arrive les disputes.

Oui mais tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivée vous étiez presque en train de me faire un petit frère dans la cuisine et là maintenant c'est la guerre froide.

Je me devais d'intervenir, je ne souhaitais pas qu'Alexis perde des plumes dans cette guerre froide comme elle l'avait dit.

Alexis fit Rick. Tu n'y es pour rien, Kate a raison. Nous ne sommes pas en froid j'ai juste très mal pris le fait que tu ne m'en parles pas d'abord. Je suis content que tu aies pu en parler à Kate, et certain qu'elle a été de très bon conseil. Quant à toi Kate, je m'excuse vraiment de mon comportement et de mes paroles. J'ai été blessant.

Je renouvelais mes excuses envers Kate, espérant que cela fasse à un moment changer les choses. Le pardon était une chose, elle me l'avait accordé mais le chemin de l'oubli était encore long. Une nouvelle fois ma compagne n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de finir d'un trait son verre de vin. Je m'empressais de la ravitailler à peine celui-ci posé.

Es-tu en train d'essayer de me faire boire pour profiter de moi ? m'interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

Un sourire, quel miracle…je n'y croyais plus.

Non juste pour que tu restes dormir ici, je ne veux pas que tu partes Kate.

Je n'avais pas cherché à faire un nouveau jeu de mots, ce n'était ici pas approprié mais si sa phrase me faisait étrangement pensé à mon pot de départ l'été dernier.

Rick toi et moi on doit encore parler, mais pas devant Alexis. Bon, est-ce qu'il reste du risotto ?

Elle n'avait refusé ma demande de rester ici ce soir. Peut être que l'espoir pouvait encore avoir une place.

Oui tu en veux ?

Oui, il est délicieux.

Ah là je te retrouve ! Pumpkin tu en reprendras ?

Non papa ça ira.

J'allais à la cuisine, m'occupant de donner une nouvelle ration de risotto à ma muse. Je retrouvais son appétit, c'était déjà un bon signe. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, je la sentais légèrement plus détendue alors j'osais une nouvelle démarche envers elle posant doucement ma main sur sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas une caresse, mais je souhaitais lui manifester ma présence. J'étais tremblant ayant peur qu'elle me repousse, mais à mon grand étonnement elle ne fit rien de tout ça allant même jusqu'à poser sa main sur la mienne et mêler nos doigts. Mon cœur recommençait à battre à un rythme normal alors qu'il s'était arrêté dans le bureau tout à l'heure lors de mon emportement. Je naviguais à présent dans un réconfort certain, savourant la sensation de chaleur de sa main sur ma mienne.

Je vais débarrasser fit Alexis. Vous voulez quoi comme dessert ?

On a de la glace vanille au caramel si ça vous tente dis-je.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me tourner vers Kate en évoquant le caramel qui nous avait accompagné quelques nuits auparavant.

Ca me va parfaitement, dit-elle.

Elle avait tout à fait compris l'allusion et m'avait souri en retour. Alors que ma fille s'affairait dans la cuisine, nous étions tous les deux nous caressant la main très pudiquement. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé matérialisant ce signe de réconciliation, mais nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous avions cette capacité à nous comprendre sans un seul mot. Cependant, j'avais besoin de plus alors je diminuais la distance entre nos deux visages avant de lui demander :

Kate, je peux ?

Oui idiot embrasse moi.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme l'idiot que j'étais devant la femme de mes rêves, cependant, trop pressé de retrouver enfin sa bouche après de tels évènements, j'allais prestement à la rencontre des siennes, mais le contact se fit tout en douceur. Le moment n'était pas à la passion, la fougue, la fureur qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nous. Il nous fallait juste un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume dans l'air, qu'une caresse du bout des doigts.

Ah je préfère vous voir comme ça tout de même dit Alexis en arrivant avec les desserts.

De mon côté je préférais largement la tournure de cette fin de soirée. J'avais réellement eu peur tout à l'heure et pour sûr cela me servirait de leçon à l'avenir. Kate n'était pas n'importe quelle femme dans ma vie et je devais ajuster mes actes à ce constat. La dégustation du dessert fut très appréciable. Ma fille nous raconta sa journée, nous lui fîmes part de la notre – enfin seulement des parties tout public. Puis le dîner finit nous rangeâmes le tout. Alexis prit ensuite congés de nous.

J'ai encore du travail alors je vais monter. Bonne nuit vous deux.

Bonne nuit Alexis, lui dit Kate.

Bonne nuit ma puce.

Elle montait les marches aussi vite qu'elle les avait descendu tout à l'heure et alla dans sa chambre pour finir son travail. Je me retournais vers Kate, un peu moins anxieux de me retrouver seul face à elle depuis que nous avions échangé ce baiser. Cependant, je savais que la discussion n'était pas finie. Pour l'accompagner je lui proposais une boisson.

Encore un verre de vin ou un café ?

Un verre de vin pour le moment s'il te plaît.

Je servais deux verres avant de la rejoindre et d'aller nous installer au selon.

Kate excuse-moi, je suis désolé.

Rick c'est bon. Tu t'es excusé plus d'une fois. Mais ne t'avise pas à recommencer.

Non promis, j'ai eu trop peur Kate. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. Depuis que nous nous connaissons j'ai déjà eu ce sentiment, mais là c'était tellement plus fort. J'étais horrifié.

Je me livrais à elle, car elle le méritait. Pourtant je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui se livrait facilement sur ses ressentis. On pouvait me dire exhubérant, mais je l'étais sur des futilités. Les choses qui me touchaient, je les gardais le plus souvent pour moi. Nous avions ceci en commun, même si chez Kate la pudeur des sentiments était plus marquée et qu'elle était également une personne très privée sur les choses de sa vie.

Je sais Rick, dit-elle en posant à une main sur ma cuisse.

Elle m'avait dit que ça allait mais je voulais revenir sur l'incident du soir, pour véritablement mettre les choses au clair.

Vraiment je n'aurai pas du m'emporter ainsi mais tu comprends même si Alexis grandit elle reste à mes yeux ma petite fille, et je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Je sais Rick et tu es un père merveilleux. Seulement tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger. Et sache que ta fille est d'une maturité incroyable, Lanie a été bluffée l'autre soir et je comprends aisément pourquoi.

Et je te remercie d'avoir été là pour elle. Je sais que je ne te l'ai pas réellement montré tout à l'heure, mais je suis content qu'elle ait pu et voulu se tourner vers toi à cet instant. Tu sais si j'ai réagi comme ça, c'est aussi parce que je n'ai jamais laissé personne en dehors de mère intervenir dans l'éducation d'Alexis. Meredith était trop occupée à sa carrière pour se soucier réellement de sa fille. Quant à Gina je ne l'ai jamais autorisé à s'immiscer dans ma relation avec ma fille. Donc c'est nouveau pour moi.

Je lui devais tout cela, elle devait comprendre que finalement mon comportement à son égard n'avait été qu'un vilain réflexe. Pendant l'espace d'un instant j'avais oublié qui était la femme avec qui j'interagissais.

Je comprends. Mais si tu es d'accord j'aimerai être là pour Alexis, je veux dire pas en tant que mère. Je tiens à elle tu sais, pas seulement parce que c'est ta fille et que tu es mon petit ami mais aussi car c'est une belle personne. Je ne veux pas jouer les mères, mais si elle a besoin je voudrai être là pour elle.

Cette femme était merveilleuse, elle ne voulait peut être pas jouer les mères pour Alexis mais elle en avait tout d'une. Je rêvais encore plus à l'idée de pouvoir un jour partager le bonheur d'être parent à ses côtés.

Tu l'es déjà Kate et si jamais je m'oppose je t'autorise à me frapper pour me le rappeler.

Te frapper ? Non, je préfère ça.

Elle me surprit en m'embrassant. C'était un signe fort pour moi. J'avais fait beaucoup d'approches vers elle, elle avait refusé les premières. Mais ce baiser signifiait qu'elle était prête à passer à autre chose. L'incident de ce soir n'avait pas disparu, ceci dit elle écrivait une autre page de notre histoire au lieu de refermer le livre comme elle en aurait été capable. A l'instar de tout à l'heure, le baiser était doux et tendre, mais cette fois l'absence d'Alexis et notre explication nous invita à aller plus loin, faisant participer nos langues à l'échange. Je ressentis comme une décharge électrique lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation, Kate me transmettait toute sa douceur. Une douceur que je n'aurai d'ailleurs pas réellement soupçonné chez elle vu le caractère qu'elle avait. Lorsqu'elle fouilla mes cheveux de ses mains fines et agiles je gémissais de plaisir. J'aurai pu l'embrasser sur le même tempo pendant des heures, seulement nous dûmes reprendre de l'air. Je passais ma sur ma joue pour lui demander :

Tu veux toujours rentrer chez toi ?

Je crois que je préfère rester en fait.

Tant mieux…

Sans un mot de plus je l'entraînais dans mon sanctuaire, presque étonné qu'elle ait changé d'avis in extremis mais incroyablement heureux. Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus alors que les siens m'avaient si longtemps fui. La sensation de sa main dans la mienne m'envoyait des décharges, je planais.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Bon c'est un bébé chapitre. Ce n'est pas complètement du M mais on en est pas loin. Evidemment merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews. **_

__ _**Solealuna : cette fic aura une fin. Ceci dit je prévois toujours le voyage dans les Hamptons, la rencontre avec papa Beckett et l'officialisation de la relation au commissariat. Donc ça devrait encore nous tenir pendant quelques chapitres. **_

_**Et tant que l'envie d'écrire est là je continue. J'arrêterai quand il n'y en aura plus ou quand ça sera devenu trop répétitif. C'est pourquoi je suis très attentif aux reviews. **_

_**Richard,**_

Nous entrions dans ma chambre. Je n'aurai pas pensé ceci possible quelques heures auparavant. Je ne pensais pas que Kate arriverait à passer outre la scène que je lui avais fait vivre aussi rapidement. Elle continuait de me surprendre et dans le bon sens. J'allumais la lumière tout en lui tenant la main et l'appelais.

_Kate ?_

_Mmm, répondit-elle._

_Viens par là._

Et là je l'enserrais dans mes bras plongeant ma tête dans son cou, respirant fortement son parfum, me délectant de la douceur de sa peau. C'était comme si je revivais. Elle s'abandonnait également dans notre étreinte et avait ses mains dans mon dos, sa tête contre mon torse. Nous restâmes de longs moments ainsi profitant d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Il nous fallait bien cela après cette journée et notamment ce début de soirée. Je me détachais néanmoins d'elle, assez pour plonger mon regard sur son visage ses traits étaient infiniment plus détendus, cependant ils attestaient une fatigue intense. Cette dernière semaine avait été pleine de rebondissements divers, je savais qu'elle n'était pas une grande dormeuse, mais là elle semblait atteindre un seuil de fatigue. C'est pourquoi après avoir effleuré ses lèvres des miennes je lui disais :

_Et si on dormait ?_

Elle rit et me répondit :

_Bonne idée. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires en bas._

Mais avant elle m'embrassa de nouveau très légèrement. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux alors qu'elle sortait de ma chambre, quand elle disparu de mon champ de vision j'allais vers mon dressing pour sortir des affaires de nuit je trouvais un boxer et t-shirt. J'allais dans la salle de bains pour me changer et me brosser les dents. Une fois fini je revenais dans la chambre, elle était là assise sur le lit avec dans sa main un sac à dos. Elle me regarda et me dit :

_Rick, vraiment ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Ton T-shirt…_

Je portais un t-shirt promotionnel de _Heat Wave_ semblable à la couverture du roman.

_Quel est le problème ?_

_Tu vas vraiment dormir dans ce t-shirt avec Nikki dessus ? Ce n'est pas un peu creepy ?_

_Quoi que je dorme à la fois avec le personnage fictif et l'inspiration ? Serais-tu jalouse de ton alter ego ?_

_Jalouse moi ? On sait tous les deux très bien qu'elle et James ne nous arrivent pas à la cheville. _

Comme à son habitude elle m'avait lancé cela dans un ton provocateur effleurant mon torse de sa main avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains. Comment voulait-elle que je me tienne à carreaux si elle m'allumait ainsi. Je passais ma main dans les cheveux pour essayer de me rafraîchir les idées et pendant qu'elle était dans la salle d'eau j'ouvrais le lit et me glissais dans les draps. Une fois confortablement installé je fixais la salle de bains, attendant de la voir arriver dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce mon cœur rata plusieurs battements d'affilée. Elle portait une nuisette bleue nuit que je devinais en soie vu l'ondulation de l'étoffe alors qu'elle marchait. Le haut comportait de fines bretelles et avait un décolleté en V souligné par un galon blanc. Définitivement j'allais devoir lutter pour trouver le sommeil avec Kate dans cette tenue là. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. J'appréciais ses longues jambes parfaites alors qu'elle continuait sa marche vers le lit. Elle avait un sourire satisfait sachant pertinemment l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Elle prit place de l'autre côté du lit, se glissant à son tour dans les draps et s'approcha quelque peu de moi. Je prenais la décision d'éteindre les lumières car continuer de la regarder ainsi allait me rendre littéralement fou. J'eus un frisson lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur ma joue et vint m'embrasser. A peine nos lèvres en contact elle gémissait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête ceci tout de suite où nous n'allions pas dormir. Je me tournais vers elle pour lui faire face, nous étions tous deux de côté et approfondissions le baiser. Je luttais corps et âme pour garder mes mains dans ses cheveux et ne pas m'aventurer sur sa nuisette sinon je ne serai pas capable de revenir en arrière. Elle prit l'initiative en pliant une de ses jambes contre moi, pour nous rapprocher. Cette fois je ne résistais pas à caresser cette jambe merveilleuse et apprécier la douceur de l'étoffe.

_Tu es une diablesse._

_Et toi tu es l'enfer, me répondit-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau._

Je cédais et une nouvelle fois nous nous unîmes avec passion, tendresse et ardeur. Alors que je la serrais dans mes bras je tournais la tête vers la table de nuit et constatais l'heure déjà avancée, il était 2h45.

_Allez dormons maintenant, lui dis-je._

_Bonne nuit Rick._

_En attendant demain Kate._

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux, elle se tourna callant son corps dans le mien, j'avais une main autour de sa taille et la tête dans ses cheveux. Très vite je rejoignais les bras de Morphée.

_**Kate, **_

Nous avions franchi le seuil de sa porte unis à nouveau par nos mains scellées. Il alluma la lumière pour éclairer la pièce.

_Kate ?_

_Mmm, fis-je._

_Viens par là._

Il me prenait dans ses bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces. Je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte et peu à peu me déchargeais de toute la tension accumulée ce soir. Une nouvelle fois je ne me reconnaissais pas. Avec n'importe qui d'autre je ne serai jamais restée dîner et ne serai encore moi montée dans la chambre main dans la main après avoir échanger des baisers. Mais avec Rick tout était différent. Déjà avant je n'arrivais jamais à lui en vouloir tout le temps, même quand il m'avait contrarié, faisant des choses alors que je lui avais demandé de rester calme je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Et ce soir, c'était à nouveau le cas. Alors que j'étais fermement décidée à rentrer chez moi, passer la soirée sans lui, il avait réussi en s'excusant sincèrement, avec son charme à me faire céder. J'étais impressionnée par l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Alors que je l'entendais respirer fortement dans mon cou, mon corps tout entier était parcouru par des ondes électriques. J'avais à nouveau besoin de lui, de son corps pourtant j'étais épuisée mais je ne voulais plus lutter. Il s'éloigna quelque peu, et ses yeux me fixèrent comme souvent. Il me détaillait et je ne me lassais pas de ce regard sur moi. Il m'embrassa d'une manière très aérienne et me dit :

_Et si on dormait ?_

Je rigolais devant cette proposition peu courante chez lui. Nous étions fatigués, seulement je ne comptais pas dormir avant de l'avoir retrouvé. La journée de demain serait trop longue si je faisais taire mon envie ce soir. Néanmoins je n'avouais pas tout de suite mes intentions et lui répondit :

_Bonne idée. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires en bas._

A mon tour j'effleurais ses lèvres des miennes, gardant les yeux ouverts pour le contempler à ce instant. Puis je sortais de la chambre et descendais les escaliers vers le salon pour trouver le sac que j'avais déposé en arrivant. Avant de remonter je faisais une vérification sur le contenu et constatais avec plaisir que la tenue que j'avais préparée pour ce soir y était bien. Je souriais d'avance de sa réaction en la découvrant. Je me changerai dans la salle de bains, alors je remontais et l'attendais patiemment assise au bout du lit. Je le vis réapparaître en tenue de nuit, il portait un boxer noir, mais c'est son haut qui attira mon attention.

_Rick, vraiment ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Ton T-shirt…_

Il avait revêtu ce soir un T-shirt promotionnel pour _Heat Wave_ qui reprenait la couverture du roman avec Nikki Heat en ombre noire. C'était tout à fait lui. L'an dernier quand j'étais venu chez lui suite à l'explosion de mon appartement j'avais vu qu'il avait des mugs à l'effigie de mon alter ego, mais là un t-shirt.

_Quel est le problème ?_

_Tu vas vraiment dormir dans ce t-shirt avec Nikki dessus ? Ce n'est pas un peu creepy ?_

_Quoi que je dorme à la fois avec le personnage fictif et l'inspiration ? Serais-tu jalouse de ton alter ego ?_

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie j'avais toujours eu du mal avec le personnage que je lui avais inspiré notamment au début. Il mettait dans Nikki une grande partie de sa vision de moi. En dehors du côté _slut _du personnage fictif il avait visé relativement juste. Au final intérieurement j'aimais bien Nikki. Ce qui m'avait parfois gêné c'était de voir quel genre de pensées il avait en lisant comment elles étaient matérialisées dans le personnage de Jameson Rook. Mais maintenant cela n'avait plus réellement d'importance.

_Jalouse moi ? On sait tous les deux très bien qu'elle et James ne nous arrivent pas à la cheville. _

Je savais que je le rendais fou en disant ce genre de choses et c'était une nouvelle fois totalement prévu. J'aimais l'allumer à petit feu et il était un bon cobaye pour cela. Mais avant d'aller plus loin je devais accomplir l'autre partie de mon plan. Je me rendais donc dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir au préalable laissé traîner lascivement ma main sur la partie supérieure de son corps. Il avait émit un grognement presque inaudible mais qui n'avait pas échappé à mon oreille très attentive. De dos il ne me voyait pas, mais je souriais parfaitement satisfaite de l'exécution de mon stratagème. Dans la salle de bains je prenais mon temps. Je me déshabillais d'abord enlevant mon haut, mon soutien gorge et mon jean avant de revêtir la nuisette. J'eus presque un frisson lorsque le tissu en soie glissa sur ma peau nue. Je libérais ensuite mes cheveux de leur attache avant de secouer la tête pour leur donner de l'air. Une fois ceci fait je sortais ma brosse à dents de ma trousse de toilettes afin de me laver les dents. J'étais enfin prête, je soufflais légèrement avant de regagner la chambre. Il était confortablement installé dans le lit et me fixais alors que je franchissais le seuil entre les deux pièces. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux à cet instant me plu énormément. La tenue avait l'effet escompté. Je marchais vers le lit, tout en bloquant mon regard dans le sien et le regardant fièrement.

Je m'installais dans le côté libre, soulevant le drap pour me mettre dessous. Quand ils retombèrent sur moi j'eus de nouveau un frisson au contact de ma peau avec le coton satiné des draps de Rick. Je m'approchais de lui et il me surprit en éteignant la lumière. Cependant, l'obscurité n'allait certainement pas changer mes intentions alors je me rapprochais à l'extrême de lui, caressant sa joue et l'embrassais. Souhaitant le mettre face à l'évidence de son désir je gémissais, sachant très bien que généralement il réagissait très fortement à ce genre de son. Il bougea me faisant face dans le lit, sans mettre un terme à notre échange. Ses mains restaient dans mes cheveux et ma nuque. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était comme s'il se contrôlait pour ne pas aller plus loin. Or, je ne l'entendais absolument pas de cette manière alors je me faisais encore plus entreprenante arquant une de mes jambes contre lui, rapprochant nos intimités. J'avais de légers mouvements pour finir de l'éveiller complètement. A cet instant il passa sa main sur ma jambe pliée et une autre série de frissons me parcourut, mais ils n'étaient absolument pas dus au froid. Je gémissais de nouveau dans sa bouche. Il mit un terme à notre baiser et se détachant très légèrement me dit :

_Tu es une diablesse._

_Et toi tu es l'enfer, lui dis-je avant de forcer une nouvelle rencontre entre nos bouches._

Je pesais mes mots, jamais je ne m'étais comportée ainsi dans une relation. Je réalisais à chaque minute à quel point j'avais fait taire mes envies pendant trois ans de partenariat et à présent je n'étais plus capable de les mettre en veilleuse. Alors une fois de plus nos corps s'aimèrent exprimant tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous. L'ouragan de désir passé, je me reposais dans ses bras, le souffle encore haletant, les cheveux légèrement trempés par l'effort alors qu'il me caressait doucement. Je sentis qu'il fit un mouvement vers la table de nuit et il me dit :

_Allez dormons maintenant._

_Bonne nuit Rick._

_En attendant demain Kate._

Il m'embrassait encore très tendrement, je me lovais contre lui, épousant parfaitement la courbe de son corps et collant à l'extrême mon dos contre son torse. Une de ses mains m'entoura et il plongea sa tête contre la mienne. Son souffle chaud contre moi suffit à m'apaiser et je m'endormais en quelques minutes.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Kate,**_

J'émergeais de mon sommeil tranquillement, constatant que nous n'avions pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis hier soir. Le réveil étant de mon côté, je vis l'heure, il était 5h30. La nuit avait été courte une fois de plus mais je me sentais reposée et surtout terriblement bien dans ses bras. Sa tête était toujours dans mes cheveux et au rythme de sa respiration je pouvais comprendre qu'il dormait encore. Ne voulant pas le réveiller tout de suite, je repensais donc à toutes ces nouveautés dans ma vie et notamment au fait que je me comportais avec Rick comme jamais je ne m'étais comportée auparavant. Mais tout me semblait si naturel avec lui. Hier soir, lors de notre dispute, j'avais lâché dans un moment de désespoir un « je t'aime ». Car j'avais cru le perdre dans ce moment là. Or, je l'avais perdu une fois déjà lorsqu'il était parti dans les Hamptons avec Gina et je ne voulais pas revivre ça une fois, pour rien au monde. Si je l'avais perdu cette première fois, c'est parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire face à mes sentiments.

Mais il fallait que je sois honnête, à commencer avec moi-même. J'aimais Richard Castle et ce depuis longtemps, avant même le début de notre partenariat. Ses livres m'avaient sauvé et j'avais à l'époque tissé une relation particulière avec lui, en contemplant pendant des heures sa photo sur la huitième de couverture des opus de Storm. J'avais relu chacun de ses livres un certain nombre de fois, ne me lassant pas de cette écriture fluide et parfaite qui savait me transporter à des années lumières de mon quotidien, ce dont j'avais réellement besoin. Et même si au début de mon partenariat, son côté incontrôlable et sa maturité égale à celle d'un enfant de 9 ans m'agaçait j'étais très vite tombée sous le charme. Evidemment et comme de nombreux observateurs extérieurs l'avaient noté il y avait et a entre nous cette tension sexuelle et chimique incroyable, due à la forte attraction physique. Mais il y a plus nous avons aussi cette alchimie parfaite de nos âmes et de nos esprits, dès le premier jour il s'était connecté à moi comme personne auparavant, me déstabilisant littéralement sur l'instant.

Tout ceci était effrayant et cela m'apeurait encore à l'heure actuelle et expliquait en partie pourquoi j'avais tant résisté à l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Qu'allais-je devenir si je laissais tomber mon armure construite depuis des années ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il se lassait de moi comme un enfant de son jouet parfois seulement quelques heures après Noël ? Qu'adviendrais-je s'il sortait de ma vie définitivement ? Car c'est ceci que je redoutais plus que tout. Lorsqu'il était parti l'été dernier, il m'avait laissé le cœur en lambeaux et d'une morosité sans égal. Sans lui je trouvais ma vie terne, mon travail devenait une routine pesante je n'avais plus goût à grand chose. Hier soir j'avais eu peur que quelque chose ne se brise. Alors voilà pourquoi je lui avais pardonné à toute vitesse, je ne pouvais me permettre de le perdre. Ses mots avaient durs, mais ses excuses étaient sincères.

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, lui dormait toujours profondément. Mais alors que j'envisageais une nouvelle fois ce que serait ma vie sans lui, un sentiment de peur m'envahit. Il devait tout de suite disparaître et je savais comment je voulais faire taire mes doutes. J'avais encore besoin de lui, que nous nous montrions la force de notre union une nouvelle fois. Je commençais par caresser tout doucement son bras du bout de mes doigts et bougeais très doucement mon bassin contre lui en même temps. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que je l'entende grogner, le timbre grave et ensommeillé. Je me tournais alors pour lui faire face et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Hum, je dors me dit-il._

Monsieur Castle était grognon ce matin. Mais je continuais à bouger contre lui.

_Tu es peut être endormi, mais une partie de ton corps est très éveillée lui dis-je._

_Mmm. Ce n'est pas parce que Junior est au garde à vous que je suis réveillé pour autant. _

_Junior… vraiment Rick il va falloir que tu trouves un nom beaucoup plus approprié. _

_Mmm Kate tu ne vas donc pas me laisser dormir ? _

_Non je crois que j'ai des projets pour toi et Junior fis-je en insistant. _

_Tu n'es donc jamais satisfaite me dit-il._

_Non que veux-tu, tu n'arrives pas à combler mes envies…_

_Comment ? fit-il en se levant._

La provocation fonctionnait toujours à merveille, maintenant j'avais toute son attention.

_Oh j'ai touché Ricky dans son égo ? fis-je en me mordant la lèvre._

_Kate ne joue pas à ce jeu là, tu sais très bien que je te fais grimper aux rideaux à chaque fois._

_Monsieur Castle se prend pour un Dieu du Sexe à ce que je vois._

_Je ne me prends pas, je suis et je vais te montrer à quel point je suis TON Dieu du Sexe._

_J'attends de voir ça…_

Et là il dévorait avec ardeur ma bouche m'entraînant dans un baiser bien plus qu'exigeant. Nos habits volèrent dans la pièce et il me fit retrouver le chemin du plaisir une nouvelle fois. Pour étouffer mes cris je le mordais dans le cou et sur l'épaule, ne souhaitant pas que nos ébats parviennent aux oreilles de sa fille. Haletants et trempés après ce nouveau round il me dit :

_Alors convaincue ?_

_Oui pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui était endormi._

_Tease, me dit-il._

_Always, fis-je en souriant._

_Tu as une idée de l'heure ?_

_Il est 8h. _

_Ca va jaser au commissariat._

_Tu n'as pas tort. Bon on ferait mieux de se préparer une douche et on y va ?_

_Oui à deux la douche ?_

_Si tu arrives à tenir tes mains tranquilles oui._

_C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que ce matin tu étais la première à me sauter dessus ?_

_Mon pauvre Ricky…répondis-je provocatrice. Bon allez à la douche dis-je en lui tapant sur les fesses._

_Violence policière lieutenant je vais porter plainte._

_Avoues que tu rêves de me passer les menottes._

_You have no idea._

A son tour il me mit une tape sur les fesses avant de se lever et de foncer à la salle de bains. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendais la douche couler, je le rejoignais dans la salle de bains et prenais mes affaires de toilette, sortant mon shampoing et mon gel douche. J'entrais ensuite sous la douche où Rick était déjà en train de se savonner. Nous nous lavâmes en toute tranquillité non sans nous jeter des regards évocateurs de temps à autre. Il avait fini avant moi et m'embrassa avant de sortir se sécher. Je me rinçais ensuite les cheveux avant de sortir à mon tour. Il m'entoura d'une grande serviette, me frictionnant le corps avec. De son côté il avait la serviette entourée autour de la taille, des goutes d'eau perlant encore sur son torse. Alors qu'il se mettait de la crème sur le visage il remarqua les quelques marques d'affection que je lui avais laissé dans le cou et sur le haut de ses épaules.

_On marque son territoire lieutenant._

_Non je cherchais juste à ne pas traumatiser ta fille._

Il rigola à ma remarque et se saisit de sa brosse à dents.

_Tu penses que je devrai me raser ?_

_Non reste comme ça, j'aime beaucoup. A vrai dire ça me rend folle._

Sa barbe de quelques jours renforçait selon moi son charme et je le trouvais réellement irrésistible ainsi. Je me brossais également les dents avant de m'attacher les cheveux encore mouillés. Je n'avais pas le temps de les sécher ce matin, sinon nous allions débarquer à 10h au commissariat, ce qui serait réellement suspect, même un jour de paperasse. Je m'habillais ensuite dans la salle de bains, il devait faire de même dans la chambre. Cinq minutes après je le rejoignais. Il portait un jean noir avec une chemise bordeaux satinée, toujours élégant comme d'habitude. J'aimais qu'il soit aussi attentif son allure.

_On y va ? me dit-il._

_Je suis prête. On prendra le déjeuner au poste car là on est vraiment à la bourre._

_Ok patron._

Nous descendîmes pour retrouver le salon et nous constatâmes l'absence d'Alexis. Elle nous avait laissé une note sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Bonjour les marmottes. J'espère que vous êtes réconciliés. Je pars au lycée et j'espère qu'on se verra ce soir. Love. Alexis. »

_Elle est trop mignonne fis-je en souriant._

_Comme son père me répondit Rick arquant un sourcil._

_Arrête de rêver writer-boy…_

_Kate, c'est writer-man pour toi._

_Faudra voir…Bon allez en route._

_Killjoy._

Alors que nous sortions du loft je souriais face à ces nouveaux échanges. Finalement, nous avions totalement oublié le refroidissement de la veille et nos joutes repartaient à toute allure. Nous rejoignîmes ma voiture et quinze minutes plus tard nous étions en bas du poste. Exceptionnellement j'accompagnais Rick pour aller prendre les cafés et je prenais aussi de quoi faire un petit déjeuner rapide avec les gars. Ensuite, nous allâmes dans le bâtiment du 12ème et prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à la criminelle. Il était rare que nous arrivions ensemble le matin, mais j'avais décidé que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

_Eh bien boss panne d'oreiller ? me dit Esposito. Ryan rigola à la remarque de son acolyte._

_Salut les gars. Certains matins sont plus difficiles. _

_Tu te rends compte t'arrives en même temps que Castle !_

_Oui on s'est croisés en bas du poste._

_Et on a amené des cafés et quoi manger, poursuivit Rick. _

_Waouh c'est la fête, papa régale dit Ryan. _

_Dis bro tu as quelque chose à célébrer ? tu as l'air particulièrement content aujourd'hui._

_Je célèbre la vie tout simplement._

Nous nous rendîmes tous les quatre dans la salle de pause pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Les gars devaient déjà avoir pris le leur quelques heures auparavant mais ne s'étaient pas opposés à l'idée d'un rappel. L'humeur était bonne enfant, nous n'avions pas d'affaire aujourd'hui et ce soir j'étais en vacances. Nous discutâmes tranquillement jusqu'à venir à bout de toutes les pâtisseries achetées ce matin.

_Bon allez c'est pas le tout, mais on a la paperasse du dossier Pit à faire. _

_Ok boss. _

Nous allâmes donc nous occuper de toutes les formalités administratives consécutives à la clôture d'une enquête. Ce travail était toujours assez long et fastidieux, mais je m'évadais déjà pensant à l'approche imminente de mes vacances avec Rick. Il était 14h quand nous eûmes bouclé la paperasse.

_Hey les gars, vu qu'on a fini ça vous dit de commander des pizzas et de célébrer la fin de l'affaire ici._

_Ca me va, de toute manière je ne vois Lanie que ce soir à 18h._

_Pareil pour moi, Jenny est chez sa mère toute la journée._

_Et vous Castle fis-je me tournant vers Rick._

_Je suis tout à vous lieutenant._

Je me saisissais de mon téléphone tout de suite ne laissant pas aux gars le temps de voir le sourire que cette remarque avait suscité et je commandais des pizzas et des bières pour nous quatre.

_Bon on sera livrés dans trente minutes, fis-je après avoir raccroché. _

_Alors que vas-tu faire de tes vacances ? me demanda Espo._

_Prendre ma moto et conduire. J'ai envie de m'évader un peu. Je projette aussi d'aller voir mon père. Bref, rien de particulier. _

_Et toi Castle tu vas survivre dix jours sans Beckett ?_

_Les gars bien sûr. Et puis j'ai un roman à écrire alors je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à Nikki. _

_Toujours pas de conquête bro ?_

_Non aucune. Je sais ce que je veux, donc tant que je ne l'aurai pas je crois que je préfère rester ainsi._

Il avait dit cela en me regardant profondément. Je souriais au fait que nous étions ensemble, mais que nous faisions tout notre possible pour le masquer à nos collègues.

_Et toi boss, ton nouveau copain ? Tu nous le présente quand ?_

_Quand elle l'aura détaché du lit, dit Rick ce qui fit rire mes deux collègues._

_Qui vous dit que j'ai un nouveau copain ? demandais-je._

_Ben à moins que tu prétendes une nouvelle fois que le suçon d'hier était dû à un enlèvement par alien…_

_Oui bon peut être fis-je légèrement rougissante. Mais si je vous le présente un jour – j'insistais sur le un jour – tâchez d'être plus aimables qu'avec Josh._

_On n'a pas été déplaisants, c'est juste qu'il était pas fait pour toi, répondit Ryan. Et puis, admets-le il était quand même un peu arrogant avec son « alors on a attrapé des méchants aujourd'hui »._

L'imitation de mon collègue était parfaite et nous partîmes tous les quatre dans un fou rire. Celui-ci fut stoppé par l'arrivée de notre repas. Nous partageâmes les différentes pizzas. Nous mangeâmes tout en continuant à discuter et à boire des bières. L'ambiance était tout à fait agréable. Quand nous eûmes fini de manger, Rick et moi débarrassâmes les cartons et les bouteilles. Nos collègues eux se remettaient au travail, ils n'étaient pas en congés. J'allais saluer le capitaine avant de partir. Je reprenais ensuite mes affaires à mon bureau avant de prendre congés de mes collègues.

_Bon les gars, c'est l'heure je vais y aller. Gardez le bateau pendant dix jours. _

_T'inquiète patron on gère. Et puis si on a trop de mal on appelle Castle en renfort ! fit Ryan._

_Quant à toi profites de tes vacances, me dit Espo._

_J'y compte bien, merci les gars. Castle je vous dépose ?_

_Volontiers détective me fit-il._

_Ciao les enfants dit-il à l'attention des gars._

_Salut bro, répondirent-ils à l'unisson._

Nous quittâmes le commissariat quelques minutes plus tard. La présence d'officiers dehors nous empêchait d'avoir une attitude de couple normal, pourtant je rêvais d'envie de l'embrasser pour celer le début de nos premières vacances ensemble. Une fois dans la voiture je démarrais et lui proposais :

_On va chez moi, j'aimerai préparer mes affaires pour notre séjour. Et puis ensuite si tu veux on prend la moto et je la fais réviser au magasin. Ce soir on peut rester chez toi si tu veux ?_

_Ca me semble parfait, mais il faudra qu'on s'arrête chez moi pour que je prenne mon équipement._

_Oui tu as raison, allons-y maintenant._

Je démarrais et prenais la direction du loft où nous arrivâmes vingt minutes plus tard. Nous étions dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble enfin seuls, alors je l'embrassais tendrement. Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps dans son appartement, il prit juste ses affaires et laissa un mot pour Martha et Alexis les prévenant que nous serions avec elles pour dîner ce soir. Avant de sortir de l'appartement il me dit :

_Kate est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on sorte dîner en ville ce soir ?_

_Avec ta mère et Alexis ?_

_Oui._

_J'aimerai, mais ne crois-tu pas que ça soit trop risqué côté médiatique._

_Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas le président des Etats-Unis tout de même._

_Ok, mais rien de trop tape à l'œil d'accord ?_

_Promis. Je fais les réservations et on y va._

Il monta dans son bureau et en redescendit cinq minutes plus tard. La présence d'Alexis et Martha m'avait aidé à accepter, je craignais encore un peu la soirée en tête à tête qui ferait très officielle. Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et prîmes la direction du mien où nous arrivâmes un bon quart d'heure plus tard. J'avais des affaires à préparer alors j'enjoignais Rick à se mettre à l'aise en attendant et à préparer un café. Il le fit et s'installa dans le canapé non sans m'apporter une tasse alors je choisissais des affaires pour notre petit séjour. Il nous fallait faire attention quant à la quantité de bagages, vu que nous étions en moto. Mais j'avais envie de prendre tellement de choses. J'imaginais que nous allions faire des ballades, dîner dehors ou à sa maison. Il me fallait donc à la fois des tenues décontractées, mais aussi quelques robes. Je devais d'ailleurs en choisir une pour ce soir. Fouillant dans mon dressing je m'arrêtais sur la robe bleue que j'avais mise pour la sortie de _Heat Wave_ et me souvenant de son regard ce soir là je me disais qu'elle serait parfaite pour notre petit dîner de ce soir. Je finissais finalement mon sac en prenant trois robes et d'autres tenues plus simples. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bains pour prendre une trousse de maquillage.

Je sortais de ma chambre et le retrouvais au salon. Il lisait un des livres de Paterson qui était sur les marches de mon escalier.

_On lit la concurrence ?_

_Oui j'aime bien de temps en temps. Et les bouquins de Paterson sont vraiment bons alors… _

_Bon j'ai fait mon bagage, donc on va se mettre en tenue pour la moto et aller la faire réviser. Je laisse le sac ici on le prendra en repassant ce soir avant d'aller chez toi._

_Ok, cela sonne comme un plan détective me fit-il. _

Nous revêtîmes tous deux nos tenues pour la moto. C'était une première pour Rick, mais cela semblait réellement naturel. Et il était définitivement ultra sexy dans cette veste. C'est le casque à la main que nous nous rendîmes au sous sol. Dans mon garage je débâchais ma moto et la sortais à la main. Une fois la cave fermée, je montais et donnais quelques instructions à Rick.

_Bon alors tu vas te mettre derrière moi._

Il s'exécuta tout de suite et enfourcha la moto.

_Alors quand nous allons rouler tu te tiens d'une main à moi et de tu te maintiens à l'arrière, il y a un emplacement où tu peux te tenir. _

_Ah bon je ne peux pas m'accrocher complètement à toi ?_

_Non pas pour la première fois, il vaut mieux que tu sois stable. Eventuellement si tu es à l'aise tu pourras te tenir à moi demain quand on ira dans les Hamptons. Autre chose, quand on va prendre les virages tu as deux possibilités, soit tu penches dans le même sens que moi, sois tu restes droit. Mais surtout n'essaie pas d'aller de l'autre côté car sinon la moto va partir et ça risque d'être moche. Ok ?_

_Clear, me dit-il._

_Bon je vais démarrer, si je vais trop vite mets ta main sur mon épaule et je comprendrai d'accord._

_Parfait._

Et là je mettais la clé sur le contact, faisant rugir mon bolide. J'entendis Rick avoir un rire tout excité. J'accélérais un peu dans le garage histoire de voir sa réaction. Il se tenait bien, j'ouvrais donc la porte et nous découvrions le jour. Pour le moment il se comportait très bien, au premier virage je fus attentive à son comportement. Voyant qu'il avait bien écouté, je m'autorisais à aller un peu plus vite.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était pour lui, mais pour moi le plaisir était décuplé. D'ordinaire être à moto m'offrait déjà des sensations exceptionnelles, mais là le partager avec lui c'était vraiment formidable. Et je retrouvais sur la moto toute la beauté de notre relation, cette confiance, cette parfaite alchimie. Nos mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés rendant ma conduite d'une grande fluidité.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions devant le magasin, j'arrêtais la moto et posais un pied à terre. Je laissais Rick descendre et l'imitais quelques secondes après. Alors que nous retirions tous les deux nos casques je lui demandais :

_Alors ?_

_Waouh._

_Ca t'a plu ?_

_Génial. Je me suis bien comporté ?_

_Tu as été parfait Rick._

Je posais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'enjoindre à rentrer dans le magasin, ce que nous fîmes main dans la main. J'allais directement vers le bureau de Tristan pour l'informer de notre présence.

_Salut Tristan._

_Hey Katherine, Richard. C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Alors tu en as déjà fait un parfait motard on dirait._

_On a pris la route pour la première fois et ça s'est super bien passé. J'ai amené ma bécane pour que tu y jettes un œil. Tu as cinq minutes là ?_

_Oui pour toi évidemment. Amène là dans l'arrière cour et je vous rejoins tout de suite._

_Ok à tout de suite._

Nous ressortîmes et amenâmes la moto du côté de l'arrière boutique où les questions techniques et mécaniques se réglaient.

_Alors voyons ça fit Tristan._

Il observait ma moto et lui faisait faire une série de tests. Rick et moi étions restés en retrait et observions tous deux Tristan opérer. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'un examen méticuleux il déclara :

_Ben écoute elle est en parfaite santé. Je pense que vous pouvez prendre la route en toute sureté. _

_Ok merci Tristan, c'est cool. Je te dois combien ?_

_Rien du tout._

_Tristan…_

_Katherine…n'insiste pas._

_Merci._

_De rien. Par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous en ville et je dois y aller._

_Ok, nous on va rentrer aussi. On se tient au courant pour un éventuel dîner avec ta femme._

_Oui promis._

_Richard, Katherine à bientôt. Bonnes vacances._

Il partit nous laissant tous deux et la moto dans la cour à l'arrière du magasin.

_Bon tu te sens de reprendre la route maintenant, pas trop fatigué ?_

_Non on peut y aller ? _

_Alors en route fis-je tout en grimpant sur la moto._

Il me suivit de très près et nous repartîmes en direction de mon appartement. A cette heure ci la route était assez congestionnée, alors nous appréciâmes le fait d'être en deux roues et de ne pas nous retrouver dans les embouteillages. Du coup trente minutes après je garais ma moto en bas de mon immeuble car nous allions repartir pour le loft.

_Rick tu m'attends là avec la moto, je vais chercher le sac._

_Ok._

_A tout de suite._

Je me précipitais pour monter les étages et récupérer le sac de voyage que j'avais préparé quelques temps plus tôt. Je prenais des sangles qui étaient rangées dans mon appartement et redescendais. Une fois en bas, j'attachais bien le sac à l'arrière et remontais sur la moto. Nous prîmes une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui la direction du loft. Le trajet se passa à merveille, nous allâmes au garage de Rick pour mettre ma moto je n'aimais pas trop la laisser dehors vu le bijou. Je récupérais le sac et nous montâmes en ascenseur.

_**Richard,**_

Je sentis des doigts me caresser légèrement le bras et ne savais pas pour le moment s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou si c'était la douce réalité. Je décidais de garder les yeux fermés, de façon à ce que ce moment dure s'il était un rêve. C'est un bassin en ondulation que je sentis ensuite. Il bougeait très calmement mais aussi très efficacement. Là encore je ne bougeais pas, j'étais encore trop ensommeillé et confortable dans mes pensées pour ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve lorsque les mouvements de bassin s'intensifièrent un peu, taquinant de plus en plus mon désir naissant. Je grognais légèrement pour signifier à ma partenaire que j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir. Décidément Kate était de toutes les heures. Je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre là-dessus, mais c'était surprenant. Je ne pensais pas avoir connu ça auparavant. Je la sentis se tourner dans le lit afin d'être en face de moi, et ses douces lèvres caresser les miennes dans un tendre baiser.

_Hum, je dors dis-je quelque peu râleur._

_Tu es peut être endormi, mais une partie de ton corps est très éveillée me répondit-elle._

Elle seule avait le secret de ce genre de phrases, tout à fait consciente de l'effet que ces petits agissements avaient sur moi au petit matin et à tous les autres moments de la journée. Néanmoins malgré mon envie naissante, je me sentais paresseux ce matin.

_Mmm. Ce n'est pas parce que Junior est au garde à vous que je suis réveillé pour autant. _

_Junior… vraiment Rick il va falloir que tu trouves un nom beaucoup plus approprié. _

_Mmm Kate tu ne vas donc pas me laisser dormir ? _

_Non je crois que j'ai des projets pour toi et Junior. _

_Tu n'es donc jamais satisfaite lui dis-je._

_Non que veux-tu, tu n'arrives pas à combler mes envies…_

La technique douce ne marchait pas ce matin, alors elle employa les grands moyens. Définitivement elle irait toujours jusqu'au bout de ses envies. Elle m'avait provoqué, sachant d'avance que sa réflexion allait me faire réagir.

_Comment ? dis-je en me levant d'un coup._

Elle gagnait une nouvelle fois, masquant très mal un sourire de satisfaction. J'étais donc complètement prévisible et totalement à la merci des pulsions de ma partenaire.

_Oh j'ai touché Ricky dans son égo ? me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre._

L'aguicheuse était de retour. Elle savait exactement sur quel bouton appuyer pour me faire agir comme elle le voulait.

_Kate ne joue pas à ce jeu là, tu sais très bien que je te fais grimper aux rideaux à chaque fois._

_Monsieur Castle se prend pour un Dieu du Sexe à ce que je vois._

_Je ne me prends pas, je suis et je vais te montrer à quel point je suis TON Dieu du Sexe._

_J'attends de voir ça…_

Lui donnant très certainement ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée je l'embrassais avec fougue, l'invitant à un ballet soutenu. Très vite nos vêtements de nuit se mirent à virevolter dans la pièce et nous partageâmes une nouvelle étreinte nous emmenant vers le plaisir suprême. Durant toute l'étreinte Kate m'avait mordu, certainement pour ne pas vocaliser son plaisir en raison de la présence de ma fille dans l'appartement. Les murs étaient isolants, mais je doutais qu'ils soient capables de retenir les sons de ma partenaire. Alors que je reprenais difficilement mon souffle après ce nouveau round, le corps complètement en sueur je lui demandais :

_Alors convaincue ?_

_Oui pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui était endormi._

_Tease._

_Always, répondit-elle en souriant._

_Tu as une idée de l'heure ?_

_Il est 8h. _

_Ca va jaser au commissariat._

_Tu n'as pas tort. Bon on ferait mieux de se préparer une douche et on y va ?_

_Oui à deux la douche ?_

_Si tu arrives à tenir tes mains tranquilles oui._

C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité là.

_C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que ce matin tu étais la première à me sauter dessus ?_

_Mon pauvre Ricky…me dit-elle railleuse. Bon allez à la douche dis-je en lui tapant sur les fesses._

Elle me rendait mais alors définitivement dingue, nous venions de faire l'amour mais j'avais déjà envie de remettre le couvert.

_Violence policière lieutenant je vais porter plainte._

_Avoues que tu rêves de me passer les menottes._

_You have no idea._

Je me vengeais en mettant une claque sur ses fesses avant de sortir du lit et de me diriger dans la salle d'eau. J'aimais nos échanges, même si elle me battait les trois quart du temps dans nos joutes, j'appréciais le ton, les défis, les provocations. Cela avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant et si je considérais de qui cela venait ça l'était encore plus. J'allais directement sous la douche, sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, munie de ses affaires de toilette. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser mon shampoing et mon gel douche de crainte de sentir trop « moi » durant la journée. Même si je m'efforçais de me tenir tranquille, je ne m'enlevais pas le plaisir de parcourir de mes yeux son magnifique corps. Alors que j'étais prêt je l'embrassais avant de sortir de la douche, la laissant tranquillement finir sa toilette. Je me saisissais d'une serviette et entourais ma taille avec, le reste sécherait tranquillement. Avec une plus petite je frictionnais mes cheveux et j'en sortais une sèche pour Kate. Quand elle mit un pied en dehors de la douche j'entourais son corps du drap de bain et la frictionnait pour la sécher. Après avoir regardé l'état de ma tête dans le miroir, je constatais que les courtes nuits commençaient à marquer mon visage. Comme hier je jugeais bon de m'appliquer une crème énergisante qui avait un effet anticernes. En la mettant je constatais que ma compagne avait réalisé quelques chefs d'œuvre dans mon cou à l'occasion de notre session ce matin.

_On marque son territoire lieutenant._

_Non je cherchais juste à ne pas traumatiser ta fille._

Je rigolais au ton de sa phrase, tout en lui étant reconnaissant de se soucier de la présence de ma fille lors de nos ébats. Me passant la main sur les joues je lui demandais :

_Tu penses que je devrai me raser ?_

_Non reste comme ça, j'aime beaucoup. A vrai dire ça me rend folle._

J'avais effectivement remarqué que lors de ses caresses elle s'attardait sur mes joues caressant ma jeune barbe, ou alors qu'elle m'embrassait la joue avec sa seule lèvre inférieure. Je gardais donc une journée de plus la barbe. J'allais ensuite dans la chambre pour sélectionner ma tenue de la journée, laissant la salle de bains à Kate pour qu'elle puisse de son côté finaliser sa préparation. Je choisissais une chemise bordeaux et un jean noir un grand classique mais je m'y sentais bien. Quand elle revint dans la chambre elle était très sexy habillée de beige et de marron, portant un pull avec un grand col en V qui laissait entrevoir la naissance de sa féminité, ainsi qu'un sous-vêtement de couleur marron, complètement accordé avec sa tenue, par-dessus elle avait une veste en cuir marron et un pantalon de tailleur beige des bottes marron rehaussaient sa silhouette de quelques centimètres. Cette fille avait une classe folle.

_On y va ? lui dis-je._

_Je suis prête. On prendra le déjeuner au poste car là on est vraiment à la bourre._

_Ok patron._

Sortant de la chambre nous allâmes en bas, le loft était désert Alexis ayant apparemment déjà quitté les lieux. Nous trouvions un mot à notre intention sue le bar : « Bonjour les marmottes. J'espère que vous êtes réconciliés. Je pars au lycée et j'espère qu'on se verra ce soir. Love. Alexis. »

_Elle est trop mignonne dit Kate en souriant._

_Comme son père lui dis-je charmeur._

_Arrête de rêver writer-boy…_

_Kate, c'est writer-man pour toi._

_Faudra voir…Bon allez en route._

_Killjoy._

Nous retrouvâmes sa voiture et quinze minutes plus tard nous étions en bas du poste. Elle me surprit en venant avec moi chercher les cafés, nous en prîmes également pour les gars avec de quoi faire un petit déjeune avec eux là haut. Nos achats effectués nous allâmes à la criminelle. Les gars étaient déjà en train de bosser à leurs bureaux, mais s'arrêtèrent voyant leur boss arriver.

_Eh bien boss panne d'oreiller ? dit Esposito. Ryan rigola à la remarque de son acolyte._

_Salut les gars. Certains matins sont plus difficiles. _

« Difficiles » je n'aurai pas employé ce mot là pour décrire le réveil que nous avions eu, mais ceci nos collègues n'étaient pas censés le savoir alors je me gardais de partager ma remarque avec la classe.

_Tu te rends compte t'arrives en même temps que Castle !_

_Oui on s'est croisés en bas du poste._

_Et on a amené des cafés et quoi manger, dis-je. _

_Waouh c'est la fête, papa régale dit Ryan. _

_Dis bro tu as quelque chose à célébrer ? tu as l'air particulièrement content aujourd'hui._

Si tu savais mon grand, je fête depuis une semaine car je sors enfin avec la femme de mes rêves et elle est encore plus extraordinaire que je ne le pensais.

_Je célèbre la vie tout simplement._

Nous nous rendîmes tous les quatre dans la salle de pause pour prendre notre petit déjeuner. Les gars devaient déjà avoir pris le leur quelques heures auparavant mais ne s'étaient pas opposés à l'idée d'un rappel. L'humeur était bonne enfant, nous n'avions pas d'affaire aujourd'hui et ce soir Kate partait en vacances. Nous discutâmes tranquillement jusqu'à venir à bout de toutes les pâtisseries achetées ce matin.

_Bon allez c'est pas le tout, mais on a la paperasse du dossier Pit à faire. _

_Ok boss. _

Je les suivais alors même que je n'étais pas très utile dans cette phase du travail. Mais cela me donnait une occasion de plus pour observer ma bien aimée, qui était toujours aussi concentrée, même si cette partie de l'affaire était plus une formalité qu'autre chose. Mais elle y mettait tout de même toute son implication. Je me contentais de classer les papiers qu'elle remplissait au fur et à mesure dans une proche. Il était 14h les trois détectives refermèrent le carton contenant les dossiers de l'affaire Pit.

_Hey les gars, vu qu'on a fini ça vous dit de commander des pizzas et de célébrer la fin de l'affaire ici._

_Ca me va, de toute manière je ne vois Lanie que ce soir à 18h._

_Pareil pour moi, Jenny est chez sa mère toute la journée._

_Et vous Castle me demanda-t-elle._

_Je suis tout à vous lieutenant._

Elle eut un magnifique sourire qu'elle ne masqua pas, mais s'empressa de prendre son téléphone pour commander à manger. Pendant ce temps je continuais à l'observer. Nous gérions très bien nos relations au commissariat.

_Bon on sera livrés dans trente minutes, dit-elle après avoir raccroché. _

_Alors que vas-tu faire de tes vacances ? lui demanda Espo._

_Prendre ma moto et conduire. J'ai envie de m'évader un peu. Je projette aussi d'aller voir mon père. Bref, rien de particulier. _

Non rien de particulier en dehors du fait que je serai avec elle. J'essayais de ne pas sourire bêtement en l'entendant répondre à Esposito.

_Et toi Castle tu vas survivre dix jours sans Beckett ?_

Dix jours sans Beckett certes, mais dix jours avec Kate. Donc je pense que je gagnais plutôt au change.

_Les gars bien sûr. Et puis j'ai un roman à écrire alors je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à Nikki. _

_Toujours pas de conquête bro ?_

_Non aucune. Je sais ce que je veux, donc tant que je ne l'aurai pas je crois que je préfère rester ainsi._

J'avais regardé Kate en disant ceci, ne cachant pas aux gars à qui je pensais ils ignoraient simplement que ce n'était pas une conquête que j'avais, mais une relation.

_Et toi boss, ton nouveau copain ? Tu nous le présente quand ?_

_Quand elle l'aura détaché du lit, fis-je._

Ils rigolèrent à mon commentaire, confirmant qu'ils avaient aussi cette vision de leur patronnne. J'avais hâte de voir leur tête le jour où nous dirons la vérité sur nous deux.

_Qui vous dit que j'ai un nouveau copain ? fit-elle._

_Ben à moins que tu prétendes une nouvelle fois que le suçon d'hier était dû à un enlèvement par alien…_

_Oui bon peut être dit-elle en rougissant. Mais si je vous le présente un jour tâchez d'être plus aimables qu'avec Josh._

_On n'a pas été déplaisants, c'est juste qu'il était pas fait pour toi, répondit Ryan. Et puis, admets-le il était quand même un peu arrogant avec son « alors on a attrapé des méchants aujourd'hui »._

Ryan avait produit une très belle caricature du gamin à la moto lorsqu'il était venu chercher Kate au commissariat après une affaire. Nous avions tous – les gars, le capitaine et moi – été surpris par le débarquement de ce type là. Il avait eu un air railleur, mais lorsqu'il avait compris que Kate n'avait pas mentionné son existence il avait quelque peu ravalé sa fierté. Le repas arriva à ce moment, mettant un terme à mes pensées sur le docteur. Après tout maintenant, il était hors du tableau donc je n'avais pas à m'en soucier. Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance joyeuse et amicale. J'aidais Kate à ranger alors que les gars étaient retournés à leurs activités. Kate alla saluer le capitaine avant de revenir à son bureau pour prendre ses affaires.

_Bon les gars, c'est l'heure je vais y aller. Gardez le bateau pendant dix jours. _

_T'inquiète patron on gère. Et puis si on a trop de mal on appelle Castle en renfort ! fit Ryan._

_Quant à toi profites de tes vacances, lui dit Espo._

_J'y compte bien, merci les gars. Castle je vous dépose ?_

_Volontiers détective répondis-je._

_Ciao les enfants dis-je aux gars._

_Salut bro, répondirent-ils à l'unisson._

Nous quittâmes le commissariat quelques minutes plus tard. Là encore la présence d'officiers dehors nous empêchait d'avoir une attitude de couple normal, nous devions attendre encore quelques temps pour cela. Et là pendant dix jours dans les Hamptons ça serait normal de se tenir la main, de s'embrasser sans penser que nous cachions notre relation. Une fois dans la voiture je démarrais elle me dit :

_On va chez moi, j'aimerai préparer mes affaires pour notre séjour. Et puis ensuite si tu veux on prend la moto et je la fais réviser au magasin. Ce soir on peut rester chez toi si tu veux ?_

_Ca me semble parfait, mais il faudra qu'on s'arrête chez moi pour que je prenne mon équipement._

_Oui tu as raison, allons-y maintenant._

Elle prit la direction du loft et nous nous y trouvâmes vingt minutes plus tard. Dans l'ascenseur elle profita de notre tranquillité pour m'embrasser. Nous ne restâmes pas longtemps dans l'appartement, je récupérais juste mes achats de l'autre jour et laissais un mot pour Martha et Alexis les prévenant que nous serions avec elles pour dîner ce soir. Avant de sortir de l'appartement je lui demandais :

_Kate est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on sorte dîner en ville ce soir ?_

_Avec ta mère et Alexis ?_

_Oui._

_J'aimerai, mais ne crois-tu pas que ça soit trop risqué côté médiatique._

_Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas le président des Etats-Unis tout de même._

_Ok, mais rien de trop tape à l'œil d'accord ?_

_Promis. Je fais les réservations et on y va._

Tout excité qu'elle ait dit oui, je grimpais deux à deux les marches de l'escalier pour me rendre dans mon bureau et réservais une table pour quatre ce soir. Je redescendais ensuite auprès de la belle. Nous ne restâmes pas plus longtemps au loft, car nous avions fort à faire avant la soirée de ce soir. De retour dans la voiture, elle prit cette fois la direction de son appartement. Pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires elle me dit de faire un café et de m'installer. Je m'exécutais, lui faisant une tasse avant de prendre la mienne. Sur les marches menant à sa chambre je prenais également un roman de Paterson afin de lire en l'attendant et je m'asseyais confortablement dans son canapé. Lorsqu'elle fit de retour dans le salon j'étais plongé dans la lecture et je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. C'est sa question qui me fit noter sa présence.

_On lit la concurrence ?_

_Oui j'aime bien de temps en temps. Et les bouquins de Paterson sont vraiment bons alors… _

_Bon j'ai fait mon bagage, donc on va se mettre en tenue pour la moto et aller la faire réviser. Je laisse le sac ici on le prendra en repassant ce soir avant d'aller chez toi._

_Ok, cela sonne comme un plan détective lui dis-je. _

Je m'habillais, passant les vêtements par-dessus ma tenue du jour. Pendant ce temps je la regardais faire de même. Elle était définitivement divine toute de cuir vêtue. J'étais impatient de monter sur son bolide avec elle. Les casques sous le bras nous allâmes à son garage où elle gardait sa moto. Une fois l'engin sorti et dessus elle me dit :

_Bon alors tu vas te mettre derrière moi._

Avant de monter j'apprécier la silhouette de ma compagne sur sa moto. C'était une vision de rêve pour moi.

_Alors quand nous allons rouler tu te tiens d'une main à moi et de tu te maintiens à l'arrière, il y a un emplacement où tu peux te tenir. _

_Ah bon je ne peux pas m'accrocher complètement à toi ?_

_Non pas pour la première fois, il vaut mieux que tu sois stable. Eventuellement si tu es à l'aise tu pourras te tenir à moi demain quand on ira dans les Hamptons. Autre chose, quand on va prendre les virages tu as deux possibilités, soit tu penches dans le même sens que moi, sois tu restes droit. Mais surtout n'essaie pas d'aller de l'autre côté car sinon la moto va partir et ça risque d'être moche. Ok ?_

_Clear, répondis-je._

_Bon je vais démarrer, si je vais trop vite mets ta main sur mon épaule et je comprendrai d'accord._

Elle était très préoccupée par ma sécurité et mon confort. C'était une autre face de Kate que je découvrais là. Un côté finalement très maternel, et j'imaginais qu'elle avait agi de la sorte avec ma fille et m'en voulait une nouvelle fois d'avoir agi ainsi avec elle hier. Heureusement, elle semblait avoir mis ceci de côté me surprenant là aussi, je m'étais fait une image d'elle différente, plus rancunière.

_Parfait._

Elle démarrait l'engin, dont le moteur vrombit. C'était hallucinant, nous ne roulions pas encore que mon cœur battait à toute vitesse sous l'effet de la moto. Elle avança dans le garage s'autorisant une petite pointe de vitesse, j'étais quant à moi euphorique à l'arrière. Au premier virage j'avais un peu peur que le mouvement ne vienne pas naturellement, mais finalement je décidais de suivre l'inclinaison de Kate et de me laisser guider par ses mouvements. Je comprenais pourquoi certaines personnes comparaient la moto au sexe, c'était une affaire de communion avec l'autre. Elle n'hésita pas à prendre un peu de vitesse, ce qui provoqua en moi une décharge d'adrénaline. Les sensations étaient incroyables, on se sentait tellement différent. Le contact avec l'extérieur et la route n'était pas du tout le même qu'en voiture.

Notre premier trajet se passa pour moi à la perfection et vingt minutes après nous étions à Jamaica Bay devant le paradis de la moto pour Kate. Elle arrêta son engin et je descendis. Mettant la béquille elle fit de même quelques instants après moi et alors qu'elle ôtait son casque elle me demandait :

_Alors ?_

_Waouh._

_Ca t'a plu ?_

_Génial. Je me suis bien comporté ?_

_Tu as été parfait Rick._

J'étais content de m'être bien comporté pendant ce premier essai. J'avais un peu appréhendé mais l'exaltation avait vite pris le dessus. Et puis je faisais confiance en la personne qui conduisait ce qui était beaucoup. Elle m'embrassa chastement et nous entrâmes dans le temple du motard main dans la main. Nous allâmes tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur et ami de Kate.

_Salut Tristan._

_Hey Katherine, Richard. C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Alors tu en as déjà fait un parfait motard on dirait._

_On a pris la route pour la première fois et ça s'est super bien passé. J'ai amené ma bécane pour que tu y jettes un œil. Tu as cinq minutes là ?_

_Oui pour toi évidemment. Amène là dans l'arrière cour et je vous rejoins tout de suite._

_Ok à tout de suite._

Nous ressortîmes et amenâmes la moto du côté de l'arrière boutique où les questions techniques et mécaniques se réglaient.

_Alors voyons ça fit Tristan._

Il observait ma moto et lui faisait faire une série de tests. Nous l'observions tous les deux sans échanger de mot. Il état très appliqué et tel un médecin semblait écouter les différents sons de la moto pour voir si tout allait bien. Après avoir fait un examen complet il dit :

_Ben écoute elle est en parfaite santé. Je pense que vous pouvez prendre la route en toute sureté. _

_Ok merci Tristan, c'est cool. Je te dois combien ?_

_Rien du tout._

_Tristan…_

_Katherine…n'insiste pas._

J'étais surpris, enfin quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas intimider par Kate. Décidément je l'aimais bien ce Tristan.

_Merci._

_De rien. Par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous en ville et je dois y aller._

_Ok, nous on va rentrer aussi. On se tient au courant pour un éventuel dîner avec ta femme._

_Oui promis._

_Richard, Katherine à bientôt. Bonnes vacances._

Il partit nous laissant tous deux et la moto dans la cour à l'arrière du magasin.

_Bon tu te sens de reprendre la route maintenant, pas trop fatigué ?_

_Non on peut y aller ? _

_Alors en route dit-elle tout en grimpant sur la moto._

Je montais derrière sachant d'avance que les sensations à peine évanouies allaient être de retour. Il y avait des embouteillages, mais Kate se faufila entre les voitures avec beaucoup d'adresse, maniant l'engin avec une grande facilité alors même qu'il faisait un certain poids. Elle stationna en bas de chez elle et me dit :

_Rick tu m'attends là avec la moto, je vais chercher le sac._

_Ok._

_A tout de suite._

En l'attendant j'essayais de me remettre de ces émotions routières. Il fallait que je me prépare car demain la route serait plus longue et les émotions encore plus fortes. Le paysage allait être magnifique et je pense que Kate n'hésiterait pas à aller un peu plus vite une fois en dehors de la ville. Elle avait su en tout cas me faire partager sa passion pour la moto, et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle avait les yeux qui brillaient en en parlant. C'était intense et ce sentiment était d'autant plus fort pour moi que je faisais mon baptême avec la femme de mes rêves, de mes fantasmes. La soirée et les vacances s'annonçaient parfaites.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Vu que ce chapitre est très long (14 pages word pour le seul POV de Kate) mais surtout parce que j'avais envie de publier une suite ce soir, je vais le livrer en deux parties. L'autre éventuellement plus tard dans la nuit ou demain dans la journée. **_

_**Kate,**_

Nous arrivâmes donc à l'appartement, il était tout juste 17h30, commençant par enlever nos tenues de moto. Alexis n'était pas encore rentrée du lycée et visiblement Martha n'était pas dans les parages. Rick alla dans la cuisine pour constater que le mot laissé avait été lu et que sa mère avait répondu qu'elle serait au loft vers 20h ce soir.

_Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut être ? _

_Oui je veux bien un café s'il te plaît._

_Je m'en occupe tout de suite, installe toi sur le canapé._

Je m'exécutais, il était toujours d'une totale galanterie envers moi, refusant que je m'occupe des tâches quotidiennes quand nous étions chez lui et parfois quand nous étions chez moi. Mais je laissais passer avec lui car il avait toujours été ainsi, son comportement n'avait pas changé parce que nous étions en couple. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais enlevé ma veste de cuir et mes bottes pour être plus décontractée.

_Alors où va-t-on ce soir ? demandais-je._

_C'est une surprise me répondit-il._

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop jet set._

_Non je te le promets c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. _

_Ok, donc ce soir c'est juste Rick, Alexis, Martha et Kate qui vont au restaurant. Pas le grand Rick Castle et sa muse ?_

_Tout à fait. Je suis persuadé que ça te plaira._

_Je te fais confiance, même si ça me fait un peu drôle. Je pourrais t'emprunter ta baignoire d'ailleurs ?_

_Bien évidemment, tu peux te prendre un long bain, je te servirai une coupe de champagne, allumerai des bougies, te ferai un massage si tu le désires._

_Tu me sors le grand jeu là ? dis-je en souriant._

_Non je souhaite te donner tout ce que tu mérites…._

Il me touchait énormément avec lui seul je me laissais faire ainsi, n'aimant pas vraiment d'habitude laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de moi. Mais à ses côtés j'avais découvert que c'était tout à fait agréable. Pour le remercier je l'embrassais légèrement, goûtant le café sur ses lèvres.

_Tu vas préparer tes affaires pour le voyage ?_

_Oui, mais je ne vais pas en prendre trop car j'ai des vêtements là bas. Tu as pensé à prendre un maillot de bains ?_

_Oui j'ai pensé à ça, au pire je pouvais nager nue aussi._

_Il faut que tu te sentes entièrement libre de tes actions._

Je souriais à sa remarque, cet échange me rappelant lorsqu'il m'avait invité l'an dernier à venir passer ce week end avec lui dans sa maison des Hamptons. La sonnerie de mon téléphone mit fin à ma songerie. Je le prenais dans ma veste, c'était un nouveau message écrit de Lanie « Bonnes vacances ma belle. Ne nous faites pas trop de bébés pendant ces dix jours. Profite de ton temps avec ton writer-man. J'espère te retrouver en pleine forme et avec plein de choses à me raconter dans deux semaines. Lanie. » Je rigolais en lisant le message de ma meilleure amie, c'était tout à fait elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Un texto de Lanie. Tiens regarde._

Je lui tendais mon téléphone portable pour qu'il puisse voir le texte et il sourit également aux propos de notre amie.

_Kate ?_

_Oui._

_Hier soir quand on s'est disputés/expliqués tu as dit que tu avais matérialisé l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec moi, c'était sincère ?_

_Oui tout à fait. Et toi tu aimerais en avoir à nouveau, je veux dire après Alexis ?_

_Avec toi oui, mais cette fois j'aimerai que ce soit voulu et décidé. J'aime plus que tout Alexis, mais elle n'était pas programmée et surtout j'ai envie de partager la naissance et toute l'éducation avec la mère. C'est une aventure tellement magnifique, elle mérite d'être vécue à deux. _

Ce n'était pas encore le moment, mais je savais pour le voir se comporter avec Alexis, que j'aimerai partager cette expérience avec lui. C'était un excellent père et je savais qu'il serait très présent si jamais nous avions un enfant ensemble, qu'il serait à mes côtés dans tous les moments, les bons comme les mauvais.

_Tu es le mieux placé de nous deux pour en parler. Mais j'y ai pensé l'autre soir quand Alexis est venue. Tu vois c'est marrant elle n'est pas ma fille, mais quand elle m'a appelé pour m'informer de ce qui c'était passé avec Ashley, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai du mal à mettre des mots dessus, mais je n'ai pas supporté l'idée qu'on ait pu lui faire du mal. _

_Et tu penses qu'on devrait en parler sérieusement nous deux ?_

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir une telle discussion avec lui alors que cela faisait une semaine que nous étions en couple. Mais nous nous connaissions tellement bien à côté, que finalement ce n'était pas si étrange. Je n'hésitais donc pas à lui faire part de ma pensée sur le sujet.

_C'est une envie, elle est là, c'est certain. Mais le jour où je déciderai de fonder une famille, je mettrai ma carrière de côté cherchant peut être un poste moins exposé. Pour le moment je ne veux pas, je dois d'abord résoudre le meurtre de ma mère avant de me lancer dans la maternité. Et pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête à abandonner le travail de terrain c'est dangereux mais j'aime ce boulot. Et puis, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, donc on a encore un peu de temps._

_Tu as raison, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on s'entraîne. Comme ça le jour où on voudra en faire, on sera au point._

_Je pense que là-dessus on est plutôt bons…._

_Oui mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses acquis, on peut être surpris._

_Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne maintenant ?_

_Vous lisez dans mes pensées lieutenant…_

_Comme dans un livre wirter…man._

_Mmm je préfère…_

Et il m'attira sur ses jambes, m'invitant à m'asseoir sur lui. Nos bouches se rejoignaient dans un ballet des plus savoureux. Ses mains avaient d'emblée atterries dans mes cheveux, me les caressant doucement. De mon côté elles étaient à la fois derrière sa nuque, dans ses cheveux courts. J'arrêtais temporairement le baiser pour plonger dans son cou et tester sa peau. Il gémit au contact de mes lèvres, me faisant déjà perdre de pied dans un tourbillon de désir. Je ne le marquais pas cette fois-ci mais aspirais légèrement sa peau, déposant des baisers humides à l'intérieur de son cou. Il appuyait sur ma tête me guidant et avait complètement penché la sienne pour me donner un meilleur accès. En même temps j'effleurais son bassin du mien, le sentant déjà réagir à notre petite séance. Nous étions tous les deux totalement déconnectés de la réalité qui nous entourait.

_Eh bien on dirait que ça va mieux vous deux, fit une voix derrière nous._

C'était Alexis, je ne l'avais absolument pas entendu rentrer dans l'appartement. Je me détachais de Rick toute rougissante. Alors que j'allais me lever, vu notre position oh combien explicite, il me retint par le bras. Je fronçais les sourcils, interrogative face à son attitude et il fit un mouvement descendant vers sa ceinture pour me clarifier la situation. Il ne tenait pas à ce que sa fille le voit dans cet état là.

_Hey Alexis, fis-je._

_Salut ma puce, dit Rick._

_Salut Kate, salut papa. Alors bonne journée ?_

_Oui on est en vacances, fit Rick tout content._

_Je suis en vacances insistais-je._

_Eh mais moi aussi je bosse, râla-t-il._

_Ton boulot à toi c'est d'écrire, or aujourd'hui je ne t'ai pas vraiment vu en train de travailler._

_Mon boulot à moi comme tu dis c'est d'écrire, mais je trouve mes idées en te regardant toi travailler, donc je passe mon temps à bosser, répondit-il. _

_Bon je suis contente de voir que vous êtes redevenus normaux tout de même. Je vais vous laisser je vais aller travailler._

Elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand Rick l'appela :

_Ma puce, ce soir on va dîner en ville tous les quatre. J'ai réservé pour 20h30, alors prépare toi. _

_Ok on va où ?_

J'étais ravie qu'elle pose cette question, j'allais peut être enfin avoir une indication.

_Notre habituel._

_Chouette. Tu vas adorer Kate. Bon j'y vais, fit-elle toute enjouée._

_C'est bon je peux me lever ?_

_Oui maintenant tu peux._

Je souriais descendant de ses genoux, son « petit problème » n'avait pas complètement disparu, mais sa fille étant hors du champ de vision, il pouvait revenir à la normale. Je regardais ma montre, il était déjà 18h30 il était temps que j'aille prendre mon bain, d'autant que je prévoyais de prendre mon temps.

_Bon je vais aller prendre mon bain, dis-je informant Rick._

_Monte, fais le couler et je t'apporte ta coupe de champagne. _

_Mmm, merci._

Je l'embrassais avant de récupérer mon sac et de monter dans sa chambre. J'allais enfin pouvoir tester la baignoire que je regardais depuis la première fois que j'étais entrée dans sa salle de bain. « Baignoire », le mot approprié aurait certainement été « piscine » tellement elle était gigantesque. J'entrais dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bains réglant la température de l'eau pour commencer. J'allais ensuite pendre ma robe mais la cachais, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit dans quelle tenue j'allais me mettre. Le niveau d'eau était suffisamment haut pour que je puisse me glisser dedans. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce moment délicieux. J'étais en vacances et elles commençaient par un bain dans l'énorme baignoire de mon petit ami, on frôlait déjà la perfection et ce n'était que le début. J'avais le pressentiment que ces vacances allaient être exceptionnelles et mon cœur battait déjà à toute allure à cette seule pensée.

Il arriva dans la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, muni d'un plateau avec une coupe de champagne et des feuilles. Il me tendit le verre, je le remerciais tout en le portant à mes lèvres, laissant les bulles pétiller dans ma bouche.

_Tu ne prends pas de bain avec moi._

_Non, c'est ton moment savoures le. Il faut que je prépare mes affaires, j'aimerai écrire un peu si possible et aussi me préparer pour ce soir._

_J'ai tout de même le droit à un baiser ?_

_Mais naturellement, attends je pose le plateau._

Pendant qu'il faisait je buvais discrètement une gorgée de champagne avant de poser la coupe sur le rebord de la baignoire. Quand nous bouches se retrouvèrent je partageais avec lui le liquide que j'avais gardé. Sa réaction fut immédiate et il gémit dans ma bouche, m'embrassant plus profondément. C'était intense. Il arrêta alors que l'air commençait à nous manquer.

_Waouh…dit-il. Bon je vais y aller._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi toute seule._

_Justement je t'ai apporté de la lecture, tiens voici les premiers chapitres de Heat Rises. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ?_

_D'habitude je n'ai le privilège de te lire que quand tu as fini, enfin quand tu penses à me donner le manuscrit avant les journalistes ! _

_Très drôle me fit-il un peu froissé par mon allusion. _

_Bon allez file._

_Ah maintenant que tu as de la lecture je dois dégager._

_Que veux-tu, tu n'arriveras jamais à rivaliser avec les écrits de Richard Castle. _

_Je me ferai un plaisir de ton montrer ce soir que je suis largement en mesure de rivaliser face à quelques feuilles de papier, aussi bien écrites soit-elle._

_La taille de ton égo est impressionnante._

_S'il n'y avait que cette taille là qui t'impressionnait… me lança-t-il avant de sortir de la salle de bains._

J'avais été battue à mon propre jeu et c'est maintenant moi qui étais en fusion dans le bain. Je ne savais si c'était la température de l'eau ou la mienne, mais j'avais soudainement très chaud. Je rebuvais un peu de champagne, histoire d'hydrater ma gorge devenue subitement sèche. M'installant confortablement je commençais la lecture. Et comme chaque fois que je lisais, en particulier ses livres à lui je partais littéralement en voyage. Je retrouvais Nikki et Rook dans leurs nouvelles aventures. Leur relation avait nettement évolué depuis _Heat Wave_. C'était déjà le cas dans _Naked Heat_, mais on le ressentait dès le début du troisième opus. Il savait faire évoluer ses personnages et leur histoire commune, comme selon moi personne d'autre. Et toutes ses descriptions étaient vraiment justes, les mots bien choisis, les ambiances parfaitement travaillées du coup c'est comme si en attaquant la lecture on était auprès de tous les protagonistes. Je dévorais finalement les premiers chapitres, appréciant le talent de mon écrivain. Le personnage de Nikki avait beaucoup changé, elle était beaucoup moins _slut_ que celle du premier opus et prenait peu à peu un visage humain, comme changée par l'arrivée de Rook dans sa vie. Nous avions ceci en commun, je m'étais métamorphosée au contact de Rick c'était presque comme s'il avait fait naître une autre personne en moi.

Après cette lecture plus qu'agréable je me savonnais le corps et lavais mes cheveux une nouvelle fois. Je m'étais complètement relaxée dans ce bain et c'était comme si la fatigue et la tension accumulées cette dernière semaine était partie quand je m'étais rincée. Je me sentais habitée d'une toute nouvelle énergie. Presque avec regret je sortais de la baignoire, vidant l'eau. Ceci dit elle était froide désormais, donc cela signifiait que j'avais passé un bon temps à tremper. Je me séchais dans la salle de bains et commençais par sécher mes cheveux. Dans mon sac je mettais les sous-vêtements qui iraient avec ma robe de ce soir, même si le haut ne serait pas nécessaire. Pour le moment je ne mettais pas de robe, je prenais une chemise dans le dressing de Rick pour m'en vêtir en attendant le dernier moment pour m'habiller pour ce soir. Dans mon sac je récupérais une jupe courte noire et la passais. Sur le lit, je constatais qu'il avait sorti quelques affaires qui étaient impeccablement pliées. Il n'avait pas osé les mettre dans le sac attendant certainement que je lui donne l'autorisation.

Je me rendais ensuite dans son bureau pour voir où en était mon écrivain. Je passais la porte et l'observais. Il était extrêmement concentré, je me demandais même si je l'avais déjà vu ainsi et n'avait absolument pas remarqué ma présence. Il était bien assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes allongées sur son bureau, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses cuisses et tapait frénétiquement, sans lever la tête une seule seconde. Je regardais attentivement ses doigts glisser sur le clavier. On distinguait à peine le bruit des touches tellement il allait vite. La scène était impressionnante, je n'osais pas interrompre ce moment de création profonde. C'était également particulièrement beau à voir pour moi. Son visage était littéralement habité, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran, même pas pour regarder le clavier. Si je devais décrire ce que je voyais, je crois que c'était un comportement passionnel et au final quand on connaissait ses écrits, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Au bout de quelques minutes il leva la tête et s'adressa à moi :

_Kate tu es là ?_

_Oui._

_Ca fait combien de temps ?_

_Oh quelques minutes, mais tu étais tellement concentré que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Et puis pour une fois que c'est moi qui te regarde travailler ! Ton écriture est bonne ?_

_Oui j'avais deux-trois idées à poser, et vu que j'ai moins de temps libre ces derniers temps j'en ai profité pour les coucher sur papier. Alors ton bain ?_

_Divin, je l'ai partagé avec James et Nikki…J'ai adoré ce que tu m'as donné à lire._

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui vraiment, répétais-je en souriant._

J'allais vers lui entrant finalement dans le bureau. Cela me faisait presque drôle de me retrouver dans cette pièce compte tenu des évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés la veille. Il posa son ordinateur sur le bureau et ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne le rejoindre. J'acceptais l'invitation allant m'asseoir sur lui.

_Elle est sympa cette chemise fit-il en prenant dans ses mains les deux côtés de la boutonnière._

_Je me suis permis de t'en emprunter une._

_Tu as bien fait, tu es définitivement sexy dedans._

_Merci monsieur l'écrivain._

_Mais de rien ma muse._

_Alors j'ai vu que tu avais sorti tes affaires. Tu aurais pu les ranger dans le sac tu sais._

_Je préférais te demander avant, je ne voulais pas m'imposer._

_Ca t'arrive de ne pas vouloir envahir mon espace personnel ?_

_Seulement quand il s'agit de ton sac._

_Je me disais bien. _

Nous rigolions tous les deux et nous nous embrassâmes très légèrement.

_Je vais à mon tour me laver et me préparer. Par contre pour ce soir je vais peut être me raser, ça ne te dérange pas._

_Non pas du tout, mais gardes en un peu. Tu sais comme au début de notre partenariat, tu gardais toujours un peu de barbe et c'est très très séduisant._

_Alors si mademoiselle Beckett est séduite…_

Sur ce il me déposait un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de me dire.

_Je vais y aller._

Comprenant je me levais de la chaise lui permettant de se lever à son tour.

_Rick, tu crois que je peux aller embêter Alexis ?_

_Bien sûr, je l'ai entendu prendre sa douche tout à l'heure elle doit être en train de se préparer. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle sera ravie que tu viennes._

_Ok._

Il sortait de son bureau, je le suivais mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, je prenais moi la direction de celle de l'adolescente frappant avant d'entrer.

_Alexis, c'est Kate je peux entrer ?_

_Oui, oui Kate entre._

J'ouvrais la porte, découvrant la jeune fille vêtue d'une robe violette très simple avec de fines bretelles. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

_Tu es vraiment superbe Alexis._

_Merci, toi aussi même si je pense que tu ne sortiras pas dans cette tenue._

_Non effectivement dis-je en rigolant, mais je ne voulais pas que ton père voit tout de suite ma tenue donc j'attends le dernier moment._

_Tu lui réserves quoi ?_

_Oh j'ai juste ressorti une robe qu'à ma connaissance il aime bien…_

_C'est-à-dire Kate ?_

_Tu te souviens de la sortie de Heat Wave ?_

_Oui._

_Et bien j'ai pris la même robe que ce soir là._

_Ah oui…bon je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on trouve une laisse à papa car il va avoir du mal à bien se tenir avec toi dans cette tenue._

Je rigolais à sa remarque, me souvenant parfaitement de son regard quand il était venu me rejoindre. Quand j'y repense, il avait failli mettre un terme à la série des Nikki Heat pour écrire les aventures de cet espion britannique. Et moi qui comme d'habitude avais eu trop peur de lui dire que j'avais envie qu'il reste. Au contraire, je m'étais montrée une nouvelle fois odieuse avec lui.

Tout en parlant avec Alexis mon regard s'était baladé dans la pièce et j'avais aperçu une palette de maquillage sur son bureau.

_Tu veux que je te maquille ? lui proposais-je._

_Oh ça serait super Kate, ça ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non bien sûr que non, au contraire._

_Super alors on se met sur le lit._

_Ouais._

Je me saisissais de la palette et la rejoignais m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques, encore plus clairs que ceux de son paternel. C'était incroyable, ils étaient pétillants reflétant toute sa vivacité et son intelligence. Je choisissais des tons qui rappelaient sa robe, utilisant un crayon violet. Cela faisait ressortir encore plus ses yeux. Ensuite je lui appliquais un peu de mascara, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

_Tu te mets du rouge à lèvres ?_

_De temps en temps, mais là je n'en ai pas qui pourraient aller._

_Attends moi là je vais chercher ma trousse de maquillage._

Je courais pour me rendre dans la chambre de Rick et récupérer mes affaires. J'avais le rouge à lèvres qui irait parfaitement à Alexis. Je revenais dans sa chambre et lui en mettais.

_Et voilà, fis-je._

Elle se regardait dans la glace et me dit :

_Merci Kate, c'est parfait._

_De rien ça m'a fait plaisir._

_Tu sais j'aime bien car je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation. Ma mère ne s'est jamais trop occupée de moi, sauf sur un coup de folie. Et avec Gina le courant ne passait pas vraiment. Je peux te poser une question ?_

_Oui Alexis._

_Tu as eu des moments comme ça avec ta maman ?_

_Oui avant qu'elle ne meure bien sûr. On faisait beaucoup de choses toutes les deux, elle m'emmenait à la patinoire c'est elle qui m'a appris à me maquiller. _

En lui parlant, j'avais les images qui repassaient en moi comme si c'était hier. Je n'avais rien oublié de tous ces instants, même si c'était il y a douze ans.

_Ca doit te sembler absurde alors. Moi j'ai une mère, elle est toujours en vie et je fais comme si elle n'existait pas. Pire la dernière fois qu'elle est venue à New-York, j'ai supplié papa pour qu'elle s'en aille. _

Je me souvenais complètement de la visite de Meredith à New-York lorsqu'elle était passée au commissariat.

_Non tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes sont de la même famille qu'elles doivent obligatoirement s'entendre et être fusionnelles._

_Ca c'est bien vrai car toi tu n'es pas ma mère biologique, mais je me sens plus proche de toi que d'elle. _

J'étais touchée, la petite Castle avait décidément plus d'un point commun avec son paternel. Je ressentais la même chose pour Alexis.

_C'est pareil pour moi Alexis tu sais. Je ne suis pas ta maman et je ne cherche pas à prendre cette place. Mais si tu as besoin de moi je serai là, et ce même si avec ton père on devait arrêter un jour._

_Je sais Kate, merci. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie que papa et toi ça s'arrête. Il est tellement heureux depuis qu'il t'a rencontré et littéralement sur un nuage depuis que vous êtes ensemble. Tu sais avant quand j'envisageais de partir pour la fac, je me faisais du soucis pour papa. Mais depuis qu'il est avec toi ça ne m'inquiète plus du tout. _

Encore une fois elle m'émouvait énormément. La tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour son père était en totale symétrie avec celle de Rick pour elle. Ces deux là étaient vraiment adorables. Pas étonnant que j'ai envie de fonder une famille en voyant ça. Des petits coups frappés à la porte mirent un terme à notre conversation. Alexis et moi reconnûmes la façon de frapper de Rick, trois petits coups tapés à la porte.

_Oui papa entre._

_Alors comment vont mes deux femmes préférées ? dit-il._

Il avait revêtu un costume noir et portait en dessous une chemise noire très élégant. Il ne portait pas de cravate, mais comme à son habitude avait le haut de la chemise ouverte. Il avait suivi mes conseils se rasant, mais laissant un tout petit peu de barbe, ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec son habituelle mèche rebelle qui pendait devant.

_Chérie tu es superbe, dit-il en s'adressant à Alexis._

_Merci papa. C'est Kate qui m'a maquillé._

Il me sourit en me regardant tendrement, semblant ravi de la relation que sa fille et moi avions.

_Rick il est quelle heure ? demandais-je._

_19h45, mère arrive d'ici quinze minutes. Tu veux finir de te préparer ?_

_Oui je vais m'habiller._

_Ok, Alexis et moi on va aller en bas en t'attendant._

_Très bien je vous rejoins._

Je sortais de la chambre non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Alexis. J'allais revêtir ma robe de soirée et avais encore tête le commentaire de la jeune fille. Je les entendais dans le couloir et dans les escaliers. J'attendais qu'ils soient en bas pour sortir ma robe de sa cachette. J'enlevais alors la chemise, la jupe ainsi que le soutien gorge que j'avais mis provisoirement et enfilais ma robe bleue. Je sortais également la bague, le collier, les bracelets et les boucles d'oreilles les même que j'avais mises à la soirée de lancement. Dans le sac je récupérais mes escarpins à talons assortis avec la robe. Je faisais quelques pas m'assurant de ma démarche. Satisfaite de celle-ci je prenais ma trousse de maquillage pour aller dans la salle de bain j'appliquais un crayon bleu et du mascara sur mes yeux et un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres. Je regardais le résultat dans la glace et plutôt contente je me déclarais prête. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. En bas j'entendais trois voix, Martha était donc arrivée au loft. Avant de sortir de la chambre je soufflais un grand coup, évacuant la légère tension que j'avais.

Puis je sortais et descendais les escaliers. Trois paires d'yeux écarquillés accompagnèrent ma descente. Rick se leva du canapé et vint vers moi une main derrière son dos. Il me tendit l'autre, aidant ma descente des deux ultimes marches. Jamais un homme ne m'avait regardé ainsi, si lui évidemment avant, mais ce soir je notais l'intensité de ses yeux. Il me détaillait littéralement, mais ce n'était pas un regard pervers, c'était comme une caresse. Il m'embrassa sur la joue me murmurant à l'oreille :

_Tu es belle à tomber Kate._

_Ca te plait ?_

_Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser ce soir là._

_Et tu crois que tu étais le seul…_

Il sourit et me tendit une rose qu'il cachait dans son dos. Elle était merveilleuse et son parfum délicieux, il avait pris soin d'enlever toutes les épines pour ne pas que je me blesse.

_Merci dis-je._

Et je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis nous rejoignîmes Martha et Alexis côté salon.

_Kate, vous êtes magnifique._

_Merci Martha. _

_Alors Mesdames vous êtes prêtes ? nous demanda Rick._

_Oui, répondîmes._

_Alors allons-y._

La mère et la fille ouvraient la marche, tandis que j'étais avec Rick derrière. Il m'offrait son bras que j'acceptais volontiers. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall, un taxi nous attendait en bas. Rick alla voir le chauffeur et indiqua une adresse. J'ignorais toujours où nous allions. Le trajet ne fût pas long, le restaurant était dans TriBeCa même, sur Greenwich Street. Le taxi nous laissa devant et je découvrais le restaurant « Il Mattone ». D'extérieur le restaurant ne semblait pas du tout faire partie des endroits _in_ du moment. C'était parfait, c'était ce que j'avais demandé à Rick. Nous entrâmes, le lieu tout en étant simple était décoré avec goût. On avait l'impression d'avoir pris l'avion et d'être en Italie. A la réception Rick nous annonça.

_Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation pour quatre au nom de Rodgers._

Je notais l'emploi de ce nom, il l'avait fait pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. J'appréciais une nouvelle fois sa délicatesse.

_Oui. S'il vous plaît suivez-moi._

Nous suivîmes le réceptionniste à travers la salle de restaurant, il y avait du monde néanmoins ce n'était pas bourré et l'ambiance était plutôt familiale. Il nous guida jusqu'à un coin un peu écarté de la salle de restaurant, protégé par un paravent. Décidément il avait pensé à tout. Nous prîmes place à table et un serveur arriva nous apportant les menus.

_Bonsoir, désirez-vous un apéritif ?_

Rick se tourna vers sa maman d'abord, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Je trouvais cela par ailleurs très charmant.

_Une coupe de champagne pour moi._

_Une deuxième alors, fis-je._

_Mettez en alors trois. Et toi Alexis ?_

_Un jus de pamplemousse._

_Très bien je vous apporte tout ça. _

Et il repartit nous laissant en tranquillité considérer les menus. Rick qui était assis en face de moi me demanda :

_Alors ça te plaît ?_

_Oui c'est parfait._

_On vient ici quand on veut dîner en famille sans faire la page six le lendemain._

Il est vrai qu'il gardait parfaitement à l'écart sa famille de la presse, ne souhaitant pas qu'Alexis ou sa mère soient importunées. Nous étions tous les quatre penchés dans l'étude attentive du menu. Tout semblait très bon et j'étais persuadée que s'ils étaient des habitués, le restaurant devait être très bon. Quelques minutes plus tard le serveur revenait nous apportant nos apéritifs avec des gressins et du jambon de Parme. Il prit également la commande.

_Vous avez fait votre choix._

Devant l'acquiescement général il sortit son calepin. Martha ouvra le bal des commandes :

_Je prendrai une salade de poulpe en entrée et un risotto « nero di sepia » ensuite._

_Parfait, fit le serveur._

Elle me regarda, m'enjoignant à faire part de ma sélection :

_Pour ma part ça sera un « fritto misto » – je le prononçais avec l'accent – et des lasagnes, s'il vous plaît._

_Très bon choix madame, jeune fille ?_

_Une roulade de courgettes à la ricotta et des « penne alla carbonara »._

_Très bien, et vous monsieur ?_

_Un « fritto misto » avec des raviolis ricotta-épinards._

_Excellent. Vous souhaitez du vin avec ceci ?_

_Oui un Valpolicella et vous nous mettrez également une grande bouteille de San Pelegrino._

_Bien sûr Monsieur. _

La seule évocation des plats me donnait faim. Je me sentais incroyablement bien ce soir, ce dîner me paraissait totalement naturel.

_Alors les enfants vous partez demain ?_

_Oui répondis-je._

_Et vous voyagez en moto c'est ça ?_

Je ressentais dans le timbre de Martha une inquiétude typiquement maternelle. Je pouvais comprendre, je me rappelais la tête de mes parents la première fois que j'étais montée sur une moto.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mamie, Kate conduit très bien. _

_Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est juste que ton père n'en a jamais fait._

_En fait Martha, on a fait un essai cet après midi et ça s'est très bien passé. Et puis, il a tout l'équipement nécessaire. Ainsi, même si on devait chuter – ce qui n'arrivera pas – il n'y a pas de danger. Et je serai vigilante, lorsque j'ai un passager je redouble d'attention._

_Merci Kate._

_Et on t'appellera dès qu'on sera arrivés, la rassura Richard._

_Alors papa, c'était comment ?_

_Super, c'est fou les sensations qu'on a._

_Oui j'ai vu ça l'autre jour, Kate m'a dit que c'était l'adrénaline c'est puissant._

_Parce que tu as fait de la moto toi aussi ? dit Martha à sa petite fille. _

_Oui, Alexis et moi on a fait une petite ballade l'autre jour, dis-je sans évoquer le contexte dans lequel elle était advenue. _

_Il ne manque plus que toi grand-mère fit Alexis en rigolant._

_Ne m'en voulez pas Kate, mais ça ne sera pas pour moi. J'ai une peur bleue de ces engins là. Sur ce à votre santé mes petits fit-elle en levant sa coupe._

Nous trinquâmes tous les quatre alors que nos entrées arrivaient déjà. Les premières bouchées me confirmèrent mon avis sur le restaurant. La cuisine était d'une finesse incroyable, loin de celle que l'on sert dans les restaurants italiens de _Little Italy_. Martha nous parla de l'avancée de ses projets pour l'école de théâtre, les travaux n'étaient pas encore finis mais elle passait régulièrement sur le chantier pour veiller au grain. Alexis parla ensuite du lycée et de son projet d'aller passer trois semaines cet été en camp de vacances. En papa poule je vis Rick grimacer légèrement, mais il ne dit rien. L'entrée se finissait, le serveur vint nous débarrasser s'assurant que nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait.

_Je vais aller me rafraîchir dit Martha. Tu viens avec moi Alexis ?_

_Oui j'arrive tout de suite._

Martha et Alexis s'éloignaient, nous laissant seuls à table. Rick prit ma main qui était posée sur la table et la caressa, puis se levant de sa chaise m'embrassa. Ce qui était au départ un léger baiser prit une tournure plus appuyée. L'intimité que nous procurait le paravent nous permettait de nous embrasser ainsi sans être vus par le reste de la salle. Nous mîmes un terme au baiser pour retrouver l'air nécessaire et il se rassit. Martha et Alexis firent leur retour à cet instant à nos côtés. Une fois assise Alexis dit à son père :

_Papa, à moins que tu essaies un nouveau genre tu as du gloss sur les lèvres._

Je me pinçais les lèvres, rougissant légèrement. Je rigolais tout comme les trois autres convives de la table. Rick s'empara de sa serviette pour essuyer l'empreinte que j'avais laissée.

_Et voilà vos plats, fit le serveur en nous apportant la suite. _

Les assiettes étaient copieusement garnies, pour ma part les lasagnes étaient servies dans un plat au four, le mot « lasagne al forno » prenait ici tout son sens. La portion était plus que copieuse et généreuse, mais sachant évaluer mon appétit cela ne posait pas de problème fondamental. Je m'attaquais donc au plat, qui tout comme l'entrée était une perfection. Les aliments étaient parfaitement cuits et assaisonnés, le tout fondant littéralement dans la bouche. Je fermais mes yeux à chaque bouchée pour savourer. Le silence religieux de la tablée semblait signifier que les autres plats étaient tout aussi délicieux. De temps à autre je m'accordais un peu de vin, parfait lui aussi. Nous vînmes tous à bout de nos plats et il ne restait plus rien dans les assiettes.

_C'était vraiment délicieux fis-je._

_Content que ça t'ai plu, on aime beaucoup la cuisine ici me répondit Rick._

Quelques minutes plus tard le serveur revenait nous débarrasser, Rick quant à lui nous resservit sa mère et moi en vin et donna de l'eau à Alexis avant de reprendre du vin lui-même.

_Vous souhaiterez des desserts peut être ? dit-il en nous donnant une carte. _

_Non merci pour moi fit Martha._

Rick me regarda tout sourire, sachant d'avance que la gourmande que j'étais allait en prendre un.

_Je prendrai un tiramisu avec un café si possible. _

_Moi une panacotta à la mangue dit Alexis._

_Et un deuxième tiramisù avec un café également demanda Rick. _

_Je vous apporte ça tout de suite._

Et il repartait, le service était également de qualité. En attendant les desserts nous continuions tranquillement de discuter. Quand ils arrivèrent je me régalais avec le tiramisù qui était divin. Le café donna une touche finale à ce repas délicieux. Quand le serveur réapparut Rick demanda la note et commanda un taxi pour venir nous rechercher. Elle fut apportée quelques minutes plus tard. Je prenais ma carte de crédit dans mon sac et Rick me prit la main en me disant :

_Kate, tu plaisantes j'espère ?_

_Euh non._

_Range-moi ta carte tout de suite, vous êtes mes invitées ce soir._

Je n'insistais pas, sachant que ce n'était pas réellement nécessaire. Je savais que Rick avait beaucoup d'argent, mais ce n'était pas forcément à lui de toujours payer. Je refusais ce genre de relation. Je trouverai bien l'occasion durant notre séjour dans les Hamptons de l'inviter ou bien de préparer un repas surprise chez lui.

_Alors merci._

_Mon plaisir, dit-il en me souriant. _

Il tendit sa carte au serveur qui alla chercher la machine. Une fois la transaction faite et avant que nous quittions la table, je le vis laisser un généreux pourboire pour le serveur. Nous quittâmes ensuite le restaurant, Rick n'avait fait aucun geste marquant notre couple lors de la traversée de la salle. Si jamais il était reconnu, il ne voulait pas que notre duo fasse l'objet de commentaires. Le taxi nous attendait dehors, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard nous arrivions en bas de son immeuble.


	51. Chapter 51

_**POV de Rick cette fois-ci. J'aime écrire les points de vue de Richard car ils sont ceux d'un homme amoureux et toujours émerveillé par la beauté de KB. Ils sont faciles pour moi car c'est que je ressens pour ma copine qui est elle aussi toujours plus splendide chaque jour que la terre fait. Bon il va falloir que je te remplume quand tu reviens en Août, mais bon… Merci à elle et à vous aussi qui faites exister cette fic. **_

_**Richard,**_

Nous entrions dans l'appartement avec la douce saveur des vacances et après une journée des plus agréables. La clôture de l'affaire Pit s'était bien déroulée, nous avions passé des moments très agréables avec les gars et surtout la virée en moto qui me donnait un aperçu de ce qui nous attendait demain m'avait enthousiasmé. Je ne sais pas Kate me laisserait essayer son bolide, mais j'aimerai beaucoup, surtout si elle est derrière moi. Ceci dit, la configuration actuelle est déjà géniale. Je regardais ma montre, il était 17h30, ce qui nous laissait un peu moins de trois heures avant de ressortir dîner. Le loft était désert, nous nous défîmes de nos tenues de moto. J'allais vers la cuisine et trouvais un mot de mère en réponse à celui que j'avais laissé. Elle était sur le chantier de son école de théâtre et serait à la maison pour 20h. Je proposais à ma compagne une boisson.

_Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut être ? _

_Oui je veux bien un café s'il te plaît._

_Je m'en occupe tout de suite, installe toi sur le canapé._

Pendant que Kate s'était mise à l'aise et était confortablement installée dans le canapé tandis je préparais nos cafés dans la cuisine. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers elle dans le sofa ravi de voir cette scène, incroyablement quotidienne et routinière aux yeux de tout le monde, mais qui pour moi avait une saveur particulièrement délicieuse. Je la rejoignais les deux tasses à la main.

_Alors où va-t-on ce soir ? m'interrogea-t-elle._

_C'est une surprise lui dis-je._

J'avais vraiment envie de garder le lieu de notre destination secret, c'était un petit restaurant italien de TriBeCa où je me rendais souvent avec mère et Alexis et où je n'avais jamais été dérangé par les médias. Je comprenais le sens de sa question, mais elle pouvait avoir confiance en la discrétion de ce restaurant. A la rigueur, nous avions pris un plus grand risque la dernière fois en se retrouvant dans l'hôtel/restaurant où j'avais fait la lancée de mon dernier opus sur Storm.

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop jet set._

_Non je te le promets c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. _

_Ok, donc ce soir c'est juste Rick, Alexis, Martha et Kate qui vont au restaurant. Pas le grand Rick Castle et sa muse ?_

Je retrouvais bien la Kate Beckett que j'aimais, femme moderne et extrêmement privée. Elle ne voulait pas que notre relation enfin pour le moment fasse les tabloïds, car elle existait en dehors de moi, avant d'être ma muse elle avait un boulot et qu'elle faisait très bien. J'avais donc parfaitement respecté ce désir en réservant.

_Tout à fait. Je suis persuadé que ça te plaira._

_Je te fais confiance, même si ça me fait un peu drôle. Je pourrais t'emprunter ta baignoire d'ailleurs ?_

_Bien évidemment, tu peux te prendre un long bain, je te servirai une coupe de champagne, allumerai des bougies, te ferai un massage si tu le désires._

_Tu me sors le grand jeu là ? me dit-elle tout sourire._

_Non je souhaite te donner tout ce que tu mérites…._

Et je pesais mes mots. Elle était tellement extraordinaire, je voulais lui donner ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Avec Kate ça ne passait pas forcément par des bijoux incroyables ou des cadeaux hors de prix, mais par des petites attentions comme cela lui montrant à quel point elle était importante à mes yeux et dans ma vie. Elle m'embrassa de manière aérienne, tout en douceur et légèreté. C'est aussi ce que j'aimais, derrière son côté tigresse ou _wild cat_ elle savait faire preuve de beaucoup de tendresse, chose que je n'aurai pas réellement soupçonné.

_Tu vas préparer tes affaires pour le voyage ?_

_Oui, mais je ne vais pas en prendre trop car j'ai des vêtements là bas. Tu as pensé à prendre un maillot de bains ?_

L'eau de la mer serait un peu fraîche à cette époque là de l'année, bien que cela ne me surprendrai pas de voir Kate faire un plongeon. Quant à la piscine, elle était couverte l'hiver, donnant la possibilité de profiter.

_Oui j'ai pensé à ça, au pire je pouvais nager nue aussi._

Sa réplique me faisait penser à ce que je lui avais rétorqué lors de ma proposition de l'été dernier. Evoquant le fait qu'elle pourrait se baigner si elle venait avec moi dans les Hamptons elle m'avait rétorqué que je me donnais beaucoup de mal pour la voir en maillot de bains. A ceci, provocateur j'avais répondu qu'elle pouvait toujours nager nue.

_Il faut que tu te sentes entièrement libre de tes actions._

Elle me sourit. Je pense qu'elle comme moi avions encore en tête cet épisode manqué des Hamptons de l'été dernier. Heureusement, nous avions l'occasion là d'effacer ce mauvais souvenir. Son téléphone émit un son, elle s'en saisit dans sa veste et le consulta. Je la vis lire un texte à l'écran et sourire tout en laissant échapper un petit rire. Je l'interroger sur les raisons de son hilarité soudaine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Un texto de Lanie. Tiens regarde._

Prenant le téléphone qu'elle me tendait je découvrais à mon tour le message de son amie légiste : « Bonnes vacances ma belle. Ne nous faites pas trop de bébés pendant ces dix jours. Profite de ton temps avec ton writer-man. J'espère te retrouver en pleine forme et avec plein de choses à me raconter dans deux semaines. Lanie. ». Décidément j'aimais beaucoup Lanie ! Je profitais du contenu du message pour aborder une question qui m'était venue hier. Le fait de rebondir par rapport au propos de Lanie me semblait plus facile que d'aborder le sujet de but en blanc, compte tenu du caractère de Kate.

_Kate ?_

_Oui._

_Hier soir quand on s'est disputés/expliqués tu as dit que tu avais matérialisé l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec moi, c'était sincère ?_

_Oui tout à fait. Et toi tu aimerais en avoir à nouveau, je veux dire après Alexis ?_

J'avoue que là je ne m'attendais pas à une affirmation si rapide, notamment sur un dossier comme celui-là. Evidemment que j'y pensais, en fait cela faisait trois ans que je m'interrogeais à nouveau sur le mariage et/ou sur les enfants, sachant qu'avec elle j'avais trouvé la personne avec qui faire ces choses là.

_Avec toi oui, mais cette fois j'aimerai que ce soit voulu et décidé. J'aime plus que tout Alexis, mais elle n'était pas programmée et surtout j'ai envie de partager la naissance et toute l'éducation avec la mère. C'est une aventure tellement magnifique, elle mérite d'être vécue à deux. _

_Tu es le mieux placé de nous deux pour en parler. Mais j'y ai pensé l'autre soir quand Alexis est venue. Tu vois c'est marrant elle n'est pas ma fille, mais quand elle m'a appelé pour m'informer de ce qui c'était passé avec Ashley, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. J'ai du mal à mettre des mots dessus, mais je n'ai pas supporté l'idée qu'on ait pu lui faire du mal. _

Les propos qu'elle avait envers ma fille me touchaient énormément et je me sentais encore plus minable de m'être emporté ainsi hier soir. Elle avait agi comme une mère l'aurait fait.

_Et tu penses qu'on devrait en parler sérieusement nous deux ?_

Honnêtement même si j'en avais envie, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour passer à la case bébé tout de suite. Il valait mieux que l'on prenne notre temps.

_C'est une envie, elle est là, c'est certain. Mais le jour où je déciderai de fonder une famille, je mettrai ma carrière de côté cherchant peut être un poste moins exposé. Pour le moment je ne veux pas, je dois d'abord résoudre le meurtre de ma mère avant de me lancer dans la maternité. Et pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête à abandonner le travail de terrain c'est dangereux mais j'aime ce boulot. Et puis, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, donc on a encore un peu de temps._

Je comprenais tout à fait ces propos, il est vrai que son boulot actuel n'était pas sans risque notamment avec son tempérament obstiné et rebelle n'hésitant pas à aller au charbon alors même que la situation était dangereuse. Concernant l'affaire de sa mère, il fallait également qu'elle soit résolue. Kate changerai certainement ce jour là. Voilà douze ans qu'elle ne vit qu'avec ça, cherchant à coincer les responsables de ce meurtre. Il était important qu'elle assouvisse sa quête de justice avant de fonder une famille.

_Tu as raison, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on s'entraîne. Comme ça le jour où on voudra en faire, on sera au point._

_Je pense que là-dessus on est plutôt bons…._

_Oui mais il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses acquis, on peut être surpris._

_Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne maintenant ?_

_Vous lisez dans mes pensées lieutenant…_

_Comme dans un livre wirter…man._

_Mmm je préfère…_

Je la hissais sans aucune difficulté sur moi, pour retrouver un contact plus proche. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle m'explique comment un poids plume comme elle pouvait tenir un tel engin ou envoyer des types de la carrure de Vulcan Simmons dans un mur. Nous étions tellement proches que je sentais sa respiration, le parfum subtil de sa peau. Là encore elle fit preuve d'une grande tendresse lorsque nos bouches se rencontrèrent. Je laissais mes mains voyager dans sa longue chevelure ondulée, les siennes dans ma nuque et aussi dans mes cheveux ses mouvements étaient très doux et en même temps appuyés. Au bout de quelques instants elle quittait ma bouche et allait se nicher dans mon cou, attrapant ma peau à différents endroits entre ses lèvres, embrassant, aspirant très légèrement. Elle me faisait un effet incroyable et je m'abandonnais à ces agissements. Pour lui faciliter la tâche je laissais ma tête carrément retomber contre le coussin du canapé et pressais légèrement sa tête pour que ses actions gagnent en intensité. Elle décrypta tout à merveille et m'envoya au septième ciel rien qu'en m'embrassant. Mon envie d'elle déjà naissante au début du baiser culmina lorsqu'elle ondula savamment le bas de son corps sur le mien. Son déhanché était tout aussi divin qu'efficace. Je la laissais complètement faire tellement elle contrôlait admirablement la situation. Moi j'avais littéralement perdu pied.

_Eh bien on dirait que ça va mieux vous deux, fit une voix derrière nous._

« Ma fille » pensais-je. Sa remarque me ramena brutalement sur terre et mit surtout un terme à notre session. Kate était rouge comme une pivoine, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrivait au moment d'une session. Elle tenta de se lever mais je la retenais par le bras, je ne voulais pas exposer mon état au sud à ma fille. Elle me lança un regard interrogatif, je faisais glisser mes yeux pour expliciter mon comportement. Elle comprit, non sans esquisser un léger sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres ravie de constater une nouvelle fois que j'étais tout sauf insensible à elle.

_Hey Alexis, dit-elle en toute décontraction._

_Salut ma puce, fis-je._

_Salut Kate, salut papa. Alors bonne journée ?_

_Oui on est en vacances, dis-je ravi._

_Je suis en vacances précisa-t-elle._

_Eh mais moi aussi je bosse, rétorquais-je bougon._

_Ton boulot à toi c'est d'écrire, or aujourd'hui je ne t'ai pas vraiment vu en train de travailler._

_Mon boulot à moi comme tu dis c'est d'écrire, mais je trouve mes idées en te regardant toi travailler, donc je passe mon temps à bosser, j'insistais voulant avoir raison là-dessus. _

_Bon je suis contente de voir que vous êtes redevenus normaux tout de même. Je vais vous laisser je vais aller travailler._

Alors qu'elle prenait la direction de sa chambre, je la prévenais de notre petite sortie de ce soir :

_Ma puce, ce soir on va dîner en ville tous les quatre. J'ai réservé pour 20h30, alors prépare toi. _

_Ok on va où ?_

_Notre habituel._

J'avais répondu ceci sachant qu'Alexis comprendrait et ne voulant toujours pas donner d'indications à Kate.

_Chouette. Tu vas adorer Kate. Bon j'y vais, fit-elle toute enjouée._

_C'est bon je peux me lever ?me demanda-t-elle._

_Oui maintenant tu peux._

_Bon je vais aller prendre mon bain, me dit-elle après avoir regardé l'heure._

_Monte, fais le couler et je t'apporte ta coupe de champagne. _

_Mmm, merci._

Elle m'embrassait avant de se lever du canapé et pris son sac posé par terre pour à son tour monter à l'étage. Pendant ce temps là, j'ouvrais ma cave à vins et sortais une bouteille de champagne que j'ouvrais. Je servais une coupe pour ma compagne, la disposant sur un plateau et remettait la bouteille au frais. Ensuite je rejoignais l'étage. Mais avant d'aller dans la salle de bains lui apporter sa boisson j'allais à mon bureau et imprimais les premiers chapitres de _Heat Rises, _je savais qu'elle aimait lire dans son bain et j'avais à cœur qu'elle me donne son envie sur cette première ébauche.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je la retrouvais. Elle était confortablement installée dans la baignoire, le visage souriant et détendu. C'était un bonheur de la voir ainsi, et j'avais le projet que cet air ne la quitte plus pendant nos dix jours de vacances. Je lui donnais le verre, elle accepta et me prit la coupe des mains. Je ne ratais pas une parcelle de seconde du moment où elle porta ses lèvres au verre et avala un peu de liquide pétillant. Elle avait fermé les yeux à cet instant. Cette femme avait le don de rendre tout sensuel.

_Tu ne prends pas de bain avec moi._

_Non, c'est ton moment savoures le. Il faut que je prépare mes affaires, j'aimerai écrire un peu si possible et aussi me préparer pour ce soir._

J'avais également le projet d'aller au fleuriste à quelques pas de l'immeuble pour aller chercher une rose pour ma cavalière ce soir.

_J'ai tout de même le droit à un baiser ?_

_Mais naturellement, attends je pose le plateau._

Je m'exécutais le mettant non loin de la baignoire et revenais vers elle tout doucement. Nos bouches se lièrent à nouveau et quand j'ouvris la mienne elle me déversa un peu de champagne, partageant sa boisson avec moi. J'étais parcouru de frissons à la sensation et laissais déjà un son échapper, et nous approfondîmes le baiser. Les sensations étaient fulgurantes, heureusement que j'étais assis sur le bord de la baignoire car je serai certainement tombé sous l'intensité du baiser. Lorsque l'air se fit plus rare je mettais un terme à cet échange délicieux.

_Waouh…fis-je. Bon je vais y aller._

Je savais que si je ne quittais pas cette salle de bains tout de suite, nous allions nous emporter. Elle avait réussi à rallumer le feu tout juste éteint en un baiser.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi toute seule._

Elle me demanda ceci avec une bouille complètement adorable.

_Justement je t'ai apporté de la lecture, tiens voici les premiers chapitres de Heat Rises. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ?_

_D'habitude je n'ai le privilège de te lire que quand tu as fini, enfin quand tu penses à me donner le manuscrit avant les journalistes ! _

_Très drôle répondis-je boudeur me souvenant du premier opus de Nikki. _

_Bon allez file, me dit-elle._

Je me levais du rebord pour la laisser tranquille, non sans la taquiner légèrement avant.

_Ah maintenant que tu as de la lecture je dois dégager._

_Que veux-tu, tu n'arriveras jamais à rivaliser avec les écrits de Richard Castle. _

_Je me ferai un plaisir de ton montrer ce soir que je suis largement en mesure de rivaliser face à quelques feuilles de papier, aussi bien écrites soit-elle._

_La taille de ton égo est impressionnante._

_S'il n'y avait que cette taille là qui t'impressionnait… lui dis-je tout en sortant de la salle de bains._

J'étais tout à fait conscient du sous-entendu de mon propos et c'était d'ailleurs complètement voulu et calculé. Je me vengeais pour une fois en l'allumant à blanc, ce qui était sa spécialité. A voir sa mine j'avais complètement réussi je partais donc ravi de la salle de bains la laissant toute seule. Dans la chambre je sortais du dressing quelques vêtements et je pensais notamment à une tenue habillée pour rencontrer papa Beckett. Je ne chargeais pas trop sachant que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de bagages à moto et voyant que le sac qu'elle avait préparé semblait déjà bien rempli. De plus j'avais pas mal de vêtements aux Hamptons. Mes affaires sorties, je quittais la chambre et redescendais. Prenant mon porte monnaie je sortais acheter une rose pour la beauté qui trempait dans ma baignoire. Sept minutes plus tard j'étais de retour au loft et j'ôtais minutieusement les épines de la tige afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas en la prenant. En attendant de lui donner je la mettais dans un peu d'eau dans une flute de champagne.

Ma surprise étant prête je remontais à mon bureau. Avant de partir j'avais quelques idées à poser sur le papier. Je prendrai d'ailleurs le début de mon roman sur une clé USB ayant un ordinateur dans les Hamptons. Peut être que j'aurai quelques moments libres pour écrire un peu et je pourrais profiter de la présence de ma muse pour être inspiré. Je me mettais donc à l'ordinateur, confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil, les jambes allongées sur le bureau avec l'ordinateur sur les cuisses. C'était parfait pour écrire, m'évitant la position classique du travail de bureau et donc les douleurs au dos. Ouvrant un nouveau document je listais ce que j'avais en tête. Ayant un peu de temps devant moi, j'ouvrais de nouveau la scène un peu torride que j'avais écrite l'autre soir et tentais de l'améliorer. Je commençais par la lire une première fois pour me remettre dans le contexte. Là-dessus Kate me donnait beaucoup de matériel. Je devais faire attention à ne pas donner de détails trop proches de ceux de notre vie de couple, mais elle stimulait beaucoup mon imagination à ce niveau là depuis une semaine. Finalement, jugeant mon texte un peu fade – forcément vu le modèle original et sa fougue qui était dans ma baignoire – je réécrivais le texte, essayant de le rendre moins terne. L'écriture ce soir était très fluide, mes doigts dansant sur le clavier. Je ne cherchais absolument pas mes mots et avais l'impression de vivre la scène que j'écrivais. Au bout de quelques minutes je me relisais, très satisfait de ma production. Seulement un détail attira mon attention au lieu de Nikki et Rook j'avais écrit Kate et Rick. Elle était plus que jamais dans ma tête dans mes moments d'inspiration. Je faisais donc une recherche des prénoms pour les remplacer par ceux des personnages fictifs. Souriant à cette expression soudaine de mon inconscient dans mon écrit je reprenais mon écriture, qui me semblait presque facile.

Comme souvent lorsque j'écrivais j'avais perdu toute notion temporelle, je n'aurai pas pu dire si j'écrivais depuis cinq minutes ou trois heures, tellement ce processus de création était intense et m'accaparait tout entier. J'étais dans ma bulle, au point de ne pas avoir noté la présence de Kate sur le seuil de la porte. Mes yeux se penchèrent sur sa tenue, me laissant ébahi pendant quelques secondes. Elle portait une chemise blanche à moi en haut et une jupe courte noire qui mettait naturellement en valeur ses longues et magnifiques jambes. Elle était appuyée sur le chambranle et me regardait souriante. Je lui rendais son sourire en lui demandant :

_Kate tu es là ?_

_Oui._

_Ca fait combien de temps ?_

_Oh quelques minutes, mais tu étais tellement concentré que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Et puis pour une fois que c'est moi qui te regarde travailler ! Ton écriture est bonne ?_

_Oui j'avais deux-trois idées à poser, et vu que j'ai moins de temps libre ces derniers temps j'en ai profité pour les coucher sur papier. Alors ton bain ?_

_Divin, je l'ai partagé avec James et Nikki…J'ai adoré ce que tu m'as donné à lire._

Son avis était plus important que n'importe quel autre. Non pas parce qu'elle était fan de mes livres ou ma muse, mais tout simplement parce que c'était elle.

_Vraiment ?_

_Oui vraiment, confirma-t-elle._

Elle s'avança à pas de loups vers moi, dans une démarche que je qualifierai de féline et accepta ma proposition de venir s'asseoir sur moi dans le fauteuil.

_Elle est sympa cette chemise lui dis-je en me saisissant de la boutonnière là où la chemise était ouverte._

_Je me suis permis de t'en emprunter une._

_Tu as bien fait, tu es définitivement sexy dedans._

_Merci monsieur l'écrivain._

_Mais de rien ma muse._

_Alors j'ai vu que tu avais sorti tes affaires. Tu aurais pu les ranger dans le sac tu sais._

_Je préférais te demander avant, je ne voulais pas m'imposer._

_Ca t'arrive de ne pas vouloir envahir mon espace personnel ?_

J'avais jugé un sac de voyage très personnel et intime au final. Même si dans quelques jours son contenu n'aurait aucun de secret pour moi, je n'avais pas osé l'ouvrir pour y mettre mes affaires.

_Seulement quand il s'agit de ton sac._

_Je me disais bien. _

Nous rigolions tous les deux et nous nous embrassâmes très légèrement.

_Je vais à mon tour me laver et me préparer. Par contre pour ce soir je vais peut être me raser, ça ne te dérange pas._

_Non pas du tout, mais gardes en un peu. Tu sais comme au début de notre partenariat, tu gardais toujours un peu de barbe et c'est très très séduisant._

Je découvrais qu'elle m'avait vraiment observé elle aussi. Elle l'avait fait très discrètement car je n'avais rien vu. De mon côté je m'étais fait moins réservé lors de mes séances de matage. Elle avait réellement bien caché son jeu, si bien que j'avais pu penser qu'elle était indifférente à mon physique.

_Alors si mademoiselle Beckett est séduite…_

Sur ce je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de lui dire :

_Je vais y aller._

Elle se levait, rendant possible l'opération pour moi.

_Rick, tu crois que je peux aller embêter Alexis ?_

J'étais ravi qu'elle aille aussi spontanément voir ma fille. Depuis toujours elle avait souvent discuté avec Alexis et majoritairement sans moi. Mais c'était très bien qu'elle ait sa relation avec ma fille. Gina m'avait toujours reproché de ne pas lui avoir laissé cette place elle n'avait pas tort, mais elle n'avait certainement pas su se trouver elle-même cette relation. Chez Kate cela semblait naturel.

_Bien sûr, je l'ai entendu prendre sa douche tout à l'heure elle doit être en train de se préparer. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle sera ravie que tu viennes._

_Ok._

Je partais de mon bureau, laissant Kate rejoindre ma fille. De mon côté je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Une fois dedans, je rangeais finalement mes affaires dans le sac de voyage ne cherchant à pas à en connaître le contenu et le refermais avant de le mettre par terre. Dans mon dressing je sortais de quoi m'habiller pour ce soir. Le restaurant n'était pas parmi les plus grandes tables de New-York, même si l'on y mangeait très bien. J'avais à cœur de soigner mon allure pour être présentable face à ma compagne. Je ne savais pas si elle avait prévu une tenue particulière, j'étais impatient de le découvrir. De toute manière elle était tout le temps renversante, alors elle serait forcément ce soir. Mon choix s'arrêtait pour une tenue entièrement noire pantalon de costume, ceinture, chemise et veste. La chemise était quelque peu froissée alors je sortais mon fer à repasser pour y remédier. Ce détail accompli et mes affaires posées sur une chaise je rejoignais la salle de bain.

J'attaquais ma préparation par l'étape rasage, m'appliquant pour respecter le souhait émis par Kate de laisser un tout petit de peu de barbe. Je faisais aussi attention de ne pas me couper comme cela m'arrivait fréquemment. Du coup je mis un temps fou à accomplir la tâche. J'ôtais ensuite mes vêtements filant dans la douche et allumant le jet d'eau à une température assez chaude. Même si je m'étais lavé la tête ce matin je recommençais, souhaitant être impeccable ce soir. Je sortais ensuite complètement décontracté de ma douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Je revenais devant le lavabo pour me mettre de l'après rasage à la sauge, éteignant le feu et laissant derrière une odeur agréable. Je m'aspergeais ensuite de parfum avant de retourner vers la chambre pour m'habiller. Mes vêtements mis je passais à l'étape finale du coup de peigne et jetais un dernier regard avant de sortir. Je pouvais être content de mon allure.

Pensant que Kate était toujours avec ma fille je me dirigeais vers la chambre de celle-ci en sortant de la mienne. Par souci de préserver l'intimité de ces dames je frappais avant d'entrer. Alexis me répondit :

_Oui papa entre._

_Alors comment vont mes deux femmes préférées ? dis-je._

Je vis que Kate procédait à l'examen minutieux de mon aspect. J'étais ravi qu'elle me balaie de cette manière de ses yeux. Elle ne dit absolument rien, mais je devinais qu'elle appréciait au sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres et à l'éclat de ses yeux. Pour ma part, je m'étais arrêté sur ma fille qui était réellement très belle. Je devais admettre ce soir qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme. Elle portait une robe violette et était très justement et légèrement maquillé. En tant que père j'étais très ému de voir ces transformations.

_Chérie tu es superbe, lui dis-je._

_Merci papa. C'est Kate qui m'a maquillé._

Je regardais Kate, la remerciant des yeux d'avoir fait ceci pour elle. J'étais persuadé au ton enjoué de ma fille qu'elle était ravie.

_Rick il est quelle heure ? me demanda Kate._

_19h45, mère arrive d'ici quinze minutes. Tu veux finir de te préparer ?_

_Oui je vais m'habiller._

_Ok, Alexis et moi on va aller en bas en t'attendant._

_Très bien je vous rejoins._

Je remarquais le clin d'œil adressé à ma fille juste avant de sortir de la chambre. La question de sa tenue me préoccupait de plus en plus, que me réservait-elle encore. J'avais déjà des palpitations à l'idée de découvrir son allure du soir. Je descendais avec ma fille, nous parlions tous les deux. Alors que nous étions au salon assis sur le canapé depuis quelques minutes, mère fit son entrée dans le loft.

Bonsoir les enfants, fit-elle.

Bonsoir mère.

Bonsoir grand-mère, alors ta journée.

Bien, intense. Et vous ?

Habituelle fit Alexis.

Excellente répondis-je. Au fait mère nous sortons dîner ce soir.

Avec Kate ?

Absolument mère.

Et où allons-nous ?

J'ai réservé une table à « Il Mattone », elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop public.

C'est parfait mon fils, tu as demandé notre table ?

Oui tout à fait.

C'est pour quelle heure ?

20h30, on attend Kate qui se change.

Impatient…

Moi mais je n'ai rien dit.

Non mais ça se voit dans tes yeux.

Elle a raison papa, tu ne tiens pas en place de connaître la tenue de Kate. Et tu as bien raison !

Quoi tu sais quelque chose… ?

Oui mais je ne te dirai rien.

Fille cruelle.

Papa, dois-je te rappeler que j'ai sauvé tes oreilles hier soir ?

Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? s'enquit mère.

Kate et moi avons eu une petite crise mais Alexis a tout fait pour nous réconcilier.

Et maintenant ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils sont plus amoureux que jamais fit Alexis.

Je rougissais à l'ultime remarque de ma fille. Elle n'avait pas tort, cette dispute nous avait rapprochés encore plus. Nous entendîmes le bruit d'une porte à l'étage, elle était sortie de la chambre. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, menaçant de sortir de ma cage thoracique à tout instant, j'étais euphorique. Je me levais et m'empressais de me saisir de la rose qui était sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour attendre la demoiselle en bas des marches. Je vis ma mère et ma fille me regarder tout en s'échangeant des regards complices pour commenter mon attitude.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, elle était maintenant dans le couloir s'approchant des escaliers. Deux secondes après mes yeux se posaient sur elle et il m'était impossible de les détacher. Elle était sublime, portant la robe qu'elle avait mise pour le lancement de _Heat Wave_. A cette soirée là elle était déjà magnifique, ce soir elle surpassait encore sa beauté. Allait-elle s'arrêter un jour ? Son sourire était éclatant, ses yeux pétillants et étincelants. Cette robe était définitivement divine, si elle savait combien de rêves j'avais fait d'elle dans cette robe après cette soirée là. Ce soir j'avais l'occasion d'en faire des réalités. Elle non plus ne détachait pas son regard du mien, descendant avec une grâce incroyable les marches de l'escalier. Quand elle arriva à l'avant dernière marche, je lui tendais une main pour l'accompagner dans la fin de sa descente. Une fois qu'elle fit à ma hauteur je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, m'enivrant déjà de son parfum envoûtant et lui susurrai à l'oreille :

_Tu es belle à tomber Kate_

Aucun mot ne me semblait d'être à même de décrire sa beauté. J'espérais seulement qu'elle perçoive l'émerveillement qui était le mien devant sa splendeur.

_Ca te plait ?_

_Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser ce soir là._

_Et tu crois que tu étais le seul…_

Je n'avais pas été capable de décrire ce qui s'était joué entre nous deux ce soir là avant que je commette l'idiotie de parler de l'affaire et que nous ayons cet échange un peu relevé sur la suite de mes écrits sur Nikki. Je me souvenais de l'avoir dévisagée et d'avoir fixé sa bouche voulant l'embrasser lui montrant ce qu'elle me faisait. Quelques minutes avec que je la rejoigne mon agent Paula m'avait dit « couche avec elle tu te la sortiras de la tête », elle s'était bien trompé là-dessus. Kate n'était pas une _one-night-stand_ pour moi et même pas à l'époque. L'avait-elle été un moment ? Peut être juste au tout début, lors de nos premières enquêtes où quand je rentrais chez moi je ne pensais qu'à ça. Mais très vite elle était passée de cible plus que potentielle de conquête à mon fantasme absolu, à ma définition de la femme de ma vie. Tout en lui souriant je découvrais la rose qui était cachée dans mon dos. Elle la regarda, manifestement touché par cette attention très romanesque.

_Merci se contenta-t-elle de me dire._

Elle m'embrassait, m'effleurant les lèvres et ne faisant pas durer le baiser et nous allâmes du côté de mère et d'Alexis qui n'avaient pas dévié leur regard de la scène qui se jouait entre nous.

_Kate, vous êtes magnifique._

_Merci Martha. _

_Alors Mesdames vous êtes prêtes ? demandais-je._

_Oui, répondirent-elles._

_Alors allons-y._

J'avais commandé un taxi, qui devait nous attendre en bas de l'immeuble. Nous sortions tous les quatre de l'appartement et prîmes l'ascenseur. J'avais offert mon bras à Kate. Elle accepta. Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps car en ville nous ne nous affichions pas en tant que couple, si jamais quelqu'un me reconnaissait, cela pourrait mettre en péril le caractère secret de notre relation. Alors j'en profitais pendant le court laps de temps que j'avais. Le taxi nous attendait, je m'avançais vers le chauffeur pour lui donner notre adresse, continuer à garder le mystère sur le lieu de notre dîner. Nous aurions pu y aller à pieds, c'était tout aussi bien de s'y rendre en taxi. Mère, Alexis et moi étions familiers du lieu. Nous laissâmes Kate prendre connaissance avant d'entrer dans l'établissement. Elle détaillait tout du regard et était toujours aussi souriante. Le lieu semblait a priori lui convenir. Soulagé, j'allais m'annoncer au réceptionniste.

_Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation pour quatre au nom de Rodgers._

J'empruntais ce nom là quand je ne voulais pas faire de vague et être tranquille. De toute manière je n'étais connu à ce restaurant que sous ce nom là, le gardant pour mes dîners de famille. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alexis et mère. Mais Kate faisait partie de la famille pour nous tous déjà avant et encore plus aujourd'hui.

_Oui. S'il vous plaît suivez-moi._

Il nous guida jusqu'à notre table. Pour la rejoindre nous dûmes traverser toute la salle de restaurant. J'étais derrière Kate et je constatais que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. Les hommes évidemment, mais les femmes aussi s'arrêtaient de manger et regardaient ma compagne. Je ne leur jetai pas la pierre, elle était totalement renversante vêtue ainsi. J'étais tout fier d'être le petit ami de cette jeune femme splendide. Une fois à table le serveur nous donna des menus afin que nous puissions faire notre sélection et nous demanda :

_Bonsoir, désirez-vous un apéritif ?_

Politesse et éducation obligent je me tournais vers ma mère pour savoir ce qu'elle prendrait pour commencer.

_Une coupe de champagne pour moi._

_Une deuxième alors, fit Kate._

_Mettez en alors trois. Et toi Alexis ?_

_Un jus de pamplemousse._

_Très bien je vous apporte tout ça. _

Et il repartit nous laissant en tranquillité considérer les menus. Je lui demandais son avis sur le lieu, m'assurant qu'elle le trouvait à son goût.

_Alors ça te plaît ?_

_Oui c'est parfait._

_On vient ici quand on veut dîner en famille sans faire la page six le lendemain._

Elle me sourit, je pense qu'elle était contente de voir que nous pouvions sortir en ville sans être cueillis par les médias. C'était un moment important pour elle et j'étais ravi de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, que je respectais sa volonté pour le moment de garder notre relation secrète et tout particulièrement vis-à-vis de la presse.

_Vous avez fait votre choix, nous demanda le serveur._

Nous opinâmes tous du chef, alors le serveur sortit son bloc notes. Mère inaugura la valse comme le voulait la convention sociale.

_Je prendrai une salade de poulpe en entrée et un risotto « nero di sepia » ensuite._

_Parfait, fit le serveur._

_Pour ma part ça sera un « fritto misto » et des lasagnes, s'il vous plaît._

J'avais frissonné en l'entendant prononcé le nom du plat à l'italienne, rajoutant encore une dose de sensualité au personnage.

_Très bon choix madame, jeune fille ?_

_Une roulade de courgettes à la ricotta et des « penne alla carbonara »._

_Très bien, et vous monsieur ?_

_Un « fritto misto » avec des raviolis ricotta-épinards._

_Excellent. Vous souhaitez du vin avec ceci ?_

_Oui un Valpolicella et vous nous mettrez également une grande bouteille de San Pelegrino._

_Bien sûr Monsieur. _

_Alors les enfants vous partez demain ?s'enquit mère._

_Oui répondis-je._

_Et vous voyagez en moto c'est ça ?_

Bien que je sois majeur et vacciné mère restait mère et j'étais toujours son fils. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ceci. Enfin je l'avais fait suite à la fusillade où Raglan avait été tué et je me souvenais encore de sa réponse dans les moindres détails.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mamie, Kate conduit très bien. _

_Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est juste que ton père n'en a jamais fait._

_En fait Martha, on a fait un essai cet après midi et ça s'est très bien passé. Et puis, il a tout l'équipement nécessaire. Ainsi, même si on devait chuter – ce qui n'arrivera pas – il n'y a pas de danger. Et je serai vigilante, lorsque j'ai un passager je redouble d'attention._

_Merci Kate._

Kate s'était montrée des plus rassurantes envers ma mère, comprenant le souci qu'elle pouvait se faire face à ce trajet. Je continuais dans la même perspective en lui disant :

_Et on t'appellera dès qu'on sera arrivés, la rassura Richard._

_Alors papa, c'était comment ?_

_Super, c'est fou les sensations qu'on a._

_Oui j'ai vu ça l'autre jour, Kate m'a dit que c'était l'adrénaline c'est puissant._

_Parce que tu as fait de la moto toi aussi ? dit mère à sa petite fille. _

_Oui, Alexis et moi on a fait une petite ballade l'autre jour, répondit Kate._

_Il ne manque plus que toi grand-mère fit Alexis en rigolant._

_Ne m'en voulez pas Kate, mais ça ne sera pas pour moi. J'ai une peur bleue de ces engins là. Sur ce à votre santé mes petits fit-elle en levant sa coupe._

Nous portâmes un toast à nous quatre, au plaisir d'être réunis ce soir pour ce dîner qui s'annonçait merveilleusement. Nos entrées firent leur apparition sur la table très rapidement. Je connaissais tous les plats du restaurant, mais à chaque fois le plaisir était renouvelé et le « fritto misto » confirmait la règle. La discussion tourna autour du projet de l'école de théâtre de mère qui jouait la police sur le chantier ces derniers temps, pour s'assurer du bon déroulement des travaux. Puis Alexis parla de ses cours et d'un projet estival. Elle voulait partir trois semaines en camp de vacances. A l'entente de ce désir je n'étais pas complètement ravi, mais je ne disais rien. Après tout il allait falloir que j'admette qu'elle grandisse, même si cela amenait que je passe moins de temps avec elle. Nos assiettes étant finies, le serveur s'occupa de nous les enlever.

_Je vais aller me rafraîchir fit mère. Tu viens avec moi Alexis ?_

_Oui j'arrive tout de suite._

Je connaissais suffisamment mère et ses stratagèmes pour savoir qu'elle souhaitait nous laisser un peu d'intimité, voilà pourquoi elle avait suggéré à Alexis de venir. Je m'emparais de la main droite de Kate qui était posée à plat sur la table et la caressai tout doucement. Notre table étant suffisamment isolée du reste de la salle par le paravent, je pouvais me permettre de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis, me levant un peu de ma chaise pour aller vers elle. Le chaste baiser se transforma tout de suite en échange plus passionné, elle me surprenait. Nous étions certes masqués mais toujours dans un lieu public. Quelques instants après nous coupions le baiser et je retournais dans ma posture normale. Mère et fille arrivèrent à ce moment là et se rassirent à table. Ma chère fille me dit :

_Papa, à moins que tu essaies un nouveau genre tu as du gloss sur les lèvres._

Du coup je ne pouvais plus cacher mes activités pendant leur absence, il était évident pour elles que j'avais embrassé ma compagne. Je regardais Kate, elle s'était pincée les lèvres, souriant et rougissant légèrement. Ma fille était en tout cas une fine observatrice et rien ne lui échappait. Presqu'avec regret je retirais les traces laissées par ma petite amie avec ma serviette. Le serveur mit fin à cette petite parenthèse intime en nous apportant les plats principaux.

_Et voilà vos plats._

Les portions étaient comme d'habitude plus que généreuse et la cuisine toujours aussi bonnes. Je ne ratais pas le regard de Kate devant le plat de lasagnes qui lui avait été servi. Compte tenu de son appétit cela ne lui faisait pas peur, néanmoins elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Nous nous attelâmes chacun à la dégustation de nos plats, il n'y avait plus un bruit. De temps à autre j'avais un regard pour Kate, elle fermait les yeux presque à chaque bouchée rendant sa dégustation ultra sensuelle. Heureusement pour Junior et moi elle évitait de s'attarder sur sa fourchette comme elle avait pu le faire l'autre soir avec les sushis. Cependant, son spectacle débordait déjà de sensualité. Elle fut la dernière à finir et dit :

_C'était vraiment délicieux._

_Content que ça t'ai plu, on aime beaucoup la cuisine ici, lui dis-je. _

Le service toujours aussi parfait, nos assiettes furent débarrassées assez rapidement. Je resservais des boissons à ces dames, ma fille continuait à carburer à l'eau. Le serveur revint vers notre table avec son calepin et nous donnant la carte des desserts.

_Vous souhaiterez des desserts peut être ? _

_Non merci pour moi fit Martha._

Suite à ce refus de mère je regardais Kate, sachant par avance que sa gourmandise lui ferait prendre un dessert.

_Je prendrai un tiramisu avec un café si possible. _

_Moi une panacotta à la mangue dit Alexis._

_Et un deuxième tiramisù avec un café également fis-je._

_Je vous apporte ça tout de suite._

La discussion se poursuivit en attendant, toujours dans une ambiance particulièrement excellente. Il était bon de passer ce genre de soirée, notamment après la dispute d'hier soir. Le dessert était sur la même lancée que le reste du repas et était donc très bon. Je n'en prenais pas toujours, car les plats étaient très copieux. Mais là ce soir je me laissais aller à de la gourmandise. Une fois qu'ils furent finis, je demandais l'addition au serveur, tout en lui commandant un taxi. Il revint avec la note. Alors que je portais la main à la poche intérieure de ma veste, je vis Kate sortir sa carte de crédit de son sac à mains. J'arrêtais alors tout de suite son geste en lui prenant la main et lui disant :

_Kate, tu plaisantes j'espère ?_

_Euh non._

Je savais très bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout en ayant cette conduite. Et je l'aimais encore plus ça. Elle n'était pas du tout du genre à profiter de mon argent, ou considérer pour acquis le fait que je règle le restaurant. Cela me changeait définitivement, je n'étais pas un compte en banque pour elle. Elle avait son indépendance et y tenait férocement.

_Range-moi ta carte tout de suite, vous êtes mes invitées ce soir._

_Alors merci._

Elle n'insista pas, mais même si j'avais depuis le début prévu de l'inviter son comportement me confortait sur l'opinion que j'avais de cette femme.

_Mon plaisir, dis-je sincèrement._

Et c'était vrai, ce qui était avec d'autres un automatisme était avec elle un réel plaisir. Je donnais donc ma carte au serveur pour qu'il revienne avec la machine je réglais quelques minutes plus tard et laissais un pourboire que j'estimais mérité. Le service avait été parfait et j'appréciais de pouvoir jouir d'une telle intimité dans un restaurant. 

Nous sortions ensuite de notre coin pour traverser de nouveau la salle de restaurant, qui était moins pleine qu'à l'aller. Mais là encore tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Je fermais la marche laissant ces dames me précéder et remerciait le serveur et le réceptionniste avant de sortir. Notre taxi était déjà là, nous montâmes dedans indiquant l'adresse du loft où nous arrivions dix minutes plus tard.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Kate,**_

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'immeuble le gardien leva la tête et ne manqua pas de nous saluer. Rick avait posé sa main dans le bas de mon dos depuis que nous étions en « sécurité ». Ce détail n'échappa pas à Michael qui esquissa un petit sourire en nous voyant. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient observé notre duo depuis le début. L'attitude de Richard ce soir avait été parfaite, du choix du restaurant jusqu'à son comportement tout en retenue lorsque nous étions en public. Alors lorsque sa main s'était posée sur moi j'avais moi aussi eu un sourire au bout des lèvres. L'ambiance entre nous quatre était parfaite, Alexis et Martha étaient devant nous. Elles appelèrent l'ascenseur. Celui-ci devait être occupé car nous l'attendîmes. Alors qu'Alexis et Martha étaient en pleine discussion, nous étions nous de notre côté très silencieux. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux étaient sur moi et me détaillaient scrupuleusement. Son regard m'enflammait instantanément et avait pour conséquence de faire naître des envies en moi. Alors que l'ascenseur arrivait et qu'une occupante de l'immeuble en sortait nos regards se croisèrent et nous échangeâmes un sourire. Nous saluâmes la résidante avant de prendre place à notre tour dans la cabine. Rick et moi étions au fond et Martha et Alexis devant.

Nous étions définitivement dans un espace neutre, alors tout en ayant sa main dans le bas de mon dos, il m'embrassa tout doucement sous la joue. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse compte tenu du flot de sensations qu'un seul baiser me faisait. En l'absence de Martha et Alexis, je pense que j'aurai demandé plus qu'un chaste baiser sur la joue. Il se détacha avec une lenteur affolante de cette dernière, laissant sur son passage une chair de poule sur ma peau. Je ne pus retenir à cet instant un léger tremblement. Etait-ce seulement possible qu'il soit capable de déclencher tout ceci en moi. L'ascenseur termina sa course, il était temps, ma retenue devenant de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Nous entrâmes tous les quatre dans le loft, c'est Martha qui mit un terme au silence.

_Richard, merci beaucoup pour ce dîner._

_Mais de rien mère, ce fut un plaisir._

_Merci papa._

_De rien ma puce._

_Merci Rick dis-je._

_Anything Kate, anything._

Je prenais une certaine liberté en mettant une main derrière sa tête et l'embrassant très légèrement. Là encore je me contenais en raison de la présence de sa mère et de sa fille.

_On va vous laisser, n'est-ce pas Alexis dit Martha._

_Oui grand-mère, il est tard je devrai déjà être au lit. Bonne nuit vous deux._

_Bonne nuit, déclarâmes-nous en même temps._

_Bonne nuit les enfants à demain, fit Martha._

Et elles montèrent tranquillement les escaliers, nous abandonnant dans le salon. Je posais la pochette qui m'avait servi de sac à mains. Alors qu'elles étaient encore en train de gravir les marches Rick alla vers la cuisine et me dit :

_Je te fais un dernier café._

_Tu sais très bien que je ne refuserai jamais un café._

_Alors c'est parti. _

Il alluma le percolateur, le laissant chauffer pendant qu'il sortait deux tasses. Je le regardais faire ce qui semblait être un geste habituel mais me laissais tout de même apaiser par ce qu'il dégageait. Il avait une aura assez impressionnante. Il finit par me rejoindre et nous prîmes place sur le canapé.

_Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il._

Je fus de prime abord assez déconcertée par cette question plutôt inhabituelle, mais je comprenais le sens entre cette étape de la soirée en ville et notre altercation de la veille.

_Never better, répondis-je. Et toi ?_

_Attends laisse-moi réfléchir : en vacances, je pars demain pour les Hamptons avec la femme de tous mes rêves. Oui, je pense que ça va plutôt pas mal, répondit-il en souriant._

J'esquissais moi aussi un sourire et lui caressais tendrement la joue. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour rendre une phrase banale totalement mélodieuse et enchanteresse. Pendant que nous savourions notre café il avait posé sa main sur une de mes cuisses, m'envoyant des ondes de chaleur tout aussi instantanément. Alors que nos tasses étaient vides je m'en emparais et allais vers la cuisine, je les lavais à la main. Je ne l'avais pas entendu me suivre alors je fus surprise quand je le sentis dans mon dos, collé à moi. D'une main il me dégagea les cheveux du côté droit et m'embrassa dans le cou suivant un trajet qu'il avait dessiné. Je tressaillais à nouveau sous l'effet de cette tendresse incroyable.

_Tu as froid me dit-il à l'oreille._

Je me mordais la lèvre à la douceur de ses propos qui étaient comme une caresse.

_Non pas vraiment._

Sa deuxième main était sur mon posée sur mon ventre, me rapprochant à l'extrême de lui. J'eus un autre frisson lorsqu'il passa sa langue derrière mon oreille. Ce nouveau contact me faisait gémir. Il me retournait, nous nous faisions à nouveau face. Alors que j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser furieusement, il bloqua mon avancée et m'amena contre le réfrigérateur, j'étais coincée entre l'élément électroménager et son corps. Il rapprocha son visage mais ne m'embrassa pas tout de suite. Avec sa bouche il soufflait très légèrement sur la mienne, me faisant l'effet à nouveau d'une caresse. Mais je n'avais aucune patience, j'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, de goûter à nouveau à sa bouche, jouer avec sa langue, alors tout en le fixant je me mordais la lèvre très lascivement et lentement sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se contrôlait pas quand je faisais ça. L'effet attendu fut immédiat et il me pressa d'avantage contre le réfrigérateur et cette fois autorisa la rencontre entre nos deux bouches. Nous gémîmes tous les deux à ces retrouvailles et le baiser fut déchaîné. Tandis que je lui mordais la langue il frotta son bassin au mien me faisant sentir son envie naissante. Je gémissais dans sa bouche à cette friction entre nous. A ceci il réagit en inclinant une de mes jambes à 90° degrés contre lui, laissant nos corps s'épouser parfaitement. Je le décoiffais littéralement, tirant ses cheveux. J'arrêtais le baiser sentant que si l'on continuait ainsi je ne serai pas à même de me retenir.

_Rick, on ferait mieux d'aller dans ta chambre._

_Non…me dit-il dans un râle. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé te faire l'amour dans ma cuisine._

Mon état d'excitation gravit un stade supplémentaire à cet aveu. Je le saisissais par le col de la chemise et recollait nos bouches. Le baiser fut bruyant et acharné.

_Oh Kate tu me rends fou._

_God Rick maintenant._

Un sourire se dessina, il était ravi de ma totale perte de contrôle dans ces instants là. Il continuait ses mouvements de bassin rendant l'urgence du désir encore plus insupportable. Ma respiration était haletante et totalement chaotique. J'avais besoin de lui et maintenant. Je gémissais de nouveau assez longuement, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Il lâcha ma jambe et me fit de nouveau bouger dans la pièce. Alors que mon dos rencontrait le comptoir de la cuisine il me souleva légèrement me faisant asseoir dessus et dévorais de nouveau ma bouche. Sans défaire ma robe il me débarrassa de mon seul sous-vêtement. Avec précipitation et tremblement je défaisais son pantalon et baissais son boxer. Il planta son regard dans le mien me demandant l'autorisation implicite. Je lui donnais et enfin il combla ce vide. Notre étreinte fut vigoureuse et il m'emporta très vite dans une nébuleuse de plaisir. Je contrôlais mes réactions, n'exprimant pas totalement l'intensité de mon plaisir dans la mesure où nous n'étions pas seuls. Il réussit à nous faire garder un rythme plus que soutenu pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à l'atteinte de la délivrance totale et ultime. Nous restâmes un certain temps collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant notre souffle tranquillement. Puis quand nous fûmes calmes il m'embrassa dans le cou tout en me faisant descendre du comptoir et me dit :

_Je crois que je le verrai plus du tout de la même manière ce comptoir. _

Effectivement à y réfléchir moi non plus. Je me contentais de lui sourire et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_Ah oui et cette robe est définitivement magnifique. _

J'en avais fait l'acquisition spéciale pour la sortie du premier opus sur Nikki Heat et n'avais jamais regretté cet achat, c'était encore moins le cas ce soir. Je me souviens encore de la préparation pour cette soirée, j'étais avec Lanie et lui avais caché que la robe était nouvelle, elle en aurait trop profité pour me charrier sur mes intentions envers mon écrivain.

_Et si je te disais que je l'avais acheté juste avant le lancement de Heat Wave ?_

_Ca veut dire que tu l'as acheté en pesant à cette soirée ?_

_Oui à cette soirée, à toi._

_Alors je l'aime encore plus ! Ca te dit si on monte._

_Oui on ne va pas dormir là tout de même._

_Je n'ai pas parlé de dormir moi…me fit-il en haussant les sourcils._

_On a de la route à faire, il faut que je dorme un peu tout de même histoire de pouvoir tenir la moto._

_Ok boss._

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

_Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien..._

_Montons._

J'entamais la progression vers l'escalier et il me suivait, j'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre et allumais les lumières, il refermait la porte derrière lui. J'ôtais mes chaussures afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. J'allais dans la salle de bains histoire de me changer et d'adopter une tenue de nuit.

_Kate tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Me changer, pourquoi ?_

_En fait j'aimerai réellement t'enlever ta robe. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois mentalement après cette soirée._

_Et bien tu n'as qu'à venir dans la salle de bains._

_J'arrive sur le champ !_

Je souriais, il était totalement attendrissant. Par le passé dans mes relations, mon physique avait toujours était vanté par mes partenaires, mais avec lui c'était différent. Je savais et sentais qu'il aimait mon corps, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Et sa manière de me le faire savoir était touchante. Il me suivait dans la salle de bains et entreprit méticuleusement de me défaire de ma tenue de soirée, commençant pour me retirer mon collier. Tout doucement il me retira ma robe pour la laisser tomber à mes pieds, se baissant pour la ramasser. Mais avant d'en faire quoique ce soit son regard remonta le long de mon corps et quand nos yeux renouèrent contact il sourit.

_Tu es vraiment magnifique._

Il prit un cintre sur le porte-manteau et installa très soigneusement ma robe et se saisit de sa chemise que j'avais laissé dans la salle de bains. Il me la passa et la boutonna.

_Merci monsieur l'écrivain._

_Mon plaisir lieutenant._

Je l'embrassais furtivement avant de lui dire :

_Allez change-toi._

_Tout de suite lieutenant._

_On n'est pas au boulot là Rick._

_Oui mais j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres._

_Ah parce qu'il t'arrive de les suivre ?_

_Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées ma belle. Et tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu t'agaces. Et puis ça te donne l'occasion de me punir. Avoue que tu adores ça…_

_Là-dessus tu n'as pas tort._

Je lui souriais avant de prendre ma brosse à dents et de finaliser ma préparation pour la nuit. Pendant ce temps là j'avais un œil sur lui, il s'effeuillait de ses vêtements et je ne ratais pas une miette du spectacle. Il ne garda que son boxer et ne jugea pas utile de mettre de t-shirt ce soir. A son tour il vint se laver les dents. J'ôtais ensuite mon maquillage et mon bracelet laissant le tout à côté du lavabo. Pendant qu'il finissait de se brosser les dents j'allais dans la chambre et me glissais dans le lit. C'était un bonheur que de s'y retrouver, demain nous allions nous lever tôt mais c'était pour partir en vacances alors c'était différent. Il faudrait aussi que j'appelle mon paternel pour le prévenir de notre venue. Il allait également falloir que je lui fasse une mise à jour sur ma situation amoureuse. Il savait vaguement que j'étais avec Josh, mais il ne l'avait pas rencontré et ne s'imaginait certainement pas que j'avais mis un terme à cette relation. Je lui avais déjà (beaucoup) parlé de Rick à un tel point qu'il m'avait demandé si je sortais avec lui de nombreuses fois. Pour lui après avoir lu _Heat Wave_ il était certain que le romancier était amoureux de moi. J'avais été gênée quand j'avais appris qu'il avait lu l'opus de Castle, sachant que j'étais la muse. Il y avait en effet une scène de sexe entre nos alter égo et mon père – comme d'autres – c'était demandé où était la frontière entre la fiction et la réalité. Nous avions eu une discussion où il m'avait avoué avoir été surpris à la première lecture de la page 105 mais il avait relu la scène une deuxième fois et d'avantage perçu la déclaration à peine masquée derrière cette scène torride. De mon côté j'avais toujours vu en premier lieu l'aspect sexuel, car c'était mes pulsions premières envers mon partenaire et je les freinais particulièrement. Du coup les fois où j'avais lu _Heat Wave_, ce n'était plus Rook et Nikki, mais Rick et moi que j'imaginais. A l'occasion je le relirai peut être à la lueur de ma nouvelle relation avec l'auteur. En me disant à cela je pensais à la dernière fois que j'avais lu le livre, c'était après être venue au loft et notre deuxième baiser. C'était il y a à peu près une semaine, nous avions fait beaucoup de chemin depuis.

_A quoi tu penses beauté ? me dit-il en arrivant dans la chambre._

_A nous…_

_Et ?_

Il était à son tour entré dans le lit pendant que nous parlions.

_Je pensais qu'il allait falloir que j'appelle mon papa pour le prévenir de notre visite et_ _lui faire une mise à jour sur ma vie sentimentale. Et après je repensais à la discussion que nous avions eue à propos de Heat Wave._

_Ton père a lu Heat Wave ?_

_Absolument, il avait lu certains Storm. Alors quand il apprit que j'étais ta « muse » il a voulu voir un peu ce qu'il en était. _

Il ne l'avait pas formulé directement mais j'avais compris que cette nouvelle le mettait mal à l'aise. Je tentais donc de le rassurer.

_Ne t'en fais pas Rick, pour les scènes entre Rook et Nikki. Il m'avait dit à l'époque que tu étais amoureux de moi pour écrire une telle scène._

_Merci se contenta-t-il de me dire. Et tu lui as présenté le gamin à la moto ?_

_Non._

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'ai arrêté de présenter mes petits amis après avoir eu une relation avec Royce. Mon père l'avait très mal pris. Et toutes les relations que j'ai eues depuis, j'ai toujours su qu'elles n'iraient pas réellement plus loin, parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager._

_Et là tu te sens prête à ce que je rencontre ton père ?_

_Tu es différent Rick, tu l'as toujours été. Mon père sait que tu es dans ma vie, que tu m'as sauvé à plusieurs reprises : d'abord avec tes livres, ensuite plusieurs fois physiquement sur des enquêtes, enfin et surtout en t'immisçant dans ma vie. J'ai retrouvé la joie que j'avais perdue après le décès de maman, j'ai enfin commencé à penser à autre chose que le boulot et ma soif de justice. _

_Kate…Tu sais tu m'as sauvé aussi en entrant dans ma vie._

_Comment ça ?_

_Avant de te connaître je me lassais de mon existence. L'écriture était sensé être une passion et était devenue un devoir. Ecrire les histoires de Storm devenait une routine, un boulot. Or, cette façon de faire mon métier m'exaspérait. Quand tu es arrivée, j'ai vu du nouveau. Certainement parce que dès le départ j'ai senti que tu étais passionnée par ton métier, cette flamme dans ton regard, ton intensité et ton implication constante. Et dès la première enquête j'ai écrit à propos de Nikki Heat en retrouvant la passion, l'excitation. Et elle n'a pas tari depuis. _

Nous étions émus tous les deux par cette conversation. Ces confidences n'appartenaient qu'à nous et reflétaient totalement l'intensité du lien qui nous unissait.

_Kate je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir._

_N'en parlons plus Rick. Tu aimes Alexis plus que tout et ta réaction se comprend._

_Oui j'aime Alexis plus que tout, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être odieux avec toi. D'autant que tu as essayé de faire le bien. D'ailleurs, à notre retour je dois avoir une conversation avec elle sur ce sujet. Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'elle voit quelqu'un._

_Un gynécologue ?_

_Oui. D'ailleurs elle aurait du le faire plus tôt, c'est de ma faute je ne m'en suis pas occupé mais le sujet n'est pas facile à aborder de père à fille. Donc je veux bien de ton aide là-dessus si tu acceptes._

_Evidemment, mais ça sera à Alexis de décider si elle veut que je fasse partie de ça. _

_Sans indiscrétion tu y étais allée à quel âge toi ?_

_Vu que j'ai eu des relations précoces j'ai pris mon premier rendez-vous à 15 ans pour faire des examens et prendre la pilule. J'y étais allée avec une amie plus âgée n'ayant pas avoué à mes parents que j'avais franchi ce cap. Je pense que mon père m'aurait enfermé s'il avait su. _

_Crois-moi en tant que père on est jamais prêt à apprendre que sa petite fille a perdu son innocence._

_C'est certain mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle la perde avec un garçon qu'elle aime, qui l'aime et qui est respectueux. Et je pense qu'Ashley même s'il s'est laissé emporter par ses hormones est ce genre de garçon. Tu aurais du le voir le lendemain il était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Alexis réalisant qu'il avait fait une bourde._

_Et toi tu n'as jamais regretté d'avoir passé le cap tôt ?_

_Non, même si j'étais un peu jeune je ne regrette pas. Comme j'ai dit à Alexis, l'essentiel c'est que la décision vienne d'elle, que ce soit une réelle envie et non pas pour faire « comme tout le monde », ou encore par pression du garçon. _

_Tu feras définitivement une mère formidable. _

Et il m'embrassait avec toute sa tendresse. Je comprenais bien la portée de ses paroles. Il restait pudique dans l'expression de ses sentiments sachant que je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec, mais nos aveux avaient de nombreux sens et aussi bien Rick que moi en étions conscients. Nous marquions une légère pause entre nos baisers, mais sans cesser de remettre nos bouches en contact quelques secondes après trop avides l'un de l'autre. L'envie que j'avais pour lui me semblait intarissable, c'était totalement nouveau pour moi. Et nous nous unîmes une nouvelle fois naturellement, dans une passion toujours supérieure. La fatigue eut raison de nous après ce nouveau round et nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.

_**Richard ,**_

L'arrivée dans mon immeuble annonçait la fin de la soirée en public, j'allais enfin pouvoir agir naturellement envers Kate. Mais même si je n'avais pas pu parader avec elle au grand jour ce soir, le moment passé « en famille » avait été très agréable. Après tout nous avions tout le temps, la vie devant nous pour avoir des soirées en tant que couple. D'ailleurs, nos vacances dans les Hamptons allaient nous donner plus d'opportunités. D'autant que nous n'étions pas en saison et que l'endroit allait être particulièrement calme. Cependant, où que nous soyons c'était à elle de décider de l'attitude à adopter en public. Elle l'avait fait à Jamaica Bay lors de nos expéditions au magasin de moto et je lui laisserai le choix. Lorsque nous passâmes devant Michael il nous regarda Kate et moi, constatant qu'enfin nous avions franchi le cap. Dans la mesure où nous étions dans l'intimité et la confidentialité du hall d'immeuble je m'autorisais à poser une de mes mains au niveau de la chute de reins de Kate. Si son jean l'autre soir la sublimait, que dire de cette robe qui ne cachait rien de la silhouette parfaite de ma partenaire. Elle me sourit, approuvant par là même mon geste. Je vis ses joues rosir, nous n'étions pas seuls et c'était une première d'avoir de tels gestes envers l'autre, du moins en dehors de mère et Alexis. Ma fille appela l'ascenseur qui tarda à arriver. Pendant ce temps là, je trouvais une occupation en scrutant avec minutie les courbes de Kate. Dans ma tête je repensais à tous les rêves que j'avais fait après l'avoir vu dans cette robe bleue et cela suffisait à m'émousser aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement. Il faut dire que la cible était réellement divine, sublime, merveilleuse, magnifique. Je ne savais quel mot employer car aucun ne lui rendait justice. Sa beauté était innommable, alors je me contentais de la contempler espérant qu'elle capte à quel point elle était éblouissante, fantastique, fantasmagorique,…, extraordinaire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Madame Simoni qui vivait un étage en dessous de mon appartement. Elle nous salua et je vis son regard s'attarder sur Kate, probablement étonnée par une telle beauté. On aurait pu me dire irrationnel, mais j'étais intimement persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle femme au monde. De surcroît elle était intelligente, passionnée, empathique. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une telle exception de la nature ? Nos yeux entrèrent en contact et nous échangeâmes un sourire, elle savait très bien que je la fixais depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur afin qu'il nous amène au loft. J'en avais fait des trajets en ascenseur avec Kate, mais celui-ci était différent. Si mère et Alexis n'avaient pas été là, j'aurai certainement pris possession d'elle et de sa bouche, ne pouvant plus attendre de la retrouver.

Mais par pudeur et respect envers les trois femmes de ma vie, je me contentais de l'embrasser sur sa joue. Sa peau était douce et possédait toujours cette senteur fruitée, agissant comme une drogue sur moi. Cette fragrance de cerise ne m'avait plus quitté depuis le jour où je l'avais capté, lorsque nous enquêtions sur la mort de Corbeau et que nous étions proches comme jamais. Je me rappelais parfaitement la scène, mon intervention, son regard. Les gars étaient arrivés à cet instant brisant un de nos instants magiques. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Je la sentis trembler alors que mes lèvres quittaient tout doucement sa joue. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, heureusement l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir et nous sortîmes. Quelques minutes plus tard le loft s'ouvrait. Pour ma part je continuais de la contempler et mère parla mettant fin à ma séance.

_Richard, merci beaucoup pour ce dîner._

_Mais de rien mère, ce fut un plaisir._

C'était une vérité, cette soirée m'avait confirmé que Kate faisait partie de la famille qu'aussi bien ma mère que ma fille l'adoraient et étaient plus que favorables à notre jeune couple.

_Merci papa._

_De rien ma puce._

_Merci Rick me dit-elle._

_Anything Kate, anything._

Alors que je la savais pudique, notamment devant ma mère et ma fille elle m'embrassa devant elle en posant sa douce main dans mon cou. Je n'appuyais pas plus sachant que je ne saurai m'arrêter, mais j'apprécier cette démonstration de tendresse.

_On va vous laisser, n'est-ce pas Alexis dit mère._

_Oui grand-mère, il est tard je devrai déjà être au lit. Bonne nuit vous deux._

Ma mère et ma fille étaient parfaites, sachant s'effacer pour nous laisser de la tranquillité. Elles savaient toutes deux que pour l'instant nous gardions notre relation secrète et donc que les moments intimes étaient rares.

_Bonne nuit, déclarâmes-nous en même temps._

Il nous arrivait souvent de prononcer des phrases en même temps, mais bien que coutumier de cette synchronisation parfaite je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier à chaque fois en souriant.

_Bonne nuit les enfants à demain, dit mère._

Le terme employé montrait son attachement à ma petite amie. Elle n'avait jamais gratifié Gina et encore moins Meredith d'un tel qualificatif. Je les suivais se rendre à l'étage et me rendais dans la cuisine. J'étais d'humeur à prendre un dernier café avant d'aller au lit, je proposais donc à ma partenaire sa boisson fétiche.

_Je te fais un dernier café._

_Tu sais très bien que je ne refuserai jamais un café._

La proposition était plus sur la forme que sur le fond, j'aurai été étonné qu'elle n'en prenne pas.

_Alors c'est parti. _

Je faisais chauffer l'appareil avant de pouvoir préparer la boisson et me saisissait de deux tasses. Nous avions à présent toute la fin de soirée devant pour profiter de nous, de ce début de vacances qui s'annonçait paradisiaque. Une fois les cafés prêts je la rejoignais au salon lui donnant sa tasse, appréciant une nouvelle fois le sourire qu'elle arborait lorsque je lui tendais une tasse de café. Nous nous installâmes confortablement sur le canapé et je lui demandais :

_Tu vas bien ? _

Je voulais tout savoir sur elle, ce qu'elle ressentait, comment elle était. Après avoir froncé les sourcils devant ma question elle finit par me répondre :

_Never better. Et toi ?_

_Attends laisse-moi réfléchir : en vacances, je pars demain pour les Hamptons avec la femme de tous mes rêves. Oui, je pense que ça va plutôt pas mal, répondis-je tout sourire. _

Elle me gratifia d'un merveilleux et éclatant sourire, ses yeux verts pétillaient littéralement. J'eus un frisson lorsqu'elle me caressa la joue. C'était un geste qu'elle avait souvent, très tendre et affectueux. Je n'aurai pas suspecté ce côté-là chez elle, mais je l'appréciais d'autant plus. Nous retournions à la dégustation de notre café, je posais ma main sur sa cuisse droite ne cherchant pas spécialement à la caresser mais simplement à la sentir sous ma main, apprécier sa présence à mes côtés, rendant l'instant parfait. Elle se leva embarquant nos deux tasses sans prévenir. Je la vis aller vers la cuisine, mais sa proximité me manquant déjà j'empruntais le même chemin m'approchant à pas feutrés d'elle afin de la surprendre. Son corps tressaillait alors que nos corps se rapprochaient, l'effet de surprise était réussi. Je dégageais ses longs cheveux pour pouvoir me loger dans son cou et le parsemer de baisers. Son corps eut une légère secousse si bien que je lui demandais à l'oreille :

_Tu as froid ?_

Après un petit silence elle me dit :

_Non pas vraiment._

Sa voix était envoutante, comme tout en elle. J'avais mon autre main à plat sur son ventre si parfaitement sculpté. Je collais nos bassins, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Mon envie d'elle culminait déjà, mais je voulais prendre mon temps faire grimper son désir afin de rendre son plaisir optimal. Elle frissonna et gémit alors que je passais lentement ma langue derrière son oreille droite. Son gémissement comme toujours me faisait céder. Dès que j'entendais ce son je perdais toute notion de temps, de lieu. Il fallait que nous soyons à nouveau en contact alors je la retournais et l'admirais une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux étaient déjà assombris par le désir, sublimant si possible sa beauté. Connaissant son côté animal sauvage, je freinais son désir de précipiter le baiser, même si je ne pensais qu'à l'instant où nos lèvres allaient enfin se retrouver. Je l'amenais contre le réfrigérateur de la cuisine, pressant mon corps contre le sien, approchant mon visage du sien au maximum mais sans la toucher. Je soufflais sur sa bouche que je rêvais d'embrasser afin d'attiser son envie. Mais elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à attendre et eut une action qui allait me faire céder. Elle se mordait sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, sachant d'avance que j'étais à sa merci quand elle faisait ça. Je rapprochais nos corps un peu plus, faisant pression maximale sur elle et je cédais à l'envie de l'embrasser. Nos souffles mêlés étaient brulants et la rencontre de nos bouches fut littéralement électrique et démentielle. Un gémissement s'extirpa de nos bouches respectives au plaisir intense du baiser. Alors que je voulais prendre le temps au départ, elle avait réveillé en moi la tempête et l'envie déchaînée. Le ballet de nos langues fut un véritable ouragan. Elle m'électrisa mordant ma langue, me faisant accéder à un stage supérieur d'envie alors j'entamais des mouvements de bassin contre elle. Dans la mesure où elle était plaquée contre le réfrigérateur les sensations étaient décuplées. L'évidence de mon désir ne devait plus avoir de secret pour elle. A travers sa robe je sentais son corps réagir à la pression et l'intensité. Elle gémit longuement et bruyamment dans ma bouche me faisant littéralement perdre pied si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Je me saisissais d'une de ses jambes pour accentuer le contact entre nous. Elle me fouillait les cheveux, ses mouvements étaient vifs et incontrôlés. Elle arrêta le baiser, haletante et en me regardant me dit :

_Rick, on ferait mieux d'aller dans ta chambre._

Il était hors de question que nous bougions, j'avais trop rêvé de la faire mienne dans ma cuisine et dans bon nombre d'endroits. C'est pourquoi essayant de retrouver un semblant de rationalité je lui répondais dans un râle.

_Non… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé te faire l'amour dans ma cuisine._

Je savais que mon ton et cet aveu sur ce genre de pensées avaient grand effet sur elle. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre elle s'emparait de mon col de chemise et m'embrassait de nouveau furieusement.

_Oh Kate tu me rends fou._

_God Rick maintenant._

Si Kate était relativement pudique sur l'expression de ses sentiments, elle assumait ses envies avec une grande aisance, me rendant encore plus fou d'elle dans nos moments intimes. Je souriais donc en l'entendant me dire ça d'une voix qui ne cachait absolument pas son envie, débordante de sensualité. Je continuais de la taquiner de mon bassin, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus incontrôlable pour nous. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné et lorsqu'elle planta ses yeux dans les miens elle n'eut pas besoin de me parler pour me faire comprendre d'accélérer un peu le processus. Mais pour bien s'assurer que le message était passé elle gémit longuement. Ne pouvant pas résister à cette complainte, sans éloigner trop nos corps je la guidais vers une autre partie de la cuisine, contre le comptoir et la soulevant je l'asseyais dessus et ôtais le rempart à sa féminité. Elle était dans un état second et je le vis lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à mon pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle était toujours en contrôle habituellement. Voulant confirmer sa disposition je l'interrogeais du regard et je lus une supplique dans le sien, me priant de m'unir à elle au plus vite. Je lui donnais ce qu'elle voulait et cette réunion nous fit l'effet d'un soulagement à tous les deux. Ce nouvelle dense de nos corps fut agitée et passionnée. Comme les dernières fois, j'avais le sentiment de vivre un rêve éveillé, d'assouvir mon fantasme absolu. Kate était une femme évidemment très belle, très performante physiquement mais il y avait bien plus dans nos étreintes. Je retrouvais son âme, notre complicité, notre amour que l'on taisait pudiquement depuis longtemps et qui n'avait pas encore été formulé à plat, notre profond respect l'un envers l'autre. Je fermais les yeux au moment où notre désir culmina me laissant complètement partir dans ce torrent de plaisir et d'abandon total. Nous étions haletants tous les deux et nous reprîmes contenance sans se lâcher pendant quelques minutes. J'avais niché ma tête dans son cou légèrement perlé par la sueur d'où émanait une forte odeur de cerise. Alors que je reprenais mes esprits et une respiration plus posée je lui disais :

_Je crois que je le verrai plus du tout de la même manière ce comptoir. _

En pensant cela je me disais qu'il ne valait peut être pas mieux assouvir mon envie de la salle d'interrogatoire au commissariat, sinon je ne serai peut être pas capable d'y retourner pour interroger un suspect. Elle eut un sourire complice, me signifiant qu'elle partageait mon commentaire. Je la regardais à nouveau, son visage était différent, ses cheveux désordonnés et trempés au niveau des tempes. Elle était toujours aussi radieuse dans sa robe.

_Ah oui et cette robe est définitivement magnifique. _

_Et si je te disais que je l'avais acheté juste avant le lancement de Heat Wave ?_

Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'elle ait ce genre de démarche, j'en étais flatté même si j'aurai aimé le savoir le soir même.

_Ca veut dire que tu l'as acheté en pesant à cette soirée ?_

_Oui à cette soirée, à toi._

_Alors je l'aime encore plus ! Ca te dit si on monte._

_Oui on ne va pas dormir là tout de même._

Sa répartie me fit sourire comme souvent.

_Je n'ai pas parlé de dormir moi…lui dis-je quelque peut arrogant mais sachant qu'elle le tolérerait._

_On a de la route à faire, il faut que je dorme un peu tout de même histoire de pouvoir tenir la moto._

Effectivement il devait falloir un minimum de concentration pour supporter le poids du bolide et cette dernière semaine n'avait pas été des plus reposantes avec les évènements et nos nuits assez animées.

_Ok boss._

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

_Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien..._

_Montons._

Elle n'essaya pas d'insister plus longtemps. J'étais définitivement avec Kate, elle avait laissé Beckett au poste en partant en fin de journée. Elle monta les premières marches de l'escalier et je la suivais, fermant la porte de ma chambre une fois entré. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain je lui demandais :

_Kate tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Me changer, pourquoi ?_

_En fait j'aimerai réellement t'enlever ta robe. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois mentalement après cette soirée._

_Et bien tu n'as qu'à venir dans la salle de bains._

_J'arrive sur le champ !_

J'aimais aussi particulièrement – robe ou pas – assister à son habillage-déshabillage ne me lassant jamais de regarder un corps que je connaissais déjà par cœur, mais toujours émerveillé à chaque fois comme la au premier jour. Alors je la suivais dans la salle d'eau et lui retirais son collier sautoir qui tombait parfaitement dans son décolleté. Difficile de ne pas avoir des œillades pour cette ouverture sur une partie de sa féminité. Puis j'enlevais cette robe gardant les yeux ouverts pour m'exécuter, mais étant d'une lenteur toute calculée pour savourer chaque minute de son effeuillage. La robe tombée, je parcourais son corps avant de la vêtir de la chemise blanche restée accrochée à la patère de la porte de la salle de bain. Nos regards se retrouvèrent et nous nous sourîmes de nouveau.

_Tu es vraiment magnifique, lui dis-je._

Je n'arrêtais pas de le lui dire, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'était une obligation pour moi que de lui montrer, rappeler à quel point elle était splendide, quelle que soit son habit. Je refermais doucement chaque bouton de la chemise. Une fois mon entreprise finie elle me dit :

_Merci monsieur l'écrivain._

_Mon plaisir lieutenant._

Elle me déposa un baiser léger avant de me murmurer :

_Allez change-toi._

_Tout de suite lieutenant._

_On n'est pas au boulot là Rick._

_Oui mais j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres._

_Ah parce qu'il t'arrive de les suivre ?_

Une fois de plus la teneur de nos échanges me comblait, il y avait toujours ce jeu, ces taquineries entre nous.

_Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées ma belle. Et tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu t'agaces. Et puis ça te donne l'occasion de me punir. Avoue que tu adores ça…_

_Là-dessus tu n'as pas tort._

Elle sourit mais coupa court à la discussion en s'emparant de sa brosse à dents pour achever sa préparation avant d'aller au lit. A mon tour je me déshabillais. Elle ne masqua absolument pas son regard en coin, ne semblant rater aucun de mes gestes à cet instant là. Je ne conservais que mon boxer pour la nuit, elle me tiendrait chaud au torse en étant collée à moi. Après son lavage de dents elle se démaquilla avant de quitter la pièce non sans me regarder. Je l'imitais en me brossant les dents. Une fois ceci finit je quittais la pièce et retournais vers la chambre. Elle était dans le lit et semblait complètement absorbée par ses pensées, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas intégré le fait que j'étais dans la pièce. Je m'essayais à l'interrompre dans ses songes en lui demandant :

_A quoi tu penses beauté ? _

_A nous…_

_Et ?_

Je la rejoignais dans le lit afin que nous puissions continuer notre conversation.

_Je pensais qu'il allait falloir que j'appelle mon papa pour le prévenir de notre visite et_ _lui faire une mise à jour sur ma vie sentimentale. Et après je repensais à la discussion que nous avions eue à propos de Heat Wave._

Choc pour moi, papa Beckett avait lu mes livres dont sa fille était l'inspiratrice. D'un coup j'avais déjà un peu plus de pression à l'idée de le rencontrer. Elle était déjà un sacré niveau vu que je considérais Kate comme la femme de ma vie. Je transposais en tant que père je ne sais pas si j'aurai spécialement apprécié de lire ce genre d'histoire.

_Ton père a lu Heat Wave ?_

_Absolument, il avait lu certains Storm. Alors quand il apprit que j'étais ta « muse » il a voulu voir un peu ce qu'il en était. _

_Ne t'en fais pas Rick, pour les scènes entre Rook et Nikki. Il m'avait dit à l'époque que tu étais amoureux de moi pour écrire une telle scène._

Elle avait parfaitement entendu l'inquiétude que je m'efforçais de masquer. Effectivement je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée que mon futur éventuel beau-père ait lu les scènes issues de mon imagination nous mettant en scène sa fille et moi à travers des personnages fictifs.

_Merci lui dis-je. Et tu lui as présenté le gamin à la moto ?_

Je changeais un peu de sujet néanmoins pour ne pas m'attarder sur ces inquiétudes, d'autant que les propos de Kate s'étaient voulus rassurants.

_Non._

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'ai arrêté de présenter mes petits amis après avoir eu une relation avec Royce. Mon père l'avait très mal pris. Et toutes les relations que j'ai eues depuis, j'ai toujours su qu'elles n'iraient pas réellement plus loin, parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager._

Une petite voix dans ma tête se demandait combien elle avait eu de relations. Contrairement à moi elle n'avait pas fait la page six à chacune d'elle, mais je pensais intérieurement qu'elle avait du faire des ravages dans la gente masculine new-yorkaise.

_Et là tu te sens prête à ce que je rencontre ton père ?_

_Tu es différent Rick, tu l'as toujours été. Mon père sait que tu es dans ma vie, que tu m'as sauvé à plusieurs reprises : d'abord avec tes livres, ensuite plusieurs fois physiquement sur des enquêtes, enfin et surtout en t'immisçant dans ma vie. J'ai retrouvé la joie que j'avais perdue après le décès de maman, j'ai enfin commencé à penser à autre chose que le boulot et ma soif de justice. _

Sa sincérité me déboussolait toujours. Je ne sais pas si elle le savait, mais quand elle s'ouvrait ainsi à moi je me disais que j'avais tout gagné. J'essayais de lui rendre le change, car elle aussi avait insufflé un nouvel air à ma vie.

_Kate…Tu sais tu m'as sauvé aussi en entrant dans ma vie._

_Comment ça ?_

_Avant de te connaître je me lassais de mon existence. L'écriture était sensé être une passion et était devenue un devoir. Ecrire les histoires de Storm devenait une routine, un boulot. Or, cette façon de faire mon métier m'exaspérait. Quand tu es arrivée, j'ai vu du nouveau. Certainement parce que dès le départ j'ai senti que tu étais passionnée par ton métier, cette flamme dans ton regard, ton intensité et ton implication constante. Et dès la première enquête j'ai écrit à propos de Nikki Heat en retrouvant la passion, l'excitation. Et elle n'a pas tari depuis. _

L'émotion était à son paroxysme, je voulais revenir sur les évènements de la veille, m'excusant une nouvelle fois pour le comportement que j'avais eu à son égard.

_Kate je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir._

_N'en parlons plus Rick. Tu aimes Alexis plus que tout et ta réaction se comprend._

Intérieurement je pensais « oui j'aime Alexis plus que tout, mais je suis fou amoureux de toi ma chérie ». Je ne le formulais pas ainsi ayant peur qu'elle se referme tout de suite, brisant par là-même ce moment particulièrement intense.

_Oui j'aime Alexis plus que tout, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être odieux avec toi. D'autant que tu as essayé de faire le bien. D'ailleurs, à notre retour je dois avoir une conversation avec elle sur ce sujet. Je pense qu'il serait bien qu'elle voit quelqu'un._

Je voulais lui laisser cette place auprès d'Alexis, d'une part parce qu'il était bien que ma fille puise compter sur une femme pour cette étape et de l'autre car je voulais que Kate sache qu'elle faisait partie de la famille, même si elle n'était pas la mère biologique d'Alexis.

_Un gynécologue ?_

_Oui. D'ailleurs elle aurait du le faire plus tôt, c'est de ma faute je ne m'en suis pas occupé mais le sujet n'est pas facile à aborder de père à fille. Donc je veux bien de ton aide là-dessus si tu acceptes._

_Evidemment, mais ça sera à Alexis de décider si elle veut que je fasse partie de ça. _

Extraordinaire elle était, elle ne cherchait pas à s'imposer. Pourtant ma fille s'était ouvertement adressé à elle, Kate ne considérait pas ceci pour acquis. J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

_Sans indiscrétion tu y étais allée à quel âge toi ?_

_Vu que j'ai eu des relations précoces j'ai pris mon premier rendez-vous à 15 ans pour faire des examens et prendre la pilule. J'y étais allée avec une amie plus âgée n'ayant pas avoué à mes parents que j'avais franchi ce cap. Je pense que mon père m'aurait enfermé s'il avait su. _

Effectivement je n'imaginais que très bien la réaction d'un père apprenant que la chair de sa chair était devenue une femme si jeune.

_Crois-moi en tant que père on est jamais prêt à apprendre que sa petite fille a perdu son innocence._

_C'est certain mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle la perde avec un garçon qu'elle aime, qui l'aime et qui est respectueux. Et je pense qu'Ashley même s'il s'est laissé emporter par ses hormones est ce genre de garçon. Tu aurais du le voir le lendemain il était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Alexis réalisant qu'il avait fait une bourde._

_Et toi tu n'as jamais regretté d'avoir passé le cap tôt ?_

_Non, même si j'étais un peu jeune je ne regrette pas. Comme j'ai dit à Alexis, l'essentiel c'est que la décision vienne d'elle, que ce soit une réelle envie et non pas pour faire « comme tout le monde », ou encore par pression du garçon. _

Son honnêteté était sans faille, elle n'avait pas hésité à être sincère alors même que la veille j'avais outrepassé les limites apprenant qu'elle avait eu des relations à 14 ans. J'étais un peu plus subjugué par la femme qui était à mes côtés dans le lit.

_Tu feras définitivement une mère formidable. _

Je l'embrassais voulant lui déclarer tout le respect, l'attirance, l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Les mots de la terre et de l'univers ne suffiraient pas, je me faisais la promesse de lui montrer chaque jour et surtout de ne plus me comporter comme un abruti comme je l'avais fait hier. Nous entamâmes une longue session de baisers. Ils étaient plus doux que tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Un nouveau désir nous anima et nous eûmes une nouvelle étreinte avec de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, nos âmes et nos corps sur la même longueur d'ondes.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais en colloque jusqu'à hier et en rentrant j'étais trop claqué pour écrire la suite. Alors la voilà aujourd'hui. Normalement je me mets au prochain chapitre demain, donc l'espace devrait être moins loin. A moins que je décède entre temps. J'ai programmé de regarder For Lovers Only ce soir, et je sens que la belle Stana Katic va avoir raison de moi. Voilà je vous propose de suivre le début des vacances de nos tourtereaux. J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire. **_

_**Kate,**_

Des rayons de lumière filtraient à travers la fenêtre et me firent émerger doucement de mon sommeil. J'avais incroyablement dormi, détendue comme rarement notamment ces derniers temps. Ouvrant mes yeux tout doucement je regardais Rick. Son visage était paisible, entièrement détendu, ses cheveux totalement ébouriffés, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres. Je me perdais dans la contemplation de son visage, il était rare de le voir aussi calme lui l'éternel agité. Mais j'avais remarqué le côtoyant de plus près qu'il n'était pas que le gamin hyperactif de neuf ans dans un magasin de bonbons que j'avais décrit à Mongtomery au début de notre partenariat. Bien que cette vue me donnait par-dessus tout envie de l'embrasser je n'agissais pas, prolongeant le spectacle et le laissant dormir. Posant une main sur son torse et mon menton dessus je le regardais donc. Sa respiration était calme et totalement apaisante pour moi. Il dégageait cette force tranquille qui m'impressionnait. Avant que Rick ne s'en prenne à Lockwood dans l'entrepôt je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ait cette puissance en lui, et le fait qu'il la masque si bien m'avait un peu plus attiré vers lui. J'avais un regard pour le réveil posé sur la table de nuit 6h30, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que j'allais jouer les prolongations côté sommeil. Mais j'étais entièrement reposée, sereine bien que très excitée à la perspective de ces vacances.

C'est presqu'inconsciemment que je me mis à tracer de mon autre main des formes imaginaires sur son torse. Je sentis son corps réagir immédiatement à ce contact et il marmonna mon prénom. Je souriais et sentis sa main dans le haut de mon dos me caresser tout doucement. Il ouvrait très progressivement les yeux, son regard océan s'illuminant peu à peu.

_Bonjour toi, me dit-il d'une voix éraillée._

_Salut monsieur l'écrivain, bien dormi ?_

_Du sommeil du juste et toi ?_

_Comme un bébé._

Il sourit, je capturais ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser matinal histoire de lui dire bonjour mais d'une autre manière. Le baiser était tendre et attestait de notre état d'ensommeillement encore présent. Peu à peu nos corps se dégourdissaient.

_Quelle heure est-il ? me demanda-t-il._

_Presque 7h fis-je ayant une nouvelle œillade pour le réveil._

_Déjà…bon on va déjeuner comme ça on ne prend pas la route trop tard ?_

_Ca sonne comme un plan._

_Oui comme ça on arrive pas trop tard dans les Hamptons, on se fera livrer un repas ce midi et cet après-midi on ira faire les courses pour notre séjour. Enfin ça te dit ?_

_Oui c'est parfait. Je vois que tu as absolument tout prévu._

_C'est la routine tu sais, d'habitude je prends toujours quelques provisions histoire de faire un fond de villa. Mais là vu que nous sommes en moto, on ne va pas pouvoir. _

_So domestic Ricky…fis-je. Bon allez en bas sinon on ne va pas décoller. _

Je me levais du lit et enfilais un sous vêtement et la jupe histoire de descendre dans une tenue décente Rick passait un pantalon en lin et un t-shirt dans le même temps. Le loft était encore bien silencieux, attestant que tout le monde dormait encore. Dans la cuisine je m'occupais en premier lieu d'allumer le percolateur. Pendant ce temps là mon compagnon sondait le réfrigérateur cherchant de quoi nous sustenter nous et sa petite famille.

_Œufs au bacon et salade de fruits ça te dit._

_Un vrai petit déjeuner de sportif dis-moi._

_Dois-je te rappeler nos prouesses d'hier soir ? me demanda-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers le comptoir de la cuisine. _

Je n'avais pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que je rougissais à cette remarque. Vu que je ne répondais pas, il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, mettant ses mains sur mes hanches et me soufflant à l'oreille.

_Car si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, on peut toujours faire un remake si tu veux._

_Rick arrête, tu es impossible._

_A qui la faute…_

_Parce qu'en plus tu m'accuses de ta libido débordante ?_

_C'est la meilleure ça, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre hier soir._

_Oh mais rassure-toi je ne me plains pas lui répondis-je en mordant son lobe d'oreille. _

_Mmm je préfère. Mais sache que tu y es pour beaucoup dans ma « libido débordante » dit-il en mettant le terme entre guillemets._

Un bruit à l'étage attira notre attention, nous annonçant que nous n'étions plus seuls à présents. Il se détachait de moi non sans laisser traîner sa main sur mes hanches le plus longtemps possible. C'était Alexis qui descendait l'escalier, elle était déjà habillée pour le lycée.

_Bon alors tu les prépares ces œufs au bacon, ils ne vont pas se faire tout seul._

_Oui tout de suite, mais j'ai été distrait._

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'Alexis nous dit :

_Bonjour papa, bonjour Kate. Bien dormi ?_

_Profondément fit Rick._

_Parfaitement répondis-je et toi ?_

_Plutôt bien, pas assez mais comme toujours ! Alors papa qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon pour ce matin._

_Œufs au bacon et salade de fruit. _

_Waouh tout un programme énergétique ce petit déjeuner. Bon en attendant je vais préparer mon sac pour le lycée._

Et elle remontait les escaliers à toute allure. Souhaitant aider Rick dans la préparation je prenais les fruits qu'il avait sorti pour les réduire en salade. Nous n'échangeâmes pas beaucoup pendant cet instant, mais la conversation était silencieuse. Alors que j'aurai du trouver la préparation d'un petit déjeuner routinière, ennuyeuse, trop domestique j'en retirais beaucoup de plaisir. Je découvrais avec lui que faire les choses du quotidien à deux pouvait être aussi très agréable. Je pourrais aisément prendre le goût à ça. Et en partant en vacances nous nous apprêtions à expérimenter la vie à deux de plus près. C'était un test pour nous, nous ne le disions pas mais c'était souvent le cas dans un couple. Les premières vacances sont l'occasion de voir l'autre différemment dans son quotidien et si ça ne passe pas pendant les vacances alors autant arrêter tout de suite car si on rajoute le train-train du travail ça peut vite devenir infernal. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour nous deux, je savais dans un coin de moi que l'entente serait parfaite. Tout en coupant les fruits je rêvassais donc à ces vacances qui étaient de plus en plus imminentes. Une fois le saladier prêt je retournais vers la machine à café et préparais deux grands cafés pour Rick et moi. Martha n'était pas encore debout et Alexis n'en buvant pas je laissais donc la machine allumée. Rick avait de son côté aussi fini et servait à présent les œufs dans les assiettes. Alexis en parfaite synchronisation dévala à nouveau les escaliers et vint s'asseoir devant le bar. Je servais la salade de fruits dans des coupes et amenais les tasses de café devant nos assiettes. Rick et moi prîmes place auprès de sa fille.

_Alors vous partez ce matin ? demanda-t-elle._

_Oui après le petit déjeuner comme ça on arrive pas trop tard, répondit-il._

_Ok. Tu vas adorer la maison Kate._

_J'en suis persuadée fis-je._

Là-dessus il était vrai que je n'avais pas non plus de grande inquiétude. Les goûts de Rick étaient très raffinés et je m'attendais à une maison aussi magnifique que sobre. C'était loin du personnage médiatique extravagant, mais ça collait à la peau de l'homme qui était auprès de moi. Nous consommâmes notre repas ensuite dans le silence, Martha nous rejoignit à la cuisine et après nous avoir salué tous les trois se prépara un café. Avec elle prenait un yaourt et la coupe de fruit que j'avais préparé. Rick finissait son café et constata que ma tasse était déjà vide, alors il me dit :

_Je vais prendre un autre café, tu en veux un ?_

_C'est vraiment une question ?_

_Non, je prends donc ça pour un oui._

Nous étions tous les deux au moins aussi accroc au café. En même temps tant mieux. Il revint donc quelques minutes plus tard avec nos tasses remplies du délicieux breuvage. Je le remerciais d'un sourire lorsqu'il me tendit ma tasse. Trente minutes plus tard nous avions totalement fini le petit déjeuner et rangé la cuisine. Alexis s'apprêtait à partir pour le lycée alors elle s'approcha de nous.

_Alors profitez bien des Hamptons, reposez-vous nous dit-elle._

_Oui pumpkin ne t'en fais pas. Je t'appelle ce soir pour te dire que nous sommes bien arrivés. _

_Ca marche et soyez prudents sur la route._

_On le sera ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je. _

_Et Kate ?_

_Oui._

Elle s'approcha de moi pour me dire à l'oreille :

_Pas trop de petit frère ou de petite sœur._

Je souris, elle avait décidemment passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Lanie. Nous l'embrassâmes, Rick la serra dans ses bras. Je me laissais de nouveau attendrir par cette vision de mon homme en père aimant. Il allait être séparé de sa fille chérie pendant dix jours, ça allait être long, je savais d'avance qu'il l'appellerait au moins une fois par jour ! Quand il la lâcha elle prit son sac et quitta l'appartement en nous adressant un dernier signe de main avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

_Bon on va se préparer nous fit Rick._

_Oui bonne idée._

_On revient maman_

_Faites dont les enfants._

Nous montâmes à l'étage, nos affaires de moto étaient dans sa chambre et nous allions prendre une douche avant de nous habiller. Je sortais un col-roulé pour mettre en dessous de la veste. Avec la vitesse, les températures avaient tendance à chuter incroyablement lorsque l'on était à moto, alors il valait mieux se couvrir.

_Rick, je te conseille de mettre un col roulé ou un pull chaud en dessous de ta veste parce qu'on va avoir froid sur la moto._

_Ok merci, j'en prends un tout de suite. _

Dans mon sac je me munissais de sous-vêtement de sport que j'avais pris en pensant au trajet et je portais le tout dans la salle de bains. Rick me suivait. Nous réussîmes l'exploit de prendre une douche rapide et sans faire de session make-out dedans. Il n'y eut même pas de taquinerie ou d'effleurement, « étonnant » pensais-je en souriant. Une fois lavés nous nous habillâmes, il était définitivement sexy dans son tout nouveau blouson de motard. J'étais ravie de pouvoir partager une de mes passions avec lui, surtout qu'il avait vraiment aimé notre premier trajet. Alors la route pour les Hamptons s'annonçait parfaite. Nous finîmes par mettre les bottes et descendîmes prêts avec notre sac de voyage. Les casques étaient restés en bas. Martha était assise dans le canapé buvant un café.

_Regardez-vous les enfants, vous êtes adorables comme ça. Kate, qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?_

_Il lui fallait une tenue complète pour voyager en toute sécurité. Et je trouve que ça lui va très bien, dis-je en regardant mon partenaire. _

Elle rigola, regardant elle aussi son fils avec beaucoup de tendresse. Martha ne se cachait pas, je savais qu'elle était ravie que Rick et moi ayons enfin enlevé nos œillères, enfin surtout moi j'étais celle qui bloquait les choses depuis longtemps.

_Bon les enfants, je ne vous retarde pas. Vous avez de la route. _

_Oui on va y aller mère. Prends bien soin d'Alexis et pas trop de fêtes au loft pendant mon absence._

_Richard, voyons tu me connais._

_Oui justement mère, justement._

Je souriais à cette nouvelle scène familiale entre la mère et le fils. Leurs échanges étaient toujours très émouvants, pleins de pudeur ce qui rendait leur relation si spéciale.

_Ne t'en fais pas fils, tu peux partir en vacances tranquillement avec ta belle. Je m'occupe d'Alexis._

_Oui et Alexis s'occupera de toi !_

_Allez filez et soyez prudents._

_Oui mère. On t'appelle quand on arrive à la maison._

Sur ce il embrassa sa mère et me céda la place me laissant la saluer.

_Au revoir Martha. A bientôt._

_A bientôt Kate. Bonnes vacances._

_Merci._

A mon tour je l'étreignais. Nous prîmes nos casques et quittâmes l'appartement à notre tour. Dans l'ascenseur je regardais Rick, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il était un tout récent motard tellement l'habit lui allait parfaitement j'en souriais. Nous arrivâmes au sous-sol où j'avais stationné la moto la veille. Je retrouvais mon bolide, véritable amour de ma vie qui trônait fièrement au milieu du parking. Je mettais mon casque et Rick faisait de même. Je montais ensuite sur la moto mettant les clés sur le contact. Avant de démarrer je mettais mes gants. Rick prenait à présent place juste derrière moi, quand il fut immobilisé je lui demandais :

_C'est bon on peut y aller ?_

_Oui je suis prêt._

_Ok je pense que tu peux te tenir à moi, tu t'es bien comporté hier. _

Même avec son casque je pouvais voir qu'il souriait à cette nouvelle, il m'enserra donc de ses bras puissants alors que je démarrais la moto faisant vrombir le moteur. La sensation était incroyable. La moto m'apportait toujours des vibrations exceptionnelles, mais là j'accédais à un stade supérieur. Je m'accordais les premiers mètres pour me remettre de ces sensations fortes et avançais garage. Nous en sortîmes et j'étais complètement concentrée sur la route. La conduite à moto demandait une très grande vigilance, a fortiori avec un passager derrière c'est pourquoi j'avais tenu à faire une nuit complète avant notre virée. Il ne s'agissait pas de prendre à la légère la sécurité sur la route. Je m'autorisais bien évidemment des pointes de vitesse, sinon je n'aurai jamais acheté un tel engin mais il fallait que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Le trajet dura près de trois heures pour arriver jusqu'à la maison de Rick dans les Hamptons. J'avais vraiment le sentiment de m'évader, de partir loin. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose de semblable. La route était fabuleuse et la circulation excellente. Nous étions en pleine semaine et hors saison donc les gens n'étaient pas sur la route mais au travail. Comme la veille Rick fut parfait à moto, nos corps se penchaient en même temps et cela semblait si naturel. C'était une véritable communion entre la route et nous deux, un moment particulièrement intense pouvant faire penser à nos étreintes amoureuses. Rick m'indiquait la route me faisant des gestes pour que j'emprunte le bon itinéraire. J'adorais observer ces changements de paysage, nous avions depuis longtemps quitté la densité de New-York et l'air lui aussi était complètement différent. En dépit du col roulé le froid s'immisçait sous ma veste, accentué par l'allure de la moto. Je réduisais notre vitesse lorsque nous arrivâmes dans ce que je devinais être le village où Rick avait sa maison. C'était réellement charmant. Le lieu était totalement touristique, mais nous étions en dehors des périodes « chaudes » ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Je découvrais donc à chaque mètre le paysage, toujours un peu plus ravie de me trouver là à cet instant précis.

Il m'indiqua une maison au bout d'une rue, il y avait un emplacement de parking juste devant où j'allais stationner ma moto. A cet endroit les maisons étaient espacées, semblant jouir de plus d'espace privatif que celles à l'entrée du village. Nous étions du côté de la route, mais je voyais la percée face à l'océan, c'était magnifique. J'arrêtais donc la moto et la mettais sur béquille avant d'en descendre. Je retirais mon casque, mon partenaire en fit autant. Il s'approcha de moi et mettant une main dans mon dos il m'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Je répondais avec plaisir, cela faisait plusieurs heures que nos bouches n'avaient pas eu de contact et cela me manquait presque.

Je détachais ensuite le sac de voyage de l'arrière de la moto pendant qu'il sortait les clés de la maison. Il me prit le sac des mains et nous allâmes vers l'entrée. Mes yeux étaient ceux d'un enfant qui découvre tout, je scrutais les moindres détails et était ébahie devant toute cette nouveauté, déjà excitée alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte. Il ne tarda pas à le faire, il entra en premier dans la pièce, je le suivais. Les volets étant fermés je ne voyais pas encore clairement. Alors il déposa son casque sur le comptoir de la cuisine et le sac sur un siège et commença à ouvrir les fenêtres. Il fit jour sur une pièce gigantesque qui servait de salon/cuisine. La cuisine était immense ouverte sur la pièce à vivre où figurait un énorme canapé beige, installé devant une cheminée. Derrière, il y avait une grande table sur laquelle se tenaient certainement les repas familiaux. Les couleurs étaient pastels, très sobres et reposantes rappelant le sable, l'océan. Je posais à mon tour mon casque à côté de celui de Rick.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose Kate ?_

_Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait._

_Je te donne ça tout de suite._

Il alla à la cuisine, des bouteilles d'eau étaient au frais, prêtes pour notre arrivée. L'idée était grandiose ma soif étant bien présente. Il m'amena un grand verre que je descendis à grande vitesse. Je le reposais sur le comptoir sous son regard amusé.

_Alors ? me fit-il._

_Ecoute c'est splendide. Tu me fais visiter les lieux ?_

_Tout ce que tu voudras._

Nous retirâmes nos blousons et les posâmes sur le canapé. La pièce était réellement immense mais était très chaleureuse. J'avais déjà hâte de boire un bon verre de vin devant la cheminée. Je le suivais, il alla vers une porte à m'autre bout de la pièce. Vu l'orientation je devinais qu'il s'agissait de l'accès à la plage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte j'étais désarçonnée par le spectacle. Il y avait une terrasse en parquet massif avec une avancée et des escaliers. Je descendais les marches pour arriver sur la plage, c'était paradisiaque. J'aimais particulièrement l'océan à cette époque de l'année, il avait du caractère, les vagues étaient déchaînées, l'air marin avait une odeur particulière et était frais. Je me délectais de toutes ces sensations et les laissais venir en moi. Rick était à mes côtés assez silencieux, me laissant découvrir tranquillement ce nouvel environnement.

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur de la maison et empruntâmes l'escalier. A l'étage je devinais qu'il y avait les chambres. J'étais intriguée par l'escalier qui continuait, de l'extérieur je n'avais pas pu déterminer ce que contenait ce troisième niveau. Dans le grand couloir il y avait plusieurs portes. Rick me montra la chambre d'Alexis, celle de Martha, une chambre d'amis. Toutes les chambres étaient somptueuses, très bien décorées, reflétant les personnalités d'Alexis et de Martha. Le confort était maximal et on s'y sentait immédiatement bien. Nous finîmes par la sienne. Si j'avais qualifié d'énormes les autres pièces celle-ci était gigantesque. Le parquet était très clair et les murs étaient teintés d'un vert très léger. La chambre comportait également une salle de bains fermée par des portes coulissantes. Comme au loft il y avait une douche italienne et une baignoire/piscine. La salle de bains était elle marron et turquoise. Dans la chambre le mobilier était minimal, il y avait une armoire, une commode, des tables de nuit entouraient le lit _king size_ dont les draps étaient beiges. J'étais fascinée par cette pièce. Lorsque nous en ressortîmes mon regard fut interrogatif envers une ultime porte que nous n'avions pas ouverte.

_Rick il y a quoi là ?_

_Ah ah…_

_La pièce du maître._

_Ton cabinet où tu ne reçois que tes amantes ?_

_Non pas totalement, c'est mon bureau._

_Tu peux me montrer ?_

_Oui, mais avant je vais aller ouvrir. Tu me laisses cinq minutes ?_

_Oui bien sûr._

Je le laissais entrer dans cette mystérieuse pièce et j'attendais patiemment dans le couloir. Quand il rouvrit la porte j'eus le souffle coupé. Son bureau était entièrement vitré et donnait sur l'océan : magnifique, splendide, incroyable, paradisiaque,… voilà les mots qui me venaient en tête à ce moment là.

_Alors tu en penses quoi ?_

_C'est waouh…_

_J'aime beaucoup cette pièce._

_Tu m'étonnes. Ta maison est vraiment superbe Rick._

_Merci, mais il reste une dernière chose à voir._

_Le dernier étage ?_

_Tout à fait détective. Suis-moi._

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes du bureau, gravissant les marches nous menant au dernier étage. Il appuya sur un interrupteur avant d'ouvrir une porte. Si j'avais été estomaquée dans le bureau, mon étonnement me frappa une nouvelle fois. Le dernier étage qui était en réalité le toit était lui aussi entièrement vitré avec de grandes baies vitrées sur le côté et une verrière au toit, et au milieu se trouvait la piscine. Le luxe était total, j'avais déjà hâte de piquer une tête dans l'eau.

_Alors elle te plaît ma maison ?_

_Je crois que ça ira pour nos petites vacances, répondis-je._

_Mince il faut que j'appelle mère sinon elle va s'inquiéter._

_Oui tu as raison._

Nous redescendîmes dans la cuisine et il prit son téléphone. Il alla dehors pour avoir sa conversation, pendant que je m'asseyais sur le canapé contemplant une nouvelle fois cette pièce. Comme au loft, je n'étais pas chez moi mais je m'y sentais particulièrement bien. Dès mon entrée dans la pièce j'avais été parcourue d'ondes positives. Quelques minutes plus tard il revint à l'intérieur.

_On commande à manger ça te dit ?_

_Oui bonne idée. Tu pensais à quelque chose ?_

_J'aurai bien mangé une pizza je suis affamé._

_Ca me va aussi, fis-je._

Il alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une brochure de pizzas à commander. Je regardais la sélection.

_Tu as choisi ? me dit-il._

_Oui une cannibale et toi ?_

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Moi je vais prendre une campagnarde. Tu veux une boisson ?_

_Je prendrai bien un coca._

_Bonne idée je vais faire comme toi._

Il reprit son téléphone et appela pour la livraison.

_Bonjour ça serait pour passer une commande._

…_.._

_Oui Castle._

…_._

_Alors on va prendre deux pizzas : une cannibale et une campagnarde avec deux cocas s'il vous plait._

…_._

_Ok parfait à tout à l'heure._

Et il raccrocha.

_Nous serons livrés dans trente minutes._

_Parfait. _

Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse et je fus étonnée lorsqu'il me planta un baiser franc sur les lèvres. Celui-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je me laissais emporter dans ce tourbillon exigeant et agité. Ce baiser était différent de tous les autres, j'avais l'impression de me dire cela à chaque fois, mais ce ressenti était réel. Nos langues se cherchaient, luttaient et bataillaient pour le contrôle du baiser. Quelques secondes après je me retrouvais allongée et plaquée sur le canapé, Rick pressant son corps sur le mien. Tout allait très vite entre nous, nos mains se fouillant déjà tout en gardant un tempo déchaîné de baiser. Nos mouvements étaient de plus en plus saccadés et pressés. Rick heurta mon bassin avec le sien sans douceur, me faisant très clairement passer le message. Je lui mordais la langue pour lui montrer que j'avais totalement compris. Nous nous emportions dans une tempête torride, agitée. Quelques minutes après Rick faisait valser mon col roulé par terre et n'attendais pas que j'enlève le sien pour s'en débarrasser. Il me fixa du regard, j'aimais cette lueur quasi animale dans ses yeux. Il était capable aussi bien d'une tendresse incroyable que d'une certaine bestialité. Je devais avouer que cette dernière avait tendance à m'attirer particulièrement. Nos respirations se faisaient plus bruyantes et entrecoupées. Alors qu'il allait retrouver ma bouche on sonna à la porte, notre repas était arrivé.

_**Richard,**_

Je sentis un poids sur mon torse, ainsi qu'une respiration chaude contre moi. J'émergeais progressivement d'un sommeil des plus réparateurs. Je savais que je n'étais pas en train de rêver et que la femme de tous mes rêves était dans mon lit certainement déjà éveillée. Mais je me laissais encore quelques minutes pour savourer ce doux réveil. Je souris intérieurement pensant que c'était notre première journée de vacances, que ce matin nous n'allions pas aller au poste mais prendre la route pour les Hamptons pour un séjour qui s'annonçait fantastique. J'accédais à un niveau de réveil supplémentaire lorsque je sentis qu'elle faisait des cercles sur mon torse en utilisant le bout de ses doigts. La caresse était lascive et très agréable, je réagissais tout de suite à ces attouchements, étant pris de frissons. J'ouvrais donc doucement les yeux, découvrant devant moi un visage parfait qui m'observait. Elle était radieuse, ses traits de visage semblaient bien plus reposés que la veille rendant l'éclat de son sourire encore plus merveilleux. Encore endormi je lui dis :

_Bonjour toi._

_Salut monsieur l'écrivain, bien dormi ?_

_Du sommeil du juste et toi ?_

_Comme un bébé._

J'étais ravi d'apprendre qu'elle avait bien dormi « sommeil » et « repos » n'étant pas réellement dans les habitudes du lieutenant Kate Beckett. Je souriais donc à cet aveu sur la qualité de son sommeil. Elle m'embrassa sitôt, de sa bouche fraîche et suave en dépit du matin. Des réveils comme celui-là je voulais bien en avoir tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si les jours précédents elle avait pu se montrer féline de bon matin, aujourd'hui c'était tout en douceur. Ce baiser n'allait certainement pas nous mener à un nouveau round, mais il m'apportait beaucoup. Cet échange eut pour effet de me réveiller complètement de la tête aux pieds.

_Quelle heure est-il ? m'enquis-je._

_Presque 7h me répondit-elle après avoir eu un regard pour le réveil._

J'aurai bien fait des folies sous la couette s'il avait été un peu plus tôt, mais nous avions la route et je voulais voir Alexis avant qu'elle ne parte au lycée. C'est donc la voix rationnelle et sage que je laissais exprimer en disant :

_Déjà…bon on va déjeuner comme ça on ne prend pas la route trop tard ?_

_Ca sonne comme un plan._

_Oui comme ça on arrive pas trop tard dans les Hamptons, on se fera livrer un repas ce midi et cet après-midi on ira faire les courses pour notre séjour. Enfin ça te dit ?_

_Oui c'est parfait. Je vois que tu as absolument tout prévu._

_C'est la routine tu sais, d'habitude je prends toujours quelques provisions histoire de faire un fond de villa. Mais là vu que nous sommes en moto, on ne va pas pouvoir. _

_So domestic Ricky…dit-elle. Bon allez en bas sinon on ne va pas décoller. _

Dans ces moments là j'avais le sentiment que nous étions un couple depuis des années. Tout était simple. Elle ne tarda pas à se lever du lit et je faisais comme elle, continuant de l'observer alors qu'elle s'habillait pour pouvoir descendre. Je récupérais un pantalon d'intérieur en lin et passais un t-shirt histoire de ne pas débouler en boxer dans la cuisine. Une fois en dehors de la chambre je constatais que nous étions les premiers dehors, Alexis devait probablement être sous la douche se préparant pour le lycée. Mère quant à elle était une dormeuse, donc devait être encore dans les bras de morphée à cette heure-ci. Nous descendîmes donc tous deux à la cuisine. Je souris en voyant la première action de Kate consistant à allumer la machine à café. Pour ma part je méditais devant le contenu du réfrigérateur cherchant une idée de petit déjeuner pour ce matin.

_Œufs au bacon et salade de fruits ça te dit._

_Un vrai petit déjeuner de sportif dis-moi, fit-elle._

_Dois-je te rappeler nos prouesses d'hier soir ? lui dis-je en en balayant de mes yeux la cuisine et m'arrêtant sur le fameux comptoir. _

Le rouge lui monta tout de suite aux joues, je trouvais ça toujours charmant et j'aimais beaucoup en jouer. Après tout, elle était la spécialiste de ce genre de sous-entendu/allumage, alors je me rattrapais de toutes les provocations qu'elle m'avait fait subir ces trois dernières années. Kate Beckett « speachless », j'aimais beaucoup voir ça. Alors je décidais de pousser le jeu un peu plus loin dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas pipé mot depuis quelques minutes. Je m'avançais vers elle, ne résistant pas à la tentation de mettre mes mains sur sa fine taille parfaitement soulignée par sa jupe et je laissais aller ma bouche vers son oreille pour lui susurrer.

_Car si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, on peut toujours faire un remake si tu veux._

_Rick arrête, tu es impossible._

_A qui la faute…_

_Parce qu'en plus tu m'accuses de ta libido débordante ?_

Ah oui et plus d'une fois, je voulais bien admettre que j'étais très demandeur, mais elle était loin d'être la dernière et était de toute façon responsable de mes envies tellement elle était sexy.

_C'est la meilleure ça, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre hier soir._

_Oh mais rassure-toi je ne me plains pas me dit-elle en mordant mon lobe d'oreille._

La tigresse était de retour, en même temps je l'avais un peu cherché. 

_Mmm je préfère. Mais sache que tu y es pour beaucoup dans ma « libido débordante »._

J'arrêtais ayant perçu du mouvement à l'étage et devinant qu'il s'agissait de ma fille. Je ne voulais pas non plus embarrasser Alexis nous trouvant une nouvelle fois dans une posture assez suggestive. Alors je me détachais de Kate, laissant néanmoins ma main caresser une dernière fois sa hanche. Je ne m'étais pas trompé c'était ma fille qui nous rejoignait, fraîchement lavée et habillée.

_Bon alors tu les prépares ces œufs au bacon, ils ne vont pas se faire tout seul._

Voilà maintenant que je me faisais houspiller par ma compagne.

_Oui tout de suite, mais j'ai été distrait._

Je vis qu'elle allait me renvoyer la balle mais elle s'arrêta lorsque ma fille dit :

_Bonjour papa, bonjour Kate. Bien dormi ?_

_Profondément répondis-je._

_Parfaitement fit Kate et toi ?_

_Plutôt bien, pas assez mais comme toujours ! Alors papa qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon pour ce matin._

_Œufs au bacon et salade de fruit. _

_Waouh tout un programme énergétique ce petit déjeuner. Bon en attendant je vais préparer mon sac pour le lycée._

Alexis remontait, pour ma part je m'affairais à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil je vis Kate prendre les fruits que j'avais sortis pour la salade et commencer à les peler et les couper dans un récipient. C'était tout bête mais j'aimais l'image que nous renvoyons. Ces moments étaient simples, intimes et je prenais un grand plaisir à les partager avec Kate. Et j'appréciais tout particulièrement son implication, elle laissait les choses venir naturellement et s'impliquait beaucoup. Quand on connaît le personnage qu'elle s'était forgé ce n'était pas une évidence, donc j'étais ravi. Nous avions quelques œillades l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun mot ne circulait. Alors que je surveillais la cuisson des œufs et celle du bacon je vis qu'elle avait fini sa préparation à elle et s'occupait maintenant à celle de nos cafés. Les œufs et le bacon étant prêts j'allais appeler ma fille mais elle descendit à cet instant posant son sac à dos sur le canapé et prenant place dans la cuisine, sur un tabouret haut devant le bar. Kate et moi finissions la préparation, servant le petit déjeuner puis nous nous installâmes à côté de ma fille

_Alors vous partez ce matin ? demanda-t-elle._

_Oui après le petit déjeuner comme ça on arrive pas trop tard, dis-je._

_Ok. Tu vas adorer la maison Kate._

Effectivement je pensais que Kate aimerait la maison des Hamptons, elle avait une simplicité qui plairait sans aucun doute à ma compagne. Néanmoins j'étais légèrement tendu à l'idée de l'amener dans ce lieu et ceci pas seulement en raison du couac de l'été dernier. Avec ces vacances nous franchissions un pas de plus dans notre relation et je le savais important.

_J'en suis persuadée dit-elle._

Mère fit son apparition dans la cuisine et nous accompagna pour la fin du petit déjeuner. L'ambiance était toujours très agréable mère et Alexis se comportant normalement comme si Kate avait toujours été parmi nous le matin. Nous avions fini de déjeuner mais je lui proposais :

_Je vais prendre un autre café, tu en veux un ?_

_C'est vraiment une question ?_

_Non, je prends donc ça pour un oui._

Je ne me lassais pas de son sourire lorsque je lui donnais son café. Elle l'avait toujours eu depuis le début. Entre nous le café était bien plus qu'une simple boisson chaude, c'était le ciment de notre relation et depuis le début de notre partenariat nous l'avions utilisé pour illustrer le lien qui nous minutes plus tard nous avions totalement fini le petit déjeuner et rangé la cuisine. Alexis s'apprêtait à partir pour le lycée alors elle s'approcha de nous.

_Alors profitez bien des Hamptons, reposez-vous nous dit-elle._

_Oui pumpkin ne t'en fais pas. Je t'appelle ce soir pour te dire que nous sommes bien arrivés. _

_Ca marche et soyez prudents sur la route._

Les adolescents quand ils grandissaient étaient parfois pires que des parents, s'inquiétant. Cependant je trouvais ça totalement adorable.

_On le sera ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Kate._

_Et Kate ?_

_Oui._

Je regardais ma fille se rapprocher de ma compagne lui disant quelque chose à l'oreille, puis Kate sourit. Je ne savais pas le contenu de l'échange, mais appréciais une nouvelle fois la relation de complicité qu'elles entretenaient toutes les deux. Il était d'ailleurs bien que je n'essaie pas de m'immiscer car cela leur appartenait. Vu que je voulais faire ma vie avec Kate, il était important qu'elle ait sa propre relation avec ma fille. Une fois ce moment de complicité passé, je serrais Alexis dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas souvent que nous étions séparés, même si désormais cela arrivait et arriverait de plus en plus souvent. Ma petite fille grandissait. Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois je la laissais partir et elle quitta le loft en nous faisant des signes de la main. Ma fille savait m'émouvoir constamment.

_Bon on va se préparer nous dis-je._

_Oui bonne idée._

_On revient maman_

_Faites dont les enfants._

Nous montâmes à l'étage, nos affaires de moto étaient dans la chambre et nous allions prendre une douche avant de nous habiller. Kate sortait très méticuleusement ses affaires, elle était toujours concentrée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me dit des vêtements à la main :

_Rick, je te conseille de mettre un col roulé ou un pull chaud en dessous de ta veste parce qu'on va avoir froid sur la moto._

J'aimais son côté protecteur à mon égard elle le masquait la plupart du temps mais depuis que nous étions plus proches le laissait plus aller au naturel.

_Ok merci, j'en prends un tout de suite. _

Je la suivis dans la salle de bains où nous fîmes une toilette commune. Mais contrairement aux autres douches il n'y eut pas de tentative de session sous l'eau. Nous étions sages, certainement aussi impatient l'un que l'autre de partir en vacances. Une fois secs nous revêtîmes nos vêtements pour la route, avant de redescendre au salon. Mère qui buvait un café dans le canapé se tourna vers nous et nous dit :

_Regardez-vous les enfants, vous êtes adorables comme ça. Kate, qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?_

_Il lui fallait une tenue complète pour voyager en toute sécurité. Et je trouve que ça lui va très bien, dit-elle en me regardant._

Un seul de ses regards posés sur moi et mon cœur s'emballait, elle était tendre. Mère rigola de bon cœur à l'appréciation de ma tenue je la savais ravie de me voir enfin avec la femme que j'aimais, je chérissais depuis trois années.

_Bon les enfants, je ne vous retarde pas. Vous avez de la route. _

_Oui on va y aller mère. Prends bien soin d'Alexis et pas trop de fêtes au loft pendant mon absence._

_Richard, voyons tu me connais._

_Oui justement mère, justement._

Je la vis sourire à mes propos envers mère, mais ils étaient amplement justifiés. Je me souvenais encore de quelques fêtes qu'elle avait organisé profitant de mon absence du loft.

_Ne t'en fais pas fils, tu peux partir en vacances tranquillement avec ta belle. Je m'occupe d'Alexis._

_Oui et Alexis s'occupera de toi !_

_Allez filez et soyez prudents._

_Oui mère. On t'appelle quand on arrive à la maison._

Je l'embrassais pour ensuite m'effacer permettant à Kate de dire au revoir à ma mère.

_Au revoir Martha. A bientôt._

_A bientôt Kate. Bonnes vacances._

_Merci._

Nous prîmes nos casques et l'ascenseur pour retrouver sa moto garée dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble. Les garages étaient relativement vite, donc la moto régnait quelque peu dans le parking. Je la trouvais encore plus imposante. Kate harnacha le sac de voyages à l'arrière l'attachant avec des sangles. Je l'imitais quand je la vis mettre son casque. Puis elle enfourcha sa moto, j'appréciais les courbes de son corps parfaitement dessinées par son habit. Je prenais place derrière elle, mettant mes gants. Elle me dit

_C'est bon on peut y aller ?_

_Oui je suis prêt._

_Ok je pense que tu peux te tenir à moi, tu t'es bien comporté hier. _

J'en avais rêvé, de faire la route maintenu à elle, nos corps rapprochés à l'extrême ne faisant au final plus qu'un. J'allais au bout de mon fantasme de faire la moto avec Kate, enfin si on mettait de côté l'idée d'un make-out sur la moto dans un coin paradisiaque. J'entourais donc sa taille, me collant à elle. Une nouvelle fois j'étais ébahi à l'idée que ce poids plume pouvait contrôler un tel engin avec moi dessus. Ne pas se fier aux apparences, c'était définitif. Lorsqu'elle démarra le moteur rugit de toute sa puissance. Ce bruit me donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle fit avancer doucement la moto dans le garage et dès que nous franchîmes la porte accéléra. Elle fut attentive à mon comportement au premier virage et voyant que j'avais bien écouté les conseils de la veille roula à bonne allure

Je ne sais pas pour elle, mais de mon côté la route fut un vrai plaisir. Je connaissais pourtant bien le chemin menant à ma maison dans les Hamptons, mais j'avais le sentiment de découvrir le trajet d'une autre manière. La moto changeait beaucoup de choses, le contact avec la route était totalement différent, on ressentait toutes les variations de plein fouet les paysages, les odeurs, le vent. C'était totalement vidant pour le corps et l'esprit. Près de trois heures après nous arrivâmes à destination. Je venais plus rarement en hiver, mais le lieu restait paradisiaque. Nous n'allions pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie à cette époque de l'année, mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose.

Dans le village, je guidais Kate jusqu'à la maison lui indiquant l'emplacement où elle pouvait stationner sa moto. Quand j'en descendis j'avais les jambes légèrement engourdies par le trajet, mais c'était fabuleux. J'étais tellement heureux de me retrouver là, avec elle. Elle quitta sa moto, et n'enleva son casque qu'une fois au sol. Quand je redécouvrais son visage après ces trois heures, j'avais très envie de l'embrasser alors me rapprochant d'elle et posant une main dans son dos je l'attirais au plus près de moi pour que nous puissions échanger un nouveau baiser. Elle me répondait instantanément accédant à ma demande. Puis pendant qu'elle récupérait le sac je commençais à avancer pour ouvrir la maison, elle était derrière moi alors que j'ouvrais la porte. J'avais cette légère tension en moi, mais elle n'était pas négative, loin de là. Nous entrâmes dans la maison qui était sombre en raison des volets fermés. Je posais mes affaires sans les ranger pour le moment et ouvris les volets et les fenêtres de la cuisine afin que Kate puisse découvrir plus en détails la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Je la vis observer la pièce dans ses moindres détails, très attentive à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Son regard comme toujours était vif et cherchait tout. Je lui proposais l'arrachant à sa découverte :

_Tu veux boire quelque chose Kate ?_

_Je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il te plait._

_Je te donne ça tout de suite._

Comme toujours je laissais des bouteilles d'eau au frais pour l'arrivée, c'était toujours agréable de pouvoir se désaltérer après un trajet. C'était particulièrement le cas aujourd'hui avec la moto. Kate but à toute vitesse son verre avant de le reposer sur le bar. Souhaitant connaître ses premières impressions sur la maison je l'interrogeais :

_Alors ? _

_Ecoute c'est splendide. Tu me fais visiter les lieux ?_

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais imaginé ce moment où Kate viendrait dans cette maison. Et c'était enfin une réalité.

_Tout ce que tu voudras._

Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos affaires les laissant sur le canapé et je proposais à Kate de continuer d'explorer la maison. Je commençais par lui montrer l'accès à l'extérieur côté mer. Ouvrant la porte, je retrouvais un de mes endroits préférés de cette maison, même si j'aimais beaucoup de choses. J'adorais cette petite terrasse juste au dessus du sable et faisant face à la mer. L'hiver le lieu me semblait encore plus splendide, plus calme, plus sauvage. Quelque part je le découvrais d'une autre manière. Et étant avec la femme de mes rêves et de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de percevoir tout autrement. Je la laissais découvrir tranquillement le lieu, émerveillé moi-même par toutes les émotions que je pouvais lire dans son regard. Je devais me promettre de rendre cette femme heureuse, de voir ses yeux pétiller chaque jour comme à cet instant présent. Elle semblait en tout cas particulièrement apprécier. Nous restâmes dehors contemplatifs quelques instants avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je la guidais à présent à l'étage, nous empruntâmes les escaliers menant dans un premier temps aux chambres. J'ouvrais les portes les unes après les autres commençant par la chambre d'amis, celle de mère, celle d'Alexis enfin la mienne qui serait la nôtre. Je laissais encore Kate découvrir, attendant qu'elle me parle pour me confier ses impressions. Ceci dit j'en avais une vague idée vu le grand sourire plaque sur ses lèvres et qu'on lisait dans son regard vert émeraude.

_Rick il y a quoi là ?_

Sa capacité d'observation n'avait pas manqué le petit détail. Il y avait une porte que je n'avais pas encore ouvert et cela n'avait pas échappé à ma compagne.

_Ah ah…_

_La pièce du maître, fis-je voulant entretenir le mystère. _

_Ton cabinet où tu ne reçois que tes amantes._

« Non l'endroit où je n'ai cessé de penser à toi l'été dernier », pensais-je intérieurement.

_Non pas totalement, c'est mon bureau._

_Tu peux me montrer ?_

Sa voix ne cachait pas son impatience. Je me décidais donc d'accéder à sa requête l'autorisant à découvrir mon sanctuaire. Néanmoins avant j'avais un petit détail à régler.

_Oui, mais avant je vais aller ouvrir. Tu me laisses cinq minutes ?_

_Oui bien sûr._

J'entrais donc en premier dans mon bureau, refermant la porte derrière moi pour entretenir le mystère et appuyais sur le bouton permettant d'ouvrir les stores électriques de la baie vitrée. Lorsqu'ils furent complètement remontés je retournais vers la porte et la laissais entrer. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, complètement estomaquée par la pièce. Il est vrai qu'elle était incroyable. Je m'étais fait ce petit luxe en faisant construire ce bureau avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur l'océan. La vue était particulièrement stimulante pour la création. C'était mon coin de paradis, mais que je serai ravi de partager avec elle. Là l'envie était trop forte alors je lui demandais :

_Alors tu en penses quoi ?_

_C'est waouh…_

_J'aime beaucoup cette pièce._

_Tu m'étonnes. Ta maison est vraiment superbe Rick._

J'étais touché, c'était très important pour moi qu'elle apprécie, puis ensuite qu'elle s'y sente bien.

_Merci, mais il reste une dernière chose à voir._

_Le dernier étage ?_

Là encore elle avait tout remarqué.

_Tout à fait détective. Suis-moi._

Je la prenais par la main pour l'amener en haut, sur le toit. J'avais fait faire ces travaux il y a quelques années m'offrant un luxe de plus. J'avais fait construire une piscine sur le toit, et elle était couverte par une verrière masquée par des panneaux coulissants et tout le tour était constitué de baies vitrées, donnant là aussi directement sur l'océan. La vue était imprenable et vu qu'elle était en hauteur cela donnait un haut degré d'intimité, chose non négligeable en plein été. Je l'amenais donc dans cet autre havre de paradis, sachant d'avance qu'elle aimerait. J'actionnais l'interrupteur permettant la remontée des panneaux et l'entrée de la lumière et rentrait dans la pièce avec elle. Cette fois-ci je lui demandais :

_Alors elle te plaît ma maison ?_

_Je crois que ça ira pour nos petites vacances, fit-elle._

Je pense que Kate, étant quelqu'un de simple se serait contenté d'une cabane en bois sur la plage, toutefois elle aimait les belles choses et même si ma maison avait certains côtés extravagants – le bureau, la piscine – elle était meublée je le pense assez simplement.

_Mince il faut que j'appelle mère sinon elle va s'inquiéter._

J'avais totalement oublié ce détail, pris par la visite de la maison et par l'émotion de Kate.

_Oui tu as raison._

Sur ce nous redescendîmes les deux étages, nous retrouvant à nouveau dans le salon. J'allais dehors muni de mon téléphone pour prévenir mère de notre arrivée. Lorsque je revenais à l'intérieur, Kate était sur le canapé assise tout en scrutant les alentours, cherchant à se familiariser avec les lieux.

_On commande à manger ça te dit ?_

_Oui bonne idée. Tu pensais à quelque chose ?_

_J'aurai bien mangé une pizza je suis affamé._

_Ca me va aussi, dit-elle._

Dans la cuisine je gardais les flyers des livreurs à domicile et prenais celui des pizzas. Revenant à ses côtés je m'asseyais et nous étudions ensemble le menu. Je lui demandais au bout de quelques minutes :

_Tu as choisi ? _

_Oui une cannibale et toi ?_

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? Moi je vais prendre une campagnarde. Tu veux une boisson ?_

_Je prendrai bien un coca._

_Bonne idée je vais faire comme toi._

Je reprenais mon téléphone et composais le numéro. Là aussi nous n'étions pas l'été, je n'attendis pas.

_Bonjour ça serait pour passer une commande._

_Bonjour, vous avez déjà commandé chez nous ?_

_Oui Castle._

_Très bien Monsieur Castle, je vous écoute pour votre commande._

_Alors on va prendre deux pizzas : une cannibale et une campagnarde avec deux cocas s'il vous plait._

_Très bien ça vous fera 30 dollars et vous serez livrés dans trente minutes._

_Ok parfait à tout à l'heure._

Je raccrochais et transmettais l'information à ma compagne.

_Nous serons livrés dans trente minutes._

_Parfait. _

« C'est toi qui est parfaite » me dis-je en posant mon téléphone sur la table. La réalisation de la perfection que j'avais à mes côtés me donna immédiatement envie de l'embrasser afin de vérifier que je n'étais pas dans un rêve, que Kate était bel et bien ma petite amie et que nous étions ensemble dans ma maison des Hamptons. Le baiser se fit avec furie. Elle fut quelque peu surprise au premier contact mais donna le change très rapidement faisant preuve de beaucoup de talent dans son baiser. C'était passionné et agité. J'avais comme toujours terriblement envie d'elle, elle me rendait totalement fou. Je perdais totalement la raison lorsqu'elle m'embrassait. Ainsi très vite je fis pression sur elle pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le canapé, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Nous étions aussi frénétiques dans nos gestes l'un que l'autre. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à avoir envie. Je frottais mon bassin au sien dans un choc. Elle ne protesta pas, je savais au contraire qu'elle appréciait ses phases moins tendres. Et effectivement je n'avais pas tort, elle s'empara de ma langue pour me confirmer qu'elle était d'accord pour la partition que je lui suggérais. Tout en continuant à nous embrasser de manière vive et frénétique je retirais son col roulé faisant le jour sur un sous vêtement de sport magnifique, mettant évidemment en valeur son buste bien sculpté. Impatient je retirais le mien l'envoyant dans la pièce sans se préoccuper du territoire d'atterrissage. Je me penchais de nouveau sur son visage pour capturer avidement sa bouche lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Les pizzas, j'avais totalement oublié.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Bon j'ai eu du mal avec celui-là, je n'en suis pas très content. Mais vu que l'histoire doit avancer je le poste. J'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain. **_

_**Kate,**_

_Fuck, laissais-je échapper entre mes dents_.

_Dites donc miss Beckett, il va falloir surveiller votre langage me dit Rick en me déposant un baiser sur le front._

Il se leva et partit à la recherche de son col roulé qu'il avait bazardé dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'enfila puis se saisit de son portefeuille dans son pantalon et alla ouvrir au livreur. Pour ma part j'étais toujours allongée sur le canapé encore scotchée par la session interrompue. Rick revint cinq minutes après avec dans ses bras les cartons de pizza et les boissons.

_On mange maintenant pendant que c'est chaud _? _me demanda-t-il._

_Oui il n'y a pas que les pizzas qui sont chaudes mais mangeons._

_Katherine Beckett…fit-il comme étonné par ma remarque._

Je souriais arquant un sourcil, me levais à mon tour allant ramasser mon col roulé qui trainait par terre et passais devant lui comme si de rien était. Il posa les cartons sur la table basse et alla chercher des verres à la cuisine pour mettre les sodas.

_On partage ou tu veux ta cannibale pour toi toute seule ?_

_On peut partager, bonne idée. Où sont tes couteaux ? Je vais aller couper ça._

_Dans la cuisine, deuxième tiroir en dessous de la machine à café._

_Ok j'y vais._

Pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine pour prendre les couteaux, il servait les sodas dans les verres. Je le rejoignais et m'asseyant j'en profitais pour couper les deux pizzas. Nous ne tardâmes pas à manger, nous avions tous les deux très faim. Le repas se fit finalement en silence, même si nous ne manquions pas une occasion pour nous regarder de manière intense.

_Kate ?_

_Moui…fis-je._

_Je pense qu'après le repas on ferait mieux de prendre douche et d'aller en ville faire les courses car hors saison ici ça ferme assez tôt._

_On y va comment ?_

_J'ai une voiture dans le garage._

_Tant mieux, car je sens encore la route de ce matin._

_Si tu veux tu peux faire la sieste ici et moi je vais faire les courses._

_Non tout de même pas Rick, je vais venir avec toi. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on aurait pu finir ce qui a été interrompu tout à l'heure._

_La proposition est tentante ma chère, mais je doute qu'on arrive avant la fermeture si on reprend là où on s'est arrêtés. Or, il nous faut des vivres._

_Très bien, fis-je quelque peu résignée._

Il me sourit et m'embrassa légèrement avant de se saisir de sa dernière part de pizza. Je faisais de même avec la mienne. Après la dernière bouchée, je me laissais retomber sur le canapé tapant sur mon ventre et disant :

_Ah ça fait du bien tout de même. Alors tu vas à la douche en premier et j'irai après ?_

_Euh oui, fit-il. Ou on la prend ensemble non ?_

_Rick si je rentre avec toi dans cette douche nous n'en sortirons pas avant plusieurs heures…_

_Tease._

_Non c'est la vérité et tu le sais. Bon allez file._

_Bien m'dame._

_Rick…_

_Ok Kate._

_Mm je préfère._

Il sourit pris notre sac de voyage et monta les escaliers rapidement. De mon côté je décidais d'aller à l'extérieur contempler l'océan et également calmer les pensées lubriques que j'avais en tête. Je n'arrivais plus à me tenir avec Rick et étais encore sous le choc de notre make-out bouillant sur le canapé de tout à l'heure. L'air de l'extérieur me fit donc le plus grand bien. L'endroit était réellement magique, la maison parfaite, le cadre fantastique j'allais réellement passer d'excellentes vacances. Les mains dans les poches je constatais que j'avais mon téléphone portable. J'en profitais donc pour appeler mon paternel. Au bout de trois sonneries il décrocha.

_Allô ?_

_Papa, c'est Katie._

_Katie ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ?_

_Bien, même très bien. Et toi ?_

_Impeccable. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? Tu es au travail ?_

_Non, je suis dans les Hamptons en vacances._

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Papa tu es toujours là ?_

_Oui ma chérie, c'est juste que je suis surpris. Tu ne m'as pas habitué à prendre des vacances ces dernières années._

_Oui je sais, j'avais besoin de souffler et ma vie a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps._

_Dans quel sens ?_

_Je te raconterai, mais en bien plutôt. Dis-moi je reste ici une grosse semaine et je pensais venir te voir en rentrant. Est-ce que ça te dis ?_

_Mais bien sûr, tu sais que je suis toujours ravi de te voir et tu es toujours la bienvenue._

_Merci papa. Je serai accompagnée, ça ne te gêne pas… ?_

_Non pas du tout. Alors c'est sérieux avec ton médecin ?_

_A vrai dire je ne suis plus avec lui._

_Ah…_

Il semblait perplexe, je ne pense pas tant sur le fait que ma relation soit finie mais par le fait que j'ai rompu et que je sois déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, de surcroît en vacances et que je voulais lui présenter « le nouveau ».

_Ecoute papa je pense qu'on parlera de tout ça quand on se verra._

_Très bien ma chérie, c'est toi qui voit. Ce que l'on fait c'est que tu me rappelles lorsque vous savez quel jour vous venez à la maison, comme ça je prépare un minimum votre venue._

_Oui ok papa, mais rien d'extravagant._

_Non promis, juste ce que mérite ma fille chérie. Vous resterez dormir ?_

_A vrai dire je n'y ai pas pensé, mais pourquoi pas oui. Bon papa je te laisse. Je te dis à bientôt._

_Ok Katie. Prends soin de toi et je suis ravi de te voir bientôt. Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Je t'aime aussi papa._

Je raccrochais, me retournant je m'apercevais que Rick était derrière moi et me regardais comme souvent avec tendresse.

_Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

_Non à peine quelques secondes. La douche est à ta disposition._

_Ok je vais y aller. J'étais avec mon père fis-je en montrant mon téléphone._

_Oui j'avais compris._

_Je l'ai prévenu que nous allions lui rendre une petite visite. Et il est ravi._

_Super, moi aussi._

Je revenais à sa hauteur et alors que j'allais continuer mon chemin il me saisit par le bras et m'embrassa. Je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans la tendresse qu'il m'offrait. Autant tout à l'heure sur le canapé il était presque sauvage, là il était doux probablement touché par le fait que je veuille lui présenter mon père. Notre baiser s'arrêta et je lui dis :

_Bon je vais aller me doucher._

_Ok._

Je continuais ma marche et rentrais à nouveau dans la maison. Je montais les escaliers et entrais dans la chambre. Il avait posé notre sac de voyage sur la commode et mis une serviette de bain propre sur le lit. Du sac je sortais des sous-vêtements, un jean, un pull, un foulard, une veste et enfin ma trousse de toilettes. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bains posant mes affaires sur une chaise libre et me défaisant de celles que j'avais sur le dos. C'est avec grand plaisir que je sentis l'eau tomber en cascades sur moi. Les voyages en moto étaient à la fois splendides et vidant pour le corps. Alors je m'accordais quelques minutes pour me décontracter. Je me savonnais ensuite et sortais de la douche pour me sécher. J'enfilais ensuite mes habits. Fin prête je jaugeais mon allure dans le miroir et satisfaite je sortais de la chambre. Je redescendais pour retrouver Rick qui était dans le salon m'attendant.

_Tu es prête ?_

_Oui, on peut y aller._

_Alors c'est parti._

Nous sortîmes de la maison, je le suivais jusqu'au garage. Comprenant que mon bolide allait gêner le passage, je bougeais la moto pendant que Rick allait dans la voiture. Je m'étais mise sur le côté et lorsqu'il sortit la voiture j'en profitais pour ranger mon véhicule dans son garage. J'aimais autant qu'il soit à l'abri. Chose faite, je fermais la porte derrière moi et rejoignais Rick dans la voiture. Il me laissa m'installer et démarra. Nous allâmes à la ville voisine, le village ne contenant que des petits commerces. Or, nous avions besoin de faire un fond de villa. Stationnés devant le petit supermarché nous sortîmes de la voiture. Rick s'avança vers moi et je pris l'initiative de me saisir de sa main. Il me sourit et me regarda du coin de l'œil. Nous prîmes un chariot et entrâmes dans le magasin. C'était tout nouveau pour moi de faire les courses avec mon petit ami. Je ne me rappelais pas d'ailleurs si cela m'était déjà arrivé. Avec Josh certainement pas, nous avions tellement peu de temps ensemble Demming je n'étais pas resté suffisamment de temps avec. Tout cela était donc nouveau pour moi.

Nous passâmes l'heure et demi suivante à arpenter les allées du supermarché remplissant le charriot. Le magasin était plutôt désert en raison de la période hors saison. Cette scène était définitivement très familiale et domestique mais cela sonnait juste pour moi. Rick semblait beaucoup apprécier cette activité. Il prenait beaucoup de choses avec plaisir, certainement parce qu'il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Un jour nous avions eu une discussion sur ce que son argent permettait et il m'avait confié que très vite il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait, passer du temps avec sa fille quand il le souhaitait et que c'était ça le plus important. Je prenais plaisir à faire partie de ce quotidien le temps de ces vacances, moi qui planifiais ma vie jusque là avec une rigueur que certains qualifiaient de militaires je découvrais la joie de vivre au jour le jour.

Le charriot totalement plein nous allâmes à la caisse. Je sortais mon portefeuille quand Rick s'en empara et me dit :

_Non hors de question._

_Mais commençais-je._

_Pas de mais coupa-t-il très autoritairement._

Je n'insistais pas, mais une fois de plus je ne voulais pas qu'il paie pour tout durant notre séjour. Je prévoyais de lui concocter une petite surprise où je l'inviterai durant notre séjour et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix. A l'extérieur nous chargeâmes les courses dans la voiture et fîmes la même chose en retournant à la maison. Nous rangeâmes les vivres dans le réfrigérateur. Rick mit ensuite quelques bouteilles de vin au frais.

_Bon voilà, nous avons assez à manger au moins pour quelques jours._

_Et maintenant quel est le programme me demanda-t-il ?_

_Et si tu commençais par me dire à quoi tu pensais lorsque tu m'as invité ici l'été dernier ?_

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

_Vraiment._

_Alors viens avec moi._

_On va où ?_

_Dans mon bureau…_

Et il m'entraînait avec lui par la main montant les escaliers, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau même si je connaissais le lieu je ne pus retenir un nouveau soupir d'émerveillement.

_**Richard,**_

_Fuck, dit-elle dans une demi-voix._

Je souriais à la réaction de ma compagne, visiblement autant frustrée que moi par cette interruption soudaine.

_Dites donc miss Beckett, il va falloir surveiller votre langage lui dis-je l'embrassant sur le front._

Je me levais cherchant mon col roulé dans la pièce. J'aurai bien aimé poursuivre la session, d'autant qu'elle prenait une tournure très intéressante, mais nous avions tout le temps devant nous pour ça et il se faisait faim. Une fois mon col roulé retrouvé je le passais, avant de me diriger vers la porte pour réceptionner notre repas.

_Bonjour Monsieur et voici votre commande._

_Merci. Voici pour vous et gardez la monnaie._

Je lui donnais 35 dollars lui laissant un gentil pourboire.

_Merci monsieur, bonne journée._

_A vous aussi._

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et retournais vers le canapé. Kate était toujours allongée et _topless_ sur le canapé. Elle était réellement magnifique. J'avais au moins autant faim de son corps que des pizzas que j'avais dans le bras. Mais rattrapé par la raison je lui suggérais :

_On mange maintenant pendant que c'est chaud _?

_Oui il n'y a pas que les pizzas qui sont chaudes mais mangeons._

« Waouh, nouvelle bombe signée KB » pensais-je intérieurement. Cette femme allait définitivement avoir raison de moi.

_Katherine Beckett…dis-je pour souligner sa remarque très ambiguë. _

Elle sourit de manière provocatrice faisant un mouvement de sourcil on ne peut plus suggestif. Je déglutissais difficilement, elle avait le don de susciter des vagues de chaleur en moi en un rien de temps. Elle se leva du canapé et passa devant moi m'ignorant totalement, rajoutant une couche supplémentaire à son petit jeu. L'air de rien elle alla ramasser son col roulé et l'enfilais. De mon côté je posais les cartons là où nous allions manger et j'allais à la cuisine pour prendre des verres.

_On partage ou tu veux ta cannibale pour toi toute seule ?lui demandais-je._

_On peut partager, bonne idée. Où sont tes couteaux ? Je vais aller couper ça._

Notre échange était passé d'un gros sous-entendu de Kate à une conversation des plus routinières et normales. J'étais comme souvent désarçonné.

_Dans la cuisine, deuxième tiroir en dessous de la machine à café._

_Ok j'y vais._

Je m'occupais au même moment de servir nos boissons dans des verres. Kate elle s'attaqua à la découpe des pizzas et partagea les deux. Assez vite nous attaquâmes le repas, aussi affamés l'un que l'autre. Nos regards en disaient long, je mangeais ma partenaire au moins autant que la pizza posée dans mon carton. Je mettais fin au silence en l'interpellant :

_Kate ?_

_Moui…fit-elle un bout de pizza dans la bouche._

_Je pense qu'après le repas on ferait mieux de prendre douche et d'aller en ville faire les courses car hors saison ici ça ferme assez tôt._

_On y va comment ?_

_J'ai une voiture dans le garage._

_Tant mieux, car je sens encore la route de ce matin._

_Si tu veux tu peux faire la sieste ici et moi je vais faire les courses._

_Non tout de même pas Rick, je vais venir avec toi. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on aurait pu finir ce qui a été interrompu tout à l'heure._

Elle avait dit ça très calmement, comme si elle était en train de faire une liste de courses. Elle me laissait réellement sur place.

_La proposition est tentante ma chère, mais je doute qu'on arrive avant la fermeture si on reprend là où on s'est arrêtés. Or, il nous faut des vivres._

_Très bien, répondit-elle manifestement résignée._

Elle était adorable, je lui souriais et l'embrassais sans chercher un baiser approfondit avant de finir ma pizza. Elle fit de même et quand elle eut finit elle déclara se tapant sur son ventre plat :

_Ah ça fait du bien tout de même. Alors tu vas à la douche en premier et j'irai après ?_

_Euh oui, dis-je. Ou on la prend ensemble non ?_

_Rick si je rentre avec toi dans cette douche nous n'en sortirons pas avant plusieurs heures…_

L'allumeuse-tigresse était de retour décidemment elle était très à l'aise avec ses désirs.

_Tease._

_Non c'est la vérité et tu le sais. Bon allez file._

« Quelle femme » me di-je intérieurement.

_Bien m'dame._

_Rick…_

D'un seul mot elle savait me faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait.

_Ok Kate._

_Mm je préfère._

Je souriais à notre alchimie, notre profonde connaissance de l'autre. Je m'emparais du sac de voyage et allais à l'étage pour prendre ma douche. Dans la chambre, j'ouvrais l'armoire sortant un jean, une chemise et un pull marin. Je passais ensuite à la douche. Je calmais quelque peu mes ardeurs pour la jeune femme en bas en faisant couler un peu d'eau froide. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. J'étais avec Kate dans ma maison des Hamptons. Nous allions être tous les deux pour une dizaine de jours. C'était merveilleux. J'étais donc de très bonne humeur sous la douche. Une fois sec je m'habillais. Avant de quitter la salle de bains je sortais une serviette sèche et propre pour elle que je déposais sur le lit. Ensuite je descendais. Elle n'était pas là. Cependant, je vis la porte donnant sur l'extérieur légèrement entrouverte. J'en concluais qu'elle était dehors. Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie. Lorsque je passais la porte je la vis marchant sur le sable, visiblement en conversation téléphonique. Ne voulant pas gêner son intimité, je marchais tout doucement et m'arrêtais à une distance convenable lui laissant le temps de conclure son appel. Elle n'avait manifestement pas enregistré ma présence. J'entendais des brides de conversation.

_Oui ok papa, mais rien d'extravagant._

…_._

_A vrai dire je n'y ai pas pensé, mais pourquoi pas oui. Bon papa je te laisse. Je te dis à bientôt._

…_._

_Je t'aime aussi papa._

Au contenu j'avais compris qu'elle s'entretenait avec Jim Beckett son paternel, l'avertissant visiblement de notre venue à l'issue de notre séjour dans les Hamptons. La voix de Kate était différente, celle d'une petite fille. Je trouvais la scène très attendrissante. Lorsque je l'entendis dire « je t'aime aussi papa » j'étais ému. La relation de Kate avec son père était belle. Ils avaient du traverser tous les deux des évènements difficiles avec l'assassinat de Johanna puis l'alcoolisme de Jim. J'étais réellement admiratif devant celle que je considérais chaque seconde un peu plus comme la femme de ma vie.

Elle se retourna et s'aperçut que j'étais là. Se rapprochant elle me demanda :

_Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

_Non à peine quelques secondes. La douche est à ta disposition._

_Ok je vais y aller. J'étais avec mon père me dit-elle secouant son téléphone._

_Oui j'avais compris._

_Je l'ai prévenu que nous allions lui rendre une petite visite. Et il est ravi._

_Super, moi aussi._

Elle arrivait devant moi et je l'embrassais pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais ravi à la perspective de rencontrer son papa, qu'elle se montre si naturelle avec moi. Suite à notre nouvel échange elle me confia :

_Bon je vais aller me doucher._

_Ok._

Elle repartait vers la maison et y rentrais. Je l'accompagnais du regard mais restais finalement quelques minutes sur la plage. La nature était incroyable à cette époque de l'année. Je me sentais incroyablement bien, équilibré comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis un moment. Marchant sur la plage, je me rappelais de la dernière fois que j'étais ici. C'était l'été dernier et j'étais avec Gina. Je me fusillais intérieurement à cette pensée, comment avais-je osé faire ceci à Kate ? Elle était avec Demming, mais j'avais proposé à Gina de me rejoindre uniquement par jalousie car je ne supportais pas de la voir avec un autre au commissariat, tout simplement de la savoir avec un autre. Je repartais dans des pensées un peu sombres alors pour y mettre un terme je retournais dans la maison et par là même dans le temps présent. Elle était à ce jour avec moi et je devais lui montrer qu'elle était l'amour de ma vie.

Dans la cuisine je me servais un verre d'eau et allais le boire dans le canapé en attendant que ma douce sorte de la douche. Je me mis à rêver en attendant. Puis j'entendis des pas à l'étage ainsi que dans l'escalier. Elle revenait à nouveau dans mon champ de vision, son image m'avait manqué. Elle était toujours aussi sublime, pas maquillée à cet instant mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

_Tu es prête ?lui demandais-je_

_Oui, on peut y aller._

_Alors c'est parti._

Nous sortîmes de la maison, j'allais au garage. Elle enleva sa moto de l'allée pendant que je sortais la voiture puis alla la ranger à l'intérieur. Le box pouvait largement accueillir la voiture et la moto de Kate. Je comprenais largement qu'elle préfère la faire dormir à l'intérieur. Cet engin devait avoir une certaine valeur. Elle finit par me rejoindre dans la voiture. Je souriais constatant qu'une nouvelle fois je conduisais, mais ne lui fit pas part de mon commentaire. Elle était à mes côtés et j'empruntais le chemin du supermarché. J'allais à la ville la plus proche, le village n'ayant que des petits commerces. Or, je prévoyais que nous fassions quelques bons repas et nous aurions plus de choix côté aliments au supermarché.

Arrivés à destination je garais la voiture et nous en sortîmes. J'allais vers Kate mais n'osais pas tout de suite lui prendre la main. Je préférais qu'elle ait cette initiative. A mon grand bonheur, elle ne tarda pas à prendre ma main dans la sienne. Ce geste suffisait à me rendre heureux. C'était une des premières fois avec notre escapade à Jamaica Bay où nous nous comportions en couple à l'extérieur et j'aimais réellement ça. Nous passâmes l'heure et demi suivante à arpenter les allées du supermarché remplissant le charriot. Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir avec les courses avec Kate. Comme souvent ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était le quotidien de beaucoup de couples, une tâche pouvant sembler routinière. Mais voilà pour nous ça ne semblait routinier ou alors j'aimais cette routine.

Les courses achevées nous nous rendîmes à la caisse. En femme indépendante Kate sortit son portefeuille, mais je l'arrêtais tout de suite dans son geste lui disant :

_Non hors de question._

_Mais protesta-t-elle._

_Pas de mais dis-je fermement._

Elle ne pipa pas un mot, mais cette fois encore j'aimais son comportement. C'était tellement nouveau pour moi, d'être dans une relation qui n'avait rien à voir avec mon argent. Une fois dehors nous mîmes les paquets dans le coffre et fîmes l'opération inverse en arrivant à la maison. Là encore la scène était parfaite, à nous voir c'était comme si nous avions toujours fait ça. Je sortais de ma cave deux bouteilles de vin blanc les mettant au frais en prévision d'un souper.

_Bon voilà, nous avons assez à manger au moins pour quelques jours, dit-elle._

_Et maintenant quel est le programme l'interrogeais-je ?_

_Et si tu commençais par me dire à quoi tu pensais lorsque tu m'as invité ici l'été dernier ?_

_Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

_Vraiment._

_Alors viens avec moi._

_On va où ?_

_Dans mon bureau…_

Je l'amenais dans mon sanctuaire ayant une idée derrière la tête. Je comptais bien reprendre notre session là où nous l'avions laissé. Je l'emmenais donc là où j'avais laissé mon esprit vagabonder vers elle il y a quelques mois et où certains passages de _Naked Heat_ m'étaient venus…


	55. Chapter 55

_**Finalement l'attente aura été de quelques jours entre les deux chapitres. Mais j'ai eu mal avec celui-là d'autant que Madoka m'a donné un sacré challenge en me suggérant d'écrire une scène où Kate est charge. Le POV de Kate fut donc difficile à écrire. J'espère que ça passera. Bon m'en voulez pas si c'est trop chaud, en souhaitant que ce n'est pas trop graphique. La coupable est Stana Katic dans For Lovers Only, je ne m'en suis pas remis. **_

_**Deux allusions : une première à Naked Heat et l'autre à FLO, je ne suis pas certain de la phrase que je reprends mais c'est ce que j'ai compris. A ma muse reviens j'ai besoin de toi, de retrouver mon inspiration quotidienne. **_

_**Kate,**_

_Alors pourquoi m'emmener ici ?_

_Parce que c'est ici l'été dernier où je pensais à toi, où j'ai écrit et finalisé Naked Heat. _

_Et tu pensais à quoi dans ces instants là ?_

_Que j'aurai aimé que tu sois en ma compagnie._

Son regard s'était perdu ailleurs, l'épisode de l'été dernier avait laissé des stigmates chez nous deux. Peut être étaient-ils plus accentués chez lui car il était venu dans cette maison avec une autre femme. Ne voulant pas le laisser dans ce genre de pensées je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il mit quelques instants à me répondre mais lorsque je sentis ses mains sur ma veste je compris que je l'avais sorti de son songe. L'intensité du baiser grimpa crescendo, ravivant ma mémoire à peine effacée de la session interrompue sur le canapé tout à l'heure. J'arrêtais quelques secondes le baiser, plantant mon regard dans le sien et lui dis :

_Rick._

_Oui ?_

_« Viens, déchire mon corps ! »_ (R. Castle, 2011, _Mise à nu_, p. 365)

_La muse cite son alter-ego fictionnel ? _

_Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait plus de Nikki Heat en moi que tu ne le pensais._

Il sourit à cette nouvelle réplique de ma part et me rapprocha de lui m'emportant dans un baiser furieux et houleux, transcrivant cette passion qu'il y avait entre nous. Il fit tomber ma veste de cuir et l'envoya sur la chaise, je lui ôtais son pull et nos bouches se reconnectèrent. Nos corps bien qu'habillés avaient déjà cette danse délicieuse, se mouvant au même rythme sans avoir besoin de verbaliser un quelconque accord. Il me mordait, m'aspirait la langue, la lèvre. Ses mains étaient hyperactives me parcourant le haut du corps. Il m'enleva mon foulard pour plonger dans mon cou et emprisonner ma chair de sa bouche. J'haletais, totalement incontrôlable face aux agissements de l'homme que j'avais devant moi.

Le début de cette nouvelle session s'annonçait torride, et cette fois nous ne serions pas interrompus. Je souris à cette pensée, constatant que ma frustration de tout à l'heure n'avait pas totalement disparu. Depuis quand étais-je aussi dépendante de quelqu'un, d'un homme de surcroît ? Pendant qu'il aspirait ma peau je posais mes mains sur sa chemise et l'arrachais littéralement, les boutons valsant dans la pièce et roulant sur le parquet. Cela eut pour effet de le faire lâcher son emprise dans mon cou. Il me regarda, ses yeux étaient traversés de la même lueur animale que tout à l'heure sur le canapé. J'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait percevoir la même chose dans mes yeux. Il m'enleva mon pull, je l'aidais en levant les bras, puis il fit de nouveau se rencontrer nos bouches. Elles s'entrechoquèrent tellement nous étions pressés, à mon tour je lui mordais la lèvre, la langue cherchais la sienne frénétiquement, exigeant de lui un baiser ardent et fougueux.

Je pressais son postérieur de mes mains tandis qu'il faisait la même chose à travers mon jean faisant rencontrer nos bassins plusieurs fois, me montrant encore un peu plus l'évidence de son désir. Je gémissais déjà à cette friction. Mon impatience grandissait, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Il rendait toujours mon désir urgent, comme si à ce moment là j'avais besoin qu'il soit en moi pour continuer à respirer. Je m'attaquais à la ceinture de son jean et à la fermeture de ce dernier. En descendant son pantalon j'emportais en même temps son caleçon le mettant à nu devant moi. J'eus un regard satisfait envers sa virilité et souriais de manière à l'attiser. Alors qu'il s'occupait de mon jean je le caressais de ma main, il tremblait presque sous mes gestes. Je sentais que pour lui aussi le désir se faisait urgent. D'une demi-voix rauque et éraillée je lui dis :

_Rick now._

Il ne chercha pas à me faire languir comme de nombreuses fois. Il me souleva, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il unit nos corps dans une poussée franche et ferme. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de plaisir à cette union. Cette fois ci je n'avais pas à me soucier de présence, nous étions seuls dans la maison et je pouvais donc laisser aller mon plaisir. Alors que nous étions debout jusqu'à présent il m'emmena sans nous déconnecter contre le bureau m'offrant un appui. J'étais toujours vêtue de mon soutien gorge, il joua avec mon sein à travers le tissu, m'offrant une sensation de frottement agréable. Puis il finit par le dégrafer et il alla s'écraser quelque part dans la pièce. Nous nous embrassions dès que possible, dans des baisers qui étaient calqués au rythme de notre étreinte. Le tout était très frénétique et précipité. J'essayais de venir à la rencontre de tous ses mouvements pour rendre percussion encore plus forte. A chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour c'était différent, j'avais presque le sentiment que c'était une éternelle première fois.

_Rick ton fauteuil de bureau._

_m'kay._

Et il nous amena jusqu'à ce dernier, alors que nous étions à nouveau debout j'effectuais une poussée sur lui afin qu'il se retrouve assis. Une fois installé je m'asseyais sur lui, reconnectant nos corps. J'aimais bien être au dessus de lui, guidant la valse de nos enveloppes charnelles qui ce soir s'apparentait plus à un Briûl du Banat (danse rapide originaire de Roumanie) qu'à une valse. Assise sur lui je relevais mes cheveux passant mes mains dedans et l'embrassais de nouveau. Vu que je dictais le tempo Rick avait tout le loisir de parcourir mon corps de ses mains et il s'y prenait très bien. Augmentant mes mouvements d'un temps je venais le mordiller dans le cou, dans l'épaule, le griffant de mes doigts lui arrachant un râle d'extase.

Je voulais lui donner du plaisir à mon tour ce soir. Rick en tant que personne et amant en donnait énormément. J'avais à cœur ce soir de lui rendre une partie de ce qu'il m'apportait. J'entrelaçais alors mes doigts au siens afin de me tenir et laissais mon buste descendre pour créer un angle différent, rendant mes mouvements peut être plus lascifs mais appuyés. Ma tête était dans le vide, à la renverse m'étourdissant un peu plus. Je ne le voyais pas, mais aux sons que j'entendais je savais qu'il appréciait le moment. Lorsqu'il dit :

_My god Kate tu es torride._

J'eus la confirmation du succès de mes agissements. J'en étais ravie ce n'était pas forcément une évidence, il avait eu beaucoup de femmes dans son lit. Même si ce n'était pas tout dans un couple, les bonnes relations physiques étaient néanmoins importantes. Je ne me cachais pas derrière de faux semblants comme beaucoup qui clamaient que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ca l'était pour moi et je pouvais raisonnablement penser que ça l'était pour lui. Mais plus nous multiplions nos étreintes et plus j'avais ce sentiment que nous étions faits morphologiquement, psychiquement, moralement, spirituellement l'un pour l'autre. Néanmoins je ne pus rester dans cette posture trop longtemps car ma tête me tournait et je ne voulais pas risquer un étourdissement qui mettrait un terme à notre étreinte. Je relevais mon buste contractant mes abdominaux. En remontant je vis que Rick fixait mon ventre, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Revenant à lui je l'embrassais de manière déchaînée une nouvelle fois, lui suscitant un nouveau gémissement auquel je faisais écho quelques secondes après dans sa bouche. Me détachant de sa bouche lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, je prenais son lobe d'oreille droite entre mes dents et le mordais.

Sans que je le vois venir il se leva de la chaise en me tenant de ses mains dans le dos. Il m'allongeait ensuite sur le sol de son bureau. Mon corps perlé de quelques gouttes de sueur rencontrait le bois du parquet. Décidemment nous étions en train de faire toutes les surfaces possibles de nos différents lieux. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'aimais ce côté spontané de Rick. Notre danse corporelle durait depuis un moment déjà, certainement plus d'une heure, j'avais alterné les tempos pour prolonger au maximum notre plaisir. Rick avait décidé de prendre le dessus lors de cette nouvelle phase. Ses poussées étaient profondes et à chaque fois il heurtait mon point sensible m'envoyant toujours un peu plus dans un état proche du nirvana. Il accéléra, faisant croître également le rythme de nos respirations littéralement saccadées et époumonées, les espaces entre mes cris eux se réduisaient. Je sentais le point culminant proche. Je griffais de nouveau son dos sans me retenir lui extirpant un nouveau râle, son regard n'était qu'un feu de désir ardent. Si possible il alla encore crescendo nous faisant atteindre l'instant paroxysmique de notre plaisir. Il s'effondrait ensuite dans mon cou me parsemant de baisers doux. Sa respirations encore haletante, il me dit d'une voix trahissant son état de plaisir :

_I love this fucking wooden floor. _

Je rigolais, l'embrassant sur la tempe et nous restâmes ainsi à même le sol encore quelques minutes profitant de l'endorphine se libérant dans nos organismes.

_**Richard,**_

Nous étions dans mon bureau à présent. Je ne savais pas combien de fois je m'étais imaginé cette scène dans ma tête depuis que j'avais rencontré Kate.

_Alors pourquoi m'emmener ici ?_

_Parce que c'est ici l'été dernier où je pensais à toi, où j'ai écrit et finalisé Naked Heat. _

_Et tu pensais à quoi dans ces instants là ?_

_Que j'aurai aimé que tu sois en ma compagnie._

Les moments où je m'enfermais dans mon bureau l'été dernier avaient assez nombreux. Certes j'avais un livre à finir, mais j'en avais profité pour me recueillir, penser à ma muse qui me manquait terriblement. Des heures j'avais passé attendant un signe de sa part et pendant des heures j'avais pensé à la contacter sans jamais aller au bout. Je m'en voulais encore un peu plus aujourd'hui sachant ce que nous avions manqué à cet instant. J'étais parti dans mes pensées, visiblement suffisamment loin et longtemps pour que Kate s'en rende compte. Elle m'embrassa avidement à cet instant d'un baiser dont elle avait le secret. Je dus redescendre de mon nuage avant de pouvoir lui répondre, mais elle savait exactement que faire me sortir de ma torpeur. Je lui donnais le change en intensité quelques temps après, accompagnant le baiser de caresses sur elle, parcourant son dos à travers ses étoffes de vêtements. Le ballet de nos langues fut vigoureux. Elle stoppa le baiser, nos respirations déjà chaotiques et me dit en me regardant intensément :

_Rick._

_Oui ?_

_« Viens, déchire mon corps ! »_ (R. Castle, 2011, _Mise à nu_, p. 365)

Cette femme me rendait fou, trouvant toujours des mots pour m'amener dans des états que je ne soupçonnais pas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que ça me faisait de l'entendre citer Nikki Heat dont elle était définitivement et plus que jamais l'inspiratrice.

_La muse cite son alter-ego fictionnel ? _

_Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait plus de Nikki Heat en moi que tu ne le pensais._

Je souriais à cette réponse, et comme pour valider ses propos je l'invitais à partager un nouveau baiser sensationnel, passionné, ardent, vigoureux. Je ne pouvais pas attendre et commençais déjà à l'effeuiller ôtant sa veste de cuir la jetant sur une chaise, elle m'enlevait urgente mon pull et nous recollâmes nos bouches savourant un nouveau baiser. Nous nous frottions déjà l'un à l'autre, augmentant si possible notre désir de l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais je ressentais comme vital le besoin de sentir son corps au plus proche du mien. Je la sentais d'humeur féline alors je la jouais avec ses lèvres et sa langue tantôt aspirant, tantôt mordant. Je retirais son foulard découvrant son cou que j'aimais tant, mettant à nu ses clavicules saillantes que j'aimais embrasser. Je me nichais instantanément dans son cou pour la posséder. Elle était bouillante à cet endroit et je sentais déjà des pulsations au niveau de sa carotide. J'aspirais sa chair, sachant à quel point elle aimait ça. Sa respiration était totalement désordonnée.

Une fois de plus je nous savais et sentais sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nous reprenions les choses sur le même air que tout à l'heure avant que nous soyons interrompus par la livraison de notre repas. Je continuais à dévorer la chair de son cou quand je sentis ses mains sur mon torse. Elles se posèrent ensuite sur la boutonnière de ma chemise qu'elle arracha d'un coup sec, faisant virevolter les boutons qui retombaient bruyamment sur le sol à travers toute la pièce. Je savais qu'elle pouvait être ainsi, mais j'en étais toujours surpris. Du coup, j'interrompais mes actions afin de retrouver le contact avec son regard. Je ne fus pas étonné d'y lire une lueur féline. Les yeux de Kate ne m'avaient jamais menti et cette fois-ci non plus. Ce regard comme tous les autres me rendaient fou. J'étais affamé d'elle, toujours plus chaque jour. J'avais un temps pensé que mon appétit diminuerait le jour où les choses évolueraient entre nous, mais c'était tout le contraire il grandissait à une vitesse exponentielle. Je lui retirais son pull en V faisant le jour sur un magnifique soutien-gorge bleu nuit. Je l'admirais quelque peu avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle eut la même idée que moi si bien que nos bouches entrèrent en collision, se heurtant presque. Ce fut son tour de me mordre la lèvre et la langue, m'envoyant des ondes électriques dans tout le corps. Elle impulsait un rythme diabolique à notre baiser et je m'efforçais de répondre à ses attentes au mieux.

J'eus une nouvelle décharge lorsqu'elle plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses, ce n'était pas si fréquent chez les femmes mais j'aimais particulièrement quand Kate le faisait, extraordinaire une fois de plus. Je l'imitais, lui rendant la pareille, appréciant le galbé de son postérieur parfaitement mis en valeur par son jean du jour. Nos bassins collés se frottaient, je m'écartais de temps en temps pour mieux le rencontrer après. Notre désir était plus qu'évident à cet instant et il se confirma chez ma partenaire quand je l'entendis gémir. C'est presque urgente et précipitée qu'elle commença à m'enlever mon jean attaquant par la ceinture. Elle ne fit pas de cas du reste descendant tout d'un coup à mes pieds. Je faisais de rapides mouvements pour me débarrasser de ses vêtements plus que gênant pour la suite des opérations. Ses yeux bloquèrent quelques secondes ma nouvelle nudité, et je lus un sourire de satisfaction qui m'excita encore plus sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps je lui ôtais à son tour son vêtement du bas. Elle ne me rendit pas la tâche facile m'attouchant. Elle fixa ensuite son regard au mien et me dit d'une voix emplie de désir :

_Rick now._

J'aimais quand elle était ainsi, me donnant presque des ordres ne cachant pas l'intensité qui la traversait à cet instant. Plus que jamais je constatais que les gens étaient vrais quand ils faisaient l'amour. Cette fois-ci je décidais de ne pas jouer de son urgence, sachant qu'elle m'aurait crucifié sur place si j'avais osé la faire languir d'avantage. Je la levais du sol pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, ce qu'elle fit instinctivement permettant ainsi l'union entre nos deux corps. Tous deux nous laissâmes échapper un gémissement. Contrairement à nos précédentes sessions qui avaient eu lieu au loft, Kate ne retint pas son cri. J'appréciais particulièrement que nous soyons tous les deux, aimant quand elle réagissait ainsi. Elle était peut être une personne privée et pudique vis-à-vis des autres, mais cette dernière semaine j'avais compris qu'en privé elle était très expressive. Jusqu'à présent j'étais debout portant Kate dans mes bras, je m'avançais vers le bureau et la posais délicatement à terre afin que nous puissions nous appuyer. Je remarquais qu'elle avait toujours un ultime vêtement, ce sublime soutien gorge bleu nuit. C'est une couleur qui lui allait à ravir et la forme était exquise. C'est pourquoi avant de lui enlever définitivement je jouais un peu avec, stimulant sa poitrine avec l'aide de l'étoffe du tissu. Je sentais ses réactions au plus prêt. Je lui enlevais ensuite envoyant le tissu à un endroit inconnu dans la pièce. Nos baisers étaient aussi fréquents que possible et toujours aussi fougueux et ardents, comme l'était le tempo de nos corps. Elle jouait de ses hanches très habilement pour rencontrer chacun de mes mouvements et rendre la friction plus intense à chaque fois. Sans cesser se mouvements elle me dit :

_Rick ton fauteuil de bureau._

Si au commissariat je n'écoutais que rarement ses ordres, là j'acquiesçais tout de suite. Elle avait certainement quelque chose en tête et loin de moi l'idée de freiner son imagination.

_m'kay, dis-je._

Alors j'agissais en conséquence, faisant le tour du bureau avec elle. Alors que je me retrouvais dos au fauteuil elle me poussa sur le torse et je retombais dedans. Son regard était éloquent. Pas besoin de mot pour décrypter le message, elle voulait être en charge et mener la danse. Je la regardais alors s'asseoir sur moi, très féline dans sa gestuelle et son attitude. C'était elle le chef d'orchestre et elle dictait une partition exigeante, qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Pendant ce temps là, je ne restais pas passif profitant de sa domination pour explorer son corps de mes mains. Elle me mordait et me griffait de partout me faisant bouillir et exprimer mon plaisir dans un râle profond, presqu'animal sachant comment l'éveiller.

Elle lia ensuite nos mains ensemble, les tenant fermement je ne voyais pas trop où elle voulait en venir à cet instant, mais je la laissais guider. Ensuite, elle fit descendre le haut de son corps vers le bas me donnant une vue hallucinante sur son buste. Je ne pouvais la toucher de mes mains, mais mes yeux caressaient sa peau, j'imprimais dans ma tête chaque détail. Elle était splendide. Ses mouvements étaient moins vifs que précédemment, mes son déhanché était démentiel à la fois plus lent et mettant plus de pression. Sa tête était basculée à l'arrière, sensationnelle. Je verbalisais ce que je ressentais, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle me faisait.

_My god Kate tu es torride._

Kate fit durer la position le plus longtemps possible mais avoir la tête ainsi dans le vide ne devait pas l'aider et c'était difficile à tenir. Alors elle se releva contractant les muscles de son ventre, mettant en valeur des abdominaux parfaits et remonta vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à lever mon regard de ce mouvement, très impressionné par la musculature de ma partenaire. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau reprenant un tempo endiablé aussi bien dans le baiser que dans l'étreinte, nous gémîmes l'un après l'autre. Puis ensuite elle me mordait délicieusement le lobe de l'oreille, faisant circuler de nouveaux frissons en moi.

J'estimais qu'elle avait assez joué, j'avais envie à mon tour d'être en charge alors sans la prévenir, je me levais de la chaise, Kate toujours liée à moi et la déposais sur le parquet. Cette étreinte là était particulièrement longue, elle avait géré les rythmes pour prolonger notre moment. J'appuyais à mon tour un rythme soutenu essayant de lui procurer un plaisir maximal. Elle me griffait, je sentais qu'elle était tout comme moi proche. J'augmentais encore d'un cran voulant rendre l'apothéose explosive. Et l'instant culminant arriva, je fixais Kate dans les yeux pour capturer ce moment d'elle. Je laissais ensuite tomber ma tête dans le creux de son cou l'embrassant tendrement. Amusé par notre emplacement je lui confiais encore essoufflé :

_I love this fucking wooden floor. _

Elle eut un rire cristallin et me déposa un baiser sur ma tempe humide. La tendresse était de retour et nous savourâmes l'instant l'un contre l'autre.

_**Bon allez je sors et pour info la douche c'est par là….**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Nouveau chap…enfin. Je mets du temps à écrire ces derniers temps, mais quelques hésitations d'écriture. Alors heureusement Madoka m'aiguille et me conseille, il faut dire que je la sollicite beaucoup. Merci donc à elle pour ses avis éclairés, d'autant qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à faire. Dans ce chapitre je la remercie également pour avoir trouvé l'extrait musical qui va avec, vers la fin du POV de Kate. **_

_**Merci à celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire, donnant toujours une envie supérieure d'écrire. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans ce chapitre. Ma chérie si tu lis ce chapitre je pense que tu reconnaîtras pas mal de nos moments, mais ça allait tellement bien dans le contexte que j'ai usé de notre réalité pour ma fiction. **_

_**J'arrête le blabla et bonne lecture…**_

_**Kate,**_

Nous dûmes rester un certain moment allongés sur le parquet à la fois profitant de l'instant et aussi se remettant de nos émotions. Je tremblais légèrement ce qui n'échappa à pas à mon partenaire.

_Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il en me caressant les cheveux de sa main._

_Léger oui._

_On va bouger alors, que dis-tu d'un bon bain chaud._

_Mmm, si c'est avec toi ça me semble plus que tentant._

Il sourit, m'embrassa sur le front se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, je l'acceptais volontiers.

_Va faire couler le bain, je vais ramasser un peu tout ça dit-il en ayant un regard pour nos habits éparpillés un peu dans toute la pièce._

Je souris en pensant qu'on avait mis légèrement le souk dans notre affaire. Je quittais le bureau, allant directement à la chambre. Dans le sac de voyage je sortais une tenue plus décontracte constituée d'un pantalon en coton, d'une camisole, d'un sweat-shirt à capuche ainsi que d'autres sous-vêtements. Je bouchais ensuite la baignoire-piscine pour faire couler de l'eau. Je réglais la température rêvant déjà de prendre du temps, savourer ces vacances avec lui. Tandis que l'eau coulait, je jetais un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Mes traits montraient clairement le plaisir qui avait parcouru mon corps quelques minutes auparavant. L'eau commençant être à bon niveau j'entrais dans la baignoire et étais instantanément réchauffée par la température. Rick franchit la porte, il avait remis sa chemise et un boxer et entra dans la salle de bain avec deux mugs.

_J'ai fait du café pour que tu te réchauffes._

Je lui souriais, il était vraiment aux petits soins avec moi. Il l'avait toujours été, mais le découvrir ainsi dans la vie quotidienne me ravissait. Il posa les cafés sur le muret à côté de la baignoire puis retira ses vêtements avant de me rejoindre. Lorsqu'il fut installé j'allais vers lui et mettant ma main sur une de ses joues je l'embrassais pleinement. Quand j'arrêtais, il me demanda :

_C'était pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'il te faut une raison maintenant quand je t'embrasse._

_Non bien sûr que non, mais c'était par curiosité._

_S'il te faut un motif, c'était tout simplement pour te dire que j'étais bien là, avec toi._

_Moi aussi Kate, moi aussi. Mais tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ?_

_Non, dis toujours._

_Que tu viennes contre moi._

_S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir alors…_

Et j'allais vers lui, collant mon dos à son torse. Il pivota légèrement pour me donner ma tasse de café encore fumante et prit également la sienne. Je fermais les yeux, laissant envahir le liquide ma trachée, me délectant du goût du nectar l'instant était religieux. Je l'entendis poser sa tasse de nouveau sur le rebord. Je finis la mienne dans une dernière gorgée et lui tendis afin qu'il puisse la poser. Une fois fait, je sentis ses bras m'entourer la taille, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je penchais complètement la tête pour me retrouver contre lui. Il avança la sienne et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau pendant de longues minutes. Je sentis qu'il reprenait de la vigueur.

_Rick déjà ?_

_Je te le dis tu me fais trop d'effet._

_Non mais c'est normal pour toi ?_

_Normal quoi d'avoir constamment envie de toi ?_

_Oui…je veux dire on le fait beaucoup…attends je ne m'en plains pas loin de là, mais c'est nouveau pour moi._

_C'est nouveau aussi pour moi. Mais tu es différente, je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu sais bien évidemment qu'entre nous il y a cet aspect physique intense, mais c'est tellement plus Kate. Pour moi c'est juste une manière de t'exprimer à quel point tu me rends heureux, que je suis en pamoison devant toi à chaque instant, quand tu es loin de moi je me recrée sans cesse ton odeur, ton regard. Tu es une drogue pour moi. Et ajoute à cela ton physique que je n'arrive pas à qualifier tellement tu es parfaite, belle, radieuse, excitante,…_

_Tu n'es pas mal non plus lui dis-je en me retournant et caressant son torse._

_C'est vrai ça ?_

_Oui Monsieur Castle. D'ailleurs un jour il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment un écrivain qui passe ses heures au bureau à taper à l'ordinateur peut avoir le temps de se sculpter un torse pareil. _

_Je me suis toujours efforcé de faire du sport un minimum car sinon ça serait la catastrophe. Et puis j'ai rencontré une femme il y a trois ans, une beauté de la nature et il s'avère qu'elle fait un très bon coach sportif pour moi surtout depuis qu'elle partage ma vie. _

Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur tous les deux à cet échange et il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Je collais ma tête contre lui, me laissant porter par le rythme calme et serein de sa respiration.

_Tu sais moi non plus je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je veux dire avec toi tout me semble naturel. Je prends goût à des choses que j'ai toujours refusé. J'ai toujours fuit tout engagement profond, de peur de trop m'attacher, de perdre la personne un jour. Et là j'aime ce que nous sommes tous les deux, cette simplicité, le bonheur de faire des courses ensemble. Tu vois c'est tout bête mais ça me plaît._

_Ca me plait aussi tu sais. Kate ?_

_Mmmm, me contentais-je de répondre n'ayant pas envie d'articuler quoique ce soit._

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

Quand il me demandait cela généralement c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. J'aimais son côté timide aussi.

_Oui vas-y, tu sais que tu n'as pas à demander pour ça._

_Oui je sais, mais c'est un peu délicat._

_Rick abrège._

_Taseucombiendemecsavantmoi ? dit-il d'un seul coup comme s'il s'agissait d'un unique mot._

_Tu peux répéter en clair, je ne crois pas avoir tout entendu et je n'ai pas branché mon décodeur._

_Tu as eu combien de mecs avant moi ?_

La question ne me surprenait que finalement peu. J'étais ravie qu'à ce moment là il ne voit pas mon visage, car j'étais légèrement embarrassée.

_Kate tu es toujours là ?_

_Oui, oui. Tu veux savoir le nombre de relations sérieuses ou je compte les one-night stand ? _

_Euh les deux, mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais pas aimer._

_Ne t'en fais pas je te retourne la question, tu verras comme c'est embarrassant et je suis persuadée que je n'aimerai pas non plus._

_Je n'ai pas eu autant de conquête qu'on le pense tu sais. Allez réponds moi._

_Ok alors des relations sérieuses avant toi, j'en ai eu 6. _

_Ah quand même oui. Et des one night stand ?_

_Hum…10 fis-je à voix basse. _

_J'ai bien entendu là ?_

_Oui mais tu ne me le feras pas répéter. Bon allez maintenant à toi._

_Tu n'as pas chômé en tout cas. _

_Rick, ne me mets plus mal à l'aise que je ne le suis déjà._

_Pardon._

_Alors tu vas me le dire ?_

_Des relations sérieuses j'en ai eu 4. _

_Et les one night stand ?_

_8._

_Sérieusement Rick?_

_Sérieusement, je te l'ai dit j'ai eu moins de conquêtes qu'on peut le penser et moins _que toi d'ailleurs petite coquine.

Il m'entraînait avec lui et me plongeait dans l'eau de la baignoire, nous étions sous l'eau tous les deux, il continuait de me maintenir par la taille. Quand l'air nous manqua il nous fit remonter à la surface. Il desserrait son étreinte me donnant l'opportunité de bouger, je me retournais l'embrassant gentiment sur les lèvres. Le baiser s'enflamma en quelques secondes démontrant la possession que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Oui j'avais eu pas mal de relations avant lui, mais il était celui avec qui je voulais faire ma vie même si j'étais beaucoup trop timorée pour le lui dire à présent. Alors j'essayais par tous les moyens de lui montrer, après tout les mots étaient son domaine mon credo étant plutôt l'action. Quand nous mîmes un terme au baiser, caressant sa joue je lui demandais :

_Ca va toi ?_

_Tu sais Kate peu importe le nombre d'amants que tu as eu je veux être le dernier. _

Je souriais et lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, puis nichais ma tête contre la sienne. Il ne tarda pas à mettre ses mains derrière mon dos pour m'étreindre. Jamais dans ma vie, en tout cas depuis le décès de ma mère je ne m'étais sentie aussi nue, aussi intégrale, vraie. Il n'y avait plus de masque, je ne m'étais pas servi de mon sarcasme, de mon cynisme comme moyen de défense. Car avec lui c'était inutile.

_Si on sortait l'eau commence à être froide, dis-je._

_Oui bonne idée._

Il me libérait et je me mettais debout dans la baignoire, il faisait de même et nous en sortîmes tous les deux attrapant une serviette pour nous sécher à deux, enroulant le tissu autour de nos deux corps mouillés. Une fois secs il me demanda :

_Tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ?_

_Non peu importe tu as quelque chose en tête._

_Je me disais que quand tes cheveux seront secs on pourrait aller faire une promenade sur la plage, puis rentrer à la maison faire un feu de cheminée, boire un bon verre de vin et ensuite considérer le dîner. _

_Dis-moi on dirait que c'est un véritable plan d'attaque préparé._

_Non ça m'est venu ainsi. Alors ça te va ?_

_Parfaitement. Le temps que mes cheveux sèchent on peut déjà songer au menu de ce soir d'ailleurs._

_Grande idée miss Beckett. Alors on s'habille._

_On peut faire ça oui._

Je me mettais les vêtements que j'avais sortis tout à l'heure, pendant que lui aussi s'habillait de son côté. Il avait sorti une nouvelle chemise la dernière n'ayant plus de boutons et remis son pull de tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois-ci la chemise n'était pas rentrée dans son jean et les pans dépassaient du pull. Je le trouvais terriblement beau ainsi, un peu plus négligé sans ceinture et la chemise défaite et sa barbe recommençant à pousser mais cela me plaisait beaucoup. Avant de sortir de la salle de bains je prenais les tasses vides de café et descendais à la cuisine. J'avais déjà lavé les tasses quand Rick arriva à son tour. Il s'assit sur un tabouret haut devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Alors tu as envie de manger quoi ce soir ?_

_Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerai bien cuisiner pour toi si tu me permets._

_Mais avec grand plaisir. Comment puis-je me rendre utile ? _

_Fais-moi un café pour l'instant, ensuite tu choisiras le vin pour le dîner, tu l'ouvriras et tu auras le droit de me faire l'amour toute la nuit. _

_Katherine Beckett…._

J'aimais particulièrement l'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette manière, cela avait des effets incroyables sur moi. Il était resté scotché par ma phrase et n'avait pas commenté plus que ça, je souriais victorieusement. J'ouvrais ensuite le réfrigérateur pour considérer les possibles, même si j'avais une idée en tête. Je sortais ce dont j'avais besoin.

_Alors tu as trouvé une idée ?_

_Oui je vais faire une soupe à l'oignon. Ca te dit ?_

_Sounds good. _

_C'est un plat que je faisais souvent à papa. _

_J'ai hâte de gouter ça alors me fit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou._

Pendant que j'œuvrais à la préparation de la soupe il avait refait des cafés pour nous deux. Il avait repris sa place devant le comptoir mais quand je me retournais je découvrais qu'il avait un ordinateur portable et qu'il tapait frénétiquement dessus, totalement absorbé par son écriture. Je lui demandais :

_Nikki ?_

_Toujours…_

_Dis-moi tu n'envisages pas de mettre les détails de notre vie intime dans le prochain opus ?_

_Du genre notre petite session dans le bureau tout à l'heure ?_

_Petite ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai dit. Mais oui ce genre là._

_Non, je le garde pour moi jalousement. Après il est certain que tu éveilles particulièrement mon imagination à ce niveau là ces derniers temps._

_Tu n'as pas eu besoin pour écrire les premières scènes torrides entre Nikki et Rook. _

_Touché. Que veux-tu tu m'inspires hier déjà, aujourd'hui toujours, demain encore._

_Waouh Monsieur Castle quel verbe._

_Il paraît oui…fit-il haussant un sourcil._

_Allez écris._

_Oui chef._

Et avec un sourire charmant au bout des lèvres il reposa les doigts sur son clavier et les touches défilèrent à nouveau sous son doigté agile et expert. Pendant ce temps là je finissais ma préparation, le plus long étant la cuisson. Une fois la casserole prête, je mettais tous les ustensiles sales dans l'évier et les nettoyais. Quand je me retournais il n'avait pas bougé et le bruit des touches continuait à résonner dans la pièce.

_J'ai fini, tu me diras quand tu es prêt._

_Euh….maintenant fit-il en me souriant._

_Et ton écrit ?_

_Je le reprendrai à un autre moment. Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque en ce moment. _

_Bien alors allons-nous promener. _

Nous sortîmes de la maison du côté de la plage. Le temps était frais mais agréable. Rick me prit tout de suite la main, je souriais savourant ce moment si simple. J'avais une nouvelle fois l'impression de retomber des années en arrière, toute cette légèreté, simplicité m'enchantait. Il faut dire que nous étions totalement dans notre bulle, les plages étant plutôt désertes à cette époque de l'année. Nous marchâmes non loin de l'eau un moment, sans parler profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, du lieu réellement magique. Je regardais l'océan qui me fascinait littéralement, cette vaste étendue d'eau, sauvage au mois de février. A un moment j'aperçus une jetée. Rick me dit :

_Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose._

Je le suivais et nous allâmes sur la jetée il s'arrêta à un endroit précis.

_Je suis venu ici cet été et j'ai pensé à toi. _

_Précisément ici ?_

_Oui, regarde._

Il m'indiqua une inscription de son pied « R.A.R., 12 juillet 2010 ».

_R.A.R ?_

_Richard Alexander Rodgers. _

Je lui déposais un léger baiser sur les lèvres toujours plus touchée par le personnage. Les hommes se montraient rarement sur ce genre de côté, mais lui osait. C'était à peine pensable que celui qui jouait les playboys pour son personnage médiatique soit si sentimental. Le vent commençant à souffler de plus en plus, nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison d'autant que nous avions parcouru une bonne distance lors de notre marche. Plus d'une demi-heure après nous étions de retour au chaud à l'intérieur.

_Je vais aller mettre le feu sous la soupe comme ça elle mijote._

_Parfait, je fais le feu de cheminée pendant ce temps là._

J'allais à la cuisine, ravie qu'il s'occupe de la cheminée. Depuis notre arrivée dans la maison je rêvais de ce moment où nous allions nous retrouver devant l'âtre, observant les flammes vaciller. Je rejoignais ensuite le canapé, l'observant faire prendre le feu avec du papier journal et des petites brindilles. Il était très concentré dans son acte et je n'en perdais pas une miette. Une fois que la flamme fut stabilisée il déposa une plus grande buche. L'atmosphère était pour moi parfaite. Je n'aurai pas pu imaginer mieux. Si Lanie me voyait elle se demanderait si des extraterrestres ne m'avaient pas enlevé, moi-même je me posais la question. Mais j'étais enfin moi, celle que je cachais depuis des années derrière un masque de froideur. Aspirée par mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que Rick était allé à la cuisine, c'est quand il s'assit à côté de moi me tendant un verre de vin que je réalisais.

_Sancerre pour Madame._

Je portais le verre en dessous de mon nez et faisais tournoyer le liquide, fermant les yeux un instant pour capter les premières volutes. Il sentait définitivement bon.

_A nos vacances, dis-je._

_Les meilleures de toute ma vie, sourit-il en faisant tinter son verre contre le mien._

Je buvais une première gorgée. Bien évidemment le vin était divin, fin et délicat. Regardant l'heure, il était déjà 18h30 je rappelais quelque chose à Rick.

_Dis, tu n'avais pas dit que tu appellerais Alexis ce soir ?_

_Très juste ça m'était sorti de la tête._

_Décidemment ça devient une régularité._

_Que veux-tu, tu me distrais totalement._

Il prit son téléphone et composa, mettant en haut parleur afin que je puisse participer à la conversation.

_Hey papa, ça va ?_

_Salut ma puce. Oui ça va. Nous sommes bien arrivés et tout va bien._

_Alors le trajet en moto ?_

_Trop bien fit Rick. Ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient revivre les émotions qui avaient été les siennes durant la route. _

_Et Kate va bien ?_

_Elle va te répondre elle-même j'ai mis sur haut parleur._

_Oui tout va parfaitement Alexis._

_Tu aimes la maison ?_

_Elle est sublime. _

_Papa, Kate je vais vous laisser on se rappelle plus longuement demain soir, mais je vais au cinéma avec Paige. Mais merci d'avoir appelé._

_Ok ma puce, bonne soirée et surveille ta grand-mère. Je t'aime._

_Moi aussi je t'aime papa._

_Bye Alexis, à plus tard._

_Bye Kate. _

La voix enjouée de sa fille avait amplifié nos sourires sur nos visages. Nous passâmes l'heure suivante dans le canapé à savourer notre verre de vin, discuter tranquillement et avoir des tendresses l'un envers l'autre. J'étais calme et sereine comme rarement ne sachant pas si c'était l'air des Hamptons ou Rick mais appréciant totalement cet état de décontraction. Suite à un nouveau baiser des plus tendres je lui proposais :

_On passe à table._

_Oui bonne idée. Tu veux manger sur la table ou rester dans le canapé face à la cheminée._

_Face à la cheminée ça me va si tu veux bien._

_Tout ce que tu voudras beauté me dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue et effleurant mes lèvres. _

Nous allâmes à la cuisine ensemble, je servais la soupe tandis que lui remettait du vin dans nos verres. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, Rick avait mis une musique de fond pas très forte. Un disque d'un groupe irlandais The Corrs tournait sur la platine et contribuait à rendre l'atmosphère des plus appréciables.

_Hum Kate ta soupe est un vrai régal, il faudra que tu la fasses à mère et Alexis._

_Volontiers oui, et je suis contente que ça te plaise. _

Nos assiettes finies il me prenait dans ses bras s'allongeant dans le canapé et me caressait les cheveux tendrement. J'avais fermé mes yeux me laissant voyager au rythme de la musique traditionnelle, les violons résonnaient dans la pièce.

.com/watch?v=iK7uMY3Zg9U&feature=related

Quant le CD eut fini son tour il me demanda :

_Tu as le goût pour un dessert ?_

_Oui toi…répondis-je._

_A vos ordres._

Nous montâmes à l'étage, pensant que la vaisselle pourrait attendre le lendemain matin. Il me déshabilla avec une lenteur extrême. Nos corps s'aimèrent plusieurs fois cette nuit là, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ait raison de nous.

_**Rick,**_

Nous n'avions pas quitté le sol, j'étais toujours enfoui contre Kate. Nos respirations avaient désormais repris un rythme de croisière. Je la sentis trembler et frissonner quelque peu.

_Tu as froid ? lui demandais-je la main dans les cheveux._

_Léger oui._

_On va bouger alors, que dis-tu d'un bon bain chaud ?_

Je savais qu'elle aimait particulièrement les bains. Si a priori je n'étais pas un fan absolu du genre, cela changeait du tout au tout si cela impliquait qu'elle soit dans la baignoire.

_Mmm, si c'est avec toi ça me semble plus que tentant._

J'étais ravi que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je lui souriais et lui déposais un baiser sur le front avant de me lever et de l'aider à faire de même. Alors qu'elle était redressée je lui dis :

_Va faire couler le bain, je vais ramasser un peu tout ça en constatant les habits qui jonchaient le sol du bureau de manière anarchique._

Elle sourit en parcourant à son tour la pièce, faisant l'état des lieux rapidement. Elle quitta le bureau entièrement nue, je la suivais du regard quelques secondes avant de commencer à ramasser. Je récupérais d'abord mon boxer et l'enfilais pour ensuite partir à la recherche des autres vêtements ainsi que des boutons de feu ma chemise littéralement éparpillés dans tous les coins et recoins du bureau. Je repassais également la chemise, même si elle ne fermait plus avant de descendre avec le linge. Je faisais un tri n'isolant que mon pull et mettant le reste dans le panier à linge. Pour la réchauffer j'allumais la machine à café et préparais deux tasses pour finalement la rejoindre dans la salle d'eau. Elle était déjà dans la baignoire barbotant.

_J'ai fait du café pour que tu te réchauffes._

C'est le sourire qu'elle eut qui s'occupa de me réchauffer intégralement. C'était un ange qui siégeait là dans ma baignoire. Je disposais les tasses sur le mur jouxtant la baignoire et m'empressais de me défaire de mes vêtements pour partager avec elle la baignoire. L'eau était parfaite, chaude mais pas non plus bouillante. Alors que j'étais confortablement assis elle me surprit m'embrassant délicatement et entièrement. Quand elle eut finit je lui dis :

_C'était pourquoi ?_

_Parce qu'il te faut une raison maintenant quand je t'embrasse._

_Non bien sûr que non, mais c'était par curiosité._

_S'il te faut un motif, c'était tout simplement pour te dire que j'étais bien là, avec toi._

Je la trouvais touchante, comme depuis une semaine dans les moments que nous partagions. J'appréciais ces confidences, venant de quelqu'un de si pudique cela signifiait beaucoup.

_Moi aussi Kate, moi aussi. Mais tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ?_

_Non, dis toujours._

_Que tu viennes contre moi._

_S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir alors…_

Elle accédait à ma requête collant son dos à mon torse, je m'enivrais déjà de son parfum. Je pris les tasses de café qui étaient encore fumantes et lui donnais la sienne. Elle était toujours adossée contre moi, j'aimais quand son petit corps faisait cette douce pression sur mon torse. Pendant la dégustation du café il n'y eut pas le moindre bruit, nous profitions tout simplement du moment. Je finis ma tasse bien avant elle la reposant. Je laissais tranquillement venir à bout de la sienne. Elle finit par me donner sa tasse vide et je la reposais sur le rebord. A présent je pouvais encercler sa taille de mes bras, appréciant la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Nous étions collés littéralement l'un à l'autre. J'avais une terrible envie de dévorer sa bouche à cet instant. Comme si nous étions connectés à ce moment précis, elle cambra ses reins pour venir poser sa tête contre moi légèrement à la renverse, facilitant et permettant la rencontre entre nos deux bouches. Je m'avançais doucement, l'invitant dans une longue danse. Le baiser, son corps contre le mien, ses gémissements suffirent à me redonner envie d'elle.

_Rick déjà ?_

_Je te le dis tu me fais trop d'effet._

_Non mais c'est normal pour toi ?_

Elle était adorable, parfaitement consciente et confiante sur l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi mais abordant la question avec une telle pudeur dans ses propos, dans son ton.

_Normal quoi d'avoir constamment envie de toi ?_

_Oui…je veux dire on le fait beaucoup…attends je ne m'en plains pas loin de là, mais c'est nouveau pour moi._

Elle faisait la demande et la réponse, je la laissais patauger quelque peu dans son récit très amusé de voir comment elle s'en sortait.

_C'est nouveau aussi pour moi. Mais tu es différente, je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu sais bien évidemment qu'entre nous il y a cet aspect physique intense, mais c'est tellement plus Kate. Pour moi c'est juste une manière de t'exprimer à quel point tu me rends heureux, que je suis en pamoison devant toi à chaque instant, quand tu es loin de moi je me recrée sans cesse ton odeur, ton regard. Tu es une drogue pour moi. Et ajoute à cela ton physique que je n'arrive pas à qualifier tellement tu es parfaite, belle, radieuse, excitante,…_

J'aurai pu multiplier les adjectifs à l'infini, je n'aurai certainement pas assez de pages blanches pour écrire tout ce qu'elle était pour moi

_Tu n'es pas mal non plus me dit-elle se tournant vers et caressant mon torse._

_C'est vrai ça ?demandais-je toujours ravi quand elle me faisait ce genre de compliment._

_Oui Monsieur Castle. D'ailleurs un jour il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment un écrivain qui passe ses heures au bureau à taper à l'ordinateur peut avoir le temps de se sculpter un torse pareil. _

_Je me suis toujours efforcé de faire du sport un minimum car sinon ça serait la catastrophe. Et puis j'ai rencontré une femme il y a trois ans, une beauté de la nature et il s'avère qu'elle fait un très bon coach sportif pour moi surtout depuis qu'elle partage ma vie. _

Nous eûmes un rire commun suite à ces propos et je resserrais l'étreinte de mes bras. De son côté elle calait sa tête contre moi, et je la vis fermer les yeux. Sans maquillage, le teint de son visage était parfait, ses traits fins ressortaient. Elle était à tomber.

_Tu sais moi non plus je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je veux dire avec toi tout me semble naturel. Je prends goût à des choses que j'ai toujours refusé. J'ai toujours fuit tout engagement profond, de peur de trop m'attacher, de perdre la personne un jour. Et là j'aime ce que nous sommes tous les deux, cette simplicité, le bonheur de faire des courses ensemble. Tu vois c'est tout bête mais ça me plaît._

A nouveau elle s'ouvrait sur des petits morceaux d'elle, rendant ce que je ressentais pour elle d'autant plus intense.

_Ca me plait aussi tu sais. Kate ?_

_Mmmm, fit-elle en guise de réponse. _

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

_Oui vas-y, tu sais que tu n'as pas à demander pour ça._

_Oui je sais, mais c'est un peu délicat._

_Rick abrège._

Son ton autoritaire me fit presque sourire et oublier l'appréhension que j'avais à lui poser une telle question. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter sa réponse.

_Taseucombiendemecsavantmoi ? dis-je nerveusement._

_Tu peux répéter en clair, je ne crois pas avoir tout entendu et je n'ai pas branché mon décodeur._

_Tu as eu combien de mecs avant moi ?_

Silence de l'autre côté, je n'avais pas pu percevoir la réaction chez elle à ce moment.

_Kate tu es toujours là ?_

_Oui, oui. Tu veux savoir le nombre de relations sérieuses ou je compte les one-night stand ? _

_Euh les deux, mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais pas aimer._

_Ne t'en fais pas je te retourne la question, tu verras comme c'est embarrassant et je suis persuadée que je n'aimerai pas non plus._

_Je n'ai pas eu autant de conquête qu'on le pense tu sais. Allez réponds moi._

_Ok alors des relations sérieuses avant toi, j'en ai eu 6. _

_Ah quand même oui. Et des one night stand ?_

_Hum…10 fis-je à voix basse. Dit-elle plus bas._

_J'ai bien entendu là ?_

Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser en demandant cela, mais c'était une vraie tombeuse ma petite amie. C'était plutôt nouveau en plus pour moi de sortir avec une femme avec autant d'expérience, surtout vu la réputation de Don Juan qui était la mienne. Sans être macho je devais avouer que ça me faisait tout de même quelque chose de l'apprendre. Cependant, quelque part ça ne m'étonnait pas.

_Oui mais tu ne me le feras pas répéter. Bon allez maintenant à toi._

_Tu n'as pas chômé en tout cas. _

_Rick, ne me mets plus mal à l'aise que je ne le suis déjà._

_Pardon._

_Alors tu vas me le dire ?_

_Des relations sérieuses j'en ai eu 4. _

_Et les one night stand ?_

_8._

_Sérieusement Rick?_

_Sérieusement, je te l'ai dit j'ai eu moins de conquêtes qu'on peut le penser et moins _que toi d'ailleurs petite coquine.

J'avais lâché cette dernière phrase pour la détendre ayant senti qu'elle n'était pas fan de ce genre de questions. Mais je voulais toujours en savoir plus sur la femme qui m'accompagnait, sur ce qui avait fait qu'elle était si extraordinaire. Je nous coulais dans la baignoire l'emportant avec moi sous l'eau, ses longs cheveux se baladaient dans l'eau. Nous étions comme des gamins ainsi, faisant certainement déborder l'eau dans la salle de bain. Quand l'oxygène fut nécessaire, on remonta à la surface. Je lâchais mon emprise sr son buste et elle en profita pour se tourner et m'embrasser délicatement. Mais comme souvent nous nous emportâmes dans un baiser plus soutenu.

A la fin de ce baiser, alors qu'elle m'avait littéralement ravagé les lèvres elle me demanda, la main sur ma joue :

_Ca va toi ?_

J'aimais cette attention qu'elle me portait.

_Tu sais Kate peu importe le nombre d'amants que tu as eu je veux être le dernier. _

Elle sourit, ne répondit pas mais son baiser de tout à l'heure, son implication avait déjà parlé pour elle. Puis elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et colla sa joue à la mienne, son menton dans le creux de mon épaule. Je n'attendais pour placer mes mains dans son dos la rapprochant et rendant l'embrassade plus intense. J'étais ému par le moment, serrant la femme de mes rêves, de ma vie dans mes bras ayant ce sentiment d'abandon, de bonheur suprême.

_Si on sortait l'eau commence à être froide, suggéra-t-elle._

_Oui bonne idée._

J'écartais mes bras la laissant sortir, elle se levait je l'imitais et deux minutes après nous étions sur le tapis de la salle de bain pour nous sécher. Une grande et large serviette suffit pour nous sécher tous les deux, nos corps totalement collés. Quand nous fûmes fin secs je lui demandais :

_Tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ?_

_Non peu importe tu as quelque chose en tête._

_Je me disais que quand tes cheveux seront secs on pourrait aller faire une promenade sur la plage, puis rentrer à la maison faire un feu de cheminée, boire un bon verre de vin et ensuite considérer le dîner. _

_Dis-moi on dirait que c'est un véritable plan d'attaque préparé._

_Non ça m'est venu ainsi. Alors ça te va ?_

_Parfaitement. Le temps que mes cheveux sèchent on peut déjà songer au menu de ce soir d'ailleurs._

_Grande idée miss Beckett. Alors on s'habille._

_On peut faire ça oui._

Le moment était réservé à l'habillement, je continuais de la trouver belle peu importe sa tenue. Essayant de mon concentrer une minute sur autre chose que la vue que j'avais devant moi, je m'habillais également d'une chemise propre et surtout dont la boutonnière existait encore, enfin pour le moment. Elle sortit avant moi de la salle de bain, prenant les tasses à café vides. Je vidais la baignoire et m'aspergeais de parfum. Le bac vide je rinçais et descendais la rejoindre. Elle était dans la cuisine, je me plaçais devant m'asseyant sur un tabouret.

_Alors tu as envie de manger quoi ce soir ?demandais-je._

_Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerai bien cuisiner pour toi si tu me permets._

Tellement adorable pensais-je dans ma tête. Du coup j'arborais un sourire que je devinais béat et niais, mais elle me rendait ainsi.

_Mais avec grand plaisir. Comment puis-je me rendre utile ? _

_Fais-moi un café pour l'instant, ensuite tu choisiras le vin pour le dîner, tu l'ouvriras et tu auras le droit de me faire l'amour toute la nuit. _

Et voilà le genre de phrase qu'elle savait distiller à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, qui me ravageait personnellement. _Damn woman_…elle aurait ma mort ainsi.

_Katherine Beckett…._

Se furent les seules paroles cohérentes que je réussis à aligner après sa bombe verbale. Comme si de rien était elle sortit du réfrigérateur un certains nombre d'aliments. Ayant récupéré un minimum de cohérence dans mes neurones je l'interrogeais :

_Alors tu as trouvé une idée ?_

_Oui je vais faire une soupe à l'oignon. Ca te dit ?_

_Sounds good. _

_C'est un plat que je faisais souvent à papa. _

_J'ai hâte de gouter ça alors lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou._

Je refaisais des cafés pour obéir à la première directive de sa liste. Ensuite alors qu'elle était très concentrée à sa préparation je montais rapidement dans mon bureau exhumant l'ordinateur portable que je rangeais dans le tiroir. Puis je redescendais et le mettais en route. La voir ainsi en train de cuisiner stimulait mon imagination, alors j'en profitais pour écrire quelques lignes. Ces derniers temps pas de problème de page blanche ou de _writer block_, juste manque de temps libre. Mon écriture était très fluide, quasi automatique. Pendant que j'œuvrais à la préparation de la soupe il avait refait des cafés pour nous deux. Je relevais les yeux lorsqu'elle me demanda :

_Nikki ?_

_Toujours…_

_Dis-moi tu n'envisages pas de mettre les détails de notre vie intime dans le prochain opus ?_

_Du genre notre petite session dans le bureau tout à l'heure ?_

_Petite ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurai dit. Mais oui ce genre là._

En disant cela elle avait arqué le sourcil de manière très suggestive comme elle savait si bien le faire, vraisemblablement très fière de notre dernière production. Je comprenais son interrogation, elle était légitime alors je lui répondais sincèrement.

_Non, je le garde pour moi jalousement. Après il est certain que tu éveilles particulièrement mon imagination à ce niveau là ces derniers temps._

_Tu n'as pas eu besoin pour écrire les premières scènes torrides entre Nikki et Rook. _

_Touché. Que veux-tu tu m'inspires hier déjà, aujourd'hui toujours, demain encore._

_Waouh Monsieur Castle quel verbe._

_Il paraît oui…fis-je arquant à mon tour un sourcil._

_Allez écris, me dit-elle autoritaire._

Comment souvent on enchaînait ses différents niveaux de relation, le tout me faisant généralement beaucoup sourire.

_Oui chef._

J'obéissais avec plaisir à son ordre de retourner à l'écriture. Je ne levais les yeux que pour la regarder elle, toujours aussi focalisée sur sa préparation. Puis quelques minutes après elle me dit :

_J'ai fini, tu me diras quand tu es prêt._

_Euh….maintenant dis-je prenant le soin de sauvegarder les deux pages que je venais d'écrire.._

_Et ton écrit ?_

_Je le reprendrai à un autre moment. Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque en ce moment. _

_Bien alors allons-nous promener. _

Nous allâmes sur la plage, une brise fraîche mais plaisante caressait nos peaux. Je lui prenais la main, appréciant sa chaleur corporelle, l'énergie qui circulait entre nous. Nous étions comme seuls au monde, marchant d'un seul et même pas. Ni elle ni moi ne parlions. Ses cheveux volaient et tournoyaient alors qu'elle regardait l'océan. Sans m'en rendre compte nous étions arrivés au niveau de la jetée, mon refuge notamment de l'été dernier lorsque je voulais être réellement seul. Je voulais partager cet endroit avec elle car c'était important pour moi, alors je lui dis tout en l'entraînant par le bras :

_Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose._

Nous marchâmes sur la jetée et je m'arrêtais à un moment.

_Je suis venu ici cet été et j'ai pensé à toi. _

_Précisément ici ?_

Son ton était interrogatif, presque moqueur face à la précision de la localisation.

_Oui, regarde._

Je lui montrais de mon pied l'inscription que j'avais laissé l'an dernier « R.A.R, 12 juillet 2010 »

_R.A.R ?interrogea-t-elle._

_Richard Alexander Rodgers. _

Elle effleurait mes lèvres m'offrant un baiser aérien, semblant touchée par ce nouvel aveu. Le vent gagnait en intensité et en fraîcheur. Nous n'étions pas trop couverts alors nous fîmes le chemin retour, sachant que la marche était non négligeable jusqu'à la maison.

Alors que nous étions dans le salon elle me dit :

_Je vais aller mettre le feu sous la soupe comme ça elle mijote._

_Parfait, je fais le feu de cheminée pendant ce temps là._

Je m'attelais à la préparation du feu. C'était une activité que j'aimais beaucoup au loft en ville, mais encore plus particulièrement ici la maison étant propice à des feux de cheminée durant des journées entières notamment à cette saison. Le feu prenait petit à petit j'avais commencé par du petit bois et du vieux papier journal que je gardais dans une corbeille pour le faire prendre et ensuite quand les flammes furent stables je rajoutais une belle buche qui permettrait de tenir plusieurs heures. J'avais entendu Kate revenir de la cuisine et s'installer dans le canapé. Lorsque je me retournais elle avait le regard ailleurs, mais pas un regard triste. Elle était dans ses pensées et je me décidais de ne pas l'interrompre. Pensant à la fameuse liste de tout à l'heure j'ouvrais une des bouteilles de vin blanc qui étaient au frais depuis quelques heures maintenant et je le servais dans deux grands verres avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Je m'asseyais et m'approchais d'elle pour lui tendre son verre.

_Sancerre pour Madame._

Elle acceptait le verre et du regard me remerciait. Je l'observais faire tourner le liquide dans son verre, oxygénant le vin. J'avais affaire à une spécialiste. Elle porta un toast.

_A nos vacances._

Je confirmais son propos en ajoutant entrechoquant mon verre au sien :

_Les meilleures de toute ma vie._

Nous bûmes un peu de nos verres respectifs jusqu'à ce que Kate me rappelle à mon devoir de père.

_Dis, tu n'avais pas dit que tu appellerais Alexis ce soir ?_

_Très juste ça m'était sorti de la tête._

_Décidemment ça devient une régularité._

Il était vrai que je ne manquais jamais d'appeler Alexis d'habitude, mais Kate accaparait une grande partie de mes pensées.

_Que veux-tu, tu me distrais totalement._

Me saisissant de mon portable j'appelais ma fille, jugeant pertinent de mettre la conversation en conférence afin que nous puissions interagir tous les trois.

_Hey papa, ça va ?_

_Salut ma puce. Oui ça va. Nous sommes bien arrivés et tout va bien._

_Alors le trajet en moto ?_

_Trop bien dis-je me rappelant à quel point j'avais aimé la route._

_Et Kate va bien ?_

_Elle va te répondre elle-même j'ai mis sur haut parleur._

_Oui tout va parfaitement Alexis._

_Tu aimes la maison ?_

_Elle est sublime. _

_Papa, Kate je vais vous laisser on se rappelle plus longuement demain soir, mais je vais au cinéma avec Paige. Mais merci d'avoir appelé._

_Ok ma puce, bonne soirée et surveille ta grand-mère. Je t'aime._

_Moi aussi je t'aime papa._

_Bye Alexis, à plus tard._

_Bye Kate. _

Comment ne pas être radieux à cet instant, comme d'habitude ma fille était joyeuse et la complicité qu'elle avait avec ma compagne me plaisait toujours plus, d'autant qu'elle me paraissait si naturelle.

Pour rendre le moment encore plus paradisiaque nous restâmes un moment sur le canapé, parlant, s'embrassant, riant, se caressant gentiment, buvant quelques gorgées de vin. Je découvrais Kate sur un jour totalement différent. Elle était en vacances et pleinement avec moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle soit si relâchée, joyeuse, familiale.

_On passe à table, suggéra-t-elle._

_Oui bonne idée. Tu veux manger sur la table ou rester dans le canapé face à la cheminée._

_Face à la cheminée ça me va si tu veux bien._

Tout m'allait de toute manière du moment qu'elle était à mes côtés.

_Tout ce que tu voudras beauté dis-je une main sur sa joue et déposant un léger baiser sur sa bouche vermeille. _

Nous allâmes à la cuisine ensemble, Kate s'occupant de la soupe et moi du vin. Nous partageâmes ensuite le repas dans une ambiance qui me semblait parfaite. J'avais mis un disque que j'aimais bien et qui me semblait cadrer avec elle, nous et l'air qui flottait ce soir. La soupe était d'une grande réussite, j'en félicitais la chef.

_Hum Kate ta soupe est un vrai régal, il faudra que tu la fasses à mère et Alexis._

_Volontiers oui, et je suis contente que ça te plaise. _

Ne voulant pas casser le moment de pur détente nous laissions les assiettes et les verres finis sur la table basse. Je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé, l'enjoignant à venir se caler contre mon torse. Je parcourais les boucles de ses cheveux de mes doigts, me perdant littéralement. Il y avait tout, elle d'abord, la musique, le feu de cheminée. Je n'aurai pu rêver ou écrire de moment plus parfait. Alors que les dernières notes chantaient dans le salon je l'interrogeais :

_Tu as le goût pour un dessert ?_

_Oui toi…me dit-elle souriant._

Comment refuser ce genre de requête…

_A vos ordres, dis-je donc._

La corvée vaisselle pouvait aisément attendre demain. Je n'oubliais pas non plus le dernier élément de sa liste de mes tâches autorisées à faire pour cette soirée. Alors que nous étions devant le lit je lui ôtais ses vêtements doucement, profitant de chaque instant, m'imprégnant de tout ce qu'elle dégageait. J'avais le sentiment avec elle d'une éternelle première fois et à chaque fois c'était toujours plus merveilleux et magique. Nous nous unîmes de nombreuses fois dans l'intimité de ma chambre, Kate était douce ce soir. Elle m'emporta dans plusieurs rounds de plaisir jusqu'à que nous n'ayons plus d'énergie et que nous nous endormîmes paisiblement.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Oula ça fait longtemps…désolé mais je suis très occupé ces derniers jours. Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre. Pour le moment c'est juste le POV de Kate. Je dois écrire encore celui de Rick et peut être que je le publierai ce soir. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira…**_

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés pour nos deux amants. Les journées s'étaient succédées de manière naturelle, ils se promenaient sur la plage tous les jours, faisaient des tours en ville, nageaient dans la piscine, cuisinaient, Kate lisait pendant que Rick était à ses écrits,…bref le quotidien d'un couple, la routine dans ce qu'elle a d'agréable. Ils continuaient à se découvrir sous un jour nouveau et semblaient l'un comme l'autre apprécier cette exploration.

_**Kate,**_

Je me réveillais ce matin, une légère brise venant caresser mon corps la fenêtre étant restée ouverte hier soir. Mon compagnon dormait à poings fermés et semblait être parti pour encore quelques heures avec Morphée. Il faut dire qu'une fois de plus la nuit avait été courte et agitée. Je ne me lassais pas des nombreuses étreintes que nous avions et visiblement il ne s'en plaignait pas non plus.

Pour ne pas le réveiller c'est donc tout doucement que je sortais du lit, récupérant un short sur une chaise et passant la chemise mise par Rick la veille. Relevant le col je respirais son parfum fermant les yeux et souriant légèrement. Je prenais des affaires pour m'habiller dans le sac, un jean et un col roulé. Ma veste était en bas. Sans faire de bruit et sur la pointe des pieds je quittais la chambre.

Depuis le dîner au restaurant à New-York avec sa mère et sa fille, j'avais dans l'idée de faire une petite surprise à Rick. Je me disais qu'aujourd'hui était une belle occasion. Durant nos ballades en ville j'avais repéré un hôtel/restaurant charmant et ayant discuté avec des commerçants ils m'avaient assuré l'excellente qualité du lieu. Il se situait au bord de la mer comme beaucoup de choses ici et me paraissait le lieu romantique par excellence. C'était décidé j'allais faire une surprise à Rick en l'invitant à dîner et réservant une chambre pour la soirée. La maison était parfaite mais ainsi nous pourrons profiter de notre dîner, boire un bon vin et être en sécurité. Je n'aimais jamais prendre la route avec plus de verres que de raison et j'aimais autant qu'il ne le fasse pas non plus.

Dans la cuisine pensant à mon plan à exécuter je me faisais du café. J'attendrai mon retour pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, histoire de faire patienter mon estomac je mangeais un yaourt et une pomme. Je troquais mes vêtements d'intérieur contre le jean et le col roulé, je chaussais mes bottes de moto, enfilais ma veste et prenais mon portefeuille. Une fois prête je laissais un mot dans la cuisine, afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence : « Hello sleeping beauty. Je suis partie faire un tour en ville. Je reviens avec le petit déjeuner. Love. KB ». Je prenais mon casque et mes gants dans l'entrée et sortais de la maison. Ouvrant le garage je faisais rouler mon bolide jusqu'à l'emplacement à l'extérieur et refermais la porte. Je mettais à présent mon casque, montais sur la moto, insérais la clé dans le contact et pendant que le moteur vrombissait pour la première fois depuis quelques jours j'enfilais mes gants. Une fois totalement prête j'abaissais la visière de mon casque et faisais avancer la moto. C'était étrange de n'avoir personne derrière, j'avais déjà pris l'habitude de sentir le corps de Rick pressé contre le mien.

J'appréciais néanmoins ce petit trajet jusqu'à la ville et stationnais ma moto devant l'hôtel-restaurant pour commencer. Il était presque 10 heures, bonne chose pour moi cela signifiait que les commerces seraient ouverts, me permettant de faire une emplette ou deux avant de revenir à la maison. Je pénétrais dans l'établissement ayant ôté préalablement mon casque et mes gants. J'appréciais le décor, très sobre et charmant. C'était moderne et basique mais j'aimais bien ce style. J'approchais de la réception où un jeune homme siégeait.

_Bonjour Madame, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_Bonjour, j'aimerai réserver une table pour ce soir pour deux ainsi qu'une chambre s'il vous plait._

_Evidemment. _

_Par contre j'aurai une requête. J'aimerai faire une surprise à mon petit ami et régler tout dès maintenant si c'est possible._

_Mais naturellement Madame si je peux me permettre c'est un homme chanceux me dit-il en me souriant. _

_C'est moi qui ai de la chance, mais passons…_

_Très bien, alors pour le dîner avez-vous des requêtes ?_

_J'aimerai une table avec vue sur la mer, j'ai vu que vous aviez une terrasse panoramique. _

_Tout à fait Madame. Si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons voir où nous pouvons vous installer._

_Parfait oui._

Je le suivais et découvrais peu à peu le décor de l'hôtel continuant à être charmée par le lieu qui serait parfait pour la soirée. Je me voyais déjà ici avec Rick ce soir. Nous entrions dans la salle panoramique du restaurant, elle était magnifique. Je choisissais une table légèrement à l'écart afin que nous ayons le plus d'intimité possible. Nous nous assîmes à table le réceptionniste me proposa un café que j'acceptais pendant que nous choisissions le menu. J'optais pour la formule découverte, proposant un assortiment de produits de la mer ayant entendu que c'était une spécialité ici. Je planifiais une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'une de vin blanc, un domaine Ott. Un séjour en France m'avait permis de goûter ce vin qui était encore à l'heure actuelle un des meilleurs vin que j'avais bu dans ma vie. Je ne choisissais pas le dessert pour le moment, nous le ferions en temps voulu ce soir. Cette première phase des préparatifs finie il m'interrogea :

_Et pour la chambre, vous avez des requêtes particulières ?_

_Donnez-moi votre plus belle suite. _

_Très bien Madame. Vous souhaitez peut être la visiter ?_

_Non j'ai confiance et je veux la découvrir ce soir. _

_Naturellement me dit-il non sans esquisser un sourire. Si vous le voulez pour passer au règlement nous allons retourner à la réception._

_Oui tout à fait, je vous suis. _

De retour à la réception il constituait la facture comprenant le dîner, la nuit ainsi que les petits déjeuners du lendemain matin. L'addition était assez corsée, mais j'étais décidée à lui faire cette surprise et lui faire plaisir n'avait pas de prix. Je tendais donc ma carte bancaire au jeune homme et réglais. Il me donnait mon reçu et me raccompagnait à la sortie de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'il me vit approcher de la moto il me dit :

_Vous roulez sur cet engin ?_

_Oui tout à fait._

_C'est une sacrée moto que vous avez là Madame._

_Je suis d'accord, fis-je souriant._

_Madame, je vous dis à ce soir. Merci d'avoir choisi notre établissement._

_A ce soir. _

Je mettais mon équipement et enfourchais de nouveau ma moto. Je vis dans le rétroviseur que le réceptionniste ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux. Connaissant la possessivité de Rick il avait plutôt intérêt à garder ses yeux à la bonne place ce soir, du moins s'il tenait à la vie. En ville je faisais un nouvel arrêt à la boulangerie et prenais un assortiment de viennoiseries : croissants, pains au chocolat, brioches, pains au raisin. Enfin j'entrais dans une boutique que j'avais repérée quelques jours auparavant de vêtements masculins. J'achetais deux nouvelles chemises à Rick une bleue clair avec des rayures marrons et une autre rouge. Une des particularités de cette boutique était qu'ils vendaient également de très beaux sous-vêtements masculins. Là aussi j'en achetais deux, qui iraient très bien à mon compagnon. Je réglais mes achats et reprenais la route direction la maison. Il était presque onze heures lorsque je stationnais ma moto devant l'entrée. J'entrais visiblement il n'était pas en bas, cependant il était réveillé car je voyais une deuxième tasse de café sur le bar. Je posais le paquet de la boulangerie et mettais dans un placard mes cadeaux.

Je dézipais ma veste et la rangeais sur un porte manteau et retournais dans la cuisine. Je pressais des oranges fraîches pour faire un jus, refaisais du café pour nous deux et dressais la table du petit déjeuner mettant les viennoiseries dans une panière. Je servais enfin le café brûlant dans les tasses quand deux bras m'encerclèrent la taille par derrière. Je reconnus instantanément son odeur, il m'embrassa dans le cou en dégageant mes cheveux de son nez. Instinctivement mon dos son cambrait contre lui, mon corps ayant déjà réagit à l'appel du contact. Pour l'instant nous ne nous étions pas parlé, nous savourions ce moment d'intimité, notre premier de la journée.

_Bonjour vous me di-il tout doucement à l'oreille._

_Bonjour, répondis-je me collant encore un peu plus à lui si possible. Bien dormi._

_Avec toi toujours, mais quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais pas là, le lit était déjà froid. C'était bien ton tour._

_Oui oui, très bien répondis-je souriant en pensant au plan que j'avais préparé. On déjeune ?_

_Volontiers, j'ai vu que tu avais dévalisé la boulangerie ! _

_Oui c'est vrai, mais j'avais faim alors du coup…_

_C'est parfait Kate. Tu es parfaite._

Il m'embrassait tendrement la joue s'attardant sur mon grain de beauté et ensuite nous nous assîmes à table et attaquâmes les vivres que j'avais rapportés. Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule à avoir de l'appétit. Il faut dire que la veille le dîner avait été léger et nous nous étions beaucoup dépensés par la suite. C'est presque sans surprise que trois tasses de café plus tard nous vînmes à bout de toutes les douceurs de la boulangerie. Après avoir débarrassé je lui demandais :

_Alors tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ? _

_J'irai bien faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine, à vrai dire j'ai déjà passé mon maillot. Tu m'accompagnes._

_Bien sûr, je vais juste passer un maillot et je te rejoins. _

_Ok._

Nous montions ensemble à l'étage, tandis qu'il allait directement à la piscine je partais dans la chambre et sortais un maillot de bains. J'en avais pris deux, celui-là il ne le connaissait pas encore et je pense que c'était le moment de lui montrer. Je me changeais donc, mettais le maillot, prenais ma serviette habituelle et grimpais deux à deux les marches. Quand j'entrais, il était déjà en pleine action faisant ses longueurs. Je pouvais comprendre maintenant d'où venaient ses formes bien sculptées. Son tempo était assez rapide, il ne s'arrêtait pas entre les longueurs et au contraire les enchaînait. J'installais ma serviette avant de plonger dans l'eau. A mon tour j'entamais une série de va et vient dans la piscine. Dès que je levais la tête je voyais la mer ce qui était particulièrement incroyable. Au bout d'une dizaine d'allers-retours je marquais un temps d'arrêt, les bras en arrière sur le bord de la piscine pour m'appuyer. Je fermais les yeux me détendant quelque peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours bercée dans un abandon total je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me dit à l'oreille :

_Alors petite cachotière, on a pris plusieurs maillots ?_

_Oui, monsieur l'écrivain est très observateur. _

_Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne manque rien. Si on allait de l'autre côté, là où on a pieds ?_

_Pourquoi tu as peur de te noyer ? demandais-je railleuse._

_Non pas du tout, mais c'est juste qu'on pourrait être mieux dit-il en mordant sensuellement un de mes points sensibles dans le cou._

Ce léger mordillement m'arrachait un gémissement immédiat.

_Ok fis-je en m'emparant de son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents avant de rejoindre l'autre bout de la piscine à la nage. _

Il me suivait, à peine étais-je installée à l'opposé contre le mur qu'il revenait vers moi.

_Charmant ce maillot de bain lieutenant. _

Sur ces paroles il me saisissait par la taille, m'invitant à enrouler mes jambes autour de lui et me pressant au maximum contre le bord de la piscine. Il m'embrassa et comme à chaque fois je sombrais dans les abîmes d'un désir profond. Une heure plus tard encore haletante je me remettais de mes émotions lorsque Rick me murmura à l'oreille :

_Définitivement sublime…_

Je souris me pinçant la lèvre, il trouve toujours les mots pour me faire rougir, frissonner.

_Je vais aller me sécher tu viens ?_

_Vas-y je vais continuer à faire un peu de sport._

_A mon avis tu en fais largement assez si tu vois ce que je veux dire…et gardes en réserve, la journée n'est pas finie…_

_Katherine Beckett…stop being a tease. __Et faire des longueurs ne m'empêchera pas de pratiquer un tout autre sport avec toi. Maintenant va te sécher, car avec toi dans cette piscine je ne peux pas me concentrer._

_Réellement big Rick ?_

_Big Rick ? s'enquit-il l'air étonné._

_C'est mieux que Junior non ? Largement plus approprié me semble-t-il. _

Il me regardait la bouche ouverte

_Allez entraîne-toi… lui lançais-je sortant de la piscine._

Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir des yeux dans le dos pour savoir que où les siens étaient placés. J'accentuais mon déhanché dans le but de l'achever, je l'entendis dire à cet instant : « God, cette femme aura ma mort ». Je souriais sans me retourner, allais récupérer ma serviette et me séchais. Je m'installais ensuite sur un transat devant la fenêtre tout en observant mon Apollon faire ses longueurs. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais assoupie alors qu'il nageait. Lorsque j'émergeais de mon sommeil il était en face de moi, assis dans un fauteuil les jambes croisées et son ordinateur posé dessus et il écrivait.

_Ca va fis-je ?_

_Oui, on dirait que tu as fait un petit somme. _

_Oui il semble._

_J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

_A peu près deux heures. _

_Quoi deux heures ? Mais ça ne m'arrive jamais._

_C'est que tu en avais besoin. _

Il avait probablement raison et m'étirant comme un chat je ressentais à quel point j'étais détendue.

_Il est quelle heure demandais-je ?_

_Presque 15h, tu veux déjeuner ?_

_Léger, je n'ai pas trop faim. Et toi tu as fait quoi ?_

_J'ai nagé et là ça fait quelques temps que j'écris, enfin quand j'arrive à détacher mes yeux de ton sublime corps. _

Il éteignait son ordinateur et le posais par terre avant de se lever. Je me mettais sur pieds à mon tour et nous allâmes à la cuisine. Je passais par la chambre pour prendre un pareo histoire de me couvrir les jambes.

_Une salade de poulet ça te dit ? me demanda-t-il._

_Oui parfait._

_Alors c'est parti. Au fait il va falloir qu'on retourne faire des courses car on commence à venir à bout de nos vivres._

_Ok, on ira demain car ce soir on sort._

_Tu as des projets on dirait me dit-il._

_Oui peut être fis-je en prenant un air mystérieux._

_Et est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ?_

_Non juste que ce soir nous sortons. Le reste c'est une surprise._

_Allez dis-moi…me fit-il. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir un enfant de 9 ans qui me suppliait à cet instant._

_Rick ce qu'il y a de bien dans les surprises, c'est que tu ne sais pas. Tu vois c'est un peu comme les cadeaux de Noël._

_Oui ben justement je fouillais tous les placards de la maison pour les trouver et savoir ce que c'était._

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?_

_Allez Kate fit-il en trépignant du pied._

_Rick, arrêtes tu abuses._

_Si tu ne me le dis pas tu ne pourras plus profiter de mon corps. _

_Du chantage ? non mais je rêve Castle. Et au passage je suis persuadée que tu ne tiendrais pas plus d'une journée. _

_Ne parie pas ce genre de choses avec moi, tu pourrais perdre. D'autant que je suis certain que tu vas me sauter dessus avant même qu'on parte ce soir. _

Ca y est, nous étions entrés dans un nouveau défi. Connaissant nos caractères respectifs, aucun de nous n'allait céder sur ce coup là.

_Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi writer-boy._

_MAN Kate, man._

_Man ? ça reste à prouver…, fis-je essayant de le provoquer._

Il avait certainement raison je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à ce soir, mais il céderait en premier j'en étais fermement convaincue.

_Si on mangeait, dit-il._

Je restais bouchée bée devant son propos je m'attendais à ce qu'il tombe dans le panneau directement, souhaitant presque qu'il me plaque contre le mur me prouvant à quel point il était un homme. Au lieu de cela, il parlait de passer à table comme si deux minutes auparavant nous étions en train de discuter météo. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer mais j'étais affectée par ce comportement. Je le vis sourire en coin, manifestement ravi de réussir à me mettre dans cet état là. Il s'enhardissait de jour en jour dans nos joutes et se montrait en adversaire de plus en plus redoutable.

Notre déjeuner se passa tranquillement, nous parlions évitant de parler de notre récente joute ou encore de la soirée à venir de ce soir. En faisant les bagages j'avais pris soin de prendre quelques robes, et une me semblait particulièrement de circonstance pour ce soir. C'était une robe bustier rouge (celle de la promo où ils sont au billard), relativement courte. J'étais persuadée qu'elle le rendrait fou. Donc si je ne gagnais pas mon pari par une autre manière, cette robe suffirait à mon avis à faire basculer définitivement le jeu. Rick était peut être un bon adversaire, mais il restait un homme. Les hommes contrairement aux femmes ne pouvaient pas mentir sur leur désir quand il était là. La preuve pendant trois ans je m'étais consumée pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais rien perçu. Je comptais bien jouer sur cet atout là pour avoir gain de cause. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de déjeuner nous rangeâmes la cuisine. L'ambiance s'était détendue et nous ne faisions plus allusion à la petite provocation. Cependant je me méfiais de l'eau qui dormait, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rick Castle.

_Je vais repasser des chemises pour ce soir, car je n'en ai pas de prêtes._

_Inutile._

_Pourquoi lieutenant, êtes-vous en train de me dire que là où nous allons nous n'avons pas besoin de vêtement ?_

_Dans tes rêves Castle._

_Oui dans mes rêves tu es, mais dans la réalité tu es encore mieux. Donc si nous devons nous habiller pourquoi n'ai-je pas à repasser de chemise._

Je ne répondais pas tout de suite et allais chercher le paquet que j'avais dissimulé quelques heures plus tôt dans le placard et lui donnais.

_Tiens c'est pour toi, fis-je._

_Merci, mais en quel honneur ?_

_Comme ça, et puis je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir endommagé deux de tes chemises. _

_Endommagé ? Dis tout de suite qu'elles sont foutues, tu as carrément arraché les boutonnières._

_Tu te plains ?_

_Non et d'ailleurs sens-toi libre de recommencer comme tu veux, j'aime ton côté chat sauvage. _

Il ouvrait le paquet et découvrait les deux chemises et les sous-vêtements. Il était tout sourire et son bonheur m'emplissait personnellement.

_Waouh elles sont super jolies, et les sous-vêtements sympas._

_Il n'y a pas que les femmes qui ont le droit d'avoir des beaux dessous. Mais ceux là, interdiction de les montrer à qui que ce soit._

_Jalouse lieutenant ?_

_Dans tes rêves._

_Alors tu veux que je mette laquelle pour ce soir ?_

_La rouge ? si ça te va._

_Oui parfaitement, pourquoi ?_

_Parce que comme ça on sera assortis…_

_Ne me dis pas que tu vas porter du rouge._

_Si, si writer-boy._

_Kate tu sais que je suis incontrôlable quand tu portes cette couleur._

_Oh oui…répondis-je. Et encore tu n'as pas vu ma robe._

_Une robe rouge, Kate tu veux ma mort ?_

_Ta mort ? Non, tu m'es bien trop utile vivant big Rick…_

_Damn woman, soupira-t-il. Je vais prendre une douche…et seul rajouta-t-il en insistant sur la dernière partie._

_Très bien on se prépare chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve après ?_

_Entendu. _

Je l'embrassais avant de monter les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. Dans la chambre je prenais mes affaires de toilette, mon maquillage, mes habits et j'allais dans une des autres salles de bains de la maison, celle de la chambre d'Alexis.


	58. Chapter 58

_**POV de Rick comme promis. Ce soir ma chérie n'est pas là donc je vais peut être m'attaquer si je ne rentre pas tard au prochain chapitre et à la soirée surprise de Kate. Enfin surtout si vous savez me motiver…**_

_**Rick,**_

Me réveillant doucement je parcourais le lit d'une main hasardeuse cherchant ma compagne, mais ne rencontrais que le drap, froid à sa place et la couette légèrement relevée. J'ouvrais les yeux et l'image me confirmait mon ressenti, le lit était vide de ma moitié. Je me retournais dans le lit me mettant à plat ventre et saisissais l'oreiller sur lequel dormait Kate. Même si elle appuyait souvent sa tête sur moi, le coussin avait son odeur alors j'enfouissais la tête dedans, me régalant de l'odeur qui émanait de la taie. C'était son odeur à elle, je pourrais la reconnaître parmi des milliers. Elle était une drogue pour moi, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer au risque de me sentir mal si je n'avais pas ma dose de Kate Beckett. A défaut d'avoir le modèle original et de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, je palliais mon manque en m'imprégnant des résidus de parfum laissés sur son oreiller. Je passais ainsi de nombreuses minutes les yeux fermés, la tête plantée dans l'oreiller à respirer, à laisser cette fragrance pénétrer mon corps et mon esprit.

Une fois une dose convenable même si insuffisante pour tenir plus de quelques heures obtenue je me levais du lit, étirant mes bras et mon cou et me mettais sur pieds. Sur une chaise je trouvais un caleçon et un t-shirt, j'aurai juré ne pas les avoir mis là hier soir mais elle avait du les ramasser en se levant. Je faisa is un tour dans la salle de bains, essayant de dompter ma chevelure matinale plus qu'hirsute. Ensuite je montais à l'étage, il n'était pas rare que Kate se lève avant moi et aille nager ou courir. Mais elle n'était pas dans la piscine. Du coup je redescendais et arrivais dans la cuisine. La maison était totalement silencieuse, manifestement elle était sortie. M'approchant du comptoir de la cuisine je découvrais un morceau de papier où dans une très belle écriture je pouvais lire :

« Hello sleeping beauty. Je suis partie faire un tour en ville. Je reviens avec le petit déjeuner. Love. KB ». Je relisais le mot de nombreuses fois, non pour enregistrer les informations qu'il contenait, mais tout simplement car je le trouvais charmant et attentionné. Ces quelques mots posés sur du papier suffisaient à eux seuls à accélérer les battements de mon cœur. J'adorais quand elle signait ses messages KB de toute manière j'adorais à peu près tout ce qui émanait d'elle. C'est donc sur un nuage que je m'apprêtais à me faire un café. Voyant une tasse sur le bar je comprenais qu'elle en avait déjà pris un, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Le jour où Kate ne prendrait pas de café n'était pas né, peut être lorsqu'elle tombera enceinte. Nous avions abordé la question mais étions tous les deux d'accord que ce n'était pas encore le moment. C'était tôt dans notre relation et elle avait encore un certain nombre de choses à solder notamment par rapport à l'affaire concernant sa maman.

Mon café étant prêt j'allais à l'extérieur et m'asseyais sur les marches qui descendaient à la plage. Il faisait frais mais j'appréciais cette température. C'est donc en scrutant l'océan que je savourais ma tasse de café. Je me repassais en tête le film de ces derniers jours. Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant que nous étions dans les Hamptons. Le temps c'était arrêté et en même temps les jours passaient à une vitesse incroyable. Nous étions à mi-parcours de nos vacances, la rencontre avec Jim Beckett approchait à grands pas. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui offrir. Il allait falloir que je songe sérieusement à la question, peut être demandant son avis à mère elle pouvait être de très bon conseils à ses heures. Mon breuvage terminé je reposais ma tasse dans la cuisine et décidais d'aller prendre une douche cela la ferait peut être revenir plus vite.

Je remontais donc à l'étage, j'avais le projet de me baigner après le petit déjeuner alors je sortais un maillot. Je restais de longues minutes sous la douche, les deux mains posées contre le mur laissant l'eau tomber en cascade dans mon dos. C'était très agréable. Le bruit d'une moto me fit sortir de ma rêverie et me décidais à accélérer les opérations. Ma belle était rentrée et je ne voulais pas perdre de temps avant de pouvoir l'embrasser, la serrer contre moi, l'admirer tout simplement. Alors je me savonnais, me rinçais et m'enroulait dans une serviette pour me sécher. Par-dessus le maillot je passais un bermuda noir et enfilais une lacoste bleue. Je frictionnais mes cheveux pour y mettre un peu de désordre, pas besoin de les sécher. Je passais ma main sur ma joue, la barbe recommençait à pousser et elle semblait beaucoup aimé cela. Je la coupais aux ciseaux de temps en temps pour rendre le poil agréable et ne pas non plus me transformer en Robinson Crusoé. Satisfait de mon apparence je descendais avec la plus grande discrétion, voulant la surprendre.

Elle était dans le salon dressant la table du petit déjeuner, elle avait préparé et pensé à tout. Je souriais, me délectant de son image, de son apparence. Je m'approchais d'elle, Kate venait de remplir les tasses de café fumant. Je la saisissais par derrière enserrant sa taille. De mon nez je me frayais un passage dans la forêt de ses cheveux et allais l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle sentait divinement bon et le creux de son cou était chaud. Je souris quand je sentis son corps se rapprocher du mien, elle s'abandonnait littéralement dans cette étreinte. C'était un instant de pur bonheur comme nous en avions de nombreux.

_Bonjour vous lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. _

_Bonjour, répondit-elle en se collant au maximum à moi. Bien dormi ?_

_Avec toi toujours, mais quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais pas là, le lit était déjà froid. C'était bien ton tour._

_Oui oui, très bien. On déjeune ?_

Je percevais comme un sourire dans sa voix lors de sa réponse. J'en étais littéralement fou.

_Volontiers, j'ai vu que tu avais dévalisé la boulangerie ! _

_Oui c'est vrai, mais j'avais faim alors du coup…_

Elle arborait cet air adorable, l'air presque coupable d'autant de gourmandise, mais j'aimais particulièrement cet aspect d'elle.

_C'est parfait Kate. Tu es parfaite._

Je lui embrassais la joue, restant plus que de rigueur sur le grain de beauté sur sa joue droite. Il m'avait toujours fait craquer, à l'instar de son homologue sous son œil. Nous prîmes tous les deux place à table et savourâmes les douceurs ramenées par Kate. Une fois sustentés elle me demanda :

_Alors tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ? _

_J'irai bien faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine, à vrai dire j'ai déjà passé mon maillot. Tu m'accompagnes._

_Bien sûr, je vais juste passer un maillot et je te rejoins. _

_Ok._

Alors qu'elle faisait une halte au premier je continuais le chemin. Ma serviette était restée sur une chaise. J'enlevais mes habits avant même d'arriver à destination et les jetais sur la chaise avant de plonger dans la piscine. J'entamais tout de suite une série de longueurs. En raison du récent et copieux petit déjeuner je me sentais un peu poussif au démarrage, mais les dix premières longueurs eurent pour conséquence de m'affûter. J'adorais nager ainsi pendant des heures, enchaînant sans relâche les allers-retours. A un instant j'aperçus une silhouette plonger dans l'eau, un corps passer sous l'eau pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard. Elle était à nouveau avec moi. Pour l'instant je tenais à remplir mon quota alors j'essayais de ne pas me laisser distraire par la présence de Kate dans la piscine. Je compris qu'elle faisait de son côté une série de longueurs également. J'avais pu voir les jours précédents qu'elle avait une sacré endurance. Je le savais mais elle avait la capacité d'enchaîner une bonne série de longueurs sans être essoufflée. Alors il fallait que je me maintienne en forme, afin de pouvoir être à la hauteur de ma partenaire. Et la natation me permettait de lutter contre l'embonpoint des hommes à la quarantaine. Je pourrais toujours lui demander d'être mon coach personnel si elle trouvait que j'avais trop d'estomac.

Aujourd'hui Kate renonça au bout d'une dizaine d'allers retours. Je continuais voulant achever ma série en cours avant d'aller la rejoindre. Quand j'arrêtais elle était appuyée, la tête en arrière sur un des rebords de la piscine, ses bras musclés se tenant au bord. J'apercevais la couleur de son maillot, turquoise. Celui qu'elle avait porté les derniers jours n'était pas turquoise, mais orange. Il fallait que je parte à la découverte de ce vêtement encore inconnu de mes yeux. Je me positionnais donc contre elle, l'embrassant comme tout à l'heure dans le cou avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_Alors petite cachotière, on a pris plusieurs maillots ?_

_Oui, monsieur l'écrivain est très observateur. _

_Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne manque rien. Si on allait de l'autre côté, là où on a pieds ?_

_Pourquoi tu as peur de te noyer ? répondit-elle moqueuse._

Elle ne perdait jamais une bonne occasion de me taquiner et j'aimais beaucoup.

_Non pas du tout, mais c'est juste qu'on pourrait être mieux dis-je en m'attaquant à un de ses points sensibles dans le cou._

Elle gémit instantanément au contact de ma bouche à cet endroit. Depuis le temps j'avais catalogué les points qui la faisaient réagir ainsi et je ne manquais pas d'appuyer sur ses boutons le plus souvent possible, ne me lassant pas de ce son si parfait qu'elle émettait.

_Ok dit-elle légèrement éraillée en prenant un lobe d'oreille entre ses dents._

Elle parcourait ensuite une longueur en quelques mouvements et prenait une position similaire à la précédente, attendant que je la rejoigne. Je ne tardais pas à le faire, découvrant un peu plus son maillot. C'était un deux pièces, le haut était noué derrière la nuque, mettant en valeur ses épaules. Arrivé près d'elle je me collais et lui disais :

_Charmant ce maillot de bain lieutenant. _

Je la prenais par la taille lui faisant comprendre ce que j'attendais. Elle enroula tout de suite ses longues jambes autour de moi, nous rapprochant à l'extrême l'un de l'autre. Je la collais contre la paroi afin que la pression soit maximale entre nos deux corps. Je l'embrassais le baiser qui avait commencé relativement doucement se déchaîna et nous nous unîmes une énième fois, parfaitement comme toujours. Je réitérais mon compliment sur son maillot et pas seulement en lui disant la respiration encore troublée par le dernier round :

_Définitivement sublime…_

Elle sourit, se mordillant la lèvre faisant chavirer encore un peu plus mon pauvre petit cœur et me dit :

_Je vais aller me sécher tu viens ?_

J'avais encore des longueurs à faire dans mon planning, du coup je déclinais l'invitation.

_Vas-y je vais continuer à faire un peu de sport._

_A mon avis tu en fais largement assez si tu vois ce que je veux dire…et gardes en réserve, la journée n'est pas finie…_

Elle me laissait sans voix comme trop souvent. La fougue de Kate était impressionnante et elle ne cachait rien du tout.

_Katherine Beckett…stop being a tease. __Et faire des longueurs ne m'empêchera pas de pratiquer un tout autre sport avec toi. Maintenant va te sécher, car avec toi dans cette piscine je ne peux pas me concentrer._

_Réellement big Rick ?_

Son ton de voix était provocateur, son regard n'en parlons pas et elle avait ce sourire mélangeant fierté, assurance et défi.

_Big Rick ? demandais-je quelque peu surpris._

_C'est mieux que Junior non ? Largement plus approprié me semble-t-il. _

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase arquant un sourcil de manière on ne peut plus suggestive. J'étais sur place, totalement scotché par les phrases qu'elle pouvait me distiller, gardant un visage presque impassible. Et comme souvent elle enchaîna en essayant de me calmer un sceau d'eau glacé après l'incendie criminel.

_Allez entraîne-toi… ._

Et elle sortit de la piscine. De mon côté je n'avais pas bougé, mes yeux la parcouraient. Elle se déhancha de manière quasiment ostentatoire, sachant pertinemment où mes yeux étaient placés lorsqu'elle montait les marches lui permettant de sortir de l'eau. Elle ne se retournait même pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire. C'était comme si elle avait une paire d'yeux dans le dos. J'étais donc si prévisible pour elle. En même temps quel homme n'aurait pas fixé sa chute de reins magnifiquement mise en valeur par le maillot turquoise, ses hanches parfaites. « God, cette femme aura ma mort », laissais-je échapper tout haut. Elle continua d'ignorer mes réactions prenant place dans un transat. Je décidais de retourner à mes longueurs histoire si possible de faire descendre la température de mon corps.

Quand je sortais de l'eau j'étais content des séries faites aujourd'hui, sentant mon corps éprouvé par l'effort dans ce que cela avait d'agréable. Kate s'était endormie sur son transat alors je prenais ma serviette et descendais tout en me séchant. J'allais dans mon bureau et prenais mon ordinateur portable pour remonter à la piscine. J'avais passé un short sec afin de pouvoir poser mon ordinateur sur moi. Et je me mettais à écrire. L'avantage c'est que je n'avais pas besoin de regarder les touches ni l'écran pour savoir ce que j'étais en train d'écrire. Du coup je laissais mon regard caresser les courbes de son corps tandis que mes doigts défilaient sur le clavier. Mon imagination, mon inspiration, ma créativité étaient largement stimulés par le paysage devant moi. Et il est bien entendu que je ne parlais pas de l'océan. Elle était encore plus belle si possible quand elle dormait, son visage était si paisible, elle souriait même. C'était adorable, sa respiration était tranquille. A nouveau j'étais dans une bulle temporelle. Sans m'en rendre compte je passais deux heures à écrire quasiment sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix ensommeillée me demande :

_Ca va ?_

_Oui, on dirait que tu as fait un petit somme. _

_Oui il semble._

_J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

_A peu près deux heures. _

_Quoi deux heures ? Mais ça ne m'arrive jamais._

« Sieste » ne semblait pas être un mot récurrent du vocabulaire de Kate Beckett, mais j'étais ravi qu'elle ait pu s'abandonner à ce moment de repos et de paresse.

_C'est que tu en avais besoin. _

_Il est quelle heure m'interrogea-t-elle ?_

Je regardais l'horloge en bas à droite de mon ordinateur et lui disais :

_Presque 15h, tu veux déjeuner ?_

_Léger, je n'ai pas trop faim. Et toi tu as fait quoi ?_

_J'ai nagé et là ça fait quelques temps que j'écris, enfin quand j'arrive à détacher mes yeux de ton sublime corps. _

Sur ce j'éteignais mon appareil, ayant pris soin de sauvegarder ma prose du jour. Je n'aurai certainement pas de retard pour une fois pour le prochain opus de Nikki Heat. Il faut dire qu'avoir la muse à ses côtés était très stimulant. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine, Kate avait fait une halte pour se couvrir les jambes d'un simple paréo.

_Une salade de poulet ça te dit ? demandais-je pensant au menu. _

_Oui parfait._

_Alors c'est parti. Au fait il va falloir qu'on retourne faire des courses car on commence à venir à bout de nos vivres._

_Ok, on ira demain car ce soir on sort._

_Tu as des projets on dirait dis-je._

_Oui peut être fit-elle soulevant les sourcils._

_Et est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir ?_

_Non juste que ce soir nous sortons. Le reste c'est une surprise._

Que me mijotait-elle ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le tour qu'elle avait fait en ville ce matin ?

_Allez dis-moi…demandais-je insistant._

_Rick ce qu'il y a de bien dans les surprises, c'est que tu ne sais pas. Tu vois c'est un peu comme les cadeaux de Noël._

_Oui ben justement je fouillais tous les placards de la maison pour les trouver et savoir ce que c'était._

J'étais tout sauf patient et l'exemple des cadeaux de Noël illustrait parfaitement mon tempérament.

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?_

_Allez Kate insistais-je._

_Rick, arrêtes tu abuses._

_Si tu ne me le dis pas tu ne pourras plus profiter de mon corps. _

Là je sortais les arguments de chocs, « la fin justifie les moyens » pensais-je. Mais j'oubliais presque à qui j'avais affaire en prononçant ces mots. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Du chantage ? non mais je rêve Castle. Et au passage je suis persuadée que tu ne tiendrais pas plus d'une journée. _

Elle m'avait toujours appelé Castle, mais depuis le début de notre rapprochement lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était dans des contextes particuliers et à chaque fois cela me faisait rire. Chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Je décidais de ne pas me laisser abattre. J'avais commencé à jouer sur un terrain où j'avais de grandes chances de perdre, mais tant pis je ne m'avouais pas vaincu. La lutte serait acharnée. C'est donc sûr de moi, du moins en apparence que je lui lançais :

_Ne parie pas ce genre de choses avec moi, tu pourrais perdre. D'autant que je suis certain que tu vas me sauter dessus avant même qu'on parte ce soir. _

_Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi writer-boy._

Dans son propos elle avait insisté sur le côté « boy », cherchant à me faire réagir, ce qui ne manquait pas.

_MAN Kate, man._

_Man ? ça reste à prouver…, fit-elle gravissant un nouvel échelon dans son entreprise de provocation._

Mais je ne cédais pas cette fois-ci. J'aurai très bien pu lui amener la preuve qu'elle voulait, lui rappelant qu'il y a un peu plus de deux heures ce n'était pas writer-boy, mais je gardais ça au chaud, ne voulant pas perdre ce petit jeu du moins pas maintenant. L'avantage de ce jeu était que nous étions tous les deux gagnants au final, lorsque l'autre céderait. Mais il était question de fierté. Alors je m'essayais à la tactique si bien maîtrisée par ma partenaire de la douche froide et lui disais l'air de rien :

_Si on mangeait. _

J'aurai rêvé d'avoir un appareil photo sur le moment pour immortaliser la tête de Kate à cet instant. Elle semblait plus que troublée que je n'ai pas répondu à ses attentes comme d'habitude, que je ne sois pas tombé dans le panneau de sa provocation comme je le faisais toujours. Elle était sans voix et du coup je souriais ouvertement ravi de mon petit effet. Elle faisait tout pour rester en contrôle, mais je percevais sa réaction néanmoins. Le repas se passa normalement, nous évitions tout sujet sensible c'était aussi une de nos spécialités. Je réfléchissais à la surprise de Kate et était très intrigué. Que me réservait-elle cette diablesse ? Une fois notre déjeuner fini je l'avertissais de mes projets :

_Je vais repasser des chemises pour ce soir, car je n'en ai pas de prêtes._

_Inutile._

_Pourquoi lieutenant, êtes-vous en train de me dire que là où nous allons nous n'avons pas besoin de vêtement ?_

_Dans tes rêves Castle._

Je notais une fois de plus l'usage de « Castle » dans sa phrase.

_Oui dans mes rêves tu es, mais dans la réalité tu es encore mieux. Donc si nous devons nous habiller pourquoi n'ai-je pas à repasser de chemise._

Au lieu de me répondre tout de suite elle alla ouvrir un placard et en sortit un paquet.

_Tiens c'est pour toi, me dit-elle en me tendant le sac._

_Merci, mais en quel honneur ?_

_Comme ça, et puis je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir endommagé deux de tes chemises. _

Elle me donnait une merveilleuse occasion de la taquiner sur son côté sauvage, je n'y manquais donc pas.

_Endommagé ? Dis tout de suite qu'elles sont foutues, tu as carrément arraché les boutonnières._

_Tu te plains ?_

_Non et d'ailleurs sens-toi libre de recommencer comme tu veux, j'aime ton côté chat sauvage. _

J'ouvrais et découvrais les présents de Kate. Deux chemises qui étaient superbes et deux sous-vêtements particulièrement jolis. J'étais touché par ces attentions, c'était tellement nouveau ceci pour moi.

_Waouh elles sont super jolies, et les sous-vêtements sympas._

_Il n'y a pas que les femmes qui ont le droit d'avoir des beaux dessous. Mais ceux là, interdiction de les montrer à qui que ce soit._

Elle avait dit ceci en se rapprochant de moi, son langage corporel exprimant tout haut ce qu'elle laissait entendre à demi mot.

_Jalouse lieutenant ?_

_Dans tes rêves._

A mon avis pas que dans mes rêves, mais je me gardais bien pour l'instant de verbaliser ma réflexion préférant lui demander :

_Alors tu veux que je mette laquelle pour ce soir ?_

_La rouge ? si ça te va._

_Oui parfaitement, pourquoi ?_

_Parce que comme ça on sera assortis…_

« Diantre » pensais-je, Kate en rouge j'allais assurément trépasser avant de sortir de cette maison.

_Ne me dis pas que tu vas porter du rouge._

_Si, si writer-boy._

_Kate tu sais que je suis incontrôlable quand tu portes cette couleur._

_Oh oui…fit-elle arquant un sourcil. Et encore tu n'as pas vu ma robe._

_Une robe rouge, Kate tu veux ma mort ?_

_Ta mort ? Non, tu m'es bien trop utile vivant big Rick…_

Elle était très en forme aujourd'hui, me distillant sous entendu sur sous entendu. La partie s'annonçait définitivement serrée et c'était une réelle tigresse qui était sur le ring en face de moi.

_Damn woman, dis-je dans un murmure. Je vais prendre une douche…et seul ajoutais-je en insistant sur la dernière partie._

Il était évident que si elle rentrait dans la douche avec moi je perdais tout de suite mon pari.

_Très bien on se prépare chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve après ?_

_Entendu. _

Elle m'embrassait et grimpait à l'étage. Je reprenais un peu mes esprits et montais à mon tour dans la chambre, sortant un pantalon de costume noir de la penderie ainsi qu'une veste et une cravate noire. Elle voulait jouer sur les vêtements, deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu...


	59. Chapter 59

_**Bon j'ai été moins long cette fois-ci pour faire le nouveau. Il semblerait que le chapitre prochain soit M…à moins que je décide de passer. Je ne sais pas on verra si je suis motivé à écrire la scène de la chambre…En attendant celui-ci n'est pas M mais fait office de mise en bouche dirons-nous. Alors bon appétit ! **_

_**Kate,**_

J'étais donc dans la salle de bains de la chambre d'Alexis, j'avais entreposé toutes les affaires sur le lit : le robe, les sous vêtements, les collants et les chaussures à talons. Je regardais l'attirail pensant déjà à la tête de mon écrivain quand il me verrait dedans. J'allais ensuite à la salle de bains prenant mon gel douche, mon shampoing ainsi que ma serviette. Je faisais ensuite couler l'eau, appréciant instantanément la cascade chaude sur moi. J'y restais un long moment, prenant le temps de décontracter totalement mon corps. Au sortir je m'enduisais le corps d'une crème hydratante parfumée à la cerise. La laissant pénétrer sous ma peau j'en profitais pour me brosser les dents. Je retournais temporairement dans la chambre me munissant de mes sous vêtements. Ils étaient eux aussi rouge, le haut était un soutien gorge bandeau me permettant de mettre la robe et le bas un string relativement simple. Je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit afin de mettre le collant. Ces premiers détails accomplis je refaisais un tour dans la salle de bains. Sur un meuble je trouvais un sèche cheveux et un lisseur appartenant à Alexis, j'allais les utiliser persuadée que l'adolescente ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Je commençais donc par sécher mes cheveux sans essayer de leur donner une quelconque allure dans la mesure où j'allais les lisser après. Alors qu'ils étaient secs, je mettais le lisseur sous tension, réglant la température sur 180 ° et attendais patiemment qu'il soit prêt. Un bruit m'avertit que c'était le cas, alors saisissant des mèches de cheveux par paquet je faisais glisser l'appareil dessus afin d'enlever l'ondulation naturelle. Ils étaient longs alors je mettais un certain temps pour faire le tout. Le résultat était cependant très satisfaisant. Je débranchais l'appareil et retournais dans la chambre. Le moment était venu pour moi pour passer ma robe. Je ne l'avais mise qu'une fois avant aujourd'hui, pour une sortie en boîte avec Lanie. J'enfilais la robe m'apercevant qu'elle me collait légèrement moins que la dernière fois. Je chaussais ensuite mes talons. Complètement habillée, je passais à la dernière étape de ma préparation, le maquillage. Avant cela je mettais des boucles d'oreilles pendantes avec des petites pierres rouges qui tombaient, un bracelet avec des breloques rouges également. Je choisissais délibérément de ne pas mettre de collier ce soir, trouvant que cela cassait plus qu'autre chose. Enfin je me maquillais, légèrement appliquant seulement du mascara pour étirer mes cils et du gloss sur mes lèvres. Je me regardais dans le miroir et satisfaite du rendu je jugeais qu'il était temps de sortir de la chambre d'Alexis.

Je descendais les marches doucement et voyais que la porte donnant sur la plage était entrouverte. Il devait être dehors, alors je marchais jusqu'à celle-ci et le trouvais assis sur une chaise contemplant l'océan.

_On profite de la vue monsieur l'écrivain._

_Oui je t'attendais…_

En disant cela il c'était retourné et rajouta

… _mais je préfère de loin cette vue là, dit-il en m'observant de bas en haut plusieurs fois. _

Vu la lueur dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas de doute la robe lui plaisait. Il était également très à son avantage portant la chemise rouge que je lui avais offerte avec un costume noir et une cravate noire. Il se leva et se saisit de ma main :

_Kate tu es réellement renversante. _

_Merci, je dois admettre que tu es plutôt craquant dans ce costume._

Un silence se fit entre nous, nous nous épions du regard à cet instant pourtant nous nous connaissions parfaitement bien au-delà des vêtements d'ailleurs, mais j'aimais le parcourir, découvrir son allure. Il était très soigné et j'appréciais énormément. Il posa sa main droite sur ma hanche et caressa le bas de mon dos. Une vague de chaleur me parcourut l'échine. Comment d'un seul toucher réussissait-il à faire de moi un brasier ? Il s'approcha ensuite de mes lèvres et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses dernières. Alors que j'inclinais la tête, essayant de se faire rencontrer nos bouches il m'arrêta :

_Non miss Beckett, je ne vous embrasserai pas. _

_Rick…fis-je plaintive._

_Un pari est un pari et j'entends bien le gagner._

Je restais bouche bée, il ne lâchait donc pas la partie si facilement que je ne le pensais. Je ne manifestais donc aucun signe de frustration extérieure, pourtant intérieurement je bouillais. Je fixais ses lèvres ne pensant qu'à ravager sa bouche et lui faire oublier ce stupide pari.

_Si tu es prête on peut y aller, suggéra-t-il._

_Ok, clés ?_

_Mais c'est ma voiture._

_Pas de mais, je conduis._

_Ok._

Sur ce il sortit de sa poche la clé de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage. Je rangeais à nouveau ma moto. Je l'aurai bien prise, mais conduire dans cette tenue était trop dangereux donc par sécurité il était préférable de prendre la voiture. Je m'installais au volant tandis qu'il prenait place à mes côtés. Je vis que ma robe avait remonté sur mes jambes lorsque je m'étais assise, mais je ne fis rien pour la descendre. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir noté ce détail, les yeux de Rick étaient littéralement rivés sur mes cuisses.

_On respire Ricky fis-je._

Il ne répondit pas, mais fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre. Son cou était légèrement rouge, je souriais ravie de mon effet en démarrant la voiture et parcourant les premiers mètres. Vingt minutes plus tard je garais l'automobile au parking de l'hôtel. Nous en sortîmes simultanément. Alors qu'il arrivait à mon côté, il se saisit de ma main et l'enlaça avec la sienne.

_Alors c'est là que nous allons ?_

_Oui, ça te plaît ?_

_Kate c'est une question idiote. L'endroit est magnifique, je suis avec la plus belle femme de la terre. Comment ça ne pourrait pas me plaire ?_

Je souris et nous marchâmes de concert jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement. A la réception je retrouvais le jeune homme de ce matin.

_Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Monsieur soyez le bienvenu. Nous allons préparer votre table, vous souhaitez peut être patienter au salon ?_

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons vous disposez d'un billard ici non ? interrogea Rick. _

_Tout à fait Monsieur. Si vous le voulez bien je vais vous y accompagner._

Rick me sonda du regard et je lui répondais par l'affirmative. Nous suivîmes donc le réceptionniste jusqu'à la table de billard. Des fauteuils étaient disposés autour et plusieurs personnes étaient dans la salle en train de boire un verre des hommes d'affaires et des couples de vacanciers.

_Nous allons préparer votre table et je viens vous chercher dès qu'elle sera prête, dit le réceptionniste._

_Très bien parfait, répondis-je._

_Merci dit Rick._

Il s'en alla, nous laissant devant la table de billard.

_Alors lieutenant, une petite partie ?_

_Prépare-toi à perdre big Rick, lui dis-je à l'oreille._

_Kate…pas ici, nous sommes dans un lieu public._

_Oh depuis quand ça te gêne. Dans mon souvenir tu étais le premier à m'allumer dans de telles circonstances. Effrayé par l'enjeu Ricky ? demandais-je en me déhanchant plus que nécessaire._

_Non mais en tant que gentleman je laisse gagner les femmes._

Je me rapprochais à nouveau de lui.

_Gentleman Castle, ne le sois pas trop._

Sur cette phrase nous commençâmes la partie de billard. Le jeu était double bien évidemment une première partie se jouait sur la table, mais la deuxième était entre nous deux. Il y avait toujours ce pari et le billard était tout à fait approprier à ce genre de provocations. Volontairement j'allumais Rick à chaque instant, me penchant pour viser, m'appuyant sur la table lorsque c'était à lui de jouer. Je me retenais néanmoins quelque peu nous n'étions pas totalement seuls dans la pièce. Cependant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de jouer avec lui. Il n'était pas en reste non plus, notamment lorsqu'il se positionna juste derrière moi alors que j'allais tirer. La présence de son corps si rapprochée me fit manquer mon trajet. Puis il s'éloigna, laissant un manque derrière moi.

_Alors détective, on manque d'entraînement semble-t-il, fit-il railleur. _

_Oui probablement. Peut être que cela irait mieux si tu me montrais comment m'y prendre, proposais-je innocemment._

_Tout ce que tu voudras répondit-il s'approchant à nouveau de moi._

Lorsqu'il colla son corps à moi je décidais qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure alors j'arquais mon bassin contre lui et penchais ma tête contre son épaule.

_Kate…god…arrête ça tout de suite._

Sa voix était saccadée, mission accomplie. Il allait céder c'était certain, son corps me parlait trop. Mais alors que j'allais continuer le réceptionniste refit son apparition dans la pièce et se râcla la gorge en nous disant :

_Si vous le voulez bien votre table est prête. _

Je reprenais donc une posture normale et nous suivîmes de nouveau le jeune homme à travers les salles pour rejoindre la terrasse panoramique. Rick avait mis sa main dans le bas de mon dos, me caressant presque. Je lui dis à l'oreille :

_Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi…big MAN._

Je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment. Nous étions arrivés à notre table, elle était parfaite. Nous nous assîmes.

_Je vais vous apporter la bouteille de champagne tout de suite._

_Parfait fis-je._

Mon partenaire se contenta d'un sourire, visiblement incapable de produire un son cohérent pour le moment. Une fois qu'il prit congés de nous Rick me dit :

_Je reviens tout de suite._

Il se leva et sortit de la salle, je comprenais le motif de son absence. Les joutes comme celles-ci avaient tendance à nous échauffer. Et les conséquences étaient moins dissimulables dans son cas que dans le mien. Pendant ce temps là, j'observais la vue qui était réellement magnifique. S'il y a quelques mois on m'aurait dit que je me retrouverai là ce soir avec Richard je crois que j'aurai ri au nez de la personne me disant une telle chose. Mais c'était la réalité. Il fit son retour quelques minutes après, quand il fut assis je lui demandais :

_Ca va mieux ?_

_Oui merci._

Pendant ce temps là, j'avais trouvé sous la table sa jambe et enlevé ma chaussure, je le caressais donc doucement.

_Kate arrête ça tout de suite…_

_Ou quoi ? tu vas me mordre ?_

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid détective. Je te ferai payer pour ça, fais-moi confiance._

_Humm…j'ai terriblement hâte alors monsieur Castle…_

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose mais on vint nous apporter notre bouteille de champagne. On nous servit nos coupes, puis la bouteille fut laissée dans un sceau glacé. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls de nouveau je pris mon verre pour porter un toast.

_A nos vacances, à cette soirée, à nous._

_A nous. Et merci pour cette surprise, c'est beaucoup. C'est énorme pour toi, tu n'aurais pas du…_

_Rick tais-toi. Ca me fait plaisir, j'avais envie de t'offrir ça._

_Kate, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi…ça, cette soirée, toi, nous. _

Sa voix était très émue, ses yeux étaient brillants. Je n'avais peut être pas idée des pensées qui circulaient à cet instant dans sa tête mais son émotion parlait pour lui et à cet instant je regrettais encore moins d'avoir fait une telle folie.

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, nous étions comme dans une bulle tous les deux. Le dîner était parfait, le cadre magnifique. J'avais beau chercher dans ma tête, je ne me souvenais pas avoir connu un tel bonheur depuis longtemps. L'avais-je déjà connu ? Bien sûr j'avais eu des moments je joie intense, plus jeune, avec mes parents. Mais aucun ne semblaient pouvoir rivaliser avec ce que je vivais à ce moment de ma vie. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi, m'avait donné envie de vivre, de profiter de la vie, de fonder une famille. J'avais bien conscience que j'allais présenter à mon père pas juste un petit ami, un homme de passage dans ma vie mais celui avec lequel je voulais me marier, avoir des enfants.

Pendant tout le repas nous parlâmes, rigolâmes. C'était délicieux, on passait pourtant tout notre temps ensemble, mais les discussions ne manquaient jamais. Nous avions toujours quelque chose à nous dire. Et même durant nos silences nous nous parlions. Le moment de commander le dessert arriva et il clôtura un excellent dîner.

_Avant de rentrer à la maison on pourrait se promener en ville si tu veux me proposa Rick._

_Qui t'as dit que nous rentrions à la maison ?_

_Euh personne…mais veux-tu m'éclairer._

_Et bien monsieur Castle j'ai réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel pour ce soir. _

_Vous êtes définitivement pleine de surprises miss Beckett._

_Tu n'as encore rien vu….alors tu veux toujours te promener ?_

_A vrai dire je visiterai bien cette chambre de plus près._

_C'est ce que je me disais…_

Nous nous levâmes de table et allâmes à la réception. J'attendais le jeune homme en parcourant la cuisse de Rick de mes mains. Alors qu'on allait s'occuper de nous il me murmura :

_You're evil Kate._

_You have no idea…fis-je en accentuant ma pression._

_Voilà votre clé dit le réceptionniste en me tendant une carte magnétique. Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne à votre chambre ?_

_Non je vous remercie ça ira._

_Très bien, c'est au septième et dernier étage. Bonne soirée messieurs, dames._

_Bonne soirée répondis-je._

J'allais vers l'ascenseur tenant la main de Rick. A peine les portes de celui-ci refermées Rick me poussa contre la paroi et me souffla dans le cou.

_Rick et le pari ?_

_Oublie ce stupide pari, je vais te faire payer pour tes provocations._

_Moi ? mais je n'ai rien fait._

_Vous faites très mal l'innocente lieutenant à ce niveau là. _

Sur ce et sans sommation nécessaire il se jeta sur ma bouche et s'en empara sauvagement. Lorsqu'il était comme ça je ne me contrôlais absolument plus. Ce fut une réelle guerre entre nos langues qui luttaient sans merci pour le contrôle de l'échange. Il se pressa totalement contre moi, faisant remonter mon corps contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Je commençais à me demander si nous allions tenir jusqu'à la chambre compte tenu de l'intensité. J'avais envie de lui et tout de suite. Alors que j'allais appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur il m'arrêta me saisissant par le poignet :

_L'ascenseur pas pour cette fois._

_Ah parce que tu penses que ça arrivera ? réussis-je à demander._

_Oh oui ma belle. Celui du poste, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai écrit la scène dans ma tête. Cessons de penser au futur, la chambre maintenant me dit-il me tirant fermement par le bras. _

_**Richard,**_

J'avais rejoint l'étage quelques minutes après elle. Après avoir sélectionné la tenue complète du soir, j'allais dans la salle bains me contentant de prendre un de mes nouveaux boxers. Il était noir avec des bandes rouges sur le côté. Devant le miroir je donnais quelques coups savants de ciseaux pour égaliser ma barbe et avoir un rasoir électrique je retirais quelques centimètres, laissant quand même de quoi ravir ma partenaire. Elle m'avait très bien fait comprendre qu'elle aimait la barbe. Ensuite je retirais mes vêtements et allais sous la douche. Finalement je m'étais calmé depuis tout à l'heure, je n'eus donc pas recours à la douche froide.

Je souriais songeant au jeu dans lequel nous nous étions lancés. C'était tellement elle et moi ce genre de trucs là. Et j'adorais par-dessus tout que cela ne cesse pas. Bien au contraire c'était encore plus intense qu'auparavant. Avant même s'il y avait de la séduction nous étions toujours vigilants de ne pas trop jouer avec la ligne, certainement conscients de l'attraction entre nous. Mais depuis que cette ligne était franchie il n'y avait réellement plus aucune limite.

Je prenais le soin et le temps de me laver, utilisant un gel douche parfumé à la sauge et au citron, le shampoing lui était au romarin. Une fois lavé et rincé je m'enroulais dans une grande serviette. Elle me manquait déjà. Au bruit de l'eau j'entendais qu'elle était toujours dans la douche. Tout en m'habillant je songeais à la tenue qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre. A son air de tout à l'heure j'avais cru comprendre que je devais m'accrocher. Pouvait-elle faire plus sexy que sa robe bleue Hervé Léger ? C'était difficilement imaginable, mais connaissant la demoiselle ce n'était pas impossible. Je me brossais les dents et m'aspergeais de parfum avant de nouer ma cravate. Je passais une montre à mon poignet et donnais un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. « Beau gosse » me fis-je intérieurement plutôt content du reflet renvoyé par la glace.

Lorsque je descendais, évidemment elle n'était pas prête. Kate Beckett en cela était caricaturalement une femme. A première vue elle ne semblait pas être du genre à passer des heures dans la salle de bains, même si elle était toujours impeccable. Mais j'avais compris ces derniers temps qu'elle aimait bien prendre son temps, dans un long bain, se préparer tranquillement. Elle devait d'ailleurs trainer plus que de raison histoire de me faire languir encore plus.

En l'attendant, j'allais donc à l'extérieur laissant la porte entrouverte pour qu'elle comprennent où j'étais si elle me cherchait à un moment ou un autre. Je scrutais l'océan relativement agité. L'odeur de l'air était délicieuse. Je me repassais en tête le fil de ma relation avec Kate, cela faisait trois ans que je l'avais rencontré et à la première seconde j'avais su qu'elle ne me sortirait plus de la tête. Je partais loin mentalement, oubliant presque l'endroit où je me trouvais à cet instant lorsque j'entendis sa douce voix me dire :

_On profite de la vue monsieur l'écrivain._

_Oui je t'attendais…_

Je me retournais pour enfin reprendre un contact visuel avec elle. Et là heureusement que j'étais assis car sinon je serai tombé de haut, de très haut. Elle était inqualifiable tellement elle était magnifique. Qu'avais-je fait pour hériter d'une beauté pareille ?

… _mais je préfère de loin cette vue là, _

Sa robe n'avait pas de bretelle, l'étoffe rouge épousait à perfection la silhouette de Kate, moulant le creux de ses hanches, rendant justice à ses magnifiques jambes. Jambes…je m'attardais sur ces dernières qui me semblaient encore plus longues que d'habitude. Elle portait des talons qui rehaussaient sa silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, je craquais encore plus quand elle les arrangeait comme ça. Ils soulignaient encore plus la perfection des traits de son visage. Son maquillage était léger mais illuminait son visage. C'est le souffle court que je réussis à lui dire :

_Kate tu es réellement renversante. _

_Merci, je dois admettre que tu es plutôt craquant dans ce costume._

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eut plus un bruit, nous nous contemplions respectivement. Je ne me lassais pas de la parcourir du regard, elle était « waouh… », je ne trouvais pas de mot mais mon cœur battait à une vitesse effrénée rien qu'en la regardant. J'avais envie de la toucher alors de ma main je caressais sa hanche et le bas de son dos. Si je m'étais écouté à cet instant je me serai jeté sur elle, mais ayant le pari en tête je me contentais de l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Intérieurement je ne pensais qu'à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Son souffle à elle était court, je pouvais percevoir sa poitrine comprimée par le bustier se soulever à un rythme non maîtrisé. Elle pencha la tête, cherchant à ce que nos bouches se rencontrent, mais je savais que si je l'embrassais je perdais le pari. Alors je refusais lui disant :

_Non miss Beckett, je ne vous embrasserai pas. _

_Rick…me dit-elle me suppliant presque._

Je ne savais pas si sa plainte était calculée ou non elle ne semblait pas être totalement maîtresse d'elle-même à cet instant. Je lui rappelais alors notre petit jeu.

_Un pari est un pari et j'entends bien le gagner._

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de me fixer. Je devais faire quelque chose tout de suite sinon j'allais craquer le premier.

_Si tu es prête on peut y aller, proposais-je._

_Ok, clés ?_

Elle était terriblement autoritaire dans ces instants et cela me retournait totalement.

_Mais c'est ma voiture._

_Pas de mais, je conduis._

« Damn woman », pour tout le monde c'était des mots innocents, mais seulement ils venaient d'elle alors ils sortaient tout de suite de la catégorie gentille. Elle dirigeait totalement et j'étais entièrement à sa merci.

_Ok._

J'obéissais donc sagement lui donnant mes clés et nous allâmes à la voiture. Kate rangea sa moto dans le box avant de monter dans le véhicule. Je refermais la porte du garage avant de la rejoindre. Je l'observais au volant, évidemment mes yeux tombèrent sur ses jambes. La robe déjà bien courte quand elle était debout avait remonté alors qu'elle était assise et découvrait les magnifiques jambes de ma partenaire. Je voulais débloquer mon regard, mais j'en étais totalement incapable sur l'instant c'était comme si une force magnétique m'attirait. Elle s'en était rendu compte alors railleuse elle me dit :

_On respire Ricky._

Facile à dire pensais-je intérieurement. Mais je ne répondais pas, elle était déjà bien assez consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait déclencher en moi, pas la peine de la rendre plus fière que cela. Donc je détournais non sans mal mon regard et m'attardait sur le paysage…extérieur. Elle arrêta la voiture sur le parking d'un hôtel/restaurant qui ne m'était pas inconnu. J'avais eu quelques soirées dans cet établissement. Nous en sortîmes en même temps et je prenais sa main dans la mienne pour faire quelques pas.

_Alors c'est là que nous allons ?demandais-je._

_Oui, ça te plaît ?_

_Kate c'est une question idiote. L'endroit est magnifique, je suis avec la plus belle femme de la terre. Comment ça ne pourrait pas me plaire ?_

Elle sourit et nous continuâmes notre progression jusqu'à la réception. C'était une magnifique surprise qu'elle me faisait là. J'étais d'ores et déjà touché par l'action de Kate.

_Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Monsieur soyez le bienvenu. Nous allons préparer votre table, vous souhaitez peut être patienter au salon ?_

En voilà encore un qui fixait sans discrétion ma compagne. En même temps je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Alors je me contentais de faire une suggestion connaissant les lieux.

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons vous disposez d'un billard ici non ? _

_Tout à fait Monsieur. Si vous le voulez bien je vais vous y accompagner._

Je vérifiais qu'elle était d'accord pour ce petit intermède et elle valida du regard. Alors nous allâmes jusqu'à la dite salle qui était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Malheureusement nous n'étions pas seuls. J'avais espéré un instant que le lieu soit désert afin que le jeu puisse reprendre de plus belle. L'idée d'avoir un public ne me bloquait pas, mais je savais d'avance que nous allions être plus sages.

_Nous allons préparer votre table et je viens vous chercher dès qu'elle sera prête, dit le réceptionniste._

_Très bien parfait, dit-elle._

_Merci répondis-je._

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc devant la table de billard. J'avais remarqué que plus d'un regard c'était tourné sur notre couple et notamment sur Kate. Une fois de plus c'était normal, elle passait difficilement inaperçue dans une telle tenue.

_Alors lieutenant, une petite partie ?_

_Prépare-toi à perdre big Rick, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._

Elle était au rendez-vous du jeu en tout cas. J'essayais de la calmer car si elle démarrait ainsi cela risquait de se compliquer pour la suite.

_Kate…pas ici, nous sommes dans un lieu public._

_Oh depuis quand ça te gêne. Dans mon souvenir tu étais le premier à m'allumer dans de telles circonstances. Effrayé par l'enjeu Ricky ? _

Elle ponctua sa phrase en se déhanchant outrageusement sous mes yeux. C'était définitif elle aurait ma mort sur la conscience.

_Non mais en tant que gentleman je laisse gagner les femmes._

Elle anéantit la distance qu'il y avait entre nous pour me dire :

_Gentleman Castle, ne le sois pas trop._

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits, mais cela s'avérait plus que difficile. Elle était diabolique et ne semblait pas du tout affectée par notre petit jeu. De mon côté j'étais en feu au propre comme au figuré. Le billard commença et le pari continua. Tous les coups étaient permis et ma compagne fut la première à ouvrir les hostilités prenant des positions qui me mettaient des idées tout sauf sages dans la tête. Elle n'hésitait pas à me perturber quand c'était à mon tour de jouer, s'asseyant sur le rebord du billard et me fixant de ses yeux, se mordant parfois la lèvre. Alors que c'était à elle, je me disais que deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu. Je me postais derrière elle, l'approchant au maximum avant qu'elle ne tire. Mais je ne la touchais pas. Mon souffle était dans son dos et visiblement cela la troubla assez pour qu'elle manque sa cible pour la première fois de la soirée, « gagné » me dis-je.

_Alors détective, on manque d'entraînement semble-t-il, lui dis-je ouvertement provocateur. _

_Oui probablement. Peut être que cela irait mieux si tu me montrais comment m'y prendre, répondit-elle._

Elle ne manquait en tout cas pas de ressources, trouvant même dans cette situation là comment me faire taire.

_Tout ce que tu voudras dis-je m'approchant à nouveau d'elle._

Je collais mon corps au sien pensant prendre l'avantage, mais elle n'arrêta pas là courbant son échine et venant percuter mon bassin, se frottant à moi. Elle inclina sa tête également. J'avais envie de presser ma main sur son ventre, histoire de renforcer la pression mais c'était courir à la perte. Alors la voix totalement éraillée je lui dis :

_Kate…god…arrête ça tout de suite._

Heureusement pour moi c'est cet instant que choisit le réceptionniste pour apparaître et il mit fin à l'incendie criminel de Kate.

_Si vous le voulez bien votre table est prête. _

Pendant le trajet nous menant à la table j'essayais de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Je lui mettais une main dans le dos, caressant son corps certes pas comme je le voulais mais c'était un début. Soudain elle me dit :

_Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi…big MAN._

C'était une Kate qui semblait déterminée à gagner cette partie et elle faisait tout pour arriver à ses fins. J'avais du mal à avaler, ma gorge était comme rétrécie sous l'effet de ses propos au sens à peine caché.

_Je vais vous apporter la bouteille de champagne tout de suite._

_Parfait dit-elle._

Elle semblait normale, pas du tout perturbée par le jeu. De mon côté je n'arrivais pas à me calmer ni à prononcer un mot intelligible pour le moment. Quand nous fûmes seuls je lui dis :

_Je reviens tout de suite._

Un séjour aux toilettes des messieurs allait me faire le plus grand bien. Le sud de mon anatomie ayant du mal à se calmer dans de telles circonstances. Je respirais donc les yeux fermés pour me calmer. Un homme sortit des toilettes, je l'avais vu dans la salle de billard. Il me dit en souriant :

_Vous avez laissé votre femme seule ?_

_Oui._

_Je serai vous je ne le ferai pas, elle est divine._

_Je vous le confirme. Je vais la rejoindre._

_Bonne soirée monsieur._

_Merci à vous aussi. _

Il n'avait pas tort, je devais peut être songer à l'attacher…je souris à cette pensée et la rejoignais à table. Je m'asseyais et elle me demanda consciente de mon précédent problème :

_Ca va mieux ?_

_Oui merci._

Je sentais dans sa question un brin de taquinerie et cela se confirma lorsqu'un pied vint me frôler la jambe. Comment voulait-elle que je me calme si elle jouait à ça.

_Kate arrête ça tout de suite…_

_Ou quoi ? tu vas me mordre ?_

Son ton était provocateur, elle avait agrémenté sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcils. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je me voyais perdre ce jeu. Elle était trop forte pour moi. Cependant, je ne m'avouais pas ouvertement vaincu, du moins pas maintenant.

_La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid détective. Je te ferai payer pour ça, fais-moi confiance._

_Humm…j'ai terriblement hâte alors monsieur Castle…_

Elle était totalement maîtresse de la partition qu'elle jouait, ne laissant que peu voir ses émotions. Peu importe au final qui de nous deux gagnait ou perdait. Bien évidemment il était question d'égo, mais avoir la chance de rivaliser avec elle sur ce terrain là me comblait déjà de bonheur. On nous apporta nos boissons. Kate avait tout prévu de A à Z pour cette soirée, j'en étais très touché. Alors que le serveur nous avait abandonné elle se saisit de son verre et porta un toast :

_A nos vacances, à cette soirée, à nous._

Elle me touchait réellement. Cinq minutes avant elle me chauffait comme pas permis, enclenchant le mode chaudière et là j'avais cet autre côté de Kate, plus timide, plus pudique car nous étions dans le registre épineux des sentiments. Mais sa sincérité était totale, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. L'émotion était à son paroxysme pour moi. Je savais pour avoir fréquenté le lieu que le dîner n'était pas donné. C'était la première fois qu'une femme m'invitait ainsi au restaurant, et quelle femme. En plus je sentais que cela lui faisait réellement plaisir, du coup c'est comblé de bonheur que je répondis à son toast.

_A nous. Et merci pour cette surprise, c'est beaucoup. C'est énorme pour toi, tu n'aurais pas du…_

_Rick tais-toi. Ca me fait plaisir, j'avais envie de t'offrir ça._

Je ne mettais en aucun cas sa parole en doute, mais c'était tellement inhabituel pour moi. J'étais surpris car au-delà de l'aspect purement financier de la soirée, il y avait l'intention derrière. Elle se souciait réellement de moi et j'en étais ravi.

_Kate, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi…ça, cette soirée, toi, nous. _

Je ne pensais pas réussir à lui exprimer verbalement ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. C'était fort, comme un feu d'artifice. Chaque seconde passée avec elle me confirmait que j'étais absolument raide dingue de cette femme. Sa beauté naturellement ineffable, son intelligence, son tempérament, sa gentillesse,…, elle toute entière.

Le dîner fut merveilleux, évidemment. Le repas fut assez long. Elle avait choisi un menu découverte des saveurs de la mer. Les mets étaient tous d'une finesse incroyable, le vin qu'elle avait choisi était juste parfait, elle était parfaite tout simplement. Je ne voulais plus partir des Hamptons, j'appréciais trop sa compagnie et ne voulais déjà pas imaginer tenir mes mains tranquilles lorsque nous serions de retour à New-York. Nous finîmes par un dessert qui ne dérogea pas au reste de la soirée, il était succulent. Kate et moi avions craqué pour un fondant au chocolat avec un cœur de framboise, c'était subtil et divin. Je ne voulais en aucun cas que cette soirée ne finisse, c'est dans cet esprit que je lui proposais :

_Avant de rentrer à la maison on pourrait se promener en ville si tu veux._

_Qui t'as dit que nous rentrions à la maison ?_

Là encore elle me surprenait, je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter cette phrase alors je lui en demandais plus.

_Euh personne…mais veux-tu m'éclairer._

_Et bien monsieur Castle j'ai réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel pour ce soir. _

« Waouh » elle avait sorti le grand jeu pour cette soirée. D'habitude j'étais plus dans le rôle de celui qui offre ce genre de cadeau. J'étais totalement en pamoison, séduit, conquis, amoureux.

_Vous êtes définitivement pleine de surprises miss Beckett._

_Tu n'as encore rien vu….alors tu veux toujours te promener ?_

Elle m'avait encore gratifié d'un regard qui me rendait fou, sans parole.

_A vrai dire je visiterai bien cette chambre de plus près._

_C'est ce que je me disais…_

Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps pour quitter la table et aller chercher la clé. Le jeune homme à la réception était assez occupé alors nous patientâmes sur le côté. Ma compagne n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à attendre d'être en privé pour faire des gestes envers moi. J'eus un sursaut lorsqu'elle commença à me caresser la cuisse. Je lui disais le fond de ma pensée sur le moment :

_You're evil Kate._

_You have no idea…dit-elle en appuyant d'avantage sa caresse._

Je tressaillais et avais beaucoup de mal à me contenir sur l'instant. Heureusement pour moi le réceptionniste s'occupa de nous à cet instant.

_Voilà votre clé dit-il en donnant une carte magnétique à Kate. Désirez-vous que je vous accompagne à votre chambre ?_

_Non je vous remercie ça ira, dit Kate._

_Très bien, c'est au septième et dernier étage. Bonne soirée messieurs, dames._

_Bonne soirée fit-elle._

Je n'avais pas été capable de répondre encore trop pris par les émotions, c'est donc main dans la main que nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Pendant que les portes se refermaient je la regardais et décidais qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce pari débile, je n'en pouvais plus. M'avouant vaincu je la plaquais contre le mur de l'ascenseur et soufflais de l'air dans son cou, là où je rêvais de la mordre afin qu'elle gémisse. Elle me dit avant que je n'aille plus loin :

_Rick et le pari ?_

_Oublie ce stupide pari, je vais te faire payer pour tes provocations._

_Moi ? mais je n'ai rien fait._

_Vous faites très mal l'innocente lieutenant à ce niveau là. _

Enfin je me laissais aller et je dévorais sa bouche comme je rêvais de le faire depuis de nombreuses heures. Il y avait presque de la frustration ce qui rendait le baiser encore plus torride. L'attente m'avait rendu impatient, du coup j'étais relativement précipité avec elle. Je savais qu'elle appréciait cette partition là. C'était notre langage à nous, cette faim inassouvissable que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Le baiser se transforma en bataille acharnée. J'avais accepté de perdre le pari mais je faisais tout pour gagner cet échange. Alors que nos corps était déjà au plus près l'un de l'autre, je me pressais au maximum contre elle. Sous l'effet de la pression elle remonta contre la paroi, ajoutant une friction délicieuse à nos bassins. D'une main elle chercha à atteindre un bouton de l'ascenseur. Je le comprenais mais arrêtais son geste en attrapant son poignet :

_L'ascenseur pas pour cette fois._

_Ah parce que tu penses que ça arrivera ? me demanda-t-elle._

_Oh oui ma belle. Celui du poste, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai écrit la scène dans ma tête. Cessons de penser au futur, la chambre maintenant lui dis-je tout en la tirant par le bras. _


	60. Chapter 60

_**Bon au vu des nombreuses requêtes pour ce chapitre dans la chambre d'hôtel j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire un effort. J'ai laissé quelques passages en anglais, car sur certains trucs je trouve que ça passe mieux dans la langue de Shakespeare. En français ça ferait tout de suite vulgaire. C'est un bébé chapitre M, mais je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres donc je me rattraperai. Un conseil si vous avez un congélateur prévoyez quelques glaçons…**_

_**Richard,**_

C'est non sans mal que nous atteignîmes la porte de la chambre. Nos respirations étaient pantelantes après cette mini session dans l'ascenseur. Je m'appuyais contre le mur à côté de la porte et attendant que Kate ouvre la porte. Visiblement elle se débattait avec la carte magnétique et avait du mal à ouvrir la porte. Cette situation me fit sourire et je laissais échapper un rire. Au même moment Kate dit :

_Fuck…_

Il n'y avait rien de plus incroyable de voir une femme aussi sublime totalement impatience face au désir. Je savourais la scène en retirant presque une certaine jubilation. Après tout elle m'avait tellement rendu fou pendant trois ans, que c'était un juste retour des choses. C'est donc amusé que j'observais la situation. Après une énième tentative elle se tourna vers moi, s'apercevant que la scène me divertissait.

_Richard Alexander Rodgers si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je te promets_ _que tu attendras longtemps avant de reposer tes mains sur ça, dit-elle en désignant sa silhouette._

En moins d'une seconde j'avais volé la carte de ses mains et passais la bande magnétique un voyant vert s'allumait signe que nous pouvions entrer, je poussais la porte et lui faisais signe de la main de pénétrer dans la chambre avant moi. Refermant la porte je lui dis taquin :

_Effectivement c'était très dur…_

Elle me poussa contre la porte sans douceur, ma tête heurtant le bois et me dévisageais d'un regard incroyable. S'approchant de moi dangereusement de moi, elle posa sa main au sud et dit d'un air très sûr d'elle arquant un sourcil.

_Il n'y a pas que l'ouverture de la porte qui est très dure._

Toute pensée cohérente ou respiration avait à présent quitté mon enveloppe charnelle, j'étais dévasté par la sensualité sans mesure de cette femme. Elle apposa un baiser exigeant sur mes lèvres, nous retrouvions tout de suite l'intensité de l'ascenseur quelques minutes auparavant. Sans se détacher de moi elle entreprit de dénouer ma cravate, ce qu'elle réussit. Elle fit glisser le tissu et me le passa derrière le cou tenant les pans de chaque côté et me rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Je profitais de ma posture pour passer mes mains dans son dos, pressant un peu plus sa silhouette contre moi, appréciant toujours plus la fermeté de son corps, la courbe des ses hanches, le galbe parfait de ses jambes. Seulement elle guidait à mon goût un peu trop l'échange et ce soir j'avais envie d'être en charge.

Alors je mettais mes mains sur sa taille et la poussais à mon tour. Elle atterrissait contre un des murs de la chambre. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup progressé dans la découverte de la pièce, nous étions toujours dans le couloir. Au contact de son corps avec le mur elle émit un petit cri. Je prenais ses poignets et la bloquais encore plus. Son regard me donna une bonne indication, elle appréciait particulièrement. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées, son regard s'était foncé de désir. Cette vision m'électrisait encore plus. J'embrassais sa bouche avidement avant de plonger dans son cou et d'aspirer, mordre sa peau. Ce n'est pas un gémissement qu'elle émit mais un râle. Celui-ci m'envoya une décharge supplémentaire dans tout le corps. Sa tête était complètement inclinée, elle avait la bouche ouverte respirant difficilement. L'intensité entre nos deux corps était telle que j'avais le sentiment qu'un courant électrique passait.

_Rick…commode…tout de suite…_

Elle avait dit cette phrase dissociant chaque mot comme si ceux-ci étaient difficiles à prononcer et marquant une pause entre chacun d'eux. Moi qui aimais prendre mon temps lorsque je faisais l'amour à Kate ce n'était visiblement pas pour tout de suite. Il faut dire que l'après midi et le début de soirée avaient été des préliminaires très juteux. Du coup après avoir étiré son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents je lui dis :

_J'aime votre façon de penser lieutenant._

Je la portais donc, nous étions de manière étonnante toujours totalement habillés. Arrivés à la commode je la déposais dessus et elle enroulait ses jambes autour de moi. D'une de ses mains elle effectua une pression sur ma nuque et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, elle me mordait sans douceur la lèvre inférieure. A ce moment là je pouvais voir que notre petit jeu l'avait affecté, cela se ressentait dans son attitude. Elle était urgente, et demandait une partition particulière pour notre étreinte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le verbaliser, son corps à lui tout seul parlait. Elle arrêta le baiser et se saisit de sa robe la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête et se dévoilant en sous vêtements devant moi. L'ensemble était rouge et tout simplement magnifique. Je la contemplais, sentant mon propre corps réagir à la vision de rêve qui était devant moi. D'une voix très autoritaire elle me dit :

_Rick prends moi au lieu de me mater. _

Je n'avais jamais connu de femme aussi directe. Bien sûr il y avait de la tendresse entre nous, mais là il s'agissait d'un besoin physique qu'elle me demandait de combler. Visiblement je n'étais pas assez rapide pour elle, alors elle défit ma boucle de ceinture, déboutonna mon pantalon et le baissa. Elle se mordit la lèvre découvrant le sous vêtement qu'elle m'avait offert un peu plus tôt.

_Il me semble un peu petit… tu es un peu serré là dedans non ? demanda-t-elle prenant un air innocent. _

Cette phrase m'attisa un peu plus si nécessaire. Je ravageais de nouveau sa bouche me pressant encore plus à elle. Nos bassins se frottaient à travers nos sous-vêtements. Elle fit glisser mon boxer avec ses mains, je lui enlevais son bas à mon tour passant rapidement ma main sur sa féminité. Elle trembla presque au contact, je constatais qu'elle était prête alors sans sommation je nous unissais d'un coup franc. Je savais qu'elle pouvait le supporter. A cette première poussée elle cria :

_Oh fuck Rick…come on._

Kate qui ne retenait plus son langage, j'en étais littéralement retourné. J'entamais une série de mouvements en elle, observant fasciné son abdomen musclé se contracter à chaque pression. Alors que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir un tempo suffisamment élevé elle me demanda essoufflée :

_Rick…more…_

J'aurai décroché la lune pour cette femme, alors je m'appliquais à exécuter sa commande. Notre étreinte n'était pas sans conséquence, la commode venait taper le mur au rythme endiablé de nos mouvements. Kate venait à la rencontre de mes pressions rendant les rencontres encore plus explosives. Elle ne retenait plus rien, ni ses mouvements, ni ses cris. De mon côté j'étais dans un autre monde sous la vision que j'avais.

_God Rick je vais…_

_Viens pour moi Kate, come on._

_Rick…_

_Regarde-moi lui dis-je._

J'intensifiais le tempo, elle faisait de son mieux pour garder le contact visuel que je lui demandais. Lorsqu'elle émit un nouveau cri, au timbre de sa voix je compris qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme. J'avais ralenti mes mouvements et la laissais se remettre à flots. Alors qu'elle me caressait la joue elle me dit :

_Rick mais tu n'as pas…_

_Non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis un grand garçon tu sais._

_Round deux Castle._

_Maintenant ?_

_Oui, tu penses ne pas tenir le coup ?_

_Si, mais c'est juste que tu penses que tu peux ?_

_Crois moi Ricky je peux. _

Elle me laissait toujours sur place. Le plus important pour moi était qu'elle ait son plaisir, après peu importait. Mais Kate n'était pas faite de ce bois là, elle partageait. Je l'embrassais tout en la portant à travers la chambre, la déposant sur le lit.

_Le lit ?_

_Oui pourquoi fis-je ?_

_Assez classique tu ne trouves pas._

_Oui mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des classiques._

_Non ?_

_Ils sont efficaces._

_Prouve-le moi alors…_

Elle n'arrêtait définitivement plus de me lancer des défis qui me rendaient totalement fou. J'enlevais ce qui nous restait de nos vêtements y compris le beau soutien gorge bandeau de Kate. Vu la première partie de la session, je ne durais pas longtemps et ne tardais pas à atteindre une jouissance puissante. Je m'arrangeais pour que Kate l'atteigne en même temps que moi, une nouvelle fois. Je me laissais retomber lourdement sur elle. Elle me caressait la nuque qui était légèrement trempée. Nous ne parlions pas, trop assaillis par le désir qui avait parcouru nos corps.

_**Kate,**_

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle sur terre nous réussîmes à atteindre la porte de la chambre complètement habillés. Ma main était tremblante tellement mes sens et mes émotions avaient été emportés par les assauts de mon amant dans l'ascenseur. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, mais à chaque fois que je passais la bande magnétique dans le lecteur une lumière rouge apparaissait. Ma frustration n'avait d'égale que mon envie de me retrouver de l'autre côté de la porte avec Rick. Je fulminais n'arrivant pas à l'ouvrir et lâchais de rage :

_Fuck…_

Visiblement mon partenaire n'avait pas la même appréciation de la situation et semblait au contraire très amusé. Il était appuyé sur le mur de la porte, me regardant me débattre avec cette fichue carte et rigolait de toute sa bouche. Je n'en revenais pas que mon désarroi le mette dans un tel état d'hilarité. C'est donc presque en colère contre lui que je lui disais :

_Richard Alexander Rodgers si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je te promets_ _que tu attendras longtemps avant de reposer tes mains sur ça, dis-je en indiquant mon corps qu'il matait depuis trois ans._

Il prit tout de suite un air sérieux, comprenant que je ne rigolais pas. Il m'arracha littéralement la carte et la passa dans le lecteur comme je l'avais fait à de nombreuses reprises. Sauf que dans ce cas le voyant passa immédiatement au vert. Il était ravi, je n'avais même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait cet air supérieur qui m'exaspérait parfois. C'est donc sans surprise qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre il me dit railleur :

_Effectivement c'était très dur…_

C'en était trop, il me mettait hors de moi dans ces moments là. Je décidais de faire parler mon côté sauvage, sachant qu'il n'aurait rien contre et le poussait contre la porte de la chambre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il émette un commentaire sur ma brutalité soudaine, mais il ne fit rien. Tout en le fixant je m'approchais et me décidais à le chauffer pour la moquerie qu'il venait de me faire. Sans même l'embrassais je posais ma main sur sa virilité et satisfaite de ce que j'y trouvais je lui déclarais :

_Il n'y a pas que l'ouverture de la porte qui est très dure._

Son visage à cet instant méritait le détour. « Payback mon coco » me dis-je particulièrement fière de mon affaire. Pour clôturer le tout je l'embarquais dans une danse effrénée de nos bouches. Si la plupart de nos étreintes depuis que nous étions dans les Hamptons avaient été douces, celle-ci prenait le chemin totalement inverse. Le désir était urgent pour nous deux, mais particulièrement pour moi. Je me sentais frustrée de cette journée de provocation et j'avais bien l'intention d'y remédier au plus vite. Continuant de dévorer sa bouche je défaisais le nœud de sa cravate ainsi que le premier bouton de sa chemise. Je me servais ensuite de sa cravate pour nous rapprocher à l'extrême et l'embrasser. De son côté il était tout sauf inactif, ses mains parcourant mon dos, me pressant contre lui.

Je fus surprise mais agréablement lorsqu'il prit les choses en main. Il pouvait se montrer très autoritaire dans nos étreintes et cela me rendait folle, me rappelant la fougue qu'il y avait entre nous longtemps tue et contenue. Je rencontrais donc un des murs de la chambre, j'avais crié au contact un peu rude mais totalement dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel nous étions. La lueur dans ses yeux si bleus d'habitude était animale. Je me mordais la lèvre quand il se saisit de mes poignets et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ceci, mais à chaque fois cela me rendait dingue. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, presque durement puis comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées se mit à sucer la peau de mon cou alternant entre aspiration et morsure. Je lâchais tout à cet instant dans un son à mi chemin entre le râle et le cri. J'espérais que les murs de l'hôtel étaient suffisamment épais car c'était une évidence que si voisins nous avions ils savaient que nous ne jouions pas au scrabble. Mais je me laissais totalement aller et ne comptais pas mettre en sourdine ce que cet homme provoquait en moi.

Je penchais la tête à l'extrême lui donnant le meilleur accès possible afin qu'il puisse continuer sa torture. Mes yeux étaient fermés, ma bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'un air que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver. Je réunissais difficilement les quelques pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit pour lui demander non sans mal :

_Rick…commode…tout de suite…_

Je peinais à croire que j'avais réussi à aligner ces mots de manière relativement cohérente. Mon corps n'était plus qu'un brasier qui hurlait son désir, consumant toute autre forme de pensée par son intensité. Il dévastait tout sur son passage, faisant de moi un être ivre de désir. Il me répondit d'une voix beaucoup plus maîtrisée que la mienne :

_J'aime votre façon de penser lieutenant._

Les mots étaient sortis aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés dans ma tête. Peu importe au final tant qu'il ne me refusait pas ce que je lui demandais. Il me porta jusqu'à la dite commode. Je souriais constatant que malgré un désir intense nous étions toujours impeccablement vêtus. J'encerclais mes jambes autour de lui et le rapprochais de moi pour l'embrasser faisant pression sur sa nuque. Là aussi j'exprimais l'urgence lui mordant carrément la lèvre. Il comprenait mon langage je le savais, mais allait beaucoup trop lentement pour moi. C'est pourquoi mettant un terme au baiser j'enlevais ma robe et la lassais retomber sur le sol. Rick me fixait, n'ayant absolument pas réagi ni dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, alors voulant accélérer les choses je lui disais :

_Rick prends moi au lieu de me mater. _

Là encore il ne dit rien, ses yeux me scrutaient toujours. C'était comme s'il voyait à l'intérieur de moi. Mais pour le moment je voulais autre chose que ses yeux en moi. Du coup je prenais les devants défaisant sa ceinture et son pantalon, faisant jour sur un des sous vêtements que j'avais acheté pour lui ce matin. Il était parfait. Voyant à quel point il moulait l'anatomie de Rick je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre de satisfaction. Souhaitant le provoquer encore un peu plus je lui disais le mettant face à l'évidence de son désir :

_Il me semble un peu petit… tu es un peu serré là dedans non ?_

L'effet attendu fut atteint et il m'embrassa durement, prenant l'initiative pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes. Nos bassins entraient en contact dans une friction incroyable et électrisante. Je n'avais jamais autant désiré qu'à cet instant. J'abaissais son boxer et il ôta mon bas. Lorsque de sa main il effleura mon intimité je frissonnais tellement mon désir pressait. Il le comprit et voyant que j'étais totalement prête il entra en moi fermement. Comme tout à l'heure je ne taisais pas le cri qui sortait de moi, cri de délivrance en cet instant. Depuis sa première poussée il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement alors je le sommais de faire quelque chose :

_Oh fuck Rick…come on._

Ce n'était pas dans mes classiques de m'exprimer ainsi, mais je ne me contrôlais plus du tout avec lui, laissant certainement une part de moi bien masquée voir le jour. Il accédait à ma requête s'agitant frénétiquement, ce qui occasionnait des spasmes dans tout mon corps. Je voyais ses yeux fixer mon ventre. Je m'efforçais de me contracter afin de resserrer l'étreinte autour de lui. Son allure était vive, mais pas assez à ce moment. Alors j'essayais de réunir mes forces pour lui demander d'avantage.

_Rick…more…_

Mon état semblait le stimuler également, c'est ainsi qu'il intensifia ses pressions. Le rythme était endiablé tant à l'allure qu'à la vigueur. Le meuble de la commode frappait littéralement le mur à chaque pression, suivant le mouvement de nos corps. Je faisais mon possible pour venir à la rencontre de ses mouvements pour corser encore plus l'étreinte. L'intensité du plaisir me tiraillait tellement il était puissant, je me sentais partir.

_God Rick je vais…_

Je n'étais même pas capable de finir ma phrase, c'était trop fort pour moi à cet instant.

_Viens pour moi Kate, come on._

_Rick…_

_Regarde-moi me dit-il._

Alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible il intensifia encore d'un cran, me transportant littéralement le tout en bloquant son regard dans le mien. C'en était trop, je criais littéralement emportée dans l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie. J'avais perdu totalement pied, quitté ce monde sous les effets du plaisir qui me ravageait. Mon esprit avait quitté mon corps. Je reprenais peu à peu conscience, caressant la joue de Rick cette fois beaucoup plus tendrement et me rendant compte qu'il était toujours en moi et qu'il n'avait pas atteint son plaisir. Je me sentis soudainement totalement égoïste.

_Rick mais tu n'as pas…_

_Non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis un grand garçon tu sais._

Oui je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'il ne connaisse pas lui aussi son moment alors je lui ordonnais :

_Round deux Castle._

_Maintenant ?_

_Oui, tu penses ne pas tenir le coup ?_

_Si, mais c'est juste que tu penses que tu peux ?_

_Crois moi Ricky je peux. _

Il m'embrassait alors, me soulevant une nouvelle fois pour m'amener jusqu'au lit. Comprenant où il allait je lui demandais :

_Le lit ?_

_Oui pourquoi dit-il ?_

_Assez classique tu ne trouves pas._

_Oui mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des classiques._

_Non ?_

_Ils sont efficaces._

_Prouve-le moi alors…_

Une nouvelle fois nous avions cette joute, qui rajoutait du piment remettant de l'huile sur un feu tout juste éteint. Il enleva le reste de nos vêtements afin que nous soyons plus libres dans nos mouvements. Et il reprit notre étreinte, gardant un rythme endiablé. Il arriva au bout d'un certain temps au paroxysme de son plaisir et me fit atteindre pour la deuxième fois de suite l'orgasme. C'était une grande première, je ne pensais pas être capable de revenir en même temps que lui. Il était certes moins important que le premier, mais il était là. Nous avions épuisé nos sens et nos esprits. Je ressentis le corps de Rick s'affaisser sur mien, et je lui caressais la nuque tout doucement. Sa respiration très pantelante au départ se calma et je compris qu'il s'était endormi. J'étais encore dans les abîmes du plaisir, alors que j'embrassais tout doucement sa joue sans le réveiller dans un soupir je lui dis :

_Je t'aime._


	61. Chapter 61

_**Comme toujours merci pour tous vos coms sur les deux derniers chapitres. Dernier chapitre aux Hamptons. Le prochain sera la rencontre avec Jim Beckett, il ne devrait pas tarder car j'ai déjà commencé à poser mes idées et certains dialogues, il ne reste plus qu'à arranger le tout. Il y aura peut être un bonus nouveauté avec un POV supplémentaire, celui de Jim. Je suis moyennement content de ce chapitre, mais bon ça arrive. **_

_**Richard,**_

Le lendemain je me réveillais en premier en raison du jour entrant dans la chambre. Hier soir, dans la hâte et la précipitation nous n'avions pas considéré l'option volets avant d'entamer nos rounds de plaisir et je m'étais littéralement évanoui après le deuxième. Je tournais la tête pour apercevoir certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde. Kate dormait, elle semblait totalement paisible et en harmonie, sa respiration était calme. Je la contemplais profitant qu'elle soit endormie pour m'attarder sur son visage parfait même clos ses yeux étaient magnifiques, son nez était bien dessiné, sa bouche merveilleuse ne demandant qu'à être embrassée, son grain de peau était incroyable lui aussi et je ne voyais aucune imperfection sur son visage, ni ailleurs d'ailleurs. Elle frissonnait légèrement alors je pris soin de rabattre la couette du lit sur elle, couvrant ses frêles épaules. Elle émit un son ravissant à cet instant et un léger sourire se dessina au bord de ses lèvres.

Puis tout doucement ses yeux s'ouvrirent et l'image pour moi à cet instant était aussi magnifique qu'un coucher de soleil sur une plage ou un lever à la montagne. Ils avaient repris leur teinte claire et étaient scintillant. Voyant que je la regardais son sourire s'étira un peu plus, ravageant mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme. De l'envers de ma main droite je lui caressais tout doucement la joue, lui laissant le temps de se réveiller. Elle se hissa tout doucement, posa les mains sur mon torse et m'embrassa légèrement avant de me dire :

_Bonjour. _

_Salut ma beauté. Tu as bien dormi ?_

_Oh oui comme un gros bébé. Et toi ?_

_Je me suis effondré hier._

_Oui j'ai remarqué me dit-elle._

_Excuse-moi je ne t'ai même pas dit bonne nuit._

_Tu devais être fatigué, tout ce sport…_

_Kate tu m'allumes dès le matin, sérieusement ?_

_C'est toi qui interprète tout je pensais à la piscine tu as beaucoup nagé hier. _

_C'est vrai. Dis-moi tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ?_

_Hier on a parlé de faire des courses, pourquoi tu as une idée en tête ?_

_A vrai dire oui, j'aimerai aller faire un tour en ville et trouver un cadeau pour ton papa. Et effectivement on doit faire une nouvelle réserve de vivres. Ca te va ?_

_Absolument, et si on commençait par prendre le petit déjeuner, je suis affamée._

_Normal, il est 10h30._

_10h30 ? _

_Oui, tu sembles étonnée._

_C'est que je dors rarement aussi longtemps._

_C'est que tu étais fatiguée, tout ce sport…fis-je railleur. _

_Bien joué me dit-elle. Bon breakfast time…fit-elle s'asseyant au bord du lit._

Je l'attrapais par les hanches et l'attirais à nouveau contre le matelas l'embrassant fougueusement. Quand j'eus finis elle me dit :

_Aussi incroyables que soient tes baisers j'ai toujours aussi faim. Sortons de cette chambre._

_Quoi tu as peur de ne pas tenir tes mains tranquilles. _

_Rick, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on petit déjeune au lit._

_Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

Elle sourit et séductrice elle s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura quelque chose. Je m'en mordais, je l'avais cherché celle-là.

_Ok on s'habille et on descend._

_Good boy fit-elle haussant les sourcils. _

Nous nous habillâmes, je ne mettais pas la cravate ce matin et laissais la chemise entrouverte. Lorsque je la regardais, je constatais que sa petite robe me faisant toujours autant d'effet. J'essayais de ne pas y penser et sortais de la chambre l'attendant devant la porte n'étant pas confiant dans ma capacité à lui résister dans cette tenue là. Elle finit par me rejoindre et c'est main dans la main que nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la salle de petit déjeuner. Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à notre table de la veille au soir à nous restaurer et profiter de ce cadre éblouissant. Nous remontâmes à la suite prendre nos quelques affaires puis à la réception pour rendre notre carte magnétique. C'était le même jeune homme qu'hier et ses yeux dévoraient ma compagne.

_Avez-vous apprécié votre séjour chez nous ? demanda-t-il._

_Oui c'était parfait fit Kate._

_Merveilleux répondis-je tout en regardant amoureusement ma compagne. _

_Nous vous remercions en tout cas d'avoir choisi notre établissement. En espérant vous revoir très bientôt._

Nous le saluâmes, je tenais toujours la main de Kate et alors que nous étions encore dans le hall de l'hôtel, je m'arrêtais, me mettais face à elle, ma main sur son menton et je lui dis :

_Merci Kate._

_De rien._

Et là je l'embrassais passionnément, le baiser était doux et tendre. Nous avions beau être en plein milieu du hall d'entrée d'un hôtel je n'en avais que faire, ce qui comptait c'était la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand nous nous détachâmes je la contemplais en souriant et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin jusqu'à la voiture. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui conduisais.

_Ton père aime le café ?_

_Oui c'est un fan._

_Alors c'est génétique chez les Beckett cette passion pour le café ?_

_Je ne sais pas, mais on a ça en commun._

_Parfait alors je sais quoi lui offrir. _

Sur ce je prenais la direction du centre ville pour aller chez mon torréfacteur du coin. C'était toujours délicat d'offrir un cadeau au père de sa petite amie, notamment quand celle-ci avait l'importance que Kate prenait dans ma vie. J'étais encore plus stressé à l'idée de rencontrer mon futur éventuel beau papa que d'habitude. Dans la boutique j'achetais un café venant de Jamaïque, le _Blue Mountain_ dont le kilo valait un peu plus de 150 dollars. Assez coûteux mais le goût était au rendez-vous. Je faisais emballer mon cadeau et remarquais le regard de Kate. Elle semblait très touchée de mon geste envers son paternel. Sur le chemin du retour nous nous arrêtâmes au supermarché pour faire quelques courses jusqu'à la fin de notre séjour. Ce jour là nous déjeunâmes à la maison tranquillement.

_**Trois jours plus tard…**_

Aujourd'hui était notre dernière journée dans les Hamptons. Ces vacances avaient été merveilleuses auprès de Kate et m'avaient permis de la découvrir encore plus, me rendant si possible plus amoureux d'elle. Tout avait été très simple, je me sentais totalement normal à ses côtés beaucoup plus Richard Alexander Rodgers que Richard Edgar Castle. Et c'était ça qui m'avait plu avec elle, je pouvais être moi-même. Le personnage médiatique elle n'en voulait pas même si elle admettait être fan de l'auteur. Quant à moi je pouvais me montrer à nu au sens figuré, dans ma sensibilité, mes douleurs, mes joies car je savais qu'elle était réceptive.

La journée approchait de sa fin, demain nous reprenions la route vers New-York en faisant un crochet par la maison de son papa pour y passer la soirée avant de retourner à la ville. J'appréhendais cette rencontre qui était un moment important à mes yeux. Depuis que nous étions dans les Hamptons j'avais une envie particulière, celle de regarder le soleil s'éteindre sur la mer avec Kate. Si je ne l'avais pas encore fait c'est que la saison était encore fraîche tout de même. Mais ce soir l'envie dépassait tout, il nous suffirait après tout de nous couvrir un peu plus, quitte à ce que nous nous réchauffions corporellement.

_A quoi tu penses ? me demanda Kate. _

_A ce soir._

_Et ?_

_J'aimerai qu'on regarder le coucher de soleil ensemble sur la plage. _

_Quel grand romantique. _

_Oui et je n'ai pas honte. Alors ça te dit ?_

_Absolument fit-elle._

_Très bien alors on va s'habiller, mets quelque chose de chaud car il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid. Et que dirais-tu si je prenais une bouteille de vin._

_Je te laisse prendre les opérations en main me dit-elle. Je vais m'habiller. _

Elle montait dans notre chambre pendant que je sortais deux verres à vin ainsi qu'une bouteille de rouge. Je scrutais les bouteilles en stock et mon choix s'arrêtait sur un Madiran ayant quelques années déjà, il datait de 1995, un très bon cru. Je le débouchais le laissant s'aérer sur le comptoir. Ensuite je montais à mon tour dans la chambre pour me changer. J'y retrouvais Kate en jean et portant un col roulé gris qui lui moulait le corps. J'enlevais mon polo à manches longues pour passer également un col roulé bordeaux. Dans l'armoire je sortais deux polaires noires, une pour Kate et l'autre pour moi. Je lui tendais ensuite, elle l'enfilait par-dessus son col roulé. Nous étions prêts alors nous descendîmes en bas, je mettais un bouchon provisoire au vin, prenait les deux verres. Kate pendant ce temps là se munissait de la couverture que j'avais sorti et nous allâmes sur la plage. Nous installâmes nos affaires.

_Il fait encore jour on marche un peu ? lui dis-je._

_Oui ça ne craint rien si on laisse nos affaires là ?_

_Penses-tu ? Tu as vu beaucoup de monde pendant notre séjour._

_Non c'est vrai, tu as raison. Alors allons-y._

Elle ouvrit la marche tendant un bras, permettant que je me saisisse de sa main. Lorsque je m'exécutais elle me sourit et nous entamâmes un pas. L'air était frais et agréable d'autant que nous étions bien couverts. Je songeais à la rencontre de demain et étais donc plutôt silencieux, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma compagne qui serra la main un peu plus et me dit :

_Allô la terre…Rick est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs._

_Oui…oui désolé ça va. Je pensais à demain._

_Demain tu veux dire avec mon père ?_

_Oui._

_Rick je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Sois toi-même et tout se passera bien._

_Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?_

_Arrête tes bêtises une seconde. _

_Non je ne plaisante pas Kate._

Sur ce elle s'arrêta de marcher, je m'immobilisais également. Elle approcha son autre main de ma joue, me la caressa et me dit dans son plus beau sourire :

_Et bien il devra s'y faire car moi je t'aime._

Je rigolais et étais fasciné par sa beauté quand une minute plus tard les mots montèrent à mon cerveau. Je pensais « vient-elle juste de me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? ».

_Kate je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris._

_Je disais que mon père allait devoir se faire à l'idée que j'étais avec toi, même s'il ne t'appréciait pas ce qui n'arrivera pas à coup sûr._

_Ca j'ai compris mais c'est la deuxième partie de la phrase, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu._

_Ah ça ? Je t'aime redit-elle._

Au propre comme au figuré j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres tellement l'émotion était intense.

_God Kate je t'aime aussi, je suis fou de toi. _

Elle sourit m'envoyant encore un peu plus au paradis. Jamais je n'avais autant éprouvé ces trois petits mots qu'en cet instant présent. C'était tellement irréel pour moi, je l'avais tellement souhaité, si fortement désiré que je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour.

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis…le soir où nous étions à l'hôtel je te l'ai dit mais tu étais déjà endormi._

Je ne la laissais pas parler plus longtemps et je capturais ses lèvres dans un baiser. Celui-ci me parut explosif alors qu'il était d'une grande tendresse. Nous n'étions pas dans un moment de furie de nos corps ou de nos esprits, mais d'une émotion tant refoulée de part et d'autre. C'était comme si nous accédions à un nouveau stade de notre relation.

_Le soleil va bientôt se coucher on ferait mieux de retourner là-bas suggéra-t-elle._

_Oui tu as raison._

J'étais encore sous le coup de l'émotion, de sa déclaration. C'était simple, à l'image de ma partenaire. Une fois à notre emplacement Kate s'assit regardant l'océan pendant que je m'occupais du vin, je lui tendis d'abord son verre avant de me servir à mon tour. Je refermais la bouteille, la reposais et m'asseyais derrière elle écartant mes jambes pour encercler son corps. Elle pouvait prendre appui sur mon torse. La position était parfaite pour regarder le soleil se coucher. Nous trinquâmes sans échanger nos vœux mais à ce moment c'était inutile. Nos verres finis nous les posâmes dans le sable, retrouvant la liberté de mouvement je l'encerclais de mes bras, appuyant mon menton sur son épaule, nos joues collées l'une à l'autre.

_C'est si beau me dit-elle voyant l'astre solaire se fondre peu à peu dans l'océan. _

Ce soir la mer était calme, presque d'huile rendant le moment encore plus magique.

_Que tu es belle lui dis-je embrassant sa joue. _

L'instant était de pure tendresse et nous ne le gâchâmes pas en parlant trop ou s'attisant. J'étais autant fasciné par le spectacle naturel qui se découlait devant nos yeux que par la femme que je serrais dans mes bras. Son odeur envahissait tout mon être et me procurait une sensation incroyable. Les minutes passaient et le soleil disparaissait peu à peu dans l'eau. Alors qu'il était complètement éteint nous restâmes sur la plage, ne voulant pas quitter cette bulle. J'avais entouré la couverture autour de nous afin que nous ne prenions pas froid dans l'immobilité. Au bout de longues minutes je m'aperçus que ma belle s'était endormie, alors je la portais dans mes bras et la ramenais à la maison. A ma grande surprise elle ne se réveilla pas. Je la montais dans la chambre et l'installais sur le lit, la couvrant. Je redescendais sur la plage pour reprendre la bouteille de vin et les verres avant de rejoindre l'étage. Nous n'avions pas mangé ce soir, mais visiblement la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. Pour ma part je ne ressentais pas la moindre envie de dormir. Alors j'allais dans mon bureau prendre mon ordinateur et retournais dans la chambre. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil en diagonale du lit la regardant dormir et me mit à écrire.

Comme souvent ces derniers temps en sa présence mon inspiration fut impressionnante. Les idées venaient à moi les unes après les autres. Je ne vis naturellement pas les heures défiler et étais dans mon monde. J'entendis Kate bruisser ce qui attira mon attention.

_Rick ?_

_Je suis là dis-je me posant mon ordinateur par terre et me levant._

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

Je regardais ma montre et fus moi-même surpris :

_5h45._

_Tu n'as pas dormi ?_

_Euh non je n'avais pas sommeil._

_Tu as écrit toute la nuit ?_

_Oui je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Par contre toi tu as fait un sacré somme. _

_J'avais pas mal de fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps. Ca te dit si on déjeune ?_

_Parfait, moi aussi j'ai faim nous n'avons pas dîné hier soir._

_Pas dîné et pas fait l'amour, rien ne va plus dit-elle. Allons déjeuner. _

Nous allâmes à la cuisine et préparâmes un grand petit déjeuner, finissant les vivres du réfrigérateur. Le contenu ressemblait plus à un brunch qu'autre chose mais nous avions tous les deux très faim. Nous prîmes tout notre temps, puis rangeâmes la cuisine. Je commençais un peu à bailler.

_Viens on remonte se coucher, il faut que tu dormes._

Elle avait raison je ne luttais pas et me déshabillant ne gardant que mon boxer je me glissais sous la couette. Elle me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard portant un short et un top. Je la serrais contre moi et elle posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je m'endormis instantanément épuisé. Nous nous réveillâmes à 13h, Kate avait déjà les yeux ouverts mais à voir sa tête reposée je déduisais qu'elle avait aussi dormi. C'était plaisant de voir son visage moins marqué par la fatigue car elle avait plutôt tendance à accumuler poussant son corps au-delà de ses limites.

_Tu te sens mieux me dit-elle ?_

_Oui ça va je me suis reposé. Nikki m'a épuisé la nuit dernière, dis-je cherchant à la provoquer._

_Rick Castle écoute moi bien, je suis la seule femme qui a le droit de t'épuiser, capito ?_

Elle était montée sur ses grands chevaux tout de suite et était à présent assise à califourchon sur moi. La réponse physiologique de mon corps ne tarda pas à se manifester ce qui décrocha un sourire vainqueur à ma compagne. Elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser et le baiser fut torride, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger faisant des cercles sur moi.

_On dirait que madame est quelque peu en manque, la taquinais-je._

_Shut up Castle. _

Sur ce elle s'emparait à nouveau de ma bouche, me ravageant par un autre baiser. Nous gémîmes et tout commença à aller très vite. Alors que j'ôtais son top le lançant par terre et que ses mouvements de bassin se faisaient de plus en plus déchaînés son téléphone vibra et sonna.

_Oh shit fit Kate. _

Sans quitter sa position elle s'étira pour se saisir de son cellulaire.

_Papa, fit-elle surprise dans une voix essoufflée._

…_._

_Non, non tu ne me déranges pas._

J'étouffais un rire et elle me plaqua une main sur la bouche.

…_._

_Oui on vient toujours ce soir, j'allais justement t'appeler._

« Menteuse » pensais-je intérieurement, ce n'était pas ce qui étais sur le point de faire.

…

_Ecoute il faut qu'on se prépare après on a deux heures de route. On va faires bagages, je te dis à tout à l'heure._

…

_Je t'aime aussi papa, bye._

Elle enleva sa main de ma bouche et descendit de moi.

_Allez il faut qu'on se prépare on a encore les bagages à faire, il faut qu'on se douche et il y a de la route._

_Mais…._

_Oui je sais Rick, mais là on a pas le temps. _

_Bon bien, fis-je résigné de devoir mettre mon envie de côté. Tu n'as qu'à rassembler tes affaires. Je vais aller prendre une douche froide._

_Pourquoi froide ? railla-t-elle._

Je faisais jouer ma force pour la plaquer contre le matelas et me positionner au dessus d'elle avant de faire un mouvement brusque de mes hanches vers les siennes. Elle cria et sa respiration était totalement pantelante.

_N'est-ce pas évident ?_

_On dirait que Monsieur Castle est légèrement en manque non ?_

_Totalement fis-je._

_Bon va à la douche, on verra ça plus tard._

Je me levais sachant que si je restais ainsi il serait difficile de ne pas aller au bout.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

_Oooh j'ai peur…fit-elle._

Je laissais la provocation glisser sur moi mais envisageais bien de lui faire payer toutes ces railleries. J'ouvrais le robinet de la douche n'allumant pas l'eau chaude afin de calmer mon problème au sud. Quand j'en sortis je compris qu'elle était allée se doucher dans la chambre d'Alexis. Je m'habillais alors, empruntant une tenue compatible avec la moto, jean, sur-pantalon, t-shirt et col roulé. Je rangeais à mon tour mes affaires, prenant soin de mettre une chemise repassée pour ce soir dans le sac. J'y ajoutais le cadeau pour Jim et ressortais de la chambre descendant le sac. En attendant Kate je faisais les ultimes vérifications et rangements dans la cuisine. Tout était fin prêt. Elle descendit à son tour, ayant revêtu également sa tenue complète de motarde. Comme à chaque fois cela me faisait un effet fou de la voir tout de cuir vêtue et n'arrangeait en rien ma frustration.

_C'est bon on peut y aller ?_

_Oui, c'est bon pour moi. _

Alors nous sortîmes à l'extérieur après avoir fermé totalement la maison et pris nos dernières affaires. Kate sortait sa moto du garage et arnachait notre sac de voyage à l'arrière. Je fermais le box à clé derrière elle. Elle mit la clé sur le contact, puis enfila casque et gants une fois assise sur la moto. Je faisais pareil me positionnant derrière elle. Quand elle constata que j'étais prêt elle démarra et nous partîmes.

_**Kate,**_

Je sentis quelque chose de plus lourd sur moi ainsi que de la chaleur, ce qui était fort appréciable. Ayant le sommeil léger cela me réveillait, mais je comprenais que Richard venait de me couvrir d'une couette. Avant de lui manifester mon éveil je repensais à hier soir, il ne m'avait pas entendu mais je lui avais dit que je l'aimais. Je le savais et le pensais depuis un moment mais ce type de sentiment m'effrayait notamment quand je devais le verbaliser. Mais cela m'était venu naturellement dirais-je sous l'effet d'un plaisir dévastateur. En effet, hier soir j'avais eu l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie et cela avait complètement fait tomber toutes mes barrières dont la plus érigée, celle des sentiments. Je souriais donc légèrement à cet instant commençant à ouvrir mes yeux. J'y allais doucement, m'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour.

Lorsque mes yeux furent totalement ouverts, je m'apercevais que Rick me regardait et étirais donc mon sourire, ravie de voir ses beaux yeux bleus me dévisager. Il était très doux ce matin, me caressant la joue certainement conscient que j'émergeais progressivement de mon sommeil. Décidant que j'étais assez réveillée et constatant surtout mon envie de l'embrasser je m'appuyais sur son torse pour lui déposer un baiser sur lèvres et lui dire :

_Bonjour. _

_Salut ma beauté. Tu as bien dormi ?_

Son timbre de voix était totalement adorable. Je n'en revenais pas d'être totalement cœur d'artichaut face à un homme, ce n'était tellement pas moi.

_Oh oui comme un gros bébé. Et toi ?_

_Je me suis effondré hier._

_Oui j'ai remarqué dis-je en repensant à ma déclaration silencieuse. _

_Excuse-moi je ne t'ai même pas dit bonne nuit._

_Tu devais être fatigué, tout ce sport…_

_Kate tu m'allumes dès le matin, sérieusement ?_

_C'est toi qui interprète tout je pensais à la piscine tu as beaucoup nagé hier. _

_C'est vrai. Dis-moi tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui ?_

Quand il posait ce genre de questions c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

_Hier on a parlé de faire des courses, pourquoi tu as une idée en tête ?_

_A vrai dire oui, j'aimerai aller faire un tour en ville et trouver un cadeau pour ton papa. Et effectivement on doit faire une nouvelle réserve de vivres. Ca te va ?_

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il comptait offrir à mon paternel, mais ne disais rien sur le moment.

_Absolument, et si on commençait par prendre le petit déjeuner, je suis affamée._

_Normal, il est 10h30._

_10h30 ? _

_Oui, tu sembles étonnée._

_C'est que je dors rarement aussi longtemps._

_C'est que tu étais fatiguée, tout ce sport…me dit-il moqueur._

Je l'avais mérité celle-là du coup je décidais d'être bonne perdante. 

_Bien joué. Bon breakfast time…dis-je me mettant au bord du lit._

Mais cela ne semblait pas correspondre à la définition de la situation pour Rick qui m'attrapa par les hanches et me fit rencontrer le matelas sans douceur avant de me planter un baiser des plus fougueux.

_Aussi incroyables que soient tes baisers j'ai toujours aussi faim. Sortons de cette chambre._

_Quoi tu as peur de ne pas tenir tes mains tranquilles. _

_Rick, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand on petit déjeune au lit._

_Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

Il me cherchait, encore, toujours et éternellement. Cette fois-ci je décidais de l'achever tout de suite car faire traîner le jeu pouvait amener à une issue différente et j'étais réellement affamée. Du coup je lui disais quelques mots à l'oreille et quand il se mordit la lèvre je compris que j'avais gagné. Il me le confirma en disant :

_Ok on s'habille et on descend._

_Good boy dis-j. _

Nous nous habillâmes, c'était presque étrange pour moi de remettre la robe mais je n'avais pas pris d'autres affaires voulant que la surprise de la nuit à l'hôtel soit totale. Rick fut habillé avant moi et il sortit de la chambre me laissant finir mes préparatifs. Je le rejoignais dans le couloir, souriant et repensant à notre hâte de la veille à ce même endroit. Je pris sa main et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la salle de restaurant reprenant notre table de la veille. La vue était toujours aussi hallucinante. Le petit déjeuner fut gargantuesque et convenait très bien à mon appétit. Une fois sustentés nous repassâmes par la chambre pour prendre nos dernières affaires et allâmes à la réception rendre la carte. Là encore je repensais aux ruges qu'elle m'avait donné hier. A l'accueil c'était toujours mon grand ami.

_Avez-vous apprécié votre séjour chez nous ? demanda-t-il._

_Oui c'était parfait dis-je_

_Merveilleux dit Rick en me dévorant du regard._

_Nous vous remercions en tout cas d'avoir choisi notre établissement. En espérant vous revoir très bientôt._

Nous le saluâmes, nous nous tenions toujours pas la main. Je ne refusais pas l'idée de revenir dans cet établissement avec Rick un jour et encore moins dans les Hamptons. Alors que nous étions au centre du hall il marqua un temps d'arrêt et posant une de ses mains sur mon mento me dit :

_Merci Kate._

J'avais compris dans ses mots et attitudes que mon cadeau l'avait touché. J'étais pour ma part ravie de lui avoir fait ce présent.

_De rien._

Il me donna un nouveau baiser qui différait de celui de la chambre ce matin, beaucoup moins urgent et précipité mais très impliqué. Nous eûmes ensuite un regard l'un envers l'autre avant de sortir de l'établissement et de retrouver la voiture sur le parking. Dans la mesure où la surprise était passée, je laissais Rick conduire et nous mener là où il le souhaitait.

_Ton père aime le café ?_

_Oui c'est un fan._

_Alors c'est génétique chez les Beckett cette passion pour le café ?_

_Je ne sais pas, mais on a ça en commun._

_Parfait alors je sais quoi lui offrir. _

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de le guider pour qu'il trouve une très bonne idée. La rencontre ne s'était pas produite mais si j'avais présenté mon père à Josh, je pense que ce dernier aurait maladroitement apporté une bouteille de vin, ignorant le passé alcoolique de mon père. Mais voilà Rick n'était pas Josh. Il alla vers le centre ville et se gara sans problème. Nous rentrâmes chez le torréfacteur où il semblait avoir ses marques. Cette boutique sonnait pour moi comme une succursale du paradis avec tous les arômes de café qui émanaient des grands bocaux en verre. Rick semblait tout à fait savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il fit moudre un kilo de Blue Moutain. Je n'avais jamais goûté à ce café mais je savais que c'était un des meilleurs au monde et également un des plus coûteux. Je décidais de m'éloigner de la caisse, ne souhaitant pas entendre le prix je trouvais cela déplacé et ne voulais pas briser le charme. C'était tellement adorable de le voir heureux de faire un cadeau qui pour sûr ravirait mon paternel. Nous fîmes ensuite un arrêt au supermarché et la séance de courses se passa à merveille comme la première fois où nous étions venus ici. Les gens nous regardaient dans le supermarché, certainement parce que nous étions très bien habillés tous les deux. Mais cela ne me gênait pas du tout. Après les courses nous rentrâmes à la maison et le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, dans une routine que je trouvais agréable ce qui m'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus.

_**Trois jours plus tard…**_

Depuis les jours étaient passés à la vitesse éclair, nos occupations variaient. Hier il pleuvait à torrents, nous avions passé l'après midi à jouer au Monopoly dans le salon devant un feu de cheminée et buvant du chocolat chaud. J'avais mis la misère à Rick le dépouillant littéralement. Aujourd'hui c'était une journée spéciale, notre dernière à la maison de la plage. Les vacances avaient été parfaites, néanmoins j'étais contente de retrouver New-York dans deux jours. Toutefois j'entendais bien profiter au maximum de cette dernière soirée dans ce cadre exceptionnel. Nous avions passé l'après midi à la piscine, puis partagé un bain. J'avais énormément nagé ce jour là et Rick lui avait beaucoup écrit. Là nous étions dans le salon et je voyais que Rick réfléchissais, de ce fait je l'interrogeais :

_A quoi tu penses ? _

_A ce soir._

_Et ?_

_J'aimerai qu'on regarder le coucher de soleil ensemble sur la plage. _

« Such a girl Castle » pensais-je, mais je trouvais avant tout cela adorable.

_Quel grand romantique. _

_Oui et je n'ai pas honte. Alors ça te dit ?_

_Absolument dis-je._

_Très bien alors on va s'habiller, mets quelque chose de chaud car il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid. Et que dirais-tu si je prenais une bouteille de vin._

Il prenait totalement soin de moi, constamment depuis trois ans m'apportant mon café tous les matins, luttant parfois pour que je m'alimente au commissariat lorsque nous étions en plein milieu d'une affaire. Et là ce soir il se souciait que je n'ai pas froid. Jamais je n'avais laissé quelqu'un prendre autant soin de moi, cherchant des relations où j'avais toujours un pied à l'extérieur. Josh en était une illustration parfaite, mais tellement caricaturale qu'elle m'avait fait réaliser à quel point j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'accompagne, qui soit présent, avec qui je puisse partager, tout partager. Cette personne je l'avais trouvé, depuis longtemps même. Mais pendant un moment, je m'étais refusée tout ceci effrayée de ce que cela pourrait donner de laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans ma vie à ce point, ne plus me cacher, être à nue et pas seulement dans un lit après une relation physique.

_Je te laisse prendre les opérations en main me dit-elle. Je vais m'habiller. _

J'allais dans la chambre songeant à toutes ces évolutions chez moi. J'avais finalement laissé Rick entrer dans mon espace personnel. Il ne m'avait pas attendu pour ça, pénétrant dans mon intimité dès le début de notre partenariat mais j'avais beaucoup repoussé les choses. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne luttais plus pour le repousser dès qu'il venait trop près. Je prenais mon col roulé gris et enfilais un jean. Rick ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans la chambre et se changea à son tour. Il sortait des pulls polaires supplémentaires pour lui et moi ainsi qu'une couverture. Je la prenais avec moi. En bas il prenait le vin et les verres et nous allâmes à l'extérieur de la maison. La température extérieure était fraîche mais agréable. Il ne faisait pas froid et dans la mesure où nous avions pris nos précautions nous pouvions rester un moment sur la plage sans risquer de tomber malade. Nous posâmes nos affaires sur le stable.

_Il fait encore jour on marche un peu ? me dit-il. _

_Oui ça ne craint rien si on laisse nos affaires là ?_

_Penses-tu ? Tu as vu beaucoup de monde pendant notre séjour._

_Non c'est vrai, tu as raison. Alors allons-y._

Je prenais la tête l'enjoignant à qu'il se saisisse de ma main. Il comprit ma demande implicite et y accéda. Je le regardais souriant. Nous marchâmes sur le sable, un air léger et frais caressant nos peaux. Une nouvelle fois je le regardais et m'apercevais qu'il semblait parti loin dans des contrées inconnues pour moi. Je décidais de le faire redescendre de son nuage afin de découvrir ce qu'il le préoccupait.

_Allô la terre…Rick est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs._

_Oui…oui désolé ça va. Je pensais à demain._

_Demain tu veux dire avec mon père ?_

_Oui._

_Rick je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Sois toi-même et tout se passera bien._

C'était normal qu'il ressente ça, on était toujours inquiet de rencontrer les parents de son ou de sa bien aimé(e). J'étais persuadée que mon père adorerait Rick, il n'en était pas possible autrement. Même s'il allait sans doute jouer les papas protecteurs, mon père connaissait l'importance de Richard dans ma vie alors même que pour le moment il ignorait qu'il était plus que mon partenaire au poste et ami. J'imaginais que cela pouvait être délicat pour lui, il n'avait pas connu son père du tout et avait grandi et vieilli avec des femmes. Il n'avait pas de référent masculin. Même si je n'avais plus ma mère à l'heure actuelle, je l'avais connu. Elle était partie alors que j'étais déjà une jeune adulte, j'avais pu me construire auprès d'elle. C'était donc un peu plus délicat pour lui. Mais je ne doutais pas que son charisme serait très efficace sur mon paternel.

_Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?_

_Arrête tes bêtises une seconde. _

_Non je ne plaisante pas Kate._

Son inquiétude est sincère et je la prenais très au sérieux même si dans mon discours je faisais tout pour le rassurer. Je m'arrêtais de marcher pour pouvoir le fixer, caressais sa joue de ma main et lui dit ce que j'avais sur mon cœur :

_Et bien il devra s'y faire car moi je t'aime._

Ca y est je l'avais redit et cette fois-ci il ne dormait pas. Et à voir la tête qu'il faisait il avait entendu.

_Kate je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris._

_Je disais que mon père allait devoir se faire à l'idée que j'étais avec toi, même s'il ne t'appréciait pas ce qui n'arrivera pas à coup sûr._

_Ca j'ai compris mais c'est la deuxième partie de la phrase, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu._

_Ah ça ? Je t'aime redis-je simplement._

Il eut un sourire absolument merveilleux, ses yeux étaient plus bleus que jamais presque brillants comme après l'amour physique. Mais cette fois-ci je réalisais que cette lueur était une réponse à ma déclaration. Il m'avait déjà dit ces trois mots bien avant mais ma première réaction avait été de fuir, du coup le fait que je le dise devait être libérateur pour lui.

_God Kate je t'aime aussi, je suis fou de toi. _

Je souris car il était adorable. Je me surprenais à sentir mon cœur battre un peu plus vite sous l'effet de cette double déclaration. Je décidais d'être sincère avec lui avouant que la nuit de l'hôtel j'avais déjà prononcé ces mots là.

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis…le soir où nous étions à l'hôtel je te l'ai dit mais tu étais déjà endormi._

Il ne dit rien, semblant préférer agir et m'embrassa. C'était comme s'il me redisait « je t'aime » dans un simple baiser. J'avais le sentiment qu'il s'était retenu de m'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui attendant pudiquement que je sois prête pour cette nouvelle étape. J'étais embarquée dans un torrent émotionnel tellement inconnu que je ne savais pas trop comment agir. C'est pourquoi je proposais :

_Le soleil va bientôt se coucher on ferait mieux de retourner là-bas._

_Oui tu as raison._

Je m'installais sur la sable contemplant la mer, Rick s'occupait du vin et ne tarda pas à me tendre un verre. Attendant qu'il me rejoigne je faisais tournoyer le liquide rouge dans mon verre, respirant les arômes et les laissant venir à moi. Il se colla contre moi par derrière m'autorisant à me servir de son torse comme dossier. Ses jambes étaient de part et d'autre de mes cuisses. Nous fîmes tinter nos verres, mais cette fois-ci sans rien dire. En même temps nous venions de nous dire les mots les plus forts, il n'était plus nécessaire de parler, l'émotion agissait d'elle-même. Lorsque nos verres furent vides nous les laissâmes dans le sable et Rick en profita pour se coller d'avantage à moi entourant ma taille de ses bras, laissant son menton prendre appui sur mon épaule et collant sa joue à la mienne. Une sensation de chaleur m'envahit tout de suite.

_C'est si beau lui dis-je observant le soleil entrer progressivement en contact avec la mer._

_Que tu es belle me dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. _

Aucun homme auparavant ne m'avait fait me sentir ainsi. Certes tous aimaient plus au moins ma plastique mais avec Rick c'était totalement différent. Il me faisait sentir différente, unique au monde, unique pour lui. Il avait eu des femmes dans sa vie, j'avais eu des hommes également mais nous deux c'était à part. Le soleil finit par s'enfouir définitivement dans l'océan, le spectacle avait été magnifique, un moment de recueillement intense entre la nature et nous. Après je fermais les yeux, voulant capturer et garder jalousement ces instants que je venais de voir. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormais.

Je rouvrais les yeux et ne comprenais pas où j'étais. Emergeant progressivement je découvrais que j'étais sur le lit, mais il était vide à côté, la couette n'étant même pas défaite. Soudainement je me sentis presque inquiète, du coup je l'appelais :

_Rick ?_

_Je suis là l'entendis-je, puis je le vis se lever à un côté de la pièce._

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

Il consulta sa montre et me dit :

_5h45._

_Tu n'as pas dormi ?_

_Euh non je n'avais pas sommeil._

_Tu as écrit toute la nuit ?_

_Oui je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Par contre toi tu as fait un sacré somme. _

_J'avais pas mal de fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps. Ca te dit si on déjeune ?_

_Parfait, moi aussi j'ai faim nous n'avons pas dîné hier soir._

_Pas dîné et pas fait l'amour, rien ne va plus dis-je. Allons déjeuner. _

Nous allâmes à la cuisine et préparâmes un grand petit déjeuner, finissant les vivres du réfrigérateur. Le contenu ressemblait plus à un brunch qu'autre chose mais nous avions tous les deux très faim. Nous prîmes tout notre temps, puis rangeâmes la cuisine. Rick qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit luttait contre les signes du sommeil, mais le voyant bailler aux corneilles, je lui dis :

_Viens on remonte se coucher, il faut que tu dormes._

Il ne se fit pas prier et nous remontâmes à l'étage. Il se débarrassa assez vite de ses habits et se mit sous la couette. Je prenais de quoi m'habiller et le rejoignais sous la couette. Il me prit dans ses bras, je posais ma tête contre son torse. Son corps m'avait manqué cette nuit. Il s'endormit tout de suite et je ne tardais pas à faire de même encouragée par sa douce respiration et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Je me réveillais et constatais qu'il était presque 13h. Décidément je rattrapais tout le sommeil que j'avais en retard. Je me sentais particulièrement bien. Voyant qu'il émergeait à son tour je lui demandais :

_Tu te sens mieux?_

_Oui ça va je me suis reposé. Nikki m'a épuisé la nuit dernière, dit-il cherchant ouvertement à m'attiser._

Sa phrase conjuguée à ma frustration suffit à me faire démarrer au quart de tour. C'était incroyable j'étais tellement habituée à ce que nous fassions l'amour au moins une fois par jour, et c'était généralement beaucoup plus que dès qu'on ne le faisait pas pendant 24 heures je ressentais tous les signes du manque. Mon cas était désespéré.

_Rick Castle écoute moi bien, je suis la seule femme qui a le droit de t'épuiser, capito ?_

Pour me faire mieux comprendre j'avais escaladé son corps m'asseyant sur lui. Il ne fut absolument pas indifférent à ma nouvelle posture et cela me ravit. Il réagissait très vite et cela me convenait totalement. Je fondais sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. J'oubliais tout de suite toute notion de patience et exigeait un baiser ardent. Tout de suite, aux premiers contacts je laissais mes hanches naviguer sur les siennes pour faire croître et culminer son désir.

_On dirait que madame est quelque peu en manque, me dit-il._

Il adorait me taquiner là-dessus, me montrant clairement que je n'étais que désir dans ces instants là. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas la patience pour la taquinerie alors je lui dis :

_Shut up Castle. _

Il n'avait pas à répondre et de toute manière je ne lui en laissais pas le temps retrouvant sa bouche, l'embarquant dans un baiser endiablé et grisant. Des sons émanèrent de nous, nos corps se mouvaient déjà et devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Il m'enleva mon haut le faisant valser dans la pièce. A cet instant alors que je faisais un nouveau mouvement de bassin sur lui mon téléphone se mit à vibrer et sonner sur la table de nuit. Je maudissais à cet instant cette invention technologique.

_Oh shit, dis-je. _

Je le prenais et constatant l'identité de l'appelant je m'efforçais de prendre une voix normale, mais vu le contexte c'était particulièrement difficile.

_Papa, dis-je beaucoup trop haletante pour être naturelle._

_Katie chérie je te rérange._

_Non, non tu ne me déranges pas._

Je vis Rick pincer ses lèvres pour ne pas rire, je plaquais une de mes mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un quelconque son.

_Je voulais savoir si vous veniez toujours ce soir ?_

_Oui on vient toujours ce soir, j'allais justement t'appeler._

Ce n'était pas réellement ce que j'avais en tête avant que mon téléphone ne sonne mais un petit mensonge comme celui-ci était inoffensif.

_Tu penses que vous serez-là vers quelle heure. Pour 17h ça serait bien, j'ai tellement peu d'occasions de te voir._

_Ecoute il faut qu'on se prépare après on a deux heures de route. On va faires bagages, je te dis à tout à l'heure._

_A tout à l'heure Katie. Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi papa, bye._

Je retirais la pression de ma main et quittais également la position sachant que nous n'aurions pas le temps de finir cette session là ce qui me désolait quelque peu.

_Allez il faut qu'on se prépare on a encore les bagages à faire, il faut qu'on se douche et il y a de la route._

_Mais…._

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase j'avais compris alors je rétorquais.

_Oui je sais Rick, mais là on a pas le temps. _

_Bon bien, fit-il ouvertement déçu de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre notre petit corps à corps. Tu n'as qu'à rassembler tes affaires. Je vais aller prendre une douche froide._

_Pourquoi froide ? demandais-je provocante._

J'avais perdu cette fois-ci une belle occasion de me taire et j'allais le payer au centuple avec Rick. Il ne fallait pas trop le pousser dans ce genre de retranchements car il pouvait se montrer très bagarreur dans ces joutes là. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas, je me retrouvais plaquée sur le lit son corps puissant au dessus du mien. Il plantait ses yeux dans les miens et percuta son bassin contre le mien me faisant sentir son envie. Ceci m'arracha un cri et désordonna complètement mon rythme respiratoire

_N'est-ce pas évident ?_

_On dirait que Monsieur Castle est légèrement en manque non ?_

Je continuais de le chercher, c'était plus fort que moi. Et là je lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce de son propos de tout à l'heure.

_Totalement fit-il._

_Bon va à la douche, on verra ça plus tard._

Il ne chercha pas à changer les choses et obtempéra mais une fois debout il me dit :

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

_Oooh j'ai peur…répondis-je._

Je le cherchais là aussi et je savais d'avance que je payais ce genre d'attitudes et que ce soir l'addition serait sur la table. Mais j'aimais tellement quand il était un peu plus ferme. Ce n'était pas violent car il me respectait, mais juste un peu sauvage et j'étais électrisée par ce type de relation. Nous allions être chez mon père, mais je doutais que nous soyons capable de faire ceinture surtout avec l'huile jetée sur le feu à l'instant. Il alla à la douche, tandis que je ramassais et compilais mes affaires dans le sac de voyage. Une fois ceci fait, je reprenais mes habits d'hier soir jean, col roulé, sortais mon pantalon de cuir que je pouvais mettre par-dessus et me rendais dans la salle de bains d'Alexis. Il avait fini avant moi et devait être descendu car je ne le trouvais pas dans la chambre. Je regardais une dernière fois celle-ci pensant aux bons moments que j'avais passé ici et sachant que j'y reviendrai prochainement. Il était en bas et avait passé sa tenue pour la moto.

_C'est bon on peut y aller ?demanda-t-il._

_Oui, c'est bon pour moi. _

Alors nous sortîmes à l'extérieur après avoir fermé totalement la maison et pris nos dernières affaires. Je sortais la moto du box et attachais le sac derrière. Rick fermait tout derrière nous. J'enfourchais la moto, mettant la clé dans le contact sans démarrer, puis mis mes gants et le casque. Je vis Rick faire de même derrière moi. Lorsqu'il se pressa complètement contre moi je réagis physiologiquement à ce contact. Le démarrage du moteur me donna le même genre de sensations, j'abaissais la visière et accélérais dans la rue.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Ouf, ça y est. Je peux enfin publier ce nouveau et long chapitre. Pour la première fois, nouveau point de vue, celui de Jim Beckett. J'espère que vous adhérerez à la vision que j'en ai. Ce n'est pas un personnage qu'on connaît beaucoup dans la série. Je coupe en deux car c'est long, il y aura donc une autre partie chez papa Beckett. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et merci éternellement pour vos messages. **_

_**Jim Beckett,**_

Depuis maintenant quelques jours je me sentais impatient et ce sentiment grandissait au fil du temps. J'étais en réalité complètement intrigué. Il y a plus d'une semaine ma fille Kate m'avait appelé. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle m'appelle qui suscitait cette agitation en moi, c'était plutôt tout le reste. Déjà sa voix m'avait parue beaucoup plus gaie, je pouvais m'imaginer son sourire quand elle me parlait. Après elle m'avait appris qu'elle était en vacances pour une dizaine de jours, or cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pris de temps pour elle, toujours accaparée par son boulot. Et enfin elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait accompagnée lorsqu'elle viendrait me voir. Que Kate ait un petit ami c'était totalement normal, ma fille était magnifique. Tous les pères disent ça, mais en toute objectivité ma Katie était une beauté de la nature. Je n'avais pas suivi la vie sentimentale et amoureuse de ma fille, par peur certainement. Je n'avais rencontré que quelques uns de ses petits amis, elle m'avait fait avoir des crises cardiaques avec certains hommes mais heureusement pour moi ça n'avait jamais duré.

Ces dernières années elle m'avait raconté au téléphone ou lors de dîners ensemble des bribes de sa vie amoureuse. Mais je devais lui tirer les vers du nez pour cela, elle se confiait si difficilement notamment sur ce domaine là. A chaque fois je me demandais pourquoi une jeune femme comme elle ; belle, intelligente ne trouvait pas quelqu'un avec qui se stabiliser. Je savais que cela avait à voir avec le meurtre de ma femme, de sa mère douze ans plus tôt. Ma fille avait radicalement changé depuis ce temps, la gravité avait remplacé sa joie de vivre naturelle, elle s'enfermait dans le travail pour ne plus ressentir, même physiquement elle s'était métamorphosée renforçant son côté garçon manqué, coupant ses cheveux courts, pratiquant les sports de combat, accentuant sa passion pour la moto.  
>Aux dernières nouvelles elle sortait avec un chirurgien cardiaque du nom de Josh Davidson. Elle ne m'en avait pas dit beaucoup sur lui, signe que certainement l'histoire ne durerait pas, une fois de plus. Il partait souvent en mission humanitaire pour de longues périodes ; la relation a priori parfaite pour ma fille qui n'avait ainsi pas à s'impliquer outre mesure gardant le côté fonctionnel et usuel d'une relation avec un homme. Elle ne l'avait pas verbalisé mais je l'avais compris, je la connaissais.<p>

Or, lors de notre coup de fil il y a un peu plus d'une semaine elle m'avait appris qu'elle n'était plus avec le chirurgien. J'avais essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle m'avait dit qu'on parlerait de tout ça quand on se verrait. Même après avoir raccroché je continuais à faire ce que j'appelais du vélo dans ma tête : elle s'était séparée, avait retrouvé quelqu'un très vite et je déduisais qu'elle était en vacances avec lui. Cela ne ressemblait tout simplement pas à ma petite fille chérie. 

Les jours étaient passés assez vite et je me rapprochais de la vérité. J'avais fait en sorte que la maison soit impeccable pour recevoir ma fille et son ami. Nous étions enfin arrivés au grand jour, je l'avais appelé dans l'après midi. Lorsqu'elle avait décroché j'avais eu peur de la déranger mais elle m'avait assuré que non. J'avais envie qu'elle arrive au plus tôt, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle venait me rendre visite. J'étais quelque peu euphorique, ce n'était pas dans mon caractère en soit, mais aujourd'hui je l'étais. Vers 16h30 j'entendis le moteur d'une moto approcher. J'allais vers la fenêtre et voyais un engin se diriger vers mon allée. C'était ma chère fille sur l'amour de sa vie : sa moto. J'espérais qu'un jour l'amour de sa vie serait un homme, peut être celui qui était derrière elle et qui enserrait ses bras autour d'elle à cet instant était le bon.

Je sortais de la maison pour les accueillir, j'étais quelque peu anxieux. Kate stationna sa moto dans l'allée et mit la béquille avant d'en descendre. Elle enleva son casque et secoua sa tête découvrant ses longs cheveux ondulés. Ils avaient encore poussés depuis la dernière fois. Elle était magnifique, presque méconnaissable. Je l'avais vu changer ces derniers temps, mais là elle était totalement différente. Elle avança plus rapidement vers moi, retirant ses gants et j'ouvrais mes bras pour l'accueillir.

_Dad fit-elle._

_Kate, répondis-je._

Son sourire était incroyable, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vue aussi radieuse depuis un long moment et mon cœur s'emplit de bonheur. Elle me faisait tellement penser à sa maman. L'homme qui l'accompagnait dont je ne voyais toujours pas le visage pour l'instant était resté en retrait me laissant à mes retrouvailles avec ma fille. Bon point pour lui pensais-je. Il était de dos, je le vis retirer son casque et détacher le sac de voyage à l'arrière de la moto. Kate relâcha notre étreinte et me dit :

_Papa, je te présente…_ - à cet instant l'homme s'était retourné et je voyais son visage. Il était inutile qu'elle me le présente je savais qui il était mais elle finit tout de même sa phrase - _Richard Castle_.

C'était donc lui, me dis-je. Quelque part cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre et même si je ne connaissais pas personnellement l'homme je savais qu'il était bon pour ma fille. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, par la force certes, ma Katie s'était métamorphosée, ouverte. Il s'avançait vers moi et me dit :

_Monsieur Beckett, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer._

_Mon garçon appelez moi Jim._

_Bien Jim, mais uniquement si vous m'appelez Richard ou Rick. _

_Très bien Rick, je suis ravi également. Et si on entrait les enfants ? _

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, je vis Katie prendre la main de son ami pour rentrer dans la maison. J'esquissais un sourire, « métamorphosée » pensais-je. Nous rentrâmes alors que je leur indiquais les sofas du salon Kate me dit :

_Papa on va monter se changer et on revient._

_Oui bien sûr allez-y._

Je les regardais monter les escaliers, ils ne se tenaient plus la main à présent mais me semblaient très complices. J'allais à la cuisine faisant bouillir de l'eau pour faire un thé en attendant qu'ils redescendent. J'entendis ma fille rire cinq minutes plus tard ; son rire était si particulier. Il réchauffait le cœur, donnait envie de sourire, attendrissait. Adolescente Katie était une jeune fille très gaie, elle s'était ternie avec l'évènement tragique de notre vie et ma plongée dans l'alcool n'avait pas du l'aider non plus. Aujourd'hui, elle me semblait si différente. J'avais déjà perçu lorsqu'elle me parlait de lui au téléphone ou quand on se voyait qu'il lui faisait du bien. Les trois quarts du temps elle rouspétait contre lui, mais ce n'était qu'un discours de façade. Son langage verbal était souvent contredit par son langage corporel quand elle me parlait de Castle comme elle se bornait à l'appeler son ton de voix était plus doux, elle avait de légers sourires, ses yeux riaient, elle se mordait la lèvre. 

Ils redescendirent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ma fille avait passé une robe noire. C'était la première fois depuis la fac que je la voyais aussi féminine et son ami portait une chemise bleue claire avec des rayures marron et un jean simple. Ils me rejoignirent dans la cuisine, j'étais en train de découper une tarte aux pommes que j'avais préparé dans l'idée où ils arriveraient tôt et elle accompagnerait parfaitement le thé. Richard s'approcha de moi et me tendit un paquet :

_Tenez Jim c'est pour vous._

_Richard il ne fallait pas._

_Si, si j'y tiens absolument._

_Allez papa ouvre, me dit Kate._

J'obéissais et découvrais quatre paquets de café, du Blue Mountain. J'en avais entendu parler de nom mais n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le goûter. Je savais que c'était un café d'exception et étant un amateur de cette boisson cela me touchait beaucoup.

_Merci Richard, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. _

_C'est un plaisir Jim._

_J'ai fait du thé mais si vous préférez on peut prendre un café._

_Pour moi un thé sera parfait fit-il et toi Kate ?_

Il se tournait vers ma fille, il ne l'avait pas affublé d'un surnom ou d'un sobriquet débile. Le prénom de ma fille résonnait très bien et la façon dont il la regardait m'éclairait sur l'homme qu'il était.

_Non un thé c'est une bonne idée, on pourra le goûter à un autre moment. Papa on t'aide à amener ça au salon ?_

_Oui volontiers._

Je prenais la tarte tandis que Richard transportait la théière et Kate les assiettes et les tasses. Nous installâmes le tout sur la table devant les canapés du sofa et nous nous assîmes. L'ami de ma fille s'occupa de servir le thé ; j'appréciais ses initiatives. En même temps je servais la tarte aux pommes. Je regardais discrètement ma fille du coin de l'œil, captant certains de ses regards envers son ami et la trouvais une fois de plus métamorphosée. Le service terminé nous avions chacun du thé et de la tarte. Je leur demandais :

_Alors ces vacances ?_

_Papa c'était génial. Rick a une maison dans les Hamptons, au bord de la plage. Il n'y avait personne. On a fait des feux de cheminée, des promenades sur la plage. Je me suis beaucoup reposée, il a écrit,…_

Pendant qu'elle parlait ses yeux brillaient, j'étais ravi d'entendre qu'elle avait pris du repos ; c'était tellement une accroc du travail qu'elle oubliait souvent de prendre du temps pour se reposer physiologiquement et complètement. Un téléphone sonna, manifestement celui de Richard. Il le regarda et s'excusa faisant signe qu'il devait répondre. Kate eut un regard pour l'identité de l'appelant et acquiesça ; quand il fut plus loin elle me dit :

_C'est sa fille Alexis._

_Il a une fille ?_

_Oui elle est en dernière année au lycée ; c'est une adolescente incroyable. _

_Et vous deux alors ?_

_On est ensemble…dit-elle souriant._

_Ca j'avais cru comprendre mais il me semble que ça a été…_

_Soudain ? Inattendu ? Précipité ? Finit-elle à ma place._

_Oui c'est à peu près ça que j'avais en tête._

_C'est vrai dad, certains évènements ont accéléré les choses. _

_Je ne veux pas être trop intrusif mais tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ?_

_Oui…on travaillait sur l'affaire liée au meurtre de maman….et à un moment nos collègues, tu sais Ryan et Esposito, étaient retenus dans un entrepôt. Il nous fallait les libérer et pour cela tromper la vigilance du garde. Alors on a monté un plan, enfin d'après une idée de Rick. Une chose en entraînant une autre ça n'a pas marché et l'étau se resserrait autour de nous. Je ne voyais qu'une solution sortir mon arme et abattre le garde. Mais lui m'en a empêché et m'a embrassé. Ca nous a obligé les jours d'après à faire face à ce qu'il y avait entre nous depuis longtemps et qu'on refusait de voir par peur ; enfin surtout moi…Donc j'ai rompu avec Josh pour pouvoir être avec Rick. _

J'étais soufflé, jamais elle ne s'était confiée ainsi à moi et tout particulièrement sur sa vie sentimentale.

_Et ça fait combien de temps ?_

_Un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant. _

_Tu as l'air heureuse ma Katie lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras._

_Je lui suis papa, je le suis souffla-t-elle._

Je profitais de son étreinte quand je vis derrière elle que son ami était revenu, il restait en retrait me laissant une nouvelle fois avec ma fille. J'appréciais beaucoup son tact.

_Rick venez lui dis-je._

Il sourit et reprit place parmi nous.

_Alexis va bien ? l'interrogea Kate._

_Oui elle voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'on rentrait. Alexis est ma fille précisa-t-il en me regardant._

_Katie me l'a dit oui._

Il sortit son portefeuille de son jean et me montra une photo. Il avait un regard similaire envers sa fille que la mienne. Ce garçon me plaisait beaucoup. Par la suite nous savourâmes le thé et la tarte continuant à discuter tranquillement. Ils semblaient complètement complices et sur le même tempo échangeant des regards, se souriant. C'était très agréable à voir. Je m'étonnais presque. En tant que père c'était toujours quelque chose de voir son bébé prendre son envol. Katie était partie depuis un moment de la maison, mais voyant sa relation avec Rick j'avais le sentiment qu'elle nous rapprochait un peu plus.

_Papa, je vais aller prendre une douche. J'aime autant le faire après la route d'aujourd'hui. Je peux te le confier ?_

_Vas-y ma chérie._

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son ami qui la regarda s'éloigner et monter les escaliers. Il s'aperçut certainement à ce moment qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et mit un terme à sa séance de matage de ma fille.

_Pardon dit-il en se raclant la gorge et essayant de me regarder.  
><em>

Je ne disais rien pour le moment, jouant après tout un peu mon rôle de papa protecteur. De ce que je savais il était le mieux placé pour être celui qui enlèverait ma fille. J'avais lu les livres dont Kate était la « muse ». Sans être un adepte des tabloïds il était difficile de ne pas connaître certains aspects de la vie de l'écrivain, d'autant que mes voisins et amis se faisaient un plaisir de me mettre de côté les coupures de journaux parlant de l'homme qui suivait ma fille, même quand celles-ci faisaient référence à la vie privée de l'écrivain.

_Alors Rick, comme ça vous avez écrit pendant les vacances._

_Oui je travaille sur le prochain opus de Nikki Heat._

_Ah oui, et quel est le titre ?_

_Hum… Heat Rise, fit-il presque mal à l'aise._

_Je vois que vous trouvez toujours le moyen de faire des jeux de mots dans vos titres. Vous savez j'ai lu vos livres, ma fille a toujours été une fan. Donc c'est logiquement que lorsque j'ai appris que vous basiez une nouvelle série sur elle que j'ai été curieux de les lire._

Il avait presque viré au rouge, même s'il semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour ne pas montrer explicitement sa gêne.

_Votre fille m'a dit que vous aviez lu la série des Heat. Jim…vous savez je me suis surtout inspiré du travail de lieutenant de Kate ; le reste est le fruit de mon imagination hyperactive. Et ce sont des choses qui font vendre, il faut donner au lecteur ce qu'il veut... _

_Naturellement fis-je, le laissant un peu mariner dans son jus._

Après tout même si j'avais compris à la lecture de deux premiers tomes que les livres étaient des déclarations d'amour à peine masquées, à la première lecture j'avais été choqué par la scène dans Heat Wave où les deux personnages cédaient à l'attirance. Et il avait beau dire que c'était le travail de ma fille qui l'avait amené à la suivre, je n'étais pas dupe non plus que la plastique de Kate y était pour beaucoup. Soyons réalistes un instant si elle avait été un inspecteur ventripotent ayant la quarantaine, il n'aurait jamais entamé une telle série.

_Rick vous n'avez pas à vous justifier lui dis-je voyant qu'il était un peu crispé physiquement. Que diriez-vous si en attendant Katie je vous montrais un peu mes collections ?_

_Volontiers, vous collectionnez quoi ?_

_Les armes à feu._

Je lui avais répondu assez rapidement et en me retournant vers lui je vis qu'il était blême. A ce moment là ma fille descendit de l'étage, manifestement douchée.

_Alors ça va je n'ai pas été trop longue ?_

Puis elle regarda son ami qui avait toujours la même tête décomposée.

_Rick ça va ?_

_Oui je vais aller me rafraîchir je crois._

_Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

_Non c'est bon._

Et il monta à l'étage, je me sentais un peu coupable. Quand il fut hors de notre champ Katie se tourna vers et me dit :

_Dad… ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Papa, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il ait cette tête là ? m'interrogea-t-elle sur un ton sec._

_Rien ma chérie on a parlé de ses livres et ensuite je venais de lui proposer de lui montrer ma collection d'armes à feu quand tu es arrivée._

_Papa ! fit-elle manifestement outrée._

_Quoi ma puce ?_

_Qu'avais-tu en tête. Tu cherches à le faire fuir ou quoi ?_

_Non mais bien sûr que non._

_Ah bon parce que pourtant tu as pris la bonne méthode, il est effrayé._

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte ma chérie je suis désolée._

Je trouvais cela totalement attendrissant qu'elle défende son petit ami de la sorte. A y réfléchir c'est vrai que mes propos pouvaient effrayer.

_Papa enfin…normal qu'il fasse cette tête là, tu as dû le terroriser. Décidément il doit se dire que les armes c'est un truc de famille. _

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Ca fait trois ans que je le menace au glock, dit-elle en souriant._

Je reconnaissais totalement ma fille dans cet aveu.

_Bon je m'excuserai quand il reviendra parmi nous. _

_Dad tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les pères poule, je suis une grande fille et il ne me fera pas de mal._

_Je sais ma chérie, mais c'est un instinct naturel chez un père. Quand on voit son bébé chéri va s'envoler car l'homme qu'elle a rencontré pourrait être le bon on a tendance à réagir ainsi._

_Alors toi comment ça va ?me demanda-t-elle._

J'avais compris par son changement de sujet que je n'en saurai pas plus. Elle restait la Katie que je connaissais. Je lui répondais, inutile d'essayer de la faire parler d'avantage.

_Bien Katie, bien. Je suis réellement ravi de te voir tu sais. _

Soudain nous entendîmes un bruit à l'étage « Ouch », nous nous regardâmes et elle me dit :

_Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, je reviens papa._

Et elle se précipitait à l'étage pour retrouver son ami. Le silence se fit, je rapportais les tasses, les assiettes et la théière à la cuisine profitant de leur absence pour nettoyer le tout et ranger la cuisine. Mon repas de ce soir était prêt, je n'avais plus qu'à réchauffer trente minutes avant que nous nous mettions à table. Alors que j'étais en train de m'essuyer les mains j'entendis Kate dire dans une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas : « Rick… pas maintenant ». Je n'avais pas besoin d'être voyant pour avoir une claire idée de ce qui se tramait à l'étage. J'en étais conscient que ces deux là ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser chastement et se tenir la main comme ils l'avaient fait devant moi, mais c'était une autre chose que d'y assister plus directement. Du coup je ne savais plus trop comment agir, à mon tour quelque peu embarrassé. Finalement ils descendirent de nouveau dans le salon, agissant comme si de rien n'était, supposant certainement que mes oreilles n'avaient pas entendu les propos de ma fille.

_Rick désolé pour tout à l'heure ce n'était pas mon intention que de vous effrayer à propos des armes._

_C'est bon Jim._

Je m'apercevais qu'un de ses doigts était pansé.

_Que vous est-il arrivé à la main Rick ?_

_Je me suis coupé en voulant ramasser des débris de verre. Mais votre fille a réparé ça en me soignant._

Il la regarda intensément je n'étais pas naïf je comprenais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose là haut entre eux deux. Ma fille rougit quelque peu sous le regard de son homme et comme elle le faisait si bien changea radicalement de sujet pour fuir une situation gênante.

_Alors messieurs que diriez-vous d'aller faire une promenade, et de prendre un pot au village avant de revenir ici. J'ai très envie de marcher, la moto m'engourdit toujours les jambes._

_Excellente idée ma chérie, je vais passer un pull._

_Parfait pour moi aussi dit Rick. _

Je prenais un pull dans l'armoire située à l'entrée et une veste dans le vestibule et nous sortîmes de la maison.

_**Kate,  
><strong>_

Nous avions fait deux heures de route avant d'arriver chez papa. La route avait été agréable, même si toujours un peu fatigante. J'avais ralenti l'allure alors que nous entrions dans une zone plus résidentielle. J'arrêtais ma moto et la stationnais dans l'allée située devant la maison. Papa était sorti, ayant certainement reconnu le bruit de mon moteur. D'un coup de pied nerveux je mettais la béquille pour pouvoir descendre. Je sentis les mains de Rick quitter leur positionnement et laissant une sensation de vide immédiate. Je descendais, enlevais mon casque et mes gants tout en m'avançant vers lui. Ses yeux bleus clairs semblaient scintiller et il avait l'air particulièrement ému de me voir aujourd'hui. Ses bras étaient grands ouverts, m'invitant à une embrassade que j'acceptais volontiers.

_Dad fis-je._

_Kate, me dit-il._

Rick avec tout son tact m'avait laissé à mes retrouvailles avec mon paternel, il était très délicat ce que j'appréciais réellement et je savais d'avance que papa noterait ce point dans la colonne des points positifs. Il nous laissa un moment avant de venir tout doucement vers nous. Je quittais l'étreinte de mon père, l'encourageant à nous rejoindre et je le présentais à mon paternel :

_Papa, je te présente…_ - inconsciemment je marquais une pause. Au regard de mon père j'avais compris qu'il savait qui je lui présentais. Néanmoins je finissais ma phrase - _Richard Castle_.

Il parcourut la distance qui restait entre nous. Je vis les deux hommes de ma vie se toiser gentiment du regard, évaluant la personne en face. Puis Rick tendit une main, que mon père serra chaleureusement.

_Monsieur Beckett, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer._

_Mon garçon appelez moi Jim._

Je trouvais mon paternel très amical ; bien plus qu'avec mes précédents prétendants.

_Bien Jim, mais uniquement si vous m'appelez Richard ou Rick._

Je reconnaissais bien mon partenaire à ce moment là. Même avec les hommes il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir son numéro de charmeur.

_Très bien Rick, je suis ravi également. Et si on entrait les enfants ? _

J'acceptais l'invitation de mon père, prenant la main de Rick dans la mienne pour qu'il vienne sans hésiter, qu'il se sente en confiance. Je retrouvais la chaleur de la maison de mon père. Il avait quitté notre appartement de New-York après avoir arrêté de boire ; le lieu étant certainement trop douloureux pour lui, lui rappelant sans doute beaucoup trop la perte de sa femme. Il s'était reconstruit ici, en dehors de la ville. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé de femme dans sa vie. Je savais qu'il avait eu quelques amies, mais jamais rien de stable. C'était aussi une des raisons qui motivaient mon envie de résoudre cette enquête afin de lui donner à lui aussi la tranquillité sur cette affaire ; pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose même s'il n'oublierait jamais ma maman. Nous étions dans le salon ; Rick et moi étions encore dans nos tenues de moto. Il me semblait approprié que nous nous changions avant de s'installer au salon c'est pourquoi j'informais mon père.

_Papa on va monter se changer et on revient._

_Oui bien sûr allez-y._

Je passais devant, traversais le salon, Rick me suivait, j'empruntais ensuite les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres à l'étage. La mienne était au bout du couloir. Même si ce n'était pas la chambre dans laquelle j'avais grandi, j'avais gardé la même atmosphère que celle de notre appartement à New-York, par nostalgie certainement. J'ouvrais la porte, entrais ; il me suivait. Je refermais ensuite derrière nous, il scrutait tout souriant ; découvrant un peu plus mon univers. Cette pièce reflétait certainement d'avantage mon côté bohème. Il posa notre sac sur la plaque de verre qui me servait de bureau. Il sortait de quoi se changer, le haut surtout car il portait un jean en dessous de son pantalon de protection. J'ouvrais mon placard où j'avais de vieux habits que je ne mettais plus mais que j'avais gardé. Je faisais défiler les cintres et m'arrêtait sur une robe noire en laine avec des manches longues. Je retirais donc toutes mes couches de vêtement, il était derrière moi ; je l'entendis dire « mmm ». Il se colla à moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Il m'entraîna avec lui et nous atterrîmes sur le lit qui grinçait terriblement. J'éclatais de rire à sa tête et il me dit :

_Bon ce n'est pas dans le lit qu'on pourra faire l'amour, pas assez discret._

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de me relever et de m'habiller. Si l'on commençait à entrer dans ses territoires là je savais où cela amenait et je n'avais aucune envie de ressentir à nouveau une frustration comparable à celle de ce matin. De plus nous venions à peine d'arriver chez mon père, c'était donc inapproprié à plus d'un titre. Il se changea en même temps que moi, il prit le paquet destiné à mon paternel et avant de sortir de la chambre m'embrassa. Nous le rejoignîmes en bas, il était dans la cuisine et avait fait une tarte aux pommes, ces dernières étaient légèrement caramélisées. Rick s'avança et lui donna le paquet en disant :

_Tenez Jim c'est pour vous._

_Richard il ne fallait pas._

_Si, si j'y tiens absolument._

_Allez papa ouvre, lui dis-je._

Je savais le contenu mais j'étais impatiente qu'il ouvre et découvre ce que mon petit ami lui offrait. Au regard de mon père je compris qu'il était sincèrement ému par le cadeau de mon petit ami. Je ne fus donc aucunement surprise lorsqu'il le remercia sincèrement et chaleureusement.

_Merci Richard, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. _

_C'est un plaisir Jim._

Je connaissais assez bien Rick pour savoir que c'était totalement éprouvé de sa part. C'était un homme particulièrement généreux.

_J'ai fait du thé mais si vous préférez on peut prendre un café._

_Pour moi un thé sera parfait fit-il et toi Kate ?_

_Non un thé c'est une bonne idée, on pourra le goûter à un autre moment. Papa on t'aide à amener ça au salon ?_

_Oui volontiers._

Nous prîmes chacun quelque chose afin de ne faire qu'un voyage de la cuisine au salon et posâmes l'ensemble sur la table se trouvant devant les canapés. Nous nous installâmes et mon père et Rick firent le service. Je retrouvais Rick dans toute sa splendeur, faisant le service, agissant comme il le faisait au quotidien avec moi. J'appréciais beaucoup cet aspect de lui et je devinais que mon père saurait noter ceci à sa juste valeur. Du coup je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir des œillades pour lui, émue par l'homme qu'il était. Nous étions en train de déguster la tarte et mon papa nous demanda :

_Alors ces vacances ?_

_Papa c'était génial. Rick a une maison dans les Hamptons, au bord de la plage. Il n'y avait personne. On a fait des feux de cheminée, des promenades sur la plage. Je me suis beaucoup reposée, il a écrit,…_

J'arrêtais là ma liste non exhaustive me gardant bien de mentionner quelle avait été notre principale activité durant notre séjour. Pensant à nos nombreuses heures de corps à corps je souriais intérieurement et me rappelais également tous ses moments magiques que nous avions eu le bonheur de partager. Le téléphone de Rick sonna, il le sortit de sa poche je voyais la photo et le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. Il prit un peu de distance pour pouvoir répondre tranquillement. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné j'informais mon père :

_C'est sa fille Alexis._

_Il a une fille ?_

Il est vrai que si Rick avait la capacité à étendre certains évènements de sa vie privée à la page six, tout ce qui concernait sa famille était très contrôlé. Quant à moi je n'avais jamais trop parlé de sa fille à mon père, craignant qu'il ne me bassine en raison de l'attachement que j'avais pour la jeune adolescente et interrogeant par la même occasion mes sentiments pour celui que j'appelais mon partenaire.

_Oui elle est en dernière année au lycée ; c'est une adolescente incroyable. _

_Et vous deux alors ?_

Je reconnaissais totalement mon père dans cette question. C'était une façon timide pour lui de me demander où j'en étais avec Rick. Je jouais à mon tour lui fournissant une non réponse.

_On est ensemble…dis-je souriant._

_Ca j'avais cru comprendre mais il me semble que ça a été…_

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase voyant exactement où il voulait en venir et je lui donnais une liste de mots.

_Soudain ? Inattendu ? Précipité ? Finit-elle à ma place._

_Oui c'est à peu près ça que j'avais en tête._

_C'est vrai dad, certains évènements ont accéléré les choses. _

_Je ne veux pas être trop intrusif mais tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ?_

Nos conversations sur ma vie privée se déroulaient souvent ainsi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui se confiait facilement, il fallait m'aider pour que je sorte les informations. Papa savait très bien le faire.

_Oui…on travaillait sur l'affaire liée au meurtre de maman….et à un moment nos collègues, tu sais Ryan et Esposito, étaient retenus dans un entrepôt. Il nous fallait les libérer et pour cela tromper la vigilance du garde. Alors on a monté un plan, enfin d'après une idée de Rick. Une chose en entraînant une autre ça n'a pas marché et l'étau se resserrait autour de nous. Je ne voyais qu'une solution sortir mon arme et abattre le garde. Mais lui m'en a empêché et m'a embrassé. Ca nous a obligé les jours d'après à faire face à ce qu'il y avait entre nous depuis longtemps et qu'on refusait de voir par peur ; enfin surtout moi…Donc j'ai rompu avec Josh pour pouvoir être avec Rick. _

J'avais fait un réel monologue pendant plusieurs minutes. Mon père ne m'avait pas quitté du regard écoutant mes paroles très silencieusement.

_Et ça fait combien de temps ?_

_Un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant. _

_Tu as l'air heureuse ma Katie me dit-il me prenant dans ses bras._

C'était tellement bon pour moi de sentir que mon père comprenait que j'étais à ma place avec lui.

_Je lui suis papa, dis-je dans un demi souffle._

Je tournais le dos à la porte donc je ne vis pas Rick revenir dans la pièce. Je compris qu'il était là lorsque mon père relâcha son étreinte et qu'il dit :

_Rick venez._

Mon compagnon acquiesça et se fit une place à nos côtés. Je lui demandais des nouvelles de sa fille :

_Alexis va bien ?_

_Oui elle voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'on rentrait. Alexis est ma fille précisa-t-il s'adressant à mon père._

_Katie me l'a dit oui._

Pour illustrer ceci il sortit son portefeuille de son jean et montra une photo d'Alexis. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de son petit ange son regard était plein d'amour, de tendresse et d'admiration et comme à chaque fois je fondais devant cette scène. Je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi mais cela me touchait profondément de voir l'amour que Rick portait à sa fille. Encore plus à l'heure actuelle où je me disais que peut être prochainement nous partagerions le rôle de parents ensemble. Nous nous régalâmes du goûter préparé par papa. Depuis que nous étions arrivés j'avais une grande envie de prendre une douche, me sentant toujours « sale » après avoir fait de la route comme ça. C'est ainsi que je m'excusais auprès des deux hommes de ma vie :

_Papa, je vais aller prendre une douche. J'aime autant le faire après la route d'aujourd'hui. Je peux te le confier ?_

_Vas-y ma chérie._

J'embrassais Rick dans le cou et m'imprégnait de son odeur ce qui me rendit totalement folle. Mais je mettais ces sensations là au diapason puis partais à l'étage. C'était également l'occasion pour qu'ils aient une discussion « entre hommes ». Je grimpais à l'étage et retrouvais ma chambre. Dans le sac de voyage je prenais des dessous propres ainsi qu'une paire de collants pour mettre avec la robe. C'était plus approprié dans la mesure où nous étions en hiver. Dans la penderie je voyais que j'avais laissé une paire de bottes noires qui iraient parfaitement alors je les sortais et les posais à côté de mon lit. Je ressortais de la chambre allant ensuite dans ma salle de bains. Mon père avait la sienne dans sa chambre.

Rentrant dans la douche j'essayais de me rappeler mon dernier séjour ici. Le souvenir ne tarda pas à frapper ma mémoire, j'étais venue l'été dernier passer un week-end avec mon père suite au fiasco du non week-end aux Hamptons avec Rick. Heureusement pour moi les choses avaient énormément évoluées depuis. Du coup j'actionnais le mitigeur, mettant l'eau assez chaude et laissant mes muscles éprouvés par la conduite à moto se décontracter au maximum. Au bout d'un moment je me sentais relaxée alors je me savonnais et rinçais. Par la suite je me séchais le corps avant de remettre mes habits. Avant de redescendre je retournais dans ma chambre enfiler mes bottes. Puis je rejoignais mes deux hommes au salon.

_Alors ça va je n'ai pas été trop longue ?_

Pas de réponse à ma phrase, l'atmosphère semblait bizarre et surtout Rick faisait une tête bizarre.

_Rick ça va ?demandais-je_

_Oui je vais aller me rafraîchir je crois._

« Oula » il n'était pas dans son assiette mon écrivain, c'est pourquoi je cherchais à en savoir plus.

_Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

_Non c'est bon._

Sans même me regarder ce qui était plutôt rare il prit congés et alla à l'étage. J'attendais d'entendre une porte pour me tourner vers mon paternel et l'interroger sur les raisons de la tête de Rick.

_Dad… ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Papa, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il ait cette tête là ? _

Je me rendais compte que mon ton était un peu dur, mais ce n'est pas souvent que je le voyais dans cet état là et je me disais que cela ne pouvait pas être totalement anodin.

_Rien ma chérie on a parlé de ses livres et ensuite je venais de lui proposer de lui montrer ma collection d'armes à feu quand tu es arrivée._

_Papa ! fis-je surprise._

_Quoi ma puce ?_

_Qu'avais-tu en tête. Tu cherches à le faire fuir ou quoi ?_

_Non mais bien sûr que non._

_Ah bon parce que pourtant tu as pris la bonne méthode, il est effrayé._

_Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte ma chérie je suis désolée._

_Papa enfin…normal qu'il fasse cette tête là, tu as dû le terroriser. Décidément il doit se dire que les armes c'est un truc de famille. _

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Ca fait trois ans que je le menace au glock, dit-elle en souriant._

_Bon je m'excuserai quand il reviendra parmi nous. _

_Dad tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les pères poule, je suis une grande fille et il ne me fera pas de mal._

_Je sais ma chérie, mais c'est un instinct naturel chez un père. Quand on voit son bébé chéri va s'envoler car l'homme qu'elle a rencontré pourrait être le bon on a tendance à réagir ainsi._

Je ne répondais pas à ceci, on était allés trop loin dans ce type de conversation. Je n'étais pas encore prête à admettre verbalement à mon père que Rick était mon « one and done », celui avec qui je voulais me marier, avoir des enfants. Alors je changeais de sujet.

_Alors toi comment ça va ?_

_Bien Katie, bien. Je suis réellement ravi de te voir tu sais. _

Il n'avait pas cherché à me pousser dans mes retranchements, considérant certainement que le niveau de confidence que nous avions atteint était ce qu'il aurait de plus aujourd'hui. Ceci dit il n'était pas aveugle et me connaissait assez bien pour tirer des conclusions lui-même. Soudain nous entendîmes un bruit à l'étage suivi d'un « Ouch » que je reconnaissais, je croisais le regard de mon père et lui dit :

_Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, je reviens papa._

Je prenais rapidement congés, traversais le salon à toute vitesse et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire j'étais dans la chambre et découvrais un Rick accroupi, essayant de ramasser du verre et dont un doigt était sérieusement amoché, une fontaine de sang en jaillissait.

_Rick ça va ?_

_J'ai été maladroit, j'ai fait tomber le verre et en voulant ramasser les débris je me suis coupé. _

_Fais-moi voir ça ?_

Je prenais sa main et constatais l'ampleur des dégâts, non seulement il s'était coupé mais il avait un morceau de verre enfoncé dans l'index de sa main droite.

_Bon tu ne bouges pas, assieds toi sur le lit je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner._

_D'accord nurse Beckett, me dit-il d'un ton plein de sous entendu._

_Rick…_

Il ne répondit rien, me sourit et avec sa main fit mine de fermer sa bouche comme une fermeture éclair. Au moins la blessure n'avait pas endommagée son esprit lubrique. Dans la salle de bains je prenais une corbeille dans laquelle je mettais une pince à épiler pour retirer le bout de verre, des ciseaux, de la gaze, de l'alcool à 90°, du sparadrap et de la crème cicatrisante pour aider la plaie. Je retournais ensuite dans la chambre. Je m'asseyais à ses côtés sur le lit et commençais par désinfecter la pince à épiler à l'aide d'alcool. Inutile qu'il ait une infection en plus.

_Bon respire bien je vais enlever le bout de verre, ça va peut être faire un peu mal, ok ?_

_Ok, vas-y._

Je tirais d'un coup sec sur le morceau et l'extirpais de la plaie. Le sang coula à grands flots mais Rick avait posé un t-shirt à lui sur ses jambes du coup il tomba dessus.

_Ca va ?_

_Quoi tu l'as déjà enlevé ?_

_Oui._

_Mais je n'ai rien senti. Vous êtes douée lieutenant…_

_Bon maintenant je vais désinfecter ta plaie à l'alcool ça peut piquer._

Je tamponnais sa blessure avec un morceau de gaze que j'avais plié et imbibé d'alcool. Il ne se manifesta pas mais je vis sa mâchoire se contracter. La plaie étant saine je soufflais dessus pour apaiser la douleur. Je l'entendis grogner, je ne sais pas si c'était de douleur. Je n'en tenais pas compte totalement consacrée à son soin. Ensuite je mettais une noisette de crème cicatrisante et effectuais des petits cercles pour faire pénétrer la pommade. Ensuite je reprenais une nouvelle gaze et effectuais une poupée autour de son doigt. Enfin je l'entourais de sparadrap.

_Voilà c'est fini._

_J'ai le droit à un petit bisou guérisseur._

_Such a child Rick lui dis-je, accédant néanmoins à sa requête._

Lorsque je lui embrassais le doigt il émit le même grognement que tout à l'heure. Je comprenais que celui-là n'avait rien à voir avec une douleur quelconque. Je levais la tête et rencontrais ses yeux foncés. Il balada son pouce sur mes lèvres, je m'en saisissais et le mordillais tout en le fixant du regard, ma langue venait le titiller de temps en temps.

_God Kate j'ai envie de toi, so so badly._

Son admission si sincère de son désir m'envoya un frisson dans tout le corps. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, ce genre de phrase me tournant complètement le cerveau, bloquant toute forme de pensée cohérente dans ma tête. En un quart de secondes il me penchait sur le lit et m'embrassait avec force. Ce n'était pas réellement le moment pour faire ceci, mais je ne trouvais pas les moyens pour arrêter. Et il continua, soulevant ma robe, s'immisçant dans mon collant et s'intéressant à ma partie la plus intime.

_So wet already, dit-il._

Sa voix était rauque et il avait cet air typiquement masculine, fier de savoir qu'il pouvait m'exciter ainsi. Je réunissais mon courage pour lui demander de cesser même si je n'en avais aucune envie.

_Rick…pas maintenant._

Heureusement pour moi il arrêta, nous nous regardâmes. Je reconnus dans ses yeux un désir frustré, similaire au mien. Il s'assit sur le lit et me tendit une main pour que je fasse de même. Je me levais et l'embrassais sur les lèvres.

_Pardon mais on ne peut pas faire ça maintenant._

_Je sais, pardonne-moi mais c'était plus fort que moi. _

Je lui souris et je rouvrais la porte de la chambre histoire que nous n'ayons pas l'idée d'entamer une nouvelle session. On se remettait progressivement de nos émotions et d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes d'un regard de nous montrer à nouveau en bas. Nous retrouvâmes mon père qui s'adressa à Rick faisant référence à l'épisode de tout à l'heure.

_Rick désolé pour tout à l'heure ce n'était pas mon intention que de vous effrayer à propos des armes._

_C'est bon Jim._

_Que vous est-il arrivé à la main Rick ?_

_Je me suis coupé en voulant ramasser des débris de verre. Mais votre fille a réparé ça en me soignant._

Il me regarda comme lui seul pouvait le faire, réveillant le désir que je m'efforçais de faire taire. J'étais gênée qu'il fasse référence à la scène devant mon père même s'il ne parlait que de l'étape où j'avais pansé son doigt. Alors je proposais que nous sortions, histoire que la fraîcheur extérieure calme mes hormones car là ça n'était plus possible.

_Alors messieurs que diriez-vous d'aller faire une promenade, et de prendre un pot au village avant de revenir ici. J'ai très envie de marcher, la moto m'engourdit toujours les jambes._

_Excellente idée ma chérie, je vais passer un pull._

_Parfait pour moi aussi dit Rick. _

Mon père prit de quoi se couvrir et nous allâmes tous les trois à l'extérieur nous promener.

_**Richard, **_

Après deux heures de route, nous arrivions vers la demeure de papa Beckett. Le trajet m'avait semblé à la fois long et court. Il faut dire que je me trouvais dans un état d'anxiété assez affolant. J'allais rencontré celui qui pourrait être mon futur éventuel beau père si jamais je venais à me marier avec Kate. L'enjeu était au rendez-vous et même si Kate s'était montrée très rassurante hier soir et malgré mes efforts de rationalisation des choses, je paniquais. Je ne m'étais pas senti si anxieux depuis le jour où l'on m'avait appelé alors que je faisais une dédicace me prévenant que ma fille allait naître. J'avais tout planté d'un coup laissant Paula me courir vainement après. Cependant, je calmais mon état en serrant le corps de Kate. C'était dû au trajet en moto, mais la sentir tout près de moi avait des effets contraphobiques.

Je compris que nous arrivions lorsqu'elle s'embarqua dans une allée et arrêta sa moto. Un homme était devant la porte, je devinais son identité. Il avait cette droiture dans la posture en commun avec Kate qui se tenait toujours très bien. D'emblée je voyais plus d'un point commun entre le père et la fille. Elle éteint le contact, mit la béquille, descendit de la moto enlevant ses accessoires pour rejoindre son paternel. De mon côté je trainais un peu, histoire de leur laisser se retrouver tranquillement et ne pas jouer les pots de colle auprès de ma douce. A mon tour je descendais de la moto, relevais la visière de mon casque et détachais le sac à l'arrière de la moto. Ensuite je retirais mes gants et le casque avant de me retourner et de faire face à Beckett père et fille. Les deux étaient en train de s'étreindre et je fus attendri de voir Kate ainsi. Je m'avançais vers eux, elle me vit. Alors elle hocha la tête, se défit de l'embrassade et me désignant dit :

_Papa, je te présente…_ _Richard Castle_.

Je refermais la distance me séparant des Beckett et tendais la main au père afin de le saluer.

_Monsieur Beckett, je suis honoré de vous rencontrer._

_Mon garçon appelez moi Jim._

Je respirais déjà un peu mieux, il était tout à fait agréable à mon égard c'est pourquoi je lui suggérais d'avoir le même degré de familiarité avec moi.

_Bien Jim, mais uniquement si vous m'appelez Richard ou Rick._

_Très bien Rick, je suis ravi également. Et si on entrait les enfants ? _

Je poussais un « ouf » de soulagement intérieur, rassuré que cette première étape soit passée. Mais j'étais toujours aussi nerveux. Kate qui semblait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert me pris par la main avant d'avancer vers la maison. Cela me réconfortait au plus haut point, la chaleur de son corps se propageant dans le mien instantanément. Ce léger contact me fit également sourire, je me détendais un peu plus. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, j'appréciais tout de suite l'atmosphère confortable et chaleureuse qui y régnait. Les murs étaient en pierres apparentes, des poutres en bois jonchaient le plafond, au sol il y avait un parquet assez foncé recouvert à certains endroits par des tapis. C'était très sobre, mais j'aimais beaucoup la demeure et m'y sentais relativement bien. Nous étions debout tous les trois dans la pièce principale, qui était un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte. Kate annonça à son père :

_Papa on va monter se changer et on revient._

_Oui bien sûr allez-y._

Je la laissais prendre la tête de la marche, et me guider. Nous traversâmes le salon jusqu'à un couloir qui donnait accès à un grand escalier en bois. Je devinais qu'il donnait accès aux chambres. A l'étage je voyais quatre portes. Elle m'emmena vers celle située la plus au fond et l'ouvrit. C'était sa chambre. Cet univers différait des ambiances des deux appartements de Kate que je connaissais. Cette pièce était plus éclectique, suggérant un autre aspect de la personnalité de Kate. Une tenture était fixée au dessus du lit. La décoration était mixte et n'avait pas une identité claire. On y sentait plus de fantaisie que dans les appartements New-Yorkais de Kate. J'entreposais notre sac de voyage sur le bureau et sortais une chemise. Pendant ce temps là Kate fouillait dans un placard. Je retirais mes bottes et mon pantalon de protection. Lorsque je relevais la tête vers elle je m'apercevais qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous vêtements et était de dos. Je m'approchais d'elle discrètement et laissais échapper un « mmm » d'approbation devant la vue que j'avais. Puis j'entourais mes bras sous sa poitrine et commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou. A reculons je nous guidais dans la pièce et lorsque mon mollet rencontra le montant du lit je nous laissais tomber. Le lit grinça fortement et Kate parti dans un rire comme elle en avait parfois. Je lui dis :

_Bon ce n'est pas dans le lit qu'on pourra faire l'amour, pas assez discret._

Elle m'embrassa avant de se relever et de reprendre les activités que j'avais interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle passa la robe qu'elle avait trouvé dans son placard pendant que je mettais ma chemise. J'étais ravi de constater qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert du voyage en moto et était présentable. Je ne voulais pas jouer les débraillés devant papa Beckett. Avant de sortir de la chambre je récupérais le sachet contenant mon cadeau, embrassais ma douce et nous reprîmes le chemin du salon. Jim était dans la cuisine alors nous le rejoignîmes tout de suite. J'allais vers lui pour lui donner son cadeau

_Tenez Jim c'est pour vous._

_Richard il ne fallait pas._

_Si, si j'y tiens absolument._

_Allez papa ouvre, dit Kate._

A ce que je pouvais voir et deviner il semblait touché par mon présent, j'en étais donc par conséquent ravi.

_Merci Richard, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. _

_C'est un plaisir Jim._

_J'ai fait du thé mais si vous préférez on peut prendre un café._

_Pour moi un thé sera parfait fit-il et toi Kate ?_

_Non un thé c'est une bonne idée, on pourra le goûter à un autre moment. Papa on t'aide à amener ça au salon ?_

_Oui volontiers._

Tout se faisait assez naturellement, finalement mon inquiétude diminuait. Nous apportâmes les vivres au salon et prîmes place dans les canapés. Je voyais Jim servir la tarte alors je prenais l'initiative de servir le thé dans les tasses. Sans tourner la tête je savais que Kate m'observait. Cette rencontre était importante aussi pour elle. Nous avions beau être des adultes, l'opinion parentale sur une relation comptait toujours. C'est Jim qui lança la conversation en demandant :

_Alors ces vacances ?_

_Papa c'était génial. Rick a une maison dans les Hamptons, au bord de la plage. Il n'y avait personne. On a fait des feux de cheminée, des promenades sur la plage. Je me suis beaucoup reposée, il a écrit,…_

J'avais bu les paroles de Kate qui revenait sur notre séjour, qui avait été un vrai rêve pour moi. L'entente entre nous avait été parfaite, nous nous étions découverts dans le quotidien, les tâches ménagères, la vie de couple et c'était un réel succès. J'avais eu la confirmation de ce que je savais depuis un moment, je voulais vivre avec elle. Mon téléphone vibra et sonna, le sortant de la poche de mon jean je constatais que c'était Alexis. Je prenais congés de mon hôte et de sa fille, sortais à l'extérieur pour pouvoir prendre l'appel.

_Hey ma puce._

_Salut papa. Ca va ?_

_Très bien et toi ?_

_Oui, oui tout va bien. Tu me manques papa._

_Toi aussi ma chérie._

_Vous rentrez quand ?_

_Demain dans la journée. Là nous sommes arrivés il y a peu de temps chez le papa de Kate._

_Ok et tout se passe bien._

_Oui ma puce très bien._

_Bon tant mieux. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps papa. Tu embrasseras Kate pour moi._

_Compte sur moi pour l'embrasser._

_Papa…_

_Désolé, trop tentant._

_Je vois que tu es toujours en mode adolescent amoureux avec Kate._

_Plus que jamais lui dis-je en pensant aux mots de Kate hier soir._

_Bon à demain papa. Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Embrasse ta grand-mère._

Je raccrochais et étais ému comme après chaque coup de fil avec ma fille, elle était vraiment formidable. Je regagnais ensuite la maison. J'assistais à un autre instantané père/fille à mon retour. Kate était dans les bras de son père. C'est lui le premier qui constata ma présence et desserrant son étreinte autour de sa fille me dit :

_Rick venez._

J'allais vers eux, m'asseyais à nouveau quand Kate me demanda :

_Alexis va bien ?_

_Oui elle voulait savoir quand est-ce qu'on rentrait. Alexis est ma fille dis-je à l'intention de Jim._

_Katie me l'a dit oui._

En bon papa complètement béat devant sa fille chérie je sortais mon portefeuille pour montrer une photo de ma fille à Jim. Je vis Kate me regarder comme elle le faisait parfois, notamment quand j'étais dans mon costume de père. J'aimais chacun de ses regards mais celui-là avait une portée symbolique assez forte.

_Papa, je vais aller prendre une douche. J'aime autant le faire après la route d'aujourd'hui. Je peux te le confier ?_

_Vas-y ma chérie._

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou avant de prendre congé. Voilà je me retrouvais seul à seul avec mon futur éventuel beau papa. L'inquiétude endormie tout à l'heure se réveilla quelque peu. Je compris que je n'arrangeais pas mon cas alors que je fixais Kate qui quittait la pièce et montait les escaliers. Ce regard pouvait être mal interprété par son paternel alors je m'en excusais :

_Pardon dis-je en me raclant la gorge et le regardant lui.  
><em>

J'avais l'impression de retomber des années en arrière, lorsque j'avais rencontré les parents de Kyra. Son père avait été très sympathique, en revanche sa mère ne m'avait jamais encadré et avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Le silence régnait, je commençais à trouver ceci gênant. Heureusement pour moi il y mit un terme.

_Alors Rick, comme ça vous avez écrit pendant les vacances._

_Oui je travaille sur le prochain opus de Nikki Heat._

_Ah oui, et quel est le titre ?_

C'était très embarrassant, beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. J'en venais presque à regretter d'avoir nommé ainsi mon héroïne. Mais « Heat » c'est ce que Kate m'avait inspiré à la première seconde. En créant le nom j'avais plus en tête l'idée d'avoir une relation d'un soir avec qu'elle que de rencontrer son père et de parler de mes romans. Mais « Heat » c'était tellement Kate me dis-je intérieurement. Puis une autre voix me dit « Focus Rick , ne commence pas à penser Kate quand elle est mode tigresse car ça ne va pas aider. »

_Hum… Heat Rise, répondis-je quelque peu gêné._

_Je vois que vous trouvez toujours le moyen de faire des jeux de mots dans vos titres. Vous savez j'ai lu vos livres, ma fille a toujours été une fan. Donc c'est logiquement que lorsque j'ai appris que vous basiez une nouvelle série sur elle que j'ai été curieux de les lire._

J'avais beau être au courant qu'il avait lu ma prose, avoir cette discussion avec lui était autre chose. C'était plus que délicat. Je me sentais obligé de justifier mes écrits, notamment les parties un peu relevées de ceux-ci.

_Votre fille m'a dit que vous aviez lu la série des Heat. Jim…vous savez je me suis surtout inspiré du travail de lieutenant de Kate ; le reste est le fruit de mon imagination hyperactive. Et ce sont des choses qui font vendre, il faut donner au lecteur ce qu'il veut... _

Je ne m'étais pas trouvé totalement mauvais sur ce coup ci.

_Naturellement fit-il._

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qu'il pensait et cela me troublait beaucoup. D'habitude je m'en sortais assez bien à trouver ce que les gens pensaient, mais j'avais un sérieux client devant moi. Du coup j'étais troublé. Il s'en rendit compte et me dit :

_Rick vous n'avez pas à vous justifier lui dis-je voyant qu'il était un peu crispé physiquement. Que diriez-vous si en attendant Katie je vous montrais un peu mes collections ?_

Je respirais un peu mieux, le passage délicat était passé pour moi. C'est donc très enjoué que je répondais :

_Volontiers, vous collectionnez quoi ?_

_Les armes à feu._

Là j'avais du mal à déglutir, finalement je n'avais peut être pas été aussi bon que je le pensais et il voulait m'intimider avec ses armes. C'était donc héréditaire ce penchant à taquiner avec les armes. Mais j'avais l'impression que le glock de Kate me semblerait bien doux et inoffensif face aux armes de papa Beckett. Comme pour me sauver d'une mort proche et certaine ma douce arriva à cet instant et dit très légèrement :

_Alors ça va je n'ai pas été trop longue ?_

Non pas trop longue, mais assez pour que ton père me menace très discrètement de mort. J'avais des palpitations et étais totalement agité. Je devais absolument me calmer. Je me concentrais donc sur ma respiration. Kate me demanda :

_Rick ça va ?_

_Oui je vais aller me rafraîchir je crois._

_Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

« Non, non surtout pas quand tu es avec moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est t'embrasser. J'ai peur que ton père nous suive et me fasse voir sa collection d'armes d'un peu trop près et qu'après je ne sois plus en mesure de te faire des enfants ». Mes pensées se précipitaient à un rythme effréné dans ma tête.

_Non c'est bon._

Je partis le plus vite possible de la pièce, évitant à tout prix le regard de Kate et encore plus celui de son paternel et je montais à l'étage. La porte qui jouxtait sa chambre était entrouverte et je devinais une salle de bains. J'y entrais, il y régnait une odeur de cerise qui avait pour mérite de m'apaiser un peu. Je m'appuyais contre le lavabo toujours aussi paniqué et respirais bouche ouverte pour retrouver mon calme complet. Je trouvais un verre d'eau sur une étagère le rinçait et y versais de l'eau froide. J'allais ensuite dans la chambre de Kate pour continuer de retrouver mes esprits. Mais n'ayant pas essuyé le verre et l'esprit toujours bouillonnant celui-ci me glissa des mains et tomba en fracas au sol, s'explosant littéralement. Je m'abaissais pour ramasser les bouts de verre quand évidemment un me rentrait dans la peau et venait m'entailler le doigt. Je criais un « Ouch » de douleur. Très vite après Kate débarqua dans la chambre et constatant mon état me dit :

_Rick ça va ?_

_J'ai été maladroit, j'ai fait tomber le verre et en voulant ramasser les débris je me suis coupé. _

_Fais-moi voir ça ?_

Elle me prenait la main assez autoritairement et examinais l'entaille avant de me dire.

_Bon tu ne bouges pas, assieds toi sur le lit je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner._

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire un commentaire un peu grivois, la situation était trop tentante et au moins je ne pensais un peu moins à la douleur qui me lançait dans le pouce.

_D'accord nurse Beckett, me dit-il d'un ton plein de sous entendu._

_Rick…_

Je savais ce que ce « Rick » prononcé ainsi et accompagné d'un regard de feu signifiait, ça voulait dire « tais-toi ». Du coup je lui souriais et agissais comme un enfant passant deux doigts pincés devant ma bouche mimant un zip que l'on referme. Avec Kate la carte enfant de neuf pouvait s'avérer utile à jouer et là c'était le bon moment. Elle quitta la chambre et alla dans la salle de bains. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder trop ma blessure je n'aimais pas trop ça. Pourtant sur les scènes de crime j'avais une habitude de voir du sang, mais là c'était le mien dont il s'agissait et c'était une toute autre chose. Elle revint avec un panier dans lequel elle avait pris un certain nombre de produits et ustensiles. Elle était très concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait et après s'être assise à mes côtés, désinfecta une pince à épiler avant de m'expliquer.

_Bon respire bien je vais enlever le bout de verre, ça va peut être faire un peu mal, ok ?_

Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rendait compte mais là elle était à mi chemin entre l'infirmière et la maîtresse d'école et cela avait pour conséquence de titiller « big Rick ».

_Ok, vas-y._

J'étais tellement en train d'élaborer des scenarii dans ma tête que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'elle avait retiré le morceau de verre.

_Ca va ?_

_Quoi tu l'as déjà enlevé ?_

_Oui._

_Mais je n'ai rien senti. Vous êtes douée lieutenant…_

Comme quoi ça servait parfois d'avoir des pensées lubriques.

_Bon maintenant je vais désinfecter ta plaie à l'alcool ça peut piquer._

Je rééditais mon fantasme précédent. De son côté elle était totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, certainement à mille lieux de s'imaginer ce qui traversait ma petite tête à cet instant là. Elle tapotait ma plaie avec une gaze imbibée d'alcool. Le picotement se fit ressentir mais étant toujours dans mes contrées fantasmagoriques je ne réagissais finalement pas. Ou alors si je réagissais c'était plutôt face au film que j'avais devant moi et mon décodeur cerveau faisait un très beau boulot et c'est un grognement qui s'échappa de moi. Elle continuait toujours ses ministrations parfaitement impliquée dans sa tâche. Lorsqu'elle souffla sur mon doigt mon corps tout entier frissonna. Elle finit par me bander l'index, toujours aussi délicatement et finit par me dire :

_Voilà c'est fini._

_J'ai le droit à un petit bisou guérisseur._

_Such a child Rick me dit-elle avant de me déposer un doux baiser sur mon doigt pensé._

Là aussi je grognais au contact et cette fois-ci elle rencontra mon regard comprenant certainement que ce n'était pas de douleur que j'agissais ainsi ou alors si de douleur de ne pas lui avoir fait l'amour depuis plus de 24 heures. Elle ne disait rien alors je passais un pouce sur ses lèvres, les caressant et elle le prit en otage jouant avec et réveillant définitivement mon hémisphère sud. Lorsque sa langue vint au contact de mon pouce s'en était trop et je lui avouais mon désir.

_God Kate j'ai envie de toi, so so badly._

Elle ne réagit pas, je devinais que sa conscience était tiraillée entre son désir et le fait que nous étions juste au-dessus de son paternel. Mais cette fois-ci je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'attendre et l'allongeais sur le lit faisant pression sur elle. Je l'embrassais fougueusement et elle répondit à mon baiser, timidement d'abord, puis plus impliquée par la suite. Je ne sais pas si c'est la plaie ou ma discussion avec Jim Beckett mais je n'avais plus peur de rien, alors je partais à la rencontre de sa féminité et constatais instantanément son état qui n'était pas moins glorieux que le mien, juste pas visible à l'œil nu.

_So wet already, dis-je._

Je m'autorisais de plus en plus de provocations avec elle, elle ne cachait pas l'effet que ça avait.

_Rick…pas maintenant._

J'entendais à son ton qu'elle en avait tout aussi envie que moi, mais comme souvent elle se montrait raisonnable me demandant d'arrêter. Je me maîtrisais et n'allais pas plus loin dans mon entreprise. Nous échangeâmes un regard, n'ayant pas besoin une nouvelle fois de nous parler pour communiquer. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et tendais une main à Kate qu'elle accepta. Elle se mit debout et m'embrassa sur la bouche pour me dire ensuite :

_Pardon mais on ne peut pas faire ça maintenant._

_Je sais, pardonne-moi mais c'était plus fort que moi. _

Le slogan pour cette console de jeux prenait tout son sens pour moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon désir pour elle. Elle rouvrit la porte, nous prîmes encore quelques minutes pour faire descendre la température et retournâmes en bas. Jim s'approcha de moi et me dit :

_Rick désolé pour tout à l'heure ce n'était pas mon intention que de vous effrayer à propos des armes._

_C'est bon Jim._

_Que vous est-il arrivé à la main Rick ?_

_Je me suis coupé en voulant ramasser des débris de verre. Mais votre fille a réparé ça en me soignant._

Je regardais Kate en pensant à sa séance de soins et au déroulement de celle-ci. Elle rougit se retraçant certainement les évènements en tête puis finit par dire :

_Alors messieurs que diriez-vous d'aller faire une promenade, et de prendre un pot au village avant de revenir ici. J'ai très envie de marcher, la moto m'engourdit toujours les jambes._

_Excellente idée ma chérie, je vais passer un pull._

_Parfait pour moi aussi dit Rick. _

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard nous nous trouvions dehors pour une petite balade.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Deuxième partie de la rencontre Jim/Rick. Avant de commencer un grand, énorme merci à toutes les reviews laissées. Elles me touchent toutes du « vls » aux mini-romans de certain-e-s. Ca donne envie d'écrire et toujours plus vite même s'il faut prendre son temps pour un minimum de rendu. Alors merci sincèrement. **_

_**Bon j'ai été long entre les deux, mais ma chérie était avec moi et est repartie hier (snif) donc j'ai profité d'elle. Maintenant je vais pouvoir me consacrer à l'écriture. La trame du prochain chapitre est en tête, donc peut être que d'ici la fin de semaine je publie. En espérant que celui-ci sera correct. **_

_**Jim Beckett,**_

Alors que nous marchions à l'extérieur un léger silence c'était installé entre nous. Certainement l'épisode que j'avais entendu à mon insu nous marquait tous, même si ma fille et son ami étaient loin de se douter que j'en avais eu vent. Je les regardais, ils marchaient côte à côte sans forcément se tenir la main, mais on avait l'impression qu'un fil invisible les reliait, ils se regardaient régulièrement, se souriant parfois. Je n'étais pas un observateur neutre de cette scène et étais partagé. J'étais ravi que ma Katie soit si heureuse, qu'elle ait trouvé un homme avec qui faire un bout de chemin, de surcroît celui-ci était tout à fait gentil et semblait de confiance mais j'avais encore du mal à l'idée que ma petite fille franchisse ce pas là de sa vie.

_Dad, ça va ?_

La voix de Kate me tira soudainement de mes songes, et je vis deux paires d'yeux très concernés par mon état. Visiblement je m'étais perdu et cela n'avait pas échappé à mes invités.

_Oui, excusez-moi les enfants, j'étais ailleurs._

Heureusement pour moi nous étions déjà arrivés sur la place principale du village et je n'eus pas à subir un des interrogatoires de ma fille. Elle n'était pas lieutenant de police pour rien, capable de tirer les vers du nez à une tombe et j'aimais autant qu'elle n'exerce pas ses talents sur moi. Désignant une tablée à l'intérieur non loin d'une fenêtre je les enjoignais à s'asseoir.

_Ca vous va ici ?_

_Parfait pour moi répondit Kate._

_Impeccable fit Rick._

_Alors…finis-je en m'asseyant._

Ils prirent place en face de moi, l'un à côté de l'autre. Un serveur s'approcha de nous :

_Bonsoir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?_

_Oui, tout à fait. Kate, Rick ?_

_Je prendrai un verre de vin rouge, demanda Kate._

_Quant à moi ça sera un scotch, dit Rick._

_Mettez-en un deuxième, demandais-je._

J'avais sombré dans l'alcool après l'assassinat de ma femme, pendant de longues années. Katie s'était battue pour que je lâche ce démon qui détruisait non seulement ma vie, mais aussi la sienne. Elle m'avait donné le courage, la force d'arrêter alors que c'était moi l'adulte de la famille. Katie avait cessé d'être une adolescente insouciante à ce moment là et j'avais l'impression depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés qu'elle retrouvait cet aspect tant enfoui d'elle auprès de Richard. Grâce à elle j'avais arrêté, car elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était la bouteille ou bien elle. Certains lui avaient dit qu'elle était trop ferme, elle avait eu la bonne attitude, sachant me secouer quand il le fallait. Cela faisait maintenant sept années que j'étais guéri. Depuis deux ans maintenant, je m'accordais dans de grandes occasions un verre ou deux. Ce soir en était une. Je ne buvais pas pour oublier, ou noyer mon chagrin mais pour célébrer, profiter de la présence de ma fille et de son ami.

_Très bien un rouge et deux scotchs, je vous amène cela tout de suite._

_Merci, nous fîmes en même temps._

Le jeune s'éloigna nous laissant tous les trois.

_Alors vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués de la route ?_

_Non ça va fit Rick._

_Oui, normal tu n'as pas conduit répondit ma fille tout de suite._

_Mais j'aurai été ravi de conduire si tu m'avais laissé._

_Te laisser conduire mon engin, dans tes rêves Castle._

Je les regardais souriant à leurs échanges. Ma fille était totalement elle-même. Si dans sa jeunesse elle s'était effacée adoptant les comportements – à mon grand regret – de ses petits amis, là elle s'affichait dans toute sa personnalité. Elle me faisait tellement penser à sa maman. Pas tant physiquement, mais au niveau du tempérament. C'était une lionne qui ne lâchait strictement rien et peu importe qui était en face. J'observais leurs regards, celui de Richard pétillait lorsqu'il regardait ma fille, particulièrement lors de leur échange plus animé. Ces deux là devaient passer leur temps à s'asticoter ainsi.

_Chérie, je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler Castle devant ton père._

A observer la tête de ma fille, ce n'était visiblement pas une habitude qu'il la nomme de la sorte. Mais nous étions dans un lieu public et le serveur revenait avec nos consommations donc elle ne dit rien. De mon côté je continuais à m'amuser des scènes que mes deux invités m'offraient. Quand les verres furent disposés devant nous je levais le mien portant un toast.

_A votre venue les enfants. Rick c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._

_Merci Jim, pour moi aussi surtout si vous ne testez pas vos armes sur moi, dit-il dans_ un sourire.

J'aimais bien le garçon, il avait de l'humour et je pouvais comprendre pourquoi ma fille avait été séduite.

_Non il ne fera rien avec ses armes, pas vrai dad. Par contre moi…dit Kate en lui lançant un regard plein de défi._

Nous rigolâmes tous les trois. Pour ne pas mettre Katie dans l'embarras je n'avais pas porté de toast à leur jeune couple, même si au fond de moi je l'avais pensé fortement. On nous apporta également des petits tapas pour aller avec nos verres. La discussion coula d'elle-même dans l'heure qui suivit. J'appréciais beaucoup ce moment, trouvant ma fille très naturelle, détendue et son ami très à l'aise avec moi sans non plus être familier. Il savait gérer cette relation de distance-proximité avec beaucoup de talent tout en ne faisant pas surfait. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais une certitude semblait s'emparer de moi c'était un homme honnête et vrai. Quand nous eûmes fini nos consommations je demandais l'addition afin que nous reprenions la route pour la maison. Le jeune serveur la prépara et l'apporta à table. A peine la coupelle posée, Richard s'en empara et déposa un billet de 20 dollars dedans. J'allais protester mais son regard m'en dissuada.

_Merci Richard._

_Mon plaisir Jim._

_Merci Rick fit Kate presque timide._

_Anything Kate, dit-il en passant son bras dans son dos. _

Ils étaient vraiment adorables tous les deux. Avant de quitter le pub j'allais aux toilettes, je leur conseillais de m'attendre dehors. Dans la salle d'eau je me lavais les mains. Je rencontrais mon reflet dans le miroir et trouvais que j'étais souriant. La venue de ma fille comme toujours me ravissait, mais la voir ainsi si épanouie m'enlevait un poids de la conscience. Lorsqu'elle était venue l'été dernier ici, elle était tellement brisée, triste cela m'avait fendu le cœur de la voir ravagée, d'autant que fidèle à elle-même elle n'avait rien dit. Quand je ressortais du bar je les retrouvais tous les deux enlacés, s'embrassant passionnément. Je n'osais pas interrompre cet instant, ils avaient été discrets devant moi et tant mieux car cela aurait pu être embarrassant. Je restais donc légèrement en retrait, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kate m'appelle.

_Dad on y va ?_

_Oui j'arrive._

Je revenais vers eux, les joues de ma fille étaient légèrement rouges et selon moi pas seulement à cause de la brise soufflant à cette heure-ci. Sur le chemin du retour je vis que les deux amoureux se tenaient par la main. Je souris à cette attitude différente.

_Alors tu nous a préparé quoi de bon papa ? Rick tu vas voir mon père est un cordon bleu._

_Ma chérie tu exagères là. _

_Ne sois pas modeste. Alors quel est le menu ?_

_J'ai fait un mouton à la mangue._

Je savais que c'était un des plats préférés de ma Katie, c'est en toute logique que je l'avais préparé.

_J'adore. Rick tu vas fondre._

_Je veux bien te croire. Ca a l'air très sympathique Jim._

Je souris à mon éventuel futur gendre et continua à marcher. Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à la maison.

_Dad, on peut faire un feu de cheminée ?_

_Bien sûr Katie._

Pendant que je mettais le feu sous mon plat je les regardais s'occuper de l'âtre, complices et synchrones dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Un téléphone sonna dans la pièce sonna et j'entendis Kate dire « c'est le mien ».

_C'est Lanie je vais la rappeler._

_Ok fit son compagnon._

Avant de quitter le salon elle embrassa son ami, puis monta avec l'énergie qui était la sienne les marches de l'escalier. Du coup mon potentiel gendre était tout seul, c'était parfait je tenais à avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Je m'approchais donc de lui et l'interpellais.

_Rick je peux vous dire un mot ?_

_Oui bien sûr Jim, tout va bien ?_

_Oui mon garçon, ne vous en faîtes pas. Asseyons-nous, dis-je en désignant le canapé._

Il acquiesça et prit place dans le sofa, joignant les deux mains ce que j'interprétais comme un signe de tension.

_Rick j'aimerai qu'on parle de Katie._

_Oui._

Son air était très concerné, j'avais toute son attention à ce moment là.

_Mon garçon il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point vous aimez ma fille. _

_J'en suis fou amoureux depuis trois ans._

_Je l'ai compris oui, avant même de vous rencontrer. Tout simplement en lisant vos livres. Et je sais qu'elle vous aime également. Mais vous devez me promettre quelque chose Rick._

_Je ne lui ferai aucun mal Jim. _

Il avait anticipé mon propos faisant démonstration de toute l'intelligence qui le caractérisait.

_J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie de la faire souffrir. Mais ma Katie vous savez est une jeune femme fragile derrière son armure. Elle a déjà perdu sa maman qu'elle aimait énormément._

_Je sais tout cela Jim. Vous savez non seulement j'aime votre fille, mais je la respecte plus que tout. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle et moi ça sera pour l'éternité, même si c'est que je souhaite en mon fort intérieur. _

La sincérité de ce garçon, son émotion me touchaient profondément. J'étais sans voix pour le moment, du coup il continua à parler.

_Vous savez, ce que j'ai aimé en premier lieu chez elle ?_ – il marqua une pause puis dans un sourire dit - _enfin bien évidemment après sa beauté, c'est que j'ai senti que derrière la muraille se trouvait un château de sable, derrière le masque de froideur se cachait un cœur sensible, derrière la femme forte une enfant._

Lorsqu'il parlait d'elle ses yeux étaient animés, brillaient. A cet instant je comprenais d'une toute nouvelle manière le titre de son deuxième ouvrage « Naked Heat ». Si on pouvait penser qu'il s'agissait de la nudité physique et plastique de son personnage il était en réalité question de la transparence avec laquelle il voyait ma fille. J'étais réellement ému. C'est cet instant que Kate choisit pour faire sa réapparition dans le salon, mettant du coup un terme à notre conversation. Rick eut un sourire pour moi que je lui rendais volontiers.

_Comment va le docteur Parish ? demanda Rick._

_Fidèle à elle-même répondit ma fille._

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Je leur proposais de passer à présent à table. Le repas se passa de la meilleure des manières. Je me régalais de les voir tous les deux, complices avant tout. Il couvait ma fille du regard et je découvrais un autre aspect de ma Katie et cela m'enchantait. Durant le repas nous bûmes une bouteille de vin à trois ce qui était plus que de rigueur pour moi. N'étant plus vraiment habitué à la boisson, je fléchissais déjà au niveau de la fatigue. Cela n'échappa pas à ma fille qui me dit :

_Dad vas te coucher, nous on va ranger la cuisine._

_Chérie je peux vous aider._

_Non c'est bon tu as déjà assez fait comme ça, tu es fatigué._

_Elle a raison Jim on s'en occupe._

_Très bien les enfants. Alors je vous laisse. Bonne nuit._

J'embrassais ma fille et donnais une accolade à Rick et ne tardait pas à monter dans ma chambre. Je me changeais en tenue de nuit dans ma salle de bains, me brossais les dents et m'enfouissais sous la couette m'endormant instantanément.

_**Richard,**_

Nous marchions tous les trois en silence. Pour ma part je me remettais encore de mes émotions à l'étage de tout à l'heure. J'avais joué avec le feu une nouvelle fois, mais je ne me lassais pas de franchir cette ligne avec elle quand bien même c'était parfois risqué comme tout à l'heure avec beau papa juste en dessous de nous. Mais elle me rendait totalement fou. Jim Beckett n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous étions à l'extérieur et cela sembla intriguer Kate qui lui demanda :

_Dad, ça va ?_

Il nous regarda tour à tour puis nous dit :

_Oui, excusez-moi les enfants, j'étais ailleurs._

Il semblait totalement perdu dans des songes lointains, son regard bien que bleu ressemblait étrangement à celui de Kate. Il y avait cette même lueur, cette présence. Nous étions à présent sur ce que je devinais être la place principale du village. C'était absolument charmant et tout à fait tranquille. Il y avait un restaurant, un fleuriste, une épicerie, un libraire et un pub. Nous entrâmes dans ce dernier, à l'intérieur il y avait plein de bois, quelques clients, mais l'endroit n'était pas blindé. Jim nous indiqua une table proche de la devanture du pub donnant sur la place.

_Ca vous va ici ?_

_Parfait pour moi répondit Kate._

_Impeccable dis-je_

_Alors…dit-il en s'asseyant._

Kate et moi nous nous assîmes sur une même banquette, faisant face à Jim Beckett. A peine assis un serveur vint nous voir :

_Bonsoir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?_

_Oui, tout à fait. Kate, Rick ?_

_Je prendrai un verre de vin rouge, demanda Kate._

_Quant à moi ça sera un scotch, dis-je_

_Mettez-en un deuxième, demanda Jim._

Je fus presque étonné, mais je ne disais rien. Après tout je ne savais pas si Kate avait fait part de mon degré de connaissance de son histoire à elle qui était la leur. Ne voulant embarrasser ni l'un ni l'autre, je me taisais. Je scrutais le visage de ma partenaire, elle ne semblait pas surprise par cette commande, j'en déduisais que c'était normal.

_Très bien un rouge et deux scotchs, je vous amène cela tout de suite._

_Merci, nous fîmes en même temps._

Le serveur prit congés de notre tablée et alla au bar passer notre commande. Jim prit la parole en nous demandant :

_Alors vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués de la route ?_

_Non ça va fis-je._

_Oui, normal tu n'as pas conduit dit Kate au quart de tour._

Cela n'aurait pas du m'étonner qu'elle me réponde ainsi. La présence de son papa, ne semblait la gêner en rien pour continuer nos échanges habituels.

_Mais j'aurai été ravi de conduire si tu m'avais laissé._

_Te laisser conduire mon engin, dans tes rêves Castle._

Je jubilais intérieurement, elle était totalement elle-même et différente à la fois. Elle restait fidèle dans ses taquineries à mon égard et se distinguait car elle n'était pas la Beckett du commissariat, ni la Kate que je voyais en privé mais je la percevais également en tant que fille, avec un côté timide. Autant dire que cela me faisait encore plus craquer. J'osais à cet instant lancer une phrase qui me coûterait certainement la vie compte tenu de la destinataire.

_Chérie, je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler Castle devant ton père._

Curieusement le mot avait particulièrement bien sonné dans ma bouche. Kate m'avait gratifié d'un regard que je ne savais interpréter, mais à ma grande surprise n'avait pas déclenché les foudres ou menacé de sortir son glock de sa cachette secrète si je l'appelais à nouveau ainsi. Sa non réaction fut prolongée par l'arrivée du serveur avec nos boissons. De l'autre côté de la table Jim nous regardait semblant amusé par nos taquineries perpétuelles. Lorsque nos verres furent posés nous les brandîmes pour trinquer et Jim proposa :

_A votre venue les enfants. Rick c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._

_Merci Jim, pour moi aussi surtout si vous ne testez pas vos armes sur moi, dis-je souriant rappelant notre récente conversation. _

_Non il ne fera rien avec ses armes, pas vrai dad. Par contre moi…dit Kate en me défiant du regard._

Le payback de mon « chérie » était arrivé et nous rîmes à nouveau tous les trois de la situation. Je constatais avec plaisir qu'aussi bien devant Martha, Alexis et Jim nous restions les mêmes. Le serveur revint avec une assiette de dégustation pour accompagner nos consommations. Pendant que nous buvions nos verres en picorant, les conversations allaient bon train. Moi qui redoutais tout particulièrement cette rencontre avec « beau papa », plus les heures passaient et mieux je me sentais. Je n'avais pas eu de si bons rapports avec les pères de Meredith et de Gina, même si tout était paradisiaque comparé à Sheila la mère de Kyra. J'avais des nausées rien qu'en pensant à cette femme. Nos boissons finies, Jim demanda l'addition. Une fois celle-ci apportée par le serveur je réglais la note. Il voulut s'interposer mais je lui fis comprendre que la tournée était pour moi. Nous étions Kate et moi invités chez lui, je pouvais au moins offrir l'apéritif. J'appréciais qu'il n'insiste pas plus.

_Merci Richard._

_Mon plaisir Jim._

_Merci Rick fit Kate d'une petite voix._

_Anything Kate, lui dis-je tout en enserrant sa taille de mon bras. _

Jim s'excusa et s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes. Il nous avait conseillé de l'attendre dehors. C'était parfait, j'avais hâte de me retrouver avec elle. Nous étions sur la place principale l'un en face de l'autre, les cheveux de Kate volaient au vent, sa peau était fraîche. Alors que nous nous regardions je capturais ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait léger et tendre. Mais cette douce partition ne sembla pas lui convenir car elle me mordit tout de suite la lèvre, l'étirant au maximum, m'arrachant un râle ce qui la fit sourire dans son baiser. J'accédais à sa requête silencieuse mais efficace en insufflant un tempo plus exigeant à notre baiser, auquel elle répondit avec application. Je me perdais dans ce tourbillon de sensualité qui réveillait déjà mes envies à peine endormies. Elle mit un terme à notre baiser, je compris que son paternel devait être sur la place car lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. J'en eus la confirmation quand elle dit :

_Dad on y va ?_

_Oui j'arrive._

Jim parcourut la distance qui le séparait de nous et quand il fut à notre hauteur nous commençâmes à marcher. Kate se saisit de ma main, je la laissais souvent avoir l'initiative à ce niveau là. Mais après tout nous étions chez son papa, elle n'avait peut être pas envie que nous soyons si démonstratifs. Comme à chaque fois j'étais ravi lorsque nos mains se tenaient, nos doigts s'entrelaçaient tellement parfaitement. Cette fois ce fut Kate qui aborda la conversation entre nous trois se renseignant sur le menu :

_Alors tu nous a préparé quoi de bon papa ? Rick tu vas voir mon père est un cordon bleu._

_Ma chérie tu exagères là. _

_Ne sois pas modeste. Alors quel est le menu ?_

_J'ai fait un mouton à la mangue._

_J'adore. Rick tu vas fondre._

_Je veux bien te croire. Ca a l'air très sympathique Jim._

Effectivement l'annonce du plat paraissait alléchante. Le père de Kate m'adressa un sourire suite à ma remarque. Nous poursuivîmes la route jusqu'à retrouver la chaleur du foyer. Une fois à l'intérieur Kate demanda :

_Dad, on peut faire un feu de cheminée ?_

_Bien sûr Katie._

Jim était à la cuisine, pendant que Kate et moi avions pris place devant la cheminée du salon. Nous eûmes le plaisir de démarrer le feu ensemble comme nous l'avions fait de nombreuses fois dans les Hamptons. Une défilait de manière particulièrement vivace dans ma tête, ce soir là où après avoir joué au monopoly l'après midi nous avions pris un thé devant le feu et nous étions avoué notre passion une fois de plus. Alors que je me perdais dans cette nébuleuse de pensées lubriques la sonnerie d'un téléphone me ramena à la réalité. Je ne reconnaissais pas une de mes tonalités, ainsi je ne fus pas surpris lorsque Kate dit :

_C'est le mien._

Elle ne décrocha pas tout de suite et s'approcha de moi me disant :

_C'est Lanie je vais la rappeler._

_Ok fis-je. _

Elle me plaqua un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour pouvoir parler à sa meilleure amie. Je continuais à faire en sorte que le feu soit en bonne santé, lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi me dire :

_Rick je peux vous dire un mot ?_

C'était Jim, sa voix semblait sérieuse du coup j'avais un regain d'inquiétude que j'essayais de masquer au mieux pour ne pas faire transpirer ma crainte.

_Oui bien sûr Jim, tout va bien ?_

_Oui mon garçon, ne vous en faîtes pas. Asseyons-nous, me dit-il en me montrant le canapé._

J'acceptais son offre et m'installais confortablement dans la banquette, serrant mes mains afin qu'elle ne tremble pas. J'étais tendu et avais du mal à me maîtriser.

_Rick j'aimerai qu'on parle de Katie._

_Oui._

_Mon garçon il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point vous aimez ma fille. _

Je respirais soudainement un peu mieux, déjà les propos commençais bien. Etant écrivain j'avais une conne connaissance des phrases donc je m'attendais à la suite et notamment à la chute de son propos.

_J'en suis fou amoureux depuis trois ans._

_Je l'ai compris oui, avant même de vous rencontrer. Tout simplement en lisant vos livres. Et je sais qu'elle vous aime également. Mais vous devez me promettre quelque chose Rick._

Je m'étais attendu à pire en termes de chute, ayant rédigé un réel roman dramatique dans ma tête en quelques secondes. L'inquiétude de Jim était celle d'un père. J'avais la même envers Alexis, c'est pourquoi pensant comprendre le sens de son propos je lui disais :

_Je ne lui ferai aucun mal Jim. _

_J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie de la faire souffrir. Mais ma Katie vous savez est une jeune femme fragile derrière son armure. Elle a déjà perdu sa maman qu'elle aimait énormément._

Cet homme aimait sa fille, car elle était la seule chose qui lui restait, lui rappelant certainement sa femme perdue trop tôt. J'essayais d'être le plus sincère envers cet homme, ce père que j'admirais énormément.

_Je sais tout cela Jim. Vous savez non seulement j'aime votre fille, mais je la respecte plus que tout. Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'elle et moi ça sera pour l'éternité, même si c'est que je souhaite en mon fort intérieur. _

Il continua de me regarder avec ses yeux bleus, son regard me faisait de plus en plus penser à Kate et à cet instant je ressentis comme le besoin de me livrer à lui. J'avais conscience que notre première conversation n'avait pas été entière et je voulais être honnête.

_Vous savez, ce que j'ai aimé en premier lieu chez elle ?_ – je marquais une pause cherchant un instant mes mots - _enfin bien évidemment après sa beauté, c'est que j'ai senti que derrière la muraille se trouvait un château de sable, derrière le masque de froideur se cachait un cœur sensible, derrière la femme forte une enfant._

Jim ne parlait pas, mais je sentais que les paroles que j'avais envers Kate résonnaient en lui. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que bien évidemment sa fille était magnifique, belle, resplendissante, attirante mais c'était aussi son âme qui m'avait touché au plus profond de mon être. Ce que je ressentais, j'avais du mal à l'exprimer. J'aurai sans doute besoin de toutes les feuilles blanches du monde pour écrire sans cesse ce qu'elle était pour moi et encore ça ne serait pas suffisant. Alors que j'étais parti dans une hémorragie verbale ma compagne revint dans le salon, très souriante son téléphone à la main. Jim me sourit sincèrement et j'approuvais clôturant notre échange. Je demandais à Kate.

_Comment va le docteur Parish ?_

_Fidèle à elle-même dit-elle._

J'étais assez curieux de ce que fidèle à elle-même concernant l'amie légiste pouvait signifier. Mais je n'en disais pas plus cela aurait été inapproprié. Sous l'invitation de Jim nous passâmes à table. Le repas était succulent, le plat de mouton à la mangue une réelle merveille. Le papa de Kate avait également sorti une très bonne bouteille de vin qui accompagna à merveille ces mets délicieux. Je remarquais alors que nous prenions le café que les yeux de Jim se fermaient de temps en temps, certainement sous la fatigue et en raison de l'alcool. Kate avait remarqué la même chose et dit :

_Dad vas te coucher, nous on va ranger la cuisine._

_Chérie je peux vous aider._

_Non c'est bon tu as déjà assez fait comme ça, tu es fatigué._

_Elle a raison Jim on s'en occupe, ajoutais-je._

_Très bien les enfants. Alors je vous laisse. Bonne nuit._

Il étreignit sa fille, l'embrassant tendrement et me serra également avant d'emprunter l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Kate et moi débarrassâmes la table et rangeâmes la cuisine. Quand nous eûmes fini elle s'appuya contre la paillasse et me dit :

_Merci Rick._

_De ?_

_De ne pas avoir fait de commentaire au pub quand mon père a pris un scotch. Il s'accorde un verre de temps en temps, pour fêter. _

_Je comprends, tu n'as pas à me remercier c'est normal. Et toi ça va tu le gères bien ?_

_Oui tant qu'il ne retombe pas dans les excès. Et puis maintenant au bout d'un apéritif et de deux verres de vin il est bon pour le dodo, alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire._

_C'est certain._

_En plus ça a un avantage me dit-elle en souriant._

Je connaissais parfaitement cet air chez ma partenaire et j'avais déjà deviné quel pourrait être l'avantage à un beau papa légèrement embrumé.

_Ah bon, fis-je innocemment._

Je savais exactement où ma compagne voulait en venir, mais je voulais qu'elle fasse le chemin de sa pensée toute seule elle était tellement incroyable dans ces moments là.

_Oui tu sais ça veut dire que…_

Elle s'approcha de moi et commença à jouer avec le col de ma chemise sans réellement me regarder, pliant le tissu sous ses doigts fins. Sa main me caressa ensuite le torse me déclenchant une série de frisson d'extase. Puis en me fixant dans les yeux elle joua habilement avec un bouton tentant de deux doigts de le faire. Il ne résista pas longtemps à son talent et ma chemise s'ouvrit un peu plus. Je ne parlais pas toujours médusé par l'attitude de Kate.

_Alors 24 heures d'abstinence et on est à cran miss Beckett ? _

J'étais très certainement dans le même état qu'elle, mais pour le moment je voulais un peu jouer. Elle regarda la montre à son poignet et dit :

_Non cela fait exactement 29 heures et 34 minutes._

_Ce qui est tout simplement intolérable._

_Richard Castle arrête de parler et allons faire l'amour._

Je déglutissais et la suivais à travers le salon jusque dans sa chambre à l'étage.

_**Kate,**_

Le groupe que nous formions à l'extérieur était silencieux. Depuis que nous étions redescendus de l'étage je trouvais mon paternel quelque peu étrange, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. J'espérais qu'il n'avait rien entendu de ma petite parenthèse avec Rick. Les murs de la maison étaient suffisamment épais et à mon sens aucune parole n'avait été prononcée trop fortement. Quand bien même il devait se douter qu'entre Rick et moi il n'y avait pas que des bisous esquimaux, je ne tenais pas non plus à ce qu'il ait trop de preuves tangibles en main. J'avais beau être une adulte, la trentaine bien passée, il y avait certaines choses qui ne se faisaient toujours pas. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiétais quelque peu de son mutisme.

_Dad, ça va ?_

Il nous regarda tour à tour puis nous dit :

_Oui, excusez-moi les enfants, j'étais ailleurs._

Cela je n'avais pas eu besoin de la précision pour le remarquer. Je n'essayais pas d'en savoir plus. J'avais également mes moments de songe comme celui-ci et quelque part j'avais l'intuition que je ne voulais pas connaître la raison exacte de son silence contemplatif. La maison de papa n'était pas loin d'une des places principales du village où j'envisageais que nous allions pour prendre un verre. La marche faisait du bien aux jambes éprouvées par la moto et l'air frais rafraîchissait mes esprits. Je luttais intérieurement pour ne pas trop me remémorer la session dans ma chambre avec Rick. Les heures passaient et depuis que nous étions ensemble c'était la première fois que nous passions autant de temps sans faire l'amour. Je me traitais intérieurement de junkie mais quelque part c'était ainsi. Je ne m'étais jamais comportée ainsi avec mes précédents amis, c'était une autre nouveauté dans ma relation avec Rick. Alors que je divaguais sur ma libido affûtée nous étions entrés dans le pub et papa nous proposa une table non loin de la fenêtre.

_Ca vous va ici ?_

_Parfait pour moi répondis-je._

_Impeccable dit Rick._

_Alors…déclara mon père en s'asseyant._

Rick et moi étions assis en face de papa sur une banquette. Le garçon ne tarda pas à venir à notre rencontre pour nous demander :

_Bonsoir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?_

_Oui, tout à fait. Kate, Rick ?_

_Je prendrai un verre de vin rouge, demandais-je._

_Quant à moi ça sera un scotch, dit Rick_

_Mettez-en un deuxième, demanda papa._

Rick me regarda discrètement mais sans poser de question verbalement, probablement étonné à ce que mon paternel ancien alcoolique prenne un scotch. Mais d'un regard je le rassurais, cela lui arrivait de temps, notamment lorsqu'il était en bonne compagnie. Au contraire maintenant c'était devenu un bon signe. J'étais ravie qu'il puisse s'accorder un verre pour le plaisir, sans pour autant sombrer de nouveau ou dans le fléau ou dans l'état mental qui avait été le sien juste après le décès de maman. Une fois de plus c'est toute la délicatesse de Rick qui me toucha.

_Très bien un rouge et deux scotchs, je vous amène cela tout de suite._

_Merci, nous fîmes en même temps._

Sur ces mots il disposa et partit passer les commandes. Mon père entama la conversation :

_Alors vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués de la route ?_

_Non ça va fit Rick._

Evidemment qu'il allait il n'avait pas conduit, ce que je ne m'empêchais pas de lui faire remarquer. Toutefois même simple passager à moto on n'était pas passif.

_Oui, normal tu n'as pas conduit dit Kate au quart de tour._

_Mais j'aurai été ravi de conduire si tu m'avais laissé._

_Te laisser conduire mon engin, dans tes rêves Castle._

J'exagérais volontairement, je devais m'avouer que l'idée que Rick conduise ma moto et que je sois derrière lui collée à l'extrême, posant mes mains sur son blouson de cuir qui lui allait si bien suffisait à me donner des envies certaines. Peut être le laisserai-je conduire pour la fin de notre trajet, à condition qu'il n'ébruite pas la chose. Or, le connaissant j'avais l'impression qu'on en entendrait parler pendant cent cinquante ans. Alors que je pensais à cette possibilité je fus ramenée à la réalité par la réponse de mon partenaire.

_Chérie, je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler Castle devant ton père._

Depuis quand il m'appelait « chérie », de surcroit devant mon père et surtout pourquoi je trouvais cela agréable, même juste dans sa bouche. « Oh Kate réveille toi », me dis-je intérieurement. J'avais toujours eu en horreur les petits noms comme ça et voilà que j'étais totalement niaise intérieurement après que Rick l'ait prononcé. Heureusement je pouvais compter sur ma _poker face _faisant semblant d'être outrée et me laissant le temps d'analyser ceci plus tard dans mon cerveau. Pour le moment il était trop en mode brouillard pour que toute forme de pensée cohérente circule. Il était temps que je retrouve New-York et ses criminels et que j'arrête d'être romantique et fleur bleue. Nos boissons arrivèrent à ce moment là et papa porta un toast :

_A votre venue les enfants. Rick c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._

_Merci Jim, pour moi aussi surtout si vous ne testez pas vos armes sur moi, fit Rick usant de son sourire qui me faisait défaillir._

_Non il ne fera rien avec ses armes, pas vrai dad. Par contre moi…dis-je en toisant du regard mon partenaire._

Je m'efforçais de maintenir les signes habituels de taquinerie, même si dans ma tête sonnait toujours le « chérie » de Rick. Cela avait tellement semblé naturel autant pour lui de le prononcer que pour moi de l'entendre. Pour finir de me distraire le serveur apporta de quoi grignoter avec nos consommations. La conversation s'installa tranquillement. Rick étant curieux de tout, il trouvait aisément à parler avec mon paternel notamment sur des sujets où je supposais qu'il n'était pas expert, du genre la pèche. Mais il s'en sortait très bien. Nos verres se vidèrent tranquillement au rythme des conversations et vint le moment de partir. Papa demanda la note et lorsqu'elle arriva je ne fus pas étonnée de voir Rick prendre les devants et poser un billet de 20 dollars. Mon paternel protesta mais pas longtemps. Rick savait se montrer très persuasif et ce n'est pas moi qui pouvait contredire ce fait.

_Merci Richard._

_Mon plaisir Jim._

_Merci Rick fis-je à mon tour._

_Anything Kate, me dit-il en passant un de ses bras autour de ma taille._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me disait ce mot, mais c'était un peu comme son « Always », un pur moment de sincérité, sans fioriture ni rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire une phrase entière, ses mots étaient si chargés que j'en entendais le sens. Papa alla avant de partir aux toilettes, nous enjoignant à l'attendre à l'extérieur ce que nous fîmes avec plaisir. Je me retrouvais seule avec lui et assez rapidement il m'embrassa doucement. Seulement je voulais plus, j'avais envie d'un baiser passionnel et fougueux qui m'emporterait dans une nébuleuse de plaisir alors je mordais habilement sa lèvre inférieure, l'étirant vers moi pour lui faire passer le message. Après avoir râlé, m'envoyant une décharge électrique dans le corps il approfondit le baiser. Alors qu'il nous faisait tourner je vis d'un œil à moitié fermé que mon père nous avait rejoint et était lui aussi sur la place. Il avait gardé ses distances pour nous laisser dans ce moment d'intimité. Je me détachais donc progressivement des lèvres de mon amant, avant de lui faire plusieurs petits baisers et de dire à mon père :

_Dad on y va ?_

_Oui j'arrive._

Il nous rejoignit et je prenais la main de Rick dans la mienne alors que nous commencions le chemin du retour. J'aimais cette sensation de chaleur que me procurait sa paume dans la mienne, la sécurité de ses doigts entremêlés aux miens. Je commençais à avoir faim, c'est pourquoi je m'informais sur le menu du soir.

_Alors tu nous a préparé quoi de bon papa ? Rick tu vas voir mon père est un cordon bleu._

_Ma chérie tu exagères là. _

_Ne sois pas modeste. Alors quel est le menu ?_

_J'ai fait un mouton à la mangue._

_J'adore. Rick tu vas fondre._

_Je veux bien te croire. Ca a l'air très sympathique Jim._

C'était un de mes plats préférés et lorsque je venais le visiter en hiver mon père le faisait souvent. J'étais persuadée que cela plairait à Rick. Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes après à la maison et regardant la cheminée je demandais à papa :

_Dad, on peut faire un feu de cheminée ?_

_Bien sûr Katie._

Il allait à la cuisine pendant que je m'occupais du feu avec Rick. Cela avait été une de nos nombreuses activités communes durant les vacances dans les Hamptons, faire des feux de cheminée. Et j'avais adoré, c'était tellement détendant, absolument le cadre parfait pour des vacances. C'était donc pour prolonger ce sentiment que j'avais eu envie d'en faire un chez papa. En plus, Rick avait su me donner plein de conseils pour bien faire partir un feu. La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompit mes activités. Voyant le regard de Rick songeur je lui précisais que c'était mon cellulaire. Je jetais un œil sur l'écran et apercevais « Lanie ». Je me sentais honteuse, je ne l'avais pas appelé des vacances. Je refusais temporairement l'appel préférant la rappeler quelques minutes après mais de ma chambre. Je prévenais donc Rick.

_C'est Lanie je vais la rappeler._

_Ok se contenta-t-il de dire. _

Je l'embrassais avant de monter m'isoler dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte refermée je cherchais dans mon journal d'appels récents et rappelais mon amie. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

_Hey Lanie._

_Hey ma belle ça va ?_

_Oui super et toi ?_

_Bien, très bien._

_Tu m'as appelé._

_Oui je t'ai dérangé ?_

_Non pas du tout._

_Mince._

_Lanie._

_Oh ça va humour. Alors ces vacances._

_Super, fis-je dans un soupir de satisfaction._

_Sea, sex and sex ?_

_Lanie._

_Quoi Kate, tu ne vas pas me dire que vous avez joué au scrabble et tricoté._

_Non on a joué au Monopoly._

C'était la stricte vérité en même temps et j'adorais provoquer Lanie.

_Attends t'es en vacances avec writer-boy, dans une sublime maison au bord de la plage, vous êtes seuls et tu joues au Monopoly. C'est quoi ton problème ma belle, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attaché au lit pendant dix jours ?_

_Peut être parce que je n'en ai pas besoin…laissais-je entendre. _

_Kate ne me fais pas ça, je veux des détails._

_Pas maintenant Lanie._

_Ca veut dire que j'aurai les détails un jour…chouette. _

Je rigolais à l'attitude de ma meilleure amie qui commençait à me manquer.

_On se programme une soirée filles pour bientôt._

_Et comment. Vous rentrez quand ?_

_Là on est chez papa et on repart sur New-York demain. Donc pas demain soir, mais si t'es dispo après demain et qu'on n'a pas de nouvelle affaire qui tombe, on peut faire ça._

_C'est ok pour moi. Tu veux faire ça où ?_

_Chez moi si ça te va, ça me fera plaisir de retrouver mon appartement._

_Ok. Et alors la rencontre entre l'éventuel futur beau papa et le potentiel gendre ?_

Je choisissais délibérément de ne pas relever les termes employés, avec Lanie c'était peine perdue.

_Ecoute bien._

_Bon je vais te laisser tu dois être occupée. Je te dis à bientôt ma belle. On s'appelle pour confirmer notre soirée._

_Parfait. Je t'embrasse Lanie._

_Bye Kate_.

Je raccrochais souriante, puis m'empressais de redescendre au salon où je retrouvais papa et Rick ensemble sur le canapé. Quand ils me virent arriver ils se sourirent mutuellement et Rick me demanda :

_Comment va le docteur Parish ?_

_Fidèle à elle-même dis-je._

Nous passâmes à table et le plat était comme d'habitude une merveille, papa l'avait fait mijoter, les saveurs étaient au rendre-vous. A l'instar de tout à l'heure au bar, les conversations furent très plaisantes et nous rigolions tous les trois. Le plat fut accompagné d'un très bon vin. Alors que nous buvions le café tout en continuant à discuter je vis plusieurs fois les paupières de mon père se fermer et se rouvrir. Il était visiblement fatigué et le vin aidait certainement. Du coup je lui suggérais d'aller se coucher.

_Dad vas te coucher, nous on va ranger la cuisine._

_Chérie je peux vous aider._

_Non c'est bon tu as déjà assez fait comme ça, tu es fatigué._

_Elle a raison Jim on s'en occupe, compléta Rick._

_Très bien les enfants. Alors je vous laisse. Bonne nuit._

Il nous souhaita à tous les deux une bonne nuit et prit congés de nous. Pendant ce temps là nous en profitâmes pour ranger la cuisine et tout mettre parfaitement en ordre. A deux ça allait réellement très vite. Lorsque ce fût fini je m'adossais à la paillasse faisant face à Rick et lui dit :

_Merci Rick._

_De ?_

_De ne pas avoir fait de commentaire au pub quand mon père a pris un scotch. Il s'accorde un verre de temps en temps, pour fêter. _

_Je comprends, tu n'as pas à me remercier c'est normal. Et toi ça va tu le gères bien ?_

C'était incroyable d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de si compréhensif. Comme d'habitude je n'avais pas à lui faire des grands panneaux avec des lumières éclairées pour lui faire signe. Quand je pense au nombre de fois où Josh était venu à mon appartement et n'avait même pas remarqué que je laissais tout le temps les volets de mon bureau fermés. Le contraste était une fois de plus saisissant.

_Oui tant qu'il ne retombe pas dans les excès. Et puis maintenant au bout d'un apéritif et de deux verres de vin il est bon pour le dodo, alors je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire._

_C'est certain._

_En plus ça a un avantage dis-je en ayant une vague idée dans la tête. _

_Ah bon, fit-il presque surpris._

Mais son sourire et la lueur dans ses yeux ne me trompait pas. Il avait compris et souhaitait seulement que je fasse les pas suivants vers lui et que j'avoue ce qui me trottait dans la tête. Je m'avançais alors vers lui et lui dit :

_Oui tu sais ça veut dire que…_

Je prenais un des côtés de son col de chemise et le remettait parfaitement en place, l'air de rien. Je sentais son regard scruter mes gestes dans les moindres détails. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je laissais voyager ma main à plat sur son torse, à travers la chemise, froissant le tissu de coton. Je le sentis réagir, un léger frisson agita son corps. Je souriais, mais continuais de mettre mon plan à exécution. A présent je taquinais un bouton pour essayer de le défaire et mettre à jour ce torse qui me rendait folle, le tout en bloquant mon regard dans les siens voulant percevoir l'instant où ses yeux commenceraient à se foncer de désir. Pour la première fois depuis un moment il parla :

_Alors 24 heures d'abstinence et on est à cran miss Beckett ? _

Regardant ma montre je l'informais du timing exact.

_Non cela fait exactement 29 heures et 34 minutes._

_Ce qui est tout simplement intolérable._

Son air était presque moqueur, mais derrière son assurance je savais très bien qu'un feu bouillonnait au fond de lui semblable aux charbons ardents qui se consumaient dans mon bas ventre depuis quelques heures. Joueuse, j'étais mais là je ne pouvais plus attendre.

_Richard Castle arrête de parler et allons faire l'amour._

Je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment, je souris traversant le salon pour me diriger vers l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre, entendant à ses pas qu'il me suivait.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Dernier chapitre avec Jim Beckett. Normalement il devrait dans la suite de l'histoire avoir d'autres chapitres avec des points de vue inédits, cela diversifie un peu la fic. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Et si vous avez des idées/suggestions je suis preneur. Merci comme toujours à celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic. Un grand merci à Madoka pour tout ses conseils et une pensée pour Sarah également, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Ma plus grande gratitude et reconnaissance à ma muse Carlotta qui est repartie loin de moi. Merci pour ce fabuleux mois passé en ta compagnie. Tu me manques déjà…**_

_**Jim Beckett,**_

La maison était totalement silencieuse à mon réveil. Hier soir j'étais littéralement tombé certainement emporté par les vapeurs d'alcool et aussi par les émotions intenses de la journée. Ce n'était en effet pas tous les jours que ma fille me présentait un de ses amis et j'avais bien entendu, vu et compris qu'il serait et était plus. Je descendais sans faire de bruit sachant que le sommeil de ma Katie était très léger et qu'elle avait tendance à se réveiller au moindre froissement de drap.

J'ouvrais la porte de la maison pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour et une certaine fraîcheur matinale. Ensuite j'allais dans la cuisine pour préparer mon petit déjeuner. Et la première étape de celui-ci consistait à la confection d'un café. Je souris en voyant les paquets de café offerts par Richard et je m'en saisis d'un, il était temps de le goûter. Le sachet ouvert le subtil arôme du café finement moulu s'en dégageait. J'étais tellement absorbé par mon ouverture du paquet que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un descendre. Je sursautais donc lorsque j'entendis Richard me dire :

_Bonjour Jim._

_Bonjour Rick, bien dormi ?_

_Oui très bien et vous ?_

_Comme une masse._

Je me tournais alors vers lui et dû retenir un hoquet de surprise quand je vis son allure. Ne nous méprenons pas le jeune homme était décemment habillé portant la chemise de la veille en haut et un bermuda en bas. Mais je remarquais une grande marque violacée dans son cou ainsi que d'autres comme des griffures encore rouges. On pouvait deviner la trace des doigts. Mon cerveau se bloquait à cet instant refusant de m'avouer intérieurement ce que mes yeux comprenaient. Ces marques étaient l'œuvre de ma fille et je devinais aisément le contexte dans lequel elles avaient été prodiguées.

Comme hier lorsque j'avais entendu le « Rick pas maintenant… » de ma fille j'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il était certain que ma fille avait perdu son innocence depuis longtemps. Je préférais d'ailleurs comme tout père ignorer aussi bien quand et avec qui cela avait eu lieu, car c'était viscéral même s'il était normal que cela arrive un père n'était jamais prêt à l'idée que sa fille devienne une femme. Mais là j'étais confronté à la réalité dans sa forme la plus brute. D'ailleurs ma situation sembla alarmer Rick qui me dit :

_Jim vous allez bien ?_

Non je n'allais pas bien, mais je me voyais mal lui déballer les raisons de ma perturbation. Je cherchais donc une échappatoire à cette histoire.

_Je vais chercher du pain frais et des croissants, Katie adore ça._

_Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?_

_Non c'est gentil. A la rigueur vous pouvez finir le café et aller réveiller Katie._

_Oui bien évidemment. _

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement. Je n'avais rien contre le garçon, mais c'est juste qu'il fallait que je me remette de l'image et surtout des pensées relatives à cette dernière qui avaient circulé à toute vitesse dans ma tête. J'avais donc réellement besoin d'être seul. Je sortais donc de la maison en ayant pris soin de me munir de mon portefeuille. L'air vif et frais de l'extérieur me fit le plus grand bien. J'allais à la boulangerie se situant sur la place principale et après avoir acheté de quoi composer un copieux petit déjeuner pour mes invités je reprenais le chemin vers la maison. Quand j'y entrais je trouvais Katie et Rick dans la cuisine, ils avaient mis la table et pressé des oranges pour faire des jus. Je notais que Richard avait passé un pull à col montant masquant les traces que j'avais remarquées plus tôt ce matin. Quand ma fille me vit, elle me dit :

_Hi Dad._

_Salut ma chérie._

Nous nous sourîmes respectivement et je posais le paquet de la boulangerie sur la table. Nous passâmes à table et le petit déjeuner partagé fut un réel plaisir. Le café évidemment était délicieux je n'en avais pas bu de meilleur dans ma vie. Ce début de matinée se passa tranquillement. Alors que nous avions fini le repas, nous rangions la cuisine tous les trois.

_Alors les enfants vous repartez quand ?_

_On va se préparer là prendre une douche et ne pas tarder à prendre la route car demain on reprend le boulot. _

Katie semblait presque désolée de devoir retourner travailler ce qui lorsqu'on la connaissait était surprenant. J'étais évidemment déçu qu'ils partent si tôt, mais c'était après tout normal. Nous discutâmes encore un peu et ils montèrent préparer leurs affaires. Une heure plus tard ils redescendirent avec leur sac de voyage prêt que Rick posa dans le salon.

_Un dernier café avant de partir les enfants ?_

_Papa tu sais bien que je ne sais pas refuser un café._

Je préparais donc une dernière boisson pour nous trois et servit à table.

_En tout cas Jim merci beaucoup pour votre accueil me dit Rick._

_Mais c'était un plaisir. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Richard._

_Moi de même. D'ailleurs si vous venez à New York, vous êtes le bienvenu au loft._

_C'est gentil Rick._

_Bon papa merci pour tout. On va y aller nous. Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que nous sommes bien arrivés. _

_Ok soyez prudents sur la route._

_En parlant de route, Rick ça te dit de conduire ?_

Le visage du compagnon de ma fille s'éclaira et il paraissait manifestement surpris.

_Sérieusement Kate ?_

_Oui sérieusement._

_Waouh fit-il._

Et je comprenais son étonnement, ma fille qui laissait quelqu'un d'autre conduire sa moto c'était un évènement, au moins aussi grand que de prendre dix jours de vacances.

_Bon d'accord._

Je les raccompagnais et allais à l'extérieur avec eux. Ils avaient récupéré dans l'entrée leurs casques, leurs blousons et gants. Kate alla attacher solidement leur sac de voyage à l'arrière de la moto. Nous nous dîmes au revoir une nouvelle fois j'embrassais ma fille, la serrant dans mes bras et donna une embrassade à Richard. Puis Kate tendit les clés de sa moto à son compagnon dont le sourire était étendu à tout son visage. Ils enfilèrent la fin de leur équipement casques et gants. Rick monta en premier à l'avant de la moto et mit la clé dans le contact. Ma fille se posta derrière lui se tenant à son épaule pour grimper sur le bolide. Il démarra et regarda Kate tout content. Elle lui sourit. Ils me saluèrent une nouvelle fois, en commençant à avancer. Je les suivais à pieds, alors qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse je vis Kate se tenir à son ami par la taille, le serrant complètement. Puis la moto prit de l'allure et ils disparurent dans le chemin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment que je reverrais ces deux là très prochainement. C'est ravi d'avoir vu ma fille épanouie que je regagnais l'intérieur de la maison.

_**Richard,**_

J'ouvrais un œil constatant que Kate dormait profondément à mes côtés. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas sa tête posée sur mon torse ce qui me permit de me lever sans la réveiller. A tâtons je cherchais de quoi m'habiller. Je retrouvais ma chemise d'hier soir par terre à côté de la porte et sortais du sac un caleçon et un bermuda. Je faisais au mieux pour ne pas buter sur le matelas qui était par terre. A cette pensée je souris me repassant en tête le film d'hier soir. Kate et moi avions fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, d'abord appuyés contre la porte de sa chambre à peine entrés à l'intérieur puis sachant que le lit grinçant risquait de réveiller son paternel nous avions pris la décision de mettre le matelas par terre, ce qui nous avait donné toute l'aisance dont nous avions besoin pour exprimer notre amour l'un envers l'autre. Une fois habillé je sortais de la chambre essayant de me faire le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller ma douce. Et je fermais la porte tout doucement. Je descendais ensuite et trouvais sans grande surprise le papa de Kate dans la cuisine.

_Bonjour Jim._

_Bonjour Rick, bien dormi ?_

_Oui très bien et vous ?_

_Comme une masse._

Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Cependant celui-ci ne dura pas et son visage se métamorphosa. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui mais a priori ce n'était pas totalement agréable. Il m'observait en silence et semblait parcouru par une grande quantité de pensées. Je n'osais pas l'interrompre dans sa torpeur. Cela me rappelait les nombreuses fois où je n'avais pas osé le faire avec sa fille. Seulement son silence durait et cela commençait à me perturber. Du coup je décidais de briser la glace lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas :

_Jim vous allez bien ?_

_Je vais chercher du pain frais et des croissants, Katie adore ça._

_Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?_

_Non c'est gentil. A la rigueur vous pouvez finir le café et aller réveiller Katie._

_Oui bien évidemment. _

Je n'avais pas insisté plus que de rigueur, il semblait aspirer à un moment de tranquillité et d'isolement. Je continuais à m'interroger sur son moment d'égarement tout en finissant la préparation du café. Ensuite je remontais à l'étage dans la chambre et m'allongeais sur le lit à côté de Kate. Ayant laissé la porte entrouverte je pouvais voir son visage si parfait et magnifique. Je lui caressais la joue du revers de la main et déposais un baiser sur son grain de beauté. Je l'entendis grogner un « mmm » signe qu'elle émergeait progressivement.

_Bonjour me fit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée mais très douce._

_Bonjour répondis-je déposant un baiser cette fois sur ses lèvres. _

Alors que j'allais retirer me lèvres elle fit pression sur ma tête à l'arrière pour que je maintienne et intensifia le baiser qui se transforma tout de suite en échange passionné. Quand nous arrêtâmes elle me caressa la joue et me demanda :

_Papa est réveillé ?_

_Oui, il est parti à la boulangerie et m'a demandé de te réveiller. _

_Il a quitté il y a longtemps ? me demanda-t-elle._

_Un peu plus de cinq minutes pourquoi ?_

_Comme ça je me demandais si on avait le temps pour un quickie. _

_Katherine Beckett il y a des moments où tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour ?_

_Je te l'ai déjà dit Rick on a trois ans à rattraper si tu veux porter plainte je t'emmènerai au commissariat et si tu ne te sens pas capable j'aime autant que tu me le dises._

La tease n'était jamais loin avec Kate. Comme toujours c'était pour me provoquer et me pousser à bout, mais là ce n'était pas raisonnable de s'embarquer dans une nouvelle session et je respectais trop Jim et sa fille pour que nous ayons à vivre une situation qui pourrait être embarrassante. Alors je lui disais :

_Kate pour répondre à tes requêtes je pense qu'on a largement contribué cette nuit au rattrapage, je ne porterai jamais plainte car tu as envie de moi et enfin tu sais à quel point je suis capable de te donner ce que tu as envie._

_Killjoy me dit-elle soupirant et se détachant de mon étreinte._

Je rigolais car c'était la plupart du temps moi qui lui attribuait ce qualificatif.

_Au moins tu vois ce que ça fait lui dis-je alors qu'elle passait une robe légère. _

Elle sourit passant à nouveau devant moi et alla ouvrir les volets de sa chambre, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre passant une nouvelle fois à mes côtés elle me dit :

_Oh mon Dieu Rick._

_Quoi ?_

_Ton cou._

_Quoi mon cou ?_

_Tu n'as pas vu ?_

_Euh non fis-je._

_Viens me dit-elle me prenant par la main et m'amenant dans la salle de bains._

Je découvris alors les marques comprenant que c'était certainement ce qui avait paralysé Jim Beckett.

_C'est moi qui t'ai fait ? ça me demanda-t-elle._

_C'est fort probable répondis-je. Miss Beckett était en mode chat sauvage cette nuit, dis-je en la taquinant._

_C'est surtout que j'essayais de ne pas réveiller tout le village, à commencer par mon père. _

Son franc parler dans ces moments là avait toujours le mérite de me scotcher sur place. L'appel du jeu étant plus fort que tout à cet instant là je rétorquais dans une voix déjà rauque :

_C'était bon hein hier ? _

_Rick mais tu aurais du m'arrêter, j'ai du te faire mal._

_A vrai dire je n'ai pas senti. Je devais moi-même être ailleurs._

_Alors Monsieur Castle vous perdez connaissance lorsque je vous fais l'amour ?_

_You have no idea soufflais-je._

_A vrai dire j'en ai au contraire une idée très précise me dit-elle._

Nos corps se rapprochaient comme deux aimants, semblant vouloir emprunter une nouvelle fois cette danse qu'ils maîtrisaient si bien. Mes bonnes résolutions de tout à l'heure semblaient s'être envolées, évaporées. Je l'embrassais la collant contre les vasques de la salle de bain mais elle arrêta le baiser.

_Stop Rick, on ne peut pas._

_Oui tu as raison, désolé._

_Non ne t'excuse pas. C'est pareil pour moi tu sais. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles passer un col roulé, j'aime autant que papa ne voit pas ça._

Et soudain j'eus comme une révélation, je comprenais enfin l'attitude précédente de Jim Beckett.

_Je vais le faire mais je crois que c'est inutile._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ben je pense que ton père a déjà vu ton œuvre. _

_Ah…et il a réagi comment ?_

_Il n'a pas dit un mot et semblait perturbé. _

_Mince, bon écoute il s'en remettra. _

Je retournais à la chambre me passer un pull couvrant les marques dans mon cou et nous descendîmes à la cuisine dresser la table pour le petit déjeuner. Kate s'en occupa pendant que je préparais du jus d'oranges frais. Cinq minutes après le père de Kate fut de retour dans la maison, quand elle le vit elle le salua :

_Hi Dad._

_Salut ma chérie._

Visiblement sa sortie lui avait fait du bien et il avait retrouvé un visage normal. Personne ne fit allusion à ce petit détail. Nous mangeâmes les douceurs et bûmes nos boissons tout en discutant. Kate et moi devions partir dans la matinée alors quand nous eûmes fini de ranger complètement la cuisine Jim demanda :

_Alors les enfants vous repartez quand ?_

_On va se préparer là prendre une douche et ne pas tarder à prendre la route car demain on reprend le boulot, dit Kate. _

Kate n'avait pas l'air spécialement enjouée à l'idée de reprendre le travail. Il faut dire que nous avions passé dix jours entiers ensemble et que demain nous devrions à nouveau garder nos mains tranquilles, retrouver une relation « professionnelle » qui semblait bien loin, du moins dans le but de garder cette relation secrète encore quelques temps. Nous allâmes à l'étage avancer la préparation refaire le sac, remettre la chambre de Kate dans un état normal, nous allâmes également nous doucher séparément c'était préférable. Puis une fois prêts nous redescendîmes auprès de Jim qui nous proposa :

_Un dernier café avant de partir les enfants ?_

_Papa tu sais bien que je ne sais pas refuser un café._

Le café prêt nous nous assîmes dans la cuisine. J'en profitais pour remercier Jim de son accueil.

_En tout cas Jim merci beaucoup pour votre accueil._

_Mais c'était un plaisir. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Richard._

_Moi de même. D'ailleurs si vous venez à New York, vous êtes le bienvenu au loft._

_C'est gentil Rick._

_Bon papa merci pour tout. On va y aller nous. Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que nous sommes bien arrivés. _

_Ok soyez prudents sur la route._

_En parlant de route, Rick ça te dit de conduire ?_

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que Kate venait de proposer c'est pourquoi je lui en demandais confirmation.

_Sérieusement Kate ?_

_Oui sérieusement._

_Waouh fis-je._

Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle me laisse nous conduire sur son bolide. J'en étais particulièrement flatté, cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Avant qu'elle ne change d'avis je dis :

_Bon d'accord._

Avant de sortir de la maison nous prîmes toutes nos affaires, je passais le blouson à l'intérieur. Jim nous accompagna dans la cour. Kate alla arrimer notre paquetage à l'arrière pendant que j'observais l'engin que j'allais bientôt piloter. J'étais à la fois anxieux et impatient à cette idée. Nous fîmes nos au revoir et Kate me tendit les clés que je saisissais. Pour la première fois donc je montais à l'avant du monstre après avoir enfilé casque et gants et mit la clé dans la serrure. Kate s'installa derrière moi, son corps se collant au mien. Je sentais que j'allais particulièrement apprécier cette fin de trajet. Alors que je démarrais mon cœur rata plusieurs battements. Si déjà quand elle avait conduit j'avais ressenti des vibrations incroyables, que dire à cet instant précis. Je me retournais vers elle et lui souriait comme un fou, espérant lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais heureux à cet instant. Nous fîmes un dernier signe de la main au père de Kate et je faisais avancer la moto dans les premiers mètres. Mes mains étaient un peu tremblantes au début, mais je me tenais fermement. Jim suivit la moto jusqu'à la fin de l'allée et puis je pris de la vitesse nous emportant sur la route. C'était sensationnel tout ce qu'il se passait en moi. Mon cœur battait à toute allure, l'adrénaline sans aucun doute. Et le fait que Kate m'enserre de ses bras décuplait mon plaisir.

Nous roulions donc en direction de New-York depuis un moment. Les premiers kilomètres avaient été délicats notamment car j'étais tendu je m'étais crispé dans les premiers virages mais constatant que nous étions toujours debout et que Kate ne m'avait pas donné de claque dans le casque j'en déduisais que ma conduite n'était pas si mauvaise. J'avais donc réussi à me détendre, appréciant encore plus le moment.

Nous étions sur la route principale quand Kate m'indiqua un panneau. Il y avait une sortie de route à deux kilomètres. Je comprenais qu'elle souhaitait l'emprunter. Le moment venu donc je m'exécutais et nous nous retrouvâmes sur une route secondaire. Ensuite, une fois sur cette route je me laissais à nouveau guider. Elle m'indiqua un panneau annonçant une retenue d'eau. Je comprenais qu'elle souhaitait faire une pause ou alors tout simplement reprendre le contrôle de sa moto. Alors quand le point fut indiqué j'empruntais le chemin et roulais moins vite, la route étant beaucoup moins carrossable à cet endroit là. Le lieu était sympathique et nous permettrait sans doute de faire une pause agréable. Devant ce lac Kate me fit signe de couper le moteur, ce que je fis. Je descendis la béquille pour stabiliser la moto et posais les pieds par terre. Kate était déjà descendue de la moto et avait retiré casque et gants. A mon tour je me levais et m'approchais d'elle qui me dit :

_Rick, enlève ton casque._

Elle semblait légèrement troublée alors je l'interrogeais :

_Kate il y a un problème je conduis mal ?_

_Non, enlève ton casque._

_Mais tu as l'air énervée._

_Non je ne le suis pas, j'ai juste besoin que tu enlèves ton casque et tes gants._

Un peu étonné par l'attitude de Kate, je m'exécutais docilement. Quand je fus libéré de mon carcan de casque elle m'embrassa fougueusement. J'étais interdit mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de répondre au baiser de ma compagne. Entre mes lèvres elle dit :

_J'ai envie de toi. _

Son aveu était brut et terriblement sensuel. A chaque fois j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus belle, plus sensuelle, plus sexy et à chaque fois elle me surprenait. Cela me faisait drôle d'être avec quelqu'un qui assumait autant ses envies.

_Euh Kate, ici ?_

_Oui. Là, maintenant, tout de suite._

Mon cerveau ou du moins ce qu'il en restait car la belle faisait des ravages sur moi avait du mal à analyser la situation. Depuis que je savais qu'elle avait une moto – et ce avant que nous sortions ensemble – et surtout depuis que j'avais vu l'engin je fantasmais l'idée d'une session make-out dessus. Et là, c'était en train de se réaliser. Du coup j'étais un peu maladroit et ne savais pas trop comment agir. Si j'étais hésitant ma compagne savait elle ce qu'elle faisait. Devant mon inaction elle descendit la fermeture éclair de mon blouson d'un cou sec. La lueur dans ses yeux ne mentait pas. Une question me brûlait les lèvres :

_Kate ?_

_Oui._

_Tu l'as déjà fait ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Ben ça…_

_Tu veux dire l'amour sur la moto ?_

_Oui. Alors ?_

_Non tu es le premier._

Cet aveu me donna la contenance qui me manquait. Il est vrai que j'avais pas mal complexé avec Motorcycle Boy notamment le soir où il avait débarqué au 12ème et que j'avais aperçu le casque de Kate. Du coup apprendre que le docteur chevelu n'avait pas eu cette chance suffit à me faire sortir de mon état de non action. Je m'attaquais à mon tour au zip de la veste en cuir de Kate, et la poussais me collant à elle pour qu'elle trouve un appui sur le bord de la selle de moto. Je faisais céder le bouton du pantalon de Kate, l'abaissant simultanément avec son shorty. J'avais compris le langage corporel de Kate, son désir était urgent et la configuration ne poussait pas non plus à des préliminaires longs. Elle me rendit l'appareil en défaisant bouton et braguette d'abord de mon pantalon de protection puis ensuite de mon jean. Lorsqu'elle s'empara de mon intimité de sa main un frisson me parcourut le corps et je fus estomaqué par son regard. Elle était fière de ressentir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Puis elle quitta sa position et nous fit tourner. Je me retrouvais du côté de la moto et c'est médusé toujours un peu plus que je me laissais faire par ma douce.

J'étais toujours impressionné lorsque Kate était en charge ainsi, je la regardais, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je la vis prendre position sur moi. Ce nouveau contact m'électrisa sur le champ, nos corps partiellement vêtus se frôlaient dans une douce friction. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de Kate à chaque fois qu'elle ondulait ses hanches habilement. Je profitais qu'elle renverse sa tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux retomber de toute leur longueur pour caresser son buste et sa poitrine, passant mes mains sous son col roulé. Alors que mes mains jouaient avec la poitrine de Kate cette dernière choisit ce moment pour bouger savamment son bassin et nous unir avec délicatesse. Elle avait ceci la tête toujours penchée en arrière, sans avoir besoin de regarder, se laissant juste guider par la connaissance et les sensations de nos corps. Contrairement à hier soir où la gestion du volume sonore était une préoccupation ce n'était pas le cas, nous étions en pleine nature et a priori personne aux alentours. Le râle de Kate à l'union fut plus que manifeste, faisant passer mon soupir de contentement pour un murmure à peine audible. Elle se cambra encore d'avantage et joua de ses abdominaux pour abaisser son buste changeant l'angle pour nous. Son torse était presque étendu sur la moto. Je connaissais son corps par cœur, mais encore une fois j'en appréciais sa nature athlétique et sa souplesse.

Nos mouvements étaient délicieux et ma compagne plus la concrétisation d'un fantasme commun faisaient que j'approchais à grands pas du plaisir ultime. Mais j'avais à cœur de profiter encore un peu de cette session, voulant aller jusqu'au bout des fantaisies qui avaient agité mon imagination hyperactive depuis que je savais que Kate conduisait une moto. Je me calmais donc, ralentissant quelque peu le tempo, et intimant à Kate de temporiser également. De mes mains je faisais remonter la partie avant de son corps, la rapprochant ainsi de moi nos torses rentrant en contact et j'embrassais cet endroit sous son oreille. A chaque fois que je m'attaquais à cet endroit précis elle gémissait. Ayant réussi à reculer quelque peu l'échéance je parlais tout bas à l'oreille de Kate, pour lui faire part de mon envie pour prolonger notre étreinte.

_Kate viens devant moi s'il te plait._

Avec douceur elle se retira et sans poser le pied à terre se positionna comme je lui avais demandé. Pour ma part je me retrouvais derrière elle comme lors de nos premiers trajets alors qu'elle conduisait. Seulement cette fois-ci la moto était à l'arrêt et nous avions quelques vêtements en moins. Avec une grande facilité je reconnectais nos corps. Je laissais mes yeux admirer le bas du dos de Kate, sa chute de reins si incroyable. Evidemment pour moi la vue était incroyable, mais j'avais eu la confirmation lors de nombreuses étreintes avec Kate que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible. Dès que j'effleurais sa chute de reins systématiquement elle s'arquait. La zone était particulièrement érogène et j'avais compris qu'elle aimait être sollicitée de cette manière. A mon tour je lâchais des grognements indiquant la force de mon envie, l'intensité de mon désir. Kate supportait tous mes mouvements, se tenant au guidon de la moto. Je faisais voyager mes mains à nouveau sou son col roulé et jouais avec la partie supérieure de sa féminité. Notre étreinte gravit les échelons de l'intensité, même si cela était difficilement imaginable. Je me concentrais pour faire durer le maximum de temps et au possible accentuer son plaisir. Nous étions souvent synchrones dans l'atteinte de l'instant paroxysmique, une manifestation supplémentaire de notre connexion. Je libérais mon fluide en elle en lui mordant son cou ce qui la fit râler d'extase. Je laissais tomber mon front brûlant et perlé de sueur sur son épaule. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras et la serrais encore plus alors que nous étions toujours unis. Elle posa ses mains par-dessus les miennes et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes sans parler, juste laissant le plaisir final perdurer entre nous.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard alors que j'étais toujours dans le brouillard épais dans lequel Kate m'avait emmené j'embrassais sa joue et elle me dit :

_Tu es en mesure de te remettre en route ?_

_Oui._

_Tu veux que je reprenne la conduite ?_

_Non, vu les envies que ça te donne je conduis. Comme ça si tu veux refaire un arrêt avant New-York._

_Rick arrête de rêver._

Sur ce elle se leva et se rhabilla je fis pareil de mon côté tout en continuant notre conversation.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit avec toi je n'ai plus besoin de rêver, la réalité est tellement plus hot, dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot et empruntant un ton différent._

_Bon allez big Rick en route._

_Hum Kate j'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi._

_Je sais oui…et that's suits you writer man, me dit-elle m'embrassant sur les lèvres. _

Elle aurait ma mort un jour ou l'autre avec de telles phrases. Je choisissais de ne pas répondre cette fois-ci et remit mon casque et mes gants avant de remonter sur la moto. Kate reprit place derrière moi, ses bras entourant mon corps et je redémarrais. La route se passa à merveille sans nouvel arrêt d'urgence, en même temps les endroits tranquilles comme celui où nous avions fait une halte étaient assez rares, a fortiori à l'approche de New-York. Une heure après nous arrivâmes dans Big Apple. Cela me faisait drôle de revenir en ville après cette déconnexion. Je pris la direction de TriBeCa et alla directement au garage de mon immeuble pour stationner la moto de Kate. Une fois au sous-sol et garés je coupais le contact et enlevant nos accessoires, récupérant le sac à l'arrière nous prîmes la direction de l'ascenseur.

_**Kate,**_

Je sentis une main douce me caresser le visage, puis une bouche venir à la rencontre de ma joue avec la plus grande douceur au monde. C'était plutôt rare que Rick se réveille avant moi, mais le trajet en moto et les rounds successifs d'hier soir avaient laissé des traces. J'aimais beaucoup me faire réveiller ainsi. J'avais pris goût pendant toutes ces vacances de me réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés et je sentais que j'aurai du mal à passer des nuits chez moi seule. Cependant, je ne voulais pas qu'on décide de vivre ensemble tout de suite, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il continua ses gestes tendres ce qui contribua à me faire émerger doucement de mon sommeil. J'émis un premier son non articulé « mmm » avant de lui dire encore endormie :

_Bonjour._

_Bonjour répondit-il m'embrassant cette fois-ci la bouche._

C'était un baiser matinal, il ne voulait pas me brusquer et n'exigeait pas un échange plus approfondi. Ceci dit j'étais d'humeur à partager un de nos baisers passionnés dès maintenant, alors je retenais sa tête et rendit le baiser plus approfondit. Il sembla ravi et satisfait de cette nouvelle partition. Le manque d'air au bout d'un moment nous fit arrêter et je caressais ensuite tendrement sa joue lui demandant :

_Papa est réveillé ?_

_Oui, il est parti à la boulangerie et m'a demandé de te réveiller. _

Dommage cela contrariait quelque peu mes plans.

_Il a quitté il y a longtemps ? demandais-je._

_Un peu plus de cinq minutes pourquoi ?_

_Comme ça je me demandais si on avait le temps pour un quickie. _

_Katherine Beckett il y a des moments où tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour ?_

J'adorais réellement quand il m'appelait par mes nom et prénom en entier ainsi.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit Rick on a trois ans à rattraper si tu veux porter plainte je t'emmènerai au commissariat et si tu ne te sens pas capable j'aime autant que tu me le dises._

_Kate pour répondre à tes requêtes je pense qu'on a largement contribué cette nuit au rattrapage, je ne porterai jamais plainte car tu as envie de moi et enfin tu sais à quel point je suis capable de te donner ce que tu as envie._

_Killjoy lui dis-je soupirant et se détachant de mon étreinte._

Je souriais intérieurement à mon propos, on aurait presque pu penser que les rôles étaient inversés. D'habitude c'était lui qui me traitait de « bossy » ou de « killjoy » car je mettais une fin brutale à ses ardeurs.

_Au moins tu vois ce que ça fait me dit-il pendant que je m'habillais d'une petite robe pour pouvoir descendre. _

J'allais ouvrir les volets de la chambre pour éclairer la pièce et c'est lorsque je passais à nouveau devant Rick que j'aperçus quelque chose :

_Oh mon Dieu Rick._

_Quoi ?_

_Ton cou._

_Quoi mon cou ?_

_Tu n'as pas vu ?_

_Euh non me répondit-il._

_Viens lui dis-je me saisissant de sa main et l'amenant dans la salle de bains pour qu'il comprenne ce qui avait suscité ma stupeur._

Alors qu'il se regardait dans la glace, je détaillais les marques dans son cou me sentant soudainement affreusement coupable. Pour avoir de telles traces je devais l'avoir mordu et griffé férocement, or je n'en avais pas de souvenir.

_C'est moi qui t'ai fait ? demandais-je._

Ma question était un peu idiote mais je restais surprise par l'intensité des marques.

_C'est fort probable me dit-il. Miss Beckett était en mode chat sauvage cette nuit, me taquina-t-il._

_C'est surtout que j'essayais de ne pas réveiller tout le village, à commencer par mon père. _

_C'était bon hein hier ? _

Comme d'habitude il ne perdait jamais une occasion de jouer avec moi sur ce terrain là. Mais à cet instant j'étais assez préoccupée par le fait que j'ai pu le blesser.

_Rick mais tu aurais du m'arrêter, j'ai du te faire mal._

_A vrai dire je n'ai pas senti. Je devais moi-même être ailleurs._

Visiblement il n'avait pas mal donc je décidais à mon tour de le taquiner.

_Alors Monsieur Castle vous perdez connaissance lorsque je vous fais l'amour ?_

_You have no idea me dit-il tout bas._

_A vrai dire j'en ai au contraire une idée très précise répondis-je._

Il m'embrassa furieusement me poussant contre les lavabos. Le baiser fut déchaîné et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui eus un sursaut de conscience.

_Stop Rick, on ne peut pas._

_Oui tu as raison, désolé._

_Non ne t'excuse pas. C'est pareil pour moi tu sais. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles passer un col roulé, j'aime autant que papa ne voit pas ça._

_Je vais le faire mais je crois que c'est inutile._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ben je pense que ton père a déjà vu ton œuvre. _

Mon pauvre père, j'espérais qu'il ne serait pas trop traumatisé par cette vision. En même temps je lui en avais fait vivre déjà un certain nombre plus jeune.

_Ah…et il a réagi comment ?_

_Il n'a pas dit un mot et semblait perturbé. _

_Mince, bon écoute il s'en remettra. _

Une fois Rick changé et vêtu d'un pull qui masquait les traces de ma passion nous descendîmes à la cuisine pour finir de préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant mon paternel. Je mettais la table pendant qu'il pressait des oranges. Un vrai petit couple nous étions. Mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard et je lui disais bonjour :

_Hi Dad._

_Salut ma chérie._

Nous savourâmes ce premier repas de la journée. Pour ma part mon appétit était toujours aussi important. Nous eûmes plusieurs discussions mais aucune ne porta sur ce que mon père avait pu noter dans le cou de Rick ce matin. Je lui en étais assez reconnaissant. Puis au bout d'un moment il se renseigna :

_Alors les enfants vous repartez quand ?_

_On va se préparer là prendre une douche et ne pas tarder à prendre la route car demain on reprend le boulot, dis-je. _

C'était certainement la première fois que je reculais devant l'idée d'aller au boulot. Très certainement parce que j'avais trouvé autre chose dans ma vie, quelqu'un avec qui j'aimais passer du temps plutôt que de m'enfermer dans le travail comme j'avais pu le faire pendant de nombreuses années. C'était un changement radical pour moi. Avant Rick, jamais je ne m'étais autant investie dans une relation. Nous montâmes nous préparer. Cela consistait en faire le sac de voyages, ranger ma chambre compte tenu de l'état dans lequel nous l'avions mise hier je ne souhaitais pas que mon paternel ait des idées plus précises, le cou de Rick devait lui avoir largement suffit. Puis nous passâmes aussi par la case douche. Une autre serait nécessaire à l'arrivée mais j'avais besoin d'une douche matinale, notamment avant de prendre la route même si j'envisageais de faire conduire Rick s'il était d'accord. Quand nous fûmes fin prêts nous retournâmes auprès de mon père en bas qui était toujours dans la cuisine, il lisait le journal. Il nous proposa une dernière boisson avant de partir :

_Un dernier café avant de partir les enfants ?_

_Papa tu sais bien que je ne sais pas refuser un café._

Le café prêt nous nous assîmes dans la cuisine. Rick s'adressa à ce moment à mon père.

_En tout cas Jim merci beaucoup pour votre accueil._

_Mais c'était un plaisir. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Richard._

_Moi de même. D'ailleurs si vous venez à New York, vous êtes le bienvenu au loft._

_C'est gentil Rick._

Je connaissais assez ces deux bougres là pour savoir qu'ils étaient sincères. Mon père n'était pas du genre à jouer les hypocrites quand il n'aimait pas les gens et je pense que le statut de célébrité de petit ami ne le retenait pas. J'étais donc ravie que la rencontre ce soit bien passée. A mon tour je remerciais papa.

_Bon papa merci pour tout. On va y aller nous. Je t'appelle pour te prévenir que nous sommes bien arrivés. _

_Ok soyez prudents sur la route._

_En parlant de route, Rick ça te dit de conduire ?_

Sa tête parlait d'elle-même, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition de ma part.

_Sérieusement Kate ?_

_Oui sérieusement._

_Waouh fit-il._

J'adorais le voir si heureux, son bonheur était tellement communicatif. Et j'étais ravie de faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour faire ce genre de choses. Après tout je lui aurai donné ma vie entre les mains, alors je pouvais bien le laisser conduire mon bolide.

_Bon d'accord, fit-il._

Nous récupérâmes le reste de nos équipements au sortir de la maison. Papa nous accompagna à l'extérieur. Avant de lui dire au revoir une dernière fois j'allais attacher notre paquetage derrière la moto. J'embrassais ensuite mon père qui me serra dans ses bras et ensuite donna salua Rick. Je confiais par la suite les clés à ce dernier. Nous mîmes casques et gants au même moment. Rick monta en premier sur la moto. Cela me faisait bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'apprêtant à piloter. Je me mettais derrière lui, appréciant tout de suite cette nouvelle configuration. Ma tranquillité d'esprit à ce moment là traduisait toute la confiance que j'avais en Rick Castle : il avait ma vie entre les mains et depuis peu je lui laissais mon cœur. Un dernier signe de la main à papa et nous partîmes de la cour, je me collais à l'extrême au corps de Rick, mes mains plaquées sur son blouson de cuir. C'était une toute autre expérience pour moi et j'appréciais réellement.

Nous roulions en direction de New-York déjà depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je vivais depuis notre départ une toute autre expérience de trajet à moto. Pourtant j'avais plusieurs fois été passagère avec Tristan ou Josh, mais jamais je n'avais ressenti ceci. Mon corps était comme soudé à celui de Rick et lorsqu'il prenait les courbes nous n'étions qu'un sur ma moto. Mes mains bras l'enserraient. Je devais me retenir de ne pas le caresser par-dessus son blouson car cette situation avait tendance à faire naître des envies en moi. Mais je ne voulais pas troubler sa conduite. Pour un premier ride il s'y prenait vraiment très bien. Il lui avait fallu une dizaine de kilomètres pour prendre la mesure de mon engin. Les kilomètres avançaient et malgré ma lutte, une chaleur que je connaissais très bien se développait entre mes jambes. J'étais manifestement plus que stimulée par la situation, en plus de l'être par l'homme qui conduisait ma moto.

Repérant visuellement une sortie, je faisais signe à Rick d'emprunter la sortie de route pour que nous puissions nous retrouver dans un itinéraire moins fréquenté. Le trajet serait allongé de quelques kilomètres, mais en prenant ce chemin nous avions plus de chances de trouver un coin tranquille. Je scrutais donc les alentours cherchant l'endroit pour mener à terme mon envie. Une fois de plus la saison était favorable à ce genre d'entreprises, les gens n'étant pas dehors ou en vacances. Quelques kilomètres avant une ville je voyais indiqué une retenue d'eau. J'en informais Rick en lui montrant le panneau du doigt et il comprit, prenant la bonne direction. Nous empruntâmes un chemin moins carrossable et moins d'un kilomètre plus loin nous arrivâmes devant l'étendue d'eau. Je fis signe à mon compagnon d'arrêter la moto. Il s'exécuta, mit la béquille pendant que je descendais déjà enlevant mes gants et mon casque. Il descendit à son tour et je lui dis :

_Rick, enlève ton casque._

Ma voix était précipitée et ceci ne lui échappa pas.

_Kate il y a un problème je conduis mal ?_

_Non, enlève ton casque._

_Mais tu as l'air énervée._

_Non je ne le suis pas, j'ai juste besoin que tu enlèves ton casque et tes gants._

Il finit enfin par obtempérer et quand son visage fut libéré je plongeais vers lui, volant un baiser qui me brûlait les lèvres.

_J'ai envie de toi, fis-je._

_Euh Kate, ici ?_

_Oui. Là, maintenant, tout de suite._

Il me regardait maintenant la bouche ouverte semblant surpris par ma pulsion soudaine. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter, la vitesse, la moto, lui dans son blouson de cuir conduisant, c'en était trop et le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur mes envies avait disparu. Lui d'habitude si prompt tardait un peu en besogne, alors je dézippais son blouson faisant jour sur son col roulé noir qui mettait en valeur son torse dessiné et ses épaules carrées. Vu la température extérieure et le lieu je savais d'avance que notre étreinte n'allait pas durer, mais comme de nombreuses fois ce n'était pas juste une envie, mais aussi un besoin.

_Kate ?_

_Oui._

_Tu l'as déjà fait ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Ben ça…_

_Tu veux dire l'amour sur la moto ?_

_Oui. Alors ?_

_Non tu es le premier._

Je vis à cet instant un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il avait sa fierté masculine et était ravi que je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses. Le spectre de Josh s'éloignait certainement pour lui encore un peu plus à cet instant. Suite à mon aveu enfin il agit, descendant la fermeture éclair de mon blouson et m'enjoignant poussant son corps contre le mien à m'asseoir au bord de la large selle de la moto. Avant que je m'appuie il fit sauter le bouton de mon pantalon de cuir qu'il descendit accompagné de mon shorty sans sommation. De mon côté je ne restais pas inactive non plus ne faisant que descendre les braguettes de son pantalon de protection et de son jean. Je me saisissais de sa virilité, satisfaite de le sentir fort dans mes mains. Je me relevais ensuite voulant rapprocher nos corps et je permutais nos postures, lui non loin de la selle. Je faisais en sorte que nos bouches se rencontrent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné et fiévreux. Visiblement la situation lui plaisait à lui aussi. Je le caressais légèrement avant de faire une pression sur son torse et de le pousser pour qu'il atterrisse sur la selle.

Il semblait médusé, alors qu'il était installé je vins m'asseoir sur lui nos intimités étant collées. La chaleur à l'intérieur de moi semblait égale à celle d'un volcan en fusion. Je penchais la tête en arrière alors qu'il caressait ma poitrine la main sous mon col roulé. Je fis bouger mon bassin et ajustais mes hanches pour qu'il puisse se frayer un passage en moi. Je lâchais un cri de délivrance quand j'eus la sensation qu'il me remplissait enfin. J'arquais encore plus mon dos et descendais mon buste afin d'être presqu'allongée, la tête vers le guidon. L'angle crée était délicieux pour nous deux. Nos vêtements nous gênaient quelque peu mais les cuirs se frottant créaient une sensation nouvelle et délicieuse.

Je réalisais là un fantasme que je n'avais jamais formulé et les talents d'amant de Rick concourraient probablement à rendre le moment particulièrement extatique. A la tonalité de ses râles je devinais qu'il approchait. Mais il me surprit m'embrassant en dessous de mon oreille là où il savait que se situait un de mes points sensibles puis me murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix éraillée par l'intensité de notre étreinte :

_Kate viens devant moi s'il te plait._

J'obéissais comprenant où il voulait en venir. Nous nous retrouvions donc comme lorsque c'était moi qui conduisait et il prolongea notre étreinte dans cette posture là. Ses râles se firent nettement plus rauques, ses mouvements s'intensifièrent. Je me tenais au guidon, serrant les mains pour supporter l'intensité. Ses mains étaient sous mon col roulé et emprisonnaient ma poitrine toujours maintenue par ma brassière de sport. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent encore plus rendant ma respiration chaotique, m'arrachant des cris de plus en plus aigus. Nous n'avions pas encore eu d'étreinte si vigoureuse et j'accédais à un plaisir encore supérieur à ceux que j'avais connu avant. Il réussit à maintenir ce rythme démentiel suffisamment longtemps pour m'amener en même temps que lui dans un extase qui me donna l'impression de perdre totalement connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'il venait en moi. A l'apogée de son plaisir il me mordit la peau du cou m'arrachant un ultime râle et posa ensuite son front sur mon épaule descendant ses mains sur ma taille et me serrant alors qu'il était toujours en moi. Je plaquais mes mains sur les siennes et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Nous étions unis de toutes parts.

Le silence régnait, mon regard se perdait devant l'étendue d'eau je la regardais mais sans réellement être concentrée étant toujours au royaume du plaisir encore récent que j'avais connu. Lorsque Rick m'embrassa sur la joue je lui demandais :

_Tu es en mesure de te remettre en route ?_

_Oui._

_Tu veux que je reprenne la conduite ?_

_Non, vu les envies que ça te donne je conduis. Comme ça si tu veux refaire un arrêt avant New-York._

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

_Rick arrête de rêver._

Néanmoins je me levais me rhabillant commençant légèrement à avoir froid. Rick fit de même tout en pensant bon d'ajouter.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit avec toi je n'ai plus besoin de rêver, la réalité est tellement plus hot._

Il avait le don de me faire rougir en une phrase, cet homme avait réellement quelque chose avec les mots et pas que…

_Bon allez big Rick en route._

_Hum Kate j'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi._

_Je sais oui…et that's suits you writer man, lui dis-je me vengeant et volant un rapide baiser à ses lèvres encore enflées. _

A ma grande surprise il ne fit aucun commentaire et remit son casque et ses gants avant de remonter sur la moto. Je reprenais ma place derrière lui, l'entourant de mes bras. Il refit tourner le moteur de la moto qui rugit de nouveau dans un bruit intense. Je faisais intérieurement une nouvelle fois le parallèle entre la moto et le sexe. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui pour moi les deux s'étaient côtoyés de près. Nous arrivâmes à New-York une bonne heure plus tard après dix jours d'absence totale. C'était presque comme si je redécouvrais les lieux d'un nouvel œil. Sans me poser de question Rick prit la direction de son quartier et nous emmena au loft. En même temps il était hors de question que je passe la soirée seule ce soir et chez moi je savais également qu'il tenait à avoir une discussion avec Alexis en ma présence. Et je serai ravie de retrouver Martha et sa fille pour une nouvelle soirée. Il gara le véhicule dans le parking sous-terrain de son immeuble. Nous en descendîmes, prîmes le sac pour se diriger vers les parties communes et appeler l'ascenseur qui nous ménerait au loft.


	65. Chapter 65 : Kate

_**Tout d'abord un grand pardon de ne pas avoir publié avant mais trop de complications et plus d'inspiration. Je crois et j'espère qu'elle est revenue. Merci à vous pour vos messages d'encouragement et de votre patience. Les autres POV du chapitre viendront plus tard. Dans la nuit ou la semaine…**_

_**Un merci tout particulier à Madoka, Petite Sarah pour leurs conseils, délires, encouragements et soutiens. Je vous aime les filles.**_

_**Je dédie encore et toujours cette fic à celle qui a fait partie de ma vie pendant six ans. Tu me manqueras et je ne t'oublierai pas toi et tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Sois heureuse je t'en supplie. M'bife ma belle. **_

_**Kate,**_

Nous étions à présent dans le couloir de l'étage de Rick et bien que les vacances avaient été délicieuses j'étais ravie de retrouver ces murs là, en compagnie d'Alexis et Martha. Demain c'était la reprise du travail. Pour une fois je ne la guettais pas, mais je prendrai également du plaisir à retrouver les gars, le capitaine et Lanie d'autant qu'une soirée filles m'attendait. J'allais probablement suivre un interrogatoire digne de ce nom par ma meilleure amie, qui voulait toujours tous les détails de mon histoire avec Castle. C'était déjà le cas avant que nous sortions ensemble, alors maintenant cela risquait de l'être encore plus. Mais au fond de moi j'aimais beaucoup quand Lanie me traquait avec ses questions indiscrètes. Et c'était une de celles dont l'honnêteté était sans faille, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de moi découvrant très vite que mon côté froid n'était qu'un masque et du coup se permettait beaucoup plus de choses que la plupart des gens dans mon entourage.

Jusqu'à la porte Rick me tint la main. Plus les jours passaient et plus je me sentais bien en couple avec lui. Ces signes d'affection n'étaient pourtant pas ma spécialité, mais ils sonnaient tout simplement justes avec lui. Il ouvrit la porte du loft et nous fûmes accueillis par les deux rousses de sa vie.

- Les enfants quel plaisir de vous voir, fit Martha toujours aussi chaleureuse.

- Papa, Kate vous voilà.

J'étreignais Martha pendant que Rick embrassait sa fille comme s'ils avaient été séparés des années.

- Waouh papa tu es vrai motard. Grand-mère m'avait prévenu mais c'est impressionnant. Alors tu as aimé la moto ?

- Oui j'ai adoré. Et Kate m'a laissé conduire jusqu'à New-York.

Martha me sourit à cette remarque, je pense qu'elle comprenait toute la signification et la symbolique de cette action pour moi. Rick ayant fini de serrer sa fille j'allais à mon tour l'embrasser. Quand je m'approchais d'elle, quelque chose me frappa. Elle semblait métamorphosée, un air différent ornait son visage. Mes connections neuronales un peu engourdies par le froid commencèrent à se réveiller et je compris instantanément le pourquoi, du comment du visage d'Alexis. J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait sauté le pas avec Ashley. Alors après l'avoir embrassé je lui dis :

- Alors ça a été avec Ashley ?

- On se parle plus tard… ? me demanda-t-elle gênée que j'ai percé son secret aussi rapidement.

J'opinais alors du chef pour acquiescer et souris, lui faisant la promesse silencieuse de ne rien divulguer à son paternel. Même si Rick s'était probablement familiarisé à l'idée, un père réagissait toujours. J'avais pu le vérifier avec le mien hier et aujourd'hui.

Les retrouvailles faites, nous nous installâmes tous les quatre au salon. Alexis alla faire du thé pour nous réchauffer et pour que nous ayons la chance de partager un moment au calme ensemble. Nous fûmes questionnés sur nos vacances. Comme à mon paternel nous servîmes la version tout public de ces dernières. Mais Martha et Alexis n'étaient certainement pas dupes. Au bout d'une heure se leva et nous informa qu'il allait prendre une douche. Martha quant à elle devait rencontrer des amis en ville. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Alexis. Quand nous fûmes complètement seules et que nous entendîmes Rick ouvrir le robinet d'eau je me tournais vers elle et lui dis :

- Alors ? Ca a été ?

- Kate comment tu as su ?

- Ton visage est différent. Et puis tu sais je suis passée par là moi aussi. C'est quelque chose qu'on voit.

- Oui tout comme on voit clairement que papa et toi vous l'avez fait récemment.

La remarque de la jeune femme me cloua sur place. Je rougissais presque en repensant à la session make out sur la moto, qui avait été très intense. Des frissons me parcouraient presque.

- Euh Kate tu es toujours là ?

- Oui Alexis. Alors ?

- Comment dire…j'ai eu mal au début, mais il a été très doux et patient avec moi. Mais Kate j'ai ressenti plein de choses et tellement que je ne saurai pas dire exactement ce que c'était. C'était comme…

- Un torrent émotionnel ? finis-je à sa place.

- Oui voilà c'est exactement ça. Dis Kate on ressent ça à chaque fois ?

- A chaque fois non. Enfin ça dépend avec qui.

- Est-ce qu'avec papa tu ressens ceci à chaque fois ?

- Oui, fis-je dans un sourire qui confirmait ma réponse.

Elle sourit à son tour et nous rigolâmes, partageant un instant très complice. J'avais toujours craint que ma relation avec Alexis soit bizarre, mais finalement je n'étais ni sa mère, ni sa meilleure amie et je dissociais complètement mes échanges avec elle de ma relation avec son père. J'appréciais beaucoup la jeune fille et étais ravie de pouvoir avoir ce degré d'intimité avec elle, qu'elle se sente suffisamment à l'aise avec moi pour se confier.

Rick redescendit dans le salon, fraîchement douché. Il arriva, passa devant le canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi m'embrassant dans le cou. Il sentait bon, son odeur me rendait complètement folle. Puis me prenant la main il dit à sa fille :

- Alexis ma chérie, j'aimerai que nous parlions.

- Je vais vous laisser tranquilles, dis-je.

Il retint ma main plus fermement en disant :

- Non chérie reste là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'adressait à moi de la sorte. Mais autant la première c'était plus pour me taquiner, là je trouvais les mots sincères. J'eus un regard pour lui et lui souris tendrement puis un échange avec Alexis dont le sourire donnait une bonne indication sur son degré de satisfaction de constater que son père et moi nous étions encore plus rapprochés.

- Alexis je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, quand tu as voulu me dire que ta relation avec Ashley avait évolué. Je me suis braqué tout de suite car tu es ma petite fille. Mais tu as grandi et je suis ravi que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me parler de ça et très content aussi que tu aies choisi Kate au départ pour tes confidences.

Je regardais Alexis, elle semblait soulagée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je trouvais que la façon d'aborder la chose par Rick était très adroite. Il était toujours aussi tendre avec son bébé et avait décidemment quelque chose avec les mots.

- J'en ai parlé avec Kate et je pense que ça serait bien que tu ailles chez le gynécologue, tu sais pour parler de tout ça, faire les examens. Tu es une femme maintenant.

Et certainement plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais je me gardais bien de partager mon commentaire avec la classe.

- Alexis ? fit son paternel voyant que sa fille était sans réaction.

- Oui, oui. Tu as raison papa. Enfin c'est juste que c'est nouveau et que j'ai un peu peur d'y aller d'autant que je ne connais pas ce genre de médecin.

- Kate a proposé de te prendre rendez-vous avec le sien si tu veux.

- C'est vrai Kate ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à moi.

- Oui Alexis. Et si tu le souhaites, je peux même t'accompagner. Le premier rendez-vous c'est un moment important et c'est normal que tu sois tendue. Donc à toi de voir si tu préfères que je t'accompagne. Même si c'est pour rester dans la voiture en t'attendant ou dans la salle d'attente, je peux tout à fait venir.

La pression de Rick sur ma main se fit plus intense.

- Oui, je préférerai que tu viennes avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non puisque je viens de te le proposer. Ecoute, ce que je te propose. Demain matin avant que tu n'ailles au lycée et nous au poste je te prends rendez-vous. On ira ensemble, on prendra la moto comme ça on fera une ballade et ensuite on passera le reste de la journée ensemble, je prendrai un jour de congés.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi Kate ?

- Anything Alexis.

La jeune femme m'adressa un sourire silencieux mais d'une sincérité qui éclairait toute la pièce. Rick me caressa la main de son pouce, m'envoyant une décharge de tendresse dans le corps. Une chaleur familière grimpait en moi et je me dis qu'il était temps que j'aille à mon tour prendre une douche. A cet instant le téléphone d'Alexis sonna et à son sourire je compris que c'était Ashley. Elle s'éloigna pour avoir d'avantage d'intimité et je confiais à Rick mon intention d'aller prendre une douche. Et il me dit avec ses yeux de chat potté :

- Mais alors je vais être tout seul moi ?

- Patience kitten, dis-je en posant un doigt sous son menton pour le relever.

Puis je le smackais avant de monter à mon tour à l'étage, prenant quelques affaires dans le sac de voyage. J'enlevais ensuite mes vêtements et fonçais sous la douche. De l'eau froide aurait pu calmer mon ardeur naissante, mais je laissais cette sensation parcourir mon corps avec ce qu'elle avait d'agréable. Je me lavais tranquillement, rêvassant presque. L'eau était tellement chaude que la buée avait envahie toute la salle de bain. Je fermais les robinets et posais un premier pied par terre, puis un second. En une seconde je me retrouvais le corps ruisselant plaquée contre le mur de la salle de bains et Rick pressant son corps sur le mien. J'en étais toute haletante et réussis à lui articuler néanmoins :

- Rick déjà ?

- Je ne suis pas patient.

- Oui ben là il va falloir writer boy parce que ta fille est juste dans le couloir.

Son souffle chaud caressa ma joue et il se pencha à mon oreille tout en appuyant plus son corps contre le mien :

- MAN Kate pas boy, insistant bien sur le premier mot.

J'aimais ces jeux entre nous qui stimulaient encore plus, et c'était possible, mon appétit pour lui. C'est pourquoi je décidais de continuer à l'allumer.

- Mouais si tu le dis.

- Il me semble que tu en as eu la confirmation plus d'une fois non ?

- La confirmation de quoi ? fis-je feignant de ne pas comprendre là où il voulait en venir.

- Que c'est writer MAN, dit-il en me donnant un coup de bassin comme pour confirmer ses dires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prétentieux.

- On peut arranger ça, je peux te montrer à quel point je m'estime bien.

- Ah oui ? Et bien ça ne prouvera pas grand choses comme d'habitude.

- Ah bon, pourtant il me semble que les cris que tu pousses sont pour le MAN et pas pour le boy.

Rick s'était largement aguerri dans nos joutes et était toujours aussi proche de moi. Mais même s'il était très fort, je gardais toujours un stock de phrases choc qui le clouaient sur place. A ce petit jeu là je gagnais toujours. Ainsi je lâchais, sachant que c'était l'exécution finale :

- Meg Ryan m'a tout appris, kitten.

Il me regarda les yeux ronds, ébahi, la bouche entrouverte. J'en profitais pour me défaire de son étreinte et marcher dans la salle de bains. Sachant pertinemment où ses yeux étaient placés je me déhanchais plus que nécessaire histoire de si possible l'achever. Je savais que j'allais certainement payer pour toutes ces provocations, mais après tout le châtiment me plaisait. Contente de mon petit numéro j'enfilais mes affaires propres et ressortais de la chambre.

Arrivée en bas, je prenais mon téléphone dans ma veste et me décidais à appeler mon paternel pour l'informer de notre arrivée. Alexis était quant à elle montée dans sa chambre. Je l'imaginais tout à fait sur son lit au téléphone avec son petit ami, faisant tournoyer ses cheveux entre ses doigts comme le faisait toute fille amoureuse. Cherchant le numéro de mon père dans le répertoire je dus attendre trois sonneries pour qu'il décroche :

- Katie ma chérie. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Vous avez été longs.

- Papa tout va bien. On a juste fait un arrêt en route.

J'essayais de retenir le sourire dans ma voix alors que je disais ceci à mon père et surtout dissocier cette phrase des évènements avenus pendant cet arrêt.

- Bon je suis content que vous soyez bien arrivés. Tout va bien à New-York ?

- Oui tout va bien. Nous sommes chez Rick. Et toi tu vas bien ?

- Oui parfaitement. Katie, j'ai vraiment été ravi de te voir et de constater que tu étais heureuse. Ca fait tellement du bien de te voir sourire ainsi. Rick n'a pas été trop terrorisé ?

- Non ça va il s'en est remis. Et merci papa, pour ton accueil et de me conforter dans mes choix.

- C'est normal ma Katie. Il est bon pour toi.

Je souriais, c'était rare que mon paternel se montre de la sorte. Il avait été conquis par Rick et c'était une première.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Allez je te laisse. Je t'embrasse et passe le bonjour de ma part à la famille de Rick.

- Ce sera fait et peut être que bientôt tu viendras nous rendre visite à New-York et rencontrera Martha et Alexis.

- C'est une idée oui. A très bientôt ma chérie.

- Bye papa.

J'avais senti mon paternel très ému aussi bien durant notre séjour que pendant ce coup de fil. Reposant le téléphone j'étais moi-même traversée par une certaine émotion. Tout ceci était tellement réel et pourtant j'avais du mal à croire qu'enfin je vivais un tel bonheur. Et dire que cela n'avait dépendu que de moi. J'avais tant refusé d'être heureuse, tellement animée par la volonté de venger ma mère que je m'étais oublié moi. Rick m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux et même si à ce jour encore cette soif de vengeance pulsait en moi, que je voulais toujours autant rendre justice à ma mère je m'accordais le droit d'être heureuse et de vivre ma vie. Il était temps à 31 ans. Je pensais à tout cela lorsque deux bras m'entourèrent la taille par derrière et la chaleur du corps de Rick se pressa contre moi.

C'était un contact différent de tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains, là il me prenait juste dans ses bras ayant probablement compris que cet appel m'avait émotionné. Tout en m'enserrant il balança doucement nos corps ensemble et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant naviguer dans cette douce volupté. Puis il me dit :

- On fait à manger. Mère ne va pas tarder, Alexis demain a école et nous on retourne bosser.

- Oui parfait. Tu as une idée en tête ?

- Une pizza maison ça te dit ?

- Humm oui parfait.

- Alors c'est parti. Je vais aller chercher Alexis, sinon elle va bouder qu'on ne lui ai pas proposé de venir faire ça avec nous.

- Ok.

Alors qu'il allait partir du salon je lui retins par le bras et lui dis :

- J'ai pas le droit à un baiser ?

- Ah parce que maintenant tu admets aimer m'embrasser ?

- Oui de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que je trouve mieux, ajoutais-je pour le taquiner.

Et là il me fit taire moi et mes provocations m'emportant dans un baiser fougueux et commencer à me faire payer mes bravades. Alors que je gémissais déjà dans sa bouche il coupa court d'un coup et partit dans les escaliers. Je savais très bien que la vengeance avait commencée et n'avais pas besoin de le voir pour deviner un sourire fier sur ses lèvres. Je me mordais la lèvre cherchant à retrouver son goût et sourit en roulant des yeux.

Cinq minutes plus tard père et fille étaient à nouveau dans la cuisine. Nous sortîmes tous les ingrédients pour notre mission pizza. Je voyais bien que c'était un rituel chez eux mais ils m'intégrèrent parfaitement à cette action collective. Une heure après nous avions fini mais la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille. D'autant que l'étape confection de la pâte avait donné lieu à une bataille de farine entre Rick et moi. Alexis avait été la plus adulte en essayant de nous arrêter alors que son paternel s'était saisi d'un verre d'eau et me soulevait le tee-shirt pour m'arroser. L'autorité d'Alexis avait parlé et finalement je n'avais pas eu le droit à l'eau. Tant mieux car avec la farine que j'avais déjà sur les vêtements cela aurait fait des dégâts supplémentaires. Dans la pizza il y avait des champignons, des poivrons, des tomates fraîches, du chorizo. Elle était à présent dans le four en train de cuire et je l'observais totalement émerveillée que l'on puisse faire ça maison si rapidement. J'étais persuadée en plus qu'elle serait délicieuse. Nous allâmes tous les trois au salon, Alexis avec un jus de fruit et Rick et moi avec un verre de vin. Martha arriva quelques minutes après et dit :

- Le vin m'a appelé, me voilà les enfants.

Je souris à cette nouvelle remarque, pendant que mon petit ami en fils dévoué était reparti à la cuisine pour servir à sa mère un verre afin qu'elle puisse nous accompagner. La scène était décidemment totalement familiale. Nous évoquâmes avec Martha et Alexis la rencontre entre Rick et mon père. De temps à autre nous avions des regards complices en nous rappelant certaines scènes qui avaient probablement valu une crise cardiaque à mon paternel. La pizza étant arrivée à la fin de sa cuisson, nous passâmes à table. Comme à mon habitude j'avais plutôt bon appétit ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire Rick. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de dîner, nous rangeâmes la cuisine avant de prendre un café avec Martha alors qu'Alexis se faisait un thé. Les deux femmes montèrent après nous avoir dit bonne nuit et avoué qu'elles étaient contentes de nous retrouver parmi elles.

Nous restâmes quant à nous encore un peu en bas, réitérant l'instant café pour la dernière fois de la journée. Nous étions dans les canapés du salon, la lumière tamisée profitant de la douceur de l'instant présent. Une nouvelle fois c'était la scène typique du couple, se câlinant devant la télévision. Là elle n'était pas allumée, mais c'était tout comme. Auparavant penser à ce genre d'instants me donnait des boutons, mais là je trouvais tout simplement cela agréable, reposant et réconfortant. Je sentais tout simplement que je pouvais me détendre, être moi. Plus de barrières, de murs ou de masques. Avec Rick j'étais nue même avec des vêtements, car il me voyait telle que j'étais quoique je fasse. Ce qui m'avait au début effrayé me rassurait aujourd'hui. C'était tellement agréable de connaître quelqu'un à un tel point qu'il n'y avait pas de besoin de mots pour faire comprendre son état d'esprit, ses pulsions. Nos cafés étant finis, je posais les tasses vides sur la table et en me retournant commençais à embrasser Rick. A ma grande surprise, même s'il me répondait il n'y mettait pas la fougue que je demandais implicitement. Me levant du canapé je lui prenais la main et l'invitait à monter avec moi dans sa chambre pour continuer et aller plus loin dans nos activités.

Je comptais bien cette fois ci ne pas arrêter le jeu comme tout à l'heure dans la salle de bains. Je m'efforçais de ne pas le montrer, mais ces situations d'allumage avec Rick m'affectaient beaucoup, notamment quand nous n'allions pas au bout du jeu. Lorsque nous fûmes dans sa chambre, je commençais à déboutonner lascivement sa chemise faisant glisser mes mains à plat sur son torse. Je défaisais également le lien de son pantalon en lin pour ne pas être embarrassée par ce détail ultérieurement. Puis je le poussais sur le lit sur lequel il retombait, rebondissant au contact du matelas. Une fois qu'il fut stabilisé je le rejoignais sur le lit, me mettant au dessus de son corps et me mettais à ravager sa bouche, essayer de lui faire comprendre à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Je mordais sa lèvre jusqu'à goûter son sang dans ma bouche. Il grogna mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait enfin me donner le change, il me fit basculer et permuta nos positions se retrouvant au dessus de moi. Mais il prit tout son temps, déboutonnant mon chemisier avec une lenteur qui me faisait trépigner d'impatience.

Je frémis, arquant mon bassin lorsque ses mains puis sa bouche entra en contact avec ma peau. Je maltraitais déjà les draps du lit pour me retenir de ne pas vocaliser ce que cet homme me faisait à cet instant. Oui je pensais bien homme intérieurement et non pas garçon comme je lui avais dit dans la salle de bains dans l'après midi pour l'allumer. Mais j'aimais le taquiner là-dessus car c'était un point sensible chez l'écrivain. Il n'avait pas souvent dû décevoir ses partenaires, en tout cas pour le moment entre nous c'était un sans faute. A chaque fois alors que je pensais cela impossible c'était toujours plus intense. Tel un virtuose jouant sa partition de musique préférée il fit virevolter d'abord ses mains puis sa bouche sur mon corps, m'extirpant des sons plus ou moins aigus à l'image de quand les mains d'un pianiste font des gammes parcourant le clavier.

J'étais déjà haletante alors que j'avais encore les trois quarts de mes vêtements. Je tortillais mon bassin essayant d'aller à la rencontre du sien, pour le sortir de cette tendresse lascive qui me faisait me mordre la langue tellement je bouillais pour lui. Mais il se décala légèrement et d'une main réussir à maintenir mon corps à plat. Je râlais de frustration ce qui le fit sourire, cependant il ne changea en rien son attitude et continua ses ministrations qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à de la torture pour moi.

J'étais en train de payer mes défis de tout à l'heure. Il fit glisser mon pantalon d'intérieur tout doucement en profitant pour me délivrer une douce caresse sur les jambes. Je m'arquais à nouveau de manière totalement incontrôlée. Mon corps appelait désespérément le sien et les minutes ne faisaient qu'amplifier ce cri d'impatience. Je gémissais, l'appelais de ma voix la plus tiraillée par le désir mais rien ne marchait. Il continuait sans sembler affecté la moindre seconde par mon état de désespoir. J'allais certainement mourir de ce désir inassouvi, mais il s'en contrefichait. Ca y est je passais trop de temps avec lui et devenais aussi mélodramatique dans mes pensées que mon écrivain.

Il m'avait à présent retiré mes vêtements du bas et jouait actuellement une symphonie avec mon intimité. C'était définitivement agréable mais je voulais plus. Parfois comme aujourd'hui je n'avais pas besoin d'entrée en matière alors, haletante sous ses actions je criais :

- Rick, god je te veux.

- Ah bon ?

- Shit Rick j'ai envie de toi.

- Pas maintenant, fit-il tout sourire faisant de mon désir déjà puissant un brasier ardent.

- Rick s'il te plait.

- Dis le moi Kate et tu auras ce que tu veux.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Tu le sais Kate, tu le sais.

- Castle fais moi l'amour tout de suite sinon je t'en mets une entre les deux yeux.

- Mmm très excitant détective mais ce n'est pas le mot magique.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir une discussion comme celle-ci à cet instant précis de notre acte intime. J'étais une femme fière qui n'aimait pas céder, cependant mon désir était trop urgent et il ne me donnerait pas satisfaction avant que je lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre.

- God Rick tu me rends folle. Fais moi crier, montre moi à quel point tu es un mâle.

- Un quoi Kate ?

- Un homme Rick…mon homme.

Il sourit et me donna enfin le baiser fougueux et puissant que j'attendais. Il percuta avec violence mon bassin et enfin je sentis son envie contre moi, ce qui finit de m'envoyer des décharges dans tout le corps. Tout en aspirant mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents ses mouvements de bassins se firent plus appuyés et lents. Il recommençait à jouer avec ma patience, alors je rapprochais nos visages et l'emportais dans un baiser dont il ne se remettrait pas fougueux, torride, violent, passionné, sonore et de mes pieds je faisais descendre son pantalon et son dessous. Heureusement pour moi il ne portait pas aujourd'hui un de ses boxers moulants difficiles à enlever de la sorte. Il rompit le baiser puis comme s'il lisait parfaitement en moi il arrêta d'attendre et s'unit à moi dans toute sa puissance. Pour étouffer mon cri il me mit une main devant la bouche. Alors qu'il se mouvait, une veine de son front ressortait fortement. Je le regardais le trouvant réellement beau. Le désir se lisait dans tous les traits de son visage. Il était tout aussi tiraillé que moi et notre union n'en fut que plus intense et passionnelle. Il joua de nos corps, de leurs courbes, des sons qui sortaient de nous pour composer la plus belle musique au monde celle d'un amour capable de tout dévaster sur son passage de transformer une brise en ouragan, un étincelle en feu d'artifice, un murmure en cri.

Nos enveloppes charnelles dialoguèrent ainsi longtemps, ne s'épuisant jamais de leurs contacts comme si nous n'étions jamais rassasiés de notre faim l'un de l'autre. Nous atteignîmes à plusieurs reprises l'état nirvanesque. Le plaisir suprême arriva et là les ouragans et typhons en tous genres pouvaient rester chez eux car leur déchaînement n'était rien par rapport à l'intensité qui terrassa la chambre de mon écrivain. Il s'écroula ensuite littéralement sur moi comme s'il n'avait plus aucune force en lui. Nous nous endormîmes l'un dans l'autre, apaisés du moins pour le moment de ce feu qui brûlait en nous.


	66. Chapter 66

_Bon finalement je n'ai pas écrit les autres points de vue pour le précédent chapitre. Et dans celui-ci, alternance des personnages. J'espère que la nouvelle formule vous plaira en tout cas. Merci comme toujours à Madoka et Petite Sarah. A bientôt sans doute pour un nouveau chapitre. _

_**Kate,**_

Comme le plus souvent j'étais celle qui se réveillait en premier. Pour une fois Rick et moi n'étions pas collés alors je pouvais aisément me mouvoir dans le lit sans le déranger. Je le regardais, toujours aussi beau et paisible lorsqu'il était en phase de sommeil. Je me sentais de mon côté en pleine forme et pourtant Rick m'avait réveillé à deux reprises dans la nuit pour partager deux nouvelles sessions. Forcément un sourire étira ma bouche en y repensant. Nous n'arrêtions pas tous les deux de ce côté-là, en même temps il nous fallait rattraper les trois années de jeux et de flirt ostentatoire.

Je me levais donc délicatement du lit, décidant que ce matin j'emprunterai certainement la salle de bains d'Alexis pour qu'il continue de dormir tranquillement. Je me saisissais du sac de voyage où par chance j'avais encore des affaires propres, sortais de la chambre non sans jeter un dernier regard sur le lit où mon compagnon dormait profondément. Je refermais la porte derrière moi en souriant. Ne voulant pas déranger Alexis je descendais d'abord au salon pour m'apercevoir qu'elle déjeunait.

- Salut Alexis. Bien dormi ?

- Hey Kate. Bien et toi ?

- Bien.

- Papa dort encore ?

- Oui je l'ai laissé, il est profondément endormi. Dis-moi, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta salle de bains ? Je ne voulais pas réveiller ton père.

- Non aucun problème Kate vas-y. Mais tu ne veux pas déjeuner avant ?

- Si bonne idée.

J'allais me faire du café pour commencer cette matinée comme les autres. Pendant qu'il coulait je mettais à griller quelques toasts également et vis du coin de l'œil qu'Alexis me faisait un œuf au plat.

- Heu Alexis, tu veux me gaver comme une oie ?

- Non c'est juste que je connais ton appétit et j'ai plutôt eu l'impression que t'avais maigri dans les Hamptons. Donc vu que j'ai encore envie que tu passes par la porte et non que tu traverses les murs, mange.

- Merci, mais tu penses vraiment que j'ai perdu du poids ?

Je lui demandais en m'observant moi-même. Elle n'avait peut être pas tort, la robe que j'avais mise pour notre soirée à l'hôtel me collait beaucoup moins que lors de l'achat. Pourtant je ne m'étais pas privé côté alimentaire.

- Oui j'ai remarqué ça hier quand vous êtes arrivés avec papa.

- Tu as peut être raison.

Sur ce je savourais mon petit déjeuner auquel Alexis avait rajouté un verre de jus d'oranges et un yaourt. J'étais touchée par sa démarche et la remerciais d'un signe de tête.

- Tu vas vouloir que je te dépose au lycée ?

- Mais vous êtes revenus en moto hier soir ?

- Oui et alors ça te dérange ? Je prendrai le casque de ton père et tu prendras le mien, enfin si ça te va.

- Si ça me va ? Mais oui complètement.

Je souriais, la jeune fille semblait ravie à cette perspective. Je finissais mon petit déjeuner parlant de choses diverses et variées à Alexis, puis nous rangeâmes ensemble la cuisine.

- Je vais aller me doucher. J'appellerai après le cabinet, tu sais comme on en a parlé hier.

- Ok ça marche, fit-elle.

Je la sentais tendue, c'était complètement normal en même temps.

- Alexis ça va bien se passer et c'est important que tu fasses cette démarche maintenant.

Elle me sourit, puis je prenais des affaires dans le sac, un jean propre, un t-shirt à manches courtes blancs près du corps par-dessus duquel je mettais un sweat de sport à capuche dans les gris. Une petite veste de cuir noire viendrait couronner le tout. Tenue décontractée aujourd'hui pour cette rentrée des classes au poste. Je montais avec mes affaires sous le bras.

_**Alexis,**_

J'avais regardé Kate sélectionner ses affaires avec soin, elle semblait apprécier ce moment où elle choisissait ses habits de la journée. Je la soupçonnais de penser aux réactions de mon paternel quand il la verrait. En même temps, quoiqu'elle porte il la dévorait des yeux et j'en venais à penser que même avec un sac poubelle elle arriverait à être belle et sexy. Kate était coquette, mais beaucoup moins sophistiquée que Gina qui ne sortait jamais sans ses tailleurs jupe moulants, un maquillage très prononcé. J'aimais beaucoup le naturel de l'amie de mon paternel.

J'étais ravie d'avoir cette relation de complicité avec elle et soulagée qu'elle m'accompagne à mon premier rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. J'en avais parlé avec plusieurs de mes amies qui m'avaient confié qu'elles avaient eu plus mal chez le gynécologue que lors du premier rapport avec leur petit ami. Avoir Kate avec moi me réconfortait.

Elle était partie prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps là je préparais un café pour papa et grand-mère. Ils n'auraient ainsi plus qu'à faire fonctionner la machine pour se servir. Je pensais intérieurement que papa ne serait pas levé de sitôt, j'avais en effet entendu quelques échos à plusieurs reprises venant de la chambre. Cela m'avait gêné un instant hier soir, mais je trouvais cela au final normal. Bien évidemment moins j'en savais sur la vie sexuelle de mon père, mieux je me portais mais à côté de cela je les trouvais tellement mignons tous les deux, que j'avais décidé de ne pas m'y attarder. Ils ressemblaient réellement à deux adolescents fougueux qui ne pouvaient garder leurs mains tranquilles. Je le voyais dans le regard de Kate et également dans celui de mon père. D'ailleurs hier soir, lorsque j'avais dit à Kate que selon moi elle avait eu une session avec mon paternel très peu de temps avant leur retour ses joues avaient pris une telle teinte rosée que cela avait confirmé mes intuitions.

Je regardais ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, très impatiente que nous fassions ce nouveau tour en moto. Et puis c'était tout de même super de se faire déposer au lycée par une lieutenant très célèbre de la brigade criminelle de New-York. J'admirais énormément Kate pour tout ce qu'elle était. Et quand je la vis arriver dans le salon mon admiration grandit encore plus. Comme je l'avais pressenti alors qu'elle choisissait ses vêtements, elle était absolument magnifique. J'en connais un dont les yeux allaient sortir de leur cavité quand il la verrait ainsi au commissariat. Dans le salon je la regardais mettre ses bottines à talons, un jour il faudrait qu'elle m'apprenne comment elle arrivait à courir ainsi perchée sur plusieurs centimètres. Puis elle vint vers moi et me dit :

- On appelle ?

- Allez faut bien le faire, dis-je.

- Tu te sens capable de le faire toute seule ou tu veux que j'appelle moi ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas de le faire ?

- Non puisque je te le propose.

- Je veux bien alors.

Elle me sourit et nous nous assîmes toutes les deux à côtés pendant qu'elle cherchait un numéro dans son répertoire. Elle le faisait défiler devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je vis que pour elle mon père était toujours répertorié sous l'appellation de « Castle ». Elle remonta légèrement et sélectionna le contact « Cabinet gynécologique ». Tout était très organisé chez Kate y compris le répertoire de son téléphone portable. Elle enclencha le haut parleur afin que je puisse entendre la conversation.

- Cabinet Hacquin bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour j'aimerai prendre un rendez-vous.

- Oui bien sûr Madame, vous êtes déjà venue ?

- Oui et j'aimerai également prendre rendez-vous pour une amie.

- Je vous écoute Madame, sous quel nom êtes vous enregistrée ?

- Katherine Beckett.

- Attendez un instant…oui je vous ai.

- Alors je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous dans trois semaines, le dernier mardi du mois à 16h30. Est-ce que c'est bon pour vous ?

Kate me regarda et je hochais la tête positivement afin qu'elle puisse répondre à la standardiste.

- Oui très avec le Docteur Acquin.

- Tout à fait Madame. Et votre amie je l'enregistre à quel nom ?

- Alexis Castle, répondit-elle.

- Très bien, à mardi alors. Bonne journée.

- Merci à vous aussi et elle raccrocha.

Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table devant nous et me demanda :

- Alors ça va pas trop inquiète ?

- Un peu forcément mais tu seras là alors ça me rassure.

Elle me sourit affectueusement puis m'embrassa sur la tempe. Elle était très chaleureuse avec moi. Je ne savais pas si elle avait des projets de maternité, mais Kate était parfaite dans la gestion de notre relation à la fois protectrice comme aurait pu l'être une mère mais pas trop envahissante non plus.

- Je t'amène au lycée maintenant ?

- Oui, enfin si ça ne fait pas trop tôt pour toi.

- Non regarde je suis prête. Alors tu vas prendre mon blouson pour te protéger, mon casque et mes gants. Je garde ma veste de cuir et prends les accessoires de ton père.

- Ok.

Je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Kate, elle avait souvent le dernier mot dans les conversations, habituée certainement à donner des ordres au poste. Elle prit son téléphone et le mit dans la poche droite de son blouson et la referma. Je l'imitais quand elle prit le casque et les gants et nous sortîmes du loft pour rejoindre les sous-sols du bâtiment.

Je la regardais amusée quand elle sourit en voyant sa moto. Elle devait réellement faire confiance à papa pour la lui laisser car m'y connaissant un peu, un bolide comme le sien valait une petite fortune.

- Tu te rappelles comment tu te mets ? me demanda-t-elle avant de mettre son casque.

- Oui tout à fait.

- Alors en route.

Sur ce elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon improvisé pour pouvoir les passer dans le casque, mit la clé sur le contact et s'installa à l'avant. Pendant que je m'équipais et prenais place derrière elle, elle enfila ses gants. Elle m'observait dans le rétroviseur attendant que je sois fin prête. Je m'accrochais à elle et elle me demanda :

- Prête ?

- Go.

Elle sourit et je l'entendis rire, rabaissa sa visière et fit parler la puissance du moteur. Ce n'était pas une première pour moi mais j'étais toujours aussi impressionnée. De plus j'étais légèrement moins bouleversée que la toute première fois où j'étais montée sur la moto, alors je savourais encore plus le trajet. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard Kate arrêta la moto devant mon lycée et mit la béquille pour que je puisse descendre.

- On se voit ce soir demandais-je ?

- Non ce soir je vois Lanie à mon appartement pour une soirée filles.

- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ?

- Bien sûr. On se revoit bientôt de toute manière, peut être dans la semaine si nous n'avons pas de nouvelle affaire.

- Ok, c'est toujours un plaisir.

- Moi aussi Alex.

Elle ôta son casque pour m'embrasser. Je m'étais débarrassée du mien déjà avant. Elle attacha celui de mon paternel derrière et reprit le sien.

- Bye Alexis.

- Bye Kate.

J'avançais vers le lycée et me retournais la voyant se réinstaller sur sa moto et remettre le contact. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour l'observer autant des garçons que des filles. Kate suscitait aisément l'admiration et j'étais ravie qu'elle soit la compagne de mon père.

_**Kate,**_

Après avoir amené Alexis au lycée et 25 minutes après je me retrouvais dans les garages du commissariat. Je garais ma moto dans un box à disposition qui fermait à clefs. Autant laisser ma poubelle de Crown Victoria comme l'appelait mon écrivain ne me posait aucun problème, mais là il était tout simplement hors de question que je laisse ma moto toute la journée dehors. Ensuite j'empruntais l'ascenseur, retrouvant avec plaisir des lieux que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines. Le casque sous le bras j'arrivais dans les bureaux où je fus accueillie par mes deux collègues.

- Hey Ryan regarde la vacancière est de retour, fit Espo. Alors ces vacances ?

Notre collègue irlandais arriva et me dit :

- Tu as bonne mine Beckett, ça fait plaisir de te voir ainsi.

- Merci les gars. Et les vacances très bonnes. Et vous le poste ?

- On a réussi à travailler sans maman dit Ryan en souriant.

- Et papa ne nous a pas donné de nouvelle. T'as eu des nouvelles de Castle toi ?

La question me fit intérieurement sourire, s'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles c'était certainement parce que je m'étais bien occupée de mon écrivain et qu'il était avec moi en vacances.

- Oui il m'a appelé une fois et je lui ai envoyé un message hier soir pour lui dire que la reprise était aujourd'hui.

- Visiblement il ne l'a pas lu dit Espo en montrant sa montre.

Il était en effet 9h30 passé.

- Il était peut être trop occupé lança Ryan.

« Si tu savais Kévin » pensais-je mais gardant mon masque pour ne pas trahir notre petit secret.

- Bon et sinon des affaires pendant mon absence ?

- Oui Beckett, les criminels ne se sont pas arrêtés pendant que t'étais en vacances. Mais aucune affaire ne nous a empêchés de rentrer chez nous le soir.

- Ca c'était parce que je n'étais pas là les gars, fis-je en souriant.

- Peut être oui admit Espo. En tout cas on a bouclé un cas hier après midi et là on finit la paperasse. Comme ça tu as le temps de reprendre tes marques.

Notre petite conversation fut interrompue par le capitaine qui sortit de son bureau.

- Beckett vous avez une minute ?

- Oui bien sûr chef.

Je quittais les gars un instant pour regagner le bureau du capitaine. Il me fit asseoir.

- Alors lieutenant ces vacances ?

- Agréables.

- Oui vous avez bonne mine lieutenant. Il faudra le refaire plus souvent.

- J'y penserai chef.

- Bon retour parmi nous en tout cas. Je voulais m'assurer que vous vous portiez bien.

- Merci chef.

Avant de sortir du bureau du capitaine je vis que Rick était enfin arrivé au commissariat. Les traits de son visage étaient encore très tirés, il ne s'était visiblement pas totalement remis de notre nuit marathon.

_**Richard,**_

J'arrivais tardivement au poste de police, presque 10 heures du matin. Le réveil avait été difficile aujourd'hui. Par envie j'avais incité Kate à accomplir plusieurs rounds nocturnes. Dans la fougue de sa jeunesse, elle avait plus que répondu à ma proposition. Et c'est là où les années qui nous séparaient parlaient, j'avais eu du mal à me tirer du lit tandis que je devinais qu'elle s'était levée tôt et d'une forme olympique comme à son habitude.

Avant d'entrer dans le commissariat je n'avais pas dérogé à mon rituel allant chercher la dose de caféine de ma chère et tendre. J'en prenais également pour les gars afin de fêter nos retrouvailles et je demandais pour ma part un triple expresso. Il me fallait bien ça pour essayer de suivre à peu près le rythme.

A l'étage de la criminelle Ryan et Espo me firent un comité d'accueil, je leur donnais leurs cafés et nous discutâmes un moment. Je me faisais chambrer par mon air fatigué. Je me gardais bien de leur dire qui était responsable de tout ceci.

- Où est Beckett ? demandais-je.

- Dans le bureau du capitaine, me répondit Ryan.

J'avais assuré et ma langue n'avait pas fourché. Je craignais de ne plus être capable de l'appeler Beckett. Quelques minutes après elle sortit du bureau de Montgomery, toujours aussi splendide et rayonnante. Son sourire aurait pu à lui seul éclairer la pièce tellement elle était radieuse. Elle me vit et s'avança vers moi. Je lui tendis son café, elle s'en saisit et me dit :

- Hey Castle, ça va ?

Le tout en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice qui me fit plisser les yeux. Du moins quand ceux-ci se détachaient d'elle car sa tenue du jour était tout simplement parfaite. Jean très près du corps, avec t-shirt, sweat de sport et veste en cuir. J'aimais beaucoup quand elle adoptait ce registre de garde robe. Bien sûr elle était fabuleuse en robe ou en jupe, mais ce style là lui allait comme un gant, classe et en même temps sportif. Evidemment, elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle portant ses habituels talons qui allongeaient sa silhouette déjà très fine. Je connaissais son corps parfaitement, mais je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, car j'avais l'impression de capter toujours de nouveaux détails.

Nous discutâmes un moment tous les quatre. Kate et moi évitions autant que possible les questions et sujets sur les deux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler mais j'appréciais à leur juste valeur les œillades discrètes, les petites phrases innocentes aux yeux de nos collègues mais qui pour nous parlaient. En dépit de ma triple dose d'expresso je ne pus retenir un bâillement intempestif qui me décrocha limite la mâchoire.

- Alors Castle faut dormir la nuit me dit Kate tout en m'adressant un nouveau clin d'œil.

- Panne d'oreiller lieutenant, que voulez-vous.

Elle sourit j'étais pour ma part resté dans le soft. Nos joutes n'avaient finalement pas connu de vacances, elle était très affûtée dès ce matin. Heureusement que je n'avais pas de café en bouche à ce moment car je l'aurai tout simplement recraché.

- Les gars pendant que vous bouclez la paperasse du dernier cas il y a des choses à faire ?

Comment pouvait-elle continuer comme si de rien n'était et demander si innocemment le déroulement de la journée.

- On a des dossiers à ranger aux archives si tu veux réellement t'occuper.

- Oui bonne idée. Castle vous me donnez un coup de main.

Kate et moi dans les archives j'avais encore un souvenir de notre dernière visite et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire idiot sur la figure. Ce qui fit évidemment réagir ma muse qui s'empressa de me dire :

- Je suis ravie que ça vous fasse plaisir à ce point là Castle. Allez en route.

- Oui chef, répondis-je comme un bon animal de compagnie.

- Castle qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de ce genre de commentaire ?

- Que je ne devais pas vous appeler chef.

- Bien donc ?

- Je ne recommencerai pas.

- Parfait maintenant on peut y aller si vous avez fini vos idioties.

Ce nouvel échange entre nous faisait rire les gars, de mon côté j'adorais quand elle me malmenait faussement comme ça. Nous prîmes les cartons qui étaient remplis de dossiers sur les bureaux de Ryan et Esposito. Il allait nous falloir classer tous ces dossiers, nous en avions pour une bonne heure au moins en nous y mettant sérieusement. Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être sérieux.

_**Kate,**_

Le quotidien au commissariat reprenait là où on l'avait laissé. J'aimais toujours autant ces échanges avec Rick, lui seul comprenait leur sens réel. Nous étions constamment en train de nous tester en public, et ceci était une préparation parfaite à nos moments d'intimité. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher non plus à l'évocation de la salle des archives de repenser notre session quelques semaines auparavant dedans. Et je n'avais pas besoin d'être voyante pour comprendre que le sourire qui avait traversé le visage de mon partenaire était dû au souvenir de ce moment.

Devant les gars je le rudoyais faussement, comme je l'avais toujours fait depuis le début de notre partenariat afin d'être cohérente avec le personnage qu'ils connaissaient. C'était juste pour maintenir l'illusion car j'étais toujours la première à rire aux sous entendus de Rick ou à ses théories farfelues.

Je fus surprise après avoir franchi la porte de la salle des archives de ne pas me retrouver plaquée en bonne et due forme par mon partenaire, me faisant payer ma joute. Il était curieusement silencieux d'ailleurs. Alors nous posâmes les cartons sur une table permettant de travailler aux archives et sortîmes les dossiers. La première étape consistait à les classer par date et par ordre alphabétique avant d'aller les placer dans les cartons correspondants. J'avais étalé tous les dossiers sur la dite table et étais placée devant. Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je sentis le corps de Rick derrière moi. Il écarta mes cheveux pour se faire une place et commença directement à happer la chair de mon cou là où elle était le plus sensible. J'eus un mouvement de hanche qui fit bouger la table tellement ses actes me faisaient de l'effet. Je tendais mon cou pour lui donner le meilleur accès possible, agrandir sa zone de torture délicieuse.

En une seconde mon esprit rationnel était parti en congés et je m'abandonnais à la délicieuse sensation de sa bouche feutrée sur ma peau. Avec ceci il créait le manque et me rappelait que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Ma respiration était déjà saccadée, je savais qu'il était inutile de lutter il me faisait bien trop d'effet pour ça. Je me retournais alors et capturais sa bouche dans un baiser torride. Très vite je me retrouvais assise sur la table et lui entre mes jambes continuant à m'embrasser. Je n'avais pas encore totalement perdu connaissance alors j'entendis la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et Espo dire :

- Beckett, Castle ? Vous êtes là ?

- Oui Espo on est là.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et il fallait que j'agisse vite. Je repoussais Rick et me détachais de la table essayant de réunir ma concentration pour arborer ma poker face.

_**Esposito,**_

Alors que j'étais avec mon binôme en train de faire de la paperasse pour clôturer le dossier du cas que nous avions craqué hier je m'apercevais qu'il restait un certain nombre de pochettes de dossiers à archiver, oubliées par Beckett et Castle lorsqu'ils étaient partis ranger les cartons. Connaissant le côté laborieux de ce travail je me décidais de leur apporter les dossiers manquants, car il était préférable qu'ils aient tout avant de commencer le tri. Je m'excusais auprès de Kévin et rejoignais la salle d'archives.

Elle était silencieuse alors j'appelais mes collègues pour vérifier leur présence. Après tout Castle était tout à fait capable d'avoir embarqué Beckett chez Remy's pour un énième café. Mais suite à mon appel la voix de ma supérieure hiérarchique me répondit et je me laissais guider par sa tonalité pour aller vers eux.

Je les retrouvais l'un à côté de l'autre, particulièrement proches. Ce n'était pas rare chez eux, mais tout de même leur proximité physico-géographique me fit tilter. Et le plus surprenant c'était le regard de Beckett. Elle d'habitude si déterminée et sûre semblait plus fragile.

- Beckett vous avez oublié ceci dans les bureaux, je me suis dit que ça pouvait vous aider.

- Ok merci Espo.

- De rien, bon rangement.

- Merci, fit-elle.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée que d'habitude et Castle n'avait pas pipé un mot lors de ma présence. Que nous cachaient papa et maman ? Je les abandonnais toujours aussi sceptique. A mon retour dans la partie bureau je prenais mon téléphone et envoyais un sms à ma petite amie Lanie, qui était également la meilleure amie de ma patronne.

_- Ola Chica._

_- Salut beau gosse. Quoi de neuf ?_

_- Paperasse et toi ?_

_- Pareil. Ca va ?_

_- Oui. Dis tu sais s'il y a quelque chose entre papa et maman ?_

_- Non pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ?_

_- Eyesgams dans la salle d'archives._

_- Rien de neuf…_

_- Non mais maman semblait troublée._

_- Tu te fais des idées là mon grand. _

_- Sans doute. On se voit ce soir babe ?_

_- Non ce soir je suis avec maman._

_- Ok alors bonne soirée filles. Ne vantes pas trop mes talents d'amant._

_- Pour dire quoi lieutenant Esposito ?_

_- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre._

_- J'attends Javier, j'attends. _

_- Je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi, allez retourne bosser._

_- Bien M'dame._

Je souriais ravi des échanges que Lanie et moi pouvions avoir. J'en oubliais presque pourquoi j'avais commencé à lui écrire des messages, du coup je me remettais au travail avec Kevin.

_**Richard,**_

Alors qu'Esposito venait de quitter la pièce et que j'entendis la porte se refermer je me penchais vers Kate pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser :

- Il était moins une ma belle cette fois.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que nous allons ranger les dossiers tranquillement, plus de make out session au commissariat.

- Kaaaatttteeee….

- Sérieusement Rick ?

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Me priver de session make out c'est comme priver un enfant de chocolat, c'est cruel.

- Mon pauvre chou, fit-elle railleuse en commençant à ranger les dossiers méticuleusement.

- Kate…fis-je plaintif.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais.

- Il s'avère que si Big Rick, répondit-elle dans un sourire fier.

Voilà en plus qu'elle recommençait avec ce surnom aguicheur. Cette femme aurait ma mort, c'était une certitude. Non pas avec une balle entre les deux yeux comme elle me l'avait si souvent promis depuis que nous nous connaissions mais tout simplement en raison de cette surdose de sensualité.

Comme à sa demande et tel un bon élève qui veut faire plaisir à sa maîtresse favorite je m'exécutais sagement au classement des dossiers. Nous mîmes un temps fou avant d'avoir tout classé. Il était presqu'une heure lorsqu'ils étaient prêts à être rangés.

- Tu as faim me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ça commence d'autant que je n'ai pas petit déjeuner ce matin et toi ?

- J'ai faim aussi même si j'ai mangé.

- Alors allons-y. Après vous lieutenant Beckett fis-je en déployant ma main.

Elle passa devant moi et me sourit. Evidemment elle se déhancha outrageusement sachant que j'étais le seul spectateur à cet instant. Je grognais un « Kate » qui parvint à ses oreilles et l'entendis rire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Nous retrouvâmes Espo et Ryan et Kate leur proposa une pause.

- Les gars on va manger ?

- Oui boss. T'as une idée ?

- Des hamburgers chez Remy's ?

- Parfait, fit Espo.

- Ca me va, dit Ryan ?

- Ok, me contentais-je de répondre.

Nous passâmes tous les quatre un agréable moment autour du déjeuner. A nouveau l'appétit de Kate surprenait les gars qui en avaient certainement perdu l'habitude pendant deux semaines. Vers 14h30 nous reprîmes nos activités respectives : Espo et Ryan sur la paperasse de leur dossier et Kate et moi dans la salle d'archives dans la deuxième et dernière phase de rangements. Nous nous étions répartis le travail pour aller au plus vite et je fus très sage pendant tout le process. Evidemment je m'accordais quelques regards, notamment lorsque je voyais Kate se pencher et pouvais observer ses hanches moulées dans son jean.

Deux heures après il nous restait encore une vingtaine de dossiers à archiver. Ryan et Espo qui avaient fini en profitèrent pour venir nous saluer et quitter le commissariat de bonne heure. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il y avait pas d'affaire. A 17h nous achevâmes nos derniers dossiers. Avec le goût du travail bien fait et achevé nous partageâmes un café dans la salle de repos avant de quitter le poste de police.

Ce soir ma belle étant avec sa meilleure amie j'allais rentrer en bon célibataire à mon loft, profiter d'une soirée avec mère et Alexis, éventuellement écrire et surtout récupérer de ma nuit dernière qui avait laissé des traces. Nous quittâmes le commissariat peu avant 18h. J'accompagnais Kate au parking et lui demandais :

- Il y a des caméras dans le sous-sol ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aimerai t'embrasser avant de te laisser partir.

- Lanie ne vient qu'à partir de 19h. Si ça te dit on peut aller chez moi un peu et après tu rentres au loft.

- Avec plaisir détective.

Mon plaisir fut décuplé quand je vis que Kate avait sa moto et que nous allions donc à nouveau partager un ride ensemble dans les rues de New-York. Nous entrâmes dans son appartement à 18h00.

- Installe-toi, prends un café je vais juste lancer un risotto.

Je me postais juste devant elle alors qu'elle était à la cuisine, toujours aussi fasciné par sa beauté. Elle lança la préparation et mit une bouteille de vin blanc au freezer pour accueillir son amie.

_**Kate,**_

J'avais comme je le souhaitais lancé mon dîner en rentrant, mais regardant ma montre je voyais que j'allais être un peu juste. Passant devant Rick je l'embrassais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes avait obnubilé mon esprit toute la journée, si bien que je ne pensais qu'à ça. Notre baiser fut interrompu par mon téléphone portable qui se trouvait dans la poche de mon blouson que j'avais suspendu à la patère dans l'entrée de mon appartement. J'allais le chercher et Rick me suivit. J'ouvris le message qui était de Lanie « Ma belle je pars de la morgue. Chez toi dans 25 minutes. ». Je tapais un rapide « Ok ». Mince, le timing était réellement restreint. Or, un problème se posait à moi j'avais réellement envie d'une session avec mon petit ami.

- Damn fis-je.

- Quoi beauté ?

- Lanie arrive dans 25 minutes.

- Ok et ?

- Et j'ai envie de toi.

- Ca peut s'arranger ça, me dit-il.

- Rick tu m'as entendu, Lanie est là dans 25 minutes.

- Donne m'en 22 pour te faire grimper aux rideaux et tu en auras 3 pour t'arranger.

- Prétentieux.

- Non réaliste. Maintenant chut on a assez perdu de temps.

Et sur ce je me retrouvais plaquée avec autorité contre le mur de mon entrée. Comme souvent avec lui je n'avais pas besoin de préliminaires, nos journées entières étaient des préliminaires à elles toutes seules. Il ravagea ma bouche et mon cou de baisers impatients et brûlants. La session avortée dans la salle des archives avait laissé des traces de frustration chez nous deux. A ce moment là j'oubliais que j'avais des voisins voire même que j'habitais dans un immeuble avec de nombreux appartements, laissant mon désir s'exprimer dans toute son intensité. Effectivement il n'était absolument pas prétentieux, c'était un amant hors pair même.

S'il y eut une dominante dans notre étreinte ce fut cette furie passionnelle qui nous occupait souvent. Cela me correspondait tellement. Bien évidemment j'aimais la douceur, quand il prenait son temps. Mais il me rendait littéralement folle quand nos unions étaient plus sauvages comme celle-ci. Il m'arrachait des sons que je n'aurai pas pensé avoir dans mon répertoire. Je me cramponnais à lui pour encaisser et répondre à ses mouvements. Nous n'avions même pas pris la peine de nous dévêtir complètement dans l'urgence. Comme à chaque fois il me fit atteindre un état de plaisir incroyable, me déconnectant littéralement de la surface terrestre. Et lorsqu'il se libéra en moi je perdais littéralement pieds.

Il me reposa à terre tout délicatement m'embrassant tendrement à présent. La tornade de désir était passée, et comme après ce genre de phénomènes métrologique il régnait un silence, c'était le désert. Il me saisit le poignet et regarda ma montre et me dit :

- 21 minutes, tu as même du rab.

Et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Je me sentais déjà prête à entamer un autre round avec lui, mais je devais calmer mes ardeurs. Alors je me détachais du baiser et nous entreprîmes de nous rhabiller. Je reboutonnais la chemise de Rick essayant de la défroisser car je m'étais agrippée à lui. Pendant ce temps là il me rhabillait également. Nous faisions le tout machinalement en nous souriant. L'interphone émit un son, j'appuyais sur le bouton en souriant. Rick me volait un baiser avant de partir de mon appartement me laissant encore toute tremblante attendant l'arrivée de mon amie.

_**Lanie,**_

C'est ravie que je me rendais chez ma meilleure amie Kate que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines. Cette dernière étant partie en vacances avec son écrivain. Quelque chose me disait que ces deux là avaient du passer beaucoup de temps nus. J'avais eu Kate au téléphone quand elle était chez son paternel et visiblement j'avais compris entre les lignes qu'ils avaient été très actifs. J'étais ravie, elle le méritait tellement. Pas seulement le côté physique de sa relation avec Castle, mais surtout le fait que cet homme l'aimait réellement et si elle le laissait il la rendrait heureuse.

C'est donc munie d'un dessert, un gâteau au chocolat fait maison que je sonnais en bas de l'immeuble. Oui j'étais venue armée, car Kate parlait très bien si on l'achetait avec de la nourriture. Je souriais entrant dans l'ascenseur et appuyant sur le bouton m'amenant à son appartement.

Dans le couloir je croisais un individu que je connaissais trop bien, mais j'étais trop estomaquée par son accoutrement que je n'eus pas le temps de le saluer qu'il me devança :

- Bonjour doc.

- Salut….Castle.

Son sourire était éclatant et il avait cet air très masculin qu'ont les hommes lorsqu'ils sont confiants et satisfaits d'eux même. Je n'en avais pas besoin de plus pour en déduire que mes deux amis avaient dû partager encore un moment torride. D'autant que sa chemise était mal boutonnée et il était quelque peu décoiffé. L'ouragan Kate qui était ma meilleure amie avait dû faire des ravages. Lorsque nous étions à l'université et que j'avais rencontré Kate, elle faisait déjà des désastres dans les rangs masculins. J'en avais vu défiler, mais aucun n'avait réellement réussi à accrocher son cœur. Or, celui que je sondais du regard dans le couloir l'avait déjà décroché j'en étais persuadée.

- Castle votre chemise.

Il sembla interrogatif puis s'inspecta et comprit que les boutons n'étaient pas à leur place. Il ne put retenir un sourire et se retourna pour les mettre en place.

- Merci doc, bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi.

Sur ce je le vis prendre la porte menant aux escaliers. Je continuais de sourire, me demandant si j'allais retrouver ma meilleure amie dans un état semblable quand elle ouvrirait la porte ou pas. Je sonnais donc et Kate m'ouvrit. Je l'embrassais avant de lui donner le plat contenant le gâteau. Elle me fit entrer dans son appartement et j'allais jusqu'à la cuisine avec elle. Pendant qu'elle farfouillait j'attendais. Puis elle me fit face et là je vis ses yeux. Ses pupilles étaient encore dilatées, ses yeux brillants, elle avait une mèche de cheveux qui côtoyait sa bouche, sa longue chevelure ondulée était quelque peu désordonnée. Les signes ne mentaient pas chez elle non plus. Comme à mon habitude je sautais sur l'occasion pour la taquiner :

- Alors ce quickie avec writer-boy ?

- Man Lanie.

- Oui j'oubliais et effectivement il en a l'air. Alors ?

- Lanie…

- Kate c'est évident que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton écrivain. Tu vas pas me dire que vous faisiez du yoga. Du tantrisme à la rigueur, bien qu'a priori vous n'en ayez pas besoin.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Kate je suis médecin légiste, c'est aussi immanquable que le nez au milieu de la figure. Alors toujours aussi bon ?

Elle ne me répondit pas mais se mordit avec fureur la lèvre, ce qui équivalait chez elle à une réponse.

- Ok girl, dis-moi les vacances ont dues être intéressantes ? Vous êtes sortis du lit au moins ?

- Tu sais Lanie il n'y a pas que dans un lit qu'on peut faire l'amour.

Là je retrouvais un grand cru Kate Beckett. Elle était capable à tout moment de sortir des phrases comme ça. Le pauvre Castle devait souvent en être la victime. Je la connaissais donc j'étais familière de ces bombes verbales mais à chaque fois cela me désarçonnait. Pendant que nous discutions elle rectifiait son repas et nous servit deux verres de vin blanc sec avec du fromage en apéritif. Nous allâmes savourer nos verres au salon et je lui demandais :

- Et ça va le retour à la réalité du commissariat pas trop dur. Vous avez réussi à vous tenir tranquilles ?

- Lanie tout de même oui, nous ne sommes pas des animaux.

- Non juste Katherine Beckett et Richard Castle. Vous deux dans une pièce et vous faites déjà exploser le quota de tension sexuelle pour toute la ville de New-York pendant trois jours.

Elle sourit à ma remarque, d'un sourire franc. Elle semblait réellement heureuse, et cela n'était pas juste dû à la récente libération d'endorphine. Non Kate ne marchait pas uniquement comme ça. Une fois j'étais venue chez elle à l'improviste alors qu'elle sortait avec le chirurgien. J'avais compris qu'ils venaient de le faire, mais sur Kate je n'avais vu aucun signe réellement apparent contrairement à ce soir où elle rayonnait.

- Oui on a été sages.

- Ah bon même dans la salle des archives ? fis-je innocemment.

- Lanie qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Moi rien, mais visiblement il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette salle des archives. Allez passe à table je veux tout savoir.

- Rien de particulier, juste un début de session.

- Tu veux dire que tu fais des sessions make out avec writer-man dans la salle des archives au poste ?

- Oui entre autre…

- Kate…

- Quoi ?

- Je veux savoir.

- Ta curiosité m'impressionne toujours Lanie. Alors pour ta gouverne il y a eu la salle des archives et les toilettes du poste.

- Bravo. Et vous ne vous êtes pas fait coincés ?

- Non pas encore. Mais ça a été moins une aujourd'hui.

- Oui je sais…

- Lanie accouche.

- Javier m'a envoyé un texto.

- Mince il a capté ?

- Non mais il se pose des questions.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose à propos de Castle et toi. J'ai dit non rien. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit que vous vous faisiez des eyesgams dans la salle des archives. Du coup je lui ai dit que ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

- Ok merci t'as assuré.

- Oui je sais on me le dit souvent.

Et nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un fou rire qui dira plusieurs minutes.

- On passe à table si tu veux me proposa Kate.

- Oui volontiers, tu as fait quoi de bon ?

- Un risotto aux fruits de mer.

- Waouh girl, je suis épatée.

J'allais à la cuisine et nous resservais en vin tandis que Kate servait en assiette. Cela sentait très bon, nous allions encore nous régaler. J'installais les verres sur la table et elle me suivit avec les bols contenant le risotto. Avant de s'asseoir elle dézippa son sweat à capuche et le retira faisant le jour sur un t-shirt blanc très près du corps. Elle pouvait largement se le permettre. Si j'avais son corps je me baladerai en t-shirt moulant et jupe courte toute l'année. Cependant quelque chose me marqua :

- Kate dis-moi tu n'aurais pas maigri ?

- Si peut être un peu. Il faudrait que je me pèse. Alexis me l'a fait remarquer aujourd'hui. Et tu te souviens la robe rouge bustier que l'on a acheté lors d'une journée shopping. Je l'ai mise dans les Hamptons et elle me collait moins.

- Mais tu manges pourtant ?

- Oui plutôt plus qu'avant je ne comprends pas.

- Trop de sport ma belle.

- Sans doute dit-elle.

- Mais ça serait bien que tu vois ton médecin car là je trouve qu'en quinze jours t'as beaucoup perdu et sur toi ça se voit réellement.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous avec mon gynéco ce matin.

- Kate tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ? On perd du poids parfois au début de la grossesse.

- Non je prends toujours la pilule.

- Ok ben d'ici à ce que tu vois ton gynéco mange équilibré, fais-toi une cure de vitamines genre complément alimentaire.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de carences ?

- Non mais l'autre alternative c'est moins de sexe et ça je pense que ce n'est pas possible, alors fais une cure de vitamines pour que tu arrêtes de maigrir.

- Ok doc. Bon mangeons j'ai faim, dit-elle.

Et nous savourâmes le repas, qui était effectivement délicieux. Ce n'était pas si fréquent que Kate cuisine, mais elle était plutôt douée. Je soupçonnais Castle d'être à l'origine de son nouveau goût pour la cuisine. Nous allâmes dans le canapé pour prendre le dessert. Je continuais à taquiner Kate.

- Alors la rencontre avec ton père ?

- Ecoute très bien. Je pense que le contact est bien passé.

- Vous vous êtes retenus dans la maison paternelle.

- Penses-tu Lanie.

- Non vous ne l'avez pas fait chez ton père.

- Si et plus d'une fois d'ailleurs.

- Ah Kate tu ne finiras pas de m'étonner.

- Lanie je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

- C'est normal à ton avis qu'on passe notre temps à faire l'amour ? Hier soir trois fois. Et quand on ne le fait pas pendant plus d'une journée je deviens folle.

- Normal ou pathologique Kate je ne sais pas. Ca semble logique quand on vous voit Castle et toi. Il y a tant d'attirance entre vous et puis vous vous êtes tellement tournés autour depuis trois ans. Mais après vous faites d'autre chose, je veux dire il n'y a pas que du sexe ?

- Non beaucoup de sexe, mais beaucoup d'autre chose aussi. On cuisine ensemble, on parle beaucoup, il me parle de ses écrits, on a fait des ballades à moto. Non on partage beaucoup de choses.

- Bon alors c'est normal. Juste pense à prendre des vitamines pour éviter de ressembler à un sac d'os.

- Je te remercie Lanie, ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Kate ne te méprends pas. C'est juste que tu n'as en aucun cas besoin de perdre du poids.

- Je sais Lanie. Et toi avec Espo ?

- On parle de vivre ensemble après l'été si on arrive jusqu'à là.

- Mais c'est super ça.

- Tu me diras c'est presque déjà le cas, on passe notre temps chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

- Et au lit ?

- On n'explose pas la moyenne nationale comme ton écrivain et toi mais ça va ! Kate ?

- Oui Lanie.

- Tu ressens quoi pour Castle ?

- Je l'aime.

Grand choc pour moi, alors que je pensais que comme à son habitude elle allait tourner autour du pot elle avouait directement être amoureuse de son écrivain.

- Et ?

- Je lui ai dit pendant nos vacances.

Nouvel étonnement de ma part. Ce n'était tellement pas elle. Ou alors si, mais Castle avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient failli. Il avait fait tomber le mur autour de son cœur et à présent elle s'ouvrait à lui. J'étais réellement ravie. Kate n'avait pas eu une vie facile et elle méritait tellement d'être heureuse. Derrière son côté froid c'était une femme tendre qui avait beaucoup d'amour à donner et qui méritait d'en recevoir énormément. Nous discutâmes encore une bonne heure, de tout, de la vie tout simplement. Sentant la fatigue arriver de mon côté, je prenais congés d'elle après avoir proposé de l'aider. Mais elle refusa et me raccompagna à la porte de son appartement.

_**Kate,**_

Je venais de passer une soirée très plaisante avec Lanie. A présent je rangeais la cuisine et faisais la vaisselle. A mon tour je commençais à ressentir la fatigue. Je me doucherai demain, conservant encore un peu l'odeur de Rick sur moi et une douche à présent m'aurait réveillé plutôt qu'autre chose.

Je prenais mon portable avant d'éteindre les lumières en bas et de monter dans ma chambre. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines j'allais dormir seule. Il me manquait, mais en même temps ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Je me déshabillais, laissant mes affaires de la journée sur la chaise en face du lit et enfilais une chemise que Rick avait laissé ici lors d'un de ses passages. Je me glissais ressentant la fatigue sous ma couette et envoyais un message à Rick : « Je me couche. J'espère que ta soirée a été bonne. Je t'aime. » Je me surprenais encore à lui déclarer de la sorte mon amour, mais je le ressentais alors à quoi bon le cacher pudiquement ? Une réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Ma soirée a été bonne même si tu as manqué. Je suis au lit déjà, je cherche ton odeur. Until tomorrow my love. ». D'un seul message écrit il réussissait à faire battre mon cœur plus fort. Je posais le portable sur la table de nuit et éteignais la lumière m'endormant sur ces douces paroles, aussi efficaces qu'une berceuse pour enfants.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Merci à vous tous qui suivez cette histoire régulièrement ou pas ainsi que pour les commentaires laissés. Un merci tout particulier à Madoka qui a écrit un des POV de ce chapitre, celui d'Alexis chez le gynécologue. Car en tant que garçon j'avoue que je ne gérais pas du tout la question. Allez je vous laisse à la lecture…**_

_**Kate,**_

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et nous étions arrivés aujourd'hui au rendez-vous commun avec Alexis. Le quotidien s'était déroulé de la façon la plus normale. Nous avions été très occupés par nos enquêtes mais contrairement à d'habitude cela ne m'avait pas empêché de vivre et passer des soirées avec Rick aussi bien au loft que chez moi. Notre relation continuait tranquillement d'avancer. Nous n'étions pas encore un couple dans la vie publique, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que mon engagement était moindre, bien au contraire.

Tout n'avait pas été rose non plus nous avions eu quelques altercations. Mais la communication était notre point fort et cela nous permettait après une dispute de ne pas laisser nos émotions et nos égos prendre le dessus. J'aimais notre couple car nous avions gardé nos jeux et joutes. Je ne savais pas si c'était lié au fait qu'au poste nous fassions comme avant, mais il passait son temps à me provoquer et moi à répondre, surenchérissant à chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui j'avais pris un jour de congés pour nos rendez-vous. Devant amener Alexis chez le gynécologue, je préférais ne pas être la journée au poste au moins le travail ne prendrait pas le dessus. J'étais chez moi tranquillement ce matin à faire du rangement, hier soir j'avais passé la soirée seule car Rick avait une partie de poker avec son gang d'écrivains. C'était très bien car alors même que nous étions en couple cela ne nous empêchait pas de passer des soirées seuls.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Alexis vers 10 heures à mon appartement, ainsi nous irions passer la journée ensemble. Il était 8 heures 30, j'avais encore de la marge sachant que j'étais déjà douchée. Je reprenais un nouveau café, puis m'installais avec un bon roman dans mon canapé en attendant l'arrivée d'Alexis. La ponctualité semblait être une caractéristiques castlelienne car à 9h55 mon interphone retentit, m'annonçant l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Je posais mon roman sur la table et allais ouvrir. Cinq minutes plus tard Alexis entrait dans mon appartement, suivie de son paternel.

- Salut Alex.

- Salut Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu n'as pas rendez-vous chez le gynécologue que je sache.

- Non ma chère détective, mais je suis venu déposer ma fille.

- J'ai dit à papa que je pouvais très bien venir toute seule, mais il a insisté.

- Je plaide coupable lieutenant, attachez-moi tout de suite.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'Alexis donnait un coup de coude dans le ventre de son père le réprimandant d'un :

- Dad…

- Bon allez maintenant que tu as déposé ta fille tu as le droit d'y aller.

- Quoi je n'ai même pas le droit à un baiser ?

- Dehors…fis-je railleuse.

J'entendis Alexis rire à la teneur de nos échanges. Rick bouda de sa mine enfantine, mais ne sembla pas insister en embrassant sa fille et lui disant :

- Bonne journée ma puce, à ce soir.

- A ce soir papa.

Et il ressortait de mon appartement, mais alors qu'il passait le chambranle de ma porte il m'attira avec lui dans le couloir et me plaqua contre le mur pour m'embrasser de façon autoritaire. Finalement j'avais bien fait de lui refuser tout à l'heure car j'avais gagné au change. J'aimais quand il me ravageait par des baisers comme celui-ci.

- Bon allez je te laisse.

Et là il me laissait pantelante dans le couloir. Comment était-il capable d'attiser mes envies en une minute pour après me laisser sur place. Je regagnais l'intérieur où Alexis m'attendait, mais mes hormones étaient restées dans le couloir et avaient cramé mon neurone valide.

- Kate ça va ?

- Euh oui Alex, ça va.

Je souriais certainement rougissant encore du baiser donné par mon petit ami dans le couloir. C'était pire que tout dans ces cas là, à l'instar d'une bande annonce monstrueuse d'une série qu'on suivait et qui laissait place à l'attente. Je mourais déjà d'impatience de retrouver ses lèvres.

- Alors ça te dit si on fait un peu de shoping toutes les deux ? demandais-je.

- Oui super.

- Ok alors allons-y. On prend le métro ?

- Oui pas de problème.

Alexis et moi sortîmes de mon appartement. J'avais au préalable enfilé une veste de cuir noire par-dessus ma chemise et pris mes clés, ma carte et mon téléphone portable. Nous étions dans la rue, rejoignant la station de métro la plus proche de mon appartement. J'aimais beaucoup conduire, notamment ma moto mais parfois c'était agréable de prendre les transports en commun et j'avais un minimum de conscience écologique pour ne pas brûler de la gomme à chaque instant.

_**Alexis,**_

Je me trouvais avec Kate en ville pour ce qui était une journée filles. C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu mon premier rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. J'étais très tendue à cette idée, mais ravie que la petite amie de mon père m'accompagne dans cette démarche. J'avais confiance en Kate et le fait qu'elle prenne sa journée pour moi me touchait beaucoup. Elle n'était absolument pas obligée de le faire. Et je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela pour bien passer auprès de papa non ça elle n'avait rien à faire pour cela. Non c'était simplement parce qu'elle était ainsi.

Depuis qu'elle et mon paternel sortaient ensemble j'avais passé plusieurs moments avec Kate et j'aimais beaucoup. La plupart des filles de mon âge m'exaspéraient, totalement emportées par leur surplus hormonal. Du coup j'appréciais car avec Kate je pouvais parler de tout bien évidemment nous échangions sur les garçons mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Nous faisions les magasins depuis un moment déjà. Papa m'avait confié une de ses cartes de crédit semblant deviner que Kate et moi allions magaziner ensemble. Et il m'avait fait comprendre d'essayer de la convaincre de se faire plaisir avec. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire quand on connaissait le tempérament indépendant de Kate.

Mon téléphone sonna c'était Ashley, je prenais la communication et m'éloignais légèrement. Pendant que je parlais à mon petit ami je vis Kate essayer une veste beige assez longue qui lui allait à la perfection. En même temps vu sa silhouette à peu près tous les vêtements devaient lui aller. Quant à moi je lorgnais depuis quelques minutes sur un sac à main.

- Alex tu m'entends ?

- Oui Ash, désolée mais je fais du shopping avec Kate.

- Ok alors je ne vais pas te déranger plus.

- Ash j'ai flashé sur un sac à mains il est juste magnifique.

- Est-ce un message subliminal ?

- A toi de voir, dis-je dans un demi-sourire. Bon Ash je te laisse.

- Ok, on se rappelle plus tard. Tu me diras comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous.

- Oui ok. Bye.

- Bye.

Je raccrochais et retournais aux côtés de Kate.

- Alors tu vas la prendre la veste ?

- Tu m'as vu l'essayer ?

- Oui et elle te va très bien.

- Merci mais j'en ai des tas déjà, alors…

Sur ce elle reposa la veste sur le portant.

- Kate ?

- Oui.

- Et si c'était papa qui te l'offrait ? dis-je en agitant la carte de mon paternel.

- Hors de question Alexis. Je peux me la payer comme une grande.

Sa réaction ne m'étonnait pas, c'était tout à fait le caractère de Kate. Je l'appréciais encore plus car elle ne sortait pas avec lui pour sa notoriété ou son argent, mais juste pour lui. Et même si quelque fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble je me sentais délaissée, au fond je voyais très bien que mon père n'avait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie.

- Il m'a demandé que tu te fasses plaisir.

- Tiens tu ne veux pas essayer ça me dit-elle me tendant un pull qui allait avec mes yeux.

- Ok.

Je le prenais et allais dans la cabine d'essayage. Je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle, car elle aurait le dernier mot. En passant le pull je constatais qu'elle avait vu juste question taille et qu'effectivement il m'allait bien. Je décidais de me l'acheter avec mes économies. Papa pour me responsabiliser avec l'argent me confiait un budget tous les mois et je devais le gérer. Je trouvais ça finalement très bien, ce n'est pas parce que mon père avait de l'argent que je devais faire n'importe quoi. Je mettais donc le pull de côté et repassais mes vêtements. Je retrouvais Kate dans le magasin qui flânait un peu.

- Je vais acheter ça et je reviens ok ?

- Oui je t'attends là. Ca te va si on va manger je commence à avoir faim.

- Oui parfait.

J'allais donc faire l'acquisition de mon pull, pendant que Kate sortait son téléphone. Au sourire sur son visage j'étais prête à parier qu'elle écrivait un message à papa. Quinze minutes plus tard nous nous arrêtions en ville dans un indien qu'elle semblait connaître. Elle me conseilla sur les plats à prendre et je suivais ses recommandations. A un moment elle me tendit un sac, je n'avais même pas saisi qu'elle en avait un. Elle devait l'avoir masqué sous sa veste depuis notre sortie du magasin.

- Tiens Alexis c'est pour toi.

- Pour moi, mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Si mais j'en avais envie, allez ouvre.

Elle était tout sourire, semblant ravie de me faire ce présent. Très impatiente j'ouvrais et découvrais le sac à mains sur lequel j'avais fantasmé tout à l'heure alors que j'étais au téléphone avec Ash.

- Mais comment as-tu su ?

- Je suis détective je te rappelle Alex. Et puis il est très beau !

- Merci Kate, lui dis-je en me levant et allant l'étreindre.

- Avec plaisir ma grande.

J'étais très touchée, là aussi rien ne l'obligeait à me faire des cadeaux et je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était pour m'amadouer. Nous déjeunâmes en parlant de plein de choses, d'elle quand elle était plus jeune notamment. J'aurai bien aimé la connaître à mon âge, elle me paraissait réellement différente des amies que j'avais au lycée.

Evidemment pendant cette virée en ville, beaucoup de regards s'étaient retournés sur elle. Elle attirait toutes les attentions surtout des hommes naturellement mais également des femmes. J'étais assez fière de penser qu'elle faisait en quelque sorte partie de ma famille. Elle regarda sa montre et me dit :

- Alexis il est 14h30, je te propose qu'on repasse chez moi on se prépare et après on y va. C'est bon pour toi ?

- Oui parfait.

Nous reprîmes donc le métro jusqu'à son domicile. Elle me sortit des affaires pour que j'aille me doucher. J'allais mettre mon nouveau pull dès à présent. Quand je sortais de la salle de bains située dans la chambre de Kate je la rejoignais en bas elle buvait un café dans le salon m'attendant tranquillement.

- Je vais me laver à mon tour et après on y va. Fais comme chez toi.

- Ok.

Je déambulais dans son salon appréciant la collection de livres posée sur les marches de l'escalier. Ses goûts étaient très variés. Evidemment je savais qu'elle avait l'intégrale des écrits de mon paternel, mais il y avait aussi des ouvrages de littérature, de poésie. Alors que je feuilletais une anthologie de poésie Kate refit son retour dans la pièce.

- Bon on se met en tenue et on y va ?

- Oui je te suis.

Elle alla fouiller dans son armoire et me donna sa veste de moto, tandis qu'elle remettait celle de la journée. Cinq minutes après nous étions dans les sous-sols et elle sortait la moto de son garage. Ma tension était de plus en plus forte à l'approche de l'échéance mais le ride en moto me fit le plus grand bien et me vida la tête.

_**Kate,**_

J'avais senti Alexis tendue en même temps cela était normal. En ceci le trajet à moto avait certainement été bénéfique. Je garais ma moto sur le parking visiteurs du cabinet et descendais avec Alexis à ma suite. Nous entrâmes, je nous annonçais à la réception.

- Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec le Docteur Acquin à 16h.

- Bonjour, à quel nom ?

- Katherine Beckett et Alexis Castle.

- Oui tout à fait, veuillez patienter dans la salle d'attente au fond du couloir à gauche s'il vous plait le Docteur Acquin viendra vous chercher.

- Très bien merci.

Sur ce je m'avançais dans le dit couloir suivie d'Alexis. Nous prîmes place dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'empara d'un magazine et le feuilleta nerveusement. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas fan des revues dans les cabinets médicaux. On trouvait essentiellement des tabloïds et ce n'était pas réellement mon genre de littérature. Le Docteur entra dans la salle et dit :

- Mademoiselle Beckett ?

- Oui.

- Suivez-moi.

Je me levais et me retournais vers Alexis en lui disant :

- Je reviens bientôt tout en posant une main affectueuse sur son bras.

Je suivais ensuite le docteur jusqu'au cabinet de consultations.

- Donc si je vois bien dans votre dossier nous nous sommes vus il y a six mois.

- Oui tout à fait.

- Vous continuez toujours votre pilule ?

- Absolument.

- Vous êtes confortable avec ?

- Oui aucune gêne.

- Bon très bien. Je vais vous faire vos examens de contrôle. Je vous laisse enlever vos habits derrière le paravent et j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

- Très bien.

Je me pliais à la routine. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir que d'aller chez le gynécologue, mais c'était un passage obligatoire deux fois par an. Il procéda aux examens de routine.

- Dites-moi mademoiselle Beckett, il me semble que vous avez perdu du poids.

- Oui peut être.

- Montez sur la balance je vais chercher votre dossier.

Il alla à son bureau prendre mon dossier médical où il conservait les autorités. Pendant ce temps je montais sur la balance. Il passa à côté de moi et eut un coup d'œil pour le cadran.

- Rhabillez vous nous allons parler de tout ça.

Je retournais derrière le paravent et remettais mes habits nerveusement. Je ne me pesais pas régulièrement, mais je savais que j'avais énormément maigri. De retour devant son bureau je m'asseyais et me mordais nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher mon inquiétude mademoiselle Beckett. Vous avez perdu 10 kilos en six mois, ce qui est énorme, surtout compte tenu de votre morphologie. Avez-vous connu des changements dans votre mode de vie ces derniers temps ?

- Non pas spécialement, je dirai que je mange toujours avec appétit voire plus qu'avant. J'ai une vie assez intense, mais c'était déjà le cas avant.

- Toujours à la brigade criminelle ?

- Oui toujours.

- Et votre vie sentimentale ?

- Je suis en relation depuis plus d'un mois avec quelqu'un.

- Bien et tout va bien ?

- Oui très bien, répondis-je très rapidement.

- Bien et côté sommeil ?

- Je ne suis pas une grande dormeuse mais il est vrai que ces derniers temps ça c'est plutôt empiré.

Bon je vais prendre votre rythme cardiaque. Il s'approcha de moi et prit mes pulsations en pressant deux dois au niveau de ma carotide.

- Oui c'est que je pensais vous êtes à 150 pulsations par minute, ce qui est beaucoup trop. Ecoutez je vais faire une prise de sang pour contrôler mais selon moi vous faite de l'hyperthyroïdie mademoiselle Beckett.

- Et c'est grave ?

- Si on ne la maîtrise pas oui, mais si c'est bien ça je vous enverrai chez un spécialiste et il trouvera le traitement adopté. Je vous fais la prise de sang maintenant et le résultat ne va pas tarder, nous le faisons très rapidement sur place.

- Très bien.

Je lui tendais donc mon bras afin qu'il fasse le nécessaire. Je détournais la tête, n'étant pas une fan inconditionnelle des piqûres.

- Bon voilà c'est fait. J'ai vu que vous êtes venue avec une amie. Je vais m'occuper d'elle et je pense qu'à la fin de sa consultation nous aurons le résultat.

- Bien docteur.

- Venez, je vais vous raccompagner dans la salle d'attente.

Je le suivais et repris place.

- Mademoiselle Castle ?

- Oui.

- Alexis tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non c'est bon ça ira, mais merci Kate.

Je lui souriais, ayant réussi à mettre de côté ma petite inquiétude. Pour me changer les idées je me décidais finalement de m'emparer d'un de ces tabloïds qui jonchait la table basse.

_**Alexis,**_

Je rentrais d'un pas hésitant le cabinet du gynécologue, dix huit ans pour un premier rendez vous c'était assez tard me diriez-vous mais ma mère étant aux abonnés absents je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de prendre rendez vous ma grand-mère n'ayant plus trop de problème gynécologique à son âge semblait ne pas penser faire la démarche. Quand à mon père je trouvais plutôt gênant d'y aller avec lui, j'avais pensé à Gina mais même si j'étais proche d'elle ma confiance n'était pas assez importante. De plus je n'en avais pas vraiment ressenti le besoin jusqu'à dernièrement. Je savais que c'était essentiel. Lorsque Kate me l'avait proposé j'avais été très touchée, elle avait été la seule à y penser, elle m'avait donc pris rendez vous, nous en avions parlé depuis et elle avait été assez mécontente que personne ne l'ait fait avant en m'informant que certaines maladies peuvent se développer chez une jeune fille de mon âge si je n'étais pas contrôlée assez fréquemment.

Le gynécologue me sortit de mes pensés :

- Bien jeune fille, je vais t'expliquer en deux mots ce que je vais te faire ! Je sursautais un peu à cette phrase. Il sourit.

- Pas de stress ce n'est rien, je comprends que ton inquiétude, je reformule, je vais t'expliquer en quoi consistent les examens que je vais te faire.

- Pour notre première entretien je vais te poser pas mal de questions, quelques unes assez indiscrètes, ne t'en offusque pas ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée mais juste des informations essentielles à mettre à ton dossier. Je hochais la tête ce médecin était bien sympathique et je me sentais en confiance avec lui et me détendais quelque peu.

- Quand datent tes dernières règles ?

- Il y a 2 semaines environ.

- Tu ne constates pas de saignement anormal ou trop abondant lors de tes menstruations ?

- Non juste un peu mal fichue le premier jour, mais c'est normal non ?

- Oui tout à fait. Il continua à me poser un tas de questions si je n'avais pas vu la plaque sur sa porte j'aurais cru que Kate m'avait amené voir un de ses collègues.

- Bien une dernière question as-tu déjà eu des rapports sexuels ? J'ouvris la bouche sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

- Euh …oui euh oui…

- Et tu as une activité sexuelle régulière ? Là encore je ne pouvais pas ne pas être mal à l'aise, il le sentit et me sourit :

- Ne sois pas gênée voyons à ton âge c'est tout à fait normal, je ne suis pas ton père et je ne vais pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre en fermant la porte à triple tour. Je ris pensant à mon père qui serait parfaitement capable de me séquestrer pour me garder innocente, cela eut pour effet de me détendre.

- Assez on va dire 3 à 4 fois par semaine dès que je vois mon petit ami.

- Bien aucune douleur particulière lors des rapports ? Je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

- Bien je pense que tu es assez responsable pour te protéger.

- Oui bien sûr, je ne suis pas inconsciente je ne veux pas tomber enceinte !

- Il n'y a pas que les risques de grossesses mais… Je l'interrompais.

- J'ai confiance en Ashley lui aussi c'était sa première fois.

- Je n'en doute pas mais seul un dépistage peut l'assurer alors en attendant même si je te prescris la pilule pas de rapport sans protection !

- Bien sur ! Répondis-je.

- Bien maintenant tu vas pouvoir te dévêtir, je te demanderai de te mettre entièrement nue, comme tu t'en doutes. J'acquiesçais. Il se leva pour m'indiquer l'endroit où me départir de mes vêtements. En me précisant de me peser dès que je serai déshabillée, puis il repartit dans son bureau me laissant me changer.

Lorsque je fus dévêtue, il réapparut au moment où je montais sur la balance, il regarda mon poids puis avec un grand sourire :

- Très bien jeune fille, tu as le poids parfait ! Bien maintenant je vais te demander de t'allonger sur la table en positionnant tes jambes dans les étrilles. Je m'exécutais :

- Bon je vais d'abord effectuer quelques palpations de contrôle. Il frotta ses mains pour les chauffer puis commença son examen de mon ventre demandant si j'avais mal sous ses pressions puis passa à mes seins à la recherche de grosseur anormale.

- Bien je vais passer au dernier point de contrôle, cela ne va pas te faire mal mais ce n'est pas très agréable, je vais effectuer un frottis qui me permettra de prélever tes sécrétions afin de les analyser. Je hochais la tête me crispant quelque peut lorsqu'il effectua son examen. Ce n'était en effet pas douloureux mais très désagréable, ce n'était pas un examen très plaisant mais nécessaire apparemment.

- Bien tu peux te rhabiller ! Je m'exécutais puis le rejoignais dans son bureau.

- Bien, je te revois dans six mois rassures toi pas de frottis la prochaine fois. Dit-il en devinant mes pensées. Je le vis me faire une ordonnance qu'il me tendit.

- Voila jeune fille à prendre tous les jours à heures régulières. Je le remerciais lui serrant la main ne demandant pas mon reste, je sortis de son bureau.

_**Kate, **_

Finalement la lecture de ces journaux people avait eu un effet thérapeutique car j'avais cessé de me ronger en pensant à un éventuel problème de santé. Peut être trois quart d'heure après le départ d'Alexis pour la consultation, celle-ci revint dans la salle accompagnée du médecin. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je lui demandais :

- Ca a été ?

- Oui ça va. Pas le meilleur moment de l'année, mais c'était à faire hein ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, je peux vous voir à nouveau.

Je sentis le regard soucieux d'Alexis sur moi, mais je la rassurais en lui faisant un sourire. Inutile d'alerter l'adolescente tant que je n'avais moi-même pas plus d'information. Je pénétrais à nouveau dans le bureau et me rasseyais sur le fauteuil.

- Vos résultats sont revenus et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous faites de l'hyperthyroïdie. Et ceci explique votre forte perte de poids, le rythme cardiaque ainsi que les insomnies. Donc comme je vous disais, il va vous falloir aller chez un spécialiste un endocrinologue. Je vais vous faire une lettre pour un de mes confrères et vous n'aurez plus qu'à prendre rendez-vous.

- Que dois-je faire en attendant ?

- J'allais y venir. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre il serait bon que vous arrêtiez de boire du café.

Je me levais quasiment de ma chaise en disant :

- Comment ?

Ce n'était pas possible, le café était une véritable drogue pour moi. Quand je n'en buvais pas pendant une journée pour une raison X ou Y j'étais littéralement à cran. Alors sur un moyen terme, je n'osais pas y penser.

- Mademoiselle Beckett, je comprends ce que cela implique. Mais vu votre rythme cardiaque il faut que vous limitiez les excitants. Donc plus de café, surveillez votre alimentation : favorisez les légumes. Et enfin, mettez une halte aux activités sportives.

- Vous pouvez répéter ça s'il vous plait ?

- Oui fit-il avec un léger sourire. Limitez les activités sportives. Elles augmentent le rythme cardiaque, or le vôtre est déjà élevé au repos. Alors il faut éviter des activités trop intenses.

- Mais je ne peux pas avec mon métier.

- Faites attention sur le terrain, ménagez vous. Et quant aux autres sports, pareil soyez vigilante. Et je vous demanderai les mêmes précautions concernant votre libido. Mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, généralement elle est plutôt en berne chez les patients en hyperthyroïdie.

Je me retenais de ne pas pouffer de rire. Ma libido en berne, c'était au moins la meilleure blague de l'année. Ou alors si elle était en berne ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait quand elle reviendrait à la hausse ?

- Mais je peux quand même pratiquer avec mon ami ? demandais-je déjà inquiète de la réponse.

- Oui mademoiselle. Mais évitez les efforts intenses.

- Vous avez d'autres bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer ou je peux tout de suite aller déprimer ?

Il eut un rire, visiblement ma façon de prendre les recommandations l'amusait. Pour ma part j'étais plutôt désemparée.

- Non ce sera tout mademoiselle. Et dites-vous bien que c'est temporaire, juste le temps que votre activité cardiaque se remette à la normale.

Oui ben elle a intérêt de faire vite celle-là pensais-je intérieurement. Sérieusement les médecins n'avaient jamais conscience des montagnes qu'ils demandaient à leurs patienter. Dans la même consultation me demander de ne plus boire de café et de ne pas avoir d'activité physique intense pendant un temps, c'était un peu comme priver un enfant de dessert pendant un an.

Il rédigeait la lettre pendant que je songeais au verdict qui venait de tomber. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ceci. A ce niveau là c'était plus qu'un mauvais karma ou un mauvais alignement des chakras. C'était littéralement la poisse oui. En plus il fallait que ça m'arrive maintenant. Bien évidemment ça ne pouvait pas tomber quand j'étais avec Josh. La vie était parfois mal faite.

- Voilà votre lettre et le nom de mon confrère. Dites lui que c'est moi qui vous envoie, ainsi vous aurez un rendez-vous plus tôt. Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, appelez mon secrétariat, je demanderai l'appel.

- Très bien merci docteur.

Ca m'arrachait un peu la bouche de lui dire merci, alors que je recevais une punition. Mais bon il n'y était pour rien en soit. Après l'avoir salué, je regagnais la salle d'attente où je retrouvais Alexis. Il était 18h quand nous sortîmes du cabinet et je proposais à l'adolescente d'aller boire un verre avant de rentrer. Nous allâmes en face du cabinet dans un petit café. Je prenais une bière alors qu'Alexis commandait un jus d'orange.

_**Alexis,**_

Kate était très silencieuse depuis son premier retour dans la salle d'attente et le fait que le docteur l'ait rappelé me souciait. Depuis sa sortie également elle n'avait pas pipé mot et je voyais bien que le sourire sur son visage n'était que de façade. Je savais identifier chez elle quand elle faisait semblant ou non. Ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants, étaient plus ternes et tristes. Alors que nous étions dans un café et que nos consommations étaient arrivées je me lançais :

- Kate, est-ce tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Et en vérité ?

Elle me regarda et me sourit timidement.

- En fait j'ai un petit soucis de santé et il va falloir que je régule certaines habitudes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Plus de café et pas de sport.

- Outch.

- Oui tu l'as dit.

- Mais tu as quoi exactement ?

- Un dérèglement à la thyroïde.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as perdu beaucoup de poids ?

- Oui il semblerait.

J'avais rarement vu la petite amie de mon père si vulnérable. Elle semblait accuser le coup. Je pense qu'au fond, au-delà des restrictions qui lui étaient imposées, c'était surtout le fait d'être malade qui lui posait un problème. C'était une femme forte, très forte même et elle devait se penser faible d'avoir ce genre de soucis.

Je n'avais malheureusement pas les mots pour la réconforter, alors je posais ma main sur la sienne qui était à plat sur la table depuis quelques minutes. Parfois je savais que le réconfort ne passait pas par les mots, mais juste par la démonstration d'une présence. Je n'avais pas la prétention de l'aider mais je voulais être là pour elle, comme elle l'était pour moi. Au bout de quelques instants elle me dit :

- Merci Alex.

- Anything Kate, répondis-je faisant allusion à une phrase qu'elle m'avait dite quelques semaines auparavant.

Elle sourit, cette fois plus franchement.

- Je te ramène au loft ?

- Oui mais tu ne restes pas avec nous ?

- Euh je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Kate ne fuis pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et papa va bouder si tu n'es pas là encore ce soir. Il est insupportable quand tu n'es pas avec lui.

- Je te rassure il l'est aussi avec moi !

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux, elle se détendait un peu mais je sentais bien qu'elle était très affectée par la situation. Alors qu'elle allait régler nos boissons je l'arrêtais, lui signifiant que c'était pour moi. Elle ne chercha pas cette fois-ci à argumenter. Alors que nous étions devant sa moto et avant de mettre son casque, elle me dit :

- Merci pour tout Alexis.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Si tu étais là et ça suffit largement. Allez en route, avant que ton paternel ne s'inquiète.

Et nous refaisions route à moto vers la maison. J'espérais avoir convaincu Kate de rester parmi nous ce soir. Même si elle devait s'imposer des restrictions, elle ne devait pas pour autant se punir en ne venant plus au loft. Si j'avais lu entre les lignes, elle allait devoir ralentir le rythme de ses relations physiques avec papa. Pas de doute, c'était un vrai challenge pour ces deux là qui avaient tendance à battre des records et essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard nous étions dans le parking du loft, puis empruntions l'ascenseur pour gravir les étages qui nous séparaient de l'appartement. A l'intérieur nous retrouvâmes papa et mamie qui étaient au salon. Grand-mère avait un cocktail à la main et papa un verre de vin.

- Alors comment vont mes deux femmes préférées ? demanda papa.

- Bien fîmes-nous de concert. Tiens papa ta carte dis-je en la lui rendant. Et regarde Kate m'a offert ce sac, il est canon non ?

- Waouh, fit grand-mère.

- Super joli, ma fille est une femme répondit mon père.

Puis il regarda sa compagne amoureusement. Comme toujours il était émerveillé par elle. Pensant que Kate voulait certainement de l'intimité avec papa pour parler de son rendez-vous je proposais à grand-mère quelque chose.

- Gram' ça te dirait si on allait chercher à manger pour ce soir.

- Oui bonne idée tu veux aller où ?

- Pourquoi pas un chinois, je sais que Kate adore ça.

- Oui excellent. Chéri je t'emprunte ta voiture.

- Si on y allait à pieds ? proposais-je.

- Oui si tu veux.

- Papa, Kate vous voulez quoi ?

- Tu connais mes goûts ma puce.

- Je te fais confiance Alexis.

- Tiens ma puce me dit mon père en me redonnant sa carte. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

Je prenais la carte et embarquais grand-mère avec moi pour aller acheter de quoi nous restaurer. Mon stratagème pour les laisser tranquille avait fonctionné j'étais très fière de moi.

_**Richard,**_

Voilà maintenant plusieurs minutes que ma fille et ma compagne étaient revenues. Bizarrement je trouvais Kate assez distante à mon égard. J'avais gardé ceci pour moi, mais mère et Alexis étant sorties chercher notre dîner je compter bien éclaircir ce mystère. Je me levais du canapé et allais vers Kate.

- Hey toi, ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux un verre de vin ?

- Volontiers Rick.

J'allais lui chercher cela tout de suite et prenais un verre à pieds pour lui servir du vin rouge. Ensuite je revenais au salon et l'invitais à s'installer à mes côtés sur le canapé, posant son verre à côté du mien sur la table.

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je lui volais un baiser. Les journées où nous nous embrassions peu comme aujourd'hui étaient rares et je ressentais très vite le manque, ou du moins le pas assez d'elle. Comme souvent elle commença à me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ceci pour effet de donner une tournure plus intense au baiser. Je caressais doucement son visage mais quelque chose m'alerta, je sentis une humidité sur sa joue. Je m'arrêtais donc et comprenais qu'elle pleurait légèrement.

- Kate qu'as-tu ?

- Non Rick rien, continue.

Et elle chercha de nouveau ma bouche, mais cependant j'arrêtais sa progression. Kate ne pleurait que très rarement et ce n'était certainement pas rien.

- Kate dis-moi. C'est ton rendez-vous ? Ca c'est mal passé ?

J'étais assez inquiet mais m'efforçais néanmoins de ne pas trop le montrer. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle semblait déjà assez préoccupée ainsi.

- C'est juste que j'ai un problème de santé.

- Quoi Kate ? Dis-moi.

Là ma panique se ressentait trop, en même temps je ne pouvais faire autrement.

- Ce n'est a priori pas grave. Tu vois ce que c'est la thyroïde.

- Oui.

- Et bien mes hormones ne fonctionnent pas normalement. Ce qui explique que j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids, le fait que je dors de moins en moins notamment.

- Tu as perdu combien ?

- 10 kilos en six mois.

- Kate mais c'est énorme.

- Oui je sais.

- Et alors que faut-il faire ?

- Je dois aller voir un spécialiste prochainement pour qu'il me donne un traitement.

- Mais ça se guérit ?

- Oui avec le traitement adapté et en faisant attention.

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. Je sentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. En trois années de pratique je connaissais l'hexis corporelle de Kate Beckett.

- En faisant attention à quoi ?

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre plus de café et pas d'activités sportives intenses.

- Plus de café, mais tu lui as dit que tu étais une véritable junkie ?

Sur ce elle me frappa légèrement le torse, mais je capturais le sourire qu'il y avait sur ses lèvres.

- Et pourquoi il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça ?

- Car cela sollicite mon cœur et il bat trop rapidement apparemment.

- Ma chérie ça va aller. Je t'apporterai du chocolat chaud tous les matins avec une pointe de vanille. T'auras le droit d'être désagréable et puis ben on fera des jeux de société le soir.

- Minute writer-man j'ai pas dit plus d'activités sportives du tout, seulement pas intenses.

- Kate toi et moi on va être raisonnables d'accord. On sait que de ce côté-là on a du mal à se contrôler. Alors pour ton bien, ta santé les jeux pour adultes on les met de côté.

- Quoi ?

- Kate ton état de santé est ce qui prime pour moi.

- Mais Rick voyons on ne peut pas ne pas…

Qu'elle était adorable à cet instant, si elle n'avait pas été si sensible j'en aurai profité pour la taquiner là-dessus mais il valait mieux s'abstenir à cet instant. Comme je le lui avais dit c'était son état qui avait la primauté pour moi.

- Allez viens par là, lui dis-je en ouvrant mes bras pour qu'elle s'abandonne un peu.

Elle accepta l'invitation et je la serrais contre moi. Au bout de quelques minutes elle commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, me tirailler l'oreille de ses dents.

- Non Kate.

- Allez Rick.

- J'ai dit non.

Je me montrais beaucoup plus ferme que je ne le pensais. Mais il était préférable de ne pas tenter le diable. Je la connaissais trop pour savoir que nos sessions make-out étaient généralement très intenses et il était hors de question que je la mette en danger pour satisfaire une pulsion primale et primaire. Je me levais du canapé pour éviter de me mettre trop à l'épreuve. C'était sans compter sur la détermination sans limite de ma petite amie. Alors que j'étais dans la cuisine pour rallonger mon verre de vin, elle m'appela :

- Rick.

Je me retournais et découvrais qu'elle avait déboutonné sa chemise. Je comprenais qu'elle voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas vulnérable et que ce n'était certainement pas sa thyroïde qui allait faire la loi et diriger sa vie.

- Kate arrête s'il te plait.

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois.

- Ne dis pas d'ânerie je t'en supplie.

Forcément mon enfant terrible réagissait constamment à son corps et elle le savait très bien.

- Allez Rick j'ai envie de toi là maintenant sur le comptoir de la cuisine, dans ton bureau, par terre,…, partout dans la maison.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Les temps s'annonçaient rudes si dès le premier soir elle agissait ainsi. Alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de moi d'une démarche féline, nous entendîmes la clé tourner dans la porte. Elle se tourna rapidement pour se rhabiller. J'étais sauvé…du moins pour le moment.


	68. Chapter 68

_**Allo le monde. Désolé pour le temps entre les deux chapitres. Mais peu de temps, les idées mais pas l'inspiration finale. Mais voilà je pense avoir fait ce que je voulais de ce chapitre. A vous de voir maintenant^^ **_

_**Merci aux personnes qui sont là toujours et qui se reconnaîtront. A la vie, ses rencontres, les chemins qui se croisent, s'éloignent et parfois se retrouvent à la vie tout simplement. **_

_**Richard,**_

Finalement grâce à l'arrivée de ma mère et de ma fille hier soir la soirée s'était passée sans encombre et j'avais pu contenir les initiatives de ma petite amie. Mais je savais que le plus délicat serait de tenir la distance. Evidemment la torture était grande de me priver de cet aspect par ailleurs très développé en temps normal de ma relation avec Kate. Seulement, il était question de sa santé et elle passait devant tout à mes yeux. Donc j'allais devoir être fort pour deux, car la connaissant elle ne lâcherait pas si facilement les choses. Quand Kate Beckett voulait quelque chose c'était un peu comme tenter d'enlever un os à un pitbull.

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit car j'étais trop attentif à ses manœuvres. Son sommeil était tellement léger que je redoutais de m'endormir et qu'elle profite de la situation pour me faire céder. Car elle savait tout l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi, et c'était plus qu'une arme entre ses mains. Je l'avais donc regardé toute la nuit, la contemplant comme j'aimais souvent le faire. En voyant que le réveil affichait 5h50 je sortais du lit veillant à ne pas réveiller ma compagne et allais dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Par réflexe j'allumais le percolateur pour me rappeler ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de boire de café. Et comme j'étais là pour la soutenir je n'en prendrai pas non plus. Pas besoin de la torturer plus que nécessaire.

Pour remplacer je sortais du lait en vue de confectionner un chocolat chaud. Mais avant de le lancer j'attaquais la préparation du solide faisant griller des toasts, coupant des fruits et sortant des yaourths. J'arrangeais le tout sur un plateau et mettais le lait à chauffer. Pendant ce temps je partais à la recherche d'une plaquette de chocolat et de sucre. J'allais nous faire un vrai chocolat chaud dont elle se souviendrait. Je préparais le tout, suivant les conseils de ma maman remuant le chocolat avec une cuiller en bois. C'était selon elle meilleur. Une fois la préparation finie je servais le liquide fumant dans des grandes tasses et les disposais sur le plateau. J'allais lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. Ma dulcinée malade allait recevoir un traitement digne de princesse. Elle lutterait certainement contre ces attentions, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'allais l'envahir avec mon côté protecteur, oh combien romantique. Elle se laissait parfois faire depuis le début de notre relation dans un domaine où je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fuit.

Je rentrais dans la chambre et posais le plateau sur la commode. Visiblement elle était toujours endormie. J'allais donc dans le lit à ses côtés et posais une main sur son épaule dénudée car elle portait une camisole. Je la caressais doucement en l'appelant d'un murmure :

- Kate.

- Mmmmm, fut le seul son qui sortit d'elle.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même prenant la couette avec elle pour s'enrouler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, je trouvais ça tellement adorable. C'était Kate l'enfant dans ces instants là, comme elle se laissait rarement voir. Alors j'étais tout simplement heureux d'avoir le privilège de la voir ainsi, dans ces moments. J'étais persuadé qu'elle me collerait une balle entre les deux yeux si jamais j'en faisais part à quelqu'un d'autre. Ne voulant pas que le petit déjeuner refroidisse je m'approchais de nouveau d'elle, lui caressant la joue d'un revers de la main.

- Kate.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- Ok j'arrive.

- Non installe toi juste confortablement dans le lit, j'ai tout préparé.

Elle sourit tandis que je me levais pour récupérer le plateau préalablement entreposé. En revenant vers le lit je la vis lever les bras et joindre ses mains s'étirant comme un félin. Sa camisole remonta dévoilant son ventre. Je ne fis pas de commentaire ne voulant pas l'attiser. Elle était assise dans le lit alors je posais le plateau devant elle et prenais place à ses côtés.

- Merci pour ce petit déjeuner. Du chocolat chaud, Rick j'ai vraiment l'impression de retourner au collège.

- Je sais mais c'est de courte durée, le temps que tu ailles mieux. D'ailleurs tu vas prendre rendez-vous avec le spécialiste ?

- Oui je vais appeler ce matin et essayer de le voir au plus vite.

- Parfait.

Sur ce nous attaquâmes la dégustation du plateau. Je m'attendais à ce que Kate se montre moins sage au petit matin, mais pour le moment elle semblait se faire une raison sur sa condition. Tant mieux pensais-je intérieurement. J'étais déterminé pour elle à me contenir, mais il était certain que cela serait plus simple si elle ne passait pas son temps à m'attiser. Je constatais avec plaisir qu'elle mangeait avec son appétit habituel. Nous finîmes avec quelques minutes de décalage notre collation. Kate se pencha pour poser le plateau au sol.

- Merci Monsieur l'écrivain pour ce petit déjeuner.

- Le plaisir est pour moi ma muse.

- La muse a-t-elle le droit à un baiser ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas nous priver de cela non plus et l'embrasser était certainement ce que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je me penchais donc doucement vers elle, mettant ma main droite dans sa nuque derrière ses cheveux et lui offrais un baiser tendre et doux. Quand elle prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour l'étirer j'essayais de la ralentir. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que c'était les prémices du mode tigresse. Et pour être franc, je n'étais pas complètement certain de résister à l'ouragan Katherine. Après tout n'était-ce pas l'ouragan Katrina qui avait fait tant de ravages en 2005 dans le pays. Et bien mon ouragan personnel était Katherine Beckett. Je ralentissais donc le tempo pour lui faire comprendre. Elle accepta mais grogna néanmoins de mécontentement. Nos visages s'éloignèrent et je ne pus qu'être marqué par la lueur sombre et naissante traversant ses yeux.

- Tu vas prendre ta douche pendant que je m'occupe de ranger ça, lui demandais-je.

- Oui mais tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non je la prendrai après.

- Pourquoi ? m'interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer sur un tel terrain avec elle d'autant qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse. Me retrouver dans une douche avec elle était tout simplement courir au danger. Et j'étais fermement décidé à respecter mon engagement solennel d'hier soir. Devant mon silence elle commença donc à se déshabiller dans la chambre lançant shorty et camisole sur le lit et se déhanchant plus qu'outrageusement sous mes yeux. Pour ma part j'étais tel un poisson rouge dans son bocal ma bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans le moindre contrôle. Je n'aurai pas été surpris de voir des bulles d'air sortir pour parachever la comparaison avec le poisson. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle jubilait anticipant pour sûr ma réaction à la vision de son corps dénudé. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de me munir du plateau et de redescendre à la cuisine.

_**Kate,**_

J'étais dans la salle de bains, légèrement déçue que mes tentatives matinales aient toutes avortées. A vrai dire j'étais plutôt surprise que Rick résiste et se tienne à ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille. C'est donc résignée et seule que j'allais sous la douche. Mon corps était déjà en manque de mon homme même si malgré ma frustration j'étais au fond de moi touchée par le comportement de Richard. C'était là une réelle preuve d'amour de plus qu'il me faisait, notamment quand on connaissait la teneur très physique de notre relation. Mais voilà, il n'était pas n'importe quel homme et même si je le savais je réalisais à cet instant à quel point il me respectait. J'étais donc dans un état paradoxal à la fois frustrée et admirative.

Quand je ressortais de la salle de bains je mettais une serviette autour de ma taille et allais dans la chambre chercher des affaires pour me changer. Rick avait dû y revenir car le lit était impeccablement fait. J'optais pour une tenue habituelle chez moi jean et chemise. Je passerai une de mes vestes en cuir pour clôturer le tout. Je retournais une dernière fois à la salle de bains pour me maquiller légèrement, rien de littéralement extravagant comme d'habitude mais un trait de crayon et un peu de mascara. Un point positif est que mes cernes s'étaient légèrement estompées avec cette nuit complète et sage. En descendant je retrouvais Rick dans le salon en train de lire le journal. Quand il me vit, il se leva et dit :

- Je vais aller me doucher à mon tour. Tu n'as qu'à appeler le cabinet. Et pour info Kate je ferme la porte de la salle de bains.

- Ok répondis-je en souriant.

Il avait manifestement peur que je vienne l'attaquer par surprise dans la douche. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais maintenant il me donnait une idée supplémentaire. Je la notais dans un coin de ma tête, espérant qu'il serait moins vigilent dans le futur. Je l'observais monter les escaliers, en profitant pour regarder d'un œil approbateur son postérieur. Quand il disparut de mon champ de vision je partais à la recherche de mon téléphone portable ainsi que du numéro du cabinet médical. Une fois trouvé je composais le tout.

- Cabinet Trucker bonjour.

- Bonjour Madame, je souhaiterai prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Trucker s'il vous plait.

- Vous avez déjà consulté chez nous ?

- Non jamais, en fait c'est le docteur Acquin qui m'envoie. Il m'a fait une lettre de recommandation.

- Très bien je vais prendre votre nom.

- Oui bien sûr Katherine Beckett.

- Ah oui effectivement, en fait le docteur Acquin a appelé le docteur Trucker hier soir. Il était très inquiet de votre situation et a donc demandé que vous soyez prise au plus vite possible. Donc vous avez rendez-vous aujourd'hui, le premier rendez-vous du matin à 8h20. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

- Oui c'est parfait Madame.

- Très bien, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

- Oui à tout à l'heure.

Sur ce je raccrochais c'était parfait de pouvoir consulter si rapidement, même si cela m'angoissait légèrement. Déjà quand j'avais une simple grippe j'étais hors de moi, alors là une affection de plus longue durée m'exaspérait littéralement. Malheureusement cette rage n'aurait pas d'effet performatif sur ma santé, donc j'allais devoir composer avec cet état le temps que ça aille mieux, mais mon corps avait intérêt à faire rapidement.

J'allais m'installer sur le sofa lisant sans vraiment retenir les informations le journal que Rick avait replié rapidement avant d'aller se doucher. Je me mordillais la lèvre nerveusement pensant au rendez-vous. J'étais tellement dans ma bulle qu'évidemment l'arrivée de Rick dans le salon fraîchement douché passa pour moi inaperçue jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant moi me scrutant d'un air préoccupé.

- Alors ?

- J'ai appelé à l'instant. J'ai rendez-vous ce matin car mon gynécologue a pris rendez-vous pour moi hier.

- Ok et tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

J'étais touchée, je ne lui aurai certainement pas demandé directement de m'accompagner.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas effectivement je veux bien.

- Non puisque je te le propose.

- Alors ok. Merci, fis-je.

- Always Kate.

Alors qu'à nouveau je me mordais nerveusement il vint s'accroupir devant moi et colla nos fronts ensemble, l'un sur l'autre une main dans mon cou appuyant sur ma nuque. Puis après de longues minutes il me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Il avait un potentiel apaisant sur moi qui me surprenait toujours.

- Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

- 8h20. Je me disais, je vais repasser chez moi car après on ira direct au poste. Donc faut que je ramène la bécane.

- Ok ben allons chez toi dans ce cas là.

Sur ce nous ne tardâmes pas à quitter le loft pour ramener ma moto à mon appartement. Nous passâmes juste deux minutes à l'intérieur le temps de déposer les casques et que je prenne mes clefs de voiture. En voiture je n'étais pas trop loquace, Rick non plus mais il m'offrait un silence réconfortant posant juste sa main sur ma cuisse pour me témoigner de sa présence inconditionnelle et de son soutien constant. Je garais la voiture dans la rue. L'avantage de ce rendez-vous matinal était que les places n'étaient pas rares. Quand nous fûmes à l'extérieur de la voiture, Rick vint à ma rencontre et me prit la main. Ce n'était pas une chose habituelle entre nous, notamment comme là en pleine ville mais je l'acceptais avec plaisir même. Une autre manière pour lui de me montrer qu'il était là avec moi bel et bien présent. Il nous fallut cinq minutes pour rallier le cabinet médical. Aux premières vues celui-ci était plutôt chaleureux, ce qui méritait d'être précisé car ce n'était pas chose commune. A la réception je m'annonçais.

- Bonjour je suis Katherine Beckett, j'ai rendez-vous à 8h20 avec le docteur Trucker.

- Oui Mademoiselle Beckett. Ecoutez le docteur va vous recevoir rapidement, je vais juste vous demander de patienter en salle d'attente et de remplir ce formulaire.

Elle me tendit un document posé sur un sous main avec un stylo.

- Ok, je vous le ramène après.

- Non donnez le directement au docteur. Et la salle d'attente est juste en diagonale me dit-elle m'indiquant la pièce.

Sans lâcher la main de Rick nous allâmes dans le lieu dit prendre place. Il la libéra le temps que je renseigne le formulaire. Ces documents étaient toujours limite des enquêtes de police, mais je me prêtais à l'exercice sans rien dire. Quand j'eus finis je le posais sur le siège vide à côté de moi et débuta un dialogue silencieux entre Rick et moi. Il avait repris ma main dans la sienne tout en fixant mon regard. Il me disait tellement de choses sans ouvrir la bouche, je trouvais toujours cela littéralement merveilleux. Le médecin fit son entrée et m'interpella :

- Mademoiselle Beckett ?

- Oui.

- Je suis le docteur Trucker. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Bien sûr.

Je me levais doucement profitant du contact encore quelques millisecondes de la main de Rick.

- Monsieur si vous voulez venir…dit le médecin à Rick.

Ce dernier me regarda et j'approuvais d'un signe de tête sa question silencieuse. J'étais ravie de ne pas être seule dans le cabinet. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à ce dernier, qui continua de me faire bonne impression sur les lieux. La décoration était soignée et on était loin de l'atmosphère froide et glaciale de certains cabinets médicaux.

- Installez-vous ici, dit-il en désignant son bureau.

Nous prîmes place sur les fauteuils en face de son bureau. Le médecin était relativement jeune, je lui donnerai dans la quarantaine d'années. Il examinait des papiers devant lui puis prit la parole.

- Alors le docteur Acquin m'a scanné votre dossier pour que j'ai les données en mains. Il semblait très préoccupé par votre état de santé. Effectivement les analyses de sang que vous avez faites hier ne sont pas bonnes, mais rassurez-vous je vais vous donner un traitement et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Et cela peut prendre combien de temps ?

- Si vous réagissez bien au traitement cela devrait se régler d'ici une dizaine de jours.

Bon c'était une bonne nouvelle, sachant notamment de ce dont je devais me priver.

- Très bien et le traitement consiste en quoi ?

- Il s'agit en fait de faire en sorte que votre thyroïde travaille moins et produise moins d'hormones. Car là elle est trop active, d'où un niveau de TSH faible voire quasi inexistant chez vous.

- Et c'est grave qu'elle soit basse ?

- A terme cela peut l'être. Outre votre perte de poids massive, il peut y avoir des dommages sur le cœur, vos os peuvent être fragilisés. Donc il vaut mieux qu'elle reprenne une activité normale.

- Et donc dans dix jours si je supporte bien le traitement je pourrais à nouveau boire du café et…

- Et vous pourrez reprendre le cours de votre vie normale, oui tout à fait dit-il dans un sourire.

Avait-il compris les mots que je n'avais pas dévoilé par pudeur ? Hier je n'avais pas pu me contenir devant mon gynécologue car j'avais été prise de court mais là je gardais un minimum de self control. Et la présence de Rick m'aidait.

- Donc je vais vous prescrire un médicament. Vous devrez le prendre tous les matins, de préférence à jeun avec un grand verre d'eau et le tout trente minutes avant de manger.

- Très bien.

- Ensuite je vous mets une piqûre à faire pour dans une dizaine de jours, on contrôlera vos valeurs.

- Et le médicament ?

- Vous continuerez à le prendre, sinon le dysfonctionnement risque de persister. Mais c'est juste que vous pourrez mener votre vie comme vous l'entendez.

- Très bien.

J'étais rassurée. La main de Rick était posée sur ma cuisse et j'avais senti également qu'il se détendait. Il avait été fort et solide comme un roc pour nous deux, néanmoins il avait été affecté. J'étais contente, car je n'étais pas seule pour faire face à ce soucis. Ce n'était pas dramatique, mais c'était plaisant de voir que j'avais une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer à présent. Je n'étais plus cet électron solitaire qui s'engouffrait dans le travail dès qu'une ombre apparaissait au tableau.

- Mais Mademoiselle, pendant ces dix jours soyez réellement vigilante. Pas de source d'activité trop intense pour votre cœur : donc pas d'excitants alimentaires ou autres.

Il eut un regard vers Rick et moi sous-entendant de potentielles activités de chambre. Ni lui ni moi ne bronchâmes même si l'allusion du médecin était plus qu'explicite.

- Vous avez des questions Mademoiselle, même vous Monsieur. Je suis là pour vous répondre.

- Non je n'en ai pas. Rick ?

- C'est très clair pour moi.

- Très bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. Voici vos ordonnances. Eventuellement commencez le traitement dès ce matin, même si vous avez déjà pris votre petit déjeuner.

- Parfait, merci docteur.

- Je vais vous raccompagner.

Nous quittâmes tous les trois le bureau, il nous laissa à la réception où il nous serra chaleureusement la main. Je réglais la consultation auprès de la secrétaire, puis nous quittâmes le cabinet. Alors que Rick refermait la porte je le poussais contre le mur et l'embrassais. Il se laissa faire au début puis après m'arrêta :

- Kate tu as entendu le médecin comme moi, pas d'excitant.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Kate…

- Rabat joie.

- Dix jours Kate ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

- T'en es vraiment sûr ? dis-je en levant un sourcil manifestant mon étonnement.

- Bon j'aurai préféré qu'il te prive de boulot pendant dix jours c'est certain. Mais on fera d'autres choses. Ca va être sympa je t'assure.

N'étant pas entièrement convaincue de la chose qu'il souhaitait me vendre je finis par couper court et dire :

- Allons au poste.

- Bien.

_**Richard,**_

C'est avec plaisir et un certain soulagement que je retrouvais l'habitacle de la Crown Victoria de Kate, que je trouvais soudainement beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il faut dire que je m'étais rongé le frein toute la nuit. Non pas seulement parce que je ne voulais pas que Kate me viole dans mon sommeil, mais simplement car j'étais préoccupé par l'état de santé de ma compagne. Je respirais donc d'un nouvel air à présent, suite à cette consultation. Kate arrêta la voiture non loin d'une pharmacie pour aller chercher son traitement. Quinze minutes après elle garait la voiture devant le commissariat puis me dit :

- Tu vas chercher les caf…chocolats et on se retrouve en haut ?

- Ok beauté.

Comme souvent lorsque l'on arrivait par la même voiture, je faisais le détour par le Starbucks afin de laisser du temps à Kate et ne pas alimenter les soupçons des gars. Nous en étions encore à conserver notre relation pour nous. Et ceci me convenait parfaitement. Bien sûr je pensais qu'il serait bon d'en informer les gars et le capitaine un jour, mais nous avions le temps. En ce qui concernait le dévoilement de notre romance au public j'étais encore moins pressé.

Pour une fois en trois années je me rendais au Starbucks et changeait ma commande, n'acquérant pas deux cafés mais deux chocolats chauds. Cela me faisait bizarre. Visiblement l'employée habituelle du matin nota également le changement car elle me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. En même temps ce Starbucks là pouvait sans aucune prétention prétendre être le sponsor officiel de la brigade criminelle de la police de New-York, et mériterait de figurer sur les gilets par balle auprès des mentions Police pour ceux de Ryan, Esposito et Kate et de Writer s'agissant du mien. Bref je digressais encore, mais mon imagination était un terreau fertile alors j'avais du mal à canaliser mon esprit hyperactif.

Une fois la commande entre les mains, je réglais et m'acheminais vers l'entrée du poste. Mon pas était relativement lent, mais cela permettait à Kate de prendre tout son temps pour arriver et s'installer. De mon côté j'allais arriver comme si je ne l'avais pas vue depuis l'avant-veille. Je n'avais pas eu de discussion récemment avec Kate sur l'officialisation de notre relation, mais au final cela m'importait peu quand cela adviendrait. Nous étions bien ainsi et le moment viendrait. Empruntant l'ascenseur de la brigade je me rendais au quatrième étage et après avoir traversé le couloir je retrouvais la bande de détectives. Les gars étaient autour du bureau de Kate qui elle était assise tranquillement sur sa chaise, régnant sur son royaume. En arrivant je complétais le cercle d'esclaves à son service. Je lui posais son gobelet devant elle et elle me dit :

- Merci Castle.

Les deux compères qui n'étaient pas détectives car ils savaient bien siffler remarquèrent que sur le gobelet en carton ce n'était pas la case café qui était cochée mais chocolat.

- Beckett tu bois du chocolat chaud ? lui demanda Esposito.

Ryan rigola tout de suite à ceci, comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait connaissant la consommation de café de Kate.

- Oui les gars, pas de café pour moi.

- Quoi mais comment ça se fait ? T'es enceinte ?

- Non dit-elle non sans me regarder. C'est juste que pour des raisons de santé je dois éviter les excitants.

- Et tu n'as pas étripé ton médecin quand il t'a demandé ça ?

- Non même si c'était tentant j'avoue.

Nous rigolâmes tous les quatre jusqu'à ce que Javier fronce les sourcils et d'une main dise :

- Mais attendez une minute. Comment ça se fait que Castle était au courant ?

Kate et moi eûmes un échange de regards furtif, Esposito ayant mis le doigt sur une question pertinente. Effectivement je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'elle était privée de café. Mais comme souvent ma muse trouva une pirouette qui finalement nous sortit d'affaire :

- Nous nous sommes croisés hier soir, sa fille et moi avons le même médecin.

Les gars n'insistèrent pas plus, ne cherchant pas à poser trop de questions sur la vie de leur patronne, sachant que cette dernière aimait généralement rester privée.

- Et toi aussi bro tu t'es mis au chocolat chaud ?

- Oui je soutiens Beckett, répondis-je.

- Si ce n'est pas un partenaire dévoué ça dit Ryan.

- Ouais ben compte pas sur moi pour le faire si jamais c'était le cas répondit Espo.

- Je vois c'est dans ces moments là qu'on voit les vrais amis.

Nous partîmes tous les quatre dans un éclat de rires qui était un réel bonheur.

_**Kate,**_

Je buvais donc mon chocolat chaud tranquillement entourée de mes collègues. Rick contrairement à d'habitude avait le regard fuyant ou du moins moins cherchant. Alors qu'il me fixait à un instant je fis mine de ne pas le voir buvant une nouvelle gorgée et faisant exprès de laisser un peu de lait sur mes lèvres. Etant certaine d'avoir toute son attention, je passais délicatement ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure récoltant le lait moussant. Si nous avions été dans un cartoon, je pense que ses yeux seraient sortis de leurs orbites à la vision que je lui imposais.

J'étais totalement consciente de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Je savais qu'il serait impérial pendant ma période de repos, ne me provoquant pas. Mais j'étais fermement décidée à le faire céder, et tous les moyens seraient bons pour cela. Il n'avait pas semblé l'entendre correctement hier, mais le médecin ne m'avait pas interdit toute forme d'activité physique, juste conseillé d'éviter le trop intense. En étant honnête avec moi-même il est vrai que le sexe entre lui et moi était plus souvent intense qu'autre chose, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en priver.

Alors que les dernières semaines nous avaient donné du pain sur la planche en termes d'enquête, nous n'avions toujours aucun appel pour aujourd'hui. Dans ces cas là, le temps était pour la paperasse. Nous devions rédiger les rapports, compiler toutes les pièces des dossiers et parfois suivre l'état d'avancement auprès des juges sur les procédures juridiques avant d'envisager de classer le dossier aux archives. La journée d'aujourd'hui et probablement celle de demain serait dédiée à cela à moins que nous soyons appelés par le terrain pour une nouvelle enquête.

Durant toute la matinée je travaillais à mon bureau, Rick était à mes côtés. L'autre binôme de l'équipe composé de Ryan et Esposito faisaient la même chose. N'ayant pas perdu de vue mon objectif, j'effleurais Rick dès que je le pouvais, laissant ma main rencontrer son genou ou sa cuisse, me penchant près de lui pour que mes cheveux viennent le caresser. Je le voyais se contracter, frémir, je l'entendais grogner mais il n'avait toujours aucune réaction ou du moins pas celle que j'attendais.

Quand vint l'heure du repas, je proposais aux garçons d'aller manger un burger à l'extérieur. Dans la mesure où nous avions nos portables, nous pouvions être joignables à tout moment si jamais une nouvelle affaire arrivait. Et nous pouvions prendre plus de temps pour déjeuner en raison de l'emploi du temps. La paperasse n'était pas ce que je préférais dans mon boulot, mais c'était une étape nécessaire et finalement ces journées plus administratives permettaient de faire une pause avec le rythmé effréné des enquêtes. Avec les années donc j'en arrivais presque à les apprécier, sachant que le lendemain de nouveaux meurtres allaient nous tenir en haleine.

Le déjeuner fut agréable, étant assise en face de Rick j'en profitais pour mêler mes jambes aux siennes discrètement sous la table. Je rendais ma dégustation sensuelle particulièrement quand il me regardait. Les gars étant présents, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire et surtout pas me demander d'arrêter mon manège car nos collègues se seraient doutés de quelque chose. Or, notre relation étant encore cachée il devait faire comme si toutes mes actions ne l'affectaient pas.

Et là j'étais ravie d'être une femme, pouvant jouer ce petit numéro sans être trop affectée, du moins extérieurement. Car à l'intérieur j'étais un vrai volcan en fusion. Quand nos desserts arrivèrent je décidais de pousser le vice un peu plus loin. J'avais commandé un milk shake à la banane avec de la cannelle. Ils étaient délicieux ici, servis dans une grande coupe avec une paille. Je me servais suggestivement de cette dernière pour allumer mon partenaire encore plus, fermant les yeux alors que j'aspirais. Rick commença à se racler la gorge, à toussoter et devenir quelque peu rouge. Lorsqu'il déboutonna un peu plus sa chemise, je lui dis :

- Ca ne va pas Castle, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ?

- Si, si ça va je suis juste un peu étourdi.

Les gars très consciencieusement et avec toute leur amitié s'enquirent à leur tour de l'état de Rick qui semblait avoir la respiration difficile et quelques bouffées de chaleur. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas perçu mon stratagème pour déboussoler Castle. C'était parfait ainsi. Rick se leva de table, s'excusant de nous abandonner quelques minutes. Mes yeux purent constater avec fierté qu'il ne maîtrisait plus du tout la situation.

_**Richard,**_

Mais bon sang que cherchait-elle au juste me dis-je en passant la porte des toilettes du snack où nous étions. Bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette interrogation. Kate ne comptait pas respecter la consigne quant à la restriction des activités physiques et mettait donc tout en œuvre pour me faire céder. Et elle avait effectivement beaucoup d'atouts dans son jeu de cartes, et je devais me faire violence morale pour ne pas me laisser affecter plus que ça.

Déjà ce matin au poste, elle avait transformé la séance paperasse en une torture autant délicieuse qu'insupportable. Je sais bien que j'étais paradoxal dans mon ressenti, mais en même temps c'était aussi bien fantastique qu'atroce que de se faire allumer de la sorte par une telle femme. Fantastique car elle était sublime, et j'étais particulièrement sensible à ce jeu de séduction qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. D'ailleurs chez elle ce n'était même plus un jeu nous en étions rendus au niveau artistique tellement elle excellait dans le domaine. Et insupportable car je ne pouvais rien faire, ou alors d'un seul coup je briserai deux engagements : celui de garder notre relation secrète et celui relatif à sa santé. Or, je ne pouvais pas.

Et que dire de son numéro là au restaurant. Entre ses jeux de jambes sous la table ou ses dégustations plus qu'érotiques j'étais en mode auto-combustion. Si encore j'avais réussi à retenir les signes extérieurs de l'incendie jusqu'à présent, quand elle avait attaqué la dégustation du milk shake je n'avais pu tenir. Et voilà pourquoi j'étais sorti de table, car je sentais toute ma maîtrise et mon contrôle peu à peu abandonner mon corps.

Que cherchait-elle au juste ? Que je cède ? Que je me laisse aller aux scenarii qui tournaient dans ma tête et qui étaient plus que vivaces ? Car autant avant de sortir avec elle je ne faisais que m'imaginer des scènes avec Kate, mais sans la connaître réellement. Seulement maintenant je connaissais tout son potentiel et forcément les histoires que je me racontais puisaient dans notre réalité. Du coup, ce matin si je m'étais écouté faisant taire ma raison je l'aurai renversé sur le bureau et fais l'amour en plein commissariat certainement sans me préoccuper du public. Certainement l'histoire aurait été comparable là dans le restaurant.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais cette femme déclenchait trop de choses en moi. Et en dépit des barrières morales et mentales que je me fixais elle avait le pouvoir de les faire non pas céder mais exploser en un regard. Et ce n'était pas seulement physique. Car on pouvait toujours lutter contre le physique, même si compte tenu celui de Kate la lutte était plus que rude. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Je l'aimais et nos esprits étaient connectés.

Dix minutes furent nécessaires pour que je retrouve un état normal et que je calme mes ardeurs. Ce temps de récupération allait certainement rendre une certaine demoiselle particulièrement ravie et fière d'elle. Je me demandais si les gars captaient ce qui se tramait entre elle et moi. Je ne pense pas car sinon j'aurai déjà eu le droit à un interrogatoire en règle par les deux frères. Et je redoutais particulièrement Espo qui sous ses airs amicaux et gentils pouvait se montrer plus que protecteur, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kate.

Evidemment, il ne le montrait que très peu. Mais je l'avais vu dans son attitude. Si Lanie était la meilleure amie de ma copine, Esposito était très proche de sa patronne. C'est souvent lui d'ailleurs qui osait lui dire certaines choses, sans craindre les réactions de Kate. Donc le jour où il apprendrait pour notre couple je m'attendais à une petite séance moralisatrice se clôturant par « tu lui fais du mal je te pète les genoux avec une batte de baseball ». Certes, j'étais son ami mais je pouvais raisonnablement penser que sur ce coup là il se rangerait dans la team Beckett. Il n'y avait qu'à repenser au comité d'accueil qu'ils m'avaient fait à mon retour des Hamptons pour avoir une idée du potentiel protecteur.

Cette série de pensées eut le mérite de me faire sortir de mon état de combustion. J'étais donc à même d'aller retrouver mes collègues dans la salle de restaurant. A mon retour, ils étaient tous les trois en train de discuter et de rire. Kate eut un éclat de rire comme elle en avait parfois et qui suffisait à lui seul à me mettre le cœur au bord des lèvres. Son rire était comme elle totalement envoûtant. Ryan fut le premier à s'apercevoir de mon retour et me dit :

- Hey mec, ça va mieux ?

Les deux autres acolytes se tournèrent à leur tour vers moi attendant ma réponse.

- Oui j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air.

En répondant mon regard s'attarda quelque peu sur Kate, qui me fit un clin d'œil imperceptible de la part des gars, mais que j'avais saisi en plein vol pour ma part. Le reste et la fin du déjeuner se passa sans encombre, Kate avait décidé de ranger ses griffes, du moins pour le moment. J'en profitais donc pour me refaire une santé, car si elle agissait de la sorte en continu pendant dix jours je n'étais pas certain d'être en mesure de tenir ma bonne résolution. Et nous n'en étions qu'au premier jour. Qu'avais-je fait pour que le karma m'envoie un tel défi ? Après avoir bu une boisson chaude café pour Ryan et Espo et chocolat pour Kate et moi nous payâmes la note et reprîmes la direction du commissariat.

En marchant je ressentais des douleurs dans le dos, conséquence de ma nuit sans sommeil et plutôt tendue. La douleur me lançait particulièrement juste en dessous de l'omoplate droit et je savais que c'était en lien avec ma posture assise de la journée. Je grimaçais donc de douleur, mais en essayant de me faire le plus discret possible afin de ne pas alerter la population. Nos activités de la matinée se poursuivirent. Les douleurs devenaient de plus en plus forte, dans la mesure où j'étais toujours assis et plutôt mal. Alors que nous travaillions depuis un moment déjà Kate s'arrêta et me dit :

- Je boirais bien quelque chose ça vous dit Castle ?

- Oui, un autre chocolat ?

- Non plutôt une boisson fraîche. Un coca ça vous dit ?

- Oui je vous suis.

Elle se leva très énergétiquement de sa chaise et alors que j'essayais de faire pareil, ma douleur se raviva encore plus passant sur l'échelle de la douleur de 6 à 9 en une seule seconde et un cri m'échappa, que cette fois-ci je ne pus retenir. Kate se retourna subitement, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Me voyant me tenir le bassin d'une main et scrutant mon visage que je devinais défiguré par ma souffrance me dit tout en s'approchant de moi :

- Castle qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien juste une petite douleur.

- Une petite douleur ? Vous avez entendu votre cri infra humain il y a deux secondes ?

- Beckett ne vous en faites pas. N'oubliez pas je suis un homme, on en fait toujours trop. On dit qu'on va mourir alors qu'on vient de se couper avec une enveloppe.

Ma remarque eut le mérite de la faire sourire et rire. Pour ma part je fondais encore plus quand son visage était étiré de la sorte. De plus la lumière traversant le poste venait l'éclairer, elle irradiait littéralement.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais si ça ne va pas dites le.

- Ok. On va le boire ce coca ?

Elle opina du chef pour approuver ma proposition. J'étais toujours étonné que nous maîtrisions à ce point l'alternance entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. C'était un peu schizophrénique comme configuration, mais pour le moment ça marchait. Nous nous rendîmes au distributeur en silence. Néanmoins je sentais sur moi quelques œillades inquiètes de Kate, mais qui pour ne pas déroger à sa personnalité ne disait rien. Après avoir pris notre coca, nous allâmes le boire dans la salle de repos en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. Puis le temps de la pause passée nous retournâmes au bureau.

Ma douleur n'était absolument pas partie, et malheureusement pour moi elle était restée bloquée sur le pic d'intensité de tout à l'heure lorsque je m'étais levé subitement de mon siège. Alors pendant que Kate rédigeait un rapport je me tenais, appuyant un peu là où je souffrais et laisser échapper un soupir que j'espérais le plus silencieux du monde. Mais les sens de ma partenaire étant particulièrement affûtés elle levait le nez et me scruta.

- Bon ça suffit Castle qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Beckett ce n'est rien c'est juste une douleur au dos, ça va passer.

- Oui comme ça s'est passé depuis le déjeuner et que vous vous tortillez sur votre chaise depuis que nous sommes rentrés.

- Euh….fut ma seule réponse.

- Oui Castle. Bon allez montrez moi où vous avez mal, je vais vous masser.

Elle s'était levée et avait retiré sa veste de cuir pour passer à l'action. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle n'allait me masser là en plein commissariat devant les gars et dans un tel contexte, c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Non Beckett laissez tomber.

- Castle arrêtez de faire l'enfant cinq minutes et ravalez votre fierté.

Elle était très autoritaire, cela n'arrangeait rien à mon cas car j'aimais encore plus quand elle se montrait de la sorte. Et non je ne faisais pas l'enfant. Si jamais elle posait ses mains sur moi je sentais que j'allais être tout sauf un enfant justement.

- Bon Castle vous abrégez un peu.

Elle m'avait dit cela en tapant du pied au sol, visiblement un peu agacée par mes gamineries.

- Ok fis-je résigné.

- Alors vous avez mal où ?

- Dans le dos, mais particulièrement juste en dessous de l'omoplate droit.

- Bon enlevez votre veste.

- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas vous masser avant autant de tissu sur le dos.

Voyant que les gars s'étaient arrêtés de travailler et levés pour regarder la scène, je tentais une provocation sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire.

- Si vous voulez me voir torse nu Beckett, je vous l'ai déjà dit il suffit de demander. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ruser de la sorte.

J'entendis des éclats de rires provenant de mes collègues masculins, puis Kate dire entre ses dents mais très audiblement :

- Castle vous continuez ainsi et je vous brise le dos, compris ?

- Cinq sur cinq.

J'obtempérais donc retirant ma veste et me penchant pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Elle remarqua la présence des gars qui semblaient être comme à une séance de cinéma et avant de commencer son traitement leur dit :

- Les gars allez faire une pause, on n'est pas au cinéma là.

Ils obéirent non sans faire quelques commentaires. Puis elle posa ses mains une première fois ce qui me fit frémir. Au tressaillement de mon corps je l'entendis avoir un léger rire. Elle savait que cette séance de massage allait me mettre dans tous mes états. Alors qu'elle appuyait d'une main sur mon point de douleur elle me dit à l'oreille :

- Mon Rick tu es si tendu.

Sa voix était chaude et sensuelle et elle me parlait dans l'oreille, je laissais échapper un grognement discret mais qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à percevoir.

- Ce n'est pas de là que j'aime te voir tendu tu sais…

Mon Dieu, mais elle allait me tuer sur place avec de telles phrases. Oubliez tout de suite les menaces au glock qu'elle m'avait sorti pendant trois ans, car là je décédais sur place. En plus mon cadavre n'aurait aucune trace et on conclurait à une mort naturelle.

Je me fustigeais intérieurement d'avoir opté pour un jean aujourd'hui car je suréagissais à Kate. J'essayais de me focaliser sur la douleur qui me tiraillait, je parle de celle de l'épaule évidemment ! Chaque seconde la situation empirait. Alors que je n'avais pas intégré cet élément, je sentais à présent la respiration de Kate balayer ma nuque et mon cou telle une caresse. A cet instant je ne savais plus si ma souffrance maximale était liée à mon omoplate ou au fait de devoir rester de glace alors que Kate me massait. Elle aussi devait s'être emportée car à présent son toucher était plus lent, elle faisait moins de pression sur mon point douloureux qui d'ailleurs l'était moins suite à son traitement. Puis elle fit remonter ses pouces de mes omoplates vers ma nuque, ce qui me soulagea grandement.

Les actions de Kate alimentaient grandement mes fantasmes. Je rêvais depuis le premier jour que nous ayons une session, ou du moins un début, en plein milieu du commissariat et à sentir ses mouvements sur moi elle devait y penser également. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps le massage durait mais visiblement un certain moment, car Ryan et Espo revinrent de leur pause. J'entendis Espo dire à son co-équipier :

- A mon avis il fait semblant d'avoir mal, regarde le sourire qu'il a.

Heureusement pour moi c'était mon sourire qu'il avait capté et non la manifestation physique du massage de Kate. Celle-ci à l'arrivée de nos collègues s'éloigna quelque peu de moi, car sa proximité aurait pu donner des indices. Cinq minutes après elle finit son traitement et dit :

- Et voilà big Rick, ça va mieux ?

Ma voix eut un étranglement soudain. Elle avait usé de ce qualificatif on ne peut personnel et intime devant les gars et en plein milieu du commissariat. Mais ma parole elle voulait au moins que je la viole à même le sol. C'est ce qui allait arriver si elle ne calmait pas un peu le jeu.

Il était à présent 16h et je commençais à redouter la soirée qui approchait. Le téléphone de Kate sonna et elle décrocha :

- Beckett.

- …

- Oui Lanie. Non je n'ai rien de spécial de programmé.

- …

- Ok si tu veux. 17h en ville.

- …

- A toute.

Elle raccrocha et commença à mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau. Puis quand tout fut impeccablement rangé elle me demanda de la suivre dans la salle de repos.

- J'ai eu un coup de fil de Lanie, elle a besoin de moi pour choisir une robe.

- Ok.

- Je vais y aller maintenant, je te dépose si tu veux.

- Oui volontiers.

Puis d'un accord tacite du regard nous retournâmes au bureau pour prendre nos dernières affaires et saluer les gars. Dans la voiture, Kate était normale. Elle avait mis la musique et fredonnait légèrement, c'était charmant. Alors qu'elle arrêtait sa voiture devant mon immeuble et que je mettais ma main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte elle me dit :

- Hey stop beau gosse.

Je me retournais vers elle et elle se saisit de ma chemise en me plaquant un baiser exigeant sur les lèvres. Finalement ne m'y attendant pas du tout à cet instant ma résistance n'était pas au rendez-vous et au contraire je lui répondais avec force et vivacité. La frustration de la journée ne me fit pas avoir conscience tout de suite de ce qui se passait dans l'habitacle de la Crown Victoria. Kate en chat sauvage comme toujours s'était détachée et je me retrouvais avec elle sur moi. Sans rompre le baiser un instant elle était passée du siège conducteur à mes genoux et ondulait du bassin furieusement. Je perdais pieds totalement, mais il me fallait arrêter avant le point de non retour qui était plus qu'imminent pour ma part. Alors non sans mal j'éloignais nos bouches et je mettais un terme à ce ballet endiablé.

- Kate non.

- Pourquoi Rick je sais que tu en as envie.

- Oui bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mais je respecterai ce qu'on a dit.

Elle retrouva sa place devant le volant non sans avoir une moue boudeuse que je trouvais totalement sexy. En même temps soyons objectifs cinq secondes, tout chez elle était sexy. Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue et lui dit :

- A demain, bon shopping avec Lanie.

- Oui merci. Je t'appelle ce soir.

- Ok détective.

Sur ce je sortais, refermais la portière derrière moi et me rendais jusqu'à mon immeuble. Elle attendit que je pénètre dans le hall pour démarrer la voiture. Cinq minutes plus tard je refermais la porte de mon loft derrière moi et poussais un grand soupir, basculant ma tête en arrière et disant à voix haute :

- Encore 9 jours comme ça…


	69. Chapter 69

_**Alors l'attente aura été moins longue pour cette suite. Désolé effectivement de l'incohérence entre le rythme cardiaque de Kate et les activités qu'elle mène. Je corrige ça en disant qu'elle avait repris ses pulsations et qu'il était rendu plus normal. Alors je préviens il y a un anachronisme au cours de ce chapitre. Ma fic se passe durant la troisième saison et Lanie et Kate vont regarder FLO. Donc je suis au courant, mais je trouvais ça bien de rajouter ceci à l'histoire. Bon j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci aux fidèles d'être toujours là et aux précieux conseils d'écriture. **_

_**Kate,**_

En allant rejoindre Lanie je prenais également le temps de me remettre de me mes émotions. Je nous avais encore imposé un début de session torride en dépit de mes problèmes de santé. J'avais contrôlé mes palpitations plus tôt dans la journée, et j'étais redescendue à 90 par minute. C'était encore trop pour un rythme normal, mais au moins la valeur alarmante de l'autre jour n'était pas restée longtemps. J'étais persuadée que le seul fait d'être chez le médecin avait eu un effet sur mes pulsations.

Quelque part c'était bien que Lanie m'ait appelé, car passer tout ce temps avec Rick et être obligée de freiner mes pulsions était horrible. Bon certes j'avais freiné des quatre fers pendant trois ans de partenariat me refusant à lui, mais désormais la donne était différente désormais je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. C'était un peu comme on ne pouvait pas sentir le manque d'un goût sans y avoir goûté, mais une fois la première dégustation on ne voulait plus mettre de côté cet aliment. En pensant cela je me rendais compte que l'on comparait souvent l'amour et la nourriture et cela me fit sourire, tant mon appétit à table égalait celui pour mon partenaire.

Ces sessions de chauffage avec Rick m'affectaient énormément. C'était déjà le cas auparavant, mais là le fait qu'il me repousse par sa seule volonté car je savais qu'au fond de lui il luttait rendait le supplice insupportable. Pourtant en réalisant une petite introspection sur ma personne, je me posais quand même une question. Quand j'étais avec Josh j'étais tout à fait capable lorsqu'il partait en mission humanitaire de l'attendre sans avoir l'impression d'avoir envie de commettre un viol. « Non mais quand tu étais avec Josh tu fantasmais toute la journée sur Castle ». Lanie ? dis-je à voix haute dans l'habitacle de ma voiture. Ca y est je devenais totalement cinglée, entendant la voix de ma meilleure amie. Pour sûr c'était la combinaison des manques que je ressentais. Ayant légèrement chaud je descendais ma vitre dans le but d'abaisser la température de mon corps.

J'arrivais enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, stationnant mon véhicule dans un des parkings du centre commercial. L'avantage est qu'il y avait plein de boutiques je ne savais pas ce que Lanie souhaitait acheter, mais elle aurait certainement le choix ici. Sortant de la voiture je prenais mon téléphone portable et envoyait un sms à mon amie « Je suis là. Tu es où ? ». Puis en attendant qu'elle me réponde je fermais les portes. C'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone choisit de vibrer dans ma poche, m'informant d'un nouveau message de Lanie : « Je t'attends au café au troisième étage ». Je prenais donc un des élévateurs pour me rendre directement là où était mon amie et entrais quelques minutes plus tard dans le lieu dit. Je retrouvais Lanie à une table, elle me fit un signe de la main en me voyant arriver.

- Salut ma belle.

- Hey Lanie ça va ?

- Oui bien.

- Alors comme ça tu as besoin de moi ?

- Oui pour choisir une robe et le shopping c'est toujours plus marrant à deux.

- Je te commande un café ?

- Non pas de café Lanie. Une menthe à l'eau ça ira très bien.

Elle posta sa main à l'envers sur mon front, cherchant visiblement à identifier si j'étais fiévreuse ou tout simplement en train de délirer. Voyant que je me pinçais la lèvre nerveusement elle me dit :

- Kate, tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard ?

- Non Lanie aucunement. Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je fasse l'amour !

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec writer-man ? Pourtant la dernière fois que je suis venue chez toi, ça avait plutôt l'air chaud.

- Non tout va bien avec Rick. C'est juste qu'on doit faire ceinture pendant dix jours.

- Ah tu es allée voir ton gynécologue… Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien sauf qu'il m'a découvert un dérèglement de la thyroïde et du coup plus de café, plus de sport intense et plus de sexe.

- Et vous le prenez comment ?

- Rick très sérieusement, il refuse tout simplement que nous ayons des rapports afin de ne pas mettre ma santé en danger.

- Oh il est adorable…

- Adorable ? Mais j'en peux plus moi ! Il repousse toutes mes tentatives.

- Le pauvre ça doit être une torture de résister.

- Mais qu'il cède Lanie, je n'attends que ça.

- Kate…sois raisonnable un peu. Dix jours ce n'est pas non plus insurmontable.

- Ah bon ? Je n'en suis pas si certaine.

- Sur ce coup là c'est marrant on dirait que c'est Castle qui est l'adulte responsable et toi qui joue l'enfant de neuf ans qui veut sa sucrerie juste avant manger.

Mon amie sembla rigoler de la situation. Il est vrai que j'en aurai fait autant si je n'avais pas été aussi impliquée. Mais si je souriais là, c'était plutôt un rire jaune. Je buvais donc ma menthe à l'eau rapidement afin de couper court à cette conversation et de passer à l'étape shopping, espérant que parcourir les rayons me changerait les idées. Reposant mon verre sur la table je sortais un billet pour régler nos consommations et dis à Lanie :

- Bon on y va ?

- Oui Kate tout de suite.

J'avais conscience d'avoir légèrement expédié la conversation, mais je n'avais nul besoin aujourd'hui de subir les railleries habituelles de Lanie Parish.

- Alors pour quelle occasion as-tu besoin d'une robe ?

- Et bien je vais rencontrer les parents de Javi.

- Ca c'est super, c'est une étape. Ok, donc il nous faut trouver une robe qui sois sexy pour Javi et assez neutre pour que sa mère puisse t'imaginer en future belle fille.

- Kate sérieusement ? Le coup de la mère de famille et de la femme chaude pour son homme ?

- Quoi Lanie, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas que des âneries dans cette théorie. Les hommes qui ne te voient que comme une femme chaude ne finiront jamais avec toi, car ils n'auront pas confiance. Et ceux qui ne te voient que comme une mère de famille, ne se lâcheront jamais. Donc si j'étais toi…

- On dirait que tu as déjà bossé la question ?

- C'est un constat, rien de plus.

- Alors voyons ce qu'on peut trouver.

Nous étions toutes les deux dans l'immense rayon « robes » de ce magasin de vêtements féminins. Je faisais défiler les cintres à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour mon amie. J'en sélectionnais aussi quelques unes qui pourraient passer. Lanie cherchait elle aussi de son côté. Au bout d'une demi heure nous avions choisi une bonne quinzaine de robes que mon amie allait devoir essayer à présent. Je m'asseyais à l'extérieur des cabines en attendant que Lanie fasse son défilé. A la sixième robe je lui demandais :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec Javi ?

- Javi dans un tel magasin il ne tient pas vingt minutes. Cet homme n'a aucune patience pour les vêtements. Tu ferais ça avec writer-man toi ?

- Sans hésiter. Je suis sûre d'ailleurs que c'est moi qui perdrai patience avant lui.

- C'est vrai j'oubliais que tu sortais avec un métro sexuel.

- Non il aime juste bien prendre soin de lui et apprécie les beaux vêtements.

- Ok. Bon alors t'en penses quoi de celle-là ?

Et elle faisait un tour sur elle-même me montrant la robe qui était fushia mettant en valeur les formes de mon amie et dont la coupe était assez sobre pour ne pas filer une attaque cardiaque à maman Esposito. D'autant que les mères étaient généralement les pires quand il s'agissait de leur fiston.

- Je la trouve très bien. T'es superbe dedans. Et toi tu aimes ?

- Oui elle me plaît. Donc je crois que je vais la prendre. Ah Kate ?

- Mmm ?

- J'en avais sélectionné une, mais je n'ai définitivement pas le corps qui va avec. En revanche je pense que sur toi elle serait totalement parfaite.

- Montre ?

Elle alla dans la cabine, en profita pour remettre ses affaires normales et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une robe marron dont l'encolure en V descendait relativement bas. Elle était en soie brillante et le bas comportait plusieurs voilages dans les tons de marron, vert et doré. Effectivement elle était très belle et je voyais déjà une paire de bottes marron l'accompagner.

- Ben vas-y essaie la me dit mon amie, visiblement assez impatiente que j'enfile la robe.

Nous échangeâmes les rôles et elle s'asseyait alors que je me dirigeais vers le salon d'essayage. Très rapidement je retirais mes affaires et faisais glisser le tissu sur moi. Déjà au contact j'appréciais beaucoup la robe sur ma peau, le tissu était d'une réelle fluidité. Je sentais que j'allais aimer marcher avec. N'ayant pas les chaussures adéquates je restais pieds nus et sortais pour montrer le résultat à Lanie. En guise de réponse elle me dit :

- Tu m'énerves tu sais.

Je souris, sachant très bien que ses propos n'étaient pas méchants dans le fond. Je retournais me changer et Lanie me dit :

- Tu la prends j'espère.

- Je ne sais pas…j'en ai déjà.

- Katherine Beckett je te séquestre dans ce magasin si jamais tu n'achètes pas cette robe. Elle est faite pour toi, alors tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ok…

Je me rhabillais, ôtant la robe presque avec regret et pensant déjà à une réaction potentielle de Rick devant ce nouvel habit. Je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup les robes, même s'il ne se plaignait de mes habituelles tenues et je pouvais raisonnablement penser que celle-ci lui plairait beaucoup. Je ressortais et avec Lanie nous allâmes régler nos achats respectifs.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? demandais-je à mon amie.

- Non rien et toi ?

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Ok, tu as le goût qu'on passe la soirée ensemble ?

- Oui bonne idée.

- On va chez moi ?

- Impeccable. On se prend des sushis avant de partir et une bonne bouteille de blanc ?

- Kate tu me prends par les sentiments là ! Y'a un sushi là on peut les prendre.

- Si ça te dérange pas allons près du poste, je sais qu'ils sont très bons. Rick en a ramené un soir et on s'est régalés.

Je souris en repensant à cette soirée magique une des nombreuses avec lui que j'étiquetais de ce label. C'était au tout début de notre relation, mais je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

- Kate dis-moi que ton sourire n'est lié qu'au souvenir de sushis exquis ?

- Il n'y avait pas que les sushis qui étaient exquis ce soir là… dis-je en me mordant la lèvre au souvenir de la session caramélisée.

Devant la tête de mon amie, je préférais mettre de côté ses images très vivaces de ma tête et l'enjoignait à me suivre dans les parkings.

_**Lanie,**_

Je passais ces derniers temps beaucoup de temps avec Kate, alors même qu'elle sortait avec Castle. Et j'en étais ravie, car je retrouvais ma meilleure amie pleine de joie, irradiant de bonheur. Le soucis de santé dont elle m'avait fait part était quelque peu inquiétant, mais je savais qu'avec un bon traitement cela rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et au vu des enjeux qui gravitaient derrière j'étais certaine que Kate s'appliquerait à prendre scrupuleusement ses médicaments. En même temps ce n'était pas anormal qu'un tel pépin lui arrive. Cela faisait des années que je la voyais avoir un rythme de vie difficilement soutenable. C'était une droguée du boulot, qui n'avait besoin que de quelques heures pour récupérer. Elle était capable d'enchaîner trois nuits blanches et de faire encore fonctionner son cerveau, alors que le mien était off au bout de la première. C'était une véritable pile électrique, mais dont la batterie devait se régénérer au soleil, ou alors aux litres de café qu'elle ingurgitait.

J'avais toujours été assez admirative d'elle, de son train de vie. En dépit d'un boulot assez exigeant elle trouvait encore le temps de faire du sport, de s'occuper d'elle, de lire et ces derniers temps d'avoir un petit ami à plein temps. Car soyons réalistes les précédents ne lui demandaient pas un tel engagement. Même si sa relation avec Josh avait été plutôt sérieuse, le médecin était souvent absent et durant de longues périodes donc Kate était en couple sans l'être. Alors qu'avec Castle, c'était du 24h/24 et du 7j/7 dans la mesure en plus où ils bossaient ensemble.

Cette fin de journée shopping avait été des plus agréables. J'avais pu compter sur les conseils et goûts de mon amie pour dénicher la robe parfaite pour cette occasion et nous allions maintenant passer une de nos soirées filles autour d'un bon repas et d'un bon verre de vin. C'était en somme la belle vie. Pendant que Kate nous conduisait, j'en profitais pour envoyer un message à Javi afin de le prévenir que la robe avait été choisie et que je passais la soirée avec Kate. Sans doute en profiterait-il pour passer une soirée avec des copains à lui. J'aimais bien notre mode de fonctionnement, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble mais il n'était pas rare que chacun ait ses soirées. Et je constatais avec plaisir que pour Rick et Kate c'était pareil. Je détestais tellement ces couples qui passaient leur temps l'un sur l'autre, et n'existaient plus individuellement. D'ailleurs, constat personnel généralement ça ne durait pas. Au bout d'un temps l'un et/ou l'autre reprochant à sa moitié de ne plus exister. Et j'étais ravie que ma meilleure amie n'emprunte pas ce chemin car il est fort probable que je lui en aurai mis deux histoire de la faire atterrir.

J'avais envie de passer une soirée avec Castle et Kate, en compagnie de Javier pour les voir tous les deux. Nous les avions tellement observés se tourner autour, jouer au chat et à la souris, avoir des regards plus que chauds l'un envers l'autre qu'il me tardait de les voir fonctionner au cours d'une soirée. Pour cela il faudrait attendre que ces deux là s'officialisent car pour le moment en dehors d'Alexis et Martha, j'étais la seule au courant. Mais je comprenais aisément qu'ils souhaitent prendre le temps avant de se déclarer. Castle était un personnage médiatique, Kate aussi de par son statut de muse. Les tabloïds allaient fonctionner à sur régime le jour où ils s'afficheraient. Par ailleurs, je savais à quel point cette relation était importante pour Kate. Si elle avait eu tant de mal à se laisser aller dans les bras de son écrivain, c'était aussi parce que celui-ci n'avait pas un statut normal. Il n'était pas juste un gars de plus dans la vie de Kate Beckett. Etant plongée dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous étions déjà rendues non loin du poste. Kate gara sa voiture sans trop se soucier de la légalité du stationnement et posa sa plaque au dessus du tableau de bord et sortit de la voiture. Je l'accompagnais et nous allâmes chercher notre dîner.

Le lieu donnait effectivement envie de manger du sushi. Après avoir composé nos plateaux, nous prîmes place sur des tabourets hauts afin de regarder le chef préparer le tout devant nous. C'était assez impressionnant cette dextérité. Moi je me serai coupé au moins un doigt en faisant ça, même si j'avais plutôt l'habitude de manier des instruments tranchants dans mon métier. Après avoir récupéré notre repas, nous fîmes un dernier stop dans une cave à vin. J'avais du vin blanc à la maison, mais il ne serait pas frais à temps. Je laissais Kate choisir parmi les bouteilles qui étaient au frais. Je réglais la bouteille me rappelant qu'elle avait payé le dîner. J'avais essayé de l'en empêcher mais autant essayer d'enlever un os à un pitbull et j'avais compris que particulièrement à ce moment là il ne fallait pas l'énerver.

Trente minutes plus tard nous étions à mon appartement, confortablement installées avec une bière pour commencer. Je proposais à Kate de regarder une série. Une amie m' avait prêté les dvd de plusieurs saisons. Je l'interrogeais sur le synopsis. Bones était l'histoire d'une anthropologue judiciaire qui assistait un agent du FBI fort sexy visiblement vu la jaquette dans ses enquêtes. Les deux faisaient donc équipe, se chamaillaient et s'attiraient mutuellement. Après avoir résumé ceci je dis :

- Tiens c'est un peu comme Castle et toi en fait.

Alors j'allais mettre le premier dvd et lançais le téléviseur. Je retournais ensuite dans le sofa, m'installant confortablement pour regarder la série tout en savourant ma bière. Kate faisait de même et je la surpris à rigoler effectivement à la similarité de certaines situations entre les protagonistes du petit écran et ce qu'ils avaient du connaître. A la fin du premier épisode je lui demandais :

- Alors ?

- C'est pas mal et c'est vrai qu'on retrouve un peu ce que j'ai connu avec Castle.

- Oui sauf que côté tension sexuelle ils ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville.

- Lanie, tu ne peux pas dire ça c'est le début de leur association.

- Euh girl si je peux le dire, car dès le début de ton partenariat avec writer-man c'était eyesgams en série. Dois-je te rappeler vos échanges la première fois qu'il est venu à la morgue avec toi ? J'ai cru que j'allais devoir vous libérer une table pour que vous résolviez cette tension.

Je la vis sourire à l'évocation de cette anecdote, visiblement elle voyait totalement le moment auquel je faisais référence. Qu'elle s'amuse à me contredire j'avais une liste longue comme l'écharpe de Mathusalem. Combien de fois je m'étais sentie de trop en étant en présence de ces deux là ? Lorsqu'ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre, ne détachant plus le regard, se rapprochant inexorablement et combien de fois j'avais espéré que l'esprit rationnel de Kate se taise et qu'elle donne suite à cette communion parfaite des esprits. Je proposais à Kate de regarder un second épisode avant que nous dînions, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle continua à sourire et je la vis sortir son téléphone portable pour écrire un message. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être au-dessus de son épaule pour en connaître le destinataire. La réponse arriva très rapidement après l'envoi, ce qui fit sourire mon amie. Et ils échangèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne savais pas si Kate était très concentrée sur l'épisode de Bones, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de réagir au scénario. Après avoir regardé les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 1, nous décidâmes de passer à table. Pendant que je sortais des assiettes, Kate s'occupa d'ouvrir le vin. Nous apportâmes le tout à table et prîmes place pour déguster ces merveilles. Les sushis étaient réellement fameux, je n'en avais jamais mangé d'aussi bons. Cela ne m'étonnait pas de Rick Castle qui cherchait toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa muse et dorénavant petite amie.

- Ma belle je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui Lanie shoot.

- Tu penses que vous allez vous officialiser quand Castle et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je veux dire tu lui as présenté ton père, donc c'est du sérieux. Et à entendre tes dires tu envisages réellement du long terme avec lui.

- Oui Lanie c'est certain. Mais ça va peut être te paraître idiot, mais j'aime beaucoup ce qu'on est en ce moment. Ca me plait. Le fait que l'on doive rester discrets au poste, ça rajoute quelque chose.

- Donc tu ne comptes pas le dire aux gars ?

- Si quand le moment opportun sera là, mais pour l'instant on est bien, et j'en ai même pas reparlé avec Rick. Et de toi à moi, ce qui me fait plutôt peur c'est l'étape d'après, l'officialisation publique. Que va-t-il se passer la prochaine fois que Rick a une avant première pour son bouquin, ou le film, ou un gala où il me demande de l'accompagner ?

- Mais tu l'as déjà accompagné à de tels évènements ?

- Oui Lanie sauf que je ne sortais pas avec lui à l'époque.

- Ca il n'y a que toi qui le sait…mais tu as peur de quoi au juste ?

- D'être étiquetée comme la dernière conquête en date dans la carnet de balles de Rick Castle, de ne plus pouvoir faire mon métier sans entendre « ah mais vous vous tapez l'écrivain », de ne plus pouvoir être moi Lanie, et tout simplement de perdre le Rick que j'ai là.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Je ressentais bien que les craintes de mon amie n'étaient en rien superficielles. Elle avait peur qu'en sortant de la sphère privée leur relation se modifie et perdre de son intensité.

- Tout simplement que je ne veux pas être avec Rick Castle, car ce n'est pas celui que j'aime. Oui Rick Castle m'a attiré dès le départ, bien avant même d'être dans mes pattes. Evidemment que j'avais envie de lui au départ. Mais je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme Lanie, Richard le fils aimant, le papa poule qu'il est envers Alexis. Et j'ai peur qu'en officialisant avec lui je ne retrouve pas cet homme.

- Et vous avez parlé de ça déjà ensemble ?

- Non pas encore. Pour l'instant on se laisse tous les deux porter par notre début de relation. Et je ne veux pas perdre cela.

- Je comprends ma belle, mais je suis persuadée que Castle ne changera pas. Il a changé pour toi, car il a compris que pour t'avoir il fallait jouer autre chose que le playboy superficiel et coureur de jupons.

- Oui Lanie tu as sans doute raison.

Je le sentais néanmoins nerveuse, la preuve elle triturait un pauvre sushi à la crevette de ses baguettes.

- Hey il t'a rien fait lui il n'y est pour rien !

Elle leva la tête vers moi et rigola sincèrement. Nous finîmes de manger tranquillement en discutant de choses et d'autres de la vie le boulot, ma relation avec Javi, …. Je nous resservais du vin et nous retournâmes au salon avec nos verres pour nous installer confortablement dans le sofa.

- On regarde un autre Bones ? me demanda Kate.

- En fait j'avais envie de voir un film qui passe ce soir.

- C'est quoi ?

- For Lovers Only des frères Polish.

- Un film d'amour donc ? Lanie c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'histoire d'une véritable passion, pas forcément légitime et j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donne. En plus l'actrice qu'ils ont casté est sublime. Si tu veux mon avis, l'acteur ils auraient pu mieux faire.

- Bon ben regardons ça…

_**Kate,**_

Je me retrouvais donc chez ma meilleure amie à regarder un film sur une passion amoureuse tout en dégustant un verre de vin. Le film commençait, il était en noir et blanc et se passait en France. J'aimais beaucoup déjà, car je rêvais d'aller dans ce pays, notamment avec Rick. Après tout le français, n'était-il pas la langue de l'amour ? Au fil des minutes on voyait les protagonistes de l'histoire se mettre en scène lui photographe, elle journaliste. Puis ils se retrouvent dans Montmartre, deux amants au cœur brisé. Et on a le sentiment que leur corps reprend vie lors de cette rencontre furtive. Comme quoi il ne suffit pas de grand-chose, un regard, un mot, un effleurement de main et les voilà nouveau repartis dans le tourbillon de leur histoire. Ils dînent ensemble, puis se promènent au bord de la Seine où ils cèdent à nouveau l'un à l'autre dans un baiser passionné et plein de promesse.

Pourtant pas fleur bleue de nature, je me prête finalement très bien à l'histoire. Peut être parce que je sens déjà que l'histoire ne se finira pas par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Car c'est peut être tragique, mais la véritable passion n'est pas ça. Elle a ses lois propres et est tout aussi merveilleuse que destructrice. Elle est en même temps le problème et la solution, la maladie et le remède. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de film les amants cèdent à leur passion dévorante. La scène est délicatement sensuelle et mon manque se fait sentir à cet instant là. Je jalouse quelque peu l'héroïne à cet instant, même si ce je lui laisse sans soucis l'acteur si je peux avoir mon Rick. A la fin de leur étreinte Lanie rajoute une couche à ma frustration en disant :

- Eh bien elle ne retient pas ses cris, il doit bien s'y prendre…

Dans ma tête je me dis que s'il s'agit de cris pour le personnage du film, que dirait-elle si elle percevait les sons que Rick est capable de faire sortir de moi. Et ma frustration va aller crescendo au fil des minutes. C'est après tout l'histoire de deux amants, qui se retrouvent quelques jours pour vivre leur passion à travers la France. Et comme le veut l'adage ils vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Dans le film on ne les voit pas beaucoup boire…

Le film se finit comme je l'avais pressenti. Il n'y a pas de happy end et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. En revanche ma frustration déjà bien présente dans la journée est à son état paroxysmique. C'est une évidence que je ne vais pas arriver à trouver le sommeil dans une condition pareille. A cet instant je maudis presque Rick de m'aimer et de me respecter autant. Pourquoi se décide-t-il d'être raisonnable juste à ce moment là ? Je continue à parler avec Lanie encore une bonne demi-heure, la remerciant du temps passé ensemble. Puis après l'avoir aidé à ranger notre petit dîner je la quitte et retourne vers ma voiture.

Il me faut une vingtaine de minutes pour rallier mon quartier. Je stationne mon véhicule dans le garage, puis me retrouve dans mon appartement. Une fois les lumières allumées et les clés posées dans la cuisine je lorgne d'un œil envieux ma machine à café. Malgré mon envie, je ne cède pas sachant que boire une tasse de café empirerait ma situation. J'aperçois le paquet contenant ma robe que j'ai remonté de la voiture et souris. Je me sers un verre d'eau, éteins les lumières en bas et prenant mon sac me dirige à l'étage vers ma chambre. Je me défais de mes habits à la fin de cette journée, posant mon téléphone portable sur une table de nuit et me dirige vers la salle de bains où au lieu de prendre ma tenue de nuit je choisir d'enfiler mon peignoir noir en soie. Je me relève ensuite les cheveux pour me démaquiller et me brosser les dents et retourne dans ma chambre prête pour dormir.

Mais voilà, je n'ai strictement aucune envie de dormir. Je suis bien trop agitée pour ça. Je prends un cintre dans mon armoire et y met ma nouvelle acquisition elle est vraiment superbe. Puis je me mets au lit, je regarde l'heure il est 00h17. J'ai envie d'entendre Rick, sa voix, il me manque terriblement. Alors j'appuie sur la touche 2 et le numéro se compose automatiquement.

_**Richard,**_

Mon téléphone sonne et vibre sur mon bureau alors que j'étais en pleine écriture. Comme souvent dans ces moments là je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et suis surpris de voir en bas de mon ordinateur l'heure affichée 00h17. Je n'ai guère besoin de jeter un œil à l'écran pour connaître l'identité de l'appelant. C'est donc avec sourire que je décroche :

- Bonsoir lieutenant de mon cœur.

- Rick ? Je ne te réveille pas j'espère.

Comme toujours je trouve sa voix terriblement douce et sexy. Je pourrais m'endormir à cette mélodie, même si elle est tout à fait capable de me mettre plus qu'en état d'éveil en empruntant le même ton.

- Non ma douce, j'écrivais. Et toi ?

- Je viens de rentrer de chez Lanie.

- C'était bien ?

- Oui on a fait du shopping, dîné, regardé Bones et puis un film.

- Sympa.

- Oui sympa. Rick ?

- Mmm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu portes là ?

- Kate qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Qu'est-ce tu portes Rick présentement ?

J'étais plutôt étonné, je savais ma compagne parfaitement libérée mais de là à m'appeler de cette façon là, je m'enfonçais dans ma chaise et posais l'ordinateur sur le bureau.

- Un pantalon en lin beige et une chemise noire.

- Tu sais mon Rick si j'étais avec toi tu porterais beaucoup moins et ne serais pas en train d'écrire.

Elle essayait clairement de me chauffer et au seul son de sa voix cela marchait à perfection. Elle avait totalement conscience d'avoir toutes les clés de mes désirs et s'en servait plus que parfaitement. Devant mon silence et ma respiration déjà laborieuse elle me dit :

- Et toi tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je porte ?

- Euuuhhhh si…., fut ma réponse.

J'étais tout sauf assuré. Généralement Kate ne faisait rien au hasard et au vu de son comportement de la journée, je ne pouvais que craindre de tels assauts tardifs.

- Je porte juste mon peignoir noir en soie, celui que tu aimes tant. Et Rick…

- Oui…

- Je n'ai strictement rien en dessous.

Cette fois ci je déglutissais plus que difficilement. Elle allait définitivement réussir à me tuer. Je luttais déjà dans la journée pour rester campé sur ma décision. Je devais même avouer que j'avais été soulagé lorsqu'elle avait dit passer la soirée avec Lanie. Pas très courageux me diriez-vous, mais je voulais bien vous voir à ma place, résister à une créature de rêve comme Kate qui vous fais des propositions plus qu'indécentes. Je n'avais aucun mal à avoir un visuel de Kate dans son lit et dans cette tenue. Déformation professionnelle, pour mes romans j'étais obligé parfois de mettre des images sur une série de phrases. Et après 26 best seller la technique était plus qu'au point. Je regrettais presque à cet instant d'ailleurs que je sois si entraîné.

- Rick tu es toujours là ?

- Oui absolument, je ne suis pas encore mort.

- J'espère bien, tu sais à quel point je te veux en vie.

- Kate…

Elle avait particulièrement accentué le ton de sa voix sur le « je te veux ». Kate était très forte pour toutes ces phrases polysémiques et j'en étais une fois de plus la victime.

- J'ai acheté une petite robe tu sais cet après midi. Je suis persuadée qu'elle va te plaire.

- Mais pour sûr Kate elle me plaira.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir comment elle est ?

Elle était déterminée à me faire défaillir. Moi qui pensais que sa fin de journée, soirée avec Lanie allait me donner un peu de latitude la tranquillité n'avait pas été de longue durée.

- Kate je t'en supplie tu me tortures…

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je ne fais rien d'autre que te raconter ma fin de journée. A quoi tu penses Rick ? Qu'est-ce qui te tourmentes ?

- Toi bon sang Kate.

- Moi ?

- Oui ne fais pas l'innocente, ça fait plus de 24 heures que tu me provoques alors que tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire.

- C'est toi Rick qui a décidé qu'on ne pouvait rien faire. Le médecin a parlé d'intensité. Donc il suffirait qu'on y aille tout doux. Tu vois bien dans quel état on est tous les deux, on ne tiendra jamais dix jours comme ça.

Sa voix avait changé de ton. Autant au début du coup de fil elle cherchait clairement à m'allumer, mais à présent sa voix était posée et elle me parlait à cœur ouvert.

- Kate crois moi c'est une torture que de te repousser.

- Alors arrête de me repousser.

L'enchaînement était d'une logique implacable, beckettienne même.

- Tu me manques tellement Kate. J'ai envie de dormir à côté de toi, de te prendre dans mes bras.

- Rick viens à la maison.

- Kate ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- On ira tout doux, je t'assure.

- Quoi tu vas prendre du lexomil pour calmer la tigresse ?

- Idiot non. Alors tu viens ?

- Oui laisse moi le temps de m'arranger un peu, de prendre une douche, ok ?

- Non Rick viens comme ça, tel que tu es maintenant. Pense à prendre des affaires pour demain par contre.

- Ok.

- Alors je t'attends dans vingt minutes ?

- Oui. A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Je fis de même me passant la main dans les cheveux. Je n'étais pas convaincu de la rationalité de ma décision, mais être loin d'elle était un supplice et j'espérais qu'elle calme le jeu. Avant de partir du loft je veillais à sauvegarder mon écrit, puis à éteindre mon ordinateur. Dans un sac à dos je prenais des affaires pour le lendemain un jean, une chemise et une veste avec sous vêtements et chaussettes. J'y jetais également quelques affaires de toilette. La préparation fut sommaire et rapide. Je laissais un mot pour mère et Alexis, qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas au petit matin de mon absence et le sac sur le dos je partais du loft.

Dans la rue j'hélais un taxi. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas de problème pour en trouver un et la circulation était excellente. C'est donc sans aucune difficulté que j'arrivais dans le quartier de Kate. Après avoir réglé ma course en taxi je rejoignais l'immeuble de ma belle et la prévenait de mon arrivée à l'interphone en bas. Cinq minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour que j'arrive à son étage. La porte était entrebâillée et elle était appuyée contre le chambranle, les cheveux relevés, vêtue de son peignoir noir. J'étais éternellement subjugué par sa beauté. Elle me sourit me voyant arriver. Quand je fus enfin à sa hauteur nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Elle se détacha de moi et après m'avoir caressé la joue d'un revers de main dit :

- Et si on rentrait ?

Je ne faisais qu'approuver d'un signe de la tête sa proposition et nous pénétrâmes dans son appartement. Les lumières étaient tamisées, elle avait mis des bougies sur les marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre et du salon je pouvais deviner qu'il y en avait également à l'étage. L'ambiance était parfaite, un disque de musique de jazz tournait sur son lecteur à un niveau très bas. Elle était très douce à mon égard et cela n'était pas pour me déplaire. Alors que nous allions vers son canapé elle me proposa :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Tu vas prendre quelque chose toi ?

- Je me sentais le goût à une margarita.

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres à cet instant fut très subtil et léger, néanmoins mon esprit avisé le capta.

- Ok je te suis, je vais préparer ça.

- Parfait, dans ces cas là que dirais tu si j'essayais la robe que j'ai acheté ce soir ?

- Que je ne suis pas à plaindre.

Elle sourit et me déposa un baiser sur le front, puis monta les marches de l'escalier, détachant déjà les pans de son peignoir. J'essayais de me concentrer sur la préparation des boissons, mais pas facile quand mon esprit hyperactif était mobilisé par deux scènes : celle de Kate en train de s'habiller à l'étage et celle que j'avais écrite dans _Heat Wave_ avec la margarita, où pour la première fois Nikki et Jameson cédaient à la tentation. Je connaissais trop Kate pour penser que ce n'était pas un hasard. Mon sentiment de sérénité à la fin de l'appel et à mon arrivée était déjà mis à mal. J'avais préparé les boissons, coupant quartiers de citrons, sortant le sel et versant de la tequila dans des verres à shot et attendait dans la cuisine, fixant la porte de l'étage.

J'entendis des pas m'indiquant qu'elle avait des chaussures et je ne tardais pas à voir la porte s'entrouvrir laissant place à ces magnifiques jambes. Puis Kate apparut complètement. Elle portait des bottes. Pour l'instant je n'avais pas le détail de la robe car elle avait passé une gabardine marron par-dessus, qui était fermée. Elle me faisait un petit show privé. Mon regard était fasciné par ce que je voyais et elle le sentait. Du coup elle avait ce léger sourire de contentement et de fierté qu'elle arborait parfois. D'une démarche féline elle descendit les quelques marches et sans débloquer son regard du mien vint me rejoindre. Alors qu'elle passait devant moi je fus assailli par des volutes de son parfum qui m'enivrait bien plus que la tequila. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, je me saisissais de la ceinture de sa gabardine pour la défaire mais elle arrêta autoritairement mon geste en me disant :

- Non on ne touche pas.

Elle commença à mettre du sel sur sa main, je l'imitais. Et alors que j'allais entamer ma dégustation, elle bloqua mon poignet et plutôt que de récolter le sel sur le sien elle le fit sensuellement sur le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer pendant qu'elle opérait. Une fois son premier shot vidé elle me tendit sa main et me dit :

- A toi.

Elle ponctua mon action d'un délicieux gémissement, alors que ma langue récupérait le sel sur elle. Pour ma part je dus retenir un grognement, je ne devais pas réagir sinon j'étais cuit. Elle savait tout de moi. J'étais semblable à un logiciel presse-bouton pour Kate Beckett. Oui vous savez ces logiciels où vous déclenchez une action précise en appuyant sur une touche de commande. Et bien j'en étais réduit à ceci entre ses mains. Une fois mon premier tour fini, elle remplit de nouveau les verres à shot. L'opération recommença comme la première fois. Elle me tenait la main tout en la caressant délicatement. Je sentais ma bonne résolution fondre comme neige au soleil. L'alcool désinhibant quelque peu mon esprit, je me laissais entraîner dans un troisième verre, puis un quatrième. Nous prîmes le quatrième au salon, assis sur le canapé. La température avait largement augmenté. Ainsi c'est sans aucune résistance que je laissais Kate entrouvrir ma chemise.

Après avoir fini le quatrième shot elle les posa sur la table basse non loin du sofa et se leva. Des lumières dansaient dans mes yeux tellement elle était magnifique. Je ne saurai dire si mes pulsations cardiaques s'arrêtèrent littéralement ou alors s'accélèrent lorsqu'elle dénoua la ceinture de son manteau tout doucement. Et à la lueur des bougies je la vis descendre tout doucement son manteau sur ses frêles épaules et le faire glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne et rencontre le sol. Médusé je l'observais dans petite robe marron. Ses jambes étaient merveilleusement mises à leur avantage et me semblaient toujours d'une longueur interminable. Et que dire de l'encolure, elle aurait certainement réussi à rendre la parole à un muet. Heureusement que j'étais assis car je ne donnais pas cher de mon sens de l'équilibre devant une telle vision.

Vous allez certainement penser que j'exagérais. Je connaissais son corps parfaitement, et je l'avais déjà vue à maintes reprises sans le moindre vêtement. Mais voilà j'étais fou amoureux, et l'amour changeait le regard d'un homme. C'était toujours une découverte, un émerveillement éternel quand je la regardais.

Elle savait que la vision d'elle me rendait fou alors elle avança vers moi, telle une tigresse vers sa proie avec cette lueur mutine et sauvage dans le regard. J'étais fasciné, quasiment paralysé par le spectacle. Du coup je ne réagissais absolument pas lorsqu'elle prit place sur moi, je la laissais faire. Mon niveau de résistance fut également à néant lorsqu'elle s'empara de ma bouche. La voix beaucoup trop lointaine de ma conscience me disait que le tempo n'avait rien de doux, qu'il était au contraire endiablé. Mais je me laissais emporter, n'étant plus capable de maîtriser la situation et l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. J'acceptais donc la partition de son baiser et y participais avec fureur et envie. Quelques minutes plus tard je l'allongeais sur le canapé, tout en continuant à l'embrasser durement. Ses gémissements multiples me rendaient totalement fou.

- God Rick oui.

Sa voix était éraillée et sensuelle, je traçais un sillon de baisers brûlants de sa mâchoire à son cou et j'aspirais sa peau. Elle basculait la tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès. Tout en m'occupant de la peau fine de son cou je défaisais légèrement la fermeture éclair de la robe, immisçant mes mains entre son dos et le canapé. Alors que le tissu était plus libre je le faisais descendre découvrant sa poitrine parfaite. Elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Mes mains vinrent caresser ses seins tendus de désir et je la sentis frémir à mes caresses. Ma bouche alla emprunter le même chemin et je torturais cette partie de sa féminité. Elle râla littéralement de plaisir, dans un son qui me fit perdre toute contenance. Je redoublais d'intensité entre mes lèvres. Kate était complètement pantelante. Alors que j'arrivais à lui faire jouer une partition vocale des plus plaisantes j'entendis son cœur battre la chamade. Et soudain je fus coupé dans mon élan. Il battait beaucoup trop vite et c'était dangereux. Ce fut brusque et précipité, mais j'arrêtais immédiatement de la dévorer. Dans les premières secondes elle n'eut aucune réaction, toujours emportée dans son tourbillon, puis elle se releva et rencontrant mon regard inquiet me dit :

- Rick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On ne peut pas Kate, ton cœur bat trop vite c'est dangereux.

- Rick je t'en supplie j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle me brisait quasiment le cœur en disant ceci. Diantre j'avais réellement envie d'elle, mais nous ne pouvions pas. Nous n'étions pas capables de contenir cette furie passionnelle entre nous. Kate et moi c'était un peu comme une allumette et un bâton de dynamite. En prenant son visage entre mes mains et lui déposant un baiser sur le front je lui dis :

- Kate écoute moi. On ne peut pas. C'est trop risqué et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Pour rien au monde.

- Mais Rick, regarde-nous, regarde-toi et dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie ?

Elle avait passé sa main sur moi, accentuant la portée de sa phrase. Je râlais à l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

- Kate évidemment que j'ai envie de toi. Mais je ne ferai jamais rien qui soit au détriment ou au péril de ta santé.

_**Kate,**_

Une fois de plus j'étais touchée. Frustrée certes, mais également surprise par cet homme. Je connaissais l'étendue de son envie, mais il continuait à m'ériger en priorité. Nous étions donc comme deux idiots, assis sur mon sofa, la respiration encore altérée par ce début de session avortée. Son regard ne lâchait plus le mien et j'y voyais bien plus que du désir. Il y avait cet amour ineffable, ce souci constant, cette inquiétude que je n'avais jamais lue dans d'autres yeux à part peut être ceux de mon père.

- Rick ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu sais que tu es beaucoup moins drôle quand tu es raisonnable ?

Je souris, c'était une boutade lancée pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il sourit en retour et me prit par la main en me disant :

- Viens on va aller se coucher.

- Tu restes là ?

- Oui j'ai trop envie de dormir avec toi.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus ?

- Je te fais confiance Kate.

Et sur ce nous montâmes dans ma chambre main dans la main tous les deux. Je laissais les bougies se consumer, elles finiraient par s'éteindre. Je passais un débardeur et un short tandis que Rick défaisait sa chemise et se glissait sous la couette. Je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre, posant une main et ma tête sur son torse. Il me caressa tout de suite les cheveux alors que je dessinais des formes imaginaires sur lui. Et là malgré mon sentiment de frustration, je me sentis comblée totalement. Nous nous endormîmes collés ainsi l'un à l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui retentissait dans la chambre. Il était sur la table de nuit. Je sortais difficilement de mon sommeil et ouvrais un œil comprenant que c'était un appel du poste. Je me relevais donc, ressentant instantanément le manque et le froid.

- Beckett, fis-je en décrochant.

- Yo Beckett. On a deux nouveaux corps retrouvés dans Central Park à côté du zoo.

C'était Esposito qui m'avertissait.

- Ok Espo, donne-moi trente minutes et je suis là.

- Tu t'occupes de Castle ?

- Oui je l'appelle sur mon chemin.

- Ok à toute, on se retrouve là bas.

- Ok.

Je raccrochais. M'occuper de Castle, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème dans la mesure où il était dans mon lit. Visiblement l'appel l'avait lui aussi réveillé et il émergeait doucement.

- Allez monsieur l'écrivain on a deux corps dans Central Park.

- Moi qui rêvais d'un petit déjeuner, c'est raté.

- Quoi le menue te convient pas ?

- On prendra quelque chose en route.

- Ok, maintenant on se dépêche j'ai dit à Espo qu'on y était dans trente minutes.

- Ok chef.

Je ne disais rien à l'emploi de ce mot. Et me levais rapidement du lit pour aller dans la salle de bains. Je prenais une douche éclair en cinq minutes histoire de me réveiller le corps. Puis sortais de mon armoire de quoi me vêtir pour la journée. Rick prit lui aussi une douche. En un quart d'heure montre en main nous étions tous les deux lavés et habillés, un réel record. Nous quittâmes ensuite l'appartement. Sur le chemin Rick me fit arrêter pour acheter des boissons et de quoi grignoter. S'il n'avait pas son petit déjeuner il était grognon. Le détour ne fut pas de longue durée et nous arrivâmes dans le délai voulu sur la scène de crime. Ryan et Esposito étaient déjà sur les lieux à notre arrivée et entouraient mon amie légiste Lanie Parish qui était en train d'examiner les corps.

- Salut les gars, salut Lanie. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Un homme et une femme, la trentaine je dirai. Pour le moment pas d'identité. Ils ont été retrouvés totalement nus. Aux premiers constats je dirai qu'ils ont eu un rapport sexuel récent mais je te confirmerai ça au labo.

- Tiens il y a des couples qui font encore l'amour ça fait plaisir.

A ma réflexion j'entendis Rick s'étouffer littéralement avec son chocolat chaud et recracher le contenu par terre. Lanie me fit de gros yeux et les gars levèrent la tête en même temps parfaitement synchrones.

- Ben quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?


	70. Note aux lecteurs

Chers lecteurs,

Non ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouvel opus de ma fiction que je poste aujourd'hui. Je pensais être en mesure de publier quelque chose ce week-end, mais un des ingrédients majeurs me fait défaut actuellement : l'inspiration.

Pourtant ma bêta m'aide grandement à construire et poser les idées qui constitueront ce chapitre. C'est d'autant plus frustrant que j'ai la trame en tête, il manque juste les mots pour l'illustrer.

Merci en tout cas à vous qui lisez, à vous qui êtes patient-e-s et à vous qui envoyez de magnifiques messages. Je comprendrai que l'attente soit frustrante et que vous ne lisiez pas la fin de cette aventure. Elle est proche, il reste certainement moins de cinq chapitres pour arriver là où je souhaitais emmener mes personnages depuis le début.

Bon dimanche à vous.

Gilles


	71. Chapter 71

_Non ce n'est pas un mirage...je suis ravi de pouvoir publier ENFIN un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Navré que cela ait mis autant de temps, mais cette histoire ne marchait plus pour moi. J'ai préféré attendre que l'envie revienne plutôt que de continuer pour continuer. J'espère que vous serez contents de ce chapitre. Normalement le prochain devrait arriver plus rapidement (pas trop dur en même temps)._

_En tout cas je profite de cette note d'auteur pour vous remercier de votre patience et fidélité à cet écrit ainsi qu'aux autres. _

_Un grand merci à ma bêta qui travaille toujours efficacement, rapidement et qui a su me redonner la motivation pour écrire cette suite. J'accepte aveuglément ses corrections tellement elle comprend le sens de ma pensée. _

_**Kate,**_

Devant le silence de mes partenaires et amis suite à ma remarque je décidais de reprendre la parole, ce silence me perturbant d'autant que j'avais quatre paires d'yeux fixées sur moi, dont deux d'entre elles avaient totalement compris le sens de mon allusion. Décidemment j'étais terrible. Si j'avais pris des résolutions concernant une attitude sage à adopter, elles avaient tenues aussi longtemps que celles que l'on fait un 31 au soir en buvant une énième coupe de champagne. Cependant, ce n'était pas mon style de me confondre en excuses après ce genre de propos, donc conforme à mon style je lançais :

- Bon eh bien vous quatre vous allez gober des mouches encore longtemps. On peut reprendre maintenant? Lanie?

Cette dernière, qui n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, repris une attitude très professionnelle et commença la description des corps :

- Aucun papier n'a été retrouvé sur les corps vu leur nudité ni même à côté. Donc pour le moment nous n'avons aucun moyen d'identification. Pour l'homme, je dirais qu'il mesure plus d'1 mètre 80 et pèse entre 70-75 kg et pour la femme 1m70 environ dans les 60 kg. A première vue le décès semble être dû à une strangulation, dit-elle en indiquant avec son doigt les marques sur le cou des victimes. Mais considérant les traces je dirais que le tueur était ganté, il ne faut donc pas compter sur d'éventuelles empreintes. Les tests toxicologiques et un examen plus détaillé nous en diront plus.

- Ok super Lanie merci. Tu peux nous nous tenir au courant dès que tu as du neuf?

- No problem Beckett.

Sur ce elle se releva et rangea ses affaires pour les porter à la camionnette de la morgue, me laissant le temps avant d'emporter les corps de mémoriser la scène de crime. Elle savait que cela faisait partie de mon rituel et ne dérogeait jamais à la règle de me laisser cet instant. Les gars étaient également respectueux de celui-ci restant en arrière, attendant que je reprenne la parole. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, c'était comme un accord tacite. Et même cette pipelette de Castle avait fini par comprendre que c'était important pour moi et restait en retrait comme les autres. Je me relevais donc à mon tour après avoir posé mes yeux une dernière fois sur ce couple, me retournais vers mes trois collègues masculins. J'avançais vers eux et dit :

- Espo tu as quelque chose pour moi?

- On a remarqué des traces de pas à proximité des corps dans deux sens différents. Les premières paraissent plus appuyées, ce qui indique que la personne portait un poids supplémentaire.

- Les corps fis-je?

- Très certainement oui.

- D'autres indices?

- On a des traces de pneus aussi, les empreintes ont été moulées pour savoir si on peut retrouver la marque et le modèle du véhicule.

- Parfait, Avertissez les patrouilles. Il faut rechercher dans les poubelles et ruelles des environs leurs vêtements et leurs papiers. Après identification, trouvez les parents les plus proches et faites les venir au poste. Pendant ce temps là Castle et moi on va s'occuper de l'enquête de voisinage. On fait le point plus tard au poste. Ok?

- Ok bon boss, firent Ryan et Espo d'une seule et même voix.

- Super à plus les gars. Docteur Parish...Castle let's go?

Sans me répondre il me suivit, emboitant mon pas à la perfection comme toujours. Quand nous fûmes éloignés suffisamment du groupe et que je fus certaine que les oreilles affûtées de mes détectives ne puissent rien capter je m'adressais à lui :

- Ecoute Rick, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte.

- C'est ok Kate. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surpris que tu lâches une telle bombe en plein milieu d'une scène de crime, mais je peux comprendre. C'est la frustration qui parle.

- Oui je sais bien, mais tu vois ce n'est pas normal. Avant dans mes autres relations je veux dire je ne faisais pas l'amour si souvent et je m'en portais très bien.

- Ca ma chérie c'est parce que ce n'était pas si extra avec les autres !

Que cet homme pouvait être prétentieux, même s'il avait plutôt raison pour le coup. Mais hors de question de lui laisser cette victoire. Son égo était déjà assez surdimensionné pour qu'en plus je lui confirme qu'il était le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu.

- Slow down cow boy. Tu vas être obligé d'enlever tes chaussures tellement tes chevilles enflent.

- Mais voyons détective, vous devriez savoir qu'elles ne vont pas enfler sans raison. Est-ce que le nez de Pinocchio s'allonge quand il énonce une vérité?

Devant mon manque de réponse il me fit un grand sourire, face auquel j'étais partagée entre l'avis de lui en mettre une ou de l'embrasser. Puis, totalement innocemment il me dit :

- Bon on la fait cette enquête de voisinage boss?

Je ne répondais pas, son ton était presque railleur et je l'entendais dans sa voix. Ironique que ce soit lui qui me rappelle au travail alors que nous étions engagés dans une nouvelle bataille des mots. Pendant l'heure et demi qui suivit nous ne récoltâmes pas beaucoup de fruits dans nos investigations. En même temps demander à des gens s'ils avaient entendu du bruit dans une ville comme New-York était un peu abscond. Nous étions toujours en quête de l'habitant un peu curieux et insomniaque qui regarde à sa fenêtre en écartant les rideaux et scrute l'horizon New-yorkais souhaitant capter un instant inédit, interdit et dangereux qu'il pourrait compter à son club de bridge le lundi suivant. Si je m'écoutais je constatais que je me mettais à penser comme Castle. Or, ce n'était pas avec ce genre de stéréotype que nous allions résoudre cette enquête. C'est donc bredouilles que nous rentrâmes au poste de police deux heures plus tard.

Et il n'y avait pas la saveur du traditionnel café que l'on prenait en regardant le tableau blanc. Une enquête sans café, ce n'était plus du tout pareil. Ca me rappelait le début de l'affaire l'automne dernier quand Castle n'était pas au poste et que ni Espo ni Ryan n'osaient m'apporter mon café de peur que cela me plonge dans le ressentiment. Moi même d'ailleurs j'avais fait la grève de caféine à cet instant. Le café c'était un peu le baromètre de ma relation avec lui. Cela paraitrait sans doute ridicule aux yeux de plus d'une personne, mais c'était un réel indicateur pour nous. Toujours est-il que c'est avec un chocolat chaud que nous mettions en place la ligne du temps pour cette affaire. Pour le moment, les éléments étaient rares, mais elle allait se garnir et j'aimais bien avoir cette visualisation qui convenait à mon schème de pensée.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que nous étions côte à côté face au tableau, Rick jouant avec son téléphone portable le faisant tourner dans sa main et moi triturant le capuchon d'un marqueur avec mes doigts, le téléphone sur mon bureau sonna. Je me penchais en arrière et décrochais :

- Beckett.

- Lieutenant, c'est l'officier Hastings. Une patrouille qui quadrillait Central Park a retrouvé des vêtements et un sac à main dans une poubelle à deux blocs des corps.

- Ok très bien officiers. Envoyez tout ça au labo pour analyse et qu'ils me préviennent dès que les résultats tombent.

- Entendu. Lieutenant.

Et elle raccrocha. C'était une jeune recrue du 12ème, elle me faisait un peu penser à moi plus jeune, habitée d'une certaine soif de justice. Je ne connaissais pas exactement son histoire, mais je pouvais pressentir qu'une part d'elle était blessée. C'était ce qui faisait notamment d'elle un bon flic. Je me souvenais des paroles de mon mentor Mickael Royce quelques années auparavant : "Tu sais kiddo tu es une jeune femme blessée. Mais si tu arrives à faire de cette blessure une force, tu seras la meilleure flic que cette ville ait connu.". Il avait lu en moi et comprit ce qui m'habitait comme peu de gens. Je pouvais les compter sur les doigts de la main. Il y avait eu Mike, Lanie, puis Rick. Espo aussi me connaissait particulièrement bien, mais notre relation était spéciale. C'était un peu comme mon grand frère. Il ne parlait que quand c'était réellement nécessaire, et ses messages étaient souvent de véritables bombes atomiques. Je me rappelais encore cette discussion devant le tableau blanc quand Castle m'avait proposé d'aller aux Hamptons et suite à cela m'avait annoncé faire un break dans notre partenariat pour finir son deuxième opus de Nikki Heat. Ce soir là alors qu'il me disait bonsoir pour la dernière fois, Espo était venu devant le tableau et avait ébranlé mes certitudes comme une bourrasque sur un château de cartes : "Vous en êtes sûre ? Pourquoi vous croyez qu'il est encore là depuis tout ce temps, pour ses recherches peut être ? Ce type a suivit assez d'enquêtes pour écrire au moins 50 bouquins. Écoutez, quelques soient ses vraies raisons, je parie que vous voir sortir avec un autre mec n'en fait pas partie."

Le labo m'appela dans un premier temps pour me communiquer l'identité de nos victimes grâces à leurs portefeuilles retrouvés non loin de la scène de crime. Il s'agissait d'Andrew Ellsworth, 35 ans, trader et Lauren, 32 ans, cadre dans une banque, sa femme. Je m'empressais d'aller inscrire les noms sur le tableau en dessous des photos. Mon portable sonna, c'était Lanie. L'identité fournie par le labo était confirmée par les empreintes digitales de l'homme qui était dans nos fichiers pour une ancienne infraction, détention et consommation de produits illicites. Ce n'était pas rare dans son domaine professionnel. La vie des jeunes traders était très tendue et ils devaient parfois user de ce genre de substances pour tenir le coup. Visiblement Andrew n'en avait usé qu'une fois, ou alors les autres il s'était mieux caché.

Ayant à présent l'identité de nos victimes, je pouvais faire avancer le processus classique. je mettais les gars sur la vérification des comptes bancaires du couple. Apparemment tout était normal, mais je faisais contrôler par les gars tous les mouvements afin de voir s'il n'y avait rien de suspect qui émergeait des finances du couple. Mais après un épluchage en règle de la part de Ryan et Espo rien ne ressortait. Néanmoins ce couple avait des pratiques bancaires compliquées. Travaillant tous les deux dans le domaine de la finance, ils utilisaient leurs cartes de crédit essentiellement pour retirer des liquidités et payaient en cash. Je connaissais des gens comme ça qui pour ne pas être tracés dans leurs achats n'utilisaient pas leur carte de crédit comme mode de paiement. Car dès qu'on payait par carte bancaire, les achats et habitudes étaient tracés. Ils étaient également chargés de contacter les membres de la famille des victimes. Mon téléphone sonna de nouveau alors que je concluais avec les gars sur la situation financière des époux Ellsworth. C'était Lanie, je décrochais.

- Oui Lanie.

- Je n'ai pas fini l'autopsie. Mais tu m'avais dit de t'appeler dès que j'avais des informations. En préparant les corps j'ai retrouvé des fibres textiles dans les blessures, ce qui indiquerait qu'ils étaient habillés au moment des faits. Je les ai envoyées à la scientifique pour qu'ils fassent les examens et qu'ils comparent avec ceux qui ont été retrouvés par les flics en uniforme. Je finis l'examen légiste maintenant et je te tiens informée.

- Ok merci Lanie.

Et je raccrochais me levant de ma chaise et inscrivant les informations sur le tableau blanc. C'était toujours ainsi, d'abord quelques détails ; puis petit à petit l'édifice se construisait. Alors que j'étais devant le tableau blanc en train d'essayer de me faire une idée plus précise de l'affaire, Ryan m'interpella :

- Beckett?

Je me retournais pour voir dans les bureaux une jeune femme. Elle était très élégante, devait certainement avoir la trentaine. Son visage très délicat était rougi et traversé par la tristesse. J'en déduisais instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'une parente de nos victimes. Je m'avançais donc vers elle et mon collègue me dit :

- C'est Brenda Ellsworth, la sœur d'Andrew.

J'acquiesçais remerciant mon collègue du regard. Puis je me présentais avant de l'enjoindre à me suivre dans une salle où nous pourrions discuter.

- Bonjour Brenda, je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle.

Elle s'assit en face de moi pendant que Rick s'occupait de lui servir un verre d'eau. La scène semblait routinière. C'était comme un accord tacite entre nous, une autre manifestation de notre parfaite synchronisation. Quand il eut donné le verre à Brenda il vint s'asseoir non loin de moi.

- Mademoiselle Ellsworth nous enquêtons sur la mort de votre frère.

- Est-ce que c'est bien mon frère ? Vous en êtes sûrs ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ? Comment a-t-il pu lui arriver une chose pareille ?

Sa réaction était des plus logiques. Lorsque l'on apprenait la mort d'un proche un flot de questions nous assaillaient et malheureusement la plupart resteraient sans réponse. Notre devoir, du moins c'est ainsi que je le percevais, c'était d'apporter le soulagement, de coincer le ou les coupables de l'être cher. C'était tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir.

- Oui l'identité a été confirmée par le labo avant que vous n'arriviez. Savez-vous si votre frère Andrew avait difficultés?

- Non non aucune. C'est...c'était - éclatait-elle en sanglots - un homme charmant, sans histoire. Lauren et lui formaient un couple heureux, ils s'étaient mariés il y a à peine cinq ans et envisageaient de fonder une famille.

Comme souvent la famille proche dépeignait des individus sans histoire mais mon métier me poussait au cynisme. On ne connaissait finalement jamais assez les gens, et ce jusqu'aux personnes qui nous entouraient. Je récoltais d'autres informations en parlant avec la sœur de la victime que je notais sur un calepin. Notre entrevue prit fin au bout d'une demi-heure. Nous la raccompagnâmes.

- Mademoiselle Ellsworth, je vous remercie de vous être déplacée et d'avoir répondu à nos questions.

- Je vous en prie. Si jamais je peux vous aider ultérieurement voici mes coordonnées, me dit-elle en me tendant sa carte de visite.

- Je vous remercie. Nous allons faire tout ce qui est dans notre possible.

Je lui adressais un léger sourire mais qui était franc. Je ne savais pas si les familles pouvaient réellement entendre ce message. Pour eux c'était probablement une de ces phrases toutes faites comme "toutes mes condoléances", mais pour moi elle avait un sens. Chaque affaire était un défi personnel. Mon seul but était de rendre justice. Je ne connaissais que trop bien le sentiment d'inachevé de savoir le coupable toujours dans les rues. Ce vide que je connaissais en moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'installe dans les esprits des proches de mes victimes. D'ailleurs je ressortais toujours différente de ces entrevues avec les familles, c'était un pan un peu plus personnel de mon travail. Ce n'était pas la logique qui parlait dans ces moments là, ni la flic, non c'était l'humain.

Je retournais en compagnie de mon partenaire vers mon bureau. Alors même que nous venions de prendre place mon téléphone sonna. C'était à nouveau Lanie.

- Beckett.

- C'est Lanie. J'ai du nouveau vous venez à la morgue?

- On arrive tout de suite, dis-je en me levant.

Aussitôt raccroché je prenais mes clés de voiture en main, faisant valser l'anneau sur mon doigt et dit à Rick tout en marchant vers les ascenseurs :

- Castle road trip.

J'entendis de loin les gars commenter, mais j'étais trop éloignée pour comprendre le contenu exact de leur échange. Un petit trajet d'une dizaine de minutes nous fut nécessaire pour rejoindre la morgue. Je passais les portes battantes qui menaient à la salle d'examens. Lanie avait refermé les corps suite aux autopsies pratiquées.

- Alors Lanie qu'est-ce que tu as?

- En observant les mains des victimes j'ai vu à la lumière bleue les traces de ce qui pourrait être un tampon, tu sais comme dans les boîtes de nuit. Je te l'ai prise en photo comme ça à toi de voir si remonter la piste fait avancer l'enquête. Côté cause du décès l'autopsie pratiquée a validé l'hypothèse émise sur les lieux du crime, il s'agit d'une mort par strangulation. Aucune empreinte n'a été détectée sur le cou des victimes. Pour l'heure de la mort, je la situerai entre 4h et 5h30 du matin. Enfin j'ai eu les gars du labo avant que vous arriviez et les fibres trouvées correspondent aux vêtements qui ont été retrouvés.

- Super Lanie merci. Je vais mettre les gars sur cette histoire de tampon, ça nous indiquera probablement où ils ont passé la soirée. Et l'analyse toxico?

- J'ai fait les prélèvements et j'attends les résultats. Je te téléphone dès que les bilans tombent.

En ne manquant pas de la remercier nous quittions la morgue pour retrouver le commissariat. Une fois là-bas je mettais les gars sur cette histoire de tampon. Ils allaient devoir côtoyer de près la base de données que nous avions sur les tampons des établissements nocturnes de la ville de New-York. Et le système était aussi automatisé que celui pour les personnes disparues. Il leur faudrait donc passer en revue un certain nombre avant de tomber celui correspondant à notre affaire.

Pendant ce temps là Castle et moi allions nous rendre au domicile des victimes se trouvant au 371 sur 15th Street E. C'était un appartement relativement spacieux et luxueux. Mais j'avais l'impression d'en avoir vu des centaines de la sorte, comme si tous avaient été agencés par la même décoratrice d'intérieur. Et c'est ce que j'avais aimé en allant au loft de Rick c'était qu'il ne me semblait pas directement sorti d'un catalogue de déco, il y avait une âme, la sienne, celle d'Alexis et une touche de Martha également. Nous passâmes en revue les différentes pièces sans résultat réel. Cet appartement était celui de deux personnes très occupées par le travail, qui devaient avoir une femme de ménage pour entretenir plusieurs fois par semaine l'endroit où ils passaient quelques heures à dormir. Ce n'était pas réellement un lieu de vie, plus un dortoir. Nous récoltâmes néanmoins quelques documents personnels des deux époux qui pourraient nous servir par la suite dans l'enquête.

Quand nous fîmes notre retour au poste il était l'heure de quitter le service. Nous prîmes le temps de faire le point sur les derniers éléments. Ryan et Espo n'avaient pas encore trouvé de correspondance pour le tampon, mais ils reprendraient le travail demain matin. Ce soir là nous dinâmes en compagnie de Martha et Alexis. Après avoir regardé un film tous ensemble nous allâmes nous coucher. Rick et moi parlâmes au lit tout en se câlinant tendrement et la fatigue nous rattrapa de sorte que nous nous endormîmes sans problème. Pour une fois la frustration n'avait pas trop parlé. Comme hier la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit avant le réveil, c'était Espo. D'une voix encore ensommeillée je décrochais :

- Beckett.

- Yo ! On en a deux nouveaux sur la balade High Line.

- Ok j'arrive.

- Tu t'occupes de Castle?

- Oui je le préviens, dis-je à mon collègue en caressant doucement Rick.

Puis je raccrochais. Mon écrivain dormait encore profondément. Il était si paisible et serein dans ces moments là. Je m'en voulais presque de devoir le réveiller. C'est pourquoi je ne le secouais pas mais l'embrassais délicatement sur le dos afin qu'il émerge tranquillement. Je l'entendis gémir légèrement puis se retourner. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et malgré des yeux encore mis clos je vis une certaine dose de désir dans son regard. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas être en mesure de nous donner ce que nous voulions probablement autant l'un que l'autre. Mais nous avions une nouvelle affaire donc pas le temps pour ça.

- Hey lui fis-je voyant que ses yeux s'ouvraient totalement.

- Hey répondit-il.

- C'était Espo on en a deux nouveaux, il faut se préparer.

Ce que nous fîmes, il ne nous fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour nous laver et nous habiller avant de rejoindre la scène de crime où Lanie, Ryan et Esposito étaient déjà présents.

- Salut à tous. Lanie qu'a t-on?

- Un homme, une femme. La mise en scène ressemble fort à celle des époux Ellsworth. Je note les mêmes marques de strangulation. Pour les détails, il faudra atteindre l'examen légiste.

- Ok bon tu me tiens au courant quand tu en as plus?

- Comme toujours.

- Les gars on quadrille le terrain à la recherche d'affaires et de témoins éventuels et on se retrouve au poste.

La matinée semblait être une redite de la veille. Lanie appela un peu plus tard confirmant la mort par strangulation et la présence de ce même tampon sur les mains des victimes. Cela semblait être notre élément le plus tangible à l'heure actuelle. Dans la matinée une brigade trouva des papiers d'identité non loin de l'endroit où les corps avaient été retrouvés. Il s'agissait de James et Julie Bennett, encore un couple marié, la trentaine. Là aussi les corps avaient été retrouvés dépourvus de vêtements. L'autopsie réalisée par Lanie faisait remonter le dernier rapport sexuel à quelques heures avant la mort, comme pour les époux Ellsworth. Le mode opératoire et les circonstances semblaient converger en de nombreux points.

- Les gars remettez-vous sur ce tampon c'est pour le moment le seul indice qui me semble exploitable. Castle et moi on va vous prêter main forte.

Je n'avais aucune envie que nous ayons des nouveaux corps chaque matin sans que cela n'avance. Il était encore trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, mais ce tampon était la seule porte ouverte pour le moment dans cette double enquête. Après plusieurs heures de recherche acharnées nous trouvâmes enfin le tampon correspondant à celui retrouvé sur nos quatre victimes. Il s'agissait d'un établissement nommé le "Babylon", un hammam pour couples. Enfin nous avions un élément exploitable. J'envoyais les gars réaliser une enquête de terrain pendant que Rick et moi allions nous adresser aux familles des victimes.

Nous avions fait le point en fin de journée. Les gars avaient rencontré le patron de l'établissement le « Babylon » qui reconnaissait les victimes parmi ses clients habituels. Mais il les avait toujours vus quitter le club en vie aux alentours de 22h30. De notre côté les entrevues avec la famille n'avaient donné rien d'autre que des propos laudatifs sur les époux.

_**Quelques jours plus tard...**_

La vie était parfois faite de manière étrange. Il y avait eu toute une série de meurtres de couples au cours de la dernière semaine. Le rythme était assez effréné, chaque jour nous étions appelés tous les matins précisément pour découvrir de nouvelles horreurs. Mon quota de sommeil était au plus bas, cela faisait même trois nuits que je n'avais pas dormi dans un lit que ça soit celui de Rick ou le mien. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être réveillée ainsi apprenant que deux nouvelles vies avaient été ôtées sans que nous ne puissions rien faire.

Chaque matin je me levais donc en prenant la résolution de ne pas avoir à faire un nouveau discours aux familles le lendemain. Pour l'instant mon souhait ne s'était pas réellement exaucé car la série de meurtres ne s'était pas arrêtée. Et ce qui m'irritait encore plus était que nous n'avions que peu d'éléments tangibles pour faire progresser l'enquête. Tous les cas étaient des couples, qui d'après leur entourage étaient unis et heureux en ménage.

Les jours passaient, les meurtres de couples se succédaient. On en dénombrait maintenant sept, en une semaine ! Tous les meurtres avaient des similitudes : les victimes avaient été ligotées, elles avaient toutes un tampon invisible à l'œil nu sur les mains. Les circonstances des meurtres étaient similaires : mêmes heures, même mode opératoire.

Alors que les tableaux commençaient à être surchargés par toutes les photos des victimes, je commençais à perdre patience. L'impuissance avait définitivement pris le contrôle de ma vie qu'elle soit professionnelle ou personnelle. Et cela me rendait tout simplement furieuse. Je regardais mon partenaire qui fixait le tableau blanc semblant chercher l'inspiration divine et lui lançait presque de manière agressive :

- Quoi, Castle, vous n'avez pas encore une de vos grandes théories pour expliquer ce meurtre ?

Il ne répondit pas par le verbe mais m'accorda un regard à la fois désolé et réconfortant. Pourtant il n'y était pour rien et voilà que je déchargeais mes nerfs sur lui. Ce n'était pas complètement juste de ma part, mais j'étais ainsi. La journée finit par se passer et ce soir je décidais que chacun rentrait chez soi. J'avais un réel besoin de dormir et même s'il me manquerait probablement, il était préférable que je dorme seule. En rentrant je prenais rendez-vous au laboratoire d'analyses médicales pour faire une prise de sang au petit matin. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Rick car j'étais stressée par cette piqûre et notamment par le résultat qu'elle pouvait m'apporter.

Cette nuit là je dormais plus que difficilement**, **très agitée par l'enquête piétinante et par la perspective de faire mon test sanguin le matin. Au réveil, en descendant de ma chambre j'avais un regard pour ma machine à café qui devait se sentir terriblement abandonnée. La prise de sang fut très rapide et l'infirmière m'informa que les résultats seraient prêts le lendemain matin, le dosage de TSH étant extrêmement rapide à obtenir. J'en étais contente, au moins je ne serai pas dans l'attente plusieurs jours. Je filais ensuite au poste de police, arrivant légèrement plus tard qu'à mon habitude. Mon partenaire était déjà là et travaillait avec les gars. Il m'avait apporté un chocolat chaud qui m'attendait sur mon bureau. Je m'en saisissais le remerciant du regard, le liquide était encore à bonne température.

Mais alors que je mettais en route mon ordinateur, le capitaine m'appela dans son bureau. Je fermais la porte pour trouver un Montgomery soucieux. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et me dit :

- Beckett où en sommes-nous?

- Il n'y a pas eu de nouveau crime aujourd'hui mais nous dénombrons 7 couples tués au cours de la dernière semaine. Tous semblent répondre à un même mode opératoire. Le tueur ne laisse aucun indice derrière lui. Les profils socioprofessionnels de nos victimes varient, ce sont tous des couples décrits comme heureux, épanouis et sans histoire par leurs proches. Tous fréquentaient le même établissement le "Babylon".

Après m'avoir attentivement écouté il me dit :

- Ecoutez, cela ne peut plus durer. La presse commence à s'emparer de l'affaire et je reçois des pressions de la part de ma hiérarchie. Il va falloir que Castle et vous enquêtiez sur ce club. Dans la mesure où la visite officielle de Ryan et Esposito n'a rien donné, je propose que vous fassiez une mission sous couverture.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là chef?

- Nos victimes sont toutes des couples. Allez dans ce club et faites vous passer pour un couple. Il faut absolument que nous avancions dans cette affaire lieutenant.

- Bien monsieur.

- Parfait je vous laisse programmer cela avec votre équipe. Ryan et Esposito s'occuperont de votre couverture et vous serez tous deux équipés de micros.

Je ressortais du bureau du capitaine et convoquais une réunion exceptionnelle avec mon équipe dans la salle de travail.

- Bon je viens de parler avec Montgomery et il souhaite que nous passions à la vitesse supérieure sur cette enquête.

- Ce qui implique … demanda Rick.

- J'y arrive Castle, j'y arrive. Nous allons retourner au club le « Babylon ».

- Mais ça n'a strictement rien donné Beckett la dernière fois dit Espo.

- C'est justement pour ça que le capitaine veut qu'on s'infiltre dans le club. Castle et moi allons donc nous faire passer pour un couple et fréquenter ce hammam en espérant que quelque chose se passe. Quand à vous deux vous serez dans le van pour assurer nos arrières et avec des micros.

J'avais fait mon speech de manière plutôt autoritaire et quand je relevais la tête je constatais que mes deux collègues détectives souriaient.

- Un commentaire messieurs?

- Non, non aucun fit Ryan en se raclant la gorge.

Je savais parfaitement qu'ils étaient ravis que nous devions jouer un couple. L'idée ne semblait pas non plus détestable pour Rick.

- Tu as un plan Beckett? interrogea Ryan.

- Oui je pense qu'on va y aller une première fois ce soir pour nous faire connaître, aller en éclaireurs et demain lors d'une deuxième soirée on passera à l'action.

- Tu vois Espo elle sait déjà qu'elle va aimer ça, dit Castle d'une voix basse mais que j'entendis néanmoins.

- Castle!

- Oui? interrogea-t-il un regard presque angélique sur le visage.

- Focus !

- I am detective...

Concentré il devait l'être seulement pas nécessairement sur l'enquête que nous devions mener. Nous avions déjà fait des missions sous couvertures ensemble, mais celle-ci était la première que nous faisions alors que nous étions en couple.

- Très bien donc on va aller se préparer pour ce soir, on se retrouve ici au poste tous vers 19h.

- Ok boss, fit Esposito.

- En attendant je compte sur vous pour passer en revue une nouvelle fois les sept dossiers. Je sais que vous l'avez déjà fait, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'un détail nous ai échappé.

- Tu peux compter sur nous répondit Ryan.

- Merci les gars.

Sur ce je me préparais à quitter les lieux en compagnie de Castle. Nous fîmes une première halte chez moi où je réunissais quelques affaires nécessaires pour notre mission, un maillot de bains et une robe. Puis nous allâmes au loft. Je pouvais utiliser la salle de bains d'Alexis pendant que Rick était dans la sienne, le tout en nous préparant ensemble. En arrivant au loft il était presque 17 heures, il me dit :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut être?

- Oui bonne idée, mais pas de chocolat chaud je suis en overdose.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Tu sais Rick j'apprécie, mais si tu as envie d'un café prends en un.

Il s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras m'embrassant très doucement. J'appréciais ce contact même si tout mon être réclamait plus. Mais je ne voulais pas rendre la chose plus difficile pour nous deux c'est pourquoi je lui dis :

- Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un verre?

- Si bien sûr, tu as une envie particulière?

Je me pinçais légèrement la lèvre en pensant aux envies particulières que j'avais mais qui n'avaient pas réellement de rapport avec une quelconque boisson.

- Katherine Beckett...pas ce type d'envie, fit-il d'un air faussement outré arborant un sourire espiègle.

Il était réellement très bon acteur, j'étais persuadée que Martha serait fière de constater qu'elle avait transmis cela à son fils, même s'il ne vivait pas de cet art là.

- Je veux bien un jus de fruit.

- Quelle saveur? Orange, Mangue, Pomme-Litchi, Kiwi?

- Tu ouvres un nouveau bar? demandais-je en souriant. Mangue ça sera parfait s'il te plait.

Sur ce il sortit deux grands verres en remplit un de mangue et l'autre de pomme-litchi. Nous bûmes notre verre tranquillement dans la cuisine et Rick me dit :

- J'espère réellement qu'on va trouver quelque chose. Tous ces couples heureux et retrouvés morts tu sais ça m'a fait penser que ça pourrait être nous.

- Non Rick.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils ont tous eu une relation sexuelle avant de mourir, on n'est pas dans cette catégorie là en ce moment! lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil. Allez préparons-nous.

Sur ce je prenais mes quelques affaires et allais dans la salle de bains d'Alexis, laissant Rick se préparer de son côté. Etre en maillot de bains allait probablement nous rappeler les Hamptons et nos activités dans la piscine. Je souriais en repensant à ces instants inoubliables. Une heure après nous nous rejoignîmes dans le salon, je portais une robe noire relativement simple sous laquelle j'avais un maillot rouge. Rick portait un pantalon habillé noir à pinces, une chemise rouge et une veste. Je lui demandais :

- Tu as mis un maillot?

- Oui tu veux voir? me demanda-t-il prêt à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

- Ca ira. Si tu es prêt allons-y.

Nous retrouvâmes donc le 12ème quelques minutes après. Les gars étaient au rendez-vous. Ils avaient déjà préparé le matériel pour nous appareiller de micros. On en faisait à présent de très petits. Nous n'aurions aucun mal à en cacher sur nous. Nous mîmes au point une nouvelle fois notre stratégie et partîmes avec le van qui nous servait pour ce genre de missions. Nous garant à proximité du hammam nous réalisâmes notre appariement. Je choisissais de mettre le micro derrière mon oreille tandis que Rick mettait le sien sur sa montre. Nous fîmes quelques tests de transmission et tout fonctionnait parfaitement bien.

- Ok tout est bon à vous de jouer, dit Espo.

Sans émettre de commentaire et tarder davantage nous quittâmes le van pour nous diriger à l'entrée du club. Un videur nous laissa entrer et nous tombâmes sur la réception tenue par une jeune femme blonde très élégante.

- Bonsoir c'est pour deux?

- Oui tout à fait répondis-je.

- Vous êtes déjà venus dans notre établissement nous demanda-t-elle.

- Non c'est la première fois, mais il nous a été vivement recommandé par des habitués.

- Parfait. Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre les lieux une fois que vous aurez acquitté votre titre d'entrée?

- Avec plaisir répondis-je.

- Combien je vous dois, demanda Rick.

- Ca fera 60 dollars Monsieur s'il vous plaît.

Il sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son pantalon et donnait un billet de 100 à la jeune femme qui lui rendit sa monnaie. Elle sortit également deux serviettes éponge de couleur bordeaux qu'elle garda avec elle.

- Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir me suivre. Mais avant je vais vous tamponner la main comme ça si vous souhaitez sortir à un moment ou un autre, vous pourrez revenir à tout instant.

Elle apposa le signe distinctif de l'établissement sur nos mains avant de quitter le bureau devant lequel elle était installée. Je prenais donc la main de Castle dans la mienne. Après tout nous étions un couple ce soir et quoi de plus normal que de se tenir la main. Cela n'échappa bien évidemment pas à Rick qui voyant nos mains jointes sourit en les regardant. Pendant ce temps nous poursuivions notre avancée dans le club. Ce dernier était très classe avec une décoration très raffinée. Plusieurs couples étaient déjà présents dans les différentes pièces.

- Voici le bar où la première consommation vous est offerte. A l'étage se trouve un jacuzzi et au sous-sol un hammam et un sauna. Vous avez deux vestiaires, un à l'étage et l'autre en bas. Toutes nos installations sont mixtes. Je vous laisse des serviettes. Nos clients viennent ici en couple pour se ressourcer et se retrouver après une longue journée de travail. Est-ce que vous avez des questions?

Je regardais Rick qui secoua négativement la tête avant de répondre pour nous deux.

- Non pas pour le moment, merci bien.

Sur ce l'hôtesse s'effaça pour nous laisser tous les deux. Rick avec un sourire charmeur me dit :

- Alors chérie tu as le cœur pour un verre?

Ryan et Esposito devaient se régaler de la situation dans le van. Il n'était pas question que je sois fidèle à mon personnage de peur de faire sauter notre couverture.

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon chaton, répondis-je provocatrice.

Seuls nous deux pouvions jouer à ce jeu. Tout était possible ce soir pour nous, même si cela me dérangeait que nous soyons épiés par les gars. Il fallait que je fasse attention à nos propos si je ne voulais pas leur donner d'indices sur la réalité du couple que nous formions en privé. Tranquillement nous allâmes au bar prendre une coupe de champagne. Tout en discutant avec lui j'observai les alentours sans rien remarquer de suspect pour le moment. Le club me paraissait net en tous points.

- Rick tu es tenté par quoi?

- Un hammam me dirait bien si tu es d'accord.

- Ca me va parfaitement.

Dans un sourire commun nous nous rendîmes dans le vestiaire du bas. Je me départissais de ma robe rapidement pour la disposer sur un cintre. Je me retournais, Rick était de dos et se changeait. J'en profitais pour reluquer son postérieur. Quand il se tourna il me dévora des yeux et je compris qu'il allait faire un commentaire. J'écarquillais les yeux pour lui rappeler que nous étions équipés de micros et que par conséquent les gars entendraient tout. Nous étions parfaitement accordés, lui aussi portait un short de bain rouge. Nous sortîmes du vestiaire toujours main dans la main pour aller dans le hammam. Un autre couple était présent et se détendait sur un des bancs en carrelage de mosaïque.

J'aimais beaucoup cette chaleur humide parfumée à l'eucalyptus. Régulièrement des vapeurs étaient émises pour dégager ce parfum réveillant les sens des occupants. Il ne fallait en effet pas qu'ils s'endorment. Nous saluâmes le couple qui était installé.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, nous sommes Cristina et Franck Cooper.

- Enchantés ; Kate et Rick Rodgers, fis-je en utilisant le patronyme de mon compagnon.

Je l'avais dit instinctivement et cela sonnait plus que normalement dans ma bouche.

- Enchantés répondirent-ils en retour.

Nous nous installâmes non loin d'eux. L'endroit étant fait pour les couples Rick s'installa contre un mur et m'invita à le rejoindre. Il allait falloir que je gère cette proximité entre nous, ce qui en ce moment n'était pas si simple à dire. Nous évitions les contacts physiques trop prolongés afin de ne pas compliquer les choses, mais là nous étions contraints de nous comporter ainsi. Le moment était effectivement relaxant. Nous parlâmes avec le couple très agréablement, ils étaient tous deux médecins, lui pédiatre et elle généraliste. Rick dit qu'il travaillait dans le domaine de l'édition, pour ma part je me faisais passer pour une avocate. Notre petit numéro sembla prendre. Ils partirent du hammam en ne manquant pas de nous saluer. Nous ne tardâmes pas de notre côté à quitter la pièce, prenant une douche bien fraîche au sortir. J'allais ensuite jeter un coup d'œil dans le sauna mais il était inoccupé, ce pourquoi je lançais à Rick :

- Un jacuzzi?

- Mais avec plaisir.

_**Rick,**_

Nous empruntâmes les escaliers, au bar il y avait deux tables occupées. A l'étage le jacuzzi était déjà occupé par deux couples dont Franck et Cristina, mais il y avait encore de la place. Je compris que la conversation en cours s'était arrêtée nette à notre arrivée. Je n'en avais eu qu'une bride. L'homme inconnu avait dit _"Non pas ce soir, demain nous avons un conseil d'administration. Mais nous organiserons la prochaine."_

Nous posâmes nos serviettes à côté et je montais dans le jacuzzi en premier. Kate me suivit et prit ma suite. Il y avait deux marches pour y accéder. Elle prit son temps pour entrer dans l'eau, suffisamment pour que je remarque le regard insistant des deux hommes sur le corps de ma compagne. Mais ce qui me heurta également fut le manque de réaction de leurs femmes. Elles avaient toutes deux vu que leurs maris regardaient attentivement Kate mais n'avaient pas bronché. Même si je comprenais tout à fait que son sublime corps retienne les regards j'avais du mal à cautionner le fait que leurs épouses soient à leurs côtés.

J'étais en train de me demander s'il n'y aura pas par hasard un lien entre le club, les relations sexuelles et les morts. De ce que j'en avais vu et de ce que je savais le « Babylon » ne semblait pas être un lieu libertin, mais il pouvait en être une succursale. Ce genre de lieu pourtant très populaire à New-York dans le passé n'existait plus réellement. Un des plus mythiques le "Plato's retreat" avait fermé ses portes à la fin de l'année 1985. Beaucoup des clubs libertins avaient pour vitrine ce genre de commerce, servant de lieu pour que les couples se rencontrent, souvent ouvert la journée à une clientèle tout public, la sélection ne se faisant que le soir.

- Morgan, Joey je vous présente Kate et Rick dit Franck. Nous les avons rencontrés dans le hammam.

- Enchantés fîmes-nous en même temps.

Cette extrême sociabilité entre les couples me mettait un peu plus sur la piste de l'échangisme. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé auparavant? Probablement Kate aurait-elle souri à ma théorie, mais plus j'y pensais et plus cela était plausible. Au regard que Kate partagea avec moi je compris qu'elle avait le même genre de cheminement intérieur. Sans éveiller davantage les soupçons nous discutâmes avec le nouveau couple. Ils étaient tous les deux professeurs d'université ; elle en lettres et lui en histoire. La discussion continua entre nous six jusqu'à ce qu'à un individu qui se distinguait un peu du lot vienne parler à Franck à l'oreille.

Quelques instants plus tard, le couple de médecins sortit du jacuzzi nous saluant tous. Franck s'approcha de Joey et Morgan en disant :

- Alors vous êtes sûrs, pas de changements?

- Non Franck la prochaine fois répondit Morgan.

Je remarquais que Franck avait des gestes bien familiers envers Morgan, n'hésitant pas à poser ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Puis il finit par quitter la zone non sans porter un ultime regard sur ma compagne. Intérieurement je pensais que jamais il ne la toucherait comme il avait touché Morgan. J'étais très libéré sur beaucoup de points, mais pour moi l'amour restait entre deux personnes. L'échangisme n'était qu'une infidélité déguisée. J'avais pourtant lu des ouvrages expliquant la culture et les valeurs, mais je ne partageais tout simplement pas les idéaux de ce monde là.

Nous continuâmes à discuter avec le couple d'enseignants encore quelques temps. La piste du libertinage semblait se profiler de plus en plus nettement à la vue de certaines questions, relativement personnelles. La soirée touchait à sa fin. Lorsque Joey et Morgan quittèrent le club nous décidâmes qu'il était temps pour nous de nous changer et de rejoindre le van. Nous n'aurions probablement pas plus d'éléments ce soir.

Un quart d'heure après nous retrouvions Ryan et Esposito dans la planque. Nous nous départîmes de nos micros et fîmes un point avec eux. Comme je l'avais soupçonné Kate avait opéré les mêmes connexions que moi. Nous allions dès le lendemain relire nos informations avec cette nouvelle perspective. Pour l'heure la journée était finie, nous rentrâmes au poste en van tous les quatre. Il était presque minuit et nous devions rentrer chez nous pour faire une nuit correcte avant d'attaquer de nouveau l'enquête demain. Après avoir parlé un peu avec les gars Kate proposa de me ramener au loft. Une fois dans la voiture je lui demandais :

- Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir?

- Oui mais alors on fait un détour par chez moi il me faut des affaires.

- Kate tu pourrais peut être penser à prendre un peu plus que quelques affaires non?

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, je pourrais te libérer un tiroir comme ça tu aurais en permanence quelques habits au loft. Et quand l'envie te prend tu viens dormir.

- J'y penserai sans doute, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Le fait qu'elle ne réfute pas totalement l'idée me rendait tout simplement heureux. Connaissant Kate il était bien trop tôt pour parler d'emménagement. Nous avions encore tout le temps pour cela. Mais j'aimais l'idée qu'elle ait cette possibilité, quand elle le souhaitait de venir à l'appartement. Nous étions arrivés en bas de chez elle, mon estomac commençait à crier famine c'est pourquoi je lui proposais :

- Pendant que tu prépares tes affaires j'irai bien chercher un morceau à manger, tu es partante? Ca nous évitera de réveiller mère et Alexis en rentrant au loft.

- Oui avec plaisir, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé mais j'ai une faim de loup.

Je la laissais donc monter rassembler ses affaires. Je connaissais une épicerie de nuit non loin de son appartement qui faisait également vente à emporter. Dans ces moments là j'étais ravi d'habiter New-York. Je nous prenais deux hot-dog avec une portion de frites à partager. Ce n'était pas un dîner très gastronomique mais il fit l'affaire quand je retrouvais ma compagne. Nous mangeâmes dans la voiture avant de reprendre la route pour mon appartement. Le loft était bien endormi quand nous franchîmes la porte. Sans faire de bruit nous allâmes à ma chambre. Kate se changeait dans la salle de bains pendant que je faisais de même dans la chambre. Trente minutes après notre arrivée nous étions au lit. Je la serrais contre moi et nous nous endormîmes paisiblement.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par le téléphone de Kate qui vibrait sur une des tables de nuit. Une des contraintes de son métier, elle ne pouvait jamais éteindre son téléphone ; car les appels pouvaient venir à toute heure. Cependant elle dormait profondément, je dus la secouer légèrement pour lui signaler son téléphone.

- Kate...

- Mmmmm...je dors.

- Oui mais ton téléphone lui est bien en vie, alors si tu veux éviter d'avoir à expliquer à Espo pourquoi c'est moi qui décroche ton téléphone je te suggère de le prendre.

- Tu pouvais pas simplement me dire que c'était Espo, dit-elle en me rudoyant faussement.

Elle était adorable même lors de ses moments grognons du matin ou alors j'étais définitivement amoureux de cette femme. Disons qu'il y avait des deux. Elle me prit le téléphone des mains et décrocha.

- Oui Espo.

- ...

- Ok j'arrive tout de suite, et elle raccrocha lâchant un "merde".

- Qu'y a-t-il lui demandais-je.

- On en a deux nouveaux retrouvés à la gare. Les gars nous rejoignent là où ont été retrouvés les corps. Lanie est déjà sur les lieux et fait ses premiers examens avant de pouvoir emporter les corps. Avant d'y aller je suggère qu'on prépare nos affaires pour ce soir dans le but de retourner au club. Cela nous évitera de repasser par ici après le poste. Alors en route, on prendra le petit déjeuner en rentrant au commissariat.

- Ok, me contentais-je d'acquiescer suite à l'annonce de ce programme.

Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ce matin. Pourtant des scènes de crime j'en avais vu en pagaille depuis ces trois années, mais sans pouvoir m'en expliquer la raison c'était comme si j'avais eu un goût amer dans la bouche. Du coup je ne parlais pas trop à Kate qui était avec moi. Nous arrivâmes sur les lieux une bonne demi-heure après l'appel d'Esposito. Nous rejoignîmes les gars qui étaient autour de Lanie.

- Salut. J'ai commencé les examens avant de pouvoir les transporter. A priori je pense que c'est le même mode opératoire que pour les autres cas. Pour l'instant aucun papiers d'identité sur ou à proximité des corps.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Lanie dit Kate qui avait visiblement reconnu comme moi les corps gisant sur le sol.

- Tu les connais?

- On les a rencontrés hier avec Castle au Babylon ce sont...

- Franck et Cristina Cooper poursuivis-je en parfaite synchronisation avec ma partenaire.

La découverte de leurs corps renforçait l'hypothèse soulevée hier soir suite à notre immersion au club.

- Je suppose donc que tu décèleras des signes de rapports sexuels peu avant la mort, un tampon du club sur leurs mains et les mêmes marques de strangulation que pour nos autres victimes, dit Kate.

A son ton je comprenais qu'elle s'en voulait presque. Elle n'était en rien responsable, mais nous étions dans les derniers à avoir vu les époux Cooper en vie. Montgomery avait monté cette opération sous couverture afin de faire cesser ces meurtres et pour le moment cela n'avait pas suffi. Elle donna les mêmes consignes que pour tous les autres cas que nous avions connus. A son regard je comprenais qu'elle était plus que déterminée à coincer le responsable de ses horreurs. Le retour au poste se fit dans le silence, elle était à fleur de peau. Ce tueur la rendait folle et sa situation de faiblesse liée à sa santé l'exaspérait. Kate étant ce qu'elle était elle ne m'en avait pas réellement parlé, mais je comprenais qu'elle était tendue à l'extrême. Outre l'abstinence dans notre couple elle ne pouvait pas non plus pratiquer ses sports habituels qui lui permettaient de canaliser son énergie. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage elle nota sur les tableaux blancs les deux nouveaux noms. Nous étions tous les quatre devant les noms des 16 victimes à présent lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

- Bon aujourd'hui nous allons nous concentrer sur la piste du libertinage. C'est celle qui me paraît la plus envisageable à ce jour et malgré les nombreux morts notre tueur n'a pas réellement commis d'impair pour l'instant. Ce soir Castle et moi allons retourner au club pour essayer de glaner plus d'informations sur ces soirées privées qui semblent s'organiser. Il existe quelques clubs de libertinage en ville, mais on sait que cette activité se tient essentiellement dans des cercles privés. L'autre couple que nous avons rencontré hier soir Joey et Morgan Pierson semblaient parler d'organiser une soirée, il faut que nous trouvions le moyen d'y assister. Donc ce soir en espérant qu'ils y soient, on va tout axer sur eux. On ne sait pas combien de clients du club participent à ces soirées, mais nous avons cru comprendre que les époux Pierson étaient des réguliers. En attendant notre mission de ce soir je propose qu'on se plonge dans les finances du club. Le capitaine Montgomery a réussi à les obtenir avec la totale collaboration du patron de l'établissement.

L'épluchage des comptes financiers ne donna rien de plus qu'une salle de travail dont la table était entièrement recouverte de papiers et de documents comptables. Mais le bilan financier était aussi bien tenu que le club.

Nos investigations pour en apprendre plus sur cette filière quelque peu souterraine nous prirent une partie de l'après midi. Je me mettais à lire des articles pour essayer de mieux cerner la problématique. Je me concentrais sur l'approche psychologique du libertinage, qui en gros vantait l'échange face à l'adultère ; l'échange n'était qu'un acte physique voire bestial alors que l'adultère générait souvent des sentiments amoureux ou du moins des relations interpersonnelles plus fortes entre les adultérins. Je trouvais un schème de pensée plus conforme à ma vision des choses dans des travaux sociologiques qui concluaient que l'échangisme n'était qu'une vitrine supplémentaire du commerce sexuel, derrière laquelle étaient véhiculées des images de la femme comparables à celles transmises par la pornographie ; des femmes soumises, s'adonnant aux relations multiples et/ou à la bisexualité. Mais ce système bien loin de libérer la sexualité comme il le prétendait était en fait un des rouages de la domination masculine.

A un moment Kate s'approcha de moi avec les gars et me demanda :

- Alors Castle vos lectures sont intéressantes.

- Oui j'en apprends plus sur l'histoire et les explications de ce phénomène. Vous voulez un résumé lieutenant.

- Ca me donnera le nom de notre tueur?

- Non probablement pas.

- Alors non merci.

Kate était une pragmatique, l'information était là pour combler les blancs dans son tableau. Même si elle était curieuse de beaucoup de choses et plutôt cultivée, quand il s'agissait de ses enquêtes tous les éléments devaient être fonctionnels. Moi j'avais le sentiment qu'en cherchant l'histoire autour on pouvait réussir à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Nos approches étaient différentes mais nous nous complétions très bien, parfaitement même.

- Si ça vous dit on va commander à dîner comme ça après on passera à la préparation de la soirée.

- Oui impeccable, dis-je en finissant ma lecture de l'article en cours.

- Je mangerai bien une pizza dit Espo.

Devant l'acquiescement général chacun donna sa commande et nous nous fîmes livrer des cartons au poste. Pendant que je finissais ma lecture Kate alla parler à Montgomery puis discuta avec l'officier Hastings. Elle s'absenta également une dizaine de minutes et quand elle revint les pizzas arrivaient tout juste. Elle me semblait radieuse à cet instant. Dans la mesure où elle était magnifique je ne me posais pas plus de questions et je profitais du dîner pour la regarder. Quand les cartons furent vidés nous fîmes un nettoyage en règle de la pièce. Il était à présent l'heure de nous changer pour aller en mission au Babylon. Trente minutes après nous étions dans le van non loin du club à poser nos micros sur nous.

_**Kate,**_

Pour la deuxième soirée d'affilée nous nous présentions donc à l'entrée du club. Cette fois-ci les lieux ne nous étaient pas inconnus. La journée avait été dense avec ces deux nouveaux corps et je n'avais pas eu un instant à moi tranquille. En fin de journée j'avais reçu un appel du docteur Trucker qui m'informait que mon bilan sanguin était revenu du laboratoire. Les résultats des dix jours de traitement étaient concluants. J'allais pouvoir reprendre une vie "normale", poursuivant la cure mais réintroduisant mon style de vie habituel. Fini donc le chocolat chaud, demain matin je pourrais donc savourer un bon café. Je pensais à la perfusion tellement cela m'avait manqué. Et puis mes activités avec Rick allaient elles aussi pouvoir reprendre. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous embrasser sans avoir à arrêter et contrôler notre élan. Malheureusement nous n'avions pas été seuls depuis et donc il ignorait encore la nouvelle. Il me tardait de pouvoir lui annoncer.

Mais pour l'heure nous étions au bar. Nous avions convenu que nous y resterions un moment avant de voir si le couple Pierson apparaissait. Les enseignants firent leur apparition une heure après notre arrivée et commencèrent eux aussi par une visite au bar. Ils nous remirent et vinrent à notre table nous saluer.

- Kate, Rick nous sommes ravis de vous voir. Acceptez-vous que l'on se joigne à vous?

- Oui absolument, fis-je.

C'était parfait, le but était de se rapprocher d'eux suffisamment pour que nous ayons une chance de participer à leur soirée. Il allait falloir que Rick et moi donnions des signes d'ouverture de ce côté là. Nous discutâmes un peu autour d'un verre lorsque Joey proposa d'aller au hammam, ce que nous acceptâmes. Nous avions convenu de nous tutoyer entre nous à présent. Descendant l'escalier nous nous retrouvions au vestiaire. Je remarquais que le couple ne cachait pas les marques d'affection alors même que nous étions présents. Je m'approchais donc de Rick et faisais de même. Quand j'eus installé ma robe sur un cintre j'allais passer la serviette autour de ma taille mais Joey le nota et s'approcha de moi :

- Ce n'est pas utile Kate tu es magnifique. Ces jambes ne demandent qu'à être exposées me dit-il dans un sourire.

Sa compagne était à ses côtés, acceptant du moins par son silence cette situation. Je n'avais pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à Rick pour savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas réellement ces mœurs. Quelques instants plus tard nous entrions dans le hammam pour prendre place sur les bancs carrelés. Notre conversation repris.

- Il semble que vous appréciez l'endroit. On ne vous avait jamais vus auparavant et là on vous rencontre deux soirs de suite, lança Morgan.

- Oui en effet le lieu nous a plu et c'est plaisant de pouvoir rencontrer d'autres couples comme ça, lança Rick.

Je constatais que ses lectures l'avaient mis sur le bon chemin de la philosophie libertine. Il maîtrisait son sujet de manière impressionnante. Je savais que pour ces livres il lui arrivait souvent de faire des recherches de la sorte pour mieux appréhender l'univers dans lequel il plongeait ces personnages, mais là je le voyais à l'œuvre dans le cadre d'une enquête et j'en étais impressionnée. Seulement il nous en fallait plus : nous devions nous placer en tant que couple intéressé par ce genre de pratiques. Elles n'avaient pas été nommées directement ce qui signifiait que le « Babylon » n'était pas impliqué. C'était un lieu de détente, qui servait de lieu de rencontres pour les couples familiers de cet univers là. Mais il était tout à fait possible de s'y rendre en couple et de ne pas être sollicité là dessus.

Bien évidemment hier soir j'avais saisi les regards de Franck et Joey lorsque je rentrais dans le jacuzzi, tout comme celui de Joey tout à l'heure dans le vestiaire. Je n'avais pas manqué non plus le regard persistant de Morgan sur Rick. Après un long moment passé dans le hammam nous décidâmes d'aller nous rafraîchir d'une douche et comme hier de passer par le jacuzzi. Rick et Joey proposèrent d'aller nous chercher des coupes de champagne pour les boire là haut. Le club était calme ce soir. En dehors de nous un autre couple était au bar et deux autres s'apprêtaient à aller au hammam alors que nous allions avec Morgan vers le jacuzzi. En attendant nos hommes nous parlâmes un peu toutes les deux :

- Rick et toi êtes un jeune couple non?

- Oui en effet cela fait peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble.

- Mais vous avez l'air réellement complices, c'est plaisant à voir.

- On se connaît depuis quelques années.

- Ce qui m'étonne par contre c'est qu'on voit bien qu'entre vous il y a une alchimie intense, mais vous ne vous embrassez pas beaucoup. Pourtant vous m'avez l'air très attirés l'un par l'autre, j'ai vu la façon dont il te dévore des yeux et toi comment tu l'observes ; c'est plutôt intense.

- On est peut être encore un peu pudiques, tu sais nous n'avons pas encore l'habitude de nous afficher en public, répondis-je. Je ne mentais pas vraiment dans cette conversation avec Morgan.

- N'hésitez pas vous êtes réellement un beau couple à regarder.

Je lui souris alors que nos hommes revenaient. Ils déposèrent les coupes de champagne sur la paroi du jacuzzi, prenant place à côté de nous. D'entrée je me faisais plus démonstrative envers Rick caressant sa jambe sous l'eau. Il émit un grognement me donnant des frissons qui me parcoururent l'échine. Il pencha sa tête contre moi et sa bouche arriva dans ma nuque non loin de mon oreille pour me déposer des baisers brûlants. Il avait compris ma stratégie. Le couple en face ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Nous étions sur la bonne voie, je continuais ma caresse qui se fit plus appuyée arrachant un nouveau râle à Rick qui me murmura à l'oreille :

- God Kate tu sais que je ne me contrôle pas quand tu fais ça.

_**Ryan,**_

Esposito et moi étions dans le van non loin du club où Beckett et Castle étaient en mission. Nous étions là pour leur servir de renforts mais également pour recueillir les enregistrements. Ils essayaient depuis maintenant deux soirs de remonter la piste pour coincer le tueur aux couples. Ce soir nous avions apporté des cacahuètes pour apprécier le spectacle. Nous avions fait un pari dans le dos de notre boss à propos du petit jeu entre elle et notre ami l'écrivain. Trois ans que ces deux là se tournaient autour, et l'on attendait tous qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Lui était célibataire et très attiré par notre patronne. A priori après avoir rompu avec son ex Josh, Beckett était de nouveau dans une relation. Mais nous nous continuions à les voir évoluer sous nos yeux, se chercher, se provoquer. Donc les paris allaient toujours bon train. Ce soir Javi et moi avions parié qu'il y aurait sans doute quelque chose pendant cette mission. Ils devaient agir en tant que couple, le tout pour essayer de se faire une place dans le milieu libertin; forcément il y aurait de l'action. En potes masculins nous plaignions Castle qui devait subir une réelle torture.

Notre conversation sur les paris fut interrompue par ce qui nous parvenait des micros. Les râles que nous entendîmes et notamment la phrase prononcée par Castle à l'instant nous fit nous regarder de manière interrogative. Il était impossible que le couple ait entendu le propos de Castle, qui était murmuré à l'oreille de Beckett. Je vis que Javier avait froncé les sourcils d'étonnement tout comme moi suite à cette phrase qui nous paraissait plus qu'intime mais quelque part habituelle. Alors que nous en étions toujours surpris la suite des évènements nous colla sur place. Ils n'étaient équipés que de micros mais nous n'avions pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre qu'ils s'embrassaient. C'était logique dans le cadre de l'enquête mais l'intensité du moment était au rendez-vous et ce baiser n'avait rien de simulé.

Comme pour le confirmer un gémissement que j'attribuais à notre patronne vint dans notre casque. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit bref, mais au contraire il s'éternisait. Javi me regarda avec plus que certainement les mêmes pensées. Je vis mon collègue et ami prendre son téléphone et rédiger un message. Je supposais qu'il était pour Lanie. Tous les trois nous suivions la relation Caskett avec intérêt. Il me montra l'écran avant d'envoyer _"Mom and Dad are making out"._ Et effectivement ils semblaient le faire pleinement. Ces deux là n'allaient pas quitter le poste ce soir avant de nous avoir expliqué tout ceci...


	72. Chapter 72

_**Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et surtout votre fidélité à cette fiction malgré la traversée du désert. J'essaie d'être plus régulier, afin de porter cette histoire à son terme. Merci à ma bêta pour son fantastique et étonnamment rapide travail de relecture/correction. Bon j'ai trouvé une ou deux fautes dans les corrections mais je te garde quand même^^ Merci aussi à Sarah d'Emeraude pour son aide dans ce chapitre, allant jusqu'à rédiger une partie sur laquelle je n'ai apporté que de mineures modifications. Sur ce je vous laisse et j'espère vous retrouver en fin de chapitre pour une review...**_

_**Rick,**_

J'imaginais bien que les attouchements et le baiser de Kate étaient liés à sa stratégie pour l'enquête. Il va de soit que j'en étais tout à fait content et heureux. Ainsi elle m'embrassait depuis quelques secondes avec ferveur. Nous ne pratiquions plus ce genre de baisers depuis un moment en raison de son état de santé. Il va sans dire que je participais activement et sans contester à tout ceci. Je mordais légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Kate durant le baiser la faisant gémir lourdement dans ma bouche. Ce son m'électrisait au plus haut point. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, nos visages se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, elle ouvrit les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent. Ils n'étaient pas de la même couleur, mais j'étais persuadé que la même intensité, le même désir traversait les miens. Le vert des yeux de Kate tournait au foncé. Elle reprit place correctement dans le jacuzzi et je croisais un échange de regards entre Morgan et elle, peut être avaient-elles parlé tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions allés chercher le champagne avec Joey. D'ailleurs j'enjoignais les autres à se saisir de leur coupe de champagne. Pour ma part des bulles allaient certainement me ré-oxygéner le cerveau après ce baiser démentiel. Nos coupes étaient vides, le remarquant Kate proposa :

- Morgan, on pourrait aller en chercher cette fois.

- Très bonne idée, je te suis.

Kate se levait donc non sans me déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir avec classe du jacuzzi. D'ailleurs je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de caresser du regard son déhanché. Lorsqu'elles furent dans les escaliers Joey me dit :

- Kate est magnifique.

- Morgan est une belle femme aussi, répondis-je non seulement parce que c'était vrai mais aussi dans le but de notre enquête.

- Oui Morgan est admirable, mais là je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu une femme comme Kate. Enfin, désolé c'est peut être déplacé.

- Non je pense pareil, et tu dois bien t'imaginer que c'est plutôt fréquent.

- En même temps si elle est toujours aussi sensuelle. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment vous deux?

Je décidais de maquiller partiellement la vérité en arrangeant juste en fonction de l'histoire que l'on racontait à Morgan et Joey.

- Elle avait besoin de mon aide pour rencontrer un des auteurs de la maison d'édition dans le cadre d'un de ses dossiers. Je l'ai invité à sortir, mais elle a refusé dans un premier temps ne voulant pas mélanger boulot et amusement. Mais je n'ai pas voulu la laisser tranquille, nous avons continué à nous voir et ça a fini par aboutir. Pourtant je n'y croyais plus, elle avait même un petit ami à l'époque. Je n'avais pas pu me résigner, dès que je l'ai vue elle n'est plus sortie de ma tête.

- Je pense pouvoir te comprendre Rick ! Et elle plaide à la cour?

- Oui tout à fait. Elle est dans le droit pénal et criminel.

J'aurai tout à fait imaginé Kate dans cette branche si jamais elle n'était pas devenue flic avec l'histoire de sa mère. C'était après tout très proche de ce qu'elle faisait au 12ème et le milieu était tout aussi masculin. L'inconvénient lorsque l'on était avocat était qu'on pouvait être commis d'office et donc plaider en faveur d'un criminel. Et là je pense qu'elle aurait eu du mal à le faire.

- Elle doit être redoutable à voir, une vraie tigresse non? me demanda Joey.

- Tes mots sont exacts Joey, je n'aimerai pas être en face dans ces cas là.

- Non toi tu préfères avoir la tigresse dans ton lit! me dit-il dans un regard entendu.

En même temps il était difficile de le nier, même si ces derniers temps la tigresse était sous tranquillisants, j'avais suffisamment de souvenirs pour confirmer son propos.

- Qui refuserait un tel tempérament? Pas moi en tout cas.

- J'imagine bien!

Alors que nos compagnes empruntaient l'escalier pour remonter Joey me proposa quelque chose :

- Dis-moi Rick, Morgan et moi organisons une petite soirée entre couples vendredi prochain. Nous serions ravis de vous compter Kate et toi parmi nous.

- C'est très sympa Joey, j'en parlerai à Kate et on vous tiendra au courant. Peut être qu'on peut échanger nos coordonnées ?

- Oui bien sûr je te donnerai ma carte quand on ira aux vestiaires. Merci de nous donner une réponse mercredi au plus tard afin que l'on s'organise.

- Naturellement, Kate et moi nous vous ferons savoir ça.

C'est ce moment là que nos dames choisirent pour revenir parmi nous. Comme un enfant qui rentrait de l'école avec un bon bulletin scolaire à montrer à ses parents j'avais hâte de révéler à Kate que j'avais réussi à nous faire inviter à la soirée privée. Probablement que son physique de rêve y était pour beaucoup, mais notre but de ce soir était atteint. Nous allions pouvoir rentrer prochainement.

Alors que nous étions de nouveau à quatre dans le jacuzzi, les conversations reprirent leur cours. Au-delà du jeu dans lequel Kate et moi étions pris pour les besoins de l'enquête, Joey et Morgan auraient pu être un de nos couples d'amis. Pour l'instant, dans la mesure où notre couple n'était pas encore officialisé nous n'avions pas pu avoir ce genre de moments, mais j'imagine que cela viendrait un jour. Au bout d'un moment Morgan dit :

- Il se fait tard et Joey commence à la première heure demain nous allons vous laisser. Je parle pour moi mais je suis persuadée que Joey est d'accord, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux ce soir.

- Pour nous aussi fis-je en passant mon bras sous l'eau encerclant la taille de Kate que je sentis frémir.

- Alors bonne soirée et penses à ce que je t'ai proposé Rick. Je te laisse ma carte dans les vestiaires.

- J'y penserai et je les saluais une dernière fois.

Je sentais le regard interrogatif de Kate sur moi, mais j'attendais qu'ils soient réellement partis pour lui en faire part. Lorsque ce fût le cas elle me dit impatiente :

- Alors?

- Et bien nous sommes conviés à la soirée privée de Morgan et Joey vendredi prochain. C'est qui le meilleur? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils fièrement.

_**Esposito,**_

S'occuper de faire la planque dans le van pouvait être quelque chose de terriblement fastidieux. Mais là depuis deux soirs, Beckett et Castle dans un club select pour couples, c'était un peu comme aller à une séance de cinéma. Malheureusement nous n'avions que le son et pas les images, mais les cacahuètes étaient devant nous et bien que nous étions en service Montgomery nous accordait une bière dans ces cas là. C'était donc parfait pour la situation. Dans la mesure où le couple Pierson était parti, Ryan était allé chercher des cafés.

J'étais littéralement scotché par l'attitude de ma patronne et de son écrivain ce soir. Ils ne semblaient pas trop avoir à sur jouer pour se faire passer pour un couple. En même temps, n'importe qui voyant ces deux là évoluer ensemble pensait qu'ils étaient un couple.

Je venais de prendre une poignée de cacahuètes dans le sachet au moment où Castle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. J'étais persuadé que Beckett allait le remettre à sa place comme à son habitude mais alors que je portais quelques cacahuètes à ma bouche, la "réponse" de ma patronne m'arrêta lorsqu'elle dit d'une voix que je qualifierai de sensuelle : "You". Au bruit du retour dans les casques qui suivi, il y avait peu de place pour le doute. Ils s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois … or là il n'y avait plus pas de raison de jouer un rôle ou de donner le change. Le couple Pierson avait quitté le jacuzzi et Castle avait réussi à les faire inviter à la soirée. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée papa et maman jouaient ensemble. Et d'après ce que j'entendais, ça avait l'air d'être agréable pour les deux. J'avais hâte de les confronter à ça, peut-être que cette fois-ci nous n'aurions pas le droit aux aliens. Bien que ces deux là étaient capables de tout.

C'est le moment que choisit Ryan pour entrer dans le van, tenant deux cafés fumant à la main il m'en tendit un.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Papa et maman se sont encore embrassés.

L'air de mon collègue me prouva que je n'étais pas le seul à trouver ça curieux.

- Attends, le mieux c'est qu'ils étaient seuls.

Ryan se mit à tousser, s'étouffant avec son café. Je pense que s'il avait assisté à la scène il aurait eu comme moi sa respiration coupée.

- Seuls, comme ... Seuls? Sans personne aux alentours?

- Exactement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Il devait sûrement y avoir quelqu'un. Même si c'était loin, même si tu n'as rien entendu dans le casque.

Je soupirais à sa réaction.

- Ryan? Et si tu envisageais l'autre possibilité...?

- Quelle autre possibilité?

La naïveté de mon collègue me fit sourire. Dans ces moments là je pensais que son sobriquet de "honey milk" lui allait très bien. Franchement, depuis le temps que nous attendions ça tous ensemble. Et encore je ne parlais pas du nombre de billets que nous avions parié!

- La possibilité qu'ils...

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens, attendant que mon collègue la complète. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, continuant à me fixer avec un air suspicieux sur le visage. Décidemment il était un peu long à la détente.

- Kévin! Réfléchis un peu, dis-je en essayant de le secouer un peu.

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se seraient embrassés à part si..

Je vis à ses yeux qui s'écarquillaient qu'il venait de deviner mon interrogation.

- Alors?

- C'est impossible, Javi. On aurait deviné depuis longtemps.

- Tu es sûr? Ces deux là nous cachent bien des choses, parfois. Et puis ils s'allument tellement depuis le premier le jour que tu ferais réellement la différence toi si ce n'était plus à blanc?

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, et piocha une poignée de cacahuètes dans le bol.

- On est détective. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Son argumentation me mit le doute une nouvelle fois. Intérieurement j'étais partagé et je recherchais mentalement les scènes qui ces derniers temps auraient pu être ambigües. Oui mais voilà nos deux amis cultivaient l'ambigüité. Ces deux là étaient un vrai casse-tête pour nous. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de disserter sur ce sujet plus longtemps, la porte du van s'ouvrit sur Beckett, et Castle qui monta à sa suite avant de refermer la portière.

- Alors?

La question de Ryan était en somme inutile, étant donné que nous avions tout en direct avec le micro. Mais le débriefing était une bonne façon de commencer pour aboutir à quelques questions plus personnelles que je désirais infiltrer dans notre conversation. Je remarquais de suite que la chemise blanche de Rick était légèrement froissée, et que son col était mal remis. Ce n'était peut -être rien, mais avec le doute qui s'était emparé de moi, mon esprit focalisait sur le moindre petit détail. J'inspectais ma patronne du regard, à la recherche d'un autre détail qui pourrait les trahir, mais à mon grand désespoir je ne trouvais rien de compromettant. Le sujet Beckett était encore plus compliqué. J'avais beau la considérer comme une petite sœur, elle était très douée pour camoufler. C'est ainsi qu'elle répliqua d'un ton des plus professionnels, loin de celui que j'avais surpris quand elle avait dit "You" à Castle :

- Comme vous avez du l'entendre, nous avons obtenu la carte de Joey et réussi à nous faire convier à une soirée privée. Donc la prochaine étape sera cette fête, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau meurtre d'ici là.

Le sourire fier de Castle me fit rire intérieurement. Beckett avait raison, il pouvait avoir une vraie tête d'enfant parfois. Cependant, cette tête fière et rêveuse n'était certainement pas seulement due à l'information qu'il avait obtenue. Ces moments intimes que j'avais entre aperçus entre eux ne devaient pas le laisser de glace. Je savais comme tous qu'il était complètement dingue de ma patronne et je ne vois pas quel homme sur terre serait resté de glace face à ce genre de manifestations même si elles étaient "feintes".

- Vous irez peut-être avec une caméra? Proposa Ryan.

Je trouvais son idée audacieuse, il démarrait peut être lentement, mais une fois parti, il assurait ! Et cela nous permettrait peut être d'avoir des images sur les sons que nous captions périodiquement.

- C'est risqué..., trancha Beckett.

L'objection de ma patronne était courue d'avance, mais à présent j'avais l'impression de ne plus comprendre pourquoi. Je me faisais sûrement des idées, mais qui sait?

- Nos nouvelles caméras sont plutôt discrètes, fis-je remarquer.

- Allez camoufler une caméra sur un bikini, Esposito.

La remarque de Rick me bloqua dans mon raisonnement, et j'essayais de trouver une échappatoire.

- Et si nous la placions sur un pendentif que Beckett porterait ce soir là? lança Ryan

Il avait du mordant l'irlandais ! L'idée de Ryan me sauva, et fièrement j'attendis la réponse de ma collègue. Cette dernière se tourna vers Rick, avec lequel elle eut un de leurs dialogues silencieux si plein de tension sexuelle qu'il pourrait alimenter New York en électricité pour trois mois.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Finit par dire l'écrivain.

Avec un sourire victorieux, je jetais un coup d'œil à Ryan qui lui aussi comptait bien découvrir ce qui se passait entre Castle et Beckett en notre absence. Nous nous retournâmes tous deux vers eux, et Ryan demanda:

- Dites, vous vous fondez très bien dans la masse des couples, c'est vraiment impressionnant. On ne devine à aucun moment que vous êtes sous couverture.

Et un bon point de plus pour l'Irlandais. Avec un sourire que je ne pus contenir, je regardais Beckett déstabilisée. C'était assez rare pour être souligné. Je sentais que la conversation commençait à devenir intéressante.

- C'est-à-dire que...

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on joue un couple, sous couverture, la coupa Castle.

Je restais inerte devant cette révélation. Depuis quand Castle et Beckett avaient eu une mission sous couverture dont nous n'étions pas au courant? Kévin semblait aussi abasourdit que moi devant la nouvelle. Nos regards étonnés semblèrent suffisants pour enjoindre un développement. C'est notre patronne qui prit la suite.

- Lorsque Lockwood vous avait kidnappés tous les deux, commença Beckett, Castle et moi avions joué un couple pour détourner l'attention du gardien. Nous l'avons attiré, marchant près de la planque de Lockwood, et au moment où il approchait...

- J'ai embrassé Beckett, et le gardien a baissé sa garde.

- A ce moment là j'ai pu le frapper et l'assommer.

Comme toujours leur synchronisation était parfaite. C'était à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas des bouts de conversation déjà écrits qu'ils apprenaient quand ils s'ennuyaient. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils finissaient toujours les phrases de l'autre? Sûrement pas. Mais c'était toujours aussi impressionnant.

- Mais... ça fait longtemps!

La remarque de Ryan me fit hocher la tête. Il est vrai que nous n'avions jamais fait de réel débriefing de cette affaire.

- Pourquoi ne jamais nous en avoir parlé? Demandais-je à mon tour.

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Le ton de Beckett indiqua que le sujet était clos, et malgré ma curiosité, je ne voulais pas me risquer à me frotter au mur d'épines qu'elle avait érigé.

- Bon les gars on va retourner au poste et puis chez nous. On a bien avancé ce soir. On fera le rapport demain matin au capitaine. J'attends son accord pour rappeler Morgan et Joey Pierson, mais a priori il sera favorable.

En deux phrases, elle avait totalement réorienté la conversation côté enquête et boulot ne nous laissant pas Ryan et moi aller plus loin dans notre interrogatoire qu'elle devait sans doute juger bien trop invasif. C'est pourquoi suite à ça je conduisis le van en direction du poste où nous avions laissé nos voitures. A la descente nous étions tous les quatre en cercle. J'allais proposer que l'on boive une dernière bière.

- Il commence à être tard, fit remarquer Castle au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence. Je vais rentrer, moi. Alexis doit sûrement m'attendre.

Il nous salua tous d'un signe de tête mais Beckett le rattrapa en lui disant :

- Attendez, Castle, vous n'allez pas rentrer à pieds, je vous dépose.

A son tour elle nous adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut auquel Ryan et moi répondîmes d'un même signe de tête. Je ne savais toujours pas comment analyser la situation. Il était fréquent qu'elle le dépose chez lui, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était encore plus fréquent ces derniers temps.

- Alors d'après toi ? lançais-je à mon collègue irlandais.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, j'ai des doutes mais il faut tout de même avouer qu'ils sont très forts tous les deux.

- A ton avis elle le dépose réellement chez lui ou c'est pour finir la scène du jacuzzi?

- Je me posais la même question. A partir d'aujourd'hui soyons attentifs aux signes. Demain s'ils arrivent tous les deux avec des petits yeux on saura pourquoi, répondis-je.

- Mais tu pourrais pas demander à Lanie, Beck est sa meilleure amie quand même, suggéra Ryan.

- Ouais bro justement, c'est sa meilleure amie. Donc Lanie ne dira rien. Bon allez rentrons nous aussi, demain nous avons une mission !

Sur ce je reprenais mon véhicule tout comme Ryan pour retrouver le chemin de nos appartements respectifs.

_**Rick,**_

Dans la voiture, la tension semblait avoir un peu baissé depuis le van, où les pauvres gars avaient subi l'humeur de Kate. J'étais désolé qu'elle se mette dans cet état, et tout simplement désolé de ne pas pouvoir la combler en ce moment, aussi bien sur le plan amoureux que physique. Kate et moi avions besoin de connexion. Or, cette connexion était telle que nous finissions toujours par faire l'amour. Sauf que pour des raisons de santé, et j'étais intransigeant avec ça, nous ne pouvions pas. Donc les moments intimes nous étaient limités, et j'avais l'impression de manquer de quelque chose.

Au club elle s'était montrée plutôt entreprenante, mais il y avait l'enquête et cela nous avait probablement aidés à obtenir l'invitation pour la soirée. Sans doute cela avait fait remonter sa frustration comme pour moi. Ces derniers temps nous avions tellement été accaparés par l'enquête que nos moments intimes étaient réduits à néant. Mais alors que je repensais à son attitude, je vis Kate tourner à une rue, à un embranchement qu'elle devait normalement prendre dans l'autre sens pour me ramener chez moi.

- Kate ? Tu t'es trompée de voie.

Elle eut un léger sourire.

- Non, j'ai pris la bonne route.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et à un feu rouge, elle tourna la tête vers moi.

- Rick, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Hier matin je suis allée faire un contrôle sanguin et le docteur Trucker m'a appelé ce soir. Mes résultats sont à nouveau normaux. J'ai le droit de nouveau au café, et de te faire l'amour pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce.

Je déglutis à sa phrase. J'en étais heureux même si pour le moment quelque peu surpris. C'est pourquoi je lui demandais :

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je ne m'amuserai pas à te dire ça juste comme ça...

- Oh tu sais, tu aimes me teaser.

Elle eut un sourire coquin.

- Vrai mais cette fois, je crois que durant tout ce temps on a eu assez de tease, non?

J'avais la gorge complètement sèche tellement cette femme me menait par le bout du nez. Je sentais déjà un désir fort prendre possession de mes reins.

- Et tu m'expliques où on va? Demandais-je pour détourner mon attention.

- Chez moi. Rick, dix jours... tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à contrôler mon volume sonore ? J'ai bien peur que le mode silencieux ne soit pas en fonction ce soir. Je ne veux pas traumatiser Alexis ni même Martha. Une objection peut être?

Ca y est, définitivement, c'était confirmé. Cette femme aurait ma mort sur la conscience.

- Non votre honneur, répondis-je joueur.

- Bien fit-elle dans un sourire tout en ne perdant pas de vue sa concentration sur la route.

Nous arrivâmes dans son quartier quelques minutes après, elle gara son unité dans le parking de son immeuble et nous rejoignîmes peu après son appartement. J'étais dans sa cuisine dos à elle et lui demandais :

- Tu veux un café?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère? me répondit-elle.

- Non pas du tout, je sais à quel point ça t'a manqué pendant ces dix jours.

- Hum Hum …, me susurra-t-elle, me regardant par en-dessous, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus manqué, vois-tu …

En disant cela elle s'était approchée de moi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et avait posé ses mains sur mon torse envoyant de réels frissons dans tout mon être. Elle me faisait pivoter, nos regards eurent à peine le temps de se croiser qu'elle faisait se rencontrer nos bouches avidement.

Bien évidemment nous nous étions embrassés au club par deux fois mais ce baiser avait une saveur différente, déjà car il n'y avait plus les nécessités de l'enquête et en plus parce que je savais que ma Kate était rétablie. Enfin je pouvais lui répondre et n'avais plus à freiner mes ardeurs. Cela s'était d'ailleurs révélé impossible et nous avions préféré limiter les contacts de ce genre.

Sa bouche était avide et désireuse, mais comme toujours nous évoluions en parfaite symbiose. Alors qu'elle l'entrouvait plus, j'avais envie de goûter sa langue qu'elle fit tournoyer habilement autour de la mienne dans un nouveau gémissement. Ses mains étiraient mes cheveux pendant que les miennes parcouraient sa chevelure ondulée. Elle était exigeante, elle voulait tout et tout de suite emprisonnant ma langue entre ses lèvres et l'aspirant, m'arrachant à mon tour un râle. Je pouvais presque la sentir sourire dans notre baiser, probablement ravie de me mettre dans un tel état en quelques secondes.

Ne perdant pas un instant elle faisait tomber ma veste au sol et commençait à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, sa bouche quittant mes lèvres pour descendre sur ma mâchoire, mon cou. Comment des lèvres pouvaient-elles être si agréables? Je perdais la tête tellement les sensations étaient enivrantes et étourdissantes. Dans un élan de lucidité je lui proposais d'opérer une migration :

- Mmm Kate, chambre ?

- Non, répondit-elle fermement, trop loin.

J'aurai souri si j'en avais eu le temps mais elle me fit taire dans un nouveau baiser tout aussi sauvage et torride que le précédent. Les boutons de ma chemise se défaisaient uns à uns sous les mains expertes de ma partenaire qui en profitait pour me manœuvrer jusqu'au canapé. Alors que mon mollet entrait en contact avec les coussins ma chemise était totalement ouverte et ma compagne caressait mon torse. Elle effectua une poussée sur ce dernier pour que je me retrouve assis.

Elle était devant moi encore debout. Je la regardais littéralement médusé par sa beauté. Elle ne tarda pas à s'avancer avec l'agilité d'un félin vers moi et s'installer à califourchon sur moi. Ses baisers reprirent de plus belle pendant que ses mains s'activaient partout sur moi et que son bassin effectuait une ondulation délicieuse au dessus de moi. Je me demandais comment on pouvait faire autant de choses en même temps. Elle maîtrisait tout ; son désir était urgent mais cela ne désordonnait en rien cette valse qu'elle menait à la perfection. Nous nous échauffions respectivement et mon désir commençait à pulser. Il était certain que compte tenu de sa position et de sa tenue Kate l'avait senti sous elle depuis longtemps. Sans que j'anticipe son geste elle déboucla ma ceinture et débraya mon pantalon d'un mouvement fluide. J'étais totalement et littéralement à sa merci. Tout allait très rapidement et je n'avais pratiquement pas de contrôle sur le déroulement, je l'interrogeais quand elle voulut joindre nos intimités et elle me dit me déchiffrant comme toujours :

- On prendra notre temps au prochain round, pour le moment je te veux.

Si je n'avais pas été excité auparavant, cette phrase et l'intensité avec laquelle elle était dite aurait suffi à me faire réagir. Je l'embrassais comme pour accepter son désir et elle nous unit me guidant en elle. Mon souffle était presque coupé pendant la progression. Kate se mordait la lèvre férocement. Nous émîmes un râle commun lorsque le voyage se termina. Je basculais ma tête en arrière dans le canapé disant :

- Oh shit, you're so fucking tight Kate.

Elle ne répondit pas mais vint m'embrasser de nouveau caressant mes cheveux et commençant à onduler subtilement au dessus de moi. Je savais que nous n'allions pas durer sur ce premier round. Notre désir était trop impétueux et urgent, et nous savions déjà que nous avions la nuit devant nous pour que nos corps se retrouvent et s'apprivoisent de nouveau.

Elle continua à dicter notre étreinte accélérant son déhanché. Je souriais voyant qu'elle était totalement habillée et que j'avais encore la plupart de mes vêtements. Comme prévu elle ne mit pas longtemps à nous amener à notre moment ultime où nous arrivâmes en même temps nos regards se fixant avec intensité comme pour accroître ce partage, cette communion. Nous nous sourîmes, puis Kate vint goûter ma bouche à plusieurs reprises de manière plus furtive que précédemment. Puis elle me dit :

- On monte si tu veux.

Joueur je répondais

- Tu penses que tu vas réussir à tenir le temps qu'on soit à l'étage ?

- Richard Castle ne tiens pas des propos erronés, je peux largement me passer de toi ! lança-t-elle défiante.

- Mademoiselle Beckett dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez eu beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de mal à vous passer de moi pendant dix jours?

Elle ne répondit s'avouant pour une fois battue et m'embrassa de nouveau, plus tendrement mais tout aussi délicieusement. Puis elle se leva fit quelques pas dans son salon pour arriver aux escaliers menant à sa chambre. Voyant que je n'avais pas bougé elle me lança au loin :

- You're coming Castle ?

Je souriais rempli de bonheur et la rejoignais à grandes enjambées. Dans sa chambre je me défaisais de mes habits pendant qu'elle rangeait sa robe et passait un long t-shirt découvrant une de ses épaules. Après un léger passage dans la salle de bains nous nous mîmes au lit où je lui ouvrais mes bras. Elle acceptait l'invitation et nous passâmes un certain temps à nous embrasser, nous câliner et parler. Sans même nous en rendre compte nous nous remîmes à faire l'amour beaucoup plus doucement et longuement cette fois-ci.

_**Kate,**_

Ce matin la sonnerie du réveil mit un terme à mon sommeil. J'étais déjà heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas eu de nouvel appel signifiant la découverte de nouveaux corps ce matin. Après avoir éteint le réveil je regardais Rick endormi dans le lit à mes côtés. Il était allongé à plat ventre, la tête plantée dans l'oreiller et les bras en dessous. Il semblait dormir à poings fermés. Il faut dire que la nuit avait été active et sportive. Nous avions fêté nos retrouvailles comme il se devait, renouvelant à plusieurs reprises le plaisir d'être unis. Sans le réveiller je me levais du lit et descendais directement dans la cuisine.

Je sentais dans mon corps quelques courbatures mais souriais en repensant à la cause de ses légers tiraillements musculaires. Un autre sourire étira mon visage lorsque j'allumais ma machine à café. Je préparerais deux cafés pour le petit déjeuner où j'allais enfin pouvoir déguster ma boisson favorite. Absorbée par cette tâche je n'avais pas entendu Rick se lever. Je n'enregistrais sa présence que quand ses deux bras puissants vinrent encercler ma taille et qu'il logea sa tête dans mon cou pour m'embrasser et me dire :

- Bonjour toi ça va?

- Après une nuit de sexe et du café...et comment que je vais bien, lui dis-je !

Je le sentis sourire sur ma peau ce qui suffisait à me ravir. Mon estomac s'invita à la conversation alors Rick me dit :

- Je vais aller chercher de quoi petit déjeuner. Tu te douches pendant ce temps là ?

- Le programme me paraît honnête en effet.

Sur un dernier baiser il remonta à l'étage pour s'habiller en vitesse. Pendant ce temps je nous pressais des oranges. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte je montais à mon tour prenant des affaires et allant à la salle de bains. Une heure plus tard nous étions dans l'ascenseur de mon immeuble en direction des parkings. Rick avait pu se changer après sa douche grâce à une chemise qu'il avait laissée lors d'un de ses séjours chez moi. J'observais mon reflet dans le miroir et constatais que mes yeux étaient un peu cernés et très brillants. Ceux de Rick devaient être dans le même état. Si on arrivait à berner les gars, Lanie elle ne serait pas dupe en nous voyant ensemble !

Hier soir les gars s'étaient montrés très curieux à notre retour du "Babylon" dans le van. J'espérais que leurs investigations n'iraient pas plus loin aujourd'hui. J'étais prête à leur annoncer que Rick et moi formions un couple, mais je n'avais pas encore eu cette discussion avec lui et hier soir nous avions eu bien d'autres occupations. Ce soir peut être, si le boulot le permettait, je lui proposerai un petit dîner en tête à tête avec ce sujet au menu.


	73. Chapter 73

_**Avec un peu de retard pour la publication, mais voici à la suite. Merci à ma correctrice pour son efficacité, toujours au rendez-vous. Merci à Madoka aussi pour son choix de la musique à la fin. Pour ceux qui ne verront pas le lien c'est "No one" d'Alicia Keys. **_

_**Kate,**_

A peine étions-nous arrivés au commissariat que le capitaine nous interpella :

- Beckett, vous voilà ! Je vous attends avec votre équipe dans mon bureau.

- Très bien sir.

Je réunissais donc mes troupes avant d'aller dans le bureau du capitaine. C'était plutôt rare que nous soyons tous les quatre convoqués de la sorte. Mais compte tenu des proportions de l'affaire, cela ne me surprenait pas. Une fois que nous fûmes tous entrés je refermais la porte derrière moi et prenais place à côté de mon partenaire, Esposito et Ryan formant l'autre binôme.

- Très bien pouvez-vous me faire un compte rendu de votre soirée Beckett?

- Evidemment Monsieur. Castle et moi sommes retournés au Babylon et y avons retrouvé Joey et Morgan. L'hypothèse de l'échangisme semble se vérifier et ils nous ont invités à participer à une de leur soirée. Je pense que c'est une bonne manière d'essayer de coincer le tueur au couple Monsieur.

- Merci pour ce résumé Lieutenant. Je pense aussi que c'est une bonne approche. Cependant, hors de question que je vous envoie au bûcher Castle et vous. C'est pourquoi je suggère que vous rencontriez un professionnel avant avec qui on va essayer de déterminer un profil plus précis pour notre suspect.

- Un professionnel? fis-je étonnée et demandant plus de précisions.

- Oui, le Docteur Burke. Il est psychologue et sexologue. Je pense que ses lumières pourront vous aider à vous repérer dans ce monde là. Je vous ai arrangé un rendez-vous avec lui pour cet après midi.

- Parfait sir. Et nous avons le feu vert pour la soirée des Pierson?

- Oui Beckett. Mais Ryan et Esposito seront en renfort. On vous équipera de caméras pour vous surveiller, je ne veux surtout pas que vous soyez en danger. Donc pas de prise de risque compris?

- Oui Monsieur.

A côté de moi je vis Rick esquisser un sourire. Le Capitaine me connaissait parfaitement. Il m'avait totalement prise sous son aile au 12ème . C'était un peu comme un second père pour moi. Et tout comme mon paternel il savait qu'il m'arrivait de m'impliquer sans mesurer les risques dans des enquêtes, notamment lorsqu'elles piétinaient de la sorte.

- Vous avez des questions Lieutenant?

- Non aucune sir. Castle, les gars?

Mes trois coéquipiers firent un signe négatif de la tête, je me relevais de ma chaise tandis qu'ils faisaient de même.

- Vous pouvez disposez.

Sur ce nous quittâmes le bureau de notre Capitaine. La journée allait être rythmée par ce rendez-vous avec ce psychologue. Je n'étais pas une fan de ces professions là, on trouvait beaucoup de charlatans dans une poignée de gens compétents. Heureusement pour moi lorsque j'avais fait une thérapie lors de mes premières années de police, j'étais tombée sur un homme très compétent, qui m'avait aidé à laisser le meurtre de ma mère de côté avant qu'il ne me détruise. En attendant je proposais aux gars et à Castle de préparer cette entrevue avec le Docteur Burke en faisant le point sur les dossiers. Nous devions lui amener des éléments de l'affaire, mais nous ne pouvions cependant pas communiquer tous les détails, car il ne faisait pas partie de notre collège d'experts.

Je trouvais que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir un regard extérieur. Même si nous étions quatre paires d'yeux entraînés et professionnels, au fil des meurtres nous avions tous la tête dans le guidon, seulement désireux de coincer le tueur au couple. Ce professionnel pouvait nous apporter son expertise, mais aussi un regard neuf sur l'affaire. Un peu comme Castle le faisait, en posant d'autres questions que nous flics nous ne posions pas. C'était aussi pour cette raison que nous formions une aussi bonne équipe. Il apportait de l'exotisme à nos façons traditionnelles de penser, et bouleversait ainsi les schémas.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini de faire le point je proposais à Castle de contacter les Pierson vu que nous avions le feu vert du Capitaine pour aller à leur soirée. J'étais presque désolée que notre relation avec eux ne soit pas honnête. Sans être attirée par l'échangisme, ils m'étaient plutôt sympathiques. Je laissais Rick les appeler et il en était tout content. La confirmation de notre venue faite je préparais les dossiers que nous allions amener chez le psychologue.

Dans la mesure où nous n'allions pas débarquer à quatre dans le cabinet du Docteur Burke, Castle et moi nous y rendîmes après avoir partagé un hamburger chez Remy's avec les gars. C'était agréable au milieu d'une affaire de cette intensité de pouvoir bénéficier d'un moment de détente. Je ne me l'accordais pas trop au début de ma carrière, trouvant que cela pouvait être interprété comme un manque de respect à l'égard des victimes. Mais avec les années j'avais compris que c'était nécessaire. Nous parlions au nom des victimes mais nous étions des êtres humains également. Et ceci Castle me l'avait fait comprendre. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie je souriais beaucoup plus. Comme je le lui avais dit après avoir été forcée d'abattre Dick Coonan en plein commissariat, j'ai un boulot difficile et l'avoir à mes côtés le rend plus drôle.

_**Rick,**_

Après avoir déjeuner avec nos collègues Kate et moi nous retrouvions dans la salle d'attente du Docteur Burke. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus rétive à l'idée d'aller consulter un psychologue pour notre enquête. Mais s'il pouvait nous aider elle mettrait ses réticences personnelles de côté.

Je scrutais autour de moi la décoration de la salle d'attente du cabinet. Elle était à la fois minimaliste et élégante. Je notais qu'un autre couple était présent et nous regardait. Je souriais intérieurement en me disant qu'ils pensaient probablement que nous avions des problèmes de couple. Mais le Docteur Burke coupa court à cette séance où chacun cherchait un peu à écrire une histoire. Etant écrivain je passais mon temps à faire ça pour mon travail, mais j'aimais vraiment beaucoup ça ; tisser des scénarios, comprendre pourquoi et par quels chemins on en arrivait là. Voilà sans doute ce qui me fascinait dans le travail avec la brigade criminelle, c'était que l'on devait sans cesse comprendre, se mettre à la place aussi bien des victimes que des suspects afin de comprendre leurs motivations, dresser un profil. Et c'est ce qui nous était le plus difficile dans cette affaire du tueur aux couples.

Le Docteur Burke était un afro-américain plutôt grand et impressionnant. Pourtant je fus surpris par le ton très posé de sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à nous interpelant Kate :

- Lieutenant, je vais vous recevoir vous et votre co-équipier.

Il fit un geste de la main nous invitant à le suivre dans son cabinet. J'adressais un regard à Kate la laissant passer devant moi et me levais à sa suite entrant dans la pièce. Je commençais par détailler la pièce quelque peu surpris de ne pas y trouver le traditionnel divan mais plutôt de grands fauteuils en cuir noir. Le lieu était propice à la conversation et on s'y sentait relativement bien. Kate et moi prîmes place dans des fauteuils à côté tandis que le Docteur Burke s'installa en face de nous.

- Très bien en quoi puis-je vous aider? J'ai eu votre Capitaine au téléphone hier. Mais il ne m'en a pas assez dit sur l'affaire.

Kate prit la parole pour lui répondre.

- Vous avez sans doute entendu parler du tueur aux couples dans la presse?

- Oui en effet, difficile de passer au travers. Nous en sommes à huit couples c'est ça?

- Tout à fait oui. La cadence est plutôt infernale et nous n'avons pas assez d'indices tangibles.

- Très bien que pouvez-vous me dire et en quoi puis-je vous être utile?

- Nous vous avons apporté des éléments de dossiers. Nos investigations semblent mener vers une piste en relation avec l'échangisme. Tous nos couples sont des adeptes de cette philosophie. Nous supposons que le tueur fait partie de ce réseau et que c'est ainsi qu'il choisit ses victimes.

Je remarquais que Kate avait pris soin d'employer le terme "philosophie" bien que ne cautionnant pas du tout ces pratiques.

- Au niveau du profil des victimes avez-vous remarqué un pattern?

- Globalement on peut dire que ce sont des hommes plutôt en réussite sociale, décrits comme heureux dans leur ménage.

- Et leurs femmes sont-elles attractives? demanda le Docteur Burke.

- Oui plutôt en effet. Pourquoi cette question?

- Traditionnellement disons que les hommes occupant une position sociale confortable ou valorisante ont tendance à être des mâles dominants. Et ces mâles dominants très souvent s'unissent avec des femmes séduisantes. Votre tueur cherche peut être un adversaire, le trouve dans le mâle dominant marié sachant qu'ils ont des épouses conformes à ses désirs. Pour les meurtres je vois dans les dossiers que le mode opératoire est similaire.

- Oui en effet, même mode opératoire tous les meurtres ont été commis par strangulation, les couples retrouvés dénudés dans des lieux publics variés et ayant eu un rapport sexuel juste avant la mort.

- La répétition du mode opératoire pourrait conduire à un homme impuissant. Car cela lui permet de garder le contrôle et donc de contrebalancer son impuissance physique. L'univers dans lequel il opère pourrait venir aussi étayer cette hypothèse. Les couples échangistes pratiquent une sexualité que l'on peut qualifier de débridée et donc a contrario de lui. Ainsi, il peut assouvir ses fantasmes au travers de ses victimes. Peut être même qu'il oblige les couples à avoir des relations sexuelles avant de les tuer.

- Très bien et comment peut on le repérer? demandais-je approuvé du regard par ma partenaire.

- C'est là que votre affaire se corse. L'échangisme fonctionne comme un matriarcat. Peut être pas dans les clubs libertins, mais dans les soirées privées on ne rentre que si on est en couple. C'est un univers particulièrement codé.

- Que conseillez-vous? continuais-je.

- Vous ne cueillerez pas facilement. Le mieux est sans doute de le faire par infiltration. Votre boss m'a dit que vous aviez fait une mission en immersion, je pense que c'est le mieux.

- En fait nous sommes conviés à une soirée privée, poursuivit Kate.

- Parfait. Alors comportez-vous en couple, vous êtes une femme attractive et séduisante, le type de votre tueur si je ne me suis pas trompé dans le profil. Et puis vous formez un vrai couple non?

Je fus stupéfait par ses capacités analytiques, nous n'avions pourtant pas eu d'attitudes démonstratives de notre état. Au contraire nous passions nos journées à camoufler le tandem que nous formions dans le privé, nous contentant de mettre en valeur notre partenariat dans la lutte contre le crime. Kate réagit en premier semblant tout à fait surprise.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous dire ceci?

- C'est mon métier lieutenant. Des couples harmonieux et heureux comme le vôtre je n'en vois malheureusement pas beaucoup. Mais vous avez des regards qui ne trompent pas, tous vos échanges sont fluides et synchrones et il y a cette tension entre vous. A priori je dirai que vous la résolvez très souvent, mais elle est plutôt manifeste. En tout cas la nature de votre couple risque d'être un atout sérieux dans votre enquête.

Nous étions tous les deux ébahis par la facilité avec laquelle il nous avait décryptés. Etions-nous si mauvais que ça dans nos tentatives de masquer notre relation ou était-il plus que lucide. J'optais mentalement pour la seconde option, mais c'était impressionnant de la part de quelqu'un que nous ne connaissions que depuis quelques minutes. Rompant le silence qui s'était installé il finit par reprendre et conclure :

- Dans l'état actuel des choses c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Toutefois si vous avez besoin d'autres éléments n'hésitez pas, je vais vous laisser ma carte.

- Merci en tout cas et j'espère que je ne vous recontacterai pas, ça signifiera que nous avons enfin coincé le coupable.

- Je l'espère aussi Lieutenant.

Sur ces politesses et une fois qu'ils eurent échangé leurs cartes il nous salua et nous raccompagna à la porte de son cabinet invitant alors que nous refermions la porte le couple à venir avec lui.

- Tu en penses quoi? me demanda Kate.

- C'était instructif je trouve et toi?

- Oui pareil, ça semble bien cadrer avec les éléments qu'on a.

- Quel est le programme maintenant?

- On rentre au poste, on fait le bilan au Capitaine et aux gars et ensuite je pense qu'on arrêtera là.

- Ok.

- Et euh … Rick?

- Oui? demandais-je.

- Si tu es d'accord j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose ce soir autour d'un dîner.

Elle avait probablement vu ma tête changer de couleur. Le genre de phrase "il faut qu'on parle" ne me disait rien qui vaille. Elle crut donc bon de rajouter dans un sourire éclatant :

- Respire beau gosse pas de drame à la Maison Blanche.

- Ok. Chez toi?

- Si ça te va oui.

- Parfait.

Sur ce nous reprîmes la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers le poste de police.

_**Kate,**_

Cette entrevue avec le psychologue avait été tout à fait instructive. Son expertise avait permis de dresser un profil pour notre tueur, ce qui pour l'instant nous faisait défaut. Et son assurance à l'égard de ses hypothèses m'avait mis en confiance. Une vingtaine de minutes après avoir quitté le cabinet nous nous retrouvions au poste. En passant devant le bureau du Capitaine je remarquais qu'il était au téléphone. Nous irions donc le voir ultérieurement. Je déposais les dossiers que nous avions pris pour aller voir le Docteur Burke sur mon bureau. Les gars qui n'étaient pas là jusqu'à présent revinrent dans les locaux après semble-t-il une pause café. Ils nous demandèrent ce qu'il en était mais je préférais attendre que Mongtomery soit parmi nous pour communiquer sur les éléments que nous avions recueillis. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir dans la grande salle près du tableau blanc et me dit:

- Lieutenant nous vous écoutons pour votre debriefing.

- Très bien fis-je. Nous avons donc parcouru certains éléments de l'affaire avec le Docteur Burke et notamment la filière de l'échangisme. Il nous a aidé à dresser un profil du tueur aux couples. Il s'agirait sans doute d'un homme impuissant fréquentant des milieux où les hommes sont en réussite socioprofessionnelle. Il choisirait ces couples pour leur sexualité débridée qui fait contraste à sa propre impuissance. Par eux il peut assouvir ses fantasmes. Burke pense que la meilleure façon de le coincer est d'y aller en sous-marin et qu'une chance est la soirée à laquelle nous sommes invités. Castle devra jouer les hommes influents, sûrs de lui et en réussite ; ce qui ne devait pas poser de problème.

Les quatre messieurs à côté de moi esquissèrent un sourire, le mien était intérieur même si j'avais gardé un ton très détaché pour dire ceci.

- Vous voyez d'autres choses à ajouter Castle que j'aurai oublié?

- Non Lieutenant votre exposé était absolument parfait. Je note vos efforts de formulation, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Castle nous ne sommes pas dans une cour de récré le rabrouais-je pour la forme.

- Non la récré ça sera pour ce soir, fit Espo rieur à l'oreille de Ryan mais pas assez doucement pour que je n'entende rien.

- Espo un commentaire à faire partager à la classe peut être?

- Non boss dit-il en prenant une posture plus adaptée.

- Merci Lieutenant pour ce débriefing me dit Mongtomery. Votre service est fini je vous dis donc à demain. Bonne soirée à tous.

- Merci sir, vous aussi.

Sur ce il tourna les talons et quitta notre petite formation autour du tableau blanc. Pendant mon exposé Castle avait pris quelques notes sur le profil du tueur établi par le psychologue. Quelques temps après je décidais qu'il était temps de quitter mes co-équipiers.

- Messieurs je vous dis à demain.

- A demain Beckett, firent les trois mâles de concert.

Je souris en les voyant se taper dans les mains saluant leur connexion. Mettant mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule, je quittais les locaux de la criminelle de bonne heure. A 16h30 j'arrivais dans mon quartier, et je faisais des courses tout de suite pour ne plus avoir à ressortir. Ce n'était pas si fréquent que je cuisine pour Rick, mais j'aimais bien.

Je me retrouvais dans une des supérettes de mon quartier, dans laquelle j'aimais bien faire des courses. C'était idéal pour un petit dîner. Je prenais des blancs de poulet, des tomates, des oignons, des poivrons, du gingembre et un sachet de riz basmati. De mémoire j'avais de la cardamome à la maison. Pour le dessert je prenais des fraises et de la crème liquide j'avais une petite idée derrière la tête. Une fois mes emplettes réalisées j'allais à mon appartement et mettais les vivres au réfrigérateur. Pour être à l'aise je relevais mes cheveux à l'aide d'une pince.

Je commençais par le dessert car il avait besoin de quelques heures de réfrigération. Avec du lait, un peu de crème liquide, très peu de sucre et de la maïzena pour épaissir. Je mélangeais les ingrédients et très vite ma préparation prenait sa forme finale, une crème de lait dans laquelle j'ajoutais quelques cuillères à soupe de fleur d'oranger. En ouvrant le flacon je fermais les yeux et j'avais l'impression de revenir dans le passé, lorsque j'avais fait un séjour dans le Sud de la France. J'aimais beaucoup cette odeur, très prononcée et en même temps très subtile. Une fois la préparation achevée je remuais au fouet alimentaire avant de verser le contenu dans deux coupes. Je les mettais ensuite au réfrigérateur, vérifiant dans la contre porte la présence de mon ingrédient secret ; un sirop de sucre aux épices que je faisais en avance pour qu'il macère bien et prenne le goût. Dedans je mettais de la badiane, des clous de girofle, de la cannelle et j'en mettais quelques cuillérées sur les fraises placées au dessus de la crème de lait.

Le dessert préparé je démarrais la préparation du plat d'inspiration indienne. Je coupais mes oignons, poivrons et tomates en les faisant revenir avec une pâte de curry. Aimant les plats (et pas que les plats) relevés j'ajoutais du curry en poudre et du gingembre ; prenant soin de mélanger le tout régulièrement attendant que les aliments cuisent tout en prenant la saveur des épices. Une odeur divine se diffusait dans l'appartement et j'étais tout simplement enchantée de préparer ce souper. Je coupais ensuite les blancs de poulet en cubes pour les intégrer et les cuire avec la préparation. Je n'allais pas jusqu'au bout de la cuisson, ainsi elle se terminerait lorsque mon invité serait là. Je lavais mon riz ensuite très soigneusement. Je le ferai cuire avec la cardamome au moment de passer à table.

J'en avais fini avec la préparation du repas. Je dressais une table pour nous accueillir et satisfaite de mon ambiance je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me doucher et me changer. Mais avant je sortais quelques bougies d'un des meubles de ma chambre et en disposais stratégiquement. C'était pour l'ultime partie de soirée qui je le savais d'avance serait inoubliable. Je choisissais une jupe marron coupée en biais avec un chemise turquoise et un ensemble de sous vêtement en microfibres de couleur turquoise aussi. Avec ces habits j'allais à la salle de bains et libérais mes cheveux de leur pince. La douche fut très agréable, je m'habillais et me maquillais légèrement ensuite. Satisfaite de mon apparence je quittais l'étage et une fois en bas je me préparais un café avant d'appeler mon invité. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie :

- Oui Lieutenant de mon cœur?

- Monsieur Castle! fis-je en souriant.

- Je vous écoute détective, dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Que j'appréciais que même en couple nous soyons finalement restés nous-mêmes. Cela avait toujours été une de mes angoisses en général et notamment concernant Castle. J'avais tellement peur que nous perdions cette magie, cette alchimie une fois ensemble. Mais au contraire, c'était encore plus intense. Les joutes n'avaient pas cessées, les engueulades non plus.

- Vous êtes convié à un souper.

- Je n'ai pas oublié. A quelle heure dois-je me présenter à votre demeure?

- D'ici une heure.

- Très bien gente dame. Un desiderata particulier ?

- Non, tu peux apporter une bouteille de vin si tu veux.

- Parfait, alors en attendant tout à l'heure.

- En attendant tout à l'heure, dis-je en abaissant comme il l'avait fait le ton de ma voix.

Je raccrochais ravie de l'avoir entendu. Nous passions nos journées ensemble mais dans la mesure où nous n'étions qu'un couple en privé pour le moment ces instants étaient plus rares. Et justement c'est de cela dont je voulais parler avec Rick ce soir. Je me sentais prête à présent, du moins d'en faire part aux gars et au Capitaine. Je m'installais dans mon canapé avec un nouveau café en attendant patiemment mon invité. Je lui avais dit une heure car c'était aussi bien que je profite d'un temps avec moi même. Je rêvassais donc en l'attendant.

_**Rick,**_

Je venais d'avoir Kate au téléphone pour notre repas de ce soir. Sitôt le téléphone raccroché j'étais passé de mon bureau où j'étais en train d'écrire à la cuisine. Je me postais devant ma cave réfrigérée et sondais les différentes bouteilles. Rien n'était trop beau ou bon pour ma muse, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle avait mijoté je jetais mon dévolu sur une bouteille de Domaine Ott blanc, un excellent vin de Provence, qui serait très certainement à son goût. Je le mettais au réfrigérateur le temps de me préparer. Ce dernier était légèrement moins frais que la cave réfrigérée ainsi il serait à bonne température pour le dîner.

J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre prenant le soin de sélectionner ma tenue du soir. Après avoir pris un boxer marron avec l'élastique turquoise j'optais pour un pantalon de costume marron et une chemise noire, classique mais efficace ; je me dirigeais dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche. A la sortie je me coiffais laissant ma mèche rebelle retomber et m'aspergeais légèrement le torse de parfum avant de revêtir ma chemise.

J'étais prêt bien assez tôt mais c'était parfait pour mon petit projet secret. Après avoir laissé une note à mère et Alexis signalant que j'étais chez Kate, je prenais la bouteille de vin, je glissais mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, prenais une veste en cuir noire dans la penderie en y mettant mon téléphone dans la poche intérieure, prenais mes clefs et sortais du loft. Dans mon quartier je me rendais chez un fleuriste dans lequel j'avais mes habitudes et composais un bouquet pour Kate. Je faisais un mélange de lys blancs et de roses rouges, très élégant, tout comme la destinataire. Les roses rouges un grand classique symbolisaient la passion, la dévotion tandis que les lys blancs représentaient la pureté, la majesté. Et elle était tout ça pour moi et tellement plus encore. Une fois le bouquet bien arrangé et emballé je le réglais et me mettais en quête d'un taxi pour rejoindre ma bien aimée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'étais en bas de l'immeuble dans le quartier de Soho. Après avoir sonné à l'interphone je prenais l'ascenseur m'accompagnant jusqu'à l'étage. Je le trouvais presque trop long pout m'emporter à destination. Néanmoins j'arrivais enfin, et me dirigeais dans le couloir muni de mes présents. Je toquais trois coups à la porte, prenant soin de mettre le bouquet derrière mon dos. Lorsque Kate ouvrit la porte, elle était comme toujours rayonnante, ses longs cheveux ayant valsé avec l'appel d'air de la porte. Elle me souriait et me laissa entrer. Je lui tendis la bouteille de vin tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle me devançait dans la pièce, je découvrais une table dressée pour deux avec des bougies sur la table rendant l'ambiance calfeutrée et chaleureuse. Je détaillais aussi son allure, elle était ravissante dans cette tenue. Finalement j'étais heureux qu'elle ne se vêtisse pas de la sorte pour le travail, ainsi je profitais jalousement de ses tenues. Elle alla poser la bouteille de vin à côté de sa plaque de cuisson dans la cuisine me tournant toujours le dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle découvrit la composition florale que je lui tendais. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus :

- Rick elles sont magnifiques.

- Pas autant que toi Kate, lui dis-je sincèrement.

- Charmeur, me lança-t-elle.

- Non lucide, ajoutais-je en embrassant sa tempe une main posée dans le bas de son dos.

Elle frémit au toucher puis me dit :

- Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

Je la regardais faire, tous ces gestes étaient délicats et j'en étais totalement fou.

- Tu nous sers un verre de vin? me dit-elle.

- Oui bien sûr répondis-je en me munissant du tire bouchon dans le tiroir et commençant à ouvrir la bouteille.

Elle fit quelques manœuvres en cuisine pendant que je nous servais, puis me rejoignit au salon. Je l'attendais sur le canapé, nos verres posés sur la table basse. Je la regardais, toujours émerveillé par sa beauté et lui dis :

- Tu es vraiment ravissante Kate.

- Merci me dit-elle en rougissant délicieusement. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus Castle.

Je lui souriais et finissais par lui donner son verre de vin. Nous trinquâmes à cette nouvelle soirée ensemble. J'étais curieux de savoir ce dont elle voulait me parler, mais je savais par expérience qu'il était toujours préférable d'attendre qu'elle l'ait décidé. Elle ne tarda pas à aborder la question qu'elle avait mise à l'ordre du jour.

- Rick, je me disais qu'on pourrait officialiser pour nous deux. Enfin si tu es d'accord.

J'en étais totalement bouche bée et pantelant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me propose ceci. Bien évidemment, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre la question finirait par se poser, mais je ne pensais pas si tôt et encore moins qu'elle en serait l'instigatrice. Devant mon manque de réaction elle poursuivit :

- Enfin je veux dire au Capitaine et aux gars. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour le comité de presse et tout le tralalala mais disons que je pense que ça pourrait le faire, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

C'était adorable, j'étais totalement ému et touché qu'elle en soit là et qu'elle me fasse part de ceci avec une telle pudeur. Les lys blancs lui allaient définitivement bien.

- J'en serai ravi, finis-je par dire la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Elle me sourit et posant nos verres sur la table basse nous partageâmes un baiser délicieux. C'était une autre dimension pour Kate et moi dans notre relation. Je la prenais comme une manifestation supplémentaire que le couple que nous formions était important pour elle et qu'elle souhaitait faire les choses bien. Après nous être longuement embrassés elle me proposa :

- Si tu as faim nous pouvons passer à table.

- Avec grand plaisir, il y a des senteurs divines dans ton appartement.

Nous nous levâmes et je prenais nos verres tandis qu'elle allumait les dernières bougies sur la table. Elle alla ensuite à la cuisine. Je lui demandais :

- Je peux faire quelque chose?

- Ressers nous du vin, j'arrive avec les assiettes.

Je la voyais de dos dresser sa préparation. Mon odorat était très sollicité par les différentes senteurs et épices. Je l'attendais pour prendre place à table. Elle arriva avec deux assiettes contenant du riz et un plat de viande. J'étais très touché par le repas qu'elle avait préparé. C'était à la fois elle et en même temps une autre femme que celle que je connaissais. Ce dîner tout comme la soirée qu'elle m'avait offerte durant notre séjours dans les Hamptons me comblaient de bonheur. J'étais donc très ému pendant cette soirée, conscient que nous franchissions une nouvelle étape dans notre relation.

Le dîner fut succulent pour le palais. Le plat d'inspiration indienne était une réussite et je me régalais. Elle apporta ensuite le dessert qui était également une magnificence et d'une finesse incroyable. C'était un vrai repas de gourmet. Je la dévorais des yeux, gourmand d'elle, de la femme que je découvrais jour après jour. A la fin du repas je lui proposais de m'occuper du rangement ce qu'elle accepta montant dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec moi dans le salon. Je nous préparais deux cafés dans la mesure où nous étions tous les deux des amateurs. Une fois celui-ci fini nous montâmes dans sa chambre empruntant les marches au-dessus de la cuisine. Discrètement je prenais une rose rouge dans ma main.

Mon émerveillement grandit lorsque je rentrais dans la chambre. Il y avait des bougies allumées qui éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur agréable. Je la vis se saisir de la télécommande de sa chaîne stéréo et tandis que je posais la rose sur une table de nuit une musique démarra. watch?v=rywUS-ohqeE Les premières notes résonnaient alors que nous étions au centre de la pièce et que je l'embrassais tendrement. Nos mouvements étaient très souples et tendres, contrastant avec l'ardeur qui nous étreignait parfois. Mais ce soir le tempo était autre depuis le départ.

J'effeuillais Kate délicatement et d'une lenteur délibérée embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau une fois mise à nu. Sous ma bouche j'appréciais le satiné fruité de sa peau. De son côté elle me départissait également de mes vêtements avec minutie. Je frémissais sous ses doigts de fée qui glissaient sur mon corps avec l'agilité de mains de pianiste effleurant les touches noires et blanches pour sonner des mélodies enchanteresses. Plusieurs minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions en sous vêtements l'un devant l'autre.

Ce n'était pas notre première fois et pourtant j'étais habité d'un sentiment particulièrement intense. Je voulais que cette nuit soit spéciale que par son intense douceur Kate comprenne qu'elle me comblait de bonheur. Délicatement et positionnant mes mains dans son dos je l'allongeais sur son lit, l'embrassant avec tout mon amour. Si la plupart du temps Kate mettait plus de rythme dans nos baisers elle se laissait totalement emporter sur cette partition. Connaissant les lieux j'ouvrais le tiroir d'une des tables de nuit et en sortais un bout de tissu. Tout en embrassant Kate je lui mettais sur les yeux ce qui l'arrêta néanmoins :

- Rick que fais-tu?

- Fais-moi confiance Kate dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Always me répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Je me mettais juste à côté d'elle sur le côté et me saisissais de la rose que j'avais prise tout à l'heure. Avec la fleur je caressais le corps de Kate tout doucement, appréciant de voir les pores de sa peau réagir comme une chair de poule, frissonnant légèrement. Je regardais son visage parfait, elle se mordillait la lèvre délicieusement semblant apprécier mon traitement. Je continuais donc de jouer avec la rose, parcourant sa poitrine, son ventre plat et musclé, redessinant les sublimes courbes de son corps. Régulièrement je venais embrasser sa bouche vermeille, entrouverte de plaisir. J'étais subjugué par l'overdose de sensualité qu'elle dégageait. J'aurai dû y être habitué mais c'était une éternelle découverte.

Voyant que sa poitrine commençait à réagir je ne résistais pas à venir embrasser la naissance de sa gorge remontant jusqu'à son cou où je nichais ma tête tout en y apposant de tendres baisers. Mes doigts vinrent jouer avec sa poitrine la faisant se trémousser involontairement sur le lit. Je souriais aux réactions de son corps, ravi de susciter ceci chez cette femme sublime. Ma bouche ne tarda pas à rejoindre mes doigts goutant les pointes dressées de ma bien aimée tout en caressant sa poitrine à travers son soutien gorge. Je faisais durer ce traitement un certain temps avant de fondre sur sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

Puis je redescendais le long de son corps faisant escale très souvent pour apposer d'avides baisers sur ce corps dont je n'étais jamais rassasié pendant que Kate me caressait la tête de ses mains. J'arrivais à son ventre où je faisais un séjour de plus longue durée embrassant et jouant avec son nombril alors que ma main commençait à effleurer son intimité à travers le tissu.

Ses réactions allaient crescendo, son souffle se faisant plus court et irrégulier. Ma main passait ensuite à l'intérieur de ses cuisses caressant sa peau. Taquin je jouais avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement la faisant râler avant de laisser y voyager ma main effleurant sa féminité. Néanmoins son impatience grandissait et les manifestations en étaient plus régulières. Alors écartant le tissu je lui donnais ce plaisir qu'elle semblait quémander. Elle connut une première vague de plaisir qui me transporta aussi dans un autre monde. Ressentir le plaisir de la personne que l'on aimait était tout aussi extatique que d'avoir un moment pour moi. Et j'étais drogué au plaisir de Kate, j'aimais tellement l'amener ainsi à l'orgasme et pouvoir en profiter de la sorte.

Seulement ma partenaire n'entendait pas en rester là, alors elle me tira me saisissant sous les bras pour me ramener à sa hauteur et m'emporta dans un baiser un peu plus prononcé que les précédents. Elle colla son corps contre le mien, intensifiant mon désir par un déhanché sublime. Sans me prévenir, elle me fit basculer sous elle et trônait à présent sur moi. Elle se débarrassa du morceau de tissu qui m'avait servi à lui bander les yeux et nos regards se reconnectèrent. Elle était féline quand elle siégeait ainsi sur moi, j'étais à sa merci, j'étais son territoire, son terrain, sa propriété. C'est en tout cas ce que son langage corporel me disait. Elle m'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue me débarrassant de mon ultime vêtement. Je constatais qu'elle avait ôté le sien entre temps. Nos intimités se rencontraient et étaient collées. Par de doux mouvements de bassin elle les fit se frictionner entre elle, attisant le désir naissant. Elle gémissait quelque peu quand j'entrais en contact avec son point sensible.

Mais il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans notre acte ce soir. Elle nous unit d'une manière très fluide d'un mouvement de bassin très maîtrisé et en douceur et nous soupirâmes de contentement à cette union. Je la laissais conduire le navire un moment, naviguant tranquillement, nos mains jointes pour renforcer notre communion. Mais voulant reprendre les commandes du bateau je la faisais basculer sous moi contrôlant ainsi le tempo.

Notre étreinte fut très longue de par son rythme calme, il n'y avait pas de tempête en mer au contraire c'était paisible. C'était très différent de la plupart de nos nuits souvent plus houleuses, mais j'aimais ; cela cadrait parfaitement avec l'étape franchie ce soir. Kate finit par connaître une nouvelle vague de plaisir, la faisant se contracter autour de moi et déclenchant ainsi mon propre plaisir. Je me déversais en elle l'embrassant tendrement avant de laisser retomber lourdement mon corps à côté du sien.

Les mots se firent rares malgré notre éveil, je caressais son visage de mes mains doucement. Mais en cet instant nous n'en avions même plus besoin, notre silence parlait et nous communiquions par d'autres ondes, celles de l'union suprême. Peu à peu les bougies finirent par s'éteindre dans la pièce et nous nous endormîmes lovés l'un contre l'autre.


	74. Chapter 74 - en co avec Sarah d'Emeraude

_**Mes chers lecteurs,**_

_**Après une longue traversée du désert je suis ravi de renouer avec cette fic et la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci n'aurait pas vu le jour sans l'aide de Sarah d'Emeraude qui en est la co-auteur. Mon blocage était tel qu'elle a avancé le chapitre et j'ai pu ensuite reprendre. Alors un grand merci à elle, ne l'oubliez pas dans la review. **_

_**Je voudrai vous remercier pour les commentaires et messages privés toujours adorables que j'ai reçu, me demandant des nouvelles de cette histoire. C'est réellement touchant. Je crois que plus que le nombre de reviews c'est l'intensité de certains messages. N'allez pas croire que je suis contre beaucoup de reviews bien au contraire mais vous me touchez tous par vos messages. **_

_**L'écriture est une aventure magnifique et m'a permis d'avoir des contacts fantastiques avec d'autres fans. Alors merci pour tout ce que vous me donnez. J'espère que ce chapitre de renaissance vous plaira. A très bientôt je l'espère.**_

_**Bien à vous.**_

_**Gilles.**_

_**Petit résumé des chapitres précédents...**_

_**Kate et son équipe chasse un tueur en série qui s'attaque à des couples, manifestement adeptes du libertinage. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à mener une soirée sous couverture nous les retrouvons ici...**_

_**Kate**__,_

Ce soir c'était le grand soir, pensais-je nerveusement en me regardant dans le miroir. Il était 17 heures, dans une heure nous avions rendez-vous au commissariat pour régler tous les derniers détails de la soirée. Rick et moi avions passé la journée tous les deux, après la soirée d'hier tout avait été très tendre profitant de ces instants avant la soirée. Nous avions rendez-vous chez un organisateur de soirées libertines en tant que couple sous couverture pour coincer notre tueur. J'avouais que lors de nos premiers contacts avec le monde du libertinage lors de la soirée au club j'avais été quelque peu surprise par ce genre de pratiques. J'étais plutôt ouverte d'esprit sur le sujet, pouvant entendre certaines choses sans pour autant être choquée même si je ne les cautionnais pas vraiment à titre personnel. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la passion de ces couples pour le sexe à plusieurs. Pour moi ce moment était un moment à partager à deux, en communion avec l'être aimé et non avec un couple rencontré quelques minutes avant. Ce qui était le plus fort dans le sexe, pour moi c'était la tension qui amenait à la communion parfaite. Autant dire qu'avant Rick, je n'avais jamais eu meilleur amant, notre connexion était si forte que lorsque nous faisions l'amour c'était explosif. Nous n'avions pas besoin de verbaliser tout se faisait dans cet autre langage complètement silencieux et harmonieux aussi bien de nos corps que de nos esprits. L'intensité de notre relation humaine s'exprimait à son paroxysme dans le charnel. C'était totalement nouveau pour moi, et je devais admettre que c'était très plaisant.

- Kate, tu es toujours dans la salle de bains ?

La voix de Rick à travers la porte me tira de mes songes, et je posais mes doigts sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, découvrant ainsi mon écrivain qui me regarda intensément posant une question silencieuse à laquelle je répondais.

- Je réfléchissais, m'excusais-je en passant ma main sur sa joue rugueuse.

Il avait une jeune barbe de deux jours, il savait très bien que j'adorais ce petit côté « bad boy » et parfois décidait de ne pas se raser pour me faire plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas de la fainéantise car je l'avais vu taillant aux ciseaux méticuleusement sa barbe pour garder un poil assez souple et m'éviter les irritations d'une barbe trop drue.

- Tu es stressée pour ce soir.

- Non, pas tellement.

- Ce n'était pas une question Kate.

Il avança un peu dans la salle de bains, me souriant tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu verras, on fait une équipe de choc tous les deux.

Je lui souris, posant un petit baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de lui demander :

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de l'annoncer à Ryan et Esposito ? Après tout c'est un peu délicat comme mission, donc on pourrait leur annoncer après avoir arrêté le tueur.

- Kate… tu ne penses pas qu'ils s'en doutent un peu ? Attends tu as vu les allusions qu'ils faisaient. Ils sont détectives, Kate et encadrés par la meilleure flic de New-York finit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Je haussais les épaules. Il était vrai que le comportement des gars lorsque nous étions allés au club avait été plus que suspect, mais je ne savais pas si nous pouvions affirmer qu'ils se doutaient de notre liaison. Après tout, notre mission était de jouer un couple, alors rien de plus normal que nous embrasser malgré les micros. Peut-être étions nous trop convaincants, mais c'était tellement dur de ne pas sauter sur Rick à chaque fois qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mes joues, mes lèvres ou mon cou… Je me ressaisissais en secouant la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je pense de la sorte pendant notre mission, nous devions coincer le tueur et non batifoler parmi des couples libertins.

- Je sais. Mais je préfère penser qu'ils ne savent rien. Et au pire on sera fixés lorsqu'on leur annoncera, non ?

Il me sourit, et posa un petit baiser sur mon nez.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je m'aime, le taquinais-je.

Comme je l'attendais, il réagit au quart de tour. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il grogna.

- Touché, dis-je avec un accent français.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il m'avait plaqué de son corps massif contre le lavabo. J'haletais et il posa ses mains sur mon bassin, le collant contre le sien de manière autoritaire et très masculine. Mon souffle se coupa au moment où il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, chaudes et exigeantes, m'emmenant dans un baiser qui me fit quitter terre. Encore une fois son baiser fut sauvage, dominant et je ressentais à cet instant l'homme qu'il était, passionné et jaloux à l'idée de devoir supporter les regards des autres hommes sur moi ce soir. Le baiser passionné qui m'avait ravagée telle une tempête en plein désert se calma doucement, et se finit par une multitude de plus petits sur mes lèvres. Rick finit par se détacher de moi et je remarquais ses yeux obscurcis par le désir naissant, cette flamme ravivée rien qu'avec ce contact exquis entre nos bouches.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de nous calmer maintenant, murmura mon amant avec une voix rauque qui fit frissonner les plus profondes parcelles de mon être. Il nous reste 45 minutes et on doit encore se doucher…

Avec regret je le laissais se détacher de moi, mais son égo de mâle l'emporta et il posa une main sur mon cœur. Je vis son visage s'agrandir d'un énorme sourire lorsqu'il le sentit battre la chamade sous mes doigts.

- C'est pour moi qu'il bat si vite ? Demanda-t-il avec la tête d'un enfant de 5 ans le jour de Noel.

- Non, pour le pape, soupirais-je en l'embrassant chastement.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et je posais les mains sur mes hanches.

- Castle, allez sors de là, je dois me doucher et me faire belle avant d'aller au poste.

Ne bougeant pas d'un iota, il me répliqua du tac au tac :

- Tu es toujours belle Kate.

- Castle.

- Apples ?

Je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Nos échanges étaient réellement parfaitement huilés comme la mécanique d'une cylindrée. Je repensais aux railleries de mon collègue irlandais nous demandant si nous nous entraînions pour compléter les phrases de l'autre.

- Good boy. Allez, sors, je te libère la salle de bains dans un quart d'heure, j'aurais tout le temps de me maquiller et me préparer le temps que tu prennes ta douche.

- Mais pourquoi on ne la prend pas ensembles ? Tu sais il faut se soucier de notre consommation en eau. C'est une ressource importante et tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'y avoir accès.

Je lui lançais un regard amusé, m'approchant de lui en roulant des hanches sachant qu'ainsi je capterai son regard plus qu'intéressé.

- Richard Castle si tu ne sors pas de cette salle de bains tout de suite ce n'est pas un cri de plaisir qui sortira de ta bouche.

Je m'étais faite comprendre ; il déglutit, reculant lentement vers la porte avant de disparaître. Je souris à notre échange, si caractéristique à notre duo, et ce bien avant que nous ne soyons un couple. Pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs ces joutes verbales étaient restées de mise, et nous nous en amusions souvent. Sur ces pensées je me déshabillais assez lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier la fraicheur de l'air sur ma peau nue avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. J'ouvris le robinet et réglais un jet d'eau chaude qui cascada sur ma peau tendue. Je gémis d'appréciation en sentant mon dos d'habitude si tendu se détendre au contact du jet chaud, et me laissais aller ainsi à la sensation pendant de longues secondes. Cependant la réalité se rappela à moi, il fallait que nous nous rendions au poste à 18 heures donc je n'avais pas le temps de me prélasser sous l'eau. Je me savonnais donc rapidement, avant de sortir.

- Rick ? Appelais-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains pour que la buée sur les miroirs se dissipe peu à peu. La douche est libre.

Il fut devant moi en quelques secondes à peine, et toujours aussi tendre il posa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de prendre ma place dans la cabine de douche. Je restais quelques instants à regarder le rideau fermé derrière lequel mon amant se lavait en souriant. Nos attitudes étaient de plus en plus familières, j'avais l'impression d'être avec Rick depuis des années déjà tant nous étions fusionnels et habitués à vivre tous les deux. Pourtant nous avions encore chacun notre appartement. Peut-être le fait d'être en couple changeait la donne mais j'appréciais particulièrement, m'étonnant moi-même. Moi qui pensais ne pas être romantique pour un sou, ce genre de pensées s'imposait à moi et malgré moi quelques fois et contre toute attente je ne faisais rien pour les repousser.

Je repris mes esprits en constatant que les miroirs étaient de nouveau utilisables, et poussais un peu la porte pour que Rick n'ait pas froid. Je m'emparais de ma trousse de toilettes, commençais par me passer un peu de crème sur le visage pour l'hydrater avant de me saisir de mon maquillage. L'eau s'arrêta et j'entendis le rideau de la douche s'ouvrir. Je ne stoppais pas mon action, concentrée sur le moment et j'entendis Rick murmurer.

- Tu es belle Kate.

Je levais les yeux vers lui à travers le miroir, émue.

- J'aime te regarder dans des gestes si simples du quotidien, continua-t-il. Te regarder t'habiller, le soir te démaquiller ou même comme à présent le contraire. Te voir te concentrer sur un rapport et froncer les sourcils de manière adorable.

Je me mis à sourire, et posant délicatement le crayon que je tenais entre mes doigts je me tournais vers lui.

- Rick…

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de mot, et avec mon accord implicite pencha sa tête pour poser un baiser dans mon cou. Je me laissais faire, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer et tout mon corps se tendre lorsque ses douces lèvres chaudes caressèrent ma peau.

- Tu dois te préparer, me dit-il en se redressant.

Je fis une moue de mécontentement qui le fit rire, et il me tendit mon crayon abandonné quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Allez Miss Beckett. Opération maquillage.

_**Rick**__, _

Après m'être totalement habillé, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Nous avions encore 5 minutes avant de partir et nous rendre au poste, quoi de mieux que de faire un café pour profiter de ces derniers instants. Je mettais donc la machine en marche pendant que Kate finissait de s'occuper de ses cheveux. Je nous servais deux tasses, rajoutais ce qu'il fallait de sucre connaissant sur le bout des doigts les goûts de Kate et au moment où je me retournais pour poser les tasses sur le comptoir je vis ma beauté descendre les escaliers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, comme d'habitude elle était époustouflante. Elle avait fait des belles boucles dans ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, portait des boucles d'oreille discrètes mais que je remarquais tout de suite, ses yeux étaient maquillés d'un trait noir qui rendait encore plus profond l'abîme émeraude de ses pupilles. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement et je vis qu'elle souriait en voyant les tasses dans mes mains.

- Tu as fait du café.

- Je pensais qu'on en aurait besoin.

- Tu es un amour.

Elle s'empara de sa tasse que je lui tendis en la dévorant littéralement du regard de bas en haut. Comme souvent lors de la passation de tasse nos mains et doigts rentraient en contact. Pendant longtemps cela avait été notre seul contact tactile. A présent bien que leur variété s'était largement diversifiée, je chérissais toujours autant la transmission de la tasse ; c'était intime pour nous, fondateur et même sacré. Elle sembla remarquer mon regard puisque ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude je la regardais avaler sa première gorgée de ce liquide noir, ce moment si érotique pour moi malgré sa banalité aux yeux du plus grand nombre. Mais déformation professionnelle j'adorais observer, détailler les gens lorsqu'ils accomplissaient les gestes ou tâches les plus banales. On en apprenait tellement sur eux et je devais avouer que le sujet Kate Beckett me fascinait au plus haut point. Elle plissait légèrement les sourcils lorsque la chaleur du liquide touchait sa langue puis son visage se détendait alors qu'elle avalait, laissant le café descendre le long de sa gorge, fermant les yeux à cet instant.

- Comme j'aime, constata-t-elle après avoir bu quelques gorgées.

- Always.

Elle me lança un regard mi rieur mi touché, posant la tasse sur le comptoir et jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Prêt ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que non… mais on a pas le choix, pas vrai ?

Elle me fit un regard désolé, s'approchant de moi.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, reste près de moi d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Rappelle toi, on est les meilleurs en mission undercover tu l'as dit toi-même.

Je souris, j'étais vraiment heureux lorsqu'elle reprenait mes mots pour me taquiner ou me rassurer. Nous avions cette capacité de passer du tease au sérieux, du romantique au passionné. C'était ce qui rendait notre couple si explosif et j'en étais réellement heureux.

- Ah Boss, Castle, on se demandait quand vous alliez arriver fit remarquer Esposito en se levant alors que nous pénétrions dans le commissariat.

- Oui, Castle a joué au métro pendant que j'attendais en bas soupirais-je faussement.

Je fronçais les sourcils et comme d'habitude enchaînais.

- Mais vous aimez quand je prends soin de moi lieutenant, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil ouvertement devant les gars.

Elle sembla déconcertée mais ne tarda pas à retrouver de la contenance :

- Disons que je fais avec pour le moment.

Les gars suivaient notre conversation sans en comprendre le réel sens et c'était le plus excitant dans ce genre de situations. Devant le silence des gars je me tournais vers eux. Comme d'habitude ils nous regardaient avec un œil suspicieux, hésitant entre rire et nous prendre au sérieux.

- Bon, alors on s'organise comment pour l'enquête ? Demanda Kate en cassant le silence.

- Et bien, dit Esposito en tournant la tête vers elle, le Capitaine a demandé à Lanie de vous habiller pour la soirée.

Je vis Kate passer du rose au blanc, et elle demanda d'une voix non contrôlée et quelque peu plus aiguë qu'à son habitude à Esposito :

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Non non, soutint Ryan. On a rendez-vous à la morgue…

Il regarda sa montre.

- ...maintenant.

Kate poussa un gémissement plaintif et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'elle remarqua bien sûr aussitôt.

- Castle ne souris pas, crois-moi tu ne vas pas aimer non plus.

Je me disais intérieurement et amusé que Kate chassait des criminels à longueur de journée, et finissait par être effrayée à l'idée que sa meilleure amie lui choisisse des robes pour une soirée. Quelque peu perplexe j'entrais dans l'ascenseur avec Ryan, Esposito et ma chérie qui se plaça stratégiquement devant moi, agitant ses cheveux me faisant ainsi parvenir une douce odeur de cerise qui m'électrisa. J'inspirais à fond souhaitant que son odeur reste gravée dans ma mémoire. Ça me rappelait toutes les soirées où nous faisions l'amour, que ses cheveux tombaient sur mon torse ou quand j'enfouissais ma tête dedans pour ne pas crier ma jouissance dans l'appartement.

- Castle ?

La voix de Ryan me tira de mes songes et je repris conscience avec le monde réel. Les gars me regardaient, inquiets, et Kate derrière eux avait un petit sourire victorieux. Sans aucun doute, elle avait deviné le fond de mes pensées qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué.

- Ça va bro ? Me demanda Esposito tout en tenant les portes de l'ascenseur pour qu'il ne se referme pas sur moi.

- Oui tout va bien les gars. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, et Kate se tourna rapidement pour se diriger vers la morgue. Je devinais qu'elle jubilait intérieurement de me faire cet effet avec geste si simple et si anodin. Mais rien ne l'était réellement pour un homme transi d'amour. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la morgue où Lanie nous attendait pour faire les essayages. Sitôt la porte poussée, la jeune métisse s'approcha de nous, tout sourire.

- Ah enfin, je me demandais ce que vous aviez fait en chemin dit-elle à notre intention.

Je savais que la remarque touchait directement Kate et moi, mais naturellement les gars s'inclurent dans le lot.

- Castle a un peu trainé dans l'ascenseur répondit Javier, dévorant du regard la légiste.

Elle eut un froncement de sourcils amusé à mon intention et je haussais les épaules, tout sourire.

- Dis plutôt que c'est Beckett qui ne voulait pas venir ! Lançais-je pour détourner l'attention.

Lanie se tourna vers Kate et lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle tentait de se défiler.

- Non, c'est faux. Castle a vraiment eu un malaise dans l'ascenseur.

Voyant que tout le monde était contre moi, j'abdiquais.

_**Lanie**__, _

Je regardais avec amusement notre couple caché se lancer la balle. Je voyais leurs œillades qu'ils espéraient discrètes et m'en amusais, les trouvant réellement adorables. Ils avaient tellement attendu pour se mettre ensemble, avouer leurs sentiments respectifs et enfin être heureux.

- Alors, Lanie, qu'as-tu pour nous ? Demanda Kate qui semblait avoir remarqué mon petit sourire à leur intention.

Je me dirigeais vers la table d'autopsie, que j'avais bien entendu nettoyée et revêtue d'un drap blanc propre. Par-dessus, j'avais posé deux tas de vêtements que je montrais à Kate.

- Castle, je t'ai pris plusieurs chemises, un jean noir et une veste. Pas trop habillé, mais pas trop décontracté non plus, pile ce qu'il faut pour ce genre de soirées.

Rick s'approcha des vêtements et prit le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il semblait satisfait, et son regard s'arrêta sur une chemise bleue et une violette.

- Lanie tu as vraiment de bons goûts, fit-il remarquer.

Kate sourit.

- Hé l'écrivain, c'est pas parce que je côtoie les morts que je ne sais pas habiller les vivants !

- Je confirme, intervint Esposito.

- Et les déshabiller fit Kate railleuse entre ses dents pensant ne pas être entendue, mais j'étais suffisamment proche d'elle pour percevoir son commentaire.

- Je m'incline Docteur Parish, dit Castle avec un petit sourire charmeur, prenant les deux chemises. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir.

Je vis Kate se mordiller la lèvre pour retenir un commentaire, et je tentais le diable en lui lançant :

- Kate, tu en penses quoi, toi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et Ryan haussa les épaules.

- Oui c'est vrai Beckett, après tout c'est toi qui sors avec Castle ce soir. Tu as le droit de regard sur sa tenue !

Kate ne savait décidemment pas sur quel pied danser, mais je vis ses yeux se poser sur les deux chemises tour à tour.

- Et bien… je dirais que la bleue fait ressortir tes yeux, Castle. J'aime beaucoup le violet aussi, mais avec le jean noir ce sera plus élégant sans l'être trop.

Castle souriait pendant que Kate faisait son diagnostic. Je l'observais plus attentivement, remarquant ses yeux brillants lorsqu'elle le détaillait de bas en haut.

- Et bien Détective, dit-il en se raclant la gorge lorsqu'elle eut fini son discours, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si calée côté mode. Non pas que vous ne vous habillez pas bien, bien sûr, loin de là. Mais c'est-à-dire que…

Amusée tandis qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans ses explications je le coupais.

- Castle, si tu veux bien maintenant que tu as ta tenue j'aimerais passer à Kate…

Je n'eus pas besoin de me tourner vers mon amie pour savoir qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée que je lui ai choisi des robes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'habillais Kate, nous allions souvent danser toutes les deux il y a quelques années lorsque Castle n'était pas encore au commissariat et que nous étions plus jeunes. C'est d'ailleurs à l'occasion d'une de nos soirées entre filles, où Kate avait bu plus que de raison qu'elle m'avait confié son secret. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à percer ses défenses, car je devinais sa muraille sous cet air de garçon manqué qu'elle abordait. Depuis nous étions restées amies, mais Kate continuait à avoir peur de mes tenues, je l'avouais, quelques fois un peu aguicheuses.

- Alors, moi je suis impatient de savoir ce que va revêtir ma cavalière ce soir, intervint Castle les yeux brillants.

Kate lui lança un regard meurtrier qui ne le fit même pas ciller. Il devait avoir l'habitude à présent, connaissant mon amie elle devait souvent le menacer de mort et j'étais sûre qu'il avait vérifié si en effet, elle dormait bien avec un glock sous son oreiller. C'était le cas, mais je doutais qu'elle le fasse maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et Kate n'avait pas besoin d'un glock pour mettre au tapis un homme. Et dans le cas précis de Richard Castle, un regard suffisait.

- On est pas au lycée Castle, lança Kate en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Je vis Ryan et Esposito sourire discrètement à leur échange encore une fois comique. Quant à moi je prenais les trois robes que j'avais choisies, les tendant à mon amie.

- Tu sais où sont les toilettes, Kate…

Elle me lança un regard affligé mais je ne cédais pas, rigolant à la voir traîner le pas pour aller essayer les robes. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu derrière la porte, Javier se tourna vers moi.

- Chica, tu lui as choisi quoi comme robe ?

Je souris, me tournant vers les vêtements restants pour les ranger.

- Vous verrez bien… patience les garçons.

Je vis le regard intéressé de Rick scruter les toilettes, et je lui lançais suggestivement :

- Castle, tu devrais aller t'habiller aussi, il y a deux cabines de toilettes, tu sais.

Je vis l'écrivain me regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, et les gars m'appuyèrent :

- Oui Castle, comme ça on vous verrait habillés en même temps, tu devrais aller mettre ta chemise et le jean.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas avec la lenteur de Kate que l'écrivain disparut derrière la porte, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant qu'ils risquaient de faire bien plus que s'habiller connaissant Kate.

- Le pauvre, tu le tortures, soupira Ryan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Beckett va sortir des toilettes en tenue et va tomber sur Castle, qui va faire une crise cardiaque, continua Javier.

Je ris à leur image, effectivement il était très probable que ça se passe de la sorte, mais j'avais tendance à penser que Kate lui ferait du bouche à bouche pour le réanimer.

- Dis, Chica, tu n'aurais pas remarqué un truc entre papa et maman ces derniers temps ?

Je feignais de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

- Non pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Et bien, intervint Ryan, Espo et moi on trouve qu'ils semblent s'être rapprochés en ce moment…

- Rapprochés ? Demandais-je innocemment.

Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant du fait que Kate et Castle sortaient ensembles. J'avais été étonnée de constater qu'ils arrivaient à si bien cacher cette relation aux yeux de l'équipe de Kate, qui était quand même constituée de deux détectives hors pair. Je m'attendais à ce que Kate leur annonce bientôt, mais n'étant pas très sûre je préférais nier en bloc.

- Oui. Plusieurs fois pendant les missions undercover ils semblaient… proches.

- Javier, ils sont censés jouer un couple, c'est normal qu'ils soient proches.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, passablement énervé du fait que je ne le soutienne pas sur ce sujet, alors que d'habitude je me dépêchais de récolter les derniers potins.

- Non Lanie ! Vraiment proches. Ils avaient des micros, et on a entendu des soupirs lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés.

- Des vrais soupirs, appuya Ryan.

- Kate est une très belle femme, répliquais-je en haussant les épaules. C'est normal que Castle ait gémi. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un homme.

Les gars se regardèrent visiblement lassés de mon non intérêt.

- Lanie ! C'est Kate qui a gémi !

- Déconcertée je ne sus quoi répondre. Ce fut Castle qui me sauva, ressortant des toilettes quelque peu rouge.

- Ca va Bro ? Demanda Ryan en le voyant.

- Oui très bien, pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles quelque peu étrange...

- C'est l'idée de me savoir dans la cabine d'à côté qui l'a troublé, vous les hommes il ne vous en faut pas beaucoup, dit ma meilleure amie d'un ton provocateur.

Castle fit volte face découvrant ainsi la première des robes essayée par Kate et choisie par mes soins.

_**Rick,**_

Visiblement je maîtrisais de moins en moins mes réactions pour que Ryan perçoive mon trouble à peine de retour parmi eux. Il faut dire que Kate fidèle à elle-même avait été joueuse et m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle en sous-vêtements dans la cabine d'à côté. Heureusement pour moi je n'avais pas eu à m'expliquer sur les raisons de mon trouble. Malheureusement pour moi la torture n'était pas finie, bien au contraire elle commençait à peine. Kate se tenait là, sublime dans une des robes choisies par Lanie. Cette séance d'essayage si elle avait privée aurait pu être très intéressante, mais non j'étais entouré de deux autres détectives et d'un médecin légiste. J'allais donc devoir rester sage. Mais voilà la sagesse bien que fortement recommandée n'était pas applicable dans cette situation. C'était un peu comme ces matins de Noël où il fallait attendre que toute la famille soit là pour déballer les cadeaux. Sauf que dans ce cas précis c'était un peu le pendant contraire, il fallait que la famille décampe pour que je puisse déballer mon cadeau.

Je prenais donc une profonde inspiration et m'appuyait contre un des bureaux, m'asseyant pour faire face à Kate. La première robe était noire, plutôt classique avec une encolure en bateau. Elle se fendait sur la cuisse droite dévoilant le galbe parfait des jambes de Kate. Je déglutissais tout en laissant autorisant mon regard à la parcourir. Lanie mit un terme à la contemplation en tranchant :

- Pas assez sexy, passe aux autres.

"Diantre" pensais-je tout en déglutissant. Si celle-ci n'était pas assez sexy j'allais être dans une torture supplémentaire pour la suite de la séance d'essayage. Kate tourna les talons et marcha de nouveau vers les toilettes pour passer à la deuxième. Bien que mon regard était porté sur elle et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un casque avec vision panoramique pour le savoir ; elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de se déhancher outrageusement. Je la remerciais intérieurement pour cette clémence.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, je soufflais.

- Alors bro, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Esposito avec un regard brillant.

- Si si. J'ai juste un peu de mal à penser actuellement. C'est tellement différent de la tenue de flic que Beckett aborde normalement, répliquais-je habilement. Il va me falloir m'habituer à ça, et surtout m'habituer à l'appeler Kate ce soir.

Je vis les gars se regarder, et Ryan me répliqua :

- Tu t'en es très bien sorti l'autre soir. Continue de la sorte, c'était très convaincant. Et pas qu'à ce niveau là d'ailleurs.

Je savais que cette phrase cachait un sous-entendu bien trop voyant pour qu'il soit sous-entendu justement. Heureusement notre conversation tourna court lorsque j'entendis la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir de nouveau. Ce seul son suffit à accélérer les battements de mon cœur. C'était le stimulus. A l'instar du chien de Pavlov qui salivait dès qu'il était placé dans un contexte sachant qu'il allait être nourri. Comme quoi les théories prétextant la supériorité de l'homme sur l'animal étaient bien excessives. Pour ma part je me sentais particulièrement proche de ce chien, sauf que ce n'était pas un steak qui me faisait saliver.

Le pas énergique de Kate se rapprochait dangereusement et je prenais une profonde inspiration avant de découvrir la deuxième. robe. En tant qu'homme amoureux j'étais dépourvu de toute objectivité, car pour moi Kate était déjà magnifique en pantalon large et tee shirt difforme mais là elle était exquise. La seconde robe était rouge ; j'étais particulièrement amateur de cette couleur. Son décolleté nettement plus aguicheur laissant entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, la robe était assez ample.

- Alors ton avis Castle sur celle-là ? me questionna Lanie.

- J'en dis que le rouge lui va très bien.

Je vis Kate sourire, manifestement elle pensait tout comme moi à la fois où je lui avais dit cette phrase, lorsque nous étions allés à Jamaïca Bay pour acheter l'équipement de moto. Pour ma part j'essayais de ne pas trop me remémorer les pensées associées à cette journée, car j'avais de très bons souvenirs encore très vifs et l'endroit me semblait peu approprié pour laisser mon esprit et toutes ses prolongations divaguer.

- Oui je te l'accorde Castle répondit la légiste. Mais ça ne va pas la robe est bien trop ample et je n'ai pas suffisamment de temps pour te la réajuster.

- Tu fais trop de corps à corps Beckett, lança Esposito.

La remarque du latino déclencha l'hilarité de l'autre partie de son tandem qui tendit sa main pour congratuler l'audace de son partenaire. Je me contenais pour ma part de ne pas répondre qu'on ne faisait aucune remarque sur le nombre de beignets qu'Espo ingurgitait pendant ses journées au poste.

- Allez va me mettre la dernière, elle sera parfaite lança Lanie à Kate qui menait définitivement sa mission de styliste avec cœur.

- Mais Lanie...

- Don't Lanie me girl!

Je souriais tant à leur échange qu'à la moue arborée par Kate lorsqu'elle avait tenté de protester. Mais faire face à Lanie dans ces moments là était probablement aussi périlleux que de tenter de s'emparer d'un morceau de viande fraîche à un tigre affamé. Décidemment on comprenait aisément que ces deux jeunes femmes s'entendent si bien.

En raison de l'autoritarisme de la légiste, Kate ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce pour passer la dernière robe choisie par son amie.

Il ne se passa que quelques minutes pourtant j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un ralentissait les aiguilles du temps, comme souvent lorsque l'on est très impatient. J'avais beaucoup de mal à tenir en place. Kate aurait raillé que ce n'était pas nouveau, que j'avais le calme d'un gamin de 9 ans dans un magasin de sucreries. Le bureau sur lequel je m'appuyais m'obligeait à rester en place, mais je bouillais intérieurement.

Au loin encore une fois la j'entendis le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir et les secondes qui suivirent me parurent totalement interminables. Quand elle entra dans la pièce mon regard alla de bas en haut, découvrant les chaussures à talons dorées qui serraient les magnifiques chevilles de ma partenaire avant de remonter sur ses jambes interminables. Enfin mon regard rencontrait du tissu tant la robe était courte. Elle était verte et il y avait des strass dorés au bas de la robe, à la ceinture et à l'encolure en biais. En effet une des épaules était masquée le tissu retombant amplement sur le bras de Kate tandis que l'autre côté était totalement dénudée mettant en valeur sa peau. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle était réellement éblouissante, magnifique. Ce vert se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux et le léger maquillage qu'elle avait adopté pour cette soirée. La robe était bien trop courte pour être montrée en public, mais là c'était l'homme quelque peu possessif qui parlait.

Sans me mentir l'idée que Kate parade dans cette robe dans ce type de soirée ne me convenait pas complètement. J'avais parfaitement conscience que c'était pour le travail et qu'elle serait un atout plus que majeur pour attirer l'attention du tueur, mais je n'étais pas réellement confortable avec l'idée. Je savais d'avance que tous les regards seraient tournés vers elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement de toute façon.

- Ah je le savais elle est parfaite, fit Lanie semblant totalement satisfaite de sa sélection.

Effectivement, parfaite n'était même pas assez fort pour qualifier Kate à cet instant. Elle était éblouissante, sublime, indescriptible. La concernée se tourna vers moi et je vis un petit sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres quand nos yeux se croisèrent. Une conversation silencieuse commença alors, comme souvent, et je vis à quel point elle aimait que je la regarde de la sorte. Pas un regard d'envie ni de luxure, mais un vrai et profond regard d'amour. A cet instant j'avais envie de la renverser sur la table et de lui faire l'amour avec passion bien sûr, mais pas que, j'avais surtout envie de la prendre dans mes bras et lui promettre que je la protègerai contre vents et marées jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Alors, ça vous plaît ? S'enquit Lanie en nous regardant tous les deux tour à tour.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et Kate acquiesça.

- Alors on va passer aux micros, intervint Ryan en prenant une petite boite. Cette fois-ci nous allons aussi vous parer de caméras, comme vous vous en souvenez. Pour toi Castle, on a choisi un bouton de ta veste. A hauteur de poitrine, basique, nous permettant de voir les visages de tout le monde croisant ton chemin. Ensuite pour toi Beckett on a pris un pendentif, en soi assez simple mais c'est Lanie qui a choisi.

Il sortit les deux petites caméras de la boite et je fus épaté en constatant que même un œil averti n'y voyait que du feu. Ryan s'approcha de moi et accrocha habilement le bouton à ma veste, avant d'allumer son écran d'ordinateur portable. Aussitôt la liaison se fit et je vis apparaître devant l'écran le visage de Ryan, penché pour régler le volume.

- C'est super ! M'exclamais-je.

Kate eut une moue amusée, comme à chaque fois que je faisais l'enfant.

- Oui Castle, même si on est pas le FBI ni la CIA on a quand même des petits joujous…

Je lui tirais la langue de façon puérile ce qui amusa les gars. Esposito s'empara du collier au bout duquel un petit pendentif argenté en forme de cœur pendait.

- Un cœur ? Seriously Lanie ? Soupira Kate.

- Ecoute chérie, tu es censée jouer une femme raide dingue amoureuse de son chéri mais qui a des tendances légèrement libertines. Alors un cœur je trouve ça très approprié à la situation vois-tu, répliqua la jeune métisse.

Kate n'insista pas, sachant que Lanie était une des seules adversaire de taille à lui tenir tête et à souvent gagner à ce petit jeu.

- La caméra de Beckett marche ? S'enquit Esposito tandis que Ryan mettait une petite oreillette.

- Les deux marchent très bien, le son est parfait et l'image de bonne qualité. Tout est parfait pour ce soir, conclut l'Irlandais en se tournant vers nous. Prêts pour la mission undercover ?

Kate et moi nous regardâmes longuement, avant d'acquiescer d'un coup de tête.

- Prêts, déclara Beckett d'une voix forte.

- Rappelez-vous, on est dans la rue derrière la maison avec le fourgon et on verra et entendra tout. Au moindre problème on débarque, n'hésitez pas si vous sentez que quelque chose cloche à nous prévenir d'accord ? Répéta une dernière fois Esposito.

Je hochais la tête de la même manière que Kate. Elle avait cet air sérieux qu'elle abordait au travail ou quand elle était particulièrement concentrée sur une tâche. Je me souvenais l'avoir surprise un matin très tôt dans la cuisine à essayer de faire des pancakes avec des formes variées, et elle arborait ce même air sérieux. Je souris au souvenir, et revins à la réalité lorsque Kate se tourna vers moi.

- On y va Castle ? On prend votre Ferrari comme prévu ?

- Comme prévu détective. Si vous êtes prête on peut y aller.

- Je suis prête.

Effectivement elle l'était. Je jetais un œil à sa robe, encore une fois, et fronçais les sourcils une nouvelle fois en constatant qu'elle était définitivement très courte. J'aurais largement préféré, en tant qu'homme quelque peu possessif, qu'elle mette cette robe lors d'une soirée entre nous. Cependant il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour attirer notre tueur et je devrais faire avec. Après tout, peut-être que Kate me laisserait en profiter après la soirée… Je m'emparais des clefs de la Ferrari et proposais sous les yeux effarés des gars si elle voulait conduire.

- Détective vous voulez conduire ? Etant donné que nous sommes censés jouer un couple en harmonie, je me dois d'être galant et de laisser une femme conduire… la taquinais-je.

Elle eut un regard amusé.

- Justement Castle, nous sommes censés jouer un couple en harmonie alors **je** vous laisse conduire. Et rappelez-vous les propos du Docteur Burke, les hommes des couples tués sont des mâles dominants. Ca vous changera un peu.

Les gars partirent dans un fou rire à la phrase de leur patronne, effectivement très vraie. Dans notre couple, c'était très souvent Kate qui conduisait sauf lorsque je nous emmenais au restaurant ou a quelques occasions. Maintenant même pour aller dans les Hamptons je laisserai Kate diriger étant donné qu'elle connaissait le chemin.

- Allez, on est partis Castle.

Je la suivis docilement, faisant un petit signe à Lanie qui eut un petit clin d'œil. Les gars nous emboitèrent le pas.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Mes chers lecteurs,**_

_**Que se passe-t-il moins d'un mois entre la publication de deux chapitres? Je dois être malade^^. Avant de vous livrer la suite j'aimerai m'adresser directement à vous. **_

_**J'ai été absent ou du moins beaucoup moins présent ces derniers mois aussi bien dans le domaine de la publication que connecté pour ceux avec qui je suis en relation plus directement. Mais cela ne va pas dire que je ne suis pas ce qui se passe. **_

_**J'ai constaté quelques incidents dans l'univers de la fan fiction. Sans les citer explicitement car j'estime que ce n'est pas ma place, je trouve cela regrettable. En effet, je ne comprends pas comment on peut en arriver à des attaques personnelles parfois très blessantes dans ce domaine. A priori on se retrouve dans cet univers pour partager une expérience plutôt positive. En tant qu'auteur, j'écris car c'est une passion. Mes écrits portent sur Castle car c'est une série qui me plait aussi bien pour son actrice vedette (soyons totalement honnêtes), pour son humour, par les relations qu'elle tisse entre ces personnages et aussi par les valeurs et messages qu'elle transmet. Alors je vous invite à honorer cette série. **_

_**Que l'on aime pas un écrit cela peut arriver. Mais il y a certainement maintes manières de le dire avant d'en passer à l'attaque frontale ou bien à des messages de haine. Car derrière chaque auteur et chaque lecteur il y a une sensibilité, il y a un être humain. Ne l'oublions pas. Nous auteurs écrivons pour notre plaisir, mais aussi a priori pour celui de nos lecteurs car nous avons envie de partager un univers parfois totalement fou. **_

_**Ensuite le lecteur adhère ou pas, là n'est pas le problème. Je considère même la critique particulièrement enrichissante si elle est constructive. Mais s'il exprime son désaccord j'estime que cela doit se faire dans le respect. Il serait regrettable que certaines plumes cessent d'écrire car elles ont été chahutées par des propos agressifs. Et j'en connais dans mon entourage qui ont du vivre ce genre d'expérience.**_

_**Alors avant de passer aux remerciements, je vous fais cette demande. Castle est une série profondément humaine. Suivons l'exemple qui nous est donné par les scénaristes et que les acteurs de ce show font vivre à l'écran avec merveille et pour notre plus grand bonheur.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu et/ou commenté le dernier chapitre. Je n'oublie pas non plus les nombreux messages privés toujours aussi touchants et encourageants. Si vous en tant que lecteurs vous prenez plaisir à découvrir des nouveaux chapitres de vos histoires favorites, sachez qu'en tant qu'auteur c'est un réel bonheur de parcourir les reviews ou découvrir des MP. **_

_**Je copie un peu la façon qu'a Sarah de vous remercier individuellement, tout simplement parce que j'ai été particulièrement de découvrir que vous étiez toujours là malgré l'attente. **_

_** FranckyDB : Cela me touche beaucoup car je suis très fan de Castle, je pense que tout le monde a compris ça. En effet, la romance prend le dessus ; c'est là que je me sens le plus à l'aise. Sous les conseils de Madoka ayu et de ma bêta Corinne j'ai essayé de travailler le côté "enquête" qui n'est pas mon fort. J'espère que tu apprécieras celui là aussi. **_

_** Iuliaa : J'ai particulièrement adoré travailler en tandem avec Sarah, donc c'est à refaire en effet.**_

_** Camille : La suite c'est maintenant. Merci pour ta review.**_

_** Madoka ayu : Oui en effet il y a quelques répétitions qu'une relecture plus attentive aurait permis de corriger, mais j'étais trop impatient de publier, tu me connais. J'attends 6 mois entre deux chaps mais dès que j'en ai un de prêt je suis impatient de le livrer. J'espère te contenter sur ce nouveau chapitre côté jalousie. Je te remercie de m'avoir incité à faire une nouvelle enquête dans cette fic, car même si je suis pas doué et que je galère ça relance un peu l'intrigue. Merci aussi pour l'idée farfelue, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite par le contenu de la soirée. Et oui je sais que tu suis toujours mes fics. Et je n'oublie pas qu'à la fin de celle-ci j'ai les tiennes à lire et je le ferai. En attendant, sache que j'ai de grandes pensées pour toi en ce moment. Bisous. Casketou. **_

_** flo974 : C'est moi qui te dit un grand merci, c'est très touchant. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.**_

_** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31: Pour Ryan et Espo je laisse le suspense encore planer... Patience encore!**_

_** sandrine : Merci beaucoup. J'essaie tant bien que mal d'écrire une histoire vraisemblable à partir de personnages très inspirants et sur les merveilles qu'il y a dans les premiers temps d'une relation amoureuse. Alors je suis ravi si ça plait.**_

_** Mllealenver : Moi non plus je ne l'espérais plus, mais grâce à Sarah ça a été possible. Voici la suite attendue. Bonne continuation à toi aussi.**_

_** Elena : Heureux que cette collaboration t'ait plu. Ca a été effectivement très naturel d'écrire avec Sarah. Et nous sommes heureux que ça le soit à la lecture aussi.**_

_** Guest : C'est moi qui te remercie de poster une review.**_

_** Sonia : Merci. J'espère alors que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je fais de mon mieux.**_

_** Questche : Bientôt tu vas me laisser des reviews de la taille de mes chapitres ;) J'adore te lire et savoir ton ressenti sur chacun des passages. La demoiselle se permet même d'être taquine avec l'auteur. Ca ira mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi^^**_

_** chris65 : Si le lecteur heureux, auteur satisfait. Merci à toi.**_

_** mandou-land : Merci pour ta fidélité depuis les premiers temps. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ou d'échanger des théories sur les épisodes de Castle ;)**_

_** mb : Oui "enfin" c'est le cas de le dire. Voilà un rythme plus raisonnable. En espérant garder ce genre de norme. Merci en tout cas, je suis très touché. **_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Le dernier chapitre était une belle première expérience d'écriture avec toi. A renouveler, car c'était un plaisir. Tu reconnaîtras certains passages dans celui là aussi. Merci encore pour ton aide, mais surtout ton encouragement sur cette fic et pour tout le reste. Et je t'adore aussi.**_

_** Solealuna : Oui en effet, l'univers de ff m'a paru un peu poussiéreux quand je suis revenu dans le coin. A tel point que je ne me rappelais pas de la procédure pour publier! Tu as le droit d'être chiante et j'aime les lecteurs impatients, même si là vous avez été plus que patients pendant cette traversée du désert.**_

_** ThaleX : Et moi j'ai lu ton commentaire avec beaucoup d'attention aussi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera tout aussi satisfaisant. En tout cas personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

_**Et voilà j'en ai fini avec mes messages, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_

_**A très bientôt.**_

_**Gilles.**_

_**Kate**_**, **

- Surtout, encore une fois n'oubliez pas que nous sommes juste derrière dans le fourgon Vidéo, nous rappela Esposito dans le micro tandis que la Ferrari roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute.

La maison du couple où nous allions était assez éloignée du centre-ville, d'après les indications c'était une grande maison dans un quartier résidentiel assez calme et reculé, somme toute le lieu parfait pour repérer des couples à tuer…

- Oui Esposito, encore une fois oui ! Ne t'en fais pas pour nous d'accord. Concentrez-vous sur les caméras tous les deux et nous on se concentre sur notre tueur.

- Tu peux compter là-dessus ! Bonne chance vous deux.

Le petit grésillement du micro s'éteignit et je me tournais vers mon amant.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je doucement à Rick qui semblait concentré sur la route. Cependant je le connaissais, et je savais que des milliers de pensées traversaient sa tête à toute allure.

Il se tourna vers moi se consistant un regard neutre et souriant.

- Oui, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt cette mission sera finie et on pourra rentrer chez nous boire un bon café…

- Et plus si affinités, souriais-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse.

Je le vis sourire et une petite lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Je savais que Rick était un homme sensible malgré ses airs de bad boy provocateur ou l'attitude détachée qu'il arborait souvent ou encore son constant recours à l'humour dans toutes les situations. Avec le temps j'avais appris à le connaître et je savais que c'était une façade, une pelure d'oignon, et qu'il avait souvent besoin d'être rassuré dans notre relation. Pour faire un parallèle avec l'enquête, j'étais plus le pilier sur lequel il se reposait quand il avait besoin et lui celui qui avançait à mon rythme

Nous sortîmes de la route et entrâmes dans un des quartiers résidentiel de white plains. Je regardais les maisons avec curiosité. Nous y étions déjà venus à plusieurs reprises pour des enquêtes, notamment celle pour interroger les parents de Mélanie Cavanaugh. C'était l'affaire qui m'avait amenée à me livrer pour la première fois spontanément à lui, à propos de ce qui était arrivé à ma mère. Certains cas me touchaient plus que d'autres, notamment lorsque nous avions appris que Mélanie avait été portée disparue pendant cinq années. J'avais tout de suite pensé au cauchemar des parents d'être dans l'ignorance, de ne pas savoir. Pour moi c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire et c'était un des leitmotiv de mon travail : faire en sorte que les familles obtiennent justice et qu'elles puissent vivre en paix leur deuil. Cela ne ramenait pas les victimes à la vie, mais on pouvait fermer l'histoire ; gardant le mémoriel pour évoquer les souvenirs et non avoir ce vide abyssal et destructeur qui pouvait vous ronger lorsque l'on ne savait pas.

Je quittais mes pensées, avais un coup d'œil discret envers mon partenaire et me disais que depuis le temps nous avions accompli un sacré chemin ensemble. Récemment il m'avait proposé très habilement de libérer un tiroir chez lui pour que j'y entrepose des affaires. Nous avions encore chacun notre appartement et ce même si nous passions beaucoup de soirées ensemble. Mais je tenais encore trop à mon indépendance pour envisager un emménagement. Néanmoins je remarquais en contemplant les maisons que cela ouvrait une question chez moi. Constatant que les habitations étaient toutes semblables, sans aucune originalité, je secouais la tête en pensant que ce n'était décidemment pas la maison de mes rêves. La petite maison pavillonnaire au style Wisteria Lane n'était décidemment pas mon type.

Je m'imaginais plus dans un appartement depuis que j'étais petite. J'aimais les grandes villes, l'effervescence qu'il y avait dedans ; mais aussi et surtout pour tous les différents moments qu'elles portaient. Ainsi, j'adorais aller courir aux premières lueurs du matin alors que la ville et ses habitants étaient encore plongés dans un profond sommeil. Peut-être que si un jour j'en venais à avoir des enfants mes goûts changeraient et j'aspirerai pour une petite maison. Mais je pouvais quasiment assurer que ça ne serait pas dans ce genre de banlieue. Au fil de mes pensées j'avais laissé ma main posée sur la cuisse de Rick, mais le voyage de mes pensées avait sans doute réduit l'intensité de ma pression. Ce changement n'échappa pas à mon partenaire dont la voix suave me tira de mes songes :

- Tu es toujours parmi nous?

Je fermais les yeux laissant sa voix parcourir mon corps, tout en répondant évasivement :

- Oui, toujours présente. J'étais juste dans mes pensées.

Quittant la route des yeux pendant quelques secondes il se tourna vers moi.

- Oui c'était plutôt manifeste, mais tout va bien ?

Je pressais sa cuisse, la caressant doucement avant de retirer ma main.

- Je me disais juste… que je déteste ce genre de lieux.

- Ah, toi aussi ? Ces maisons sont si impersonnelles… je déteste les quartiers pavillonnaires où les maisons sont toutes semblables comme ça. Je ne me vois absolument pas là dedans.

Encore une fois je souris à notre communion même mentale qui était comme d'habitude parfaite.

- Kate ?

- Oui ?

- Sans vouloir casser ton moment de profonde réflexion de la sorte… est-ce que tu pourrais me donner l'adresse ?

- Bien sûr. C'est au 88 Dusenbury Place.

Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de lire les numéros des maisons et je le taquinais.

- Alors Castle, on se fait vieux, besoin de lunettes ?

Son regard noir me fit sourire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de me répliquer quoi que ce soit car nous étions arrivés à destination. Vérifiant l'état de ma tenue, je m'approchais de la porte pour sonner mais Rick m'en empêcha, posant une main sur la mienne.

- C'est moi qui sonne, souviens-toi.

Il était vrai que Rick devait se montrer en mâle dominant ce soir, c'était donc à lui de gérer tous nos déplacements et toutes nos actions, car en tant que couple très fusionnel et amoureux nous n'étions pas censés nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ce qui somme toute m'arrangeait, je n'avais pas envie de m'inquiéter pour mon partenaire toutes les minutes à me demander dans quel pétrin il aurait pu se fourrer. Ce fut Joey qui vint nous ouvrir. Lorsqu'il nous vit, un sourire illumina son visage et il appela tout de suite sa femme.

- Chérie, Rick et Kate sont arrivés.

Je remarquais qu'il avait inconsciemment sans doute mis le prénom de Rick en premier, et je notais ce petit détail dans un coin.

- Oh bienvenue dans notre maison, fit Morgan en arrivant vers nous, me prenant tout de suite dans ses bras comme si nous étions de vieilles amies.

Rick regarda la scène avec un petit sourire, avant de passer sa main sur ma hanche d'un mouvement possessif.

- Entrez, je vous en prie, nous invita notre hôte en désignant le long couloir menant au grand salon.

Il était rempli de couples, hétérosexuels et homosexuels mélangés, qui discutaient entre eux un verre de vin à la main. Certains, assis sur une chaise ou un canapé, étaient occupés à s'embrasser tandis qu'un autre couple les regardaient avec intérêt, attendant certainement pour leur proposer de se joindre à eux. Je regardais les visages, n'en voyant aucun connu ce qui me soulagea malgré tout. La prise de Rick se fit plus ferme sur ma hanche, et nous avançâmes dans la pièce avant que quelques yeux ne se tournent vers nous.

- Je vous présente Kate et Rick, dit Morgan en me souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire quoiqu'un peu forcé et quelques personnes nous saluèrent poliment. Des couples nous dévisagèrent, intéressés sûrement, mais il était hors de question que je partage mon homme. Et vu la pression sur ma hanche, Rick devait penser la même chose. J'aimais qu'il se montre possessif de la sorte. Ce n'était pas tellement mon genre ; je n'avais jamais aimé qu'un homme me considère comme « sa chose» ou « acquise » mais avec lui c'était différent. Déjà parce que je l'aimais, ensuite et beaucoup parce que sa façon d'être jaloux était adorable. Il ne faisait pas un scandale sur la place publique, il savait très bien que je n'aurai pas supporté. Il serrait les poings et la mâchoire, mais me laissait gérer la situation comme je le souhaitais, ce que j'appréciais énormément.

- Mettez-vous à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à faire un petit tour, la maison est sur deux étages, nous informa notre hôte.

Avec un sourire, lui et sa femme se retirèrent nous laissant seuls.

- C'est parti… gronda Rick en posant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Je savais que la phrase était destinée à Ryan et Esposito autant que moi. Mon homme se tourna ensuite vers moi, jovial.

- Ça te dit de faire un petit tour chérie ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire, acquiesçant.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

J'avais horreur de surjouer, cependant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une enquête je considérais que tous les moyens devaient être mis en œuvre pour craquer le cas et mettre le coupable derrière les barreaux. « La fin justifiait les moyens » et ce soir séduction et mensonges étaient au menu.

Je suivis donc Rick au rez-de-chaussée. Je regardais tout autour de moi, trouvant des couples et des couples, la maison étant remplie de personnes de toutes orientations sexuelles et de toutes origines. Un jeune homme me fit un clin d'œil, que je préférais ignorer. Je scrutais les visages et les attitudes, cherchant quelqu'un de seul. Cependant je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation par notre hôte et sa femme qui arrivèrent vers nous.

- Alors, vous vous plaisez ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et bien je dois dire que c'est très plaisant, oui, acquiesça Rick qui savait parfaitement, en tant qu'écrivain, manier les mots pour sembler à l'aise.

- Pourtant, intervint Joey, vous n'avez pas encore échangé avec les autres.

Je regardais Rick, cherchant désespérément une porte de sortie. Encore une fois sa langue habile nous sauva.

- À vrai dire nous n'avons pas fini de visiter. Nous étions en train de dire que vous avez une très belle maison.

Je hochais la tête, et Joey me regarda en souriant, satisfait. Je sentais que son regard s'attardait sur moi, ce qui me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise par rapport à mon partenaire et surtout m'irritais passablement.

- Vous ne dites rien, Kate. Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

En parfaite femme dominée par son amant, je répondais avec un ton doux que je ne me connaissais pas :

- Si bien sûr. Je suis Rick pour le moment, il lui faut le temps de se détendre. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

Il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa doucement. Je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas approfondir le baiser quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, douces et chaudes. Mais je me rappelais que nous étions en mission et que l'objectif premier était de faire avancer cette enquête. Il se détacha de moi, sentant que je me tendais et je lui offris un grand sourire pour sauver les apparences.

- N'hésitez pas à discuter un peu avec tout le monde, nous dit Morgan. Ces gens sont adorables.

Adorables je n'en doutais pas un instant, surtout si on oubliait qu'il y avait probablement un assassin parmi eux, pensais-je fortement. Cependant pour faire bonne figure encore une fois je souriais. Jouer la parfaite petite fiancée qui ne répliquait pas ne me convenait pas, cependant je faisais taire mon caractère de femme forte sachant parfaitement que notre tueur s'attaquait aux couples dont l'homme était dominant quel que soit l'échange, que ce soit verbal ou physique. Et cela entraînait le fait de laisser Rick mener la danse. Je pensais que je n'aurais sans doute pas pu faire cette mission avec Ryan ou Esposito, premièrement parce que j'étais leur supérieure hiérarchique, et deuxièmement parce que malgré le fait qu'ils soient mes collègues et amis depuis de nombreuses années j'avais en Rick une confiance aveugle. J'avais confiance en mes collègues, mais il devait être la seule personne sur cette terre en dehors de mon père à m'avoir déchiffrée. C'était précisément pour cette raison que ce soir, je me laissais guider tout en admirant secrètement ses talents d'orateur et de menteur. Tout en espérant que jamais je n'en ferai les frais…

_**Rick,**_

Depuis que nous étions entrés dans cette maison, un malaise s'était installé en moi. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir que parmi tous ces gens, une des personnes était un tueur sans pitié, peut-être était-ce le fait que beaucoup d'hommes (et de femmes) regardaient Kate avec envie, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'atmosphère que je n'aimais pas. Je savais que Kate n'était pas plus à l'aise que moi, je le voyais à sa façon de marcher près de moi. Il y avait bien sûr nos rôles, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas que ça. Elle n'était pas tranquille et son hexis corporelle me donnait des indications sur son état réel. Il était vrai que cette mission était aussi une mission risquée, une minute d'inattention et nous pouvions être repérés par notre tueur. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée du moyen que nous allions utiliser pour le démasquer. Il y avait tellement de monde dans cette maison, on aurait dit une fête d'étudiants pour fêter la remise des diplômes. Certains couples s'embrassaient dans les marches de l'escalier, d'autres contre le comptoir de la cuisine, j'avais réellement l'impression d'être revenu à mes années fac dans les soirées organisées par les confréries.

- On va visiter là-haut ? Me proposa Kate.

- Tu sais, Chérie, dis-je en insistant bien sur le surnom, ta phrase peut être très mal interprétée…

Un léger sourire étira sa merveilleuse bouche, me rappelant à quel point nous étions complices

- Ah oui, mal ? Tu n'as pas la même définition du mal, mon amour, répliqua-t-elle les yeux brillants de malice.

Encore une fois en m'affublant de ce surnom, elle avait gagné la partie. Je me contentais de sourire et prenais sa main pour nous diriger à l'étage de façon à visiter la demeure au complet. Pendant tout notre parcours j'avais ce sentiment désagréable que notre couple était épié, étudié dans les moindres détails. Pourtant de par mon statut d'écrivain à succès j'aurai pu ne pas ressentir ce malaise. Mais ma relation avec Kate avait changé quelque chose en moi. Elle m'avait fait connaître la richesse des moments intimes parce que nous avions choisi de garder notre relation privée en raison de la politique concernant les couples au NYPD et du fait qu'elle ne tenait pas à devenir une femme publique, figurant régulièrement à la page 6. Ainsi, jamais je n'avais trouvé une poignée de mains entre deux amants si sensuelle, si intime.

Au-delà de cet aspect là je n'adhérais pas au traitement de la femme dans ce lieu, qui était très souvent considérée uniquement comme un bien d'échange, un jeu sexuel. Cela manquait pour moi totalement de respect et de considération. Je ne sais pas si c'était mon côté métrosexuel qui faisait l'objet de maintes railleries de la part de ma partenaire, mais j'avais toujours eu un grand respect pour les femmes, même si elles n'étaient que de passage dans mon lit. Le fait d'avoir vécu entouré de femmes, élevé par ma mère devait en être aussi responsable. Elle m'avait appris à me comporter correctement, me reprenant quand je n'agissais pas bien. Adolescent j'avais parfois soupiré devant ses leçons de morale, mais aujourd'hui je la remerciais secrètement. Et j'espérais qu'elle soit fière de moi à ce niveau là. Et en voyant les regards libidineux sur le corps de ma compagne je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer mon poing libre à m'en blanchir les articulations. Je devais me retenir de ne pas me révolter contre le traitement de la femme, de l'être humain afin de ne pas faire sauter notre couverture, mais que l'instant était difficile. Néanmoins je me tempérais, pensant à l'épreuve que devait surmonter Kate depuis que nous étions entrés dans cette maison.

_**Esposito,**_

Mon coéquipier et moi campions dans le van pour appuyer Beckett et Castle lors de leur mission undercover. Si nous avions une mission secrète de découvrir si quelque chose se tramait entre « papa et maman » comme nous nous amusions à les appeler, la réalité de l'enquête sembla prendre le dessus. Je devais avouer que depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette demeure de banlieue je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Et au nombre de cafés bus par Ryan je savais qu'il en était autant. Nous n'en parlions pas, mais c'était inutile. Ces choses là se ressentaient entre co-équipiers. Au 12ème, nous étions un peu comme dans une famille alors quand un de nos membres était en danger la famille se resserrait autour de lui.

Heureusement Beckett avait Castle. Ce gars n'était peut être pas flic par le badge mais il lui était dévoué corps et âme. Je savais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ma patronne, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs fait à plus d'une reprise. Pourtant Beckett n'était pas un sujet facile à aborder. Quand j'étais arrivé dans son équipe elle refusait d'avoir un partenaire, se mettant en danger et en première ligne très souvent. C'était une femme très déterminée, fonceuse qui suscitait très vite le respect. Je la considérais un peu comme ma petite sœur, même si elle me mettrait probablement une balle entre les deux yeux en sachant ça. Il m'avait fallu un certain temps d'ajustement en travaillant avec Beckett. Moi, venant des forces spéciales, milieu particulièrement machiste, cela ne tombait pas totalement sous le sens de se faire diriger par une femme. Beaucoup de mes collègues auraient sans doute refusé de « se soumettre » à une autorité féminine, mais Beckett avait cette aura, forçait le respect.

Mais ce soir j'appréciais particulièrement que la tigresse qu'elle était se soit un peu assagie avec les années. Bien que toujours en liberté, elle avait accepté la présence de Castle. Il faut dire que celui là était un sacré animal aussi. Comme beaucoup au 12ème, j'avais suivi l'évolution de ce partenariat peu conventionnel, mais qui marchait. Non seulement notre équipe avait un très haut taux de résolution des affaires criminelles, mais en plus j'avais observé les répercussions positives sur ma patronne. Elle s'était métamorphosée en la présence de l'écrivain. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Elle riait à présent bien plus souvent et ouvertement, hésitait moins à participer à des sorties après le travail, s'était largement féminisée tout en restant fidèle à son image.

Alors évidemment je n'étais pas totalement confortable à l'idée qu'ils s'exposent ainsi à un tueur en série, mais j'avais la certitude que leur partenariat avec tout ce qu'il avait de particulier était un atout sérieux ce soir. Car à eux deux ils étaient très forts, sans doute les meilleurs sur le terrain tant ils étaient complémentaires. Néanmoins, nous étions avec Ryan là pour les renforts et leur équipement caméra/micro nous permettait de les aider. Nous découvrions en même temps qu'eux aussi bien le décor que les personnes qu'ils rencontraient.

Le plus délicat dans ce genre de travail et avec notre métier est que tout le monde était suspect. Comme l'avait dit à juste titre Beckett à Castle il y a quelques années : _"Everybody looks like a killer to me"_. Et cette soirée rassemblait beaucoup de monde, bien plus que je ne pouvais le supposer en abordant ; ce qui faisait que le nombre de suspect était très élevé. Notre boulot était toujours risqué, mais les missions undercover rajoutaient une dimension. On se fondait dans un autre univers histoire d'approcher les suspects avec plus de facilité, d'aller jouer dans leur univers ; le plus souvent sans réelle protection en dehors de l'équipe en renforts. Il était évident ce soir par exemple que Beckett vu sa robe n'avait pas d'espace pour masquer un glock.

Pour avoir combattu plusieurs fois avec elle à la salle d'entraînement du commissariat, je savais que les armes à feu n'étaient pas son seul moyen de défense, néanmoins face à une arme blanche placée à son encontre elle se retrouverait dans une situation forcément périlleuse. Même si dans cette affaire, les armes ne semblaient pas faire partie du mode opératoire habituel du tueur, nous n'étions à l'abri de rien. Bien au contraire, en allant chasser dans son territoire il pouvait totalement disjoncter et ne pas respecter son rituel mortellement régulier depuis quelques semaines.

La caméra embarquée par Beckett se trouvait dans un pendentif porté assez haut en raison de sa taille. Elle était grande et portait comme très souvent une paire de talons conséquente. De ce fait les angles obtenus étaient parfaits, je pouvais voir les visages. Sur l'autre partie de l'écran nous avions les images de la caméra de Castle, balayant les corps et autres détails de la pièce. Ainsi, nous avions un maximum d'informations avec ces deux minuscules caméras.

Les activités à l'étage semblaient toutes autres. C'était une grande maison avec plusieurs chambres et deux bureaux. De par la nature des pièces, nous découvrions beaucoup de couples plus actifs et moins vêtus que ceux présents au rez-de-chaussée. La porte de la première chambre étant ouverte, nous découvrîmes furtivement un couple plus intimement noué.

- Laisser la porte ouverte c'est creepy, chuchota Beckett.

- En réalité ça fait partie des règles, c'est une sorte de code. Lorsque l'on laisse la porte ouverte c'est que la scène est ouverte à ceux qui veulent regarder ou bien échanger.

- Comment tu sais ça toi?

- _Research my dear detective_, répondit Castle amusé à l'oreille de ma patronne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à leur échange. Si Castle suivait Beckett pour ses recherches, j'étais persuadé que ce tandem aurait été un régal de sujet d'étude pour un étudiant en sociologie se penchant sur les rapports entre hommes et femmes.

Ils poursuivirent leur découverte de l'étage alternant portes fermées et ouvertes, au bout se trouvait un autre salon moins peuplé que celui du bas. Un bar avait été installé pour éviter aux convives de retourner en bas pour se désaltérer. Le mouvement des caméras indiquaient qu'ils procédaient tous deux à un repérage visuel. Tout semblait calme et normal, du moins aussi normal que pouvait l'être ce genre de soirée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à rebrousser chemin et prendre la direction des escaliers pour retrouver la salle principale. Un serveur leur proposa des coupes de champagne, un plateau à la main. Je vis Castle dans toute sa galanterie s'en saisir d'une et la tendre à sa partenaire, avant d'en prendre une pour lui même. Ils remercièrent le serveur avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne de leur duo.

Au loin je vis un couple s'approcher d'eux, les yeux du mari semblaient détailler la silhouette de Beckett, le tout en tenant la main de sa propre femme. Mettant mes pensées personnelles de côté je me concentrais sur l'échange qui allait se nouer. La femme à son bras était une somptueuse blonde aux yeux bleus qui devait mesurer à peu près 1m85. Elle portait une robe noire relativement simple mais qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Son visage était proche de la perfection, une beauté un peu froide mais qui était très captivante. L'homme avait bonne allure, brun aux yeux marrons, le teint légèrement hâlé, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours mais très bien entretenue. Il avait tout de l'italien de base et son accent me le confirma lorsqu'il s'adressa à notre tandem :

- Bonsoir, pardonnez-nous de vous importuner mais il me semble vous avoir vus sortir du Babylon récemment. Nous sommes Maurizio et Charlotte Tomasi.

- En effet, répondit Castle. Je suis Rick Rodgers et voici mon épouse Kate.

- Enchantés. Votre femme est magnifique dit Maurizio tout en continuant de scruter le corps de mon boss.

- Charlotte est également une femme splendide, répondit Castle.

C'était une vérité compte tenu de la beauté qui était au bras de l'italien, mais j'avais eu l'impression que Castle répondait cela plus par courtoisie que par réelle considération. J'en étais à penser qu'il ne s'était pas trop attardé sur l'aspect physique de la dite femme.

- J'étais venu pour savoir si je peux vous emprunter votre femme pour..., il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, une danse.

- Mais oui naturellement répondit Castle.

C'est ainsi que Maurizio s'empara du bras de Beckett pour la guider au centre de la pièce, parmi les autres couples qui dansaient.

_**Rick,**_

Je maugréais dans ma barbe depuis que ma compagne était partie danser avec ce charmeur italien de pacotille. Même si je savais que c'était le jeu et que nous devions le jouer pour tenter d'empêcher de nouveaux meurtres de couples ; j'éprouvais des difficultés à me résoudre à ne pas agir dans un élan de possession. C'est ce sentiment qui pulsait en moi depuis notre arrivée dans cette soirée. J'avais en Kate une confiance aveugle. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit détaillée sous toutes ses coutures comme une pièce de viande. Et j'avais le sentiment que les femmes étaient cela dans cette soirée, des pièces de viande que l'on exposait à une meute de loups totalement affamée. Où était le romantisme, la séduction, le plaisir de plaire?

Plus encore que je ne le pensais possible j'admirais ma partenaire qui devait camper un personnage se situant à l'opposé de sa personnalité. C'est donc par respect envers elle que je faisais taire mes élans de mâle jaloux et possessif. Faisant une fixation sur les mains bien trop baladeuses de cet italien sur son corps je me dirigeais vers le bar et commandais un scotch. De mon nouvel emplacement j'avais une meilleure vue sur leur duo et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Maurizio semblait éprouver des difficultés à mener la danse avec Kate.

Je reconnaissais bien là ma tigresse et son besoin de possession quelque soit l'endroit, et surtout avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Il était vrai qu'entre nous ce soir le besoin de domination de Kate était étouffé, mais je sentais sa confiance aveugle en moi pour cette mission aussi cela ne semblait pas la troubler plus que ça. Or, sur la piste de danse à cet instant, je voyais à ses gestes parfois brusques qu'elle préférait mener la danse. Puis, cela se calmait avant de recommencer. Elle était manifestement en proie à une lutte acharnée en elle, son tempérament de feu voulant reprendre le dessus mais son professionnalisme tentait de faire barrage en lui rappelant l'objectif de cette soirée, d'où les moments de calme apparent ou du moins de contrôle.

Quant à moi je déglutissais de voir les mains de cet adonis Italien descendre le long du dos de Kate, je serrais les mains jusqu'à ce que mes jointures en soient blanches avant d'inspirer un bon coup pour me calmer, réitérant le mouvement mais constatant que cela ne me calmait pas. Après tout cet Italien de pacotille pouvait être le tueur en série que nous recherchions et savoir ma Kate entre ses griffes ne me rassurait pas, même en sachant que ce n'était pas Kate Beckett qui allait se laisser dominer ni démonter par un homme aussi baraqué et malin soit-il. Mais je fus tiré de mes pensées par Charlotte, la femme de Maurizio, qui s'approcha de moi. Un sourire assez timide aux lèvres, elle s'assit à mes côtés au bar et jeta un œil à Maurizio et Kate sur la piste de danse.

- Kate est très belle, fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, elle l'est.

Elle s'appuya lascivement au bar, je sentais son regard sur moi ; mais le mien était toujours accaparé par ma compagne. Quel homme aurait réussi à détourner ses yeux d'une telle splendeur? Pas moi en tout cas, elle était à coups sûrs la plus belle ce soir.

- Un 85B je suppose, finit-elle par dire assez franchement.

- Oui en effet.

Mes réponses étaient plutôt laconiques, mais cela ne sembla pas décontenancer plus que cela Charlotte. En revanche j'entendis Esposito dans mon oreillette me dire sous les ricanements de Ryan:

_« Dis Castle tu sembles bien rapide à répondre sur la poitrine de Beckett. C'est ça aussi faire tes recherches pour tes bouquins bro? Elle a bon dos la recherche...»_

- Pour ma part je fais du 95C, ce que vous auriez remarqué et sans doute apprécié si vous m'aviez accordé ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Par courtoisie je me retournais vers elle afin de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas non plus l'offenser. Je continuais de trouver son approche directe, mais après tout cela se passait certainement comme ça dans ce genre de soirées.

- Ecoutez Charlotte ne le prenez pas contre vous. Vous êtes une femme sublime, n'en doutez pas un seul instant.

- Mais vous êtes irrémédiablement épris de votre Kate...

- Totalement, pardonnez-moi, fis-je très sincèrement.

Alors que je pensais m'être sorti d'une situation délicate tout en restant un gentleman je la vis féline s'approcher de moi, avec je devais le reconnaître l'agilité d'une panthère, poser sa main sur la boutonnière de ma chemise et jouer avec tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient plutôt hypnotisant mais ne suffisaient pas à me détourner des émeraudes de ma partenaire. Elle se pencha et me dit :

- Ce qui est bien avec l'échangisme Rick c'est que je peux vous faire passer une nuit de folie pendant que Kate et Maurizio font connaissance et demain chacun retrouve son partenaire. J'aimerai beaucoup faire connaissance avec vous Rick.

- J'entends votre proposition Charlotte, mais je vais devoir la décliner.

- C'est bien dommage pour moi. Mais vous pouvez toujours en parlez à Kate, après tout nous pouvons tout à fait jouer à plusieurs. Vous savez où me trouver...

Elle finit par prendre congés dans un ultime clin d'œil, me laissant de nouveau à mes pensées. Cette enquête me confirmait ce que j'avais su à la première minute. J'étais l'homme d'une seule femme se prénommant Katherine Beckett.

_**Kate,**_

De la piste de danse je scannais la salle à la recherche d'un suspect. Voilà plusieurs heures que nous étions dans cette soirée et toujours aucune piste. Cette situation m'irritait totalement ce qui n'était pas réellement nécessaire compte tenu de mon niveau de frustration global. Je commençais à penser que ce tueur ne commettait définitivement pas d'impairs, agissant méthodiquement et froidement. Et rien ne m'horripilait plus que ça, même si en étant totalement honnête assister passive à ce genre de soirées, accepter ses mains baladeuses sans rien rétorquer ou encore voir mon compagnon se faire approcher par une nymphe me laissait tout sauf indifférente. Heureusement pour moi la danse s'acheva, mettant terme à une corvée. Maurizio était pourtant un bel homme et bon danseur, mais il n'était pas celui qui obnubilait mes pensées.

Charmeur comme tout italien qui se respectait et plutôt gentleman il s'empara deux coupes de champagne alors que nous quittions la piste de danse et m'en tendit une. Il fit tinter la sienne dans la mienne :

- A cette magnifique soirée et à une nuit qui s'annonce parfaite, dit-il.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, rétorquais-je.

- Il est vrai je le suis. Qui ne le serait pas? J'ai dansé avec la plus belle femme de cette soirée. Vous n'êtes pas un sujet facile Kate, mais je dois avouer que j'aime particulièrement cela. J'ai ressenti un certain besoin de domination chez vous. Que faites-vous dans la vie?

- Je suis avocate.

- Je vois d'où cela peut venir, dit-il en souriant. Dans quelle branche plaidez-vous?

- A la cour pénale et criminelle.

- Vous voir à la cour doit être un régal, bien que ce soit criminel de cacher un tel corps par une robe difforme. Celle-ci, fit-il en exerçant une pression sur ma hanche, vous va bien mieux.

Je fus comme sauvée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone dans mon sac. Je m'éloignais quelque peu de mon partenaire de danse pour prendre l'appel.

- B...Oui? me repris-je.

- Beckett, c'est Ryan. Tu m'en dois une là.

- Ryan abrège. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Vous avez fait le tour, on a repéré personne qui ne cadre avec le profil établi dans les couples. Donc on rentre à la maison.

- Oui j'arrive tout de suite, fis-je tout en me rapprochant de nouveau de Maurizio.

- Une urgence? me demanda ce dernier.

- Oui je vais devoir vous laisser.

- Vous me fendez le cœur Kate, la soirée s'annonçait si prometteuse, dit-il en agrippant de nouveau ma hanche.

- Vous vous en remettrez fis-je presque sarcastique me défaisant avec bonheur de son toucher.

Je rejoignais ensuite mon partenaire et retrouvais le confort de son regard sur moi, bienveillant comme toujours.

- Ryan m'a appelé, on rentre.

- Let's go, fit-il enjoué, visiblement aussi content que moi de quitter cette soirée.

Je ressentis toute sa chaleur avec ce qu'elle avait de réconfortant, lorsqu'il mêla sa main à la mienne afin de parcourir de nouveau la demeure de nos hôtes et nous acheminer vers la sortie. Lorsque Rick aperçut Joey et Morgan il nous fit habillement prendre leur direction pour les saluer.

- Joey, Morgan nous y allons. Kate vient d'être appelée pour une urgence.

- Quel dommage, fit Morgan toujours aussi chaleureuse. Mais nous nous reverrons sans doute au Babylon ou dans ce genre de soirées. Vous avez tous les deux fait grande impression parmi nos amis.

- A bientôt, se contenta de dire Rick.

Pour ma part je leur adressais un dernier sourire avant que nous allions vers la porte de la maison. Vu l'échec de la soirée nous n'avions pas besoin de faire un compte rendu aux gars. Un rapide coup de fil ferait l'affaire pour ce soir. Ainsi nous allâmes au parking retrouver la Ferrari de Rick. Comme à l'aller je le laissais conduire et j'étais plutôt contente de me retrouver passagère après cette soirée. Une fois dans la voiture, je me départissais de mon équipement de surveillance que je déconnectais. Rick avait déjà fait avant même de tourner la clé et de faire rugir le moteur de la voiture. Je prenais mon téléphone et le mettais en haut parleur tout en mettant ma ceinture. Mon interlocuteur décrocha à la première sonnerie :

- Yo boss, fit Espo.

- Bon rentrez au bercail les gars, on se voit demain matin avec Montgomery pour le débriefing.

- Ok boss. Chou blanc encore pour ce soir, mais on finira par le coincer Beckett.

- J'espère.

- Il va sortir de l'ombre Beckett et commettre une erreur. Ils finissent toujours par en faire une.

- Je n'attends que ça. Allez bonne nuit les gars.

- A vous aussi. Et il raccrocha.

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac et regardais furtivement mon partenaire. J'étais en proie à un sentiment contradictoire, à la fois contente d'avoir quitté cette soirée qui ne nous avait donné aucune nouvelle piste et en même temps inquiète à l'idée que ce malade était toujours en liberté, susceptible de faire de nouvelles victimes car je n'avais pas été en mesure de le coincer depuis qu'il officiait. Lisant dans mes pensées comme toujours Rick brisa le silence qui s'était instauré dans la voiture :

- On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait Kate.

- Je sais mais ça ne suffit pas.

- Je sais mais on finira par le trouver.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiant?

- Toi. Tu es extraordinaire. Non seulement tu étais la plus belle femme ce soir, mais tu es aussi la meilleure flic de cette ville. Sans oublier que tu as le meilleur partenaire qui soit, me dit-il tout en posant sa main sur la mienne alors que nous étions arrêtés à un feu.

- Castle, tu vas finir par ne plus passer les portes.

- Eh bien c'est regrettable, espérons que tes voisins ne soient pas dehors dans ces cas là.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que si je ne passe plus les portes alors toi non plus, et je serai obligé de te faire l'amour dans ton couloir.

Et voilà comme à chaque fois il arrivait à me sortir de ces moments où je me torturais l'esprit pour une affaire. C'était tellement réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça. J'aimais mon travail mais parfois il m'aspirait totalement. Castle était là depuis trois ans me rappelant parfois ce qu'il y avait de plus élémentaire, m'apportant à manger car je pouvais l'oublier ou là comme ce soir me rassurer, avoir ce mot d'humour qui me permettait de couper. Il avait raison, demain il ferait jour. Et dès le matin nous allions nous remettre à l'affaire. Je le vis mettre son clignotant au niveau d'une station service.

- Tu as besoin de carburant?

- Oui je voudrai pas tomber en panne sèche d'ici la ville.

- Tant que toi tu n'as pas une panne sèche... lui lançais-je taquine.

- Allumeuse.

- Seulement pour toi.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Allez dépêche toi.

Il sortit prestement de la voiture et fit le plein à la pompe. Une fois ceci fait je le vis se rendre dans la boutique de la station pour régler le pompiste. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux si bien que je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'une voiture s'était garée derrière nous. Ainsi je me figeais quand je sentis une main gantée au niveau de ma gorge tandis que la lame d'un couteau pointait dangereusement vers ma carotide.

- Ne dis pas un mot ou ça sera le dernier, me fit un homme dont la voix me glaça le sang.


	76. Chapter 76 - En co avec Sarah d'Emeraude

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

_**Et voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous remercie pour tous vos supers retours au dernier. Désolé de vous avoir laissé avec un tel cliff mais avouez le vous aimez ça au fond^^**_

_**Ce chapitre est une nouvelle fois en co-écriture avec Sarah d'Emeraude. J'avais du mal et elle m'a considérablement aidé à écrire certaines parties, je vous laisse deviner lesquels. Donc n'oubliez pas de la remercier elle aussi, car c'est un peu beaucoup grâce à elle que je peux publier la suite.**_

_**Place aux remerciements maintenant^^**_

_** NonnaSo : Désolé encore un mois d'attente entre deux chapitres mais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours à la porte. Encore merci pour tes coms. Pour la réaction des bros j'en ferai plus dans les chapitres à venir car je pense cela aussi essentiel.**_

_** Quetsche : Tu as raison les lecteurs peuvent être gonflés parfois, mais je les adore, surtout quand ils me laissent des commentaires. Oui le contexte n'était pas facile c'est vrai et je peux t'assurer que celui de ce chapitre encore moins, pour moi le romantique! Mais heureusement Sarah m'a beaucoup aidé. Oh ne t'en fais pas Kate trouve le moyen d'être mécontente, mais c'est une femme après tout^^ Je rigole!**_

_** Castlefan : Merci! Et la voici la suite ;)**_

_** Shoukapik : C'est peut être un peu moins fluffy sur la fin finalement, attention auteur en mutation. Et ta curiosité sera satisfaite on en apprend plus sur le tueur.**_

_** leonhugo : Merci pour le soutien aux remarques et à mon écriture. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que la suite est venue rapidement, mais elle est là! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.**_

_** Madoka ayu : Oui je sais que c'est une fic française. Pour les phrases anglaises je comprends ta remarque, mais c'est juste que je considère certaines expressions ou phrases comme cultes ; ou tout simplement elles m'ont marqué pendant la série. Et vu que je regarde en VO elles me restent comme ça. Mais je note et la preuve ce chapitre là en est dépourvu. Merci pour ta fidélité en tout cas.**_

_** BigBoss87 : J'aime les réactions soudaines en review^^ Ca veut dire que je fais mon boulot d'auteur!**_

_** Mb : J'espère que ça sera un beau samedi soir^^ Voilà la suite ;)**_

_** Chris65 : Non c'est pas humain mais faut avouer qu'on aime ça parfois, d'avoir un petit cliff. **_

_** mandou-land : Oui il fallait bien qu'il se présente un jour ou l'autre. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra.**_

_** Jena : Voilà la suite, désolé de t'avoir laissé ainsi encore un mois.**_

_** Solealuna : Oui je deviens un peu sadique semble-t-il, et le pire c'est que j'y prends goût^^ Merci de prendre le temps de toujours laisser un mot, ça fait plaisir.**_

_** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Tu en apprendras un peu plus sur le gars en lisant la suite. Et c'est moi qui te remercie pour le com.**_

_** Guest : Merci beaucoup! Voilà la lecture.**_

_** Camille : Merci! C'est une fin sadique, qui s'invite dans une fic à l'eau de rose!**_

_** Camlapro : Non c'est bien les réactions spontanées dans les reviews, c'est que tu vis le chapitre.**_

_** FranckyDB : Merci beaucoup. Je pense que c'est l'essentiel dans cette relation. Et le cliff était là pour maintenir en attente j'espère que ça aura marché^^**_

_** Aurelyse : Merci pour les compliments. J'aime beaucoup écrire même si le temps manque cruellement pour satisfaire cette envie. Bonne continuation à toi également.**_

_** Guest : Allez on aime tous le suspens, et c'est comme l'adrénaline on y prend goût a priori. Merci pour ta review.**_

_** flo974 : Oui c'est cruel et infiniment sadique...j'admets. Je plaide coupable. Mais c'était le but. J'espère quand même que tu n'es pas restée agglutinée devant ton écran depuis un mois! Et encore une fois merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot.**_

_** .104 : Merci beaucoup. Oui je la continue, j'ai encore quelques chapitres en tête. **_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Vu l'aide que tu m'apportes je te pardonne le fait de ne t'être pas reconnectée pour commenter. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi les lecteurs aiment les cliffs. Merci pour ton aide dans ce chap et dans cette fic tout court. Bisous la belle rousse ;)**_

_**Rick,**_

Une fois entré dans la boutique de cette station service, j'en profitais pour me rendre aux toilettes et soulager une envie pressante. J'aurai très bien pu faire ceci chez les Pierson, seulement je n'avais pas voulu abandonner Kate une seule seconde de mon champ de vision. Même s'il y avait les gars en renfort dans le van, j'avais eu besoin de l'avoir près de moi. Il m'avait fallu la laisser dans les bras de cet italien de trop longues minutes et déjà la situation avait été pesante. Je me découvrais un tempérament jaloux avec elle. Ce n'était pas non plus totalement une découverte dans la mesure où alors même que nous n'étions pas en couple, j'avais développé des accès de jalousie envers tous les hommes qui s'approchaient trop près de ma muse. J'avais pourtant une confiance aveugle en elle, même si elle était parfois pudique et secrète dans l'expression de ses sentiments ; par son attitude depuis que nous étions en couple elle savait me montrer très subtilement son attachement. En revanche, étant un homme je n'accordais aucun crédit à mes congénères masculins. Kate était une très belle femme, bien que même ce terme ne lui rende pas suffisamment justice, et suscitait donc les convoitises. Or, je la voulais pour moi ; c'était donc par possessivité que je n'avais pas souhaité m'absenter ce soir.

Après cette visite salutaire aux toilettes, je me découvrais aussi un appétit gargantuesque. Je n'avais absolument pas considéré le buffet de nos hôtes, l'estomac bien trop resserré pour me pencher sur une telle question. Connaissant le bon appétit de ma partenaire je mettais quelques vivres dans un panier ainsi que deux boissons. Nous avions de la route à faire jusqu'à New-York, ceci pourrait donc nous sustenter. Mes emplettes finies je me dirigeais vers la caisse, où un jeune homme probablement étudiant lisait un livre en attendant le client.

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

- Bonsoir, la pompe 2 et ceci, dis-je en sortant mes achats de leur panier.

- Alors ça vous fera 63 dollars s'il vous plait.

Je me saisissais de mon portefeuille et donnait un billet de 100, attendant qu'il me rende ma monnaie.

- Et voilà 37 dollars pour vous Monsieur.

Je rangeais une partie dans mon portefeuille laissant de côté un billet qui lui servirait de pourboire

- Et gardez ceci pour vous.

- Merci Monsieur.

Je voyais le jeune me fixer, comme curieux, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Je décidais de l'aider un peu.

- Je peux vous aider peut être?

- Excusez-moi je vous fixais, mais c'est juste que votre visage m'est familier. Vous ne seriez pas Richard Castle, le romancier?

- En chair et en os.

- Dites, vous me signeriez un autographe me demanda-t-il.

- Bien évidemment.

Je le vis prendre un sac à dos à derrière lui et en sortir mon dernier roman en date, "Naked Heat". J'ouvrais la couverture et aplatissais légèrement alors qu'il me tendait un stylo.

- C'est à quel nom?

- Aurélien.

- Pas très américain ça.

- Non je suis français en fait. J'étudie aux Etats-Unis, mais pour avoir un peu d'argent je travaille ici.

Je rédigeais une petite note pour lui et finissais par lui signer son livre avant de le refermer et de lui tendre.

- Merci Monsieur Castle, fit-il très poliment.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des fans, répondis-je avant de m'emparer de mon sac et de prendre congés.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la sortie de la station avec le cœur plus léger. J'étais réellement soulagé que la soirée soit finie et que Kate et moi rentrions à la maison. Nous allions pouvoir prendre un bon verre de vin tout en discutant de choses et d'autres et peut-être faire l'amour. Kate et moi étions très fusionnels et cette soirée avait mis mes nerfs à dure épreuve. Surtout lorsque Maurizio avait dansé avec elle j'avais du retenir la montée de colère et de jalousie en moi et nous unir était le meilleur moyen de calmer ces pulsions d'homme amoureux. C'est sur ces pensées de soirée haute en couleurs que je sortais pour me rendre à la voiture, mais c'était un tout autre rebondissement qui se trouva devant moi…

_**Kate,**_

- Ne dis pas un mot ou ce sera le dernier, me fit un homme dont la voix me glaça le sang.

Par expérience, je me tendis avant de me figer. La lame de son couteau appuyait sur ma carotide et je sentais une petite gouttelette de sang glisser lentement le long de mon cou me faisant frissonner.

- Alors comme ça on reste dans la voiture pendant que son cher mari fait des emplettes, murmura de nouveau la voix de mon tortionnaire avec un léger ton ironique.

Je déglutis difficilement tant sa main pressait contre ma gorge, et tentais de répliquer fermement.

- Il avait une course à faire.

- Je vois ça. Mais dis-moi, Kate, susurra-t-il, tu as beaucoup plus de répondant lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Jouerais-tu un rôle en sa présence ?

Je crispais ma mâchoire, plissant les yeux. Il ne fallait pas que je me montre trop dominatrice, j'étais à présent de nouveau dans mon rôle de femme suivant docilement les agissements de son mari.

- Je m'en doutais, continua mon tortionnaire. Je l'avais senti. Tu sais, lors de ta danse avec ce charmant italien. Tu luttais pour ne pas prendre le contrôle de la danse.

Il desserra l'emprise autour de ma gorge et sa main gantée vint caresser ma joue dans un geste tendre mais que je sentais néanmoins plein de colère. Il enroula une partie de mes cheveux autour de ses doigts, avant de tirer d'un coup sec me faisant grimacer de douleur alors que ma tête partait en arrière.

- Toutes les salopes comme toi, je les connais… Tu joues un rôle, ça crève les yeux, mais tout ça c'est du vent pour moi. Je sais que dès que tu en auras l'occasion tu iras voir ailleurs et te fera baiser par tous les mecs du coin.

Je plissais les yeux cherchant soudain une réponse. Le tueur avait une motivation, et il s'était attaqué à ces couples pour une raison particulière : les femmes étaient toutes des femmes de pouvoir, et je m'incluais dans le lot en tant « qu'avocate ». Ne supportait-il pas les ordres, était-il un sexiste ? Ou s'était-il passé quelque chose antérieurement pour qu'il ait ce comportement ? Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour mes réflexions, il continua sa tirade pleine de colère.

- Je les connais les putes comme toi, gronda-t-il à nouveau en resserrant sa prise sur mes cheveux me faisant échapper un gémissement de douleur que je n'arrivais pas à refréner. J'ai vécu avec une d'entre vous…

Voilà donc le fond du problème, tout était là : cet homme avait été trompé par sa femme, et il ne l'avait visiblement pas digéré. Au point qu'il se vengeait à présent sur des couples aux mœurs certes légères mais pas forcément instables. Cependant il semblait réellement nerveux et je ne voyais pas cet homme étudier les couples plus de quelques heures au cours de certaines soirées avant de décider de les tuer. Tout ceci à cause d'une vieille rancœur qui ne le lâchait plus… et cette fois sa cible, c'était Rick et moi.

- Je ne trompe pas mon mari, soufflais-je entre mes dents.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Non, pas encore.

- Je l'aime.

- Que des mots !

Il lâcha mes cheveux, poussant ma tête en avant la faisant frapper sur le tableau de bord. Sonnée, je me redressais avec peine sentant un liquide poisseux et chaud sur mon front. Je m'étais sûrement ouvert l'arcade sourcilière en frappant contre le tableau de bord, mais je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour m'attarder sur la chose, mon agresseur prit une nouvelle fois mes cheveux pour me coller à nouveau contre le siège.

- On fait moins la maligne, lorsqu'un homme ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, hein ?

Il glissa sa main gantée dans mon cou, releva mon menton pour que je le regarde. Dans l'obscurité je ne voyais pas son visage recouvert d'une cagoule, mais je voyais ses yeux brillants emplis de colère dans les miens. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières tandis que le sang brouillait quelque peu ma vue, et il lâcha ma mâchoire pour glisser sa main dans mon décolleté.

- Les femmes sont toutes des tentatrices… C'est quoi qui t'excite dans ces soirées ? Tous les regards braqués sur toi ? C'est pathétique.

J'essayais de repousser sa main mais il fut plus rapide, et d'un geste précis et rodé il déchira ma robe, laissant une fente béante sur le devant dévoilant mon sous vêtement ainsi que mon ventre jusqu'à mon nombril. J'avais à présent deux solutions, essayer de frapper mon agresseur ou protéger mon corps à sa vue. Le dixième de secondes de réflexion qu'il me fallut alors que j'étais encore légèrement sonnée fut interrompu par une nouvelle tentative de sa part. Je vis sa main s'approcher de moi, et le réflexe de femme fut le plus fort, je croisais mes mains sur ma poitrine.

Cependant, cela ne l'arrêta pas, et il posa sa main gantée sur mon bras pour me forcer à lui exposer mon corps. Je bénis à ce moment mon seul réflexe : je me penchais et avec toute la force qu'il me restait je le mordis à l'avant-bras. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur en retirant sa main, titubant de quelques pas en pressant la blessure. J'avais le goût de son sang, mélangé à celui de sa peau dans la bouche et cela me donnait envie de vomir. Pendant qu'il tentait d'arrêter l'écoulement sanguin au bras tout en me gratifiant de toutes sortes de noms, j'en profitais pour ouvrir la portière de la Ferrari, et lui assénais un coup dans les jambes le faisant basculer sur le sol du parking.

Je sortis de la voiture en trébuchant, cherchant du regard mon arme que j'avais laissée quelque part dans l'habitacle. Je ne la trouvais pas, pourtant elle était posée à côté de l'allume cigare lorsque nous avions démarré, la seule explication possible était donc qu'elle avait glissée sous le siège. Je me jetais à plat ventre sur le siège que j'occupais quelques secondes plus tôt, notant le sang qui maculait légèrement le cuir. Je passais mon bras sous le siège pour tâtonner à la recherche de mon glock, mais un bras puissant me tirant sans douceur me fit crier de surprise.

L'homme s'était relevé, et visiblement mécontent il me jeta sur le sol. Je poussais un nouveau gémissement de douleur lorsque ma peau rencontra le goudron et je roulais sur le côté pour éviter son coup de pied qui aurait sûrement atterri dans mes côtes. Je me redressais pour faire face à mon agresseur qui semblait apprécier la situation à la vue de son regard brillant, j'étais sûre que me dominer ainsi l'excitait, avoir une femme forte ainsi soumise était son plus grand fantasme.

- Espèce de tarré, crachais-je à son intention.

Comme je l'avais attendu, il prit son élan pour me frapper à nouveau mais quelque chose de très imprévu arriva à cet instant. Je vis une personne surgir de nulle part et mon agresseur tituba, hurlant alors que le poing de mon sauveur avait percuté son nez. Je reconnus à cet instant la carrure de Rick, et affolée je criais.

- Rick !

Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard, trop préoccupé par la rage qui avait pris possession de lui. Il attrapa l'homme aux épaules, le poussant pour qu'il tombe à la renverse. Je tentais de me relever pour raisonner Rick mais une douleur cuisante me paralysa les tempes. Je gémis en portant mes mains à mon front, j'avais l'impression qu'un concert de métal s'était invité dans mon cerveau. Je regardais à nouveau en direction des garçons et vis avec effroi que mon agresseur avait repris du poil de la bête : il avait à l'aide de son pied fait basculer Rick sur le sol à côté de lui et s'apprêtait à lui asséner une droite magistrale.

Je criais pour détourner son attention, et Rick para le coup avant de répliquer. Il chercha à dominer l'homme, se dressant pour le frapper à la tête ce qui le déstabiliserait sûrement. Je voyais Castle s'exposer de la sorte et cela me rendait folle, connaissant mon homme il ne s'arrêterait pas en le frappant de rage. Or, il n'était pas un flic, et il se mettait lui-même et l'enquête en danger en attaquant notre homme. Un cri de douleur venant de mon partenaire me fit me figer. C'était comme si on m'atteignait moi personnellement. Relevé, l'homme qui m'avait agressé avait assené un coup de pied dans le torse de Rick. Mon écrivain roula sur le côté pour éviter un deuxième coup qui lui aurait très sûrement brisé ou du moins fêlé une côte.

Cependant intelligemment, il profita de sa position au sol pour attraper la cheville de l'agresseur, et la tira à lui pour le faire basculer à nouveau. Rick se redressa et l'enjamba pour le frapper poings fermés au visage comme lorsqu'il avait frappé Lockwood dans l'entrepôt où nous étions allés chercher Ryan et Esposito. Je devais arrêter Castle avant qu'il ne le tue définitivement, car je le pensais capable de tout par amour pour moi, y compris de frapper à mort un homme qui avait voulu m'agresser. Je me déplaçais donc lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la voiture, restant à proximité du sol pour ne pas retomber à cause de mon vertige. Je tâtonnais sur le siège passager, avant de me pencher pour fouiller en dessous à la recherche de mon arme. Je mis la main dessus avec un soupir de soulagement et m'appuyant à la portière je me dressais.

- NYPD, les mains en évidence ! Dis-je d'une voix ferme malgré le vertige qui me prit.

Seulement mon assurance n'était pas maximale et mes blessures m'handicapaient. Le tueur plus vigoureux que moi s'était ressaisi de son couteau et le pointait désormais dangereusement vers mon partenaire. J'avais de maintes fois dans ma carrière tenu en joue un criminel ayant un otage. Et la dernière fois l'otage était d'ailleurs déjà Castle, lorsque Coonan avait pointé son arme sur mon co-équipier. Déjà de ce temps là j'avais du agir ne me centrant que sur ma logique froide et non sur la part d'affectif. Mais ce soir c'était pire, mes sentiments pour Rick étaient avérés et déclarés ; et quelque part, cela faisait de moi quelqu'un de faible. Et je ne supportais pas cette sensation. Je tremblais beaucoup trop pour ajuster mon tir et je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque de manquer mon coup.

Voilà pourquoi pendant toutes ces années je m'étais murée et n'avais pas souhaité de relation si engagée. Les sentiments étaient trop forts et la vulnérabilité trop grande lorsqu'un être cher, aimé était menacé. Et par ma faiblesse ce soir, la vie de Rick était en péril et je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

- Alors ma jolie on flanche? me nargua le tueur, renforçant ma colère et ma frustration. Tu vas poser ton arme par terre et le faire glisser vers moi ou je lui tranche la gorge.

- Kate ne fais pas ça, me dit Rick.

- La ferme toi l'homme soumis. Tu devrais te méfier des femmes comme ça, trop belles pour être fidèles.

Malgré la demande de Rick j'obtempérais, je ne pouvais pas risquer sa vie de la sorte. Je faisais donc glisser mon arme de service aux pieds du tueur qui la ramassa et la mit à l'arrière de son jean.

- C'est bien tu vois que tu sais être docile quand tu veux.

Ce que je vis me figea de peur, Rick donna un coup de tête dans le nez du tueur, le cassant probablement par la même occasion. Bien évidemment cela fit quelque peu valser notre agresseur, néanmoins pas assez pour qu'il lâche son couteau. Le visage déformé par la colère il dit :

- Toi, tu vas le payer cher d'avoir voulu jouer à l'homme.

Et il arma le couteau prêt à blesser Rick. Je me situais en face, dans l'incapacité totale d'agir. Je hurlais de désespoir et par automatisme fermais les yeux ne pouvant pas assister à ce spectacle. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu suivit d'un hurlement brisa le calme de la nuit. Le tueur avait été atteint à la main. Je mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Les mains en évidence ou je tire ! entendis-je au loin, reconnaissant la voix d'Espo. Ainsi c'est lui qui avait désarmé de ce tir à la main le tueur, sauvant ainsi Rick et très certainement ma propre personne d'une nouvelle attaque.

Ryan arriva en courant également et tandis qu'Esposito maîtrisait et menottait notre suspect, il vint à notre rencontre.

- Beckett, Castle ; ça va?

Il s'approcha en premier lieu de moi et apercevant ma robe en lambeaux il défit promptement sa veste de costume.

- Tiens mets ça, ça te couvrira.

Je l'enfilais pendant que Ryan s'enquit de l'état de Rick, le relevant. Je fonçais ensuite vers les deux hommes.

- Kate ça va? me demanda mon partenaire avec cette inquiétude que j'avais plusieurs fois lue dans son regard.

Pour toute réponse je l'embrassais à pleine bouche sous le regard médusé de mes deux collègues. Le baiser était empli de passion, parce que c'était nous, parce que j'avais failli le perdre ce soir. Mais aussitôt cette pensée me ramena à la réalité et me rappela qu'il avait pris des risques inconsidérés ainsi je terminais le baiser pour le gratifier d'une gifle magistrale. Un raclement de gorge, nous rappela à l'ordre alors que Rick me regardait totalement interdit.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés là? demandais-je à mes collègues.

- C'est le pompiste qui a appelé le 911 en disant qu'un couple se faisait agresser sur le parking de la station. Et comme Ryan et moi étions sur le chemin, nous avons pris l'appel et fait demi-tour. Maintenant, nous ne attendions pas à ce que le couple ça soit vous... Si on ramenait notre suspect au frais.

- Oui ok. Je vais monter avec toi Esposito, on se retrouve au commissariat pour l'interrogatoire du tueur, dis-je d'un ton qui n'appelait pas la négociation.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour voir que Rick était encore sonné par mon comportement et probablement par ma fermeté. Cependant je n'y prêtais même pas attention, montant sur le siège passager du van tandis qu'Esposito attachait le suspect à l'arrière avant de venir côté conducteur et de démarrer le véhicule. Il était silencieux, néanmoins je sentais toutes les questions qui bousculaient sa tête. Néanmoins par déférence et respect à mon égard il n'aborda pas ce qui le taraudait.

- Tu veux un mouchoir pour ton arcade, Boss ? Demanda le latino au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Je hochais la tête tandis qu'il me désignait la boite à gants. Je l'ouvris, pris un mouchoir et de la lotion nettoyante hydro alcoolique pour les mains. Je tapotais mon front pour éponger le sang qui n'était pas encore totalement sec. Je faisais ensuite couler un peu de lotion sur mes mains pour faire disparaître les tâches de sang, au moins un minimum et frottais doucement avec un coton mon épaule qui était éraflée. La plaie était recouverte de petits cailloux à cause de ma chute sur le béton et je les enlevais pour pouvoir éponger les légères gouttes de sang qui avaient coulées. Une fois tout ceci fait, Esposito m'effleura le bras. Nous étions arrivés au commissariat.

_**Rick,**_

J'étais debout totalement figé, incapable de bouger tellement tous les évènements récents se bousculaient dans ma tête depuis la découverte de la présence de notre tueur aux côtés de Kate dans la voiture jusqu'à son départ dans le van avec Esposito. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que j'affrontais un danger, mais jamais je n'avais senti la fin aussi proche. Mais bien que conscient du risque lorsque j'avais vu ma muse menacée par le tueur, j'avais agi avec instinct. Je n'avais même pas pensé à alerter le pompiste pour qu'il appelle des renforts, non j'avais tout de suite accouru auprès d'elle pour la secourir. Pourtant, cette décision semblait la plus rationnelle. Mais on avait beau parfois se dire que l'on agirait de telle ou telle façon au moment d'une agression, ce n'était pas possible de prévoir. Tout était instinct et instantané.

La voir aussi vulnérable était insurmontable et que ce détraqué en plus de l'atteindre physiquement s'apprête à la souiller de la sorte dépassait toutes les frontières. J'avais senti naître en moi une pulsion de rage incommensurable et c'était elle qui m'avait presque téléguidé jusqu'à notre assaillant. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre de la sorte à la femme que j'aimais, je ne supporterai pas qu'elle soit atteinte dans ce qu'il y a de plus intime chez une femme. Ce n'était pas du domaine du concevable ; je préférerai me tirer une balle plutôt que de devoir vivre avec cette idée.

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître lorsque le tueur me menaçait, ce n'est pas pour ma propre personne que je me faisais du soucis. C'était encore Kate qui obnubilait mon esprit. Certes, je n'étais pas flic comme elle me rappelait régulièrement ; mais il était de mon devoir de la protéger. Et plus que jamais encore je m'étais rendu compte que sa survie me tenait plus à cœur que ma propre vie.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle s'était désarmée à la demande de notre agresseur c'est une nouvelle fois que j'avais agi sans réfléchir, cherchant à tout prix à le blesser le plus fortement possible pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Et lorsque je l'avais vu armer le couteau en ma direction il était trop tard pour penser à mon existence. J'avais ressenti à cet instant une douleur fulgurante, mais elle ne venait pas d'une blessure. Le visage parfait de ma campagne marquait la douleur, la tristesse, la peur et cette vision m'était bien plus insupportable que toute souffrance au monde.

Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse faramineuse ; je m'étais concentré sur le visage de Kate comme la dernière image que je verrai avant de mourir car pour sûr il n'allait pas me rater lorsque j'avais entendu la détente d'un pistolet au loin. Le tir d'Esposito, ancien membre des forces spéciales me sauvait in extremis.

Encore une fois mes premières pensées étaient pour elle, Ryan m'avait aidé à me relever et elle s'était littéralement jetée sur moi m'embrassant avec furie. Il était certain que nous avions eu tous les deux connu le même sentiment que l'autre allait mourir. Mais alors que je m'étais épanoui dans le baiser, cherchant à l'approfondir ; Kate y avait mis un terme brutal et avant même que je puisse protester me claquait une gifle. Et lorsque je posais mes yeux sur elle, je percevais de la colère.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais interdit là depuis quelques minutes, totalement inerte et plongé dans mes pensées ; ne respirant que par automatisme, ne tenant debout que par la pensée. J'étais dépassé, je ne savais plus où j'étais. C'est la voix de Ryan qui me ramena sur terre lorsqu'il me dit :

- Castle si tu es prêt on va y aller.

Je me contentais d'opiner du chef et de me traîner d'un pas pesant vers la voiture. C'était comme si mon corps était dépourvu de toute énergie ; j'étais passé en mode pilote automatique.

Une fois en voiture je restais terré dans mon silence, mon cerveau en ébullition mais ne focalisant sur aucune pensée concrète. Tout n'était que question et je détestais me sentir d'une telle impuissance. Le froideur de Kate me terrorisait bien plus que n'importe quelle arme, j'avais peur de la perdre, qu'elle se referme à nouveau érigeant un édifice bien plus infranchissable que la carapace qu'elle avait endossé pendant les premières années.

- Ca va se décanter Castle, me dit Ryan brisant le silence. Il avait probablement perçu mon état proche de la léthargie.

- Je l'espère oui...fis-je très peu convaincu.

- Ecoute bro, Beckett est une impulsive. Elle agit dans l'instinct...D'ailleurs, en parlant d'instinct ce baiser ce n'est pas le premier je suppose?

Je ne répondis pas, mais il était des silences qui faisaient office de longs discours et nos attitudes avaient parlé. Ainsi je ne fus pas surpris lorsqu'il continua à me questionner.

- Alors depuis combien de temps?

- Combien de temps quoi? finis-je par demander.

- Depuis que vous êtes ensemble bon sang, fit-il presqu'agacé par ma réaction de mérou.

- Depuis que Lockwood vous a maintenu en captivité Espo et toi. On a échangé un premier baiser sous couverture, mais ça ne me sortait pas de la tête. Cependant Kate avait Josh. Je pensais que pour elle c'était différent mais elle l'a quitté quelques jours plus tard.

- Vous en avez mis du temps vous deux. Bon tu aurais pu nous mettre dans le coup mec, on est tes potes oui ou non?

Pour la première fois depuis de longues heures je souriais à la remarque de l'irlandais qui me rappelait que si j'avais beaucoup attendu pour cette relation, ils étaient nombreux au poste à avoir tenté de suivre l'évolution, allant même jusqu'à faire des paris sur le moment où nous nous mettrions en couple comme me l'avait avoué Lt un soir autour d'une bière. Je fus surpris que la voiture s'immobilise soudainement, nous étions arrivés au poste.

_**Kate,**_

En attendant le retour de Ryan et Castle j'avais eu le temps de me changer, ma robe étant en lambeaux suite à l'agression. J'étais montée jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement pour récupérer dans mon casier un jogging et un haut assez ample. Ainsi le tissu ne rentrait pas trop en contact avec ma peau, ce qui était préférable compte tenu de l'étendue de mes blessures.

Pendant ce temps là Espo s'était occupé de mettre notre tueur en cellule, en attendant que nous puissions procéder à son interrogatoire afin de l'inculper pour les meurtres qu'il avait commis ainsi que pour l'agression et la tentative de meurtre sur un officier de police et un civil. Alors que je réunissais les éléments pour constituer le dossier de notre suspect, le capitaine Montgomery arriva à la brigade accompagné de Ryan et Castle.

- Réunion dans mon bureau fit-il à peine arrivé.

Je suivais Esposito et fermais la porte du bureau du capitaine derrière moi. A l'instar de mes coéquipiers je prenais place sur une des chaises dans la pièce.

- Alors que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'interpellé lieutenant? me demanda Montgomery.

- Il s'agit de Kylian Wesley, 38 ans, directeur marketing, anciennement marié à Maya Wesley. Nous ne l'avions pas repéré car nous étions axés sur les couples. Or, il était présent en tant que serveur. Ainsi, il pouvait approcher en toute liberté les couples et repérer ses cibles. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que nous avons, il va falloir procéder à l'interrogatoire pour en savoir plus.

- Très bien Lieutenant merci. Ryan et Esposito, vous allez vous occuper d'interroger notre suspect. Beckett et Castle, allez vous faire inspecter à l'institut médico-légal, j'ai appelé le Docteur Parish. Une voiture de patrouille va vous y amener.

- Mais chef...

- Pas de mais qui vaille lieutenant. Faites vous examiner et ensuite rentrez chez vous.

- Bien chef.

Par expérience je savais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de discuter avec le capitaine Montgomery. Ainsi je quittais la première le bureau pour me retrouver dans l'espace de travail de la criminelle où l'officier Hastings nous attendait déjà. Quelque part j'étais contente de ne pas me retrouver avec Castle seule à seule, redoutant un peu ce moment. Je devais faire le point et réfléchir sérieusement. Les évènements récents m'avaient sortis de ma bulle romantique d'une histoire naissante. Et une chose était sûre, le retour à la réalité était brutal. Le trajet jusqu'à la morgue se fit dans le silence, je m'étais assise à l'avant laissant Rick prendre place derrière et avais fait tout mon possible pour éviter de croiser son regard. Heureusement il n'y avait aucun problème de circulation à cette heure-ci et nous fîmes vite rendus à destination. Hastings nous accompagna me faisant savoir qu'elle s'occuperait de nous ramener après.

A peine arrivés dans la morgue, Lanie se précipita vers nous. Je supposais que le capitaine Montgomery l'avait informée plus en détail de notre agression. Et je savais que la plus grande crainte de Lanie était de voir arriver un jour dans un sac mortuaire un des nôtres.

- Mon Dieu Kate j'ai eu si peur, me dit-elle en m'étreignant.

- Moi aussi Lanie, moi aussi ; confessais-je entre les dents de façon à ce que seule elle puisse l'entendre.

- Installe toi ici, je vais examiner tes blessures. Je vais m'occuper de ta lèvre et de ton arcade et on verra la suite après ok?

- C'est toi le doc, fis-je en souriant timidement.

Elle se posta devant moi et je fermais les yeux la laissant opérer et évitant une nouvelle fois de rencontrer le regard de Castle. Je sentis qu'elle me désinfectait la lèvre et l'arcade avant d'apposer des bandes de steristrip pour rapprocher mes plaies.

- On va passer au reste si tu veux bien. Tu veux qu'il...?

Lanie ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle n'en avait aucun besoin, je savais qu'elle faisait référence à la présence de Castle. Bien évidemment ce dernier m'avait déjà vu à des maintes reprises en tenue d'Eve, mais mon amie savait parfaitement que s'était une toute autre intimité que de montrer ses blessures à l'être cher.

- Non c'est bon Lanie merci.

- C'est toi qui décide. Alors passons à la suite, me dit-il me demandant du regard d'enlever mes vêtements pour qu'elle ait accès à mon corps.

Je retirais donc délicatement mon t-shirt, grimaçant légèrement ce qui amena mon amie à m'aider dans mon mouvement. Elle enleva délicatement les derniers gravillons de bitume ancrés dans mes blessures à l'épaule à la hanche, avant de me les désinfecter et de m'appliquer une crème apaisante.

- Ensuite? demanda-t-elle.

Je baissais doucement mon pantalon de jogging découvrant ma cuisse ornée du même genre de blessure que ma hanche et mon épaule. Elle eut recours à la même procédure avant de me faire signe que je pouvais me rhabiller.

- Tes blessures sont vilaines mais c'est superficiel. Tu vas appliquer de la crème apaisante pendant quelques jours et tout ira bien.

Intérieurement je pensais que ce n'était pas tant les éraflures qui allaient me préoccuper, mais plutôt cette peur qui s'était emparée de moi depuis l'agression. Alors que je redescendais de la table d'examen avec l'aide de Lanie, cette dernière dit à mon partenaire :

- Allez Castle, c'est à vous.

J'allais pour la part m'adosser contre un mur, profitant de la présence d'une table pour m'appuyer contre. Une fois de plus Lanie faisait écran entre nous. Comme pour moi elle commença par le visible s'occupant de son ecchymose au visage. Il avait été seulement frappé par notre agresseur, mais suffisamment violemment pour que cela forme des bosses légèrement noirâtres sur la peau.

Lanie sortit des compresses froides pour les appliquer dessus afin de réduire le gonflement.

- Il va falloir les garder 30 minutes pour que ça fasse effet. Maintenant retirez votre chemise.

Rick s'exécuta et j'aperçus l'ampleur des dégâts ; outre une autre ecchymose sur le bras droit il avait le torse très abîmé. En découvrant cela Lanie eut une moue embêtée. De ses mains elle tâtait les contours de la tâche et mon partenaire ne put contenir sa douleur. S'en était trop pour moi, je ne pouvais pas endurer une telle chose d'autant que c'était parce que je n'avais pas été à même de me défendre toute seule qu'il était blessé de la sorte. Aussi promptement que mon état le permettait je quittais la morgue, luttant pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de perler.

- Kate! entendis-je Rick au loin.

- Castle on ne bouge pas fit Lanie autoritaire.

J'étais bien contente qu'elle fasse barrage devant finir son examen. Pour m'être battue à plusieurs reprises, je savais qu'il fallait surveiller de telles ecchymoses. Si le froid et l'arnica pouvait suffire dans la plupart des cas, il fallait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'hémorragie interne en raison des coups encaissés.

Hastings attendait dans le couloir. Même si elle percevait sans aucun doute mon trouble, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup.

- Je vous ramène Lieutenant Beckett?

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

Rapidement je me retrouvais dans mon appartement. Seul un "bonsoir" poli avait été échangé au sortir de la voiture. Une fois la porte fermée je m'autorisais finalement à laisser tomber mon masque et lâchais les larmes que je retenais. La tête légèrement renversée à l'arrière je pleurais, alors qu'une migraine tambourinait, frappant mes tempes avec virulence. Mais le pire était cette vision d'horreur dont je ne me débarrassais pas. Epuisée, je réunissais quelques forces pour me traîner jusqu'à mon sofa. Une fois assise sur ce dernier je finissais par m'évanouir d'éreintement.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula, mais je fus réveillée par trois coups successifs tapés à la porte. Je connaissais d'avance l'identité de mon visiteur. Et bien que redoutant la scène qui allait suivre je n'avais d'autre choix que d'aller à la porte. J'entrebâillais cette dernière sans toutefois l'ouvrir.

- Kate ouvre moi.

- Va t'en Castle.

- Kate je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé.

Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il disait vrai. Ainsi je défaisais la chaîne de mon verrou supérieur avant de lui laisser la place pour entrer. Je prenais les devants, marchant en tête dans la pièce pour retarder le plus possible tout contact. Face à mon silence il réitéra :

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu es un con, finis-je par lâcher.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé possible de m'adresser à lui de la sorte, en particulier depuis que nous étions en couple. Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce que je disais car il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es mis en danger ! Putain Castle, tu es con ou quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas Kate, me dit-il calmement tout en s'étant saisi de ma main.

Je tentais de me tordre pour qu'il me lâche mais il tint bon, réclamant une explication.

- Tu as pris des risques Rick ! Tu as agi aveuglément alors que tu n'es pas un flic, tu aurais pu y passer ! Cet homme était très violent, il m'a pratiquement assommée !

- Mais justement, explosa-t-il. Kate, il allait te tuer bordel ! Sans compter le fait qu'il avait ses ignobles mains sur toi. Tu voulais quoi, que je reste là planté à voir la femme que j'aime se faire violer et tabasser avant de se faire tuer?

Lui aussi s'exprimait à présent avec rage. Tous deux avions été remués par l'horrible spectacle et l'impuissance dans laquelle on se trouvait lorsque son partenaire était menacé de la sorte.

- Je m'en serai sortie, Rick ! Là tu t'es mis en danger, et ensuite tu as compromis l'enquête. Si le gars porte plainte on est mal, tu n'es pas un flic !

- Il ne pensera pas à porter plainte, et les gars vont lui arracher des aveux.

- Mais tu ne comprends donc rien Rick, tu n'y es pas. J'aurai fait quoi moi, si tu t'étais fait tuer ?

Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce que je lui demandais. Il était vrai que ma question était assez paradoxale, je lui avais reproché de s'être mis en danger et maintenant je lui faisais une déclaration d'amour légèrement dissimulée sous une question.

- Kate. Ma force venait de toi. Je l'ai vu te faire du mal, je n'ai pas pu…

- Rick, je ne peux plus faire ça ; c'est trop. Maintenant si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis va t'en.

_**Sadique je sais, mais vos reviews impatientes me droguent ^^**_

_**A bientôt^^**_


	77. Chapter 77

_**Hello très chers lecteurs,**_

_**Un grand merci à vous pour votre bonne réception au précédent chapitre. Nous avons dépassé les 500 reviews, alors merci à vous. Car une fan fiction existe aussi et surtout grâce aux lecteurs. Je ne suis pas du genre à comptabiliser ou à exiger des retours car pour moi ça n'a pas de sens. Ca doit être spontané. Néanmoins cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas ravi quand suite à la publication d'un chapitre ma boîte e-mail se remplit. Alors une fois de plus merci. **_

_** mb : Oui je joue avec vos nerfs depuis deux chapitres, j'avoue ce n'est pas très sympa ^^**_

_** seve2904 : Si j'étais très sérieux, mais n'étant pas un vrai sadique voici la suite.**_

_** IFON91 : Oui je plaide coupable.**_

_** Quetsche : Oui enquête enfin finie (ouf). Merci beaucoup comme toujours. **_

_** Guest : Je pense qu'elle serait capable de réagir de la sorte dans une telle situation.**_

_** BigBoss87 : Ahh j'aime ta review si instantanée. Ca motive à écrire la suite et pas seulement! Allez parce qu'au fond je ne suis pas un méchant voici la suite. **_

_** Guest : Merci! Moi je la laisserai pas faire en tout cas^^**_

_** Guest : Oui le Caskett doit rester ensemble, nous sommes d'accord ; mais ça n'exclue pas quelques difficultés en cours de route ;)**_

_** Castlefan : Il doit y avoir un virus dans l'air. Mais les reviews me guerrissent^^**_

_** Tournesol : Mais c'est que le lecteur devient exigeant^^**_

_** Guest : Désolé, mais j'aime lire ce genre de réactions^^ Voilà la suite.**_

_** soniacaskettshipper : Merci pour la review et le bon accueil de ce chapitre. Bonne continuation également et au plaisir de te lire. **_

_** gsr45 : Oui j'admets qu'une vague de sadisme est passée du côté de chez moi. Pour le savoir il faut lire la suite que voilà^^**_

_** leonhugo : A vous de le découvrir, j'attends votre retour avec impatience. **_

_** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : J'espère que la réaction assez violente de Kate sera comprise dans ce chapitre. **_

_** Shoukapik : J'étais plié en deux en lisant ta review. Oui je mute (enlève ses écailles pour répondre). Et non je ne résiste pas aux zieudechatpotté, la preuve voici la suite^^**_

_** FranckyDB : Oui n'aies crainte le happy end sera là. A moins que...non je ne pense pas. Oui en effet Kate est très injuste, mais je me suis demandé quelle pouvait être sa réaction et c'est celle-ci qui m'a semblé tout à fait possible. **_

_** Guest: Non les séparer non, jouer un peu avec vos nerfs oui^^ Mais ce n'est pas méchant et vous savez que je suis un bisounours, alors pas de risque.**_

_** Camlapro : Ah non je ne veux pas être responsable de larmes de mes lecteurs. **_

_** sautret : Merci pour la review et voici le nouveau tout chaud tout frais.**_

_** mandou-land : J'admets que les réactions sont assez virulentes, mais je pense que ça pourrait se passer comme ça dans la série. Tiens d'ailleurs je verrai volontiers un petit scénario de ce genre là orchestré par notre maître Marlowe. **_

_** Aurelyse : Allez je ne suis pas si sadique en publiant la suite aujourd'hui. Je vous fais ça car un peu de suspens ça fait du bien^^ Et j'aime lire les réactions de mes chers lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_** Solealuna : Mais c'est que tu montes en puissance ;) Je vais finir par aimer les menaces, bon sauf si tu les mets à exécution. Après tout seule la méditerranée nous sépare^^ Je vais faire attention à mes fesses moi. **_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Oui la connexion du pavé, elle est pas mal celle là. Pour la suite j'espère que ça te plaira, même si tu en as suivi l'évolution. Merci d'être toujours là en soutien dans mes moments de doutes ainsi que pour ton aide une nouvelle fois dans ce chap. **_

_**Rick,**_

_- Rick, je ne peux plus faire ça ; c'est trop. Maintenant si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis va t'en._

J'étais à nouveau totalement étourdi ; cette fois-ci non par les actes mais par les mots. La violence physique que j'avais subie ce soir n'était rien à côté de la claque que Kate venait de me mettre à l'instant en me balançant cette phrase. Cela venait confirmer tout ce que j'avais toujours su. Cette femme extraordinaire savait faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre, mais elle pouvait également m'anéantir, me réduisant à un ensemble de chair, d'os, dont certes le cœur battait mais seulement par automatisme. Non elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça et une chose est sûre je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Sa réaction était impulsive, comme toujours. J'ignore où j'en trouvais les ressources mais la fixant du regard je lui dis :

- Ce n'est même pas une option.

- Castle, je ne te le demanderai pas trente-six fois.

Néanmoins elle n'avait pas accroché son regard au mien et je comptais m'appuyer sur cette faiblesse.

- Tant que tu ne me regarderas pas dans les yeux je ne bougerai pas.

Parce qu'elle était fière et possédait un égo au moins aussi surdimensionné que le mien, elle leva sa tête vers moi ; son visage était marqué, elle avait pleuré quelques temps plus tôt. En témoignaient ses yeux légèrement plus clairs, et surtout ses pupilles étaient injectées de sang. Malgré une voix plus chevrotante que traditionnellement elle réitéra ses propos :

- Castle je ne peux pas faire ça, va-t'en, c'est un ordre.

L'humour étant souvent ma meilleure arme y compris dans ces moments là je lui rétorquais :

- Ca fait trois ans que je désobéis à tes ordres, ne t'imagine pas que c'est aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Mais elle resta de marbre à ma plaisanterie, m'informant que cette fois-ci la faire rire n'allait pas débloquer la situation. J'avais beau lui en vouloir et la trouver injuste de vouloir m'expulser de la sorte ; elle venait sans doute de me faire une déclaration d'amour. Malgré mon goût pour la dramaturgie, nous ne serions pas les amants maudits des temps modernes. Devant mon immobilisme elle me redit :

- Castle...

Combien de fois avais-je entendu mon nom prononcé de la sorte par elle. Si dans les premiers temps cela m'avait refroidi plus d'une fois, j'étais à présent totalement immunisé.

- Non Kate toi et moi on est plus que ça. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on peut pas du jour au lendemain mettre "stop" sur l'interrupteur des sentiments.

- Mais tu es sourd ou quoi? Tu aurais pu te tuer. As-tu seulement pensé à la peine que cela causerait à Martha, ou pire à Alexis. Merde Rick j'ai perdu ma mère à l'âge de ta fille, je ne peux pas faire ça à Alexis. Jamais je n'oserai la regarder en face alors que je serai responsable s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit. Je suis celle qui ait le badge...

- Oui et l'arme aussi, je m'en rappelle. Kate tu peux me demander ce que tu veux mais pas ça. Si c'était à refaire je foncerai de nouveau tête baissée. Bordel Kate je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance, me répondit-elle froidement.

- Mais Kate écoute moi..., l'implorais-je presque.

- Non. Va-t'en, fit-elle péremptoire.

A cet instant, c'est comme si mes blessures s'étaient mises à saigner. C'était elle qui m'assenait les coups les plus meurtriers. On pouvait penser que je jouais encore le mélodrame mais non, lorsque l'on aimait comme je l'aimais l'idée même de la laisser était insupportable. J'étais épuisé, mais malgré la fatigue je n'allais pas rendre les armes maintenant. Elle méritait que l'on se batte pour elle.

- Kate écoute moi. "Tu es la personne la plus remarquable, exaspérante, stimulante et la plus frustrante que j'ai rencontrée. Je t'aime Kate, et si cela signifie ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu pour toi ; alors ne me fais pas ça. "

Je ne me cachais plus en lui parlant, ma voix n'était pas celle d'un homme plein d'assurance mais plutôt celle d'un homme en détresse devant la femme qu'il aimait. Plus que jamais j'étais totalement à nu, ne retenant pas les larmes d'émotion qui me venaient. Je ne cherchais nullement sa pitié, seulement qu'elle entende mon cri. Mais toujours avec la même impatience elle scanda :

- Castle...

_**Kate,**_

Je mettais tout en œuvre pour contraindre mes sentiments et tentais de rester imperméable face aux interventions de Rick. Le voir ainsi était comme une éraflure de plus sur mon corps, sauf que celle-ci ne guérissait avec une crème apaisante. Je me détestais de le faire souffrir de la sorte, mais il s'en remettrait. Ne finissait-on pas par toujours se remettre? Le temps ferait par faire les choses, il retrouverait le bonheur auprès d'une autre et finirait par m'oublier. Cette seule pensée me rendait folle de jalousie, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il soit sauf alors je l'assumerai.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à annoncer à Alexis qu'elle était orpheline car son père dans un acte de bravoure et de courage supplémentaire aurait surgi entre un suspect et moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je songeais à ceci, mais cette fois-ci mon angoisse qu'il arrive quelque chose à Castle par ma faute était plus forte, plus forte même que les sentiments que j'avais à son égard.

Bien évidemment il ne me rendait pas la tâche facile, me tenant tête et ne cessant de me percuter de ses mots d'amour. Je devais user de toutes mes ressources pour ne pas me laisser aller à une nouvelle faiblesse. Pourtant je ne songeais qu'à m'épandre sur son épaule rassurante, le laisser m'entourer de ses bras puissants, écouter le rythme rassurant de son cœur, respirer son parfum ; tous ces fragments de lui qui avaient un pouvoir hypnotique sur moi.

- Kate, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et je partirai.

Je me figeais à cette phrase, tout en tentant de ne pas le montrer sur mon visage, baissant les yeux laissant mes cheveux couvrir mes yeux. Déjà lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de le regarder en face j'avais eu énormément de mal, car je connaissais bien ses billes bleues et je savais à quel point il pouvait me faire craquer. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour ses yeux, son regard qui me faisaient fondre. Il savait faire passer tellement d'émotions dans ses yeux, dans ses mots aussi bien sûr mais en tant qu'écrivain il savait les manier aussi dans ces moments là. Mais comme le disait Georges Rodenbach "les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme".

Mais à cet instant ce qu'il me demandait était au bout de mes forces. Je ne pouvais pas prononcer ces mots, moi qui avais eu tant de mal à lui avouer mes sentiments je savais que son cœur et le mien seraient brisés à l'entente de cette phrase. Alors non c'était au bout de mes forces. Je relevais la tête pour refuser, et je croisais ses yeux. Son regard, cette lueur désespérée qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Je savais tout le mal que je lui faisais à cet instant et mon cœur en était compressé, l'idée même m'était insupportable. Lorsqu'on aimait une personne, on s'engageait à passer des moments inoubliables cependant la souffrance semblait toujours être de mise à un moment donné d'une relation. Et plus cette relation était forte plus la souffrance était insupportable, pas seulement pour nous mais pour l'être aimé. C'est ainsi que je baissais les armes, et les larmes aux yeux je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dans les bras lorsqu'il prononça une phrase qui me liquéfia sur place.

- Je pourrais tuer pour toi, Kate !

Cette déclaration me figea totalement. Cela ne me surprenait au final pas tant que ça. Néanmoins, il y avait souvent un écart entre le savoir et en entendre la confirmation. Malgré tout ce que cela signifiait sur l'intensité de ses sentiments pour moi, je refusais que l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse se transforme en tueur pour moi.

Même s'il m'était arrivé de souhaiter la mort de certaines personnes, notamment celles qui m'avaient pris ma mère, je croyais en la justice. Et c'est quotidiennement que je travaillais dans ce sens là. Bien que l'idée d'un justicier à la Dexter Morgan soit quelque part romantique, tout ceci n'était que fiction. Castle était beaucoup de choses : un gamin, parfois égoïste, très souvent pénible mais il n'était pas ça.

Refusant littéralement cette idée, je prenais une profonde inspiration, levant la tête vers lui et le regardant avec une certaine forme d'affront je lui dis :

- Je ne t'aime pas, va-t'en.

Avec incrédulité c'est un sourire que je vis naître sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de moi tentant de réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Pour ma part je reculais dans la pièce.

_**Rick,**_

Elle m'avait dit _"Je ne t'aime pas, va-t'en"_, mais je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Et je connaissais un moyen de le lui montrer. Elle avait beau reculer alors que j'avançais vers elle, tôt ou tard elle finirait par rencontrer un obstacle. Avisant que le mur se rapprochait d'elle et impatient de la faire revenir sur ses propos je finissais de la pousser contre le mur, maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. La fixant de mes yeux je lui disais :

- C'est faux.

Et autoritairement je l'embrassais, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'argumenter. Il y avait dans ce baiser bien évidemment de l'amour, mais aussi de la colère, de la passion, de la crainte. C'était un raz-de-marée tant toutes les émotions de cette soirée pouvaient enfin s'exprimer. Elle lutta encore quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'un gémissement naquit dans sa gorge je sus que j'avais gagné.

Ainsi je traçais de ma langue sa lèvre inférieure lui quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle ne tarda pas à me donner. Je m'y engouffrais avec passion, violence presque, tellement mes émotions étaient exacerbées par ce que nous avions vécu. Elle répondait à mon intensité avec fougue, laissant enfin transparaître ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle tentait de mouvoir ses poignets mais ma prise sur elle était ferme et je n'étais pas encore décidé à la laisser aller. Non, c'était un fait je voulais la posséder. Depuis que nous étions en couple nous avions eu de nombreux rapports d'intensités diverses, mais ce soir il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Nous nous engageâmes dans un duel sans merci pour le contrôle du baiser, nos souffles chauds, nos respirations bruyantes, nos dents se heurtaient ; aucun de nous ne souhaitant laisser à l'autre la maîtrise de l'échange. Cette urgence entre nous rendait une partition que nous maîtrisions pourtant particulièrement bien, difficile à jouer.

Je réduisais à néant l'espace nous séparant, désireux de sentir son corps contre le mien. C'était un besoin de la sentir, de savoir que nous étions en vie tout simplement. Et il n'y avait pas de meilleur acte pour ceci.

Maintenant toujours ses poignets, je délaissais sa bouche pour tracer un sillon de baisers brûlants et me retrouvé niché dans son cou. Le contact la faisait frissonner alors que je m'appliquais à happer sa peau entre mes lèvres, l'emprisonnant et la tiraillant. Je me situais juste à son point sensible et n'avais même pas besoin de mettre de pression maximale pour la faire se tortiller contre moi.

Le frottement de nos corps fut comme une décharge électrique me rappelant le besoin quasi primal et primaire que j'avais d'elle à cet instant. Je relevais la tête, ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Je ne fus pas surpris d'entrevoir comme des éclairs de flamme dans ses yeux. Elle était habitée du même feu ardent que moi. Je scellais alors un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche avant de desserrer l'emprise que j'avais sur ses poignets.

Tout de suite ses mains entourèrent mon cou et m'aidant des miennes je la saisissais à la taille pour la prendre contre moi. Un léger tiraillement se fit ressentir mais pour le moment je n'en avais cure. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la portais jusqu'à son bureau.

Nos bouches s'unirent dans un nouveau baiser alors que nos bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre semblant clamer le même besoin de partage et de délivrance. Délicatement je lui ôtais son haut alors qu'elle m'aidait en levant les bras. Je dégrafais également son sous-vêtement libérant sa poitrine avant de caresser sa peau de ma main, elle était bouillante et je sentis sous mes doigts comme un frisson.

Elle me rendit la pareille défaisant un à un les boutons de ma chemise tout en me regardant dans les yeux, puis passa ses mains à plat sur mon torse me caressant afin de faire habilement tomber mon vêtement au sol. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en percevant les bleus sur mon corps.

- Castle tes...

Je lui coupais la parole par un nouveau baiser, je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle allait me dire. Pour le moment les médicaments donnés par Lanie faisaient suffisamment effet pour que je ne souffre pas.

Ne souhaitant pas que son hésitation se manifeste une nouvelle fois je retirais son pantalon de jogging, emportant en même temps son sous-vêtement. Quelques secondes après je débrayais la fermeture éclair de mon jean et descendais mon caleçon.

C'est mon front collé au sien, mon regard ancré en elle que je nous unissais. Les préliminaires pourtant si agréables et importants dans une relation charnelle étaient ce soir inutiles. Pour elle, comme pour moi le besoin était ailleurs.

Pendant l'acte je me montrais possessif lui rappelant dans un autre langage que nous appartenions l'un à l'autre. Je ne décollais mon front du sien que pour venir cueillir des baisers sur sa bouche, ponctuant notre étreinte. Ses mains étaient autour de mon cou, venant régulièrement tirailler mes cheveux courts.

Dans un ultime râle je m'épanouissais en elle, mon front toujours contre le sien alors que d'une main je caressais sa joue. Je déposais ensuite un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Elle était encore brûlante.

Continuant de la serrer contre moi, c'est prudemment que j'arrivais à gravir les marches menant à sa chambre. J'entrais avec elle dans la cabine de douche et allumais l'eau. Par habitude nous savonnâmes l'autre. Au sortir de la douche je l'enveloppais dans son peignoir et m'entourais la taille d'une serviette.

Sans avoir prononcé un mot nous quittâmes la salle de bains pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle fut la première à ouvrir le lit pour se glisser dans les couvertures. Je me collais à elle, son dos contre mon torse et ma main sur son ventre.

Là encore le silence régnait, elle n'avait pas cherché à se défaire de mon étreinte. Mais je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas.

- Je t'aime Kate, finis-je par dire après un long moment de silence tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi tu sais, me dit-elle.

Elle était peut être toujours en colère, mais sa voix était nettement plus apaisée que tout à l'heure.

- Peut être, mais tu m'aimes, fis-je enfantin.

- Oui et c'est bien ça le problème, répondit-elle très sérieuse.

- Mais pourquoi en est-ce un?

- Parce que je ne peux pas te perdre Castle. Ce qu'on a vécu ce soir je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais agresser par un suspect mais c'est la première fois que j'ai eu aussi peur. Parce que tu étais là et que par ma faute tu aurais pu y rester. Et ça je ne peux pas.

Sa voix était à présent teintée d'émotions et le fait qu'elle fasse cet aveu de peur me bouleversait. Katherine Beckett n'était en effet pas la spécialiste de ce genre de confession et elle ne me menaçait même pas de me tuer si je l'ébruitais. Je comprenais son sentiment, mais malheureusement ce soir je n'avais pas les mots pour l'apaiser. Car je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, lui faisant une promesse qu'il n'était pas possible de tenir.

- Shhh Kate, ne dis pas ça. Ecoute moi bien, je ne te promettrai rien car ce serait te mentir. Si tu es en danger, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne rien faire.

- Je sais mais...

- Pas de mais Kate. Always, fis-je en m'arquant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche.

- Always, finit-elle par répondre.

Et là le silence régna de nouveau ; la fatigue et les émotions finirent par prendre le dessus. Nous nous endormîmes une fois de plus lovés l'un contre l'autre. Nous étions tous les deux blessés, nous avions eu cette peur de perdre l'autre ce soir ; mais plus que jamais nous étions ensemble et cette épreuve ne ferait que nous renforcer.

_**Et voilà, petit chapitre mais je voulais publier rapidement. Quelles sont vos attentes pour la suite? **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Gilles.**_


	78. Chapter 78

_**Mes chers lecteurs,**_

_**Je suis particulièrement désolé de publier après tant de mois mais j'ai été accaparé par mon travail et de nombreux rapports à rendre. Rentrant souvent très tard le soir je n'avais pas réellement le cœur de retrouver un écran d'ordinateur. **_

_**Sachez en tout cas que j'ai été plus que touché par tous vos messages que j'ai lu avec plaisir et les récents de nouveaux lecteurs m'ont donné l'impulsion à rouvrir un chapitre que j'avais commencé il y a quelques mois. **_

_**Cette histoire me tient réellement à coeur et je suis heureux de la partager avec vous grâce à vos commentaires. Alors merci à vous car c'est grâce à vos encouragements que la suite est là. Et pour info je me mets illico à la suite^^**_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles**_

_** TheSalex : Bonjour! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et tu me vois particulièrement ravi que R&S a permis ceci. Oui je vais la continuer et la finir, bientôt j'espère!**_

_** LafandeCastle : Merci ravi que tu aies adhéré aux concepts et aux co-écritures. Je ne manquerai pas de le signaler à Sarah d'Emeraude. **_

_** angelye: Merci. Désolé pour la suite qui arrive longtemps après. J'espère que tu pourras découvrir la suite de l'aventure.**_

_** Jedan-San : Merci, merci, merci. Les émotions sont centrales, je trouve qu'elles sont si bien exploitées dans la série. Alors je suis ravi si elles sont perçues par mes lecteurs et en l'occurrence ici toi. Merci beaucoup pour cette review. J'en suis très touché. Amitiés. Gilles.**_

_**Guest : Merci pour ce retour sur cette fic qui me tient à cœur pour plus d'une raison. C'est un plaisir si elle te plait. **_

_** flo974 : C'était le but de file la pétoche...Mouahahaah!**_

_** Guest : Aie aie j'ai beaucoup tardé, désolé.**_

_** Guest : Non ils sont trop bien pour ensemble pour être fâchés trop longtemps.**_

_** Ma : Merci beaucoup. Oui j'imagine que tout lire était fastidieux.**_

_** Iuliaa : Je note l'idée, mais peut être pas pour cette fic. **_

_** justine : Désolé de l'attente. Mais la suite est là :)**_

_** Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : Oui il a la classe le Ricky!**_

_** leonhugo : Oui je sus trop romantique pour les faire se déchirer trop longtemps...**_

_**Quetsche : Merci beaucoup pour ton dernier com. Et ravi que tu aies aimé cette overdose de bisounours. Attention je suis de retour!**_

_** juju : Oui j'ai mis du temps à abandonner les POV miroir et je préfère également maintenant l'alternance. **_

_** soniacaskettshipper : Les hésitations étaient aussi dues au fait que je débutais, alors difficile de retrouver le même ton. Mais promis j'essaeirai.**_

_** Castlefan : Désolé pour tes attentes qui n'auront pas du tout été comblées pour le coup...**_

_** juju : Oui j'ai vu ce petit mot et comme toutes les reviews, il m'a fait très plaisir. C'est plutôt touchant. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi lire la suite alors.**_

_** NonnaSo : Merci pour toutes ces idées. J'essaierai de leur rendre juste dans les chapitres qu'il me reste à écrire.**_

_** Guest : Je garde tes suggestions dans un coin de ma tête. Merci en tout cas!**_

_** seve2904 : Moi aussi j'aime ce genre de com!**_

_** Guest : Merci!**_

_** camille : Merci, c'était le but de vous faire un peu peur^^**_

_** shoukapik : Tu dois être trop loin pour la kryptonite ait pu faire son effet non?! Désolé pour le délai.**_

_** Mia-caskett : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravi que les émotions aient pu transparaître.**_

_** Guest : Oui on aime mieux quand ils se font pas la tête!**_

_** mb: Non le bisounours que je suis ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les torturer plus longtemps.**_

_** RESCATOR : Merci pour cette review et cet encouragement qui m'ont beaucoup touché. **_

_** Camalpro : Merci beaucoup! En espérant que celui-là aussi te conviendra. **_

_** mandou-land : Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Deux têtes de mules ensemble. On est bien tiens^^**_

_** 94506 : Ravi que l'émotion ait été au rendez-vous. Voilà un chapitre plus tranquille mais qui j'espère plaira. **_

_** gsr45 : Merci! Les engueulades font parfois ressortir tout l'amour dans un couple. Et c'est encore mieux quand elles se finissent comme ça.**_

_** Solealuna : Quel honneur, béni par notre pape jen'en demandais pas tant ^^ Par contre côté rapidité j'ai un peu joué les corses pour le coup. Oh oui je sais le cliché est facile, mais il était tentant. **_

_** Aurelyse : Moi aussi je préfère les fins de chapitres comme ça. Je suis content que tu ressentes à chaque fois ce que je cherche à exprimer. C'est le but de tout écrit. Alors merci et désolé pour l'attente. **_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Bon j'ai plutôt été Rantamplan que Lucky Luke pour publier ce nano chapitre, mais bon l'essentiel est de le faire non?**_

_**Kate,**_

Malgré un endormissement rapide je me réveillais quelques heures après avec cette sensation désagréable que quoiqu'il arrive je ne retrouverai pas le sommeil cette nuit. Je détestais ça, pourtant j'étais coutumière de ce genre de nuits où en dépit de la fatigue physique et émotionnelle, je gardais les yeux ouverts parce que j'étais préoccupée. Je me retournais légèrement dans le lit, pour voir que Rick lui dormait à poings fermés, sa main enfermant toujours ma hanche. Le plus délicatement possible je détachais sa main afin de me sortir du lit, préférant le quitter plutôt que de passer des heures à chercher un sommeil qui ne viendrait de toute façon pas.

Je passais dans ma salle de bains troquant le peignoir qui me couvrait pour un long t-shirt bleu en V et un pantalon legging noir. M'assurant que mes manœuvres n'avaient pas entaché le sommeil de mon écrivain je descendais, prenant soin de pousser la porte derrière moi. En arrivant dans ma cuisine par automatisme j'allumais ma machine à café, jusqu'à me rendre compte que pour une fois je n'en avais pas envie. C'était comme si mon estomac était noué. L'angoisse m'avait rendue quelque peu nauséeuse. Je l'éteignais donc me dirigeant plutôt vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre une bouteille d'eau que je gardais au frais. L'ouvrant je buvais quelques gorgées qui retombèrent dans un estomac presque vide. Vu les évènements de la veille nous avions négligé la question du dîner, mais je n'avais pas réellement faim. Je prenais connaissance de l'heure en consultant mon téléphone portable : 3h12. La nuit allait encore être longue, mais je préférais encore m'être levée. J'ouvrais également un message datant de la veille et provenant de Lanie : "Kate, que s'est-il passé ce soir?". C'était juste après mon passage à la morgue pour qu'elle inspecte mes blessures. Il était vrai que j'étais partie plus que précipitamment et c'était plus que légitime que Lanie s'en préoccupe.

Hésitante dans un premier temps considérant l'heure je finissais par répondre "Je suis désolée d'être partie si rapidement Lanie, c'était au dessus de mes forces". De par notre métier, nos téléphones étaient allumés en permanence. Ainsi, je ne fus pas totalement surprise de voir une réponse arriver rapidement "Je suis si contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ma belle. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Tu aurais pu me répondre avant d'ailleurs." Oui en effet, entre mon retour précipité chez moi et à présent quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, rapidement je lui expliquais "J'ai pris peur avec Castle. Je suis rentrée, il est venu, on s'est disputés et on a réglé ça à notre façon...". Je ne fus pas surprise d'avoir un nouveau message à une rapidité étonnante, Lanie pouvait se transformer en Lucky Luke des messages écrits quand elle s'y mettait. "Girl details, spill it! Je ne peux pas t'appeler là Javi dort comme une masse à côté de moi." Je retrouvais le sourire avec les messages de mon amie qui étaient un peu une bulle d'oxygène après toutes ces tensions "L'avantage de former un couple, c'est que maintenant on a le sexe pour régler nos problèmes de tension... voir Rick si animal ça me fait un effet dingue, mais en même temps on en avait tellement besoin...". Je ne prenais même pas la peine de poser mon téléphone à côté de moi, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait très vite sonner de nouveau. Et ce dernier ne me fit pas mentir quelques secondes après : "Girl! Je viens de te le réparer et tu joues ta tigresse. Bon j'ai bien fait de lui donner un remontant ;) On essaie de se voir aujourd'hui vu que tu es en repos forcé?". Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui répondais tout de suite "Comment ça?", suivi d'un nouveau bip quelques secondes après "Après votre passage à Castle et toi, j'ai fait mon rapport au capitaine et vous êtes tous les deux de repos pendant cinq jours. Donc je compte sur toi."

Je retenais un grognement de mécontentement contre ma meilleure amie. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer un tel évènement sans en parler au capitaine, et que ce dernier allait aller dans son sens. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux nerveusement et me décidais à aller prendre une douche, me sentant poisseuse et fatiguée après les évènements que nous avions vécus. L'eau chaude me ferait le plus grand bien, revigorant mon corps entier, sachant que la séance passionnée que j'avais partagée avec Rick n'avait pas été de tout repos pour mes muscles endoloris par l'arrestation de notre suspect.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bains doucement, laissant mes doigts caresser le bois de l'escalier alors que je montais à l'étage et récupérant mes affaires dispersées sur le sol de la chambre. Je pénétrais ensuite dans la salle d'eau en allumant les lumières qui se reflétèrent dans le miroir, illuminant la pièce de mille feux. Je fermais la porte pour ne pas réveiller Rick qui avait le sommeil léger, et entrais directement dans la cabine de douche en allumant le jet d'eau chaude. Lorsque l'eau entra en collision avec ma peau, je poussais un murmure de pur délivrance, sentant mon corps douloureux gémir au contact. Je baissais les yeux, découvrant ma nuque douloureuse, et j'eus la confirmation que la douche était plus que méritée lorsque j'aperçus que l'eau qui bouillonnait à mes pieds était plus foncée que d'habitude, parsemée de poussière et de restes de sang séché. M'emparant du savon je commençais à me laver de la tête aux pieds, détachant et me débarrassant des traces de la soirée, quoique certaines semblaient bien attachées à ma peau pensais-je en passant ma main sur un suçon de Rick logé au creux de mon genou.

Prise dans ma bulle, je ne remarquais pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir sur Rick qui me détailla pendant quelques temps avant d'entrer silencieusement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Plus discret qu'une ombre il ouvrit la cabine de douche et c'est lorsqu'il colla son torse à mon dos que je sursautais, poussant un petit cri de surprise.

- Rick ! Mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur !

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, rapprochant une nouvelle fois nos corps ce qui me tira un frisson qui parcourut le cours de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Désolé.

Son souffle chatouilla mon cou, se mêlant aux gouttes qui dégoulinaient de mes cheveux ondulés. Ses grandes mains passèrent sur mes hanches, venant réchauffer mon ventre avant de remonter à mes seins puis à mes épaules, qu'il emprisonna fermement. Il commença de ses doigts agiles à me masser et je me laissais totalement aller contre lui en fermant les yeux, savourant cet instant de paix après la bataille. Je m'abandonnais totalement sous son toucher et cette sensation était grisante. Cette confiance entre nous faisait que j'arrivais à défaire tous les verrous de contrôle de ma personne. Pourtant j'aimais mener et dominer dans mon métier et dans la vie en général, mais j'avais appris avec lui que je pouvais desserrer la vis ; qu'il n'en profiterait jamais à mauvais escient.

- Lanie nous a accordé cinq jours, chuchotais-je à mon homme qui se stoppa quelques secondes dans son massage.

Il reprit cependant la valse de ses doigts, et au bout de quelques secondes il troubla le silence.

- Pars avec moi.

Je me figeais.

- Quoi ?

- Ces quelques jours, pars avec moi, quelque part.

J'ouvris les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure. Rien ne m'empêchait de partir avec Rick, cependant j'avais l'intention d'aller au commissariat ne serait-ce que pour faire de la paperasserie pendant ces quelques jours au gré des ordres que j'avais reçu. Je n'étais pas du genre à rester inactive, et le voyage aux Hampton avec Rick avait été une grande première pour moi qui ne prenais jamais de congés.

- Kate ?

- Je… Mais, partir où ?

- J'irai où tu veux.

Je faisais marcher mon cerveau à toute allure, avant de trouver l'endroit parfait à mes yeux.

- Ma mère m'avait promis lors de mes 17 ans qu'elle m'emmènerait à Chicago un jour… Tu penses… qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux ?

_**Rick,**_

Je mis quelques instants à retrouver la parole car j'avais été touché par cette proposition. Que Kate veuille partager quelque chose avec moi qu'elle aurait du faire avec sa mère m'émouvait énormément.

- Si ça ne te plaît pas on peut aller ailleurs tu sais? s'enquit ma compagne.

- Non c'est parfait, on va réserver ça tout de suite, répondis-je. Tu veux qu'on parte quand?

- Si ça te convient on pourrait partir demain. Aujourd'hui j'aimerai qu'on aille au poste pour finaliser la paperasse avec les gars et Lanie tient à ce que l'on se voit.

- Comme tu voudras.

Je l'invitais ensuite à sortir de la douche, m'emparant d'une grande serviette et l'y enveloppant dedans, la frictionnant tout en prenant soin de ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Je m'emparais ensuite d'une autre serviette que je nouais à ma taille. Une fois de retour dans la chambre je récupérais mes affaires et enfilais un boxer et une chemise. Elle s'était également rhabillée quand elle réapparût dans la chambre.

- Tu as le goût de redormir? lui demandais-je.

- Non pas vraiment, mais si toi tu veux il n'y a pas de problème.

- Non mon heure de sommeil est passée. Si tu allais chercher ton portable pendant que je nous préparais des boissons fraîches. On va s'occuper des réservations pour notre petite expédition.

- Sounds great Mister Castle, fit-elle en s'approchant de moi et me déposant un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

C'était le carburant qui me fallait pour descendre à toute vitesse dans la cuisine. J'ouvrais le réfrigérateur et sélectionnait des aliments pour nous faire un bon cocktail vitaminé. Ainsi je prenais une botte de carottes, des citrons et des oranges. Kate avait une centrifugeuse, ce qui nous permettait de faire des jus originaux et plein de vitamines. Et vu notre soirée nous en avions le plus grand besoin.

Méticuleusement j'épluchait les carottes avant de les passer dans l'appareil. A côté je pressais également oranges et citrons pour en faire un jus. Une fois ceci fait je mélangeais les deux liquides dans un pichet et remuais le tout. J'ajoutais quelques glaçons afin que ça soit très frais, mais pas trop non plus afin de ne pas tuer la boisson et sa teneur en vitamines. Je sortais également des grands verres dans lesquels je mettais plusieurs glaçons pour les refroidir.

Pendant ce temps là j'accomplissais un peu de nettoyage sur les deux appareils que j'avais utilisés. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, je jetais les glaçons dans l'évier et versait le jus dans les verres bien refroidis. Je mettais le tout sur un plateau et montais à l'étage prenant soin de ne rien renverser sur mon chemin.

Elle s'était installée dans le lit, un seul drap bleu la couvrant et devant elle se trouvait son ordinateur portable. Je posais mon plateau sur la commode et lui donnais son verre qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit située de son côté et je prenais le mien pour faire de même. Je m'installais à ses côtés dans le lit et pris mon verre alors qu'elle faisait de même. Nous les fîmes tinter et savourâmes ce cocktail frais. Après quelques gorgées et tout en souriant elle me dit :

- Oranges, carottes et citrons?

- Oui Madame.

- C'est mon préféré.

- Je sais bien, répondis-je dans un sourire. Alors tu as commencé les recherches?

- Non en fait je t'attendais. Je me disais que ça serait mieux qu'on choisisse ensemble. Et puis regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé. Elle saisit un livre sur Chicago qu'elle avait placé à ses côtés qu'elle me tendit.

Je m'en emparais attendant un regard de sa part pour le feuilleter. Je pressentais quelque chose et je ne m'étais pas trompé car elle me dit :

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert, regarde c'est dédicacé.

En ouvrant le livre je lui demandais verbalement cette fois :

- Je peux.

- Bien sûr.

L'écriture était délicate et les lettres parfaitement tracées. A haute voix je lus : "A ma Katie. En attendant de pouvoir visiter cette somptueuse ville avec toi, je te laisse la découvrir en images son architecture merveilleuse et son histoire. Avec toute mon affection. Ta maman. Johanna."

Mon regard captait celui de ma compagne qui était émue à l'écoute de ce texte qu'elle connaissait sans doute par cœur. Elle ne pleurait pas, non son regard scintillait et ses yeux déjà merveilleux étaient encore plus magnifiques à cet instant. Nous eûmes ce dialogue dépourvu de paroles pendant quelques minutes savourant cet instant de partage qui signifiait beaucoup pour chacun de nous. C'est elle qui y mit un terme en disant :

- Allez commençons par chercher un pied à terre. Tu as déjà été à Chicago? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui lors d'un book tour, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter la ville. Par contre j'étais descendu dans un hôtel qui donnait à la fois sur la rivière, le lac et la ville.

- Ca a l'air bien.

- Mais si tu veux on en cherche un autre.

- Non c'est parfait et j'ai confiance. Après tout tu es un vrai métrosexuel.

- Touché détective.

Nous nous sourîmes, puis elle me demanda le nom de l'établissement.

- Alors il s'appelle comment ton hôtel?

- The Langham Chicago, répondis-je.

Elle s'empressa de taper le nom dans son moteur de recherche et trouva rapidement le site web de l'établissement. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise avant d'ajouter :

- J'aurai du me douter que Monsieur Castle ne descendait pas dans des hôtels communs. Mais Rick c'est démesuré tu as vu le prix des chambres?

- Non toi tu ne regardes pas ça. Ca te plait?

- Oui évidemment mais c'est de la folie pure et simple!

- Alors allons-y.

Et sans attendre son autorisation je cliquais sur le bouton "réserver". Kate continuait à marmonner de son côté mais cela ne changerait rien. Je m'emparais de l'ordinateur sélectionnant les dates de notre voyage, puis procédais à la réservation de notre chambre. En cinq minutes c'était fait. Ravi de moi, je dis :

- Et voilà!

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Oui probablement mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Elle ne répondit pas verbalement mais m'embrassa. Nous finîmes de boire nos verres tout en se renseignant sur la ville pour préparer notre séjour. Kate nota sur un cahier quelques adresses de lieux insolites à voir à Chicago et puis nous arrêtâmes nos recherches au bout de deux heures. Nous étions déjà presque là-bas après avoir parcouru autant de sites. Je posais alors l'ordinateur aux pieds du lit en prenant soin de le glisser dessous afin de ne pas l'écraser par mégarde lorsque l'on se lèverait.

Puis alors que j'étais allongé à plat ventre elle vint se blottir contre moi, sa main droite à plat sur mon torse ; je lui caressais les cheveux et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment parlant parfois ou alors profitant de ce moment de calme et de sérénité. J'étais si bien avec elle que j'aurai pu rester ainsi plusieurs heures.

Et sans nous en rendre compte nous finîmes par nous endormir ainsi, drapés l'un dans l'autre. Nous nous réveillâmes très peu de temps après mais ce sommeil avait été réparateur. Au matin il me semblait que la colère de Kate s'était évaporée avec les premiers rayons de soleil matinaux. Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner complet nous nous habillâmes pour aller au poste.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Mes chers lecteurs,**_

_**Et oui encore moi ; non ce n'est pas un mirage un deuxième chapitre en deux jours. C'est pour me faire pardonner de mes diverses traversées du désert sur cette fic et pour vous remercier pour votre fidélité et compréhension.**_

_**J'ai voulu introduire un nouveau personnage histoire d'essayer d'apporter un peu de nouveau dans cette fic. Et je dois avouer que je me suis particulièrement amusé à le faire. J'espère que la lecture sera plaisant.**_

_** BigBoss87 : J'avoue que moi aussi j'étais content de renouer avec la publication. Merci encore et toujours pour tes reviews.**_

_** Castlefan : Chicago sera pour le prochain chapitre, en attendant j'espère que celui-là te plaira.**_

_** emi : Merci! Et cette fois le suivant vient beaucoup plus vite. Je promets pas de garder le même rythme, mais je vais essayer.**_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Merci pour ta review et j'ai noté les rimes. Tant mieux si le passage de la dédicace ne soit pas trop ; c'était un peu ma crainte. Et effectivement j'ai été plutôt content pendant la saison 5 que ma Kate n'était pas si OOC que certaines personnes avaient pu le dire quand j'avais commencé à écrire cette fic. **_

_**Roy Montgomery,**_

J'étais dans mon bureau et il était 8h15, je venais de me rendre en salle de pause pour aller prendre un café. Je me tenais debout devant les vitres dont les stores étaient légèrement abaissés et qui me séparaient de la grande salle de travail. J'avais toujours comparé cela avec une fourmilière selon les heures de la journée et j'aimais de temps en temps y porter un œil. Ce poste de police était ma famille depuis douze ans. J'avais vécu beaucoup de moments dans ces lieux, ils étaient chargés d'histoire. Des moments de déchirement bien évidemment, vu notre métier ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais au-delà de ça, j'avais vu des personnalités grandir et évoluer. Certains de mes lieutenants actuels étaient rentrés dans ce poste alors qu'ils n'étaient que des "petits" comme j'aimais le dire. Des officiers à peine sortis de formation et qui aujourd'hui étaient des lieutenants accomplis.

Cette relation si particulière entre un formateur et ses élèves était très riche. Elle m'avait apporté beaucoup. Au fil des années je m'étais réellement attaché à ces personnalités si différentes et si riches. Mon regard se porta sur un groupe constitué de quatre personnes et qui formait sans doute la meilleure de mes équipes et pour sûr la plus atypique. En faisant référence aux Marvel, c'était un peu mes 4 fantastiques à moi. Les lieutenants Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito et l'écrivain Richard Castle composaient ce quatuor unique, ayant le meilleur taux de résolution d'affaires de la police de New-York. Castle n'était peut être pas flic par le badge, mais pour moi il avait toute sa place dans ce commissariat. Sa capacité à penser autrement était un réel atout pour cette équipe et il avait apporté cette dose de cohésion et de fraternité qui faisait que ces quatre là étaient tout simplement irremplaçables. Voilà maintenant trois années qu'ils collaboraient et j'avais suivi leurs évolutions de près, aussi bien personnelle que collective.

Si une personnalité avait réellement été métamorphosée par ce coéquipier hors normes à plus d'un titre, c'était bien Kate Beckett. Je me souviens encore de ma rencontre avec elle. Elle était jeune officier à cette époque. Et je l'avais surprise aux archives, un dossier sur les genoux qu'elle éclairait par une seule lampe torche car elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Alors que dans un premier temps je l'invitais à quitter ce lieu, son tempérament hors du commun m'avait frappé. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle étudiait le dossier du meurtre de sa mère qui avait été classé, mais qu'elle était convaincue que tous les éléments n'avaient pas été examinés correctement. Sa détermination et sa pugnacité m'avaient frappé tout de suite et je m'étais dit qu'avec la formation adéquate elle pouvait devenir une des meilleures.

Et c'était ce qu'elle était devenue, la meilleure. Plus jeune femme promue au rang de lieutenant, elle était mon meilleur élément. Et l'arrivée de Castle l'avait métamorphosée. Et aujourd'hui en plus d'être un lieutenant de police brillant, elle était une femme rayonnante. Ses blessures étaient toujours présentes ; mais elle avait fait de ses faiblesses des forces. J'avais pourtant quelques années de maison derrière moi, mais j'étais impressionné par Kate Beckett. Je prenais toujours plaisir à la regarder en salle d'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint. Elle était semblable à une tigresse ou une panthère. Elle disposait de nombreux cordes à son arc et savait jouer à merveille de ces différentes facettes ; sachant être la confidente ou la dominante selon le profil des suspects.

La regarder ainsi était presque aussi savoureux que de regarder un film où les acteurs étaient très bons ou d'entendre une musique parfaitement exécutée.

Tout naturellement c'est elle que j'avais désigné il y a quelques années pour prendre la tête de ce groupe de détectives. Et elle accomplissait ce rôle avec maestria. Ryan et Esposito bien qu'étant sous son autorité étaient ses égaux. Elle avait su se faire respecter par ses deux coéquipiers. Pourtant être une femme dans ce milieu n'était probablement pas une facilité, mais elle avait su faire sa place. Et le respect qu'elle recevait de tout le 12ème n'avait d'égal que le respect qu'elle avait envers tout le monde. Elle avait cette dose d'humanité profonde en elle et tous ceux qui avaient travaillé avec elle l'avaient admis. Bien évidemment elle était totalement bornée et souvent imprudente mais dans ce métier, de tels défauts étaient parfois des atouts.

Et ce qui faisait que cette équipe était si performante était que les personnalités étaient complémentaires. Sans le savoir ils se régulaient en groupe. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en les regardant tous les quatre à travers les vitres de mon bureau. Plus que des collègues de travail ils étaient devenus des amis. Il fallait que je les vois pour faire un point avec eux sur la dernière affaire résolue, ainsi je me décidais d'interrompre leur conversation en ouvrant la porte et disant :

- Beckett, Castle, Ryan, Esposito dans mon bureau.

- Oui chef me répondit Beckett et la petite formation se dirigea vers moi.

Castle qui était le dernier à entrer dans le bureau s'occupa de fermer la porte derrière eux.

- Vous vouliez nous voir Monsieur? demanda Beckett;

- Oui asseyez vous, fis-je en désignant les chaises devant moi.

Ils s'assirent attendant patiemment que je prenne la parole.

- Suite à l'arrestation un peu musclée du suspect hier et au compte rendu fait par le Docteur Parish sur vos blessures, Beckett et Castle vous avez cinq jours de congés à compter d'aujourd'hui.

- D'accord chef. Si ça vous convient j'aimerai finaliser la paperasse liée à l'affaire avant de prendre ces cinq jours.

- Ca me va tant que vous n'allez pas sur le terrain lieutenant. Peut être que vous profiterez de ces vacances pour prendre quelques jours avec votre petit ami.

Je vis du coin de l'œil les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito esquisser des sourires, tandis que Beckett semblait plutôt surprise de mon propos.

- Chef?

- Oui lieutenant, allons Castle et vous, nous sommes tous au courant.

- Chef vous saviez? demanda Ryan en se levant presque de sa chaise.

- Oui je savais.

- Mais co...comment? continua Ryan. Esposito et moi ne l'avons appris qu'hier.

- Ecoutez moi mes enfants, "je ne suis pas devenu capitaine de police car je savais bien siffler. Quand ça ressemble à un canard, que ça caquette comme un canard il y a de fortes chances que ça soit un canard."

Ma remarque eut pour effet de les faire rire tous les quatre.

- Sérieusement chef vous savez depuis combien de temps? demanda Esposito.

- Cela fait un moment que je les observe et j'ai vu un changement s'opérer. L'avantage de ce bureau c'est la vision panoptique, le voir sans être vu des frère Bentham.

- Monsieur vous n'êtes pas dans une prison tout de même, plaisanta Castle.

Je n'étais pas surpris qu'il rebondisse à ma remarque. C'était un homme très érudit et sa culture nous avait de maintes fois servi durant les enquêtes.

- Alors allez vous profiter de ces quelques jours pour partir tous les deux? demandais-je au couple.

- A vrai dire oui Monsieur, répondit Beckett. Nous avons prévu d'aller passer quelques jours à Chicago.

- Parfait les enfants! Et arrangez-vous pour ne pas participer à une enquête criminelle une fois là-bas.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur une nouvelle fois.

- Esposito, Ryan pendant le repos de Beckett et Castle c'est vous qui menez la barque.

- Bien chef, répondirent-ils de concert.

- Très bien vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre, mais avant qu'ils quittent le bureau une idée me vint.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous officiellement au courant de votre romance, on pourrait organiser un dîner pour célébrer ça ; depuis le temps qu'on attend!

- Bonne idée chef, firent Ryan et Esposito.

Je vis Castle regarder Beckett, et celle-ci fit un signe d'approbation à ce dernier répondant à la question silencieuse qu'il avait posé.

- Ca nous va. On s'occupe de ça lorsque nous rentrons de Chicago.

- Parfait, lançais-je ravi de la réception de ma proposition.

Ils finirent par quitter le bureau et je les regardais avant de retourner de nouveau à mes occupations.

_**Kate,**_

Je m'étais longtemps demandé quelle serait la réaction de mes collègues et de mon patron à la découverte de ma romance avec Castle. J'en avais à présent la réponse. Finalement tout c'était bien passé, pourtant c'était une étape que je craignais quelque peu. Traditionnellement, les relations intimes entre collègues n'étaient pas vues sur le meilleur jour au commissariat. J'avais quelques temps eu peur que cela puisse remettre en question mon partenariat avec Castle. Mais finalement il n'en était rien. Tant que Rick et moi restions des professionnels cela ne poserait pas de problèmes.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Nous étions tous ravis soulagés d'avoir enfin mis la main sur notre suspect et je ne me rappelais pas d'un moment où j'avais été si contente de rédiger le rapport que l'on allait transmettre au procureur qui s'occuperait ensuite de l'inculpation de Kylian Wesley.

A 17h tout était finalisé et le carton prêt à être transmis au bureau du procureur. Avec le sentiment d'un travail bien achevé j'éteignais mon ordinateur. Nous prîmes un dernier café avant d'y aller et juste avant de rejoindre les gars dans la salle de repos j'envoyais un message à Lanie pour la prévenir que je serai bientôt libre."Hey. J'ai fini au poste. Je passe à la morgue te prendre si tu veux et après on ira boire un café." J'allais ensuite dans la salle de pause, Rick m'avait déjà préparé un café comme je l'aimais. En prenant la tasse je vis qu'il avait dessiné un cœur dans la mousse comme il le faisait souvent dans mon café matinal ce qui m'extirpa un sourire. Cela n'échappa pas à Espo qui regarda ma tasse tentant de comprendre pourquoi je sourirais et il me railla comme à son habitude :

- Oh il lui a fait un petit cœur dans son café, c'est pas mignon?

- Shut up Espo, fis-je d'un ton autoritaire non sans sourire.

Trente minutes après nous sortions de la salle et je retournais au bureau et mon téléphone m'indiquait une réponse de Lanie "Ok girl. On se fait un starbucks et après on avisera." Je répondais brièvement "Je vais partir du poste là, je passe te prendre dans 20 minutes."

Après avoir dit au revoir au gars jusqu'à notre retour de Chicago, je me retrouvais avec Castle dans l'ascenseur.

- Alors quel est le programme? me demanda-t-il.

- Je vais passer la soirée avec Lanie. Je passe la chercher à la morgue, et puis on ira certainement manger un bout dehors.

- Ok alors je vais rentrer en taxi, préparer un sac pour Chicago, passer une soirée avec mère et Alexis. Je vais réserver les billets d'avion aussi et puis si tu en as le cœur, tu peux toujours venir me rejoindre pour la nuit.

- Mmm nous verrons, le jury va délibérer Monsieur Castle. Une dernière chose à dire à la cour?

- Oui ça.

Et il m'embrassa avec ferveur alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Puis il me laissa pantelante et se retournant vers moi il me dit avec ce sourire arrogant que j'aimais tant :

- Alors à ce soir détective.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous Monsieur Castle.

- Et tu vas me dire que j'ai tort peut être?

Puis dans un clin d'œil il s'éloigna, je le vis emprunter la rue et héler un taxi avant de disparaître au loin. Ma voiture étant garée devant le poste je montais dedans et prenais la direction de la morgue pour aller chercher Lanie pour notre soirée.

_**Lanie,**_

Depuis que Kate m'avait envoyé le message indiquant qu'elle allait bientôt partir du poste je m'étais arrêtée de travailler, j'avais rangé mes affaires en cours et puis je m'étais occupée à apporter un rafraîchissement à mon maquillage du jour. Mon téléphone s'éclaira m'informant d'un nouveau message provenant de mon amie qui me disait "Je suis là". Dans la foulée je prenais mon sac et tout en éteignant les lumières je quittais la morgue. Kate s'était stationnée juste devant le bâtiment et je remarquais tout de suite sa voiture. Je rentrais dedans puis la saluait. Malgré sa dure arrestation d'hier elle était totalement rayonnante.

- Alors on fait quoi? lançais-je.

- On pourrait commencer par un starbucks et après si ça te dit j'aurai assez le goût de dîner en ville.

- Super programme, répondis-je.

Sur ce elle mit son clignotant et conduisit en direction du Starbucks. Elle prenait la direction du quartier de Tribeca, il y en avait un sur Chambers Street. Nul doute qu'elle commençait à bien connaître ce quartier dans la mesure où Castle avait son loft non loin. Même s'ils avaient gardé leurs appartements individuels, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et je savais que Kate appréciait d'aller au loft ; de se retrouver dans une famille. Cela lui donnait de l'équilibre en plus et puis elle avait toujours adoré Martha et Alexis.

Quinze minutes plus tard nous étions à destination et Kate trouvait une place par miracle non loin de l'établissement. Comme toujours c'était bondé de monde. Une fois nos cafés frappés servis nous prîmes place au fond de l'échoppe où il y avait une table basse en bois et des fauteuils en cuir. L'endroit était parfait pour que nous jacassions quelques temps. Une fois bien installée je décidais de lancer la conversation de manière très générale.

- Alors quoi de neuf?

- Ecoute sur ton avis médical je suis de repos pour cinq jours alors Castle et moi on a décidé d'en profiter pour faire un petit voyage à Chicago.

- Mais c'est génial ça. J'aurai dû dire 15 jours à Montgomery ; ton écrivain t'aurait amené à Paris!

- C'est super Lanie... partir comme ça c'est totalement...

- Nouveau?

- Oui c'est ça, dit-elle tout sourire.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi Kate, que tu vives enfin une relation de cette manière là.

- Je t'avouerai que c'est plutôt agréable, même si ce n'est pas sans difficultés.

Son ton était plus grave, son visage s'était légèrement refermé. Je devinais qu'elle faisait référence aux évènements de la veille, mais j'allais lui laisser y venir toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu sais hier j'étais effrayée, j'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre Lanie. Quand j'ai vu ses blessures lorsque tu l'examinais j'ai eu si mal. Et cette douleur était bien plus forte que mes propres blessures. Je veux dire, j'ai signé pour ça lorsque je me suis engagée dans la police mais lui non, c'est un civil ; il a une famille. Te rends-tu compte, il aurait pu être plus blessé. Qu'aurait pensé Alexis?

Toutes les questions qu'elle se posait étaient totalement légitimes. Je la comprenais, mais j'étais aussi ravie que Castle soit à ses côtés.

- Castle n'est peut être pas flic par le badge Kate mais c'est ton partenaire. Tu as beau être obstinée, tu ne le feras pas changer. Car il est au moins aussi borné que toi. Vous faites la paire vous deux! Alors qu'avez-vous prévu à Chicago en dehors de faire l'amour dans tous les recoins de votre chambre d'hôtel?

- Lanie fit-elle comme à son habitude.

- Don't Lanie me girl! Je vous connais writer man et toi. Il pouvait marcher au moins aujourd'hui? fis-je railleuse pour la provoquer.

- Oh shut up Lanie!

J'adorais la taquiner car elle réagissait toujours au quart de tour. L'air de rien je continuais tout en souriant :

- Alors vous avez prévu quoi? C'est une super ville, j'y étais allée pour un congrès de médecine légale, j'en ai un très bon souvenir. Il faut absolument que vous alliez à l'Institut d'Art. Leur collection est une des plus grandes au monde des peintres impressionnistes, après le musée d'Orsay de Paris. Et après la ville est sublime. Tu vas adorer.

- Oui j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller et je suis heureuse de partager ça avec lui. D'ailleurs ça y est maintenant le capitaine et les gars sont au courant.

- Depuis quand fis-je très curieuse.

- Les gars depuis hier soir et le capitaine apparemment depuis longtemps, mais il l'a révélé tout à l'heure.

- Javi savait hier soir?

- Oui quand ils sont arrivés et que le tueur a été neutralisé j'ai foncé sur Castle et sans réfléchir je l'ai embrassé et puis juste après je l'ai giflé.

- That's my girl! Mais je suis étonnée que Javi ne m'ait rien dit car ça faisait un moment qu'il me tannait pour savoir si tu ressortais avec Josh ou un autre ex. Il s'était même renseigné pour savoir pour Will et Tom.

- Et dire que je trouve Castle métrosexuel! fit-elle en souriant.

Il est vrai que les gars étaient de vraies commères et nous dépassaient largement parfois.

- En tout cas le capitaine a proposé que l'on fasse une soirée à notre retour de Chicago pour officialiser tout ça : sa femme, toi, Javi, Kevin, Martha, Rick, Alexis, mon père et moi.

- C'est génial et tu es d'accord.

- Evidemment, c'est toute ma famille.

- Oui présente et future...je compte sur toi pour faire des petits Caskett babies.

- Lanie...

- Oui je sais, vous avez le temps. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'ai tellement hâte d'être la marraine de vos enfants.

- Arrête de fantasmer tu veux. Pourquoi Javi et toi vous ne vous y mettez pas?!

C'était un sujet de discorde entre Javier et moi et je ne tenais pas à m'y attarder tout de suite. Je me rendais compte que tout en discutant nous avions fini notre café frappé, c'est ainsi que j'orientais notre discussion ailleurs.

- Alors tu as envie de dîner où?

- J'ai découvert un petit libanais avec Castle dans son quartier un soir en rentrant du poste. C'est vraiment sympa et on y mange très bien alors si tu es partante.

- C'est parfait répondis-je ; j'ai entière confiance en vos choix de restaurants tous les deux.

Et j'avais eu raison de faire confiance, le restaurant était succulent. Nous avions dégusté un assortiment de mezze le tout accompagné d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Comme nous étions des gourmandes toutes les deux, nous avions opté pour des pâtisseries en dessert accompagnées d'un délicieux thé à la menthe. Durant le dîner nous avions pu aborder des tas de sujets et j'étais frappée par l'épanouissement de mon amie. Elle me ramena chez moi en voiture avant je n'en avais aucun doute d'aller retrouver son écrivain pour la nuit.


	80. Chapter 80

_**Mes chers lecteurs,**_

_**Me revoilà dans un nouveau chapitre après quelques jours d'interruption. J'ai omis dans le chapitre précédent de préciser que j'empruntais une de mes répliques à la série Loïs et Clark, au moment où Montgomery apprend qu'il était au courant pour la relation de Castle et Beckett. Ce passage est emprunté à Perry White lorsqu'il dit aux tourtereaux qu'il est au courant de leur idylle naissante. Voilà je tenais à rectifier car je suis très sensible à ces questions de droits d'auteur. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre je fais référence à une scène du film "Valentine's day" lorsque Kate et Rick sont dans l'avion. Pour finir avec les emprunts, je tiens à préciser que je sollicite très régulièrement Sarah d'Emeraude pour des idées dans mes chapitres. Celle de la scène d'avion est son idée et ensuite je les développe. Alors merci à elle pour toutes les idées et suggestions. **_

_** LafandeCastle : Merci beaucoup. Je suis ravi d'avoir retrouvé les deux ressources nécessaires à l'écriture d'une fic (temps et inspiration) et de continuer cette aventure avec mes lecteurs.**_

_** Solealuna : Merci de tes compliments, je vais essayer de toujours rentrer dans mes chaussures tout de même ^^ Bon j'ai moins fait mon corse, mais bon je suis niçois alors je sais pas si c'est réellement différent!**_

_** Quetsche : Aucun problème pour le "temps" à lire, il faut le faire au bon moment. Je suis content si tu as pu raccrocher les wagons même après quelques mois sans actualisation. Merci de ta fidélité en tout cas. **_

_** BigBoss87 : Merci pour le retour sur Roy c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup aimé me lancer là-dedans. Je suis content que l'idée de final te plaise. Je l'ai depuis les débuts de cette fic, c'est-à-dire fort longtemps!**_

_** Jedan-San : Pas de soucis pour le chap oublié, ici on fait pas de chantage! Merci de tes encouragements en tout cas. **_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Mais non va pas trop loin avec ta fierté, tu sais que j'ai toujours besoin de toi pour des idées et me donner ton avis sur tes passages. Oui je me suis éclaté avec Montgomery. Oui pour les Marvels je crois que je me suis fait envouter^^ Non promis je me cache pas pendant les soirées filles, tu sais pourtant que c'est un de mes rêves. **_

_** Castlefan : La suite arrive!**_

_** Guest : Merci!**_

_** emi : Merci, les voilà entre New-York et Chicago puis dans le début de leur voyage. **_

_** Mb : C'est gentil pour le répit! J'en ai bien profité et voici une petite suite. Merci en tout, oui je la continue. La fin se rapproche mais il y a encore quelques chapitres à écrire. **_

_** mandou-land : Oui le repos était le bienvenu pour les deux. Merci d'être toujours présente sur cette fic.**_

_** Camalpro : Oui j'aime aussi beaucoup Lanie. En fait tous les personnages de cette série sont fascinants je crois!**_

_**Kate,**_

Nous prenions place dans l'avion en direction pour Chicago. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise lorsque l'hôtesse nous dirigea vers les sièges de la catégorie extra qui bénéficiaient de plus de place pour les jambes, de sièges plus grands et confortables que ceux de la classe économique. En lisant le descriptif je voyais même qu'il y avait une fonction massage. Voyager avec un auteur de best seller était définitivement une expérience différente. Je m'étais installée côté hublot, tandis que Castle se trouvait côté allée.

Une fois que l'avion eut pris son envol, des hôtesses ne tardèrent pas à entamer leur défilé pour savoir si nous souhaitions une boisson pour commencer. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à nous, je ne pus que remarquer ses œillades envers mon partenaire qui semblait être à son goût. J'esquissais un sourire léger et décidais de ne rien dire pour le moment. Rick commanda un scotch et pour ma part je pris une vodka tonic avec un trait de citron. Elle prit congés de nous afin de nous préparer les boissons.

Mais j'avais continué à l'observer, elle et ses regards tout sauf dissimulés vers Castle. Installée devant son charriot elle continuait de le mater. Je me penchais vers lui en disant :

- On dirait que tu as un ticket avec l'hôtesse.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? m'interrogea-t-il sans manifester un intérêt particulier.

- Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder et de te faire des grands sourires depuis tout à l'heure.

- Kate, c'est son job. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Je doute que de te mater toutes les huit secondes fasse partie de son contrat de travail.

- Tu exagères Kate.

- Non l'exagération Castle c'est ton domaine ; moi c'est les faits. Attends, regarde je vais te donner la preuve. Je vais compter jusqu'à 8 et tu verras : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 et bingo! fis-je plutôt ravie d'avoir raison.

- D'accord, mais c'était un hasard, répondit-il continuant de nier que l'hôtesse l'avait dans sa ligne de mire.

- Non non Castle, pas un hasard un fait. Allez on recommence : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 oh et encore une œillade.

- Bon très bien je m'incline, ta logique et toi vous avez gagné.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que Castle me répondit par une grimace dont lui seul avait le secret. Nous étions vraiment comme des enfants parfois ensemble, mais c'était aussi tellement rafraîchissant. Nous nous querellions autant qu'avant. Lorsque je me refusais de lui céder, une de mes craintes était qu'une fois cette tension entre nous évacuée il ne nous reste finalement plus grand chose. Mais c'était tout le contraire ; déjà la tension bien qu'évacuée très régulièrement était toujours omniprésente et nos chamailleries que ce soit au poste ou dans le privé n'avaient pas cessées.

L'hôtesse revint vers nous avec sur plateau nos boissons apéritives. Elle commença par me servir et profita que j'étais du côté hublot pour se pencher outrageusement sur Castle qui avait une vue plongeante sur son balcon. Et malgré le sérieux de Rick depuis que nous étions ensemble, la jalousie me piqua. Après tout comme il me l'avait dit au début de notre partenariat les hommes et les seins c'était quelque chose de biologique. J'avais beau savoir qu'il appréciait mon corps, j'avais toujours jalousé les autres filles ayant une poitrine plus voluptueuse que la mienne ; ce qui en soit n'était pas réellement difficile. Et bien que mon partenaire semblait totalement indifférent à la démonstration ostentatoire de l'hôtesse de l'air, je fulminais de plus en plus. Ainsi tout en la fixant d'un regard noir je lui dis sèchement :

- Penchez-vous un peu plus encore, je crois qu'on a pas vu la marque de votre soutien gorge.

Ma remarque eut le mérite de la faire se raidir subitement. Mon métier me donnait l'opportunité d'intimider les gens et cette fois-ci ça avait tout à fait marché. Je ne pus que remarquer le sourire de Rick suite à ma démonstration d'autorité et mon aveu de jalousie. Même si celle-ci pouvait être considérée comme un défaut lorsqu'elle était excessive, se montrer jaloux lorsque l'on était en couple c'était aussi montrer son attachement à l'autre. Une fois que l'hôtesse eut déposé le verre de Castle sur sa tablette ce dernier la remercia, puis se tournant vers moi et posant une main sous mon menton pour me relever le visage m'embrassa avec une ferveur et une passion dévastatrice. Bien que pudique, je ne pus retenir le gémissement de plaisir au fond de ma gorge provoqué par la satisfaction de sentir sa langue enrouler la mienne avec savoir et nous emporter dans une danse endiablée. Tout autour de moi avait disparu, il n'y avait plus rien ; j'étais emportée et dévastée par ce baiser divin. Quand je revins à mes esprits, l'hôtesse avait tourné les talons et continuait son office.

- Tu sais que tu me fais craquer quand tu es jalouse, me dit-il quelques secondes après.

- Et je te ferai toujours craquer quand j'aurai découpé en morceaux cette hôtesse de l'air?

Il sourit de nouveau et m'embrassa plus légèrement cette fois-ci et puis nous prîmes nos verres dans un geste parfaitement synchrones et les fîmes tinter en portant un toast à notre séjour à Chicago. Pendant tout le vol, dès que l'hôtesse avait un regard pour Rick il avait une manifestation envers moi. Je trouvais ça tout à fait adorable. Il aurait largement pu me railler là dessus mais il n'en fit rien. Au terme d'un vol de presque deux heures et demi, notre avion atterrit à l'aéroport O'Hare qui était le principal de la ville de Chicago.

_**Rick,**_

Un des nombreux avantages de voyager dans les cabines extras, c'était que les passagers embarquaient et débarquaient en premier. Ainsi, nous ne nous retrouvions pas dans la cohue que pouvait être une sortie d'avion. Après avoir emprunté le bras nous ramenant dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport, nous allâmes en direction des tapis afin de récupérer notre sac de voyage.

Pour que tout soit confortable, j'avais pris soin de réserver une voiture de location qui nous permettrait de nous rendre à l'hôtel ou bien de faire des excursions pendant notre séjour. Une fois le bagage récupéré, Kate me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir d'Alamo, société auprès de laquelle j'avais loué un véhicule.

- Bonjour que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

- J'ai réservé une voiture au nom de Katherine Beckett, voici les références.

Sur ce je lui tendais la confirmation de réservation que j'avais imprimée avant de partir. L'hôtesse d'accueil chercha dans la base de données les références puis dit :

- Oui voilà Katherine Beckett, je vois que la réservation est réglée. Je vais juste vous demander un permis de conduire, afin que je puisse faire une photocopie et l'adjoindre au dossier. Vous avez opté pour l'option multiconducteurs mais un seul document nous suffit pour la constitution du dossier.

Kate sortit tout de suite son portefeuille dans lequel était rangé son permis et elle le donna à l'hôtesse. Celle-ci en fit rapidement une copie puis lui rendit. Et puis elle nous donna clé qui ouvrait le véhicule, nous indiquant dans quel parking elle était garée et nous donnant une carte magnétique pour en sortir.

- Vous souhaitez rendre la voiture ici-même ou bien dans une autre agence? Je vous donne les coordonnées de nos différents sites sur Chicago et dans l'état de l'Illinois.

- Nous la rendrons ici-même mais merci.

Kate s'empara des clés et après avoir salué l'hôtesse, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking en question. Sur le chemin elle me demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu réservé à mon nom?

- Par soucis de confidentialité, je sais que tu n'as pas forcément envie de te retrouver exposée en page 6 ; alors je me suis permis d'emprunter ton nom.

- Délicate intention writer man.

Je souris alors que nous arrivions à l'emplacement de la voiture. C'était une Alfa Romeo sportive mais qui convenait tout à fait à la conduite en ville. Kate ouvrit le coffre à l'aide de clé et j'y installais notre sac.

- Tu conduis me dit-elle en me tendant la clé.

- Oui si tu veux.

Une fois dans la voiture, je consultais mon téléphone où j'avais enregistré l'adresse de l'hôtel afin de pouvoir programmer le GPS. L'appareil indiquait que nous étions à un peu moins de 30 kilomètres de notre hôtel et prévoyait un trajet d'environ 25 minutes. En effet, trente minutes plus tard nous arrivions devant l'hôtel. Un voiturier s'avança et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je lui donnais les clés lui laissant le soin d'aller garer notre voiture de location au parking. Juste avant qu'il ne porte, un autre homme vint nous prendre notre valise. Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, nous nous dirigeâmes à la réception. Là encore pour éviter toute exposition en page 6 j'avais pris la chambre au nom de Kate.

- Bonjour, fis-je au réceptionniste.

- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur fit-il à mon égard.

- Nous avons réservé une chambre.

- C'est à quel nom?

- Beckett répondis-je.

Du coin de l'œil je vis ma compagne sourire. Je savais que tout ça était important pour elle. Elle était plutôt quelqu'un qui aimait que le privé reste privé, et je m'efforçais de respecter ceci. La page 6 serait inévitable pour nous un jour, mais tant que possible je veillais à ce que notre relation ne soit pas sous le feu des projecteurs.

- Voilà vous avez la chambre 524. On va vous accompagner à votre chambre.

Il fit signe à l'homme qui s'occupait de notre bagage de nous amener jusqu'à notre chambre. Nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur qui nous mena jusqu'au 5ème étage de l'hôtel. Il ouvrit la porte de la carte magnétique puis posa la valise à l'intérieur. Il me donna la carte puis prit congés de nous :

- Madame, Monsieur je vous souhaite un agréable séjour au Langham Chicago Hôtel. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

- Nous vous remercions, fis-je en lui donnant un billet de 20 dollars.

Une fois qu'il fût parti, Kate et moi en profitâmes pour découvrir la chambre. Elle possédait une vue sur le Lac Michigan. L'endroit était tout à fait paradisiaque, et je devais dire que de toute manière avec elle beaucoup de choses étaient féériques. Il était déjà 18h30, j'interrogeais Kate sur ses envies :

- Alors que veux-tu faire?

- Je t'avoue que je prendrai bien une douche et après on pourrait aller boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel et puis dîner ici ce soir. Qu'en penses-tu? Je me dis qu'on aura tout le temps pour dîner dehors les autres soirs.

- Tant que je suis avec toi tout me va, fis-je en lui caressant la joue.

- Surdose de romantisme là Monsieur Castle, mais c'était plutôt gentil. Tu veux prendre la douche en premier?

- Non vas-y, honneur aux dames. Je vais appeler Alexis et mère pendant ce temps là.

- Tu les embrasseras de ma part.

- Le message sera transmis.

Sur ce, je la vis ouvrir la valise et sortir sa trousse de toilette et se diriger vers la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps j'appelais le loft pour donner des nouvelles. Alexis décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

- Allô?

- Salut ma chérie.

- Papa, comment ça va? Vous avez fait bon voyage?

- Ca va très bien. Oui nous venons d'arriver à l'hôtel. Et toi, tout va bien avec ta grand-mère? Elle n'a pas encore profité de mon absence pour organiser une fête?

- Richard, je t'entends tu sais.

Nous rîmes tous les trois.

- On est contentes que vous soyez bien arrivés en tout cas fit Alexis. Prenez des photos.

- Oui on le fera. Kate vous passe le bonjour.

- On l'embrasse aussi, fit Martha. Merci d'avoir appelé Richard.

- De rien. Prenez soin de vous. Je vous embrasse fort.

- Bye papa.

- Bye ma chérie. Mère.

- Kiddo, répondit-elle affectueusement.

Le téléphone raccroché je le posais sur une des tables de nuit. Entendant la douche couler, je ne pus résister à la tentation d'aller rejoindre Kate dans la salle de bains. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements ne gardant qu'un caleçon au moment où j'entrais dans la salle de bains. Je veillais à ne faire aucun bruit. Dans sa trousse de toilette je trouvais son gel exfoliant au beurre de karité et à l'huile d'argan. Je savais qu'elle l'utilisait une à deux fois par semaine et j'aimais beaucoup la douceur de sa peau ainsi que cette odeur un peu chaude liée aux deux produits. J'enlevais le dernier vêtement qui me couvrait et ouvrais ensuite la porte de la grande douche.

Elle avait remarqué ma présence, mais elle ne se tourna pas pour le moment. Après avoir refermé la vitre, je déposais un baiser sur son épaule droite et je la sentis sourire. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et dégageaient sa sublime nuque. J'ouvrais le gel et en mettait dans le creux de ma main. Je l'appliquais ensuite sur son dos, ses épaules, ses fesses tout en la massant. Je la sentais se détendre totalement sous mes doigts, elle avait légèrement penché la tête et je voyais que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle était en état d'abandon total et cela me comblait. Jamais je ne l'aurai pensé comme ça, elle la maniaque du contrôle. Alors que j'avais fini de recouvrir sa peau de gel, je déposais un baiser dans le creux de son cou et lui susurrai à l'oreille :

- Alors miss Beckett on se laisse aller?

- Je suis là pour ça non?

- C'est vrai. Alors comment envisages-tu notre séjour?

- Et bien je me disais qu'on pourrait commencer par partir à l'aventure, aller dans des parcs, prendre les transports en commun, marcher dans les rues ; histoire de se familiariser avec les lieux et de découvrir la ville. J'ai envie d'être surprise, que ça ne soit pas forcément trop planifié. Ensuite, Lanie m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'on aille à l'Institut d'Art car leur collection était impressionnante. Et puis tu sais, flâner, boire des cafés en terrasse, rentrer dans des boutiques, aller chez antiquaires, rentrer dans des librairies. Bref tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Oui totalement et le menu me paraît très alléchant.

- Alors que dirais-tu de finir prendre ta douche et ensuite on ira prendre un verre en bas. Et si on ne remonte pas trop tard du dîner et que tu n'es pas trop fatigué, on pourrait peut être tester le lit, fit-elle d'un air plein de malice.

- Que dois-je comprendre par la miss Beckett?

- C'est que Monsieur Castle dormait à poings fermés et ronflait légèrement quand je suis rentrée hier soir. Et tu sais bien que je suis frustrée quand on ne le fait pas.

- Mais il fallait me réveiller.

- Non je n'ai pas voulu, tu dormais si bien et tu avais une moue si paisible.

- Je me rattraperai ce soir alors. Tu auras deux fois plus d'orgasmes.

- Prétentieux...

- On parie? fis-je joueur.

- Deal Ricky! me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Elle avait fini de se rincer alors elle sortit de la douche et se saisit d'un peignoir de l'hôtel. Je souris en voyant qu'elle avait déjà mis dans la cabine mon gel douche au cèdre. Je ne restais pas longtemps sous la douche et au bout de dix minutes j'en sortais, saisissant à mon tour un peignoir pour me sécher dedans. Une fois dans la chambre, je découvrais que Kate n'était pas encore habillée et s'était installée au bureau de la chambre sur lequel était posé son nécessaire à maquillage.

J'aimais beaucoup qu'elle ne se maquille pas trop, restant le plus souvent naturelle. Mais je devais avouer qu'elle savait mettre juste qu'il fallait de mascara et d'eye liner pour la magnifier encore plus, faire ressortir ses yeux. Sans lui montrer que j'étais dans la pièce, je restais donc à l'observer. Je trouvais ce spectacle très intime et presque sensuel. Elle commença par mettre un tout petit peu de fard à paupière, collectant la poudre sous son index avant de l'appliquer délicatement. Elle répéta l'opération avec l'autre œil, puis vérifia si la quantité apposée n'était pas trop importante. Le résultat semblant lui plaire, elle s'essuya la main avec une lingette nettoyante. Elle se saisit ensuite d'un eye liner noir pour dessiner le contour de ses yeux, commençant par le bas. Je trouvais tous ses gestes d'une grande précision et d'une grande méticulosité. Comme tout à l'heure, elle vérifia son tracé se servant d'un coton tige légèrement humidifié de salive pour effacer l'endroit où elle avait débordé. Elle finit par prendre un tube de mascara et étira ses cils délicatement. Après avoir effectué ceci, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et utilisa de nouveau le coton tige pour se débarrasser d'éventuels résidus de mascara. Puis elle rangea ce qu'elle avait utilisé, tout en laissant sa trousse sur le petit bureau. Lorsqu'elle se leva de la chaise elle remarqua ma présence en se retournant et me dit :

- Tu étais là depuis combien de temps?

- Je t'ai observé te maquiller.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dit que c'était flippant que tu me scrutes ainsi!

- Kate un chef d'œuvre on ne le scrute pas, on le contemple sans jamais sans lasser. C'est ce que je fais avec toi.

- Tu t'en sors bien Castle, fit-elle en souriant. Allez habillons-nous.

Sur ce nous prîmes dans la valise des affaires. Je sortais une chemise grise ainsi qu'un jean noir tandis que Kate enfilait un pull en V bleu cobalt ainsi qu'un jean bleu. Elle chaussa évidemment ses talons. Nous étions fin prêts pour descendre ainsi glissant ma carte bleue dans une poche de mon jean ainsi que la carte de notre chambre, je lui pris la main et nous nous rendîmes au bar de l'hôtel. Celui-ci était installé dans un espace lounge donnant sur la ville où nous prîmes un verre de vin en discutant tranquillement. Je la sentais autant ravie qu'émue de se trouver à Chicago. Je savais ce que cela signifiait pour elle, le fait qu'elle aurait du y aller avec sa mère à la fin de sa première année à Stanford. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Lorsque nos verres furent vides, nous décidâmes d'aller s'installer pour le dîner. Celui-ci fut un délice autant dans les mets que dans l'ambiance. A la fin nous commandâmes des infusions, ma compagne prit le devant en demandant des infusions au gingembre non sans me faire un clin d'œil aussi délicieux qu'espiègle. Le serveur qui s'occupait de nous le remarqua et sourit avant de prendre congés. Une fois la salle quittée elle me proposa :

- Ca te dirait d'aller faire un petit tour avant de remonter?

- Oui très bonne idée fis-je.

Et c'est ainsi que nous sortîmes du Langham main dans la main. Je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup la nuit et ainsi nous marchâmes pendant une bonne heure découvrant la ville illuminée. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais je la sentais en proie à des émotions très fortes et préférais ne pas troubler son silence. Néanmoins j'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne, lui manifestant ma présence. Lorsque nous fîmes de retour dans l'intimité de notre chambre et toujours sans avoir prononcé un mot elle se colla à moi et je la serrais dans mes bras. Sa tête était contre mon torse et je déposais un baiser sur ses cheveux. Dans ces instants, elle semblait si fragile et je me promettais intérieurement d'en prendre soin jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de mariage car c'était encore trop tôt ; mais au fond de moi je savais qu'elle serait ma future épouse. Nous passâmes de longues minutes debout, ainsi, enveloppés l'un contre et l'autre. Elle expira plus fortement avant de me dire d'une voix douce.

- Merci.

- Always lui répondis-je.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler d'avantage. J'avais compris tous les mots sans qu'elle ait besoin de les prononcer. Alors que j'embrassais son front, elle se leva pour m'emporter dans un baiser empli de douceur.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Hello les amis,**_

_**Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Mais c'est le temps qui faisait un peu défaut. Ceci dit après avoir passé deux semaines fantastiques de vacances me revoilà et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Déjà l'inspiration semble être de retour, pour cette fic mais pas seulement!**_

_**En effet, voilà quelques temps que Sarah d'Emeraude et moi avons eu l'idée et l'envie d'écrire ensemble une fic commune. A force de se solliciter l'un, l'autre pour nos histoires respectives c'était une issue toute naturelle. Et cela fait deux semaines que nous avons commencé à écrire. Nous commencerons à publier notre fic commune à partir de demain lundi 2 septembre. Il n'y a absolument pas de hasard, nous avons choisi ce jour spécialement en raison de la diffusion de la saison 5 sur france 2! C'est la rentrée de Castle sur tous vos écrans^^ Pour cette histoire, nous avons crée un compte commun **__**– enlever les espaces- :**_h t t p: / / w w w. Fanfiction ~ emeraudeinlove. net_**(si vous ne trouvez pas, le lien est sur mon profil). Et nous sommes plutôt content de cette fic et espérons que vous aurez plaisir à la partager avec nous.**_

_**Avant la lecture je tenais à adresser des remerciements particuliers à :**_

_** Beckett Castle : Merci pour ta review. Non ce n'est pas la fin de la fic, pas encore même si bientôt. Je ne me suis pas encore lancé dans l'idée d'une Kate enceinte car ma fic décrivant les premiers temps d'une relation amoureuse, je trouvais ça un peu prématuré. Par contre je n'exclue pas de tenter l'idée dans une autre histoire!**_

_** mb: Et tes reviews sont toujours aussi plaisantes alors merci à toi. **_

_** Lucie . M : Bonjour. Merci à vous pour ce message qui m'a énormément touché et ont amplifié mon envie d'écrire encore. J'ai été sincèrement touché, alors merci encore.**_

_** angelye : Oui j'irai au bout même si ça prend un peu de temps! Merci de ta fidélité.**_

_** BigBoss87 : Oui très bonne mémoire! Moi aussi j'aime Kate jalouse et Kate tout court d'ailleurs (mais je crois que ça se voit). **_

_** mandou-land : Ah le romantisme ma chère Mandy, nous en avons bien besoin. Heureux que ça te plaise.**_

_** Guest : Tant mieux si cette virée à Chicago te plait, j'espère que la suite aura la même réussite.**_

_** Castlefan : Décélerai-je une référénce à Ace Ventura en Afrique dans ta review?! Merci en tout cas, entre autre de ta patience.**_

_** emi : Toujours bien un séjour en compagnie de l'élu(e) de son coeur. **_

_** Solealuna : En fait je t'ai fait économisé ton forfait en ne publiant pas de suite immédiatement :p Je plaisante. Merci d'être toujours là.**_

_** Sarah d'Emeraud: Merci de tes reviews "pavé" comme toujours qui à chaque fois ont le mérite de me faire sourire. Comme tu le sais j'adore me document pour écrire, je trouve que ça fait plus réel. Mais tu sais sans doute ça alors une dédicace à toi ma nouvelle co-auteur. J'adore ce qu'on arrive à créer ensemble. **_

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

_**Kate,**_

Notre escapade à Chicago s'était passée à merveille. Même si ce n'est pas avec ma mère que j'avais découvert cette ville ; le séjour avait été réellement magique. Comme souvent avec Rick, nous n'avions même pas eu besoin de constamment se demander ce que nous voulions faire car la plupart du temps nous avions les mêmes envies. Ainsi en dehors de l'institut d'art nous n'avions que très peu fréquenté les musées de la ville. Car je considérais qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon de découvrir et connaître une ville qu'en se laissant aller au hasard des rues, sans réellement de but si ce n'est que celui d'être surpris. Et j'avais constaté avec contentement qu'il en était de même pour lui. Nous avions donc flâné pendant plusieurs jours, ne restant que très peu à l'hôtel et profitant des parcs, se promenant le long des canaux, découvrant la gastronomie locale et savourant de longs moments dans des cafés. C'était réellement des vacances idéales pour moi. A vrai dire je n'aurai sans doute pas rêvé mieux.

Bien évidemment nous nous étions unis de nombreuses fois dans notre chambre d'hôtel, mais cela ne différait pas réellement de notre quotidien à New-York. Nous étions un couple très fusionnel et ne manquions jamais une occasion de faire brûler le feu ardent de la passion qui crépitait en nous. Avant de le connaître, je n'aurai jamais pensé cette envie un peu folle de partir faire le tour du monde en bateau durant toute une année. Pendant de longues années, je ne m'étais définie qu'au travers de mon travail. Je ne savais faire que ça. Mais c'est lui qui lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ma vie avait donné un grand coup de pied à mes habitudes. Au départ, je ne voulais pas céder. Néanmoins petit à petit, alors que je le côtoyais un changement s'était opéré en moi. Et j'avais continué de changer ou plutôt d'évoluer depuis que nous étions en couple ensemble.

Naturellement, je restais moi-même, ayant tendance à fuir quand ça n'allait pas. Mais comme souvent avec lui il comprenait. Je savais qu'il était peiné lorsque je me refermais comme une huitre après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, cependant il disait que c'était aussi moi ça et que lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un comme il m'aimait on devait prendre la personne avec aussi bien ses vertus que ses vices. Moi non plus je n'avais pas cherché à le changer. Et c'était peut être pour ça que notre relation marchait aussi bien. Jamais je ne m'étais autant investie dans une relation, mais c'était certainement car il n'avait pas cherché à me façonner à sa guise. Il m'avait acceptée avec mes imperfections, mes blessures, mes craintes et mon caractère.

Et à cet instant je n'avais strictement aucune envie de retourner à New-York. C'était comme quand on faisait un super rêve on avait pas envie de se réveiller. Cependant, un de mes maîtres mots était "Carpe Diem" donc j'arrêtais de ne penser qu'au retour, afin de profiter pleinement du temps qu'il nous restait à Chicago. Après tout, il nous restait encore une journée complète et notre avion n'était qu'à 16 h demain.

Il était à présent 9 heures du matin et je jugeais que c'était une heure raisonnable pour réveiller mon compagnon. Cela faisait quelques temps que j'avais ouvert les yeux, mais j'appréciais aussi les moments où je pouvais laisser cours à mes pensées. Et le sommeil étant quelque chose de crucial je veillais à ne pas trop interrompre le sommeil de Castle, même s'il se laissait la plupart du temps faire sans rien redire. Il faut dire qu'il était une victime consentante des réveils surtout si cela impliquait un câlin plus ou moins fiévreux. Il est certain qu'il était beaucoup plus ronchon quand c'était mon téléphone qui nous sortait du lit pour une nouvelle enquête.

Je me penchais doucement au-dessus de lui, il dormait à plat ventre les bras sous l'oreiller dans lequel sa tête semblait comme vissée. Je secouais avec délicatesse son épaule pour le réveiller doucement. Quand il marmonna encore ensommeillé, je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et lui dis :

- Bonjour Monsieur Castle, il est 9 heures.

Il se retournait m'offrant enfin son visage, les yeux encore un peu dans la brume matinale, les cheveux quelque peu hirsute. Que je trouvais mon écrivain séduisant au petit matin, tout particulièrement après une nuit pleine d'amour comme nous venions d'en passer.

- Bonjour vous, me répondit-il en passant une de ses mains derrière mon dos.

Il me rapprocha et nous échangeâmes un baiser empli de tendresse. Nous étions littéralement plongés dans une bulle d'allégresse et je ne voulais pas que celle-ci explose. Lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent, un sourire merveilleux irradia ses lèvres, allant même jusqu'à faire scintiller ses yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un miroir pour deviner que mes lèvres s'étaient étirées de ravissement, répondant à son contentement.

- Petit-déjeuner dans la chambre? suggéra-t-il.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, répondis-je tout en posant une main sur son torse.

Il se releva légèrement et s'empara du téléphone pour passer commande auprès du service d'étage. Cela serait idéal pour rester dans notre univers, prolongeant cet instant de bonheur et le gardant jalousement pour nous. Je restais collée à lui pendant encore quelques minutes, ma tête posée sur son torse alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de moi. Nous fûmes seulement interrompus par quelques coups frappés à la porte de notre chambre. Rick se défit de notre étreinte passant le peignoir qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise au passage et alla à la porte réceptionner notre commande. Instantanément j'avais ressenti un vide lorsqu'il avait quitté le lit. J'étais vraiment accro, il faudrait peut être que je songe à faire une cure de désintoxication. Bien qu'était-ce réellement nécessaire? Pas besoin de se sevrer pour une si bonne drogue. Après tout les études scientifiques ne disaient-elles pas que c'était bon pour la santé? Que les endorphines libérées avaient un effet bénéfique ou bien qu'avoir des rapports fréquents prolongeait l'espérance de vie? Au rythme où nous étions avec Rick, nous serions sans doute très vite centenaires, pensais-je intérieurement.

J'entendis au loin mon compagnon échanger avec le serveur puis la porte se refermer avant de le voir arriver dans la chambre poussant le chariot du petit déjeuner. Nos mets étaient sous des cloches qu'il défit.

- Le petit de Madame est servi, annonça-t-il en faisant une sorte de révérence.

C'était définitivement un clown. Mais à présent je ne cachais pas le fait que ses pitreries me faisaient rire et illuminaient mes journées. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le rudoyer faussement :

- Allez Castle arrête ton char et reviens tout de suite dans le lit.

- Bien mon commandant, rétorqua-t-il en faisant un salut à faire pâlir un militaire en fonction.

Je roulais des yeux devant cette nouvelle manifestation clownesque mais ne pouvait retenir un nouvel étirement de mes lèvres amusée par le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Là aussi les études scientifiques vantaient les vertus du sourire. Décidemment avec lui je faisais le plein de santé!

Durant la demi-heure suivante nous dégustâmes notre petit déjeuner tranquillement, se contenant du seul bonheur procuré par la présence de l'autre. Quand nous eûmes terminé, il repoussa légèrement le charriot et me prit les mains dans les siennes tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien :

- Kate j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais qu'il ne nous reste qu'une journée et que nous reprenons l'avion demain pour New-York.

- Oui malheureusement, répondis-je.

- J'aimerai qu'elle. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit qu'on pourrait modifier légèrement notre programme.

Il marqua une pause dans son récit comme pour créer un petit suspense, une attente. Ah ces romanciers, toujours à jouer avec les nerfs de leur audience.

- Je suis suspendue à tes lèvres Castle.

- J'aime quand tu me dis des choses comme ça Kate.

- Focus, le rabrouai-je.

- Donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait quitter l'hôtel aujourd'hui, annulant notre dernière nuit et louer un bateau pour aller sur le Lac Michigan et passer la soirée et la nuit dessus. Qu'en penses-tu?

Je restais un instant bouche bée à sa proposition. Intérieurement j'étais amusée de l'intensité de notre connexion quand il avait évoqué une balade en bateau alors que l'idée avait germé dans mes pensées matinales. Peut être feignait-il le sommeil finalement tout à l'heure, en profitant pour lire dans mes pensées à mon insu. Je m'arrêtais trouvant que je raisonnais de plus en plus comme lui. Il allait vraiment que je consulte si les symptômes persistaient.

- Kate? me rappela-t-il alors que je ne lui avais pas encore répondu.

- Oui pardon, je trouve ton idée absolument géniale.

- C'est vrai, demanda-t-il semblant surpris.

- Non idiot je te dis seulement ça pour te faire marcher.

- Vous allez payer pour votre affront lieutenant Beckett.

Sur ce il me saisit et me renversa sur le lit commençant à me chatouiller tout en bloquant mes mouvements par son corps solide en-dessous de moi. Nous étions en train de jouer comme des enfants riant aux éclats quand la séance de chatouilles se transforma en bataille d'oreillers. Qu'il était agréable de se laisser aller de la sorte sans penser que la personne allait vous juger. Au bout de longues minutes de bataille nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, respirations haletantes continuant à nous esclaffer. Après avoir retrouvé notre calme je lui dis :

- Et si on se préparait tranquillement?

- Oui bonne idée.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes prenant une douche commune au cours de laquelle nous cédâmes une fois de plus à la tentation de faire dialoguer nos corps. En fin de matinée nous étions donc enfin prêts. La valise était faite. Après avoir payé notre séjour à la réception, nous récupérâmes notre voiture de location au parking de l'hôtel. Une fois dans la voiture Rick programma le GPS pour nous guider jusqu'à Montrose Beach, considérée comme une des meilleures plages de Chicago. Et il était possible d'y faire des activités nautiques.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes il se gara et nous cherchâmes une officine où nous pourrions louer un bateau. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Tout était réellement fait pour les activités autour de la plage. Nous fîmes le tour de différents loueurs, avant d'arrêter notre choix sur un qui nous convenait. D'un signe de la tête nous nous mîmes d'accord pour entrer, ainsi Rick ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes.

- Madame, Monsieur que puis-je pour vous? dit un homme installé derrière un bureau, nous invitant à venir nous asseoir.

- Nous aimerions beaucoup louer un bateau jusqu'à demain midi, dit Rick alors que nous étions en train de prendre place.

- C'est tout à fait possible nous dit-il affichant un sourire tout à fait commercial. Avez-vous une idée du type de bateau que vous souhaitez? catamaran, voilier, bateau à moteur?

Nous n'en avions pas discuté mais Castle trancha pour moi.

- Ca serait pour un voilier.

Je fus à nouveau ravie, je trouvais les voiliers magnifiques et était définitivement contre les bateaux à moteur pour la plaisance du moins.

Le commercial se saisit d'un classeur vert contenant des photos des différents produits qu'il proposait à la location. Tout de suite mon regard fut attiré par un voilier de taille moyenne faisant environ 8 mètres et possédant une coque bleue marine. Rick me demanda :

- Tu as fait ton choix?

- Oui je pencherai bien pour "Slice of life" répondis-je.

Le nom m'avait tout de suite fait penser au bateau de Dexter Morgan dans la série, mais ce n'est pas pour cette référence que j'avais jeté mon dévolu dessus.

- C'est un excellent choix fit notre interlocuteur. Je vois que Madame a bon goût.

- Oui tout à fait, répondit mon compagnon.

Nous nous acquittâmes des formalités nécessaires pour la location et une petite demi-heure plus tard nous étions de nouveau dehors. Rick avait convenu avec Andy le commercial que nous reviendrions d'ici deux heures pour qu'il nous mène jusqu'à l'emplacement.

Pendant ce temps là, nous reprîmes la voiture allant dans un centre commercial faire quelques courses. Il semblait qu'il avait tout mijoté dans sa tête et qu'il avait une idée précise de ce qu'il voulait. Il m'invita à aller nous prendre des pulls un peu plus chauds que ceux que nous avions emporté dans nos valises, pendant qu'il allait s'occuper du reste des courses. Sans être devin, je le soupçonnais de vouloir être seul pour faire ses petites emplettes. Mais je n'avais rien dit, trouvant ça totalement charmant. C'est ainsi que je m'étais dirigée vers une boutique de vêtements.

_**Rick,**_

Je marchais à vive allure tout euphorique de pouvoir passer cette dernière soirée sur le voilier avec Kate. Et je voulais que tout soit absolument parfait. Je commençais par trouver une glacière dans le supermarché avant de prendre un grand sachet de glaçons qui serait bien utile pour garder les vivres au frais. J'allais nous préparer de quoi dîner sur le bateau. Je prenais une bouteille de champagne, du saumon fumé, des blinis, une préparation de tarama pour notre apéritif. Pour le plat j'optais pour un risotto à l'encre de seiche chez le traiteur et en guise de dessert je craquais pour un croquant aux trois chocolats et m'emparais d'une barquette de fraises au passage. Dans les rayons je prenais également de quoi faire un petit déjeuner demain matin : jus de fruits, fruits frais, café et biscuits secs. Ca n'était pas le grand luxe, mais sur un bateau arrêté en plein lac, il n'y avait pas trop de possibilités. Mais du moment que miss Beckett avait son café, elle n'était pas trop regardante sur les détails. Alors que j'étais à la caisse, elle m'appela sur mon téléphone pour me demander où j'étais. Ayant bientôt fini je lui disais que l'on se rejoindrait à la voiture. Une fois mes achats réglés je rangeais tout dans la glacière, ainsi elle ne saurait rien de ce que j'avais acheté.

Cinq minutes plus tard je la retrouvais devant notre voiture. Elle était adossée contre la portière côté conducteur. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté et comme à chaque fois de me sentir béni des Dieux qu'une femme comme elle partage ma vie.

- Alors qu'as-tu trouvé? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'ouvrir la glacière que je venais de poser dans la malle.

- Pas si vite miss Beckett, on ne touche pas.

- Oh tu fais encore ton cachotier, constata-t-elle quelque peu boudeuse.

J'adorais quand elle faisait semblant de m'en vouloir de la sorte. Cela la rendait un peu moins adulte qu'elle se montrait traditionnellement. Et après c'était moi l'enfant!

- Alors tu nous as trouvé des pulls? demandais-je en lorgnant le sac en papier qu'elle tenait à sa main.

- Oui et moi je vais partager mes trouvailles. Tu devrais t'en inspirer.

Elle avait été quelque peu railleuse ainsi je lui tirais la langue ce à quoi elle me dit :

- Très mature Castle, très mature.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir son sac. Elle commença à déplier le pull que je comprenais être pour moi. Il était bleu marine et avait une fermeture éclair et le col était bordeaux. Je le trouvais tout à fait élégant. Ensuite elle présenta devant elle un pull entièrement marine avec des boutons sur l'arête au niveau de son épaule droite. C'était très simple mais je trouvais cela très sexy. Je la voyais déjà portant un petit jean, un débardeur blanc et ce pull dont les boutons seraient ouverts dénudant son épaule et ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être impatient d'avoir la vision réelle plutôt que la visualisation que je me faisais dans ma tête.

Les deux heures passèrent finalement assez vite et nous retournâmes à Montrose Beach pour qu'Andy nous amène à l'emplacement sur lequel était stationné notre bateau pour les 24 heures qui allaient s'écouler. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard nous quittions l'embarcadère. La navigation se passait à merveille et c'était tout à fait comme je l'avais imaginé. La vue nous permettait de voir la ville d'une façon totalement différente que ce que nous avions pratiqué ces derniers jours. Et à en voir le sourire qui illuminait le visage de ma compagne je comprenais qu'elle appréciait tout autant que moi la balade. Au bout d'un certain temps je jetais l'ancre et je m'assis derrière Kate, l'entourant de mes bras et profitant des paysages somptueux qui s'offrant à moi. Elle arqua tout de suite son cou pour que je vienne m'y nicher posant un baiser délicat sur cette zone si sensible chez elle. Plus tard je lui proposais :

- Est-ce qu'un petit apéritif te dirait?

- Volontiers, veux-tu de l'aide?

- Aucunement! Toi tu restes là et je m'occupe de toi.

Je me rendais dans le quartier situé en dessous du plancher et sortais de quoi préparer quelques blinis de saumon fumé et de tarama. Une fois ceci fait je prenais la bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux verres dans les placards de la cuisine et remontais à la surface. Kate me sourit en me voyant arrivant, et comme à chaque fois que j'étais le destinataire de cette splendeur mon cœur faisait une embardée. Cette fois-ci je m'asseyais à ses côtés ayant posé au préalable l'assiette contenant les petits canapés. J'ouvrais ensuite la bouteille de champagne, remplissant nos deux verres. Le toast se faisait silencieusement, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. Nous étions tous les deux dans ce qui semblait être un des cercles du paradis, peut être le neuvième décrit par Dante Alighieri dans _La Divine Comédie. _

J'ignore totalement combien de temps nous avions passé là, mais j'étais presque persuadé qu'il s'était littéralement arrêté. C'était souvent que j'avais ce type de sensation avec elle. Nous étions tellement bien que nous nous suffisions totalement à nous même. Je m'abreuvais de son air, je me perdais dans la lueur de ses yeux.

C'est une brise qui nous tira presque brusquement de notre cocon. Kate frissonna légèrement, ainsi je me levais posant mes mains sur les épaules en lui disant :

- Je vais aller chercher nos pulls.

- Oui merci, dit-elle en frictionnant légèrement ses bras dénudés.

Je redescendais pour chercher nos vêtements et en profitais pour mettre le risotto à chauffer. Ce bateau était très bien équipé possédant un micro-ondes qui permettrait d'amener notre plat à la bonne température. Je remontais ensuite vite et tendais son pull à Kate avant d'enfiler le mien.

Elle passa le sien, et comme je l'avais imaginé tout à l'heure sur le parking du centre commercial elle défit les trois boutons au niveau de son épaule la laissant apparaître. C'était totalement sensuel. Sentant mon regard posé sur elle, Kate haussa les sourcils de manière très suggestive, alors je lui saisissais la main la rapprochant ainsi de moi à l'extrême et l'emportait dans un baiser passionné. Comme à chaque fois j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore meilleur que son prédécesseur, mais je commençais à me dire qu'ils seraient toujours plus savoureux.

C'est le tintement du micro-ondes qui nous sortit de notre baiser langoureux, je lui embrassais le front avant de redescendre une nouvelle fois dans la cabine pour aller servir en assiette. Quand je la rejoignais je fus surpris de voir un certain nombre de bougies allumées. Devant mon regard surpris elle me dit :

- Quoi tu pensais qu'il n'y avait que toi qui avait des cachoteries?

Je lui souris, ravi qu'elle ait ce genre de pensées. Le dîner s'annonçait définitivement romantique. Tant mieux, car je l'étais pour ma part de plus en plus. Elle avait également remis du champagne dans nos verres.

Après avoir dégusté le risotto nous étions à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une étreinte confortable. La lune se reflétait à présent dans le lac, la flamme des bougies vacillait légèrement et le calme nous entourait. Elle rompit le silence :

- Merci. Ce séjour était merveilleux.

- Always Kate.

Et sur ce je penchais ma tête vers elle, initiant une avancée vers ses lèvres que je convoitais. Elle fit une partie du chemin et là ce fut la fusion. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent, nos langues se mêlèrent à la perfection dans une synchronie parfaite. Tendre, le baiser commençait à se faire plus passionné. Profitant d'un moment où nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre de l'air je lui dis :

- Et le dessert?

- Il attendra pour le moment c'est d'un autre dessert dont j'ai envie.

Ses yeux pleins de malices semblèrent briller à ce moment là et elle fit de nouveau nos bouches entrer en contact dans un tempo cette fois littéralement explosif.

_**Et coupé! Allez faites pas la tête le prochain chapitre sera M ;)**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Gilles**_


	82. Chapter 82

_**Mes très chers lecteurs,**_

_**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction et aussi le dernier M. Et c'est un "vrai" M, alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis ou que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de texte, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.**_

_**Cette histoire arrive à sa fin et j'espère que le final que j'ai en tête depuis le début sera comme un bouquet d'artifices pour vous. **_

_** Lucie.M : Merci :) Ravi que le travail soit apprécié. De l'impatience pour la suite j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.**_

_** mandou-land : On est un peu au zénith du romantisme selon moi avec le voilier. Content que tu apprécies. **_

_** Jedan-San : Hello à toi. Tu me vois comblé que les ingrédients de ma recette t'aient plu. Au plaisir de te lire. Bien à toi. Gilles.**_

_** Audrey67100 : Je suis content que la qualité soit selon toi toujours au rendez-vous après de nombreux chapitres. Souhaitant que celui-ci et l'ultime ne dérogeront pas.**_

_** Guest : Merci Guest!**_

_** LafandeCastle : Je te remercie pour la review. L'amour et être amoureux, méritent bien que l'on noircisse des pages. Merci d'être là et de m'accompagner dans cette entreprise.**_

_** emi : Merci à toi.**_

_** Thigui : Désolé pour la frustration occasion, je vais essayer de me rattrapé. Oui j'imagine que lire ce qui précède demande pas mal de temps et aussi de la patience. Mais je suis honoré que tu n'aies pas quitté le navire avant la destination finale.**_

_** angelye : Si je t'ai fait sourire alors j'ai réussi ma mission ;) Merci.**_

_** Solealuna : Oh oui mais j'aime teaser et tu le sais bien! Et j'accepte toutes les reviews^^ Mais il fallait bien que je fasse aussi un peu mon sadique non tu ne penses pas ;)**_

_** Aurelyse : La coupure était purement stratégique car j'avais un M en tête et je préférais l'écrire séparément. Merci pour tes encouragements. **_

_** Mb : Merci de ton soutien. **_

_** Castlefan : Du M tu vas en avoir^^ J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas.**_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : "ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu n'as pas envie que l'on te fasse", c'est la règle. Ravi que ça te plaise. **_

_**Raisons et sentiments**_

_**Chapitre 82**_

_**Rick,**_

Une sensation bien trop familière m'étreignait le bassin ce soir. Malgré mes rapports plus que fréquents avec Kate j'étais régulièrement pris de pulsions totalement incontrôlables ; et ce à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. J'avais beau déployer toutes les solutions aucune ne fonctionnait, aucune en dehors de l'assouvir. Je souriais pensant à la fameuse maxime d'Oscar Wilde qui dans le _Portrait de Dorian Gray_ écrivait : _« Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. »_ C'est ainsi que notre baiser s'était enflammé très rapidement et qu'un râle m'avait échappé lorsqu'elle avait évoqué de faire de moi son dessert ou bien qu'un tout autre appétit était en elle.

Nous étions allongés sur le toit de la cabine du bateau flottant en plein milieu du Lac Michigan. Mais pour le moment je n'avais cure de l'environnement tout aussi exceptionnel soit-il tant la femme qui était sous moi me subjuguait littéralement. J'avais pensé à tort que le temps m'habituerait à une telle image. Mais non je la redécouvrais à chaque fois, avec le même émerveillement, la même envie. Ma stupéfaction était la même que la première fois que nous nous étions unis, et semblable à la découverte d'une œuvre d'art. Quand je lui disais de tels mots à l'oreille, elle rougissait pour ensuite me traiter de fou. Mais seul l'artiste est incapable de savourer son chef d'œuvre alors que le spectateur lui pouvait être subjugué. Et c'est ce que j'étais devant ma petite amie, littéralement et totalement admiratif devant ce qui était pour moi l'incarnation de la perfection dans un corps.

Comme à une déesse, je m'efforçais chaque jour que faisait Dieu de la vénérer, de lui prouver mon amour ; lui montrant que je n'étais dévoué qu'à un seul saint même si techniquement à ses deux seins. Nos baisers étaient souvent dans l'urgence et reflétaient toute la passion qui circulait entre nous. C'était une réaction chimique comme celle qui déclenchait une explosion lorsque du TNT rencontrait un briquet.

Le contact conjugué à l'intensité du baiser nous fit gémir de concert. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à attendre ce moment. Pendant le baiser et très vite au cours de celui-ci je ne pouvais garder mes mains inactives, jouant avec le bas de son pull, immisçant ma main entre ce dernier et son débardeur en coton. Même à travers ce rempart je sentais la chaleur sur son ventre et les frémissements de sa respiration. Je ne me lassais pas de la sentir réagir si promptement à mes caresses. Paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui m'avait repoussé pendant trois années. Mais maintenant elle ne luttait plus. Bien qu'en dessous de moi elle était tout sauf inactive, remontant une de ses jambes et la pliant contre moi tout en dessinant des formes imaginaires de ses mains dans mon dos.

De son toucher elle parvenait à me faire vibrer de tout mon être et ce malgré les remparts qu'étaient mes vêtements. Je me demandais parfois si elle n'avait pas des pouvoirs magiques sur moi. Une chose était certaine elle m'avait ensorcelé, elle me possédait entièrement et totalement. Nos respirations se faisaient plus saccadées en raison de l'air un peu plus rare. Ainsi presque à regret nous détachâmes nos lèvres, plongeant nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Un sourire étira nos lèvres respectives par la suite et je caressais sa joue de ma main très tendrement.

Nous avions marqué une pause dans le baiser, le souffle court, tentant de reprendre nos esprits. Mais très vite, la sensation du manque se fit ressentir et elle nous fit replonger avec ardeur dans un nouveau baiser. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient littéralement, manifestation d'une impatiente qui n'allait faire que grandir. Et l'impatience n'était pas la seule chose à grandir, ainsi je n'hésitais pas à la percuter de mon bassin, faisant remonter son sublime corps contre la tôle du bateau tandis que de ses mains, qui étaient passées clandestinement sans que je m'en aperçoive sous mes vêtements, elle plantait ses ongles dans mes épaules m'arrachant un râle un peu plus rauque. Elle sourit dans son baiser et tout en s'écartant légèrement de moi et me dit :

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être sauvage.

- Sauvage ça? Tu n'as encore rien vu dis-je tout en la percutant plus fortement de mon bassin et la fixant dans les yeux.

Je répétais l'opération plusieurs fois et avec de plus en plus de vigueur tout en aspirant la peau fine de son cou et la capturant entre mes dents tandis qu'elle tirait mes cheveux. L'ultime mouvement lui arracha un gémissement et elle murmura :

- Oh god.

- Tu aimes ça, lui soufflais-je relâchant ma succion.

- Oui.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Souhaitant être plus libre de mes mouvements et pouvoir explorer cette merveille j'arrêtais de nouveau notre baiser pour placer mes mains au bas de son pull. Comprenant où je voulais en venir, elle leva les bras pour m'aider et je remontais son pull et son débardeur à l'unisson. Elle ne put retenir un frisson et tout en souriant me dit :

- Froid.

- Tu n'auras pas froid longtemps.

- Alors réchauffe-moi Castle.

Malgré les mois passés ensemble elle continuait de me nommer de la sorte bien qu'ayant d'autres sobriquets pour moi. Mais cela ne me gênait en aucun cas, au contraire j'aimais l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Elle avait été la première à me qualifier constamment de la sorte et j'étais ravi que notre relation n'ait rien changé à cela. Souhaitant accéder à sa requête et qu'elle oublie la fraîcheur extérieure, je fondais sur son corps tout récemment dénudé et l'embrassais avidement, traçant des sillons de baisers brûlants sur sa chair. De son côté sa bouche avait élue domicile dans mon cou aspirant et mordant franchement ma peau comme je le faisais fréquemment avec la sienne. Pendant quelle opérait, sa main était posée délicatement dans ma nuque et j'appréciais que ses fins doigts jouent avec mes cheveux plus doucement.

Bien que précises nos caresses avaient quelque chose de fiévreux et d'incontrôlé. Et le fait qu'elle soit positionnait sous moi ne l'empêcha pas de faire quelques mouvements de bassin, allant vers le mien et me rappelant que ce n'était pas le moment de m'endormir. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça, car ce n'était pas dans mes projets pour les prochaines heures qui arrivaient.

Avec entrain et fermeté je répondais donc à son invitation, allant à se rencontre et reprenant la même intensité que tout à l'heure. Pour m'encourager à approfondir mes mouvements elle posa ses mains à l'arrière de mon jean et intimait des poussées en même temps que je venais la percuter. Considérant ses signes comme positifs et réceptifs à mon traitement, je laissais mes mains se faire plus audacieuses et caressais sa poitrine. La tête dans son cou je faisais voyager ma bouche de son oreille à sa clavicule, mordillant de temps à autre sa chair.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement multiple je décidais de m'attaquer à son vêtement de bas, dé zippant son jean d'un mouvement fluide et sûr. Je faisais glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes, puis avoir passé l'obstacle de ses pieds dénudés le posais non loin de nous. Comme souvent ses sous-vêtements étaient assortis et elle avait opté ce soir pour un combiné bleu marine doté d'un liserai blanc absolument charmant, mais que je ne lui connaissais pas. Comprenant ma mine étonnée elle me dit :

- Il est nouveau, il te plaît?

Je l'embrassais de nouveau en guise de toute réponse. J'aimais toujours ses tenues visibles ou non, mais qu'elle ait acheté cet ensemble en pensant à moi me grisait totalement. Passant ma main au niveau de son sous-vêtement je sentis de l'humidité. Découverte qui bien évidemment m'arracha un râle que je ne taisais pas. Je la vis sourire avec son air fier et ravageur, particulièrement satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur moi. Elle avait quelque chose d'arrogant, mais comme tout chez elle j'aimais. Lui arrachant un nouveau baiser fougueux tout en laissant ma main caresser d'abord sa poitrine doucement, prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer à cet endroit si sensible chez une femme. Elle vint ensuite se poser sur son ventre plat formidablement musclé. C'était un plaisir que de passer ma main sur cette peau à la fois ferme et douce. Ses muscles se bandaient de contraction lorsque j'effleurais sa peau du bout de mes doigts. Enfin, je laissais naviguer ma main plus au sud. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, je passais cette barrière, rencontrant son humidité qui me fit râler une nouvelle fois. Les tiraillements au niveau de mon bas ventre se faisaient de plus en plus insoutenables.

Jouant de son humidité j'attisais son point sensible de mon majeur, la faisant se tortiller délicieusement. Pendant un moment mes mouvements se firent circulaires puis je m'autorisais à des mouvements de haut en bas, jouant ainsi de ses sécrétions ; me rapprochant de son antre mais n'allant pas plus loin. Je cherchais à jouer avec son plaisir au maximum et ce n'était pas le temps qui nous manquait, ce dont je comptais bien profiter. Lorsque ma bouche n'était pas occupée à l'embrasser durement, elle aspirait à fond la peau de son cou mordait le lobe de son oreille la faisant rugir. Mais Kate ne restait évidemment pas inactive et avait même réussi à me défaire de mes vêtements du haut qui gisaient à présent à côté de son jean sur la tôle du bateau. .

Je poursuivais ma torture, mais ses gémissements eurent bientôt raison de mon acharnement et comme pour la soulager je plongeais mon doigt en elle, appréciant la moiteur et son étroitesse. Je m'autoriser à accélérer avant d'en ajouter un en plus. Quand je le fis elle râla. Je faisais aller et venir mes doigts plus vigoureusement en elle puis ressortait=s la faisant grogner. Au dernier moment avant de les remettre en elle j'en ajoutais un troisième, les insérant vivement et la faisant gémir. Ce son venait gonfler mon égo et me donnait encore plus envie de la faire crier toute la nuit. Ses parois commencèrent à se resserrer autour de mes doigts, alors je ne relâchais pas mes efforts pour la faire venir. Des sons commençaient également à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, attestant une jouissance proche. Ses muscles se contractèrent plus fortement et elle bascula la tête en arrière quelques instants et reprit son souffle.

Après l'avoir laissée se remettre quelques secondes de son moment, je venais cueillir nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. Féline et sauvage, elle réussit à faire permuter nos positions, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de moi, me chevauchant dans toute sa superbe. Ses longs cheveux ondulés venaient caresser mon torse de la plus délicieuse des manières et ses mains se joignirent au balai de ses boucles sur mon buste alors qu'elle m'embrassais. Son toucher était assuré et tendre en même temps. Elle connaissait parfaitement mon torse et mes points sensibles et tel un orfèvre travaillait la matière pour en extraire le plus précieux.

Ses caresses à l'instar des miennes tout à l'heure ne tardèrent pas à se faire plus aventureuses, se rendant dans des contrées situées plus au sud. Elle ne se départissait pas de son sourire aussi fier que ravageur, qui s'accentuait encore plus lorsque de ses mains elle rencontra l'évidence de mon désir que mon jean ne suffisait pas à masquer. C'était une diablesse, et à la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux lorsque nos regards se croisèrent je savais qu'elle allait me torturer à petits feux comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Ses caresses étaient délibérément lentes et si elles se faisaient plus pressantes à certains moments elle ralentissait toujours. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait, elle souhaitait que je l'implore, que je lui quémande la délivrance. Mais même si j'étais vaincu d'avance, c'était une certitude, je n'allais pas rendre les armes si facilement. Elle pouvait gagner mais elle allait devoir se servir de toutes ses armes. Et j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Toutefois c'était une bataille que j'acceptais de perdre et même volontiers. Mais elle ne le saurait pas. C'est quand elle épousa les formes que mon jean laissaient entrevoir que je cédais et dans une supplique lui disais :

- Kate ça suffit, je n'en peux plus.

Un sourire carnassier orna son beau visage alors qu'elle me répondait :

- Et alors?

- Alors s'il te plait délivre moi.

- Tu t'avoues vaincu preux chevalier me lança-t-elle fièrement remontant doucement à ma bouche.

- Avec toi toujours, finis-je par avouer.

Dans un nouveau sourire elle fondit totalement sur mes lèvres, m'embarquant dans un nouvel échange. Je la laissais insuffler le rythme qu'elle souhaitait pendant qu'avec une grande dextérité et n'utilisant qu'une de ses mains elle défit mon jean. Je soupirais d'aise et de soulagement à présent qu'elle m'avait partiellement délivré. Ses mains reprirent le même schème que tout à l'heure par dessus mon pantalon, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à dévorer consciencieusement la peau de mon cou. Savamment elle me fit tortiller semblant exécuter une partition qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Je râlais sous ses attouchements qui se faisaient de plus en plus précis et je n'avais aucun besoin de la voir pour deviner son sourire.

- Arrête de m'allumer la suppliais-je alors qu'elle avait fait descendre mon jean à mes pieds.

Sentant son humidité renaître contre ma cuisse je savais que bien que belliqueuse elle finirait elle aussi par rendre les armes. Kate me faisait trop d'effet et ce en dépit de notre énième union, je n'avais jamais connu ça. Bien évidemment il y avait la pulsion originelle de ce soir, mais pas seulement. Elle était magnifique, pas seulement belle mais totalement animale, bestiale, sexuelle et assumait totalement son état et cela me rendait fou.

Elle me regardait intensément et comme souvent nous dialoguions sans avoir besoin d'aucun mot. Dans ses yeux il y avait comme une lueur de fureur et je savais que les miens envoyaient le même message. Je pressais à l'arrière de sa nuque pour lui forcer un baiser ardent, mordant sa langue en ayant presque le goût de son sang dans ma bouche et me faisant râler de plus belle.

- Come on get on me, lui dis-je.

Je la vis descendre le long de mon torse et se positionner au dessus de mon bassin. Nous nous sourîmes, mettant en suspens l'intensité du moment. Elle vint à ma bouche m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je sentis son intimité au dessus de mon bassin. Elle joua quelques instants, laissant nos parties intimes se frotter sensuellement, s'attisant encore plus comme si c'était nécessaire. Je rencontrais ses sécrétions, je sentais son excitation ce qui renforçait la mienne m'extirpant des râles. Dans un premier temps je préférais la laisser guider la pénétration et son rythme, ce qui était toujours important. Même si nous avions eu de nombreuses étreintes depuis notre première nuit ensemble et que je savais qu'elle répondait à tous mes rythmes, la biologie faisait que l'homme s'introduisait dans la femme. Et par respect envers elle je m'efforçais toujours de rendre ce moment spécial. Je comptais toujours autant lui imposer un tempo endiablé mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle accepte.

Elle joua de son bassin pour me guider à son entrée. Ses parois s'écartèrent doucement et m'enveloppèrent. Nous râlâmes de concert, elle était chaude et serrée et je vivais cette pénétration comme une libération. Elle n'alla pas plus loin et tout en mettant une main à plat sur mon torse elle fit de très petits mouvements de va et vient. Elle gérait le rythme et la progression.

J'aimais ce jeu qui s'instaurait durant les rapports sexuels qui n'étaient en réalité que le reflet des relations qui se tissaient en dehors. Là encore je la laissais faire, appréciant totalement le tempo qu'elle proposait jusque là. Je me contentais de passer mon pouce dans ses plis à la recherche de son point sensible lui imprimant des mouvements circulaires et appuyant. Elle se tenait là surperbe sur moi, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, ses yeux brillants, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Alors qu'elle se penchait sur moi pour échanger un nouveau baiser elle entama les mouvements et coulissa doucement. C'était totalement extatique. Pris d'une envie soudaine je bloquais ses hanches et donnait un coup de reins plus nerveux, butant un peu plus profondément encore en elle et lui arrachant un nouveau cri.

- Come on writer boy, ride me, me lança-t-elle.

- You can count on it. You like rodeo?

Sans attendre de réponse et tout en l'embrassant je jouais de ma force et faisais en sorte de me retrouver au dessus d'elle. Ses jambes étaient bien écartées et j'entamais donc un va et vient plutôt rapide et ferme déclenchant des sons rauques chez elle. Le rythme était délicieux pour moi aussi. A présent le haut de mes cuisses rencontrait son fessier avec fracas, Elle appréciait et me le faisait savoir quémandant une nouvelle fois que j'intensifie.

Je savais parfaitement qu'à ce rythme là aucun de nous n'allait durer, mais ce n'était pas grave car nous avions encore toute la nuit devant nous. Et mon envie d'elle était un peu comme une soif inétanchable. Alors que jusqu'à présent j'avais gardé mon corps à la perpendiculaire du sien je m'allongeais au dessus d'elle, m'aidant de mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser et entamais de nouvelles poussées bien plus appuyées. Le changement d'angle lui procura également beaucoup de plaisir. Positionné de la sorte elle ressentait bien plus mes mouvements. Mais pas encore suffisamment, ainsi elle releva ses jambes un peu plus me permettant d'atteindre de nouvelles zones. Elle n'hésitait pas à apprécier par des sons délicieux.

Sentant que ses contractions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées autour de moi et que je me rapprochais de ma propre jouissance je prenais une de ses jambes et la positionnais sur une de mes épaules. Elle se laissa faire et je ne retenais plus aucun de mes coups de reins.

C'était pour la quête de ce moment précis que j'affectionnais particulièrement les étreintes plus vigoureuses. Cet instant quasi primal où on ne trichait plus du tout, il n'y avait plus que les plus bas instincts, cette pulsion de violence mélangée au désir sexuel, un condensé de force et de puissance. Bien évidemment entre Kate et moi il y avait de l'amour ce qui rajoutait encore plus de magie.

Elle banda ses muscles internes au maximum créant un étau autour de moi. L'enserrement autour de moi devint insoutenable et je ne pouvais plus retenir. Elle avait compris que je cherchais à faire culminer son plaisir mais elle faisait de même. Je sentais monter en moi un orgasme dévastateur. Les contractions n'étaient plus séparées que de quelques secondes et elle commençait à convulser m'emportant avec elle dans la jouissance.

Sentant ma résistance rendre les armes, je m'emparais de sa deuxième jambe que j'installais sur la même épaule à côté de l'autre et il ne me fallut que quelques poussées pour me sentir venir. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla son plaisir dans une ultime contraction qui déclencha mon épanouissement en elle. Le désir et le plaisir étaient si intenses que j'étais à mi chemin entre la douleur et la délivrance. Nous partageâmes un nouveau baiser alors que je positionnais à côté d'elle tout en l'embrassant avec cette ardeur constante.

Nous passâmes les minutes successives dans un silence relatif, tous deux pantelants de cette étreinte aussi énergique, épuisante que stimulante. Je regardais son visage parfait, ses yeux étaient brillants de luxure ; elle était réellement magnifique. Elle me sourit tout en venant caresser ma joue mal rasée et me mordre la lèvre avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. C'est elle qui rompit le silence en disant :

- Top 3.

- Top 3, fis-je en souriant.

S'ensuivit un nouveau baiser au tempo houleux. C'était bien typique de Kate d'établir un classement concernant nos étreintes. Comme à chaque fois j'étais conquis et c'est dans le plus grand calme que je savourais le calme après la tempête qui avait secouée nos corps. Les flammes des bougies vacillaient au grès du vent et leur lueur se reflétait dans les yeux de ma bien aimée. Elle était contre mon torse alors que je jouais avec ses cheveux les tortillais autour de mes doigts. C'était comme si j'avais quitté la stratosphère et que nous étions deux corps flottant d'allégresse, en apesanteur. Soudain elle m'appela :

- Castle?

- Oui.

- Dessert?

- Tu as faim? demandais-je.

- Oui et il va nous falloir des forces pour les rounds à venir, me dit-elle d'un sourire plein de malice.

Elle se leva en toute légèreté et dit :

- Alors tu viens?

C'est tout naturellement que je la suivais alors qu'elle avait ramassé ses vêtements les mettant devant elle. Bien sûr que je la suivais. Mon "always" n'était pas qu'un mot, je serai toujours avec elle.


	83. Chapter 83

_**Salut à tous,**_

_**C'est très très ému que je rédige cette note d'auteur, car ça sera la dernière. Une nouvelle fois désolé pour les délais mais j'ai attendu d'avoir l'inspiration qui ne se présentait pas pour finir. Terminer une histoire c'est toujours un peu difficile, surtout quand elle vous tient à cœur ; comme c'était le cas avec cette fan fiction. **_

_**Un grand merci à vous car si cette histoire a continué malgré les disettes d'inspiration c'est en partie grâce à vos encouragements et messages très chaleureux. Une fan fiction existe aussi par ses lecteurs ; car il y a un lien qui se tisse au fil des chapitres entre nous tous. Alors merci à vous tous, j'avoue que les mots me manquent un peu à cause de l'émotion.**_

_**Un merci tout à fait spécial à ma petite Sarah qui m'a toujours aidé sur cette fiction, relisant des passages, me soufflant des idées et me donnant quelques coups de pieds de temps en temps pour que je m'y mette^^ Kiddo tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi et je crois en toi. **_

_**Je profite aussi de cette note d'auteur pour remercier celle qui aura été d'une très grande aide sur ce dernier chapitre ma muse/pom pom girl de l'inspiration qui toute la soirée m'a encouragé dans le processus d'écriture. It means a lot babe. **_

_**Désolé pour le passage un peu cheesy mais après tout vous me connaissez et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai pris ce pseudo et écrit une telle histoire!**_

_**Place maintenant aux remerciements plus particuliers :**_

_** shane31 : Salut à toi et merci. J'avoue que je suis toujours un peu soufflé en apprenant que certains aient pu lire plusieurs fois cette fanfic^^ En tout cas merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Pour le passage kinky de l'ascenseur ça ne sera pas sur cette fois mais je veux bien tenter le coup dans un futur OS M bien évidemment! Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de lire, relire et laisser ce commentaire. **_

_** Questche : Coucou! Pas de soucis comme tu vois j'ai pris mon temps pour écrire la suite ;) Merci pour tout en tout, je suis toujours content de voir que ce que j'ai dans ma tête plait! A bientôt. **_

_** Jedan-San : Hello! Pas de soucis pour ta review tardive. Vu la tolérance dont vous avez fait preuve en tant que lecteur ça serait plutôt mal venu de râler tout de même. Et peu importe de toute façon un commentaire fait toujours plaisir! Content que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre et en espérant que ce final te conviendra aussi.**_

_** Castlefan : Hahah j'ai beaucoup aimé le "top 5". Merci en tout cas.**_

_** Solealuna :Question retard je crois que je n'ai rien à dire hein! En tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews et j'ai été ravi que tu fasses partie de cette aventure. Et j'aimerai beaucoup que l'inspiration frappe à ma porte entièrement nue, cette nuit je suis totalement dispo!**_

_** mandou-land : Oui je crois qu'il en faut plus pour te choquer :)  
><strong>_

_** thigui : Awesome! Merci. Ce commentaire que j'avais oublié depuis m'a donné le sourire.**_

_** Lucie.M : Voici le moment de la fin, je tremble de tous mes membres de lire le verdict! Je te remercie pour cette review en tout cas. Je suis content de voir que tu as adhéré à l'ensemble en tout cas. Je croise les doigts alors pour ce final. A bientôt.**_

_** Guest : Merci! C'est la fin de celle-ci mais qui sait il y en aura peut être d'autre(s) ^^**_

_** emi : Merci beaucou emi. Toutes les choses ont une fin. Et je suis ravi que tu aies aimé cette histoire. **_

_** angelye : Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je t'ai laissé le temps de reprendre depuis le début :p **_

_** Aurelyse : J'aime ce genre de réaction^^ Il fallait qu'elle se termine, mais pourquoi pas d'autre si l'inspiration est là. Merci à toi. **_

_** Sarah d'Emeraude : Et bien merci ma chère. Effectivement j'essaie de ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire même si ça l'est déjà peut être pour certains, mais n'en déplaise! Et tu sais bien que je pense comme toi, c'est pour ça qu'on fait une bonne équipe tous les deux^^ J'espère que la fin te plaira au-delà du petit SP que tu as eu ce soir. Gros bisous.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raisons et sentiments<strong>_

_**Chapitre 83**_

_**Kate,**_

- Castle bouge-toi on va être en retard, dis-je bougonnant en passant devant lui.

Loin de perturber mon petit ami dans son rituel de préparation celui-ci avait gardé son flegme légendaire et continuait à se tailler sa barbe de quelques jours aux ciseaux comme si de rien n'était. Ayant enfin mis ma deuxième boucle d'oreille je me plaçais derrière lui les bras croisés. Il savait que j'étais là, pour cela il n'avait aucun besoin de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir ; nos sens étaient trop connectés pour avoir recours à une œillade.

- Détends-toi Kate, on ne sera pas en retard et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était le jour de notre mariage.

- Monsieur Castle, primo je ne vois aucune bague à mon doigt et secundo si tu ne te bouges pas les fesses tu ne connaîtras sans doute pas le bonheur d'une nuit étoilée ce soir car tu mangeras des pissenlits par la racine.

Je le vis esquisser un sourire quelque peu railleur, malheureusement pour moi mes menaces au glock avaient perdu en efficacité depuis quelques temps. Même mon regard le plus menaçant ne lui faisait plus l'effet des premières années. Il faudrait sans doute que je trouve d'autres stratagèmes pour rétablir la terreur. Une grève de sexe pourrait être tout aussi efficace, seulement je risquerai de me punir moi aussi ; et connaissais mon petit ami il serait tout à fait capable de tenir la distance pour que je sois frustrée et que je finisse par le violer sur place.

Néanmoins je constatais qu'il avait passé la vitesse supérieure, alors je prenais ma trousse de maquillage et quittais la salle de bains pour finaliser ma préparation. Voilà plusieurs jours maintenant que nous étions rentrés de notre petit séjour à Chicago et ce soir nous allions faire notre première soirée officielle en couple avec nos collègues et amis du 12ème.

C'était une étape importante pour nous deux, une façon de plus de se montrer que cette relation était sérieuse. Et l'officialisation permettait toujours de concrétiser un peu ce que nous pouvions vivre dans le privé. Autant j'avais adoré ces mois passés dans notre bulle, autant j'étais à présent ravie de partager cela avec les gens qui étaient importants pour moi, pour nous.

Evidemment Rick avait tout pris en charge pour la soirée de ce soir. Il avait fait fermer le Old Hunt pour que nous puissions être tranquilles et avait organisé toute la soirée avec un traiteur. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il savait y faire en matière de préparation. Tout était orchestré à la perfection. Il avait au début émis l'idée de s'occuper de la cuisine mais je l'en avais dissuadé, c'était beaucoup de travail tout de même. Néanmoins le fait qu'il soit si concerné par la préparation de cet évènement me plaisait beaucoup.

J'étais en train de me mettre du rouge à lèvres lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir mon petit ami appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte séparant son bureau du séjour qui me dit :

- Kate si tu te bougeais un peu on va être en retard.

Il me tira la langue tout fier d'avoir pu reprendre mon propos de tout à l'heure.

- Très mature Castle, très mature.

- Oh mais ma chérie tu sais à quel point je peux être mature. Il suffit de demander.

- Slow down writer-man.

- Moi qui croyais que tu aimais justement quand j'étais vif.

Il haussa les sourcils de manière taquine. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire mais ce soir je ne le laisserai pas m'amener là. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, car j'avais constamment envie de lui, mais nous devions retrouver nos amis ; rien n'empêchait à ce que nous nous adonnions à ce genre de jeux corporels à notre retour.

Je me saisissais de mon sac et des clés de voiture et ouvrais la porte de l'entrée en lui faisant signe que la récréation était finie et qu'il était temps pour nous d'y aller. Il obtempéra non sans grommeler dans sa barbe fraîchement taillée en passant devant :

- T'es vraiment pas drôle quand tu t'y mets.

Je souriais une fois de plus à nos échanges pimentés. Comme souvent je n'en revenais pas après tout ce temps d'avoir toujours autant de facilité à jouer avec lui comme ça. Loin de m'en plaindre j'en étais ravie car c'était très stimulant d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui échanger de la sorte. Et Castle était sans doute le meilleur des adversaires. Gagner une joute avec lui était toujours exaltant.

Malgré ce petit asticotage en bonne et due forme au loft, le trajet se passa à merveille. Rick semblait tout aussi ravi que moi à l'idée de passer cette soirée qui marquerait une nouvelle étape dans notre couple. Je dirigeais directement la voiture vers l'emplacement de parking réservé au personnel du bar et une fois sortis nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers l'entrée.

Même si nous étions finalement à l'heure malgré mon métrosexuel de petit ami, nous étions attendus par tous nos amis qui étaient en cercle devant les escaliers menant au bar. Cela n'était pas sans rappeler une soirée que nous avions faite il y a quelques temps. C'était à ce moment que Lanie avait deviné pour Castle et moi. Ce soir contrairement à la dernière fois nous étions à découvert sur notre relation et je me sentais très bien.

Nous passâmes quelques minutes à tous nous saluer chaleureusement. C'était vraiment une famille, avec ses pièces rapportées qui s'étaient ajoutées au fil des années. Evidemment pour l'occasion Martha, Alexis et mon père s'étaient déplacés. C'est ainsi que mon petit ami guida tout notre petit attroupement pour descendre les escaliers :

- Allez que la soirée commence! fit-il manifestement très enjoué des festivités à venir.

Nous le suivîmes très sagement, je me faisais attraper par Lanie au passage qui me retint par le bras.

- Girl je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu es de plus en plus magnifique.

- Arrête de délirer Lanie.

- Girl I'm gonna smack you. Martha dites-lui vous! fit-elle en s'adressant à la mère de mon petit ami.

- Katherine vous êtes une créature sublime1.

Martha était toujours si théâtrale et son amour de la scène ne s'arrêtait pas une fois le rideau fermé. Bien au contraire elle était constamment de cette humeur quelque peu extravagante. Mais malgré son côté fantasque je l'appréciais énormément. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir avoir une telle relation avec la mère de mon petit ami. Mais pour moi qui avais perdu ma mère cela m'apportait beaucoup de réconfort.

Nous entrâmes dans le bar qui avait été parfaitement arrangé pour les besoins de la soirée. Quelques tables avaient été rassemblées devant le bar pour servir de buffet et le personnel s'agitait derrière le comptoir. Brian était évidemment de la partie et il m'adressa un signe de tête en me voyant.

_**Jim Beckett,**_

Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que je verrai ma Katie si heureuse j'aurai signé sans hésitation. Ce soir elle était rayonnante et je la regardais avec émotion. Elle arborait ce sourire que je lui avais connu lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et mon cœur se gonflait de joie de pouvoir le découvrir à nouveau. Je devais beaucoup à la personne qui avait su rendre ma fille si heureuse, à lui faire comprendre que rendre justice à sa mère était une chose mais qu'elle devait vivre. Et je constatais que cet homme était lui aussi particulièrement rayonnant. D'ailleurs tous les convives présents à cette soirée avaient fière allure et semblaient heureux. Nous étions sans doute portés par le bonheur de ces amants qui avaient décidé de vivre leur relation au grand jour. Moi-même j'étais joyeux et fier même si une partie de mon cœur allait toujours vers ma Johanna. Mais ce n'était pas de la mélancolie, je pensais toujours que j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit là pour partager ceci avec nous. Mes pensées furent interrompues par Martha qui s'approcha de moi en me tendant un verre et me disant :

- Jus de grenade c'est un très bon anti oxydent.

Martha était fidèle à elle-même et son propos me tira un sourire. A chaque fois que j'étais venu au loft elle préparait toujours des cocktails ayant des vertus bénéfiques pour la santé. Notre regard alla soudainement dans la même direction lorsque nous vîmes nos deux enfants main dans la main s'apprêtant à porter un toast. Je vis dans son regard qui brillait qu'elle devait sans doute partager la même intensité émotionnelle que moi. Il y eut un petit cafouillage entre eux au moment de prendre la parole, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire l'assemblée. Mais après ces primes hésitations Katie finit par prendre la parole :

- Voilà on vous remercie d'être tous venus ici ce soir. On a mis un peu temps avant d'organiser cette soirée, mais nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Et c'est sans doute un peu grâce à vous tous aussi.

Elle marqua une pause alors que le groupe que nous formions avait esquissé un sourire à son discours. En effet, nous avions tous milité pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Castle. Mais Katie était bien comme sa mère, c'est-à-dire totalement têtue et obstinée. Si bien que ces deux là s'étaient tournés autour pendant plus de trois ans avant d'emprunter la même direction. Néanmoins ces rounds d'observation, leur avait permis d'acquérir une connaissance de l'autre sans égale. Ils avaient traversé de choses ensemble. Il est vrai que si l'on pouvait reprocher à la jeune génération de brûler les étapes, cela n'avait pas du tout été leur cas.

- Bonne soirée à tous et merci d'être là.

Nous l'applaudîmes alors qu'elle fit tinter son verre avec celui de son partenaire qui la dévorait des yeux. Je me souvenais avoir eu moi-même ce regard pour Johanna et j'étais heureux que ma fille connaisse ceci à son tour. Désormais je pouvais partir en toute tranquillité. Bien évidemment j'avais encore de belles années, mais c'était un soulagement qu'elle ait trouvé un compagnon avec qui faire son chemin. Et je savais qu'il l'accompagnerait aussi bien sur les autoroutes que sur les chemins plus sinueux ou escarpés. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que Katie se tenait devant moi. Elle du comprendre que j'étais en proie à mon émotion, ainsi elle me prit dans ses bras et me déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle vint me dire à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi je pense à elle.

Je souris, évidemment Katie tout comme moi pensait à sa maman très souvent. Tous ces moments de vie qu'elle aurait dû partager avec nous. Sans croire à la vie après à la mort, j'étais intimement convaincu que Johanna continuait à veiller sur nous et était fière de la jeune femme qu'était devenue Kate. Moi aussi j'étais très fier d'ailleurs, je ne lui disais certainement pas assez souvent, mais je tentais de lui faire comprendre dans la vie de tous les jours qu'elle était tout ce qu'un père aurait pu souhaiter. Bien évidemment, j'aurai préféré qu'elle emprunte un métier un peu moins dangereux, mais ça n'aurait pas été ma fille et surtout celle de Johanna!

Je remarquais que son compagnon se tenait à distance de nous mais avait eu quelques œillades pour ma fille. J'appréciais qu'il ne soit pas à son crocher et qu'il nous laisse cette intimité. Malgré ma tentative d'intimidation lorsqu'ils étaient venus me rendre visite il y a quelques semaines après leur séjour aux Hamptons, j'appréciais beaucoup ce garçon. Si jamais il en venait à me demander la main de ma fille, je lui donnerai totalement ma bénédiction. Ce n'était plus si courant de nos jours, mais Rick était un peu un gentleman de la vieille école derrière son image de séducteur. Mon moment avec Kate fut interrompu par son amie et collègue Lanie qui fit tinter son verre d'une cuillère pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Lanie et ma fille s'étaient connues à l'université et étaient depuis restées de très bonnes amies. Je me tournais à l'instar de tous les autres convives pour écouter ce que la jeune femme avait à dire.

_**Lanie,**_

Je n'étais pas habituée à prendre la parole en public, mais il allait bien falloir que je m'y prépare. Après tout le témoin d'un mariage devait faire un discours. Or, même si mes deux amis n'en étaient pas là, il était certain qu'ils s'uniraient un jour. Alors autant me préparer! Je n'avais certes pas l'éloquence d'un Rick Castle, mais j'avais cœur à dire quelques mots ce soir. C'est ainsi qu'après m'être éclaircie la voix j'attirais l'attention de tout le monde. Une fois ceci fait je me lançais :

- Kate tu nous as remercié d'être là, mais merci à toi et à vous deux d'ailleurs. Il était temps que vous concrétisiez car sinon il nous aurait fallu négocier des augmentations salariales pour pouvoir continuer le pari. Ceci dit Roy, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée fis-je à l'instar du capitaine du 12ème..

Cette petite boutade qui amusa l'assemblée et me permit de placer la suite de mon petit discours.

- Toujours est-il, Castle si tu lui fais du mal tu sais ce qui t'attend. Les gars et moi on se liguera pour te tuer et avec notre expérience des scènes de crime on fera disparaître ton corps que ça soit clair.

Je vis l'intéressé sourire et acquiescer de la tête ayant bien conscience de ce à quoi il s'exposait si jamais il faisait souffrir sa petite amie.

- Ceci dit Castle on doit tous ici te remercier, et pas seulement pour la machine à café du poste même si ça compte beaucoup! Mais tu as mis beaucoup d'animation et pas seulement dans la vie de Kate. Alors je vais arrêter de monopoliser l'attention et vous souhaiter le meilleur et plein de Castle babies.

Voyant ma meilleure amie me faire les gros yeux je souris en poursuivant :

- Girl arrête de faire semblant on sait tous que tu es raide dingue de lui!

Sur ce je levais une dernière fois mon verre avant de rejoindre le centre de la pièce où je retrouvais mes amis. L'apéritif étant fini il y eut une pause musique et tout comme à un mariage ce fut au couple d'ouvrir la première danse. Ils étaient tous les deux au centre de la pièce et nous les regardions tous. Brian le barman s'occupa de faire jouer la musique et je reconnus aux premières notes "In my veins" interprété par Andrew Belle. C'était une chanson magnifique et elle était tout à fait adaptée pour les deux amoureux2. Emue je vis Castle prendre la main de ma meilleure amie et initier la danse.

Bien que sombre dans certains passages cette chanson était magnifique. Tout d'abord la mélodie était sublime, les paroles très belles et le refrain littéralement magique.

_"__Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
>Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth<br>Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
>Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out."<em>

D'ailleurs je ne ratais pas le regard qu'ils échangèrent au moment où l'interprète attaquait pour la première fois le refrain. C'était très adapté car beaucoup d'hommes n'auraient pas tant attendu, mais comme le disait la chanson il n'avait pas pu se sortir Kate de la tête. Et même si elle continuerait sans doute de clamer le contraire, il en était de même pour ma meilleure amie. Ils dansaient totalement dans leur bulle et en ayant totalement perdu la conscience d'où ils étaient. Et c'était très beau à voir, cela me rappela lorsque Kate m'avait finalement parlé de leur relation et que j'avais eu le récit de leur premier baiser. Malgré les circonstances assez dramatiques dans lesquelles il était survenu, elle m'avait confessé avoir totalement tout oublié pendant plusieurs secondes, totalement perdue dans l'intensité de leur baiser et de l'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti. Bien évidemment il lui avait fallu quelques tequilas avant d'être aussi loquace mais depuis le temps je savais comment la faire parler!

Lorsque la musique cessa de jouer, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de danser. Leur couple en lui-même était une danse3, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Puis Kate embrassa Castle. Je fus plutôt surprise, elle était plutôt quelqu'un de privé qui ne pratiquait pas réellement ce genre de démonstrations. Je me rappelais d'une soirée que j'avais passée avec Josh et elle, ils ne s'étaient ni embrassés, ni tenus la main pendant plusieurs heures. Oui mais voilà il y avait la voiture en plastique et puis la Ferrari. Ils furent applaudis pour ce baiser et mon amie se mordit la lèvre rougissant quelque peu comme si elle était embarrassée, mais son bonheur l'emportait largement sur sa gêne passagère. Il y eut d'autres chansons et cette fois-ci nous fûmes plusieurs à danser. Je dansais avec Javi, Martha avec Jim et le capitaine Montgomery avec sa femme Evelyne.

Castle donna ensuite le coup d'envoi pour passer à la partie dînatoire de la soirée, nous enjoignant à aller du côté du buffet pour nous servir avant de rejoindre la table. Le hasard voulut que je me retrouve au buffet en même temps que nos deux amoureux. J'étais plutôt curieuse de tempérament et je ne résistais pas à la tentation de les voir tellement ils étaient adorables. Et la scène que je vis se dérouler sous mes yeux ne dérogea pas à la règle. Kate fronçait les yeux devant un énième feuilleté et interrogea son compagnon sur son contenu :

- Castle tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ceux-ci?

- Oui c'est du magret de canard avec une compote de pommes et des petits oignons caramélisés. Je les ai goûtés chez le traiteur ils sont à tomber par terre. C'est une expérience culinaire qu'il faut que tu aies et dont tu ne te remettras pas.

- Comme la "smorelette4"? Car si c'est ça je pense que je vais passer mon tour.

- Non rien à voir, goûte ça dit-il en portant de sa main un petit feuilleté à la bouche de ma meilleure amie.

Celle-ci accepta fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la bouchée qu'elle dégustait. Et visiblement à entendre son gémissement de contentement c'était plutôt bon. Je regardais la réaction de Castle qui semblait totalement décontenancé par l'expérience de sensualité que venait de lui offrir sa petite amie. Décidément ils étaient toujours déterminés à alimenter New-York en électricité grâce à leur énergie sexuelle si jamais il y avait un black out.

- Respire Castle, fis-je en passant à côté d'eux avant d'aller m'asseoir à table avec les autres convives.

_**Rick, **_

Je dus reprendre mes esprits après la sensualité dont Kate avait fait preuve en mangeant ce petit morceau de feuilleté. La remarque de Lanie avait été très bien placée car effectivement je devais retrouver une respiration normale avant d'envisager tout mouvement. Ma petite amie me regarda avec son air aussi railleur qu'arrogant qui m'avait toujours fait craquer, totalement ravie d'avoir cet effet là sur moi. Si les menaces de recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux étaient moins efficaces, elle avait toujours cette faculté de faire de moi un brasier ardent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle continua de se servir au buffet avant de regagner la table un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait je finissais moi aussi de garnir mon assiette. Alors que j'allais quitter le buffet, Montgomery était devant, si bien que je décidais d'échanger quelques mots avec lui.

- Merci d'être venu Capitaine.

- Avec plaisir Castle me fit-il en me tapant amicalement l'épaule. Au fait n'en parlez pas à Beckett, mais est-ce que cela vous dirait de faire un entraînement avec des futurs policiers?

- Vous plaisantez Capitaine ça serait génial! fis-je très enthousiaste. Est-ce que j'aurai le droit d'avoir une arme?

Mon emballement digne de celui d'un enfant le matin de Noël le fit sourire et tout en constituant son assiette ile me répondit :

- Pendant les entraînements oui, par contre sur les scènes de crimes vous ne serez pas habilité à vous servir d'une arme.

Malgré ma déception je comprenais néanmoins. Déjà je pouvais m'estimer heureux de suivre Beckett et son équipe depuis tant d'années sur les scènes de crimes et dans les enquêtes.

- Je commence quand?

- Je voulais déjà vous soumettre l'idée. Mais vu les évènements lors de la dernière enquête, j'ai pensé cela opportun. Je vais appeler mon contact à l'académie pour organiser cela.

- Merci Capitaine, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Continuez à rendre Beckett heureuse et ça m'ira.

- Mission acceptée, fis-je en m'éloignant à mon tour du buffet rejoignant la table où je pris place à côté de Kate et de ma fille

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut enfin installé. Kate et Lanie s'étaient lancées dans des discours, et j'avais moi aussi envie de prendre la parole pour célébrer cette merveilleuse soirée. Ainsi je me levais et me lançais :

- Merci à vous tous d'être là et nous avons évidemment une pensée pour ceux qui ne sont pas là, dis-je en regardant Kate et Jim qui comprirent mon allusion. Voilà maintenant plus de trois ans que je côtoie le 12ème et pour être honnête il y a bien longtemps qu'il y a bien plus que les livres qui m'amènent ici. Bien évidemment, cela m'a permis de nourrir toute une histoire autour de Nikki Heat. Mais au-delà, j'ai trouvé de véritables amis. Vous tous, vous êtes des gens formidables et je suis heureux de vous connaître. Passons maintenant au plus sérieux : Kate. Tu n'es sans doute pas la personne la plus facile à connaître, mais après tout avant de trouver une pépite d'or il faut tamiser beaucoup. Je te serai reconnaissant à jamais d'être venu me questionner pour l'affaire Tisdale car depuis ce jour là tu n'es jamais sortie de ma vie et de ma tête. Et je remercie d'avoir accepté que nous soyons également partenaires dans la vie, finalement je ne dois pas être si insupportable!

- Oh si tu l'es Castle, fit-elle toujours aussi railleuse.

Je souris à sa réponse, je n'en attendais d'ailleurs pas une autre. Ayant dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je levais mon verre enjoignant nos convives à débuter le repas. C'est ce que nous fîmes tous. La soirée se déroula parfaitement, dans la même bonne ambiance entre nous. Quelques heures plus tard, Evelyn et Roy furent les premiers à quitter le Old Hunt, suivis de Ryan et Jenny et de Lanie et Javier qui avaient partagé une même voiture. Nous nous retrouvâmes en "famille" un peu élargie avec mère, Alexis, Jim, Kate et moi. Nous aidâmes un peu le personnel à mettre de l'ordre, puis ils nous quittèrent tous et je me retrouvais avec ma compagne dans mon bar.

- Alors Monsieur Castle, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette soirée?

- Elle était très agréable et toi tu as aimé?

- Oui c'était bien de se retrouver tous ensemble. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour cette soirée Rick.

- Always, fis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front comme j'aimais le faire souvent.

Et je la prenais dans mes bras la berçant pendant un moment. Il n'y avait pas de musique mais nous n'en avions pas besoin. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que nous ayons besoin d'échanger le moindre mot avant qu'elle ne me demande :

- Et si on rentrait?

- A vrai dire j'ai d'autres projets détective.

- Tu m'intrigues là.

Kate n'aimait pas réellement les surprises, même si ces derniers mois elle avait appris à se laisser un peu plus aller. Mais ne voulant pas faire perdurer le suspens plus longtemps je la prenais par la main et la guidais vers la trappe qui menait au sous-sol où il y avait le bureau. J'avais laissé les lieux intacts après avoir racheté le Old Hunt. Je souris en voyant que tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. A ma demande, Brian avait déposé un sceau à champagne ainsi que les fleurs que j'avais faites livrer un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et dans la poche de ma veste se trouvait un petit écrin. J'ignorais quelle serait sa réaction mais je sentais que c'était le moment.

Un merveilleux sourire orna son visage lorsqu'elle vit le champagne, les coupes et les fleurs. Je me précipitais devant le bureau pour nous servir deux coupes. Une fois ceci fait je lui donnais la sienne et nous trinquâmes une nouvelle fois. Peut être rentrerions-nous en taxi pour plus de prudence car nous avions bu un peu plus que de raison ce soir et j'espérais que d'ici quelques minutes nous reprendrions un nouveau verre. J'étais quelque peu anxieux ce qui n'échappa pas à Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Castle, tu sembles nerveux.

Je posais mon verre et m'emparais du sien pour me saisir de sa main dans la mienne alors que je posais un genou au sol devant l'air effaré de Kate. Je prenais l'écrin dans ma poche et lui tendais en disant :

- Katherine Beckett.

- Oh mon Dieu Castle.

Puis je l'ouvris et c'est là qu'elle découvrit une clé que j'avais faite faire, qui était la clé du loft. Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage comme mon cérémonial aurait pu le laisser penser. Mais c'était une forme d'engagement envers elle et notre couple. Une façon de lui signifier que je voulais aller encore plus loin dans cette relation. Que les premiers mois passés ensemble m'avaient confirmé que je voulais vivre à ces côtés et continuer cette aventure ensemble.

- Castle je vais te tuer. J'ai cru que tu allais me demander en mariage.

- Et ça serait si horrible que ça? rétorquais-je.

- Oui...enfin non pas horrible, je n'aurai pas su quoi dire.

- Un peu comme maintenant quoi, répondis-je taquin.

- Oh shut up, fit-elle en m'administrant une tape sur le torse.

- Alors je vais reformuler la question. Katherine Beckett, acceptes-tu d'emménager chez moi?

- Oui, fit-elle en se saisissant de la clé et en m'embrassant.

Je me laissais emporter dans ce moment de tendresse, puis elle s'arrêta en me disant :

- Castle quel est le baiser que tu as préféré entre nous?

- Difficile à dire, je les ai tous apprécié. A commencer par le premier.

- Mais on faisait semblant! me rétorqua-t-elle.

- Kate toi et moi on sait très bien que nous n'avons pas longtemps fait semblant dans ce baiser. D'ailleurs j'ai une question à te poser à mon tour.

- Oui? me fit-elle déjà très attentive à ce que j'allais lui demander.

- Comment se fait-il que tu n'en sois pas restée là?

- C'est simple Castle, il y a la Raison et les sentiments.

* * *

><p>Références:<p>

1 4x7

2 Petit clin d'œil à l'épisode 15 de la saison 6.

3 Référence 5x24

4 Saison 3 épisode 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ce final vous aura plu. Une nouvelle fois un grand merci à vous pour avoir fait partie de cette aventure.<strong>_

_**Bien à vous,**_

_**Gilles.**_


End file.
